Sentido Común
by Fox McCloude
Summary: En cierto punto, el Equipo Rocket eran criminales temidos. Pero al poco tiempo se convirtieron en poco más que una broma. ¿Pero qué tal si el reloj diera marcha atrás y dejaran de ser la vergüenza de los villanos en todas partes? AU de la serie original de Pokémon, Ash Ketchum y Equipo Rocket más competentes. Traducido del original Common Sense escrito por AeroJester203
1. ¡Iniciando con una explosión!

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 1:** ¡Iniciando con una explosión!

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Viridian…**_

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Aunque todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, la población se encontraba en un estado total de alarma. No mucho antes aquella noche, hubo una alerta a todos los ciudadanos para que tuvieran cuidado con unos ladrones de Pokémon que andaban sueltos. Con esto, todos los ciudadanos se quedaron dentro de sus casas y cerrando puertas y ventanas mantuvieron muy cerca a sus Pokémon. Por suerte para ellos, no eran las residencias lo que planeaban atacar.

Un pequeño grupo de agentes del sindicato criminal conocido como el Equipo Rocket, había decidido que el Centro Pokémon sería su objetivo. Irrumpir en él fue fácil, incluso habían logrado cortar la energía. Sin embargo, los agentes se encontraron con una resistencia inesperada, por parte de un joven niño que se encontraba allí para tratar a su Pikachu herido. Y no solo el Pokémon Eléctrico resultó ser más fuerte de lo que se anticiparon, sino que la electricidad provocó una reacción en cadena, y con una explosión masiva, el techo del Centro Pokémon voló en pedazos, y los agentes se vieron forzados a retirarse, usando el humo y la cortina como cortina para su escape antes de que llegara la policía.

Y ahora, dicho trío se encontraba colgando de una cuerda, que a su vez colgaba de un gran globo de aire caliente con la forma del Pokémon gato rasguñador, Meowth. La luz de la luna reveló sus apariencias.

La que estaba en el medio de la cuerda era una chica que parecía estar cerca de alcanzar los veinte, con un largo cabello color magenta estilizado en un extraño rizo que llegaba hasta su cintura. En el extremo inferior había un joven de su misma edad con pelo azul-morado que le llegaba hasta el mentón. Los dos llevaban uniformes blancos con botas y guantes negros, y una gran letra "R" de color rojo sobresalía en ellos, mostrando su afiliación con el Equipo Rocket. El tercero, en la parte superior, era el mismo Pokémon que había inspirado el globo. Un Meowth se aferraba a la cuerda, y los tres estaban cubiertos de quemaduras, tanto por haber sido electrocutados como por la explosión resultante.

\- ¡Grandioso! ¡Un gato vencido por un ratón! – se burló la chica, mientras trataban de llegar hacia la cesta del globo.

\- ¡Se los juro, ese no era un Pikachu ordinario! – dijo el Meowth tratando de defenderse.

\- ¡Realmente es muy raro, una presa perfecta! – dijo el chico.

\- ¡Vamos a capturarlo! – gritó la chica.

\- Tal vez lo hagamos. – dijo el Meowth con una sonrisa maligna.

Desafortunadamente, el sonido de algo tela rasgándose y aire que escapaba violentamente puso un alto a sus planes, pues en ese momento un agujero en el globo causó que este saliera volando fuera de control hacia el horizonte. Por suerte, Meowth consiguió hundir sus garras en la cuerda, y los otros dos agentes se aferraron a la cuerda, logrando mantenerse allí gracias al entrenamiento físico que venía con haberse unido al Equipo Rocket. Los tres se sujetaron por sus vidas, gritando mientras el globo volaba en dirección al oeste, cerca de la Ruta 22, hacia el camino que iba hacia la Meseta Índigo. Cuando finalmente no tuvo suficiente aire para mantenerse volando, comenzó un rápido descenso hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Ahí! – gritó el chico. – ¡A los árboles!

Una vez que estuvieron encima de los árboles y a una altura razonable para no romperse nada, se soltaron de la cuerda y se agarraron de las ramas. Poco después el globo tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso cerca de ellos, y la cesta se revolcó en el suelo, aunque no llegó a volcarse por el peso de todas sus provisiones adentro. El trío se dejó caer de los árboles y vieron como el poco aire que le quedaba terminaba por escaparse del globo.

\- Mi hermosa cara… – se lamentó Meowth.

\- Ya supéralo. – dijo la chica, arreglándose el pelo con un cepillo, y también mirándose en un espejo compacto, ambos extraídos de su bolsillo. – James, tú eres el que mejor sabe coser, arréglalo.

\- Primero hay que hilar y después coser la tela. – gruñó James, resoplando con molestia.

De cualquier manera, se dirigió hacia la cesta, y extrajo su muy útil kit para viajes lleno de herramientas variadas. Empezó a revisar la tela del globo hasta que encontró el agujero. Con un rollo de hilo de nylon color beige, y un hilo reforzado del mismo color, James puso manos a la obra para arreglarlo. Jessie y Meowth se quedaron cerca, pero sabían que James tardaría por lo menos una hora y media para hacer el parche reforzado y cosérselo al globo. Y eso sin contar el tiempo que les tomaría volver a inflarlo.

\- En cuanto el globo esté arreglado e inflado de nuevo, iremos tras el Pikachu de ese mocoso. – dijo Jessie mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo y volvía a meter su cepillo al bolsillo, para luego aplicarse el polvo para arreglar su maquillaje.

\- Si me permiten decir algo, no pudimos vencer a ese Pikachu antes, ¿qué les hace pensar que podremos hacerlo en la mañana? – dijo James sin mirar a sus compañeros, pues estaba muy pendiente de su trabajo.

\- Nos superaban en número con los otros Pikachus, y el bobo ese le inyectó esteroides a su Pikachu con más electricidad. – dijo Meowth. – Esta vez no tendrá apoyo, ¡será pan comido!

\- No, James tiene razón. – dijo Jessie, terminando de polvearse las mejillas y aplicándose el lápiz labial. – Tenemos Pokébolas enmascaradas por el Equipo Rocket por una razón.

James dejó de hilar por un momento, antes de retomar su labor. Ya que Jessie mencionaba las Pokébolas enmascaradas, eso quería decir que tenían que aumentar sus números en vez de ponerse a entrenar. Estas Pokébolas operaban en un sistema privado del Equipo Rocket, y siendo ese el caso, la Liga Pokémon no podía rastrearlas. Así era como los agentes del Equipo Rocket podían usar Pokémon incluso sin tener licencias de entrenadores.

\- ¿Vas a ir a atrapar a otro Pokémon? – preguntó Meowth levantando una ceja. Jessie se aseguró de aplicarse bien el labial antes de cerrar su compacto y mirar a Meowth.

\- Yo no, lo harás tú. Ekans está muy mal por culpa de ese ataque eléctrico, y tú eres el mejor candidato. Ve y tráeme un Pokémon que refleje mi fabulosa personalidad.

Meowth decidió tragarse la respuesta que iba a decir sobre la personalidad de Jessie, pues ya estaba muy cansado y solo quería salir de eso. Dándose la vuelta, abandonó el área y empezó a buscar por todos lados por algún Pokémon.

\- "Cielos, ¿le haría mucho daño esperar hasta mañana?" – pensó Meowth, mirando a su alrededor. – "Cualquier Pokémon con algo de cordura probablemente esté durmiendo…"

Poco después de ese pensamiento, sus orejas felinas captaron el sonido de una batalla. No tenía ninguna prisa; lo mejor era esperar el momento y pelear contra el ganador cuando estuviera agotado por la pelea.

\- "Sale ya un nuevo recluta, a la orden." – se dijo a sí mismo sarcásticamente, mientras se acercaba despreocupadamente a la fuente de los ruidos de pelea. A mitad del camino, Meowth se percató de que no tenía ninguna Pokébola consigo. Ah bueno, ya vería como se las arreglaba. Y si no, siempre podía culpar a Jessie por no darle una.

Una vez que llegó al área donde ocurría la pelea, vio que era un Rattata peleando contra un Spearow. El Spearow tenía unos pocos moratones, pero el Rattata estaba lleno de cortadas por todo el cuerpo y se veía algo mareado. Aun así, tal vez podría soportar uno o dos golpes más antes de desmayarse. Una vez que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, los ojos de Meowth se ensancharon al sentir que se le prendía el foco en su cabeza. Y luego, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro.

Spearow se lanzó en picada y arañó al Rattata con sus afiladas garras otra vez. El Pokémon ratón trató de huir, pero el Volador simplemente se dio la vuelta y lo arañó otra vez. Rattata cayó al suelo, desmayado por el cansancio. Spearow aterrizó junto al ratón caído y estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, pero se paró cuando escuchó algo. Meowth salió de entre las sombras, y la luz de la luna resaltó su amuleto y sus ojos mientras le sonreía al Pokémon pájaro.

\- Buenas noches, Spearow. ¿Sabes algo?, hoy es tu día de suerte. Te hemos elegido para unirte al grandioso Equipo Rocket. Entonces, ¿quieres hacer esto de la manera fácil? – Meowth levantó sus patas y extendió sus garras – ¿O de la manera difícil?

Spearow extendió las alas tratando de hacer un gesto amenazador y lanzó un graznido de furia hacia Meowth. De lo que Meowth pudo entender, Spearow básicamente dijo que le escupía en la cara a los Pokémon entrenados por humanos y que no necesitaba humanos para ser más fuerte. Meowth se encogió de hombros y se tronó el cuello.

\- Muy bien, lo haremos de la manera difícil.

Meowth se lanzó contra el Pokémon pájaro, con las garras a los lados y listo para atacar. Spearow lo picoteó cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pero Meowth tuvo suficiente tiempo para darle algunos buenos arañazos con sus Golpes Furia. El ave voló para tomar algo de distancia entre ella y Meowth, que se dio la vuelta para no perderla de vista. Spearow intentó lanzarse de frente contra Meowth para arañarlo con sus propias garras, pero Meowth se hizo a un lado y saltó de vuelta, asestándole otro Arañazo.

Spearow ya empezaba a sentir la fatiga. Ese Rattata la había cansado un poco, y este Meowth era claramente más fuerte que ella. Decidió agarrar a su presa origina, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para agarrarla, ya no estaba. Al aterrizar donde la había dejado, se olvidó temporalmente de la batalla y empezó a mirar por todos lados. ¡Pero si había estado ahí apenas un segundo antes!

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó Meowth.

Spearow se giró para ver que Meowth tenía al Rattata en su otra pata, la que había mantenido fuera de la vista de ella. ¡Ese gato tenía el nervio de robarse su cena!

\- ¡Si lo quieres tendrás que atraparme! – la provocó Meowth, poniéndose el Rattata en la boca y luego empezando a correr a cuatro patas. Tendría que ir a toda velocidad para mantenerse adelante, aunque Spearow estuviera cansada. Mejor no arriesgarse, después de todo, nada más peligroso que una mujer furiosa y todo eso.

Spearow salió tras él, graznando furiosa todo el camino. No le importaba cuánto tardara; perseguiría a ese gato hasta los confines de la tierra para recuperar a su presa. Pero pronto se empezó a dar cuenta que el terreno empezaba a cambiar. Se dirigían hacia una porción del área con la que no estaba familiarizada, y para cuando se dio cuenta de la esfera que venía volando hacia ella, ya era muy tarde para esquivarla.

Meowth dejó caer al Rattata y se limpió la lengua tan fuerte como pudo mientras la Pokébola de Jessie se sacudía en el suelo. Literalmente eso era lo más asqueroso que había probado en su vida. Y luego de que la luz roja del botón se apagó, Jessie recogió la Pokébola.

\- Bueno, un Spearow no es mi primera elección, pero buen trabajo trayéndolo aquí.

\- Sí, sí. – dijo Meowth, quitándose unos pelos de Rattata de la lengua. – Esa pajarita tiene serios problemas de actitud. Odia a los entrenadores y a sus Pokémon. Ay, necesito enjuague…

Después de decir eso, se dirigió hacia la cesta del globo. James levantó la mirada dejando de lado su trabajo para notar al Rattata todavía en el suelo. De inmediato volvió a hilar mientras preguntaba:

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Creí que a los gatos les gustaba comer ratas.

Meowth hizo gárgaras con el enjuague bucal y lo escupió a un lado de la cesta antes de responderle.

\- ¿Sí? Dame una hamburguesa para tirarla al suelo, pisotearla en la tierra y luego dime si te la quieres comer. Solo me lo traje para que Spearow me siguiera hasta acá.

\- Meowth. – lo regañó Jessie en tono de broma. – ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado que es muy grosero robarse la comida de otros? No veo razón de interferir con la nutrición de mi nuevo Pokémon.

\- Yyyyyy… esa es mi señal para llevarme mi cena a otra parte. – dijo Meowth, agarrando un trozo de pan salado enrollado y una pequeña botella de agua. Saltó fuera de la cesta y se fue en la dirección opuesta mientras Jessie abría la Pokébola de Spearow. Meowth conocía las leyes de supervivencia en lo salvaje, pero sus días de cazar y recolectar por ahí habían quedado muy atrás, y él prefería una hamburguesa antes que un Pokémon.

…

Para cuando el sol volvió a salir, el Equipo Rocket ya estaba despierto y dispuesto, y James hacía unas bolitas de arroz para un desayuno rápido. Se había quitado los guantes y empapado las manos con agua fría para evitar quemarse con el arroz caliente. Siendo que él venía de una familia adinerada, muchos no creerían que James iba a ser el cocinero o el que hacía las tareas domésticas en el grupo, pero a Meowth le faltaba la destreza y motivación para cosas complicadas como coser o cocinar, y Jessie era una maestra de arruinar cualquier comida que tocara, sin mencionar que era apenas pasable en coser, mucho menos hilar.

James sonrió al recordar a sus queridos Nana y Pop-pop en su casa de verano. Nana le había enseñado a coser e hilar en caso de que tuviera que arreglar algo de emergencia, y Pop-pop le enseñó toda clase de métodos de artesanía y trabajo manual. James nunca creyó que las usaría en su vida de criminal, pero estaba agradecido por tener las habilidades.

En eso empezaron a moverse los arbustos cercanos, devolviendo su atención al presente mientras se daba vuelta hacia el origen del ruido. Dejando la bola de arroz a medio terminar por un momento y quitándole los granos que sobraban, sujetó la Pokébola que contenía a su Koffing. En cuanto un Mankey apareció entre los arbustos, sus resoplidos porcinos mientras olfateaba en el aire se fueron acercando más y más. James bajó la bola y miró las bolas de arroz que había preparado. Mankey salió de entre los arbustos, y se le acercó empezando a saltar de emoción.

\- ¡Mochit, mochit, mochit!

\- Ah, ah, ah, estas son para mí y para mi equipo. – dijo James, manteniendo el plato bien cerca. – Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

Mankey lo miró con curiosidad. No había visto a muchos humanos por aquí antes, así que estaba dispuesto a escuchar. James le sonrió.

\- Mira, pronto vamos a dejar el área, así que aunque te dé una bola de arroz ahora, ¿dónde conseguirás más después? Pero si te unes a nuestro equipo, te podré hacer todas las que quieras. ¿Eso no te gustaría?

Mankey empezó a saltar de arriba abajo emocionado, definitivamente que le gustaba la propuesta. James asintió, y sacó una Pokébola vacía de su bolsillo.

\- Muy bien. Métete aquí, y empiezo a prepararte tu primera orden.

Mankey emocionado levantó dos dedos, lo cual James interpretó como que quería dos bolas de arroz, y entonces puso la mano en el botón de la Pokébola. El botón brilló de rojo por un momento antes de apagarse de inmediato. James sostuvo la bola frente a él y volvió a abrirla, haciendo reaparecer a Mankey que esperó emocionado mientras James le preparaba la comida.

Más tarde, mientras servían el desayuno, Jessie y Meowth se quedaron viendo al Mankey que colgaba de la espalda de James con las piernas aferradas a su torso, comiéndose felizmente dos bolas de arroz. Jessie tomó su porción y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué onda con ese mono-cerdo?

\- Le gustó como cocino, así que se unió a nuestro equipo. – respondió James mientras devoraba su propio desayuno. Jessie frunció el cejo burlonamente.

\- Si todo lo que hace falta para atrapar Pokémon es cocinar bien, ¡con mi comida deberíamos tener un camión repleto de Pokémon a estas alturas!

James y Meowth sabiamente decidieron terminarse su desayuno sin decir ni una palabra más, mientras Mankey solo miraba a su alrededor confuso. Al terminarse las bolas de arroz, Ekans y Spearow salieron para poder salir de cacería por su propio desayuno mientras que a Koffing le dieron un puñado de comida para Pokémon. No podía comer demasiado, o tendría sobrepeso antes de poder convertir la comida en gas venenoso.

Poco después, para cuando Ekans y Spearow regresaron, el globo ya estaba casi inflado de vuelta y Jessie había encendido la llama para calentar el aire. Jessie notó algo de sangre en el pico de Spearow, así que la llamó y se la limpió con una servilleta del desayuno.

\- Ten algo de orgullo en tu apariencia, Spearow. Mira a Ekans, ¿acaso tiene sangre en el rostro? No, ¿verdad? – la sermoneó Jessie.

\- Ah vamos, Jessie, lo último que necesitamos en este equipo son dos pajaritas vanidosas.

\- Oh, ¿decías algo, Meowth? – dijo Jessie con una sonrisa mientras pateaba a Meowth con su tacón y lo pisoteaba contra el suelo por detrás de la cabeza. James sostuvo su Pokébola para retornar a Mankey.

\- Vamos, Jessie, no tenemos tiempo para esto si queremos interceptar a esos bobos en el Bosque Viridian. Mankey, regresa.

Jessie soltó un "hmph" y recogió a Meowth del suelo antes de arrojarlo a la cesta del globo.

\- Me parece justo. Spearow, regresen.

Con todos sus Pokémon recuperados, James jaló la cadena del propulsor y la llama se intensificó, permitiéndole al globo despegar. Ya cuando estuvieron a buena altura, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el Bosque Viridian y sacaron cada uno un par de binoculares de alta tecnología, buscando alrededor en diferentes direcciones. Pronto, Jessie divisó algo: un Pidgeotto volando de un lado al otro. Llamó la atención de James y se los señaló. Los tres miraron hacia el suelo en esa área, y vieron a ese chico, cuyo nombre era Ash, sosteniendo una Pokébola y recuperando a uno de sus propios Pokémon aparentemente. Meowth sonrió.

\- Ya lo tenemos.

James agarró las cuerdas que le permitían al globo cambiar de dirección y empezaron a moverse hacia allá, descendiendo lentamente.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Qué tal, amigos? Bueno, disculpen si estaban esperando otra actualización de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, pero mientras avanzo con mi siguiente oneshot y terminan el próximo capítulo de la historia principal, decidí traerles algo más. En sí, esta historia es básicamente un universo alterno de la serie original, bajo la premisa de "¿Qué tal si el Equipo Rocket fuese una amenaza legítima?", es decir, si realmente fuesen los notorios criminales que se supone que eran en su primera aparición. La respuesta será que básicamente Ash tendrá que tomar sus encuentros con muchísima más seriedad y se verá forzado a entrenar mucho más duro para hacerse más fuerte, dando como resultado que será un entrenador mucho más maduro y competente de lo que fue en la serie original. Llegados a este punto, básicamente los eventos de los dos primeros episodios ocurrieron igual que en el anime, pero a partir de ahora las cosas empezarán a diverger cada vez más. Esto es solo el inicio, y ya tengo otros cinco caps traducidos, pero iré posteándolos de a poco para ir avanzando y dándome tiempo de avanzar con mis otros compromisos. Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo, aunque les advierto, puede que vaya algo lenta al principio por saltarse algunos eventos, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena. Nos veremos.


	2. Retírate para pelear otro día

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 2:** Retírate para pelear otro día.

* * *

\- ¡El juicio del entrenador Pokémon es más importante que ninguna otra cosa, y para desgracia tuya, un entrenador debe tener cerebro!

El Equipo Rocket llegó mientras Misty parecía estar teniendo una discusión con Ash. Pero sin darle importancia a eso, hicieron su entrada mientras Jessie se reía por haberlos encontrado y James a su vez dejaba salir un "Nos vemos de nuevo, niños", que sacó a Ash de su estupor de estar intimidado por la rabia de Misty.

\- Oh no, conozco esa voz… – dijo mientras veía al Equipo Rocket en medio del camino, y empezaban a recitar su lema.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

\- No, otra vez no… – murmuró Ash para sí mismo.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Escuchen, ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar, niños!

\- ¡Meowth, así es! – Y al terminar su lema, de repente aparecieron unos juegos pirotécnicos con humos de colores detrás de ellos. Ash caminó hacia el frente.

\- ¿Saben?, estamos algo ocupados, así que si no les importa…

\- Cállate, muchacho. – lo interrumpió Jessie. – No vinimos a escucharte; vinimos por tu Pokémon.

\- ¡Entréganos a ese Pikachu! – exclamó James mientras él y Jessie señalaban al susodicho roedor. Ash se quedó confuso.

\- ¡Hey, este es mi Pikachu! ¡Vayan a buscar el suyo!

\- ¡El único Pikachu que queremos es ese! – replicó Jessie sonriendo.

\- Las razones no importan, pero de un modo u otro, ese Pikachu viene con nosotros. – agregó James con una sonrisa aún más maligna. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no revelar que los Pokémon raros eran prioridad para el Equipo Rocket. Meowth se dio cuenta de esto y le susurró a Jessie que no se le ocurriera decir que ese Pikachu era demasiado poderoso. – Así no te resistas y entréganos al Pikachu.

\- ¡Olvídenlo! – dijo Ash cruzando los brazos.

\- Entonces no nos dejas opción, niño tonto. – dijo James mientras él y Jessie sujetaban sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Batalla Pokémon! ¡Ekans, ve!

\- ¡Koffing, ve por ellos! – ordenó James. Mejor dejar a sus dos nuevos Pokémon en reserva.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Dos contra uno, eso es trampa! – gritó Ash.

\- No amigo, en la guerra, en el amor y las batallas Pokémon todo se vale. – dijo Jessie moviendo su cabellera de manera arrogante.

\- ¡Ese dicho es una vileza, y ustedes también! – espetó Ash.

\- Claro que sí, zoquete, nosotros somos los malos. – dijo James levantando una ceja.

\- Si ellos van a usar dos Pokémon, nosotros también usaremos dos Pokémon. – intervino Misty.

Mientras Ash estaba ocupado empezando a discutir con Misty sobre las reglas de la Liga Pokémon y sus regulaciones, James vio una oportunidad y apuntó con su rosa a Pikachu.

\- ¡Koffing, ataque de Desechos, ahora!

\- ¡Koffing! – Koffing se lanzó al frente y escupió un fluido tóxico a los ojos de Pikachu. El ratón trató de quitárselo, gritando, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ash lo recogió y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Si creen que usando sus trucos sucios me vencerán, se equivocan! – Después de dejar a Pikachu en las manos de Misty, dudó por un momento antes de tomar una de las Pokébolas en su cinturón.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan de batalla? – se burló Jessie. Ash tomó una de sus Pokébolas y volteó su gorra, preparado para la batalla.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, yo te elijo!

El pájaro de tamaño mediano voló directo hacia arriba apenas se abrió la Pokébola. James sonrió; el mocoso acababa de capturar a ese Pokémon, así que estaba considerablemente debilitado por la última pelea.

\- Koffing, hora de la batalla. – declaró James, sosteniendo la rosa cerca de su rostro con aplomo.

Koffing voló para perseguir a Pidgeotto, metiéndose en el camino de su vuelo y forzándolo a descender escupiéndole Desechos.

\- ¡Ekans, ve por tu cena! – gritó Jessie.

Ekans interceptó a Pidgeotto cuando voló bajo, pero perdió su oportunidad de morderlo cuando Pidgeotto viró hacia un lado para luego lanzarse en picada hacia la serpiente.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ataque Rápido! – A las órdenes de Ash, Pidgeotto imprimió un impulso extra de velocidad en su ataque y haciendo aparecer unos aros de energía a su alrededor. Jessie sin embargo no se veía preocupada.

\- ¡Ekans, ve bajo tierra!

Ekans se zambulló en el suelo y se abrió camino como si pasara por agua por agua. Pidgeotto tuvo que aletear para parar el descenso, quedándose flotando justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. En ese momento, Koffing apareció detrás de él.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, detrás de ti! ¡Cuidado! – le advirtió Ash.

Koffing disparó un chorro de Smog fuera de su boca, pero Pidgeotto lo dispersó con un aletazo. Koffing entonces le disparó una serie de chorros de residuos, pero Pidgeotto maniobró y esquivó los ataques de suciedad, pero mientras esquivaba, Ekans salió bruscamente desde el suelo y trató de morder de nuevo a Pidgeotto.

\- ¡Pidgeotto! – gritó Misty.

Pidgeotto vio a Ekans por la esquina del ojo y se elevó para esquivar con un aleteo. A pesar de eso, después de fallar, Ekans se enrolló como resorte y saltó tras él, seguida de Koffing con su levitación.

\- ¡Contraataca con Ráfaga, ahora! – gritó Ash.

Pidgeotto empezó a aletear y creó unos pequeños tornados en el aire, pero Koffing rápidamente le disparó algo de gas por el costado izquierdo y esquivó hacia el lado derecho mientras Ekans continuaba elevándose. Una vez que Ekans alcanzó el punto más alto de su salto, giró el cuerpo en el aire y embistió con todo su peso a Pidgeotto en la espalda. Luego de eso, Koffing también lo embistió en el mismo punto para incrementar más el daño mientras Ekans aterrizaba y volvía a enrollarse de nuevo para saltar. Esta vez, Ekans se lanzó a golpear a Pidgeotto por el frente, derribándolo, pero antes que pudiera caer, Ash levantó su Pokébola.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, regresa! – Tras poner la Pokébola de vuelta en su cinturón, corrió hacia el equipo Rocket mientras gritaba. – ¡Yo les enseñaré!

James dejó salir una risita mientras ponía la rosa en su boca y simplemente lo mantenía a raya, usando su estatura y fuerza como ventaja. Ash, al darse cuenta que lo habían detenido empezó a agitar los puños violentamente tratando de avanzar.

\- ¡Vamos, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!

\- ¡Ja, qué tonto! – se burló Meowth. – En las batallas Pokémon, solo los Pokémon pueden pelear.

James entretanto, colocó su otra mano frente a la cara de Ash y aun con la rosa en la boca, golpeó a Ash en la frente y lo mandó por el suelo dando vueltas. Misty corrió junto a él para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

\- Creo que no tienes opción. – dijo Jessie. – ¡Entréganos a ese Pikachu! ¡El Equipo Rocket ganó!

Pikachu empezó a chillar, pero Misty lo sujetó, tratando de limpiarle la cara y diciéndole que no podía pelear en esa condición. Entretanto, el Equipo Rocket vio a Ash sacando otra Pokébola y después de murmurar algo, los miró con determinación y la lanzó.

\- ¡Caterpie, ve! – Cuando la bola se abrió, un pequeño Caterpie lleno de arañazos y jadeando apareció frente a ellos. El Equipo Rocket se quedó viéndolo con cara de shock.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó James.

\- Es un gusanito, nada más que un gusanito. – respondió Meowth.

Los tres empezaron a reírse burlonamente mientras gritaban algo de que trajeran el repelente para insectos. Ekans y Koffing se lanzaron al frente, mientras Caterpie se agachaba contra el suelo asustado. Ash entonces tuvo un arranque de inspiración.

\- ¡Caterpie, Disparo de Seda, ahora!

Caterpie levantó la mirada y se irguió firme de nuevo. Rociando un potente chorro de seda desde su boca, envolvió completamente a Koffing, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco ya que no podía expulsar gas para poder flotar. James al ver esto dejó caer la rosa que tenía en la boca. Inmediatamente, Caterpie se dio la vuelta hacia Ekans y disparó el chorro de seda para cubrirle toda la cabeza, haciendo que la serpiente se confundiera y empezara a sacudirse a ciegas y violentamente. Caterpie corrió hacia el cuerpo caído de Koffing para embestirlo.

\- ¡Oh, no, no lo harás! – gritó James sosteniendo su Pokébola. – ¡Koffing, regresa!

El rayo de retorno golpeó al Pokémon de gas antes que Caterpie hiciera contacto, y este atravesó el cuerpo de Koffing convertido en energía antes de ser retornado, con el hilo y todo, a su Pokébola. Jessie pronto hizo lo mismo con Ekans, dándose cuenta de que no podía pelear si estaba ciega. Meowth sonrió y dio unos pasos al frente.

\- Ahora verán a un verdadero Pokémon en acción. – dijo sacando sus garras.

Pero entonces Caterpie empezó a rociarlo con el Disparo de Seda. Meowth trató de cortar los hilos con sus garras, pero se formaban más rápido de lo que podía cortarlo, y pronto se vio totalmente envuelto y atrapado en una posición bastante incómoda. James de inmediato lo recogió y lo desenvolvió usando una navaja de bolsillo.

\- ¿Conque un verdadero Pokémon, hm?

\- Cállate.

\- ¡Ya los vencimos! – dijo Misty adelantándose. – ¡Ahora ríndanse!

\- Oh, ¿acaso creías que Ekans y Koffing eran nuestros únicos Pokémon? – sonrió Jessie. – Deberías saber que nosotros también tenemos Pokébolas, señorita.

Tanto ella como James sacaron sus siguientes Pokébolas y las sostuvieron después de volver a dejar a Meowth en el suelo. Ash se quedó boquiabierto: ¡pero si no tenían más Pokémon cuando atacaron el Centro Pokémon! Sonriendo malignamente, Jessie y James arrojaron sus Pokébolas al aire.

\- ¡Spearow, hora de la cena!

\- ¡Mankey, ve!

Las recientes adquisiciones Pokémon de Jessie y James aparecieron frente a ellos. Spearow miró al Caterpie con ojos dignos de un depredador, mientras Mankey solo observaba con su mirada usual de ojos en rendijas, con las piernas encogidas y las manos en el piso, y la cola enrollada en su espalda. A Ash le preocupaba mucho ver a Spearow después de lo que dijo Misty sobre que las aves comen insectos, sin mencionar su propia mala experiencia. Y el otro Pokémon, ni siquiera lo conocía. Sacando su Pokédex, los escaneó:

 **\- MANKEY, EL POKÉMON MONO CERDO, DE TIPO LUCHADOR. CONOCIDO POR SU TRABAJO DE PIES SUPERIOR, Y TAMBIÉN ES CAPAZ DE DAR PODEROSOS GOLPES.**

\- ¡Mankey, ten cuidado con el Disparo de Seda de ese bicho! – le advirtió James.

\- ¡Mochit!

\- ¡Spearow, cómetelo!

\- ¡Spear!

\- ¡Caterpie, resiste ahí! – gruñó Ash. – ¡Disparo de Seda!

Caterpie roció de nuevo su seda contra Mankey, pero este con su velocidad superior saltó hacia atrás y se movió en círculos. Mientras Spearow se lanzaba en picada y Mankey se disponía a patearlo por detrás, Caterpie abruptamente levantó la cabeza y disparó su seda hacia arriba, causando que empezara a caerle encima en forma de olas. Spearow y Mankey se vieron forzados a retroceder a riesgo de no quedar enredados, mientras Ash se le quedaba viendo sorprendido. Toda la seda le caía encima de todo el cuerpo recubriéndolo poco a poco.

\- ¿Caterpie…? – preguntó.

\- ¡Está evolucionando! – dijo Misty.

Pronto, la seda se endureció para formar una coraza protectora, completando la evolución de Caterpie en Metapod. Justo después de evolucionar, su cuerpo brilló de verde, indicativo de su movimiento característico, Fortaleza.

\- ¡Sí, evolucionó, ¿y qué?! – gruñó Jessie. – ¡Spearow, ataca!

\- ¡Mankey, Patada Baja! – ordenó.

Spearow se lanzó volando y Mankey se preparó para darle una parada en la espalda a Metapod. Hubo un sonido como de metal siendo golpeado, y entonces Mankey empezó a saltar en un pie, chillando de dolor y sujetándose el otro que ahora tenía los dedos hinchados. Esto fue suficiente para que Spearow se detuviera y reconsiderara muy seriamente atacarlo.

\- ¡Olvídate del que no puede moverse! – ordenó Jessie con irritación. – ¡Ataca a la que sostiene al Pikachu!

Pero ya para entonces, Pikachu había recuperado la vista y se puso de pie por su cuenta. Al ver a Spearow aproximándosele, simplemente le soltó encima un Impactrueno y la hizo caer derrotada. Con Spearow en el suelo, Jessie y James recuperaron a sus Pokémon, dejando salir un "tch" de rabia.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket fue vencido esta vez! – exclamó Jessie furiosa.

\- ¡Puede que hayan ganado esta vez, pero volveremos! – gritó James mientras cargaba a Meowth encima del hombro.

\- ¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! ¡Estaremos felices de acabarlos! – escucharon gritar a Misty.

Jessie y James gruñeron por ese comentario. Esa niña boba no tenía derecho de presumir. Ni siquiera peleó, no hizo nada contra Ekans y Koffing. Por ahora, regresarían al globo para ver cómo quitarles de encima esa cosa pegajosa a Ekans y Koffing, y después volverían por ellos. Solo tuvieron suerte esta vez con Pikachu, y ese Caterpie al volverse Metapod apenas les sirvió para ganar tiempo.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket consiguió quitarle el hilo a Ekans y Koffing sin mucho problema. Ekans solo inclinó la cabeza y usó Ácido para abrir un agujero en la seda y Jessie pudo quitarle el resto sin complicaciones, mientras que James usó su cuchillo para cortarle algunas de las tiras y desenrolló el resto. No quería arriesgarse a pinchar en la piel a Koffing. Después, decidieron dejar el globo donde estaba y continuar siguiendo a Ash y Misty a pie. Pero al adentrarse en lo más profundo del Bosque Viridian, Jessie insistió en que volvieran a Ciudad Viridian disfrazados para comprar provisiones.

\- ¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó Meowth.

\- Ya lo verás. – respondió Jessie.

Al día siguiente, el trío se encontraba metido en una gruesa caja hecha de madera que cargaban sobre sus cabezas con el logo Rocket en ambos lados. Meowth iba montado encima de él, mientras Jessie, James y Mankey caminaban debajo de él, sujetando unas agarraderas que había adentro. Jessie y James iban al frente, mirando por una ventana con una escotilla de metal para ver por dónde iban. Entretanto, Mankey iba en la retaguardia, sosteniendo unas agarraderas más abajo mientras miraba entre las piernas de Jessie y James. El refugio improvisado llegaba hasta las rodillas de Jessie y James, por lo que podrían agacharse para ocultarse en él cómodamente por un tiempo. Eventualmente, al llegar a la porción más profunda del bosque, James finalmente decidió hablar:

\- Estoy cansado.

\- James, deja de quejarte. – ordenó Jessie.

\- Pero Jessie, ¿qué sentido tiene que arrastremos este tanque por aquí? – preguntó James.

\- Para protegernos de los Beedrills. – explicó Jessie. – ¿Alguna vez te ha picado uno? Duele como los mil demonios. Agradece que tu Mankey estuvo ahí para salvarte el pellejo.

\- Mochit, mo-moch. – dijo Mankey.

\- Mankey dice que le debes tres bolas de arroz extra en la cena por eso. – dijo Meowth.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Jessie.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarnos? – agregó James.

\- Me gustaría, pero estoy haciendo de vigía. – replicó con pereza Meowth. Jessie y James fruncieron el cejo, y sujetando las agarraderas del tanque, James miró hacia atrás y le dio una señal a Mankey con su cabeza.

\- ¡Muy bien, vigila esto! – gritó Jessie y los tres empezaron a sacudir el tanque hasta que hicieron caer a Meowth adelante. James de inmediato siguió.

\- ¡Vamos a pisarlo, Mankey! – exclamó, y de inmediato entre todos le pasaron por encima.

\- ¡Hey, esperen un segundo! ¡Vuelvan aquí, no me dejen! – gritó Meowth corriendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket no encontró rastros de Ash o Misty por ninguna parte, así que acamparon afuera, comiéndose una cena empacada (mientras Mankey devoraba sus bolas de arroz), durmiendo en el suelo, usando sus propios brazos como almohadas. Al salir el sol, Meowth creyó escuchar algo, y al ver desde su posición enrollada, vio a Ash abriéndose camino hacia alguna parte. Rápidamente movió por los hombros a Jessie y James, señalando mientras ponía la otra pata en su boca para que guardaran silencio. El trío sonrió mientras lo seguían, asegurándose de llevar con ellos el tanque.

Mientras Ash se acercaba a donde iba, empezó a revisar por la hierba, observando al enjambre de Beedrills descansando en el enorme árbol. Pero de pronto, sintió su cabeza presionada contra el suelo justo cuando Meowth le saltó encima y aterrizó encima de él con su pie.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el juego favorito de Meowth? – le dijo burlonamente.

\- ¡Quítate de encima! – Ash se lo sacudió, pero Meowth simplemente se lanzó a arañarle por toda la cara.

\- ¡Rasca y araña, jajajaja! – replicó Meowth con arrogancia, y mientras este se divertía, James también salió.

\- ¡Adivina quién! – El Equipo Rocket ahora estaba de pie encima de un risco cercano y comenzaron a recitar su lema, pero Ash empezó a gritarles.

\- ¡No, no de nuevo! ¡Ahora no!

\- ¡Nunca te atrevas a interrumpir el lema del Equipo Rocket! – gruñó Jessie.

\- ¡Pero los Beedrills…! – Jessie lo cortó aclarándose la garganta mientras ella y James continuaban.

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

\- ¡Cállense, que van a despertar a los Beedrills! – dijo Ash tan bajo como pudo, pero solo por desprecio, los dos empezaron a hablar más fuerte.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora, o prepárate a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es!

Los juegos pirotécnicos que estallaron detrás de ellos terminaron siendo lo que despertó a los Beedrills. Ash gritó al oír que empezaban a zumbar con furia, pero Jessie lo ignoró por completo.

\- Escucha, niño, ¿por qué no solo nos entregas a tu Pikachu? ¡No tiene sentido resistirse, así que sé inteligente y entréganos a tu Pokémon!

\- ¡No tengo a Pikachu conmigo, y aunque lo tuviera, jamás dejaría que se lo llevaran! – gritó Ash, antes de salir corriendo hacia Metapod.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! – El Equipo Rocket saltó fuera del risco y empezó a perseguirlo, todavía ignorantes de los Beedrills.

Ash murmuró algo antes de lanzarse al suelo y rodar para evitar al enjambre de Beedrills por abajo. Al hacerlo, estos siguieron adelante y al ver al Equipo Rocket empezaron a moverse hacia ellos. Se detuvieron por un momento en shock, pero de inmediato se calmaron y empezaron a mirarse entre ellos.

\- El tanque nos será de mucha utilidad ahora. – sonrió Jessie.

\- Valió la pena arrastrarlo hasta aquí. – dijo James estando de acuerdo. El trío volvió a correr y de inmediato se escondió de bajo del tanque.

\- Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no aprovechamos esto? El humo confunde a las abejas, ¿correcto? – dijo Jessie, sacando la Pokébola de Spearow y expandiéndola. James sonrió y asintió, agarrando también la de Koffing.

\- Bien pensado, Jess. ¡Hora de cosechar esta colmena!

El tanque se sacudió un poco mientras los Beedrills comenzaban a atacarlo. Algunos de los aguijones lograron atravesarlo, pero James rápidamente abrió la escotilla antes de lanzar su Pokébola.

\- ¡Koffing, Pantalla de Humo!

\- ¡Spearow, derriba a todos y cada uno de ellos! – agregó Jessie poco después.

Después de eso, los dos rápidamente volvieron a cerrar la escotilla, usando el metal para bloquear el aguijón de un Beedrill. Koffing apareció en medio del enjambre y lanzó humo fuera de su cuerpo, envolviendo y desorientando a todos los Pokémon abejas venenosas. Spearow apareció a través del humo y salió disparada atacándolas, pudiendo ver gracias a su habilidad Vista Aguda. Sonrió mientras miraba a Koffing.

\- ¡Spearow, Spear!

Spearow desafió a Koffing a ver si podía seguirle el paso antes de salir disparada como una flecha y empezó a utilizar su pico y garras para atacar a los Beedrill mientras volaba a través de ellos. Koffing sonrió también y comenzó a usar Embestida en los Beedrills, no queriendo quedarse atrás. El esfuerzo hizo que Spearow aprendiera a usar Ataque Furia, y lo utilizó de inmediato para derribar a los últimos dos que quedaban. El marcador final quedó 15 – 6, a favor de Spearow. Ya con todo tranquilo de nuevo, James abrió la escotilla y vio que no había moros en la costa. Levantando el tanque con ayuda de Jessie, miró a su alrededor.

\- Ya cayeron toditos. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – preguntó James.

\- Pues atraparlos, por supuesto. – dijo Jessie burlonamente, como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia. – Spearow, asegúrate que permanezcan en el suelo. James, sé bueno y tráenos veinte Pokébolas en un saco.

\- ¿Veinte? – Meowth miró alrededor y se puso a contar. – Pero si aquí hay veintiún Beedrills.

\- Se los vamos a dar al jefe para que los otros escuadrones puedan conseguir más Pokémon. – Jessie tomó una Pokébola vacía y la dejó caer sobre el Beedrill más cercano. Esta solo se sacudió un par de veces antes de que la luz se apagara. – Seguro nos darán alguno después, así que no importa si me quedo con este ahora.

James suspiró, pero salió corriendo hacia donde guardaban el globo de aire caliente.

* * *

Ash había logrado escaparse de los Beedrills. Se sentía un poco mal por dejar que el Equipo Rocket los capturara, pero Pidgeotto no sería suficiente para detenerlos a todos él solo. Sin embargo, luego que Ash se disculpó con Metapod por haber dejado que se lo llevaran, este evolucionó en Butterfree. Con su nuevo Pokémon tal vez tendría una oportunidad, así que sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de vuelta a donde estaba la colmena.

Para cuando llegó, sin embargo, todos los Beedrills ya habían desaparecido, y Jessie y Meowth se encontraban metiendo las Pokébolas en una bolsa que James sujetaba. Ya habían recuperado a Spearow y Koffing.

\- ¡Deténganse ahí, Equipo Rocket! – les gritó.

\- ¿Hm? – Jessie miró hacia arriba. – ¿No se supone que nosotros somos los que hacemos entradas dramáticas?

\- ¿Y qué hay de ilegal en capturar algunos Pokémon salvajes? – le preguntó James levantando una ceja.

\- Sí, más bien tal vez TÚ eres el malo por tratar de hacer que nos atacaran esos Beedrills. – se rio Meowth. – ¿Creíste que no podríamos manejar a unas cuantas abejas?

\- ¡Ustedes no se llevarán ningún Pokémon hoy! ¡Butterfree, Somnífero! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Free! ¡Free! – exclamó Butterfree mientras se elevaba. En cuanto James vio el polvo azul empezando a descender encima de ellos, rápidamente amarró el saco y sacó la Pokébola de Mankey.

\- ¡Mankey! Ahh… llévate… las Pokébolas… y escapa… – dijo con voz somnolienta y bostezando.

La bola cayó al suelo y se abrió justo en el momento en que el Equipo Rocket terminó cayéndose en un profundo sueño. Habiendo alcanzado a oír las órdenes de su entrenador a través de la Pokébola, Mankey rápidamente agarró el saco y echándoselo encima del hombro saltó hacia los árboles para escapar. Gracias a la adrenalina superior que le daba su Espíritu Vital, el Somnífero no le afectó en nada.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Butterfree, detén a ese Mankey! – gritó Ash, señalando al frente.

\- ¡Free!

Butterfree persiguió a Mankey, que sin perder el paso se las arregló para agarrar una roca de buen tamaño del suelo. Saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, continuó con su escape tratando de perder a Butterfree, y de pronto, se dio la vuelta en medio del salto y le lanzó la roca, dándole en toda la cabeza y dejándolo mareado por un momento. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder dar la vuelta y volver con su amo. Con órdenes o sin ellas, si capturaban a James, ¿quién iba a cocinar su comida?

Al poco rato, divisó a Ash junto con otros dos humanos y un Pikachu, y parecía que estaban a punto de arrastrar a los inconscientes miembros del Equipo Rocket. Ocultando las Pokébolas en un arbusto cercano, empezó a chirriar, para sorprender e intimidar al grupo antes de lanzarse a atacarlos.

\- ¡Oigan, ese Mankey volvió! – gritó Ash sorprendido.

\- ¡Mochit! – De un salto, Mankey usó todo el peso de su cuerpo para asestarle a Ash una patada en el costado, lanzándolo contra los dos humanos y haciendo que se estrellara contra ellos. De inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia los otros y empezó a abofetearlos, primero a Jessie, luego a James y finalmente a Meowth, para despertarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – gritó Jessie frotándose la cara, que le estaba ardiendo. – ¡Mankey! ¡Si eso me dejó una marca, te juro que…!

\- ¡Jessie, cálmate! – dijo James rápidamente, al darse cuenta de la situación. – El Butterfree de ese bobo nos puso a dormir con su Somnífero, pero ya estamos despiertos.

\- Ah, claro. – Jessie exhaló un "hmph", y tomó la Pokébola de Spearow de inmediato. – Spearow, ve por ese Butterfree y mantenlo a raya.

\- ¡Spear! – Spearow de inmediato se echó a volar, pero Ash no iba a dejarla ir.

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

\- ¡No tan rápido! ¡Mankey, Patada Baja! – dijo James apuntando con su siempre presente rosa.

Mankey se lanzó a toda prisa mientras Pikachu cargaba electricidad, y se deslizó al suelo antes de patear al ratón haciéndolo volar por los aires. A pesar de esto, Pikachu logró enderezarse y soltar su Impactrueno directo encima de Mankey, y el Pokémon mono cerdo gritó de dolor mientras la electricidad lo recorría. Abriendo sus ojos frunció el cejo de rabia, mirando directo hacia Pikachu, y apenas aterrizó, Mankey se lanzó a perseguirlo.

\- ¡Mochit! ¡Mochit! ¡Mochit! – gritó mientras corría, levantando una nube de polvo persiguiendo a Pikachu.

\- ¡Chaaa! – gritaba Pikachu de terror mientras corría por su vida. Ash gruñó de frustración.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Es hora de traer a Pidgeotto! – Sacando su Pokébola la lanzó al aire, y el Samurai a su vez hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Envíalo detrás del Spearow! ¡Yo me encargaré del Mankey! ¡Pinsir, asume posición de batalla!

El Pinsir del Samurai apareció frente a Mankey y atrapó sus brazos, causando que los dos Pokémon comenzaran a ejercer fuerza uno contra el otro. Mankey gruñó con rabia, con vapor saliéndole de las fosas nasales, mientras Pikachu volvía a correr de vuelta al hombro de Ash. Jessie recogió a Meowth con una mano mientras sujetaba la Pokébola con la otra, y empezó a susurrarle al gato para que solo él pudiera oír.

\- Averigua dónde escondió Mankey las Pokébolas y llévatelas al globo. Prepara el transportador portátil y envíaselas al jefe. – Después de esto lo dejó en el suelo y Meowth se escurrió en medio de la batalla. Jessie entonces abrió la Pokébola y gritó sus órdenes. – ¡Ekans! ¡Usa Atadura para sujetar a ese Pinsir!

\- ¡Ekaaaansss! – La serpiente se abrió camino bajo tierra y apareció por detrás de Pinsir, sujetándolo con su largo cuerpo.

\- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora Mankey, dale duro a ese insecto! – dijo James con una sonrisa.

Mientras Mankey hundía sus puños tratando de romper la piel acorazada de Pinsir, Samurai trató de recuperarlo, pero Ekans se dio cuenta de esto y se atravesó en el camino del rayo retractor cada vez que lo intentó. Entretanto, Jessie se preocupó de no ver por ninguna parte a su Spearow.

\- "El Pidgeotto de ese bobo debe haberla encontrado." – pensó. Sacando su otra Pokébola, decidió sacar a su recientemente adquirido Beedrill. – Escúchame tú, ve a buscar a Spearow y ayúdala con ese Butterfree y Pidgeotto, ¿entendiste?

\- Bzz…

Beedrill salió disparado en la dirección que Jessie le indicó. No pasó mucho antes de encontrarlos; Spearow ya venía de regreso, perseguida por el Butterfree y Pidgeotto de Ash. Butterfree parecía bastante golpeado, pero Spearow también estaba llena de arañazos por todos lados, y Beedrill, al ver a los dos Pokémon persiguiendo a Spearow preparó su ataque de Doble Aguijón. Zumbando, se lanzó a tratar de picar a Pidgeotto con ellos.

\- Grr… el Equipo Rocket está usando uno de esos Beedrills – gruñó Ash.

Pinsir se desparramó en el suelo una vez que Ekans lo soltó, y tenía todo su exoesqueleto lleno de grietas. Samurai por fin pudo retornarlo con un gruñido, y Misty empezó a buscar dentro de su propia mochila.

\- ¡Todavía no terminamos! Aún tengo a…

En menos de un instante, Mankey saltó y le robó su mochila, dándole una patada en la cabeza para alejarse. Ya había aprendido que cuando los Pokémon registran sus bolsas, usualmente es para llamar Pokémon.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡No vas a poder llamar tus refuerzos! – se rio James. Qué bien se sentía ganar después de su derrota de ayer. En ese momento, Pidgeotto cayó derribado del cielo con un par de piquetes en la espalda.

\- ¡Lo envenenaron, necesita un antídoto! – exclamó el Samurai mientras él y Misty corrían hacia él. – ¡Ten, usa uno de los míos!

De inmediato le lanzó a Ash la botella con la medicina, y Ash sin perder tiempo roció a Pidgeotto con ella antes de retornarlo. Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver que Butterfree estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte de los Pokémon de Jessie, así que también lo retornó. Aunque la Spearow de Jessie se veía cansada, Beedrill parecía seguir con muchas ganas de continuar.

\- Spearow, regresa, te ganaste un buen descanso. – dijo mientras la retornaba.

Para este momento, James ya había recibido la mochila de Misty y se encontraba registrándola y sacando todos los trastes de ella mientras Mankey colgaba de su hombro, y su rabia había sido reemplazada por curiosidad de momento. A James no le interesaban los Pokémon; ya había visto a los de Misty y cuando pelearon contra Ekans y Koffing fueron patéticos. Solo se quedaba con la mochila para que no pudiera interferir, aunque sí encontró algo que le hizo levantar las cejas de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué es esto, un diario? – Él y Mankey estallaron en risas, mientras empezaban a burlarse de Misty. – ¿Qué edad tienes, siete años?

\- ¡Devuélveme eso! – gritó Misty, lanzándose contra él, pero el Beedrill de Jessie se le atravesó enfrente, haciendo que retrocediera del miedo y se alejara rápidamente.

\- ¡Se les acabó la suerte! – se rio Jessie – ¡Ya vencimos a sus Pokémon, superamos a su Pikachu tres a uno, y además…!

\- Mmm, esa es mi señal para salir. – Meowth saltó fuera de uno de los árboles cercanos, aterrizando entre Jessie y James. Tenía una sonrisa de gato que acababa de comerse a un canario. – El jefe está muy feliz con ese cargamento de Beedrills que le mandamos. Dijo que los agentes podrán ponerlos a buen uso.

\- Muy bien, ya no necesitamos esto. – dijo James arrojándole a Misty su mochila mientras todavía estaba en el suelo. – Ahora, ¿nos vas a entregar a tu Pikachu, o tendremos que soltarte a NUESTROS nuevos Beedrills?

Ash gruñó de rabia, pero entonces se dio cuenta que con el Spearow de Jessie fuera, tal vez no podrían rastrearlos. Tomó una de sus propias Pokébolas, y el Equipo Rocket de pronto se vio confuso de que tratara de volver a llamar a uno de sus Pokémon estando lastimado.

\- ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Ataque de Arena! – gritó, dejando salir a Pidgeotto en el suelo.

Por suerte para él, Pidgeotto era el que estaba menos dañado, y ya estaba curado del veneno. Saliendo en el suelo, abrió las alas y empezó a aletear para levantar una espesa nube de arena directo a la cara de los miembros del Equipo Rocket. Cegados y empezando a toser, apenas pudieron oír la voz de Ash mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Pidgeotto, regresa! ¡Tenemos que huir ahora!

\- ¡Espéranos!

\- ¡No! – gritó Jessie, tratando de sacarse la arena de los ojos. Beedrill y Mankey también se vieron afectados, y para cuando recuperaron la vista, Ash, Misty y el Samurai se habían marchado.

\- Huyeron… – James se quedó sorprendido por esto. Había creído que el bobo sería del tipo que nunca escaparía de una batalla. Pero no, los cegó con arena y luego escapó, como un pequeño Rattata asustado.

\- ¡Beedrill, hacia el cielo, rastréalos! – ordenó Jessie.

Estaba que hervía de rabia por haber perdido la oportunidad de capturar el Pikachu del bobo. Luego que Beedrill se marchó, dirigió su mirada hacia James y Meowth, que de inmediato se pusieron firmes. Los dos sabían que una Jessie enojada era muy peligrosa de contradecir.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vamos de vuelta al globo y busquemos con los binoculares! ¡Pero ya! – les gritó.

Los tres salieron corriendo, sin molestarse en llevarse el tanque, pues solo los alentaría y haría que fuera más difícil salir del Bosque Viridian.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Lamento tener que decirlo pero creo que es mejor que lo haga para futuras. Realmente no me gusta mucho tener que usar esta sección para responder preguntas (prefiero hacerlo vía review), pero cuando son anónimos que no se identifican por nombre o no dejan forma de contactarlos no queda alternativa. Esto va para el **Guest** que dejó review el día 1 de Septiembre. En primer lugar, tu comentario va dirigido a mí como si fuera el autor, y ya dejé claro que esta historia no es mía, solo la estoy traduciendo. Quisiera que tuvieras cuidado porque no me gusta que me halaguen por algo que yo no hice, y también de preguntarme de cosas que tal vez yo no sepa porque yo no soy el autor, solo el traductor. Sin embargo, ya que puedo responder a la pregunta haré: de lo que lleva la versión original sin spoilear demasiado, esta historia sí sigue una línea idéntica al canon de la serie original, pero ocasionalmente cambia de perspectiva para mostrar como son las cosas desde el lado de los villanos, de hecho, casi de manera equitativa con Ash. Ya salido de eso, vamos al capítulo en sí.

Y bien, como lo prometí, la publicación de esta traducción será semanal. Este capítulo cubre parte de la travesía de Ash y Misty por el Bosque Viridian. Aquí no hay mucha diferencia con el canon, salvo que el equipo Rocket agrega otro par de manos (o aguijones en este caso) a sus filas y le manda el resto del enjambre a Giovanni. Parece apropiado, siendo que en un episodio Jessie dijo que los Pokémon tipo Veneno van bien con la gente como ellos, ¿no creen?

Para el próximo, sin spoilear demasiado terminará el arco del Bosque Viridian y comenzará el de Ciudad Pewter, aunque siento decirles que no podremos ver a Brock sino hasta el capítulo 4. De todos modos, el siguiente servirá para ver un poco cómo afecta el carácter de Ash el tener que lidiar con un Equipo Rocket que genuinamente es una amenaza, que como dije será la piedra angular de esta historia. Gracias por los reviews a **AlenDarkStar, LordFalconX, klyVan, darkdan-sama, soldado dragon, BRANDON369, Gorath089,** **Guest** (ya sabes para futuras) y **Soul of Demon** **.** Nos veremos la próxima semana con otro capítulo de esta traducción, aunque en el transcurso de esta semana voy a dedicarme a otro oneshot para el Resetverso y ver si arranco mi AU de Sol y Luna. Nos veremos.


	3. Entrenando y planeando

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 3:** Entrenando y planeando.

* * *

Con la antigua colmena de los Beedrills completamente desierta, no hubo sonidos por un rato. La tranquilidad del bosque se vio rota por una voz que habló asomándose a ver.

\- ¿Ya se fueron?

\- Así parece. – Misty y el Samurai asomaron las cabezas detrás de unos árboles que rodeaban el claro. – Eso fue muy inteligente, gritar que escapamos y ocultarnos cerca. Pero más vale que regresemos a mi cabaña antes de que el Beedrill de esos villanos nos encuentre.

Ash no respondió de inmediato, ni tampoco estaba pendiente de ver el claro. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el suelo, furioso consigo mismo.

\- No puedo creer que hui de una batalla. – se lamentó.

\- Pika… – Pikachu le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza tratando de consolarlo.

\- No había alternativa. – dijo el Samurai. – Nuestros Pokémon estaban derrotados, y a ellos todavía les quedaban tres, sin contar al Meowth parlante.

\- De hecho eran cuatro; ese sujeto James también tenía un Koffing. – dijo Misty sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego jaló a Ash del brazo para que se pusiera de pie. – Vamos, Ash, tenemos que movernos.

Los tres se fueron discretamente hacia la caballa del Samurai, teniendo mucho cuidado de ver por dónde iban. Una vez adentro, dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Ash, sin embargo, todavía seguía pensando muy seriamente en lo sucedido.

\- Esto es malo… – murmuró. Misty y el Samurai voltearon a verlo y continuó hablando. – El Equipo Rocket por poco se lleva a Pikachu, y tuvimos que escapar. En lo que a mí concierne, ellos ganaron. Tengo que entrenar más duro si quiero vencerlos.

\- ¡Pikapika! – agregó Pikachu, apretando sus puños con determinación y adoptando una pose de pelea.

\- Qué buena determinación, novato. – asintió el Samurai. – Yo me especializo en Pokémon de tipo Insecto, así que te ayudaré a entrenar a tu Butterfree.

Ash instintivamente quiso rechazar la oferta, pero entrenar con un experto podría marcar la diferencia entre ganar o perder. Mirando fijamente al Samurai, asintió.

\- De acuerdo, creo que necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir en este momento.

\- Bueno, ¿y cómo sabremos que es seguro volver a salir? – preguntó Misty.

\- Simple. Dormiremos durante el día, y entrenaremos durante la oscuridad de la noche. Hasta los villanos tienen que dormir. – dijo el Samurai.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket seguía escaneando todos los alrededores del Bosque Viridian con sus binoculares, enfocándose en cada señal de movimiento que veían, solo para encontrarse con que era un Pokémon salvaje que no les interesaba.

\- ¿Podrían haberse escapado ya hasta Ciudad Pewter? – preguntó James.

\- Imposible. – gruñó Jessie. – No pueden haber ido demasiado lejos en tan poco tiempo, a menos que tengan un entrenamiento cardiovascular muy serio. En aquel momento, los estómagos de los tres agentes gruñeron, y Meowth suspiró.

\- Ah, está bien, nos saltamos el desayuno tratando de atrapar al bobo. Y los otros Pokémon también deben tener hambre.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – aceptó Jessie. – Vamos a aterrizar al borde del bosque y acamparemos junto al camino que va hacia Ciudad Pewter. Viridian es el único camino hacia Pueblo Paleta y la Meseta Índigo, así que los bobos tendrán que pasar por allí si quieren salir del bosque.

\- Pero Jessie, entre más nos quedemos en un solo lugar, más tiempo tendrán ellos para hacerse más fuertes. – señaló James.

\- ¿Y crees que vamos a quedarnos sentados a jugar con nuestros pulgares? – se volteó Jessie. – ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a entrenar a nuestros nuevos Pokémon! Y eso te incluye a ti, Meowth.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y yo por qué tengo que pelear? – protestó Meowth. – ¡Ya se los dije, pasé tanto tiempo aprendiendo a hablar y caminar que no puedo aprender nuevos movimientos!

\- ¡¿No puedes o no quieres?! – le gritó Jessie. – Mírate, te detuvo un estúpido ataque de Disparo de Seda, ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que peleaste y derrotaste a un Pokémon sin usar algún truco? ¡Por lo menos entrena con lo que tienes!

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que… – De repente Meowth se sintió arrinconado.

\- A hacer flexiones, sentadillas, y prácticas de evasión con Mankey. – concluyó James, mientras él y Jessie se le venían encima amenazadoramente.

* * *

Butterfree y Pikachu se encontraban practicando juntos, tratando de atacarse uno al otro. Pikachu se las arregló para conectarle un Impactrueno a Butterfree al comenzar, pero desde entonces no había podido acertar ninguno. Entretanto, Pinsir y Pidgeotto se encontraban en su propio entrenamiento. Pidgeotto estaba ejercitando la fuerza de sus alas. Pinsir permanecía afianzado al suelo mientras sostenía con sus tenazas el cuerpo del pájaro, que aleteaba furiosamente tratando de arrastrarlo. El Samurai había sugerido este ejercicio para ayudar a Pidgeotto a volar más rápido.

Cerca de ellos, otra pareja también estaba entrenando. El Metapod del Samurai había usado Fortaleza a todo lo que podía para actuar como equipamiento de entrenamiento para un nuevo Pokémon de Ash, una Rattata hembra. Ahora se encontraba usando Embestida una y otra vez contra el Pokémon capullo. Ash había usado a Butterfree para atraparla como parte de su entrenamiento. No era exactamente la mejor adición a sus filas, pero Ash estaba tan nervioso sobre tener que enfrentarse al Equipo Rocket de nuevo sin aumentar sus números que no se quejó. Además, los únicos otros Pokémon que había en el Bosque Viridian eran Weedles, y el pensamiento de usar los mismos Pokémon que el Equipo Rocket hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Hasta ahora, ella y Butterfree solo habían podido aprender un nuevo movimiento cada uno, Ataque Rápido y Remolino, respectivamente. Ash y el Samurai observaban de cerca, al igual que Misty. Como no había agua cerca, ella no podía entrenar a sus Pokémon de manera muy efectiva.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto hará a mis Pokémon más fuertes? – preguntó Ash algo de intranquilo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, Ash Ketchum. Solo los tontos intentan incrementar la fuerza primero. La prioridad debería ser aumentar la resistencia para aguantar más. – dijo el Samurai. Ash notó que había dejado de llamarlo "novato" después de un par de días de entrenamiento.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta apretó los dientes con preocupación. Ya llevaban cinco días de estar entrenando, y no estaba seguro de si sería suficiente. Pero la comida se les estaba agotando, y no sabía si quería volver a Ciudad Viridian para comprar más solo para volver y seguir entrenando.

De pronto, algo apareció en las alas de Butterfree, y Ash volvió su atención a la batalla. Pudo distinguir un brillo verde mientras la mariposa comenzaba a agotar sus fuerzas. Ash se volvió hacia el Samurai y llamó su atención señalándole esto, y el experto en Pokémon Insectos se encontraba supervisando a Pidgeotto mientras trataba de volar con Pinsir. Al darse la vuelta, los ojos del Samurai se ensancharon al ver las alas de Butterfree.

\- Ash Ketchum, ¿tienes idea de lo que esto significa?

\- No, por eso te lo pregunto.

\- Tu Butterfree parece tener un gran potencial. Solo una porción pequeña de Pokémon conocidos puede aprender esta técnica. Tienes mucha suerte. – explicó el Samurai.

\- ¿Técnica? – repitió Ash. – ¿De qué se trata?

\- Todavía no la ha aprendido. Si así fuera, tu Butterfree podría haberla utilizado para restaurar su propia energía. Sin embargo, el movimiento se conoce como Mega Drenado. – El Samurai dijo la única parte con cierto tono de reverencia.

\- ¿Mega Drenado? – Ash se maravilló con eso. – ¡Eso suena grandioso! Pero… creo que tendremos que marcharnos pronto.

\- Es una lástima. – dijo el Samurai. – Habría disfrutado mucho de ver el máximo potencial de tu Butterfree. ¿Qué tan pronto tendrás que irte?

\- Ya casi no tenemos provisiones. Posiblemente mañana. – dijo Ash mirando hacia el suelo.

\- En ese caso, te daré un regalo de despedida mientras tengo oportunidad. – El Samurai volvió a su cabaña por un momento, y al regresar, traía consigo un libro de bolsillo en la mano. Se lo entregó a Ash, que leyó su título en voz alta.

\- ¿"La Guía para Novatos de Ventajas de Tipos"? Jaja, muy gracioso. – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- No te burles, Ash Ketchum. – lo regañó el Samurai. – Antes de ser un maestro, lo primero que hay que dominar es lo básico. Tu compañera pelirroja me dijo que intentaste usar a tu Caterpie contra un Pidgeotto no hace mucho. Llévate este libro; ya me lo sé de memoria desde hace mucho.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Solo llévatelo, Ash! – intervino Misty. – En serio, ¿vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de sacarle cualquier ventaja al Equipo Rocket?

Eso puso a Ash a pensar, y empezó a pasar la mirada de Misty al Samurai. Con un gruñido de resignación, se metió el libro en el bolsillo.

\- Lo leeré después. Por ahora deberíamos seguir entrenando.

\- Yo ayudaré con el entrenamiento. Tú entretanto, vas a leer ese libro AHORA. – dijo Misty. Sabía perfectamente que si Ash no empezaba ahora, probablemente nunca lo haría.

* * *

Ash y Misty solo habían podido dormir unas pocas horas después del entrenamiento, ya que tenían que reanudar su viaje durante el día. El entrenador ya había podido leer hasta la mitad del libro, y tras consultar a Dexter (su Pokédex) y averiguar que los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket eran mayormente de tipo Veneno, se puso a pensar en capturar un Pokémon que pudiera vencerlos, o enseñarles a los que tenía movimientos que pudieran hacerlo. Pero mientras el dúo y Pikachu dejaban atrás el Bosque Viridian hacia Ciudad Pewter, se dieron cuenta que el camino estaba sospechosamente tranquilo. ¿Acaso el Equipo Rocket se había dado por vencido y se había marchado?

Ash y Misty continuaron caminando por el sendero, lado a lado uno con el otro. Y de repente, el suelo sobre el que caminaban se derrumbó, y los dos gritaron mientras caían en un agujero, gruñendo de dolor al aterrizar en el fondo.

\- Ay… – se quejó Misty. – ¡¿A quién se le ocurre dejar un agujero en medio del camino?!

\- Yo ya sé quién. – dijo Ash, ya con un mal presentimiento y una Pokébola lista. Pronto, una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos mientras el Equipo Rocket aparecía, con el sol naciente a sus espaldas.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo Jessie. – Parece que atrapamos algunos bobos.

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! – gritó Ash sin preámbulo. El Equipo Rocket de inmediato salió hacia atrás y la electricidad golpeó el borde del agujero y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Después al echar otro vistazo vieron que Ash y Misty yacían en el fondo del pozo, echando chispas.

\- A la próxima… trata de no electrocutarnos a nosotros, Pikachu… – masculló Ash. El trío Rocket se rio del estado de los dos entrenadores.

\- Y yo aquí preocupado, creyendo que estarían haciendo algún entrenamiento supersecreto para hacerse más fuertes. – se rio James.

\- ¡Sí, jajaja! ¡Creo que siempre serás un entrenador bobo! – agregó Meowth riéndose y señalándolos.

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Ash desde el fondo del pozo. Dos Pokébolas salieron volando hacia arriba. – ¡Pidgeotto, ataque Ráfaga! ¡Butterfree, apóyalo con Remolino!

\- ¡Spearow!

\- ¡Koffing, Pantalla de Humo!

Los dos Pokémon salieron al mismo tiempo, y Koffing dejó salir una nube de humo que cubrió al Equipo Rocket antes que Pidgeotto y Butterfree pudieran salir y empezaran a aletear para conjurar un gran vendaval. El humo fue dispersado, pero ya para entonces, el Equipo Rocket, Spearow y Koffing se habían movido de sus locaciones anteriores.

\- ¡Spearow, Derribo!

\- ¡Koffing, ataque de Residuos!

Pidgeotto recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de Spearow, y Butterfree a su vez fue le dio por detrás un pequeño chorro de desechos. Pidgeotto logró mantenerse en el aire después de eso, pero las alas de Butterfree empezaron a pesarle demasiado para poder volar. Ash logró salir del agujero con ayuda de Misty, luego de ayudarla a subir primero, y al mirar y ver el estado de Butterfree, de inmediato lo recuperó, y mirando a Pikachu sobre su hombro, asintió.

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu saltó fuera del hombro de Ash y lanzó sus descargas eléctricas a Spearow y Koffing. Spearow flotó fuera del camino, pero Koffing no fue lo bastante rápido, y recibió el impacto eléctrico antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Desde cerca, un rayo retractor salió disparado antes que dos Pokébolas volaran hacia ellos. Tanto el rayo como las Pokébolas salieron de los arbustos cercanos.

\- ¡Koffing, regresa! – gritó James. – ¡Ve, Mankey!

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta? – dijo Jessie. – ¡Ve, Ekans, usa Mirada de Serpiente!

\- ¡No dejaré que se lleven mi mochila otra vez! – gritó Misty, manteniendo dicha mochila bien cerca mientras metía la mano en ella para sacar una Pokébola. – ¡Misty llama a Staryu! ¡Usa Embestida con ese Spearow!

Un Pokémon estrella marina de color oro oscuro y metálico salió de la bola. Ash no pudo verlo muy de cerca, ya que saltó y empezó a girar en el aire hacia Spearow. Viendo que el Pokémon de Misty se ocupaba de Spearow, le ordenó a Pidgeotto usar Ataque de Ala en Mankey. Había leído que los ataques tipo Volador eran superefectivos contra los tipo Luchador.

Pidgeotto se lanzó en picada y golpeó a Mankey en el costado al pasarle cerca. Mankey le dio una mirada asesina, pero todavía no se enfadaba del todo. En vez de eso, corrió con Pidgeotto persiguiéndolo, como si estuviera buscando algo. Entretanto, Ash estaba preocupado por Pikachu, que pareció quedarse paralizado con la Mirada de Serpiente de Ekans mientras ella se arrastraba poco a poco más cerca. Pensando rápido, Ash lanzó a su último Pokémon.

\- ¡Rattata, Ataque Rápido!

La ratona Pokémon salió disparada por el suelo y tacleó a Ekans por un lado de la cara, haciéndole perder la concentración. Pikachu se liberó de la parálisis y pudo volver a tratar de electrocutar a Ekans. Mientras se movían, oyeron a Pidgeotto gritar de repente y ahora era Mankey quien lo perseguía, con una roca del tamaño de su cuerpo entre las manos.

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno en Mankey! – gritó Ash señalándolo.

Pikachu lanzó el ataque eléctrico contra Mankey, que por el peso que llevaba encima no pudo esquivarlo. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaron y finalmente se desplomó, con la roca que llevaba aplastándolo.

\- ¡Mankey, regresa! – dijo James desde una ubicación diferente. Poco después, otro Pokémon salió de entre los arbustos. La masa de energía blanca se materializó en el Beedrill de Jessie. Otro rayo retractor salió para recuperar a Spearow, que ahora tenía que lidiar al mismo tiempo con Staryu y Pidgeotto. Después de eso, ocurrió una pequeña revuelta entre los arbustos.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije, todavía no quiero salir!

\- ¡Lástima! ¡Ahora sales!

Meowth fue lanzado fuera de los arbustos, aterrizando de cara. Staryu aterrizó y Misty le ordenó un ataque de Rapidez. Meowth rápidamente huyó, corriendo a cuatro patas, mientras las estrellas lo seguían. Pidgeotto se iba lanzando en picada hacia él, pero Meowth se dio cuenta de la ventaja que tenía y saltó, con las garras extendidas. Agarrando a Pidgeotto, cambió de posición con él haciéndolo voltearse. Las estrellas lo golpearon en la espalda, que todavía estaba lastimada por el Derribo de Spearow, y finalmente lo hizo caer inconsciente.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, regresa! – gritó Ash. – Qué buen trabajo, Misty.

\- ¡No me culpes! – gritó Misty. – ¡Mejor concéntrate en la batalla! ¡Staryu, Embestida contra Meowth!

Meowth gritó, y su sensación de triunfo se fue al ver a Staryu empezar a girar y perseguirlo. Pikachu y Rattata estaban teniendo dificultades con Beedrill y Ekans. Ekans estaba algo dañada, pero tenía mucha más experiencia que Pikachu, que estaba tratando de conectar un ataque eléctrico, pero la serpiente solo curvaba su cuerpo o se iba bajo tierra. Rattata logró conectarle algunos golpes a Beedrill, pero nada parecía atravesar los aguijones de Beedrill cuando este los levantaba para ponerse en guardia. Luego de un ataque de Doble Aguijón, parecía que sería su fin cuando de pronto se cubrió de un color púrpura por todo el hocico. Ash estuvo a punto de recuperarla, pero entonces un aura se encendió a su alrededor, del mismo color que sus ojos.

\- Ese color… ¿qué está sucediendo? – Ash sostuvo su Pokédex, mientras todavía veía a Pikachu pelear contra Ekans.

 **\- LA HABILIDAD ESPECIAL DE RATTATA: AGALLAS. AL SER AFECTADO POR UN PROBLEMA DE ESTADO, EL PODER DE RATTATA SE INCREMENTA ENORMEMENTE.**

En aquel momento, Rattata mostró sus colmillos y saltó contra Beedrill. Este cruzó sus aguijones otra vez, pero Rattata le mordió uno y empezó a agrietarse. Dexter se dio cuenta de esto y habló de nuevo, ya que Ash seguía apuntándolo hacia la batalla.

 **\- EL MOVIMIENTO CARÁCTERÍSTICO DE RATTATA, HÍPER COLMILLO. CANALIZANDO LA ENERGÍA HACIA SUS DIENTES, RATTATA PUEDE INCLUSO PARTIR ROCAS CON ESTE ATAQUE.**

\- ¡Wow! ¡Increíble! – exclamó Ash.

Beedrill intentaba frenéticamente sacudirse a Rattata, que seguía brillando, pero Jessie intervino y lo regresó. Con Beedrill de vuelta en la Pokébola, Rattata cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Haz algo inteligente! – le gritó.

Meowth estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando sus orejas felinas de pronto captaron el ruido de algo en la distancia. Se detuvo, agachándose para evitar la Embestida de Staryu antes de voltear la cabeza en dirección al camino, y de pronto, una expresión de pánico se apoderó de su rostro.

\- ¡Jessie, recupera a Ekans! ¡Tenemos que volar!

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó James fuera de vista. Pero entonces los humanos oyeron sirenas acercándose en la distancia.

\- ¡Es la policía! – gritó Meowth volviendo a correr hacia los arbustos. Jessie retornó a Ekans a su Pokébola. Lo último que oyeron fue el grito de retirada mientras volvían a meterse entre los arbustos y regresaban al bosque. – ¡Lo dejaremos en empate, pero volveremos por tu Pikachu!

Ash y Misty suspiraron de alivio al ver una Oficial Jenny acercarse en su motocicleta, con un hombre con barba en su sidecar. Los dos recuperaron a sus Pokémon mientras se acercaban a los adultos que acababan de aparecer. El hombre recogió una roca y se puso a examinarla, mientras la Oficial Jenny levantaba una ceja.

\- Señor, ¿esa es la "propiedad" que dijo que le habían robado?

\- Recuerdos de Ciudad Pewter. – respondió el hombre. – Se las vendo a los viajeros.

\- ¿En serio? – La Oficial Jenny extendió la mano. – ¿Me permite ver su licencia de vendedor?

\- Uh, creo que la dejé cuando vine con usted. – El hombre de barba empezó a alejarse sigilosamente. Pero antes que Jenny pudiera hacer más preguntas, Ash se le acercó.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Oficial Jenny! – la llamó. Al volver su atención hacia Ash y Misty, el hombre salió corriendo con una velocidad sorprendente, especialmente con el tamaño de la roca que llevaba.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Te conozco? – le preguntó. Ash ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Me ayudaste en Ciudad Viridian.

\- ¡Oh! Debes haber conocido a mi hermana menor. – dijo Jenny levantando su dedo.

\- ¿Hermana? – preguntaron Ash y Misty simultáneamente. Jenny sacó una foto de su bolsillo, y se las mostró, mostrando a más de una docena de idénticas Oficiales Jenny sonriendo para la cámara.

\- En mi familia todas somos policías, y todas nos llamamos Jenny. – les explicó.

\- Whoa… – dijo Ash. Desafortunadamente, esa foto tan bizarra provocó que a su joven mente se le olvidara de decirle sobre su encuentro con el Equipo Rocket.

* * *

\- ¡Arrrgh! – exclamó Jessie. – ¡Estábamos tan cerca y tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento la policía!

\- No sé, Jess. – dijo Meowth. – Casi todos nuestros Pokémon terminaron muy lastimados. ¿En serio creíste que Ekans podríamos haber peleado contra tres Pokémon nosotros solos? Esa Rattata quedó envenenada, pero pudo habernos hecho daño serio antes de caer.

\- Hmph, tenemos que tener cuidado de no volver a activarle su habilidad. – dijo James sosteniendo su rosa. – Usar un Pokémon que no sea Beedrill. Spearow e incluso tú, Meowth, podrían hacerle frente sin problemas.

\- ¡Hey, qué insinúas con eso de "incluso tú"! – Meowth le echó una mirada asesina.

\- Enfréntalo, Meowth. – dijo Jessie. – Te has vuelto un poco más rápido y fuerte desde el entrenamiento, pero sigues siendo el eslabón débil.

\- ¿Acaso fuiste tú la que acabó con ese Pidgeotto?

\- Spearow lo suavizó con su ataque Derribo.

\- ¡Hey, que si no fuera por mí, los tres estaríamos tras las rejas! - espetó Meowth. James suspiró.

\- Claro, pero eso quiere decir que los bobos estarán en Ciudad Pewter por lo menos por un día entero. ¿Deberíamos tratar de vigilarlos disfrazados? Si hacemos un alboroto en la ciudad, la policía podría venir tras nosotros otra vez.

\- ¿Más entrenamiento? – ofreció Jessie. Meowth cruzó sus brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Tal vez un poco de ambas. Tenemos que acabar rápido con esos bobos si queremos atrapar a ese Pikachu, antes de que puedan pedir ayuda. Pero tenemos que saber a dónde irán si queremos seguirles el rastro.

\- ¿Estás seguro que deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo en un solo Pokémon? – preguntó James. – Si el jefe se entera que hemos estado persiguiendo a un grupo de niños, tal vez…

\- Le acabamos de mandar al jefe un buen montón de Pokémon. – interrumpió Meowth. – Seguro nos dejará tranquilos por un rato. Pero deberíamos mantener los ojos abiertos para cualquier Pokémon raro o útil que podamos robar para mantener al jefe feliz.

\- Muy bien, está decidido. – dijo Jessie, tomando sus tres Pokébolas y dejándolas en manos de James. – James, ve qué puedes hacer para hacer que nuestros Pokémon se vuelvan más fuertes. Yo iré al pueblo disfrazada y veré si puedo espiar lo que los mocosos están planeando.

James asintió, mientras Meowth empezaba a sudar. Jessie se enfocaba en la velocidad al momento de entrenar a sus Pokémon, y estaba a cargo de ser la última en entrenar a Meowth, con ayuda de Mankey. Así que el entrenamiento de James con la fuerza seguramente sería mucho más duro. Mientras Jessie se iba por algo de ropa en el globo, Meowth se volteó a ver James, con una risa nerviosa.

\- Jejeje… uh, sabes, como que siento que me dio una calentura, así que tal vez…

\- Ni lo sueñes.

\- Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté… – Meowth exhaló un suspiro.

* * *

Una hora después de su encuentro con el Equipo Rocket, Ash y Misty se encontraban almorzando en un restaurante mientras esperaban a que sus Pokémon fuesen curados. Ash estaba siseando de rabia. Ese sujeto Flint, como se había burlado de él.

Un poco antes, el mismo hombre con barba que había llamado a la Oficial Jenny los guio hasta el Centro Pokémon. Pero al oír que Ash tenía interesado en participar en la Liga y que iba a desafiar a Brock, se rio de él. Y más todavía cuando Ash le dijo que iba a vencerlo.

\- ¿De verdad crees poder ganar? Los líderes de gimnasio son muy diferentes de los entrenadores promedio. Son mucho, mucho más fuertes. – dijo Misty. Ash dejó de comer un momento y ella prosiguió. – Te diré qué, Ash. Si me lo pides amablemente, te ayudaré.

\- No necesito tu ayuda. – dijo Ash, terminándose su arroz y con la boca todavía llena.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Esta respuesta sorprendió a Misty. – De acuerdo, como quieras. No hay manera de que puedas vencer a Brock en el Gimnasio Pewter. ¡Hmph!"

Después que se marchó, Ash se dio cuenta que se había ido dejándolo para que pagara la cuenta y empezó a gritarle que volviera. Cerca de ahí, una mujer con un vestido azul cielo con hombreras blancas y encajes, y un sombrero de sol, tomó un sorbo de su latté de canela bajo en grasas y murmuró por lo bajo algo que sonó como "bobo escandaloso".

Jessie ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba después de haber seguido a los dos chicos cuando salieron del Centro Pokémon. El niño quería ser un Maestro Pokémon y sin duda iría a competir en campeonatos regionales de la Liga Pokémon. Eso quería decir que después de salir de Pewter, el gimnasio más cercano sería el de Ciudad Cerulean, pasando el Monte Luna.

\- Excelente. – Jessie sonrió detrás de su taza. – Podemos acorralarlos en esa montaña y no tendrán a donde huir.

* * *

Al volver al campamento, Jessie se encontró con una imagen bastante bizarra. Tanto Spearow y Beedrill se encontraban golpeando repetidamente un tronco cubierto de musgo con un Ataque Furia, y cerca de ellos había una pila de troncos similares. Koffing se encontraba inhalando una gran cantidad de aire antes de dispararlo para luego salir disparado a toda velocidad contra un tronco plantado en un pequeño agujero en el suelo, arrastrándolo y haciendo que el agujero se agrandara más. Ekans se encontraba usando Constricción alrededor de otro trono, tratando de triturarlo con la fuerza de su cuerpo. Meowth hacía un esfuerzo para levantar una mancuerna de cinco kilos con ambas manos, mientras Mankey se encontraba encima de un tronco plantado en el suelo mientras lanzaba otro de una mano a la otra, tratando de no dejarla caer. Jessie se sacó su sombrero, revelando su cabello atado en un moño.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó. James la miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

\- Entrenamiento de fuerza. Fue difícil encontrar uno para Koffing, pero cuando lo vi esquivar el ataque de ese Pidgeotto, me dio una idea para incrementarle su velocidad y su fuerza a la vez. Mankey también hace entrenamiento doble, pero con la destreza. Meowth, solo quería ver si era capaz de levantar algo más pesado que él.

\- ¿Algún resultado? – preguntó Jessie. James le sonrió.

\- ¡Beedrill, vamos a enseñarle a Jessie tu nuevo movimiento!

Beedrill llegó zumbando y se alejó del tronco de golpear que él y Spearow estaban usando (ya lleno de agujeros). James volteó hacia Mankey, que se había movido hacia la pila de troncos para levantar uno entre las dos manos. Beedrill cruzó sus aguijones frente a él para concentrarse, y su Doble Aguijón resplandeció brevemente hasta tornarse como una espada. La luz blanca los hacía parecer aún más afilados.

\- ¡Muy bien, Mankey, lánzalo!

Mankey gruñó y arrojó el tronco como una jabalina hacia Beedrill. En cuanto este se acercó, Beedrill voló hacia adelante y con su aguijón extendido perforó el tronco, cortándolo como si fuese un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla. Los ojos de Jessie se ensancharon al ver las dos mitades del tronco caer al suelo.

\- ¿Qué movimiento fue ese? – preguntó Jessie. Meowth se las arregló para levantar su mancuerna por décima vez durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento, y le habló con la voz cansada:

\- Beedrill dice que se llama Danza de Espadas. Como sea, ¿ya averiguaste lo que van a hacer esos dos bobos?

\- Irán por medallas. – respondió Jessie. – Resulta que el pequeño bobo quiere ser un Maestro Pokémon, así que irá de ciudad en ciudad para ganar medallas para competir. El gimnasio más cercano desde Ciudad Pewter es el de Cerulean, así que tendrá que pasar por el Monte Luna, lo esperaremos allá y…

\- Le tenderemos una trampa donde no podrá pedir ayuda. – continuó James con una sonrisa siniestra. Meowth dejó caer la mancuerna suspirando de alivio y también sonrió.

\- Y nos llevaremos a ese Pikachu.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Tercer capítulo de esta traducción. Ash y Misty ya llegaron a Pewter, pero el desafío del gimnasio queda para el próximo. Bueno, ya vemos algunas divergencias: Ash captura a su primer Pokémon fuera del canon, y además le enseña a Butterfree un ataque que nunca aprendió en el anime. No estuvo mal la representación del Samurai aquí, al menos lo hicieron un poco más agradable por ayudar a Ash a entrenar. Esa guía que le dejó va a ser muy útil, ya lo verán.

Bien, de momento no tengo más nada que decir. Tengo varios capítulos terminados, pero iré un poco más lento con la traducción ya que hoy se reanudan las clases, además que tengo compromisos con el Resetverso y mi AU de Sol y Luna. Tomaré este con calma para seguir posteando semanalmente mientras cumplo con mis responsabilidades académicas y con mis propias historias. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, Soul of Demon, Plateus, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama** y **dragon titanico.** Nos veremos la próxima semana para el desafío del gimnasio Pewter y el Monte Luna.


	4. Los mejores planes

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 4:** Los mejores planes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ash hojeaba furiosamente el libro que el Samurai le había entregado, sentado en la cama con Pikachu al lado. Flint había ayudado a Pikachu a recuperarse tras su derrota contra Brock el día de ayer, y le explicó sobre la situación familiar del líder de gimnasio.

De cualquier manera, tras un breve descanso, Ash se levantó con una determinación renovada para derrotar a Brock. Aunque tuvo que admitir que había sido bastante terco al usar a Pikachu en un gimnasio de tipo Roca, solo porque Brock le dijo que no podría ganar con un Pikachu, ahora se encontraba buscando en la guía qué fue lo que hizo mal.

\- Tipo Roca, tipo Roca, tipo Roca… ¡ajá! – Ash encontró la página en la segunda mitad de la guía, y leyó en voz alta las fortalezas y debilidades de dicho tipo. – Los movimientos del tipo Roca son fuertes contra Pokémon tipo Fuego, Volador, Insecto y Hielo. Los Pokémon de este tipo son débiles a movimientos de tipo Hierba, Agua, Luchador y Tierra. Corolario: la mayoría de los Pokémon tipo Roca conocidos en Kanto son también tipo Tierra. Ver página 19 para detalles _._

Ash regresó a dicha página y empezó a leer la información en ella.

 _-_ Los movimientos de tipo Tierra son fuertes contra Pokémon tipo Eléctrico, Fuego, Veneno y Roca, y son ineficaces contra el tipo Volador. Los Pokémon de este tipo son débiles a movimientos de tipo Hierba, Agua y Hielo, e inmunes al tipo Eléctrico. Espera un segundo…

Ash sacó a Dexter y presionó algunos botones para ver la información de Onix. Al ver su combinación desplegada, dejó caer tanto el Pokédex como la guía en la cama, dejándose caer él también en ella.

\- Con razón tenías tantos problemas, Pikachu. – dijo poniéndose la mano sobre los ojos de vergüenza. – Traté de usar movimientos tipo Eléctrico contra un tipo Roca/Tierra. El Samurai tenía razón, sí soy un novato.

Mientras Pikachu trataba de consolar a Ash, su mano enguantada se deslizó por su rostro. En primer lugar, ahora era muy obvio el por qué Misty ofreció ayudarle, dado que sus Pokémon de tipo Agua serían fuertes contra Pokémon de tipo Roca y Tierra. En segundo lugar, se dio cuenta, más que nunca, que no podía aceptarla. Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Pikachu se alejara un poco, y apretó sus puños.

\- Misty cree que tiene que llevarme de la mano con esto, pero le enseñaré. ¡Ganaré mi primera medalla por mí mismo, y con Pokémon que yo mismo he criado! – Tras su discurso, miró a Pikachu, que ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Si volvía a tratar de usar a Pikachu, solo volvería a salir lastimado. El entrenador dejó salir un suspiro. – Lo siento, amigo, pero creo que será mejor que te quedes fuera de esto.

\- Cha… – Pikachu miró hacia abajo con resignación.

* * *

Jessie, James y Meowth se encontraban sentados junto a su globo cerca del pie de la montaña, esperando que Ash y Misty aparecieran para atravesar las cavernas, pero pasó un día completo y no los vieron por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – se quejó Meowth.

\- Seguro ese bobo no puede haberse tardado tanto en derrotar a un gimnasio de tipo Roca, ¿verdad? – pensó James en voz alta.

\- Ugh, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. – gruñó Jessie. – Si no hay Pokémon para robar, deberíamos ponernos a entrenar.

Meowth de inmediato entró en pánico. Odiaba la actitud de sargento instructor que Jessie y James adoptaban durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. Ya había tenido que soportarlo ayer, y haría lo que fuera para evitar tener que hacerlo dos días seguidos. Empezó a buscar por todos lados por algo, hasta que vio a alguien.

\- ¡Oigan, miren! Ese sujeto con aspecto de científico va hacia la cueva.

Jessie y James se inclinaron para ver desde el risco desde donde esperaban y observaron que el sujeto con bata de laboratorio trataba de encender una linterna. Parecía de estatura promedio, constitución flacucha, cabello castaño desordenado y gafas redondas.

\- Si hay algo aquí que llame la atención de un científico… – dijo Jessie.

\- … entonces debe ser algo que vale la pena robar. – completó James, sonriendo. Meowth dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, para luego indicarles a Jessie y James que volvieran al globo.

\- ¡Vamos, vayan por unos disfraces para averiguar lo que busca!

* * *

Al atardecer, Ash había vuelto junto con Pikachu a su lado al Gimnasio Pewter, empujando las puertas con tanta fuerza que estas se golpearon contra las paredes.

\- ¡He vuelto! – se anunció. Brock salió de entre las sombras del gimnasio.

\- ¿No has aprendido tu lección? – le preguntó. Ash dio un paso al frente agresivamente.

\- ¡Esta vez estamos listos para ti, Brock!

\- Ja, ya lo veremos. – replicó Brock.

Un minuto después, la arena estaba lista, y Brock y Ash habían tomado sus posiciones. Misty también había venido a observar desde el balcón que había en la parte superior.

\- ¡Dos Pokémon! – dijo Brock.

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Ash. Brock sacó una Pokébola.

\- Empezaré con… ¡Geodude! ¡Ve!

El Pokémon de Roca apareció, siendo poco más que una piedra con rostro y brazos musculosos. Ash se giró su gorra, sintiendo que se le subía la adrenalina, y arrojó su propia Pokébola.

\- ¡Rattata, yo te elijo! – La Pokébola se abrió, y la ratona Pokémon apareció frente a Geodude. Brock arqueó una ceja al verla.

\- Ayer fue un Pikachu, ¿y ahora traes un Rattata? ¿Eres entrenador de Pokémon roedores o algo? – le preguntó riéndose.

\- Vamos, Ash, ¡usa tu cabeza! – masculló Misty desde arriba del balcón. Al siguiente instante, se sorprendió de verse rodeada de varios de los hermanos menores de Brock, que también estaban allí para ver la batalla.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de subestimarla! – Ash apuntó hacia el frente. – ¡Rattata, Híper Colmillo, ahora!

Rattata mostró sus dientes y salió disparada. Geodude trató de agarrarla, pero esta lo esquivó para rodearlo y se lanzó a morderlo por detrás de la cabeza. El Pokémon de Brock lanzó un grito de dolor mientras grietas se le formaban en la piel.

\- ¡Geoooo!

\- ¡Los Pokémon tipo Roca pueden ser muy fuertes, pero son demasiado lentos! – sonrió Ash. – ¡Y un Híper Colmillo puede partir la roca!

\- ¡Geodude, Movimiento Sísmico! – ordenó Brock. Geodude juntó sus manos para agarrar el cuerpo de Rattata para luego saltar en el aire y empezar a caer con ella.

\- ¡Rattata, usa Ataque Rápido para escapar! – ordenó frenéticamente Ash.

Rattata comenzó a forcejear tratando de soltarse del agarre. Consiguió soltarse y evitar que la estamparan, pero aun así se revolcó en el suelo al liberarse del agarre de Geodude antes de rodar sobre su espalda y ponerse de pie. Una vez que se soltó, el Pokémon Roca detuvo su descenso y volvió a encarar a Rattata. Pero ahora estaba tambaleándose y respirando con dificultad. Al poco tiempo, se cayó de lado, demasiado exhausto para continuar.

\- Whoa… bien hecho. – dijo Misty, mientras los hermanos y hermanas de Brock se quedaron en shock. Hasta el propio Brock pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de sacar su Pokébola.

\- Regresa, Geodude. Por lo que veo esta vez planeaste mejor. – dijo guardando la Pokébola y sacaba la siguiente. – ¡Pero aun así no eres rival para Onix! ¡Ve!

La masiva serpiente de roca apareció en el campo de batalla y gruñó mientras miraba hacia abajo a Rattata. La ratona tembló un poco, pero volvió a enseñar sus dientes y le respondió gruñendo también, manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

\- ¡Híper Colmillo, ahora!

\- ¡Onix, Embestida!

Onix se lanzó de cabeza hacia el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter en la arena de piedra. Rattata esquivó saltando hacia atrás y luego volvió al frente mordiendo a Onix por un lado de la cabeza. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no hubo daño visible. Brock extendió la mano hacia el frente.

\- ¡Onix, da una Embestida de lado!

Onix sacudió la cabeza de lado y estrelló a Rattata contra una de las rocas de la arena, atravesándola y luego empezando a aplastarla contra el suelo. Una vez que el polvo se disipó y Onix volvió a erguirse, Rattata yacía inconsciente.

\- ¡Rattata, regresa! – llamó Ash, sosteniendo su Pokébola. Brock se cruzó de brazos.

\- Onix es mucho más fuerte que Geodude. Un simple Híper Colmillo no será suficiente. ¿Te das por vencido, Ash?

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – gritó Ash sacando su siguiente Pokébola. – ¡Butterfree, yo te elijo!

Butterfree salió aleteando hacia el campo. Brock alzó la ceja, confundido de esa elección en clara desventaja contra su Onix. Pero tal vez Ash tuviese algún truco bajo la manga, no podía subestimarlo.

\- Butterfree, ten cuidado con la cola de Onix. – señaló Ash. – Si no tienes cuidado te atrapará.

\- No debes ser muy buen estratega si pones a un tipo Insecto/Volador contra Onix. ¿Qué no sabes que los de tipo Roca resisten a los Voladores?

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que iba a usar un movimiento tipo Volador? ¡Butterfree, Paralizador, ahora! - ordenó Ash. Butterfree voló encima de Onix y empezó a soltar el polvo amarillento de sus alas.

\- ¡Onix, ve bajo tierra! – replicó Brock.

Onix se agachó antes que el polvo lo tocara y atravesó el suelo de la arena rocosa para irse debajo del gimnasio. Las esporas cayeron sin causar efecto sobre el suelo, y Butterfree dejó de esparcirlas mientras miraba a todas partes, tratando de ver por donde saldría. Brock entonces extendió la mano.

\- ¡Onix, Atadura! – gritó Brock, y entonces la serpiente emergió violentamente.

\- ¡Butterfree, esquiva! – gritó Ash.

Butterfree flotó para alejarse rápidamente al ver que la cabeza de Onix le venía por detrás, pero entonces una segunda cosa emergió desde el otro lado cuando se iba alejando; la cola de Onix le vino por delante y lo atrapó.

\- ¡No! – gritó Ash. La cola de Onix comenzó a comprimir a Butterfree, gradualmente amenazando con triturarlo. Pero entonces, Ash recordó. – ¡Butterfree! ¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Usa Mega Drenado!

\- ¡Fre-e-e-e! – Butterfree forcejeó tratando de soportar el agarre de Onix, pero sus alas comenzaron a brillar. Una luz verde resplandeció en ellas, y comenzó a succionar la energía de Onix, causando que la serpiente de roca empezar a rugir de dolor. Aun estando atado, las marcas de heridas en el cuerpo de Butterfree comenzaban a sanar.

\- ¡Onix! ¡Suelta a Butterfree y vuelve bajo tierra! – ordenó Brock con urgencia. Ash por su parte, no iba a dejarlo escapar.

\- ¡No dejes que huya! ¡Continúa!

Onix desenrolló su cola y trató de escapar bajo tierra nuevamente, pero Butterfree voló y se le agarró de la cabeza, volviendo a usar Mega Drenado. Onix trató de dirigir su cabeza hacia el suelo, pero se encontró incapaz de moverse por la cantidad de energía que le habían succionado. Se desplomó, todavía con la cabeza a medio enterrar, y sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

\- ¡Onix! – gritó Brock con preocupación. Ash ya estaba a punto de ordenarle a Butterfree que acabara con Onix, pero de pronto, los hermanos de Brock le saltaron encima todos a la vez y empezaron a sujetarlo.

\- ¡Deja en paz a Onix! – dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Nuestro hermano trabajó muy duro para criarlo, eres un abusón! – lloriqueó otro.

\- Puedes creerme, niño, no lo soy. – replicó Ash algo nervioso.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Brock. – Déjenlo, todos ustedes, este es un encuentro oficial y vamos a terminarlo.

\- ¡Pero Brock! – dijo una de las hermanas. – ¡Sabemos lo mucho que amas a tus Pokémon!

\- ¡No podemos seguir viendo a Onix sufrir otro ataque como ese! – añadió otro hermano.

Ash se puso a pensar en lo que pasó ayer, cuando él se rindió para evitar que Pikachu saliera herido de gravedad, y ahora, lo mantuvo fuera por su propio bien. Por otra parte, Brock era un líder de gimnasio. Él no tenía permitido rendirse o mantener a sus Pokémon fuera de la batalla. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ash se hubiese visto forzado a ver como Onix seguía aplastando a Pikachu hasta que ya no pudiese soportarlo más?

\- Butterfree, regresa. – dijo Ash tras una breve pausa.

Butterfree se volvió hacia Ash con curiosidad, y luego flotó hasta él. Luego de eso, se quitó de encima a los dos niños que tenía colgados del brazo derecho antes de sostener la Pokébola de Butterfree y recuperándolo. Brock dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Este encuentro no ha terminado, Ash.

\- No voy a pelear contra alguien que claramente no quiere hacerlo. – dijo Ash terminando de quitarse de encima al montón de niños. – Tal vez algún día terminaremos con esto. Hasta entonces.

\- Tal vez… – dijo Brock después de hacer una pausa. Mientras Ash se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Misty suspiró.

\- No puedo creerlo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de ganar, y decide ser amable…

Poco después, Ash había decidido marcharse de Ciudad Pewter, con Pikachu a su lado. Tenía las manos detrás de la nuca mientras caminaba, y aunque sentía que había hecho lo correcto, se sentía como una victoria vacía.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Oye, Ash! – Al oír que lo llamaban, Ash se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que alguien venía corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Brock? – dijo al reconocerlo. Brock se detuvo por un momento para recuperar el aliento una vez que llegó con Ash. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano.

\- Ash, olvidaste esto.

Ash se quedó viendo lo que Brock tenía en la mano. La Medalla Roca, la cual eventualmente le valdría a Ash su segundo compañero de viaje a partir de aquella noche.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket se había disfrazado como un grupo de científicos. Jessie se había amarrado su pelo en un moño y se lo tiñó de castaño, mientras que James se amarró el suyo en una coleta corta y se lo tiñó de negro. Meowth simplemente se puso unas gafas de fondo de botella para ocultarse los ojos y una enorme peluca afro de color gris (completa con patillas extra grandes) para esconder su amuleto, orejas y bigotes. Los tres llevaban batas de laboratorio similares a las del científico con el que se encontraron, llamado Seymour, y llevaban trajes bastante conservadores, de colores simples y zapatos de tipo mocasín prácticos. Meowth también llevaba unos guantes con relleno, para representar manos falsas.

El trío se encontraba junto con Seymour mirando la enorme Piedra Lunar en el centro de la cámara a la cual habían seguido a los Clefairy. Seymour se maravillaba con la vista de la luz de la luna brillando en los fragmentos del meteoro. Los Clefairys los descubrieron poco después, pero los Pokémon de tipo Hada, junto con el resto de los suyos que residían en el Monte Luna fueron extremadamente amigables y hospitalarios.

Por supuesto, todo el tiempo, el Equipo Rocket se encontraba planeando cómo iban a sacar esa Piedra Lunar de ahí. Al anochecer, mientras acampaban con el científico y todos los Clefairys, esperaron a que todos se quedaran dormidos, e hicieron una reunión para empezar a susurrarse entre ellos.

\- Muy bien, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? – preguntó James. – El tragaluz puede ser útil, pero es demasiado pesada para amarrarla al globo. En serio, necesitamos algo que nos ayude a cargar más peso y a escapar más rápido. Los globos de aire caliente no están hechos para ser veloces.

\- Ya bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. – dijo Meowth. – Después nos encargamos de eso, ¡pero recuerda que somos el Equipo Rocket! ¡Inventamos y nos adaptamos!

\- Bueno, no podemos meterlo en el transporte portátil. Tendremos que llevarlo al cuartel nosotros mismos. – les recordó Jessie. – ¿Cómo llevaremos hasta allá una roca que pesa media tonelada?

Meowth cruzó los brazos, luego de sacarse las manos falsas, que le hacían sentir incómodo. Se puso a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de cumplir con su nueva meta. El tragaluz parecía la mejor opción, pero necesitarían algo especial para pasarla por ahí.

\- "Vamos, viejo gato. ¡Eres un miembro del gran Equipo Rocket!" – pensó Meowth. – "Equipo Rocket. Rocket… ¡cohetes!"

Meowth sonrió. Tan obvio, tan sencillo, era perfecto.

\- Jessie, has que Ekans excave una cámara debajo de la Piedra Lunar. No la hagas muy profunda, y asegúrate que el techo quede lo bastante frágil para romperse desde abajo, pero no para que la Piedra Lunar se caiga. James, tú ven conmigo, iremos por algunas provisiones en el globo. Esta noche nos vamos a quemar las pestañas trabajando.

* * *

Ash y compañía se encontraban viajando hacia el Monte Luna, ahora con Brock como su nuevo compañero. Luego de que su padre, Flint, aceptara hacerse cargo del gimnasio y acordara hacerse cargo de los hermanos y hermanas de Brock, este decidió acompañar a Ash en su viaje Pokémon, teniendo sus propios planes para convertirse en el mejor criador Pokémon del mundo.

Sin que Misty lo supiera en ese momento, Ash había decidido que iría a Ciudad Cerulean por ser este el gimnasio más cercano. Y esta vez, estaba decidido a ganarse su medalla, en vez de recibirla solo porque HABRÍA ganado. Al aproximarse a la entrada de la cueva, escucharon de pronto los pasos de alguien que corría, junto con un montón de zumbidos y chirridos.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – empezó a gritar una voz.

Poco después, un hombre con bata de laboratorio apareció con una linterna en la mano, y un Beedrill persiguiéndolo. Unos cuantos Zubats también venían detrás de ellos, tras haber sido despertados por los zumbidos de la abeja y los gritos del hombre. Aunque sin importar la situación, Ash apuntó hacia el frente.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno!

Pikachu saltó fuera del hombro de Ash y electrocutó a los Beedrills y Zubats. El científico alcanzó a evitarlo por haberse agachado a tiempo, pero por no apuntar bien, accidentalmente también le dio a su entrenador.

\- ¡A MÍ NOO-O-O-O! – gritó Ash mientras era electrocutado.

Por fortuna, los Zubats y Beedrill se retiraron hacia la cueva. Al darse cuenta, Brock tenía una Pokébola en mano, y después de encogerla se la guardó. Ash se frotó la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Ash. El científico se puso de pie de golpe, todavía sosteniendo su linterna encendida.

\- ¡Tienen que ayudarme! ¡La Piedra Lunar! ¡Creí que eran colegas científicos como yo, pero solo eran ladrones!

\- Un minuto, ¿dijo ladrones? Y ese Beedrill… – Ash miró a Misty, y los dos rápidamente pudieron juntar las piezas. – ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET!

\- ¿El Equipo qué? – preguntó Brock.

\- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Misty, sin prestar atención a la confusión de Brock.

\- ¡Por aquí! – dijo el científico, volviéndose hacia la cueva y apuntando con su linterna. De inmediato el trío lo siguió hacia las profundidades negras de la cueva.

\- Disculpe, señor, ¿por qué querría el Equipo Rocket robar la Piedra Lunar?

\- ¡No me digas "señor"! – espetó el científico mientras daban la vuelta por el camino. – ¡Me llamo Seymour! ¡Seymour el científico! ¡Estas personas deben saber sobre la Piedra Lunar y su habilidad para fortalecer a los Pokémon! ¡Están tratando de robarla! ¡No sé cómo, o cuánto tiempo llevan planeándolo, pero cuando me di cuenta…!

\- Te dije que ya habíamos tenido suficientes migrañas de las noches sin sueño, así que te solté a mi querido Beedrill. – habló una nueva voz femenina en la oscuridad que había adelante. El grupo oyó el sonido de un fósforo siendo encendido, y una bengala se prendió en la mano de Jessie, bañando el camino con una siniestra luz roja. Ekans y Beedrill se encontraban en el suelo frente a ella, y Spearow estaba sobre los hombros de Jessie. El cuarteto les bloqueaba el camino.

\- Vaya, qué gusto de verlos a ustedes dos aquí, y también a ti, Seymour, y a… – Se quedó viendo a Brock. – Me temo que a ti no te conozco, pero eso no importa. ¿Estos tres fueron los que te lastimaron, Beedrill querido? – Beedrill zumbó afirmativamente y Jessie sonrió. – Debí imaginar que aparecerían el día en que ya estábamos por terminar el último paso. Seguro que les encanta el drama tanto como a nosotros.

\- ¡Retira eso! – gritó Ash. – ¡Nosotros no somos como ustedes!

\- ¡Ustedes roban Pokémon! – agregó Misty. – ¡Y ahora también se están robando la Piedra Lunar!

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – Jessie se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía sosteniendo la bengala, demostrando que no le importaba nada. – Lo que sea con tal de volver a nuestros Pokémon.

Eso no iba por el trío específicamente; era para todo el Equipo Rocket en general. Aun así, no había necesidad de que los niños supieran hasta dónde llegaban las metas de la organización. No lo entenderían después de todo. Jessie arrojó la bengala a los pies del grupo, y luego encendió otra soltándola cerca de donde estaba, dejando una marca oficial de la arena con la luz.

\- Si quieren detenernos, solo inténtenlo. – dijo ella tratando de provocarlos.

A pesar de su bravata, Jessie sabía que la superaban demasiado en número, agregando además que no sabía nada sobre Brock. No podía vencerlos, pero el panorama general de la misión era lo que estaba en juego. Solo los retrasaría y luego les pasaría a James y Meowth toda la información que sacara de Brock. El trío no necesitó nada más para sacar a sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Butterfree, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Misty llama a Staryu!"

\- ¡Hya!

Butterfree y Staryu aparecieron en la luz roja, y un Zubat se les unió. Al ver las miradas de Ash y Misty, Brock explicó que había atrapado uno de ellos cuando entraron. Jessie sonrió y alargó la mano.

\- ¡Ekans, a Staryu! ¡Spearow, a Zubat! ¡Beedrill, a Butterfree! ¡Formación de ataque aguijón!

Sus tres Pokémon se lanzaron contra sus objetivos asignados, Beedrill tomando el liderazgo desde el aire, Ekans deslizándose por el suelo y volando bajo entre ellos, haciendo una formación de flanqueo de tres puntas. Beedrill atacó a Butterfree con Doble Aguijón, mientras que Ekans y Spearow rompieron la formación para atacar a sus oponentes respectivos. Jessie sonrió de ver a sus Pokémon enfrentando a todos al mismo tiempo. La última vez, su entrenamiento había sido mayormente enseñarles a sus Pokémon a atacar en formaciones (Meowth acababa de hacer ejercicios cardiovasculares y aeróbicos). La formación de aguijón era ideal para atacar grupos de Pokémon alineados, con el líder "picando" por el medio mientras el "veneno" detrás de él se esparcía a otras partes del cuerpo, o al muro de Pokémon en este caso. Cada uno de ellos tendría un ataque asignado para mantener a los Pokémon ocupados, para así permitirle a Jessie mantener algo de atención en cada parte de las batallas.

El trío Rocket se había anticipado que alguno de los dos entrenadores Pokémon podría haber sido sorprendido a solas. James fue quien sugirió las maniobras de escape, mientras Jessie encontraba una manera de iniciar la batalla sin tener que pasar los segundos extra de ordenarles a los tres Pokémon el movimiento que debían utilizar. Cuando James tuviera más de dos Pokémon, posiblemente también empezaría con sus propias maniobras ofensivas.

\- ¡Butterfree, Remolino! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Zubat, rodéalos! – agregó Brock.

Zubat embistió a Beedrill y Spearow por un lado, haciéndolos perder el balance, y cuando Butterfree empezó a aletear, salieron despedidos hacia atrás mientras Ekans se iba bajo la tierra para esquivar el ataque. Jessie se arrodilló para afianzarse cerca del suelo, determinada a no dejarse caer. Misty alcanzó a ver a Ekans meterse en el hoyo mientras el viento amainaba.

\- ¡Staryu, Pistola de Agua al agujero! – El Pokémon estrella marina dirigió su punta superior hacia el agujero y empezó a rociar agua, forzando a Ekans a salirse del agujero inundado antes de ahogarse.

\- ¡Butterfree, Paralizador! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Ekans, regresa!

Antes de que el polvo amarillo le fuera a caer encima, Jessie la retornó a su Pokébola. Apenas lo hizo, la volvió a dejar salir a su lado, y sus otros dos Pokémon volvieron con ella también para reagruparse.

\- ¡Hey, no puedes retornar a un Pokémon y volver a sacarlo en otra parte!

\- Puedo hacerlo y lo hice, bobo. Aguántatelo. – replicó Jessie arrogantemente.

Mientras la batalla volvía a comenzar, Seymour apagó su linterna y empezó a tantear su camino por la pared que estaba junto a la arena, donde la luz de las bengalas no llegaba. Esto era solo una distracción, eso podía verlo. Tenía que sacar el verdadero objeto de importancia de ese lugar, ¡la Piedra Lunar!

En eso, Jessie echó un vistazo, y vio que Butterfree comenzaba a conectar algunos golpes limpios en Beedrill. Decidió que era hora de usar su as bajo la manga.

\- ¡Beedrill, Danza de Espadas!

Los aguijones de Beedrill se tornaron en espadas (mucho más rápido gracias a la práctica) y empezó a lanzarle cuchilladas a Butterfree, poniendo a la mariposa de vuelta a la defensiva y obligándolo a volar hacia atrás, recibiendo un corte menor en el pecho.

\- ¡Spearow! – Ese grito atrajo la atención de Jessie, y vio que Zubat le había mordido el cuello a Spearow. Sostuvo la Pokébola en alto y recuperó a Spearow, para luego volver a sacarla.

\- ¡Que eso no te afecte! – le ordenó. – ¡Ve y dale un buen Arañazo!

Spearow voló hacia adelante, y Jessie estuvo a punto de acudir a los otros para continuar con la batalla, pero por un momento podría jurar que vio una imagen de un Zubat volando detrás de Spearow. Al mirar de nuevo, solo vio a Spearow y Zubat peleando, así que devolvió su atención hacia Ekans y Staryu.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, Ash empezó a sentir sospecha de las acciones de Jessie. ¿Por qué estaba sola? Si James e incluso Meowth se encontraban allí, la batalla sería mucho más fácil para ella y sus Pokémon. Y no parecía que los estuviera comandando de manera efectiva, solo intentaba mantener a los tres Pokémon peleando y ocupados.

\- "No parece siquiera que esté tratando de ganar…" – Y entonces fue que se dio cuenta. Lo que Seymour había dicho: el Equipo Rocket venía por la Piedra Lunar. Y Jessie había dicho que el "último paso" ya estaba casi completado. – ¡No lo está! ¡Misty, Brock! ¡Solo intenta distraernos para darles a los otros tiempo para robar la Piedra Lunar! – gritó Ash. A pesar de quedar expuesta, Jessie se rio.

\- ¡Ah jajajajajaja! ¡Te tomaste tu tiempo para averiguarlo! ¡Hasta Seymour lo descubrió antes que tú!

\- ¿Seymour? - preguntó Misty, y entonces al mirar alrededor notó que el científico ya no estaba. – ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

\- Obviamente, se dio cuenta de mi engaño y salió corriendo. – explicó Jessie. – Qué lástima, ¡ahí se les fue su guía! Diviértanse vagando por las cuevas del Monte Luna. Toma, me siento amable hoy, así que te dejaré una bengala extra ya que estas están por apagarse.

Ash gruñó, mientras Jessie encendía otra bengala y se la arrojó a sus pies, mientras la llama de la otra empezaba a debilitarse cada vez más.

\- Me llevaría a Pikachu conmigo, pero en serio, la Piedra Lunar es un premio mucho mayor. – dijo Jessie mientras recuperaba a Spearow y Beedrill. Agarró a Ekans por la cola en cuanto esta se la ofreció y se despidió con la mano. – ¡Chao, bobos!

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno! – ordenó Ash. Sabía que esto no les devolvería el tiempo perdido, pero ciertamente lo haría sentirse mejor.

El ataque eléctrico salió disparado hacia Jessie, quien soltó la cola de Ekans para que la serpiente no fuese electrocutada también, después de todo, ella era su boleto de escape de la cueva. La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo y la hizo desplomarse en el suelo, pero a pesar de eso, alcanzó a murmurar con los ojos cerrados:

\- Ekans… llévame al punto de reunión… bajo tierra.

Ekans enrolló su cola alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Jessie y la arrastró mientras se enterraba en el suelo y la arrastraba, dirigiéndose a la cámara de la Piedra Lunar. Ash se golpeó en la frente, furioso consigo mismo.

\- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡Ahora estamos perdidos y Seymour no tiene ningún Pokémon para pelear contra el Equipo Rocket!

\- No tiene caso lamentarse, Ash. – dijo Brock. – Nos engañaron a todos, y además Seymour nos trajo hasta aquí antes de salir corriendo. Solo esperemos que no haya que dar muchas vueltas.

Misty miró hacia adelante, oyendo el sonido de algo que saltaba, y vio a Pikachu hablando con una figura de baja estatura cerca del perímetro de la luz de la bengala.

\- De hecho, creo que eso no será necesario.

* * *

\- ¿Y bien, cuál era tu plan aquí? – le preguntó James a Seymour, que ahora estaba atado cerca de él. – En serio, ¿cómo esperabas llegar desde el Punto A: volver a esta cámara, al Punto B: detenernos?

\- ¡No pueden llevarse la Piedra Lunar! ¡Estos Pokémon dependen de ella! – Seymour no podía ver nada sin sus gafas, que ahora estaban en las manos de James, pero miró con desafío en la dirección que oyó la voz.

\- De lo que puedo ver solo lo usan como pieza central para sus bailecitos. – dijo Meowth. – Qué desperdicio para una roca tan valiosa. El Equipo Rocket la pondrá a mucho mejor uso. ¿Y acaso sabes cómo lo vamos a hacer? Como nos estabas espiando nuestra pequeña charla.

\- ¡No importa cómo lo vayan a hacer! – Seymour forcejeaba tratando de soltarse. – ¡El punto es que los van a detener! ¡Los villanos nunca ganan!

\- ¡Je! ¿Crees que estamos en un show para niños? – se rio Meowth. – Los malos ganamos si superamos a los buenos, como a ti en este momento.

Después de que dijo esto, el suelo se rompió a pocos metros de donde estaban. Ekans emergió y Jessie salió tras ella arrastrada por la cola de la serpiente. Sus ropas estaban quemadas y el cabello estaba erizado, señales de un ataque eléctrico. Por lo menos ya se había recuperado un poco en el camino hasta aquí, ya podía abrir los ojos.

\- Ja… ¿las preparaciones… están listas? – preguntó con voz agotada, mirando a sus dos compañeros de equipo desde su posición en la tierra.

\- Ya desde hace rato. – asintió James, dejando caer las gafas de Seymour antes de acercársele para ayudarla a levantarse, sosteniéndola de los hombros. – Nos podemos ir cuando queramos.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No pueden ganar! – gritó Seymour al escuchar esto. Jessie se retorció sintiendo un dolor de cabeza por el escándalo que hacía.

\- Alguien ciérrele la boca. – le dijo. Meowth le puso en la boca a Seymour un trozo de cinta adhesiva, que siguió tratando de gritar a pesar de todo.

\- Diablos, Jess, esos bobos de verdad te dieron duro. ¿No quieres descansar antes que escapemos?

\- ¡Podré dormir cuando terminemos con esta misión! – gritó Jessie. Y entonces casi se cae, y suspiró; la falta de sueño ya le estaba afectando. Los tres tenían unas ojeras muy notables, solo que Jessie ocultaba las suyas con maquillaje. – Perdón. Pero quiero restregarles nuestra victoria en la cara a esos bobos, por todos esos encuentros de terapia con choques eléctricos. Ah, sí, y otra cosa, el dúo de bobos ahora es un trío. Hay otro bobo de estatura alta con ellos, y su único Pokémon conocido es un Zubat. Y tal vez tenga más.

\- Eso es un problema. Antes éramos seis contra siete, ahora seremos seis contra quién sabe cuántos más. – dijo Meowth cruzándose de brazos. – Saltémonos el lema, empaquemos las cosas y salgamos de aquí.

\- ¡No se irán a ninguna parte!

\- ¡Pikapika!

El Equipo Rocket se dio la vuelta para ver a Ash, Misty y Brock, llegando junto con Pikachu y un Clefairy. Entretanto, Seymour se veía feliz de escucharlos, aun con la boca tapada con la cinta. Jessie soltó un gruñido.

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos llegaron tan rápido?!

\- Fue muy fácil en realidad. – explicó Misty con una sonrisa. – Este Clefairy nos trajo hasta la Piedra Lunar, después de descubrir lo que planeaban. Eso se sacan por aterrorizar a los Pokémon locales.

James apretó los dientes y levantó a Jessie para cargarla al estilo de las princesas (para gran sorpresa de la pelirroja). Él y Meowth corrieron hacia la Piedra Lunar y saltaron encima de ella, aunque James tuvo que agarrar más impulso para saltar por el peso adicional. Dejándola de vuelta sobre sus pies y sujetándola por los hombros, sujetó una de sus Pokébolas.

\- ¿Y qué importa si llegaron aquí antes de lo esperado? ¡Aun así no nos detendrán! ¡Mankey, ya conoces el plan!

Mankey apareció, y Ash y los otros se prepararon para la batalla. Pero sorprendentemente, Mankey no se lanzó contra ellos. Solo alzó su puño y dio un salto para dejarse caer y golpear el suelo con su recientemente aprendido Mega Puño. El suelo bajo el puño de Mankey comenzó a agrietarse y a derrumbarse, y las fisuras empezaron a esparcirse alrededor de la Piedra Lunar. Mankey saltó sobre ella antes que el suelo se viniera abajo y el Equipo Rocket cayera junto con ella. El trío de entrenadores corrió hacia el borde del agujero, mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó Ash.

La respuesta vino desde abajo, el sonido de algo que empezaba a rugir y una luz roja que brillaba desde el fondo. Y entonces, sonaron las voces de Jessie y James haciendo eco en la cueva.

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

\- ¡Y más vale que teman! – Mientras continuaban hablando, la forma redonda se hacía más definida. Venía subiendo, y la luz estaba justo debajo de ella.

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Para unir a todos los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! – Pronto, el trío Rocket se hizo visible encima del enorme objeto, montados en una enorme plataforma de metal encima de este.

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

El objeto se elevó sobre el agujero, revelándose que era la Piedra Lunar, contenida en un aparato muy extraño. La máquina tenía una especie de campana transparente abajo, que contenía el enorme meteoro, y asegurándolo bien había varios resortes de metal conectados a la plataforma redonda donde el Equipo Rocket se encontraba parado.

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

Bordeando la campana había ocho cohetes de tamaño mediano, generando suficiente fuerza para ascender lentamente. Encima de todo, James todavía sostenía a Jessie y Meowth se encontraba en los controles, una palanca de ocho direcciones para controlar la dirección del ascenso, y otra en un lado para regular la propulsión de los cohetes. Ash y sus amigos se quedaron tan sorprendidos ante la vista de este artilugio que ni pensaron en atacar mientras el Equipo Rocket terminaba de recitar su lema, haciendo volar el dispositivo encima del agujero en el suelo.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, despega a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es! ¡Perdón, no nos pudimos resistir a hacer una gran entrada antes de nuestro gran escape! – Eso fue lo que necesitaron Ash y los otros para salir de su trance.

\- ¡No dejaremos que escapen! – gritó Brock sacando una Pokébola. – ¡Onix! ¡Detén a esa cosa!

La serpiente de roca apareció con un rugido y se lanzó a agarrar la Piedra Lunar con su boca, pero James ya sabía qué hacer,

\- ¡Mankey, Golpe de Karate!

Mankey saltó al frente con un chirrido y comenzó a golpear a Onix en la cara repetidamente. Onix comenzó a sacudirse tratando de sacarse de encima al Pokémon luchador, pero finalmente recibió demasiados golpes en la cabeza y comenzó a tambalearse. James recuperó a Mankey una vez que el Pokémon de Brock finalmente se desplomó.

\- ¡Pikachu, destruye esa máquina con Atactrueno!

\- ¡Pikaaaa-CHUUUU! – El Pokémon eléctrico disparó el rayo contra la máquina, pero el Equipo Rocket solo sonrió mientras dejaban que este golpeara contra la maquinaria. La electricidad empezó a zumbar por un rato, pero luego fue como si la cubierta metálica la absorbiera.

Meowth revisó el medidor de la electricidad y notó que estaba lleno a media capacidad. El plan original era simplemente huir del Monte Luna, pero ahora podían irse todo el camino hasta el cuartel general y volver aquí si lo deseaban.

\- Gracias por darnos energía, Pikachu. – sonrió Meowth. – No pudimos conseguir mucha electricidad en el camino para darle poder a nuestra máquina, pero ahora podremos volar hasta donde tenemos que ir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ash, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu.

\- Te dije que nos anticipamos a que llegarías cuando termináramos la preparación. – sonrió Jessie. – ¡Así que mejoramos nuestra maquinaria con un Succionador Eléctrico!

\- ¡Bien, ¿qué les parece un ataque de tipo Agua?! – gritó Misty, lanzando dos Pokébolas. – ¡Staryu, Starmie! ¡Combinen Pistola de Agua!

Los dos Pokémon aparecieron (uno de ellos parecía dos Staryus púrpuras montadas una encima de la otra con una gema de aspecto más elegante), y lanzaron sus chorros de agua simultáneamente. Lograron extinguir uno de los cohetes, pero Meowth solo aumentó la propulsión para compensar y presionó un botón. Una descarga de electricidad bajó por los dos chorros de agua, electrocutando horriblemente a los dos Pokémon de Misty. Las dos estrellas se desplomaron, con sus gemas empezando a parpadear intermitentemente.

\- Oh, qué tonto de mí. – James de manera burlona se puso un dedo en la mejilla y adoptó una expresión pensativa. – Se me olvidó mencionar que podemos mandarles la descarga de vuelta y electrocutarlos con su propia energía. – Sacó una Pokébola y una rosa azul. – ¡Koffing, ve!

\- ¡Ya les dije que no los dejaré escapar! – gritó Ash. – ¡Brock, Misty, llamen a todos sus Pokémon restantes de una vez!

\- Koffing, hora de un muro de destrucción. – ordenó James simplemente.

Al aparecer todos los Pokémon, Koffing disparó un ataque de Residuos enfrente de los pies de todos, formando con los salpicones una línea creciente y recubriendo todo el borde de la entrada. Añadiendo a esto, también disparó una delgada nube de Smog enfrente de ellos. Aun así, Ash y los otros todavía podían verlos y a todos sus Pokémon (excepto a los de Misty, ya que el único Pokémon que le quedaba apto para la batalla era su Goldeen, que no podía pelear en tierra) ya estaban afuera y listos para pelear.

\- ¡Somos seis contra cinco! ¡Los detendremos! – gritó Ash. James sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su rosa.

\- Niño tonto, ¿por qué íbamos a arriesgar la Piedra Lunar por una batalla estúpida? – James giró una particular espina en el tallo, y los pétalos de la rosa se vieron envueltos en llamas azules. Se las arrojó, y Brock se dio cuenta que iba en curso de colisión con el gas enfrente de ellos. Retrocedió en shock al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir James con eso de "muro de destrucción".

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Todos cúbranse! – les gritó.

Ash, Misty, Brock y los Pokémon apenas lograron retirarse hacia el túnel antes que el Smog se encendiera, lo que a su vez también se propagó hacia el círculo de residuos que había en el suelo y en la entrada, haciéndolo detonar y bloqueando el pasaje con un derrumbe. El Equipo Rocket sonrió, aunque Jessie se volteó a ver a James.

\- ¿"Muro de destrucción"? ¿Ese es el nombre que le pusiste a la maniobra de escape que estuviste entrenando con Koffing desde que llegamos aquí?

\- Hay cuevas por todos lados. Lo suficientemente simple para causar que una de ellas colapse. – explicó James antes de encogerse de hombros. – Y me gusta ponerle buenos nombres a mis maniobras, demándame si no te gustan.

Meowth entretanto miró a Seymour, que se quedó con los ojos como platos, totalmente incrédulo. El gato simplemente le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes? ¿Qué los villanos nunca ganan? Bueno, míranos ahora, que estamos escapando con nuestro premio.

El trío Rocket desvió la mirada hacia la entrada, viendo como empezaban a caer los escombros cada vez más rápido. Del otro lado, Brock le ordenó a Geodude tratar de despejarlos tan rápido como podía, mientras Ash y Brock también trataban de ayudarle.

\- Hm, no deberíamos hacer que queden tan cerca. – dijo James. – Todavía podrían seguirnos si no nos vamos rápido. Koffing, regresa.

\- Cierren las maletas y vámonos de aquí. – dijo Meowth jalando la palanca para incrementar la potencia de los cohetes al cincuenta por ciento. Volaron directo a través del tragaluz y se dieron la vuelta para perderse en medio de la noche.

* * *

No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando Ash y los otros finalmente lograron despejar los escombros para pasar, y se quedaron estupefactos de ver que el Equipo Rocket ya se había marchado. Al ver a Seymour todavía amarrado, corrieron hacia él para desatarlo. Después de quitarse la cinta adhesiva de la boca, buscó sus gafas a tientas, hasta que Clefairy las encontró y se las dio. Al ver con claridad, desvió la mirada de vergüenza.

\- Se escaparon… la Piedra Lunar… ya no está. – Seymour sonaba totalmente derrotado.

Clefairy se dio la vuelta y miró por el agujero antes de saltar hacia abajo. Al volver, sostenía uno de los fragmentos de la Piedra Lunar. Evidentemente, Team Rocket el Equipo Rocket solo había hecho su nave lo bastante grande para llevarse el meteoro principal. Clefairy lo dejó a un lado y volvió a saltar por el agujero. Pronto, más Clefairys empezaron a salir, reuniendo los fragmentos de la Piedra Lunar y colocándolos en una pila. Una pila pequeña, pero los Pokémon Hadas parecían felices con ella.

Sin nada más que pudieran hacer, Ash y los otros se disculparon con Seymour y los Clefairys antes de irse al otro lado del Monte Luna. Seymour también volvió a Ciudad Pewter (evidentemente, trabajaba para el museo local). Con la dirección fija a su siguiente destino (y un mensaje de Gary escrito en un letrero para provocar a Ash que solo lo hizo enfadar tras los eventos de aquel día), el grupo continuó hacia Ciudad Cerulean.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, aquí ya queda cubierta la primera medalla de Ash, y Brock se une al grupo. Como pueden ver, el entrenamiento que hizo Butterfree con el Samurai y la guía de tipos resultaron realmente útiles. Ya sé lo que van a decir; la batalla terminó casi igual que en el canon, pero aquí Ash legítimamente estaba ganando y de haber seguido con ese ataque lo hubiera hecho. No es una medalla dada por lástima, eso es el plus, sin mencionar que podemos anotarle a Butterfree un triunfo en un duelo de gimnasio.

Y tenemos la primera gran victoria para el Equipo Rocket. Se robaron la Piedra Lunar y Ash no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Que lo obligaran a huir fue una cosa, pero sin duda que se le hayan escapado enfrente de sus narices le dejará una marca a nuestro héroe. De nuevo, se puede culpar en parte a Seymour por ir tras ellos sin un plan, ¿no lo creen? Si en vez de salir corriendo a detenerlos sin un Pokémon o un arma les hubiera avisado a Ash y compañía que se había dado cuenta, pero en fin.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369, dragon titanico, Soul of Demon, AlenDarkStar, LordFalconX** y **LycanocMoon.** Les aviso que esta semana voy a pausar todos mis escritos (propios y traducciones) ya que estaré en ronda de exámenes en el Centro de Ecología, pero por fortuna tengo otros siete capítulos más terminados en espera de esta traducción, y menos mal también que terminé la traducción del capítulo 27 de la historia principal de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines (en serio, ese fue pesadísimo, pero valió la pena). Nos veremos la próxima semana cuando haya salido de mis responsabilidades académicas.


	5. Un verdadero entrenador

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 5:** Un verdadero entrenador.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket voló toda la noche y llegó al cuartel general justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. Una compuerta en el techo se abrió, y Meowth puso su transporte en modo de flotación antes de reducir la propulsión y bajar lentamente la Piedra Lunar sobre el edificio. Se frotó los ojos al darse la vuelta, viendo a Jessie y James dormidos sobre la plataforma de metal.

\- Oigan, sonsos, despiértense que ya llegamos.

James despertó primero y le sacudió el hombro a Jessie. Los dos se estiraron mientras descendían sobre el edificio con aspecto similar a un castillo. El interior era mucho más de alta tecnología que el exterior, y los tres se quedaron rígidos de ver a su jefe de pie sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje. No esperaban verlo en persona.

El hombre llevaba un traje color naranja, encima de una camisa amarilla con un chaleco verde y una corbata roja. Mediría un metro ochenta o tal vez un poco más, con cabello castaño oscuro fijado con gel hacia atrás. Su característica más imponente era su expresión, permanentemente seria aunque en realidad no estuviera molesto. No irradiaba furia, sino más bien inspiraba respeto. Este era Giovanni, el líder del Equipo Rocket.

Jessie y James rápidamente se enderezaron. Jessie se dio cuenta que el maquillaje que le ocultaba las ojeras se había desvanecido, pero no había tiempo para arreglarse. Aplicarse maquillaje frente al jefe sería poco profesional. Meowth colocó el transporte de la Piedra Lunar en el suelo y desactivó los propulsores. El trío saltó fuera de la plataforma y se colocaron firmes sin tardanza.

\- Jefe. No esperábamos que viniera en persona. – dijo Jessie. Giovanni miró la Piedra Lunar en el aparato metálico.

\- Bueno, cuando ustedes tres me llamaron para decir que tenían en su poder la Piedra Lunar, debo admitir que casi no les creo. – El trío dio un respingo, pero Giovanni continuó con una sonrisa. – Vine a verlo con mis propios ojos, y para mi deleite, puedo ver que trajeron lo que prometieron. En este… dispositivo. ¿Qué es exactamente?

\- Es un invento nuestro, señor. – respondió James. – Debido a un puñado de entrenadores que se metían en nuestros planes, tuvimos que planear una forma de sacar la Piedra Lunar del Monte Luna, y rápido.

Giovanni le echó un vistazo al invento. Nada impresionante para los estándares de sus científicos, pero sí para un grupo de tres soldados que, según sus reportes, habían estado operando en un escondite improvisado en medio de la nada.

\- ¿Y de dónde sacaron los recursos para construir esto? – les preguntó.

\- De nuestro presupuesto para la comida. – dijo Meowth encogiéndose de hombros. – Tendremos que vivir de bolas de arroz por un tiempo, pero valió la pena.

\- Interesante. Los tres pueden marcharse. Váyanse a los cuarteles y descansen, que los tres se ven terribles. – dijo Giovanni mientras se marchaba. – Asegúrense de entregarles sus informes a mi secretaria antes de mañana.

El trío le hizo un saludo, y se fue en una dirección diferente. Mientras volvía a su oficina, Giovanni contactó a su equipo científico para que vinieran a la pista de aterrizaje con un vehículo para transportar la Piedra Lunar a los laboratorios.

Más tarde aquel día, Giovanni se sentó con el reporte del trío Rocket en las manos. Mientras lo leía, se sintió ligeramente intrigado de ver cómo se anticiparon a la oposición y dividieron sus esfuerzos en completar la tarea, emplear trucos y usar de manera única las habilidades de sus Pokémon. Habían tenido éxito en varias operaciones pequeñas, y fallaron en su asalto al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Viridian por culpa del mismo entrenador con el que se enfrentaron en el Monte Luna. Pero parecían estar aprendiendo rápido.

\- "Su invento es de diseño rudimentario, pero tuvieron un plan efectivo para utilizarlo y escapar con el objetivo. Y la forma en como lo adaptaron para a absorber electricidad a la luz del Pikachu de ese entrenador al que han estado siguiendo. De nuevo, los tres tuvieron las puntuaciones más altas de la prueba final del programa de entrenamiento, aunque se les agotó el tiempo al final." – Giovanni dejó de lado el reporte y pensó por unos minutos en lo que habían logrado. – "Haber obtenido la Piedra Lunar es un gran paso. Incluso con Mewtwo a mi disposición, esto ayudará a darles más poder a nuestros Pokémon estándar. Tal vez merezcan una recompensa por este logro. Y con suerte, tal vez construyan más inventos simples pero efectivos. Mis otros reclutas tienden a meter la pata y a terminar arrestados, pero algunos artilugios adicionales podría ayudarlos a evitar la captura."

* * *

Después de llenar su reporte, una buena siesta, una ducha, una buena comida en la cafetería y un buen descanso por la noche, Jessie, James y Meowth se sentían de vuelta al ciento por ciento. Después de desayunar, recibieron noticia de uno de los reclutas (trabajaban en el Cuartel General del Equipo Rocket, pero todavía no alcanzaban estado operativo) de que Giovanni quería verlos.

Los tres rápidamente se dirigieron a su oficina, y la secretaria, Matori, notificó a Giovanni que el trío ya estaba aquí. Una vez dentro, Giovanni les dio las buenas noticias. Junto con su presupuesto mensual para comida de $500 y su salario de $200, ahora tenían un fondo de "investigación y desarrollo" de $1000 para herramientas y material para sus inventos.

\- Sin embargo, este presupuesto adicional solo podrán conservarlo siempre y cuando hagan inventos que el resto del Equipo Rocket pueda utilizar. – les advirtió Giovanni. – Yo tendré la última palabra de si el diseño que proponen es aceptable, y tendrán que darme al menos dos al año.

\- Nos sentimos honrados de recibir esta recompensa, y de contribuir a la gloria del Equipo Rocket. – dijo James.

\- Muy bien. – replicó Giovanni. – Ahora vuelvan al trabajo.

\- Sí, jefe. – replicó el trío al unísono.

* * *

Mientras el trío Rocket hacía el viaje de regreso a Monte Luna para recuperar el globo, escoltados por una camioneta del Equipo Rocket, Ash y compañía continuaban su viaje hacia Ciudad Cerulean, a pesar de las protestas de Misty. La pelirroja se había ido por su cuenta para cuando Ash y Brock llegaron a la colina de entrada a la ciudad antes de ingresar a ella. Los dos se separaron cuando Ash decidió irse a buscar el gimnasio y Brock dijo que tenía que ir a atender algunos asuntos.

Una vez que lo encontró, se sorprendió de ver que había, no una, sino tres líderes de gimnasio, tres hermosas mujeres que se hacían llamar las Hermanas Sensacionales. De cualquier manera, un gimnasio era un gimnasio, así que Ash procedió a desafiarlas sin tardanza. En respuesta, las tres hermanas se voltearon de manera extraña, como sin saber qué decir.

\- Mm… tenemos un problemita. No tenemos ningún Pokémon en este momento. – dijo la hermana rubia, Daisy.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tres chicos de un pueblo llamado Paleta trapearon el suelo con todos nuestros Pokémon. – dijo Violeta, la de pelo azul.

\- No de nuevo… – Ash gruñó de pensar que seguía quedándose atrás.

\- Fue una derrota tras otra. – se quedó Violeta. – O sea, los ojos me daban vueltas cada vez que perdíamos.

\- Y tuvimos que llevar a todos nuestros Pokémon al Centro Pokémon de volada. – La chica de pelo rosa, Lily, fue la siguiente en hablar. Sacando una Pokébola y expandiéndola antes de dejarla caer en el suelo. – Este es el único que nos queda.

Una Goldeen apareció, empezando a agitarse en el suelo.

\- Podríamos usarla si evolucionara en Seaking, pero el único movimiento que conoce es Ataque de Cuerno. – explicó Daisy, mientras Lily recuperaba a Goldeen.

\- Así que, o sea, no tiene sentido tener una batalla. – dijo Violeta.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que podemos enfocarnos en ponernos más bellas! – dijo Lily. Ash gruñó de nuevo por haber venido en tan mal momento, pero Daisy de pronto le sonrió.

\- Ya sé lo que quieres. – Se volteó hacia la piscina y aplaudió dos veces. – ¡Seel!

Un Pokémon de color blanco con aspecto de foca con un pequeño cuerno salió del agua y se movió con sus aletas hasta ponerse junto a ellos. Extendiendo su lengua dejó ver una medalla con aspecto de una gota de agua en ella. Daisy la tomó y la sostuvo enfrente de Ash.

\- Una Medalla Cascada; esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Puedes tenerla.

\- Gracias, pero prefiero ganarme mis medallas como debe ser. – dijo Ash, negando con la cabeza. – ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que sus Pokémon estén mejor para un desafío?

\- Dos, máximo tres días. – Violeta se encogió de hombros. Ash suspiró, pero lo aceptó aunque le fastidiaba pensar que iba a quedarse todavía más atrás. Daisy sostuvo la medalla de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no te la llevas? Una medalla es una medalla.

\- ¡DETENTE AHÍ!

Los cuatro entrenadores se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Misty de pie en las tribunas. Pikachu sonrió al verla, mientras Ash se sorprendió. La pelirroja saltó desde donde estaba y dio un paso al frente.

\- Muy bien, Daisy, si tú no quieres pelear con él, lo haré yo.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – preguntó Ash.

\- Yo también soy una líder de gimnasio. – sonrió Misty. – ¡Soy la cuarta Hermana Sensacional!

\- Solo hay TRES Hermanas Sensacionales, y una feíta. – dijo Lily arruinando el efecto, haciendo que Misty gruñera. Pero Daisy intervino.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo de vuelta aquí, Misty?

\- Esa mocosa bocona que dijo que no volvería hasta ser una Maestra de Pokemon de Agua, ¿no eras tú? – agregó Violeta.

\- Supongo que sí dije algo así… – masculló Misty.

\- "Así que por eso no quería venir aquí." – pensó Ash.

\- Misty, te fuiste pretendiendo que querías ser entrenadora Pokémon porque no podías compararte con nosotras. – se rio Lily. – ¡Porque somos mucho más bellas y talentosas que tú!

\- ¡No volví porque quisiera! – negó vehementemente Misty. – ¡La única razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque él quería venir!

\- Bueno, no es del tipo que yo elegiría como novio, pero tampoco es que tú seas una belleza, digo. – dijo Daisy mirando a Ash.

\- ¡¿Mi… mi novio?! – exclamó Misty, poniéndose roja. Ash tragó en seco mientras la veía ponerse directo a la cara de Daisy. – ¡Si peleo contra él, eso probará que no soy una perdedora y que soy tan buena combatiente como ustedes!

. Bueno, viendo que tú eres la única con Pokémon listos para la batalla… – concedió Daisy. Misty de inmediato se puso cara a cara con Ash.

\- Muy bien, Ash, ¿estás listo para pelear?

Los dos se colocaron en las plataformas roja y azul a ambos extremos de la piscina. Una vez allí, las dos fueron movidas por la maquinaria que había debajo y Misty declaró que sería una batalla de dos a dos. Ash asintió y se volvió hacia Pikachu.

\- Esto será pan comido, Pikachu. – le dijo. Pero Pikachu no se veía feliz con eso.

\- ¡Misty llama a Staryu! – exclamó Misty lanzando su Pokébola. Ash vio como el Pokémon con forma de estrella aparecía en el campo.

\- Ya la recuerdo. Sus ataques son Embestida, Pistola de Agua, Rapidez…

\- ¡Deja de murmurar y envía a tu Pokémon de una vez! – le gritó Misty del otro lado de la arena.

\- ¡Está bien, lo haré! ¡Vamos, Pikachu! – Ash agarró a Pikachu, pero cuando intentó lanzarlo a la plataforma más cercana, el Pokémon Eléctrico se aferró a la mano de Ash. – ¿Qué pasa? – Pikachu volvió a saltar a la plataforma y señaló a Misty, moviendo la cabeza en negación frenéticamente. – ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no quieres pelear contra Misty?

\- Pika… – asintió el roedor. Ash suspiró, pero lo aceptó.

\- Está bien, supongo que debe ser difícil pelear contra una amiga.

\- ¡Pikachu, eres un amor! – dijo Misty sonriendo ampliamente. Pikachu le respondió de la misma manera, y Ash solo soltó un "hmph".

\- Muchas gracias, Pikachu. – dijo sarcásticamente. La mano de Ash se movió hacia su cinturón, pensando. – "Ya que Butterfree tiene Mega Drenado, lo guardaré como mi as bajo la manga." – Eligiendo una Pokébola y volteándose la gorra, Ash la arrojó hacia el campo. – ¡Pidgeotto, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Pidgooooo! – El Pokémon pájaro apareció aleteando ferozmente en el aire.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash. El Pokémon de Ash se lanzó en picada a toda velocidad e hizo volar a Staryu hacia otra plataforma, mientras continuaba volando en el aire y daba la vuelta.

\- ¡Staryu, contraataca con Pistola de Agua!

\- ¡Pidgeotto, acción evasiva y luego Ataque de Ala!

Comparado con esquivar el ataque de Residuos de Koffing, que consistía en lanzar múltiples chorros de desechos, esquivar un solo chorro de agua no era problema para Pidgeotto, aunque lo disparara múltiples veces. Usando una combinación de elevarse y hacer giros de tonel, Pidgeotto logró acercarse lo suficiente para golpear a Staryu con el ala, enviando al Pokémon estrella volando hacia el agua.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Pidgeotto! – dijo Ash.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! – se burló Misty. – ¡Staryu puede sanarse mientras esté en el agua! ¡Los Pokémon de Agua siempre tienen la ventaja en el agua! ¡Jajajajaja!

\- ¡Pikapika! – animaba Pikachu a Misty, para gran irritación de Ash.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¡Se supone que estés de MI lado! – protestó el entrenador.

Miró a Pidgeotto que volaba alrededor, tratando de ver por dónde saldría Staryu. Si esta batalla estuviese ocurriendo afuera, Pidgeotto podría planear para no tener que seguir aleteando, pero si seguía así terminaría por agotarse tarde o temprano. Y de pronto, el entrenador sonrió en cuanto se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡Entonces veamos qué te parece que saque a tu Pokémon del agua! ¡Pidgeotto, crea un Tornado para vaciar la piscina!

\- ¡Piiiidgeotto-to-to-to-to-to! – Pidgeotto comenzó a volar ferozmente en círculos, creando un tornado de tamaño mediano en medio del agua que comenzó a succionar el agua en cuanto la tocó, salpicando por todas partes. De no ser porque las plataformas estaban ancladas al fondo de la piscina, habrían sido succionadas también. Y muy pronto, una forma de estrella también fue atrapada por el tornado.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Sigue así, Pidgeotto! ¡Cuando salga, vuelve a usar Ataque de Ala!

\- ¡No te quedes quieto, Staryu! – ordenó Misty. – ¡Usa Embestida!

Staryu salió despedido fuera del tornado y Pidgeotto inmediatamente salió tras ella. En cuanto el tornado se disipó, Staryu comenzó a girar en medio del aire y salió volando hacia Pidgeotto. Desde las tribunas, Daisy miró con atención.

\- Misty lo está haciendo bastante bien.

\- Bueno, si nosotras sacamos la belleza de la familia, supongo que algo de talento tenía que haber sacado ella. – dijo Lily, mientras seguía viendo a los dos Pokemon chocar en el aire unas cuantas veces más.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Remolino! – ordenó Ash. Pidgeotto se detuvo y se quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras Staryu seguía todavía en su línea de visión y se lanzaba de frente a atacar. Aleteando furiosamente, Pidgeotto detuvo en seco el ataque de Staryu, causando que se quedara girando en un lugar mientras trataba de luchar contra el viento. Desafortunadamente, Staryu perdió la batalla y el impulso, y salió disparado a estrellarse contra la pared. Una vez que se deslizó contra el suelo, todas sus puntas se pusieron flácidas y la gema en su centro empezó a parpadear.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Misty. – ¡Staryu!

Pidgeotto aterrizó en una de las plataformas, descansando sus alas y tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero listo para despegar de nuevo en caso de que Staryu volviera a levantarse. Misty gruñó y sostuvo la Pokébola.

\- ¡Staryu, regresa! – Una vez que recuperó a su Pokemon, Misty sacó su siguiente Pokébola. – ¡Esto todavía no se acaba! ¡Ve, Goldeen!

Ash arqueó una ceja al ver a Goldeen aparecer en el agua. ¿Por qué llamaba a un Pokémon que solo podía pelear en el agua si acababa de derrotar a otro anfibio cuando se escondía DEBAJO del agua? Pero entonces miró hacia donde estaba Pidgeotto, que seguía descansando en la plataforma.

\- "Seguro intentará cansar a Pidgeotto, ya que es el único con el que puedo sacar a sus Pokémon si se ocultan en el agua. Y está agotado después de haberlo hecho crear ese tornado." – pensó Ash. – "Tengo que darle tiempo para descansar." Ash tomó otra Pokébola mientras sostenía la de Pidgeotto. – ¡Pidgeotto, regresa!

Misty se sorprendió con la decisión de Ash, ya que ninguno de sus otros Pokémon podría repetir ese mismo truco, y Pikachu no quería pelear. Una vez que recuperó a Pidgeotto, Ash lanzó la otra bola.

\- ¡Ve, Butterfree!

\- "¡Diablos! ¡Debí imaginar que utilizaría a Butterfree si no podía usar a Pikachu!" – maldijo Misty internamente. Casi deseó que aquel Samurai no le hubiera dado aquella guía, pero no podía mostrarlo por fuera. – ¡Goldeen, Pistola de Agua!

\- ¡Butterfree, esquiva y usa Paralizador! – ordenó Ash. Butterfree se movió para evadir el arco del chorro de agua y se elevó mientras soltaba una nube de esporas encima de Goldeen.

\- ¡Goldeen, sigue con Pistola de Agua!

Las esporas seguían cayendo mientras Butterfree esquivaba los chorros. Desafortunadamente, el paralizador no parecía tener efecto al caer sobre la piel húmeda de Goldeen.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Qué lástima que no sabías que el Paralizador no sirve si lo limpias con agua! – celebró Misty.

\- Huy, cree que lo sabe todo. – gruñó Ash. – ¡De acuerdo, Butterfree, Supersónico!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Misty. – ¡G-Goldeen, ve bajo el agua!

Goldeen se zambulló mientras Butterfree comenzaba a vibrar sus antenas, creando un sonido de alta frecuencia que comenzó a hacer eco por toda el agua y asaltó irremediablemente los oídos de Goldeen. Pronto comenzó a comportarse de manera errática, nadando de un lado al otro sin control.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que Butterfree sabe eso?! – preguntó Misty. – ¡Nunca había usado ese movimiento!

\- Se lo pregunté a Dexter, para saber qué movimientos tienen mis Pokémon. Me dijo que si Butterfree ya aprendió Remolino, también debía de saber Supersónico. Lo probé rápido fuera de aquí antes de venir para confirmarlo. – replicó Ash con una sonrisa. – A ver si puedes quitarte eso de encima con el agua.

Pronto, Goldeen salió a la superficie, tratando de atacar una de las plataformas con su cuerno.

\- ¡Goldeen! ¡Tienes que concentrarte! ¡Solo tienes que acertar una sola Pistola de Agua! – urgió Misty. Sabía que las alas de Butterfree eran muy delicadas, y si se mojaban, no podría volar más. Si podía hacer caer a Butterfree al agua, ella ganaría.

\- ¡Butterfree, esquiva y crea una ola con Remolino! ¡Saca a esa Goldeen fuera de la piscina! – ordenó Ash, sintiéndose con confianza.

Goldeen trató de apuntar, pero todos sus disparos fallaron por largo, y Butterfree maniobraba fuera del camino de los pocos que le pasaban cerca. Desde la perspectiva del pez, todo lo que podía ver era a tres Butterfrees borrosos volando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Goldeen! ¡Enfócate! – gritó Misty. Goldeen disparó una Pistola de Agua que le dio a Ash en toda la cara. El entrenador escupió el agua y tosió antes de tener que escurrirse la gorra. Misty se rio nerviosamente por eso. – Ups, blanco equivocado…

Butterfree empezó a aletear, creando un vendaval que comenzó a empujar el agua y comenzó a amontonarla. Con un impulso extra de fuerza, envió la ola directo hacia Goldeen, que la arrastró y la dejó tirada en el borde de la piscina con un salpicón. Después de sonarse la nariz, Ash dio su orden.

\- ¡Ahora, Mega Drenado!

Butterfree voló sobre Goldeen, que se ponía a agitarse, y extendió sus alas mientras preparaba su Mega Drenado. Todavía necesitaba tiempo para iniciar el movimiento por falta de práctica, y una vez que lo iniciaba, necesitaba permanecer inmóvil mientras lo usaba. Ash ya sabía esto, así que lo primero era remover el peligro dejando a Goldeen varada en la orilla y sin poder escapar. La luz verde llegó hacia Goldeen y la energía comenzó a abandonarla para irse hacia las alas de Butterfree. No pasó mucho antes de que el Pokémon de Agua se desmayara. Misty gruñó de frustración.

\- Goldeen, regresa. – dijo con rabia. Una vez que Goldeen estuvo de vuelta en su Pokébola, miró a su oponente. – En verdad odio admitirlo, Ash. Pero tú ganas.

Ash sonrió, mientras Butterfree retornaba hacia donde estaba su entrenador, cansado de tanto aletear, pero feliz por haber ganado.

\- Buen trabajo, Butterfree. Te mereces un buen descanso. – Después de retornarlo a su Pokébola, las plataformas de los entrenadores comenzaron a moverse de vuelta a los bordes de la piscina. Ash notó que Pikachu parecía algo triste de que Misty hubiera perdido, pero decidió no decirle nada. Como le había dicho en el Bosque Viridian, al menos Pidgeotto y Butterfree (y por extensión Rattata) sí le daban el respeto que merecía. Ash y Misty se aproximaron a las hermanas.

\- Muy bien, Ash, ganaste, así que aquí está tu medalla. – dijo Daisy. Misty parecía estar realmente irritada con eso, pero Violeta decidió salir al paso.

\- Anímate, Misty. Ninguna de nosotras lo hubiera hecho mejor que tú. Pudo improvisar y hasta puso el agua en tu contra. A nosotras nos habría hecho lo mismo.

\- ¡O sea, totalmente! – agregó Lily. – Usar Supersónico porque el agua conduce el sonido fue muy inteligente. Ninguno de los Pokémon que tenemos podría haber tenido oportunidad. Y de haber utilizado a Pikachu, mucho menos.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Tengo la Medalla Cascada! – dijo Ash mientras sonreía y hacía su pose de victoria. Al mismo tiempo, pensó que había tenido mucha suerte, pues él no tenía idea que el agua conducía el sonido. Aunque por las dudas, todavía tenía a Pidgeotto en reserva.

* * *

El trío Rocket se imaginó que Ash y compañía habían llegado a Ciudad Cerulean a estas alturas, pero decidieron no meterse ahí. En lugar de eso, se quedaron en las afueras de la ciudad desde un punto alto. James se encontraba haciendo de vigía para ver hacia dónde se dirigirían los niños, mientras Jessie supervisaba el entrenamiento de los Pokémon. La pelirroja se aplicaba el maquillaje mientras sus Pokémon practicaban una de sus formaciones de ataque más recientes, que ella había llamado "Formación de Arquero". El Koffing de James se encontraba haciendo práctica de evasión con Mankey, tratando de emplear apenas el gas suficiente para que la fuerza de los golpes de Mankey pudieran repelerlo. Jessie habría querido enseñarles una formación de ataque, pero los Pokémon de James eran demasiado diferentes uno del otro para crear una que fuese efectiva. Meowth entretanto, se había ido a hacer unos ejercicios aeróbicos cerca de ahí. Su mancuerna estaba cerca, lista para cuando la necesitara.

Spearow se posó en el hombro de Jessie después de un rato. Al echar una mirada, Jessie notó que Spearow miraba el espejo intensamente. La chica dejó de aplicarse el lápiz labial y arqueó una ceja al mirar el reflejo de Spearow.

\- ¿Qué, nunca antes habías visto tu reflejo? – preguntó Jessie, inclinando su compacto para que Spearow pudiese ver toda su cara. – Esto se llama espejo. Básicamente, muestra una imagen de lo que tiene enfrente reflejando la luz. – Jessie lo volteó en varias direcciones, y Spearow ajustó la mirada para mantener el ojo puesto en su reflejo.

\- Qué pajarita tan presumida, ¿no? – comentó Meowth al hacer su flexión número 17. Jessie cerró el espejo y volteó a verlo con enojo.

\- ¡No insultes a mi Spearow! – le gritó. Meowth le sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿Eh? Perdón, Jessie, ¿decías algo? Le estaba hablando a Spearow.

Justo después de decir eso, Meowth tuvo que ponerse directamente de pie de un empujón para evitar la roca que Jessie le lanzó directo a la cabeza. Menos mal que había calentado porque ahora venía la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento.

* * *

Encima de un pequeño risco cerca de su campamento, James miraba por sus binoculares, vigilando muy detenidamente los caminos que salían de la ciudad. Pronto divisó algunas figuras aproximándose e hizo un acercamiento. Sonrió al ver de quienes se trataban; ahí estaban. Comparando la ruta con su mapa, identificó la siguiente ciudad con un Gimnasio Pokémon en dicha dirección.

\- Vermillion. – confirmó James. – Hacia allá es donde se dirigen.

Plegando el mapa, se lo puso debajo del brazo y saltó por los bordes para regresar al campamento. Se presentó listo para anunciar que ya había encontrado a los mocosos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Jessie y Spearow persiguiendo a Meowth, mientras los otros Pokémon andaban en parejas y entrenando juntos.

\- Eh… ¿interrumpo algo?

\- ¡Solo mis ejercicios cardiovasculares! – gritó Meowth mientras seguía corriendo. Era bueno para el entrenamiento porque podría o no estar literalmente corriendo por su vida.

Mientras Meowth seguía correteando y esquivando los ataques de Jessie y Spearow, sintió un cosquilleo en sus garras, no del tipo que le daba cuando estaba listo para arañar a alguien, sino algo diferente. Saltando a un árbol para pasarles por encima de las cabezas a las dos, instintivamente cruzó los brazos en forma de X y sintió que la energía empezaba a acumulársele mientras Jessie y Spearow se daban la vuelta. Agitando cada una de sus patas hacia afuera, un rastro de luz amarillo salió detrás de ellas haciendo volar una lluvia de estrellas de energía.

Meowth no podía creerlo: acababa de aprender Rapidez. Desafortunadamente, su alegría fue muy corta, ya que aunque Spearow recibió el ataque y no sufrió mucho daño, Jessie no tuvo tanta suerte. La expresión del gato se tornó horrorizada al ver que una buena parte de las estrellas golpeó a Jessie en toda la cara y hasta le arrancaron algunos mechones de pelo. Al aterrizar, el terror de Meowth solo se incrementó al ver cómo le empezaban a aparecer chipotes con forma de estrella por todo el rostro, pero eso no era nada comparado con el color rojo que rápidamente llenó la cara de Jessie de pura furia.

\- Se me chispoteó… – trató débilmente de defenderse Meowth. Incluso Spearow sabía que tenía que quitarse del camino de Jessie mientras esta pisoteaba en dirección hacia Meowth. El gato solo respiró profundo; sabía que si intentaba huir solo empeoraría las cosas. – "Nunca pude escribir mi testamento. Ah bueno, no es que tuviera mucho qué heredar."

Cerró los ojos en cuanto vio a Jessie llevarse la mano a la espalda, y un momento después sintió el duro e implacable metal de su martillo en el cachete. Por fortuna, las luces se le apagaron cuando su cabeza chocó contra un árbol. Jessie entonces se volteó hacia James, al parecer con la intención de continuar con su ataque con él.

\- ¡Párate, párate, no me mates! ¡Tengo información, ¿recuerdas?! – le dijo agitando las manos en pánico.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ash y sus amigos iban por la carretera hacia Ciudad Vermillion. Ash se sentía emocionado y con ganas de ganarse su siguiente medalla.

\- ¡Espera un minuto, hay muchos entrenadores fuertes allá adelante! – le advirtió Misty.

\- ¡Entonces será bueno para hacer algo de entrenamiento! – replicó Ash, mirando encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

El joven entrenador rápidamente fue visto y desafiado por todos los que estaban allí, pero cada uno de sus Pokémon consiguió ganar. Ash también descubrió que era una buena oportunidad de poner a prueba algunos movimientos que había practicado con sus Pokémon. Una de estas batallas fue un chico de pelo marrón, que enfrentó su propio Rattata contra la de Ash.

\- ¡Rattata, Colmillo Rápido!

La Rattata de Ash empezó a zigzaguear, confundiendo al Rattata del oponente antes de flanquearlo por un lado con sus dientes cargados de energía y lanzándose a morderlo. Tal como implicaba el nombre, era una combinación de Ataque Rápido e Híper Colmillo.

\- ¡Ahora termina con Embestida!

El Rattata del oponente se desmayó luego que la de Ash se lanzó de cabeza y lo golpeó con fuerza, y el oponente corrió a recogerlo. Ash se arrodilló y acarició a la suya en la cabeza para felicitarla.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! Veo que ya lograste sacar bien ese movimiento combinado. – Sostuvo entonces su Pokébola. – Ahora te mereces un buen descanso, regresa.

\- Wow, de verdad eres fuerte. – halagó a Ash el chico castaño, después de recuperar a su propio Rattata.

\- Tal vez, pero tus Pokémon también tienen potencial. – dijo Ash. En otro tiempo habría presumido de tener sus dos medallas, pero ahora tenía su buena cantidad de derrotas. Además de una contra Brock, el Equipo Rocket lo había vencido un par de veces, ya fuera en batalla o en otras cosas. Sabía que tenía que volverse más fuerte y crear nuevas estrategias si quería evitar que se robaran a Pikachu.

\- Sabes, ¡tal vez seas lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a A.J!

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ash, y el niño señaló en la dirección opuesta.

\- Tiene un gimnasio en aquella dirección.

Siguiendo la dirección a donde les señalaron, el trío se encontró el susodicho gimnasio tras varios minutos de caminar. Había una cerca de troncos rodeándolo, completa con una puerta. Había un letrero que decía _**"Gimnasio de A.J"**_ con el subtítulo de "¡Invicto!" y un marcador de victorias/derrotas de 98 – 0. En la parte inferior había una nota que decía que el gimnasio no estaba sancionado por la Liga Pokémon. Ash silbó al verlo.

\- 98 victorias y ninguna derrota… debe ser realmente fuerte.

\- ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo, Ash? – preguntó Misty.

\- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió Ash, y luego agregó sin darle importancia. – Hasta yo puedo apreciar el récord de otro entrenador.

\- ¿Eres mi siguiente víctima? – habló una nueva voz.

Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho de pelo verde oscuro aproximándoseles. Tenía una camiseta naranja y negra con shorts de jean y unos zapatos tenis a juego con su camiseta, y sobre el hombro llevaba una mochila azul.

\- ¿Eres A.J? – preguntó Ash extendiéndole la mano. – Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y me gustaría competir en tu gimnasio.

\- Hm, claro, siempre que estés listo para perder. – dijo A.J con confianza estrechando la mano de Ash. Las puertas se abrieron y un Butterfree llegó volando. A.J le entregó la mochila y voló de vuelta hacia el interior, una gran carpa.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa mochila? – preguntó Ash.

\- Los Pokémon salvajes que acabo de capturar. – A.J miró por encima del hombro. – En la carpa tengo muchos más.

\- Hey, ¿crees que pueda verlos después del duelo? – sonrió Ash.

\- Si quieres. – dijo A.J, colocándose en la arena. – Ahora, ¿cuál Pokémon elegirás para mi victoria número 99?

\- Estoy aquí para probar la fuerza de mis Pokémon más que nada. – dijo Ash tomando su lugar al otro lado de la arena. – ¿Es una batalla libre? ¿Puedo usar a todos mis Pokémon?

\- Claro. – se rio A.J. – No es que importe mucho. ¿Dijiste que eras de Pueblo Paleta? Justo el otro día tres entrenadores vinieron y dijeron que venían de allá. Hablaban mucho, pero al final todos perdieron.

\- Wow. – dijo Ash. – ¿Y peleaste contra ellos uno tras otro?

\- Aprendieron de la manera difícil que no estamos en las ligas menores. – dijo A.J sacando un látigo. – ¡Cuando gane cien encuentros seguidos empezaré a competir por medallas!

\- ¿98 victorias y todavía no tienes una medalla? – Ash arqueó una ceja. – Me encantaría tener tu paciencia. Yo ya tengo dos medallas, pero he cometido muchos errores por el camino.

\- ¿Compraste esas medallas o las robaste? O fue eso o competiste en gimnasios de perdedores. – lo provocó A.J. Ash pudo sentir que la ira de Brock y Misty empezaba a arder y levantó las manos.

\- Hey, no empecemos a insultarnos aquí…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "gimnasios de perdedores"? – preguntó Misty furiosa.

\- Oye Ash, más vale que pulverices a este tipo. – agregó Brock. Ash suspiró con resignación y A.J levantó su Pokébola.

\- Vamos a empezar. ¡Sandshrew, ve! – Un Pokémon amarillo pálido, con apariencia de armadillo y la piel con un patrón como de ladrillos apareció en el campo. Ash también se preparó para la batalla.

\- Un Sandshrew, ¿eh? Esto será interesante.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Ash! – le advirtió Misty. – La electricidad de Pikachu no tendrá ningún efecto en Sandshrew.

\- Sé lo que estoy haciendo, muchas gracias. – dijo él. Se volteó la gorra antes de lanzar su Pokébola. – ¡Pidgeotto, yo te elijo!

El Pokémon volador emergió con un grito de batalla y miró fijamente a Sandshrew desde el aire.

\- Un movimiento inteligente de parte de Ash. – comentó Brock. – Los Pokémon Voladores tienen ventaja sobre los de tipo Tierra.

A.J simplemente sonó su látigo sin necesidad de dar una orden, y Sandshrew se enrolló en una bola antes de salir disparado hacia Pidgeotto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pidgeotto, esquívalo! – gritó Ash sorprendido. Pidgeotto también fue tomado con la guardia baja por la velocidad de Sandshrew, y recibió un impacto directo. Ash salió corriendo mientras Pidgeotto caía del cielo para atraparlo. – ¡Pidgeotto! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Pidg... – El Pokémon volador apenas estaba consciente.

\- Suficiente para ti, regresa. – Ash lo retornó a su Pokébola y reevaluó al Sandshrew. Pidgeotto estaba muy lejos de ser su Pokémon más débil, pero del de A.J lo había derribado de un solo golpe. Ni siquiera habían podido probar su nuevo ataque combinado.

\- "La ventaja de vuelo no servirá aquí. ¡Intentemos combate cercano!" – pensó Ash. – ¡Ve, Rattata!

La ratona Pokémon de Ash apareció, y miró desafiante al Sandshrew. Pero mientras Ash todavía estaba en medio de darle una orden, A.J volvió a sonar su látigo y Sandshrew se lanzó a la carga otra vez.

\- ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash. Rattata apenas pudo ponerse fuera del alcance de Sandshrew, pero A.J volvió a sonar el látigo y Sandshrew se fue bajo tierra. Eso le dio a Ash una idea.

\- ¡Rattata, Foco de Energía! ¡No es como Ekans, tiene que excavar con sus garras! ¡Pon atención al ruido que hace al excavar y entonces esquiva!

Rattata se concentró, y un aura azul comenzó a rodearlo. Sus orejas sensibles rápidamente captaron a Sandshrew aproximándose bajo tierra, así que utilizó Ataque Rápido de nuevo para esquivarlo. Sandshrew salió violentamente del suelo pero no alcanzó a golpear nada.

\- ¡Ahora, Colmillo Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

Combinando ambos movimientos, Rattata se lanzó a la carga enseñando los dientes, y Sandshrew se volvió a enrollar en bola. El ataque golpeó y un pulso de energía salió del punto donde los dientes de Rattata lograron conectar. A pesar de todo, el ataque solo sacó rodando hacia atrás a Sandshrew, disminuyendo la severidad del impacto. Después, se desenrolló y A.J volvió a sonar su látigo.

\- ¡Sandshrew, ataque de Rapidez!

Sandshrew agitó sus garras y una lluvia de estrellas amarillas salió de ella, persiguiendo a Rattata. Luego de dispararlas, Ash vio como Rattata trataba de escapar, pero inevitablemente la golpearon, dándole a Sandshrew la ventana de oportunidad para volver a enrollarse y embestirla, haciéndola caer inconsciente del impacto. Ash levantó su Pokébola.

\- ¡Rattata, regresa! – dijo al recuperarla. – Lo hiciste bien, ahora toma un descanso. – Se volteó hacia A.J. tomando la última Pokébola y expandiéndola. – Tengo que admitirlo, A.J, tu Sandshrew se ha ganado su título de invicto. Pero todavía me queda un último Pokémon. ¡Vamos, Butterfree! ¡Vendaval de Somnífero!

Sin que Ash lo notara, Pikachu se sintió algo insultado cuando dijo "un último Pokémon". ¿Él no contaba acaso? Butterfree apareció y empezó a agitar sus alas, liberando el polvo azul al mismo tiempo que generaba un Remolino. El lado negativo era que el viento dispersaba el polvo y lo hacía menos denso, lo que hacía más difícil poner a dormir al oponente. A.J volvió a sonar su látigo y Sandshrew se fue bajo tierra. Ash esperó mientras Butterfree detenía el ataque combinado, seguro de que Sandshrew volvería a salir del suelo a su momento. De su batalla con Misty, ya sabía que los movimientos sorpresa y de status podían servir igual de bien para derribar a un oponente. A.J volvió a sonar su látigo y Sandshrew emergió violentamente del suelo detrás de Butterfree, cayéndole encima y sujetándolo por las alas para aprisionarlo contra el suelo. Ash entonces dio su orden.

\- ¡Supersónico Reverso!

Butterfree apuntó sus antenas hacia atrás y las puso a vibrar, enviando las ondas de sonido directo a la cara de Sandshrew. Este tuvo que soltarse para poder cubrirse los oídos, y Butterfree volvió a volar.

\- ¡Puede que nos hayas tomado por sorpresa, pero Sandshrew y yo no caeremos con esos trucos! – dijo A.J.

Sandshrew quedó mareado por un momento, pero cuando A.J volvió a donar su látigo, este disipó la confusión y Sandshrew paró la cabeza antes de enrollarse de nuevo y salir disparado contra Butterfree. Su camino iba algo disparejo por el mareo, así que Butterfree pudo esquivar.

\- ¡Solo tenemos una oportunidad! – dijo Ash. – ¡Butterfree, Mega Drenado!

Butterfree abrió las alas y empezaron a brillar, pero Sandshrew ya venía dando una vuelta en U para otro intento. Sandshrew saltó alto, y Butterfree liberó el resplandor, empezando a succionar la energía de Sandshrew, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo lo bastante rápido, pues el Pokémon tipo Tierra lo atravesó y se estrelló de frente contra Butterfree, tirándolo al suelo. El resplandor de las alas de Butterfree se deshizo y Sandshrew solo quedó jadeando ligeramente, pero de pie. Butterfree seguía consciente, pero no tenía energía para seguir volando.

\- Ya basta. – dijo Ash retornando a Butterfree, y después sonrió con respeto. – Buena batalla, A.J.

\- ¡Pika! – salió al paso Pikachu, pero Ash le puso el pie por delante para detenerlo.

\- No, Pikachu. Ese Sandshrew es demasiado fuerte, y tus ataques eléctricos no van a servir de nada.

\- ¡Pika, Pi-Pika! – dijo Pikachu con confianza. Ash se arrodilló frente a él.

\- De acuerdo, muéstrame tu ataque no-eléctrico más fuerte y lo pensaré. – le dijo. En respuesta, Pikachu agarró la mano de Ash y le mordió el dedo. Ash se sacudió ligeramente, pero aguantando el dolor levantó a Pikachu y se lo sacudió. – Eso no servirá de nada con las defensas de Sandshrew. Así que no. – Después se inclinó para susurrarle. – Además, si el Equipo Rocket apareciera para atacar, necesito que alguien esté en forma para pelear. Quedémonos un poco y veamos si podemos hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo?

El hecho de que Ash contara con él como defensa contra el Equipo Rocket hizo sentir un poco mejor a Pikachu, así que el roedor asintió.

* * *

En efecto, el Equipo Rocket se encontraba viendo la batalla en el gimnasio de A.J desde un árbol. Mirando a través de sus binoculares, estaban contemplando la posibilidad de robarse ese Sandshrew, ya que se veía claramente muy poderoso.

\- A mí me parece que está gordo. Ustedes dos tendrán que cargarlo. – dijo Meowth.

\- La ropa que lleva ese entrenador es positivamente horrible. – dijo Jessie mirando a A.J.

\- La camisa que lleva parece como de hace uno o dos siglos. – agregó James. – Se vería muy bien, pero expuesta en un museo.

\- Mm, al menos no tiene aspecto de andar pidiendo dulces en la Noche de Brujas, como tú. – sonrió Meowth. James le echó una mirada enojada al gato y trató de golpearlo en la cabeza, haciendo que se cayera de la rama. Luego de estrellarse contra el suelo, sus binoculares le cayeron directo en la boca. Jessie y James se bajaron del árbol mientras Meowth se levantaba y escupía los binoculares.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó James. – ¿Nos llevamos a Pikachu, o a Sandshrew?

\- Podríamos intentar ambos. – sugirió Meowth. Jessie negó con la mano.

\- Si intentamos morder más de lo que podemos masticar y fallamos, eso se verá mal en nuestro reporte. – dijo poniéndose pensativa. – Hmm… podemos ir tras el bobo cualquier día, pero ese Sandshrew parece una oportunidad única, si no nos lo llevamos ahora podríamos perderla.

\- Muy bien. – concluyó James. – Está decidido. Vamos por algunas provisiones en el globo y vendremos por él.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, esta traducción por fin pude reanudarla. Tengo hasta el capítulo 12 terminado, pero apenas el viernes pasado pude retomarla, por estar en ronda de exámenes. Confío en haber salido bien, eso sí, así que puedo tomarme mi tiempo con calma en ir adelantando esto y mis propias historias, ya sea del Resetverso, Buscando el Poder o algunos oneshots sueltos que tengo pensados por ahí.

Al inicio podemos ver la estima que Giovanni les tiene a nuestro trío terrible favorito aquí. Les va bien y saben cómo complacer al jefecito sin caer en tonterías como aquellas fantasías que tenían con él durante tanto tiempo. Y tenemos una mención tempranera de Mewtwo, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla eso aquí.

Tachemos otra medalla que Ash no se ganó legítimamente en el canon, aquí sí derrotó a Misty con todas las de la ley. Dicho eso, no parece que la pelirroja se haya tomado bien esa derrota, y será interesante ver cómo eso repercute en el futuro en su interacción con Ash. Por supuesto, yo ya eso lo sé, pero no voy a spoilear nada. Yo particularmente lo encontré interesante, no sé cómo lo verán ustedes. Y nos encontramos también con A.J. Su arco concluirá en el próximo capítulo, y también se cubrirá el capítulo del Pokémon Tech. Esos no cambiaron demasiado, pero yo personalmente los encontré más entretenidos que en el canon, espero que ustedes también lo hagan.

Ya eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, , Soul of Demon, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX, LycanrocMoon, dragon titanico** y **AlenDarkStar.** Nos veremos el próximo lunes para el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Aprende por el camino

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 6:** Aprende por el camino.

* * *

Ash se paseó por el gimnasio, observando los métodos de entrenamiento de A.J. Eran bastante duros; tenía a sus Pokémon de tipo Insecto combatiendo entre ellos, y su Rattata practicaba acrobacias para ganar agilidad, mientras Sandshrew entrenaba su resistencia al agua zambulléndose en una gran piscina. Todos ellos llevaban algo llamado "intensificador de fuerza" que A.J había inventado para que se les hiciera más difícil mover sus extremidades de manera fluida, pero los hacía más fuertes a la larga con el entrenamiento. Sandshrew saltó a la piscina y salió de una vez, girando sobre sí mismo para sacudirse el agua.

\- Están viendo al único Sandshrew capaz de soportar el agua. – explicó A.J.

A Ash no le gustaba del todo lo duro que era A.J con sus Pokémon, pero podía ver los resultados si la batalla contra Sandshrew era algún indicio. Personalmente, él creía que hacerte amigo de tus Pokémon era más importante, pero no había venido aquí para debatir métodos de entrenamiento. Cuando Brock le preguntó a A.J qué clase de comida Pokémon utilizaba, A.J le mostró los estantes llenos con los frascos etiquetados. Aburrido de la discusión de comida Pokémon casera, Ash decidió darse otra vuelta, manteniendo un ojo abierto en caso de que hubiera algo sospechoso mientras observaba a los Pokémon entrenando.

Mientras Ash se encontraba observando, Pikachu trató de levantar una pequeña pesa mientras Sandshrew hacía ejercicios con una en cada mano, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Ash se le acercó y sujetándola con los dedos, decidió ayudarle un poco para que pudiera ejercitarse. De ese modo podría vigilarlos a los dos sin problemas.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket se metió al gimnasio de A.J, escuchando a hurtadillas por las paredes de la tienda principal mientras susurraban.

\- ¿Succionador Eléctrico portátil? – preguntó Jessie. James levantó un dispositivo con aspecto de pistola de rayos con antena parabólica en el extremo.

\- Listo. – dijo mientras se lo enganchaba al cinturón.

\- ¿Esfera de hule aislante? – preguntó de nuevo Jessie. Meowth agarró una gran pelota hueca similar a las que A.J. y sus Pokémon usaban para practicar acrobacias.

\- Listo, listo, Calixto. – dijo el gato.

El dueto humano comenzó a practicar la versión corta de su lema, ya que en una situación como esta no era probable que pudieran hacer la versión completa. Jessie empezó con un susurro.

\- El Equipo Rocket hará lo que tiene que hacer.

\- Para robarnos el Sandshrew de ese entrenador. – concluyó James, y entonces frunció el cejo y cruzó los brazos. – Tal vez deberíamos volver al viejo lema; este no suena del todo bien.

\- Tal vez deberíamos grabar el lema en una cinta y dejarlo reproducir. – dijo Meowth, mientras se apoyaba detrás de la pelota de hule. – Agregar un tema musical o algo, a todos les gusta la música.

\- Un tema musical suena bien. – concedió Jessie. James negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero dejar la grabación está fuera de discusión. ¡No hay espíritu!

\- Ah, ya podemos decidirlo después. – Meowth rodó la bola para que el agujero quedara hacia arriba. – Tal vez deberíamos hacerle coreografía. ¡Tenemos un Pokémon de primera qué robar! – El Pokémon felino Pokémon saltó y se dejó caer en el agujero antes de echarse a rodar al interior para que Jessie y James pudieran entrar.

* * *

En una mesa dentro de la tienda, un reloj digital llegó a cero antes que la figura de un Hitmonlee saliera para darle una patada a la campana.

\- ¡Muy bien, holgazanes, tienen quince minutos para descansar! – dijo A.J. Todos sus Pokémon inmediatamente se sentaron o se dejaron caer en el suelo, jadeando.

\- Hey, tus Pokémon se ven totalmente agotados. – dijo Ash al notar esto.

\- Más te vale que lo creas. – espetó A.J. – En este gimnasio, la regla es "si no duele, no sirve". Pero a juzgar como tú mimas a tus Pokémon, no sigues ninguna regla.

\- ¡Bueno, discúlpame por preocuparme! – dijo Ash dando un paso al frente.

Mientras los dos entrenadores discutían, Pikachu empezó a tocar el intensificador de fuerza de Sandshrew, pero accidentalmente se amarró con él y se vio forzado a enrollarse en bola, y el Pokémon tipo Tierra comenzó a reírse. Sandshrew también decidió enrollarse junto a él, justo cuando el Equipo Rocket comenzaba a entrar, cubiertos con su camuflaje.

\- Me estoy mareando… – se quejó Meowth.

\- Deja de quejarte. – susurró James. – ¡Busca al Sandshrew!

Moviendo el agujero para poder mirar, se dieron cuenta de algo. Jessie les ordenó esperar por un momento, y luego se echaron a rodar en la dirección donde vieron a los dos Pokémon enrollados.

\- Ese de allá, ¿verdad? – preguntó James, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco antes de ver a Sandshrew. Entonces fue que notó a Pikachu enrollado junto a él. – Espera, ¿ese es…?

\- ¿Será Pikachu? – Jessie puso los ojos en rendijas con confusión. – Lástima que no trajimos los guantes de hule.

\- ¡Deprisa y agárralos a los dos de una vez, tanto rodar ya me dio nauseas! – replicó Meowth.

James se salió un momento y agarró a Sandshrew para meterlo en una bolsa, amarrando la abertura con un nudo bien apretado. Mejor llevárselo solo a él que arriesgarse a recibir un choque de contacto directo.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – susurró Jessie con urgencia. Los tres empezaron a rodar hacia la entrada lo más rápido que podían.

\- ¡Deprisa, que creo que voy a vomitar! – dijo Meowth.

\- ¡Aquí no, ni se te ocurra! – amenazó Jessie. Ya cuando estuvieron afuera, Jessie y James reventaron la esfera de hule y la dejaron atrás, mientras James se llevaba cargando a Sandshrew y Jessie hacía lo mismo con Meowth bajo el brazo.

\- ¡Se me durmió la pata! – gruñó Meowth.

\- ¡Ojalá lo hiciera tu bocota! – espetó James.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí todavía? – preguntó A.J con irritación. – Seguro debe haber otros entrenadores a los cuales puedes molestar. – En ese instante, el reloj llegó al final de sus quince minutos y una figura de un Hitmonchan salió a golpear la campana dos veces. – ¡Se acabó el descanso! ¡Todos vuelvan a entrenar!

Los Pokémon se pusieron de pie, ya más descansados y reanudaron su entrenamiento. Pero entonces fue que A.J se percató de que algo estaba mal, o más bien, que faltaba alguien.

\- Qué raro, ¿dónde está Sandshrew? – preguntó. Entonces notó a Pikachu enrollado. – Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu Pikachu?

\- ¡Pikachu! – Ash recogió a su Pokémon con preocupación. Trató de desenrollarlo, pero no pudo.

\- Espera, déjame a mí. – dijo A.J, desenganchando uno de los grilletes para que Pikachu se soltara. Pikachu se sacudió la cabeza al encontrarse en los brazos de A.J. – Oye, Pikachu, ¿has visto a Sandshrew? – Pikachu negó con la cabeza, y A.J comenzó a llamar a Sandshrew.

\- Me imaginé que esto pasaría. – interrumpió Ash, expandiendo una Pokébola. – Separémonos para buscar a Sandshrew. Rattata podrá rastrearlos si encuentra su olor.

\- ¿Rastrearlos, a quiénes? – preguntó A.J.

\- ¡Rattata, ve! – llamó Ash, y al instante Rattata apareció. – El Equipo Rocket estuvo aquí, y se llevaron a Sandshrew. Ve si puedes encontrar el rastro de su olor.

\- Ustedes tres, ayúdenle también. – le ordenó A.J a sus propios Rattatas.

Después de un rato de buscar y de que Ash explicara quiénes eran el Equipo Rocket, los Rattatas de ambos entrenadores encontraron lo que quedaba de la bola de hule. Los cuatro Pokémon lo olfatearon y se pusieron a rastrear por el suelo para tratar de seguirles la pista. La Rattata de Ash tomó el liderazgo al estar más familiarizada con el olor.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket jadeaba mientras se ocultaba detrás de unos árboles por el camino de tierra. Meowth estaba solo un poco menos cansado ya que solo corrió poco más de la mitad de la distancia. Jessie miró hacia atrás.

\- Muy bien, casi llegamos al globo, y ya ganamos suficiente distancia con esos bobos, así que tomémoslo con calma el resto del camino.

\- Estoy exhausto. Tú lleva la bolsa. – jadeó James. Jessie le miró por encima del hombro.

\- Pero un caballero siempre lleva la bolsa. – replicó. En respuesta, James le tiró la bolsa en los brazos.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Bueno, ya sabes que yo no soy un caballero!

Jessie solo soltó un "hmph" y se echó la bolsa al hombro. El trío empezó a caminar rápido el resto del trayecto hacia el globo, donde ya tenían una jaula de acero con la tapa abierta. Jessie desamarró la bolsa y dejó caer a Sandshrew en ella. Los dos agentes la cerraron y se sentaron en la parte superior mientras Meowth colocaba un candado. Sandshrew empezó a golpear la tapa tratando de abrirla, pero Jessie y James pesaban demasiado, y Meowth pudo cerrar el candado. El trío miró al Sandshrew enjaulado y sonrió.

\- Bueno, no es exactamente raro, pero este Sandshrew será muy bueno para nuestro credo con lo poderoso que es. – dijo Meowth. – Ahora, llevémonos a este chico malo a su nuevo hogar.

Jessie y James levantaron la jaula, pero justo cuando se disponían a subirla, un graznido y un zumbido los hicieron detenerse.

\- ¡Pidgeooot! – Pidgeotto y el Beedrill de A.J volaron directo hacia el globo, atravesándolo y abriéndole dos agujeros antes de emerger por arriba para hacer juntos un tercero. Mientras el escape se salía rápidamente, el trío solo podía mirar en shock.

\- ¡Grandioso! – gruñó Jessie. – ¡¿Cómo se supone que nos llevaremos a Sandshrew ahora?!

\- ¡Ahí están! – El Equipo Rocket se dio la vuelta y vio a Ash y a los otros corriendo hacia ellos. Los dos Pokémon retornaron con Ash y A.J. También había dos Butterfrees, los cuatro Rattatas, y el Zubat de Brock.

\- Vaya, vaya, pide y recibirás. – dijo James. – ¡Mankey, registra al pelos de césped y sácale sus Pokébolas!

Mankey cargó contra A.J y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Mientras el peliverde se frotaba la cara, Mankey rápidamente se puso a registrarle los bolsillos, pero no encontró nada. Se volteó confuso hacia James.

\- ¿Mo, Mochit?"

\- Tenías razón. – dijo A.J poniéndose de pie. – Querían la Pokébola de Sandshrew, gracias por advertirme. – Miró con rabia al Equipo Rocket mientras Mankey volvía con ellos. – ¡Ahora van a tener problemas por tratar de robarse a Sandshrew!

\- ¿Alguien dijo…? – dijo Jessie con un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Problemas? – completó James. Los dos se pusieron espalda con espalda, sonriendo.

\- No creo que este entrenador novato haya escuchado de nosotros, James.

\- ¡Vamos a iluminarlo! – Los dos levantaron la mano.

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! – James levantó su rosa, pero Ash les apuntó.

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu lanzó una descarga eléctrica, pero James simplemente levantó la pistola de rayos que tenía en su cinturón y presionó un botón que tenía detrás de la agarradera. El rayo fue atraído hacia el plato y absorbido por la antena, sorprendiendo a los entrenadores. James jaló el gatillo y les devolvió el ataque, electrocutándolos y dejándolos paralizados. Pikachu corrió hacia Ash y el entrenador le susurró algo de cerca, mientras los dos agentes continuaban con el lema.

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

\- ¡Mochiiit! – Mankey saltó y posó en el hombro de James con una sonrisa. Jessie y James soltaron lágrimas de pura alegría.

\- ¡Eso se sintió muy bien! No necesitamos recortarlo.

\- ¡Es un clásico! – agregó James. A.J les miró con rabia mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Estos payasos secuestraron a Sandshrew? – les dijo. El Equipo Rocket se salió de su emotivo momento y se limpió las lágrimas antes de volver a sonreír.

\- ¡Es tu culpa por entrenarlo tan bien! – dijo Jessie. – ¿Un Sandshrew capaz de soportar el agua? Eso es todo un regalo. ¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

\- ¡Ven por él! – agregó James mientras ambos tomaban sus Pokébolas.

Justo en ese instante, Pikachu saltó sobre la espalda de Mankey, habiéndose movido discretamente mientras el Equipo Rocket estaba ocupado con su lema. Saltar encima de la cesta le dio la altura que necesitaba para electrocutar a Mankey directamente, junto con James. Los dos se echaron a gritar, mientras Jessie y Meowth retrocedían de sorpresa y precaución. Cuando cesó el ataque, James cayó al suelo y Mankey se desplomó junto a él, pero rápidamente se volvió a poner de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos gruñendo de rabia. Pikachu le hizo una mueca burlona y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Geodude, rompe esa jaula! – dijo Brock lanzando una de sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Ekans, Ácido! ¡Spearow, Beedrill, mantengan al resto ocupados tanto como puedan! – ordenó Jessie lanzando todas las suyas. Incluso en el suelo, James gruñó y presionó el botón de la suya.

\- K-Koffing, ayuda a Spearow y Beedrill.

Ekans apareció y escupió un chorro de ácido directo hacia Geodude, vigilando la jaula. Geodude apenas evitó el ataque, pero Ekans no le quitó los ojos de encima para estar segura que no se acercaría más.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ataque Ráfaga! ¡Butterfree, Remolino! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Geodude, Lanzarrocas! – ordenó Brock a su vez.

Los otros Pokémon voladores se colocaron detrás de Ash mientras comenzaban a aletear para crear un potente vendaval. Los del Equipo Rocket salieron volando y terminaron cayendo al suelo, mientras Geodude recogía una pila de rocas y se la lanzaba a Ekans. La serpiente maniobró su cuerpo fuera del camino y las rocas se deshicieron sin causar daño contra la jaula de acero. En venganza, Ekans lanzó otro ataque de Ácido, forzando a Geodude a flotar fuera del camino. Viendo que no iban a ninguna parte, AJ y Ash ordenaron a sus Rattatas ayudar a Geodude, mientras Jessie ayudaba a James a levantarse y lo sostenía de los hombros.

\- ¡Vamos, Beedrill, Spearow! ¡Hace falta más que una pequeña brisa para noquearlos! – les gritó.

\- ¡K-Koffing! – gritó James con dificultad. Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar, en una voz más controlada. – ¡Mantente firme!

Beedrill, Spearow y Koffing se esforzaron por volverse a levantar, y Beedrill preparó su ataque de Danza de Espadas. Quizás podría acabar con algunos de los más pequeños rápido y con eso disminuir sus números. Spearow pensaba diferente; estaba enfadada de que la hubieran sacado a volar de ese modo solo porque todavía no aprendía a utilizar Remolino. ¡Y ella podría utilizar Ráfaga también si quisiera! ¡Cómo deseaba poder utilizar sus movimientos contra ellos!

Spearow espontáneamente comenzó a flashear de blanco, para sorpresa del Equipo Rocket y horror de los otros entrenadores. Empezó a hacerse más grande, con una envergadura tan larga como su nuevo cuerpo. Las plumas en su cabeza parecieron desaparecer, aparte de una cresta corta y su cuello y pico se hicieron más largos. Con la evolución completada, dejó salir un ensordecedor chillido para anunciarse como Fearow.

En el instante que la evolución llegó a su fin, despegó hacia el cielo, con sus pupilas brillando. Un Pidgeotto translúcido volaba junto a ella y se quedó flotando mientras terminaba su ascenso. Sus pupilas volvieron a brillar, y el Pidgeotto comenzó a batir las alas, enviando una Ráfaga contra el grupo de Voladores. Todos quedaron atrapados y se desordenaron, tardando mucho en volver a recuperarse. Al recuperarse del shock, Jessie y James sabían que era una oportunidad.

\- ¡Beedrill, Danza de Espadas con Zubat y el otro Beedrill! ¡Fearow, Ataque Furia con Pidgeotto!

\- ¡Koffing, Residuos contra las alas de esos Butterfrees!

\- ¡Zubat, Supersónico! – ordenó Brock.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, no te rindas! – Ash alzó su puño. – ¡Usa Ala de Ciclón! ¡Butterfree, usa Remolino!

\- ¡Butterfree, tú también! – ordenó A.J.

Zubat comenzó a chirriar, pero Beedrill se dividió en varias copias, rodeando a Zubat con un Doble Equipo antes de atacarlo por la espalda, pero fue detenido por el Beedrill de A.J con un Doble Aguijón. Zubat se las arregló para sujetarse del Beedrill de Jessie clavándole los colmillos y usando Chupavidas, y la abeja estaba demasiado ocupada peleando contra el de A.J como para preocuparse del murciélago en su espalda. Entretanto, Pidgeotto volaba en un amplio círculo tratando de crear un tornado alrededor de Fearow. Mientras el Pokémon de gran pico estaba atrapado, Pidgeotto trató de golpearla con Ataques de Ala desde varios ángulos, pero Fearow le seguía el paso con su aguda vista y contraatacaba tomando ventaja de su largo cuello para hacer Ataque Furia cuando se acercaba demasiado.

Los dos Butterfrees lograron superar a Koffing con un doble Remolino, enviándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol. El Pokémon de gas venenoso se desencajó de entre las ramas y soltó un chorro de Smog de su espalda para salir disparado más rápido. ¡No iban a volarlo como si fuese un simple globo!

Mientras los Pokémon combatían en el cielo, el Equipo Rocket no era el único tomando ventaja de la confusión. Pikachu había llevado a Mankey a una persecución, haciéndolo correr en círculos mientras Ekans continuaba custodiando la jaula de Geodude y los Rattatas con ataques repetidos de Ácido. Pikachu y Mankey pronto se pusieron detrás de la caja, y Pikachu se golpeó la retaguardia para hacer enfurecer a Mankey. Este se lanzó a dar un feroz puñetazo y Pikachu esperó hasta el último momento posible para esquivar. Hubo un sonido de metal rompiéndose que captó la atención del trío Rocket y les hizo dar la vuelta. Mankey tomó una expresión de preocupación al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y Pikachu jadeaba pero estaba feliz. Sandshrew saltó a través de la hendidura donde solía estar la barra rota y se enterró en el suelo.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – gritó James. – ¡El Pikachu de ese bobo engañó a Mankey para que arruinara nuestra captura!

\- ¡En ese caso, Pikachu puede compensarlo dejándose capturar en lugar de Sandshrew! – gruñó Jessie. – ¡Ekans, Meowth! ¡Atrápenlo!

\- ¡Mankey, tú también!

Ekans persiguió a Pikachu y Meowth se vio lanzado por la fuerza a la batalla. Los ojos de la serpiente brillaron con su Mirada Penetrante y Pikachu se quedó paralizado por un momento. Mankey aprovechó de agarrarlo para estrangularlo, pero en cuanto Meowth aterrizó y empezó a correr, sus orejas felinas captaron un sonido. Se acordó de lo que Ash había dicho durante la batalla. Agarrando la cabeza de head, se la llevó con él antes de virar hacia la derecha, justo a tiempo pues Sandshrew salió debajo del suelo justo donde ellos iban a estar. Esto rompió el contacto visual de Ekans y Pikachu electrocutó a Mankey con un Atactrueno antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Sandshrew! – gritó A.J. – ¡Ataque de Fisura!

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno contra los Voladores del Equipo Rocket! – ordenó Ash a su vez.

Pikachu corrió hacia donde estaban peleando los Pokémon voladores. Fue una suerte, porque las cosas no iban nada bien para los Pokémon de los chicos buenos desde que Spearow había evolucionado. Zubat ya había caído contra la Danza de Espadas en cuanto el Beedrill de Jessie tuvo una abertura, y el de A.J apenas había aguantado hasta ese momento porque tenía sus propios aguijones para bloquear y gran parte de la energía del otro había sido succionada por Zubat. Los dos Butterfrees se las arreglaron para esquivar los múltiples ataques de Residuos, pero Pidgeotto no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo contra el incremento de fuerza y velocidad de Fearow. Esto combinado con no haber podido tener un buen descanso, hizo que cayera después de unos pocos golpes fallidos durante su Ala de Ciclón y tras recibir un Ataque Furia directo en su totalidad terminó sacándole su propio ataque Ráfaga. Ahora Fearow iba tras los dos Butterfrees con Koffing.

\- ¡Pi-kaaaa-CHUUUU!

Los entrenadores tuvieron que apartarse y el Equipo Rocket recibió la descarga, haciéndolos caer al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Sandshrew terminó de cargar su ataque Fisura y se dejó caer hacia el suelo con la mano apuntando hacia abajo y girando rápidamente.

\- ¡Vamos, Sandshrew! ¡Taladra en el suelo hasta que se parte en dos!

Sandshrew golpeó el suelo causando un impacto colosal, haciendo que la tierra se abriera en dos y se tragara al Equipo Rocket, a sus Pokémon, y la cesta de su globo. Después de un rato y de que se disipara el polvo, el Equipo Rocket escaló hasta el borde, golpeados y sucios pero mayormente ilesos, y tenían sus Pokébolas encogidas de vuelta en las manos, evidentemente tras haber recuperado a sus Pokémon. James también llevaba un enorme paquete cuadrado con una tela a su alrededor sobre los hombros. Jessie llevaba un saco sobre el suyo y con el otro brazo sostenía a Meowth. Seguía consciente, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. Los dos terminaron de salir de un salto, aterrizando en el borde para encarar a los entrenadores.

\- Parece que es hora de que el Equipo Rocket salga volando otra vez. – masculló James, ajustando el paquete para tenerlo más equilibrado en la espalda.

\- ¡Tal vez hayan ganado esta vez, pero volveremos! – dijo Jessie mirando a Ash y a los otros con odio. Los dos saltaron sobre la grieta que quedó por la fisura y salieron corriendo.

\- ¡Ja, eso les enseñará! – sonrió A.J.

Ash se alegró de que hubieran podido salvar al Sandshrew de A.J, pero estuvo demasiado cerca. De no haber podido utilizar el temperamento de Mankey para liberar a Sandshrew, probablemente habrían perdido una vez que Fearow, Beedrill y Koffing enfocaran su atención en los Rattatas.

* * *

Una vez que el Equipo Rocket se encontraba tan lejos como pudieron llevarlos sus piernas antes que se les fuera el aliento, siguieron en marcha hasta el atardecer, dirigiéndose hacia Ciudad Vermillion para estar listos para interceptar al grupo de Ash nuevamente. Jessie arrojó sus provisiones y comida que habían reunido con prisa al suelo, resoplando de rabia.

\- ¡No puedo creer que volviéramos a perder!

\- ¡Nuestra nave fue saboteada, y el bobo le advirtió al entrenador de ese Sandshrew que podríamos utilizar su Pokébola! – dijo James mientras dejaba en el suelo el transportador portátil, que habían logrado recuperar. También servía para comunicarse con Giovanni, usando como fuente de poder baterías de auto modificadas. Cielos, no iba a estar nada feliz de saber que necesitarían un nuevo globo luego de esa misión fallida.

Tras llenar su reporte y petición, James se marchó por un momento, diciendo que se iría por una media hora y volvería para preparar la cena más tarde. Se fue a una distancia razonable del campamento y encontró un risco que se alzaba sobre un bosque. Había un enorme edificio en la distancia, pero no le prestó atención por ahora. El sol se aproximaba en el horizonte, empezando a teñir el cielo de color naranja, perfecto para lo que James tenía en mente.

\- Mankey, necesitamos hablar. – dijo abriendo su Pokébola. El Pokémon mono-cerdo emergió y parecía estar algo nervioso. – Tranquilo, no te voy a castigar. Pero la misión de hoy terminó mal porque te dejaste llevar por tu temperamento. – Mankey miró arriba con expresión interrogante. – Voy a empezar por enseñarte algunos ejercicios para manejar la ira, y quisiera que los tomes muy en serio. Hacer que tu temperamento explote en medio de la batalla, si bien puede ser útil cuando se maneja bien, también puede hacerte cometer errores muy serios.

James se sentó y se quedó mirando el atardecer, tocando el lugar junto a él para que Mankey se le uniera.

\- Empezaremos con algo de meditación. – El Pokémon luchador se sentó y copió la postura que James había asumido. – Cierra los ojos… siente el calor del sol sobre ti… respira profundo y aclara tu mente…

Mankey siguió las instrucciones de James, pero después de unos treinta segundos, el Pokémon Luchador comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. James no tuvo ni que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta.

\- Mankey, puedo escuchar que te mueves. Concéntrate en el sol. Visualiza tu recuerdo más relajante… – James se puso a pensar en los días en su casa de verano.

Mankey no tuvo lo que se dice una vida muy pacífica. Había crecido solo, peleado solo y sobrevivido solo. La sangre empezaba a hervirle por estar quieto tanto tiempo. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y pensar en las cosas en lo salvaje. Ocasionalmente, observaba el cielo en busca de formaciones interesantes en las nubes mientras comía las bayas que reunía para comer. Abriendo un ojo, trató de buscar una en el atardecer. Después miró la postura de James para ver si estaba haciendo algo mal.

Al ver la expresión serena de James, el pelimorado tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por sus recuerdos. Mankey se dio cuenta que sí tenía un recuerdo feliz: el día que conoció a James. Él le había ofrecido ser su compañero, cuidar de él. Mankey volvió a cerrar los ojos y pensó en aquel día. Había estado buscando bayas para ocultar antes de la cena, antes que los Rattatas se llevaran todas las que había en los arbustos. Había estado olfateando en busca de ellas hasta que captó un olor extraño. Al seguirlo, se encontró con James, que le ofreció comida y un lugar con él, todo en un solo día. Buena comida, buenas peleas, buenos amigos… Mankey no necesitaba recuerdos felices. Solo tenía que pensar en lo que tenía ahora.

Respirando profundo, sintió que la sangre empezaba a bajársele a un nivel más tranquilo. No era lo que ningún humano consideraría calma, pero era un inicio.

* * *

Luego de viajar todo el día, Ash y sus amigos decidieron acampar por la noche. La mañana siguiente los vio a todos atravesando un bosque lleno de niebla. Ash y Misty comenzaron a discutir de nuevo por la bicicleta destrozada de Misty, y Brock suspiró mientras trataba de leer el mapa a través de la espesa niebla. Quizás si esos dos pasaran menos tiempo discutiendo y más tiempo poniendo atención a donde iban, ya habrían llegado a Ciudad Vermillion.

El líder del Gimnasio Pewter decidió que detenerse para tomar un descanso y comer algo sería lo que necesitaban para aliviar el estrés. En minutos, ya tenía una pequeña mesa plegable lista con el mantel, los banquillos y los platos. Se ofreció a preparar unas crepes y algo de té, pero necesitaba madera para cocinar y hervir el agua. Misty dejó claro que no iría a buscarla, lo que dejaba a Ash.

Se puso a mirar alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo de madera que no estuviese pegada a los árboles para llevársela. Por un momento consideró sacar a Rattata para que le ayudara a cortar algunas ramas con Híper Colmillo, pero Pikachu llamó su atención a una luz que se veía adelante de ellos. Muy bien, si alguien por ahí tenía una fogata, tal vez tendría madera que pudiera regalarles. Sin embargo al acercarse más, parecía que un grupo de chicos andaban molestando a uno más pequeño. Todos llevaban lo que parecía ser uniformes escolares.

\- Lo olvidaste. ¿Y te haces llamar un estudiante del Tech Pokémon? – dijo un estudiante pelirrojo enfrente del grupo. – ¡No queremos estudiar con idiotas como tú!

\- Lo siento… – dijo el que estaba en el centro del grupo, bajando la cabeza.

\- ¡Hey, dejen a ese chico en paz! – salió al paso Ash gritando. Él y Pikachu se detuvieron frente a ellos casi resbalándose. – ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

\- Absolutamente nada. Ocúpate de tus asuntos, esta es una sesión de entrenamiento privado. – dijo el pelirrojo con desdén.

\- En nuestra escuela Pokémon no hay lugar para perdedores que ni siquiera saben cuál es la forma evolucionada del Pidgey. – agregó un chico de pelo verde peinado hacia los lados. – Tenemos un estándar qué mantener.

\- No sé de qué escuela hablan, pero si todos los estudiantes son como ustedes, yo diría que los estándares son muy bajos. – espetó Ash, ayudando al estudiante que estaban molestando.

\- ¡Así es, tú diles, Ash! – intervino una voz familiar. Ash se dio la vuelta ay vio a Misty caminando entre la niebla. – Es mejor que dejen a ese chico en paz o tendrán que responder ante nosotros, ¿verdad, Ash?"

\- ¡Claro, Misty! – respondió Ash, al ver el grupo de cinco estudiantes y dándose cuenta de la desventaja de tratar de pelear contra todos ellos él solo.

\- Nosotros no peleamos. – respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Las peleas son para los cavernícolas. No estamos en la edad de piedra. – dijo el peliverde.

\- Y si perdiéramos nuestro tiempo peleando con insectos como tú, haría quedar mal el nombre del Tech Pokémon. – agregó otro estudiante con pelo morado. El peliverde se dirigió entonces al chico que estaba junto a Ash.

\- Nos veremos de vuelta en el Tech, Joe.

\- Está bien. – dijo el aludido simplemente. Ash estaba en shock de ver que este chico Joe se quedara tan tranquilo y se dejara abusar de los otros, y quería decir algo más, pero ya se habían ido. Además incluso con ayuda de Misty seguía en desventaja. Entretanto, Brock también se les acercó.

\- Así que esos son los famosos estudiantes del Tech. – comentó. Ash estuvo a punto de preguntar qué quería decir, pero Misty se le adelantó.

\- Tech Pokémon, creo que es abreviación para Instituto Tecnológico Pokémon. Creo que tenía un folleto por aquí. – dijo la chica. Brock se le adelantó y empezó a leerlo:

\- El Tech Pokémon es una escuela para aquellos que desean entrar a la Liga Pokémon. Tomando clases avanzadas, al graduarse a los estudiantes se les permitirá competir sin necesidad de viajar o conseguir medallas.

\- Entrar a la Liga Pokémon sin medallas suena demasiado fácil. – dijo Ash frunciendo el cejo.

\- Esperen, hay más. – replicó Brock. – La cuota de entrada para los estudiantes mantiene los altos estándares del Tech Pokémon.

\- Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Misty a Ash. – Es una de esas escuelas privadas para hijos de gente muy adinerada.

Ash se sintió todavía más incensado, y exigió saber dónde estaba ese tal Tech Pokémon. Joe señaló que estaba justo enfrente de ellos. Al disiparse la niebla, se reveló que esta era generada por unas máquinas en la puerta de la escuela. Justo en ese instante sonó una campana y una voz anunció:

\- La clase especial de hoy, Técnicas de Batalla en Niebla, ha terminado. La lección de mañana será Secretos de Competencias en Nieve.

\- Oh bueno, creo que mañana me van a utilizar como hombre de nieve otra vez. – se lamentó Joe.

\- ¿Te tratan así todo el tiempo? – preguntó Ash levantando una ceja.

\- Mis amigos solo tratan de ayudarme. – respondió Joe tímidamente.

\- ¡¿Llamas a esos chicos tus amigos?! – Ash alzó las cejas de golpe.

\- Con amigos así, ¿quién necesita enemigos? – comentó Brock.

* * *

Mientras Joe explicaba a Ash y sus amigos su situación, y cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Tech Pokémon, unos ojos muy familiares los observaban muy de cerca. El trío del Equipo Rocket los observaba desde un risco. Meowth veía a través de un par de binoculares de alta tecnología, mientras Jessie y James adoptaban expresiones deprimidas. James no había reconocido el edificio anoche, pero ahora que lo veía no se sentía nada feliz. Jessie suspiró.

\- Este lugar sí que trae recuerdos, ¿no James?

\- Ciertamente lo hace, Jessie. Y todos ellos son horribles. – dijo James estando de acuerdo. Meowth bajó los binoculares y también suspiró. Ya le habían contado esta historia antes, pero sabiendo que era terapéutico para ellos, decidió escuchar de nuevo el relato de su fracaso en el instituto.

\- Estudiamos mucho para la gran prueba. – empezó Jessie.

\- Y estábamos seguros de que lo haríamos muy bien. – dijo James con una expresión caída.

\- Y aquí viene la mejor parte. – agregó Meowth.

\- Nos desvelamos toda la noche, y nuestro futuro se veía brillante. – dijo Jessie mirando al suelo.

\- Pero al amanecer, las cosas no salieron bien. – se lamentó James con los ojos cerrados. Los dos empezaron a lloriquear y gritaron al unísono:

\- ¡SACAMOS LAS PEORES CALIFICACIONES EN LA HISTORIA DE LA ESCUELA!

\- Así que no fueron muy buenos estudiantes. – dijo Meowth volteándose a verlos. – Ustedes siempre serán los número uno en el libro de Meowth. – Ante estas palabras, Jessie y James se limpiaron las lágrimas y abrazaron al gato con gratitud. – ¿Saben qué los animará?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron tentativamente. Meowth inclinó la cabeza para señalar a la escuela.

\- Asaltar a esos idiotas y robarles todos sus Pokémon. – les dijo, haciendo que los dos agentes humanos recuperaran su buen humor.

\- Qué gran idea, ¿pero cómo lo vamos a hacer con el bobo y compañía allí? – preguntó James. Meowth levantó su garra para mover el dedo mientras sonreía.

\- Solo mantengan un ojo sobre los bobos y dejen que Meowth haga su magia. – Dicho esto, les lanzó los binoculares, se echó a correr a cuatro patas y volvió a campamento. Jessie y James se miraron uno al otro, confundidos.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté planeando?

\- Ni idea. – respondió James, levantando los binoculares y echando un ojo otra vez. – Quizás planea usar algo en donde están los bobos ahora. Vamos a averiguarlo.

* * *

Joe llevó a Ash y su grupo a un elevador que los condujo a una sala llena de computadoras y una arena de batallas. Una vez allí, procedió a explicarles:

\- Giselle siempre entrena aquí por su cuenta. Incluso si puedes vencerla en un combate, eso a ella no le importa. En el Tech, es la habilidad como entrenador Pokémon lo que cuenta más que ganar cualquier batalla.

\- Pues eso espero, porque yo ya tengo dos medallas. – dijo Ash mirando dentro de su chaleco, muy entusiasta de la idea de luchar contra Giselle.

\- Pero Giselle es la mejor en la clase de principiantes aquí en el Tech. Eso es mejor incluso que tener tres medallas. – dijo Joe encogiéndose de hombros. Luego cruzó los brazos con algo de arrogancia. – Aunque yo soy el último de mi clase, sigo siendo más fuerte que alguien que tiene dos medallas.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! – Antes que Ash pudiese replicar, Misty lo apartó de un empujón. – ¡Yo aprendí a ser una entrenadora Pokémon en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean! ¿Estás diciendo que puedes vencerme a mí?

\- Oh, Ciudad Cerulean. – Joe caminó hacia una de las computadoras y la encendió. – Pokémon de Agua.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Misty con una ceja levantada.

\- Siempre gano en el simulador, ¿lo ves? – Un Weepinbell y una Starmie aparecieron en la pantalla. Cada uno tenía una barra azul representando su energía, y de repente, la de Starmie se vació de un golpe y desapareció en el suelo. Misty se sintió todavía más ofendida.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Una simulación es una cosa, pero esto es la vida real! ¡Vamos a pelear!

\- Lo lamentarás. – dijo Joe sonriendo con confianza.

* * *

En los terrenos de la escuela, Jessie y James se treparon a un árbol, sentándose en ramas opuestas y sosteniendo los binoculares para compartir la vista mientras espiaban dentro de las ventanas. Alcanzaron a ver al grupo de Ash, con Misty en un lado de una arena de batalla con un niño al que no conocían del otro lado.

\- ¿Para qué tienen que pelear ustedes dos? – preguntó Ash desde adentro.

\- ¡Apártate, Ash! – gritó Misty sosteniendo una Pokébola. – ¡Tengo que defender la reputación del Gimnasio Cerulean, y es lo que voy a hacer! ¡Misty llama a Starmie!

El Pokémon estrella marina apareció y Joe sonrió al reconocerlo del simulador.

\- Qué lástima que tu Pokémon de Agua no podrá vencer a mi tipo Hierba. ¡Muy bien, Weepinbell, vamos! – El Pokémon atrapamoscas apareció, y Misty masculló entre dientes con rabia.

\- ¡Le voy a enseñar sobre los Pokémon! – dijo apuntando hacia el frente. – ¡Pistola de Agua!

Starmie flotó en el aire con un giro para ponerse en un mejor ángulo, y golpeó a Weepinbell con un torrente de agua, mandándolo a volar con la pura fuerza del chorro. Weepinbell voló sobre el hombro de Joe, para completo shock del entrenador, y se estrelló contra la ventana que había detrás de él. Luego se deslizó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero Weepinbell es fuerte contra Pokémon de Agua! – exclamó Joe.

\- Es cierto, pero hay una cosa que tú no sabías. – dijo una nueva voz.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Giselle entrando a la sala, junto con los otros cinco estudiantes de antes. Ash y sus amigos la reconocieron de la foto que Joe les había enseñado, aunque ese largo y brillante cabello castaño era difícil de no distinguir.

* * *

Jessie y James observaron este extraño giro de acontecimientos, y la batalla que se desarrolló desde donde estaban. Por dentro se deleitaron porque sabían que los Pokémon de Misty no eran débiles, pero los de ellos eran mucho más fuertes. Les preocupaba que los vieran cuando el Weepinbell chocó contra la ventana, pero la chica recién llegada atrajo toda la atención hacia sí misma. Tras escuchar su larga y arrogante introducción, los dos agentes bajaron sus binoculares y se tomaron un descanso de espiar al grupo de Ash.

\- Creo que ella es más arrogante incluso que nosotros. – comentó Jessie.

\- Sí, pero es muy bonita, ¿no lo crees? – observó James.

\- Mm, no tan bonita como Meowth. – intervino el gato, de repente apareciendo entre ellos. Por la sorpresa por poco se caen de sus ramas y tuvieron que volver a equilibrarse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí de vuelta? – preguntó Jessie, notando que Meowth cargaba puesto un cinturón con dos walkie-talkies colgando de él.

\- El jefe nos mandó algo de tecnología cuando le dije que nos ayudaría a conseguir un buen cargamento de Pokémon poderosos. – dijo Meowth, recordando al extraño pájaro rojo y blanco que les entregó los paquetes. – Oh, y también me traje esto de entre las provisiones. – agregó entregándole uno de los walkie-talkies a James.

\- ¿Y el plan es? – preguntó James.

\- Solo esperar a que salgan del edificio y… – Meowth dejó de parlotear cuando sus ojos felinos se fijaron en la ventana, específicamente en la batalla que ocurría adentro sin necesidad de usar los binoculares. – ¡Santa cachucha!

Como si el comentario fuese una alerta, la Starmie de Misty salió volando a través del cristal de la ventana, hasta ir a caer en la piscina que había en la distancia. Un Graveler se encontraba en la arena en el interior. Más que eso, Meowth había alcanzado a ver que la gema de Starmie había sido destrozada por el Pokémon Roca. Casi se sintió mal por la pelirroja, se veía totalmente devastada.

De cualquier manera, un Pokémon tipo Roca/Tierra sería un excelente botín. Vio como la chica castaña retornaba al Graveler a su Pokébola para dejarla en el estante rodante. El grupo de Ash y los estudiantes abandonaron la sala, y Meowth dirigió la atención de Jessie y James a la piscina.

\- Rápido, bajémonos de este árbol y esperemos.

* * *

Misty se encontraba junto al borde de la piscina, empapada luego de recoger a su Pokémon del fondo. Starmie estaba en sus brazos, con sus puntas caídas y Misty tenía en las manos los fragmentos de la gema que recuperó en la arena adentro. Le ayudarían a Starmie a sanar marginalmente más rápido. Al aplicarlos, se volvieron a fusionar con el núcleo roto, pero todavía se veía fracturado, y el Pokémon estrella permaneció inmóvil. Starmie seguiría fuera de comisión por un tiempo sin ayuda médica profesional. Ash y Brock no pudieron decir nada, pero les preocupaba ver a Misty así de deprimida.

\- Ahora que estamos en la piscina, tus Pokémon tienen ventaja. Puedes usar un Pokémon de Agua diferente si lo prefieres. – dijo Giselle.

\- Oh, y seguro que tú usarás a otro Pokémon que sea débil al agua. – gruñó Misty.

\- Los Pokémon son solo tan fuertes como el entrenador que los cría. – declaró Giselle. – Un Pokémon que está en desventaja pero está bien entrenado puede ganar; todo depende de su entrenador. Espero que hayas aprendido algo de esto, Joe. – dijo mirando por encima del hombro. Al ver la expresión interrogante del chico, prosiguió. – El nivel de entrenamiento de un Pokémon es un factor tan importante como su tipo para decidir un encuentro. Un entrenador de primera clase debe ser capaz de calcularlo.

\- ¡Espera un minuto! – salió Ash al paso. – ¡Hay mucho más en el entrenamiento Pokémon que calcular niveles!

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Giselle miró a Ash como si acabara apenas de notarlo.

\- Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, y ya tengo dos medallas.

\- En otras palabras, eres un principiante. – dijo Giselle. – ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas como entrenador Pokémon?

\- Uh,… hace dos meses, creo. – dijo Ash luego de pensarlo un poco. Giselle soltó un jadeo de burla.

\- ¿Dos meses y dejas que tu Pikachu ande suelto? ¿Todavía no lo has domesticado? Tal vez tus Pokémon te estén entrenando a ti.

\- No quiero domesticarlo, Pikachu es mi amigo, y también lo son Butterfree, Pidgeotto y Rattata. – se defendió Ash.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Giselle parpadeó. – Qué gracioso, porque incluso los entrenadores Pokémon novatos usualmente tienen al menos seis Pokémon. Y tú conseguiste dos medallas con solo cuatro. – Se dirigió al grupo de estudiantes detrás de ella. – Sí que tuvo suerte, ¿no les parece?

\- ¡He trabajado duro con cada uno de mis Pokémon, y cada uno de ellos fácilmente vale por dos! – replicó Ash.

\- Con dos meses de experiencia Pokémon tu Pikachu debería estar al menos a nivel 25, pero probablemente ni siquiera esté cerca, ¿verdad? – Giselle hablaba como si recitara un libro de texto. Pikachu se puso furioso por su tono condescendiente.

\- Supongo que no sabrás mucho de los Pokémon si elegiste un Pikachu como tu inusual. Los Pikachus tienden a ser difíciles de manejar, eso lo dice en cualquier manual para principiantes. – Ash frunció el cejo pero no le respondió. Giselle volvió a sorprenderse antes de reírse. – ¿En serio no lo sabías? ¿Y ya tienes dos medallas? ¡Qué gracioso! Pikachu evoluciona en un Pokémon Eléctrico llamado Raichu; crece hasta medir unos ochenta centímetros de alto. Los Pikachus pueden electrocutarte pero fuera de eso son realmente adorables, ¿no lo crees? Así que si no los dejas evolucionar son excelentes mascotas; especialmente para niñas. Pero seguro que ya sabías eso. – La chica abrió un ojo al ver que Ash seguía sin responder. – ¿En serio no lo sabías? ¿Y ya tienes dos medallas? – Giselle volvió a estallar de risa, pues encontraba a Ash y sus métodos por demás divertidos.

\- ¡Ya cállate! – interrumpió Ash, harto de que se burlara de él, y dio un paso al frente de manera agresiva. – ¡Vamos a pelear!

\- ¡Pikachu! – Las mejillas de Pikachu empezaron a echar chispas por los insultos hacia Ash. Giselle sonrió y sostuvo en alto otra de sus Pokébolas.

\- Para tu Pikachu, este será un gran desafío. – Posó de manera elegante antes de lanzarla. – ¡Cubone, ve!

Ash sostuvo su Pokédex al ver aparecer al Pokémon apuntándole con el ojo electrónico.

 **\- CUBONE, EL POKÉMON SOLITARIO. ESTE POKÉMON TIPO TIERRA ES HUÉRFANO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE NACE Y BLANDE SU HUESO COMO ARMA DE MANERA EXPERTA PARA DEFENDERSE.**

\- Un tipo Tierra. – Ash sonrió al recordar su entrenamiento tras dejar el gimnasio de A.J. Cerró su Pokédex y se lo metió al bolsillo. – Esta vez será diferente. ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pikapika! – Pikachu asintió con confianza y avanzó al frente, listo para la batalla.

\- ¡Cubone, inicia con un ataque Malicioso!

\- ¡Pikachu, cierra los ojos! – ordenó Ash.

Pikachu cerró los ojos cuando vio que Cubone ponía los suyos en rendijas ferozmente, haciendo que el movimiento intimidatorio fallara. Ash había desarrollado esto como una contramedida contra la Mirada Penetrante de Ekans. De hecho estaba intentando crear un estilo de combate para contrarrestar ataques basados en el contacto visual.

\- ¡Hueso Palo!

\- ¡Retrocede! – ordenó Ash. – ¡Combate anti-ojos!

Detrás de Ash, Misty y Brock se fueron de espaldas. Misty se dio una palmada en la cara, sin poder creer que Ash le hubiera puesto ese nombre. Como fuera, Cubone levantó su hueso con la mano derecha y Pikachu saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia, colocándose fuera del alcance del Pokémon tipo Tierra. Al dejar de moverse, Pikachu volvió a abrir los ojos, manteniendo la vista sobre el cuerpo de Cubone como Ash lo había entrenado.

\- ¡Cubone, Hueso Boomerang! – ordenó Giselle.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – gritó Ash. Cubone lanzó el hueso, y Pikachu saltó hacia un lado, pero el hueso se curvó hacia un lado yendo directo hacia él. – ¡Pikachu, al suelo!

Pikachu se dejó caer sobre su estómago y sintió el hueso golpeándole la cola al pasar volando. Se puso de pie de nuevo cuando pasó de largo y retornó a la mano de Cubone.

\- Está bien, suficiente observación. – dijo Ash. – Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

\- Pi. – Pikachu asintió.

\- No importa cuánto trates de aguantar. – dijo Giselle. – Los Pikachus no son conocidos por su constitución, y Cubone puede soportar mucho más con su inmunidad.

\- ¡Este Pikachu es mi amigo y es diferente del resto! – gruñó Ash.

\- ¡Hueso Boomerang! – ordenó Giselle.

Pikachu corrió hacia el frente y saltó por encima del hueso volador antes de aterrizar en el cráneo de Cubone, volteándoselo. Cubone empezó a tambalearse al no poder ver por dónde iba. Giselle abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y Ash sonrió.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Pikachu, ahora dale todo lo que tengas!

Pikachu le mordió la cola a Cubone, se puso a arañarle la espalda furiosamente con sus pequeñas uñas, y luego le dio una patada en la cabeza, poniéndole a dar vueltas el cráneo de nuevo. Cubone apenas pudo hacer que dejara de girar mientras estaba mirando hacia adelante, pero fue demasiado tarde para evitar que su hueso lo golpeara en toda la cara al regresar. Giselle jadeó de nuevo al ver a Cubone caer de espaldas y empezar a llorar a mares. Pikachu regresó con Ash, y el entrenador lo recogió para felicitarlo por sus victorias. Giselle, entretanto, cayó de rodillas y retornó a Cubone.

\- Cubone, buen intento. Regresa ahora, ya no llores. – Se volteó hacia Ash. – Ningún libro de texto menciona que un Pikachu haya ganado sin utilizar su electricidad.

\- Eso fue una batalla única. – dijo Joe sorprendido.

\- No trates de imitarlo. – comentó Misty, para enojo de Ash. – Solo tuvo suerte.

\- Para ser solo suerte, se vio genial. – concedió Joe.

 **…**

Jessie y James observaban desde la cerca que rodeaba la piscina. Pronto les tocaba hacer su entrada.

\- Hay otra manera de ganar que no está en los libros de texto, ¿verdad, James?

\- ¡Vamos a enseñarles! – dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras sacaba una de las máquinas de niebla que había en la puerta.

 **…**

Giselle todavía seguía en el suelo, incrédula de haber perdido el encuentro. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de sentir lástima, pues en ese instante empezó a aparecer una espesa niebla. Ash miró con horror, imaginándose lo peor, y su temor fue confirmado: Jessie y James se encontraban de pie en medio de la cortina de niebla.

\- Permítannos presentarnos de nuevo. ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! – La niebla se dispersó, aunque solo para revelar sus rostros a los estudiantes.

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es! – dijo la silueta de Meowth, todavía oculto entre la niebla.

\- Excelente, Meowth. – se rio James. – Ahora quédate atrás, esto es entre el Tech y nosotros.

Meowth se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia la entrada de la piscina antes de desaparecer entre la niebla.

\- ¿El Equipo Rocket? – preguntó Giselle mientras la niebla terminaba de dispersarse, y entonces pudo echarles una buena mirada a Jessie y James. – Esperen, yo los recuerdo a ustedes dos. Sacaron las calificaciones más bajas en toda la historia de los exámenes de admisión. – Tomó una Pokébola del estante. – ¿Qué tal si su equipo se enfrenta contra el nuestro?

Cada uno de los estudiantes detrás de ella sacó una Pokébola también, Jessie sintió algo de pánico.

\- ¡¿Nosotros d-dos contra todos ellos?!

\- ¡P-pero las reglas dicen que uno a uno! – dijo James alzando las manos.

\- ¡Los malos no siguen las reglas! ¡A ellos! – Y de inmediato empezaron a arrojarles Pokébolas todos a la vez. Pero en lo que las echaron a volar, el Equipo Rocket cambió su expresión a sonrisas malignas.

\- Cuánta razón tienes. – James se sacó de la manca un dispositivo con un botón, que presionó al instante. Las Pokébolas de repente cambiaron de curso, siendo arrastradas de regreso hacia los entrenadores que las lanzaron. La niebla terminó de dispersarse revelando a Mankey de pie junto al carrito de las Pokébolas con una mochila de metal, con dos mangueras como de aspiradora saliendo desde arriba. Equipamiento estándar del Equipo Rocket para robar Pokébolas, solo que más pequeño para Mankey. Comenzó a succionar las Pokébolas dentro de la mochila, llevándose no solo las que lanzaron, sino todas las que había en el carrito.

\- ¡No! – gritó Ash. – ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

Desgraciadamente, para entonces James ya había corrido alrededor de la piscina y saltado por las esquinas, listo para absorber la electricidad con el Succionador Eléctrico cuando Pikachu disparó su ataque. Una vez Mankey aseguró todas las Pokébolas, James corrió junto a él para cubrirlo mientras regresaba junto con Jessie.

\- Bueno. – dijo Jessie con arrogancia. – Ahora sus Pokémon "mejor entrenados" servirán de mucho al Equipo Rocket. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Staryu, detenlos! – dijo Misty lanzando su Pokébola en mano para sacar a su otra estrella.

\- ¡James! – dijo Jessie haciéndole una seña con una sonrisa. James apuntó con el Succionador y le disparó a Staryu, haciendo que cayera a la piscina y luego le apuntó a Ash, sus amigos y a los estudiantes del Tech. Al dejarlos en el suelo, James sacó unas bombas de humo del bolsillo.

\- ¡Hora de que el Equipo Rocket escape de aquí! – Arrojó las bombas al suelo y una espesa nube de humo, que eclipsó toda el área de la piscina, mezclándose con la niebla. Ash logró sacar una de sus propias Pokébolas y la arrojó.

\- ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Sigue al Equipo Rocket! ¡No dejes que huyan!

* * *

Jessie, James y Mankey corrieron hacia el bosque, asegurándose de hacer todo el ruido posible mientras lo hacían. James dejó caer otra bomba, causando otra nube de humo negro se levantara en el bosque. Jessie le dio un golpe en la cabeza por esto.

\- ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Y si los bobos ven eso? – Luego sonrió y preguntó en tono de broma. – ¿Acaso QUIERES que nos encuentren tan fácilmente?

\- ¡Somos más rápidos corriendo que ellos! – se defendió James encogiéndose de hombros. – ¡Para cuando nos sigan el rastro hasta aquí nos habremos marchado!

\- ¡Pidgeo! – Los tres miraron arriba y vieron al Pidgeotto de Ash aproximándose hacia ellos, al parecer ya había divisado el humo. James se rio por lo bajo.

\- Los pájaros, por otra parte… – agregó mientras Jessie resoplaba y agarraba otra Pokébola.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo aquí? ¡Beedrill, Doble Aguijón!

La abeja salió y se preparó para enfrentar a Pidgeotto. El pájaro lanzó un ataque de Ráfaga, pero Beedrill simplemente voló sobre la corriente de viento mientras Jessie, James y Mankey abrían las piernas para soportarla. Beedrill voló hacia adelante y Pidgeotto tuvo que esquivar el ataque, viéndose forzado a ponerse a la defensiva.

\- Sabes, tienes muchas agallas de venir a desafiarnos sin tu entrenador para darte órdenes. ¡Beedrill, muéstrale a ese pajarraco tu Aguijón Taladro!

Las aguijas de Beedrill se tornaron en un par de espadas, y extendiéndolas hacia el frente se lanzó hacia Pidgeotto girando como un taladro. Pidgeotto lanzó otro ataque Ráfaga, pero Beedrill literalmente lo perforó, forzándolo a esquivar elevándose en el aire. Habría consecuencias muy serias si ese ataque llegaba a conectar. Beedrill no se amilanó y dando la vuelta volvió a perseguir a Pidgeotto.

\- ¡Lo tienes contra las cuerdas, Beedrill querido! – lo animó Jessie.

Pero entonces la tierra empezó a sacudirse, y Onix emergió violentamente del suelo. Mirando alrededor vio a Beedrill, y de un solo coletazo lo bajó del cielo, estrellándolo contra un árbol, aunque rápidamente se volvió a poner de pie y zumbando furioso le echó una mirada asesina a Onix.

\- ¿Por qué nunca pueden ponérnoslo fácil? – gruñó Jessie.

\- ¡No hay problema, Jessie! – dijo James mientras tomaba la mochila succionadora de Mankey. – ¡Mankey, encárgate de esa serpiente superdesarrollada!

Mankey empezó a chillar de emoción y saltó para evadir algunas rocas que le arrojó Onix al aproximarse y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Dándole una Patada Baja, hizo que el Pokémon gigante perdiera el balance, y de inmediato empezó a escalar por su cuerpo. Onix trató de atarlo, pero Mankey era tan elusivo como… bueno, como un mono. Entretanto, Beedrill tenía las alas dañadas por haberse estrellado contra aquel árbol, así que no tuvo más remedio que tratar de derribar a Pidgeotto con Misil Aguja desde el suelo. Jessie sacó otra Pokébola.

\- ¡Ekans, ayuda a Beedrill con Picotazo Venenoso!

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ala de Ciclón!

Pidgeotto voló en círculos alrededor de Beedrill, que al no poder volar no pudo huir de la succión del tornado. Ya adentro, quedó totalmente indefenso a los ataques de Pidgeotto, sin poder hacer otra cosa que tratar de cubrirse de los que le llegaban. Jessie y James vieron que Ash y los otros venían corriendo hacia ellos. Sisearon de rabia y recuperaron a sus Pokémon. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo quedándose en un solo lugar.

\- ¡Onix, Lanzarrocas! – ordenó Brock al ver que se estaban dando la vuelta para escapar. Con un rugido, Onix lanzó unas rocas gigantes que comenzaron a apilarse, cortando el camino del Equipo Rocket, y Ash ya tenía dos Pokébolas más listas.

\- ¡Ya no podrán escapar! ¡Devuelvan esos Pokémon! – les dijo. Jessie sonrió malignamente.

\- Niño tonto. ¿Olvidaste nuestros encuentros pasados? Esta pila de rocas no es nada para nosotros.

El dúo comenzó a escalar la pila de rocas con saltos precisos, pero Ash le ordenó a Pidgeotto volar hacia la cima para empujarlos fuera de balance con un ataque de Ráfaga, haciéndolos caer al suelo. Onix también se había extendido para crear un perímetro y cortarles el escape por las demás vías. James miró a su alrededor, parecía… impresionado. Sonrió con resignación.

\- Bueno, tal parece que esta vez pensaste en todo y nos acorralaste, bobo. Nos costaste algunos Pokémon. Admitimos nuestra derrota. – le dijo. Ash parpadeó sorprendido, bajando sus Pokébolas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ash. James abrió la mochila y de un sacudón dejó caer todas las Pokébolas y las dejó caer a un lado. Misty no estaba tan convencida.

\- ¿Por qué se rinden tan fácilmente? – preguntó. James solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Sabemos bien cuando un plan ya no puede salvarse. No tiene sentido seguir peleando si será solo una pérdida de tiempo. Y el tiempo es dinero.

\- Además, difícilmente este es nuestro mejor momento. – agregó Jessie. – Siempre podemos volvernos más fuertes.

\- ¡Yo siempre me volveré más fuerte para vencerlos! – gritó Ash.

\- Eso no es lo que dice tu récord de victorias y derrotas. – canturreó de manera burlona James. Jessie empezó a contar con cada mano.

\- Veamos… nos venciste en Ciudad Viridian, y también la primera vez en el Bosque Viridian. – Levantó dos dedos en la mano izquierda. – Pero nosotros te vencimos la segunda vez. – Levantó un dedo en la derecha. – Supongo que podríamos decir que nos venciste afuera de Pewter, ya que tuvimos que escapar, pero tú perdiste en el Monte Luna, con la Piedra Lunar. – Ash gruñó al ver otro dedo levantarse en la mano derecha de Jessie, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió. – Pues vaya, nada mal, bobo. Tú nos has vencido el doble de veces que nosotros a ti.

\- Aun así, está muy lejos de ser un récord perfecto. – dijo James. – ¿En serio crees que no podremos darle la vuelta? ¿O que pronto no tendrás que huir en cada ocasión para conservar a tu Pikachu? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Pero todo indica que podremos agregar otro punto a nuestro marcador hoy. – se rio Jessie mientras James sostenía un walkie-talkie junto a su oreja. James asintió y guardó el comunicador antes de aplaudir con sus manos.

\- Muy bien, Jess, el show se terminó. – le dijo. Los entrenadores retrocedieron ante esto.

\- ¿A qué están jugando? – exigió saber Brock. – ¡Les impedimos cumplir su misión!

\- Mis palabras exactas fueron: "Nos costaron ALGUNOS Pokémon". – señaló James con una sonrisa, y Jessie puso sus ojos en rendijas mientras sonreía de igual modo.

\- Y yo les dije que este no es nuestro mejor momento. Además, ¿no se están olvidando de alguien?

* * *

Un absoluto caos reinaba en el Tech Pokémon. Los pasillos se llenaron de humo, haciendo que los estudiantes y profesores corrieran por todos lados en total desorden. Mientras intentaban unirse contra la amenaza, muchos de ellos habían sufrido arañazos o golpes. La entrada de otra sala de simulación fue derribada por un Koffing, y Meowth se colocó sobre las puertas caídas, con una mochila succionadora llena de varias docenas de Pokébolas. Mientras Jessie y James esperaban su momento en la piscina, él había estado revisando las salas en busca de Pokébolas, y esta era la última. Echó un silbido para llamar a Fearow.

\- Hey, cerebro de pájaro, una ayudita por aquí. – le dijo. Fearow llegó con otra mochila succionadora, y Meowth presionó los botones para encenderlas. Las mochilas empezaron a succionar todas las Pokébolas en cuestión de segundos. Meowth se rio y empezó a saltar a pesar del peso. – ¡Jeje, no puedo creer que el entrenamiento haya servido! ¡Más de cincuenta Pokébolas aquí adentro y me siento ligero como pluma!

\- ¡Alto! – gritó alguien.

Sin darse la vuelta, Meowth le hizo una seña a Koffing, que les soltó una nube de Smog en toda la cara a los intrusos, haciéndolos toser. Meowth se escurrió entre ellos, pensando que era muy afortunado de ser tan pequeño que el Smog no le llegaba. Y cualquiera que tratara de agacharse, solo tenía que llenarle la cara de Golpes Furia.

Koffing rompió una ventana para que Meowth saltara por ella, y Fearow lo atrapó para llevárselo volando en la dirección que le indicaba, con Koffing siguiéndolos a un lado. En la dirección opuesta de que Jessie y James habían atraído al resto. Recogiendo su walkie-talkie, llamó a James para avisarle que ya había abandonado el edificio.

* * *

\- Y esa es la historia larga en versión corta. – concluyó James. – Los engañamos. Ahora estamos a kilómetros de donde acampamos, y Meowth va en camino hacia allá con todos los Pokémon que se quedaron en el Tech.

Ash, Misty y Brock se quedaron ahí, conmocionados, mientras los estudiantes del Tech ya habían echado a correr de vuelta a la escuela al darse cuenta de la dirección que había tomado la historia. James sacó un puñado de bombas de humo.

\- En serio, deberían haberse dado cuenta que algo estaba mal cuando usé estas bombas de humo en lugar de a Koffing. – les dijo.

\- O cuando yo usé a Beedrill en lugar de a Fearow. – agregó Jessie sacando una Pokébolas. – Es cierto, mi querido abejorro tiene mucha fuerza, pero Fearow habría sido un mejor oponente. Pero ya no hay tiempo para jugar. ¡Adiós! – James arrojó las bombas y Jessie abrió la Pokébola. – ¡Ekans, cava un túnel para escapar de aquí!

Para cuando el humo se aclaró un poco y escucharon el grito de Ekans fue que Ash y sus amigos salieron de su shock.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, dispersa este humo con Ráfaga! – ordenó Ash. Pidgeotto obedeció la orden, pero en ese momento todo lo que quedaba era un gran agujero en el suelo, sin rastro de Jessie, James o Ekans.

\- ¡Onix, síguelos! – ordenó Brock. ¡Tal vez todavía podrían alcanzarlos en su campamento!

Una voz ahogada sonó abajo cuando Onix se metió a la tierra, y la serpiente de roca se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando ver un líquido hirviente en su cara; un ataque de Ácido. Brock rápidamente recuperó a Onix antes que fuese a empeorar, y en ese momento sonó la risa de Jessie, alejándose pero lo bastante claro para oírla.

\- ¿No conoces el dicho de "nunca persigas a una serpiente en su madriguera"?

\- ¡Parece que el Equipo Rocket vuelve a escapar otra vez! – dijo James en un tono apenas audible.

Ash se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, furioso consigo mismo. Otra vez no se dio cuenta, el Equipo Rocket se había dividido por una razón, y él no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La única diferencia fue que esta vez habían creado una distracción mayor en vez de atraerlos a una pelea. Ya no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la escuela, pero recuperó a Pidgeotto y echó a andar de regreso. Cuando Misty y Brock se quedaron viéndolo, él se volteó para verlos.

\- Vamos, no hay manera de que explique a todos lo que pasó yo solo…

Mientras el trío volvía tristemente a la escuela, Ash por lo menos hizo una nota mental de todo esto: "Si no están todos juntos, encontrar al que falta". Para que no volviera a suceder.

Cuando regresaron a la escuela, Giselle les dijo que el consejo escolar tendría una reunión para decidir qué hacer. Pero lo más probable era que la escuela tendría que cerrar por un tiempo hasta que pudieran capturar nuevos Pokémon para que los estudiantes pudieran usar en su entrenamiento.

* * *

Meowth abrió sus dos mochilas succionadoras y vació sus contenidos, empezando a colocar cada Pokémon en el transportador. Este identificaba a cada Pokémon con un escáner, y con eso enviaba a cualquiera que pareciera raro o poderoso. Lo que sobraba lo dejaba en una pequeña pila junto a la máquina. Fearow descansaba en la rama de un árbol cercano, y Koffing solo se dejó caer en el suelo. Al rato escucharon a alguien acercándose, y al echar una mirada vieron a Jessie y James llegando con Ekans.

\- Qué bueno que ya volvieron. – dijo Meowth. – Con lo que se tardaban empezaba a temer que los bobos los hubieran despedazado.

\- Ekans tiene sus límites. – se justificó Jessie. – No nos puede arrastrar juntos a mí y a James. Tuvimos que salir a buena distancia de la escuela y caminar el resto del camino.

\- ¡Otro plan perfectamente coordinado! – se rio James. – ¿Qué tal la carga? ¿Al jefe le gustó?

\- Muchas capturas buenas. – dijo Meowth con una sonrisa mientras mandaba otro. – Junto con algunos que solo eran poderosos, como ese Graveler, también había un Electabuzz, un Scyther, un Cloyster, un Seadra, un Ponyta, un Wigglytuff, y por si no me creen, un Dratini.

\- ¡¿UN DRATINI?! – exclamaron Jessie y James al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Esa no es una línea super rara? – preguntó Jessie. James se puso a pensar un momento y entonces se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Esa línea es la única especie conocida de Pokémon tipo Dragón nativa de Kanto! ¡Una escuela super élite que enseña sobre batallas Pokémon, claro que atraparían uno de esos para que los estudiantes aprendan de él!

\- Oh, ¿nos van a pagar una buena por esta carga? – preguntó Jessie. – ¡Por favor dime que sí!

\- Mejor todavía. – replicó Meowth. – A cambio de hacer un acuerdo por el recorte de nuestro beneficio, logré que nos dieran un aumento en nuestro salario. ¡Tendremos trescientos billetes más cada mes! – El felino de repente fue levantado del suelo por Jessie y James, mientras los dos lo apachurraban juntos, llenándolo de halagos. Meowth se rio al principio, pero los alejó con sus garras. – ¡Muy bien, muy bien, ya bájenle! ¡Tengo mucho qué transferir todavía!

\- ¿Quién tiene hambre? ¡Les prepararé la cena! – dijo James con una sonrisa.

\- Yo iré por la madera. – ofreció Jessie, sosteniendo la Pokébola de Beedrill mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

Aquella noche el Equipo Rocket celebró su aumento con un delicioso estofado de carne seca con patatas y zanahoria. Giovanni se sintió muy complacido con sus resultados y fijando su señal, se encargó de enviarles su nuevo globo de aire caliente esa misma noche.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y con esto concluye el arco de A.J, y el Pokémon Tech. ¿Qué les parece? Aquí el Equipo Rocket vuelve a anotarse otra victoria contra Ash, pero al menos el marcador sigue a favor de nuestro héroe. No que eso sea muy alentador, claro, cualquier victoria que ellos se anoten será un duro golpe para él. Eso sin mencionar que ahora tienen un Fearow, y uno de esos del lado del oponente siempre son malas noticias.

Ahora, quienes estaban esperando a que aparezcan los iniciales, me complace decirles que los veremos en los próximos capítulos, siguiendo el mismo orden que en el canon: Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle. Con los dos primeros la cosa no cambia mucho (salvo por algunas expansiones menores), pero con el tercero, el desarrollo será muy diferente. Definitivamente resultó el más interesante de todos.

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, , BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Guest, dragon titanico, LordFalconX, LycanrocMoon** y **Soul of Demon.** Esta semana sigo con la ronda de exámenes y mucho trabajo por delante, así que no esperen algo más de mi parte, ya sea de esto, del Resetverso o alguna de mis otras historias. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	7. El guardián de la aldea

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 7:** El guardián de la aldea.

* * *

Continuando su camino hacia Ciudad Vermillion, tras una parada en un Centro Pokémon para curar a Starmie, Ash y sus compañeros decidieron tomar un atajo por el bosque en vez de seguir el camino principal para recortar camino en su viaje. Ash tomó el liderazgo, confiando en sus instintos y en la posición del sol para asegurarse que seguían hacia el frente.

\- No se preocupen, estoy seguro que por aquí encontraremos el camino. – aseguró Ash, mientras Pikachu iba montado en su mochila para no perderse entre la hierba alta.

\- Seguro, ¿eh? – Brock levantó una ceja.

\- ¡Eso dijiste hace una hora! – se quejó Misty. – ¡Estoy exhausta! ¡Te dije que siguiéramos el camino principal, pero no, tenías que tomar un atajo!

\- ¿Yo tomé un atajo? – Ash se dio la vuelta. – ¡Fuiste tú la que dijo que tomáramos este camino!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Si yo nos estuviera guiando, no nos habríamos perdido así! – replicó Misty.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que estamos perdidos?! – exclamó Ash, inclinándose al frente con el cejo fruncido.

\- Escucha, genio, si no sabes dónde estás o a dónde vas, ¡eso quiere decir que estás perdido! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Cálmense, cálmense! – dijo Brock levantando las manos. Misty se echó para atrás con los brazos cruzados.

\- De acuerdo. Pero recuérdame que te grite un poco más si es que algún día llegamos a Ciudad Vermillion.

Después de seguir atravesando el bosque, llegaron hasta un claro lleno de enormes rocas. Ash dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, exhausto de tanto viajar. Cada uno de los del trío humano y Pikachu tomaron asiento entre ellas, ya era hora de tomar un descanso.

Se pudieron relajar por un momento, hasta que Ash escuchó un ruido como de algo salpicando agua. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio un pequeño Pokémon azul con cinco hojitas de hierba sobre la cabeza como cabello. Era más bajito que Pikachu incluyendo las hojas, con cuerpo pequeño y redondo, y sin brazos, solo dos piernas cortas para movilidad.

\- ¡Un Pokémon! – dijo Ash apuntando con su Pokédex. Dexter sonó y mostró una fotografía de vista frontal, revelando los pequeños ojos rojos del Pokémon.

 **\- ODDISH, EL POKÉMON HIERBAJO. ESTE POKÉMON SUELE ENCONTRARSE RONDANDO POR LOS BOSQUES, ESPARCIENDO POLEN POR SU CAMINO.**

\- ¡Es un tipo Hierba! ¡Voy a atraparlo! – dijo Ash tomando la Pokébola de Pidgeotto. Misty de repente corrió frente a él y extendió la mano.

\- ¡Aguarda!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ash, y Misty se dio la vuelta.

\- Yo voy a atrapar a ese Pokémon.

\- ¡Claro que no, Misty! ¡Yo lo vi primero! – se defendió Ash.

\- Lo encontramos junto al agua, y el agua es mi especialidad. – razonó Misty, como si eso justificara su lado del argumento.

\- ¡Oddish! ¡Oddish! ¡Oddish! – Los dos entrenadores se dieron la vuelta y vieron que el pequeño Pokémon había escuchado su discusión, y ahora corría hacia los arbustos para escapar. Misty actuó antes de que Ash tuviera la oportunidad, arrojando una de sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Ve, Starmie!

El Pokémon estrella apareció, su gema totalmente completa y sin un solo rasguño otra vez, y le bloqueó el camino a Oddish. El Pokémon tipo Hierba se detuvo por un momento antes de intentar huir en otra dirección.

\- ¡Pistola de Agua, ahora! – ordenó Misty. Starmie lanzó un torrente de agua y mandó a volar por los aires a Oddish. – ¡Así se hace! ¡Ahora, Embestida, Starmie!

El Pokémon de Agua salió disparada girando por los aires e interceptó al pequeño hierbajo mientras caía, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Oddish quedó de lado enfrente de los arbustos, aturdido por los ataques.

\- ¡Ahora está débil! – exclamó Misty tomando una Pokébola vacía. – ¡Hora de atraparlo, Pokébola, ve!

Misty arrojó la esfera, pero una figura más grande y cuadrúpeda saltó de entre los arbustos y desvió la Pokébola, aterrizando de manera protectora enfrente de Oddish. El nuevo Pokémon les gruñó a Misty y Starmie, y los ojos de la primera se ensancharon de ver como la bola aterrizaba a sus pies.

\- Oh-oh…

El recién llegado tenía una cabeza como de rana sobre un cuerpo cuadrúpedo, con la piel verde-azulada y manchas turquesa para camuflarse con el entorno. Un enorme bulbo de planta crecía en su espalda, y sus ojos rojos contrastaban con el resto de su cuerpo. El tipo Hierba también tenía tres pequeñas garras en cada una de sus patas. Ash rápidamente reconoció al Pokémon del documental del Profesor Oak y los ojos empezaron a brillarle.

\- ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo, es un Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur se lanzó contra Starmie y la voló con una sola Embestida. Misty atrapó a su Pokémon justo cuando sus puntas se ponían flácidas y se desplomaba. La estrella marina todavía no podía pelear del todo bien a raíz de su anterior experiencia.

\- ¡Oh, Starmie! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno! – Ash salió al frente con su Pokébola, ya con la gorra volteada. – ¡Pidgeotto, yo te elijo!

Sabiendo que los tipo Hierba tenían debilidad a los ataques tipo Volador como Ráfaga y Ataque de Ala, Pidgeotto no caería con tanta facilidad como Butterfree, incluso aunque el Pokémon tipo Insecto también conocía Ráfaga. Bulbasaur volvió a gruñir al ver a Pidgeotto remontarse en el cielo al salir de su Pokébola.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ataque Ráfaga! – ordenó Ash.

Pidgeotto comenzó a aletear, enviando un fuerte viento contra el Pokémon semilla. Bulbasaur clavó sus garras en el suelo y agarró a Oddish con sus Látigos Cepa. De repente hinchó las mejillas y soltó un fuerte soplido para contrarrestar el viento de Pidgeotto, y al mezclarse los dos se formó un tornado masivo que arrastró polvo junto con la hojarasca de los árboles y después a Pidgeotto.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, detente! – gritó Ash sujetándose la gorra y tratando de resistir el arrastre.

Sin suficiente fuerza para que el vórtice se mantuviera por sí solo, el tornado improvisado dejó de girar, dejando caer todas las hojas y el polvo en una nube masiva. Para cuando se aclaró la vista, Bulbasaur y Oddish ya se habían escapado.

\- Oh, el Bulbasaur… – gimoteó Ash. – ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería atraparlo!

Después de retornar a Pidgeotto, el trío siguió la dirección en la cual aquel Oddish trató de escapar antes. Eventualmente, llegaron frente a un par de riscos conectados por un puente de madera y cuerda, y un furioso río corriendo debajo. Mientras caminaban, Ash sacó su Pokédex para ver la entrada de Bulbasaur y estar seguro de tener al Pokémon correcto en su mente. La situación se había puesto de tan alta tensión que casi se le habría olvidado.

 **\- BULBASAUR, EL POKÉMON SEMILLA. UN BULBO DE PLANTA CRECE EN SU ESPALDA DESDE SU NACIMIENTO Y SE DESARROLLA LENTAMENTE. LOS INVESTIGADORES ESTÁN INSEGUROS DE SI CLASIFICAR A BULBASAUR COMO UN ORGANISMO PLANTA O ANIMAL. LOS BULBASAURS SON EXTREMADAMENTE RAROS Y DIFÍCILES DE CAPTURAR EN LO SALVAJE.**

\- Apuesto a que debe haber Bulbasaurs por todo este lugar. – dijo Ash mientras cerraba a Dexter con una sonrisa y metía el dispositivo de vuelta a su bolsillo mientras cruzaba el puente con confianza.

\- ¿Pero en dónde es este lugar? – preguntó Misty, cruzando con más cuidado mientras sujetaba la cuerda. Brock entretanto sostenía un mapa que mostraba los caminos principales de la región Kanto.

\- No puedo encontrar este puente en mi mapa por ninguna parte…

De repente, un fuerte viento sacudió el puente, y las cuerdas que sostenían el puente se rompieron, dejándolos colgando. Ash apenas a agarrarse de una de las cuerdas con una mano, mientras Misty se agarró de su pierna y Pikachu de su mochila, pero Brock quedó colgando de una de las tablas. La madera era tan lisa que no pudo agarrarse bien para subir y finalmente resbaló, cayendo irremediablemente hacia el río que había abajo.

\- ¡Brock! – gritó Ash, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar como Brock caía al agua y rápidamente era arrastrado por la corriente. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar más.

\- ¡Ash, tienes que subirnos, es nuestra única oportunidad! – gritó Misty desde abajo.

\- ¡Pikapi!

\- ¡No… puedo…! – replicó Ash, esforzándose por sostener el peso de ambos con apenas una sola mano.

\- ¡Tienes que poder! ¡Solo jala lo más fuerte que puedas! – gritó Misty de nuevo.

Usando la mano libre, Ash agarró una Pokébola y llamó a Pidgeotto. Luego de volver a asegurar la Pokébola en su cinturón, extendió la mano hacia el pájaro.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, agarra mi mano y ayúdanos a subir!

\- ¡Pidgeo!

El joven entrenador se encogió del dolor al sentir las garras de su Pokémon pájaro a través de su mano enguantada, incluso aunque Pidgeotto tenía cuidado de no clavárselas demasiado. Ash jaló la cuerda tan fuerte como pudo mientras Pidgeotto volaba hacia arriba, batiendo sus alas vigorosamente mientras sujetaba la mano de Ash. Tras mucho esfuerzo, el chico logró poner su otra mano en las cuerdas y jalar con ambas para subir a Misty lo suficiente para que pudiese soltarle la pierna y agarrarse de las cuerdas ella sola. Los dos subieron con mucho cuidado por lo que quedaba del puente mientras Pidgeotto los vigilaba muy de cerca. Al llegar al borde del risco, Ash le dio las gracias a Pidgeotto y lo retornó, dejándose caer junto con Misty de rodillas en la tierra firme, ambos jadeando por lo cerca que estuvieron. Incluso Pikachu se bajó de Ash, aliviado de tener los pies sobre la tierra otra vez.

\- *Fiu*… – suspiró Ash. – Estoy exhausto…

\- No podemos descansar ahora, ¡tenemos que encontrar a Brock! – dijo Misty al recuperarse lo suficiente. Ash respiró profundo y se puso de pie junto con ella y Pikachu.

\- ¡Claro, deprisa!

Los dos corrieron río abajo siguiendo la corriente, pero de repente, Misty gritó y Ash y Pikachu se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con que la chica había caído en un agujero trampa oculto.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste ahí? – preguntó Ash. Misty se frotó el trasero, que le dolía por la caída.

\- ¡Me caí, ¿cómo crees?! ¡¿Qué hace una trampa en este lugar?!

\- Esto es muy extraño… – murmuró Ash.

\- ¡Solo ayúdame a salir, rápido! – gritó Misty extendiendo la mano.

\- Este no es nuestro día… – suspiró Ash.

\- Pikachu…

Luego de ayudar a Misty a salir del agujero, los dos continuaron caminando junto al banco del río. Ash llamó repetidas veces a Brock mientras Misty miraba hacia el agua con preocupación.

\- ¿Crees que haya llegado hasta aquí abajo? – preguntó.

Los dos continuaron caminando hacia una arboleda que se alineaba junto al río, y de pronto todo su mundo se puso al revés cuando una red los atrapó, dejándolos colgados de cabeza, incluyendo a Pikachu. Ash empezó a forcejear.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Otra trampa!

\- ¡Haz algo! – ordenó Misty.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- ¡Trata de sacudirte! ¡Ve si la red se abre! – sugirió Misty. Los dos empezaron a moverse de lado a lado por un momento, hasta que Ash decidió que no servía.

\- ¡Esto es estúpido!

\- Si tienes una mejor idea, ¡pues oigámosla! – dijo Misty furiosa.

\- ¡Ya la tengo! – Un foco se prendió en la cabeza de Ash. Sacó una Pokébola de su cinturón y la expandió

\- ¿Vas a tratar de sacar a un Pokémon cuando no hay espacio aquí? – dijo Misty arqueando una ceja.

\- Uno pequeño. – comentó Ash antes de apuntar la Pokébola en su dirección. – ¡Rattata, sal ahora! – Abrió la bola y Rattata se materializó en su cabeza, agarrándose de su gorra. Misty tuvo que aguantarse una risita por lo ridículo de la imagen. Ash decidió simplemente ignorarla. – Rattata, ábrete paso por la red y ve si puedes roer la cuerda que la sostiene allá arriba.

\- ¡Ra! – asintió su Pokémon.

Ash se quitó la gorra y estiró el brazo tanto como pudo para levantar a Rattata hasta la rama de donde colgaba la red. Rattata se agarró de la red con sus pequeñas patas y se abrió paso hasta agarrarse de la rama con los dientes para salir. Una vez que lo hizo, sus dientes empezaron a brillar con la energía de Híper Colmillo y de una sola poderosa mordida cortó la cuerda. Los dos entrenadores y Pikachu gritaron al caerse desde la rama hasta el piso. Rattata los vio con preocupación mientras se frotaban los puntos de impacto. Ash todavía tenía la gorra en la mano y se frotó la cabeza, pero no sin antes que Misty le diera una bofetada.

\- ¡Gran idea, Einstein! ¡Eso dolió!

\- Nos bajamos del árbol, ¿o no? – replicó Ash volviendo a ponerse la gorra y poniéndose de pie, tocándose la espalda. Extendió la mano y con una sonrisa atrapó a Rattata cuando saltó fuera de la rama, y sostuvo la Pokébola. – Gracias, Rattata, regresa. – Después de poner la Pokébola de vuelta en su cinturón, se dirigió hacia Misty. – Vamos, entre más rápido encontremos a Brock, mejor.

Fuera de la vista de los entrenadores mientras se alejaban, un Pokémon los observó mientras salían de la trampa y gruñó. Decidió entonces tomar otro camino para adelantarlos y tratar de enviarlos hacia otra.

Después de adentrarse más entre los árboles, que Ash cayera en otro agujero trampa en el camino y de seguir gritando el nombre de Brock por un buen rato, empezaban a cansarse de nuevo. La búsqueda empezaba a volverse tediosa.

\- No creerás que Brock fue arrastrado hasta el océano, ¿verdad? – bromeó Ash.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! – lo regañó Misty.

\- Quizás lo hayan salvado y reclutado unos piratas. – musitó Ash. – Y tal vez uno de esos piratas tenga una pata de palo.

\- ¡Tu imaginación está loca! – dijo Misty alzando una ceja. Ash simplemente sonrió y continuó su historia.

\- Y entonces hubo una tormenta que…

\- ¡Ahoy! – les dijo de repente una voz familiar. El dúo volvió su atención hacia la dirección donde la oyeron y empezaron a moverse más rápido. Pronto vieron a Brock aproximarse a ellos por el frente, saludándolos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Brock! – lo llamó Ash. – ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

\- ¡Te hemos buscado por todos lados! – agregó Misty.

\- Te vimos caer en el río. ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Ash. Brock se puso la mano detrás de la nuca.

\- Bueno, estaba siendo arrastrado hacia los rápidos cuando alguien me agarró la mano y me jaló hacia la orilla. La chica que me salvó la vida es increíblemente hermosa…

\- ¿Una hermosa chica? Bueno, eso es mejor que los piratas. A menos que haya sido un pirata disfrazado. – dijo Ash.

\- Tal vez es hora de que te hagas un chequeo de realidad. – comentó Misty, y Ash solo se rio un poco en respuesta. Ya aclarada la historia, Brock se ofreció a presentarles a la persona que lo salvó.

* * *

Mientras Ash y Misty seguían a Brock, una masa de vapor de nubes flotaba detrás de ellos, sobre las trampas del bosque. Mirando de cerca, se podría ver que la nube se movía para seguir a los entrenadores. Dentro del corazón de este velo de ocultamiento, el Equipo Rocket flotaba en su globo de aire caliente. En el medio de la cesta descansaba una máquina de niebla, una versión más pequeña que hicieron de partes robadas de la tecnología del Pokémon Tech, muy útil para camuflaje. Fearow se encontraba posada en el borde de la cesta, usando sus ojos entrenados para ver al trío que caminaba debajo de ellos, ya que los agentes no podrían ver de manera ordinaria. Ella le avisaba a Meowth para que supiera cuándo y cómo cambiar el curso, cuando pararse o ponerse en marcha, y Meowth hacía lo mismo con James.

Giovanni había estado bastante complacido con los Pokémon raros que consiguieron para subastar y los poderosos para que utilizaran los soldados gracias a su robo al Pokémon Tech. Además, les dijo que fueran a Ciudad Vermillion en dos semanas para una gran operación. Los detalles se los explicaría vía videollamada cuando llegaran. El hecho de que los quisiera allá para la operación hizo que el trío se sintiera honrado y apreciado. Por ahora, sin embargo, volvieron a su habitual rastro de Ash para robarse a su Pikachu. Se habían visto forzados a buscar casi a ciegas ya que el joven entrenador había abandonado el camino principal, y sus binoculares no servirían de mucho con toda esa niebla, aunque el factor de sigilo lo compensaba. Tal vez necesitaban una mejora con un termógrafo, después se lo propondrían a Giovanni.

Aunque Fearow podía ver a través de la cubierta, su mirada era penetrante, más no telescópica. Por suerte, un enorme tornado que se formó en el medio del bosque les dio una dirección general, y Fearow alcanzó a verlos solo un momento después.

\- Dime algo, Jessie. – empezó a decir James. – ¿No se supone que este es el bosque donde se rumorea que hay una aldea oculta de Pokémon?

\- Con la ridícula suerte que tiene ese bobo, probablemente la encuentre. – dijo Jessie mirando a James a través de la niebla. – Tal vez se detenga un rato por ahí a mirar los alrededores, y entonces podemos aterrizar el globo y hacer nuestro movimiento.

\- Ahora que estamos en buena gracia con el jefe con aquel cargamento de Pokémon, ¡podemos permitirnos ir tras ese Pikachu! – se rio Meowth.

\- Nuestro nuevo invento ciertamente asegurará su captura. – sonrió James. – Qué lástima que las mejoras de nuestro globo todavía no están listas, o si no habríamos podido agarrar a Pikachu aquí mismo y marcharnos. ¿Pero qué hay de la famosa aldea? ¿Deberíamos asaltar ese lugar también?

\- Solo es un lugar de descanso para los Pokémon enfermos. – dijo Jessie con desdén. – En esta área solo se consiguen de los que sirven para jardines. Si realmente quisiéramos uno de esos Pokémon, podemos atrapar uno propio.

\- ¿Oh? ¿En ese caso deberíamos pararnos a tratar de atrapar uno de ellos? – preguntó James, volviendo los ojos hacia la silueta de Jessie. – Si no fuera por el jefe, entre los tres solo tenemos seis Pokémon en total. Y según lo que conté, los bobos tienen… diez creo.

Jessie se rio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fearow en la cabeza.

\- Con Fearow, cualquier resistencia que puedan ofrecer los bobos será inútil una vez que Pikachu sea nuestro. Sus feroces vientos potenciarán mi formación de Arquero todavía más. ¡Nada escapa de su Vista Aguda, y su Movimiento Espejo puede retornar cualquier ataque de otro Pokémon!

El Pokémon de pico chirrió por los halagos y los cariñitos de Jessie, aunque sin dejar de mantener un ojo en sus objetivos a través de la niebla, y de repente graznó, reportando algo.

\- Dice que nos movamos un poco a la izquierda. – repitió Meowth las instrucciones de Fearow. – Por ahora estamos bien. Si nos encontramos con algún problema, siempre podemos huir y atrapar Pokémon otro día. ¿Ya tienes los artilugios listos, James?

\- Sí, y el trío de bobos se llevará una gran sorpresa. – respondió James. – Los planos ya le llegaron al jefe. Dijo que podríamos hacerle una mejora, pero el concepto le pareció bueno, así que podemos esperar un paquete con la versión 2.0 a su debido tiempo.

\- Pikachu… – canturreó Jessie.

\- ¡Vamos a atraparte! – agregó James.

Los tres se rieron mientras seguían buscando la aldea donde sin duda esos entrenadores se habrían detenido, flotando por los aires sin preocupaciones.

* * *

Brock los guio por todo el camino, pasando de lado algunas parte, llevándolos hacia un claro con un estanque y una gran cabaña de madera. En el claro, una chica de pelo azul con blusa rosa y un overol rojo atendía a algunos Pokémon, incluyendo al Oddish que habían visto antes. Su cabello estaba amarrado con un lazo verde claro en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Al percatarse de los entrenadores, se puso de pie para saludarlos.

\- Melanie, ellos son Ash y Misty. – dijo Brock. Ash y Misty la saludaron simultáneamente.

\- Así que ustedes son los amigos de Brock. – sonrió Melanie. – Ya me contó sobre ustedes.

\- ¿Todos esos Pokémon son tuyos? – preguntó Misty, notando a todos los Pokémon comiendo de tazones.

\- Oh, no. – respondió Melanie. Brock procedió a explicarles.

\- Este es un lugar donde los Pokémon pueden descansar y relajarse.

\- ¿Es como un campamento de verano? – preguntó Ash.

\- Sí, más o menos, pero todo el año. – replicó Brock. – Verán, cuando un Pokémon es abandonado o está herido, puede venir aquí. Melanie lo cuida hasta que se siente mejor y después se va.

\- ¿Entonces este es un Centro Pokémon y Melanie es una doctora Pokémon? – preguntó Misty ladeando la cabeza.

\- Oh, no, no estoy calificada para ser una doctora Pokémon. – dijo Melanie.

\- Es más bien como un spa de salud para Pokémon. – explicó Brock. Cuando Ash y Misty se quedaron confundidos, Melanie decidió elaborar.

\- Aquí, los Pokémon no pelean entre ellos. Solo se relajan y se divierten hasta que se recuperan.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Misty.

\- Melanie recolecta plantas para usar como medicina. – dijo Brock acercándose a ellos. – Conoce cuáles plantas pueden ayudar a un Pokémon a sentirse mejor o a volverse más fuerte cuando está débil.

\- Es decir que a ti y a Melanie les gusta cuidar de los Pokémon. – comentó Ash.

\- Así es. – sonrió Brock mientras veía a Melanie volver a cuidar de los Pokemon. Misty levantó una ceja mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Bueno, a mí me parece que hay otra cosa que a Brock le gusta más…

Toda la cara de Brock se puso roja de la vergüenza, y rápidamente corrió hacia Misty para ponerle la mano y taparle la boca.

\- ¡Guarda silencio! – murmuró. – ¡¿Qué no ves que podría oírte?!

Mientras los tres entrenadores se quedaban en la cabaña de Melanie, la chica se disculpó por las trampas en las que cayeron, diciendo que eran para mantener lejos a los entrenadores antes que fueran a llegar con los Pokémon débiles que ella cuidaba. Brock se los llevó aparte al terminar la discusión y les dijo que le prometió a Melanie que ninguno de ellos capturaría a ningún Pokémon mientras estuvieran allí. Misty sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Y sellaste esa promesa con un beso? – le preguntó. En respuesta Brock le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. – ¡Au! Entonces eso quiere decir que sí estás enamorado de ella… ¡au! – Misty se frotó la cabeza donde la golpearon, mientras Ash suspiraba.

\- Bueno, supongo que tenemos que mantener esa promesa.

\- Solo unos malvados tratarían de capturar Pokémon enfermos. – dijo Misty luego de recuperarse.

\- Malvados… – musitó Ash. – ¿Creen que deberíamos quedarnos a vigilar a Melania y a sus Pokémon en caso de que ya-saben-quienes aparezcan?

\- ¿Por qué creen que los traje aquí en lugar de rodear la aldea como quería Bulbasaur? – replicó Brock. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon.

\- ¿Bulbasaur está aquí?

* * *

Al confirmar su ubicación y viendo las trampas en las que Ash y Misty cayeron, el Equipo Rocket aterrizó su globo, apagando la máquina de niebla y dirigiéndose hacia la aldea a pie. James iba al frente usando una rama gruesa, cortada gracias a Beedrill. La usaba para tantear el suelo, presionándola para encontrar agujeros para evitar caer en ellos y para que las redes no atraparan otra cosa que aire.

\- Les dije que todo lo que necesitábamos era un palo grueso. – se jactó James mientras veía la red vacía colgando enfrente de ellos de una rama. Jessie rodó los ojos.

\- No será una buena entrada si solo caminamos hacia la aldea.

\- Si una entrada discreta salva nuestro globo, por mí encantado. – comentó Meowth mientras probaba la puntería y curvatura de su invento. – Perfecto. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos a una distancia de diez metros, ¡y ese Pikachu será nuestro!

* * *

Antes de que Ash pudiera buscar al Pokémon semilla, Brock les explicó las acciones de Bulbasaur cuando se encontraron. Les dijo que Bulbasaur actuaba como el guardián de la aldea y estaba protegiendo a Oddish cuando Misty lo atacó, y fue por eso que salió huyendo en lugar de pelear contra Ash. Bulbasaur había guiado a Brock hacia donde Ash y Misty se encontraban esperando que se marcharan una vez que se reunieran. El líder del Gimnasio Pewter también mencionó que a Bulbasaur no le gustaban los entrenadores Pokémon, y quería que los tres se marcharan. Pero los ojos de Ash se ensancharon al oír todo eso.

\- Bulbasaur se preocupa mucho por todos los Pokémon de aquí, y por eso es el guardián de la aldea. ¡A eso se le llama valentía! Sería genial tener un Pokémon así.

Pero antes que nadie pudiera comentar, sonó una enorme explosión junto a la cabaña de Melanie. Los tres entrenadores se dieron la vuelta en shock e inmediatamente corrieron de vuelta a la aldea.

 **...**

\- Qué precioso. – dijo Jessie.

\- El pequeño Bulbasaur cree que puede enfrentarse a nosotros. – se rio James.

Bulbasaur les gruñó mientras Ekans, Koffing y Fearow lo miraban desde arriba. Sacó sus látigos para golpearlos, pero Fearow y Koffing se elevaron mientras Ekans se fue debajo de la tierra. El Pokémon semilla trató de capturar a Fearow con sus látigos, pero inmediatamente se olvidó de ella al oír que el suelo estallaba detrás de él, junto con los gritos de miedo de los otros Pokemon. Se dio la vuelta para detener a Ekans que ya estaba encima de ellos, mientras Melanie asustada trataba de bloquearles el camino. Bulbasaur entonces recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de Fearow que se lanzó en picada, cayó al suelo y rodó, pero se esforzó por volver a levantarse.

\- ¡Rattata, Colmillo Rápido!

Ekans se dio la vuelta, pero actuó demasiado tarde. Recibió una tremenda cortada en un lado de su cuello cuando la ratona la mordió rápidamente, forzándola a voltearse para pelear contra su nueva oponente. Bulbasaur suspiró de alivio al ver que sus protegidos estaban a salvo, pero su expresión se tornó confundida cuando vio a Ash y a los otros corriendo de vuelta hacia la aldea.

\- Oh, son los bobos. – Jessie les dio a los otros una mirada casual. – ¿Qué haremos ahora, Fearow?

\- ¡Deben haber oído nuestro ataque preventivo en el terreno, pero se perdieron nuestro lema! – se lamentó James.

\- ¡No van a llevarse a ninguno de estos Poké…!

En el instante en que pusieron un pie en el claro, una mano mecánica salió de uno de los árboles cercanos, con una lente de cámara en la palma. Salió directamente hacia Pikachu y lo agarró. Ash jadeó de la sorpresa mientras Pikachu se sacudía tratando de soltarse. Meowth se dejó caer del árbol junto con Mankey, y Pikachu cargó sus sacos eléctricos y trató de electrificar la mano con un Impactrueno, pero toda la electricidad viajó por el brazo de metal flexible hacia el control que Meowth llevaba. El Pokémon felino solo les dio una mirada antes de correr hacia Jessie y James. Misty arrojó una de sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Staryu, embiste a Meowth! – El Pokémon estrella emergió de su contenedor y comenzó a volar girando hacia Meowth, pero Mankey se dio la vuelta y lo atrapó para luego lanzarlo de regreso a donde estaba Misty. La entrenadora de Pokémon de agua apenas se agachó, y Staryu se quedó incrustado en el tronco que estaba detrás de ella. Ash corrió de frente, sacando otra Pokébola mientras Meowth volvía con sus compañeros.

\- ¡No van a escapar!

\- ¡Oh, yo creo que sí! – sonrió James. El agente masculino cogió una bomba y la encendió antes de mirar en la dirección de los Pokémon de la aldea y a Melanie. Los ojos de todos excepto del Equipo Rocket se ensancharon de miedo cuando James la arrojó hacia los Pokémon amontonados. Bulbasaur trató de extender sus látigos pero al ver que no podía, corrió enfrente del explosivo mientras Ekans era retornada a su Pokébola.

\- ¡Koffing, Pantalla de Humo! – ordenó James. El Pokémon de gas venenoso soltó una nube oscura alrededor del Equipo Rocket mientras hacían su escape, con Pikachu gritando. Bulbasaur se preparó para embestir la bomba en cuanto se acercara. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, otra figura se atravesó frente a él.

Ash había cambiado de curso en el instante que vio a los otros Pokémon en peligro, dejando caer la Pokébola y accidentalmente dejando salir a Butterfree. Una vez que la bomba estuvo a su alcance, Ash se sacó la gorra y agarró con ella el proyectil, y con el mismo movimiento dio algunas vueltas y lo lanzó tan alto como pudo al aire.

\- ¡Todo mundo cúbrase!

La bomba explotó mientras todos se tapaban los oídos, y Butterfree aterrizó para mantenerse lejos de la explosión. Una vez que se disipó el humo, Ash se puso de pie sin perder un instante.

\- Butterfree, Rattata, Bulbasaur está herido. Quédense aquí y ayúdenlo a vigilar la aldea en caso de que el Equipo Rocket regrese.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir tras el Equipo Rocket antes que escapen con Pikachu! – dijo Misty mientras apuntaba su Pokébola hacia Staryu que seguía clavada en el árbol. – ¡Staryu, regrese!

\- No conocemos este bosque tan bien como ellos sepan su camino a su globo. – comentó Brock. – Si enviamos a un Pokémon Volador tras ellos podrían derribarlo antes que llegue hasta allá, y Onix no tiene oportunidad contra ese Mankey, por mucho que odie admitirlo. ¡Vamos tras ellos!

Mientras el trío se marchaba, los dos Pokémon de Ash se quedaron atrás para hacer guardia. Bulbasaur se les quedó viendo, y luego miró a Melanie mientras se aseguraba que todos estuvieran bien. Eso era práctica estándar; Bulbasaur no se dejaba revisar hasta que se aseguraba que nadie más estuviera herida.

\- ¿Weepinbell, Caterpie, Staryu…? Muy bien. Bulba… – Melanie se quedó congelada cuando se dio cuenta. Bulbasaur había desaparecido.

 **...**

El Equipo Rocket corrió entre la espesura, luego de recuperar a sus Pokémon para moverse con más sigilo, saltando sobre los agujeros que habían dejado expuestos antes. Pikachu todavía seguía forcejeando y tratando de electrificar la mano mecánica tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero Meowth se reía de él.

\- ¡Chilla y forcejea todo lo que quieras, Pikachu! ¡Esta cosa es más fuerte que una camisa de fuerza!

\- ¡CHUUUUU! – Pikachu volvió a electrificar la mano con un Atactrueno. La electricidad viajaba por el brazo y Meowth veía como la barra de medición se llenaba lenta pero segura hasta la mitad de su capacidad. Sin que Pikachu lo viera, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior. El Succionador Eléctrico funcionaba normalmente absorbiendo la electricidad y disparándola de vuelta. Podía fácilmente soportar uno de los Atactruenos de Pikachu y habían aumentado la capacidad para este invento. ¿Pero qué pasaría si usaba varios? Y sin nada para lanzarlos de vuelta…

\- ¡Lo único que harás será cansarte! – dijo Meowth manteniendo la voz arrogante. Pikachu no lo escuchó y volvió a electrificar la mano dos veces. La aguja en el control empezó a temblar al aventurarse en la zona roja. Meowth empezó a entrar en pánico. – ¡Dije que alto!

En ese punto Jessie y James se dieron la vuelta al oír el tono de Meowth, y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Pikachu todavía soltando electricidad y el control empezando a echar chispas antes que Meowth lo arrojara. El trío tuvo que ocultarse entre los árboles cuando el control comenzó a traquetear. Solo tuvieron un breve destello de advertencia, y todo el bosque cercano hizo eco de un ensordecedor estallido eléctrico seguido de una descarga explosiva por todo el lugar. Al disiparse, Pikachu estaba de pie sobre tierra chamuscada y varios árboles a su alrededor habían quedado carbonizados y sin hojas.

 _\- "Esto es malo… usé todo mi poder para salir de eso…"_ – pensó Pikachu. De pronto sentía que la visión comenzaba a oscurecérsele, y solo pudo murmurar en su propio idioma. – _Ash… ayúdame…_

Pikachu cayó inconsciente y el trío Rocket salió a echar un ojo fuera de su escondite. Al ver el daño que había hecho Pikachu se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado.

\- Diablos, hay que mejorar los capacitores si Pikachu tiene ese tipo de poder.

\- Como sea, si está inconsciente, el aislante estándar será suficiente. – dijo James poniéndose un par de guantes de hule.

Mientras caminaban por la tierra quemada, oyeron arbustos agitándose. Sus instintos los alertaron al instante y trataron de salir corriendo a agarrar a Pikachu. Pero un par de látigos agarraron al Pokémon Eléctrico y lo sacaron del camino, haciendo que los tres se fueran de cara al suelo. De inmediato volvieron a levantarse y vieron a Bulbasaur huyendo con Pikachu, tratando de perderlos usando la hojarasca como camuflaje. Desafortunadamente, el pelaje amarillo de Pikachu destacaba demasiado para los criminales.

\- ¡Oh, no, no lo harás! – gruñó Jessie lanzando una Pokébola. – ¡Beedrill, Danza de Espadas! ¡No dejes que ese Bulbasaur se escape con nuestro Pikachu!

La abeja apareció y sus aguijones se afilaron como espadas. Comenzó a cortar todo a su paso para abrir un camino hacia donde Bulbasaur corría, incluso uno o dos árboles, permitiéndole a su entrenadora y al resto del grupo seguirla. Bulbasaur miró hacia atrás y gruñó de frustración. Por una parte, Pikachu necesitaba ayuda, pero por la otra, si llevaba a estos criminales de regreso por donde vino, volvería a donde empezó con la situación. Dándose la vuelta y enterrando sus garras en el suelo, respiró profundamente y sopló una ráfaga de viento para volar lejos a Beedrill.

\- ¡Aguijón Taladro! – ordenó Jessie.

Los ojos de Bulbasaur se ensancharon al ver que Beedrill volaba más alto y apuntaba sus aguijones hacia el frente antes de empezar a girar para atravesar los vientos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ataque Rápido!

Una macha marrón y rosa de repente apareció frente al Pokémon semilla. Rodeado por anillos que parecían de energía de fuego, Pidgeotto chocó contra Beedrill con el pico al frente, rompiendo su impulso y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Bulbasaur detuvo su ataque de viento sorprendido, viendo como el Pokémon pájaro volaba y encaraba desafiante al Equipo Rocket.

\- ¿Bulbasaur? ¡Pikachu! – gritó Ash mientras él y sus amigos corrían a través de los árboles. Jessie maldijo entre dientes mientras sacaba su Pokébola.

\- ¡Beedrill, regresa! ¡Así que quieres pelear por tu Pikachu, bo…! – El sonido de múltiples Pokémon siendo liberados la interrumpió. El Equipo Rocket de repente se encontró viendo de frente a siete Pokémon, todos enfocados en ellos. Ash especialmente se veía furioso, y probablemente se saltaría cualquier "regla" para hacer que Pidgeotto los atacara a ellos directamente si tenía que hacerlo. Los agentes reaciamente echaron un paso atrás.

\- Que sepas esto. – le advirtió Jessie. – Algún día nos robaremos a tu Pikachu.

\- ¡No los dejaremos escaparse! – replicó Ash dando un paso al frente, pero James hizo lo mismo con una Pokébola.

\- No tendrás alternativa. ¡Vamos, Koffing!

Todos los Pokémon y sus entrenadores se enfocaron en la bola lanzada, preparados para atacar a Koffing en cuanto se materializada. James entretanto, sonrió mientras mostraba un anillo de metal colocado en su dedo del medio. Dando un tirón con la mano, un cordón apenas fue visible con la luz del sol, y dentro de la esfera, una chispa se encendió y el Equipo Rocket cerró los ojos en cuanto la granada cegadora disfrazada explotó. Mientras todos los demás estaban ciegos, Meowth abrió los ojos y lanzó una lluvia de estrellas de Rapidez hacia Zubat para noquearlo y prevenir que el Pokémon usara su ecolocalización para rastrearlos.

Hecho esto, el Equipo Rocket salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia su globo. Lo que más les enfurecía era que habían estado tan cerca y aun así fallaron. Pero no tenía sentido lamentarse por ello. Mejor escapar ahora y vivir para pelear otro día. Para cuando Ash pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, al mirar hacia arriba vio al trío Rocket en su globo.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, revienta ese globo! – señaló.

\- ¡Esta vez no! ¡Fearow, Remolino! – gritó Jessie mientras liberaba a su propio tipo Volador. Fearow dejó salir un chirrido ensordecedor mientras Pidgeotto ascendía para atacar. Ash sonrió al sentir que le venía una idea cuando Fearow comenzaba a batir las alas.

\- ¡Brock, has que Onix nos sujete a todos! – murmuró, y después gritó con fuerza. – ¡Pidgeotto, sujétate de Onix y usa Ráfaga!

\- ¡Onix, forma un escudo con tu cuerpo! – ordenó a su vez Brock.

Pidgeotto asumió su posición en el cuerno sobre la cabeza de Onix, y la serpiente de roca enrolló su cuerpo alrededor del grupo y sus Pokémon. Pidgeotto empezó a generar su propio viento mientras Fearow trataba de superarlo con el suyo. Pronto se empezó a formar un tornado y gracias al poder combinado de ambos pájaros pronto se tornó autosuficiente para mantenerse solo.

\- Oh… – murmuró Jessie.

\- No… – dijo James con la quijada caída.

\- Parece que nos iremos a la deriva sin un ancla… – comentó Meowth con miedo mientras el globo de aire caliente era succionado hacia el vórtice. Los tres agentes y Fearow gritaron mientras el tornado se chupaba entero a su vehículo y apenas pudieron sujetarse de la cesta y sin perder sus almuerzos mientras empezaban a girar siendo arrastrados hacia la parte superior.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket sale volando otra vez! – gritaron mientras el tornado se iba alejando con ellos.

* * *

Ash y sus amigos retornaron a la aldea después de encargarse del Equipo Rocket. Ver que Bulbasaur se encontraba bien, alivió enormemente a Melanie. Después de un rápido remedio hecho con hierbas, Pikachu quedó como nuevo, aunque le recomendaron que mejor no peleara por uno o dos días.

\- Esta aldea está bien protegida con Bulbasaur aquí. – dijo Ash sonriéndole al Pokémon Hierba. – Gracias por salvar a Pikachu. – Bulbasaur le sonrió de la misma forma, al igual que Melanie.

\- Ash, ¿no crees que Bulbasaur sería una excelente adición para tu equipo?

\- Claro que sí. – dijo Ash. – Pero él pertenece aquí.

\- Creo que Bulbasaur debería ir contigo. – sugirió Melanie. Ash la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Pero qué hay de personas como el Equipo Rocket?

\- Dudo que vayan a regresar solo por los Pokémon de esta aldea. – replicó Melanie. – Bulbasaur se quedó aquí para proteger a los Pokémon más débiles, pero esta aldea es demasiado pequeña para que él pueda crecer apropiadamente. Necesita viajar por el mundo, y sé que tú podrás cuidarlo bien. Por favor, haz esto por mí; llévate a Bulbasaur contigo en tu viaje.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará con la aldea sin Bulbasaur? – preguntó Misty.

\- Sí, ¿quién te va a proteger a ti? – agregó Brock. Melanie negó con la cabeza.

\- Es cierto que Bulbasaur ha hecho un excelente trabajo, tal vez demasiado bueno. Verán, estos Pokémon no deberían quedarse aquí para siempre. Después de que se recuperan, los Pokémon deberían marcharse. Pero es seguro aquí, así que no quieren hacerlo. No quieren volver al mundo exterior. Pero creo que es importante que todos regresen a lo salvaje. Allí es a donde los Pokémon pertenecen. Y tal vez algún día encuentren buenos entrenadores como ustedes. Por supuesto que cuidar de los Pokémon enfermos siempre será mi misión, pero sé que mi trabajo no estará hecho hasta que vuelvan al lugar del que vinieron. Así que el día que un Pokémon se marcha es el más gratificante para mí.

\- Melanie, yo… – trató Brock de decir tentativamente.

\- Verán, ya es hora de que Bulbasaur se marche de aquí. – concluyó Melanie. – Por favor llévalo contigo. No será una carga; te lo prometo. Bulbasaur todavía tiene mucho por crecer. Quiero que esté en un lugar donde pueda ser más fuerte y más feliz. Estoy seguro de que ese lugar es contigo, Ash.

\- Bueno, si realmente lo quieres, y si Bulbasaur está bien con eso… – Ash parecía estar dudando, pero sonrió. Al ver al Pokémon semilla, este se dio la vuelta y le dijo algo a Melanie. La cuidadora se rio, para gran confusión d Ash. – ¿Qué está diciendo?

\- Bulbasaur se unirá a ti con una condición. – explicó Melanie. – Quiere que lo venzas en una batalla Pokémon. ¿Verdad, Bulbasaur?

\- Bulba, saur. – replicó asintiendo, y Ash sonrió.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Si es una batalla lo que quieres! – dijo Ash.

\- ¡Oh, por favor, déjame a mí pelear contra Bulbasaur! – dijo Misty. – ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – replicó Ash.

Bulbasaur estaba de pie en un extremo del claro, enfrente de la cabaña, mientras el Butterfree de Ash flotaba en el aire al otro extremo. Pikachu tenía que seguir en reposo, así que se quedó viendo mientras Misty lo sostenía, las batallas de hoy más lo del puente habían dejado a Pidgeotto demasiado agotado y Rattata no tendría ventaja contra Bulbasaur, con sus látigos y todo. Los Pokémon de la aldea, junto con Pikachu y los tres humanos veían con anticipación en espera del primer movimiento.

Ash sabía que un simple Somnífero o Paralizador Bulbasaur podría redirigirlo con su pseudo-Remolino, así que decidió intentar algo diferente.

\- ¡Butterfree, Ciclón Paralizador!

Combinando Ráfaga con Paralizador, Butterfree envió un pequeño tornado con chorros de polvo amarillo circulando por el vórtice. Bulbasaur esquivó hacia un lado y sopló las esporas esparcidas que salían de entre el viento. Aunque no podía conseguir un ángulo para redirigir el agente paralizador hacia Butterfree sin recibir él mismo el golpe, logró esquivar el ataque, y se lanzó de frente con una Embestida, pero Butterfree se elevó, esquivando el ataque mientras Bulbasaur patinaba para darse la vuelta. Dos látigos salieron del bulbo en su espalda mientras los dirigía hacia Butterfree.

\- ¡Supersónico Reverso!

Butterfree apuntó con sus antenas hacia atrás y soltó sus ondas de alta frecuencia. Bulbasaur trató de mantenerse apuntando derecho, pero los látigos fallaron las alas de Butterfree y terminó golpeándose él mismo al intentar retraerlas, y Ash sonrió.

\- ¡Ahora, Disparo de Seda!

\- ¡Free! – Hilos de seda salieron volando entre los pequeños colmillos de la boca de Butterfree, y Bulbasaur terminó enredado y envuelto junto con sus látigos. Haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, Bulbasaur disparó algunas hojas filosas hacia el suelo, para cortar los hilos.

\- ¡Rápido, Embestida antes de que se libere! – urgió Ash. El Pokémon Insecto voló hacia el frente y atacó al todavía atado Bulbasaur, haciendo que se revolcara en el suelo, pero esto hizo que más hilos se soltaran, permitiéndole a Bulbasaur volver a moverse. – ¡Butterfree, trata otro Disparo de Seda!

Butterfree lo hizo, y Bulbasaur respondió cortándole el hilo con Hojas Navaja. Los filosos proyectiles se acercaron peligrosamente hacia Butterfree, pero un solo aleteo los desvió.

\- ¡Vendaval de Somnífero!

El Pokémon de Ash comenzó a batir las alas mientras soltaba un Somnífero y Bulbasaur contraatacaba con su propio viento. Los dos se encontraron de frente, con el polvo azul empezando a esparcirse hacia la cabaña y el agua mientras cada uno luchaba por dominar al otro. Pero a diferencia de Butterfree, Bulbasaur necesitaba su aliento para su ataque, de modo que cuando se le acabó, el ataque combinado de Butterfree superó al suyo. Trató de pelear contra el somnífero lo más que pudo, pero terminó tragándose un poco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y empezó a sentirse somnoliento poco después. Ash sonrió al ver esto.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Butterfree! – dijo tomando una Pokébola vacía. – ¡Pokébola, ve!

La esfera voló hacia el Pokémon dormido y se abrió tras el impacto, convirtiendo a Bulbasaur en energía roja y encapsulándolo. Todos se quedaron viendo en silencio mientras la bola se sacudía hacia adelante y hacia atrás ligeramente, pero pronto, el botón dejó de brillar y Ash volvió a sonreír.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Atrapamos a Bulbasaur! – Ash rio triunfante mientras Butterfree se posaba sobre su gorra.

Una vez que Ash y compañía estaban listos para marcharse, Ash dejó que Bulbasaur saliera para despedirse de sus amigos, prometiéndole a Melanie que cuidaría de él. Una vez que regresaron al camino, Brock pareció estar deprimido de que Melanie aparentemente no lo veía de la misma forma que él a ella. Bulbasaur miró hacia la aldea mientras se alejaban, preocupado por los Pokémon.

\- No te preocupes, Bulbasaur. – aseguró Ash. – Volverás a ver a tus amigos. Cuando estén mejor también se irán, y encontrarán entrenadores. Seguro los veremos durante nuestros viajes.

\- Saur… – Bulbasaur sonrió ligeramente. Entretanto, Misty se puso al lado de Brock.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te dijo Melanie cuando le dijiste que la amabas? ¿Le diste un beso de despedida? – preguntó. Brock rápidamente le tapó la boca mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¡Ya basta de preguntas estúpidas! ¡Ya entendí, es linda, ¿pero quieres dejar de avergonzarme?!

\- Uh… ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Ash.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket aterrizó su globo, habiendo quedado libres del tornado apenas unos momentos. Jessie gruñó mientras trataba de arreglarse su cabello con un cepillo, con el rizo doblado en tantas direcciones que parecía un estropajo salvaje.

\- ¡Estuvimos…! ¡Así…! ¡DE CERCA! – gritó Jessie, puntuando cada palabra con una cepillada agresiva por sus mechones, haciendo que James retrocediera de pensar cuantos nudos habría en ese pelo. – ¡Ese…! ¡Estúpido…! ¡Bulbasaur…!

James sabía que era mejor no decirle que se calmara así que decidió ir por otra cosa.

\- Solo tendremos que ajustar nuestros planes. Alejar a Pikachu de los bobos de nuevo, pero usaremos algo diferente. Algo que no absorba su poder, sino que lo anule totalmente… – Se golpeó la palma con el puño al sentir la inspiración. – ¡Hule!

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que eso funcione? – preguntó Meowth. James movió el dedo.

\- Todos los grandes inventos inician con inspiración. En vez de usar algo que tenemos, ¡hagamos algo específicamente para atrapar a ese Pikachu! Algo hecho de hule que lo deje indefenso.

\- ¡Y que nos proteja, no lo olvides! – agregó Meowth.

\- Claro. – asintió James. – En esa nota, creo que deberíamos usar algo de los fondos para investigación y desarrollo para hacer unos uniformes a prueba de fuego. Nunca se sabe cuándo podríamos necesitarlos.

\- El bobo no tiene ningún Pokémon tipo Fuego. – replicó Meowth. – ¿Para qué queremos eso?

\- Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. – espetó James.

\- Volvamos al plan para atrapar a Pikachu. – dijo Jessie poniéndose frente a ellos. – ¿Hule, habías dicho?

Los dos agentes la miraron bien antes de responderse para asegurarse de que no les iba a escupir fuego. Cabello, en orden. Maquillaje, en orden. Los dos asintieron y comenzaron su tormenta de ideas para pasar toda la noche.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y bien, con esto queda cubierto el episodio de nuestro primer inicial de Kanto. Bueno, no hubo muchos cambios, pero como dije en respuesta a un review en el capítulo anterior, algunos episodios estaban bastante bien en el canon y no hacía falta modificarlos tanto. En lo personal, creo que los de Bulbasaur y Charmander quedaban perfectamente como estaban, fuera de los obvios detalles de aumentar el nivel de competencia de Ash y del Equipo Rocket, además de preservar un poco más la continuidad con la experiencia ganada el caso de cada uno. El de Squirtle, sin embargo, sí irá bastante más diferente a comparación de sus otros dos colegas, pronto verán por qué.

Así que bueno, la próxima semana veremos a Charmander, y después de esa a Squirtle. La traducción va a paso lento ya que estoy entrando en una etapa con mucho trabajo de campo y eso me deja menos tiempo, así que intento ir con solo uno o dos capítulos a la semana. Qué suerte tener varios ya en espera por si las dudas. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, Soul of Demon, AlenDarkStar** y **LycanrocMoon.** Espero en el transcurso de esta semana tener un pequeño oneshot para postear, pero no les diré de qué es. Nos vemos pronto.


	8. Espíritu ardiente

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 8:** Espíritu ardiente.

* * *

Después de dejar atrás la aldea oculta, el trío de entrenadores se encontró con un terreno todavía más escarpado con los caminos en colinas resbalosas y muchas montañas y mesetas pequeñas enmarcando los cada vez más escasos árboles. Continuaban en su camino hacia Ciudad Vermillion (o eso esperaban), y Ash no veía razón para dejar de lado su entrenamiento, especialmente con un nuevo Pokémon y con Pikachu listo para volver a la batalla después de descansar. Además, tenía una corazonada de que el Equipo Rocket se sentiría especialmente furioso por su derrota y volverían para vengarse.

Pikachu y Rattata trabajaban en su velocidad luchando contra Bulbasaur, esquivando sus Látigos Cepa. Ash esperaba que Pikachu pudiese aprender el Ataque Rápido de Rattata antes que terminara el día. Bulbasaur había demostrado ya ser un combatiente bastante eficiente, conociendo movimientos como Semilla Drenadora y Polvo Venenoso junto con sus movimientos ofensivos. Entretanto, Pidgeotto y Butterfree entrenaban en el aire, ejercitando su movilidad aérea. Habían logrado aprender Agilidad y Polvo Venenoso respectivamente, y Ash estaba haciendo que Pidgeotto aprendiera un nuevo movimiento combinado.

Mientras seguía vigilando el entrenamiento, Ash permanecía de pie sobre un tocón de árbol, y miraba alrededor del bosque con un par de binoculares que su mamá había tenido la anticipación de empacarle. Desafortunadamente, solo veía a un tipo de Pokémon, y no era uno que querría atrapar por voluntad propia. El entrenador gruñó después de mirar en todas las direcciones.

\- Aquí no hay nada más que Spearows…

\- Bueno, esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, ¿o no? – gruñó Misty mientras descansaba en el suelo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la miró mientras se bajaba de su sitio.

\- Solo porque estemos un poco perdidos no quiere decir que debería dejar de atrapar a todos los Pokémon que pueda, ¿o sí? – dijo él. Pikachu se tomó un momento para mandarle un gesto de aprobación antes de ejecutar un Ataque Rápido como le había visto a Rattata hacerlo. Entretanto, Brock seguía revisando el mapa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, pásala bien! – dijo Misty sarcásticamente. – ¡Ya no puedo dar ni un paso más! ¡Ya llevamos diez días enteros buscando Ciudad Vermillion!

\- Oye Misty. – dijo Brock al mirar por encima del mapa y señalándole la pierna a Misty. – Tienes un bicho en la…

\- ¡AHHH! – gritó Misty echándose literalmente encima de los hombros de Ash. El entrenador gruñó incómodo por el peso extra. – ¡Aléjalo, aléjalo de mí!

\- Ah, disculpa, solo era un trozo de rama. – El líder del Gimnasio Pewter sostuvo la susodicha rama y se rio de lo absurdo de la situación. Al menos, hasta que registró la patada que le dio Misty en toda la cara. Luego que Brock cayó inconsciente, Ash atrapó el mapa y Misty volvió a gritar:

\- ¡Estoy volviéndome loca! ¡¿Dónde diablos estamos?!

\- Muy bien todos, ya basta por ahora. Pidgeotto, Butterfree, regresen. – dijo Ash, ignorándola. Los dos rayos retractores retornaron a los dos Pokémon Voladores a sus Pokébolas, mientras el entrenador miraba el mapa. – Según esto, estamos en el medio de la nada… pero parece ser que la Ruta 24 lleva directo hacia Ciudad Vermillion. – Sonrió mientras cambiaba las esferas por otras dos. – Bulbasaur, Rattata, regresen.

\- ¿Acaso este camino te parece que lleva a la Ruta 24? – preguntó Misty esperanzada.

\- Según mis cálculos, sí lo hace. – dijo Ash volviendo a engancharse las Pokébolas al cinturón. La entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua de repente se llenó de energía y esperanza, volviendo a ponerse de pie para seguir adelante.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces pongámonos en marcha! – les dijo, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de detenerse al ver que una sombra eclipsaba el camino y la hizo detenerse sorprendida. – ¿Uh? ¡Hey Ash, ven a ver esto!

Ash se plantó junto a ella con Pikachu en su hombro mientras Brock se ponía de pie, con una marca de pisada en la cara.

\- ¡Parece una especie de Pokémon gigante! ¿Pikachu?

\- ¡Chu! – Las mejillas de Pikachu empezaron a echar chispas.

Pero cuando se enfocaron menos en la sombra y más en el objeto que la proyectaba, todo lo que vieron fue una enorme roca con un Pokémon pequeño descansando encima de ella. Dicho Pokémon tenía piel de escamas naranjas con amarillo en la panza y el lado inferior de la cola, en cuya punta ardía una pequeña flama. El Pokémon de Fuego descansaba de lado, con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los recién llegados.

\- Un Charmander. – dijo Brock. El Pokémon lanzó un grito chillón en un intento de intimidarlos, pero sonó más adorable que aterrador, y el grupo se fue de espaldas junto con Pikachu por haberse dejado asustar por la sombra antes de verlo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta fue el primero en recuperarse, y sostuvo a su Pokédex para escanearlo.

 **\- CHARMANDER, EL POKÉMON LAGARTIJA. UNA FLAMA ARDE EN LA PUNTA DE SU COLA DESDE SU NACIMIENTO. SE DICE QUE UN CHARMANDER PUEDE MORIR SI SU FLAMA LLEGA A APAGARSE.**

\- Cuando fui a conseguir mi primer Pokémon del Profesor Oak, quedé decepcionado porque no pude conseguir un Charmander. – sonrió Ash. – Ahora puedo atrapar uno propio.

\- No lo sé… – comentó Misty. Al mirar al Pokémon más detenidamente, notó que respiraba con dificultad, incluso descansando sobre la roca. – No parece estar en buena forma.

\- Sí, mejor atrapémoslo y llevémoslo al Centro Pokémon para que lo ayuden. – urgió Brock. Ash agarró su última Pokébola vacía de su cinturón y se la arrojó.

\- ¡Pokébola, ve!

El cejo de Charmander se frunció, y dándose la vuelta dio un coletazo para desviar el proyectil y enviárselo de regreso a Ash, que lo atrapó antes de que lo golpeara en el pecho.

\- Pues a mí me parece que está bastante sano. – dijo Ash. – ¿Crees que debería hacer que Pikachu pelee contra él para debilitarlo primero?

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas atraparlo a mí? – ofreció Misty. – Mis Pokémon de Agua serían más fuertes contra un Charmander.

\- Esperen un minuto. – dijo Brock, viendo al Pokémon de Fuego que todavía jadeaba. – Miren la flama de su cola. No hay manera de que tenga la fuerza para pelear. Ash, intenta con las Pokébola una vez más.

\- Está bien, lo haré. – replicó Ash antes de volver a lanzarle la esfera. Esta vez golpeó a Charmander y lo hizo brillar de rojo con su energía. Pero el brillo rojo no se cerró totalmente y la bola salió volando de vuelta con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Ash no pudo actuar lo bastante rápido y la bola lo golpeó en la cabeza, mientras el Pokémon de Fuego seguía mirándolo fijamente. El líder de Pewter cruzó los brazos.

\- Pues parece que tiene mucha energía.

\- Quizás demasiada, si me lo preguntas. – gruñó Ash frotándose la cabeza.

\- Creo que este Charmander tiene problemas de actitud. – agregó Misty.

Pikachu miró con curiosidad al Pokémon de Fuego antes de saltar fuera del hombro de su entrenador y treparse a la roca. Aunque no estaba feliz por eso, Charmander tampoco podía moverse mucho para protestar, así que cuando el ratón eléctrico empezó a hacer preguntas, le respondió a regañadientes solo para que se fueran y lo dejaran en paz. Tras una corta charla, Pikachu volvió con el trío de entrenadores.

\- ¿Cuál es su historia, Pikachu? – preguntó Ash.

\- Pi, Pikachu… – El roedor hizo una mueca como si se ajustara algo en el cuello.

\- ¿Una corbata? – preguntó Misty.

\- ¿Un hombre tal vez? – preguntó Ash levantando el dedo. Pikachu asintió levantando su pequeño puño alegremente, y después hizo como si pusiera un objeto en una superficie no existente.

\- No lo entiendo. – comentó Misty. Brock le dio un pequeño codazo a Ash.

\- Oye, Ash, ¿por qué no tratas de descifrar lo que dice Pikachu? – sugirió el criador. El entrenador se agachó para escuchar lo que Pikachu decía mientras ponía atención a los gestos y movimientos que hacía. Después de un rato, Ash asintió un par de veces y se puso de pie.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya entendí. Pikachu dice que este Charmander está esperando en esa roca a que alguien venga a recogerlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que le pertenece a alguien? – preguntó Misty.

\- Bueno, no estoy seguro… – Ash se encogió de hombros, y Brock hizo lo mismo.

\- Si está esperando a alguien, creo que es mejor dejarlo en paz. Será mejor que su entrenador se encargue de él.

\- Pues espero que su entrenador vuelva pronto. – comentó Ash mientras rodeaban la roca y seguían su camino. Ya cuando se marcharon, Charmander miró hacia arriba con preocupación, al ver que nubes oscuras comenzaban a formarse en el cielo.

 **…**

Después de marcharse, Ash sacó a Dexter y empezó a ver las entradas sobre las Pokébolas. Por el camino, averiguó que a los entrenadores con un Pokédex solo se les permitía cargar hasta seis Pokémon a la vez, mientras los otros eran transportados al lugar donde recibieron el dispositivo, y las funciones para cambiar a un Pokémon por otro en dicha locación. Aunque no era lo que estaba buscando, se le hizo información bastante útil y decidió tomarla en cuenta para después.

\- ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir jugando con tu Pokédex? – preguntó Misty.

\- Trato de averiguar lo que pasó con ese Charmander. – replicó Ash, presionando el botón para moverse hacia la siguiente pieza de información. Sonó un _***PING***_ y la voz mecánica de Dexter comenzó a hablar.

 **\- COMO MEDIDA PREVENTIVA PARA EVITAR ROBOS, LOS POKÉMON CAPTURADOS POR ENTRENADORES ESTÁN MARCADOS POR SUS POKÉBOLAS Y NO PUEDEN SER CAPTURADOS POR OTRAS.**

\- Eso explica por qué la Pokébola no funcionó. – asintió el entrenador. – Y también por qué el Equipo Rocket está tan obsesionado con robarlas junto con los Pokémon.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Misty vio algo desde donde estaba y señaló al frente emocionada.

\- ¡Hey, chicos, miren allá! – Había un edificio con techo rojo con una gran P en la entrada que sobresalía en el camino. – ¡El Centro Pokémon!

\- ¡El mismo que está en el mapa! – sonrió Ash mientras guardaba su dispositivo. – ¡La Ruta 24 no debe estar lejos!

Y justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento las nubes que tenían encima comenzaron a soltar un diluvio encima de ellos. El trío corrió a toda prisa al edificio para refugiarse.

* * *

Más adelante del Centro Pokémon, el Equipo Team Rocket se había quedado en la cesta de su globo, terminando de construir sus inventos anti-Pikachu. Por suerte para ellos, el gran globo encima de ellos les servía para protegerlos de la lluvia. Desafortunadamente, eso también querría decir que el suelo estaría demasiado lodoso para dormir en él, incluso con una manta. Los tres se encontraban prácticamente apachurrados entre ellos dentro de su transporte.

\- Odio la lluvia. – gruñó Jessie, Después de asegurar la agarradera, agarró un trozo de pan de curry en una servilleta para echarle un mordisco antes de pasar la bazuca. – ¿Meowth?

El gato agarró la susodicha arma y la puso boca arriba antes de cargar un proyectil especial que había preparado, con la punta roja. La insertó hasta el fondo antes de chequear el ajuste de la mira lateral y luego se volvió hacia James mientras agarraba su trozo de pan de curry y se lo metía en la boca.

\- ¿Cómo vas con esos trajes? – le preguntó a James.

\- No apresures a un artista. – dijo James, con la boca llena mientras una lámina de hule azul encima de un traje de tela. Uno más pequeño y uno similar al que tenía en la mano yacían doblados junto a él, con tres máscaras de diferente tamaño hechas de la misma sustancia, y con visores de vidrio naranja, al igual que tres pares de guantes y botas de hule de color negro.

Ya que el agente de pelo morado trabajaba sin cansancio desde que habían vuelto a perseguir a Ash y compañía, tenía que sostener su pan de curry con la boca mientras sus manos hacían su trabajo. Para estas alturas solo quedaba un tercio del pan, mientras James daba pequeños mordiscos con cuidado tras cada cierto número de puntadas.

\- Y… ¡listo! – pronunció James sosteniendo en alto el producto terminado. Doblándolo bien y poniéndolo debajo del último casco, se sacó su cena de entre los dientes y habló como debía ser. – Nuestra protección contra Pikachu ya está garantizada.

\- ¿Garantizada como aquella Poké-Agarradora que ustedes dos inventaron? – se burló Jessie. – Al menos al jefe le gustó para la operación en Vermillion. Con eso tendremos cubierta nuestra cuota de inventos para este año.

\- Solo tuvimos un pequeño error de cálculo con el poder de Pikachu. – dijo James, mientras él y Meowth le echaban una mirada asesina.

\- Eso ya no importa. – dijo Meowth mientras frotaba la bazuca con una sonrisa. – Con esto, Pikachu podrá usar su electricidad hasta que los Tauros se vayan a casa, y aun así no le servirá de nada.

El trío sonrió y se permitió darse una buena risa, esperando con muchas ansias el éxito de mañana.

* * *

Una vez en el Centro Pokémon, los entrenadores lograron calentarse junto a la chimenea que había en el centro del lobby. Misty se fue hacia el mostrador donde vendían la comida, volviendo con una bandeja con tres tazones para ella y los otros dos.

\- Toma, algo de sopa caliente.

\- Gracias, Misty. – dijo Ash con una sonrisa, mientras escurría un poco su gorra para terminar de sacarle el agua. Por suerte el resto de su ropa estaba seca, protegida por su chaleco. Misty le pasó el otro tazón a Brock, pero el líder de Pewter no le puso mucha atención. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó.

\- Me pregunto, ¿creen que alguien haya ido ya a recoger a ese Charmander? – replicó Brock. – ¿Qué tal si su entrenador lo dejó ahí?

\- Yo no creo que ese Charmander esperara tanto. – Ash se encogió de hombros. – ¿Tú sí?

\- Supongo que no, Ash. – sonrió Brock. – Ya su entrenador debe haber ido por él.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un grupo que se reía cerca. El trío miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraban en un sofá en la parte baja del suelo que rodeaba la calefacción. Todos a excepción de uno se maravillaban de la pila de Pokébolas en la mesa que tenían enfrente. El último, un entrenador de pelo azul con unas gafas sobre la cabeza, se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, la imagen de un aire de superioridad.

\- Mírenlos. Es una buena colección, ¿no creen? – dijo con voz arrogante.

\- Jeje, sí, es genial. – dijo uno de sus amigos, con pelo castaño claro peinado hacia los lados.

\- ¡Eres el mejor, Damian! – dijo otro con una banda en la cabeza.

\- Oye, pero creí que tenías un Charmander. – dijo otro con pelo color agua en punta.

\- Sí, tenía uno. – Damian frunció el cejo mientras abría un ojo y luego lo cerraba mientras sacudía la cabeza. – Pero el pobrecito era tan debilucho que no podía vencer ni a los oponentes más desvalidos.

\- No me gusta esa actitud. – comentó Misty desde su asiento.

\- Charmander puede ser débil contra Pokémon de Agua, pero si los entrenas bien pueden ser muy fuertes. – agregó Brock.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste con él? – preguntó el de pelo agua.

\- Ah, lo dejé encima de una roca en el bosque. – dijo Damian encogiéndose de hombros. – ¡Era tan estúpido! Sin importar lo que hiciera siempre andaba detrás de mí. Me deshice de él prometiéndole que volvería, ¡y se lo creyó! ¡Seguramente todavía está en ese lugar esperándome, jajajaja!

\- ¡Él fue el que abandonó a Charmander! – dijo Ash mirando con ojos asesinos a Damian.

\- ¡Y todavía está esperándolo con esa roca! – agregó Misty frunciendo el cejo. Brock abruptamente se puso de pie sin decir nada, captando la atención de los otros dos.

\- ¿Brock, qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ash, pero el entrenador mayor ignoró su pregunta y caminó furiosa y silenciosamente hacia donde estaba el grupo de Damian, que seguían burlándose.

\- Apuesto a que todavía sigue allí meneando la cola. ¡Y de tanto menearla, la flama se le va a apagar!

\- ¡Sí, seguramente! – se rio Damian, pero su risa se vio interrumpida cuando Brock se le plantó enfrente y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con las dos manos. – ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

\- ¡Ve a buscarlo! – le ordenó Brock.

\- ¿Eh? – Damian levantó una ceja.

\- Ese Charmander todavía te está esperando. – le dijo Brock en voz baja. – Ve a buscarlo, ¡ahora!

\- ¿Y por qué debería? – dijo el peliazul frunciendo el cejo.

\- Le mentiste a tu Pokémon diciéndole que volverías. – le dijo Brock, con una expresión fiera. – Ahora está allá afuera esperándote en la lluvia. ¡Y si su flama se apaga, puede morir!

\- ¡Hey! – Damian agarró a Brock por las muñecas y lo empujó. – ¡Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo!

\- ¡Haz lo que él dice! – dijo Ash, acercándose junto con Misty a donde estaba Brock.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? – preguntó Damian poniéndose de pie agresivamente.

\- Ya me oíste. – Ash le echó una mirada asesina. – ¿Y te dices ser un entrenador Pokémon?

\- ¡Eres despreciable! – agregó Misty. Pikachu también asintió estando de acuerdo desde el suelo. Los otros entrenadores agarraron Pokébolas desde la mesa y las sostuvieron mientras empezaban a amontonarse.

\- ¿Quieren pelear con nosotros?

\- Más les vale que no se metan con Damian. – dijo el castaño. Ash apartó su chaleco para revelar sus propias Pokébolas.

\- ¡Vamos! – les dijo. Pero antes que iniciara la batalla, sonaron unas palmadas fuertes.

. ¡Ya basta! – Era la Enfermera Joy. – ¡Los Pokémon nunca deben ser usados en peleas personales! ¡Es una falta de respeto para los Pokémon y sus entrenadores!

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Damian dándose la vuelta. Uno de sus amigos recogió a sus Pokémon por él. – Díselo a ellos; ellos fueron los que comenzaron.

La Enfermera Joy bajó al nivel inferior mientras Damian se iba con su pandilla. Esperó hasta que se marcharon para hablar de nuevo.

\- Creo que es mejor que no se involucren con ellos. Tienen muy mala reputación.

\- Uh… gracias por el consejo. – dijo Brock sonrojado. La Enfermera Joy se rio y regresó a su estación. El líder del Gimnasio Pewter se quedó mirándola embobado mientras se alejaba. – Qué hermosa… nunca había visto a una chica tan linda como ella.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Misty. – ¡Es igual a todas las demás Joys!

\- Sí, es un mundo lleno de Joys y alegría. – dijo Ash burlándose ligeramente, y agarrando a su compañero enamorado por el hombro. – ¡Bueno, ya sal de ese trance!

\- ¡No es hora de soñar despierto! – gritó Misty. – ¿Qué pasará con Charmander?"

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Brock. – ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Los tres cogieron unos impermeables de un estante para rentar y tras ponérselos salieron corriendo hacia la tormenta, que comenzaba a arreciar. No les quedó más alternativa que correr por donde vinieron, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Esto es peligroso! Salir en medio de una tormenta como este, ¿qué tal si nos da neumonía? – dijo Misty.

\- ¡Bueno, a ti nadie te pidió que vinieras! – le dijo Ash por encima del hombro.

\- ¡Hay que ayudar a un Pokémon en problemas! – replicó Misty.

 **...**

De vuelta en la roca donde Charmander seguía esperando, se había puesto encima una enorme hoja, tratando de cubrirse tanto de la lluvia como fuera posible. La flama de su cola, antes pequeña, ahora tenía apenas el tamaño de una vela moribunda. Para empeorar, tres Spearows lo habían encontrado y vieron lo débil que estaba. No pasó ni un instante antes que empezaran a chillar y se movieran para atacarlo. El Pokémon comenzó a gritar de dolor cuando lo atacaron con sus garras.

Charmander trató de enrollarse en sí mismo para cubrirse de los ataques de los Spearows pero no podía defenderse sin soltar su hoja. Y aun si pudiera soltarla, no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Si su cola se mojaba más, terminaría por apagarse.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ala Rápida!

Los Pokémon pájaros solo tuvieron un momento para darse la vuelta, antes que uno más grande apareciera de golpe, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa y golpeándolos en el cuello con una combinación de Ataque Rápido y Ataque de Ala. El trío de Pokémon aterrizó en el suelo antes de resoplar un momento y tambalearse un poco antes de volver a volar. Al llegar, Ash frunció el cejo mientras retornaba a Pidgeotto y se movía hacia Charmander, mientras él y Brock se quitaban sus impermeables y el criador le ponía el suyo encima del cuerpo empapado y tembloroso del Pokémon de fuego.

\- ¡Oh no, la flama de su cola casi se apaga! – gritó Ash al ver lo débil que estaba.

\- ¡Más vale que lo llevemos al Centro Pokémon!- urgió Brock.

\- ¡Yo vigilaré que su flama permanezca encendida! – dijo Ash agarrando su impermeable y usándola para cubrir la cola del Pokémon.

Brock y Ash cargaron juntos a Charmander mientras regresaban a toda prisa al centro Pokémon. Por todo el camino, Ash ajustaba su impermeable a la flama de la cola cada vez que el viento cambiaba de dirección para evitar que la lluvia la alcanzara, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo si era necesario.

\- ¡Resiste! – urgió Brock. – ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Charmander!

Al ver de nuevo el edificio, redoblaron la velocidad y atravesaron la puerta casi de un golpe. La Enfermera Joy se encontraba cerca, aparentemente había estado esperándolos todo el rato.

\- Joy… por favor ayúdanos. – jadeó Ash.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó Joy corriendo hacia ellos. – ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- ¡Este Charmander está en muy mal estado! – dijo Brock sosteniendo al susodicho Pokémon envuelto en los impermeables.

\- ¡La flama de su cola! – agregó Ash quitándole el suyo para revelar el fuego moribundo. La enfermera se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- ¡Deprisa, no hay mucho tiempo!

* * *

Minutos después, la Enfermera Joy colocó a Charmander en una cama de hospital, con la cola sobre un pequeño banquillo para que las sábanas no fueran a prenderse en llamas. Lo examinó con un estetoscopio mientras el trío de entrenadores observaba intensamente.

\- ¿Sobrevivirá? – preguntó Brock nerviosamente. Joy sacudió la cabeza.

\- Charmander está muy débil… – Se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión regañina. – ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que llegara hasta este extremo?

\- No es nuestra culpa. – se defendió Ash. – Damian fue el que lo abandonó.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó la enfermera incrédula. El joven entrenador frunció el cejo con tristeza.

\- Damian le prometió a Charmander que volvería por él. – explicó Ash. – Charmander es leal a Damian, así que le creyó.

\- Pobre Charmander. – Joy miró al Pokémon con compasión. – Y Damian acaba de marcharse con el resto de sus amigos.

\- ¡Joy, te lo suplico! – le dijo Brock, poniéndose frente a ella. – Por favor, tienes que salvarlo, Charmander tiene que ponerse bien.

\- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. – asintió la enfermera.

Dicho esto los hizo salir y encendió la luz de la sala de emergencias, dejándoles saber que el tratamiento había comenzado. Las horas pasaron, Ash y Misty alternaban entre pasearse de un lado al otro, quedarse sentados o de pie, mientras Brock permaneció todo el tiempo enfrente de las puertas.

\- "Charmander, tienes que resistir." – pensó Brock. – "Por favor mantén esa flama ardiendo…"

En eso sonó un ***PING*** , y la luz encima de la puerta se apagó. Los tres se voltearon para ver que la Enfermera Joy finalmente salía. Se quedaron mirándola, preguntándole silenciosamente cómo había resultado todo. Ella les sonrió y levantó sus dos dedos haciendo un símbolo de amor y paz. Los entrenadores sonrieron de alivio.

\- Charmander se está recuperando. En la mañana ya debería estar bien. – les dijo Joy. Brock sonrió al ver como la flama del Pokémon lagarto ardía con más fuerza encima del cojín a prueba de fuego.

\- "Ese es el espíritu, Charmander."

* * *

Cansados por los eventos de la noche, Ash y compañía se fueron a dormir, ocupando algunos de los sillones y con unas almohadas y mantas que la enfermera les proveyó. Ash roncaba ligeramente con la mitad de su manta fuera del cuerpo, y al voltearse al sentir la luz de la mañana esta cayó encima de Pikachu. Mientras el sol se elevaba en el horizonte, Brock se despertó y fue a preguntarle a la Enfermera Joy cómo se encontraba Charmander, pero al oír lo que ella tenía que decir, salió corriendo de regreso al lobby.

\- ¡Despiértense todos! – gritó. Ash se levantó sobresaltado y se cayó del sofá, mientras Misty se frotaba los ojos con pereza. Los dos se quedaron viendo desde el sofá.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Brock? – dijo Ash levantándose.

\- Sí, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? – agregó Misty.

\- ¿Pikachu…?

\- ¡Es Charmander! – exclamó Brock casi jadeando. – ¡Se escapó de la sala de emergencias!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Pero cómo? – dijo Ash.

De inmediato los dos siguieron a Brock de regreso a la sala y encontraron a la Enfermera Joy con las manos sobre el pecho, mirando con preocupación las cortinas ondeando al viento en una ventana abierta. La expresión de Ash también se tornó de preocupación.

\- Apuesto a que volvió a esa roca a esperar a Damian. – comentó.

\- ¡Tenemos que regresar! – urgió Brock.

\- ¡Pero eso no servirá de nada! – Misty negó con la cabeza. – No podemos forzar a Charmander a volver con nosotros si quiere esperar a Damian, aunque sea un patán y un mentiroso.

\- Ella tiene razón. – dijo Joy estando de acuerdo. – No hay nada que puedan hacer hasta que Charmander se dé cuenta de la verdad.

 **…**

El Pokémon de Fuego movía la cola de lado a lado, ardiendo con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta la cima del camino sobre la colina, de regreso al lugar sobre su entrenador dijo que volvería. Al llegar arriba, miró atrás para ver el Centro Pokémon. Desde ahí pudo ver que el trío de entrenadores se marchaba en la dirección opuesta.

 **…**

De vuelta otra vez en su camino hacia Ciudad Vermillion, Brock tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

\- Creí que Charmander entendería que nos preocupamos por él. – suspiró el criador. Ash se dio la vuelta para mirarlo junto con Misty.

\- Brock, Charmander sabe que lo queremos. ¿Pero no lo ves? Él no puede olvidarse de Damian. Sigue siendo leal a él y por eso volvió.

\- Chu. – Pikachu estuvo de acuerdo. Él sabía que nadie podría convencerlo de abandonar a su entrenador. Brock sonrió al ver lo mucho que a Pikachu le importaba Ash, pero se salió del trance cuando Misty le dio una palmada no tan suave en la espalda.

\- ¡Vamos! – les dijo. – La Ruta 24 está justo al frente. Cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Vermillion habrá muchos Pokémon.

Echó a andar a toda prisa delante de ellos, y Brock la siguió con un suspiro de resignación.

 **...**

Adelante, el Equipo Rocket había ocultado su globo más lejos del sitio de la emboscada que la última vez, esperando que la distancia sirviera para cubrir su escape. La mejora que le hicieron al globo ya casi estaba completada, pero todavía no la habían probado, y Meowth dijo que era un riesgo demasiado grande que les podría explotar en toda la cara. Literalmente. Para compensar la falta de velocidad, su plan esta vez giraba en torno a su método predilecto de trampa.

Tres palas hacían volar tierra fuera de un foso en el suelo, en el cual había una soga atada a un árbol cerca del camino para poder salir después. Los tres decidieron tomar ventaja del terreno inclinado y cavarlo mucho más profundo para retrasar a sus oponentes el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar.

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación! – dijo Jessie cavando con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! – agregó James lanzando la tierra en sincronía con su compañera. Los dos siguieron las líneas al unísono:

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor! ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

\- ¡Jessie! ¡James!

\- ¡Meowth! – Los interrumpió el Pokémon felino. – ¡Entiendo que necesiten sacarse eso del sistema, pero tienen que estar concentrados! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo antes que aparezcan los bobos!

\- ¡Claro! – replicaron ambos agentes. Jessie miró la altura de la escalada en el foso, y al decidir que ya era lo bastante profundo, empezaron a cubrirlo.

El trío rápidamente subió por la cuerda y Meowth la sacó del foso, mientras los otros dos agentes ponían una capa de ramas encima del foso y lo recubrían con tierra para disfrazarlo. Una vez que Meowth enrolló la cuerda, cortó el pedazo que había atado al árbol y arrojó los restos a unos arbustos cercanos. Se dio la vuelta para ver a sus dos compañeros alineando la tierra sobre el foso con las palas para disimularlo mejor. Con la trampa lista, el trío Rocket saltó junto con sus palas entre los arbustos para esperar la llegada de Ash y compañía.

Poco después, su paciencia se vio recompensada al ver a los entrenadores acercándose por el camino de la colina. Los tres sonrieron al ver que Pikachu iba caminando adelante, y cruzaba la trampa sin problemas. La habían hecho más durable de lo usual para que Pikachu no cayera en ella. Ahora, solo tenían que esperar. Justo cuando Ash y Brock, que iban detrás de Pikachu, pisaron la tierra, esta se empezó a hundir debajo de ellos.

\- Whoa, ¿no sentiste algo? – preguntó Ash.

\- A decir verdad sí. – dijo Brock se detuvo junto a Ash.

\- ¿Sentir qué, de qué están hablando? – preguntó Misty acercándoseles. Su peso terminó siendo demasiado para que la cubierta los aguantara, y finalmente se desplomó haciéndolos caer en el foso. El Equipo Rocket celebró internamente y empezaron a ponerse sus trajes protectores para asegurar la segunda fase del plan.

Cuando Pikachu oyó a Ash y a sus amigos gritando, dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta. Al ver por el foso se los encontró a los tres apenas conscientes y gruñendo de dolor en el fondo. Suspiró ligeramente preocupado, y su expresión cambió a curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía un foso en medio del camino?

 _\- "Un segundo."_ – pensó el roedor. – _"¿No he visto esto antes…?"_

El sonido de las hojas moviéndose lo hizo darse la vuelta hacia un lado del camino, y se encontró con el Equipo Rocket de pie frente a él llevando unos trajes de color azul brillante. Meowth se rio.

\- ¡No puedo creer que cayeran en él!

\- ¡Nuestro plan resultó! ¡Somos unos genios! – celebró Jessie mientras miraba a Pikachu a través de su visor naranja. Pikachu se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente solo con sus secuestradores, con su entrenador de ninguna manera en forma para protegerlo. Dio unos pasos atrás, pero el Equipo Rocket mantuvo los ojos en él.

\- Vendrás con nosotros, Pikachu. – ordenó James. – Ahora nos perteneces.

Sin más opción, Pikachu les lanzó un Atactrueno al trío, pero estos solo se rieron mientras la electricidad golpeaba sus trajes sin hacer ningún efecto.

\- El hule no conduce la electricidad. – le dijo James. Jessie sonrió de ver a Pikachu agotando su energía en balde.

\- Solo es otro ejemplo de nuestro genio en acción. – agregó Jessie. – Hicimos estos trajes Anti-Pikachu nosotros mismos.

\- Pero habrá mucho tiempo para contártelo todo en el cuartel general. – dijo James con una sonrisa macabra mientras sacaba algo de entre los arbustos. El Pokémon Eléctrico entró en pánico al ver que estaba indefenso y echó a correr. James sacó una bazuca y se puso de rodillas para apuntarle mientras se la ponía en el hombro. – ¡Hora de usar nuestra Bazuca de Globo Anti-Pikachu!

James se mantuvo firme mientras Jessie jalaba el cordón disparador en la parte de atrás, y sonó una explosión, antes de que se formara un gran globo rojo en el extremo, que comenzó a inflarse y salió como si fuese una burbuja. Ya que sus trajes de hule no conducían la electricidad, el proyectil de hule no los persiguió, yéndose directamente hacia la fuente más fuerte de electricidad estática que había cerca, específicamente, Pikachu.

Empezó a perseguir al Pokémon que huía, aumentando su velocidad al irse acercando a la emisión de electricidad. Pikachu miró atrás y trató de dar la vuelta, pero entonces el globo ajustó su curso, girando en la misma dirección y moviéndose todavía más rápido al reducir la distancia. Una vez que lo alcanzó, lo envolvió por completo y lo atrapó. Pikachu comenzó a golpearlo y trató de usar su electricidad para salir, sin efecto alguno. El Equipo Rocket llegó hasta él y comenzó a burlarse de él sacándose sus máscaras.

\- ¡Te atrapamos, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pikachuuuuu! – Pikachu entró en pánico y trató de gritar de manera ahogada a través de su prisión de hule. Los criminales oyeron como Ash trataba de salir fuera de su trampa, y tras sacarse sus trajes de hule, agarraron a Pikachu con todo y globo y se movieron hacia el foso.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos! – gritó Ash. – ¡Levántense, tenemos que hacer algo!

\- ¡Nos encantaría, Ash! – dijo Misty secamente. – Desafortunadamente, estás encima de nosotros…

El trío Rocket miró desde arriba del foso como los otros dos entrenadores volvían a levantarse y empezaron a reírse sonoramente de nuevo.

\- ¡Hola allá abajo! – se burló Jessie con los brazos en la cintura. – ¡Muchas gracias por dejarse caer!

\- ¡Y no se preocupen por Pikachu, estará a salvo con nosotros! – dijo James sosteniendo el globo conteniendo a Pikachu mientras sostenía una Pokébola con la otra mano. – ¡No lo perderemos como lo hicieron ustedes!

\- ¡Chu! – chilló Pikachu con tristeza, y cuando Ash trató de sacar una de sus Pokébolas, James simplemente abrió la suya.

\- Koffing, Smog. – El Pokémon de gas apareció y respiró un chorro de vapor tóxico que llenó todo el foso, y antes de poder llamar a ningún Pokémon, el trío se quedó reducido a toser sin parar.

\- Ya vámonos de aquí. – dijo Meowth, alejándose del foso lleno de gas.

\- ¡Charmander! – El Equipo Rocket abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos al ver al Pokémon lagarto aparecer frente a su camino. Jessie arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y qué es esa cosa? – preguntó. Charmander dijo algo mientras los señalaba, y Meowth tradujo.

\- Está diciéndonos que devolvamos a Pikachu a los bobos ahora mismo. – dijo el gato.

\- Tiene que ser una broma. – se burló Jessie. James sacudió la mano frente al Pokémon de fuego.

\- Hazte a un lado, bichito de fuego insolente. No tenemos tiempo para jugar contigo. – le dijo.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket juega rudo! – lo amenazó Meowth. – ¡Así que piérdete!

Charmander arrugó la cara mientras se concentraba, como si sacara algo desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta la superficie. James levantó una ceja y entonces le indicó a Koffing que se acercara para atacar. Disparó un ataque de Residuos y Charmander disparó su primer Lanzallamas en respuesta. El Equipo Rocket y Koffing tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto cuando el fluido detonó. El trío frunció el cejo al ver al Pokémon, ya acostumbrados a operar en medio de humo. ¿Este pequeño entrometido quería jugar? Pues entonces iban a jugar.

Abajo en el foso, Ash, Misty y Brock apenas podían respirar con todo el gas venenoso que había adentro, y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta apenas pudo agarrar la Pokébola correcta.

\- ¡Pidge… *cof*, Pidgeo… *cof* Pidgeotto! ¡Gah! ¡Ataque *cof* Ráfaga!

Charmander miró alrededor y vio que el humo se había aclarado un poco gracias a los vientos furiosos que dispersaron el smog en el aire. Pidgeotto salió elevándose fuera del foso poco después, pero una lluvia de estrellas voló desde atrás de Charmander directo hacia el pájaro. Justo cuando golpearon a Pidgeotto, Koffing lo atacó desde arriba. Un pequeño equipo de Pokémon entretanto se puso a ver a Charmander desde arriba: un Fearow, un Beedrill, un Mankey, un Ekans y el propio Meowth.

\- Muy bien… – dijo Meowth despreocupadamente mientras sonreía con sus garras afuera. – Tenemos una cita que cumplir, así que no perdamos el tiempo.

Charmander se lanzó al frente, preparando sus garras e invocando su recién descubierto fuego interno. Meowth se las arregló para evadir cada uno de los ataques de Arañazo que la lagartija trató de lanzarle.

\- ¡Fallaste! ¡Intenta de nuevo! ¡Lástima! – se burló antes de patear a Charmander en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Beedrill tomó el relevo a partir de ahí, haciendo equipo con Fearow para un doble Ataque Furia. Charmander recibió algunos golpes, pero esquivó la mayoría de ellos y logró forzar a los dos agresores a separarse con Lanzallamas, pero entonces la tierra estalló detrás de él.

\- ¡Ekaaansss!

El Pokémon de Fuego se encontró rodeado por el cuerpo de la serpiente, que usó su cola para cerrarle la boca. Con Charmander atado, Mankey se lanzó al frente y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente. Pero sin que el Pokémon luchador lo viera, la cola de Charmander comenzó a arder más y más con cada ataque que recibía.

Arriba en el cielo, Pidgeotto podía pelear relativamente de igual a igual contra Koffing, pero el bajo peso del Pokémon de tipo Veneno le facilitaba esquivar la mayoría de sus movimientos de velocidad. La fuerza que los precedía literalmente ayudaba a empujar a Koffing fuera del camino, al tiempo que disparaba algo de gas para ayudarse con la evasión. Y su ataque de Ráfaga a lo mucho solo era una inconveniencia. Entretanto, el Pokémon de gas venenoso no tenía dicho límite de lanzar su ataque de Smog a las órdenes de James para acelerar la carga y embestir al pájaro. Mientras la paliza tenía lugar, Meowth notó que un par de látigos se extendían desde el pozo y empezaron a tantear por todos lados hasta que se enrollaron detrás de un árbol. Entrecerró los ojos y empezó a moverse para atacarlos.

Una vez que la flama de Charmander creció lo suficiente, se concentró y comenzó a agitarla detrás de la cabeza de Ekans, soltando un ataque de Brasas. Ekans comenzó a chillar de dolor y se soltó lo suficiente para que Charmander abriera su boca y disparara otro Lanzallamas para obligar a sus captores a alejarse. Una vez libre se lanzó inmediatamente contra Meowth y lo embistió contra el suelo antes que pudiera atacar los látigos de Bulbasaur. Meowth le echó una mirada asesina al Pokémon lagarto y agarró algo de arena con su pata.

\- ¡Meowth utiliza Ataque de Arena! – gritó mientras arrojaba la arena a los ojos de su oponente. Charmander gritó y trató de limpiársela, dándole tiempo a Meowth para soltarse. Se dirigió a atacar los látigos de nuevo, pero el Pokémon de Fuego lo agarró y lo tiró contra los otros Pokémon. Mankey lo atrapó, pero Meowth se volvió a poner en el suelo con un gruñido. El lagarto lo miró de manera asesina y se interpuso con decisión entre él y los látigos.

\- ¡Ya estuvo! ¡Se acabó el juego! – gritó Meowth furioso. – ¡Todo mundo, háganle montón!

Ash apenas tenía una mano en el borde del foso y se jaló el resto del camino con Bulbasaur en su otro brazo. Al ver a Jessie y James todavía allí comandando a sus Pokémon, sintió alivio; tuvieron que quedarse atrás o arriesgarse a que los siguieren para perder su globo de nuevo. Al mirar arriba notó a Pidgeotto que empezaba a cansarse de pelear con Koffing, así que levantó la Pokébola para recuperarlo.

Desgraciadamente, Charmander no parecía poder soportar mucho más. Todos los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket lo atacaban todos a la vez, y ahora que no estaba Pidgeotto, Koffing había vuelto a ayudar. Siempre que lograba alejar o bloquear un ataque con su fuego y garras, dos más lo golpeaban. Su único consuelo fue que James aparentemente lo vio demasiado peligroso para Koffing y lo regresó. Ash ya estaba listo para enviar a su propio Pokémon para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, usa…!

\- ¡Char! – Pero Charmander protestó y siguió peleando solo contra los Pokémon de los agentes. Ash notó que la flama de su cola seguía creciendo y ardiendo más, así que sostuvo su Pokédex, configurándolo para identificación de movimientos.

 _ **-**_ **MOVIMIENTO IDENTIFICADO: IRA. EL USUARIO GANA MÁS PODER AL SER ATACADO Y CONTINUARÁ COMBATIENDO HASTA QUE ÉL O SU OPONENTE CAIGAN.**

\- ¡Meowth, arregla eso de una vez! – gritaron Jessie y James en cuanto se dieron cuenta que el entrenador había salido del pozo. – ¡Ya deberías haberlo hecho desde el principio!

\- ¡Eso intento, pero la maldita lagartija no se queda quieta de una vez! – protestó Meowth dándoles otro ataque de Arañazo. Se cayó hacia atrás para esquivar el contraataque de Charmander y Mankey se echó a golpear al Pokémon de Fuego de nuevo mientras Fearow lo picoteaba y Ekans le lanzaba Picotazos Venenosos junto con los Misiles Agujas de Beedrill.

Charmander sintió su poder al máximo durante el asalto y un fuego ardió en sus ojos mientras abría la boca para dejar salir una amplia y poderosa ráfaga de fuego que puso en vergüenza a la anterior. Los ojos del Equipo Rocket se ensancharon al ver venir este ataque mucho más rápido que el anterior. Los Pokémon recibieron el fuego directamente, mientras Jessie y James solo atinaron a cubrirse los rostros antes que este los alcanzara.

Charmander mantuvo el ataque durante cinco segundos sólidos antes de que se le acabaran las llamas, y tuvo que llevarse las manos a las rodillas en un esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento antes de que la llama de su cola volviera a su tamaño normal. Ekans, Mankey, Fearow y Meowth se quedaron todos tiesos por el shock, mientras Beedrill yacía en el suelo, luchando por levantarse clavando sus aguijones. Todos terminaron desplomándose cuando intentaron moverse. Solamente Jessie y James habían quedado relativamente ilesos, aparte de unas quemaduras menores en las partes del rostro que sus manos no alcanzaron a cubrir. Jessie usó sus guantes para terminar de apagarse las llamas pequeñas que empezaron a arder en su largo cabello.

\- ¿Lo ven? – dijo James sonriendo. – ¿No les dije que hiciéramos los trajes a prueba de fuego? Y Charmander está… ¿cansado?

James dejó de hablar y sus ojos se ensancharon al mirar al suelo enfrente de ellos. Un Pikachu muy enojado estaba frente a él, con sus mejillas echando chispas. Una mirada rápida a su guante confirmó que su mano ahora sostenía un puñado de hule derretido. El Pokémon Eléctrico tenía algunas quemaduras menores y rastros del globo derretido en su cuerpo, pero la burbuja no pudo aguantar el intenso calor.

\- ¡CHUUUUU!

Jessie y James gritaron a todo pulmón al sentir el Atactrueno a máximo poder golpeándolos. Se retorcieron de dolor por un momento hasta que finalmente se desplomaron, y Pikachu corrió de vuelta al lado de Ash mientras el entrenador sostenía a Bulbasaur para ayudarlo a sacar a Misty y Brock del foso.

\- Es en momentos como estos que quisiera reformarme. – se lamentó James.

\- Es hora que el Equipo Rocket… – masculló Jessie.

\- Salga huyendo… – agregó James.

\- Otra vez… – concluyó Meowth. James abrió la Pokébola de Koffing de nuevo.

\- Koffing… Pantalla de Humo…

Ash vio aparecer la nube de humo aparecer y obscurecerles la vista, apenas pudiendo registrar el sonido que hicieron al retornar a sus Pokémon, pero se enfocó en ayudar a Misty y a Brock a salir del foso, agarrándolos de la mano cuando estaban por llegar arriba.

 **…**

Había vuelto todo el camino al escuchar los ruidos de una feroz batalla, pensando que tal vez podría sacarle una buena pelea a un pobre tonto agotado, pero no imaginó su sorpresa al ver lo que sucedió.

Damian observaba desde detrás de un árbol al lado del camino, parpadeando de incredulidad al ver que el humo se aclaraba y revelaba que no había nadie allí, habían huido.

\- ¿Charmander los derrotó?

 **…**

\- Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda, Charmander. – dijo Ash, rociando al Pokémon de Fuego y a Pikachu con una Poción. Brock veía a Charmander con una expresión de asombro por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Ya lo ven? – preguntó Misty. – Charmander sabía que lo queríamos, por eso volvió.

\- Bien hecho. – dijo Brock.

Ash asintió. Satisfecho ya con el estado de ambos Pokémon, se puso de pie mientras guardaba la medicina de vuelta en su mochila y sonreía.

\- Charmander, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros? Me temo que tu… "entrenador" ya no va a regresar.

\- ¡Mi querido Charmander! – canturreó de repente una voz familiar. El trío y los Pokémon se dieron la vuelta para ver a Damian caminando hacia ellos con las manos detrás de la espalda y con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. – ¿Dónde estabas? He estado buscándote.

\- ¡Damian, eres tú! – dijo Ash echándole una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Brock mirándolo de igual modo.

\- Vine por mi Charmander. – respondió Damian simplemente. – Como lo prometí, así que vámonos.

Charmander parecía estar en conflicto, mirando a su entrenador y a estos tres que le habían mostrado tanta amabilidad.

\- Ten cuidado, este entrenador ya te abandonó una vez. – le advirtió Brock. Damian cruzó los brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Charmander es mío, fui yo quien lo capturó, ¿recuerdan?

\- Damian, estabas jactándote de cómo lo abandonaste. – lo acusó Ash.

\- Y qué bueno que lo hice. – No se molestó en negarlo. – Eso le ayudó a hacerse fuerte. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo deshacerse de un Pokémon debilucho?

Charmander se quedó en shock al oír los verdaderos sentimientos de su entrenador hacia él, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

\- No iba a volver por él, pero ahora que vi de lo que es capaz, me alegro de haberme encontrado con ustedes. – continuó el entrenador peliazul. Charmander bajó la cabeza, pero Damian no había terminado. – La mejor parte, es que no tuve que criarlo yo mismo.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Criar a un Pokémon es la mejor parte de ser entrenador! – dijo Brock saliendo al paso.

\- ¡Ya quisieran! – se burló Damian. – ¡Querrás decir que es la parte más aburrida del trabajo!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte entrenador Pokémon? – espetó el criador.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? – Misty volteó hacia Charmander. – Él no se preocupa por ti. ¡Solo te quiere utilizar para ganar sus batallas!

\- ¡Charmander! – le urgieron Ash y Brock, mientras el Pokémon de fuego miraba al suelo, meditando qué hacer. Lamentablemente, Damian perdió la paciencia y sacó una Pokébola.

\- ¡Charmander, regresa ahora!

Pero cuando dejó salir el rayo, el Pokémon de Damian se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo y agitó la cola para dejar salir un ataque de Brasas desde la cola. La bola de fuego le dio en la mano y lo forzó a soltar la Pokébola, y en cuanto esta cayó, Charmander corrió hacia el frente y de un pisotón la hizo pedazos. Ash y sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos junto con Pikachu, y Damian solo se quedó congelado en shock mientras lo miraba desafiante con ojos asesinos. Pasó un momento, y Damian adoptó una expresión feroz y metió la mano en su bolsa, sacando varias docenas de Pokébolas encogidas antes de expandirlas y sostenerlas sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Ya estuvo! – le gritó. – ¡Te voy a aplastar con todos los Pokémon que tengo!

En respuesta, el Pokémon de Fuego abrió la quijada y le sopló encima un Lanzallamas, llamando suficiente poder para quemarlo, pero sin lastimarlo más de lo necesario. Pikachu rápidamente se le unió con un Impactrueno, y el ataque combinado dejó al entrenador totalmente chamuscado, con la ropa desecha y quemaduras menores en la piel. Gruñendo, guardó sus Pokébolas y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, llorando y llamando a su mami. Después que el trío felicitó a Charmander por darle su merecido a Damian, se dio la vuelta para encararlos, y vio como Brock le ponía la mano en el hombro a Ash.

\- Adelante, Ash. Quédate con Charmander. Será un gran Pokémon.

\- Pero Brock, tú lo salvaste, tú eres quien se lo merece. – protestó Ash.

\- Cierto, pero no se te olvide que fuiste tú el que mantuvo su flama encendida. – dijo el entrenador de Pewter. – Tú podrás criarlo para que sea un gran Pokémon.

\- Gracias, Brock. – asintió Ash. El pelinegro sacó entonces su Pokébola vacía. – ¡Vamos, Charmander, bienvenido al equipo!

Charmander sonrió y asintió felizmente, saltando hacia la Pokébola que Ash lanzó. El entrenador atrapó la esfera en cuanto esta regresó a él y la luz se le apagó inmediatamente simbolizando la captura.

\- Ahora tienes un nuevo Pokémon y un nuevo amigo. – sonrió Misty.

\- ¡Sí! – agregó Ash con una expresión radiante.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket se arrastró de regreso hasta su globo, con Meowth ya desmayado bajo el brazo de James mientras el agente sostenía sus trajes Anti-Pikachu con el otro. Entretanto, Jessie arrastraba la bazuca de globos de hule detrás de ella. Aunque los inventos habían fallado, habían invertido demasiado dinero para dejarlos atrás. Tal vez después pudieran encontrarles otra utilidad.

\- El equipo de ese bobo se está haciendo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. – gruñó Jessie.

\- Sí. Y con su suerte, ya probablemente haya reclutado a ese Charmander con su actitud bonachona. – dijo James estando de acuerdo. – Eso explicaría el por qué peleó con tanta fuerza por él.

\- Necesitamos más músculo. Sus Pokémon ya están a la par con los nuestros, incluyendo a Meowth. Y eso sin factorizar los de los otros bobos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos mantener los ojos abiertos para cualquier captura potencial para nuestro equipo. Enfoquémonos en seguir a los bobos, pero evitemos pelear con ellos directamente. Por ahora.

\- Nunca se sabe cuándo encontraremos algo jugoso si aprovechamos su suerte. – se rio Jessie cansinamente.

\- Ya encontraremos algo más que robar y con eso compensar nuestras pérdidas recientes. – dijo James sosteniendo su puño con determinación, para luego soltar la mano porque se le entumió. Regresando a su campamento, casi lloraron de alegría al ver la cara sonriente de su globo.

\- Pero por ahora…

\- Buenas noches…

Y con eso los dos agentes se desmayaron en el suelo, sin molestarse en comerse su cena o de poner sus bolsas de dormir.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y con esto, cubrimos a nuestro segundo inicial de Kanto. Bien, igual que en el anterior aquí los cambios son mínimos respecto al episodio original. Las únicas cosas notables son quizás que Charmander muestra el ataque de Ira mucho antes (en canon lo utiliza cuando pelea con Primeape) y que aquí James se gana con el "se los dije" por decirles que hicieran los trajes a prueba de fuego, ya ven que evitaron la peor parte de ser rostizados (lástima que no tenían para sus otros Pokémon). Pero el próximo sí irá bastante diferente. Con Bulbasaur y Charmander cubiertos, solo falta que nuestro héroe se encuentre con Squirtle para completar al trío de iniciales de Kanto.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, AlenDarkStar** y **LycanrocMoon.** Para quienes me siguen en el Resetverso, tengo algunos oneshots en preparación para Chronicles, y previews del próximo capítulo de la historia principal (que está en beta de momento). Pero el trabajo y la vida real vienen primero, así que tendrán que esperar. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	9. Un equipo dividido

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 9:** Un equipo dividido.

* * *

El trío Rocket despertó al atardecer y se frotó todas las zonas que tenían irritadas. James encendió la fogata con algo de madera y fluido del encendedor en su globo, y Jessie sacó su compacto para verse el daño que le hicieron las llamas.

\- Oh, mi hermoso rostro… – gimoteó mientras veía las marcas de quemaduras rojas. – ¡La perfección ha sido arruinada!

Meowth se puso a registrar entre la cesta del globo antes de salir con un kit de primeros auxilios. Corrió hacia Jessie para darle algo de ungüento curativo mientras se aplicaba una poción y un antiquemaduras él mismo.

\- Vamos, es hora de parcharnos. – le dijo. – No querremos que esto afecte nuestro desempeño la próxima vez.

Jessie y James liberaron a sus Pokémon y Meowth se fue a utilizar la medicina para arreglarlos un poco mientras Jessie se aplicaba el ungüento en la cara, en el estómago y las zonas expuestas de sus piernas. Al terminar, se la pasó a James, que se puso a comer algo de pollo y arroz frito.

\- Estaré bien. Ha sido un largo día y necesitamos alimentarnos bien. – insistió el agente. – Además, quién sabe cuándo podremos volver a pararnos por provisiones.

Ya una vez que Ekans y Fearow se recuperaron lo suficiente se fueron de cacería. Beedrill podría haberlos acompañado, pero no se podía mover mucho incluso con la medicina. El Equipo Rocket pronto averiguó que Beedrill solo necesitaba néctar de flores para alimentarse, así que solo comía comida para Pokémon si no lo había disponible o no podía volar.

Luego que se marcharon los cazadores, Jessie y Meowth llenaron sus tazones con comida Pokémon para el resto y James dejó su cocina por un momento para alimentar a Koffing. Mientras miraba los platos y se daba cuenta que no tenían tazones limpios, les sirvió su comida en platos planos, haciendo una nota mental de mantener los ojos abiertos para buscar una fuente de agua para lavarlos después.

Ekans y Fearow regresaron al rato, y Jessie los recuperó para que descansaran mientras todos los demás comían. James dejó que Koffing se quedara afuera por un rato, ya que el Pokémon de gas no había sufrido tanto daño por las alas de Pidgeotto. El agente pelimorado le pasó algo de su arroz a Mankey, que se veía confundido.

\- Pruébalo, no es una bola de arroz, pero el arroz frito también es bueno.

El Pokémon mono-cerdo lo probó lentamente y gruñó feliz antes de bajárselo casi de un bocado y pasar a su comida Pokémon. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, James recogió los platos y junto con Jessie retornaron a todos sus Pokémon. El trío abordó su globo, determinado a encontrar a sus objetivos para empezar a seguirlos.

\- Seguramente harán una fogata que podremos seguir. – dijo Jessie, jalando la palanca para elevar su globo. James levantó un dedo.

\- Recuerda, Jessie, nada de confrontaciones directas si podemos evitarlo.

\- Lo de cavar ese foso casi funcionó. – comentó Meowth. – Tal vez podamos reutilizar los trajes Anti-Pikachu para otra cosa. El succionador eléctrico es mejor que la protección de hule.

\- Por mí encantada. – agregó Jessie. – El azul eléctrico definitivamente no es mi color. Prefiero azul marino o sombra de medianoche.

\- Cierto, el azul oscuro va con tus ojos y complementa a tu cabello, aunque creo que el granate va mejor contigo. – se rio James.

\- Quizás, pero no siempre podemos conseguir lo que queremos. El plateado se vería genial con tu cabello, pero no creo que el jefe nos permita tanta libertad creativa.

\- Sí. – dijo Meowth. – Ustedes dos ya se van de mano con esos uniformes blancos. Tienen suerte que ser los número uno como agentes de campo tenga sus ventajas.

A diferencia de los uniformes negros estándar, Jessie y James habían hecho un acuerdo para diseñar sus propios uniformes. En aquel entonces tenían un registro perfecto de misiones completadas, así que el dúo sintió que se habían ganado algo de individualidad. En su siguiente reporte a Giovanni, este levantó una ceja al ver el uniforme blanco y púrpura oscuro que llevaban, pero comentó que no le importaba demasiado mientras representaran al Equipo Rocket y cumplieran con las misiones. Aun así, no deberían presionar demasiado a su suerte.

Volando alto en el cielo y confiando en que la noche los mantendría escondidos, el trío Rocket le dio a sus alrededores una mirada rápida antes de ver una pequeña luz en la distancia. Jessie sacó sus binoculares y miró a través de ellos para ver que Ash y compañía dormían en sus sacos alrededor de una fogata moribunda. Tratando de aplastar la tentación de sugerir un ataque nocturno para robarse a Pikachu, le hizo una señal a James para que viera la luz, y jalaron las cuerdas de control para ir en esa dirección. Ninguno de sus Pokémon estaba en forma para pelear, pero el Charmander de Ash defendería ferozmente a todos de cualquier ataque.

Siguieron adelante, manteniéndose en el camino y aterrizando en un claro retirado con un solo camino que iba hacia él, y muchos árboles bloqueándole el acceso. Colocando sus mantas en el suelo, el trío se fue a dormir con los planes para trabajar mañana mientras esperaban la llegada de los entrenadores.

* * *

Luego de desmontar su campamento en la mañana y de comerse el desayuno que preparo Brock, el trío de entrenadores continuó felizmente bajando por el camino. Ash en particular iba bastante animado con cada paso que daba con Pikachu sobre su hombro, pues se sentía bastante bien por tener un sexto Pokémon y por haber derrotado dos veces seguidas al Equipo Rocket. Y no era solo cualquier Pokémon. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta prácticamente caminaba por el aire mientras sonreía por tener tanto un Bulbasaur como un Charmander en su equipo, tarareando una alegre canción mientras iba liderando a sus amigos por el camino.

Aun así, sabía que no podía subestimar al Equipo Rocket solo porque Charmander logró darle la vuelta a la situación. Incluso estando de buen humor, y andando por un campo donde no había buenos lugares para esconderse, tomaba sus precauciones.

\- ¿No estás siendo demasiado cuidadoso? – preguntó Misty.

Ash plantaba firmemente el bastón que llevaba antes de moverse, tanteando el suelo para asegurarse que no hubiera fosos. Hizo que Bulbasaur le cortara una enorme rama, y tomó prestado el cuchillo de supervivencia de Brock para cortarle los pedazos que sobraban e incluso en el extremo. Ash no se molestó en alisar la madera, ya que no era un problema por usar guantes. Ash dejó de tararear por un momento solo para decir "No" y prosiguió donde se había quedado. Brock se encogió de hombros.

\- Hey, caminar con un bastón puede tener sus beneficios, Misty. – le dijo.

Y como si esa declaración fuese un aviso, la nueva herramienta de Ash hundió la tierra enfrente de él. El entrenador detuvo su alegre tarareo mientras se ponía en guardia y tanteaba la tierra varias veces, revelando un foso en el camino.

\- Hmph. – gruñó Ash mientras movía su chaleco para poner una mano en sus Pokébolas mientras Pikachu echaba chispas por las mejillas. – ¿Demasiado cuidadoso, decías?

\- Ah, ya cállate. – dijo Misty.

De repente, Ash oyó cerca los gritos de protesta de unos Pokémon, y cinco pequeñas tortugas aparecieron de entre los arbustos cerca del camino. Todos andaban a dos patas y tenían la piel azul, con caparazones amarillo al frente y marrón detrás. Cada uno de ellos llevaba gafas de sol, cuatro de ellos de color azul oscuro y redondos, mientras que el que aparentaba ser el líder llevaba unos negros de forma triangular que daba una apariencia como de ojos furiosos. Parecían molestos de que Ash había dejado expuesto su agujero, y este último miró entre el agujero y ellos, frunciendo el cejo.

\- ¡¿Conque ustedes cavaron este hoyo?! Me hicieron alertarme por nada. Aun así… –Sacó su Pokédex para estar seguro de que tenía al Pokémon correcto en mente por su apariencia.

 **\- SQUIRTLE. ESTA PEQUEÑA TORTUGA POKÉMON JALA SU LARGO CUELLO DENTRO DE SU CAPARAZÓN PARA LANZAR INCREÍBLES ATAQUES DE AGUA CON SORPRENDENTE ALCANCE Y PRECISIÓN. ESTOS ATAQUES PUEDEN SER MUY PODEROSOS.**

\- Con mi propio Squirtle, ¡Gary jamás podrá vencerme! – sonrió Ash mientras cerraba a Dexter. Ash se puso el bastón detrás de la espalda para sujetarlo con la mochila, mientras se volvía hacia Pikachu sobre su hombro. – ¡A la carga, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pika! – Pikachu asintió y saltó fuera del hombro de Ash antes de salir corriendo hacia el frente, y disparando un Impactrueno al Squirtle del centro, pero uno de los otros cuatro se atravesó y recibió el ataque en su lugar. Después de gritar, se cayó de lado una vez que cesó el Impactrueno, noqueado de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Squirtle, squirtle! – El líder se inclinó sobre su subordinado con preocupación. Cuando Pikachu se paró frente al grupo con sus mejillas chispeando, el líder levantó la mano para que el resto de su pandilla retrocediera y cuidaran del Squirtle herido. Mirando fijamente a Pikachu, solo una ligera gota de sudor evidenciaba lo nervioso que estaba de pelear con desventaja.

Pero entonces una sirena de policía resonó en el aire y el Squirtle líder paró las orejas y le ordenó al resto que salieran huyendo de ahí. Recogiendo a su compañero caído, toda la pandilla salió corriendo a toda prisa de ese lugar.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket vio la interacción desde unos árboles distantes con sus binoculares mientras la Oficial Jenny se acercaba en su motocicleta. Se encontraban a buena distancia del camino principal así que no había peligro al sentarse en las ramas abiertas para espiarlos.

\- Muy, muy interesante… – musitó Jessie.

\- Un grupo de Pokémon salvajes capaces de hacer maniobras avanzadas bajo el mando de un pseudo-entrenador. – sonrió James. – ¡Eso sí que es un premio!

\- ¡Imaginen de lo que podrían ser capaces con un verdadero comandante como el jefe! – dijo la agente femenina mientras bajaba los binoculares.

\- Ya le hemos dado cantidades masivas de Pokémon, y también esa Piedra Lunar para darles más poder. – agregó su compañero. – Pero todavía tenemos que encontrar algo verdaderamente único. Imagínenlo: ¡el primer escuadrón solo de Pokémon en el Equipo Rocket!

\- ¿Ustedes creen que el jefe aprobaría algo como eso? – preguntó Meowth arqueando una ceja. Jessie le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! Después de todo, tú eres la prueba viviente de que los Pokémon pueden operar al mismo nivel que los humanos.

\- Aparte, si el plan falla, siempre podemos ponerlos en subasta. – agregó James. – Los Squirtles son difíciles de encontrar en lo salvaje después de todo.

\- Bueno, ustedes pueden ponerse a planear lo que quieran. – El agente felino asintió y saltó fuera de la rama. – Yo mientras me voy a jugar con la BGH.

\- ¿La Bazuca de Globo de Hule? – preguntó el pelimorado. – ¿Para qué molestarnos? La construimos específicamente para atrapar a Pikachu, y ahora que ese bobo tiene un Bulbasaur y un Charmander, ellos pueden reventarlo fácilmente.

\- Sí, pero todavía tenemos una bazuca que funciona. –señaló Meowth. – Podemos modificarla para que dispare otras cosas: cohetes, misiles de hielo, ya saben. Solo es cuestión de cambiarle la munición.

\- ¡Ooh! – exclamó Jessie excitada saltando fuera de la rama. – ¿Qué tal si… si hiciéramos una que dispare Pokébolas? Para Pokémon más peligrosos, podría ser útil para atraparlos a larga distancia.

\- Y podríamos diseñar unos collares con radio para comunicarnos con nuestros Pokémon a dicha distancia. – dijo James golpeándose la palma con el puño. – Pero hay que probarlos primero, y también preparar una especie de mira de francotirador para retornarlos una vez que hagamos la captura o si salen muy lastimados.

\- ¿Ya lo ven? ¡Estas ideas son las que nos mantienen en la cima del juego! – dijo Meowth.

Toda la mañana, después del desayuno y de darle a su jefe el reporte por el comunicador, el trío Rocket repasó todo lo que salió la última vez y empezó a trabajar en lo que funcionó bien. James usó el material de los trajes de hule para hacer una herramienta diferente, también a prueba de fuego. Meowth pasó la mañana haciéndoles ajustes a las mejoras de su globo y a la bazuca.

\- Podemos empezar con esto mañana, pero por ahora, tenemos que…

Los tres agentes sintieron sus estómagos rugir e interrumpir su sesión de tormenta de ideas. Los tres se sonrojaron y Jessie se rio nerviosamente mientras iba de regreso hacia el globo.

\- Parece que el voto es unánime para almorzar primero. – dijo mientras sacaba una canasta para picnic.

\- Qué bueno que la preparé con anticipación. – sonrió James.

\- ¡Qué bien! – celebró Meowth. – ¡Vamos a tener un picnic!

Sin embargo, los tres de pronto se sintieron observados, y al darse la vuelta, vieron a la pandilla de Squirtles de pie en la entrada hacia el claro.

\- ¿Tienen algún problema? – preguntó Jessie en voz baja, pretendiendo que no sabían quiénes eran. Podían aprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Squirtle, squirtle. – dijo el líder con una sonrisa. – Squirtle, squirtle.

Los dos agentes miraron a Meowth, y este levantó una ceja.

\- Está diciendo "dennos esa comida o sino…"

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – resopló Jessie. – Somos el Equipo Rocket, NOSOTROS amenazamos.

El Squirtle cabecilla se puso a provocarlos en un tono que decía que iban a arrepentirse. El trío arqueó las cejas y evaluó su posición: un tiro directo al grupo opositor. Sus objetivos (supieran o no sus intenciones) acababan de venir directo a su campamento. Podrían hacerles montón y cortarles el escape con sus Pokémon. Pero si fuera así de fácil, ¿por qué estos pequeños vándalos iban a quedarse juntos en un solo grupo? Jessie y James se miraron una al otro y asintieron, dejando salir a sus Pokémon desde donde estaban. Cuando aparecieron, el suelo frente a los agentes se desplomó, haciendo que Ekans y Mankey cayeran en el foso mientras los otros Pokémon tomaban vuelo para evitarlo y miraron abajo. Una vena se formó en la sien de Jessie.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de nosotros?

\- Esto no se quedará así. – dijo James con los ojos en rendijas. – El almuerzo puede esperar.

Los Squirtles se percataron de que su trampa quedó arruinada, así que cerraron su formación con el líder en la retaguardia. Cinco a cinco parecía estar a su favor y tenían el trabajo de equipo de su lado. Todavía querían la canasta de picnic, y estos otros criminales no podían llamar a la policía.

\- ¡Mankey! – gritó James mirando hacia el foso. – ¡¿Vas a dejar que te vean la cara de mono?!

\- ¡Ekans, escapa bajo tierra! ¡Todos los demás, a la carga! – ordenó Jessie.

Mankey salió del agujero de un solo salto con los ojos en rendijas y el ceño fruncido. Sus lecciones de meditación con James le habían ayudado a controlar su temperamento, pero al Pokémon Luchador no le gustaba que le hicieran bromas. Salió corriendo junto con los otros Pokémon a excepción de Meowth, que saltó a la espalda de Jessie y le susurró algo al oído. Jessie sonrió y dio dos pisotones al suelo, una señal que practicó con Ekans. Pronto, sintió la presión contra su bota alertándola de la presencia de su Pokémon serpiente. La agente femenina se agachó y murmuró sus órdenes a Ekans hasta que sintió que se iba el empuje.

Entretanto, la pandilla de Squirtles se mantuvo bien contra el asalto de los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket. Se mantuvieron juntos todo el tiempo repeliendo los ataques con Pistolas de Agua, y ninguno de sus oponentes lograba acercarse sin recibir un ataque de agua combinado. El escuadrón confiaba en que podrían superar en aguante a sus oponentes y ganar. Desafortunadamente, siendo poco más que una banda de bromistas, no tenían idea de qué tan bajo caería el Equipo Rocket con tal de ganar. La tierra en el centro de la guardia de los Squirtles explotó, mandando por los aires al líder. Ekans salió del agujero, golpeando a dos Squirtles en el proceso y atrapó al líder con su cuerpo antes de enrollarse alrededor del resto.

La pandilla gritó de miedo, pero antes de que el líder les pudiera ordenar que huyeran, la punta de la cola de Ekans se enrolló alrededor de su boca para amordazarlo, y antes que pudieran atacar a Ekans, Mankey embistió a otro de los Squirtles mientras todo el grupo estaba distraído, forzándolo al suelo desde atrás. Beedrill golpeó a otro con un Ataque Furia antes de ponerse a rodearlo con Doble Equipo. Fearow se quedó viendo a los dos que estaban en el suelo mientras usaba Malicioso.

\- Bueno. – dijo Meowth caminando junto a Ekans y al Squirtle líder. – Con eso todo queda resuelto. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Jessie, James, llamen a sus Pokémon.

Sus expresiones no cambiaron, pero le hicieron caso, confiando en que Meowth tendría un plan. Pero en vez de retornarlos a sus Pokébolas solo les pidieron venir junto a ellos para mantener un ojo abierto ante cualquier cosa. Uno de los Squirtles saltó al frente.

\- ¡Squirtle! Squirt, squirtle!

\- ¿Qué lo dejemos ir? – resopló Meowth. – Ni de broma, amigo. Ustedes nos atacaron primero. De un modo u otro, nos vamos de aquí con un Squirtle.

\- ¡Squirtle! – El mismo Squirtle se puso la mano en el pecho. Meowth reprimió una risa.

\- ¡Pfft! ¡Ninguno de ustedes vale tanto como su líder, más fuerte y más inteligente! Solo son secuaces que siguen órdenes. Mejor váyanse de aquí mientras nos sentimos generosos para dejarlos que se vayan.

La pandilla intercambió miradas, y su líder pudo ver lo que estaban considerando. Se las arregló para soltarse la boca y morderle la cola a Ekans. El Pokémon serpiente pegó un grito y se soltó un poco, pero Meowth le puso la pata en la cara y le hundió las garras para cerrarle la boca e impedirle hablar.

\- Ya fue suficiente contigo. – dijo Meowth con tono de fastidio mientras Ekans volvía a apretar su agarre más fuerte que antes. – Hora de mandarte con tu…

\- ¡Squirtle squirt! – gritó la pandilla de Squirtles al unísono. Meowth se detuvo y los miró con curiosidad, dejando que Ekans mantuviera al líder amordazado mientras daba un paso al frente. Sonrió mientras levantaba las cejas.

\- De acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Todos ustedes por la libertad de su jefe. – Se detuvo un momento solo para verlos sudar antes de continuar. – ¿Les parece?

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Meowth, la pandilla de Pokémon se movió hacia el globo, mientras Jessie y James preparaban una red con sobrepesos y estacas para mantenerlos en el suelo. Los Squirtles tenían fe en que su líder haría un plan para rescatarlos. Una vez que la red quedó clavada en el suelo, Meowth le indicó a James que se acercara.

\- Muy bien, James, hora de cumplir nuestra parte del trato. Dale a este Squirtle un boleto de ida y sin retorno a la libertad.

\- Ah, por supuesto. – dijo James mientras los ojos se le iluminaban. – ¿Mankey, quieres ponerte a calentar un poco? Quiero ver qué tan lejos puedes patear a ese líder.

\- ¡Prepara el soporte, Ekans! – sonrió Jessie a su vez. Los Squirtles bajo la red empezaron a protestar y entonces Meowth se volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Oh, claro que lo vamos a liberar. Pero ustedes no especificaron cómo ni a dónde.

Mientras Mankey se ponía a calentar un poco y Ekans se soltaba mientras sostenía al Squirtle líder por su caparazón con un solo rollo de su cuerpo. Ahora que tenía la boca suelta, les gritó a su pandilla, prometiendo que volvería para liberarlos. Después de hablar, se retrajo dentro de su caparazón para tratar de soportar el golpe y el inminente aterrizaje forzoso que vendría después. El mundo empezó a darle vueltas cuando Ekans lo lanzó contra Mankey, que lo pateó tan duro como pudo, mandándolo a volar sobre los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

\- ¡Y es bueno, gol de campo! – dijo James, con una mano sobre los ojos para protegerse del sol. Se dio la vuelta para ver a los Squirtles junto con Jessie. – ¿Deberíamos atraparlos en Pokébolas para cementar su lazo con el Equipo Rocket?

\- Nah. – replicó Meowth. – Podremos ofrecerlos mejor si los entregamos en persona.

\- Y ahora, ¿qué les parece si disfrutamos de ese picnic? – sonrió Jessie mirando a sus compañeros con una expresión super hambrienta.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo James, volviéndose hacia el resto de los Pokémon. – ¡Y a todos ustedes, un almuerzo especial por un trabajo bien hecho!

* * *

En las afueras del pueblo cercano, en el camino que Ash y compañía planeaban tomar para ir a Ciudad Vermillion, el trío se tomó un descanso mientras Misty pescaba en un río para tal vez capturar a un nuevo Pokémon. Brock, Ash y Pikachu estaban recostados en la hierba, mirando hacia las nubes. Aunque los ojos del moreno estaban fijos en las formaciones en el cielo, su mente estaba fija en lo que la Oficial Jenny les contó de los Squirtles que trataron de atacarlos.

Los locales los llamaban el Escuadrón Squirtle, un grupo de Pokémon que habían sido abandonados por sus entrenadores y causaban problemas por todas partes. Robaban comida, vandalizaban los edificios, cavaban agujeros para que la gente cayera en ellos y demás. Aun así, Ash no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que hubo gente que realmente los abandonara. Jenny incluso comentó que tal vez si tuvieran que los cuidara, tal vez no habrían resultado tan malos.

Ash se puso a pensar en Charmander, que fue abandonado por Damian aunque no lo pudiera creer en ese momento. Si no fuera porque se aferró a su fe hasta que Damian explícitamente dijo que planeaba dejarlo allí, podría haber terminado como el Escuadrón Squirtle o peor.

\- "Puede que el Equipo Rocket sean criminales, pero al menos parece que se preocupan por sus propios Pokémon." – pensó Ash con amargura. – "¿Cómo puede alguien abandonar a sus Pokémon como lo hizo Damian o los entrenadores de esos Squirtles?"

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Ash se levantó al oír la pregunta de Misty y siguiendo su mirada, vio algo que se acercaba desde el cielo directo hacia ellos. Sacó sus binoculares, y vio un caparazón de tortuga volando para luego caer en todo el centro del río con un gran salpicón. El entrenador se puso de pie de un salto y sacó una Pokébola.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser bueno! ¡Bulbasaur ve! ¡Un Pokémon acaba de caer en el río, sácalo con tu Látigo Cepa! ¡Debe estar dentro de su caparazón!

Bulbasaur asintió estiró sus látigos, tanteando hasta que finalmente dio con él y movió la otra para sacar al Pokémon del río y traerlo hasta la orilla. El Pokémon tipo Hierba lo colocó sobre su estómago y Ash le puso la mano en la espalda del caparazón.

\- ¿Squirtle? ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó tratando de despertarlo.

Eventualmente, sacó sus extremidades y volvió a ponerse de pie, frotándose la cabeza con una expresión sombría, aunque todavía tenía puestas sus gafas. Una vez que se aclaró la cabeza, miró a Ash y al ver su expresión preocupada, se alejó de un salto, poniendo distancia entre sí mismo y el entrenador.

\- ¡Squirt! ¡Squirtle squirt! ¡Squirtle! – les gritó sacudiendo su puño. Bulbasaur y Pikachu parecieron ofenderse ante esto, pero aunque Ash lo notó decidió ignorarlo.

\- No sé qué fue lo que dijiste, pero estoy tratando de ayudarte. ¿Qué le pasó a tu equipo?

El líder de la pandilla pareció recordar algo, pero luego se echó a correr colina arriba para alejarse del grupo de entrenadores, de regreso en la dirección por donde llegó volando.

\- ¡Espera! – le gritó Ash. – ¡Si algo les pasó, podemos ayudarte!

Squirtle se detuvo, dudando por un momento. De verdad, de verdad, DE VERDAD no quería pedirles ayuda a los humanos. Pero sabía que no podría pelear contra los seis Pokémon del Equipo Rocket él solo (ya había sentido la fuerza que tenía aquel Meowth en esa pequeña garra). El Pokémon de Agua miró y notó que la pelirroja y el entrenador más alto empezaban a agarrar sus cosas para seguirlo también. Apretando los dientes de frustración, los llamó agitando la mano para que lo siguieran.

Ash recuperó a Bulbasaur y dejó que Pikachu se subiera a su hombro para mantenerlo cerca. De algún modo, él sabía que el Equipo Rocket estaba detrás de esto, y no se arriesgaría a perder a su compañero en medio de la confusión.

* * *

De vuelta en el claro, el Equipo Rocket disfrutaba de un almuerzo de celebración desde hacía una hora, frente a una fogata recién apagada luego que James terminó de prepararles su recompensa a los Pokémon. Aunque los humanos junto con Meowth disfrutaban de las bolas de arroz, sándwiches, trozos variados de pan y limonada enlatada de la canasta de picnic, cada uno de los otros Pokémon disfrutaba sus almuerzos particulares preparados por el chef.

Ekans y Fearow se engullían algo de carne sazonada; la serpiente tragándose una pierna asada de buen tamaño, mientras que el ave de presa masticaba un filete de tamaño mediano. Beedrill tuvo que ir en busca de algo de néctar, ya que ninguna de las otras comidas lo interesaba particularmente, así que Jessie hizo una nota mental de extraer una buena cantidad de él y meterlo en un tarro para la próxima vez que su querido se lo hubiera ganado.

Entretanto, Mankey recibió una buena porción de las bolas de arroz de la cesta junto con su propio tazón de arroz frito. James había tratado de enseñarle a usar los palillos, pero después de un poco de paciencia (que no tendría sin las lecciones para manejar el temperamento que le dio James), logró aprenderlo y lo disfrutó enormemente junto con su comida favorita. Koffing también fue recompensado con su favorito, algo que James siempre guardaba en el refrigerador miniatura del globo para fermentar: rábanos en vinagre. Aparte del sabor, los rábanos eran un vegetal rico en gas y se descomponían relativamente rápido en el sistema de Koffing, así que se podía permitir un poco más que con la comida Pokémon regular. James también los ponía en brochetas y los plantaba en el suelo para que Koffing pudiera comer sin ayuda.

Mientras continuaba el festín, James se llevó cuatro sándwiches partidos a la mitad en un plato y se fue hacia donde estaba el Escuadrón Squirtle en la red. Deslizó la comida por debajo con mucho cuidado, y los Pokémon la vieron con suspicacia. James solo movió una mano sin darle importancia.

\- Adelante, no está envenenado. – les dijo. – Y no tiene sentido que los entreguemos a su nuevo jefe hambrientos.

Hecho esto, James volvió al picnic con el resto antes que los otros se acabaran toda la comida. La pandilla intercambió miradas. Todos estaban hambrientos, pero al mismo tiempo no querían aceptar comida del enemigo. De nuevo, ya había pasado una hora y su líder no había regresado. Tal vez había quedado demasiado lastimado con la caída. O tal vez se había retrasado, lo cual era mucho mejor. ¿Qué sería mejor, esperarlo estando hambrientos, o prepararse para lo peor con algo de comer?

Decidiendo que comer serviría mejor a cualquiera de sus propósitos de todos modos, pensando que cuando (aunque una vocecita interna entre ellos decía "si") los liberaran, todavía podrían pelear mejor después de eso, y reacios todos tomaron la mitad de un sándwich.

De vuelta con el Equipo Rocket y su picnic, Ekans ya había dejado al grupo tras terminar con su almuerzo. Beedrill también se encontraba ausente, pero todos continuaron con su comida. Ese momento de camaradería entre los criminales era digno de una fotografía de su buen humor. Un humor que pronto se rompería con dos palabras.

\- ¡Ahí están!

El trío frunció el cejo al ver, junto con sus Pokémon presentes, hacia la entrada del claro en su línea de visión y veía como Ash y sus amigos venían corriendo por el camino.

\- Oh, miren. – dijo Jessie tras tragarse otro bocado de su sándwich. – El Squirtle se fue y formó un nuevo equipo, la Brigada de los Bobos.

\- Aaahhh, creo que no se va a quedar tranquilo soportando esto. – dijo Meowth después de bajarse una lata de limonada y exhalar un suspiro.

\- Bueno, vamos a esperar para ver lo que los bobos planean hacer. – dijo James quitándose de la cara algunos granos de arroz.

Ash gruñó al ver al Equipo Rocket ignorándolo, y empezó a correr más rápido, con Misty y Brock apenas siguiéndole el paso. Meowth agarró la última bola de arroz y tras partirla por la mitad le dio un trozo a Mankey.

\- No tiene sentido desperdiciar la comida. Vamos grandote, aprovecha. – El Pokémon luchador asintió con una expresión feliz y se la comió mientras se iba tranquilamente hacia la canasta de picnic. Entretanto, Jessie se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de aplicarse el pintalabios y James comenzó a recoger los platos de todos tarareando alegremente.

Ash y sus amigos por fin habían llegado al claro, pero Squirtle se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, dejando de lado sus deseos de venganza por el momento. Notó algo diferente en el lugar desde la última vez: el globo de los criminales estaba mucho más lejos, cerca de los árboles en vez del centro, y su pandilla lo llamaba frenéticamente, pero no podía oír lo que decían desde esta distancia, aparte que estaban todos hablando a la vez. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en esto, y ya era tarde para advertirle a Ash.

Squirtle sintió como el suelo se derrumbaba y saltó por instinto, pero los humanos no tuvieron la misma suerte. Los entrenadores y Pikachu cayeron en el agujero trampa, ya que Ash se fue con tanta prisa que se olvidó de usar su bastón para chequear el suelo. El líder gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de por qué habían cambiado las cosas. ¡El Equipo Rocket había usado su propia trampa contra ellos!

\- ¡Ahora! – gritaron Jessie y James.

Mankey metió la mano en la canasta de picnic y sacó una red azul brillante, lanzándose hacia el frente y noqueando a Squirtle mientras corría hacia el agujero. El Pokémon de tipo Agua logró mantenerse al principio, pero entonces una lluvia de estrellas de Rapidez lo derribó por sorpresa. Mientras el mono-cerdo arrojaba la red sobre el agujero, Ekans y Beedrill salieron de sus escondites en los árboles cercanos, cada uno sujetando dos estacas bastante anchas. Ekans enrolló su cola para colocar dos de ellas entre los agujeros de la red para luego golpear a los prisioneros con un cabezazo. Beedrill, acostumbrado a dar piquetes precisos y por tener los aguijones pegados a los brazos, simplemente los clavó directamente. Entretanto, James despreocupadamente puso los platos sucios de vuelta en la cesta y dobló la manta para picnic antes de sentarse encima y ponerse a silbar.

\- Mankey, ¿puedes llevar esto de regreso al globo y esperarme allá, por favor?

Mankey asintió y agarró la canasta antes de salir corriendo. A su vez, Jessie recuperó a sus tres Pokémon y les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que la siguieran hasta el agujero. Al mirar a través de la red, se quedaron viendo a sus prisioneros con burla.

\- Siempre caen en la misma trampa, ¿no? – les dijo Jessie.

\- ¡¿Qué planean hacer con el Escuadrón Squirtle?! – exigió Ash.

\- ¿Escuadrón Squirtle? – repitió James levantando la ceja. – Ooh, eso suena pegajoso. Tenemos que recordarlo cuando los ofrezcamos.

\- ¡¿Están planeando venderlos?! – gritó Misty indignada desde abajo.

\- Oh, por favor. – dijo Jessie. – Tenemos algo MUCHO más grande en mente para ellos, pero eso no les concierne a ustedes. Aunque venderlos no es un mal plan B.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, corta esta red con Hojas Navaja! – ordenó Ash, dejando salir a su Pokémon dentro del foso. El Equipo Rocket simplemente se apartó al ver como las hojas chocaban contra la red y rebotaban, cayendo desechas e inútiles.

\- ¿Creíste que usaríamos una red cualquiera? – preguntó Meowth con tono burlón. – Nah, están viendo nuestra red de hule triple reforzado a prueba de fuego. De ahí no van a salir en un largo tiempo, y que no lo tienen. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Squirtle! – gritó la tortuga mientras el trío se marchaba. Estos solo se voltearon a verlo y se rieron.

\- Sí, te tenemos mucho miedo, mira como tiemblo. – bromeó el agente felino.

La tortuga usó la distracción para disparar una Pistola de Agua al globo, pero Koffing interceptó el chorro, disparando un ataque de Residuos que hizo poco menos que retrasarlo antes de tener que bloquear el globo con su propio cuerpo. James gruñó.

\- ¡Koffing, encárgate de ese amateur! ¡Meowth, más vale que nos vayamos, pero ya!

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí! – gritó Brock mientras Geodude embestía la red, solo para que esta se estirara y enviara al Pokémon Roca de vuelta al fondo del foso. El Equipo Rocket los ignoró y corrió hacia los Squirtles cautivos, esquivando las Pistolas de Agua que disparaban a través de la red.

El líder Squirtle trató de interceptarlos con un Giro Rápido, ignorando a los humanos enjaulados. Nunca debió confiar en ellos para que hicieran su trabajo. Su progreso de nuevo se vio entorpecido por ese Koffing, con el Pokémon Venenoso soplando Smog por los poros de atrás para contrarrestar el empuje. Squirtle se soltó y salió de su caparazón otra vez, irritado con su oponente. Koffing le devolvió la mirada, y por una vez, sin sonreír ampliamente. Esta pelea significaba para él mucho más que solo hacer su parte para asegurar su escape.

El Equipo Rocket jaló una de las estacas antes de echar los pesos de la red debajo de los Squirtles para echárselos al hombro. Cuando estos empezaron a rociar a Jessie, esta sacudió la red para desorientarlos y que dejaran de atacar. Entretanto, en el foso, Ash hizo que Rattata se parara en Geodude, que flotó hacia la red. Una vez en rango, la ratona comenzó a roer las ataduras, después de probar con Híper Colmillo sin efecto alguno. La única solución parecía hacer poco a poco un agujero lo bastante grande para escurrirse por él y quitar las estacas desde afuera.

James mantuvo el ojo puesto en la batalla mientras Jessie ataba a sus cautivos a la parte trasera del globo, amarrando la red con un gancho y poniendo los pesos de la red dentro de la cesta. James dejó salir un "tch" cuando Koffing se vio forzado a recibir otra Pistola de Agua para proteger al globo.

\- ¡Koffing está recibiendo muchos golpes! – gritó. – ¡Mankey, quiero que vayas y…!

\- ¡Kof! – James se interrumpió al oír a Koffing protestar y después miró a Meowth. El gato se encogió de hombros antes de traducir.

\- Dice que quiere hacerlo él mismo.

Koffing estaba jadeando, determinado a cumplir. Últimamente, se había estado sintiendo algo acomplejado con los Pokémon más recientes. A diferencia de Ekans, que podía enterrarse y amarrar a los oponentes, Koffing no contribuía mucho al grupo excepto por asegurar sus escapadas. Sabía que este rol era importante, y había participado en una buena porción de las batallas, pero desde que Spearow evolucionó en Fearow se sentía preocupado. Entonces notó que el globo empezaba a ascender, más lento por el peso adicional.

El Pokémon Venenoso no tenía miedo de que James fuese a reemplazarlo, pero sí temía terminar volviéndose obsoleto, que su entrenador ya no lo necesitaba. Quería ser tan útil para James como lo era Mankey, así que estaba determinado no solo a ganarles tiempo, sino a ganar. El globo comenzaba a ascender hasta media altura de los árboles.

\- ¡Solo un poco más, Koffing! ¡Tú puedes! – gritó James con las manos ahuecadas sobre la boca. Las palabras parecieron encender algo en el Pokémon de James, que se inclinó hacia abajo.

\- Koooooooff… ¡FING!

Con ese grito hacia el cielo, el cuerpo de Koffing comenzó a flashear de blanco y a cambiar. La mandíbula de Squirtle cayó al suelo antes de empezar a disparar otra Pistola de Agua, intentando derribar ese globo, pero el Pokémon recién evolucionado volvió a interponerse en su camino.

El cuerpo del Pokémon de gas venenoso se transformó, como si se dividiera en dos esferas grandes, con una tercera más pequeña conectándolas ambas con una especie de tubos delgados. Al desvanecerse la luz, el nuevo cuerpo del Pokémon fue revelado: tenía dos caras, una en cada esfera. Ninguna de las dos sonreía, se veían más bien sombrías.

\- Weezing…

\- ¡Increíble! – James levantó su puño en celebración. – ¡Koffing ha evolucionado en Weezing! ¡Ahora muéstrale a esa tortuga de pacotilla quién es el jefe!

Las dos bocas dispararon un chorro de fluido negro, convergiendo para formar una más grande. Squirtle contraatacó con Pistola de Agua, pero esta vez, lo superaron en poder, y el ataque de Residuos apenas retrocedió un poco antes de caerle con todo y noquearlo de espaldas.

\- ¡Ahora, Embestida de Smog! – ordenó el agente pelimorado con el puño al frente. Weezing disparó gas de los poros detrás de cada una de sus cabezas, acelerándolo más que antes y rematando al Squirtle en el suelo. Salió volando para estrellarse en un árbol y terminó deslizándose hacia el suelo. El Pokémon tipo Agua había recibido heridas muy serias por la caída que sufrió antes, y Weezing se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que él. Mientras el globo se elevaba en el cielo, Weezing voló de regreso al lado de James con una sonrisa en ambos rostros, y recibió unas afectuosas palmaditas por su esfuerzo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Weezing! ¡La misión de hoy fue un éxito gracias a ti!

\- No cuentes el dinero todavía, James. – dijo Meowth mirando hacia abajo junto con Jessie. El agente masculino siguió la mirada de sus compañeros y vio como Rattata y Geodude movían hacia un lado la mitad de la red mientras Ash salía del agujero.

\- ¡Si ese bobo saca a cualquiera de sus Pokémon, será más problemas de lo que vale! – gruñó Jessie. – ¡Hora de nuestra mejora de escape secreta!

\- Todavía no la hemos probado. – le advirtió Meowth sosteniendo el gatillo, una vara cilíndrica de metal con un gran botón rojo en ella. Jessie se lo quitó de un manotón.

\- A veces te toca aprender a correr antes de caminar, Meowth. – dijo mientras presionaba el botón con el pulgar. – ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Rápido, Weezing, métete en la cesta! – urgió James al darse cuenta de que utilizarían ese plan de escape.

No bien se había terminado de acomodar el Pokémon de gas cuando dos compuertas se abrieron en los lados de la cesta del globo, sacando dos cohetes propulsores, apuntando hacia adelante relativo a la cara del globo. Una vez que Ash vio lo que estaban haciendo y los propulsores empezaban a calentar el aire con su rugido, arrojó una Pokébola hacia el aire.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, corta la cuerda que sujeta al Escuadrón Squirtle, rápido!

Pero para cuando su Pokémon se materializó, los cohetes se encendieron a toda marcha, propulsando el globo bien lejos del claro hacia el horizonte, a una velocidad arrolladora. Mientras todos los agentes se sujetaban y el Escuadrón Squirtle se mecía en su precaria prisión, James sostuvo a Weezing con un brazo mientras miraban a la retaguardia y le ordenaba lanzar una Pantalla de Humo, aguantando el viento. Weezing abrió sus dos bocas y James arqueó el cuerpo para rotarlo y esparcir el humo para oscurecerlos tanto como fuera posible. Ash le ordenó a toda prisa a Pidgeotto disipar el humo, pero a la distancia salía mucho más, y para cuando se aclaró, el globo ya casi se perdía de vista.

\- No… – murmuró Ash sintiendo desesperación. Misty y Brock salieron de la red momentos después y con una mirada a la expresión de su amigo supieron lo que había pasado. Pikachu trató de consolar al muchacho desde su hombro mientras Rattata se acercaba a su pierna y Pidgeotto aterrizaba en el suelo junto a él con una expresión solemne. A pesar de todo, Ash rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie. – Squirtle necesita ayuda. Llevémoslo al Centro Pokémon.

\- Oh, es cierto. – dijo Brock, y el trío se movió hacia el Pokémon inconsciente para que Ash lo recogiera.

* * *

\- El jefe se encuentra en una reunión en este momento. – reportó Matori cuando Meowth los llamó por el comunicador. Meowth suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. No vamos a llegar sino hasta dentro de una o dos horas más de todos modos. Pero tenemos algo interesante para él.

\- Les programaré una cita. – dijo Matori con el cejo fruncido. – Más les vale que no sea para perder el tiempo.

La conexión se cortó y Meowth sintió que podía relajar sus hombros. Con Giovanni era fácil lidiar, ya que el líder veía su valor. Matori, por lo que había escuchado el agente felino, trataba a todos los operativos, hasta a los de la élite, con el mismo profesionalismo y lo hacía sentirse como si lo observaran por un microscopio. Mientras el Equipo Rocket continuaba su vuelo de regreso al cuartel general, James se fue hacia la parte trasera de la cesta del globo, para dirigirse hacia el Escuadrón Squirtle.

\- ¿Cómo cuelgan las cosas ahí abajo? Disculpen si esa pequeña maniobra los hizo sentir incómodos, pero no nos podíamos arriesgarnos a perderlos.

La única respuesta a su pregunta y a su disculpa fue una serie de chorros de agua en toda la cara. Después de escurrirse el pelo y limpiarse lo mejor que pudo sin decir ni una palabra, James miró a los Pokémon con seriedad.

\- Miren, de una forma u otra, ustedes ahora nos pertenecen. – les dijo. – Más les vale que se acostumbren. Lo crean o no, les estamos haciendo un favor al capturarlos y dejar fuera a ese rebelde líder suyo. ¿Pokémon así de inteligentes como ustedes? Por supuesto que les pertenecieron a entrenadores antes. Los abandonaron, obligándolos a vivir como vándalos. El Equipo Rocket los llevará a la grandeza. Algo tan único como un equipo de Pokémon puede tener un lugar en nuestras filas. – Ellos lo ignoraron, y James simplemente movió la mano mientras continuaba. – Miren, solo tienen que mantenerse en la línea, hacer unas cuantas misiones, y la vida puede convertirse en un sueño hecho realidad en esta nave. Pero… – Se tomó un momento para apreciar la tensión que generó su pausa. – Si llegan a desobedecer al jefe, o nos hacen quedar mal cuando lo veamos, los cuatro serán vendidos al mejor postor. Por separado.

La pandilla se quedó viéndolo en shock. James simplemente volvió hacia adentro de la cesta.

\- Piensen en qué es más importante para ustedes por el camino. – les dijo. Jessie y Meowth se quedaron viéndolo con los ojos abiertos cuando volteó hacia ellos. – ¿Qué?

\- No sabía que fueras tan bueno para las amenazas. – dijo Jessie parpadeando.

\- Solo les dije la verdad. – replicó James encogiéndose de hombros. – Es mucho más efectiva que cualquier chantaje o amenaza.

* * *

Al principio, Ash quería quedarse a esperar en el Centro Pokémon, pero después pensó que Squirtle no querría verlo. Le había fallado. Caminando sombríamente con su bastón, Ash continuó junto con sus amigos en el camino hacia Ciudad Vermillion.

\- Ash, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer dentro de ese foso. – trató de consolarlo Brock.

\- Pikaaa. – Pikachu estuvo de acuerdo, viendo desde el hombro la depresión de su entrenador.

\- Pero yo logré salir. – Ash sacudió la cabeza. – Estuve ahí, y aun así se escaparon. No pude ni cortar la cuerda que sujetaba al Escuadrón Squirtle.

\- Tenían cohetes en su globo. – le recordó Misty.

\- Pude haber hecho más.

\- ¿Estuviste ahí cuando el Equipo Rocket atrapó al Escuadrón Squirtle?

\- No.

\- ¿Eres un psíquico?

\- No.

\- Entonces no había forma de que pudieras saber cómo detenerlos antes de eso. Deja de castigarte por eso.

La pelirroja cruzó los brazos, y Ash dejó salir un suspiro, pero miró hacia el frente con determinación.

\- A la próxima vez los atraparemos. – se dijo. Tenía planeado empezar a entrenar en el siguiente punto donde acamparan. Si le podía enseñar al menos a uno de sus Pokémon a utilizar Excavar, como parecía saberlo Ekans, podrían escapar de esos fosos más rápidamente.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – dijo Misty alegremente.

…

En el instante en que despertó, huyó a toda prisa de ese cuarto blanco donde lo habían dejado y salió a buscar a los humanos que conoció. No le agradaban mucho, pero eran la única pista que tenía para encontrar a los humanos malvados. Si quería tener la oportunidad de rescatar (o si no podía, vengar) a su equipo, su mejor opción era seguir a ese trío.

Squirtle se escurrió entre escondite tras escondite siguiendo a Ash y compañía cuidando de no ser visto, con una expresión muy seria detrás de sus gafas.

* * *

En la red que colgaba del globo, los cuatro Squirtles sujetaban sus gafas redondas en las manos mientras se ponían a pensar. El humano de pelo morado les advirtió que podrían separarlos si se rebelaban. Todos ellos se valoraban unos a otros enormemente, y bajo su líder, habían estado siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Pero él no podría encontrarlos a dónde iban. ¿Qué importaba más, seguir lo que a un líder pasado le hubiera gustado y dejar de lado su conexión, o aferrarse a ello en los tiempos que venían y reconocer a un nuevo líder? Eso no era una pregunta.

Con un suspiro colectivo de resignación, el antiguo Escuadrón Squirtle metió sus gafas oscuras dentro de sus caparazones. Las guardarían para recordar mejores días, pero no se dejarían separar solo porque su líder habría preferido que no se rindieran.

* * *

Una vez que el trío Rocket Trio llegó a su destino, aterrizaron el globo en una pista cerca de la entrada al escondite, evaluando a sus capturas. Los Squirtles se quedaron en silencio, y James asintió después de echarles una buena mirada.

\- Muy bien. – dijo. – Creo que entienden la situación. Pueden caminar solos.

Los agentes abrieron la red, pero los Pokémon de Agua no intentaron escapar. Caminaron tranquilamente en una formación de diamante. Satisfechos de ver su obediencia, el trío caminó enfrente de ellos, guiándolos hacia la entrada del cuartel general Rocket. Una cerradura de combinación digital se encontraba a cada lado de la gran puerta. Jessie y James se movieron cada uno a una de ellas e insertaron sus números de identificación como agentes, presionando Enter al mismo tiempo. "Escuadrón 13" apareció en ambas pantallas y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

El trío guio a los Squirtles adentro y siguió el camino hacia la oficina del jefe. Matori los vio primero y notificó a Giovanni antes de dejarlos entrar.

Los Pokémon de Agua tragaron saliva nerviosos mientras seguían a sus captores hacia la oficina. Al ver al hombre, tuvieron un respingo al sentir su aura opresiva antes de recuperar su aplomo y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por parecer una buena inversión. Giovanni los evaluó por un rato antes de volver la mirada hacia Jessie y James, que por dentro estaban tan nerviosos como el Escuadrón Squirtle.

\- ¿Esto es lo que tienen para mostrarme luego de dos fracasos consecutivos? – preguntó retóricamente.

\- Ah, pero no los descarte todavía, jefecito. – dijo Meowth dando un paso al frente. – Estos cuatro Squirtles son muy especiales. Son una verdadera pandilla Pokémon.

Giovanni levantó una ceja en respuesta, y entonces uno de los Squirtles empezó a hablarle a Meowth, revelándole una lista de sus mejores bromas. El Pokémon felino asintió y procedió a traducirle.

\- Han hecho toneladas de robos en el mercado donde vivían. – Meowth intencionalmente infló un poco la verdad. – Robaban comida, se burlaban de los locales, y hacían desorden bajo las narices de la policía.

\- Eso suena demasiado organizado para un grupo de Pokémon salvajes. – observó el líder Rocket.

\- Antes pertenecieron a entrenadores, pero fueron abandonados. – asintió James. – Y sí, tenían un líder que les daba órdenes, pero habría sido más problema del que valdría la pena traerlos aquí con aquel levantándoles la moral.

Los Squirtles querían caerle al agente masculino por ese comentario, pero tuvieron que controlarse, pues Giovanni los veía fijamente y alerta a cualquier signo de rebelión.

\- Y estos cuatro Squirtles tienen potencial. – agregó Jessie. – Podrían ser el primer escuadrón totalmente de Pokémon en el Equipo Rocket. Con su pequeño tamaño y su tipo, fácilmente podrían colarse en tuberías de agua y demás.

Meowth tuvo que pretender que no se dio cuenta cuando el jefe lo miró, mientras veía a los Squirtles.

\- Eh, pero si yo fuera usted mejor me abstengo de enseñarles a hablar. Eso puede entorpecer el crecimiento de un Pokémon. Mejor limitarse a que sepan leer y escribir para llenar reportes.

Giovanni guardó silencio por un momento.

\- Muy bien. Los enviaré a la Academia del Equipo Rocket para entrenamiento. – replicó el líder del Equipo Rocket. – Sin embargo, los resultados de este experimento, sean buenos o malos, serán solo responsabilidad de ustedes tres.

\- Claro, señor. – El trío Rocket saludó al unísono.

\- Pueden retirarse. Y ustedes cuatro, Squirtles, esperarán con mi secretaria mientras llamo a su instructor para que los recoja.

El trío se marchó, y los Squirtles dejaron la oficina, sin más opción ahora que quedarse esperando su destino junto al escritorio de Matori.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Sigue avanzando la traducción. A paso lento, pero ahí va. Bien, en el capítulo pasado dije que Squirtle aparecería, pero no que Ash iba a capturarlo, y como pueden ver, ahora la tendrá de manera mucho más personal con el Equipo Rocket. Y no sigue a Ash exactamente porque le caiga bien, sino porque lo ve como su mejor oportunidad de encontrar al Equipo Rocket, y esa será la razón por la cual terminará uniéndose a su equipo. Pero tranquilos, que eventualmente se integrará y llegará a ser uno de ellos, como en el canon.

Ahora, les aviso que estoy entrando en el último tramo de los exámenes del semestre, que terminará en Noviembre. Debido a que mucho de lo que tengo que hacer implica trabajo de campo, quienes me sigan en otras historias tendrán que esperar, ya que me queda poco tiempo para dedicarles a esas, especialmente al AU de Sol y Luna. Quizás cuando salga de vacaciones de Navidad pueda hacer más, pero por ahora, quizás solo me dedique a las traducciones por ser estas más sencillas que escribir desde cero, tanto esta como las del Resetverso. Y hablando de eso, intentaré terminar el siguiente oneshot que tengo en curso para Reset Bloodlines la próxima semana, aunque mientras, estaré traduciendo otro que fue posteado anoche.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, soldado dragon, LordFalconX, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama** y **AlenDarkStar.** Hasta la próxima.


	10. Sentido de escala

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 10:** Sentido de escala.

* * *

Ash y compañía de nuevo caminaban por un camino algo desolado por un bosque, en busca de la ruta principal luego de tratar de tomar un atajo otra vez. Por suerte Ash se había abastecido con medicinas y Pokébolas extras (se le habían agotado las seis que le dio el Profesor Oak) mientras estuvo en el pueblo donde solía vivir el Escuadrón Squirtle. Desafortunadamente, Brock no pudo conseguir mucho en el mercado, ya que la mayor parte de la comida se la robó la pandilla, y como resultado, el trío se había visto en la necesidad de racionar sus reservas mientras viajaban.

Aun así, gracias a ese viaje de compras, aprendió cómo funcionaba el crédito del Pokédex. Por cada batalla, el entrenador que perdiera debía darle al ganador algo de su dinero, incluyendo en los gimnasios, donde se jugaba una cantidad mucho mayor tanto para el líder como para el retador. Las únicas excepciones eran los gimnasios no sancionados por la Liga Pokémon y los entrenadores sin licencia. De todos los entrenadores que Ash había enfrentado antes de ir al gimnasio de A.J, había ganado una buena cantidad, aunque como estaba viajando, no tenía mucho para lo que normalmente compraría, así que casi no lo utilizaba excepto para comida y provisiones. No se habían encontrado con ningún entrenador desde hacía tiempo, probablemente porque él y sus amigos se habían metido por ese camino solitario.

\- El camino tiene que estar en alguna parte. – murmuró Ash, usando su bastón para tantear el camino, con Pikachu siguiéndole el paso al lado. Gracias al bastón era el menos agotado del trío.

\- Todo tiene que estar en alguna parte. – dijo Brock simplemente.

\- Ash, ¿otra vez hiciste que nos perdiéramos? – preguntó Misty enojada. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se encogió de hombros, sin estar realmente seguro.,

\- Supongo que quiero ver si encuentro algún nuevo Pokémon para atrapar antes que lleguemos a Ciudad Vermillion. – dijo él. La líder de Cerulean alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Para qué? Si ya tienes un equipo completo.

\- Sí recuerdas que los participantes de la Liga Pokémon solo pueden cargar seis Pokémon, ¿verdad? – preguntó Brock.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo. – replicó Ash. – Aun así, un Pokémon de Agua me sería muy útil, estoy seguro.

\- Si ocurre un incendio, mis Pokémon pueden manejarlo. – le aseguró Misty. – No olvides que también tienes nuestra ayuda.

\- Ya lo sé, pero necesito atrapar Pokémon de diferentes tipos para competir en la liga de todos modos. – dijo Ash. – Y me sentiré más seguro si tengo Pokémon en reserva contra el Equipo Rocket.

\- En eso tiene razón. – concedió el criador Pokémon. – Pero Ash, ya sabes que más Pokémon significará que tendrás que pasar tiempo entrenándolos, ¿verdad? O los nuevos se quedarán atrás en fuerza.

\- Puedo arreglármelas. – dijo el pelinegro. Luego oyó el ruido de las olas en el océano y aceleró el ritmo, asegurándose de plantar su bastón adelante con cada paso que daba. Salió de entre los árboles para encontrarse con una costa arenosa y miró a su alrededor. Las olas adornaban el atardecer sobre el horizonte frente a él.

\- ¡Una playa! – exclamó. Pero la vista no le importaba, y terminó bajando la cabeza. – Excelente vista, pero lo que quisiera ver es un Pokémon.

\- Entonces abre los ojos. – comentó Brock.

Ash gruñó antes de hacer caso, y vio a un pequeño Pokémon con forma de cangrejo pasándole por debajo entre las piernas. Tenía unas tenazas bastante filosas, ojos grandes y un carapacho rojo brillante. La parte inferior de su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas eran de color beige y su caparazón tenía dos púas levantadas en la parte superior. El cangrejo lo miró con curiosidad, haciendo unos soniditos de "Kuki, kuki".

\- ¡Oye, espera! – exclamó Ash cuando vio al Pokémon pasarlo de largo, apuntando su Pokédex hacia él mientras seguía caminando.

 **\- KRABBY EL POKÉMON CANGREJO. VIVE CERCA DE LA COSTA Y SU ESTATURA PROMEDIO ES DE UNOS CUARENTA CENTÍMETROS.**

\- ¿Cuarenta centímetros? – repitió Misty. – Este Krabby está algo pequeñito entonces.

Krabby abruptamente dejó de caminar, y empezó a hacer un sonido de gárgaras, expulsando unas burbujas por la boca, haciendo un gesto de irritación. Ash se arrodilló junto al Pokémon cangrejo.

\- ¡Hey, no insultes a Krabby! Ya sabes lo que dicen: las cosas buenas vienen en paquetes pequeños. – dijo acariciando al cangrejo en la cabeza. – ¿Verdad?

El Pokémon de Agua lo miró y su expresión irritada desapareció lentamente. Pikachu se le acercó con una sonrisa amigable para hablarle.

\- Pika.

\- ¿Kuki?

\- ¡Pika, pika, chu!

\- Estoy buscando Pokémon fuertes para competir en la Liga Pokémon. – explicó Ash. – ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

Krabby lo miró por un momento, y entonces adoptó una expresión feliz con sus ojos. El entrenador sacó una Pokébola y Krabby la tocó con una de sus tenazas, activando el mecanismo de captura. La esfera se abrió y convirtió al Pokémon en energía roja y al cerrarse, el botón brilló de rojo por un momento sin sacudirse antes de apagarse.

\- Sabes, la mayoría de los entrenadores capturan a sus Pokémon. – comentó Misty mientras Ash se ponía de pie.

La línea entre las dos mitades de la Pokébola y alrededor del botón comenzó a brillar de rojo, luego se tornó blanco y emitió unas chispas antes que la Pokébola se volviera de pura energía y desapareciera. Ash sacó su Pokédex.

\- Yo no soy como la mayoría de los entrenadores. Soy Ash Ketchum. Además, me gusta hacerme amigo de mis Pokémon. – Sonrió al ver que Krabby aparecía en la lista de sus Pokémon en la pantalla. De pronto se detuvo cuando un pensamiento le invadió la cabeza. Cuando comenzó a sonar los botones de su Pokédex, Brock se le acercó.

\- Ash, ¿hay algo que necesites saber?

\- Ya sé que los Pokémon que atrapo después de conseguir seis son transferidos, ¿pero a dónde van? – preguntó Ash cerrando su Pokédex, y la pelirroja asintió.

\- Eso es fácil. Krabby fue transportado al lugar donde conseguiste tu Pokédex.

\- ¿Con el Profesor Oak? – recordó el joven entrenador.

\- Así es. Krabby acaba de ser transportado automáticamente al laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Oak. – explicó Brock. – Así que no te preocupes.

\- Conque Krabby ahora está con el Profesor Oak… – Ash se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativo. Una visión del hombre poniendo una olla de agua a hervir de pronto apareció en su mente. – Oh, ahora estoy el doble de preocupado. – Levantó la mirada. – ¿Hay manera de saber si Krabby está bien?

\- Podríamos llamar al Profesor Oak para averiguarlo. – respondió Brock. – Pero no hemos visto ni un solo teléfono todo el día, y esta playa está muy lejos de la civilización…

\- A mí me preocupa más tener que acampar otra vez esta noche. – bufó Misty. – ¡Estoy harta de dormir en saco!

\- Solo me preocupa saber si hay una forma de saber si Krabby está bien. – murmuró Ash.

\- ¡Pika, pika! – dijo Pikachu, saltando y señalando algo que estaba cerca de la costa. Todos se dieron la vuelta con curiosidad y siguiendo la mirada del Pokémon vieron un edificio encima de un risco en la distancia.

\- ¡Es un faro! – dijo Misty maravillándose.

\- En todo faro tiene que haber un guardián y un teléfono. – dijo Ash. – Puedo usarlo para llamar al Profesor Oak.

\- Y seguro que deben tener camas extra. – dijo Misty radiante. – Un saco de dormir no es una buena forma de conseguir mi sueño de belleza.

\- Sí, y también podrán decirnos dónde estamos. – agregó Brock con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos! – urgió el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, corriendo frente a todos.

* * *

Desde entre los árboles, Squirtle observaba al trío de humanos con frustración e interés. Frustración porque iban a algún lugar en el que no podía seguirlos sin quedar a plena vista, y con interés por el muchacho con la gorra. Ash, así le pareció que lo llamaron el chico más alto y la chica unas cuantas veces mientras los seguía. No solo defendió y consoló a un Pokémon que ni siquiera era suyo, sino que le dio a elegir si quería unirse a él en lugar de pelear contra él de buenas a primeras. Squirtle sabía que los humanos lo habían llevado a que lo curaran después de su derrota, pero imaginó que lo habían hecho por lástima. Nunca consideró que Ash lo habría hecho por algún estándar que tenía consigo mismo.

\- _"Qué más da. Los humanos raros no son mi problema, son mi carnada para el verdadero problema." –_ se dijo el Pokémon de agua restándole importancia. – _"Supongo que tendré que esperar aquí para interceptar a esos otros dos humanos y el Meowth yo mismo."_

Se sentó para esperar su momento, con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba el sol terminar de ponerse en el horizonte.

* * *

Para cuando el trío de entrenadores llegó hasta el faro, ya había caído la noche. Ash exhaló de alivio, apoyándose sobre su bastón.

\- *Fiu*, estaba mucho más lejos de lo que parecía.

\- Tal vez debería conseguirme un bastón para caminar también. – dijo Misty jadeando ligeramente. – Sirve para ahorrar energía.

Al llegar a las puertas de la casa anexada al faro, pudieron ver las imágenes talladas en la madera. Entrecerrando los ojos, Ash creyó ver algunas imágenes de Pokémon en ella.

\- Este faro se ve muy raro. – comentó Brock.

\- Tal vez deberíamos tocar el timbre. – dijo Misty encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya lo tengo. – dijo Ash colocando su bastón de vuelta entre su espalda y su mochila. Dio unos pasos al frente y presionó el botón en el intercomunicador junto a la entrada. Pero retrocedió ligeramente junto con sus amigos al oír unas ominosas campanas en lugar de un sonido más tradicional haciendo eco por todo el edificio frente a ellos. Por reacción se ocultaron de espaldas contra la puerta hasta que una voz les habló por el intercomunicador.

\- ¿Quién llama? – les dijo. Brock se acercó sorprendido hacia el intercomunicador.

\- Disculpe, señor, pero somos viajeros y estamos algo perdidos. – le dijo.

\- Tenemos una pequeña emergencia aquí y necesitamos usar su teléfono, señor. – agregó Ash adelantándose también. Misty lo empujó fuera del camino para hablar también.

\- Hemos estado acampando demasiado tiempo, y con gusto apreciaría una buena y cómoda cama. – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Y yo me preguntaba si podría usar su cocina para preparar algunas hamburguesas con tocino y doble queso para nuestro grupo. – solicitó el líder de Ciudad Pewter. – Y estaré más que encantado de cocinar algo para usted también.

\- Eso suena grandioso, ¿puedes cocinar sin usar tofu? – preguntó la voz.

\- Oh, claro. – asintió Brock. – Sé cocinar muchas cosas sin usar tofu.

\- Qué bien. – replicó el guardián del faro. – No he comido nada excepto tofu desde que mi cocinero se fue de vacaciones. Entren, por favor.

Las puertas se abrieron rechinando hacia afuera por sí solas, y los entrenadores se echaron atrás. Una vez que se abrieron, entraron al escasamente iluminado recibidor. Tenía vigas en forma de arco por todo el techo junto con unos intrínsecos marcos por toda la pared, un diseño bastante complicado y raro para una casa en medio de la nada.

\- ¿Le molesta si uso su teléfono? – preguntó Ash.

\- Hay un teléfono cerca de ti. – respondió la voz. El trío miró alrededor y divisó un teléfono con auricular con forma de Bellsprout junto a la pared.

\- Llamaré al Profesor Oak para ver si tiene a mis Pokémon. – sonrió Ash.

\- Seguro que Krabby está en excelente forma. – le aseguró Brock. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta colocó su identificación en las hojas del Bellsprout para pagar la cuota nominal de sus créditos antes de marcar el número del Profesor Oak.

\- Espero que al Profesor Oak no le moleste que llame por cobrar. – Ash levantó el auricular, colocándose la cabeza de Bellsprout en la oreja. La pantalla se encendió y pudo ver al Profesor Oak de pie sobre una olla con agua hirviendo, y al levantar la mirada se sorprendió ligeramente. El entrenador tuvo un respingo de imaginarse que su visión se habría vuelto realidad.

\- ¡Vaya, hola, Ash! Me atrapaste cocinando la cena. Mi cocinera está de vacaciones y tendré que arreglármelas yo solo hasta que vuelva.

\- ¡Espere un minuto, Profesor! – dijo Ash. – No se está comiendo a mi Krabby, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Cómo crees! – El Profesor levantó una ceja. – Estoy cuidándolo muy bien. – Se movió hacia un lado para revelar al Pokémon cangrejo en dentro de una enorme campana de vidrio para ajustarse al cambio de clima. Una vez que vio a Ash, el Pokémon de Agua hizo una expresión feliz mientras resoplaba burbujas.

\- ¡Hola, Krabby! – sonrió Ash. El Profesor Oak sacó algo de tofu hirviendo de la olla que tenía frente a él.

\- Como sea, ese Krabby es demasiado pequeño para ser una buena cena. Por otra parte, el Krabby que Gary atrapó, ese sí sería una excelente cena, ¡mucho mejor que este tofu!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó el entrenador. – ¿Quiere decir que Gary también atrapó un Krabby?

\- Sí, y fue una buena captura. – Oak terminó de masticar su tofu antes de continuar, agarrando el monitor frente a él para darle la vuelta. – Míralo tú mismo.

Una vez que Ash vio el Pokémon que Gary había atrapado, se quedó boquiabierto. El Krabby de Gary superaba por lo menos al doble de tamaño al de Ash. El entrenador echó un gruñido y Brock no pudo evitar impresionarse con el tamaño.

\- Y para que lo sepas, mi nieto Gary ha capturado ya a cuarenta y cinco Pokémon. – agregó Oak.

\- ¡¿Cuarenta y cinco Pokémon?! – repitió Ash en shock. Se dejó caer, sintiéndose deprimido de que a Gary parecía estar yéndole mucho mejor que a él. El profesor continuó con su cena.

\- Por cierto, Ash, ¿desde dónde me estás llamando? – le preguntó.

\- Estamos en un viejo faro sobre un risco cerca de la costa. – explicó Ash después de recuperarse.

\- Oh, ese debe ser el faro de Bill. – Los ojos de Oak se iluminaron. – Es un joven investigador Pokémon que sabe más sobre ellos que yo. Ve qué puedes aprender de él. Podría enseñarte todo lo que yo sé sobre los Pokémon y mucho más.

El videoteléfono cambió a modo intercomunicador y entonces el guardián, Bill, habló por él para comunicarse con Oak.

\- Habla Bill, Profesor Oak. Qué bueno saber de usted.

\- ¡Hola, Bill! – replicó Oak por el intercomunicador. – Por favor dales un curso intensivo a mis amigos sobre los Pokémon. – El intercomunicador del teléfono se apagó, y el profesor entonces sostuvo otro bloque de tofu sacándolo de la olla, para evitar que se cocinara de más, y empezó a soplarle con sus palillos para enfriarlo. – Uff, el tofu ya está listo.

\- Bueno, no hay manera de que pueda ignorar una petición del gran Profesor Oak. – habló de nuevo la voz de Bill, cuya voz parecía venir ahora desde el extremo del recibidor. Las luces se encendieron mientras el trío de entrenadores se volvía hacia la fuente. – Soy Bill, el guardián de este faro.

En frente de una gran puerta encima de unas escaleras se encontraba un enorme Pokémon, con grandes ojos brillantes, un caparazón en forma de domo encima de un cuerpo negro. Mientras hablaba, las garras superiores que parecían servir como manos se raspaban una contra la otra haciendo un sonido metálico.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket se encontraba en un risco observando al lado opuesto de la playa, observando el del faro. Su globo estaba estacionado cerca, y no habían podido encontrar a sus objetivos, así que empezaron a perseguir algo diferente.

\- Según la guía telefónica, ese faro le pertenece a Bill, el famoso investigador Pokémon. – murmuró Jessie mirando por sus binoculares. James bajó los suyos y miró a su compañera.

\- Entonces llegamos al lugar correcto, ¿verdad?

\- Un gran nombre entre los investigadores como él tiene que tener algo de valor. – agregó Jessie. – Si no es dinero, siempre podemos robar sus notas para el beneficio del Equipo Rocket.

\- Solo queda una cosa por hacer. – sonrió Meowth.

\- Claro. – replicó el agente pelimorado. – Escurrirnos adentro y agarrar todo lo que podamos.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? – Jessie miró por sus binoculares. – Podríamos tomar el camino largo o arriesgar nuestras vidas subiendo por aquel risco.

\- Bueno, sin duda no podemos ir por el camino. – argumentó James. – Nos verían en un instante. Aunque usáramos camuflaje, cualquiera notaría una nube masiva flotando por el suelo o hacia la cima de un edificio.

\- Tendremos que escalar por ese risco. – dijo la chica de pelo magenta.

\- Porque somos malos. – bromeó Meowth. – Y los malos siempre tenemos que escurrirnos.

\- Vamos por el equipo de escalada y algunas bazucas, por si Bill tiene un sistema de seguridad o bóveda. – sugirió Jessie.

Y con eso el trío comenzó a moverse, pero se detuvieron un momento a pensar, los tres simultáneamente teniendo la misma idea sobre notas en papel y el océano, en caso de que tuvieran que escapar por ahí.

\- Y una cámara. – agregó James.

\- Sí, cámara a prueba de agua para cualquier información que encontremos. – asintió Meowth.

* * *

La cabeza de Squirtle se alzó al escuchar arena crujiendo. Se escondió detrás del árbol y miró, solo para darse cuenta que sus gafas oscuras le hacían difícil ver. Las bajó ligeramente para mirar por encima y vio al trío de criminales haciendo su camino hacia el faro con cuerdas con ganchos, arneses para escalar y bazucas colgando de la espalda de los dos humanos.

Empezó a moverse para atacarlos, pero se dio cuenta de que con esas armas podrían derrotarlo de un solo disparo, sin mencionar los Pokémon que tenían. Lo peor de todo, ya no parecía que tuvieran a su equipo. La pequeña tortuga Pokémon podría atacarlos, pero sabía que no podría ganar. Lo único que podría lograr sería irse en una explosión de gloria por venganza, y ellos continuarían con sus vidas como si nada. Por otra parte, la única otra opción que le quedaba era irse. ¿Cómo podría mirar su reflejo en el río sabiendo que ni siquiera lo había intentado?

Mientras el Pokémon de Agua se lamentaba en su frustración por no tener opciones, se detuvo por un momento. Y entonces, por primera vez desde que perdió a su equipo, una sonrisa diabólica cruzó por su cara. Se movió en la dirección por la que habían venido los criminales, riéndose para sí mismo pensando en todo el daño que les podía hacer antes de que volvieran. Si tenía suerte, tal vez todavía tuvieran a su equipo en el globo y los podría liberar. Pero prefirió no aguantar la respiración con eso.

* * *

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! – gritó Brock. – ¡Ese es un Kabuto, un Pokémon extinto! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- ¡No, esperen! – El enorme Kabuto levantó sus garras superiores. – ¡No soy un Kabuto! Soy Bill, el investigador Pokémon.

\- Espera, ¿eres un ser humano o un Pokémon? – preguntó Ash confuso.

\- Este es un disfraz, ¡y me quedé atrapado adentro! – explicó Bill.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a salir? – preguntó el entrenador.

\- Sí, por favor acércate. – pidió el investigador, y Ash subió las escaleras. – Presiona ese botón.

Al arrodillarse, Ash notó un botón en un costado del traje. La garra no alcanzaba a llegar hasta a él; evidentemente los brazos eran demasiado cortos y cuando quiso salir no pudo. Ash presionó el botón y este parpadeó por un momento. Un rayo de luz brilló en la línea entre el cuerpo del Kabuto y el caparazón en forma de domo. Las garras superiores se desprendieron y un par de brazos salieron del traje mientras las dos piezas se separaban, revelando a un hombre arrodillado que se puso de pie una vez libre de su disfraz. Bill tenía cabello verde ondulado y corto, con un traje marrón con encajes escarlata, y una gargantilla similar adornada con patrones dorados.

\- Gracias por ayudarme. ¡Estuve atrapado en ese disfraz durante horas!

\- ¿Acaso volviste de una fiesta de disfraces? – preguntó Misty, mientras ella y Brock se ponían junto a Ash.

\- No, no es por una fiesta. – replicó el guardián del faro. – Este es un disfraz especial que uso para mi investigación. Meterme en la piel de los Pokémon me ayuda a meterme en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ash. Bill miró hacia arriba, y el trío le siguió la mirada, viendo representaciones de Pokémon extraños y de aspecto feroz, uno de ellos Kabuto.

\- Hay muchas clases de Pokémon extintos, quiero entender cómo vivían. Ponerme el disfraz es una manera de descubrir cómo eran. – explicó el investigador. Ash lo miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿Puedes entender cómo era un Pokémon llevando un disfraz?

\- En efecto. O al menos, empiezo a hacerlo. – replicó Bill, y luego caminó frente a ellos para sentarse en uno de los escalones que llevaban hacia la puerta. – Este planeta fue creado hace 4.6 billones de años, y cientos de clases de Pokémon existen en él. Tenían muchas formas de vivir.

Las paredes del recibidor parecieron desaparecer, cuando una enorme proyección holográfica del planeta en el espacio con nebulosas a su alrededor apareció frente a ellos.

\- ¿Cientos de Pokémon? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Cuántos exactamente?

Mientras el investigador seguía hablando, el holograma cambió a una proyección cilíndrica de bloques cuadrados, cada uno con una imagen de un Pokémon.

\- En este planeta, se dice que existen más de ciento cincuenta especies conocidas de Pokémon.

\- ¿Más de ciento cincuenta? – repitió incrédulo el entrenador. El investigador les sonrió al trío.

\- Tienen suerte de ser entrenadores Pokémon. Su meta es capturar todas a estas especies de Pokémon, esa es una gran misión.

\- Sí, pero hasta ahora solo tengo siete. – Ash se bajó la gorra ligeramente con vergüenza.

\- Por supuesto. – continuó Bill. – Estos son solo los Pokémon que conocemos. Hay muchos Pokémon que jamás han sido descubiertos. Así que tenemos que seguir buscando.

\- ¿Cuántos podría haber?

\- Nadie conoce la respuesta exactamente. La búsqueda continúa. Siempre habrá algo nuevo para buscar en nuestras vidas y dentro de nosotros mismos.

* * *

Mientras Ash y compañía seguían hablando con el guardián del faro, dos Pokémon volaban por el aire sin ser vistos por nadie. Fearow y Weezing cada uno sostenían un gancho, el ave con sus garras y el Pokémon venenoso con su boca secundaria, respectivamente.

Una vez que llegaron la cima del risco y a la base del faro, engancharon los objetos de metal en el casco antes de que Fearow hundiera cada uno con un sólido picotazo. El Pokémon de gran pico usó Movimiento Espejo para conjurar una aparición de Meowth usando Rapidez antes que el dúo volviera a para reunirse con sus entrenadores, que se encontraban junto a la base del risco.

Jessie y James se aferraron al lado del risco que llevaba hacia el faro de Bill y vieron las estrellas volando hacia el océano, mientras el chico sujetaba a Meowth bajo el brazo y se agarraba con la mano libre. Los dos se vieron uno al otro y asintieron antes de soltarse de la saliente de roca y usarla como apoyo para empezar a subir.

Sujetándose a la cuerda mientras colgaba y se balanceaba hacia afuera en el lado lejano del risco, los agentes tuvieron que patear las salientes una cuantas veces más antes de llegar al lado que querían, aunque les costó algo de altura al inicio por querer buscar una vía más sigilosa. Una vez ahí Fearow y Weezing se reunieron con ellos, y James dejó que Meowth se agarrara él mismo del risco y sostuvo la Pokébola de Weezing para retornarlo, mientras Jessie hacía lo propio con Fearow.

\- Regresen ahora. – susurraron los dos. Una vez hecho esto, el trío reasumió su escalada hacia el faro de Bill, siguiendo la cuerda por el risco mientras escalaban con sus manos.

* * *

\- Sigan buscando nuevos Pokémon para atrapar. – concluyó Bill mientras llevaba al trío de entrenadores por las escaleras hacia la terraza del faro. – Es muy importante para la investigación Pokémon. Es tan vital para mí como para ustedes. Justo ahora, sin embargo, solo hay un Pokémon al cual estoy buscando.

\- ¿Qué clase de Pokémon? – preguntó Ash. Bill miró hacia el mar desde el balcón.

\- Probablemente el Pokémon más grande que haya existido. ¡Más grande que ningún otro! Y nadie jamás lo ha visto. Ha estado vagando por la tierra durante años y años, en busca de amigos.

\- ¿Pero ese Pokémon no tiene amigos ni familia? – comentó Misty.

\- Ese Pokémon deambula por el mundo porque está solo. – respondió Bill. – Es el único Pokémon de su especie, es único en su tipo. – Sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo y presionó un botón. – Una noche, escuché este sonido desde el océano.

Una especie de chillido triste sonó desde el faro, y el investigador Pokémon continuó su relato:

\- "Quiero conocerte", eso era lo que me decía. Hace algún tiempo, grabé un sonido similar, y lo reproduje desde el faro hacia el océano. "Seamos amigos, quiero conocerte". – tradujo Bill mientras reproducía un chillido de diferente tono y frecuencia. – Un día, escuché la misma voz llamándome desde el océano: "Quiero conocerte también. Quiero ser tu amigo", me respondió. Una noche de neblina, ese Pokémon podría venir aquí para conocer a un amigo al que ha estado buscando por un largo tiempo. – Sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Me haría muy feliz conocer a ese Pokémon!

\- ¿Pero piensas tratar de atrapar a ese Pokémon? – preguntó Ash en tono preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué querría capturarlo? – Bill se encogió de hombros. – Conocerlo sería suficiente para mí. La oportunidad de estudiarlo haría que mi larga espera valiera la pena.

Levantó un dado para continuar mientras otro chillido sonaba desde el océano. Todo mundo jadeó al ver hacia el horizonte para ver una figura colosal vadeando a través del agua hacia el faro.

\- ¡Aquí está! ¡Es la señal! – exclamó Bill presionando otro botón en el control remoto. La luz encima del edificio comenzó a resplandecer en diferentes colores mientras el sonido grabado continuaba. El Pokémon chilló en respuesta y empezó a acercarse más. Misty y Brock sonrieron, sintiéndose embelesados por el sonido.

\- Suena como si cantara… – dijo la líder de Cerulean con voz de ensueño. El criador se puso la mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Le gustaría bailar, señorita?

\- Gracias. – replicó ella. Los dos líderes de gimnasio comenzaron a bailar una especie de vals mientras Pikachu se movía de lado a lado al compás del llamado del Pokémon.

* * *

Abajo del risco, más o menos a la mitad de la escalada antes de llegar a la cima, el trío Rocket se había detenido para escuchar la relajante tonada.

\- Qué hermosa música… – sonrió Jessie.

\- Es tan embriagante, y a la vez tan dulce. – criticó James con una expresión similar. Meowth también sonreía, pero entonces al enfocar los ojos en el océano pudo ver de dónde venía y su expresión pasó al shock mientras señalaba y empezaba a gritar.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Viene de esa cosa!

Los dos agentes humanos voltearon ante su tono asustado, y se quedaron tiesos ante la visión frente a ellos. El Pokémon gigante se había acercado mucho más al risco, sus ojos fijos en el faro que se alzaba en la cima, mientras continuaba andando por el océano.

\- Ese es un Pokémon muy grande… – comentó Jessie.

\- El tamaño sí importa. – James levantó una ceja.

\- Algo tan raro e inusual… ¡ya saben lo que significa! ¡Atrapémoslo para nosotros!

\- ¡Tienes razón! – James estuvo de acuerdo, y se sujetó del risco con las piernas mientras preparaba su bazuca. – ¡Ya le voy a disparar de una vez! Aunque… se me hace muy cruel dispararle a tan dulce criatura…

\- ¡Por supuesto que es cruel, James, y nos ganamos nuestra fama siendo crueles! – sonrió Jessie.

\- ¡Preparen, apunten, FUEGO! – ordenó Meowth. – ¡Toda la crueldad para mí!

 **…**

El Pokémon había estado a poco de llegar hasta el faro, cuando sonó un fuerte estallido, y una explosión golpeó al titán en todo el pecho. Gritó de dolor y empezó a agitarse, salpicando olas que golpearon el risco. Furiosa, la criatura dio la vuelta y destruyó la luz del edificio con su enorme cola. Bill se quedó en shock hasta que Ash lo empujó para que siguieran a sus amigos bajando las escaleras. Tuvieron que bajar a toda prisa para evitar los escombros que caían, y mientras lo hacían, oyeron dos explosiones más y los gritos de dolor del Pokémon. Una vez que llegaron afuera, a la base del faro, Bill se le acercó.

\- ¡Pokémon, por favor espera! – le imploró. – ¡Quédate con nosotros! ¡He esperado mucho tiempo la oportunidad de conocerte!

El gigante sacudió su cabeza, dejando salir un chillido furioso.

\- ¡Pokémon, espera!

 **…**

El Equipo Rocket recibió otra ola masiva del agua de mar antes de volver a apuntar. Otro cohete salió disparado desde la bazuca de la agente femenina.

\- ¿Siempre tenemos que arruinar los planes de todos? – dijo James frunciendo el cejo. – ¡Hasta yo creo que está mal!

\- ¡Deja de quejarte! – ordenó Jessie, disparando otro cohete junto con James. – ¡Nos darán una gran recompensa por este Pokémon!

El criminal de pelo morado escuchó el agua rugiendo antes de ver la cola agitándose hacia ellos y rápidamente sacó la cámara de su bolsillo. Un flash iluminó temporalmente el área alrededor de ellos antes que el trío fuese mandado a volar de un coletazo, rompiendo las cuerdas en el proceso. Todo el rato James se aferró a la cámara, manteniéndola contra su pecho de manera protectora.

* * *

Bill trató de volver a llamar al Pokémon gigante, pero este volvió hacia el mar, hasta desaparecer por completo en la niebla gigante. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, les dijo a todos que se retiraran por esa noche. Brock se ofreció a prepararles la cena, pero resultó una atmósfera muy pesada sin mucha conversación. Por suerte para ellos, la única parte que salió dañada fue el faro, así que el trío de entrenadores todavía pudo pasar la noche cómodamente.

Para cuando llegó la mañana, los cuatro se quedaron viendo al océano, ahora claro y en calma.

\- ¿Qué clase de Pokémon era ese? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – replicó Bill con una sonrisa. – Los Pokémon viven en más formas y lugares de los que los humanos jamás podrían imaginarse.

* * *

Más abajo en la costa, el Equipo Rocket despertó de su aterrizaje forzoso en la arena. James fue el primero en ponerse de pie mientras sacudía la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó.

\- Uno de los Pokémon más raro que hay. – gruñó Jessie mientras apretaba arena entre sus puños. – Es exactamente lo que hemos estado tratando de capturar.

\- Siendo justos, ¿qué íbamos a hacer si lo debilitábamos lo suficiente? – comentó su compañero mientras chequeaba la integridad de la cámara, asegurándose de que sobrevivió al impacto. – ¿Lanzarle una Pokébola? No estoy seguro de que haya una en el mundo capaz de contener a una bestia de ese tamaño.

\- Por lo menos tenemos una foto de él. – aseguró el agente felino con una sonrisa. – Así, el jefe no creerá que estamos locos. Diablos, si hasta tal vez nos dé algo de tecnología en caso de que encontremos a algún Pokémon gigante. ¡Si no hay una bola capaz de capturar uno, nuestros científicos Rocket podrán hacer una!

\- ¡Perdimos la oportunidad, pero podemos seguir soñando! – sonrió James.

\- ¡Cuando nuestros sueños Pokémon se hagan realidad, serán la pesadilla de alguien más! –agregó Jessie.

\- ¡Después de todo, mañana será otro día! – dijo Meowth poniéndose de pie de un salto. El trío se rio, sintiendo que sus espíritus volvían a animarse después de ese retroceso que sufrieron.

\- ¡Squirtle!

Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente y se volvieron hacia la fuente para encontrarse con el antiguo líder del Escuadrón Squirtle, de pie frente a ellos con el cejo fruncido y todavía con sus gafas.

\- ¿Tú otra vez? – preguntó Jessie rodando los ojos. – ¿Es que no sabes cuándo rendirte?

\- ¡Squirtle, squirtle!

\- Quiere saber qué hicimos con su equipo. – tradujo Meowth. – Te lo voy a decir: un favor.

\- Tu vieja pandilla ahora tiene el privilegio de ser miembro del Equipo Rocket. – explicó James metiéndose la cámara al bolsillo. – Se pusieron bastante obedientes cuando les dije cuál era la alternativa a que los vendiéramos.

La pequeña tortuga Pokémon gruñó y le disparó una Pistola de Agua a James en toda la cara. El agente, sin embargo, ni se inmutó, y se limpió la cara antes de proseguir.

\- No puedes culparlos por elegir su amistad por encima de su orgullo. En el instante en que los perdiste, permanecer se volvió juntos su meta principal.

Squirtle gruñó de nuevo y empezó a gritar algo. Meowth dejó salir una solitaria carcajada antes de alzar una ceja y empezar a traducir.

\- ¿"Yo no los perdí, ustedes los secuestraron"? – El agente felino les echó una mirada a Jessie y a James, que sonreían de igual forma. – No creo que este Pokémon conozca el significado de la palabra "líder". – Sacudió la cabeza mientras el Pokémon frente a él lo miraba con ojos asesinos a través de sus gafas. – Déjame que te explique, Squirt. Ser un líder quiere decir que comandas un equipo, o una organización, como nuestro jefe. Ahora, nosotros los agentes del Equipo Rocket somos nuestros propios líderes, a menos que recibamos una orden del gran hombre en persona. Pero un equipo normal sigue a su líder, y cuentan con él para que haga las decisiones y los mantenga a salvo cuando les dé órdenes. Enfréntalo, "gran líder", te metiste con el equipo equivocado y fue el tuyo el que pagó el precio. Después de todo, ¿qué puede hacer un solo líder contra tres?

\- Una vez que te capturamos a ti, todo tu equipo se vino abajo. – se burló Jessie. – Estaban tan perdidos sin ti para guiarlos, debiste verlo.

\- No se les ocurrió abandonarte y huir sin que tú se los ordenaras. – se rio James. – El tipo de molde que nos sirve a nosotros con la motivación apropiada.

Squirtle gritó y se retrajo en su caparazón para moverse y atacarlos de nuevo, pero Jessie simplemente sacudió la cabeza y mandó a volar al Pokémon de Agua de un puntapié. Volvió a sacar sus extremidades para aterrizar a cuatro patas.

\- Qué triste. – comentó James. – Bueno, Jessie, ¿qué tal si echamos un volado a ver quién le enseña a este Pokémon una lección de cómo elegir sus batallas?

\- Déjenmelo a mí. – Meowth dio un paso al frente. – No pude hacer mi entrenamiento ayer, y estoy seguro que puedo vencerlo.

Squirtle se puso de pie, gruñéndole al Pokémon que engañó a su equipo para que se dejaran capturar. Meowth preparó sus garras con una sonrisa. El criminal caminó alrededor de su oponente con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro todo el tiempo.

\- Sí sabes que no tienes oportunidad, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con una ceja levantada. – Aunque me venzas a mí, no podrás vencer a todos los Pokémon de ellos. – Señaló el gato con sus pupilas a Jessie y James. – Y aunque pudieras hacer un milagro, nunca te diríamos dónde está tu equipo. Y aun si los encuentras, tendrás que pelear contra todos los agentes del Equipo Rocket. E incluso entonces…

\- _¡CÁLLATE! –_ gritó el antiguo líder de la pandilla antes de dispararles Pistolas de Agua a Meowth. No pudo acertar ninguna ya que su oponente se puso a cuatro patas y maniobró alrededor de ellos, saltando y agachándose para evadirlos a medida que se acercaba.

Cuando Meowth se acercó lo suficiente disparó una lluvia de estrellas con Rapidez, que Squirtle pudo derribar relativamente fácil, pero eso le dio una ventana de oportunidad para patear a Squirtle en los pies por debajo para hacerlo caer. Cuando el Pokémon de Agua cayó de espaldas, Meowth caminó despreocupadamente hacia él.

\- Sabes, realmente no me siento amenazado por tus ataques. ¿Intentaste no ser un Ponyta de dos trucos?

Squirtle se retrajo en su caparazón y empezó a girar sobre su espalda, persiguiendo a Meowth con un Giro Rápido. Meowth suspiró y se hizo a un lado, pero la tortuga se las arregló para usar una duna de arena como rampa para dar la vuelta en el aire y aterrizar sobre sus pies. Una vez que lo hizo, lanzó un ataque de Burbujas, rodeando a Meowth con ellas para limitar su movilidad. Meowth solo las vio como si nada y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mejor, pero no lo suficiente.

Unas cuantas estrellas salieron volando y reventaron las burbujas, y luego Meowth se las envió a Squirtle. El Pokémon de Agua volvió a deshacerlas con su propio ataque, pero notó que Meowth continuaba sacudiendo sus garras para enviar más estrellas bien lejos de Squirtle antes de detenerse en el aire. El ex-líder trató de dispararle a Meowth, pero el Pokémon felino solo esquivó mientras seguía soltando estrellas. Pronto Meowth se detuvo y sonrió levantando su garra.

\- Ahora eso sí es presumir, pequeño.

Squirtle miró hacia arriba y se quedó viendo fijamente el enjambre de estrellas que volaba encima de él como si fuera un domo. Jessie y James solo sonrieron ante la visión de esta nueva técnica.

\- ¡Esquiva esto! ¡Bombardeo Big Bang!

Meowth bajó la pata bruscamente y las estrellas llovieron sobre Squirtle sin piedad. La tortuga Pokémon se retrajo en su caparazón para soportar el asalto, pero Meowth sonrió más ampliamente. El agente felino alzó ambas garras y las movió para redirigir el ataque.

\- ¡Te engañé! ¡Cortador de Caparazón Estelar!

La lluvia se reorganizó mientras caía y se concentraba en cinco flechas mientras el resto se iba hacia el centro de la base. Estas se redirigieron hacia cada uno de los agujeros en el caparazón de Squirtle, golpeando cada uno de sus miembros y evadiendo la protección.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

\- ¿Eh? – Meowth se dio la vuelta y se topó con varios rayos de electricidad que deshicieron la parte superior de su ataque, vaporizando la mayor parte de las estrellas y haciendo que terminara prematuramente. Poco después, dos látigos familiares agarraron el caparazón de Squirtle y lo sacaron de ahí de un tirón.

El gato rasguñador miró hacia la costa para ver a los entrenadores y a Pikachu, con el Bulbasaur de Ash que ya había salido. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sujetó a Squirtle mientras este sacaba sus miembros. Tenía los brazos y piernas estaban llenos de golpes por todos lados, pero la peor parte la había recibido su cabeza por detrás. Evidentemente había estado protegiendo más sus gafas que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – demandó Ash de los criminales. – ¿Es que nos van a seguir a todos lados?

\- Eso no es tu asunto, bobo. – dijo Meowth.

\- ¡¿Qué le hicieron al pobre Squirtle?! – gritó Misty. – ¡¿No tuvieron suficiente con llevarse a su equipo, todavía le dieron una paliza para rematar?!

\- Nosotros no le hicimos nada, boba. – dijo Jessie cruzando los brazos. – Lo creas o no, íbamos a disfrutar muy tranquilamente de un picnic el día que este aspirante a criminal de poca monta apareció en nuestras vidas. Él fue quien nos atacó primero, ahora y la vez anterior también.

\- De hecho, lo único que hicimos fue ofrecerles al Escuadrón Squirtle una opción. – asintió James.

\- No me vengan con eso. – les advirtió Ash. – Sé muy bien cuál es su juego, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?

\- Bueeeeeeno… – Los dos inclinaron sus cabezas tímidamente mientras pensaban. Jessie tomó la palabra. – Tal vez les hayamos dado esa opción bajo presión. El líder habría sido una captura difícil de manejar, pero sirvió como un rehén fabuloso.

\- Todo lo que le pasó al Escuadrón Squirtle fue culpa suya. – se defendió James. – El líder eligió atacarnos, y su pandilla eligió cambiar su libertad por la de él. Ya con eso, ellos eligieron aceptar nuestros términos, en vez de oponer una patética resistencia que no serviría de nada.

\- Nosotros no somos la razón de que Squirtle perdiera a su equipo. – dijo Meowth. – Él es la única razón. Jessie, James, vámonos de aquí. No tenemos ningún beneficio que sacar en este lugar, y si Squirtle no quiere tomar responsabilidad por su pérdida, ese es su problema, no el nuestro.

\- ¡Pikachu…! – comenzó a decir Ash, pero James sacó un dispositivo del bolsillo, ocultándolo casi por completo con su mano.

\- ¿De verdad quieres pelear con nosotros, bobo? ¿Y enfrentarte a nuestra nueva arma secreta?

\- Lo creas o no, tenemos otro lugar en el cual estar ahora y planes que no involucran a tu Pikachu. – agregó Jessie. – Podemos ahorrarnos problemas si simplemente nos vamos cada quién por su lado.

El entrenador pelinegro miró a sus dos amigos, que fruncieron el cejo, pero asintieron. Casi no tenían provisiones y dejar que sus Pokémon salieran lastimados no les ayudaría en nada.

\- Muy bien. – dijo James, volviendo a guardar el objeto. – Hora de que el Equipo Rocket salga volando.

El trío se dio la vuelta y huyó hacia la playa, desapareciendo entre los árboles cercanos. Ash apretó los dientes, furioso de tener que dejarlos ir sin poder hacer nada. Entretanto, Squirtle sabía que estaba malherido y necesitaba ayuda, así que empezó a registrar entre la mochila de Ash desde su hombro. El entrenador rápidamente se percató de esto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Squirtle, qué estás haciendo…?

El Pokémon de Agua sacó una Pokébola vacía y la expandió, para después tocarla y capturarse a sí mismo. Ash solo parpadeó al ver como la bola caía a la arena y el botón brillaba sin sacudirse y luego se apagaba. Pronto, la bola fue enviada al Profesor Oak de la misma forma que sucedió con la otra.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – se preguntó confundido. Brock levantó una ceja.

\- Por lo visto… atrapaste a Squirtle, ¿no?

\- Alguna vez tendrás que usar la función de intercambio para preguntarle qué fue todo eso. – comentó Misty.

 **…**

Al llegar al laboratorio conoció al Profesor Oak, otro humano extraño para sus estándares, pero lo bastante comprensivo para dejarlo solo después de terminar de curarle sus heridas.

Sentado bajo un árbol y con algunos vendajes, Squirtle se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. No pudo recuperar a su equipo, pero por lo menos, él podría reírse al último el día de hoy.

 **…**

Mientras el Equipo Rocket hacía su camino de vuelta, James les contó a sus compañeros lo que hizo para ayudarlos a escapar. Cuando lo hizo, Meowth se soltó a reír.

\- ¡¿En serio cayeron con ese truco?!

\- De verdad no quería tener que usar esto. – bromeó James, sosteniendo la cámara. – Y para ellos sí era nuevo.

\- Buen trabajo, James. – lo halagó Jessie. – Ahora podemos llegar hasta Ciudad Vermillion con un… día de… ¿sobra?

Las mandíbulas del trío se cayeron al volver a su campamento. Su globo estaba lleno de agujeros por todos lados, con unas enormes X dibujadas en los ojos con marcador permanente y la cesta estaba totalmente llena de agua. Cualquier comida que no se hubieran comido había sido sacada de su empaque y pisoteada en el suelo, y sus provisiones estaban por todos lados destrozadas, incluyendo su rastreador/comunicador, el kit de trabajo de James y todas sus medicinas. Su único consuelo era que a pesar de todo el desastre ya habían memorizado todos los planos que estaban destrozados en el suelo, así que no tenían que volver a dibujarlos, y el jefe ya tenía copias de los que eran relevantes. Jessie se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- Nuestro presupuesto no alcanza para reemplazar todo esto…

\- Y necesitamos caerle bien al jefe para conseguir esa tecnología para capturar Pokémon gigantes. – gruñó Meowth. – No podemos pedirle favores y luego hacer que él nos cubra los daños.

\- Parece que tendremos que sacar nuestros ahorritos cuando lleguemos a Vermillion. – suspiró James. – Bueno, una caminata no será tan mala…

\- Voy a ver qué podemos rescatar. – gruñó la agente femenina.

\- Yo te ayudo, Jess. – El Pokémon levantó la pata. – Será mejor dejar atrás lo que ya no nos sirve. Eso incluye el globo sin el kit de James. Parece que tendremos que seguir a los bobos a pie mientras podemos robar algún transporte.

\- ¡Esperen! – gritó James de repente. – ¡No veo mi…! ¡Mankey, ayúdame aquí!

El agente y su Pokémon inclinaron la cesta para sacarle el agua antes de volver a enderezarla. Se metió en ella de un salto y empezó a mirar en el suelo, moviendo un panel del piso y agarrando una llave que tenía colgada del cuello bajo su uniforme. Los otros miraron al oír una cerradura abriéndose.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ese Squirtle no lo arruinó todo!

\- James, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Jessie levantó una ceja. James saltó fuera de la cesta con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo varios marcos debajo del brazo, presentándoles uno al equipo.

\- ¡Mi colección de tapas de botella! – les dijo, Mankey empezó a chirriar de manera curiosa, viendo los decorativos círculos de metal, mientras que Jessie y Meowth solo se daban una palmada en la cara.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, otro capítulo que no cambia mucho respecto al canon, pero por lo menos la trama secundaria de Squirtle aquí fue importante. Ahora sí se unió al equipo de Ash, y aunque no ha podido rescatar a su equipo, al menos pudo vengarse un poco del Equipo Rocket por lo que hicieron. Eso no iba a quedarse así, ¿verdad?

En el siguiente comienza un punto importante en el desarrollo de los personajes, o más bien, de uno de ellos en específico. No diré de quién se trata, lo sabrán cuando lo vean. Por ahora, me despido. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, dragon titanico,** **darkdan-sama** y **AlenDarkStar.** A partir de este miércoles estaré posteando unos oneshots cortitos para la Semana PokéShipping 2017, y trataré de terminar de traducir mi Interludio de Lorelei para Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Nos vemos.


	11. El orgullo de Pikachu

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 11:** El orgullo de Pikachu.

* * *

\- Llegan tarde.

El trío Rocket tembló ligeramente mientras inclinaban sus cabezas frente a Giovanni, al oír su tono de decepción. El hombre los veía con enojo desde una pantalla de computadora en un escondite pequeño en Ciudad Vermillion. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, y con Fearow para volar adelante y ayudarles a encontrar el camino, todavía llegaron tarde al despuntar de ese día. Aún estaban a tiempo, pero con una puntualidad menos que estelar.

\- Por favor perdónenos, jefe. – habló Jessie primero. – Queríamos robar un Pokémon excepcionalmente raro y nuestro globo de aire caliente fue destruido.

Ella junto con sus otros dos compañeros finalmente habían decidido que le dirían la verdad a su jefe después de mucha deliberación. Por supuesto, no podían decirles que un solo Squirtle les había arruinado todas sus provisiones, así que solo le dijeron partes específicas. Si el jefe lograba conectar los hechos de manera separada, que así fuera.

\- ¿Un Pokémon raro? – preguntó Giovanni, difícilmente impresionado. – ¿Ese Pikachu otra vez?

\- De hecho no. – replicó James educadamente mientras sacaba su cámara con la cara todavía cabizbaja. – Si me lo permite, le puedo mostrar la clase de Pokémon que vimos la otra noche.

Giovanni hizo una pausa para considerarlo por un momento, y finalmente asintió.

\- Procedan. – les dijo. El agente masculino asintió y sacó la tarjeta de memoria para luego insertarla en la computadora.

\- No estábamos familiarizados con la especie, pero sí tomamos nota del tamaño masivo de esa bestia, así que tratamos de debilitarlo con las bazucas. Desafortunadamente, los explosivos no hicieron más que solo molestar al Pokémon, y nos mandó a todos a volar de un solo coletazo. Cuando fuimos a parar en la costa, descubrimos que nuestro globo estaba deshecho y nuestras provisiones se las habían robado o arruinado.

El líder Rocket miró la fotografía del gigantesco Pokémon en otro de sus propios monitores, reconociéndolo como un Dragonite, aunque mucho más grande. Por lo menos no habían perdido su transporte contra el mismo entrenador. Una nave de batalla la tendría difícil peleando contra un Pokémon como ese; un globo glorificado como el de ellos no tenía oportunidad alguna.

\- Ya veo. – replicó Giovanni mientras James volvía a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo. – Por ahora, la pérdida de su transporte no tiene ninguna consecuencia. Permanezcan en Vermillion y prepárense para reportarse mañana para el trabajo.

\- Eh, antes de que nos mande a retirar, jefecito. – dijo Meowth, levantando una pata. – Tenemos una corazonada de que tal vez nos encontremos con otro Pokémon gigante si seguimos rastreando a aquel niño tonto. Si nos pudiera conseguir algo para para lidiar con esos Pokémon gigantes, con gusto pondremos los fondos de nuestro presupuesto de investigación y desarrollo.

Giovanni entrecerró los ojos ante la propuesta.

\- Tengo algo de tecnología antigua en almacenamiento que podría paralizar a un Pokémon como ese en el océano, así que la donación no será necesaria. Fue desarrollada para capturar a grupos enormes de Pokémon de Agua, pero descartada debido a que tarda mucho en prepararse. En cuanto a una Pokébola para contenerlo, nuestra rama en Johto debe tener algo que puede mejorar sus posibilidades. Muéstrenme un Pokémon en su posesión que pueda contener a una bestia como la que vieron anoche, y se las enviaré. Pero no antes.

\- Sí, jefe. – replicaron los tres agentes.

\- Pueden retirarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ash sostenía el mapa que venían siguiendo, sujetando su bastón entre los dedos. Lo bajó para encontrarse con el letrero que indicaba su destino, sintiendo una gran alegría. Por fin habían llegado. Él junto con Misty y Brock habían acumulado manchas de mugre por todo el cuerpo por tanto viajar. Habiendo llegado por fin a Ciudad Vermillion, el trío lanzó unos "¡Hip-hip-hurra!" al aire.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a tomar un buen baño de burbujas! – dijo Misty juntando las manos.

\- Y yo necesito ir a la lavandería. – dijo Brock mirando su ropa manchada.

\- Y yo voy a… – El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miró al suelo para ver que Pikachu había colapsado en el suelo. – …llevar a Pikachu al Centro Pokémon. ¿Qué te ocurre, amigo?

\- Chaaa… – Pikachu gimió mientras su estómago rugía. Ash lo recogió mientras Misty se quedaba viéndolo.

\- Debe estar hambriento…

\- No hemos comido nada decente por tres días completos. – agregó Brock. Los tres entrenadores se sonrojaron al rugir sus estómagos, y Ash se rio con algo de vergüenza.

\- Creo que todos estamos algo hambrientos, ¿eh, Pikachu?

Pikachu asintió cansinamente. Los entrenadores rápidamente identificaron el edificio del hospital en la distancia y entraron para dejar allí a sus Pokémon. Pero apenas estaban por hacerlo, otro entrenador pasó a toda prisa llevando a su Rattata en una camilla.

\- ¡Rápido! – urgió al Chansey que la empujaba. – ¡Vas a estar bien, Rattata! ¡Deprisa!

\- Ese Rattata se ve en muy mala forma. – dijo Brock. – ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

\- ¡Oh, con ese ya son quince este mes! – suspiró la Enfermera Joy.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Ash. Joy los llevó hacia uno de los pabellones, lleno de Pokémon de varios tipos en camas y sus entrenadores junto a ellos.

\- Esto es terrible… – comentó Brock frunciendo el cejo.

\- Todos perdieron contra el Teniente Surge, el líder del Gimnasio Vermillion. – explicó la enfermera.

\- Whoa, debe ser un entrenador realmente fuerte. – dijo Ash.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ash? ¿Ya te dio miedo? – sonrió Misty.

\- Por supuesto que no. – se defendió él.

\- Bueno, hablas mucho, pero cuando ves lo difícil que es ganar medallas, te vuelves gallina. – continuó ella. Ash solo resopló ligeramente por la nariz, y luego se volvió a la Enfermera Joy.

\- Disculpa, ¿puedo ver los expedientes de los pacientes para ver sus heridas?

\- Claro. – replicó ella.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se movió hacia algunas de las camas y miró las tablas colgadas en el extremo. La mayoría tenían registro de heridas por electrocución, y un Sandshrew tenía huesos fracturados y moratones por todos lados.

\- Un tipo Eléctrico poderoso, y con movimientos decentes de tipo Luchador. – murmuró para sí mismo. Misty soltó un "hmph" al ver que la ignoraba y entonces un pitido llamó la atención de la Enfermera Joy.

\- Eso indica que sus Pokémon ya se recuperaron. – les dijo. Ash asintió.

\- Muchas gracias.

 **...**

El trío de entrenadores regresó al lobby y encontró a Pikachu sentado junto a sus Pokébolas mientras masticaba una manzana.

\- Pikachu, espero que ya te sientas mejor. – dijo Ash. – Quisiera que fuéramos al gimnasio hoy mismo.

En ese momento, la puerta del frente se abrió, y entró otro entrenador junto con un Chansey empujando una camilla a toda prisa y gritando: "¡Date prisa, por favor! ¡Y tú solo resiste un poco, Pidgey!" Misty miró al Pokémon herido con preocupación.

\- Deben haber venido de ese gimnasio. – comentó.

\- ¡Piii! – Pikachu empezó a sentir pánico, pero Ash movió la mano para tranquilizarlo.

\- No te preocupes. Es un gimnasio de tipo Eléctrico, así que tus ataques no serían efectivos contra los Pokémon de Surge de todos modos.

El Pokémon Eléctrico sintió un poco de alivio al saber que no tendría que pelear, pero junto con eso, se sentía algo decepcionado de que Ash ya lo hubiera descartado. Una vez que los entrenadores recogieron a sus Pokémon y Pikachu asumió su lugar en el hombro de su entrenador, se dirigieron hacia el Gimnasio Vermillion, mientras Ash pensaba cuáles Pokémon podría utilizar.

\- Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Krabby y Squirtle estarán en desventaja. Bulbasaur tiene Semilla Drenadora y Polvo Venenoso para debilitar al oponente, pero aquel Oddish en el Centro Pokémon… – musitó. – Charmander tiene Furia, pero no quiero depender de un movimiento que necesita que sufra tanto daño para funcionar… Rattata tiene Agallas y Excavar, junto con la velocidad del Ataque Rápido, pero no estoy seguro. Tendría la mejor oportunidad con un ataque tipo Tierra, aunque…

 _\- "Yo también estoy aprendiendo Excavar."_ – pensó Pikachu con amargura. _– "También tengo Ataque Rápido y Agilidad que aprendí con Pidgeotto, y puedo resistir la electricidad…"_

Ash decidió que elegiría entre los tres cuando viera cuáles Pokémon tuviera el Teniente Surge. Pronto llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio, un gran edificio coloreado de color turquesa con rayos amarillos decorando el frente y el techo. Una gran puerta azul con otro rayo dibujado se encontraba en un marco rojo. Pikachu saltó fuera del hombro de Ash en cuanto se detuvo frente a la entrada.

\- Así que este es el Gimnasio Vermillion… – dijo Ash, notando la imponente decoración.

\- Ash, todavía no es muy tarde para dar la vuelta. – dijo Misty mirando al entrenador. Este solo suspiró bajando los hombros ligeramente, y miró para atrás con algo de rabia.

\- Misty, ya estoy harto de que te la pases menospreciándome de ese modo. ¡Solo observa cómo gano en este gimnasio!

\- Observaré solo para ver tu cara cuando te hagan puré. – replicó la líder de Cerulean con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la desafió Ash mientras le mostraba la Medalla Cascada. – Si soy tan mal entrenador, ¿por qué tengo la medalla de TU gimnasio?

La sonrisa de Misty se desvaneció y se convirtió en un cejo ligeramente fruncido mientras aspiraba para replicarle, pero Brock se le adelantó, dudando un poco.

\- ¿Vamos a entrar ya o qué?

Ash volvió a colocar la medalla en su chaleco antes de moverse para abrir las puertas del gimnasio. Pikachu volvió a ver a Misty por un momento antes de seguir a su entrenamiento. Brock y Misty lo siguieron por detrás, la segunda casi a regañadientes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron con un crujido ominoso, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se encontró con dos adultos bastante imponentes: un hombre de cabello negro peinado en forma de cepillo con chaqueta de cuero y sin camiseta debajo, y la otra una mujer con una camiseta roja y una banda blanca con una raya verde sujetándole su cabello rojizo.

\- Hola. – dijo Ash, decidiendo saltarse los rodeos. – Vine por una batalla para ganar una Medalla Trueno.

\- Oiga, jefe. – sonrió el hombre mirando por encima del hombro. – Otra víctima para la sala de urgencias.

Se oyeron unas pisadas desde la oscuridad, mientras una enorme figura avanzaba hacia la luz que se filtraba por la entrada, y habló con una voz muy profunda y gruñona.

\- ¿Cuál es?

Una vez que se hizo visible, Ash miró al hombre, gigantesco como un oso, que llevaba pantalones verde oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo color sin camiseta, con botas de combate negras y guantes sin dedos, con unos brazaletes con puntas de metal. Tenía la piel bronceada con pelo rubio levantado en punta en la parte superior y algo rapado por los lados. Unas placas militares de identificación colgaban de su cuello y reflejaban la luz del sol mientras veía al trío con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

\- Whoa, es enorme. – murmuró Brock.

\- ¿Ese es el líder de gimnasio al que tienes que vencer? – dijo Misty levantando una ceja. De repente, el Teniente Surge abrió los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida antes de agarrar a Misty en un abrazo.

\- ¡Bienvenida al Gimnasio Vermillion! – Se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. – Mi siguiente retadora es una muy bonita, pero no creas que seré suave contigo.

\- Um, disculpe, pero yo no soy la retadora. – Misty se rio nerviosamente.

\- ¿Entonces quién? – preguntó Surge levantando las cejas.

\- ¡Ese soy yo! – dijo Ash señalándose con el pulgar. El líder del gimnasio le echó una mirada y volvió a erguirse tan alto como era para encararlo.

\- Ah, tú, muy bien, bebé. – dijo agarrándole la cabeza y desacomodándole la gorra. Ash se enojó y apartó la mano con la suya.

\- ¡No soy ningún bebé! – gruñó. – ¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum!

\- Je, todos los que pierden contra mí son bebés. ¿Hm, y eso? – En ese momento, Surge notó a Pikachu, que se esforzaba por no dejarse intimidar y de devolverle la mirada al hombre. – ¡Je! ¡Un Pikachu! ¡Hey, miren esto! ¡El bebé trajo a su Pikachu bebé! – le dijo a los otros dos, y los tres se soltaron a reírse. Pikachu frunció el cejo todavía más, dándoles una mirada furiosa.

\- ¡Ya basta! – exigió Ash. – ¿Por qué se burlan de mi Pikachu?

\- Oh, ahora te mostraré por qué. – Surge sonrió mientras sacaba una Pokébola y la lanzaba. Al materializarse el Pokémon, este era el doble de alto que Pikachu, con pelaje anaranjado y la panza blanca, y las manos y pies de color negro. Tenía las orejas de color amarillo en el interior y en los bordes y por detrás eran negras, y una larga cola con la punta en forma de rayo. Algo que Ash inmediatamente notó fue que tenía unas mejillas muy similares a las de Pikachu, excepto que eran amarillas en vez de rojas.

\- ¡Es un Raichu! – dijo Ash al recordar lo que le dijo Giselle sobre la forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Aunque por aquel entonces ya había revisado su Pokédex por pura curiosidad, así que no necesitaba confirmación ahora. Entretanto, Pikachu se quedó viendo al Pokémon que seguía sonriendo con arrogancia, al igual que Surge.

\- Muy bien, bebé. Si quieres renunciar, ahora es tu oportunidad.

\- ¡Raichu! – Su Raichu respondió de la misma manera.

\- ¡No hay manera de que vayamos a renunciar ahora! – se negó Ash con vehemencia.

\- ¡Je! ¿Y qué puede hacer un bebé como tú? – se burló Surge, arrodillándose para acariciar a Raichu en su cabeza. – Si quieres ser un Maestro Pokémon, deberías hacer evolucionar a tu Pokémon en cuanto lo atrapes.

\- Hay mucho más en entrenar a un Pokémon que forzarlo a evolucionar. – dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, frunciendo el cejo. – Y a mí me gusta Pikachu tal como está.

Los otros dos adultos se rieron ante esto, y el líder del gimnasio se puso de pie, mientras él y Raichu movían sus dedos en negación.

\- Te equivocas, bebé. – le dijo. – Los Pokémon Eléctricos solo son útiles una vez que han aprendido todos sus ataques de tipo Eléctrico. Si lo dejas así de pequeño no será más que una mascota.

Pikachu gruñó y empezó a echar electricidad en sus mejillas. Ash se percató de esto y llamando la atención de Pikachu le dijo que se detuviera negando con la cabeza, antes de volver a mirar a Raichu por un momento. El entrenador parecía preocupado, pero miró con determinación y asintió. Misty entonces se le acercó a Brock para murmurarle:

\- ¿Crees que Pikachu pueda vencer a Raichu?

\- Sinceramente lo dudo. – respondió el criador. – Especialmente si Raichu ya conoce todos los ataques eléctricos.

\- Muy bien bebé, ¿viniste a pelear, o a mostrarnos a tu querida mascota? – dijo el líder de Vermillion en tono condescendiente, cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡Vine aquí para ganarme una Medalla Trueno! – replicó Ash, mientras él y Pikachu cerraban los puños, tomando una postura de pelea.

\- Eso es inusual. – comentó Brock levantando una ceja. – Parece que Pikachu realmente quiere pelear.

\- A mí no me sorprende. – Misty sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

\- Muy bien. – Raichu se encogieron de hombros. – Es hora de que aprendas que jugar con los mayores puede ser una experiencia electrizante.

\- He peleado con mejores entrenadores y gente más peligrosa que usted. – replicó Ash, mientras las luces del estadio se encendían para revelar una arena.

Por cada una de las categorías que el entrenador mencionó, recordó las batallas que más asociaba de manera cercana con ellos. Había perdido contra AJ, pero le dio una buena pelea a un oponente superior, además de ganar una nueva perspectiva de entrenamiento. Y en cuanto a las personas peligrosas…

\- "Tú puedes hacerlo, Ash." – pensó mientras se movía hacia su extremo de la arena. – "Este sujeto no es nada comparado con lo que has enfrentado antes. Solo es puro músculo, y si algo me han enseñado esos tres es que hay mucho más en ganar una batalla que solo la fuerza."

Por supuesto no tenía intenciones de hacer trampa, pero intentaría jugar de manera inteligente y dirigir a Pikachu para que hiciera lo mismo. Se volteó la gorra con una expresión seria en su rostro, observando fijamente a Raichu.

\- La batalla Pokémon está a punto de comenzar. – anunció el hombre que vio antes desde una cabina en un extremo de la arena. – Solo se permitirá usar un Pokémon. El líder del gimnasio, el Teniente Surge ha elegido a Raichu. El retador, Ash, ha elegido a Pikachu. No hay límite de tiempo. ¡Que comience el combate! – Y dicho esto, sonó una campana.

\- ¡Ve, Raichu! – El Pokémon evolucionado saltó desde el área del líder hacia la arena.

\- ¡Pikachu, analiza! – ordenó Ash, y Pikachu salió corriendo hacia el frente.

Surge arqueó una ceja ante esta extraña orden, pero volvió a fruncir el cejo cuando Pikachu se detuvo a cuatro patas y disparó un Impactrueno desde sus mejillas. Raichu siguió avanzando sin retroceder, y el hombre rubio sonrió.

\- ¿A eso le llamas un ataque? ¡Raichu, muéstrales lo que es una verdadera descarga!

Mientras sus Pokémon cargaban enormes cantidades de electricidad en un instante y las liberaban hacia Pikachu, Surge notó que tanto Pokémon como entrenador observaban el ataque de cerca, y pikachu esquivó hacia un lado en un pequeño estallido de velocidad. El suelo donde el Pokémon de Ash estuvo apenas un segundo antes recibió un tremendo golpe, pero Pikachu salió ileso, y se apoyó bien antes de lanzar su propio ataque.

Tras su batalla en el Pokémon Tech con Giselle, Ash notó que Pikachu se las había arreglado para aprovechar las debilidades de Cubone con su cráneo y hueso, simplemente esquivando y observando, así que comenzó a entrenar al resto de sus Pokémon para que se concentraran y estuvieran listos para esquivar lo que fuera que les viniera cuando les ordenaba "analizar". Después venían los ataques, lo primero era ver cómo reaccionaría un oponente y tratar de buscarle puntos débiles.

\- ¿Qué? – Surge parpadeó sorprendido antes de fruncir el cejo de nuevo. – ¡Raichu, dale otro Impactrueno!

Esta vez, Pikachu se movió de lado a lado esquivando los rayos, permitiéndole lanzarse cerca, aunque Surge vio esto como una oportunidad de sorprender al Pokémon.

\- ¡Mega Patada! – ordenó.

Raichu se giró para patear a Pikachu, pero el Pokémon más pequeño se movió aún más rápido que antes. Corriendo en círculos más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver con Agilidad, Pikachu usó un Ataque Rápido para golpear a Raichu por la espalda. El impacto causó que el ratón más grande perdiera el balance y se fuera de cara, dándole a Pikachu más que suficiente tiempo para escapar con otro estallido de Agilidad.

\- ¡Raichu! – gritó Surge en shock mientras Raichu volvía a levantarse, y parecía tanto avergonzado como furioso. Pikachu retornó al lado de Ash y los dos intercambiaron sonrisas. Detrás de ellos, Misty lo veía todo con los ojos casi salidos de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntó incrédula. – ¡Ash está haciendo quedar a Surge y Raichu en ridículo!

\- Espera… – Brock levantó una ceja mientras se le ocurría una idea. – ¿No dijo Surge que evolucionó a su Raichu apenas lo capturó? – Se golpeó la palma con el puño. – ¡Eso es! ¡Raichu evolucionó demasiado rápido y no aprendió ninguno de los movimientos de velocidad que solo puede aprender en el estado Pikachu!

\- Espera, eso quiere decir que… – dijo Misty volteando a ver a Brock, sin poder creerlo.

 **…**

\- El Raichu de Surge no puede ni ponerle un dedo encima a Pikachu. – comentó James riéndose.

Los dos habían estado de compras, tratando de reponer al menos un poco las provisiones que Squirtle había destruido. Notaron el gimnasio y se imaginaron que Ash estaría adentro a estas alturas.

\- Bueno, ese bobo lidia con nosotros de manera regular. – señaló Jessie con una sonrisa arrogante. – Sería una vergüenza si no fuera más inteligente que ese cavernícola de pelos parados.

Los tres miraron adentro y empezaron a reírse de las expresiones que hacían Surge y Raichu.

\- ¡Miren eso, parece que alguien se está enfadando!

 **…**

\- ¡Su Raichu es demasiado lento, Surge! – le dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta a su oponente. – ¡Esa es su debilidad!

\- ¡Raichu, Golpe de Cuerpo! – gritó el líder.

Su Pokémon salió corriendo y saltó tratando de aplastar con su peso a Pikachu, pero este lo esquivó de un salto, esquivando también el coletazo que trató de darle para hacerlo tropezar. Repitió el proceso dos veces más antes de que Surge gruñera y apretara su puño.

\- ¡Muy bien, Raichu! ¡Dale un Atactrueno con todo lo que tengas! ¡Acaba con él! – le ordenó.

Raichu cargó una cantidad todavía mayor de electricidad que antes en pocos segundos, y la disparó en todas direcciones. Rayos gigantescos golpearon el suelo y rompieron una gran cantidad de ventanas por todo el gimnasio. Sin ser vistos por los de adentro, dos siluetas junto a una de las ventanas tuvieron que agacharse para evitar el choque cuando llegó hasta ellos. Surge se tapó la cara, y cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon, bajó la mano y sonrió.

\- Se acabó el encuentro. – Pero cuando pudo ver, parpadeó sorprendido al ver que había un agujero en la arena, donde antes había estado Pikachu. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para dónde se fue?!

Raichu también miró a su alrededor, pero luego de repente el suelo frente a él estalló y Pikachu emergió como un misil para darle un cabezazo en toda la frente. Raichu cayó de espaldas mientras Pikachu rebotaba y aterrizaba en cuatro patas, sacudiéndose la cabeza, pero sin quedar aturdido. Ash lo celebró.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu! ¡Por fin aprendiste Excavar!

 **…**

\- Hm, eso podría ser un problema después. – notó Jessie, y James estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Los agujeros trampa ya no harán otra cosa que retrasar por unos segundos a esos bobos. – dijo el pelimorado.

\- ¿Quieren saber lo que sí es un problema? – preguntó una nueva voz con irritación. – ¡Tener que hacer el trabajo pesado mientras ustedes disfrutan el espectáculo!

Los dos agentes se levantaron y al darse la vuelta vieron a Mankey y a Meowth de pie con una nueva caja de herramientas y una bolsa llena de provisiones para artesanía.

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Dejen de holgazanear! – los regañó el gato rasguñador. – Ya estamos sobre hielo delgado con el jefe, ¿creen que necesitamos otra razón para que nos pueda echar? ¡Vayan por lo que les toca de la lista para que podamos volver a trabajar en la operación!

Los dos agentes se miraron uno al otro antes de salir corriendo a comprar comida para el viaje y asegurar algunos materiales para reconstruir sus bazucas y comenzar a trabajar en sus inventos.

 **…**

Con mucha dificultad, Raichu volvió a incorporarse y se agarró la cabeza tratando de volver a erguirse. Pikachu ya estaba listo para moverse de nuevo.

\- ¡Raichu, dale otra mega descarga! – ordenó Surge. Raichu trató de volver a cargar energía, pero no sacó más que unas pocas chispas antes que estas desaparecieran. Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, pero falló. – ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Haz algo!

\- Se acabó. Raichu se quedó sin electricidad. – comentó Brock con una sonrisa. Misty solo se quedó ahí sorprendida.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Raichu, Derribo, ahora! – gruñó Surge.

Raichu trató de agarrar a Pikachu para arrastrarlo por el suelo, pero Pikachu se le adelantó y lo embistió en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Hecho esto, el Pokémon de Ash cargó algo de electricidad en la cola y empezó a sacudirla, golpeando a Raichu en la cara con un ataque de Portazo. El Pokémon del líder del gimnasio se tambaleó desorientado.

\- Raiiichuuuu… – Y se desplomó, cayendo inconsciente.

\- ¡Increíble! – gritó el líder de Vermillion, agarrándose los lados de la cara con ambas manos. Raichu dejó salir un gemino de respuesta, mientras Ash sonreía triunfante.

\- ¡Lo logramos, Pikachu!

\- ¡Así se hace! – celebró Brock.

\- ¡Pikachu! – El roedor saltó felizmente, alzando sus puños en victoria.

Misty, por su parte, de pronto sintió que Ash empezaba a avanzar a pasos agigantados. No quería admitirlo, pero todavía no superaba el hecho de que la había vencido en el Gimnasio Cerulean. Seguía diciéndose a sí misma que Ash había hecho trampa al sacar a Staryu y Goldeen de la piscina. Misty se había imaginado que perdería si Surge no utilizaba ningún terreno especial o algo. Pero había ganado, solo ordenándole a Pikachu esquivar y buscar algún punto débil en el estilo de batalla de su oponente.

\- "Solo fue suerte." – dijo negándose. – "No tendría oportunidad contra un Raichu completamente desarrollado. Y en una verdadera batalla de Pokémon de Agua, puedo vencerlo cualquier día de la semana."

 **...**

Después que Surge pasó algo de tiempo poniéndole vendajes a Raichu en la frente, la espalda, el estómago y la mejilla, caminó hacia Ash.

\- Felicidades. Buen trabajo, Ash, Pikachu. – les dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Como prueba de tu victoria, una Medalla Trueno. Debes estar orgulloso, tú y tu Pikachu realmente pelearon muy bien.

\- Gracias. – Ash tomó la medalla con forma de sol de la mano del teniente, y la observó con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Lo logramos, Pikachu! ¡Tenemos la Medalla Trueno!

\- ¡Pi-pikachu! – Pikachu alzó una V de victoria con su mano.

\- Gran victoria, Ash. – dijo Surge mientras los otros dos adultos aplaudían a Ash. – Definitivamente no eres un bebé.

\- Felicidades, Ash, Pikachu. – los felicitó también Brock mientras aplaudía. Misty también aplaudió, pero sin decir nada.

Raichu también se acercó a felicitarlos, y Pikachu se rascó detrás de la cabeza, disculpándose por haberlo lastimado. Ash lo recogió abrazándolo sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Gracias, Pikachu! – dijo sujetando a su Pokémon Eléctrico. – ¡Esta fue tu victoria!

Pikachu sonrió y dejó salir una pequeña descarga de electricidad de pura alegría. Ash sintió un ligero hormigueo, pero no lo lastimaba mucho, así que mantuvo el abrazo mientras él y Pikachu se reían.

* * *

El trío Rocket regresó a sus cuarteles temporales, algo lento debido al peso de sus nuevas provisiones bajo el sol de la tarde. Jessie traía varios materiales como metal, hule resistente, y pequeñas tablas de madera. James cargaba cuatro bolsas de papel con víveres, habiendo llamado a Mankey con la promesa de algunas bolas de arroz por ayudar a Meowth antes. Los dos les habían dado a su compañero un relato golpe por golpe de lo que pasó durante la batalla de gimnasio.

\- Vaya. – dijo Meowth. – Tenemos que tener cuidado con ataques subterráneos ahora, y de que vayan a usar nuestros agujeros trampa contra nosotros.

\- Ese Pikachu de verdad es especial. – asintió James.

\- Por eso es que vale la pena robarlo. – agregó Jessie.

\- Oigan. – decidió recordarles el agente felino. – Enfóquense en nuestra misión actual en este momento. Podemos ir tras ese Pikachu otro día.

Los tres caminaron en silencio por un momento, antes que James se detuviera, con aspecto como si tuviera una epifanía. Jessie y Meowth miraron atrás y gruñeron con expresión interrogante, y el pelimorado les sonrió lentamente.

\- Díganme, el punto de nuestra actual asignación es atraer entrenadores poderosos para robarnos sus Pokémon, ¿correcto? – se aventuró.

\- Sí, ¿y qué con…? – Meowth se puso a cavilar mientras volvía a sonreír.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo Jessie al darse cuenta también y sonreír también. – Podemos hacer ambas cosas. Ya seamos nosotros o algún otro operativo quien haga el trabajo, todos los Pokémon son capturados por la gloria del Equipo Rocket y el jefe.

* * *

Luego de reservar un cuarto por esa noche en el Centro Pokémon, Ash les hizo saber a sus amigos que daría una vuelta por toda Ciudad Vermillion.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Brock con curiosidad. Ash se encogió de hombros.

\- Ir de compras, y ver si encuentro algo útil. También, como es una ciudad portuaria, será ideal para entrenar a Squirtle y a Krabby para pelear tanto en tierra como en agua.

\- ¿Oh? – preguntó Misty, tratando de mantener una expresión neutral. – ¿Y para qué necesitas entrenar en el agua? Esa es mi especialidad.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos separáramos mientras peleamos contra el Equipo Rocket? – replicó él. – Podría pasar, y quisiera que mis Pokémon estén preparados.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso es verdad. – admitió a regañadientes. Ash levantó una ceja.

\- Misty, ¿te sientes bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – protestó violentamente la líder de Cerulean. Luego se echó su mochila al hombro. – ¡Me voy de compras!

Una vez que la chica se fue, Ash se dio la vuelta hacia su otro amigo,

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea su problema?

\- Creo que deberíamos darle algo de espacio. – replicó Brock. – Vete a explorar, solo asegúrate de volver antes de que anochezca.

 **...**

\- ¡Ese Ash debe sentirse muy orgulloso de su victoria en el Gimnasio Vermillion! – gruñó Misty mientras caminaba furiosa por la ciudad.

Aunque dijo que iría de compras, la líder de Cerulean Leader se sentía de pésimo humor para hacer eso en realidad. Sus pies terminaron llevándola hasta uno de los muelles, un lugar ideal para entrenar a sus Pokémon. Pero finalmente decidió darse la vuelta y volver a la ciudad.

\- No necesito…

\- ¡Felicidades!

De pronto dos chorros de confeti y serpentinas salieron disparadas frente a su rostro, y al mirar arriba se sorprendió de ver a dos chicas de piel bronceada en uniformes escolares que consistían en camisa blanca, chaleco beige y una falda azul marino con medias hasta la rodilla de color blanco y zapatos negros. Una tenía el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, y la otra rubio rojizo estilizado en un largo rizo por su espalda.

\- ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡Puedes ir a un crucero de super lujo! – le gritaron en tono de celebración.

\- ¿Un crucero por el mar? – repitió Misty sorprendida. Las dos chicas dieron un paso al frente y la de pelo largo le mostró un boleto.

\- ¡Bueno, o sea, es que tenemos este increíble y super genial boleto para ti!

\- ¡Genial, genial! – dijo la rubia, y le acercó más el boleto.

\- ¡De lujo! ¡Este es un boleto para la más grande fiesta que hay, a bordo del famoso crucero St. Anne!

\- ¿El famoso St. Anne? – preguntó la entrenadora en shock.

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¡La nave más genial de todo el océano! – dijo la que sostenía el boleto. – ¡Todos van a juntarse para tener la mejor de las mejores fiestas!

\- ¡Genial, genial!

\- ¡Y la fiesta es solo para entrenadores Pokémon!

\- ¡Genial, genial!

\- ¡Para mañana!

\- ¡Jijijiji!

\- ¡Será una fiesta de lo más radical! ¡Los entrenadores más radicales estarán allí!

\- "¿Quién dice "radical" estos días?" – se preguntó Misty.

\- ¡Muy bien, chiquita, aquí está tu boleto! – La chica rubia rojiza le entregó el susodicho boleto.

\- Uh, me encantaría ir en un crucero, pero estoy viajando con otras personas ahora, y de verdad que no puedo pagarlo. – replicó Misty dudando un poco.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡O sea, como que no entiendes! – dijo la colegiala.

\- ¡Genial, genial!

\- ¡Es un pase grupal hasta para cinco entrenadores radicales, y es totalmente gratis!

\- ¿En serio? – Misty parpadeó.

\- ¡Totalmente gratis! – repitió, y luego otra vez, sílaba por sílaba. – ¡TO-TAL-MEN-TE-GRA-TIS!

\- ¿Y por qué lo están regalando? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Uh, o sea, es que tenemos que salir con nuestros novios. – respondió la otra chica un poco temblorosa. – Y decidimos darle nuestro boleto a un fan de los Pokémon realmente genial.

\- ¡Genial, genial!

\- ¡Cuando te vimos, nos imaginamos que serías alguien realmente genial! – le dijo poniéndole el boleto en la mano. – ¡Solo toma esto y que la pases genial!

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Misty cogió el boleto ofrecido con una sonrisa, olvidándose por un momento de sus frustraciones.

\- ¡No hay problema! – respondió la colegiala.

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¡Que tengas un buen día! ¡Ya nos vamos, nuestros novios nos esperan! – Y sin decir más, las dos chicas salieron corriendo hacia la ciudad. Misty sonrió al ver el boleto en su mano.

\- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Esperen a que Ash y Brock oigan sobre esto!

 **...**

Jessie y James se quedaron viendo desde unos arbustos cercanos, sonriendo de lo perfecto de su acto.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ya los tenemos! – celebró quedamente la agente femenina. Su compañero travestido la miró con la mano en la barbilla y todavía hablando con su tono de chica.

\- Wow, ¿no crees que hago a la colegiala más genial de las geniales? – le dijo. Jessie gruñó y sacando de la nada un martillo le pegó en la cabeza, haciendo que gritara de dolor. – ¡Auch!

\- ¡Ya, párale con la rutina de colegiala idiota! – le ordenó. – ¡Volvamos al escondite por nuestros verdaderos disfraces para seguir entregando nuestros boletos!

\- Ay… – gimoteó James en su voz normal mientras Jessie lo arrastraba.

* * *

Ash se encontraba nadando con su nuevo respirador en la boca, vestido solo con sus shorts de baño. Le había costado la mayor parte de sus ahorros comprarlo, pero en su mente valía la pena, ya que todavía le quedaba suficiente para comprar pociones y otras medicinas por un buen tiempo. Además, podía entrenar directamente a sus Pokémon mientras los entrenaba para combatir debajo del agua. También podía hablar a través de ella, con la voz algo distorsionada por el agua, pero reconocible.

\- ¡Squirtle, inténtalo de nuevo, Patada Torpedo!

El Pokémon tortuga nadó bajo y apuntó con sus piernas hacia Krabby, enrollándose antes de dar una patada mientras disparaba una Pistola de Agua por su boca. El agua se distorsionaba en su camino, pero el movimiento perdió impulso antes de impactar, haciendo poco contra el duro caparazón del crustáceo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta cruzó los brazos.

\- Hmm, todavía sin suerte. Aun así, pudiste aprender a usar Mega Patada en la superficie; tendremos que esperar hasta que tengas un movimiento más fuerte o ganes más velocidad para usar bajo el agua. Y pudiste enseñarle Pistola de Agua a Krabby a la vez que aprendiste Rayo Burbuja. Y Krabby, tú aprendiste Martillazo, así que diría que fue un buen día de entrenamiento para los dos. ¿Quieren continuar, o nos detenemos ya?

Los dos Pokémon de Agua se miraron uno al otro y se volvieron hacia Ash antes de apuntar hacia la superficie. Ash asintió y los tres nadaron hacia arriba. Al salir a la superficie nadaron hacia el muelle donde los esperaba Pikachu, bebiendo jugo de una cajita de plástico con una pajilla mientras observaba el sol poniente.

Ash dejó que Krabby se parara en sus hombros mientras él y Squirtle subían por la escalera. Una vez allí, agarró sus Pokébolas de la pila de sus ropas.

\- Buena pelea los dos. – les dijo. – Si vamos a cruzar el mar hasta el próximo gimnasio, los tendré activos a ustedes dos para que puedan seguir entrenando y tengan una oportunidad de pelear. Tomen un buen descanso hasta mañana.

El entrenador había usado su Pokédex para enviar a Rattata y a Charmander de vuelta al laboratorio del Profesor Oak luego de discutir con sus Pokémon para decidir quién querría ir allá. Rattata porque ya había aprendido bastante, y Charmander porque no se sentía cómodo peleando cerca de grandes cuerpos de agua.

Se sacudió el pelo y se lo secó con una toalla prestada de una cabina cerca del muelle. Ya cuando se sintió lo bastante seco, volvió a vestirse y empacó sus cosas antes de echarse la mochila al hombro. Ash se detuvo en la cabina para dejar la toalla en el tendedero y dándole las gracias al encargado, se marchó, mientras Pikachu saltaba y lanzaba su caja de jugo al bote de la basura.

Para cuando regresó al Centro Pokémon, la noche ya había caído, pero él ya sabía que era bastante más temprano que el toque de queda de las once en punto. Al atravesar las puertas, vio que Misty y Brock lo esperaban con una gran sonrisa cada uno, haciéndolo arquear una ceja.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Pasó algo mientras me fui?

\- ¡Conseguí un boleto para una fiesta a bordo del St. Anne! – gritó Misty alegremente.

Le tomó un momento al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta registrar lo que la chica acababa de decir. El entrenador parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo anduve fuera? ¿Cosas como esa suceden de verdad?

\- Dos chicas tenían un boleto para una fiesta para entrenadores Pokémon, pero tuvieron que cancelar de último minuto. – explicó Brock con una sonrisa. – Así que le dieron su pase a Misty. ¡Y es válido para los tres!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena genial! – dijo Ash.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – asintió Misty. – ¡Mañana a primera hora abordaremos el St. Anne!

Tras una cena ligera, los tres entrenadores se fueron a dormir, con grandes esperanzas para el día de mañana.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, a partir de aquí ya empieza el punto de inflexión y es donde la historia comenzará realmente a divergir del canon. Si no es ya muy obvio con la reacción que tuvo al final de la batalla con Surge, creo que es mejor que se los diga de una a los fans de Misty: esta etapa puede que se les haga algo difícil, pero créanme, valdrá la pena si pueden soportarlo. Le dará un buen desarrollo como personaje, mucho más que en el canon, si me permiten decirlo.

En este punto la madurez de Misty es prácticamente la misma que en el anime, la cual era solo ligeramente mayor que la de Ash. Tomando en cuenta que este Ash es mucho más serio y maduro que el del canon, puede que comparativamente Misty parezca algo OOC, pero visto desde afuera no es así, ya saben ustedes que ella podía ser tan testaruda o a veces más que el propio Ash en el canon, solo que a veces estando juntos eso no era tan notorio. Y Brock también tendrá su propio desarrollo, aunque será en otro aspecto, eventualmente verán a qué me refiero.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, dragon titanico** y **darkdan-sama.** Si las cosas salen bien, creo que terminaré clases la próxima semana, solo espero que los proyectos finales no me jalen demasiado tiempo. ¡Todos a bordo del St. Anne!


	12. ¡Crisis costera!

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 12:** ¡Crisis costera!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ash y compañía se levantaron temprano para dirigirse al puerto, listos para abordar el crucero para el cual Misty recibió el boleto. La pelirroja tomó el liderazgo con su boleto y empezó a mirar alrededor a la multitud de naves gigantes que había ancladas en los muelles aquel día.

\- Me pregunto cuál de estos barcos será el St. Anne. – murmuró Ash. Misty vio uno de los cruceros más grandes y lo señaló.

\- Creo que ese debe ser. – El trío se dio la vuelta y vio un enorme barco blanco con rojo al fondo de su casco, con múltiples pisos encima de la cubierta y la chimenea de color azul marino. No pudieron más que maravillarse por lo impresionante de la nave.

* * *

Cerca de allí, un poco más allá abajo del puerto, Jessie estaba vestida con un uniforme elegante, una casaca azul rey y rojo completa con pantalones azul claro y botas negras para complementarla. Botones dorados decoraban la casaca para resaltar los otros colores. Observó con una gran sonrisa como sus entrenadores menos favoritos estaban de pie mirando el St. Anne. Mientras tanto, James iba vestido con un uniforme similar, sonriendo ampliamente mientras le entregaba otro boleto a otra persona, un hombre con una gorra de piel.

\- Como verá, el St. Anne está celebrando su 50 aniversario con una fiesta exclusiva para entrenadores. ¡Y el boleto es complementario, válido hasta para cinco entrenadores, así que siéntase libre de traer a sus amigos!

\- ¡Grandioso! – El hombre cogió el boleto y se dirigió hacia el St. Anne. Ambos agentes se despidieron con grandes sonrisas hasta que el hombre ya no los veía.

\- Por fin, ese fue el último boleto. – dijo James.

\- Vamos a reportarnos. – agregó Jessie.

Tras ocultarse en un faro escondido entre los árboles, ignoraron la puerta frontal tapiada y Jessie retiró un pequeño bloque en la superficie para revelar una cerradura de combinación electrónica en metal. Jessie insertó el código y una escotilla se abrió en el suelo, levantando un pequeño arbusto que tenía encima. La parte interior de dicha escotilla hasta tenía un pequeño contenedor cilíndrico lleno de tierra para que el arbusto estuviese legítimamente plantado, así nadie investigaría una planta falsa frente a un faro "abandonado".

Los dos agentes Rocket bajaron por las escaleras, y James distraídamente pulsó un botón que movió la escotilla de regreso a su posición inicial. Abajo, se encontraron con Meowth que estaba frente a un dispositivo de comunicaciones y sus Pokémon, que estaban terminando de comerse su desayuno preparado por James poco antes, con sus golosinas favoritas junto a la comida Pokémon regular. El cocinero del equipo quería estar seguro que todos y cada uno de sus Pokémon estuvieran llenos de energía.

El trío sabía y le había dicho con anterioridad a Giovanni que era muy probable que los entrenadores a bordo del St. Anne no caerían fácilmente, especialmente cuando le dijeron de su idea de invitar al grupo de Ash para robarse sus Pokémon también. Así, decidieron equiparse a sí mismos y al resto de sus soldados con Pokémon listos para la batalla y su diseño del Poké-Agarrador, mejorado para restringir y capturar a cualquier Pokémon oponente. Meowth se percató de que entraron y movió la mano para que se le unieran en la consola, junto con los Pokémon detrás de ellos.

\- Tenemos una llamada del jefe. – El agente felino presionó un botón. Giovanni apareció en pantalla, sentado en una silla mientras miraba al trío. Meowth lo saludó formalmente. – Saludos, señor.

\- ¿Está todo el equipo allí? – preguntó Giovanni, cuya voz era distorsionada por la transmisión, solo en caso de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – El trío se puso de pie saludando, y el resto de sus Pokémon hizo lo mismo al unísono.

Después de eso, otro Pokémon felino apareció en pantalla. Un Persian, la forma evolucionada the Meowth, frotando su cabeza contra Giovanni, mientras el líder distraídamente lo acariciaba. Meowth levantó una ceja con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Don Gato? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

El Pokémon de Giovanni replicó maullándole a modo de saludo. Los dos se conocieron cuando Meowth aplicó por primera vez para ser un agente Rocket. Al principio, a Meowth realmente no le caía bien Persian, debido a malas experiencias con la especie, pero lo superó rápidamente una vez que aceptó que los dos eran diferentes. El agente felino no iba a llegar tan lejos como para decir que eran amigos, pero compartían una mutua lealtad a Giovanni que expresaban de manera diferente. El líder se permitió una pequeña risa al ver la interacción de los dos felinos, antes de hablarles con tono firme.

\- Esta no es una llamada social. Confío en que ya terminaron de entregar todos los boletos para el crucero St. Anne, ¿correcto?

Sin importar el tono, Meowth sabía que su jefe los favorecía un poco más por su conexión con Persian. De no ser así, habría reformulado la pregunta diferente, ordenándoles que se aseguraran de haberlo hecho en vez de asumir que ya habían terminado. La parte de "confío" lo delató en ese aspecto.

\- Sí, señor. – dijo Jessie con una sonrisa. – Todos esos entrenadores Pokémon estuvieron muy felices de aceptarlos.

\- Con todo respeto, señor, ¿en serio estuvo bien que diéramos todos esos boletos gratis? – preguntó James.

\- Un pequeño precio a pagar por lo que conseguiré a cambio. – dijo Giovanni. – Mis hombres ya están escondidos a bordo del St. Anne y tienen preparados sus seguros en caso de que los entrenadores decidan enviar a sus propios Pokémon. Se llevarán los Pokémon de todos los entrenadores que engañamos para que abordaran ese barco.

\- ¡Ese es nuestro jefecito! – sonrió Meowth. – ¡Un verdadero genio!

\- Esta vez el fracaso está fuera de discusión. – les advirtió, y Jessie y James se pusieron firmes con atención al oírlo.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – dijeron los dos humanos al unísono.

\- ¡Podemos hacerlo! – aseguró Meowth. Giovanni sonrió mientras Persian le daba un asentimiento de aprobación a Meowth por su confianza.

* * *

Ash miró alrededor, echándole un buen vistazo al St. Anne, que se veía incluso más grande de cerca que desde la distancia mientras subían por la rampa de abordaje.

\- ¡Qué barco tan increíble! – comentó con asombro.

\- ¡Me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo en él! – sonrió Misty, mostrándole el boleto a un recepcionista de pelo castaño con el uniforme de la tripulación.

\- Bienvenidos a bordo del St. Anne. – les saludó con una amigable reverencia, y les señaló hacia el interior del barco. – Por aquí, por favor.

El trío continuó e ingresaron a un enorme salón, con dos escaleras al fondo que llevaban hacia un balcón en la pared superior para acceso a otras cámaras dentro de la nave. Incluso con ese espacio tan masivo, casi todo estaba ocupado por entrenadores, tanto jóvenes como adultos.

\- ¡Wow! – dijo Ash maravillándose y viendo a la enorme cantidad de personas charlando y los puestos alineados por todos lados. – ¡Miren esto!

\- ¡Qué lindos! – dijo Misty al ver una mesa que ofrecía variados muñecos y llaveros con formas de Pokémon.

\- Es como una gran convención Pokémon. – agregó Ash. Misty notó a dos chicos que comparaban a sus Charmanders.

\- ¡Todos aquí son entrenadores Pokémon!

Ash continuó viendo a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a esos dos entrenadores mientras seguía por su cuenta. Poco le importaba quién de los dos tenía el Charmander más fuerte que el otro; él solo entrenaba para asegurarse de que sus Pokémon pudieran vencer al Equipo Rocket. Un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una batalla sí atrajo su atención.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Comiencen! – dijo el hombre que hacía de réferi.

Ash se abrió paso hasta llegar al frente de la multitud, justo cuando Brock y Misty notaron que se había marchado. Una vez que lo hizo, vio a un hombre vestido de casaca negra y sombrero de copa con pantalones azules y una corbata de moño, enfrentándose a un entrenador de pelo castaño con camiseta de polo verde y jeans. El hombre tenía un Raticate a su lado mientras el entrenador más joven tenía una Starmie.

\- ¡Raticate, Patada de Salto! – ordenó el hombre.

\- ¡Starmie, Giro Rápido! – replicó el joven.

Raticate corrió hacia el frente antes de saltar en el aire mientras Starmie giraba a gran velocidad, volando para encontrarse con el Pokémon roedor. Los dos chocaron en el aire, y Ash sacó su Pokédex para identificar a Raticate mientras Misty y Brock apenas lograban llegar hasta él.

 _ **-**_ **RATICATE, EL POKÉMON RATÓN, LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE RATTATA. SE VE FORZADO A DESGASTAR SUS COLMILLOS EN CONSTANTE CRECIMIENTO ROYENDO COSAS DURAS. PUEDE INCLUSO ROER PAREDES DE CONCRETO CON FACILIDAD.**

\- ¡Raticate, ataque Super Colmillo! – ordenó el hombre, justo a tiempo para que Ash pudiera ver.

La rata se lanzó al frente, mordiendo la gema de Starmie hasta arrancarle un trozo, agrietando una porción de la gema y causando que Starmie se desmayara. El chico se quedó boquiabierto mientras una señal se iluminaba mostrando **"GANADOR"** encima del entrenador de Raticate.

\- Ah, no te sientas mal, jovencito. – dijo tratando de consolar al muchacho mientras este recogía a su Pokémon. – Solo fue un duelo de práctica, y yo solo tuve un poco de suerte. Y bien, ¿hay alguien más aquí lo bastante valiente para enfrentar a mi Raticate?

Mientras una mujer castaña en un elegante vestido magenta se acercaba para halagar al vencedor, Ash se debatía entre aceptar o no el reto. Sintiendo que ardía por un buen desafío, Ash apretó sus puños con excitación.

\- ¡No puedo esperar! – dijo mientras corría hacia donde el otro chico se había ido por su lado de la arena y sacaba su propia Pokébola. – ¿Qué le parecería una batalla contra mi Butterfree?

\- Como desees. – aceptó el hombre ya preparado. Misty rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Ash.

\- Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo. – murmuró.

…

\- Dime algo, Jessie. – murmuró James mientras los dos servían bebidas disfrazados como personal del barco. – ¿No te parece que este lugar está lleno?

\- ¡Sí, lleno de Pokémon! – sonrió Jessie quedamente estando de acuerdo.

\- ¡Y pronto estos Pokémon contribuirán a la gloria del Equipo Rocket! – sonrió también James.

…

\- ¡Raticate, Patada de Salto! – ordenó el oponente de Ash. Raticate salió corriendo hacia el frente y saltó alto antes de descender hacia Butterfree con el pie hacia el frente. Ash sonrió, pues ya se esperaba un movimiento rápido.

\- ¡Despístalo con tu aleteo y usa Supersónico!

Butterfree comenzó a agitar las alas unas cuantas veces, cambiando la trayectoria de Raticate con el viento semi-fuerte que generó con él, permitiéndole esquivar el ataque y haciendo que el Pokémon ratón se estrellara. Mientras se recuperaba, las antenas del insecto empezaron a vibrar y enviaron ondas sónicas para confundir a Raticate. Brock se rio mientras se dirigía hacia Misty.

\- Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta. – le dijo Brock. – Fue una buena elección de parte de Ash.

\- Bueno, cualquiera puede ganar si ya vio al oponente antes de una batalla real. – se justificó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ahora! – continuó Ash. – ¡Usa Remolino!

\- Bueno, ya es suficiente. – El entrenador de Raticate lo recogió, interrumpiendo la batalla. Butterfree y Ash se detuvieron sorprendidos de que interfiriera, y levantando a su Raticate continuó. – ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en un empate?

Y se fue antes que Ash pudiera replicarle, y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta soltó un gruñido, quejándose entre dientes ya que estaba ganando.

* * *

James seguía caminando entre los puestos de ventas con las manos detrás de la espalda, ya sin la bandeja, pues estaban a punto de zarpar y mantener el disfraz ya no importaba tanto. Si alguien preguntaba, simplemente podía decir que iba camino a la cocina por otra bandeja.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Muchacho, tú! – lo llamó una voz desde uno de los puestos. – ¡Sí, tú, ven aquí!

El agente disfrazado le echó una mirada al vendedor de piel tostada con ropas blancas y una banda en la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo.

\- ¿Se está dirigiendo a mí? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Échale un buen vistazo a este Pokémon! – dijo el mercader con una sonrisa, apuntando hacia un tanque empotrado en su mostrador. James se inclinó para ver, encontrándose con un gran pez rojo nadando en él. Este le devolvió la mirada con su típica expresión de ojos demasiado abiertos mientras flotaba con sus aletas blancas. Junto con esas características el Pokémon de Agua (o eso asumió James) tenía un par de bigotes que se extendían cerca de sus labios rosas y unas espinas del mismo color en su espalda y panza.

\- ¿Y qué es esta cosa? – preguntó James.

\- El rey de todas las carpas, un Magikarp. – dijo el dueño del puesto con gran reverencia. James se volvió a poner de pie para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué hago con él? ¿Lo preparo al mojo de ajo?

\- ¡Mira lo sano que está! – se rio el hombre en respuesta mientras sacaba a Magikarp del agua y se lo tiraba a James. Con todo su entrenamiento físico no tenía problemas con llevar el peso, pero el Magikarp empezó a agitarse, y forzó a James a concentrarse para mantener el agarre.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pues sí que se siente muy vivo! – comentó.

\- Aquí entre nos, este Magikarp es una mina de oro Pokémon. – susurró el vendedor. – Un Magikarp pone mil huevos cada vez y…

El hombre siguió con su explicación, pero en realidad James ya le había visto el trato. Si cualquier Pokémon pudiera reproducirse de esa manera tan rápido, su valor disminuiría rápidamente. Así lo dictaba la sencilla ley relativa de oferta y demanda.

\- "Pero… un Pokémon es un Pokémon." – pensó James mirando al pez todavía agitándose. El vendedor notó que no le estaba prestando atención.

\- Hey, chico, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Es una oferta única en la vida!

\- Sí, ya te oí. – dijo James acariciando al Magikarp, que se calmó un poco. – Pero no creo que pueda separarme de este Magikarp. – No se molestó en llamarle la atención al sujeto por su estafa tan obvia, ya que quería comprar al Pokémon y si delataba al estafador su oportunidad se iría al caño. – Si este Pokémon puede pelear con la misma energía con la que se agita, será un aliado valioso. Me lo llevo.

Magikarp dejó de agitarse, aparentemente tanto por el afecto y por ver que James creía en él. El estafador decidió que, si bien no era la razón usual para hacer que le compraran, una venta era una venta, así que continuó.

\- Normalmente cobro cien dólares, pero a ti te ofreceré… ¡Agh! – El hombre se vio interrumpido cuando James lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló sobre el mostrador, con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos y sujetando a Magikarp bajo su otro brazo. Luego de haber tenido que reemplazar casi todas sus provisiones por el incidente con el Squirtle, que le sacaron una cantidad más que considerable de las cuentas de ahorros a los tres, no se sentía con ganas de ser estafado.

\- No tientes a tu suerte, hombre. – le advirtió James con frialdad. – Solo quiero a este Pokémon y ya. ¿Cincuenta, habías dicho?

\- ¡S-sí! ¡Cincuenta está bien!

\- Muy bien. – El agente lo soltó y tras entregar el efectivo recibió la Pokébola de Magikarp, coloreada de dorado en vez del estándar rojo y blanco. James se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras el estafador trataba de recuperar su aliento. – Oh, y una cosa más. – El vendedor se quedó congelado un rato mientras James lo veía por encima del hombro con una expresión muy seria. – Deberías arreglar un poco tu discurso de ventas. Más Pokémon no equivale a más dinero. Economía básica: entre más común sea un Pokémon, más disminuye su valor. Trabaja un poco en eso.

Y con eso, el pelimorado se marchó y el vendedor de Magikarp rápidamente empacó su puesto para abandonar la nave.

* * *

Después de participar en unas cuantas batallas más, intercambiando con Butterfree, Squirtle y Krabby, Ash se fue con sus amigos a probar algo de la comida en las mesas. Con un solo bocado los tres rápidamente empezaron a devorar todo lo que podían de los lujosos platillos. Ash estaba comiendo un filete, Misty un pastel y Brock unos sándwiches mientras Pikachu se bajaba una gran pila de comida para Pokémon. El caballero con el que se enfrentó antes, se les acercó a la mesa con la mujer que lo felicitó por su victoria anterior.

\- ¿Están pasándola bien? – les dijo.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – replicó Ash felizmente. – ¡La estamos pasando en grande!

\- Sabes, ese Butterfree tuyo es realmente extraordinario. – comentó el caballero.

\- Es increíble. – agregó la mujer castaña, y la cara de Brock se iluminó con un gran rubor mientras la veía fijamente.

\- Es hermosa… – murmuró como idiota, mientras Misty agitaba una mano frente a él.

\- ¿Hola, Brock? Aquí vamos otra vez.

\- Bueno, puse mucho esfuerzo para criarlo. – dijo Ash sonriendo por el cumplido.

\- ¿Y qué opinas de mi Raticate? – dijo el caballero.

\- Se veía bien. – replicó Ash. – Nunca escuché de un Raticate que aprendiera a utilizar Patada de Salto. Debe haberlo entrenado muy duro para enseñarle eso.

\- Em ese caso seré directo contigo. – dijo el adulto. – ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos?

\- ¿Intercambiar Pokémon? – Ash levantó una ceja.

\- Cuando a dos personas les gusta el Pokémon del otro, los intercambian. Es una práctica común en todas partes. – explicó. Ash se ajustó su gorra mientras pensaba cómo responder. – Verás, los amigos que intercambian pueden conocer a otros amigos, y así las amistades crecen y se expanden más y más allá. Intercambiar y hacer nuevos amigos es una de las mejores cosas de tener Pokémon. Así es como la amistad con los Pokémon se esparce por todo el mundo.

\- La amistad es maravillosa, ¿no es así? – preguntó la mujer. Aunque Brock estuvo vocalmente de acuerdo con su opinión, Ash bajó la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Bueno, gracias por la oferta, pero ya tengo una Rattata que puede evolucionar en Raticate, si ella quiere. Y además, Butterfree es el primer Pokémon al que atrapé, así que no me sentiría bien de intercambiarlo de ese modo.

\- Lo entiendo. – asintió el caballero. – Gracias al menos por escucharme.

Dicho esto se marcharon, y Ash se puso de pie abandonando la mesa, dispuesto a encontrar otra arena de batalla para darles a sus otros Pokémon una oportunidad de combatir.

* * *

\- ¡IDIOTA! – regañó Jessie. – ¡¿Es que no te diste cuenta que te engañaron?!

\- ¡Pero qué bobo! – agregó Meowth.

El trío Rocket se encontraba lejos de vista en una esquina, a donde Jessie había arrastrado a James luego de enterarse que compró aquel Magikarp. James sostuvo la Pokébola dorada (que en realidad solo era de chapa de oro; viniendo de familia adinerada podía ver la diferencia fácilmente) y defendió su caso.

\- Miren, lo que importa es que necesitamos conseguir más Pokémon para nosotros. – les explicó. – Y ahora uno aparece y me lo ofrecen en bandeja de plata, ¿y me van a criticar de cómo gasto mi dinero?

\- ¡Magikarp es un Pokémon sin talento que no sirve para nada excepto flotar! – Jessie levantó una ceja. – ¿Qué te hizo pensar que comprarlo sería buena idea?

\- Un Pokémon es un Pokémon. – insistió James. – Y siempre puedo ponerme a entrenarlo.

\- ¡Ese pescadito si acaso solo sirve como garrote y para golpear con él! – replicó Meowth.

\- ¡Pues entonces lo convertiré en el mejor garrote que pueda ser! – juró el agente en respuesta.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuartel general del Equipo Rocket, Giovanni veía las diferentes áreas del barco en cuatro pantallas, asegurándose que todos estuvieran en el salón principal. Estando tan centrados en la comida, reservaciones en los puestos y las arenas de batallas, eso garantizaría que los pasajeros gravitarían hacia esa locación para quedarse.

\- Ya no falta mucho. – Giovanni se permitió reír mientras Persian ronroneaba con sus caricias.

El Pokémon miró las pantallas y con un chirrido, envió la señal a los soldados Rocket en posición que se encontraban a bordo de la nave.

* * *

Todas las puertas de salida del salón y las cortinas que cubrían las salidas hacia los balcones exteriores se cerraron. Todo mundo miró a su alrededor en confusión, y los camareros de la nave se arrancaron sus uniformes, revelando los atuendos negros y grises del Equipo Rocket, con las R's rojas impresas en sus chaquetas, y cada uno con una mochila succionadora para robar Pokébolas.

Tras la revelación, las luces se apagaron, hasta que una se encendió encima de Jessie y James, ambos también con mochilas succionadoras de pie sobre una mesa, y destacando de los otros soldados con sus uniformes blancos y púrpuras. Los dos se pusieron espalda con espalda y procedieron a recitar su lema.

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket despegando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es! – Meowth concluyó saltando sobre la mesa desde la oscuridad con un giro.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket ahora tomará posesión de sus Pokémon! – anunció Jessie.

Mientras los pasajeros murmuraban confusos, los soldados Rocket empezaron a moverse hacia ellos y activaron sus succionadoras, aspirando varias Pokébolas de los entrenadores cercanos. Uno en particular se fue hacia Ash y sus amigos, extendiendo una mano esperando que se intimidaran con él.

\- ¡Entréguenme sus Pokémon!

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – se rehusó Misty. Otro soldado se puso detrás de Ash, que le echó una mirada asesina.

\- ¡No me obliguen a quitárselos por la fuerza!

\- ¡PIKACHU! – ordenó Ash. El Pokémon Eléctrico atacó al soldado con un Atactrueno, dejándolo gimiendo de color en el suelo. – ¡Si nos van a quitar a nuestros Pokémon, tendrán que pelear por ellos!

Inspirados por Ash, varios de los pasajeros se pusieron de pie y empezaron a lanzar sus Pokébolas. Jessie sonrió y empezó a usar sus succionadoras.

\- ¡Tráguense todas las que puedan antes que salgan!

Los soldados sonrieron y empezaron a atrapar una buena cantidad de las esferas antes que liberaran a sus Pokémon. Más y más entrenadores respondieron al llamado de la batalla, y al ver esto, Meowth tomó un profundo respiro antes de echar un grito a todo pulmón:

\- ¡BATALLA POKÉMON!

Todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket apagaron sus succionadoras y empezaron a liberar a sus Pokémon. Había muchos Beedrills entre su ejército, mientras otros eran Pokémon que se robaron del Pokémon Tech. El trío líder envió también a sus propios Pokémon a la refriega, a excepción de Fearow, ya que Jessie quería mantenerla en reserva, y Magikarp, ya que era demasiado débil. A la señal de Meowth dos compuertas se abrieron en el piso y una enorme caja masiva de hierro con puertas en todos lados emergió desde abajo. Ash, Misty y Brock miraron al ejército de Pokémon con el Equipo Rocket.

\- ¡Tenemos que pelear juntos! – urgió Brock.

\- ¡Pikachu, vamos! – ordenó Ash.

Pikachu corrió hacia el frente, uniéndose con varios otros Pikachus que empezaron a saltar sobre el balcón hacia el piso inferior. Entre todos se apilaron formando una gran pirámide antes de soltar juntos una carga masiva de electricidad. Pero antes que ningún rayo alcanzara a los soldados o a los Pokémon enemigos, se vieron atraídos hacia James, que sostenía su nuevo Succionador Eléctrico. La pistola absorbió la carga masiva, y presionó un botón para deslizar fuera un cartucho, reemplazándolo rápidamente con otro para seguir absorbiendo energía.

\- ¡Pikachu, detente! – gritó Ash, con los ojos ensanchados.

\- ¡Gracias por el combustible, bobo! – se burló Jessie mientras la electricidad cesaba. – ¡Beedrill, Misil Aguja!

El Beedrill de Jessie lideró al resto del enjambre para un ataque coordinado, apuntando sus aguijones contra los Pikachus.

\- ¡Zubat, Remolino! – ordenó Brock. Su murciélago se unió a un grupo de ellos y empezaron colectivamente a volarlos con una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que clavaran sus agujas contra las paredes y el suelo sin causar daño. El caballero de antes sacó una de sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Squirtle, ve!

\- ¡También tú, Squirtle! – urgió Ash liberando al suyo.

Cuatro Squirtles se reunieron y con el de Ash a la cabeza, dispararon Pistolas de Agua por todo el lugar, empapando a varios de los Beedrills en las alas y haciéndolos caer al suelo. Uno de los soldados Rocket envió a uno de los suyos para contrarrestarlos.

\- ¡Electrode, Atactrueno! – Un Pokémon esférico rojo y blanco rodó hacia adelante y liberó rayos de electricidad hacia los Squirtles, forzándolos a dispersarse. Mientras lo hacían, Zubats, Beedrills y Pidgeottos peleaban en el aire, junto con dos Fearows y un Scythers. Mientras la batalla se tornaba más y más furiosa por todo el salón, la caja de metal abrió algunas de sus puertas, revelando unas manos robóticas en brazos de metal flexibles, con lentes de cámara en las palmas. Ash rápidamente las reconoció.

\- ¡Pikachu, retrocede!

Pikachu saltó a toda prisa fuera de la pila, y corrió hacia el lado de Ash usando Agilidad, logrando escapar de la mano que iba tras él, mientras otras dos atrapaban cada una a un Pikachu. Por insistencia de su entrenador, saltó hacia su pecho mientras Ash cerraba la cremallera de su chaleco para mantenerlo a salvo.

Entretanto, los Charmanders que había a bordo trataron de derretir la caja de metal con un Lanzallamas de grupo, pero entonces, un Ponyta se materializó desde una Pokébola enfrente de ellos. El fuego empezó a girar a su alrededor mientras su crin y cola empezaban a crecer haciéndose más brillante. Una soldado Rocket se encontraba junto a él, sonriendo.

\- Ni lo sueñen.

Los Charmanders esquivaron las manos, tratando de golpear los brazos de metal con Lanzallamas individuales, mientras Ponyta comenzaba a atacar a varios Pokémon tipo Hierb los Butterfrees que intentaban golpear a sus oponentes con ataques de volvo, y sus llamas empezaban a arder de blanco en vez de naranja mientras usaba Lanzallamas.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, Semilla Drenadora!

Los Bulbasaurs se agruparon y dispararon varias semillas contra los Pokémon enemigos, alcanzando a varios Beedrills, un Nidorino y a Electrode. Sus entrenadores simplemente los recuperaron, dejando las enredaderas en el suelo y liberándose para volver a salir, algo cansados, pero fuera de eso prácticamente ilesos.

\- ¡Geodude! – ordenó Brock junto con varios otros entrenadores. Los Pokémon de Roca se reunieron y juntando las manos se lanzaron en un aro giratorio hacia el lado opuesto. Un Graveler saltó en su camino, atrapando al grupo con sus cuatro brazos y deslizándose ligeramente antes de lanzarlos de vuelta. Los Pokémon más pequeños rompieron su formación, pero Graveler dejó su guardia baja y fue alcanzado por las Pistolas de Agua de dos Squirtles. A pesar de todo las aguantó,, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos, agarrando una de las mesas volteadas y lanzándola.

Las manos mecánicas atraparon a todos y cada uno de los Pokémon que se descuidaron demasiado tiempo, agarrando a un Oddish, una Nidoran hembra y un Raticate entre muchos otros. Y cualquier entrenador que tratara de retornar a sus Pokémon solo terminaba perdiéndolas con las mochilas succionadoras.

\- ¡Látigo Cepa!

Varios látigos salieron desde los Bulbasaurs y varios otros Pokémon de tipo Hierba como Bellsprout y Tangela, enredando a varios de los Pokémon para luego empezar a azotarlos. Ponyta llegó con un Lanzallamas, forzándolos a retraerlos para que no se prendieran en llamas, pero varios Geodudes se le lanzaron encima soportando el calor de las llamas para hacerle peso adicional y restringirle los movimientos, aguantando el agua residual de varias Pistolas de Agua que golpeaban la cabeza del Pokémon caballo de fuego.

Los Beedrills restantes saltaron entre las filas, previniendo a los Pokémon de agruparse y envenenando a cualquier oponente descuidado con Doble Aguijón. Pero se toparon con otro problema cuando tres Onix se irguieron y les lanzaron un rugido. Unos pocos terminaron volados por los coletazos de los gigantescos Pokémon, pero el Mankey de James y un Sandslash salieron al paso contra ellos, esquivando y enrollándose para soportar el asalto respectivamente.

Uno de los Onix recibió mucho daño y su entrenador lo recuperó, pero apenas sostuvo la Pokébola con fuerza para prevenir que un soldado fuese a aspirarla, sintió unas garras clavándosele en la pierna. Lanzó un grito mientras se sobresaltaba y soltaba su agarre, y al mirar de nuevo vio a Meowth sonriéndole.

\- ¡Gracias por tu contribución! – le dijo. El entrenador trató de patearlo, pero el Pokémon felino se escurrió entre la multitud, con la intención de hacerle lo mismo a otros entrenadores para robarles sus Pokébolas. Cerca del otro lado del salón, un Pinsir se encontraba de pie rodeado de varios agujeros.

\- ¡Ekans! – salió la serpiente de uno de ellos, y el Pinsir trató de golpear solo para llevarse solo el aire, y después lo esquivó de nuevo cuando trató de atraparlo con sus cuernos. – ¡Ekans!

El Pokémon Insecto miraba alrededor frente a los agujeros, tan enfocado en ellos que no notaba que el piso debajo de él empezaba a aflojarse. La madera debilitada se rompió y el Pokémon serpiente saltó al frente y se enrolló alrededor de su objetivo. El entrenador de Pinsir, un chico peliverde con ropas marrón y verde como el bosque lanzó un grito desesperado antes que Ekans mordiera al escarabajo, perforando su caparazón y envenenándolo. Sin más opciones, el entrenador lo recuperó, optando por conservar la Pokébola en su mochila, pero en cuanto la encogió, un Fearow se la sacó, rasgándole la mano con el pico en el proceso.

\- ¡Pinsir!

La batalla se ponía tan furiosa que la nave tuvo que sacudirse varias veces para que alguien se diera cuenta de ello. La nave se inclinó violentamente hacia un lado, y entonces los altoparlantes se encendieron y una voz profunda y distorsionara resonó en ellos.

\- ¡Agentes! ¡¿Por qué siguen allí?! ¡Una gran tormenta se aproxima y el St. Anne está en peligro! ¡Salgan de ahí con lo que tengan antes que ese barco se hunda con ustedes a bordo!

\- ¡¿Qué se hunda?! – gritaron varios pasajeros, pero los agentes Rocket, en particular Jessie y James mascullaron maldiciones contra su suerte.

\- ¡Retirada! ¡Todas las unidades abandonen la nave ahora! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!

Los otros soldados retornaron a sus Pokémon y se dispersaron mientras Weezing, Beedrill, Ekans y Fearow bloquearon a cualquiera que intentara perseguirlos. Ash sabía que no podría correr lo bastante rápido para atrapar a ninguno de los agentes si estos eran tan buenos para huir como Jessie y James, así que se concentró en la jaula que iba descendiendo.

\- ¡Squirtle, conmigo! – le ordenó corriendo hacia ella. El Pokémon de tipo Agua asintió y movió su caparazón para deslizarse por el suelo antes de saltar encima de la jaula que empezaba a descender.

\- ¡Mankey, detenlo! – indicó James. Ash puso un impulso extra de velocidad mientras el Pokémon Luchador se lanzaba a la carga contra él, pero en cuanto Mankey le saltó encima, el entrenador sonrió y abrió su chaqueta.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

Dejó salir a Pikachu para interceptar a Mankey, y el Pokémon Eléctrico se le agarró y lo electrocutó. Cayendo al suelo trató de sacudirse de encima a Pikachu, pero este siguió soltándole descargas hasta que lo hizo desmayarse. Entretanto, Ash se deslizó entre la abertura que había entre las puertas justo a tiempo para meterse en la jaula.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó James furioso recuperando a Mankey. – ¡Se metió en la jaula!

\- Déjalo. – dijo Jessie enfocándose en los entrenadores que todavía no habían escapado y trataban de recuperar a sus Pokémon. – Eso lo llevará a un submarino. Si ese bobo se ahoga, no será nuestro problema mientras completemos nuestra misión.

Pikachu huyó con Misty, Brock y los otros Pokémon de Ash, y la nave volvió a voltearse mientras más entrenadores seguían huyendo.

\- ¿Será que ya podemos hacer nuestro escape? – sugirió Jessie. – Lo poco que queda de resistencia ya no podrá detenernos.

\- Creo que deberíamos. – dijo James estando de acuerdo. – Ya sin Pikachu no hay más razón para atrapar más Pokémon."

\- ¿Alguna idea de cómo? – dijo Meowth apareciendo frente a ellos mientras recuperaban a sus Pokémon.

Los tres parpadearon, pues no se les había ocurrido cómo iban a escapar de la nave. Los botes salvavidas que no usaron los otros operativos ya tenían a bordo a los entrenadores que escapaban cerca de ellas. Apenas podían imaginarse lo bien que les iría tratar de meterse en uno de ellos.

\- Ay… – murmuraron los tres al estar de pie solos en la cámara central de un barco a punto de hundirse.

* * *

Ash se echó la mochila a la espalda a toda prisa mientras se ponía su respirador, encendiéndolo mientras la jaula se empezaba a bajar hacia un enorme submarino sujetado con seguros. Tenía todavía a Krabby en su Pokébola; le preocupaba dejar salir al pequeño Pokémon en alguna parte donde alguna de las manos robóticas lo pudiera agarrar. Ash notó a varios Pokémon siendo agarrados por esta jaula y aunque no podía ayudar a los que terminaron en las mochilas succionadoras, todavía podía rescatar a los que estaban aquí dentro.

Una compuerta se abrió enfrente del submarino, inundando la cámara, y empezó a moverse por un corredor de metal hacia el océano. Ash sintió el escalofrío del agua helada por todo su cuerpo. El agua salada cerca de la costa no había estado tan fría como esta.

\- "Tendré que salir a la fuerza." – pensó mientras le señalaba a Squirtle la punta al frente del sumergible.

* * *

Dos soldados Rocket se encontraban en los asientos del piloto en la cabina del submarino, siendo ellos los que controlaban las manos desde debajo del salón. La piloto, una chica de pelo rosado que le caía por debajo de los hombros manejaba el submarino, mientras su compañero con cabello color lima debajo de su gorra se sentaba con los brazos cruzados desde en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Por qué me toca hacerle de niñera a una recluta del cuartel general, mientras toda la acción está en el St. Anne donde está mi compañero? – gruñó con fastidio. La pelirrosa negó con el dedo.

\- Hey, esto tal vez sea aburrido para ti, ¡pero para mí esto es un viaje a la dulcería! – le dijo. – ¡Me llaman de andar en espera por un trabajo para pilotar un submarino y me hacen operar las Poké-Agarradoras! ¡Es como un juego de las tenazas con premios que se mueven!

\- Ugh, ya bájale. – ordenó el sujeto.

El submarino empezó a moverse en silencio aparte del pitido del sonar y las risitas tontas de la piloto hasta que sonó un golpe seco, haciendo que los dos miraran arriba. Vieron a un niño en ropas normales con una gorra y un respirador con un Squirtle con gafas de sol junto a él aferrándose al vidrio, y empezando a golpearlo con sus puños.

\- ¿Crees que trata de decirnos algo? – preguntó la piloto.

\- Aguarda… – Su compañero temporal puso los ojos en rendijas. – ¡Leí sobre este niño en el archivo de misión del Escuadrón 13!

El chico se volteó hacia su Squirtle y el Pokémon de Agua asintió antes de ponerse contra el vidrio, empezando a patearlo, cada uno tan fuerte como podía, pero sin hacer nada.

\- ¡No intenta decirnos nada! ¡Está tratando de detenernos rompiendo el vidrio! – dijo el agente de campo.

\- Tch, bueno, eso no va a pasar. – resopló la chica. – Este submarino puede soportar golpes de un martillo hidráulico. Si puede aguantar eso, un niño y su Squirtle no le harán nada.

\- Je, sí, supongo que tenemos razón. – dijo el sujeto de pelo lima. – Además, estamos en medio del océano. El niño terminará cansándose si no se congela primero.

Pero entonces vieron que el entrenador sacaba otro Pokémon, un Krabby. De nuevo señaló hacia el vidrio mientras miraba al crustáceo. Krabby levantó sus tenazas y comenzó a golpear el vidrio con su Martillazo. Los golpes resonaron con más fuerza y sacudieron la cabina un poco, pero no mostraron ningún indicio visible de daño.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo la piloto con seguridad. – Es perfectamente…

El cangrejo de río de levantó sus dos tenazas y golpeó en el mismo punto con ambas al mismo tiempo, formando una pequeña grieta.

\- … seguro. – dijo la pelirrosa, ya no tan segura como antes. Krabby levantó sus tenazas de nuevo y las chocó contra la ventana frontal, aumentando las grietas en el vidrio. – Bueno... por lo visto el niño tratará de hundirnos si eso le da una oportunidad de recuperar a los Pokémon que tenemos. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás algún Pokémon de Agua contigo?

\- No… – dijo el copiloto, y un tercer golpe bastó para que las grietas comenzaran a cruzarse entre ellas. La piloto levantó una cubierta sobre un botón.

\- Entonces sugiero que nos vayamos de aquí pero ya.

…

Ash y sus Pokémon fueron lanzados fuera del submarino cuando la cabina salió disparada hacia el frente separándose del resto del submarino con un estallido de burbujas flotando entre las piezas. Con ellos fuera, el resto del submarino empezó a hundirse y Ash nadó con sus Pokémon para ir a rescatar a los atrapados. Krabby se las arregló para doblar y romper el metal que recubría la jaula del submarino con sus tenazas y el vehículo comenzó a hundirse más rápido, pero la caja siguió descendiendo más en el agua. Ash, Squirtle y Krabby trataron de levantarla, primero jalándola, pero luego nadaron debajo de ella para empujarla, y sin resultados.

* * *

Unas olas gigantescas sacudían la embarcación mientras Jessie y James miraban por la borda, pensando en cómo saldrían de esto.

\- ¿Creen que podamos nadar hasta llegar a tierra firme? – preguntó James. Jessie le echó una mirada.

\- No hay más que océano en kilómetros, ¿tú qué crees?

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí como sea! – los urgió el agente gatuno. James se puso pensativo por un momento y finalmente se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

\- Jessie, tú y Meowth váyanse en Fearow. Ya debe haber descansado completamente y estará en condiciones de llevarlos hasta el puerto más cercano. Solo tendremos que recoger nuestras provisiones en Vermillion después. – les dijo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará contigo? – preguntó Jessie.

\- Escaparé nadando con Magikarp. – respondió James. Meowth lo miró con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Te dijimos que ese pescado es inútil!

\- Será nuestra mejor oportunidad. ¡Así que váyanse, los alcanzaré después! – insistió el agente pelimorado. Jessie lo miró con el cejo fruncido, pero agarró su Pokébola.

\- ¡Más te vale que vuelvas con vida o jamás te lo voy a perdonar!

\- Esa es mi intención. ¡Ahora largo! – James les sacudió la mano con urgencia.

Fearow apareció y dejó que Meowth se le montara en la espalda antes de elevarse un poco y agarrarle los brazos a Jessie mientras se paraba sobre la baranda. Fearow por poco se va hacia el mar, pero logró elevarse batiendo sus alas furiosamente y volando lo más lejos que podía en busca de tierra. James se aseguró que estuvieran a salvo justo cuando otra ola sacudió la nave, casi estrellándolo contra la pared al otro lado de la baranda. Cogió la Pokébola dorada y la abrió, recogiendo a Magikarp inmediatamente en cuanto se materializó.

\- Escúchame. – le dijo con urgencia. – Sé que los demás dijeron que no sirves para nada, pero hasta yo sé que eres un Pokémon de Agua. Lo único que necesito es que puedas flotar mientras yo pataleo hasta llevarnos a un lugar seguro.

Magikarp asimiló las palabras de James antes de tocar con uno de sus bigotes la cabeza de su entrenador.

\- Muy bien. – James asintió antes de pararse sobre la baranda y con Magikarp bajo el brazo. Con un profundo respiro, se lanzó con un fuerte grito. – ¡GERONIMO!

Golpeó el agua tras una caída como de quince metros, muy dura, pero ya había tenido peores. Inmediatamente empezó a patalear para llegar a la superficie, exhalando mientras sujetaba a Magikarp frente a él. El Pokémon pez empezó a mover sus aletas, sintiendo que los músculos le dolían pero tratando de ayudar a James con su nado, por débil que fuera. Lograron hacer algo de progreso, aunque el agua estaba helada, pero entonces James oyó un crujido metálico y miró por encima del hombro.

\- Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma… – No le quedó más que zambullirse con Magikarp, pues el St. Anne se volcó encima de él, y si no se daba prisa el casco de la nave los aplastaría a los dos.

* * *

Entretanto, Ash empezaba a sentir más y más frío mientras se seguía hundiendo con la jaula de los Pokemon. En poco tiempo trató de frotarse los brazos, solo para darse cuenta de que no generaba nada de calor a esa profundidad en el océano. Squirtle y Krabby se dieron cuenta, y los dos disparaban sus Pistolas de Agua mientras seguían empujando, tratando de sacar la jaula a la superficie. Lograban ralentizar su hundimiento, pero no podían subirla. Después de un rato sin progreso, Ash temblaba visiblemente, y Squirtle empezó a mirar entre él y la jaula.

\- "Tengo que seguir… Tengo que salvarlos…" – pensó el entrenador. Sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir que le agarraban el brazo, y Squirtle empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la superficie. – ¡S-Squirtle…! ¡N-n-no! ¡No p-p-podemos dejarlos! ¡R-r-regresa! – le ordenó castañeteando los dientes bajo su máscara.

El Pokémon de tipo Agua no lo escuchó y siguió jalándolo hacia arriba. Abajo, Krabby seguía intentando levantar la jaula él solo.

 _\- "¡Tengo que levantar esto!"_ – se repitió Krabby mentalmente. – _"¡Si no salvo a los Pokémon, mi entrenador no se lo perdonará!"_

Empezando a sentirse frustrado, el crustáceo comenzó a golpear el fondo de la jaula con Martillazos, esperando que con los impactos podría ayudar a elevar la jaula. Pero aunque él tuviera fuerza, la jaula era demasiado pesada para elevarse solo con golpes. Continuó golpeándola furiosamente, sin darse cuenta de que empezó a ascender de alguna manera, o de que él había empezado a brillar. No fue sino hasta que vio que la jaula empezaba a encogerse frente a sus ojos que se enfocó en levantarla con un esfuerzo renovado.

* * *

Moverse bajo el agua les aseguró que la ola de agua empujaría a James lejos antes de golpearse contra el casco de metal, pero eso lo separó de Magikarp en el proceso. Después de dar la vuelta por completo, al no tener a James atrapado, empezó a nadar hacia la superficie otra vez. Sin embargo, después de hundirse por culpa del costado de la nave, empezó a agotársele el aire, lo que quería decir que sus músculos se debilitarían todavía más en el agua fría. Eventualmente, con las aguas heladas y sintiéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas, no pudo hacer ningún progreso para nadar hacia arriba. Cansado, comenzó a hundirse, todavía conteniendo su aliento, pero sin poder hacerlo mucho más.

\- "Perdóname, Jessie… no lo lograré." – Ya podía ver la luz blanca al final del túnel mientras se desmayaba. Pero antes de eso, notó que de repente empezaba a hacerse más grande e intensa. – "¿Acaso estoy yendo hacia la luz…?"

* * *

Misty y Brock miraron por toda el agua alrededor de la nave volcada, sin ver ninguna señal de Ash. Pidgeotto volaba por todo el perímetro, tratando de encontrar a su entrenador, y pronto alcanzó a ver a Ash y Squirtle flotando en el agua. El Pokémon tortuga trataba de mantener a flote a su entrenador, que temblaba de frío casi inmóvil.

\- ¡Pidgeo! ¡Pidgeo!

Squirtle miró arriba y asintió empezando a nadar hacia los botes salvavidas, pero antes de llegar hasta ellos, un gran objeto emergió desde las aguas junto a ellos. Al aclararse el agua, la jaula de metal salió levantada, sostenida por un Pokémon familiar, pero diferente.

Todavía brillando con un aura de color blanco, Krabby se había vuelto más grande. Todavía era más pequeño que la jaula que sujetaba, pero sus tenazas habían aumentado de tamaño, una mucho más grande que la otra, y a las dos puntas encima de su carapacho se habían sumado otras cuatro, dándole una cresta con forma de corona.

\- ¿Krabby…? – murmuró Ash sorprendido antes de sacarle el agua a su Pokédex y apuntarlo hacia él.

 **\- KINGLER, EL POKÉMON CANGREJO DE PINZAS. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE KRABBY. SUS TENAZAS PUEDEN CERRARSE CON UNA FUERZA EQUIVALENTE A 10.000 CABALLOS DE FUERZA.**

\- ¡Muy bien! – celebró, olvidándose de su fatiga por un momento. – ¡Buen trabajo, Kingler! ¿Eso fue un nuevo movimiento o habilidad? – Dexter pitó y registró la apariencia de Kingler antes de responderle.

 **\- MOVIMIENTO IDENTIFICADO: FUERZA. EL USUARIO CONCENTRA SU PODER PARA UN ATAQUE DEVASTADOR, Y PUEDE LEVANTAR HASTA TRES VECES SU PROPIO PESO.**

\- Gracias, Kingler. – sonrió Ash.

\- ¡Kuki, kuki-ki-ki! – replicó alegremente Kingler.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por la enorme cantidad de agua que salió salpicada desde el otro lado de la nave. Ash y todos en los botes salvavidas vieron a la serpiente gigante que surgió desde las profundidades con un gran rugido. Sus escamas eran azul claro y beige en la parte inferior, y sus mandíbulas abiertas dejaban ver unos feroces colmillos. Tenía dos enormes bigotes azules, uno de los cuales sostenía a una figura más pequeña, y varias aletas con espinas por toda su espalda. En su cara tenía dos aletas hacia los lados de su cabeza y una cresta de tres puntas en su frente, que sobresalían hacia afuera. Muchos de los marineros se pusieron pálidos al instante y empezaron a tartamudear.

\- ¡Es… un G-G-Gya...!

\- ¡Un Gyarados! – gritó Misty. – ¡Bulbasaur, remolca a Ash y a Kingler con tu Látigo Cepa! ¡Brock, tú sujétalo! ¡Todos los demás, amarren a un Pokémon de Agua a sus botes, tienen que salir de aquí ahora mismo!

Los pasajeros del St. Anne hicieron lo que se les dijo en un frenesí de pánico mientras Bulbasaur alargaba sus látigos y arrastraba a Ash mientras el entrenador se sujetaba de Kingler con las piernas. Squirtle nadó adelante y se dejó amarrar a uno de los botes que no tenían un Pokémon de agua. Sin embargo, mientras todos se movían frenéticamente el leviatán difícilmente les prestaba atención. En vez de eso, colocó a la pequeña figura que sostenía con su bigote encima del casco volteado del St. Anne.

…

James despertó tosiendo agua mientras sentía una presión insistente en su torso. Cuando sintió que la fuerza casi le aplastaba el abdomen se levantó, escupiendo el resto del líquido en su sistema. Al mirar a su alrededor, su visión se fue aclarando, y alcanzó a ver algo azul y delgado frente a sus ojos. James sacudió la cabeza y vio lo que claramente era una especie de tira de color azul. Naturalmente, por curiosidad la siguió para ver a qué estaba pegada, y su quijada casi se cae al ver con terror al Pokémon gigante frente a él. Todas las bombas que llevaba eran inútiles ahora que la pólvora estaba empapada, y aunque el succionador eléctrico todavía funcionara, solo haría enfurecer a la serpiente todavía más. Ya no le quedaba más que resignarse a ser almuerzo gratis para el monstruo marino.

Gyarados notó su miedo y le tocó la frente a James con su bigote tratando de calmarlo. La tira cubría la mitad superior de la cara de su entrenador por la absurda diferencia en tamaño, pero sirvió para enviarle el mensaje que quería.

\- ¡¿M-M-Magikarp?! – tartamudeó de sorpresa.

Gyarados asintió con un suave gruñido, tratando de no asustarlo. James sonrió y se levantó, alargando los brazos para acariciar la cara del masivo Pokémon. Gyarados cerró los ojos y se inclinó para acercársele más, claramente disfrutando del afecto.

\- ¡Evolucionaste! ¡Y qué evolución! – lo felicitó. – ¡Y Jessie y Meowth andaban diciendo que no eras más que un pescado sin talento! ¡Vamos a restregárselos en toda la cara!

El Pokémon atroz gruñó estando de acuerdo, bajando la cabeza al nivel del barco para que James pudiera montarse en él. Al principio tuvo que cuidar donde pisaba, ya que Gyarados estaba totalmente mojado por haber salido del agua, pero encontró que la cresta de su cabeza era perfecta para sujetarse.

…

En el pánico por escapar de ese Gyarados, los pasajeros del St. Anne terminaron huyendo hacia la isla de Porta Vista en vez de volver a Vermillion. A pesar de todo, el número limitado de pasajeros que recuperaron a sus Pokémon que estaban en la jaula se alegraron mucho de recuperarlos. No podrían recuperar a los Pokémon con los que el Equipo Rocket logró escaparse, pero Ash sentía que al menos pudo hacer una diferencia. En este punto, eso fue todo lo que le permitió dormir tranquilamente aquella noche.

Como agradecimiento por recuperarle a su Raticate, el caballero de antes les hizo una reservación en un hotel por una semana entera hasta que el siguiente ferry con destino al Pico de la Doncella al otro lado de la bahía saliera desde el Puerto Hutber. Ash primero trató de negarse, diciendo que podían quedarse en el Centro Pokémon local, pero el hombre insistió.

…

Mientras Jessie discretamente volaba hacia los botes salvavidas, habiéndose quedado atrás pero sabiendo la dirección general, se sorprendió cuando de repente James apareció junto a ella. Estaba totalmente empapado, pero mirándola de lado le dio una gran sonrisa.

\- Linda noche para un chapuzón, ¿no creen? – le dijo. Jessie y Meowth echaron un vistazo y se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al ver a James parado encima de la cabeza de Gyarados. El agente masculino simplemente se volteó hacia ellos, tornando su sonrisa un poco más arrogante y de superioridad. – Sí, ¿se acuerdan de ese pescado inútil? Ahora evolucionó. ¡Contemplen al Pokémon al que todos los marineros temen, el leviatán de las profundidades, Gyarados!

Antes le había pedido a Gyarados que tratara de pronunciar su nombre en el camino hacia aquí, para usarlo como entrada. La serpiente marina todavía no lo pronunciaba bien, se le daba mejor rugir, pero James sin duda transmitió el mensaje.

\- Bien. – dijo Jessie secamente. – Tenías razón, y nosotros nos equivocamos. ¿Crees que podrías dejar que Gyarados me diera un aventón? Siento que se me van a caer los brazos, y Fearow no debe estar mucho mejor.

\- Muy bien. – dijo James, dejándolos abordar. – ¿Estaban siguiendo a los bobos?

\- Solo para ver a dónde se dirigen. – respondió Meowth mientras Jessie retornaba a Fearow.

\- Todavía tenemos que robar un transporte de vuelta a Vermillion y recuperar nuestras provisiones, y darle el reporte al jefe. Aunque con Gyarados, podríamos volver al escondite en Vermillion esta noche, llenar el reporte en la mañana y seguir a los bobos a donde están para mañana.

\- Muy bien. ¡A toda marcha, Gyarados! – ordenó James con tono imponente. Gyarados rugió y se echó a nadar, más rápido de lo que Fearow podía volar.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Disculpen las horas de retraso, problemas de conexión en la mañana. Bien, ¿qué cambió a partir de aquí? Ash no hace el intercambio por el Raticate así que él y los otros no se quedan atrapados en el naufragio, evolución tempranera de Krabby a Kingler (esas siempre son bienvenidas) y el Equipo Rocket se queda con el Gyarados. Ay, la van a tener muy fea nuestros héroes cuando les toque enfrentarse nuevamente.

Con este desenlace distinto a la aventura en el barco, supongo que no hará falta que les diga que el episodio de la Isla de los Pokémon Gigantes nos lo vamos a saltar. Creo que tampoco hará daño si les digo que el próximo será lo que podríamos llamar el equivalente del primer episodio banneado de la serie. Para los que no sepan de cuál hablo, es cuando van a la playa y hay un concurso de belleza en el que James participa usando unos pechos inflables, aunque para bien o para mal no habrá nada de eso aquí.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX** y **AlenDarkStar** (de nuevo queda omitido un nombre por solo dejar reviews inútiles en el primer capítulo y no leer absolutamente nada) **.** Estoy en las últimas dos semanas de mi primer semestre en Ingeniería en Agroecosistemas, y si todo sale bien, mañana la inscripción para ser alumno regular de la ULA se hará oficial. Pero hasta que salga de mis pendientes, la traducción de este fic y varios de mis otros proyectos (Resetverso o no) quedan en pausa (por suerte siguen quedando varios capítulos en espera). Nos veremos.


	13. El mal no se toma días de descanso

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 13:** El mal no se toma días de descanso.

* * *

Jessie, James y Meowth se encontraban de pie frente al monitor, esperando una llamada de Giovanni después de haberle entregado el reporte a Matori la noche pasada. El trío sabía que llamar a Giovanni directamente tarde por la noche o demasiado temprano en la mañana sería una mala idea. El jefe era el que los llamaba a ellos, no al revés. Por otro lado, su secretaria se aseguraría de que su reporte llegara hasta el escritorio del jefe, y esta mañana seguían esperando, luego de comerse un almuerzo ligero de sus provisiones almacenadas en el escondite subterráneo.

Cuando la señal de llamada entrante apareció en la consola justo antes que el reloj tocara mediodía, Meowth presionó el botón para ver a Giovanni y Persian aparecer en la pantalla.

\- Hola, jefecito. – lo saludaron los tres agentes.

\- Ya terminé de leer su reporte, junto con varios más que llegaron. – comenzó a decir. – Debo decir que estoy bastante complacido con los resultados.

\- Eh… ¿señor? – quiso aventurarse Meowth. – ¿Le molestaría darle alguna pista a los que nos perdimos el espectáculo? Ya sabe, tuvimos que abandonar el barco sin un bote salvavidas, así que podríamos estar algo retrasados con las noticias.

\- Bueno, por lo que me dijeron de ese niño, sabía que podría costarnos algunos Pokémon potencialmente valiosos si se le ocurría perseguir a los botes salvavidas. – explicó el jefe. – Así que la jaula con sus brazos mecánicos, aunque fueron valiosos para someter a los Pokémon para captura, también sirvieron como la carnada perfecta.

\- ¿Quiere decir que…? – Los ojos de Jessie se ensancharon.

\- ¿Igual que en el Pokémon Tech…? – agregó James, sonriendo al captar el mensaje. Giovanni les sonrió.

\- Durante esta misión, sacrificaron una porción para liberar de persecuciones al resto. Pero no tenían idea de lo que habría en ninguna de ellas, así que podrían haber dejado atrás algo potencialmente valioso. Entretanto, la jaula les permitía a mis agente elegir cuáles Pokémon podrían servir como distracción. Dos Pikachus bastante comunes; un Raticate, absurdamente común con un Rattata y algo de entrenamiento; una Nidoran hembra, ligeramente poco común; un Oddish, absurdamente común… todos esos Pokémon no representaban un gran sacrificio.

\- ¡Jaja! – se rio Meowth triunfante. – ¡Excelente plan, jefe!

\- Y por lo que me han dicho, ¿se encontraron con un Gyarados mientras estaban a bordo del St. Anne? – continuó el líder.

\- Sí. – replicó James. – A uno de los vendedores en el barco le compré un Magikarp y lo evolucioné en Gyarados mientras escapábamos.

\- Muy bien. – asintió Giovanni. – Les enviaré la tecnología para someter a Pokémon gigantes.

\- Gracias por su generosidad, jefe. – dijo Meowth inclinándose respetuosamente. – ¿Pero cómo hará para encontrarnos sin nuestro comunicador? Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, ya lo sabe. Vermillion anda sacudida tratando de encontrar a los agentes que invadieron el St. Anne.

\- Búsquenme en el parque temático de la Isla de Porta Vista, conocido como Tierra Pokémon. – les indicó. – Es uno de nuestros frentes para obtener fondos para el Equipo Rocket, y ocupa la mitad de la isla. Les enviaré un mapa al sitio de reunión para que lo impriman. El código que le darán al agente estará al dorso. La cuota para entrar a Tierra Pokémon es bastante elevada, así que ese niño no debería ser un factor que afecte a sus provisiones.

* * *

\- ¡A-CHUUUUUU! – Ash moqueó, mientras estaba envuelto bajo unas mantas con un termómetro en su boca. Poco después, el termómetro empezó a pitar y Brock se lo sacó.

\- Sip, definitivamente tienes fiebre. – confirmó. Misty resopló.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que darte un chapuzón en el medio del océano era una buena idea? – le preguntó la chica.

\- Tuve que hacerlo. – insistió Ash entre tosidos.

\- Ya lo sé… – concedió ella. – Pero no fue muy inteligente.

\- La buena noticia es que solo parece ser un simple resfriado. – explicó Brock. – Enseguida vuelvo con algo de medicina.

* * *

Luego de navegar a bordo de un bote rápido robado en el que llevaban sus provisiones, el trío Rocket trio desembarcó en la costa, esquivando la mitad de la isla con las ciudades. Meowth miró alrededor mientras Jessie cogía un pedazo de papel doblado y James dejaba salir a Gyarados para que hiciera guardia con su bote. Habían aprendido a no dejar sus vehículos sin nadie que los cuidara.

\- No parece mucho un parque temático que digamos. – dijo el agente gatuno. Jessie se encogió de hombros mientras desdoblaba el mapa que indicaba las rutas de los Pokémon animatrónicos y señaló un camino seguro para llegar al punto de encuentro.

\- Es más sobre los Pokémon gigantes que las atracciones. – explicó. Vamos a ver, debe haber una cabina telefónica justo… ¡aquí!

Los tres divisaron la cabina y siguieron el cable hasta llegar a una señal a mitad del camino donde dieron la vuelta para internarse en el bosque. Después de navegar por los árboles siguiendo las direcciones de Jessie llegaron hasta la X del mapa y miraron arqueando las cejas.

\- Bueno, por lo menos no tenemos que ir muy lejos para conseguir almuerzo. – dijo Meowth secamente.

Un Slowbro se encontraba de pie bajo un puesto de comida, con un abanico de papel para enfriarse. Había buñuelos de pulpo, fideos fritos, camarones fritos empanizados y otras comidas bajo lámparas de calor. Aun así, estaban algo hambrientos, así que se sentaron. El Pokémon cangrejo ermitaño se veía decentemente alto, así que Meowth tuvo que ajustar su banquillo para poder mirar encima del mostrador mientras Jessie y James bajaban los suyos. Mirando al Pokémon con una expresión confundida, James levantó el dedo índice.

\- Em, una orden de bolas de arroz con ciruelas en escabeche con furikake para mí.

\- Camarón frito y albóndigas de pulpo. – pidió Meowth con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que yo comeré unas brochetas de pollo. – dijo Jessie tras olfatear imperiosamente.

Slowbro asintió con la misma sonrisa tonta y fue a preparar sus órdenes mientras James le dejaba algo de dinero. Meowth se puso a pensar en las instrucciones que recibieron para llegar aquí y el código que recibieron. Parpadeando mientras se ponía a pensarlo, sacudió la cabeza pensando que eso no podía ser. Mientras Slowbro les colocaba las bandejas, el Pokémon felino sonrió y dijo:

\- ¡Gracias, compadre! Sabes, tienes aspecto de que no sales mucho, deberías quitarte ese caparazón de vez en cuando.

Pausando por un breve momento, el Slowbro cerró su abanico y llevándose las manos a la cara se sacó la cabeza. Los tres vieron sorprendidos al ver como debajo aparecía el rostro de un agente de pelo azul marino con un mechón que le tapaba un ojo.

\- Recibí el paquete y la nota para esperarlos a ustedes tres. – les informó. – Por supuesto, tenía que asegurarme. Alguien podría estar tratando de despistarme usando nuestra insignia."

\- ¿Y a cuántos tríos conoces con un Meowth parlante? – le preguntó Meowth frunciendo el cejo.

\- Ventrílocuos. – replicó el agente antes de inclinarse detrás de su puesto para abrir una puerta trampa detrás de ellos. Jessie sacudió la cabeza sorprendida.

\- Sabía que el Equipo Rocket tenía agentes por todas partes, pero esto me sorprende.

\- Todo es parte de la red de información. – dijo el agente sacando un enorme paquete. – Les sorprendería lo que dice la gente rica enfrente de un "Pokémon estúpido". Además, yo era uno de los pocos que cabía dentro de este disfraz. – Empujando el paquete hacia las manos de James y empacando sus almuerzos para pasárselos a Jessie, el soldado encubierto volvió a ponerse su máscara. – Las instrucciones están adentro, junto con su nuevo comunicador para enviar Pokémon. Ahora muévanse, y traten de que no los vean.

* * *

Ash yacía en una de las lujosas camas del cuarto de hotel. De verdad, ese caballero del St. Anne había sido enormemente generoso al reservarles por toda la semana. Había sido el lugar más cómodo en el que él y sus amigos habían podido dormir en todas sus vidas. Si tan solo la enfermedad no le estuviera impidiendo disfrutar de la experiencia.

Pikachu descansaba en los brazos de Misty mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón. Al poco rato, la puerta se abrió y entró Brock con una bolsa blanca con la cruz roja y un vaso con agua. Ash se levantó y Brock se le acercó, dejando el agua en la mesita de noche y sacando una botella de líquido rojo con una pequeña taza. Vertiendo algo de la medicina en la taza, se la pasó a Ash.

\- Esto debería contrarrestar la mayor parte de los síntomas, y si te la tomas cada dos horas, deberías estar mejor para mañana mientras permanezcas en la cama y descanses. – le dijo.

Tomando la taza, Ash dejó salir un suspiro antes de bajarse todo el contenido de un trago, haciendo una mueca de asco al tragar y agarrando el agua rápidamente, bajándose la mitad de un solo trago para quitarse ese mal sabor de boca. El criador Pokémon sonrió algo nervioso.

\- Puede que sepa horrible, pero servirá para que te mejores. – dijo Brock. Ash bostezó.

\- Quisiera salir mañana, así que voy a descansar un poco. Ustedes pueden ir a explorar un poco. Pikachu, asegúrate de no alejarte demasiado de Misty o Brock.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Misty, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de no tener que sentarse más en ese cuarto de hotel, sin importar lo agradable que fuese.

\- Tengo mi medicina, estaré bien. – le aseguró Ash cansinamente. – Ustedes tres vayan a divertirse… – Volvió a bostezar un poco y se dejó caer en la mullida almohada. – Es una ciudad playera, no deberían estar encerrados aquí…

* * *

\- ¡Ooh, este traje de baño se ve precioso!

\- Bájale, recuerda que tenemos un presupuesto.

\- ¡Miau!

El Equipo Rocket se encontraba disfrazado mientras andaban haciendo compras en los mercados de Porta Vista. Jessie se había arreglado su cabello diferente y llevaba gafas, además de no llevar su maquillaje usual con algunas ropas tropicales: una blusa corta azul, un chal de color verde agua encima de ella y unos shorts blancos eran más que suficientes. James llevaba una camiseta con diseño de palmeras con pantalones cortos de caqui, con su pelo teñido de un tono más azulado y amarrado en una coleta. Meowth llevaba un collar con una placa que leía "Winston" y caminaba a cuatro patas, escondido a plena vista como un Pokémon ordinario. Juntos, los tres parecían solo un par de turistas con su mascota.

\- Acaban de depositarnos el pago en la cuenta. – se defendió Jessie agarrando el susodicho traje de baño de una pieza rojo y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo. – Ya no me dejaron comprar recuerdos, pero este sí me lo llevo.

\- Miaaaa… – se quejó Meowth mientras se sentaba y rodaba los ojos. James suspiró.

\- Tú lo dijiste, cuando se pone así nadie la convence.

El agente felino empezó a mirar alrededor y por poco se olvida de hacer su actuación al ver un par de rostros familiares al otro lado del pasillo. Les tocó las piernas a Jessie y James y discretamente señaló con la cola, moviéndola dos veces en la misma dirección. Miraron y trataron de no reaccionar por fuera. Esta era una oportunidad de oro y no podían permitirse desperdiciarla. Jessie suspiró y se echó la bolsa que contenía sus compras al hombre.

\- De acuerdo, como quieras. En serio que te pones de mal humor sin tu siesta de la tarde, Winston.

El trío se salió del mercado como si nada y comenzó a hacer planes para emboscar a Misty y Brock para robarse a Pikachu.

* * *

Misty miraba con ensueño los accesorios de conchas marinas que había sobre el mostrador mientras Pikachu se encontraba cerca. Siempre había querido uno de esos, pero irónicamente Ciudad Cerulean no se encontraba cerca del mar. Brock estaba más interesado en las geodas, pero solo miraba sin comprar nada, pues tenía que tomar prioridad con el dinero para la comida del grupo. La líder de Cerulean solo compró un collar con una concha en miniatura y se volvió a reunir con Brock.

\- Es agradable pasar el día de compras en una isla tropical como esta. – dijo Misty.

\- Sí. – asintió Brock. – Es una lástima que Ash se haya enfermado. No debería tener que soportar eso por tratar de ayudar…

Muy cerca de allí, una persona que miraba algo de la mercancía de repente se levantó ligeramente al oír estas palabras.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero es que Ash es demasiado imprudente. – suspiró Misty. – ¡Podría haber muerto congelado por no llevar puesto un traje de buceo apropiado! Francamente, tiene suerte que solo le haya dado un resfriado.

\- ¿Disculpen?

Misty y Brock se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de pelo castaño con una expresión curiosa. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, y llevaba un traje de baño de color verde con una camiseta blanca abierta y unos shorts del mismo color encima con unas sandalias rosas.

\- ¿Quién dijeron que tenía un resfriado? – continuó.

\- Oh, solo nuestro amigo, señorita. – replicó Brock. – Está en nuestro cuarto de hotel descansando.

\- Ya veo. Con permiso. – dijo la mujer antes de marcharse. Misty levantó una ceja.

\- Me pregunto qué habrá sido eso. Oh bueno. Hey, ¿quieres ir a ver el bosque más tarde?

* * *

\- ¡Aquí vienen! – celebró Jessie guardando sus binoculares. – Les dije que nadie podría resistirse a ver el bosque tropical.

\- ¿Debería usar una bomba de humo o una granada cegadora para nuestra entrada? ¿O vamos a la vieja escuela con algunos juegos pirotécnicos de colores? – preguntó James.

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Solo agarra lo que sea y enfócate en la misión! ¡Es una oportunidad única en la vida para atrapar a Pikachu!

\- Hmph. – gruñó James. – Si ese Squirtle no hubiese arruinado nuestras provisiones, podríamos haberle sacado otra Poké-Agarradora y tendríamos una victoria garantizada. – Así como estaban, probablemente tenían el metal, pero no ciertas partes especiales que para conseguirlas necesitarían asaltar una fábrica. El único artilugio que tenían era el Succionador Eléctrico 2.0 y unos pocos Capacitores Eléctricos (como llamaron a los cartuchos) de su ataque en el St. Anne.

\- No tiene sentido andar pensando en escenarios hipotéticos. – dijo su compañera. – Pónganse sus camuflajes y pónganse en posición. Llegarán en cualquier momento.

…

El Profesor Oak miraba a su alrededor, de pie con el resto del grupo turista de Pueblo Paleta y con una camiseta tropical en el espíritu de visitar Porta Vista.

\- "¿A dónde podría haberse ido? Dijo que volvería en unos minutos después de comprar algún recuerdo." – pensó. Después de mirar su reloj, confirmó que llevaba mucho más que solo unos minutos ausente.

* * *

Un suave sonido de alguien que tocaba a la puerta hizo que Ash se diera la vuelta en su cama. Al ponerse más insistentes, el joven entrenador gruñó con pereza y agarró una de sus Pokébolas en la mesita de noche junto a su gorra.

\- Bulbasaur, ¿puedes ir a ver quién toca…? – murmuró abriendo la esfera.

El Pokémon semilla se materializó y envió su látigo para quitar el seguro. Una vez que lo hizo, se preparó para soltar un poco de polvo de Somnífero en caso de que fuese una amenaza. Alguien se asomó por la puerta antes de ver el látigo.

\- Gracias. – le dijo una voz educada a Bulbasaur.

Ash frunció el cejo incluso con los ojos cerrados. Reconoció esa voz. Levantándose, se frotó los ojos antes de echarle una mirada a esta invitada inesperada, y los ojos casi se le salen al ver literalmente a la peor persona que podría atraparlo en esta situación. ¡Hasta habría preferido una emboscada con el Equipo Rocket!

\- Ash Ketchum. – le dijo su madre con una expresión severa. – Perdóname por despertarte, ¿pero te importaría decirme qué has estado haciendo que te enfermaste?

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tragó en seco, porque sabía muy bien que no sería capaz de decirle mentiras a su mamá.

* * *

Los dos líderes de gimnasio y Pikachu seguían mirando con fascinación, maravillándose ante la flora local. Ambos habían crecido en climas más moderados, así que las coloridas flores y distintos tipos de árboles eran una nueva experiencia para ellos.

\- Wow… – dijo Brock. – No tenemos nada como esto en Ciudad Pewter.

\- ¡Pi-kachu!

\- ¡Es hermoso! – dijo Misty estando de acuerdo. – Me alegro de que no nos hayamos perdido esto.

\- ¡Debieron quedarse adentro y prepararse para los problemas! – dijo de repente una nueva voz.

\- ¡Y ahora serán dobles, más vale que teman! – agregó otra.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen de las voces y al mirar arriba vieron las hojas de los árboles sacudirse de manera extraña.

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Las hojas se movieron y revelaron a tres figuras con unas capas hechas de hojas y sosteniendo unos abanicos en medio de la hojarasca para ocultar sus rostros.

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Las dos figuras bajaron los abanicos para revelar sus rostros sonrientes. Una de ellos tenía su largo cabello amarrado en un moño para que no sobresaliera detrás del abanico.

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James!

Saltaron hacia abajo, revelando a una figura más pequeña detrás de ellos al quitarse de encima su camuflaje, y Jessie se soltó su cabello para dejarlo en su rizo tradicional mientras James sostenía espontáneamente una rosa blanca. Los dos agentes aterrizaron espalda con espalda para continuar con su lema.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, despegando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

El último miembro del trío saltó fuera de la rama y con unos tajos violentos se cortó su propio camuflaje, haciendo que las hojas flotaran dramáticamente enfrente de los agentes al aterrizar.

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Tres juegos pirotécnicos estallaron detrás de ellos creando unos pilares de humo de colores, dispersando dramáticamente las hojas. Brock se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

\- Um, Ash ahora se encuentra enfermo. ¿No podrían tratar de robarse a Pikachu?

\- ¡Ahora es el momento perfecto! – replicó Jessie directamente. – El líder de los bobos está fuera del juego y ustedes dos son demasiado débiles para proteger a sus Pokémon.

\- ¿A quiénes llamas débiles? – gritó Misty sacando sus Pokébolas.

\- Geodude, Onix, Zubat… – listó James con una sonrisa mientras veía a Brock antes de voltear la mirada hacia Misty. – Staryu, Starmie… Goldeen no cuenta porque esta no es una batalla en el agua. – Sus ojos se pusieron en rendijas con una sonrisa siniestra mientras el agente veía al Pokémon de Ash entre ellos. – … y Pikachu.

\- Son seis contra siete. – Meowth sonrió con los ojos brillándole. – ¿En serio pueden pelear contra esos números, bobos de refuerzo?

\- ¿Siete? – Brock frunció el cejo. – Esperen, si ustedes solo tienen… – Su expresión se tornó en shock mientras James se ponía la rosa en los dientes y sacaba una Pokébola dorada.

\- Permítanme presentarles al más nuevo miembro del Equipo Rocket. – dijo cordialmente antes de abrir la esfera. Los dos líderes de gimnasio vieron con horror mientras Gyarados se materializaba enrollado en el suelo. Sabiendo que todo terminaría si ese Pokémon los atacaba, Brock envió el suyo a toda prisa.

\- ¡Onix, Atadura!

La serpiente de roca apareció en un flash, pero el Equipo Rocket simplemente abrió el resto de sus Pokébolas, soltando a todo su equipo en Brock y Misty. Mankey saltó para agarrarse de Onix, pero Misty lanzó dos de las suyas

\- ¡Starmie, dale una Embestida a Mankey! ¡Staryu, usa Rapidez con Gyarados!

La estrella púrpura atacó al Pokémon Luchador en el aire, permitiéndole a Onix enrollarse alrededor de la serpiente marina, aun cuando este le respondió mordiendo la piel rocosa de la otra serpiente. Staryu se quedó en el suelo y disparó a una lluvia de estrellas al leviatán sujeto. Desafortunadamente, las estrellas del Pokémon de Agua fueron desviadas por otra lluvia similar lanzada por Meowth, que se adelantó para pelear contra Staryu. Entretanto, Jessie envió a todo su equipo contra la serpiente gigante.

\- ¡Formación Ataque Rompe-Armaduras!

En respuesta a esa orden, Ekans usó ácido mientras Fearow lo copiaba con Movimiento Espejo y empezaron a rociar las diferentes partes del cuerpo de Onix con el fluido cáustico. Beedrill, mientras tanto, apuntaba a las zonas vulnerables con Doble Aguijón, planeando inyectarle su veneno al Pokémon Roca. Una vez que Fearow tuvo Ácido con Movimiento Espejo, la agente femenina dio su orden:

\- ¡Ekans, los ojos sobre tu presa! ¡Escapa bajo tierra! – La serpiente miró a Misty y Brock antes de zambullirse en el suelo.

En este punto, Brock dejó salir a sus Pokémon, sabiendo que los necesitarían. Al darse cuenta que con Gyarados estando amarrado estaría vulnerable a los choques eléctricos, ya que Onix no sería afectado. Si podían noquear a ese Pokémon, podrían manejar al equipo de Jessie con ayuda de Geodude mientras los Pokémon de Misty mantenían a Mankey y Meowth ocupados, y Zubat a Weezing. Se volteó hacia el Pokémon de Ash entre ellos.

\- Pikachu, necesito que… – El criador parpadeó sorprendido al ver que no había nada excepto el camino de tierra. Misty también vio su sorpresa por la esquina del ojo y sus ojos se ensancharon.

\- ¡¿A dónde se fue Pikachu?! – preguntó mientras los Pokémon seguían peleando.

\- Bueno, quisiera decir que nos lo llevamos mientras estaban distraídos con el resto, pero por lo visto su ratita se fue con el rabo entre las patas. – dijo James. – Honestamente no puedo decir que lo culpo. – En eso, Onix se tambaleó y cayó, permitiéndole a Gyarados liberarse y dándole a James la oportunidad de subirse a su espalda. – ¡Meowth, toma el mando! ¡Yo iré tras Pikachu!

\- ¡Lleva la Pokébola de Ekans! – dijo Jessie lanzándole la esfera a su compañero, que la atrapó y la encogió metiéndosela al contenedor de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Staryu, Starmie! ¡Deténganlo! – ordenó Misty, mientras Gyarados se deslizaba al frente. Weezing y Fearow les bloquearon el camino. Geodude trató de arrojarles una roca, pero Mankey se la devolvió de una patada.

\- ¡Supersónico, Zubat! – ordenó Brock frenéticamente.

Cuando el murciélago se interpuso en el camino de James, el agente simplemente se sacó la rosa de la boca y pulsó una espina antes de lanzársela con los pétalos al frente a Zubat. La flor soltó unos bultos de una sustancia blanca y pegajosa, enredando las alas del Pokémon Volador y pegándolo en el suelo, a la vez que le cubría la boca para que no pudiera lanzar su chirrido. Gyarados se deslizó dejando atrás a Zubat y desvió de un golpe a Misty y Brock mientras seguía hacia la orilla. Meowth inmediatamente soltó una ráfaga de Golpes Furia en el caído Zubat para noquearlo y luego se volteó hacia Brock y Misty mientras Weezing flotaba cerca.

\- Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?

…

Pikachu corrió por la playa tan rápido como pudo, presionando duro su Agilidad para desplazarse por la arena. Esperaba poder llegar hasta donde estaba Ash mientras el Equipo Rocket estaba distraído, pero hasta él sabía que Misty y Brock no podrían contenerlos mucho tiempo. De pronto, la arena frente a él estalló y tuvo que patinar para frenar al ver a Ekans emerger desde debajo de la tierra, siseando furiosa.

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUU! – Pikachu trató de disparar un rayo de electricidad, pero el Pokémon Venenoso volvió a meterse bajo la tierra. El roedor permaneció en movimiento, tratando de maniobrar para llegar cerca del hotel, pero sabía que solo estaba ganando tiempo.

De pronto tuvo una idea, y empezó a correr en la dirección en la que tenía que ir a toda prisa, y Ekans volvió a aparecer frente a él. Pikachu disparó varias descargas de electricidad por toda la orilla, para que se pudieran ver por toda la ciudad.

…

Un tenso silencio llenaba el cuarto, mientras Ash terminaba de contarle a su madre todo lo que había pasado con el Equipo Rocket desde… ahora que lo pensaba, prácticamente desde que le hizo su primera llamada. Había estado tan ocupado que no había tenido tiempo de volver a llamarla desde entonces. Bulbasaur se había quedado escuchando al principio para saber más sobre Ash, pero dejó de prestar atención después de pasar el punto del gimnasio de A.J. Delia permaneció sentada en una silla y al terminar el relato, tomó un profundo respiro.

\- ¿Es decir que este Equipo Rocket quiere robarse a tu Pikachu?

\- Sí. – respondió Ash, sin estar seguro de qué más podría decir.

\- Y ya lo han intentado varias veces, siempre poniéndote en peligro, y lo peor que hicieron fue intentar robarse todo un crucero lleno con los Pokémon de los pasajeros, incluyéndote a ti.

\- Así es.

\- Y la razón por la que te enfermaste fue porque trataste de salvar algunos de los Pokémon capturados, zambulléndote en el océano con solo una máscara de aire y ningún equipo protector. ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí, eso es todo. Al menos hasta que ataquen de nuevo, si estoy siendo honesto.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta. – dijo Delia. – Si no hubiera tenido noticias de ti hoy, y no se me hubiera ocurrido preguntar, ¿me lo habrías dicho?

Ash sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pues ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Deseaba tener puesta su gorra para esconderse los ojos. Suspiró con resignación.

\- Probablemente no. No querría que te preocuparas. – le dijo.

\- Ash, soy tu madre. Es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti. – respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros. – Por favor, prefiero que me digas todo y saber que estás bien antes que no saber que te encuentras en peligro.

\- ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor no llores! – dijo Ash rápidamente al notar la expresión de su mamá. – ¡Te llamaré más a menudo, y he estado entrenando muy duro! ¡No tienes que preocuparte, puedo manejar al Equipo…!

El zumbido eléctrico familiar resonó cerca de su ventana, haciendo que Ash se detuviera de lo que iba a decir y se volteara hacia esa dirección, temiendo la razón por la que vería un ataque eléctrico. Con toda certeza, en la distancia en la orilla, vio una masa de ataques eléctricos disparados uno detrás del otro, con varios de ellos golpeando cerca de la ciudad. Inmediatamente se quitó la manta, y Bulbasaur también despertó al sonido de su movimiento.

\- Pikachu no usaría tanta energía con cualquiera. ¡El Equipo Rocket debe estar atacando! – Pero en cuanto Ash movió las piernas hacia el lado de la cama para agarrar su cinturón de Pokébolas, su mamá le agarró la mano.

\- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?

\- ¡Mamá, por favor! – protestó Ash. – ¡Sé que estoy enfermo, pero tengo que llegar a esa playa!

\- ¡Tú no vas a abandonar esta cama, jovencito! – insistió Delia.

* * *

Pikachu logró engañar a Ekans para que se lanzara hacia el suelo, preparándose para cargar electricidad. Cuando se enterró, la disparó hacia la arena donde se zambulló, cristalizando la materia y haciendo que quedara aturdida con el impacto. Otro Atactrueno y logró noquearla. Pero antes de poder dar un suspiro de alivio, escuchó el ruido de arena sacudiéndose, junto con una voz que le revolvió el estómago.

\- Ekans, regresa. – Un rayo recuperó a la serpiente inconsciente, y Pikachu se rodó para ver a James montado en su nuevo Gyarados, con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Vaya, de verdad le diste muy feo a la Ekans de Jessie, pero hizo bien su trabajo. Verás, Gyarados no es tan veloz aquí en tierra como en el agua, pero sí lo suficiente, según parece.

Pikachu echó chispas de sus mejillas mientras James se reía.

\- Ni te molestes. – dijo negando con la cabeza, sacando su Succionador Eléctrico mejorado de su cinturón y levantándolo. Tenía suficientes cartuchos colgando adentro del cinturón como para almacenar la electricidad de diez Pikachus. James saltó hacia el suelo, colocándose frente a Gyarados de manera protectora y pulsando el botón para activar la carga de atracción en la pistola. – No podrás vencer a Gyarados, ni tampoco correr más rápido que yo, ¿así que por qué no mejor nos facilitas las cosas a ambos y vienes conmigo por las buenas?

En respuesta, Pikachu se tiró a uno de los agujeros que Ekans había hecho, planeando escapar por debajo de la tierra. James suspiró y dio un paso atrás.

\- De acuerdo, será por las malas. Gyarados, desentierra a Pikachu y usa Furia Dragón.

Usando su cola, el Pokémon atroz cavó una trinchera en la arena de varios metros de anchura y profundidad, enviando a Pikachu a volar por los aires junto con varios kilos de arena. Sus ojos se tornaron en rendijas y con un rugido, invocó un ciclón que atrajo a Pikachu desde el aire junto con la arena.

\- ¡Tu turno al bate, Gyarados! – ordenó James mientras veía la figura miniatura girando alrededor en la tormenta de arena. – Parece que tendremos que noquearlo primero.

Gyarados retrajo su cola y miró cuidadosamente antes de agitarla a través del ciclón y dispersándolo mientras golpeaba a Pikachu contra el suelo. La arena se levantó en una nube mientras Pikachu terminaba cavando otra trinchera en la orilla. James sacó un par de guantes de hule para ponérselos encima de su par estándar y se acercó, sin bajar el Succionador Eléctrico. Sorprendentemente, Pikachu seguía consciente y tratando de arrastrarse para escapar, pero James se le acercó, junto con Gyarados.

\- Se terminó, Pikachu. – dijo James con una sonrisa de superioridad. – Nos has causado muchos problemas, pero ya te tenemos.

Pikachu trató de tomarlo por sorpresa y electrocutarlo, pero James todavía tenía el dedo presionado al botón de la pistola para absorber, así que simplemente el ataque se vio atraído hacia sus reservas. Aun así, a Gyarados no le agradó que atacaran a James, así que voló al Pokémon eléctrico de un coletazo. Pikachu rebotó un par de veces antes de aterrizar sobre su estómago con una mueca de dolor. James sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba a Gyarados.

\- Eso no era necesario. No corro ningún peligro y ya lo tenemos. – le dijo.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, Semilla Venenosa!

Los ojos de James se ensancharon al ver una semilla teñida de energía púrpura con un polvo de ese mismo color volando hacia donde él se encontraba para golpear a Gyarados en el costado. La semilla dejó salir un montón de enredaderas que se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo del Pokémon de Agua, y al mismo tiempo, el polvo tiñó toda el área afectada de color púrpura con veneno que también apareció en la cara de Gyarados, que se puso pálida.

James miró sorprendido por un momento, antes de encontrarse con una mujer de pelo castaño liberando a otro Pokémon, un Kingler, que se colocó frente a Pikachu para protegerlo y con un Bulbasaur a su lado. Reconoció al Pokémon y dejó salir un gruñido mientras levantaba su Pokébola para recuperar a Gyarados, dejando las enredaderas flotando en el aire antes que cayeran y se marchitaran. Era la única forma de retardar la acción del veneno hasta que consiguiera un antídoto. Si trataba de poner a su más nuevo Pokémon a pelear, el veneno podría poner su vida en riesgo, sin mencionar esas plantas drenadoras.

Con todo, James no tenía a más Pokémon a mano fuera de la Ekans de Jessie que estaba herida. Levantando su Succionador Eléctrico, disparó un rayo hacia el cielo.

* * *

De vuelta en el bosque, Misty y Brock seguían tratando de acabar con los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket para ir a ayudar a Pikachu mientras Jessie y Meowth hacían lo propio para reunirse con James y escapar. Pero los criminales solo querían retrasar a los dos líderes de gimnasio. Geodude había perdido relativamente rápido contra Mankey mientras Fearow y Beedrill lidiaban con los Pokémon de Misty. Y sin Zubat, Weezing y Mankey hacían doble equipo con los Pokémon de Jessie contra los de tipo Agua, permitiéndole a Meowth enfocarse en comandar a los de James. Jessie entonces notó el rayo que salió disparado hacia el cielo y maldijo entre dientes.

\- Meowth, reunión. – le dijo. El agente felino gruñó con irritación.

\- ¿Es que no podemos hacer algo sin que haya estorbos? ¡Weezing, Pantalla de Humo!

Weezing obedeció, y los dos entrenadores de pronto se quedaron tosiendo mientras la nube de humo se dispersaba. Misty miró alrededor y vio que el Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon ya no estaban en ninguna parte.

\- ¡Se escaparon! – gritó.

\- No lo creo, Misty. – dijo Brock con intranquilidad. – Más bien creo que fueron tras Pikachu. ¡Tenemos que regresar al hotel!

\- ¿Y por qué a ese lugar? – preguntó Misty recuperando a sus Pokémon.

\- ¿A dónde más iría Pikachu para sentirse seguro si no fuera con nosotros? – preguntó retóricamente el criador antes de salir corriendo. Misty captó el mensaje y rápidamente lo siguió.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Otro capítulo más. Bien, les dije que iba a ser diferente al capítulo banneado, y si me lo preguntan, esta versión definitivamente es mejor. Un poco corto esta vez, pero creo que les gustará la conclusión en el próximo, aparte, nada como ver a Delia poniéndose protectora con su hijo, una faceta que pocas veces tenemos oportunidad de verle.

En otras noticias, estoy entrando ya a mi última semana de clases en este semestre. Después de muchas tribulaciones y papeleos, por fin pudimos hacer los trámites para formalizar la inscripción y oficialmente ya estamos como estudiantes regulares de la universidad. Lo único es que es difícil lidiar con tantos compañeros recién salidos del bachillerato que no solo están fallos, sino que no entienden que en la universidad no se viene a jugar. Por lo menos no tendré que soportarlos en todas las clases, ya que la mayoría de ellos van fallos en Matemática, y no podrán ver ni Física ni Topografía si reprueban. No es que les desee mal, pero en serio, es difícil tener que aguantarlos. Ya esta semana veremos los últimos exámenes y la otra solo a esperar las notas finales.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369** y **LordFalconX.** Ya que salga por fin de mis responsabilidades académicas, me pondré de lleno a escribir. Tengo planes para hacer mi propia versión de la película de Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo!, además de un oneshot sorpresa para mi aniversario de entrar al Resetverso (para publicar el 4 de Diciembre). Nos veremos la próxima semana para la conclusión de este arco.


	14. El llamado del deber

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 14:** El llamado del deber.

* * *

James bajó su brazo tras disparar la señal, mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Llevaba un cinturón colgando de la cadera, pues no era de su talla para ponérselo en la cintura, y tenía cinco Pokébolas sujetas.

\- Y bien, ¿quién es usted y por qué tiene los Pokémon del bobo? – le preguntó.

\- Mi nombre es Delia Ketchum. – le respondió. – Y mi hijo ya me contó todo sobre ustedes.

Pikachu se movió desde debajo de Kingler tan rápido como le permitieron sus heridas y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Delia, lejos de James. Ya sabía por experiencia que ese adolescente pelimorado no necesitaba Pokémon para ser peligroso.

\- Siempre hay algo… – dijo James con un suspiro, colocándose el Succionador Eléctrico colgando de su cinturón, para sacar un capacitor vacío y colocarlo dentro del arma, pero en vez de deslizar el lleno en su cinturón, discretamente se lo deslizó entre su manga con un movimiento rápido. Dio un paso al frente y tratando de ser lo más educado posible, levantó su mano. – Si fuera tan amable de entregarme a ese Pikachu, señora. Preferiría no tener que arrastrar a una civil en esto si puedo evitarlo. – Incluso mientras hablaba, hizo un catálogo mental sobre los tipos de explosivos que llevaba consigo.

\- Este Pikachu le pertenece a mi hijo y es su mejor amigo. – respondió Delia con decisión. – No dejaré que se lo lleven.

\- Lo intenté. – El agente volvió a suspirar, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras escurría una bomba de humo de entre su manga por detrás de la espalda. Aunque siempre tenía su manga derecha libre para esconderse algo, en la izquierda siempre llevaba una bomba de humo extra por si Weezing terminaba noqueado.

James la lanzó al suelo, liberando una enorme nube de humo negro. Esta no llegó hasta Delia, pero momentos después, una Pokébola voló hacia el grupo. Solo Bulbasaur y Pikachu reconocieron el peligro, y el primero le gritó una advertencia a Kingler, con lo que los tres Pokémon cerraron los ojos. Desafortunadamente, Delia no podía hablar Pokémon, así que terminó cegada por la granada cegadora disfrazada. Tuvo que taparse los ojos con las manos mientras James corría fuera del humo hacia Kingler, utilizándolo para ocultar lo que hacía: mover el capacitor de su manga de vuelta a su mano derecha y deslizar un botón que hizo que aparecieran dos pequeñas puntas de metal en la parte superior.

Para estas alturas, Kingler ya había abierto sus ojos de nuevo y estaba listo para golpear a James con un Martillazo de su tenaza grande. El agente se deslizó entre la arena, apenas evitando el ataque y perdiendo unas pocas tiras de su cabello para evitar el ataque de Agarre que le vino con la tenaza pequeña. Estando ya en posición, apuntó con el cartucho, tocando al crustáceo con las puntas antes de presionar el mismo botón de antes, liberándole toda la descarga del dispositivo e iluminándolo con la electricidad de Pikachu antes de desmayarse.

Bulbasaur trató de agarrar a James con su Látigo Cepa, pero James pateó a Kingler por debajo de las patas y lo lanzó contra los látigos del Pokémon semilla, haciendo que quedaran atrapados contra el suelo los dos. Pikachu se trepó a la cintura de Delia y presionó las otras tres Pokébolas para agrandarlas y liberar a los otros tres Pokémon. Entretanto, James le arrojó una bomba estándar a Bulbasaur, que seguía tratando de soltar sus látigos. Pero el Pokémon semilla estaba muy lejos de estar agotado como la última vez, así que simplemente aspiró y de un soplo repelió la bomba de vuelta al que la arrojó. En vez de arriesgarse con un juego de patata caliente explosiva, James arrojó el explosivo hacia el océano, donde estalló gracias al recubrimiento a prueba de agua que le había puesto.

Butterfree, Pidgeotto y Squirtle emergieron justo cuando Delia logró aclararse los ojos. El agente pelimorado sabía que no podría esquivar para siempre. Bulbasaur ya había podido sacar sus látigos entre la arena de debajo de Kingler, así que ya podía moverse, y Pikachu había vuelto con el resto del grupo, custodiado por el resto de los Pokémon de Ash. De repente, una lluvia de estrellas voló hacia él, pero Bulbasaur y Squirtle las interceptaron con sus propios proyectiles, Hojas Navaja y Rayo Burbuja respectivamente. James volteó a ver para encontrarse con que Jessie y Meowth corrían hacia él con todos sus Pokémon, excepto Ekans y Gyarados.

\- Tenías solo UN trabajo por hacer, James. – dijo Jessie al detenerse frente a él.

\- Relájate, Jess. – le aseguró Meowth. – Somos cinco contra cuatro; Pikachu no está en forma para pelear contra nosotros. Todavía podemos ganar.

\- ¡Weezing, ataque de Smog, ahora! – dijo James, apuntando con su rosa roja estándar hacia el frente.

El gas venenoso no llegó muy lejos antes que Butterfree y Pidgeotto lo volaran con un Remolino combinado, pero sí hizo su trabajo de darles unos segundos de oscuridad. El Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon se habían separado para enfrentar a sus oponentes, con Weezing yendo tras Butterfree, Meowth con Squirtle, Mankey con Bulbasaur, y los Pokémon de Jessie haciendo doble equipo contra Pidgeotto. Delia recuperó a Kingler y mantuvo a Pikachu cerca, tratando de seguirle el paso a toda la conmoción. Aunque había estudiado con el Profesor Oak cuando era más joven, era más teoría de batalla que práctica.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, Somnífero!

El Pokémon semilla disparó el polvo azul desde su bulbo, pero Mankey no se vio afectado. El polvo siguió esparciéndose detrás del Pokémon luchador hacia Fearow y Beedrill en el aire, pero Fearow alcanzó a verlo y lo dispersó con un Remolino.

\- ¡Excelente, Fearow! – la halagó Jessie. – ¡Ahora, Movimiento Espejo!

Mientras Beedrill mantenía a Pidgeotto ocupado, Fearow usó Movimiento Espejo para crear una aparición de Bulbasaur y le disparó el polvo adormecedor a Delia. Sabía que quitar del medio al entrenador sería lo más inteligente, pero lo que no vio fue que Beedrill estaba usando un ataque de Doble Aguijón en Pidgeotto, pero sus aguijones atravesaron al pájaro mientras este estaba suspendido en el aire. Luego que la imagen desapareció, Pidgeotto reapareció enfrente de Delia con un estallido de Agilidad y le devolvió el Somnífero a Fearow con Remolino. El Pokémon de gran pico abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero terminó aspirando el agente adormecedor y cayó en la arena, inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – dijo Meowth distrayéndose por un momento. – ¡El pajarraco del bobo aprendió Doble-GACK!

El gato fue interrumpido cuando Squirtle se lanzó a asestarle una Mega Patada. Meowth rebotó una vez, pero aterrizó a cuatro patas antes de sacudir la cabeza. Squirtle sopló un Rayo Burbuja para continuar y el agente felino se puso a la defensiva. Pidgeotto creó más clones ilusorios y Beedrill formó más para igualarse, cada uno tratando de atraer al otro para que golpeara una copia y crear una abertura.

Delia desvió su atención de la batalla aérea, y fue a chequear a Bulbasaur y Butterfree. Las cosas se veían muy igualadas entre el Pokémon tipo Hierba y el Luchador, pues el Pokémon semilla disparaba varios tipos de polvo ahora que sabía que el Somnífero no serviría de nada, a lo cual Mankey esquivaba con un ágil trabajo de pies, pero Bulbasaur usaba sus látigos para evitar que se acercara demasiado. Butterfree, entretanto, evitaba usar ataques físicos que no afectarían el cuerpo ligero de Weezing y se conformaba con soplar viento que pudiera volarlo y ataques de esporas que Weezing contrarrestaba con Smog.

Squirtle logró empujar a Meowth hacia atrás, y el agente felino empezó a jadear. Su Rapidez no podía competir con el Rayo Burbuja de Squirtle, pues las burbujas eran más densas y poderosas de lo normal, sin mencionar que Squirtle había mejorado mucho en combate cercano. Miró hacia Mankey, que fue lazado por uno de los látigos de Bulbasaur que lo deslizó debajo de la arena, y empezó a correr a cuatro patas. Saltando en el aire, Meowth preparó un Rasguño para clavárselo en el látigo, haciendo que Bulbasaur gritara de dolor y soltara al Pokémon Luchador para retraer su miembro herido.

\- ¿Cambio? – preguntó Meowth mientras Mankey se ponía de pie.

El Pokémon mono-cerdo asintió y corrió para pelear contra Squirtle. Bulbasaur le gruñó a Meowth y aspiró profundamente para soplarle arena en la cara. Meowth cubrió sus ojos para evitar las partículas y escuchó cuidadosamente, oyendo las pisadas y preparando sus garras. A Mankey se le hizo más fácil pelear con Squirtle, esquivando los ataques de agua y acercándose para pelear a corta distancia. Aunque el Pokémon de Agua tenía Mega Puño y Mega Patada, tampoco tenía tanta experiencia en combate cercano real, pues solo conocía esos dos movimientos. Consiguió tomar a Mankey por sorpresa retrayendo la cabeza para esquivar un golpe y rociando al Pokémon Luchador con agua, dándole algo de espacio para respirar. El Pokémon de James parecía listo para tomar represalia, pero un pequeño puñado de arena apareció detrás de él y Pikachu emergió del suelo para agarrarle la pierna y jalarlo. Mankey gruñó de sorpresa y miró al Pokémon semi-enterrado, echando chispas con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡CHUUUU! – Mankey chilló al sentir la electricidad, y el hecho de que estaba empapado solo lo empeoró. La arena se cristalizó alrededor de los dos Pokémon, y tras el choque, Mankey se desmayó.

\- _Gracias por la ayuda. –_ le dijo a Pikachu. Sus gafas empezaron a brillar mientras se volteaba hacia Meowth, que notó que Mankey había caído con la intervención de Pikachu. – _Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos?_

\- ¡Hey, no es justo! – protestó Meowth mirando a su alrededor. – ¡Me superan en número!

Pikachu oyó un traqueteo de electricidad y empujó a Squirtle fuera del camino al ver un rayo cristalizándose en el lugar donde antes había estado parado. Al darse la vuelta vio a James con el Succionador Eléctrico listo y una bomba en la mano. Luego la arrojó para obligar a los Pokémon (incluyendo a Meowth) a separarse, y recuperó a Mankey. Meowth se fue junto a Jessie, jadeando.

\- Esto no está saliendo bien, Jess. – le dijo. – El bobo ha entrenado bien a sus Pokémon.

\- Entonces es hora de que nos pongamos malvados. - respondió Jessie.

De inmediato sacó un par de tacones de metal con puntas para cubrir los dedos. James se los había hecho con algo del metal que tenían a la luz de que James tenía sus bombas y Jessie también quería un arma. El agente masculino se los hizo a modo de broma, cuando él y Meowth le dijeron algo de que siempre pateaba duro y con esas cubiertas podía potenciarlas. Sorprendentemente, le gustaron y decidió quedarse con ellos desde la última vez que fueron a abastecerse. No los había utilizado en el St. Anne, ya que no quería que algo nuevo la fuese a alentar ni tampoco que se le perdieran.

Jessie dejó caer los tacones al suelo y deslizó sus pies en ellos. Los contornos estaban hechos para ajustarse a sus botas con unos clips para sujetarlos. La hacían algo más lenta y sus pasos eran algo torpes, pues eran una adición reciente a su guardarropa, pero sintió que esto ayudaría a equilibrar la balanza. Ya con sus tacones listos, corrió hacia el campo de batalla para darle una patada a Bulbasaur. El Pokémon semilla la esquivó, sorprendido al inicio, pero rápidamente estiró sus látigos para atrapar a Jessie.

Entretanto, James peleaba con Squirtle, ya que Pikachu no podía contribuir mucho con ese Succionador Eléctrico a mano. Mientras arrojaba bombas y descargas eléctricas, el criminal ocasionalmente trataba de provocar a Butterfree, a lo cual Delia le advertía que no cayera. La distracción, sin embargo, resultó ser su perdición cuando Weezing logró atinarle un ataque de Residuos e hizo caer a Butterfree. Delia recuperó a la mariposa mientras Weezing se iba para ayudar a James con Squirtle.

Con Squirtle y Bulbasaur ocupados, Meowth se escurrió detrás de ellos y empezó a dispararle Rapidez a Pidgeotto en un esfuerzo por derribar al pájaro, moviéndose tras los clones ilusorios. Desafortunadamente, estaba tan enfocado en dirigir las estrellas hacia Pidgeotto, que Pikachu se le escurrió por debajo y lo electrocutó de la misma manera que se lo hizo a Mankey.

\- ¡Gahhhhh! – gritó Meowth. Una vez que se cesó, seguía de pie, pero con todo el cuerpo doliéndole, y le echó un gruñido a Pikachu antes de darle un arañazo en la cara. El Pokémon Eléctrico gimió de dolor, pero volvió a enterrarse para esperar otra oportunidad. Jessie recogió a Meowth ya que solo necesitaba los pies para atacar y llamó a su otro compañero:

\- ¡James, Pikachu se anda escurriendo debajo de la arena! ¡Haz algo con ella!

James comenzó a disparar rayos de electricidad para endurecer la arena a su alrededor, tratando de crear una barrera que Pikachu no pudiera atravesar y forzando al Pokémon Eléctrico a salir por uno de los agujeros que ya estaban hechos. La madre de Ash solo podía ver como el Equipo Rocket peleaba sin ningún respeto por las reglas en su esfuerzo por capturar a Pikachu y cómo los Pokémon de Ash les respondían, como si ya se lo esperaban. Difícilmente ella había tenido que darles órdenes.

\- "¿Acaso Ash hace esto todo el tiempo?" – se preguntó. – "¿Y se acostumbró tanto que entrenó a sus Pokémon para que peleen ellos solos contra estos sujetos? ¿Qué le está pasando a mi bebé?"

Pidgeotto no la estaba teniendo muy fácil al tener que esquivar tanto los ataques de Beedrill como los de James. Usando una Ráfaga, se las arregló para encontrar al verdadero Beedrill y golpearlo con un Ataque de Ala, al no tener suficiente espacio para hacer un Ala Rápida. Al ver el campo de batalla en busca de una ventana de oportunidad, vio que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Squirtle no podía manejar a James y a Weezing al mismo tiempo, y Jessie ya tenía guantes de hule para agarrar a Pikachu si este intentaba atacarla mientras evadía los ataques de Bulbasaur para tratar de patearlo. Se las arregló para empujar a Beedrill contra el suelo con un Remolino, pero no podía ignorar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

 _\- "¿Qué pasará si perdemos?"_ – pensó sintiendo algo de miedo. – _"Ash quedará devastado."_

Algo empezó a inflar ese sentimiento, y Pidgeotto sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose en su batalla con Beedrill, usando Ataque Rápido. Tuvo que evadir otro rayo por advertencia de Delia, y se concentró en su deseo de protegerlos en lugar del miedo de perderlos.

 _\- "¡No voy a perder! ¡No DEBO perder!"_ – se juró internamente Pidgeotto al embestir a Beedrill, agrietando la capa de fulgurita. – _"¡Voy a proteger a Pikachu! ¡Y también a Ash!"_

Tomó algo de distancia otra vez, elevándose para flotar en el aire. Soltó un grito de batalla y comenzó a flashear de blanco, causando que los Pokémon y humanos que peleaban se detuvieran a ver en shock. Beedrill apenas pudo levantarse, con un enorme moratón en su tórax.

\- No… – murmuró Jessie en shock mientras Pidgeotto empezaba a cambiar de forma y a crecer. – ¡NO! ¡James, derríbalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

James rápidamente sacó el cartucho que estaba utilizando y colocó uno que estaba lleno para poder disparar lo suficiente para noquear al Pokémon mientras estaba evolucionando. Pikachu se dio cuenta de esto y llamó a Squirtle.

 _\- ¡Deprisa, ayúdame!_ – le gritó. Justo en el momento en que el pelimorado le apuntó al pájaro, Pikachu corrió hacia las manos ahuecadas de Squirtle.

James disparó y el Pokémon de Agua arrojó a su compañero al aire, en un curso para interceptar el ataque. Pikachu gritó, pero forzó su cuerpo a soportar la electricidad, aunque sintiera que le daban una sobrecarga. El criminal rápidamente detuvo el ataque, y Pikachu cayó al suelo con las chispas residuales por todo su pelaje. Se lo envió de vuelta, forzando a James a sujetar el artefacto para absorber el ataque o terminar electrocutado. Jessie masculló una maldición y apuntó con la mano.

\- ¡Weezing, Beedrill, ataquen! ¡Derriben a ese pajarraco antes que…!

Los dos Pokémon se lanzaron a la carga, pero el resplandor desapareció y Pidgeotto completó su transformación en Pidgeot. Su cresta, antes totalmente de color rosa, se había vuelto mucho más larga y se volvió amarilla con los bordes color naranja en ambos lados, y las plumas de su cola se tornaron de color totalmente naranja en lugar de rosa y beige. Aparte de eso, el único otro cambio parecía ser su tamaño, habiendo crecido más de unos treinta centímetros de estatura y la envergadura de sus alas era mucho más impresionante.

Al mirar hacia abajo a sus dos oponentes actuales, desapareció de la vista con Agilidad. Los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket solo tuvieron tiempo de hacer una mueca de sorpresa antes que Pidgeot los arrollara a los dos con un Ala Rápida, enviándolos a estrellarse con sus dueños. De hecho los golpeó tan fuerte y rápido que Weezing ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de montarse en la ola de aire que lo precedió para esquivarlo. Recibió el impacto de lleno y sus dos caras se aplastaron antes que su espalda chocara contra la superficie endurecida donde se estrelló. Su cuerpo volvió a su forma esférica de inmediato, pero había quedado claramente inconsciente junto con Beedrill.

- _¡Todo mundo, apártese!_ – le gritó Pidgeot a sus aliados.

Bulbasaur agarró a Pikachu con Látigo Cepa luego que el roedor eléctrico cesó su ataque y Squirtle, sorprendentemente, tiró a Delia al suelo de una patada antes de levantarla sobre su cabeza por la cintura. Hecho esto, salieron corriendo mientras Pidgeot se quedaba atrás. Meowth rápidamente captó el mensaje.

\- Jessie, James, ¡yo creo que mejor nos vamos mientras todavía tenemos suerte! – Su miedo se volvió más pronunciado cuando Pidgeot se lanzó zumbando hacia ellos.

James apuntó su Succionador Eléctrico al pájaro, pero parpadeó de sorpresa al verlo darse la vuelta para rodearlos. Al menos hasta que Pidgeot continuó volando alrededor de ellos en un círculo, aumentando su velocidad todo el tiempo. Los vientos se fueron haciendo más fuertes y arrastrando arena de la playa alrededor de la porción mineral, y los tres agentes adoptaron expresiones de resignación mientras Jessie y James recuperaban a sus Pokémon inconscientes. James colocó el Succionador Eléctrico en su cinturón para no perderlo y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Empiezo a cuestionarme si perseguir a ese Pikachu es lo mejor para nuestras carreras. Quiero decir, miren lo que pasa cada vez que lo intentamos. – dijo mientras el viento se iba haciendo más sustancial, como una gran aspiradora.

\- Siempre fallamos… – gruñó Jessie mientras se recogía el pelo y se lo metía entre la espalda de su chaqueta para que no se le arruinara tanto.

El Equipo Rocket fue absorbido por el nuevo tornado, adoptando expresiones de aburrimiento mientras cruzaban los brazos y giraban por el aire siendo lanzados hacia arriba en un curso espiral.

\- Y salimos volando… – dijo Meowth secamente. – Ya sea porque tengamos que huir o porque literalmente nos manden a volar con ayuda del bobo. – Levantó una garra y empezó a moverla en círculos, como para dar una señal. – Bueno, ¿debemos decir ya nuestra línea? Creo que vamos a cruzar el océano ahora.

\- Hagámoslo. – dijeron los otros dos agentes, y los tres se aclararon las gargantas.

…

\- ¿Cómo… hace el Equipo Rocket… para correr… esta distancia… como si no fuera nada? – jadeaba Misty. Brock se veía en mejor condición, solo ligeramente, pero eso no era decir mucho.

\- Solo espero… que Pikachu haya podido aguantar.

Los dos hicieron un esfuerzo para seguir corriendo y salir del bosque para llegar hasta la costa, pero se detuvieron al oír un rugido de viento como una aspiradora gigante. Los dos líderes de gimnasio tuvieron que sujetarse de unos árboles al ver un gigantesco tornado moverse sobre el océano, intercambiando la arena por agua mientras un trío de voces familiares gritaba: "¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET SALE VOLANDO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEZ!"

El ciclón se movió hasta perderse en el horizonte. Brock y Misty miraron hacia la playa para ver un largo trecho de arena cristalizada y un Pidgeot flotando en el aire encima de esta. El pájaro no pareció notarlos, solo confirmaba que el Equipo Rocket estaba fuera de vista antes de volar de vuelta hacia la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Misty. – ¿Acaso un Pokémon mandó a volar al Equipo Rocket?

\- Dudo que sea salvaje si va hacia la ciudad. – respondió Brock. – Pero tal vez deberíamos ir a ver para asegurarnos que Ash y Pikachu estén a salvo antes de averiguar los detalles.

Los dos caminaron hacia la playa el resto del camino, y el líder del Gimnasio Pewter recogió un trozo de la fulgurita mientras estaba en ello, para enviársela a sus hermanos en casa. No todos los días podrías encontrar un "relámpago petrificado".

* * *

Ash aguardaba en su cama, ansioso por no poder salir a ayudar. Creía firmemente que sus Pokémon serían capaces de pelear contra el Equipo Rocket, pero el joven entrenador quería ver y estar seguro de que su mamá y Pikachu estaban bien. Incluso mirando por la ventana, estaba demasiado lejos para tener una imagen clara de lo que pasaba desde que Gyarados fue retornado, así que volvió a acostarse en su cama para esperar, mientras pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para contrarrestar a ese Pokémon leviatán.

\- "Muy bien, si lo retornaron, quiere decir que al menos alguno de los movimientos que tengo debe servir para contrarrestarlo." – pensó. – "¿Quizás Semilla Venenosa? Probablemente, si estaba fuera del agua. Y si Pikachu puede montársele en la espalda o en la cola, podría electrocutarlo sin que el Equipo Rocket interfiera con su Succionador Eléctrico. Kingler tal vez podría darle buena pelea bajo el agua, pero estaría en desventaja por tamaño. Aunque si llegara a eso, tal vez podría ganar la primera vez, ya que tengo mi respirador y el Equipo Rocket aún no lo sabe, así que podría comandar a Kingler de manera más efectiva. Pero solo la primera vez, ya que seguramente el entrenador de Gyarados se conseguirá uno propio después de esto."

Sus estrategias se vieron interrumpidas cuando oyó un toqueteo en su ventana. Ash volteó a ver y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Pidgeot cargando a un golpeado Pikachu con una de sus garras y dándole a la ventana con el pico para que le abrieran. Olvidándose de su enfermedad por un momento, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se apresuró a abrir la ventana y Pidgeot aterrizó en el borde con su pata libre, plegando las alas para poder meterse por la abertura. Ash rápidamente agarró a su inicial y lo tomó en sus brazos, preocupado por su estado.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien?

\- _Ahora lo estoy. –_ replicó Pikachu agarrándose de la camiseta de Ash con fuerza, aliviado de estar de vuelta con é entrenador inmediatamente se apresuró para ir a sacar de su mochila una Super Poción antes de dejar a su Pokémon en la cama, para rociarle las peores heridas. Pidgeot esperó pacientemente, y una vez que Ash se aseguró de que Pikachu ese recuperaría, volteó a ver al pájaro.

\- Gracias por traer a Pikachu, Pidgeot… ¿to? – Parpadeó al ver a Pidgeot más de cerca. El Pokémon Volador ahora estaba tan alto como Ash y sus características habían cambiado. De hecho, el muchacho podía apostar a que hasta podría volar llevándolo a él en su espalda. – Te ves… espera, ¿acaso evolucionaste? ¡Esto es increíble!

Sacó a Dexter de su chaqueta y no pudo evitar apuntar el dispositivo hacia Pidgeot a fuerza de costumbre, tanto para identificarlo como para ver algo de información sobre él.

 **\- PIDGEOT, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO, LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE PIDGEOTTO. PUEDE VOLAR HASTA A DOS VECES LA VELOCIDAD DEL SONIDO Y A UNA ALTITUD DE CASI UN KILÓMETRO Y MEDIO. –** dijo el Pokédex antes que Ash lo cerrara.

\- ¿Evolucionaste para pelear contra El Equipo Rocket? – preguntó, y Pidgeot asintió en respuesta, recibiendo un gran abrazo de su entrenador. – Gracias. Muchas gracias por proteger a mi mamá y a Pikachu.

Pidgeot se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo, pero no le pareció desagradable, así que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash antes que el entrenador lo soltara. Al recordar la otra razón de su viaje, Pidgeot graznó levantando una de sus patas. Ash miró abajo y notó lo que parecía una servilleta con algo escrito sujeto de la pata de Pidgeot con una cinta para el pelo. Se la sacó y la abrió para encontrarse con el siguiente mensaje:

 _ ***Querido Ash:**_

 _ **Como habrás adivinado por la apariencia de Pidgeot al traer a Pikachu, tus Pokémon y yo logramos derrotar al Equipo Rocket. Llevaré al resto de tus otros Pokémon al Centro Pokémon, pero imaginé que querrías ver a Pikachu solo para estar seguro de que se encuentra bien. Pidgeot seguro podrá vigilarte sin problemas, está en mejor condición que el resto de tus otros Pokémon.**_

 _ **Asegúrate de darle las gracias a Pidgeot apropiadamente, no habríamos ganado de no ser por su evolución y su nuevo poder. Luego de que tus Pokémon hayan sanado, volveré para traerte algo de almuerzo. Trata de descansar un poco hasta entonces.**_

 _ **Mamá***_

Ash sonrió con el mensaje y acarició a Pidgeot, que se alegró en silencio por el afecto de su entrenador. Luego Ash bostezó y decidió hacer caso al consejo de su mamá y dormir un poco. Tomando otra dosis de su medicina para el resfriado y bebiéndose el resto del agua, Ash volvió a la cama junto con Pikachu y se aferró de cerca al ratón eléctrico antes de quedarse dormido, casi de inmediato. Pidgeot se quedó haciendo guardia junto a la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pero el oído atento ante cualquier intruso.

A los pocos minutos, Misty y Brock salieron del elevador e inmediatamente se dirigieron a su cuarto en el hotel. Brock notó que la puerta seguía cerrada y tomó esto como una buena señal antes de usar su llave para abrirla. Los dos líderes de gimnasio miraron adentro para encontrarse con Ash dormido junto con Pikachu y Pidgeot haciendo guardia junto a la pared, abriendo los ojos para verlos por un momento, y luego volviendo a cerrarlos tranquilamente. Brock dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

\- Gracias al cielo. Ese Pidgeot debe ser de Ash, su Pidgeotto debe haber evolucionado. – Se volvió hacia Misty. – Parece estar bien, llevemos a nuestros Pokémon al Centro Pokémon.

* * *

El sonido de las olas golpeando contra la orilla era la única compañía de un Slowpoke pescando con su cola. Cuando el salpiqueo del agua cambió, miró para ver a un Gyarados prácticamente estrellarse contra la orilla junto con dos humanos y un Meowth. El Pokémon lento no les prestó atención y volvió a su pesca.

James fue el primero en ponerse de pie, corriendo hacia unos arbustos para descubrir su bote y sacar un antídoto. Al encontrar uno corrió de vuelta hacia Gyarados, que todavía temblaba del veneno en su sistema.

\- Abre grande. – le dijo.

El leviatán hizo lo que le pidieron y James roció dos veces en la boca de Gyarados. La serpiente marina cerró la boca alrededor de la neblina haciendo una mueca de asco por el sabor, pero el tinte morado desapareció de su cara y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. El agente masculino se puso a acariciarle la frente.

\- Gracias por traernos de vuelta a la costa, Gyarados. – le dijo. El Pokémon atroz tuvo la suficiente fuerza para romper el ciclón con su propia Furia Dragón para contrarrestar el tornado. Luego de eso, el agua le ayudó a aguantar lo suficiente para llevarlos hasta el lado de la isla con la Tierra Pokémon, donde habían dejado su bote. James sacó su Pokébola dorada. – Toma un largo descanso y recupérate. Te lo ganaste.

Retornó a Gyarados y el agua del océano empezó a llenar la enorme huella que el masivo Pokémon había dejado en la arena. Jessie se escurrió el agua salada de su cabello mientras gruñía, sin decir ni un solo comentario más. Meowth también se puso a cuatro patas para secarse el pelaje con una sacudida.

\- Bueno, esto terminó igual de bien que las otras veces que tratamos de capturar a Pikachu. – dijo con sarcasmo. – En serio, pudimos capturar a una horda de Beedrills, conseguimos la Piedra Lunar, los Pokémon del Pokémon Tech, al Escuadrón Squirtle, pero en el instante que tratamos de llevarnos a ese Pikachu, toda nuestra suerte se va por el drenaje. ¡El bobo ni siquiera estaba ahí, y aun así se las arregló para arruinarnos los planes!

\- Aun así, no habríamos encontrado la mitad de esos objetivos si no lo hubiéramos seguido. – agregó James, que luego levantó el dedo a modo de sugerencia. – Tal vez no tiene por qué ser Pikachu si solo le seguimos el rastro y vamos tras cualquier Pokémon raro y poderoso con el que se tope.

\- ¡Vamos a atrapar a ese Pikachu y a enseñarle a ese bobo que nadie se mete con nosotros! – gruñó Jessie mientras todavía se sacaba el agua salada de su cabello, hecho un desastre, y un fuego se encendió en sus ojos. – ¡Esto dejó de tratarse del Equipo Rocket hace tiempo, lo haremos pagar por humillarnos una y otra vez!

\- Jessie, en serio, necesitamos considerar nuestros trabajos. – trató de razonar James. – Si gastamos nuestros recursos en tratar de capturar a Pikachu, imagina a lo que nos podría llevar. Ni siquiera que Meowth se lleve bien con el Persian del jefe nos salvaría de su furia. – Su compañera le gruñó, pero él le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara. – Ya atraparemos a ese Pikachu, eventualmente. Pero deberíamos planear nuestros intentos con más cuidado. "Mide dos veces y corta una vez", como dice el dicho, ¿está bien? Necesitamos cubrir nuestras necesidades básicas y pagar nuestras deudas.

Mientras los dos agentes humanos conversaban, Meowth se fue hacia el bote para conseguir algo de medicina para sus quemaduras y algo de comida. Pero mientras registraba las bolsas, el comunicador atado a la parte trasera del bote empezó a pitar, haciendo que los ojos del agente felino se salieran.

\- ¡Hey, olvídense de Pikachu por un momento! ¡Tenemos una llamada del jefe!

Esas palabras sirvieron para que pararan su discusión al instante y corrieran hacia el bote detrás de Meowth, a pesar de su estado desarreglado. Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas mientras Meowth presionaba el botón para responder.

\- Saludos, señor. – le dijo Meowth respetuosamente. Giovanni pareció algo sorprendido de verlos en ese estado, y Persian ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué rayos les pasó a ustedes tres? – preguntó el líder con su voz disfrazada.

\- Otro intento de robar a ese Pikachu que nos salió mal, desafortunadamente. – respondió Jessie con el cejo ligeramente fruncido.

\- Lo bueno fue que no tuvimos que gastar un centavo para esto, así que no perdimos nada. – dijo James levantando el dedo.

\- Envíenme su reporte más tarde. – les dijo Giovanni. – Tengo una tarea importante qué asignarles a ustedes tres. Los rumores dicen que hay un torneo clandestino en Ciudad Gringy mañana por la noche. Quiero que ustedes entren, ganen el dinero del premio y vayan en busca de reclutas potenciales.

\- ¿Dinero del premio? – preguntó Meowth con un brillo en los ojos.

\- La tarea es doble. – explicó el jefe. – Lo primero, les dará la oportunidad para ver si sus habilidades de batalla están a la par y conseguir Pokémon y reclutas. Sus repetidas derrotas contra este niño me han hecho dudar de su capacidad. Segundo, recuerdo que dijeron que perdieron algunas de sus provisiones junto con su globo. Esto debería ayudarles a compensar sus pérdidas, si es que ganan. Ya tengo rastreado su nuevo comunicador y les envié el globo, junto con las instrucciones para llegar hasta el torneo.

\- Le agradecemos su generosidad, jefe. – dijo Meowth mientras él y el trío inclinaban sus cabezas.

\- No se preocupe. – agregó Jessie mientras volvían a levantar sus cabezas. – Ganaremos y le demostraremos por qué seguimos siendo el equipo.

\- Si son solo entrenadores ordinarios los que participarán en el torneo, no hay duda de que saldremos victoriosos. – agregó James.

\- Y nos aseguraremos de traerle a los mejores combatientes para el Equipo Rocket, jefe. – concluyó Meowth con una sonrisa. Persian maulló algo, y el agente felino levantó una ceja. – Oh, ¿conque me estás retando, Don Gato? Muy bien, pues yo también voy a entrar. ¡Soy un Pokémon, después de todo, también puedo pelear por mí mismo!

\- Excelente, entre más de ustedes compitan, mayores posibilidades de ganar. – Giovanni se permitió reír. – Pero manténganse fuera de la competencia para ver a los entrenadores que peleen bien aunque pierdan. En cuanto a ti, Meowth, he incluido algo en el globo que tal vez deberías haber recibido cuando viniste aquí. Es algo que preparé para el Escuadrón Squirtle, pero debería quedarte también a ti. No quisiéramos que alguno de los competidores tuviera la idea de capturarte, ¿verdad?

\- Gracias de nuevo, jefecito. – asintió Meowth.

\- Ahora, creo que su globo debería estar llegando vía correo aéreo en cualquier momento ahora. – informó el líder Rocket mientras sus ojos chequeaban otro monitor. – Repórtense el día después de que termine el torneo. Eso es todo.

\- Sí, jefe. – replicó el trío al unísono.

* * *

Con sus Pokémon ya curados, Misty y Brock retornaron a su cuarto de hotel para ver a Ash despierto y chequeando su Pokédex con Pikachu sentado a su lado en la cama. Pidgeot abrió sus ojos para chequear que eran ellos antes de volver a cerrarlos. Su Pokébola todavía la tenía Delia, así que solo se quedó haciendo guardia.

\- Hola, Ash. – saludó Brock. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, ya tomé una siesta y me siento mucho mejor que esta mañana. – dijo Ash sin quitar la vista de Dexter. – Una ducha caliente y una buena noche de sueño seguro me dejarán como nuevo para mañana. El Equipo Rocket atacó hoy, ¿verdad?

Los dos líderes de gimnasio parpadearon ante el repentino cambio de tema, pero el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta continuó:

\- Y ahora tienen un Gyarados. Pude ver a ese Pokémon desde mi ventana, así que decidí buscarlo y tratar de encontrar algunas debilidades. Brock, resulta que además de ser tipo Agua, también es tipo Volador y débil a los ataques de tipo Roca, así que será bueno tenerlo en mente.

\- A mí… no me pareció que pudiera volar. – comentó Misty algo perpleja.

\- No me extrañaría si el Equipo Rocket lograra enseñarle de alguna manera. – Ash sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿No estás molesto porque casi perdimos a Pikachu? – preguntó Brock con cautela, yéndose directo al centro del problema sin rodeos.

\- Todavía sigue aquí, ¿verdad? Y definitivamente voy a tener más cuidado en el futuro, así que no. No tiene sentido que me enfade por algo así. Un Gyarados no es cosa despreciable; si el Equipo Rocket tiene esa clase de poder, no me extraña que se hayan salvado por poco.

\- Si Pikachu no hubiera escapado, tal vez podríamos haber podido derrotar a ese Gyarados nosotros mismos. – señaló la pelirroja con los brazos en jarras. Las orejas de Pikachu se bajaron por la culpa, pero Ash abrazó a su Pokémon Eléctrico y le dio una mirada enojada a Misty, apagando su Pokédex.

\- ¡No te atrevas a culpar a Pikachu! Además, ¿sabes lo que habría pasado si Pikachu atacaba a ese Gyarados? El Equipo Rocket succionaría sus ataques con ese artilugio que absorbe electricidad. – le dijo. La líder de Cerulean parpadeó, pues honestamente no había considerado esa posibilidad y no pudo refutarla. Ash aprovechó su ventaja para seguir presionando. – Sí, Pikachu tal vez podría haber hecho una diferencia, ¿pero qué tal si se hubiera quedado y ustedes dos hubieran perdido? No podría escapar de todos los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket al mismo tiempo. Sus Pokémon estarían noqueados y el Equipo Rocket habría ganado. Personalmente, me alegra que Pikachu haya tratado de venir a buscarme, ya que con eso pude enviar a mis otros Pokémon con mi mamá para salvarlo. – El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le dio unas palmadas a su Pokémon en la cabeza.

\- ¿Tu mamá? – Brock parpadeó. – ¿Quieres decir que no saliste de aquí para salvar a Pikachu?

\- Ella no me dejó. – respondió Ash.

En eso alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta. La cerradura se abrió y los dos líderes de gimnasio se dieron la vuelta para ver con los ojos muy abiertos a Delia. Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, pues había usado la tira que lo sujetaba para enviarle el mensaje a Ash, pero aun así podían reconocerla. Llevaba una bandeja con un tazón humeante encima.

\- Ash, te traje algo de… – se detuvo por un momento al ver a Misty y a Brock. – Sopa.

\- Gracias, mamá. – sonrió Ash.

Los dos líderes de gimnasio sintieron que el sudor les rodaba por la cara mientras la madre de Ash pasaba frente a ellos, dándose cuenta que le habían dicho antes que habían dejado a Ash en su cuarto de hotel mientras estaba enfermo. La mujer se puso de pie después de dejarle la bandeja y los miró.

\- Ash, ¿no me vas a presentar a estos dos?

\- Oh, lo siento. – dijo Ash soplando un poco la cuchara antes de tomar un poco. – Mamá, ellos son Misty y Brock, mis amigos. Misty, Brock, ella es mi mamá.

\- Delia Ketchum. – se presentó respetuosamente inclinando la cabeza. – Saben algo, los dos deberían ir a chequear a sus Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon. Aprecio que se preocupen por Ash, pero deberían ir a curarlos después de que se esforzaron tanto peleando contra el Equipo Rocket.

\- Pero si ya los… ¡au! – Misty se cortó cuando Brock le dio un codazo al notar que Delia tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro que decía claramente que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. La pelirroja le echó una mirada ligeramente asesina a Brock frotándose el costado. – Sí, creo que deberíamos. Nos alegra que estés bien, Ash. Volveremos enseguida.

Los dos líderes de gimnasio salieron a esperar en el corredor, pues no necesitaban echarse ese viaje hasta el Centro Pokémon. Entretanto, Ash sintió que su mamá tenía algo muy específico que decirle cuando se sentó, así que dejó su comida para darle toda su atención.

\- Mamá… – se aventuró a preguntar. – ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Ash… habías dicho que esos criminales no siempre van tras tu Pikachu, ¿verdad? – preguntó Delia. Ash asintió, presintiendo que ya sabía a dónde iría esto.

\- Sí, también han ido tras otros Pokémon. – le dijo.

\- Sé que soy muy egoísta por preguntarte esto, ¿pero por qué tratas de detenerlos? – preguntó la mujer, con una expresión triste mientras hablaba. – Son muy peligrosos, y aunque puedo entender que protejas a Pikachu porque es tu Pokémon, ¿es necesario que sigas poniéndote en peligro?

\- No te dije esto antes, pero la tercera vez que me encontré con ellos, la vez con el enjambre Beedrill, casi me ganaron. – suspiró Ash. Delia se llevó la mano a la boca, pero él continuó. – Todos mis Pokémon excepto Pikachu estaban demasiado débiles y ellos todavía tenían otros tres, incluyendo a Meowth. – Ash sonrió un poco al ver a Pidgeot todavía junto a la pared. – De hecho, fue Pidgeot quien nos salvó aquella vez también. Todavía era un Pidgeotto, pero su Ataque de Arena nos sirvió para cubrirnos y escapar. – Delia miró, y el Pokémon pájaro asintió para confirmarlo. – Eso me enseñó que el Equipo Rocket seguiría volviéndose más fuerte para tratar de vencerme. Comencé a entrenar con más seriedad desde entonces, y logré ahuyentarlos fuera de Ciudad Pewter, y hasta tenía la ventaja hasta que la pelea fue interrumpida por la Oficial Jenny que venía acercándose.

\- Ya veo. – Delia asintió para demostrar que entendía. – ¿Y después?

\- Después, cuando el Equipo Rocket se llevó la Piedra Lunar, eso me enseñó otra dura lección. – El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta suspiró, como si de pronto se sintiera cansado. – Si yo no los detengo, ¿quién lo hará? Es culpa mía y tengo que asumir esa responsabilidad, ya que se están volviendo más fuertes porque quieren derrotarme a mí. – Ash acarició a Pikachu. – Y hoy aprendí que siempre tengo que estar alerta para poder proteger a Pikachu. Por haberme enfermado hoy casi lo capturan.

Delia frunció el cejo de ver que su hijo se echaba la culpa. Por suerte él no se dio cuenta y su expresión volvió a tornarse neutral mientras también suspiraba.

\- Entiendo. Trata de acabarte la sopa antes de que se enfríe, yo debería regresar y buscar a mi grupo de turistas. – Se puso de pie y dejó la llave de la habitación y el cinturón de Pokébolas en la silla donde antes estaba sentada.

\- Tal vez podríamos pasar el día de mañana juntos. – ofreció Ash mientras agarraba la bandeja de su mesita de noche. Ya no echaba vapor, pero seguía caliente. – ¿Te gustaría eso?

\- Claro que sí. – Delia sonrió, conmovida por la oferta. – Nos veremos mañana afuera del hotel, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Brock y Misty esperaron hasta que Delia salió de la habitación. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, los agarró a los dos de las muñecas y los arrastró por todo el corredor.

\- ¡Pero qué… oiga! – protestó Misty.

Delia continuó jalando a los dos líderes de gimnasio por todo lo largo del corredor lo más lejos posible de la habitación, y de Ash. Una vez que estuvieron a buena distancia los soltó, se dio la vuelta y los miró fijamente, luciendo realmente enfurecida con ellos. Brock sabiamente decidió mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que Delia les soltara todo lo que tenía que decirles, pues ya sabía que ninguna defensa racional funcionaría en él si alguno de sus hermanos menores estuviera en peligro o se quedara solo mientras estaba enfermo. Cierto, Ash era mayor que la mayoría de ellos y sabía cómo tomarse su medicina, pero no era excusa, especialmente con un ataque del Equipo Rocket, y más todavía, un ataque del cual ellos no pudieron proteger a Pikachu. Tristemente, Misty era muy temperamental y la más joven de su familia, así que ella no tendría esa clase de conocimiento y tuvo que salírsele la pregunta:

\- ¿Cuál es la gran idea?

\- Pues para empezar ustedes dos dejaron a Ash solo mientras estaba enfermo. – respondió Delia secamente con una expresión de desaprobación. Misty sintió una ligera punzada de culpa, pero igualmente se atrevió a replicar.

\- Bueno, yo le pregunté si deberíamos quedarnos, pero él insistió en que saliéramos.

\- ¿Y le hicieron caso? – preguntó Delia, nada satisfecha con la respuesta. Los dos temblaron antes de dejarla continuar. – Adoro a mi hijo, pero él no suele ponerle mucha atención a su propia salud o seguridad. – La mujer bajó la mirada con tristeza. – ¿Saben que hoy es la PRIMERA vez que escucho sobre esos criminales del Equipo Rocket que lo persiguen?

\- La verdad ha podido enfrentárseles bastante bien. – trató de asegurarle Brock, pero Delia le echó una mirada asesina.

\- ¡No debería tener que hacerlo! Ustedes dos son mayores que él, ¿no es así? ¡Ustedes son los que deberían mantenerlo a salvo a él, no al revés! ¡Y si los eventos de hoy son su idea de "protección", si dependiera de mí él volvería a Pueblo Paleta conmigo en este preciso instante!

Ahora el criador Pokémon entendió por qué la mamá de Ash los arrastró todo el camino por ese pasillo. No quería que él se sintiera presionado a renunciar a su viaje por el bien de ella.

\- Pero no depende de mí, porque su sueño es ser un Maestro Pokémon. – continuó la mujer más calmada. – Y ahora siente que tiene una obligación de frustrar los planes de esos rufianes siempre que pueda. Pero eso no es lo que me tiene tan molesta. – Les volvió a echar otra mirada mortal antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. – Lo que me tiene molesta es que se está echando la culpa él mismo por enfermarse y no poder proteger a Pikachu, en vez de ustedes dos por no hacerlo.

\- Pikachu salió huyendo. – se defendió Misty.

\- Y con buena razón si ustedes no pudieron impedir que los otros dos se reunieran con el tercero. – replicó Delia mirando por encima del hombro, mientras presionaba el botón del elevador. – Espero que los dos empiecen a ser un poco más responsables. De lo contrario, si mi hijo vuelve a casa convertido en una persona destrozada, sabré de quién es la culpa.

Las puertas de abrieron con un pitido y Delia ingresó a la cabina sin decir ni una palabra más hasta que se cerraron. Brock se dirigió de vuelta al cuarto con Misty siguiéndolo de cerca. La pelirroja por dentro estaba que ardía de rabia por las palabras de Delia.

\- "¿Qué sabe ella de las batallas? Si fuese una batalla en el agua entonces…" – De pronto parpadeó al recordar algo. – "Entonces… Gyarados habría hecho trizas a todos mis Pokémon." – Después de esto sacudió la cabeza. – "Bueno se supone que para eso es que Pikachu está aquí. Pero Pikachu no es mi Pokémon, aun si le agrado…"

Misty se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que dependía de Ash, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Trató de recordar sus propias palabras: Cualquiera podía usar una ventaja de tipo, y ella seguía siendo la entrenadora con más experiencia. Así, igual que la mayoría de las cosas que no le gustaban, simplemente decidió ponerse en negación.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket flotaba en su globo, dejando atrás su bote, pues siempre podían robarse otro y dejar su globo en el punto de partida para mantener sus provisiones a salvo. James miró el mapa y vio donde se encontraba Ciudad Gringy antes de indicarles a todos la dirección.

\- No podremos seguir a los bobos por un tiempo. – gruñó Jessie.

\- No hay remedio. – James se encogió de hombros. – Órdenes directas del jefe. Además, esto nos dará tiempo de planear nuestro siguiente movimiento contra ellos y a ti para que te acostumbres a esos tacones de metal.

\- Y mientras tanto, vamos a planear quiénes de nosotros vamos a pelear y quienes vamos a buscar a los perdedores. – sugirió Meowth mientras se sujetaba del lado de la cesta para ver por el horizonte. James asintió, y Jessie a regañadientes decidió dejar de lado sus deseos de venganza, solo por el momento.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, con esto concluye la batalla. No me quejo, fue bastante emocionante y las evoluciones tempraneras siempre son bienvenidas. Otra de las cosas que me gusta en esta historia es el enfoque que le dan a la personalidad de cada Pokémon, y en este caso resaltan el sentido de la lealtad de Pidgeotto, ahora Pidgeot. Eso sin mencionar que ahora Ash tiene un Pokémon con el cual pelear contra la Fearow de Jessie de igual a igual.

Por otro lado, aquí salió a relucir el aspecto de mamá protectora de Delia, uno que muy rara vez se le ve en el canon (solo se lo recuerdo mayormente en la segunda y tercera película). Bueno, en parte porque ya la vemos poco, pero debo admitir que me gusta cuando se pone así. Y ya que ahora Ash está en mayor riesgo por el Equipo Rocket, no es de extrañarse que les haya soltado ese regaño a Misty y Brock. El segundo sin duda lo aceptó bien, pero la primera… bueno, ya vieron como sigue en negación, y pronto le va a venir un muy rudo despertar por esa actitud. Será otro punto importante en su desarrollo como personaje, y uno de los que más disfruté de leer y traducir, dicho sea de paso.

De adelanto, el próximo capítulo será uno de respiro, mayormente enfocado en Ash pasando el tiempo. Luego de eso, seguiremos al trío Rocket en ese torneo clandestino del que habló Giovanni. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, AlenDarkStar, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX, leonix644, dragon titanico.** Ahora que estoy oficialmente fuera de clases, aceleraré el paso con otros escritos. Voy a ocuparme con mi oneshot de aniversario para el Resetverso, y también los que tengo planeados para Navidad. Hasta la próxima.


	15. Descanso para los agotados

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 15:** Descanso para los agotados.

* * *

Mientras Ash y compañía dormían en su cuarto de hotel, el Equipo Rocket pasó la mañana volando en su globo. Justo ahora, era el turno de James de mantenerlos en curso mientras sus dos compañeros dormían. Había dejado salir a Gyarados para que saliera de cacería en el mar debajo de ellos al atardecer, así que todo iba bien hasta donde él sabía.

Le echó una mirada a Meowth, que dormía enrollado con una sonrisa inconsciente mientras Jessie estaba acurrucada contra la pared de la cesta. El agente felino tenía su nuevo accesorio en la base de su cola: una banda metálica que tenía (según las instrucciones) un chip adentro que funcionaba similar a una Pokébola, marcando a Meowth como conectado al sistema privado del Equipo Rocket. Eso impediría que otro entrenador pudiese capturarlo.

Las instrucciones también decían que esto había sido inspirado como una forma de mantener controlado al Escuadrón Squirtle, pero Meowth llevaba uno que tenía menos medidas de seguridad ya que él era leal al Equipo Rocket. No mencionaba qué otras características adicionales tendría, pero Meowth confiaba en el juicio de su líder y lo llevaba con orgullo. La protección significaba mucho para Meowth pues representaba el hecho de que Giovanni no lo veía solo como a un Pokémon, sino como un valioso miembro del Equipo Rocket que no podía permitirse perder.

Los ojos de James se pasaron hacia Jessie, y dejó salir un ligero suspiro a través de su nariz. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos mientras seguía despierto, no pudo convencerla de que dejaran de perseguir activamente a Pikachu. Ella no se quedaría tranquila tras las repetidas derrotas sin algún tipo de venganza contra Ash. Se enfocó de vuelta en el horizonte para pensar un poco en el entrenador en cuestión.

Últimamente, el agente había llegado a respetar a Ash como entrenador. No necesariamente quería decir que le agradara, y planeaba continuar ayudando a Jessie con los planes para robarse a Pikachu, pero el criminal tuvo que admitir que Ash sabía lo que hacía al entrenar a sus Pokémon. La diferencia entre pelear contra los Pokémon de los dos líderes de gimnasio y los de Ash era tan clara como el día. Y si sus Pokémon por sí solos podían voltear la balanza tan drásticamente contra los del trío, entonces parecía que el solo llevarse uno de ellos requeriría algo más que un poco de suerte (que parecían perder siempre que iban tras Pikachu) o evitar la batalla totalmente y atacar antes de que el muchacho pudiese soltar algún otro Pokémon.

\- "Pero de vuelta a lo que importa." – pensó James mientras seguía reflexionando en lo rápido que crecían tanto sus Pokémon como los de Ash. – "Nosotros nos hacemos más fuertes, él también; nosotros ganamos algunas, y él gana otras. Y sin importar qué bando gane, uno de los dos o ambos aprendemos algo. Si estuviéramos en términos más amigables, seríamos más bien rivales en vez de archienemigos."

Dejó salir un suspiro, preguntándose qué tendría el futuro reservado para ellos, tanto para el trío Rocket como para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- ¿Qué tanto andas cavilando?

James echó una mirada para darse cuenta que Meowth andaba apoyado en el borde de la cesta, colgando los brazos y sujetándose con las garras de los pies contra la pared, meneando la cola mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Solo pensaba en cómo llegamos a donde estamos, y lo que el futuro podría traernos. – replicó el agente pelimorado, volviendo a ver hacia el frente para planear su curso. Después de una pausa, volvió a verificar que Jessie siguiera dormida y volteó a ver a Meowth. – Sí sabes tan bien como yo que si seguimos persiguiendo a ese Pikachu solo nos hará terminar mal, ¿verdad?

Meowth volvió a ver a Jessie, dejando salir una risita algo cínica pero bajita.

\- Je, no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo en las calles si fuera estúpido. Si de pronto me doy cuenta que me estoy metiendo en el vecindario equivocado, me doy la vuelta, me escondo y me largo de la ciudad. Quizás vuelva después con un mejor plan, pero a veces es mejor irse que arriesgarse a perder lo que tienes.

James asintió. El Pokémon parlante les había contado un poco de su vida antes del Equipo Rocket a sus compañeros a cambio de que ellos le contaran sobre el Pokémon Tech y su tiempo con aquella pandilla en el puente. Mayormente les había dicho que era un Pokémon callejero. James sabía muy bien que había más en esa historia, pues Meowth nunca les había dicho por qué había aprendido a hablar humano. Les había dicho cómo lo hizo, pero nunca el por qué. Aun así, James volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos en su discusión.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea para convencerla?

\- ¡Ja! – Meowth le echó una mirada. – ¿Lo dices en serio? Le podríamos dar una presentación con diapositivas, y todavía querría ir tras el bobo. Podríamos hablarle de lo común que es un Pikachu, que al jefe no lo va a impresionar, y de todo el dinero que hemos perdido tratando de atrapar a Pikachu y no le importaría. Ya lo dijo, quiere ponerse a mano con el líder de los bobos, y eso es todo.

\- Eso del "líder de los bobos", ¿vamos a llamarlo por ese apodo a partir de ahora? – James se rio un poco. – Además, ¿no se supone que Ash es el menor?

\- La edad no es nada en el mundo de los Pokémon. – replicó Meowth. – Si les dan Pokébolas a niños de diez años, entonces todo depende de quién entrena más duro y piensa más rápido. Y como si tú pudieras hablar, ahora acabas de llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Sí lo hice. – El agente parpadeó de sorpresa antes de recuperar la compostura. – Bueno, fastidioso o no, siento que sus habilidades son dignas de respeto, aunque no me agrade que se meta en nuestro camino. Con eso no lo subestimaré en el futuro. Como sea, ahora que sus dos amigos han visto a Gyarados, podemos apostar que intentará hacer algún plan para la próxima vez que nos veamos. Tendré que empezar a entrena… aahh… – El plan de James se vio interrumpido por un bostezo.

\- Ve a descansar un poco. – ofreció Meowth, parándose en el borde de la cesta y agarrando una de las cuerdas de control con la cola y la otra con la pata. – Yo nos mantendré en curso hacia Ciudad Gringy. Creo que mi vista felina puede ver el puerto por allá, así que no debe faltar mucho. Si tenemos suerte, aterrizaré el globo fuera de la ciudad en la próxima hora y podremos dormir hasta que amanezca.

James asintió y se alejó de las cuerdas, dándole un jalón al quemador para darle suficiente impulso al globo para que Meowth pudiera volarlo sobre los edificios. Se sentó contra la pared al otro lado de Jessie y cerró los ojos.

Mientras Meowth se enfocaba en dirigir el globo de aire caliente, Jessie pensó en lo que acababa de escuchar. Solo había fingido estar dormida después de haberse despertado al oír a Meowth preguntándole a James en qué estaba pensando. Aunque estaba un poco enojada de que sus compañeros hablaran de ella a sus espaldas, el hecho de que sintieran la necesidad de hacerlo le hizo reconsiderarlo.

\- "Quizás tenga la rara chispa de… de acuerdo, MUCHAS cosas me hacen enojar, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan razonar conmigo." – protestó internamente, ignorando convenientemente que James ya lo había intentado. Había estado sedienta de venganza desde su derrota, así que no era la mejor manera de tratar de apelar a la lógica. – "Aun así, tengo que admitir que haber atacado a los otros dos bobos mientras el niño estaba enfermo era nuestra mejor oportunidad." – La agente de cabello magenta suspiró por dentro. – "James tiene razón; el jefe no va a tolerar que persigamos a ese Pikachu para siempre. Aun así, encontraré otra manera de vengarme de ese bobo. No será solo otra victoria, sino algo importante. Lo golpearé donde más le duela, ¡y se arrepentirá de haberse cruzado en el camino del Equipo Rocket!"

Habiendo decidido eso, Jessie resolvió hablar con James y Meowth en la mañana y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

El sol salía sobre Porta Vista y la ciudad de Acapulco, famosa por sus playas y hoteles. Ash se levantó en cuanto los primeros rayos de la mañana se colaron por la ventana de su habitación, pues había dejado intencionalmente las cortinas un poco abiertas, e hizo algunos estiramientos. Se sentía otra vez en forma, así que entró al baño para lavarse la cara y cambiarse para ponerse sus shorts de baño debajo de la ropa. Brock y Misty todavía seguían dormidos pero Pikachu despertó al sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ash volvió a salir momentáneamente y vio a Pikachu que ya estaba esperándolo. No pudo evitar reírse un poco.

\- Buenos días, Pikachu. Ya me siento mucho mejor, ¿lo ves?

Pikachu se trepó a su sitio usual en el hombro de Ash. El dúo miró a Brock and Misty que todavía seguían dormidos, probablemente seguían sin estar acostumbrados a pararse sin un reloj de alarma. Ash y su mamá usualmente eran madrugadores, pues las ventanas de sus cuartos miraban hacia el este y las dejaban descubiertas para que el sol los despertara. Su mamá era dueña de un restaurante, así que tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, y Ash usualmente se acostaba temprano cuando estaba en casa.

\- Dejémoslos dormir. – decidió Ash. – Ayer estuvo demasiado tenso con el Equipo Rocket y todo eso. Les dejaré una nota… papel, papel… ajá.

Después de tomarse un momento para escribirles una nota de que saldría a explorar Acapulco con su mamá, Ash salió del cuarto junto con Pikachu, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido y cerrarla con su llave. Se dirigió al elevador, imaginándose que si él ya estaba despierto, probablemente su mamá ya vendría en camino.

* * *

\- ¿Así que quieres retomar tus lecciones en batallas Pokémon cuando volvamos a Pueblo Paleta?

Delia asintió mientras ella y el Profesor Oak se dirigían a encontrarse con Ash. El científico se mostró muy comprensivo cuando le explicó que su desaparición de ayer se debió a que se enteró que Ash estaba en la ciudad. El Profesor también quería verlo, así que le pidió acompañarla. Aunque Delia esperaba pasar el día solo ella y Ash, no se le ocurrió una razón para negarse, así que accedió. Además, ella también tenía su propia petición que hacerle al Profesor Oak.

Si bien ella tenía plena confianza de que Ash podría protegerse a sí mismo por lo que había visto con sus Pokémon ayer, decidió que era mejor aprender sobre las batallas para ayudarlo de alguna manera. No sabía cómo todavía, pero se rehusaba a quedarse sin hacer nada mientras su hijo peleaba contra una organización criminal.

\- Bueno, no hay mucho más que te pueda enseñar de la teoría, y el siguiente lote de Pokémon iniciales no llegará en un largo tiempo. – dijo el profesor rascándose un lado de la cara. – ¿Por qué el repentino interés en las batallas?

\- Bueno, mi hijo parece divertirse mucho entrenando a sus Pokémon, así que pensé en intentarlo yo también. – respondió Delia. Aunque quería decirle al Profesor Oak sobre el Equipo Rocket, sentía que no era su lugar contarle lo que Ash estaba pasando.

\- Puede ser muy satisfactorio. – asintió Oak. – Muy bien, veré qué puedo hacer para encontrarte un Pokémon.

\- Gracias. – Delia también asintió. – Mientras volteaba su cabeza, y vio salir a Ash de las puertas del hotel con su Pikachu en el hombro y con la mochila en la espalda. Se movió para esperar junto a la entrada, pero entonces notó a los dos adultos, y sonrió mientras se les acercaba.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Profesor Oak? – Parpadeó algo confuso por un momento, pero entonces se acordó y se golpeó un lado de la cabeza al darse cuenta. – Oh, claro, el grupo de turistas es de Pueblo Paleta. Qué bueno verlo también, Profesor.

\- Igualmente. – El Profesor Oak le respondió con un asentimiento.

Después de eso, decidieron ir a disfrutar su día, ya que Ash quería ver qué habría disponible en las tiendas primero por no haber podido hacerlo ayer. Cuando el Profesor preguntó por qué, Ash y Delia pusieron la excusa de que se había resfriado por ir a nadar en el océano.

* * *

Jessie y James se movían por los pasajes de ventilación de una fábrica. Ya habían visitado muchas de ellas antes. Habían llegado a Ciudad Gringy la noche anterior y durmieron hasta que amaneció. Jessie aprovechó de tener su charla con James y Meowth, que aunque estaban sorprendidos, se alegraron de que estuviera de acuerdo con planear con más cuidado su captura de Pikachu en vez de ponerse a atacarlo a lo tonto. Ya que el torneo no empezaría hasta la noche, el trío decidió ponerse a trabajar y capturar algunos Pokémon en vez de quedarse tranquilos sin hacer nada.

Ciudad Gringy era conocida por sus numerosas fábricas y plantas de energía, que habían contaminado el agua y el aire. A raíz de eso, la ciudad estaba mayormente abandonada salvo por el personal que operaba la red eléctrica. Todas las fábricas en la línea de producción estaban totalmente automatizadas salvo por algunos mensajeros que pasaban de vez en cuando a entregar paquetes. También había una estación de policía y un Centro Pokémon, pero eran más una formalidad porque cada ciudad mayor tenía uno de cada uno.

En resumen, la falta de población en Ciudad Gringy y la escasa presencia policíaca hacía que las fábricas automatizadas fuesen el objetivo perfecto para que el trío Rocket se abasteciera de provisiones. Ya habían asaltado una por partes de radio y componentes eléctricos, y otra por algo de metal de chatarra para reformar en varios dispositivos. Meowth ya estaba trabajando en el globo construyendo algunos de los artilugios que necesitaban.

La rejilla de ventilación salió de un golpe y al salir los dos agentes volvieron a colocarla en su lugar. Habían llegado a un cuarto de almacenamiento donde había varios estantes llenos de armas. Jessie y James miraron alrededor con sus linternas, en medio de la oscuridad de la desolada fábrica. Se pusieron a revisar los estantes, poco interesados en las armas. Si un miembro del Equipo Rocket fuera tan tonto como para matar a alguien a plena luz del día, la fuerza policíaca se esforzaría mucho más para atraparlos y eso dificultaría mucho más sus operaciones. En las sombras, por otro lado… bueno, ese era el trabajo para el notorio asesino profesional de la organización.

Cualquiera que pasara un largo período de tiempo en el cuartel general sabría de él, e incluso Jessie y James habían oído murmullos de los demás durante sus intermitentes paradas por allá. Uno de los primeros agentes de Giovanni, el único remanente del Escuadrón 2 luego que su compañero fue promovido a Administrador, Proton. El hombre, que apenas tenía unos pocos años más que Jessie y James a pesar de sus numerosos logros, tenía mucho respeto en la agencia por ser tan despiadado como astuto. Entre sus misiones ocasionales (Giovanni no lo empleaba a menudo; demasiados asesinatos atraerían demasiado la atención de la policía) incluso enseñaba tácticas en la academia del Equipo Rocket o llevaba a cabo algunos tratos en lugar del líder.

Nadie sabía del todo por qué era tan leal a Giovanni, pero había multitud de rumores y teorías. Muchos de los soldados decían que la única razón por la que no era un Administrador era porque no quería terminar atado a un escritorio con trabajo de papeleo. Y aunque la agente Tulipán Negro era la mano derecha de Giovanni, Proton sabía tanto sobre los trabajos internos del Equipo Rocket como ella por trabajar tan cerca de él. Pero por encima de todo, dejando de lado sus logros y lealtad, cuando el líder del Equipo Rocket quería que alguien desapareciera, por raro que fuera, Proton se aseguraba que así fuera en cuestión de días, o en unas pocas horas si era algo urgente. Y siempre lo hacía de modo que el Equipo Rocket no pudiera verse implicado.

Sus pensamientos sobre el hombre terminaron al ver las armas que estaban buscando. Aunque las armas de fuego no les fueran de mucha utilidad por sí solas, necesitaban un tipo específico de escopeta como modelo para uno de sus nuevos artilugios. Robarse una que ya estuviera hecha les ahorraría dinero y tiempo ya que solo le harían modificaciones en vez de tener que construirla desde cero. Jessie iluminó con su linterna un estante que contenía varias de las que buscaban y sonrió.

\- Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitábamos.

\- Mejor llevémonos dos. – sugirió el agente masculino. – No siempre tendremos acceso a ellas, y nunca viene mal tener alguna de reserva.

\- Claro.

* * *

Ash miraba los puestos en todas partes, con el Profesor Oak cerca, pero también viendo si encontraba algo interesante. Su mamá se había marchado, diciendo que quería ir a la playa después y se le había olvidado su traje de baño. Con eso, los dos se quedaron solos viendo los puestos, mientras Pikachu se quedaba en el hombro de Ash, pues ya había pasado por aquí ayer.

Siendo sinceros, no había mucho que interesara a Ash. La mayoría eran cosas para turistas como joyería hecha de conchas marinas, ropa y otros objetos que para él no tenían mucho valor. Él tenía que cargar consigo todo lo que comprara, así que no tenía de prioridad comprar cosas que no fueran esenciales. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta dejó salir un ligero suspiro, sorprendido de lo mucho que habían cambiado sus prioridades. Pikachu le tocó un lado de la cabeza, mirándolo con expresión interrogante.

\- ¿Pika?

\- Estoy bien. – le sonrió Ash a su Pokémon para tranquilizarlo. – Es solo que todas estas cosas son solo recuerdos para turistas. Nada que me sea de utilidad.

\- Hey, niño. ¿Quieres algo útil para las batallas?

El chico se dio la vuelta hacia donde oyó la voz. Vio a un hombre mayor con pelo castaño empezando a vetearse de gris detrás de un puesto con múltiples conchas de color rosa envueltas en pequeños trozos de tela.

\- Vi que tienes el mismo aspecto que yo, aburrido de todo el turismo. – dijo el hombre, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara a su puesto con una sonrisa. – Y bueno, escuché lo que le dijiste a tu Pikachu. Si es un objeto para batallas lo que quieres, una Concha Campana podría ser justo lo que necesitas.

\- ¿Pikaa?

\- ¿Una Concha Campana? – repitió Ash con una expresión curiosa mientras se acercaba. El hombre señaló las conchas de su puesto.

\- Una Concha Campana es un objeto único que cura un poco al Pokémon que la lleva, por cada golpe que logre acertarle al oponente. – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Y cómo es que una concha tan pequeña puede curar a mi Pokémon? – preguntó el entrenador arqueando una ceja.

\- Son las propiedades de esta concha importada y la sal que la rodea. – dijo el hombre tocándose un lado de la nariz. – Me temo que tendrás que preguntar dónde conseguirla, es un secreto del oficio.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si retornas a tu Pokémon? – preguntó Ash ladeando la cabeza.

\- Ah, ahí es donde la belleza de la tecnología se encuentra con los remedios naturales, hijo. – dijo mientras levantaba una de las Conchas Campanas. La abrió para revelar un pequeño microchip. – Se enlaza con el ADN del Pokémon y oculta al objeto con él. Así las Pokébolas registran el objeto como parte del portador y también lo contienen. – Levantó un dedo. – Y antes de que preguntes, es una sola talla para todos. – Para demostrarlo, el hombre estiró el trozo de tela y luego lo retrajo hasta su longitud regular.

\- Entonces me llevaré una. ¿Cuánto cuestan? – dijo Ash con una sonrisa. Aunque no había ganado mucho desde que compró su respirador, las batallas que tuvo con entrenadores a bordo del St. Anne le habían conseguido suficiente dinero para permitirse algo ahora.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuarto del hotel, Misty y Brock miraron la nota que Ash les había dejado.

\- ¿Se fue sin nosotros? – preguntó Misty enfurruñada.

\- Hace meses que no ha visto a su mamá. – razonó Brock. – Probablemente solo quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas con ella.

\- Bueno, entonces iré a la playa. – anunció la pelirroja. – Ir a tomar algo de sol después de lo de ayer suena grandioso.

\- Te alcanzaré después. – replicó Brock. – Tengo unos asuntos que atender primero.

\- ¿Y qué clase de asuntos? – Misty se volteó antes de entrar al baño para cambiarse.

\- Solo algunos asuntos. – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Se despidió con la mano y se fue. – ¡Que te diviertas!

* * *

\- ¡Así está mucho mejor! – Ash tomó un profundo respiro del aire del océano, mientras estaba de pie vestido solo con sus shorts. – Un día en la playa para relajarse.

Delia sonrió mientras colocaba una sombrilla sobre su toalla playera, donde se encontraban la mochila y el resto de las ropas de Ash.

\- Me alegra que estés divirtiéndose Ash. – le dijo. El Profesor Oak entretanto estaba colocando una silla plegable y se sentó para tomar el sol, y Pikachu se sentaba en la arena cerca con un pequeño balde y una pala para hacer un castillo de arena.

\- ¿Saben qué? – dijo Ash en cuanto se le ocurrió algo. – No debería disfrutar de esto solo con Pikachu. Dejaré salir a mis otros Pokémon también. – Se fue hacia sus ropas donde estaba su cinturón, junto con su mochila, y Pikachu lo siguió.

\- Oh, eso me recuerda. – intervino el Profesor Oak. – Mi nieto vino a esta isla a buscar diferentes Pokémon de Agua. Creo que también dijo algo sobre un concurso de belleza, para esas chicas que viajan con él. Le está yendo bastante bien, de todos modos. Tiene tres medallas y ha capturado a sesenta Pokémon.

Ash hizo una pausa, y Delia se sintió preocupada de qué tan bien podría tomar esto, ya que él solo había capturado a ocho Pokémon hasta ese momento. Sabía que desde que eran niños su hijo y Gary siempre competían en todo, y este tipo de cosas no le sonaría bien a Ash. Pero en vez de una reacción negativa, Ash solo se encogió de hombros y recogió su cinturón de Pokébolas.

\- Bien por él. – El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta agarró cinco de las esferas antes de volver a poner el cinturón en su mochila. – He tenido tiempo para pensar desde la última vez que hablamos, y mis Pokémon no son unos debiluchos, aunque no tenga muchos. Y al final, las batallas oficiales son a lo mucho de seis a seis. Además, los números no importan mucho, mientras todos sean mis amigos.

\- Bien dicho, Ash. – El Profesor Oak sonrió. – Cada entrenador tiene su propio estilo de entrenamiento, y me alegra ver que hayas encontrado el tuyo.

El científico se alegró de ver lo mucho que Ash había madurado en el transcurso de su viaje. Delia, por otro lado, vio a su hijo con algo de tristeza. Aunque se sentía orgullosa de que su hijo dejara de lado estar compitiendo con Gary, sabía que eso era porque ahora tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. El hecho de que esa madurez fuese forjada por estar en peligro casi constantemente hacía que el orgullo se sintiera algo agridulce.

Ash abrió sus Pokébolas una por una mientras se enfocaba en sus propios pensamientos. Para ser honesto, no había pensado mucho en Gary desde que recibió noticias suyas del Profesor Oak en el faro de Bill. Y con toda la conmoción en el St. Anne y Porta Vista, había estado demasiado preocupado por otras cosas para pensar en su rival. La razón de haber hecho aquella pausa fue la realización de que no le importaba realmente cuántos Pokémon tenía Gary, y en aquel momento, consideró también que Kingler y Pidgeot solo para ayudarlo. El joven entrenador se dio cuenta que no necesitaba tener muchos Pokémon mientras los que tuviera estuvieran ahí para él.

Dichos Pokémon, aparte de Pikachu, de pronto se encontraron alineados enfrente de él, algo confusos de que no hubiese una batalla a la vista, pero Ash levantó las manos.

\- Estamos en la playa, y es nuestro día libre. Vayan a nadar, hagan castillos de arena, ¡vivan un poco!

Los Pokémon intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros antes de separarse. Pidgeot alzó el vuelo mientras Squirtle y Kingler se metían en el agua con Ash, Pikachu se las arregló para reclutar a Bulbasaur a su misión de construir un castillo de arena y Butterfree se posó encima de la sombrilla de Delia para para que también le diera el sol.

No muy lejos de allí, Misty vio a Ash junto con su madre mientras andaba buscando un lugar para ella, y los Pokémon que dejó salir atrajeron su atención.

\- "Hmm… Brock dijo que querría pasar tiempo con su mamá. Creo que mejor voy a buscar otro sitio."

Dejando eso de lado, no se sentía con ganas de acercarse a Delia en ese momento, y tuvo la ligera impresión de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

Brock vagaba por el bosque en el que había estado ayer, cuando el Equipo Rocket los atacó a él y a Misty. Ya había recogido algunas provisiones para su viaje una vez que salieran hacia el Puerto Hutber, pero ahora tenía otra cosa de la cual ocuparse.

Ayer había tenido un rudo despertar, tanto por el hecho de que Jessie y Meowth derrotaron a sus Pokémon con tanta facilidad antes de ir por los de Misty, como por lo que les dijo la madre de Ash de no haber sido capaces de ayudarlo. Había subestimado al Equipo Rocket y siempre imaginó que él, Ash y Misty podrían ahuyentarlos si esos criminales venían por ellos. A él no le gustaba poner a pelear a sus Pokémon si podía evitarlo, ¿pero qué pasaría si Ash necesitaba su ayuda para algo crucial y le fallaba de nuevo? Esta vez Delia había podido intervenir, pero a la próxima no tendrían tanta suerte.

\- "Además, pelear es una parte sana del crecimiento de los Pokémon, de cierta manera." – intentó razonar consigo mismo para aplacar un poco sus propias reservaciones respecto a eso.

Habiendo decidido eso, dejó salir a sus tres Pokémon antes de cambiar de opinión. Una hora o dos de entrenamiento sería bueno para comenzar.

* * *

Ash salió a la superficie a poca distancia de la orilla. Ocasionalmente las olas lo arrastraban, pero Squirtle y Kingler siempre estaban cerca para ayudarlo a regresar, incluso aunque no fuese un nadador bastante decente. Decidió dejarse flotar de espaldas, mirando hacia las nubes en el cielo y relajarse un poco.

\- "Esto se siente agradable, tomarse un día libre. Después de una derrota como la de ayer, seguro el Equipo Rocket también tendrá que tomarse un día para recuperarse, así que me alegra pasar tiempo con mamá ahora que puedo."

El entrenador sabría que esos criminales regresarían eventualmente. Siempre lo hacían. Pero por ahora, solo quería relajarse en compañía de su mamá y sus Pokémon. Y hablando de ellos…

\- ¡Squirtle, Kingler! – los llamó mientras volvía a flotar derecho.

Los dos Pokémon de Agua salieron a la superficie, con la tortuga habiendo guardado sus gafas por miedo de perderlas en el océano.

\- ¿Se están divirtiendo? – les preguntó, y los dos asintieron sonriendo. – Me alegra, pero aunque estemos relajándonos en la playa, no debemos descuidar el entrenamiento. Así que… ¡uso Salpicar!

Los dos Pokémon de tipo Agua se escudaron del salpicón de agua salada, y Kingler dejó salir una risita rasposa antes de empezar a dispararle agua en la espalda a su entrenador. Squirtle se quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero sonrió y decidió unirse a la diversión. Ahora le enseñaría a su entrenador por qué era mala idea retar a un Pokémon de agua a una pelea de salpicones.

Riéndose alegremente, el entrenador y sus Pokémon siguieron salpicándose unos a otros, encontrando el pequeño juego bastante relajante luego de pasar aquellas batallas espalda con espalda. Cuando por sugerencia de Squirtle los dos Pokémon rociaron a su entrenador con una Pistola de Agua, Ash se sumergió para esquivarlos y contraatacó con su propia versión, usando agua que había aspirado en la boca. Ash se sintió orgulloso de su contraataque y notó que Pidgeot volaba encima de ellos. Al ver los ojos de Squirtle y Kingler, los tres sonrieron con picardía.

\- ¡Hey, Pidgeot!

El Pokémon volador volteó la cabeza solo para recibir una Pistola de Agua en toda la cara, sin tanta presión por lo que no le dio más fuerte que un cubetazo de agua. Cuando cesaron el chorro, Ash, Squirtle y Kingler se rieron de su estado mientras le chorreaba el agua del pico y la cresta. El pájaro flotó encima de ellos por un momento y les sonrió. Segundos después, una sombra eclipsó al trío que se reía, y una ola generada por el viento de Pidgeot se les vino encima. No demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficiente para ponerse encima de la cabeza de Ash. Cuando los salpicó, Pidgeot dejó salir una sonora carcajada antes de retomar su vuelo.

Por un momento, todo se quedó tranquilo en esa pequeña zona del mar, pero entonces los dos Pokémon emergieron en la superficie seguidos por su entrenador. Ash trató de sacarse el agua salada de los ojos, aunque seguía riéndose por la pequeña venganza de Pidgeot. Sin embargo, sintió como que tenía unas algas marinas enredadas por todo el cuerpo, y algo particularmente pesado en su espalda, pero no podía sacárselo sin restaurar su visión, así que se puso de pie como pudo.

Mientras el entrenador parpadeaba para aclarar su vista, Squirtle y Kingler (cuyos ojos estaban bien por estar adaptados al agua) se quedaron viéndolo un momento, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Ash se dio cuenta de esto y cuando finalmente puso ver, los vio cubriéndose la boca tratando de aguantarse las carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con curiosidad. – ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Con las mejillas hinchadas por la risa reprimida, Squirtle señaló hacia el hombro de Ash sin decir ni una palabra. En ese momento, el "alga marina" alrededor de su pecho empezó a moverse. Ash miró hacia abajo y vio lo que parecían ser un par de tentáculos en lugar de las plantas que esperaba ver. Al mirar por encima de su hombro se percató que el bulto que tenía en la espalda en realidad era un Pokémon. No era uno que reconociera, sino mayormente azul con cuerpo ligeramente cilíndrico y con dos enormes gemas rojas encima de la cabeza, una de cada lado, con una más pequeña en el área de la frente. El Pokémon acuático se veía bastante feliz de tener sus tentáculos enredados por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Squirtle y Kingler no pudieron contenerse más y estallaron en carcajadas. Aunque normalmente un Pokémon podría ser una amenaza, el hecho de que este estaba más interesado en "manosear" a Ash les resultaba demasiado gracioso. El moreno miró a su pasajero y tomó un profundo respiro. No sabía exactamente qué clase de Pokémon era este y no quería que lo fuera a atacar si se asustaba.

\- Hola. – lo saludó, tratando de sonar casual. – ¿Y tú eres…?

\- ¡Tentacool! – le dijo felizmente, todavía sujetándolo y moviendo uno de los tentáculos hacia la cara.

\- Gracias por aclararlo. – asintió Ash. – Bien, Tentacool, ¿te molestaría soltarme ahora?

El Pokémon pareció sentirse algo molesto, pero al mirar a Kingler, si bien todavía parecía divertido, el cangrejo se había calmado lo suficiente y andaba alerta en caso de algún ataque. Y esa enorme tenaza se veía bastante intimidatoria. Tentacool se soltó de Ash y flotó en el agua junto a él.

\- Bueno, Tentacool, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres unirte a nuestra guerra de agua? – le ofreció. Tentacool se sintió feliz y le disparó una Pistola de Agua de baja potencia a la cara. – ¡Oh, conque esas tenemos! ¡Ahora déjame enseñarte MI Pistola de Agua!

Mientras Ash respondía al reto y se hundía ligeramente en las olas, Delia lo observaba jugando con sus Pokémon y ese Pokémon salvaje que acababa de llegar. Le alegró mucho ver que con todas las batallas que habían cambiado sus prioridades, no habían afectado su personalidad.

\- "Espero que se quede así." – rezó con los ojos cerrados. – "No podría soportar si mi hijo regresara a casa habiendo perdido su amabilidad."

No estaba bromeando cuando les dijo a Brock y Misty que deseaba llevarse a Ash con ella y asegurarse que permaneciera a salvo. Pero si no se había dado por vencido con su sueño a la luz del peligro en este punto, era improbable que fuera a abandonarlo por ella, y Delia no iba a ponerlo en una posición de elegir entre su sueño y su familia. Aunque Delia deseaba poder mantenerlo lejos del peligro, estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado sus miedos y creer en él.

Pero incluso aunque estuviese dispuesta a apoyar su decisión, se rehusaba a quedarse sentada en casa sin hacer nada. Delia planeaba empezar a entrenar algunos Pokémon tan pronto como fuera posible. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero si llegaba a toparse con alguien como el Equipo Rocket, tenía que estar lista para plantarle cara.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Ash volvió a la orilla. Pikachu fue a saludarlo y con orgullo le mostró el castillo en miniatura que él y Bulbasaur habían construido: dos montículos decorados con torreones conectados con una muralla.

\- Buen trabajo, Pikachu. – sonrió.

\- Tentacooool. – El Pokémon medusa empezó a lloriquear desde el agua al ver como los Pokémon de Ash salían y lo seguían en tierra. Ash se dio la vuelta y vio que Tentacool flotaba en el agua poco profunda, así que volvió y se arrodilló para ver al Pokémon a los ojos, mientras las olas mojaban sus piernas.

\- Hey, planeo irme en unos pocos días. – le explicó. – Pero este no tiene que ser un adiós. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? –Tentacool lo miró sorprendido, y Ash levantó la mano. – Debo advertirte, hay personas peligrosas que me persiguen. ¿Puedes pelear?

La medusa asintió y se dio la vuelta. El chico estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué iba a hacer, pero su mandíbula por poco se cae en respuesta a lo que sucedió después. Un rayo de luz roja salió disparado desde la gema en la frente de Tentacool y golpeó una de las olas que se alzaban en la distancia. Al impactar, la energía causó que buena parte de la ola quedara reducida a vapor.

\- Qué interesante. – dijo el Profesor Oak desde su silla. – Había escuchado que Tentacool era capaz de refractar la luz solar con su cuerpo para disparar rayos láser, pero los registros dicen que es desde los ojos. Creo que necesito actualizarme.

Ash se sintió muy feliz de no haber provocado al Pokémon medusa durante su encuentro inicial, pero su sorpresa rápidamente hizo lugar a una gran sonrisa.

\- Muy bien entonces. Bienvenido a bordo.

\- ¡Tentacool, tentacool! – dijo Tentacool embistiéndolo y volviendo a sujetarse de él felizmente.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Está bien, está bien! – Se dirigió hacia su mochila tan rápido como podía con ese peso adicional que casi no lo dejaba mantener el balance. Ash cogió la última Pokébola que siempre guardaba en su cinturón en lugar de la de Pikachu. – De acuerdo, tendrás que pasar algo de tiempo en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, pero seguro que tendrá a alguien cuidando a los Pokémon por allá. Lo siento, pero no puedo perder un solo día por uno de mis Pokémon.

Tentacool asintió y Ash tocó la esfera ligeramente contra su frente. Al absorber al Pokémon, el botón brilló sin sacudirse antes de apagarse, y la esfera se transfirió al laboratorio. Al sacar su Pokédex y ver la información de Tentacool, se sorprendió de que le revelara que el Pokémon medusa era una chica.

Mientras Ash se ponía a buscar más información sobre ella, como tipo y movimientos, Butterfree flotó desde la sombrilla de Delia y se le acercó para hablarle.

\- Free, Free-ee, Free.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre, Butterfree? – preguntó Ash. Pikachu se acercó desde su castillo de arena para llamar la atención de Ash, haciendo gestos para indicarle que se ocuparía de transmitir el mensaje. – Muy bien, Pikachu, ¿traducción?

Pikachu señaló a Butterfree mientras flotaba en el aire, y Ash supo cuál era la primera palabra.

\- De acuerdo, Butterfree… – El ratón eléctrico asintió, y después fue a buscar a Squirtle, pidiéndole algo con insistencia. La tortuga se mostró reacia, pero le prestó a Pikachu sus gafas de sol. Ya con ellas, Pikachu corrió enfrente de Ash y se dejó caer de espaldas con las manos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo una imagen de relajación.

\- ¿Descanso? ¿Vacaciones?

Pikachu discretamente señaló hacia el cielo, y el chico miró hacia arriba, teniendo que taparse los ojos con la mano para ver el sol, hasta que entendió.

\- Asolearse. – dijo levantando el dedo. Pikachu levantó su pequeño puño triunfante y le devolvió a Squirtle sus gafas de sol. El Pokémon entonces señaló al Profesor Pokémon que se asoleaba cerca de ellos. – El Profesor Oak asoleándose. – declaró el entrenador con confianza. Delia y el aludido profesor se rieron, y los Pokémon se fueron de cara a la arena. Pikachu se puso de pie rápidamente cruzando sus brazos en una X

\- Pikaaa-chu. – Señaló a Butterfree flotando en el aire, luego al sol, y luego al Profesor Oak.

\- Butterfree… asoleándose… – Ash golpeó su palma con el puño. – ¡Ah! ¡Butterfree está diciendo que si puede ir a asolearse en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak!

\- ¡Pi- _ka_ -chu! – dijo Pikachu levantando su puño en celebración, y Butterfree también flotó de arriba abajo felizmente.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Butterfree?"

Butterfree asintió, y Pikachu dibujó una R en la arena antes de señalar hacia el océano y hacer unos gestos de puñetazos. Ash creyó saber lo que decía con eso.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo estando de acuerdo. – Fuera de estas vacaciones, tenemos que estar listos, y si Tentacool todavía no es capaz de salir fácilmente del agua, tendremos que entrenarla tanto como sea posible mientras seguimos cerca del océano.

Evitó mencionar específicamente al Equipo Rocket ya que el Profesor Oak estaba allí. Los dos Pokémon asintieron, y Pikachu borró la letra con rabia. Hecho eso, Ash cogió la Pokébola de Butterfree y lo retornó antes de cambiarlo por Tentacool.

\- Ahora, ¿cómo haremos para que Tentacool pueda andar por tierra? – se preguntó Ash. – Ya casi terminé de jugar en el agua.

\- ¡Pi! – dijo Pikachu, y Ash vio cómo sus Pokémon corrían hacia el océano mientras la marea bajaba un poco para cavar una pequeña trinchera hacia la porción de la playa donde los otros Pokémon se encontraban. Luego empezó a cavar en círculos por la arena, creando una especie de piscina poco profunda antes de salir de nuevo, cubierto de arena. Cuando la marea regresó, el agua del mar viajó por el canal y llenó la piscina.

\- ¡Bien pensado, Pikachu! – asintió el entrenador. – ¡Muy bien, sal ahora, Tentacool!

Tentacool se materializó en el agua, pero el resplandor ni siquiera había desaparecido de su cuerpo antes de pegar un salto y sujetarse de Ash. Esta vez, pilló a Ash con la guardia baja y lo hizo caer de espaldas en la arena.

\- ¡Tentacool! – El Pokémon medusa celebró poder enrollar sus tentáculos por todo el cuerpo de Ash otra vez, que movió la cabeza y tuvo que sacudirse la arena del pelo.

\- De acuerdo, creo que tendremos que trabajar en eso.

* * *

\- Muy bien, no estamos nadando en materiales, así que esto es lo más grande que pude hacerlo para Gyarados. Debería ser lo bastante grande para ponérselo en la espina de la cabeza, y luego conectarlo a este auricular. – dijo Meowth. James asintió mientras se colocaba el pequeño auricular con micrófono en su oreja para asegurarse de que captara su voz al ponérselo.

\- Excelente. – dijo el pelimorado. – Aunque me encanta montar en Gyarados, es genial operar algo más mientras lo estoy dirigiendo con esto.

\- Una lástima que solo podamos equipárselo a un Pokémon a la vez. – agregó Jessie mientras se colocaba su propio micrófono en una gargantilla. Era el doble de grueso que el de Gyarados, pero mucho más pequeño, y estaba hecho para poder doblarse y replegarse para ajustárselo a Beedrill y Fearow, respectivamente. Meowth se encogió de hombros.

\- No soy un experto en la radio. Si quieres más collares comunicadores, necesitaremos más micrófonos, y con esos es difícil seguir el rastro. – Miró hacia el sol que se ponía en la distancia. – Muy bien, suficientes inventos por ahora. Podemos terminar otro después del torneo. Será solo modificar la el rifle para convertirlo en el Rifle de Retorno.

Jessie y James miraron hacia los rifles de cacería que habían robado de la fábrica, a los que ya les habían removido las partes que no necesitaban, como el gatillo o el seguro, o las habían desacoplado para rearmarlas después. Los rifles desmantelados y todas las partes yacían encima de varios trozos de lona individuales, y los dos agentes decidieron que podrían terminar el proyecto en menos de una hora después de salir del torneo.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Jessie mientras se ponían de pie. – Deberíamos preparar nuestros disfraces e ir a inscribirnos temprano.

\- Te prestaré a Weezing y a Mankey para que tengas tres Pokémon, incluyéndose a ti mismo. – dijo James colocando su lona cerca del globo.

Su compañero se cubrió con la suya, y Meowth arrojó los dos collares comunicadores en la cesta del globo antes de meterse en ella. El sonido de la tela moviéndose salió del vehículo mientras les aventaba un par de pilas de ropa a Jessie y James para que los atraparan. Una vez en su posesión, los dos agentes procedieron a ponerse los trajes encima de sus uniformes. La agente femenina hacía bastante tiempo que había descubierto el beneficio de llevar una minifalda: la facilidad de ponerse un par de pantalones encima de ella. Y las botas estándar del Equipo Rocket eran lo bastante delgadas para ponerse medias y zapatos encima, mientras fuesen al menos una talla más grande.

Ya con sus disfraces listos, Jessie se puso un par de gafas de sol, mientras James sacaba su Pokébola dorada para dejar salir a Gyarados, que apareció enrollado en el suelo.

\- Gyarados, vigila el globo si eres tan amable. – le pidió. – Es un poco grande para esconderlo rápido, y volveremos en cuanto haya terminado el torneo.

La serpiente marina asintió y se deslizó hacia el frente para enrollarse alrededor del globo y las provisiones, formando un perímetro improvisado. Hecho esto, se quedó allí para esperar, mientras el agente pelimorado se reía y le daba unas amigables palmadas.

\- Gracias. – le dijo.

\- ¡Muy bien! – gritó Meowth saltando del borde de la cesta y sobre el cuerpo de Gyarados para aterrizar en el suelo.

Traía puesta una gabardina que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con solo un par de zapatos mocasines sobresaliendo desde abajo. Estaba abotonada hasta arriba, así que nadie podría verle la cola enrollada alrededor de la cintura para mantenerla oculta. Traía también un sombrero fedora con una peluca negra hasta la el mentón para esconder sus orejas de gato y bigotes, y unas gafas para esconder sus ojos. Con las manos metidas entre sus bolsillos, fuera de ser extremadamente bajito y tener una boca ligeramente rara comparada a la gente normal, tenía aspecto de humano.

\- ¿Dónde estarías sin la ropa que tejo para ti? – asintió James con orgullo.

\- Será más fácil entrar si la gente cree que soy humano. – replicó Meowth. – Ahora, ¿dónde están Weezing y Mankey?

\- Oh, cierto. – El agente masculino le entregó las Pokébolas encogidas y Meowth se las echó al bolsillo. Hecho esto, el trío se dirigió hacia Ciudad Gringy.

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Delia decidió terminar el día. El Profesor Oak se había ido un par de horas antes, pues quería ir a ver a Gary antes de marcharse. Ash y su mamá comenzaron a caminar de regreso al hotel donde él se hospedaba, con Pikachu junto a ellos, cuando Delia de repente se acordó de algo.

\- ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide. – dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo. – Compré esto demasiado rápido y no tuve tiempo de envolverlo para regalo. Sé que es algo tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños.

Ash parpadeó al darse cuenta de que su cumpleaños número once se había pasado sin que él se diera cuenta. Su mamá también lo notó y se vio sorprendida por esto.

\- ¿Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños? – dijo incrédula. El chico solo se encogió de hombros mientras dejaban de caminar un momento.

\- He estado ocupado, y en lo salvaje no hay calendarios. – se excusó.

\- Bueno, al menos con esto sabrás qué día es, así no tendrás excusas. – replicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Delia extendió su mano, mostrándole un dispositivo negro. Parecía un cronómetro, excepto que tenía una extensión en la parte inferior, como un agarradero. El pequeño trozo de plástico en la parte superior que servía como ornamento tenía un emblema en él, una S estilizada. Aparte de un botón verde en el frente en la esquina inferior derecha y uno plateado en un costado, la única otra característica del dispositivo era una pantalla cuadrada en el centro con una lectura digital de la hora, día y mes. Ash levantó una ceja con curiosidad al tomarlo.

\- ¿Y qué es esto? – preguntó. Notó además una correa de nylon en la parte de atrás y se lo puso en la muñeca. El reloj pareció registras el cambio y la lectura cambió para acomodarse a su nueva orientación.

\- Es un PokéGear. – dijo Delia, sonriendo un poco más.

\- Mamá, ¿cuándo tuviste tiempo para conseguir esto?

\- Ayer por la tarde, cuando me fui, dejé una orden especial para que lo entregaran en el Centro Pokémon a la mañana siguiente. – replicó ella. – Te conseguí el modelo más durable, así que hay pocas posibilidades de que vaya a dañarse durante tu viaje. Es a prueba de electricidad, calor, frío y agua.

\- ¿Y no se te hizo demasiado caro? – preguntó Ash con preocupación. Delia negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada vale más que saber que te encuentras sano y salvo. Hay un teléfono instalado, y ya le registré el número de nuestra casa. Quiero que me llames a cada tanto, si necesitas algo, si quieres hablar, o simplemente contarme historias sobre tus aventuras.

\- Lo haré, mamá. – asintió Ash. – Gracias.

\- Y prométeme que no vas a ponerte en peligro sin necesidad. – le pidió en un tono ligeramente más firme. – Entiendo que siempre querrás ayudar a la gente, pero prométeme que no vas a arriesgar tu vida si puedes evitarlo.

Ash abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron.

\- Por favor. – insistió Delia.

\- Yo… no puedo. Lo siento. – se disculpó desviando la mirada. – Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo mentirte, mamá. Si uno de mis Pokémon puede hacerlo mejor que yo, lo enviaré en mi lugar. Pero es probable que tenga que seguirlo para poder dirigirlo. – La miró a los ojos otra vez. – Pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que nunca más te volveré a ocultar la verdad.

Delia le dio una sonrisa anhelante.

\- ¿Siempre me llamarás para hacerme saber que estás bien?

\- Una vez a la semana por lo menos. – le aseguró Ash.

\- Entonces te creo. – replicó Delia. – Solo recuerda que siempre tendrás un hogar al cual volver, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo haré.

Los dos se abrazaron por un momento antes de reasumir su caminata hasta el hotel. Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse. Al llegar, Ash se despidió de su mamá antes de entrar, aunque Pikachu de pronto le preguntó algo que llamó su atención, y Ash se encogió de hombros.

\- Todavía nos quedan un par de días antes de tener que marcharnos, así que podemos olvidarnos del entrenamiento hasta mañana.

* * *

En un almacén abandonado de Ciudad Gringy, mientras la luna se alzaba en el cielo, el trío Rocket ingresó para ocultarse adentro. Vieron la apariencia decrépita de las vigas, y la enorme cantidad de polvo entre las baldosas de cemento.

Los criminales procedieron a dibujar un grafiti específico en el suelo, un extraño símbolo que tenía un patrón de Pokébola escondido entre su diseño. Jessie caminó encima de él y lo pisoteó, dos veces en sucesión rápida, una vez, una pausa breve, y luego tres veces en espacios de tiempo iguales, tal como habían dicho las instrucciones de Giovanni. Hecho esto, se echó para atrás y esperó. Un momento después, una de las baldosas a pocos metros de ellos se levantó como una puerta trampa. Había un agujero debajo de ella, con una escalera para que bajaran.

El trío sonrió y comenzó a descender, y James se aseguró de cerrar la escotilla detrás de ellos.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, un capítulo de respiro en esta historia después de la tensión con Ash enfermo y el Equipo Rocket tomando ventaja de eso para atacar. La verdad, disfruté bastante de las interacciones entre Ash y su mamá, y llevó a cierto desarrollo interesante. Primero, aquí dejan claro que el tiempo sí pasa y que Ash ya cumplió sus once, así que no se quedará niño para siempre, y que Delia no se va a quedar quieta dejando que su hijo enfrente a esos criminales él solo, sino que quiere hacer algo para ayudarlo. También, nuestro héroe consigue otro Pokémon original y un PokéGear, esos nunca vienen mal. Y por otra parte, me entra curiosidad de cómo serán las cosas cuando Ash y Gary se encuentren, ahora que nuestro héroe decidió que ya no va a darle mucha importancia a su rivalidad. Siendo como es Gary en este punto, a lo mejor se enoja porque Ash no responda a sus provocaciones como él espera y lo rete, pero quizás la madurez de Ash le haga desarrollar algo de respeto. En cuestión de habilidad… Ash ya bien podría haberlo superado y todavía no lo sabe. Pagaría por ver ese encuentro.

De avances, el torneo subterráneo en el que participará el Equipo Rocket abarcará cuatro capítulos, y estoy pensando en acelerar un poco el paso y postear dos capítulos por semana a partir de ahora, ya que como terminó el semestre y salí de mis obligaciones académicas, tendré mucho más tiempo libre en las manos. Aparte, después de ese torneo vendrá un punto muy importante en el desarrollo de los personajes (especialmente de Misty), que es una de mis partes favoritas hasta el momento. Aparte, he podido adelantar bastantes capítulos y creo que puedo permitírmelo sin mucho problema, si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Por último, en un anuncio no relacionado a esta historia, pero por si alguien que no lo sabe estuviera interesado, este año postearé un Especial de Navidad para Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, e igual que el año pasado estamos aceptando viñetas cortas de quienes quieran participar. Eso sí, bajo algunas condiciones: que no sean demasiado largas, y tendrán que verificar que no entren en conflicto con las otras que ya tenemos o con la historia en sí (aunque de ser este el caso, puede que se acepten como omakes no canónicos).

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, leonix644, LordFalconX** y **darkdan-sama.** Nos veremos en unos días para el próximo capítulo, y el inicio del torneo subterráneo.


	16. Un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 16:** Un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad.

* * *

El trío Rocket bajó por la escalera hasta el fondo para encontrarse con un largo túnel con una luz en la distancia. Se movieron hacia él hasta encontrar una bifurcación con un pasaje que iba hacia abajo y el otro hacia un lado. Dos señales en un poste apuntaban hacia cada uno, con las palabras "Audiencia" y "Participantes".

\- Muy bien, creo que yo los veré después. – dijo James asintiendo. Se dio hacia la vuelta y agarró el camino que iba hacia el costado mientras Jessie y Meowth bajaban por el otro.

El agente masculino se fue tarareando una cancioncita mientras bajaba por el camino hasta llegar a una mesa donde pagó por su boleto. Al ver el traje que llevaba puesto como disfraz, la mujer que dirigía el puesto le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué hace un tipo de la alta sociedad como tú aquí?

\- Solo vine a ver algunas peleas, hacer algunas apuestas, lo usual. – respondió en un tono indiferente. – ¿Hay algún corredor de apuestas aquí?

\- Eh, estoy segura que alguien habrá entre la audiencia buscando registrar las apuestas.

…

Jessie y Meowth tomaron sus números de competidores tras pagar la cuota de entrada y poner sus nombres en un portapapeles con el número correspondiente de la mesa que les tocaba y siguieron adelante. El encargado levantó una ceja por la apariencia de Meowth, pero el Pokémon disfrazado solo respondió que así había nacido. Se encogió de hombros y replicó que mientras pudiera competir, no importaba cómo luciera. Los dos llegaron a un cuarto circular con reflectores encendidos desde arriba. Ya había varias personas adentro, y Jessie miró su propio número, grabado en una bola de metal del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

\- Número 15… Sr. Pokémon, ¿qué número te tocó a ti?

\- El 16. – gruñó Meowth, sin estar muy feliz con el alias que sus compañeros le dieron para que entrara. – Espero que haya algún sorteo. No tendrá mucho chiste si los dos entramos y terminamos peleando entre nosotros en la primera ronda, ¿verdad, "Rachel"?

El sonido de un interruptor encendió una lámpara solitaria, atrayendo la atención hacia un hombre de edad mediana en con un abrigo negro y sombrero de copa, sentado en una silla elegante sobre una tarima levantada entre las tribunas, con dos guardaespaldas flanqueándolo. Tenía cabello veteado de gris y un bigote bastante bien arreglado. Un maletín descansaba en su regazo y un bastón con punta de plata en su mano, con un dedo tamborileándolo mientras veía a los participantes.

\- Bienvenidos todos a mi torneo. – dijo con una voz bastante imperiosa. – No tienen que preocuparse por mi nombre. Simplemente véanme como su anfitrión esta noche. Todos ustedes solo han venido con un propósito a este lugar: entretenerme con sus batallas y probar quién es el más fuerte entre los del bajo mundo de Kanto por mi dinero. – Su bigote se curvó mientras la comisura de su boca se levantaba. – Ya sean criminales, desesperados o si simplemente estén aquí por las batallas, el ganador saldrá de aquí con el premio de cinco mil dólares. – Tocó el maletín en su regazo como una mano para hacer énfasis en la última parte.

…

James echó un ojo al público y tomó nota de aquellos que tuvieron reacciones visibles al premio en efectivo y sonrió en privado para sí mismo. Tantos reclutas potenciales entre los que venían por el dinero, ya fuera por codicia o esperanza de salvación. Estaba plenamente consciente del bono que les daba Giovanni a aquellos que se unían al Equipo Rocket. Estaba destinado a personas que estaban desesperadas por dinero para pagar deudas o que pudieran ser compradas.

\- "Lo único que necesito es elegir a los mejores combatientes." – pensó James.

\- ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! – Se volteó para ver a un hombre con una gabardina gris y sombrero fedora a juego caminando por entre la audiencia con las manos en los bolsillos. Al repetir su llamada dos veces, James se puso de pie para acercársele, y eso rompió la tensión para que otros lo siguieran.

\- Y hablando de elegir a los mejores combatientes…

…

Las luces se encendieron, bañando toda la cámara subterránea y revelando a los escasos espectadores en las tribunas, al igual que la pequeña multitud reunida alrededor del sujeto de la gabardina. Arriba en el techo, había varios tubos y alambres entrecruzados por todo el lugar.

\- Y ahora, con todo listo, cada uno de ustedes recibió una bola de hierro con un número grabado. – dijo el anfitrión, quitando la mano del maletín. Uno de los encargados de antes vino con un balde. – Por favor entréguenselas a mi asistente.

Mientras el hombre caminaba, todos los concursantes dejaron caer sus números en el contenedor. Una vez que los tuvo todos, caminó hacia el lado de la arena con la tarima y otra persona, una mujer con un portapapeles, trajo un extraño artefacto con ruedas hasta la parte superior, abierta en la parte superior con unos alambres cilíndricos y una abertura sobre un contenedor de plástico de cada lado. El encargado con el balde dejó caer todas las bolas de metal antes de cerrar el contenedor y agarró el portapapeles.

\- Ahora, tenemos dieciséis participantes, y esta máquina sorteará sus números para seleccionarlos de dos en dos para la primera ronda de las batallas. A partir de ahí, los cuartos de final, semifinales y la final dependerán del ganador de la última ronda. ¿Jackie?

La mujer asintió y presionó un botón en el costado de la máquina, y el metal comenzó a sonar dentro de ella. Muchos de los que estaban cerca tuvieron que taparse los oídos mientras los dos asistentes ni se inmutaban.

\- Ahora, solo hay dos reglas en este torneo. – dijo el anfitrión del torneo, hablando fuerte para hacerse oír con el ruido de la máquina. – Primera: las batallas serán de tres contra tres, y las sustituciones descalificarán al Pokémon que sea recuperado, y segunda: no se permite atacar o incapacitar al otro entrenador. Cualquiera que viole una de estas reglas será escoltado fuera de las instalaciones. – El repiqueteo metálico cesó y una bola de metal salió de cada uno de los lados hacia los contenedores. – Y bien, ¿quién es el afortunado participante número uno, Taylor?

\- La primera ronda será… – Taylor recogió la bola y revisó su portapapeles. – Rachel contra…

\- ¡Noah! – terminó de decir Jackie. – Todos los demás participantes, lárguense a las sillas que hay en los extremos.

Jessie sonrió mientras Meowth le susurraba un rápido "buena suerte" antes de irse por su lado y sentarse de un salto en una silla, todavía con las manos escondidas entre los bolsillos.

…

\- Y bien, señor corredor, ¿qué posibilidades tiene Rachel?

\- No lo sé, tendría más claro si supiera cuáles Pokémon tiene cada uno. Pondría a ambos entrenadores a 3:2.

\- "Solo cincuenta por ciento de ganancias." – pensó James, considerando cuánto debería apostar en el primer encuentro. Aunque tenía confianza de que Jessie podría ganar sin problemas, no quería atraer sospechas entre la gente. Mientras el hombre era invadido por apuestas para los dos participantes, James sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes de veinte dólares. – Apuesto doscientos a Rachel.

El corredor lo agarró y lo colocó en su bolsa antes de sacar un boleto para entregárselo a James.

…

Jessie se quedó viendo a su oponente, un adolescente de pelo índigo con una camisa abotonada de color azul y las mangas arrancadas, con pantalones blancos con un cinturón con hebilla plateada diseñada como el timón de un barco. Tenía también la imagen de unos rápidos furiosos tatuada en todo su antebrazo derecho.

\- Déjame adivinar. – dijo Jessie secamente. – ¿Eres un entrenador de Pokémon de tipo Agua?

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? – replicó Noah.

\- Yo actuaré de réferi. – dijo Taylor. – Cuando estén listos.

\- ¡Beedrill, adelante! – ordenó Jessie lanzando su Pokébola.

\- Je, qué rápido desenfundas. ¡Poliwrath, tu turno! – exclamó Noah. Cuando su Pokémon emergió, se echó a reír. – ¡Ja, veamos qué tal vuela tu abeja con las alas mo…!

\- Aguijón Veloz. – interrumpió Jessie.

Beedrill desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y reapareció con sus aguijones gemelos hundidos en el torso de Poliwrath. El impacto lo hizo caer hacia atrás y le sirvió para no tener que sacar los aguijones. El Pokémon renacuajo cayó al suelo sangrando visiblemente desde las heridas y tornándose púrpura evidenciando que había quedado envenenado. Noah se quedó sin habla, y Jessie solo dio otra orden.

\- ¡Ahora, Misiles Aguja!

Beedrill ascendió de nuevo y disparó una ráfaga de aguijones pequeños hacia el Pokémon caído. Jessie entretanto se quedó aliviada de haber puesto a sus Pokémon y a los de James a entrenar por su cuenta mientras hacían sus viajes para abastecerse. Beedrill y Fearow habían estado furiosos por su derrota contra Pidgeot, y estaban trabajando duro para aprender Agilidad. Todavía no era tan rápido como podría llegar a serlo, pues solo se veían como un movimiento borroso en vez de aparecer y desaparecer, pero fue suficiente para poner fuera de combate a Poliwrath.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Pero si no dijo que iniciáramos! – gritó Noah. Jessie negó con el dedo mientras sonreía.

\- Dijo "cuándo estén listos". Yo ya estaba lista, no es mi culpa si tú no.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso es correcto! – se rio el anfitrión reclinándose en su trono, y viendo como Beedrill detenía su asalto una vez que Poliwrath dejó de moverse.

\- Una ejecución perfecta, Beedrill querido. – dijo Jessie. La abeja sintió un poco de satisfacción por haberle servido bien. No le tomó mucho tiempo elevar la presencia de Jessie a considerarla como su "reina", al haber sido antes parte de una colmena. La única diferencia real en su mente era a cuál reina estaba siguiendo. Noah retornó a Poliwrath y sonrió.

\- Muy bien, si esas son las reglas, y dice que nada de sustituciones… – Sacó dos de sus Pokébolas. – ¡Veamos qué te parecen estos!

…

\- ¡Nueva apuesta! ¿Podrá Rachel ganar solo con Beedrill? ¡Las posibilidades son 10:1! ¡5:1 a que Beedrill cae noqueado! ¡Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas!

Otra tormenta de dinero comenzó a pasar por todos lados, y James se puso a pensar en qué haría Jessie. Se abrió paso al frente a empujones.

\- ¡Cincuenta dólares solo a Beedrill! – gritó James. El corredor aceptó el dinero y les dio un recibo.

\- ¡Vamos por el premio gordo! ¿Alguien más tiene las agallas? ¡Diez veces el dinero si ganan! ¡A la una, a las dos… vamos! ¡Que comience la batalla! ¡No más apuestas! ¡Agárrense de sus asientos y veamos qué sucede!

…

Jessie miró a los dos Pokémon que salieron mientras Beedrill esquivaba los ataques. Un Graveler y un Dewgong dispararon múltiples ataques directamente después de ser liberados, Lanzarrocas y ataques de Agua y Hielo, respectivamente, mientras Beedrill flotaba a su alrededor para esquivar, usando Doble Equipo a cada tanto.

\- ¡Beedrill, Danza de Espadas! – ordenó Jessie. – ¡Deshazte primero de Dewgong para tener algo de espacio!

\- ¡Perfecto! – sonrió Noah mientras Beedrill desaparecía hacia el Pokémon león marino convirtiendo sus aguijones en espadas, ya rápidamente con la práctica. – ¡Graveler, usa Llamarada contra Dewgong!

Los ojos de Jessie se ensancharon mientras Graveler lanzaba una estrella de fuego de cinco puntas contra Dewgong desde su boca, anticipándose a la llegada de Beedrill, pero entonces le dio un arranque de inspiración.

\- ¡Cambia a Aguijón Veloz y usa a Dewgong como escudo!

Mientras dicho Pokémon trataba de deslizarse fuera del camino del ataque que venía, Beedrill se hizo visible claramente y hundió sus aguijones en la piel de su objetivo. Las agujas venenosas se hundieron fácilmente en la capa de grasa de Dewgong. Al no tener tiempo para dudar si podría levantar a un Pokémon que pesaba cuatro veces más que él, Beedrill simplemente se esforzó tanto como pudo. Le habían dado sus órdenes y tenía que derrotar a sus oponentes. Su reina se lo había ordenado.

Las llamas envolvieron a los dos Pokémon, y la audiencia apenas pudo ver a Beedrill empezar a mover a Dewgong enfrente de él mientras él descendía para ocultar su cuerpo más pequeño. La pared estalló en una explosión de llamas, dejando a la audiencia conteniendo la respiración, y al aclararse el humo, Dewgong había sufrido graves quemaduras, y tenía la piel de un tono púrpura indicando envenenamiento. La mitad de la audiencia celebró mientras la otra no podía ver detrás de Dewgong, solo adivinar.

Con toda certeza, Beedrill por detrás de Dewgong, pero sus antenas y alas izquierdas estaban quemadas, dejándolo teniendo que caminar en el suelo. Empezó a zumbar furioso con sus aguijones todavía bien afilados. Dewgong abrió la boca, al parecer para disparar algo, pero Beedrill se le lanzó con una lluvia de tajos de sus aguijones afilados, y el león marino cayó lleno de cortes por todo el cuerpo, fuera para el conteo.

\- Ja, no hay problema. – se jactó Noah, pero todos podían ver lo nervioso que estaba por haber hecho caer a su propio Pokémon solo por un éxito parcial. Retornó a Dewgong y dio su orden. – ¡Dale otra Llamarada, Graveler!

\- ¡Agilidad lo mejor que puedas, Beedrill querido! – ordenó Jessie en represalia.

El Pokémon de Roca disparó otra estrella de fuego, pero Beedrill todavía pudo utilizar sus alas derechas para saltar fuera del camino, aunque no pudiera volar derecho. Jessie sonrió.

\- Se acabó. – dijo con orgullo por su Pokémon. – Lo has hecho espléndidamente, querido. ¡Ahora enséñale a ese punk con cerebro de ladrillo lo que puede hacer un Pokémon con orgullo!

Beedrill se mantuvo enfocado, pero se sintió emocionado a nuevas alturas por dentro. Reconocimiento personal no era la gran cosa en el Bosque Viridian, donde todos vivían para servir a la colmena. Pero con su entrenadora, que lo veía a él específicamente, era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo.

Aun así, todavía tenía que enfocarse en la batalla, así que voló tan alto como podía con las alas que le quedaban y disparó unos Picotazos Venenosos desde el aguijón en su abdomen. Estos penetraron la piel rocosa de Graveler, y esquivó una enorme piedra que le lanzó.

\- "Aguijones más fuertes…" – decidió mientras volvía a afilar sus aguijones tratando de perforar usando Doble Aguijón. – "Más veneno… más veneno…"

Flotó fuera del camino para esquivar otra Llamarada y se preparó para tomar un enfoque diferente, la abeja venenosa trató de concentrar el veneno en su cuerpo en lugar de sus aguijones. Beedrill deseó que se fuera hacia la punta de uno de sus aguijones y acumuló la presión mientras esquivaba hasta que parecía que iba a explotar. Con su movimiento listo, disparó un chorro de veneno puro contra Graveler, y el Pokémon de piedra fue demasiado lento para esquivarlo. Con su oponente cubierto de la sustancia púrpura, Beedrill zumbó con satisfacción al ver como tomaba efecto.

\- ¡Oh-ho! – se rio el anfitrión. – ¡Parece que Beedrill acaba de aprender Tóxico!

\- ¡No, no, no! – maldijo Noah. – ¡Graveler, acaba con ese abejorro!

\- Ya terminó. – se rio Jessie. – Deberías llevar a tu Pokémon al Centro Pokémon, y pronto, punk. Aunque pudieras derrotar a Beedrill, a mí todavía me quedan dos Pokémon.

\- Hmm, ella tiene razón. – dijo el patrocinador del torneo rascándose el bigote. – Este combate ya perdió la tensión. – Golpeó el piso de la tarima con su bastón. – ¡Declaro a Rachel la ganadora!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso! – protestó Noah. – ¡Graveler todavía sigue de pie!

\- Solo hay dos reglas. – dijo Taylor. – Espero que el resto de ustedes aprenda con eso. Táchalo, Jackie.

La mujer se tomó el tiempo durante la batalla para abrir un árbol ramificado de torneo y escribió "Rachel" en la parte inferior de la rama más a la izquierda. Entretanto, Jessie celebraba con su Beedrill, jalando al bicho en un abrazo mientras se reía.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Beedrill! ¡Y un movimiento nuevo, de paso! ¡Qué fuerte eres, querido!

Beedrill se quedó tieso durante el contacto, antes de rodear con su brazo a su entrenadora, teniendo cuidado de no picarla. De nuevo, el reconocimiento personal era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo. Era la primera vez que había peleado uno contra uno. Casi todo el tiempo recibía los halagos junto con sus compañeros de manera colectiva. Pero esta vez, como dijo Jessie, era solo para él.

\- Ahora seleccionaremos a los combatientes para la próxima ronda. – anunció el anfitrión mientras Jessie buscaba un asiento junto a Meowth y tomaba una poción del bolsillo de sus pantalones. No iba a arreglar a Beedrill de manera instantánea, pero serviría para que sus alas sanaran más rápido. Noah se fue furioso por haber perdido.

…

James felizmente aceptó sus ganancias, recibiendo una pila de ochocientos dólares que se echó al bolsillo, manteniendo un ojo cerca de los otros competidores y sus reacciones mientras las esferas volvían a sacudirse en el contenedor. Unos cuantos se veían nerviosos al notar que la competencia parecía un poco más fuerte de lo anticipado, e inmediatamente los descartó para reclutamiento. Los de ese tipo podrían terminar congelándose en un momento crucial o quedarse colgados por sus éticas con ciertas órdenes. Pero una mayoría permaneció neutral.

Dos que inmediatamente captaron su atención fueron un chico y una chica adolescentes sentados uno al lado de la otra. La chica tenía cabello ondulado color verde espuma marina que le caía por debajo de los hombros en una coleta y unos jeans rasgados con una camiseta púrpura de manga larga, y el chico, bastante musculoso aunque no exageradamente robusto, y con cabello rubio en un copete levantado, llevaba un chaleco de tela vaquera con una camiseta blanca debajo y jeans negros. Tenía una especie de tatuaje en el bíceps izquierdo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que James pudiera identificarla. Sus reacciones, con lo mínimas que fueron no tenían mucho significado, pero lo que captó su atención era que se susurraban uno al otro.

\- "¿Vinieron juntos como pareja? ¿Estarán saliendo juntos?" – se preguntó James. Hizo una nota mental de mantener un ojo sobre ellos, pero primero…

\- Discúlpenme, necesito ir al baño. – dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo el corredor. – Van a anunciar la próxima ronda pronto.

\- Si logro volver antes que cierres las apuestas, solo dime cómo están las posibilidades.

…

Noah arrastraba los pies, pateando el polvo acumulado en el túnel subterráneo mientras se dirigía hacia la superficie. No era que realmente necesitara el dinero, pero tenía una reputación qué mantener, y que lo hubiera vencido una chica, ¡con UN SOLO Pokémon, lo convertiría en el hazmerreír del bajo mundo! ¡Ya lo sabía! Llegó hasta el punto en que los caminos subterráneos se conectaban y se encontró a alguien esperándolo, un chico pelimorado vestido de traje, que de pronto le sonrió.

\- Hola. Vi tu batalla y…

\- Ugh, fuera de mi camino, princeso. – gruñó Noah.

\- No me dejaste terminar. – le dijo cortésmente. – Solo iba a decir que tienes Pokémon muy poderosos. Nunca antes vi a un tipo Roca utilizar Llamarada antes.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó Noah, y el hombre juntó las manos.

\- Muy bien, ya que veo que tienes tanta prisa, iré a directo a mi propuesta. Soy un miembro del Equipo Rocket, y estoy buscando a entrenadores fuertes para reclutar para nuestra causa.

\- ¿Equipo Rocket? Pues vaya, ¿qué les parece? – dijo Noah. – Escuché de algunos de sus más recientes golpes. Lo del St. Anne sigue en las noticias, e incluso me llegaron rumores de su ataque en el Pokémon Tech. ¿Creen que yo podría llegar a las grandes ligas?

\- Sé que podrías. – dijo James sonriéndole con confianza. – Y podríamos pagarte muy bien si te nos unes.

Noah mantuvo contacto visual con el extraño por un momento antes de dejar salir una risa solitaria.

\- Je, gracias, pero no gracias. No es que tenga problemas ensuciándome las manos, pero no se me da bien seguir órdenes.

\- ¿Seguro que no puedo convencerte? – le preguntó. Noah agarró una Pokébola en el bolsillo, que contenía un Parasect, y la sacó solo lo suficiente para expandirla, mostrándole que estaba listo para pelear.

\- Soy un lobo solitario. ¿Tendrás problemas con eso?

\- Para nada. – dijo el pelimorado alegremente. – Con gusto te dejo pasar.

\- ¿Eh? – Noah no se esperaba eso del "peligroso" Equipo Rocket, y el hombre procedió a explicar.

\- Verás, hoy solo estoy haciendo reclutamiento. No tengo conmigo ningún Pokémon. Si no quieres unirte, no te puedo obligar. Literalmente, de hecho. – Se hizo a un lado. – Con toda confianza, sigue adelante.

Noah se rio y encogió la Pokébola antes de volver a guardarla.

\- Me alegra que llegáramos a un acuerdo. – dijo mientras el otro adolescente lo dejaba pasar, sintiéndose satisfecho de que el Equipo Rocket no se metiera con él. El chico de pelo índigo no se dio cuenta del movimiento detrás de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un brazo le rodeó el cuello mientras el otro le sujetaba simultáneamente el pecho y ambos brazos. Noah trató de sacar a sus Pokémon, pero no pudo hacerlo con el brazo sujetándolo, y la falta de oxígeno le hizo entrar en pánico, así que trató de darle un codazo a su atacante.

\- Tendrás que golpear más fuerte que eso. Aunque puedo ver que no eres un jugador de equipo, esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, así que hice la oferta. Pero me temo que no puedo dejar que unos Pokémon tan poderosos se me escapen así.

Pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad.

…

James reapareció en la audiencia con las Pokébolas encogidas y escondidas entre un bolsillo cosido al interior de su chaqueta. Abrió cada una de ellas para ver qué más tenía además de los que utilizó en la batalla y administrarle un antídoto a Graveler, Poliwrath y Dewgong, y también un antiquemaduras al último. Resultó que tenía un Machoke, Parasect y Electabuzz. Después de dejar a Noah noqueado (y sacarle todo el dinero de su cartera mientras estaba en ello) le dio a olfatear un nuevo agente para dormir que había estado desarrollando junto con Meowth y lo arrojó a un armario de limpieza encima de la entrada de la arena subterránea. Si funcionó bien, estaría fuera de comisión por unas seis horas.

Desvió su atención hacia la batalla y vio dos entrenadores que ya iban a empezar la siguiente ronda. A uno lo había descartado por verse demasiado tímido, y no parecía tener ningún Pokémon realmente especial, juzgando por el hecho de que estaba usando un Machop. El otro era uno de los neutrales y tenía un Raticate. Esto podría ir hacia cualquier lado.

\- Los dos todavía están en su primer Pokémon. – le dijo el corredor de apuestas. – Los dos tienen 3:2 si ganan ahora. ¿Te sientes con suerte?

\- No apostaré en este. – dijo James. – Esos dos no tienen aspecto de que pasarán de los cuartos de final, y no estoy seguro de quién perderá esta ronda.

…

Dos asaltos después el chico con el Raticate (y Weepinbell, después pudo ver) fue el ganador. James se mantuvo observándolos a ambos para analizarlos y a sus Pokémon. El tercer encuentro llamó a la chica de pelo color espuma (Pearl, dijeron los asistentes que se llamaban) y esta ganó con una juiciosa estrategia. Su oponente se puso tan nervioso que soltó a sus tres Pokémon a la vez (un Pikachu, un Graveler y, para su sorpresa, un Chansey) dándole oportunidad de analizarlos. Acabó con los tres usando a su Tangela, que con sus múltiples lianas y movimientos de polvo era bastante útil para enfrentar a varios oponentes. Incluso el Rayo de Hielo de Chansey fue detenido cuando Tangela escupió un chorro de veneno de Tóxico que quedó congelado en su lugar. Luego de eso, una nube de Somnífero bastó para poner al Pokémon huevo a dormir y Pearl pudo ganar sin problemas el encuentro.

James pudo ganar una suma de mil dólares por apostar ciento veinte de su anterior ganancia a que Pearl ganaría solo con su Tangela (con las apuestas 8:1) y él se ocupó de quedarse con su Chansey poco después, junto con un Nidorino. Una vez que se lo enviaran al jefe, podrían entrenarlo para su causa y después evolucionarlo con un fragmento de esa Piedra Lunar. Ya que se saltó la oferta de unirse, pudo noquear al pobre idiota, y tomarse el tiempo para chequear cuáles Pokémon tenía y quedarse con los que quería antes de que los demás lanzaran a sus Pokémon. Ninguno de ellos despertó su interés, y ya estaba para el sorteo de la quinta ronda.

\- ¡Damian, peleará contra…! – exclamó Taylor. – ¡El Sr. Pokémon!

\- ¿Las apuestas están 3:2 otra vez? – preguntó James.

\- Ambos son desconocidos, así que sí.

\- Ponme quinientos en el Sr. Pokémon.

…

Meowth miró al otro lado de la arena a su oponente. Tenía cabello azulado que le caía hasta la barbilla, y con unas gafas de sol encima de la cabeza y un pañuelo rojo amarrado en el cuello. Llevaba un chaleco marrón con una camiseta rosa y pantalones negros, haciendo que Meowth se preguntaba quién había elegido esas ropas que no combinaban. El Pokémon no entendía de la moda tanto como Jessie o James, pero sabía qué colores iban bien juntos, y eso parecía más que le habían tirado una pila de descuentos. Damian sonrió y sacó una Pokébola.

\- Cuando estén listos. – dijo la réferi.

\- ¡Ve, Machop!

El Pokémon superpoderoso apareció, pero había algo raro con él. Su cuerpo musculoso no se veía tan bien tonificado como el de un Machop normal, y tenía marcas de moratones en la espalda.

Entretanto, la expresión neutral de James se tornó en un cejo fruncido. Incluso los otros que estaban alrededor del corredor de apuestas podían ver lo que las heridas y su apariencia flacucha significaban y los pocos que apostaron por Damian retiraron su dinero y prefirieron ponérselo al "Sr. Pokémon". Y desde su silla, Jessie levantó la las cejas y rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza:

\- "Este niño va a caer."

Aunque no era que se preocupara demasiado por Pokémon que no fueran los suyos, mientras estuviesen en buena condición para su jefe, sabía que James y Meowth tenían una particular debilidad por ellos. James porque era ese tipo de persona, y Meowth porque era un Pokémon y sabía lo que se sentía andar hambriento por sus días de gato callejero. Se harían cargo de él, después de todo, había líneas que ni siquiera el Equipo Rocket cruzaría.

Meowth miró al malnutrido Pokémon, preguntándose si valdría la pena que lo descalificaran por rajarle toda la cara a Damian. Había decidido rápidamente que no iba a dejar que su oponente le ganara perdiendo el control de su temperamento, pero sabía de alguien que podía actuar en su lugar. El Pokémon movió su cuello para disimular una mirada que le echó a James, que captó el mensaje.

\- Bueno, parece que tengo oportunidad de poner Luchador contra Luchador. – bromeó tratando de controlar su furia. Deslizó una Pokébola y la expandió antes de lanzarla. – ¡Mankey, ve!

El Pokémon mono-cerdo apareció saltando feliz mente y aterrizó en una pierna antes de ponerse en postura baja. Machop levantó sus puños en una débil aproximación de postura de combate y Mankey ladeó su cabeza ante lo patético que se veía.

\- _¿En serio eso es lo mejor que tiene? –_ preguntó.

\- Mankey, solo acaba con esto rápido. – dijo Meowth. – Mega Puño.

El mono cerdo saltó hacia el frente, más rápido incluso de lo que podría reaccionar un Machop sano, y noqueó a su oponente con un solo puñetazo directo a la cara. La multitud se quedó en silencio, y Damian se quedó viendo fijamente a su Pokémon furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – exigió saber hablándole al inconsciente Pokémon Luchador. – ¿Te dejaste vencer de un solo golpe? ¡Después me encargaré de ti, regresa!

Levantando la Pokébola lo retornó, pero entonces el anfitrión del torneo decidió hablar.

\- Si todos tus Pokémon están en… ese estado, quizás debería darle la victoria al Sr. Pokémon ahora mismo. No me entretienen las batallas tan unilaterales.

\- ¡Sí, ya cállate! ¡Apenas estoy calentando! – gritó Damian sacando dos Pokébolas. – ¡Vileplume! ¡Fearow!

Jessie casi aplastó el descanso de metal de su silla cuando vio el estado del Fearow de Damian. La capa de plumas era más delgada que la de la suya, lo cual no podía ser buena señal, y el Pokémon de gran pico claramente favorecía su pata derecha por encima de la izquierda. Y el Vileplume se veía como una flor simplona y descolorida en vez del rojo vibrante de su especie, pero Jessie no tenía su propio Vileplume, así que a Jessie solo le preocupaba su valor degradado para el Equipo Rocket.

\- "Hmm, tal vez pueda pedirle a James que me diga después donde encerrará a este punk para que podamos tener una "pequeña charla" con él." – pensó mientras sonaba el tacón de su pie contra el suelo en anticipación. Lástima no tener sus tacones de acero ahora para hacer valer su punto.

…

Meowth se quedó viendo al Fearow, dándose cuenta que incluso aunque no estuvieran mal de salud, Mankey podría tener problemas tanto con él como con Vileplume. Asintiendo, decidió ir dos contra dos. Sacó su otra Pokébola y la lanzó para liberar a Weezing.

\- Weeziiing… – dijo el Pokémon con tristeza al ver el estado en que estaban sus oponentes. Evidentemente la actitud de James se le había pegado ya a su Pokémon más antiguo. Le echó una mirada de vuelta a Meowth. – _James va a ayudarlos, ¿verdad?_

\- Claro, Weezing. – replicó Meowth, pretendiendo que solo estaba dando órdenes mientras respondía a la pregunta del Pokémon de gas venenoso. – Mantén ocupado a ese Fearow hasta que Vileplume haya caído.

Aunque parecía tener sus reservaciones, el Pokémon de tipo Veneno se dio la vuelta y salió disparado con una expulsión de aire por los poros de su espalda, deteniendo a Fearow de atacar a Mankey y superándolo con facilidad. Mankey, entretanto, salió disparado hacia Vileplume con la intención de acabarlo rápido cuando una nube de Paralizador lo obligó a abortar y saltar hacia atrás. En ese punto, vio que Weezing había golpeado a Fearow con Residuos para hacerle peso en las alas y dificultarle volar en ese estado. Meowth vio esto como una oportunidad.

\- ¡Weezing, échale Residuos a esa florecita con todo!

Mientras el Pokémon Luchador salía corriendo hacia el pájaro caído, Weezing flotó antes de pararse a distancia bien lejos y por encima de la nube de esporas. Disparó el chorro combinado de desechos que llovieron sobre Vileplume, que intentó esquivar tanto el chorro inicial como los salpicones. El Pokémon de gas trató de presionar con el ataque, haciendo que sus Residuos debilitaran la nube de esporas al atrapar el polvo mientras le caía encima. Vileplume finalmente no pudo esquivar para siempre y terminó cubierto de Residuos, que además bloquearon el agujero de su flor de donde disparaba sus ataques de polvo. En este punto, Mankey ya había podido noquear a Fearow y cargó contra Vileplume otra vez.

\- Ya he visto lo suficiente. – interrumpió el anfitrión. – Esta batalla ya terminó, y el Sr. Pokémon es el ganador.

Weezing y Mankey inmediatamente dejaron de atacar. El segundo, al oír la preocupación de Weezing no estaba tan enfocado en la batalla como antes. Simplemente estaba usando Mega Puño para noquearlos lo más rápido posible para salir de eso. Damian quiso gritarle al anfitrión, pero inmediatamente fue silenciado cuando el hombre siguió hablando.

\- ¿Tendré que sacarte por la fuerza, muchacho? Mi decisión es definitiva. ¿O preferirías que haga una excepción a la regla de que los otros competidores no ataquen al entrenador?

Mirando alrededor, Damian vio un montón de caras furiosas y asqueadas de los otros competidores y casi toda la audiencia. Hasta él se pudo dar cuenta que si intentaba hacer un berrinche de que todos se le fueran encima. A pesar del número de Pokémon que tenía consigo, incluso Damian no podría apostar pelear contra todos en la arena. Así que simplemente soltó un resoplido de desdén.

\- Este estúpido torneo no vale mi tiempo de todas maneras.

…

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo James con una sonrisa aceptando sus ganancias de apuesta. – Ahora, si me disculpas, usaré algo de mi dinero para salir a comprar algunas botanas. Toda esta emoción me abrió el apetito.

…

Damian llegó afuera del almacén, preguntándose cómo castigaría a los Pokémon que le fallaron. Ya había aprendido su lección por la última vez. Si se deshacía de los más débiles, se volverían contra él en el momento que encontraran a alguien que fuese suave con ellos, igual que Charmander con aquel niño. Así que en vez de deshacerse de ellos, los castigaría cuando no cumplieran con sus estándares. El hecho de que todos sus Pokémon empezaban a bajar más y más en su rendimiento a raíz de este nuevo método escapó de su atención, por supuesto. Para él, era culpa de ellos por ser unos debiluchos.

\- Discúlpame. – El adolescente, que ya iba dirigiéndose a los límites de la ciudad, se detuvo cuando una voz lo llamó. – ¿Podría hablar contigo por un momento?

Damian se volteó, gruñendo con rabia para ver a James enfrente de él, en medio del camino.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Es de mala educación hacer preguntas sin presentarse. – lo regañó. – Pero como ya sé quién eres tú, déjame mostrarte la misma cortesía. Soy un agente del Equipo Rocket, y la salvación de tus Pokémon.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? – dijo Damian con los ojos en rendijas.

\- Si no te has dado cuenta, eres peor todavía de lo que pensé. – dijo el criminal. – Voy a disfrutar mucho robándote, Damian.

En ese punto, el entrenador se dio cuenta que el sujeto que tenía enfrente iba en serio y planeaba robarle a sus Pokémon. Sacó todas las Pokébolas que tenía en su bolsa y liberó a todos sus Pokémon inmediatamente. Pronto, un pequeño ejército de poco más de cincuenta Pokémon rodeó a James.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo planeas pelear con todos estos? – se rio. Pero el oponente de Damian miró a cada uno de los Pokémon que lo rodeaban, y sus labios se tornaron en una línea rígida, para luego mirar a Damian y sonreír con frialdad mientras sacaba una rosa rosada.

\- No tengo que hacerlo. – le dijo. Damian levantó una ceja con gesto burlón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpear a mis Pokémon con el poder de las flores?

\- No a ellos. – lo corrigió el agente Rocket mientras fijaba la mirada en él y movía una de las espinas de su rosa. – Buenas noches.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la flor voló hacia Damian, y apenas le dio en el pecho, un gas rosado salió de los pétalos, envolviéndole toda la cabeza en una nube. Empezó a toser y trató de quitárselo, pero sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más lentos y torpes hasta que se desmayó totalmente.

Habiendo dejado al entrenador inconsciente, James se dirigió a los Pokémon que tenía enfrente. Cada uno de ellos tenía signos de abuso o negligencia, que llenaron al agente de revulsión ante el hecho de que alguien pudiera ser tan innecesariamente cruel. Ninguno de ellos reaccionó mucho al ver a Damian desmayarse, lo cual era una buena señal para lo que quería hacer.

\- No tiene por qué ser así, ¿saben? – les dijo James. – Pueden unirse al Equipo Rocket, y vivir bajo mejores entrenadores.

Los Pokémon parecían sorprendidos ante esa oferta, pero parecían dudar.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer ese canalla para detenerlos? – les preguntó. – ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que les dio de comer bien? ¿No preferirían tener un entrenador que está allí para ustedes? El Equipo Rocket siempre cuida sus aliados.

Todos se echaron atrás, y pudo ver que estaban pensando que esto parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. James dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos para hacerles ver que no quería lastimarlos.

\- No los voy a obligar. Miren, ¿qué les parece esto? Si no quieren tomarme la palabra, puedo llevarlos con uno de mis Pokémon y escuchar lo que él tiene que decirles. Si aun así no quieren unirse, destruiré todas sus Pokébolas, y podrán vivir todos juntos y cuidarse entre ustedes en lo salvaje.

Los Pokémon deliberaron entre ellos en sus propios lenguajes por un tiempo y él esperó pacientemente. Cuando por fin terminaron, lo miraron y asintieron dudando. El criminal sonrió.

\- Maravilloso, pero primero… – Se quedó viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Damian con desdén. – Tengo que sacar esa basura. Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer con él?

Dejar a Damian tirado allí o en un basurero parecía demasiado bueno para él. Después de un rato de pensar, chasqueó sus dedos. Tenía la idea perfecta.

\- ¡Ajá! Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Primero necesito verme bien. Machop, ¿sabes usar Mega Puño?

\- Chop. – asintió el Pokémon superpoderoso.

\- Excelente. Necesito que me golpees en la cara. – Los Pokémon que lo rodeaban se quedaron viéndolo como si estuviera loco, pero James recogió a Damian por el cuello de su camisa. – Si necesitas calentar, puedes golpearlo a él primero.

…

\- "Muy bien, Hart, tú puedes hacerlo."

El competidor en el torneo con el copete rubio se quedó mirando fijamente a su oponente, esperando intimidarlo para que se enredara incluso antes de que la batalla comenzara. Pearl le había asegurado que todavía podían ganar. Ella tenía estrategia y él tenía Pokémon poderosos. Uno de ellos podría sacar la victoria del fuego. Su oponente comenzó a temblar, y Hart se metió la mano en su bolsillo con una sonrisa sádica. Si creía que su intención era lastimarlo, entonces…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – gritó el entrenador en pánico mientras liberaba a los tres Pokémon tratando de protegerse. Hart pudo sonreír de manera genuina (lo cual asustó todavía más a su oponente) pues le dio la oportunidad de ver contra qué peleaba: Golbat, Venonat y Staryu. Él no era tan bueno como Pearl para sacar estrategias únicas, pero al menos entendía las ventajas básicas de los tipos.

\- "Claro, ella se aseguró de que así fuera." – musitó, recordando la dura insistencia de que aprendiera a pelear bien en vez de lanzarse contra la gente y los Pokémon con sus puños.

Eligiendo a su Doduo para la batalla y lanzándole la Pokébola, pudo ver por un segundo su tatuaje en el antebrazo: un corazón de San Valentín con una perla en el centro. Sin cambiar su expresión para evitar arruinar su intimidación, dejó salir un suspiro de su nariz.

\- "¿A quién engaño? No querría que fuese de otro modo."

* * *

La estación de policía de Ciudad Gringy no veía mucha acción. Mayormente solo estaba allí para investigar si había algún accidente en las múltiples fábricas. Todos los policías excepto la propia Oficial Jenny veían en retrospectiva el día de ser asignados a esta ciudad industrial con rabia y depresión.

Siendo así, la Oficial Jenny, la única que dormía en la estación, se sorprendió de oír el zumbador alertándola de un visitante. Apenas despertó se levantó de la cama, y asegurándose de que su uniforme se viera al menos presentable, salió del pasillo que había convertido en dormitorio hacía poco y abrió la puerta.

La Oficial Jenny jadeó al ver a un chico adolescente arrastrando a otro que estaba inconsciente adentro de la estación. James tenía un horrible moratón en una mejilla, el labio roto y se sujetaba el estómago con su mano libre, y Damian tenía un ojo morado y tres moratones más en la cara. A juzgar por la sangre que le salía de la boca, la oficial no estaría sorprendida de encontrar que le faltaban dientes.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! – exigió saber. – ¿Acaso los asaltaron? ¡Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital de inmediato!

\- Yo puedo llegar por mi cuenta. – dijo James alejando a Damian del alcance de sus manos. – Pero primero, quiero asegurarme que este monstruo quede tras las rejas.

La oficial Jenny parpadeó sorprendida antes de bajar las manos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó?

\- Mi nombre es Marcus, y estaba pasando por Ciudad Gringy para ver si podía tomar un barco. – le dijo. Aunque prefería decir la verdad tan a menudo como fuera posible y evitar decir mentiras directamente (manipular cómo decía la verdad con las palabras era juego justo, eso sí), la policía siempre era una excepción a la regla. Con ellos diría lo que tuviera que decir para proteger su identidad. – Pensé que podría conseguir transporte a Porta Vista y pasar el resto de los días del verano relajándome antes de volver de mi viaje Pokémon. Pero apenas llegué, escuché a este… desgraciado remedo de entrenador gritándoles a sus Pokémon. Aparentemente perdieron una batalla y les echó la culpa. ¡Los golpeó y les dijo que no les daría cena por tres días!

\- Cielos, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso. – suspiró la oficial.

\- No podía quedarme tranquilo y tolerando esa crueldad. – dijo James, sin tener que fingir el temblor furioso que tenía en sus manos. – Así que corrí hacia él y lo golpee en la cara mientras tenía la guardia baja. – Se quejó mientras se frotaba el moratón que tenía en un lado de la cara. – Él se defendió y me dio unos cuantos golpes, pero le gané… dándole debajo del cinturón. – Imitó un movimiento con la rodilla para dar el mensaje. – Aproveché para tirarlo al piso y noquearlo con unos pocos puñetazos más.

\- ¿Puedo ver los Pokémon y tu identificación, por favor?

James asintió y le presentó la identificación falsa correspondiente a su alias actual junto con la bolsa de Pokébolas que le había confiscado a Damian. La oficial la revisó antes de asentir y volver a entregársela. Al abrir la bolsa sacó tres Pokébolas al azar y las abrió todas a la vez. Un Venonat con los ojos vacíos y el pelo desordenado, un aterradoramente delgado Nidorino y un Zubat que se desplomó en el suelo apenas apareció. James reaccionó por instinto, mordiéndose un dedo con el canino, ignorando el dolor hasta que sacó sangre. Y agachándose, colocó el dedo sangrante enfrente de Zubat. Aunque los Pokémon murciélagos como especie podían comer comida para Pokémon y otros sustentos, la sangre era su sustento principal y les daba mucho más valor nutritivo.

Zubat pudo olerla y se acercó al dedo de James y empezó a lamer la sangre. En cuanto recuperó algo de su fuerza, mordió el dedo y perforó la piel. El agente suprimió un grito al sentir como el murciélago lentamente succionaba la sangre poco a poco. Zubat se detuvo cuando ya no pudo más, y James supo que tanto tiempo sin comida debió haber hecho que el estómago del Pokémon se encogiera.

\- Oficial Jenny. – le dijo, ya no hablando como "Marcus" sino como él mismo. – Quiero que se asegure que este sujeto NUNCA más vuelva a tener bajo su cuidado a un Pokémon.

La oficial miró y al echarles otro vistazo a los Pokémon asintió, antes de exhalar un suspiro.

\- No estoy segura de que liberarlos en lo salvaje sea lo mejor para ellos. No se ven en condición. – le dijo, y James levantó la mano.

\- Si me permite, conozco a gente que puede cuidarlos bien. Me aseguraré que queden con buenos entrenadores.

\- Gracias, joven. – sonrió Jenny. – Acabas de ayudar a poner en su lugar a una persona horrible y salvado a sus Pokémon.

\- Solo hago lo que cualquier buen ciudadano haría. – dijo antes de notar los agujeros en su dedo. – Eh… ¿será que me puede dar algo para vendarme esto?

La Oficial Jenny le entregó la bolsa de Damian con todas las Pokébolas adentro y James la aceptó antes de despedirse y marcharse.

* * *

Jessie seguía viendo de cerca un potencial oponente para ella o Meowth en el octavo encuentro del torneo. Su nombre era Cortez y se encontraba arrollando por completo a su oponente con un Machoke. Y por las Pokébolas en su cinturón, potencialmente tenía un equipo de seis y solo estaba jugando. Meowth habló desde su silla al lado.

\- ¿Crees que podamos con él? – El gato retrocedió al ver el Machoke de Cortez usando Sumisión para acabar con su segundo oponente, un Ivysaur que cometió el error de tratar de envenenar a Machoke, resultando en que se le activaran sus Agallas.

\- Tu encuentro con él será justo antes de las finales, donde estaré yo, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella, y Meowth suspiró resignado.

\- Trataré de eliminarle a todos los Pokémon que pueda.

…

James regresó hasta el campamento con la bolsa de los Pokémon de Damian y saludó a Gyarados antes de liberarlos a todos.

\- Muy bien, conozcan a Gyarados. Es una adición reciente a mi equipo, pero hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Todos estarán bajo su protección mientras piensan si quieren unirse o no. – Se volteó hacia el Pokémon leviatán. – Gyarados, cuídalos bien y responde a cualquier pregunta que tengan. Y si alguno quiere marcharse, deja que lo hagan.

Gyarados asintió, jurando internamente que los cuidaría bien como si fuera a James después de notar su estado. En eso James se acordó de algo y se montó en Gyarados para saltar dentro de la cesta del globo, y sacó de ella dos bolsas de comida para Pokémon.

\- Me tendrán que perdonar, no creo que alcance para todos. – se disculpó con sinceridad. – Tendrán que compartir y servirse ustedes. Yo voy a volver a ese torneo, tengo un horario que cumplir. ¡Adiós!

Diciendo esto, abrió las bolsas y salió corriendo. Los Pokémon se quedaron viendo las bolsas abiertas por un rato hasta que Gyarados amablemente les recordó que era suyo. Tímidamente se acercaron, sin quitar los ojos de la serpiente marina, antes de agarrar sus bolsas y empezar a comer. Las bolsas pasaron de uno al otro, y varios Pokémon se agruparon entre los contenedores a la vez, pero se aseguraron que todos recibieran al menos un poco antes de decidir cómo dividir lo que quedaba. Algunos de los Pokémon de tipo Insecto ignoraron las repeticiones en favor de ir por unas hojas o néctar para terminar de saciarse.

Uno de los Pokémon del grupo ignoró por completo la comida, diciendo que ya había comido y que los demás merecían recuperar sus fuerzas. Zubat se quedó oyendo como James se retiraba hasta que ya no pudo más, y al hacerlo decidió probar mover las alas, descubriendo que ya estaban algo revitalizadas por la sangre que le dio. No podría volar maratones en un futuro cercano, pero al menos podía cubrir la distancia hacia Gyarados.

Al aterrizar, Gyarados se quedó viéndola desde su posición de descanso en el suelo. La serpiente marina supuso que si se ponía erguido sería demasiado intimidatorio, al recordar la primera reacción de James cuando lo vio, así que simplemente ladeó la cabeza para hacer una pregunta silenciosa. Eventualmente, Zubat por fin pudo armarse de valor para decir lo que quería:

\- _¿Qué puedes contarme de tu entrenador?_

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la semana. Comienza el arco del torneo, Jessie y Meowth empezaron ganando, y James aprovecha de sacar el billete con las apuestas. Aunque sin duda, la mejor parte fue que le diera su merecido al odioso de Damian. Casi me hace olvidar que son los villanos. Casi.

Fuera de eso no tengo mucho más que comentar. Lo mejor de este arco viene durante el intermedio y el desenlace, así que aguántense hasta que lleguemos allí. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, leonix644, darkdan-sama** y **LordFalconX.** El próximo lo postearé el día lunes, o si estoy de buen humor (y se me quita esta gripe que me dio) el domingo en la noche. Hasta entonces.


	17. Reclutamiento Rocket

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 17:** Reclutamiento Rocket.

* * *

James se abrió paso hasta su lugar entre la audiencia de nuevo, apenas llegando para ver a un Machoke terminar de derrotar a un Pinsir. Miró a los dos entrenadores que habían ganado, un hombre enorme que parecía en sus treinta de pecho ancho y brazos fornidos. Tenía cabello filoso que le caía hasta los hombros y peinado detrás de las orejas. A pesar de su apariencia intimidante, su atuendo consistía en una camiseta de pizarra con pantalones negros, tirantes a juego, un cinturón de cuero en relativamente buenas condiciones y zapatos que parecían haber visto mejores días.

\- "Me pregunto cuál será su historia…" – musitó James. – "Parece tener Pokémon muy fuertes. ¿Tal vez un antiguo entrenador desempolvando sus guantes?" – Se acercó al corredor de apuestas para preguntarle. – ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Dos rondas, de eso te perdiste. – dijo el hombre mientras veía al Machoke acabar a su oponente con Sumisión. – Ese sujeto Cortez parece bastante rudo. Podría ser el ganador del torneo.

\- Vamos a ver. – replicó James.

…

\- Muy bien, con la victoria de Cortez, la primera ronda ha concluido. – dijo el anfitrión. – De aquí en adelante, las batallas ya no serán al azar. Sus futuros oponentes podrán analizar a cualquier Pokémon que hayan utilizado y preparar contramedidas y estrategias.

Jessie sonrió, ya que solo utilizó a Beedrill, y Meowth dejó salir un "tch" pero se acordó entonces que todavía tenía un Pokémon desconocido para pelear. Pearl y Hart también se alegraron de solo haber necesitado un solo Pokémon cada uno para sus batallas. Cortez permaneció con cara de piedra, sin dejar entrever nada. Otros concursantes que ya habían utilizado a tres Pokémon en la primera ronda parecían estar haciendo planes para cambiar por algunos de los que no habían usado todavía. James notó sus reacciones desde su asiento. Y luego de dejar que la pausa se alargara un momento, el anfitrión les habló a sus asistentes abajo.

\- ¿Taylor, Jackie, si son tan amables?

\- Todos los competidores a los asientos de aquí. – anunció Jackie, señalando hacia un lado de la arena. Él y Taylor empujaron la pizarra hacia un lado, pateando algunas sillas vacías para hacer espacio.

\- Primer encuentro. – anunció Taylor. – Rachel contra…

\- ¡Brook!

* * *

\- Las apuestas por Rachel están 10:9. – anunció el corredor. – ¡Claramente está apuntando a la cima y seguro barrerá el piso con este novato! ¡Si quieres jugártelas con el desvalido, las apuestas están 7:1! ¡Ella está sacando a Fearow mientras él llama a dos Pokémon para empezar! ¡Un tipo Fuego! Debe haber estado esperando a Beedrill. ¡5:4 a que gana solo con Fearow!

\- Ponme cuatrocientos a solo Fearow. – dijo James mientras le entregaba dinero para irse con lo seguro apostando a por Jessie para ganar en cualquier caso y con aquellos que querían ganar grande apostando con Brook. Entretanto, James recordó que había mantenido su expresión inmutable por la mayor parte del torneo, salvo por la ocasional sonrisa por algún buen movimiento en las rondas preliminares.

El desgarbado adolescente no dejó salir nada en su expresión mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello corto y negro en aparente frustración con ese movimiento agresivo de Fearow. Al ver una maniobra tan poderosa, el corredor cerró las apuestas ahora que la batalla había comenzado.

Fearow miró fijamente a sus oponentes, un Raticate y un Charmander usando Malicioso. Ambos temblaron, aunque su entrenador trató de decirles que se lo sacudieran. El Pokémon de gran pico notó que Raticate se lo sacudió primero y juzgó que era el más fuerte. Siendo así, inmediatamente utilizó su Agilidad imperfecta y le clavó un Picotazo en la barbilla, enviándolo por los aires. Ese era su contraataque preparado para el Ala Rápida de Pidgeot. Con sus agudos ojos, podría verlo aproximársele cuando perfeccionara Agilidad y se entrenara para poder hacerlo. Y entonces, su Golpe de Jabalina podría dañarle su ala seriamente y dejarlo inutilizado. Nadie humillaba a Fearow y a su entrenadora como lo hizo Pidgeot y se salía con la suya.

Siguiendo con su ataque, voló alto cuando Raticate trató de atraparla en un Ataque Furia antes de derribarlo contra el suelo con un Ataque de Ala. Desde su punto elevado pudo ver que el Charmander había recuperado la calma y le arrojó un Lanzallamas. El ave esquivó y esperó a que el otro entrenador recuperara al inconsciente Raticate y enviara su siguiente Pokémon.

Mientras Charmander seguía tratando de atinarle a Fearow con su Lanzallamas, Brook se pasó la mano por el pelo con molestia. No necesitaba el dinero ni la fama, solo había entrado porque estaba aburrido y sonaba interesante. Aunque no le importaba lo que pensara de él un montón de extraños, tampoco quería que su oponente barriera el piso con él como en su pelea anterior. Decidiendo que una oportunidad pequeña era mejor que ninguna, sacó una Pokébola que no había planeado utilizar esta noche ya que a este lo había capturado recientemente. Weepinbell y Poliwag caerían en un instante, y Diglett solo serviría para dejar la pelea en punto muerto hasta que el anfitrión se aburriera y declarara a Rachel ganadora por derrotarle más de sus Pokémon. Su única posibilidad era que la ventaja por tipos balanceara la falta de entrenamiento.

\- Depende de ti, Magnemite. – dijo a medias mientras lanzaba la esfera. Jessie sonrió.

\- Acércate y usa Movimiento Espejo con ese Magnemite. – le dijo. Fearow voló bajo, esquivando los Lanzallamas mientras se materializaba su nuevo oponente, y una aparición de Charmander se formó enfrente de sus ojos brillantes.

La luz se desvaneció alrededor del recién salido Pokémon antes que la aparición disparara un Lanzallamas propio contra Magnemite. El Pokémon magnético quedó envuelto, pues apenas estaba poniéndose a tono con sus alrededores cuando el ataque le dio. Las llamas desaparecieron y Magnemite quedó quemado, pero seguía flotando. Fearow simplemente usó Movimiento Espejo de nuevo, ya que ninguno de los dos había usado otro movimiento, lo que le permitió volver a usar Lanzallamas. Luego del segundo chorro de fuego, Magnemite cayó al suelo inconsciente. Dejando salir un suspiro exasperado de que su carta de triunfo fuese superada tan fácilmente, decidió hablar antes que Fearow le diera otra paliza similar a Charmander.

\- Ya basta; ya terminé aquí. Odio decirlo, pero aquí hay una diferencia enorme de poder.

\- Muy bien, la ganadora es Rachel. – anunció el anfitrión.

Brook retornó a su Pokémon y se echó las manos a los bolsillos con una expresión apática. No le importaba la derrota, solo le decepcionó que le quitaran la diversión tan rápido con sus oponentes. Y mientras anunciaban a los combatientes de la siguiente ronda, James notó a la chica de cabello espuma subiendo.

\- ¿Posibilidades con Pearl? – preguntó mientras aceptaba sus ganancias. Era un beneficio marginal, pero mejor de lo que hubiera hecho al apostar por la baja posibilidad de que Jessie ganara con más de un solo Pokémon.

\- Es estratégica, pero no he visto mucho de sus Pokémon. – analizó el corredor. – Su oponente, ya le hemos visto dos, Zubat y Voltorb, pero su Tangela podría ganar con la estrategia correcta. – Levantó la voz. – ¡2:1 victoria regular para Pearl, 5:1 con un solo Pokémon! ¡6:1 a que gana su oponente!

\- 325 a que Pearl gana victoria regular. – decidió James mientras entregaba el dinero de la pila que acababa de ganar y aceptando el recibo. – Y ahora, si me disculpas un momento, necesito hacerle una llamada a mi padre. Cree que estoy estudiando en la academia, y si no lo llamo regularmente podría sospechar.

Dando su excusa, rápidamente se dirigió a la salida para interceptar al competidor que acababa de irse.

…

Brook no tenía prisa para marcharse, así que solo caminó tranquilamente mientras oía los ruidos de la batalla que estaba por comenzar detrás de él. Llegó hasta la intersección del pasaje subterráneo cuando otro adolescente salió del corredor que llevaba hacia las tribunas. El traje que llevaba sugería que era de clase media a alta, pero no daba actitud de ser un estirado o niño rico mimado.

\- Hola. Tengo algo de prisa para ir a ver la siguiente batalla. – explicó el pelimorado. – Te daré la versión corta: estoy viendo este torneo con la esperanza de reclutar agentes para el Equipo Rocket. Creo que tienes potencial como agente de campo, viendo como intentaste ese contraataque a la Fearow de Rachel, aunque hayas fallado, y tu decisión de retirarte mostró que sabes cuándo es mejor abandonar una misión que no se puede salvar. Los agentes de campo son de los miembros más valiosos entre los operativos del Equipo Rocket, y te pagan bien si no te dejas atrapar, con excelentes bonos. – Se inclinó poniendo la mano en el pecho con una mirada de esperanza. – ¿Y bien, aceptas?

Brook levantó las cejas en sorpresa, y miró más de cerca a la persona que tenía enfrente. A pesar de estar relajado de cintura para arriba, sentía las piernas algo tensas, listas para moverse. Y aunque tenía una mano en gesto amistoso enfrente, junto a una rosa rosada en la solapa, la otra estaba bien escondida detrás de la espalda. Fácilmente podría estar sacando algo que Brook no podía ver. El pelinegro consideró la oferta antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Eh… suena a que al menos hará las cosas interesantes. – replicó.

Esa era la verdad, pero solo era una razón secundaria. Brook no era un tonto, sabía que si declinaba probablemente le robarían a sus Pokémon, y cuidar de ellos era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. El agente relajó su postura nuevamente.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora vamos a ver el resto de los encuentros. – Con las manos todavía en los bolsillos, siguió al agente Rocket de vuelta a las tribunas.

…

James llegó de vuelta con el corredor de apuestas a tiempo para ver al Tangela de Pearl junto con un Sandshrew (que asumió que era suyo también) enfrentando a su oponente (Nicholas, le pareció oír al réferi llamarlo así) que usaba un Zubat y un Scyther, el segundo de los cuales le hizo tomar nota para aproximársele después del encuentro.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó al llegar de vuelta junto con Brook. El hombre le echó una mirada.

\- Bueno, ambos iniciaron con dos Pokémon, arruinando esa apuesta para todos los que se la jugaron, pero el Sandshrew de la chica pudo acabar con Voltorb. Zubat y Scyther son muy veloces, la cosa está difícil. – dijo el corredor. Brook miró abajo e intervino.

\- Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero parece que va a sacar su último Pokémon.

En efecto, Pearl sostenía una Pokébola más, y parecía estar debatiéndose entre si debería enviarla o no. Eventualmente asintió, arrojándola y soltando una forma oscura redonda en el destello de luz. Al desvanecerse, un Pokémon casi esférico, con brazos y pies pequeños, grandes ojos redondos y un adorable rizo entre sus orejas puntiagudas. James levantó una ceja, preguntándose por qué Pearl enviaría a un Pokémon con aspecto de ser totalmente inofensivo.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó.

\- Un Jigglypuff. – respondió Brook. – Pensé en criar uno yo, pero el costo de mantenerlos es demasiado alto si me lo preguntan. No dejes que su apariencia te engañe, pueden ser muy rudos y versátiles si los entrenas bien. Y eso sin contar su movimiento de Canto.

\- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – El agente parpadeó.

\- Tarjetas Flash Pokémon. Se pueden conseguir en cualquier tienda de cuidados Pokémon medianamente decente. Ya sabes, no todos consiguen un Pokédex.

James desvió la mirada de la batalla por un momento, cuando Jigglypuff se infló para esquivar un tajo de Scyther.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu Charmander? ¿No es tu inicial?

\- No, apliqué para mi licencia, conseguí mis Pokébolas con un oficial de la Liga y atrapé a mi propio inicial. – respondió Brook. – Raticate es mi primer Pokémon, lo atrapé cuando era un Rattata. Charmander es mi segundo. – Luego señaló hacia la arena. – Y hablando de la versatilidad de Jigglypuff…

James echó un ojo para ver a Jigglypuff lanzando varios rayos de electricidad con un Atactrueno que hizo que Zubat y Scyther se alentaran considerablemente. Desde allí, Tangela amarró las alas de Zubat y lo puso a dormir con Somnífero. Entretanto, Sandshrew saltó a través de los rayos tomando ventaja de su propio tipo para protegerse y enrollándose en bola. Girando en el aire, golpeó a Scyther cuando este titubeó y lo hizo caer al suelo. Jigglypuff salió hacia el frente y murmuró una melodía en la oreja de Scyther, poniéndolo también a dormir.

\- Parece que la estrategia vuelve a ganar. – se rio el anfitrión. – Declaro a Pearl la ganadora.

Mientras James aceptaba su dinero, Brook vio una oportunidad de ganar algo de favor con el agente. Si iba a unirse al Equipo Rocket, bien podría asegurarse de tener una buena recomendación.

\- El Scyther, ¿verdad? – le susurró al oído. El agente parpadeó sorprendido, antes de sonreír y replicarle en un tono igual de bajo.

\- Y cualquier otro Pokémon raro que tenga. Siéntete libre de coger su billetera y quedártela.

…

\- Qué truco tan sucio, poner a mi Pokémon a dormir así. – masculló Nicholas mientras andaba por el corredor hacia la salida. Desafortunadamente, estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la nube de polvo azul que descendía sobre él hasta que ya lo había inhalado. Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue una confusión de dónde habría llegado.

Brook salió del pasaje que llevaba hacia las tribunas, con una bandana enrollada alrededor de su boca y nariz y sujeta entre el cuello de su camisa. Weepinbell estaba junto a él, ya descansada de la última batalla.

\- Buen trabajo, Weepinbell. – dijo mientras volteaba sobre su espalda a Nicholas y se ponía a registrarle los bolsillos. – Sigue adelante mientras saco a sus Pokémon. – Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cara del entrenador inconsciente. – No es nada personal, pero me importan más mis propios Pokémon que los de un sujeto al que no conozco.

Decidió dejarle la billetera, pues realmente no era que la necesitara.

…

Meowth se encontraba de pie frente a su oponente, Dalton, al otro lado de la arena. El adolescente de pelo castaño llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con jeans azul oscuro y guantes con nudillos de metal. Su cabello estaba peinado con gel hacia atrás. El agente felino recordó que había utilizado a un Pidgeotto y un Sandslash en la primera ronda. Todavía quedaba un Pokémon más que no había utilizado al menos.

\- Mejor ríndete, enano. – le dijo. Meowth sonrió, haciendo brillar sus gafas bajo el reflector.

\- Guárdate los insultos para la batalla.

Los dos sacaron dos Pokébolas y las lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Weezing y Mankey aparecieron del lado de Meowth mientras del otro salían Pidgeotto y Sandslash. Weezing no necesitaba instrucciones para echarse a volar detrás de Pidgeotto. Flotó con habilidad y disparó múltiples bolas de desechos para tratar de inmovilizarla. Pidgeotto esquivó lo que pudo, y Weezing comenzó a tratar de embestirla. Entretanto, Mankey esquivó los Golpes Furia de Sandslash, usando su tamaño más pequeño y agilidad superioridad para maniobrar y acertar golpes cuando podía. Logró conectarle un poderoso uppercut con Mega Puño, pero Sandslash le dio un Arañazo antes de salir volando. Le ardió un poco, pero Mankey logró mantener su temperamento controlado. Atacar imprudentemente a un Pokémon cubierto de espinas como Sandslash solo le haría más daño que bien. Se recordó a sí mismo que James contaba con él para mantener la mente enfocada.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar una oportunidad mientras Sandslash estaba en el suelo y veía que Weezing tenía problemas debido a que el viento de Pidgeotto lo hacía volar. Al ver a su oponente caído a punto de volver a levantarse, el Pokémon mono cerdo de pronto tuvo una idea. Agarrando las piernas de Sandslash, lo levantó y empezó a azotarlos en el suelo para aturdirlo. Después, empezó a darle vueltas. Era algo difícil agarrar impulso, ya que Sandslash era casi el doble de grande que él y arrastraba por el suelo, pero ya que tampoco pesaba mucho más que él, y la fuerza del giro de Mankey eventualmente levantó al tipo Tierra.

\- ¡Pidgeotto! – gritó Dalton al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba Mankey. – ¡Sandslash va directo hacia ti!

Mankey arrojó a Sandslash contra Pidgeotto, que esquivó otro chorro de Residuos para ver al Pokémon volando hacia ella. Logró esquivarlo, pero las espinas de Sandslash le rozaron una de las alas al pasarle al lado.

\- ¡Demonios! – maldijo Dalton mientras Sandslash se estrellaba contra las tribunas, forzando a la audiencia a apartarse. Pidgeotto descendía rápidamente por su ala lastimada, donde Mankey la estaba esperando, así que agarró su última Pokébola para lanzarla. – ¡Electabuzz! ¡Protege a Pidgeotto!

\- ¡Weezing, Pantalla de Humo! – dijo Meowth sonriendo.

El Pokémon de gas venenoso voló por la arena soltando humo justo cuando Electabuzz emergió, oscureciendo de la vista de la audiencia a los Pokémon y sus entrenadores. Sin ser visto, Meowth se deslizó fuera de su disfraz mientras desenrollaba su cola fuera de su cintura.

\- Mankey, enfócate en Pidgeotto. Weezing, asegúrate que Sandslash se quede en el suelo. ¡Ahora ve Meowth! – exclamó. Hecho esto, se echó a correr a cuatro patas, rastreando a Electabuzz usando sus pies bajo el humo. Volviendo a hablar en su viejo lenguaje, empezó a sisear enojado mientras saltaba a la cara de Electabuzz para arañarle la cara con Golpes Furia.

\- ¡Gah, no puedo ver nada! – exclamó Dalton. – ¡Pidgeotto, usa tu ala buena y Ráfaga para dispersar el humo!

Pidgeotto hizo el intento, pero Mankey saltó y empezó a pisotearle la espalda con Mega Patada, haciéndola que chirriara mientras le sacaban el aire y caer al suelo adolorida. Pateándole los pies a Electabuzz, se unió a Meowth en apalear el Pokémon Eléctrico. Weezing, entretanto, acababa de terminar a Sandslash con una Embestida de Smog, y la audiencia desde las tribunas ni tenía idea de la batalla pues la arena estaba demasiado oscurecida.

Electabuzz se desmayó en medio del humo lleno de cortes y moratones por todo el cuerpo, y Meowth se volvió a deslizar entre su disfraz en la caja del entrenador.

\- ¡Meowth, regresa! ¡Weezing, aspira todo el humo, creo que la audiencia quiere ver!

El Pokémon hizo lo que le dijeron, liberando el aire filtrado a través de sus poros mientras inhalaba para evitar inflarse. Una vez que las nubes desaparecieron entre sus bocas, la audiencia vio a Electabuzz inconsciente y a Pidgeotto adolorida en el suelo antes de que Mankey terminara de noquearla con un Mega Puño en la cabeza.

\- Hmm. – dijo el anfitrión. – Qué lástima que no pudimos verlo, pero el ganador es el Sr. Pokémon.

…

\- Graaaaaacias. – dijo James alegremente, aceptando sus ganancias de $500. Entonces agarró $200 para volver a pasárselos. – Y quisiera que le pongas estos a Hart, ¿qué posibilidades tiene?

\- Cortez es un duro oponente, pero no hemos visto mucho de los Pokémon de Hart. – dijo el corredor. – ¡3:1 a que Hart gana, 2:1 a Cortez! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Después que James cogió su recibo, retrocedió visiblemente y se frotó el estómago.

\- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a usar el baño otra vez. – se excusó. – La tienda de comestibles de aquí cerca no está muy de acuerdo conmigo, aparentemente.

Brook mantuvo su rostro neutral, pero internamente rodó los ojos por esa excusa tan poco creativa.

…

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo el adolescente. James sonrió y decidió dejar pasar la actitud del chico.

\- No se trata de lo que yo quiero. Se trata de lo que TÚ quieres. Lo que tengo para ti es una oferta.

Mientras el castaño levantaba una ceja con curiosidad, James sonrió internamente tratando de mantener su cara amigable por fuera. Todas las otras veces había tenido prisa, pero ahora podía tomarse su tiempo para convencer a este. No que necesitara mucho para empezar, ya sabía la clase de persona que tenía enfrente. El agente se levantó el lado de su chaqueta que no tenía las Pokébolas robadas y reveló un kit médico, donde había mantenido la medicina que usaba en los Pokémon heridos que había adquirido.

\- ¿Qué tal si curo a tus Pokémon mientras hablamos de negocios tú y yo?

 **...**

Brook se quedó viendo como Hart y Cortez tenían su batalla. El Psyduck del rubio rápidamente había caído ante el Magneton de Cortez. Y cuando Hart sacó a un Cubone para combatir al Pokémon magnético, el hombretón simplemente trajo otra vez a su Machoke para encargarse de él. Cortez solo pareció ligeramente molesto cuando Hart llamó a su Doduo para intentar retrasar al Pokémon superpoderoso mientras Cubone lograba conectar algunos golpes en Magneton usando su Hueso Boomerang.

Cortez trató de ordenarle a Magneton que electrocutara a Doduo, pero los rayos se desviaron hacia el hueso de Cubone, conectándose sin hacer su efecto. En el tiempo que le tomó a Machoke atrapar al veloz pájaro bicéfalo, Cubone se las arregló para acercarse lo suficiente desviando los ataques de Bomba Sónica para darle un Hueso Palo decisivo en la parte superior del cuerpo y noquearlo.

Poco después, Doduo terminó noqueado también cuando Machoke lo estampó contra el suelo, arrancando un trozo de la arena de concreto para aplastarlo con él. Una vez que lo hizo, el Pokémon Luchador se volvió hacia Cubone.

…

\- "Demasiado fácil." – se jactó James por dentro mientras iba de vuelta con Dalton a las gradas. – "Ofréceles a los presumidos algo de dinero y la promesa de poder en el nuevo orden del Equipo Rocket, y se unirán sin pensarlo dos veces. Probablemente no será un buen líder sin unos cuantos años de experiencia, pero para eso es el sistema de compañeros."

James sabía muy bien que Brook no confiaría en él o en el Equipo Rocket, y probablemente no lo moverían más allá del rango de recluta para evitar que supiera demasiado cuando se fuera. Recibiría un compañero similar en personalidad y lo enviarían a trabajos de robo simples hasta que fuera dado de baja, huyera o lo echaran a la cárcel, lo que pasara primero. Siempre podrían reemplazarlo.

Dalton, sin embargo, podía adquirir lealtad al jefe en su persecución de su propio lugar en el sol con el Equipo Rocket. Le darían un compañero que cubriera sus debilidades y acentuara sus mejores cualidades, y que le diera algo de dirección hasta que aprendiera a valerse por sí solo. Los dos podrían moverse hasta un equipo de Oficiales a su debido tiempo, y en unos años, la ambición de Dalton tal vez le ganaría el codiciado rango de Oficial de Élite.

El único aspecto que James vio que diferenciaba a Noah de Dalton era que el primero estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que su orgullo nunca le dejaría bajar la cabeza ante el jefe. Dalton estaba hambriento de poder, pero al menos sabía cuál era su lugar en el panorama general de las cosas. El castaño trataría de escalar tan alto como pudiera para asegurarse de un lugar para sí mismo en el nuevo régimen del jefe, pero no intentaría desafiar su autoridad.

Posiblemente, si James trataba de reclutar a Noah, intentaría usurpar el liderazgo del jefe y sería dado de baja deshonrosa cuando inevitablemente fallara, seguido de una ejecución discreta a manos de Proton para prevenir que fuera a filtrar alguna información que pudiera conseguir de alcanzar algún rango alto con su fuerza.

Al volver a las tribunas, podría jurar que no había estado fuera más de cinco minutos, pero se encontró al Machoke de Cortez apaleando al Cubone de Hart con su propio hueso. Hart ya estaba sosteniendo la Pokébola y parecía estar esperando la oportunidad para recuperarlo.

\- ¡Cubone, regresa! – gritó sosteniendo la esfera al frente y lo retornó. El rayo rojo conectó en el instante en que el hueso impactó con el casco de calavera de Cubone, con lo cual el objeto robado fue recuperado también al hacer contacto con su dueño.

\- Descalificado. – dijo el anfitrión.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé. – Hart no se molestó en discutir. Caminó lentamente hacia su silla y tomó asiento. – Me quedaré por aquí.

\- No veo por qué no. Siguiente encuentro. – dijo el anfitrión, y Jackie miró la pizarra.

\- Siguiente encuentro, ¡Rachel contra…!

\- ¡Pearl!

James notó que Hart se inclinaba poniéndose literalmente al filo de su asiento. Obviamente tenía un mayor interés en este encuentro que en ninguno de los otros. El agente ya tenía prácticamente confirmado que los dos debían estar saliendo juntos. Solo una pequeña parte de sí mismo creería que en vez de eso serían amigos muy, muy cercanos. De todos modos, podría utilizar lo que seguramente sería un pasado muy duro y emocional como palanca para convencerlos de unírseles.

Cuando el corredor anunció las apuestas por "Rachel", 4:1 a ganar con un solo Pokémon, James apostó otros $200 en esa. Sabía que esta vez usaría a Ekans para derrotar a su oponente. Con eso recuperaría su pérdida por apostarle a Hart, después de todo, esto le permitiría ponerse a unos $3000.

…

\- Ya bien puedes darte por vencida y retirarte con algo de dignidad, niña. – dijo Jessie dándole una sonrisa condescendiente a su oponente. – Voy directo hacia la cima, así que mejor déjame pasar o te convertirás en un escalón para mí.

\- No me das miedo. – replicó Pearl. – No soy una frágil damisela a la que puedes intimidar tan fácilmente.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? – Jessie liberó a Ekans, que siseó amenazadoramente. – Veamos si tu Pokémon puede igualar al mío.

\- Ya te he visto pelear. Tratarás de superarme en fuerza usando solo a un Pokémon para probar tu superioridad. Y tu orgullo no te dejará retractarte de utilizar uno solo. – dijo Pearl, tomando sus tres Pokébolas a la vez. – A ver si puedes superar esto.

Arrojó las tres esferas y dejó salir a Sandshrew, Jigglypuff y, para sorpresa de Jessie, un Rhyhorn. Ekans se irguió, viendo a sus tres oponentes desde arriba, tratando de decidir a quién eliminar primero. Entretanto, Jessie se encogió de hombros burlonamente.

\- ¿Crees que me das miedo por tener ventaja numérica? Pues yo te digo "pshaw". ¡Ekans, Mirada Penetrante!

Los ojos de la serpiente brillaron de azul, canalizando su intimidación hacia ellos. Sandshrew y Jigglypuff se quedaron paralizados al ver su mirada, pero Rhyhorn lo tomó como que lo estaban retando y se lanzó a la carga.

\- ¡No, no lo hagas! – le advirtió Pearl.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Ekans se deslizó fuera del camino para evadir la lenta carga y saltó sobre la espalda de Rhyhorn. Para cuando el Pokémon de clavos se dio cuenta de esto, Ekans había enrollado la parte inferior de su cuerpo alrededor de su cuello y desde un lado lo miró a los ojos. No podía estrangular su cuello de roca, pero tuvo una idea al ver que este le rugía. Abriendo su boca, disparó algunas púas venenosas dentro de ella, haciendo que se le clavaran en su lengua.

\- ¡Jigglypuff, Atactrueno!

El Pokémon globo se sacudió su miedo y lanzó unos rayos de electricidad contra Ekans, que rebotó y se enterró en el suelo para esquivarlo. Rhyhorn sintió algo de dolor mientras manchas púrpuras aparecían en su rostro.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, Terremoto!

\- ¡Ekans, salta!

Rhyhorn se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y dio un fuerte pisotón. El Pokémon serpiente reemergió y saltó en el aire para evitar para evitar el temblor. Algunas grietas se formaron en el piso, pero Ekans volvió a aterrizar cuando el suelo dejó de retumbar.

\- ¡Sandshrew, Rapidez! – ordenó Pearl. – ¡Rhyhorn, Derribo! ¡Jigglypuff, quédate en espera!

Cuando el Pokémon Roca/Tierra se lanzó a la carga, Sandshrew disparó algunas estrellas que Ekans se vio forzado a contrarrestar con Picotazo Venenoso. Para cuando terminó, Rhyhorn se veía tan cerca de arrollarla que tuvo que enrollarse y saltar en el aire.

\- ¡Ahora Canto, Jigglypuff!

El Pokémon serpiente se elevó en el aire, y Jigglypuff flotó cerca y se preparó para susurrarle el movimiento, pero Ekans se quedó viéndolo fijamente por la esquina del ojo. El mensaje que intentaba enviar era "Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. Yo soy tu depredador. Si te atreves a acercarte de comeré" mientras los ojos empezaban a brillarle.

A pesar de las órdenes de Pearl, el Pokémon globo se quedó congelado y sin darse cuenta le dio a Ekans suficiente tiempo para descender de vuelta al suelo detrás de Rhyhorn, que empezaba a ponerse algo torpe por efecto del veneno. Eligiendo su siguiente objetivo, Ekans se deslizó hacia Sandshrew, para deleite triunfante de Jessie.

\- Te dije que no te serviría de nada. – se burló. – Mi Ekans ha estado conmigo por años, aunque hayamos peleado poco. Los otros son Pokémon muy preciados para mí, pero ella es mi compañera más valiosa y no sé qué haría sin ella.

Sandshrew trató de enterrarse en el suelo, pero Ekans lo siguió. Pearl vio su oportunidad, aunque pudiera lastimar también a Sandshrew, y Jigglypuff todavía podría salvar la batalla si se enfrentaba a Beedrill y Fearow.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, Terremoto!

El Pokémon de clavos rugió débilmente y se tensó, pero apenas pudo levantarse un poco antes de que las patas le fallaran y cayera de lado.

\- Tsk-tsk. – dijo Jessie negando la cabeza. – Todos saben que no deberías tener a un Pokémon corriendo por ahí cuando está envenenado.

Pearl gruñó y recuperó a Rhyhorn antes de arrojarle la Pokébola a Hart. Este dejó salir a Rhyhorn de nuevo para sacar un antídoto para administrárselo. Al mismo tiempo, Ekans resurgió con Sandshrew amarrado con su cola, para gran horror de Pearl. Jessie entretanto, se puso los dedos en los labios mientras pensaba qué hacer.

\- Hmm… dudo que Sandshrew esté dispuesto a abrir su boca y dejar que Ekans lo envenene, y las agujas que lanza Ekans no pueden penetrar una piel dura como los Aguijones Gemelos de Beedrill. Oh bueno, ¡Ekans, estrangúlalo hasta que lo mandes a la tierra de los sueños!

La serpiente reajustó su cola para extenderla y enrollarla alrededor de su cuello, ejerciendo presión para cortarle el oxígeno al tipo Tierra.

\- ¡Jigglypuff, Atactrueno!

\- ¡Usa a Sandshrew como escudo!

Ekans levantó a su presa y lo atravesó en el camino del rayo, sin sentir otra cosa que una ligera molestia en su cola. Sandshrew, entretanto empezó a ponerse azul en la cara mientras Ekans redoblaba su agarre. Pearl se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y levantó su Pokébola. Ekans le echó una mirada a Jessie, que se encogió de hombros apáticamente. Una victoria era una victoria.

\- Sandshrew, regresa. – dijo Pearl, recuperando a su Pokémon tipo Tierra para rescatarlo del agarre de Ekans. Inmediatamente lo dejó salir fuera de la arena, donde emergió a cuatro patas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

Jigglypuff era el único que seguía en la batalla, y Ekans se quedó viéndolo fijamente mientras flotaba en el aire antes de enrollarse para saltar. Pero antes de hacerlo, Jigglypuff se dejó caer al suelo y huyó para esconderse detrás de su entrenadora.

\- Está bien, me rindo. – dijo Pearl apretando los dientes. – A Jigglypuff le da miedo pelear solo de todas maneras.

\- La ganadora es Rachel. – anunció el anfitrión mientras Jessie se dejaba enrollar por Ekans de un brazo al otro y por su espalda, como una boa de plumas, y levantando la cabeza sobre el hombro opuesto de su ama.

…

James aceptó sus ganancias mientras Brook y Dalton veían a la chica de pelo magenta colmar de halagos a su Pokémon, frotándose cariñosamente contra la cabeza de la serpiente antes de volver a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Qué la mayoría de las chicas no prefieren… a Pokémon adorables para hacer eso? – preguntó Dalton, confundido por esa muestra de afecto que le daba Jessie a un Pokémon que podría triturarle el cuello si quería.

\- No sé, ni me importa. – dijo Brook, decidiendo ignorar la vista.

El agente entretanto, escuchó al corredor de apuestas listando los números para el "Sr. Pokémon" y Cortez. Pero él ya había tomado su decisión en cuanto los dos pusieron un pie en la arena.

\- En este no apuesto.

El corredor pareció casi aliviado, ya que hasta ahora, aparte de una sola pérdida, James había recortado mucho su margen de beneficios. Los otros parecían también indecisos sobre a quién apostarle. James solo se quedó viendo mientras Meowth y Cortez se miraban fijamente. Sabía que las posibilidades de Meowth para ganar eran a lo mucho reducidas, así que mejor evitaba apostar para no perder dinero. Pero no caería a lo bajo de lo bajo apostando contra un amigo para obtener un beneficio.

Entonces se percató de que Pearl y Hart se susurraban uno al otro antes que el segundo inclinara la cabeza hacia la salida. El agente gruñó por dentro. En serio quería ver la batalla de Meowth, pero no podía dejar ir un potencial escuadrón para el Equipo Rocket. Sopesando sus opciones, James decidió no confiarle a Brook un asunto tan integral, así que se volteó hacia Dalton.

\- ¿De casualidad tienes un Pokémon que pueda poner a dormir a otros? – le susurró.

\- Uh, sí. – El castaño parpadeó sorprendido ante la pregunta. – ¿Por qué?

\- Haz que se los lleven a alguna parte y que los dejen ahí. – James señaló con sus ojos hacia Pearl y Hart. – Quiero hablar con ellos más tarde.

La expresión de Dalton se tornó seria, pensando que tal vez sería una especie de prueba práctica para unirse al Equipo Rocket. Dándose la vuelta, salió corriendo para preparar una emboscada en el corredor subterráneo.

\- ¿Por qué lo envías a él en vez de ir tú mismo como en el otro encuentro? – preguntó Brook.

\- Obviamente porque no quiero perderme de este. – El agente rodó los ojos.

…

Meowth miró cómo su oponente sacaba una sola Pokébola y él tomó las dos suyas. Parecía estar tratando de ahorrar la fuerza de sus Pokémon, y Meowth sabía que probablemente iba a perder, así que tomaría ventaja de los números y eliminaría a todos los que pudiera para limitarle al hombre las opciones contra Jessie.

Ambos lanzaron sus Pokébolas al mismo tiempo. Meowth dejó salir a los dos Pokémon de James mientras Cortez sacaba a un Fearow. Era un espécimen bastante imponente, significativamente más grande que la de Jessie, lo que implicaba cría superior o edad avanzada con cuidado apropiado. Dada la edad aparente de Cortez, Meowth se inclinaba más a lo segundo.

\- Mankey, Puño de…

\- Agilidad y Pico Taladro.

Fearow voló fuera de vista y Mankey recibió un golpe cuando el pájaro reapareció con un cono espiral de viento rodeándolo en su pico y lo golpeó en todo el estómago. El Pokémon Volador lo sacó por los aires, y ascendió más rápido que él para golpearlo desde arriba y estamparlo contra el suelo con otro Pico Taladro.

Weezing y Meowth vieron con los ojos ensanchados como Mankey se estrellaba contra el suelo y rebotaba sobre su espalda, cayendo para el conteo. Fearow se volteó hacia el Pokémon de gas venenoso, y sabía que no tendría oportunidad de atacar antes que su oponente se moviera de nuevo.

\- "Solo en el punto de impacto." – pensó dándose cuenta que Fearow volvía a tensarse para salir disparado hacia él. Se le ocurrió una idea, y empezó a acumular toda su energía. Nunca había usado este movimiento antes, por razones obvias, pero serviría para acabar con ese veloz pajarraco.

Weezing no vio venir el golpe, sino que más bien lo sintió por instinto. Justo antes de que Fearow desapareciera, su cuerpo flasheó mientras comenzaba a sacar a la superficie toda su energía acumulada. Fearow lo golpeó con Pico Taladro, y una explosión masiva detonó: Weezing acababa de usar Autodestrucción.

…

Dalton se quedó viendo dentro del armario de limpieza que abrió con un trozo de alambre que siempre llevaba consigo. Llevaba a Hart sobre su hombro con varios moretones y chichones en la cara mientras Pearl era llevada por su Machop encima de la cabeza. A diferencia de su compañero no tenía ninguna herida.

Adentro estaba Noah, junto con una buena porción de los otros concursantes que ya se habían marchado. Todos ellos se encontraban dormidos, apoyados contra la pared si no estaban desparramados directamente en el suelo. Uno incluso hasta estaba abrazándose de una cubeta vacía. Decidiendo que era mejor no hacer preguntas, cerró la puerta y la atrancó dejando el alambre en el hoyo de la cerradura.

\- ¿Oddish? – preguntó el Pokémon que lo seguía desde atrás a él y a Machop.

\- Este no, está demasiado lleno. – explicó vagamente mientras se movían hacia el siguiente.

El Pokémon hierbajo decidió no darle importancia y siguió detrás de su entrenador, estando feliz por haber podido ser útil. Había estado esperando por el camino durante mucho tiempo a que alguien la capturara, y aunque no era muy fuerte en batalla, por fin había ayudado en algo. Luego de dejar a los dos adolescentes en otro armario, Dalton se volvió hacia sus dos Pokémon.

\- Oddish, necesito que te quedes aquí adentro y te asegures que esos dos se queden dormidos. Machop se quedará contigo para hacer guardia. Recuerdan lo difícil que fue poner a ese tipo a dormir, ¿verdad?

Oddish asintió. El humano de ojos aterradores se había lanzado contra ella y su entrenador en cuanto el polvo salió y noqueó a la chica. Machop y Geodude tuvieron que salir y apenas lograron frenarle su carga antes de noquearlo con varios golpes en la cabeza. El Pokémon hierbajo nunca había visto a un humano tan resistente.

Dalton y Machop abrieron otro armario y dejaron a los dos adolescentes inconscientes adentro, y se arrodilló para hablarle a Oddish.

\- Ahora ustedes dos, vigilen bien y asegúrense de que no escapen. – les dijo. – Noquéenlos otra vez si es necesario. – Arrancó un trozo de su camiseta y se lo dio a Machop. – Toma, por si Oddish tiene que utilizar Somnífero de nuevo.

El Pokémon superpoderoso asintió y se enrolló la dela alrededor de su cara. Dalton se volvió hacia la puerta trampa, que su Geodude le ayudó manteniéndola abierta. Deslizándose por la abertura, Dalton agarró a su Geodude entre sus brazos y le dio unas palmaditas mientras bajaba y la puerta se cerraba sola.

\- Gracias, ahora volvamos a ver el torneo.

…

James tuvo que utilizar cada onza de experiencia de actuación para no saltar por la baranda y asegurarse que su Pokémon estaba bien. Mantuvo sus rasgos faciales rígidos en una expresión pasiva e intentó no mostrar más interés que el resto de la audiencia.

\- Relájate. – le susurró Brook, dándose cuenta de su tensión. – Autodestrucción no hace explotar al Pokémon, solo utiliza toda su energía en un ataque furioso o desesperado. Terminan un poco quemados por la explosión, pero fuera de eso y quedar exhaustos por la salida de energía masiva no les pada nada.

El agente todavía no se calmó internamente sino hasta que pudo ver la forma de Weezing flotando débilmente en la nube de humo.

…

\- ¡Weezing! – gritó Meowth con los ojos ensanchados.

\- ¡Fearow! – gritó a su vez Cortez.

Una vez que se aclaró el humo, Weezing apareció totalmente quemado, un poco desinflado pero respirando a bocanadas mientras Fearow estaba cubierto de quemaduras de pies a cabeza y yacía en el suelo, derrotado.

\- Mi primer Pokémon… derrotado por un truco tan sucio. – dijo Cortez mientras recuperaba a su Fearow y tomaba su siguiente Pokébola. – Vas a pagar por eso. ¡Ve, Rhydon!

Un enorme Pokémon bípedo hecho de piedra con un taladro por cuerno en la nariz apareció gruñendo atronadoramente. Meowth inmediatamente recuperó a Weezing para ponerlo a descansar. No iba a arriesgar a uno de los Pokémon así.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de sacar a mi último peleador. – dijo con una sonrisa. Saltó fuera de sus zapatos hacia la arena y arrojó su gabardina durante el descenso, haciendo que fuera a parar en las manos de James. Ahora solo con una camisa abotonada blanca y pantalones negros y con la cola desenrollada, dejó en shock a toda la audiencia. Dejando salir una carcajada, se quitó el sombrero y la peluca con una mano y las gafas con la otra, revelando sus rasgos felinos.

\- ¡Meowth, ve! – gritó lanzando las últimas piezas de su disfraz para aterrizar a cuatro patas. – Pues verán, mi entrenador allá arriba quiso que peleara por él para que pudiera relajarse un poco. – explicó el agente felino, relatando la historia que habían ensayado por si tenía que revelarse. – Los otros dos son sus Pokémon también.

\- Hm, este es un interesante giro de eventos. – musitó el anfitrión. – Supongo que tendré que hacer una excepción temporal a la regla de no atacar al entrenador. No sería divertido ganar por un tecnicismo.

\- Esperen, ¿los Pokémon también pueden competir? – dijo un miembro de la audiencia. – ¿Y cómo se supone que funciona eso? ¡Un Pokémon no puede ser un entrenador!

\- Este es mi torneo. – declaró el anfitrión. – Además, este Meowth claramente sabe lo que hace.

Rhydon había decidido abrir con un Mega Puño, solo para que Meowth saltara fuera del camino. Internamente, el agente felino les dio las gracias a Jessie, James y Mankey por cada sentadilla, abdominal, flexión, levantamiento de pesas y carrera que le obligaron a hacer en esos meses desde que conocieron a Ash. Meowth aterrizó encima de la cabeza de Rhydon, inclinándose para ver al Pokémon de piedra a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué le apuntas? – Se giró para esquivar las manos del Pokémon taladro tratando de agarrarlo. Aterrizando otra vez en cuatro patas, extendió sus garras y se preparó para pelear.

* * *

Hart gruñó al sentir un frío familiar presionando contra su cabeza. Despertando lentamente, sintió su cabeza descansando contra algo suave, y al abrir los ojos vio a su novia inclinándose hacia él y acunando su cabeza en su regazo, y con una bolsa de hielo en la mano. De eso pudo deducir que recibió una paliza y ella había sacado su kit de primeros auxilios.

\- ¿Acabé con él? – preguntó torpemente.

\- No, Hart. – suspiró Pearl. – Ese sujeto tenía un Pokémon.

\- Eso no debería haberme detenido…

\- Bien. – le dijo ella rodando los ojos y con una media sonrisa. – Tenía DOS Pokémon, sin contar el que trató de ponerte a dormir.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tú estás despierta? – se preguntó Hart, pero más para sí mismo, aunque de todos modos Pearl le respondió.

\- Nunca estuve dormida. Contuve mi aliento y solo fingí que caí inconsciente. Como sea, iban a ponerme a dormir de nuevo, pero los convencí de que me dejaran tratarte.

Diciendo esto, señaló al Oddish y Machop que seguían en el cuarto vigilándolos cuidadosamente. El Pokémon superpoderoso tenía una tela enrollada alrededor de su boca y nariz para mantener lejos el polvo. Hart trató de levantarse, pero Pearl le pudo la mano en el hombro para impedírselo.

\- Ya que estamos en ello, quédate donde estás. Tu cabeza recibió muchos golpes.

\- Ya sabes que soy un tipo muy cabeza dura.

\- No me importa. – lo interrumpió ella. – Puede que seas capaz de quitarte de encima algo de Somnífero, pero si ese Oddish llena todo el cuarto, los dos quedaremos inconscientes esta vez. ¿No prefieres estar despierto y más o menos recuperado cuando el que nos hizo esto vuelva?

Hart la miró por un momento, nada feliz con el plan, pero resopló por la nariz y se resignó a aceptarlo.

* * *

Meowth esquivó otro Ataque Furia del cuerno de Rhydon y envió otra ráfaga de estrellas con Rapidez que no hicieron prácticamente nada contra su piel de piedra. El agente felino gruñó mientras corría a cuatro patas para esquivar los ataques y saltaba para lanzarse a la carga. Gruñendo de frustración, Meowth se dio cuenta de que aunque Rhydon no lo podía golpear, ninguno de sus movimientos tampoco podría hacerle daño. Las pocas veces que intentó arañarlo, apenas si le dejó algún signo de haber sentido sus ataques y casi se partió las garras cuando intentó golpear más fuerte.

Una cosa de la cual se percató mientras corría por la arena era que cuando los reflectores brillaban sobre él, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su amuleto. La última vez que sintió eso fue cuando aprendió un nuevo movimiento, pero eso solo pasaba mientras estaba bajo la luz. Una mirada hacia Cortez mostraba que el hombre simplemente estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Meowth se cansara.

Esquivó algunas piedras que le arrojaron y dejó salir un montón de estrellas veloces que orbitaron la arena para interferir con los proyectiles mientras quedaba de pie sobre una de las grietas del Terremoto en el encuentro pasado. Mientras dirigía unas pocas para reducir el impulso de una piedra lanzada, sintió que le caía encima una gota de agua. Meowth esquivó otra carga, y miró hacia arriba. Vio que una de las tuberías de agua cerca del techo tenía una gotera que caía sobre la arena. Los temblores anteriores seguramente debilitaron el metal ya de por sí oxidado, pero nadie se había dado cuenta porque toda el agua se había drenado en los agujeros. El agente felino tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa macabra al darse cuento.

\- "Por supuesto, los Pokémon de Roca son débiles al agua… no puedo desperdiciar esto; tengo que prepararlo todo bien."

Logró formar su plan mientras Rhydon se lanzaba a la carga contra él de nuevo, y corrió un poco más mientras pensaba en los detallitos. Sintió un poco más de poder en su amuleto cuando se acercaba a los reflectores y envió más estrellas para atraer a Rhydon hacia donde estaba la gotera. Al tener una idea de lo que vendría, decidió ir a todo o nada.

Enviando unas pocas estrellas hacia Rhydon, el Pokémon cuerno taladro se abrió paso a través de ellas, sin detener su marcha hacia Meowth, ignorante de las pocas que le fallaron y golpearon s sus espaldas. Pero una siguió hacia adelante, oculta entre las que seguían orbitando.

Meowth se detuvo en el otro lado de la falla en el suelo, viendo una gota cayendo en el mismo punto que vio antes, pero de cara a otra dirección para tener uno de los reflectores del techo frente a él. Aunque estuviera de cara hacia otro lado, lo iba a necesitar. Mientras Rhydon se acercaba, hizo que su estrella golpeara uno de los reflectores, dándole la vuelta para que lo iluminara. Sintiendo el poder llenando su amuleto, saltó manteniendo su camino en la luz y concentrándose mientras ponía ambas manos en cada lado de su moneda.

\- ¡Di "queso"! – gritó antes de cerrar sus ojos estando en el aire.

Un radiante destello de luz explotó desde su amuleto. No duró más de medio segundo, pero hizo su trabajo. Meowth abrió los ojos una vez que sintió que el poder se iba y se enfocó en aterrizar apropiadamente. Una vez que su oponente patinó hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a los ojos, Meowth aterrizó atrás de él y una docena de las estrellas restantes orbitando la arena salieron disparadas hacia arriba.

\- ¡Técnica Secreta de Meowth: Ataque Géiser de Agua!

Las estrellas se detuvieron y se alinearon en un círculo alrededor de la sección del tubo encima de la cabeza de Rhydon antes de converger. Por un momento, Meowth podría jurar que formaron una sola gran estrella antes de golpear el metal oxidado y perforarle un gran agujero. El agujero se hizo más ancho mientras el metal rechinaba y el agua salió a torrentes, empapando por completo al Pokémon de tipo Roca/Tierra. Una vez que quedó reducido a solo un pequeño chorrito encima del Pokémon todavía temblando de frío, Meowth decidió aprovechar su abertura. Sacudiendo sus brazos y poniendo sus manos hacia adentro, agregó:

\- ¡Bombardeo Big Bang!

Todas las estrellas en el aire de repente convergieron hacia Rhydon, dejando un daño visible, aunque leve, en su piel ahora empapada. Sus garras se alargaron ligeramente con un brillito mientras salía hacia el frente, determinado a acabar la batalla antes de que su oponente pudiera recuperarse. El debilitado Pokémon Roca de pronto sucumbía más fácilmente al frenético ataque de las garras, y recibió múltiples rasguños blancos en su pellejo rocoso. El Pokémon de Cortez retrocedió, pero Meowth mantuvo el ataque, sin dejarle una pulgada para respirar hasta hacerlo caer. Cortez se quedó viendo en blanco a su Pokémon caído antes de volverse hacia Meowth, que le sonrió con arrogancia. Y entonces el hombre también sonrió.

\- Tienes mucha chispa, gato. – lo halagó mientras retornaba a Rhydon. – No me dejas más opción que sacar mi artillería pesada, o tal vez podría perder. – Sacó su siguiente Pokébola. – Veamos si puedes derrotar a este. ¡Kangaskhan, sal ahora!

Meowth miró arriba como el Pokémon se materializaba, manteniendo su cara en una firme mirada desafiante para ocultar lo mucho que sabía que le iban a dar una paliza. El Pokémon frente a él lo superaba en estatura por lo menos tres veces y lo veía con las manos cerradas en puños. Meowth miró debajo de la bolsa vacía y vio las cortas patas que el Kangaskhan tenía.

\- "Probablemente tenga fuerza para correr, pero yo puedo ir más rápido a cuatro patas." – decidió. Pero justo cuando estaba listo para salir huyendo, Cortez dio su orden.

\- Kangaskhan, Terremoto.

Meowth saltó para esquivar los temblores que sacudían el lugar, pero Kangaskhan dio un paso al frente y lo agarró en el aire por su pie, sosteniéndolo de cabeza.

\- Ya ríndete. No tienes oportunidad. – oyó oír decir a Cortez. En respuesta, Meowth le escupió en su dirección, y el hombre vio como la saliva aterrizaba cerca de su zapato. – Como quieras. Kangaskhan, Puño Mareador.

Un remolino de aire pareció formarse alrededor de la mano libre del Pokémon padre, y golpeó a Meowth con un gancho directo a un lado de la cara, soltándolo para que volara hasta la pared de la arena al mismo tiempo. El Pokémon gato rasguñador golpeó la superficie de piedra con fuerza suficiente para agrietarla y hacer que algo de escombros y polvo le cayeran encima. Cortez se volteó hacia el anfitrión.

\- Está acabado.

De repente unas estrellas salieron disparadas de entre el polvo y Kangaskhan tuvo que levantar los brazos para cubrirse antes que la golpearan. Se escuchó el sonido de rocas rodando desde donde cayó Meowth, y el polvo se disipó para revelarlo esforzándose por salir. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de polvo y escombros, con su camiseta con una horrible rasgadura en el hombro por el impacto.

\- ¿Quién dijiste que está acabado? – le gruñó con rabia. – ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!

El Kangaskhan suspiró sacudiéndose la mano y se movió al frente sin esperar que Cortez le diera una orden.

James se preocupó de que Meowth se estuviera empujando más allá del límite. Ya no es que fuera debilucho, pero no era rival para un Kangaskhan totalmente crecido, y no solo eso, sino uno entrenado por un veterano. Simplemente no tenía la fuerza o trucos para superar a un oponente así. Discretamente chequeando para asegurarse que los ojos de todos estuvieran en el encuentro, se escurrió hacia la parte trasera del público y cogió la Pokébola de Weezing de la gabardina de Meowth y la abrió para luego sacar una super poción y un antiquemaduras.

Meowth entretanto se lanzó repetidamente contra su oponente, apenas logrando conectar unos pocos golpes antes que lo alejara de un manotón. Sí aprendió de la última vez, a mantener su distancia y saltar fuera del camino cuando Kangaskhan se preparara para usar Terremoto, pero cada uno de sus rasguños no dejaba más que pequeñas marcas en el enorme cuerpo del Pokémon padre. Incluso había intentado usar destello otra vez, pero Cortez le advirtió a su Pokémon que tuviera cuidado siempre que se pusiera bajo las luces. Y lo más que podía hacer sin ponerse debajo de un reflector eran unas pocas chispas blancas poco efectivas.

El agente felino estaba prácticamente moviéndose con pura voluntad después de un rato. Bajo los escombros después de recibir el primer Puño Mareador de su oponente, casi se desmayaba cuando de repente pensó en algo. ¿Eso era todo lo que podía hacer? Todo el entrenamiento que había pasado y todavía no era nada al lado de cualquier Pokémon capaz de llevar su propio peso. A Rhydon, lo había podido vencer usando su debilidad al agua, pero si recibía otro puñetazo como ese quedaría fuera.

Se sentía furioso de ver que lo mejor que podía hacer fuese superado tan fácilmente. En serio no tenía idea de cómo seguía peleando. Todo de repente era solo una gran mancha roja. Pero de pronto recordó ver un puño gigante yendo a interceptarlo y lo atacó con sus garras antes que lo golpeara. Todo se puso negro después de eso.

…

Brook sabía que la pelea había terminado cuando el aura roja alrededor de Meowth empezó a salir. Charmander era un caso especial con Furia, pues cuando sus emociones se elevaban la llama de su cola se prendía con más fuerza, pero otros Pokémon ganaban un aura roja que fortalecían sus ataques en relación al daño que habían recibido.

Dudaba que el Pokémon parlanchín hubiera notado que sus arañazos cada vez cortaban más profundo con cada puño dado ese estado prácticamente de bestia salvaje en el que estaba cerca del final.

Weezing flotó encima de él y voló para recoger a Meowth con su boca más grande, sosteniéndolo de la cola antes de inflarse para compensar por el peso extra.

James se movió de vuelta al frente del público y agarró a Meowth entre sus brazos antes de retornar a Weezing. Al ver a Jessie mirándolo, le dijo para que le leyera los labios: "Me lo llevaré para parcharlo, tú sigue adelante."

Justo en lo que se fue para salir corriendo con Meowth en sus brazos, el agente se detuvo y se volvió hacia el corredor de las apuestas.

\- ¿Cómo van las apuestas por Rachel? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Dos de tipo Veneno y un tipo Volador en la mezcla contra un Kangaskhan, un Machoke y un desconocido? – El hombre se puso a calcular mentalmente antes de responderle. – Las posibilidades son de tres a uno.

\- Ponme todo lo que he ganado en Rachel. – dijo James, entregándole todo el fajo con los tres mil billetes que había ganado.

El corredor sonrió y le entregó a James el recibo antes que el pelimorado saliera corriendo, pero no sin antes agarrar a Dalton por el camino. Se le acercó para susurrarle.

\- Asegúrate de que no se me vaya a escapar.

\- ¿Me darás una tajada de las ganancias? – preguntó el chico en tono de negocios.

\- Pero claro. – dijo James magnánimamente. – Veinte por ciento. Como la paga será de nueve mil, eso te dará mil novecientos. Considéralo un regalo por tu gran ayuda.

\- Hecho. – sonrió Dalton.

James sonrió mientras daba un cortés "gracias" y abandonaba la cámara subterránea. No confiaba para nada en que el corredor de apuestas mantuviera su palabra. El criminal reconocía la mirada de la codicia en otro pillo, y se aseguraría de que ese hombre le pagara sus ganancias en vez de irse volando con ellas.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, la siguiente parte del torneo continúa. La gran final le toca a Jessie, y aunque Meowth fue derrotado en las semifinales, hay que darle crédito por esforzarse y aguantar como lo hizo contra esos Pokémon que tenía su oponente. Y por lo visto, los Rocket pronto tendrán mucho reclutamiento en las manos, sin mencionar todo el billete que está sacando James con las apuestas.

Próxima ocasión viene la gran final. De paso, como bonus, hay un poco del pasado de Jessie y su Ekans, que no vimos mucho de ellas en el canon. Creo que lo encontrarán interesante. Gracias por los reviews a **leonix644, soldado dragon, LordFalconX, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** y **AlenDarkStar** que sigue dos capítulos atrás todavía, esperemos que nos alcance pronto. Atentos en el transcurso de la semana para la conclusión del torneo subterráneo.


	18. La florista y la serpiente

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 18:** La florista y la serpiente.

* * *

James trotó de regreso hasta el globo de aire caliente lo más rápido que pudo tratando de mantener un paso ligero. No quería sacudir demasiado a Meowth en sus brazos. El agente pelimorado ya había utilizado una super poción para tratarle las peores heridas al gato además de ponerle algunos vendajes para evitar que se le infestaran mientras sanaban, pero necesitaban un lugar seguro para dejar al agente felino mientras se recuperaba. Y ningún lugar era más seguro que uno vigilado por un Gyarados.

Después de correr entre los árboles en las afueras de la ciudad, llegó hasta el lugar donde estaban acampando. Al detenerse, se tomó su tiempo para ver quienes seguían allí todavía. Una enorme multitud de Pokémon seguía reunida alrededor, pero la bolsa de Pokébolas de Damian había sido abierta y había trozos de Pokébolas destruidas por todo el suelo cerca de ellos.

Ya se lo esperaba, se imaginó que más de unos cuantos de los Pokémon de Damian no querrían arriesgarse con otro humano. El agente no los podía culpar si preferían arriesgarse en lo salvaje. Claro, él les ofreció una oportunidad, después de todo. Algo de lo que se había percatado era que los malnutridos o los que habían recibido heridas recientes o extensivas eran los únicos que se habían quedado. Frunció el cejo y se mordió los labios.

\- "Se van a quedar aquí porque saben que no sobrevivirán allá afuera."

James echó un vistazo rápido a los Pokémon restantes y estimó que más o menos la mitad de ellos se habrían quedado. También se percató de que el Zubat que ayudó antes estaba posado encima de la cabeza de Gyarados. Ya que la serpiente marina todavía no lo había notado, parecían estar en medio de una especie de conversación, con el murciélago chirriando y Gyarados gruñendo con suavidad.

\- "Hmm, podría ser que me consiga un nuevo Pokémon. Aun así, no voy a decir nada, depende de si Zubat me lo pide o no."

Hechas sus observaciones, James retrocedió un poco y reanudó su trote ligero, intencionalmente pisando una rama caída por el camino. Cuando vio que todos los Pokémon, incluyendo a Gyarados se pusieron en alerta y miraron en su dirección, les dijo:

\- Tranquilos, soy yo. – Salió de entre los arbustos y empezó a caminar lentamente, señalando al inconsciente Meowth entre sus brazos. – Ya me ocupé de sus heridas más serias, pero todavía necesita un lugar seguro donde descansar.

Dicho eso, caminó hacia Gyarados, que estiró uno de sus bigotes hacia él. Lo enrolló con cuidado para hacer una especie de columpio improvisado y colocó a Meowth en el, para que luego Gyarados volteara la cabeza y colocara al agente felino dentro de la cesta del globo.

\- Gracias, Gyarados. – dijo James con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero vio al resto de los Pokémon rondando por el campamento, todavía malheridos. La expresión de James decayó un poco sintiendo un subidón de lástima por ellos. Necesitaban ayuda, y él exhaló un suspiro, pensando en que no tenía la experticia médica para tratar heridas tan graves, solo medicinas compradas y algo de entrenamiento en primeros auxilios.

Cruzando los brazos, se puso a sopesar sus opciones. Aunque James realmente quería tratar de reclutar a Cortez si acaso y cuando Jessie ganara, también quería tratar a los Pokémon que tenía enfrente lo más pronto posible.

\- "Pero sí conozco a gente que puede ocuparse de estos Pokémon."

Revisando un reloj de plata que era parte de su disfraz, James decidió que no era tan tarde, y Giovanni probablemente estaría esperando una llamada de ellos en algún momento para transferir a los Pokémon. Quizás se perdería la última ronda, lo que le fastidiaba por no poder ver un encuentro como ese, pero a veces había que hacer sacrificios. Además, tenía a Dalton vigilando que el corredor de apuestas no fuera a escapársele antes de que volviera. James llamó a todos los Pokémon, hasta tener toda su atención.

\- Ya que todos ustedes siguen aquí, ¿asumo entonces que se quedarán con el Equipo Rocket?

Los Pokémon se miraron entre ellos, aparentemente inseguros, pero finalmente parecieron resignarse. James imaginó que tal vez sentían que el Equipo Rocket no podría ser peor que su viejo entrenador. Una vez que recibió algunos asentimientos, James hizo lo mismo.

\- En ese caso, vuelvan a sus Pokébolas. Voy a hacer una llamada para que los transfieran a las instalaciones apropiadas por un momento.

* * *

Jessie y Cortez se miraron fijamente una al otro mientras el anfitrión golpeaba con su bastón en el suelo pidiendo silencio en la audiencia.

\- El campeón del torneo subterráneo se decidirá en esta ronda, y estoy tan emocionado que me siento inclinado a anunciarlo yo mismo. – declaró alegremente el anfitrión. – Para diversión extra, hagamos que sea de encuentros uno a uno por cada ronda. Quiero una buena batalla bien pareja y larga. Aun así, nada de sustituciones. Y ahora, sin más preámbulo, ¡el encuentro que todos hemos estado esperando!

Se puso al frente y levantó una mano para anunciar.

\- En esta esquina, la adolescente despiadada con Pokémon tan mortales como llenos de gracia y elegancia, ¡Rachel!

La audiencia, que tenía unos cuantos chicos enamorados gritando más fuerte que el resto, dio una gran ronda de aplausos, y Jessie les mandó unos cuantos besos en respuesta.

\- Y en esta otra, el gigante estoico al que no hemos visto todavía perder su disposición de hierro, ¡Cortez! – dijo el anfitrión.

Los aplausos siguieron siendo fuertes, pero notablemente más escasos para él. La mayoría vino de los que habían apostado dinero por él, gritando que aplastara a su oponente, pero él no les prestó atención, simplemente miró a Jessie con los brazos cruzados.

\- Los dos van a liberar a sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo. – agregó al final, y con un golpe de su bastón, declaró el inicio. – ¡Comiencen!

Jessie arrojó su Pokébola al mismo tiempo que Cortez abrió la suya en su mano. Beedrill se materializó en su lado, mientras una Golduck aparecía en el de Cortez.

\- ¡Beedrill, Doble Equipo! – ordenó ella inmediatamente. Copias ilusorias del Pokémon abeja rodearon a Golduck, pero Cortez ni se inmutó.

\- Surf. Hay agua en las grietas alrededor de aquí por ese tubo roto. – ordenó. Los ojos de Jessie se ensancharon al oír que planeaba usar un ataque de agua.

\- ¡Aguijón Veloz! – ordenó la chica. Con sus ojos brillando de azul claro, Golduck gritó y levantó sus manos hacia arriba, haciendo que el agua se levantara desde debajo de la arena. Pero al hacerlo, se quedó expuesta para que Beedrill dejara el Doble Equipo y saliera disparado hacia adelante con Agilidad, apuntándole su Doble Aguijón a la espalda.

Golduck abruptamente se dio la vuelta y agarró los dos aguijones, perdiendo su control sobre el agua levantada para hacer que cayera. En ese momento, los dos terminaron empapados con el agua que oscureció su vista por el diluvio.

Jessie observó de cerca y vio que Golduck sujetaba a Beedrill por los brazos con una sola mano, y su Doble Aguijón era mantenido a raya, impidiéndole disparar ataques. La abeja trataba de golpear con su abdomen, aparentemente tratando de darle con su tercer aguijón.

\- Retira a tu Beedrill. – ordenó Cortez. – O haré que mi Golduck use Fuerza Psíquica con él y lo lastime hasta que lo hagas.

Jessie frunció el cejo, pero vio que Beedrill estaba intentando inclinar su abdomen hacia arriba tanto como fuera posible.

\- Déjame ver los ojos de mi querido. – espetó ella. – Será su decisión, y dejaré que la tome él.

Cortez simplemente le indicó a su Pokémon que levantara a Beedrill más para mantener sus aguijones a raya, y Jessie simplemente le echó una mirada a Beedrill antes de sonreír.

\- Qué tonto.

Beedrill inclinó su aguijón y disparó un chorro de Tóxico directo a los ojos de Golduck. Varios en la audiencia gritaron de sorpresa ante ese truco tan sucio aunque una visible mayoría gritaba emocionado por la batalla. El anfitrión del torneo siguió riéndose desde su tarima, animando a "Rachel" por haber usado un plan tan bien ejecutado.

Golduck gritó e instintivamente se cubrió los ojos de dolor mientras soltaba a Beedrill, que salió huyendo para tomar distancia. Con sus alas todavía empapadas, era todavía una vista extraña verlo arrastrándose y saltando por el suelo sobre sus patas y sus aguijones.

\- ¡Intenta usar Agilidad sobre tus pies, Beedrill! – ordenó Jessie. – ¡Usa Danza de Espadas!

Con algo de dificultad, Beedrill se empujó a sí mismo para ponerse erguido, teniendo que compensar por sus alas tan pesadas inclinándose hacia adelante. Después de un poco de tambalearse para recuperar el equilibrio, sus aguijones se volvieron filosos como espadas y se lanzó hacia el frente. Incluso con Agilidad, su postura era muy inestable y apenas podía ir más rápido que arrastrándose como lo hacía antes, sin poder más que saltar de pie en pie para avanzar, pero Golduck todavía seguía ciega.

\- Golduck, regresa.

Justo antes de que su espada conectara, el Pokémon pato se tornó en energía roja, y el ataque de Beedrill pasó a través de ella sin causar daño alguno. Golduck regresó a su Pokébola en la mano estirada de Cortez, y en este punto, ignorando la proclamación de que Golduck quedaba descalificada por parte del anfitrión, volvió a sacarla junto a él para administrarle un antídoto que tenía en su bolsillo.

\- Quédate quieta. – dijo quitándole las manos de los ojos a Golduck. – Esto va a arder, y mucho.

Mientras Cortez le rociaba la medicina en los ojos, Golduck gritó antes de quedarse callada al recibir una caricia de parte de su entrenador. El veneno empezó a disiparse y salir en forma de lágrimas diluidas de púrpura, exponiendo sus ojos de nuevo, aunque todavía tenían un tinte púrpura.

\- Listo, ahora puedes descansar. – le dijo mientras volvía a retornarla. Hecho esto, Cortez se puso de pie con una expresión de piedra en el rostro. – Ese fue un truco muy sucio.

\- Es un torneo sucio. – espetó Jessie sin arrepentimientos. – La fuerza no es lo único necesario aquí.

Mirando hacia abajo, vio a Beedrill vibrando sus alas para tratar de sacudirse toda el agua posible durante este respiro de la batalla. Cortez sacó otra Pokébola y la abrió sin decir ni una palabra más, liberando a su Machoke.

* * *

James se sentó de rodillas enfrente del comunicador del equipo, habiéndolo recuperado de la cesta sin despertar a Meowth. Ya había revisado todas las Pokébolas para encontrarlas ocupadas y las puso a un lado para que no pudieran oír la conversación. Aunque genuinamente quería que se recuperaran de su odisea, no estaba seguro de que apreciaran que esencialmente se estaba aprovechando de todo por lo que pasaron para reclutarlos para el Equipo Rocket. Matori respondió a su llamada, y le dijo que se quedara en espera mientras lo conectaba con el jefe. Un momento después, la pantalla volvió a encenderse y Giovanni apareció, esta vez sin su Persian.

\- ¿El torneo ya terminó? – le preguntó yendo directo al punto.

\- No, jefecito. – dijo James negando con la cabeza. – Jessie todavía está participando en las finales hasta donde sé. Pero tengo una petición que hacerle, ¿podría escucharla?

\- Eso depende. ¿Cuántos Pokémon y reclutas has podido reunir?

\- Nueve Pokémon listos para ser asignados a los agentes inmediatamente, salvo algunos que necesitan un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva situación, y dos nuevos operativos para unirse en equipos separados. También un escuadrón potencial con reclutamiento pendiente. – le reportó. – Además hay otros veintisiete Pokémon dentro de mi petición. ¿Quiere oír los detalles?

\- Dame una lista breve de los Pokémon, nombres de los reclutas y razones para reclutarlos.

\- Graveler, Dewgong, Poliwrath, Parasect, Electabuzz, Machoke, Nidorino, Chansey y Scyther. – relató el agente. Tomando un respiro, empezó con la lista de los reclutas. – Brook, reclutado por razones estratégicas, pero no confía en la organización. Recomiendo dejarlo a nivel de soldado con un estratega de mentalidad similar para que participe en operaciones pequeñas que no hagan daño a la organización si lo llegan a capturar. También recomiendo mantenerlo fuera del alcance de nuestras operaciones más grandes para evitar que sepa nuestros secretos si llega a tener una crisis de moralidad y decidiera renunciar. Podría ser que desarrolle algo de lealtad, pero yo no contaría con ello.

Respiró antes de continuar con el siguiente.

\- Dalton, ambicioso e impresionable. Le di la promesa estándar de poder en nuestro nuevo mundo, y se aferró a ella como la persona hambrienta de poder que es. Aun así, a pesar de ser ambicioso, quiere un poder seguro, así que puedo decir con certeza que no intentará usurpar a nadie de su mando. Con algo de esfuerzo y el compañero correcto, sus habilidades se podrían cultivar para volverlo incluso un Oficial de Elite.

Hecho esto solo quedaba un par más para concluir.

\- Pearl y Hart, balance y trabajo de equipo. Todavía no los he convencido realmente, pero los dejé de lado para persuadirlos más tarde. Pearl claramente es el cerebro del grupo, más enfocada en batalla que ese chico que asumo que es su novio. Hart es más agresivo y seguramente se lanzaría contra cualquier oposición de frente con o sin Pokémon si Pearl no lo controlara. El que estén saliendo y posiblemente que tuvieron problemas para encontrar aceptación en el pasado podría ser utilizado como palanca emocional para convencerlos de que se unan. Eso es todo.

\- Un cargamento excepcional, asumiendo que logres persuadir a los últimos dos a que se unan a nuestra causa. – asintió Giovanni. – Ahora, esta petición tuya, ¿involucra a los veintisiete Pokémon que mencionaste?

\- Estos Pokémon tienen potencial, pero su antiguo entrenador era un debilucho despreciable. – reportó James con una mirada de asco. – Abusaba a sus Pokémon, así que los liberé, pero necesitarán alimentarse bien para recuperar sus fuerzas. Recomendaría que los dejen en los establos en vez de las jaulas estándares antes de ser asignados a agentes de campo. Así podemos asegurar su lealtad al Equipo Rocket por medio de la gratitud.

\- Muy bien. – dijo el líder luego de pensarlo un poco. – Usualmente esos están reservados para los Pokémon bien portados que podamos vender, pero supongo que podríamos hacer una excepción si a la larga el resultado es como dices. Pediré que un médico examine a los Pokémon y les prescriba un plan de dieta, para que se recuperen más rápido.

\- Le agradezco su generosidad, jefecito. – replicó James inclinándose. Giovanni se rio.

\- Su éxito me pone de buen humor. Ahora, creo que me retiraré por esta noche. Envíame los Pokémon junto con sus reportes oficiales con Matori cuando el torneo haya terminado.

\- Sí, señor.

* * *

Jessie maldijo entre dientes mientras Beedrill tenía que maniobrar y desviar otra ráfaga de rocas que le lanzaba Machoke, y se estaba cansando. Cortez había aprendido su lección del primer asalto, y no dejó que Beedrill fuese a ganar ningún terreno para acercarse a su Pokémon, que permanecía en el centro de la arena. Machoke rompió otra porción del piso de concreto con su pie y rápidamente reunió los trozos en un brazo para ganar más munición. Jessie notó que aunque mantenía sus ojos en Beedrill y le lanzaba una de sus rocas mientras las reunía si se aproximaba, tenía ambas manos ocupadas, y su postura agachada no era ideal para esquivar.

Esperando a que Machoke terminara de arrojar su cargamento actual de rocas, se dio cuenta de que Beedrill ya casi se había secado las alas en este momento, pero seguía saltando en el piso en vez de volar. Jessie se fue formando un plan, su mejor oportunidad de incapacitar un poco Machoke para su siguiente Pokémon. Beedrill esquivó otra ráfaga de rocas, jadeando visiblemente dando un zumbido bajo con cada respiro, y cuando Machoke se agachó para agarrar más, Jessie dio su orden:

\- ¡Beedrill, vuela y usa Tóxico!

Tal como Jessie esperaba, Beedrill había estado fingiendo que no podía volar y despegó hacia el aire con su Agilidad Imperfecta antes de rociar de veneno con sus dos aguijones hacia Machoke, que miró hacia arriba apenas a tiempo para ver cómo le caía en un amplio chorro. El Pokémon superpoderoso apenas tuvo tiempo de escudarse los ojos del veneno que le caía antes de quedar empapado de él. Pronto empezó a tomar efecto, y un aura de color rojo apareció en Machoke, activando su habilidad de Agallas. Pero antes de poder tomar ventaja del aumento de poder, Jessie tomó su Pokébola.

\- Beedrill, regresa. – dijo retornándolo. El exhausto Pokémon abeja no se movió cuando el rayo conectó con él para recuperarlo.

\- Beedrill queda descalificado de la batalla. – dijo el anfitrión. Tras el anuncio, Jessie le habló a su propia Pokébola.

\- Estuviste maravilloso, querido mío, ahora descansa. – Al guardar su Pokébola, Jessie hizo una pausa y se puso un dedo en el mentón, haciendo algo de reflexión falsa. – Hmm… me pregunto qué Pokémon debería usar ahora…

Los ojos de Cortez se pusieron en rendijas antes de ensancharse de nuevo mientras veía a su Machoke con su aura de Agallas todavía ardiendo, pero sin oponente para utilizarla. El veneno seguía en su sistema y fluía sin detenerse.

\- ¿Debería enviar a…? – dijo Jessie titubeando. – No eso no funcionaría…

…

Mitchell apretó sus dientes mientras observaba a Rachel acabando con uno de los Pokémon de Cortez sin usar ni un solo ataque. Y Cortez también sabía eso, a juzgar por esa mirada hirviente pero impotente en sus ojos. El corredor de apuestas miró al anfitrión, esperando que se estuviera aburriendo y descalificara a la chica por tardarse tanto, pero era lo opuesto. El hombre de edad mediana parecía divertido a más no poder con el plan y se reía por dentro. Una mirada rápida hacia Cortez también reveló que veía con ojos asesinos al anfitrión.

Trató de encontrar descontento en la audiencia, pero no encontró suficiente ya que la mayoría se estaba riendo del hecho de que un oponente tan poderoso estuviese siendo derrotado por uno más inteligente a cada segundo que pasaba. Incluso aquellos que le apostaron a Cortez simplemente vieron con resignación el hecho de que se la habían jugado con el caballo equivocado. Cortez, al ver que no conseguiría ayuda, cogió su Pokébola y recuperó a Machoke. Sabía que su oponente podía pasarse el tiempo que quisiera pretendiendo que estaba pensando mientras el veneno hacía su trabajo. La sonrisa superior de Rachel indicaba que sabía exactamente lo que hacía y se estaba dando palmadas en la espalda por ejecutar un plan tan "perfectamente y sin fallos".

El corredor de apuestas maldijo por dentro pues el hombre en la arena había dejado salir a su Machoke de nuevo para tratarle el veneno. Necesitaba que Cortez ganara ya que casi todos habían hecho apuestas pequeñas en él, en vez de irse a todo o nada. Esas ganancias, podía pagarlas.

\- "Pero ese heredero… si gana ahora, no solo hundirá todos mis beneficios de esta noche, ¡no será suficiente! ¡Me voy a quedar endeudado con ese principito mimado!"

Sopesando sus opciones, Mitchell decidió que había escapado de cosas peores que un heredero furioso. Había escapado de pandillas enteras, de poca monta, pero aun así. Soltó un gruñido.

\- "Usar todo el subterráneo como mi escondite personal dejará pocas oportunidades de que algún habitante de la superficie me encuentre si los que viven aquí no pueden."

Distrayéndose de la batalla, Mitchell decidió desaparecerse mientras todos estaban distraídos. Cortez justo ahora estaba recuperando a Machoke y todos los ojos estarían fijos en él mientras llamaba a su último Pokémon. El corredor se dirigió hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos, con el camino libre ya que la audiencia se tensaba al ver a Cortez llamando a su Kangaskhan. Era el factor decisivo después de todo, si la chica podía derrotarlo o no, ya no importaba. Era el momento perfecto para escurrirse fuera de ahí.

\- "Mejor conservar mi dinero en vez de verme obligado a entregarlo todo y quedarme endeudado." – decidió mientras hacía su camino hacia el corredor.

O eso fue lo que creyó que haría antes que un par de manos salieran del suelo y le agarraran los pies. Estuvo a punto de saltar fuera de sus botas para salir huyendo, pero el agarre se apretó demasiado y no le dejó hacerlo. Mucho más fuerte que cualquier agarre normal, como piedra.

\- "¡Diablos! ¡Un Pokémon!"

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de ser arrastrado al suelo. Enterrado hasta la cintura, pronto escuchó pisadas desde el otro lado del corredor. Un Geodude emergió de entre la tierra frente a él, lo que explicaba por qué lo tomaron por sorpresa. Un adolescente con una chaqueta de cuero y guantes con nudillos de metal emergió de entre las sombras. Mitchell lo reconoció como uno de los competidores, pero se le escapó el nombre. De cualquier manera, el chico lo agarró, desafortunadamente por el cuello de la camisa y no por la gabardina así que no pudo dejarla atrás para liberarse, y lo desenterró del suelo de un fuerte jalón.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado? – le preguntó con una sonrisa salvaje.

Mitchell se rio nerviosamente al darse cuenta que el heredero sabía que intentaría escaparse y le mandó a uno de sus perros de ataque para que le tendiera una emboscada.

\- Jejejeje… ¿al baño?

…

Jessie se mordió los labios al ver emerger al Kangaskhan de Cortez. Solo dudó por un momento antes de enviar a su Fearow. El Pokémon de gran pico podía probar a su masivo oponente para encontrar debilidades, y la agente quería guardar a Ekans para el final. Aunque Fearow y Beedrill eran mucho más veloces que la serpiente con sus maniobras aéreas, Ekans seguía siendo la más fuerte del trío, y Jessie quería un plan definitivo antes de enviarla contra un oponente tan difícil.

Una vez que el Pokémon Volador apareció, tuvo que usar Agilidad inmediatamente para evadir un Puño Mareador de Kangaskhan. Fearow voló alto donde Kangaskhan no podía alcanzar, pero Cortez no se veía intimidado.

\- Atactrueno.

Los ojos de Fearow se ensancharon al ver la electricidad generándose en las garras de Kangaskhan, y tuvo que pensar rápido antes de intentar lo único que se le ocurría para esquivarlo. El ave se hizo un borrón de velocidad mientras múltiples clones aparecieron, parpadeando ocasionalmente para revelar la verdadera forma de Fearow antes de moverse de nuevo. Aunque fuera imperfecto, el Atactrueno atravesó a uno de los clones falsos, disipándolo.

Fearow dejó caer la ilusión poco después e inmediatamente utilizó Movimiento Espejo para copiar el Atactrueno. El contraataque era mayormente para recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo de moverse así de rápido. Tenía que intentar de nuevo el Doble Equipo para tener una buena idea de cómo funcionaba.

Kangaskhan dio un paso a un lado para esquivar el rayo lanzado por su aparición y disparó otro, y Fearow trató esta vez de esquivarlo de manera regular, pero apenas lograba mantenerse por delante de los disparos de su oponente. Al ocurrírsele una idea, voló bajo hacia Kangaskhan mientras estaba por darle otro puñetazo. Consiguió ponerse fuera de su alcance y con cuidado observó el movimiento antes de volver a usar Movimiento Espejo. Una aparición de Kangaskhan volvió a materializarse, pero esta vez ejecutó un Puño Mareador, Kangaskhan recibió el golpe directo al mentón. Fearow graznó triunfante, pero una mano la agarró en el aire mientras miraba para otro lado. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a otro Kangaskhan parado frente a ella. El que recibió el golpe de la aparición brilló de blanco antes de desvanecerse en un estallido de humo.

\- Substituto. – explicó Cortez. – Ríndete ya.

Fearow respondió por Jessie con un graznido desafiante, con sus ojos brillando de nuevo con Movimiento Espejo. Una aparición miniatura y translúcida de Kangaskhan se formó en su cuerpo antes de desvanecerse. Al principio pareció no haber tenido efecto, pero su cuerpo empezó a brillar del mismo blanco que Kangaskhan antes de desaparecer. El Pokémon padre empezó a mirar a todos lados tratando de encontrar a su oponente.

\- ¡Da un puñetazo de revés! – gritó Cortez.

Siguiendo las órdenes, Kangaskhan estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia afuera mientras se daba la vuelta en la misma dirección para ver a su oponente, haciendo que Fearow abortara su Ataque de Jabalina al chocar contra el antebrazo y teniendo que conformarse con atacarlo en el costado. Su pico no pudo penetrar la dura piel del Pokémon padre, pero se retiró para evitar otro contraataque y siguió dándole vueltas alrededor tratando de encontrar más oportunidades para atacar.

El Pokémon de gran pico no podía darse por vencida. No era una polluela recién salida del cascarón; ¡era una de las aves de presa más peligrosas en el cielo! Aun si tenía que perder, se aseguraría de que su oponente recibiera una herida para recordarla. Con eso en mente, usó Movimiento Espejo para conjurar otra aparición usando Puño Mareador. Esta vez, como esperaba, Kangaskhan recibió el ataque de la imagen con su propio puño, ya que Fearow entonces solo copiaría Substituto como la última vez para escapar. Pero el puño derecho del Pokémon Normal estaba extendido totalmente y trabado en combate con el ataque de su aparición, así que Fearow tomó la oportunidad de golpear a Kangaskhan en el lado derecho de la cara. El Pokémon padre ensanchó los ojos al ver las garras de Fearow yendo directo hacia su cara, pero cerró el ojo en cuanto quedó claro cuál era el objetivo.

Fearow atacó salvajemente el párpado, dejándole varios rasguños en la superficie antes de ser alejada de un manotón por Kangaskhan. Al estrellarse contra la pared de la arena, Fearow se aguantó sus gritos de dolor para no darle a su oponente la satisfacción de la rendición. Aun así, sabía que eso era todo. Incluso con un solo golpe sus alas habían recibido mucho daño con el impacto. Sabiendo eso, miró el párpado dañado de Kangaskhan mientras cargaba un Atactrueno para terminarla. Tenía varios rasguños encima, algunos más profundas que las otras, así que el Pokémon padre tuvo que mantener un ojo cerrado para evitar empeorar esas heridas.

\- _Espero que eso te deje una cicatriz. –_ dijo Fearow con desprecio.

Kangaskhan disparó el ataque eléctrico sin replicar, y Fearow forzó su pico a mantenerse cerrado al sentir el choque recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Forzándose a permanecer de pie, se rio mientras trataba de mantener su voz controlada.

\- _¿Ese fue tu Atactrueno? Por lo visto estaba asustándome por na… –_ Otro choque la calló y empezó a tambalearse. – _Nada. ¡Conozco a un pequeño Pikachu capaz de dar choques más fuertes que tú!_ – se burló con la voz temblorosa.

Un Atactrueno más la dejó en el suelo, pero seguía consciente para seguir desafiando.

\- _Patético… no tienes oportunidad… si esta es toda la electricidad que…_

Finalmente, terminó noqueada por el Atactrueno de Kangaskhan al cuarto intento. Jessie sostuvo su Pokébola solemnemente.

\- Fearow, regresa. – dijo recuperándola.

\- Podrías haberte ahorrado un mundo de dolores si te rendías antes. – señaló Cortez.

\- Tú no sabes nada de nosotras. – espetó Jessie. – Fearow se rehusó a bajar la cabeza, y eso me hace sentir orgullosa de ser su entrenadora. No pienso quitarle su orgullo. – Arrojó su última Pokébola. – ¡Ekans, vamos!

El Pokémon serpiente emergió y se enrolló, mirando a su oponente cuidadosamente. El anfitrión golpeó con su bastón.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Kangaskhan, Terremoto!

Los ojos de Ekans se ensancharon, e inmediatamente se impulsó hacia el aire, ya que era el único lugar seguro de los temblores que habían comenzado. Desafortunadamente, Kangaskhan la agarró por el cuello en el aire con sus garras. La serpiente trató de usar Ácido en la mano de su oponente, pero fuera de un pequeño quejido no le sacó ninguna reacción.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

Ekans recibió el impacto un momento después, pero su voltaje no era nada comparado con los Atactruenos que había recibido de Pikachu, así que disparó unos Picotazos Venenosos directo a la piel debilitada enfrente, pero incluso debilitada, la piel del Pokémon padre era demasiado dura para que pudieran perforarla. Viendo que Ekans seguía atacando, incluso con un Atactrueno constante recorriéndola, Cortez dio su orden.

\- Suficiente de electricidad. Solo azótalo contra el suelo hasta que quede noqueado.

Al ser levantada, Ekans trató de dispararle ácido en el ojo abierto a Kangaskhan, pero la bloqueó con su otra mano. Ekans fue azotado como látigo, y todo se quedó en blanco por un momento cuando su cabeza golpeó en el suelo.

…

 _Yacía enrollada en esa caja, con el vidrio que le permitía ver afuera, pero nunca interactuar. Ekans no tenía muchas ganas de conocer a niños y sus manos inquietas, pero habría sido lindo tener esa opción._

 _Un tazón de comida Pokémon a medio terminar estaba cerca, pero no le interesaba particularmente. ¿Qué chiste tenía no poder cazar y ganarse su propia comida? No era como que estuviera enferma; podía cuidarse sola si la gente se lo permitía._ _De nuevo, su última dueña no pareció estar muy feliz de enterarse de eso. Pero Ekans no se arrepentía de nada. Ella era una serpiente, y las serpientes eran cazadoras._

 _Un día, las cosas habían ido bastante normales cuando alguien se acercó a su caja. A diferencia de los demás, esta se detuvo a mirarla, así que Ekans se dio la vuelta ligeramente para devolverle la mirada. Un humano de baja estatura, con el cabello amarrado arriba, así que no podía ver si era macho o hembra, pero se veía como una persona bastante jovial._

 _Poco después que se fue, la tapa trasera de su caja se abrió y Ekans fue regresada a su Pokébola. A pesar de lo que pensaban algunos humanos, los Pokémon podían tener una impresión bastante decente de lo que pasaba fuera de su contenedor. Los sonidos todavía podían filtrarse, y por eso era que podían recibir órdenes al ser liberados. También podían oler cosas si el aroma estaba lo bastante cerca de la esfera._

 _Usando su lengua para percibir lo que podía del aroma externo, Ekans detectó a uno de sus cuidadores antes de oír que sonaba una campana._ _La serpiente ladeó su cabeza confusa. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?_

 _\- "Ah, claro. Esa campana siempre suena cuando uno de los humanos nos saca del edificio."_

 _Otro olor le llegó poco después, como de flores, y siguió por un rato mientras Ekans oía un sonido extraño repetidamente. Como que algo pegajoso era arrancado antes de romperse y papel arrugándose. Reconoció el segundo de cuando las cajas cercanas les cambiaban el papel._

 _Decidiendo que pasaría lo que tendría que pasar, Ekans se enrolló y cerró los ojos para descansar hasta que la dejaran salir. Un momento después, desde su perspectiva al menos, escuchó un grito que la despertó de su siesta._

 _\- ¡SORPRESA! – A esto le siguió otro grito que le hizo a Ekans preguntarse qué estaba pasando. ¿Una emboscada?_

 _\- ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento? – exigió la persona que gritó después._

 _\- También me da gusto verte. – replicó la primera voz con aplomo. – ¡Es tu cumpleaños!_

 _\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?_

 _\- Bueno, no parecías recordarlo, pero te vi cuando estaba tratando de aplicar para ese restaurante en el que trabajabas. No creí que te conocería cuando aplicaras para la floristería, y creí que nunca celebrabas si cambiabas de trabajo tan a menudo. Así que fui por allá a preguntarle a tu viejo jefe. Me alegra que pudiéramos celebrarlo._ – _Ekans sintió que le movían la Pokébola y oyó el ruido de papel arrugándose de nuevo. – ¡Aquí tienes tu regalo!_

 _De nuevo volvió a sonar papel arrancándose y escuchó como el contenedor donde habían puesto la esfera se abría._

 _\- ¿Un Pokémon?"_

 _Ekans fue liberada y emergió de espaldas a la que abrió la Pokébola, así que se enrolló mientras daba la vuelta para ver a la humana._

 _\- Siento no haber podido conseguirte uno más lindo. – dijo la otra. – Los Pokémon son bastante caros, especialmente los populares, y este fue el único que pude pagar. Me dijeron que es una chica._

 _Ekans miró fijamente a la humana, imaginándose que sería hembra por la longitud de su cabello color magenta, que de hecho le recordaba un poco a una cola de serpiente por la forma en como se enrollaba hacia adentro al nivel de su cintura. La chica ladeó la cabeza arqueando una ceja y Ekans imitó el gesto, curiosa respecto a su aparente nueva dueña. Y como si acabara de pasar alguna clase de prueba, la chica asintió con una sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias, Verónica. Es perfecta._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Me encantan los Pokémon lindos como cualquier otra chica, pero Ekans tiene un encanto elegante que no todo Pokémon puede lograr. – explicó. – Como yo._

 _\- Claro, Jessie. – replicó Verónica amablemente. – Ahora, ¿qué te parece si disfrutamos un poco de este pastel?_

 _Jessie. Por fin un nombre por el cual llamar a su dueña._ _Pero antes de poder reflexionar en el pensamiento, Ekans sintió algo en el piso debajo de ellas. Extendiendo su lengua bífida, olió algo y siguió el aroma hasta que encontró un agujero en la pared entre la estufa y un gabinete. Se escurrió entre él y lo abrió un poco más para meterse entre la pared. Verónica quiso disculparse, pero Jessie le restó importancia._

 _\- Déjala. Creo que he tenido problemas de ratas últimamente, y si se ocupa de eso, mejor para mí._

 _Por dentro, Ekans se sintió emocionada mientras rastreaba a un Rattata que vivía en el edificio y lo atrapó para la cena. Por fin sentía que había encontrado un hogar con su dueña._

 _Unos meses pasaron antes de que Jessie fuese reclutada por un cazador de talentos para un trabajo de modelaje. La propia Ekans había posado enrollada entre los hombros y brazos de Jessie para algunas de las fotos. Cuando la agencia de modelaje le pidió que se deshiciera de Ekans por un Pokémon más "de moda", Jessie renunció y reanudó sus viajes. Las dos habían sido inseparables durante todo ese tiempo._

 _Luego de varias relaciones amorosas fallidas, Ekans siempre estuvo allí para reconfortarla. Cuando Ekans salió herida durante una batalla especialmente dura, Jessie la cuidó con lo poco que sabía sobre medicina Pokémon._

 _Varias veces, Jessie se había referido a Ekans como su compañera irremplazable número uno, su única amiga verdadera. Aunque tuvo muchos conocidos en varios trabajos y novios que iban y venían, el Pokémon serpiente siempre estuvo allí._

…

La visión de Ekans se aclaró cuando fue azotada de nuevo contra el suelo, todavía en el agarre de Kangaskhan. Aparentemente no habían pasado más de unos pocos momentos durante las memorias, ya que la batalla seguía en curso.

\- _"Jessie me guardó para el final porque cree en mí."_ – se recordó a sí misma. – _"No puedo fallarle. Sigo siendo su primera compañera. ¡Le voy a mostrar a este bruto el poder de una serpiente!"_

\- ¡Ekans! – resonó el llamado preocupado de Jessie, al ver a su Pokémon comenzando a recuperar el conocimiento mientras Kangaskhan se preparaba para volver a azotarla.

\- Termina con esto, Kangaskhan. – ordenó Cortez.

Ekans lanzó otra ronda de Ácido a la cara de Kangaskhan, que tuvo que volver a cubrirse, pero el Pokémon serpiente usó la distracción para enrollar la parte inferior de su cuerpo a la muñeca del oponente y siseando con más fuerza.

Mientras seguía apretando, de pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a adoptar el aura blanca del ataque de Fuerza, y hubo un sonido de algo que se partía cuando su constricción de pronto se triplicó en fuerza. La multitud que animaba a Jessie celebró al ver que Kangaskhan liberaba a Ekans mientras gritaba de dolor por su muñeca rota, y tuvo que soltar su agarre para dejarla caer en el suelo. Pero el aura permaneció incluso mientras el cuerpo entero de Ekans flasheaba de blanco. Los vítores del público se volvieron un rugido de emoción, mientras los ojos de Cortez se ensanchaban y ordenaba frenéticamente:

\- ¡Terremoto, Kangaskhan, AHORA!

Sujetándose su muñeca lesionada, el Pokémon padre levantó la pata, pero el Pokémon que evolucionaba saltó hacia el frente alargando su cola y agarró la pata antes de que diera el pisotón, tomando ventaja del incremento de fuerza en su cola, mientras su cuerpo seguía creciendo y cambiando. Incluso mientras Cortez ordenaba un Atactrueno, que el Pokémon en medio de su evolución aguantó, Jessie solo pudo observar con asombro cómo su serpiente se volvía al menos el doble de larga y formaba una especie de capucha ancha alrededor debajo de su cabeza, que se volvió más aerodinámica.

La luz finalmente se desvaneció, revelando su nueva apariencia como una cobra, y el patrón por debajo de su capucha y su panza, con apariencia de una cara amenazadora. El Pokémon evolucionado usó su atadura para triturar el tobillo de Kangaskhan, forzando al Pokémon padre a ponerse sobre la rodilla una vez que la soltó.

\- ¡Chaaaarbo-k! – gritó ferozmente exponiendo sus colmillos y sacando su lengua bífida, completando su transformación de Ekans en Arbok.

\- ¡Qué vista tan rara! – exclamó el anfitrión. – ¿Un Pokémon evolucionó en mi torneo? ¡Todo un deleite! ¡Veamos qué puede hacer un Arbok en esta batalla, o lo que queda de ella!

Jessie sonrió con orgullo ante su Pokémon, y su expresión se tornó en una sonrisa desafiante al ver a Cortez.

\- Parece que acaban de voltearse las tablas. – dijo arrogantemente. – ¿Qué tal si te rindes ahora?

En respuesta, el hombre apretó los dientes y notó que Arbok seguía muy cerca de Kangaskhan, así que dio una orden.

\- ¡Aplastón!

Arbok saltó hacia atrás cuando su oponente trató de lanzársele encima tan lejos como pudo con el pie que le quedaba tratando de caerle encima. Lo más que alcanzó fue a atraparle la punta de la cola, y Jessie sacudió la cabeza

\- Ahora, ¿quién es el que no sabe cuándo rendirse?

\- ¡Puño Mareador!

\- Atadura, Arbok. – ordenó la agente con un suspiro de exasperación, pues ya no sacaba más satisfacción de la batalla.

La cobra evitó el puñetazo con experticia y ajustó la parte superior del cuerpo para evitar ser golpeada, incluso aunque Kangaskhan trataba de golpear múltiples veces. Entonces enrolló una parte intermedia de su cuerpo alrededor de la muñeca que le quedaba. Aun sin usar Fuerza, podía apretar lo suficiente para que no se le escapara.

\- Rómpesela. – le dijo. Arbok volvió a invocar Fuerza, pero el aura apenas apareció justo antes de que Cortez lo interrumpiera.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Kangaskhan, regresa!

Antes de que Arbok pudiera triturarle la otra muñeca a Kangaskhan, el Pokémon padre se tornó en energía roja, haciendo que el cuerpo enrollado atravesara el ahora intangible miembro.

\- ¡Descalificado! – anunció el anfitrión. – ¡La ganadora es Rachel!

…

Brook parpadeó, claramente no se esperaba el desenlace de esta batalla. Claro si Ekans no hubiera evolucionado cuando lo hizo, había poca o ninguna posibilidad de darle la vuelta a la batalla, incluso con la muñeca rota de Kangaskhan.

Cortez se fue directo hacia la salida que mientras Arbok se volteaba hacia su entrenadora y se frotaba contra ella. Rachel felizmente felicitó a la cobra por su victoria. El Pokémon venenoso ahora superaba en estatura a la chica, pero seguía tan dócil como antes con ella.

El anfitrión se levantó de su silla, con el bastón en una mano y el maletín del dinero en la otra. Uno de los siempre presentes guardaespaldas llamó a un Machamp, que se agachó mientras el hombre de edad mediana se acercaba a él. Sujetándole la parte superior del cuerpo con los brazos derechos levantándole las piernas con el brazo inferior derecho, el Pokémon de cuatro brazos saltó desde la tarima a la arena con el jefe de su entrenador mientras los dos guardaespaldas saltaban por su cuenta. Los tres aterrizaron suavemente, el Machamp de pie y colocando al anfitrión en el suelo antes de echarse atrás mientras el anfitrión se acercaba hacia Rachel. Arbok se hizo hacia un lado, pero permaneció detrás de Jessie, comportándose muy similar a los guardaespaldas.

\- Felicidades, Rachel. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa detrás de su bigote. – No solo por ganar, sino por haber sido una competidora tan entretenida esta noche. En serio, entrenadores tan astutos y despiadados como tú son los que busco en estos torneos. – Extendió la mano sujetando el maletín mientras alzaba su bastón hacia la audiencia. – ¡Un fuerte aplauso para la ganadora de este torneo subterráneo!

Los vítores volvieron a resonar, y Brook simplemente sonrió, imaginándose que quien fuera esa tal "Rachel", el agente Rocket que lo reclutó debía conocerla.

Recordando que dicho criminal hizo una apuesta con el corredor, el adolescente miró alrededor por las masas que celebraban, y notó que se habían marchado. Dalton tampoco se veía por ninguna parte, ya que Brook asumió que el agente le habría pedido que lo interceptara. Una vez que terminó la celebración, el anfitrión anunció:

\- Gracias a todos por asistir y espero que se hayan divertido. Ahora, por favor retírense, mi gente necesita volver a enterrar esta sala en cemento y arreglar la tubería de agua para borrar nuestra presencia aquí.

Brook se deslizó fuera de vista primero, queriendo encontrar a dónde se habría llevado Dalton al corredor de apuestas y esperar que el chico pelimorado regresara.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y con esto concluye el torneo subterráneo, pero el arco todavía tiene un capítulo más antes de que volvamos con Ash y compañía. Jessie ya tiene a Arbok, y se me hizo interesante ver ese pequeño flashback sobre cómo la consiguió. Casi me hace olvidar que son los malos y que son una amenaza mayor aquí que en el canon. Ahora ambos, Jessie y James tienen a sus Pokémon clásicos a nivel evolutivo máximo. Será más interesante a partir de ahora. Digo, no solo me gustan las evoluciones tempraneras del lado de Ash.

Gracias por los reviews a **LordFalconX, BRANDON369, soldado dragon, leonix644, darkdan-sama, AlenDarkStar** y **LycanrocMoon.** Creo que hasta el próximo llegarán los comentarios cortos, ya que el que sigue después será uno de mis favoritos y allí tendré bastante que decir. Entretanto, tengo que ocuparme de otros proyectos, nos estamos viendo.


	19. Cuando el humo se disipa

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 19:** Cuando el humo se disipa.

* * *

James le envió la última Pokébola a Matori, completando el total de veintisiete. La secretaria asintió y confirmó que recibió la última antes de colgar. Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, el agente se levantó para marcharse e ir a ver a Dalton y Brook. Un pequeño siseo le hizo detenerse a echar un vistazo, y ladeó la cabeza en la dirección de los arbustos al borde del claro. La misma Zubat a la que ayudó antes, si no estaba equivocado. Flotó ligeramente fuera de su escondite antes de volver a posarse en el suelo.

\- Hola. – la saludó James. – No terminé enviando tu Pokébola vacía por accidente, ¿verdad? Podría meterme en problemas por eso. – Zubat sacudió la cabeza tímidamente. – ¿La destruiste, verdad? – Zubat asintió. James suspiró por la nariz con una ligera sonrisa. – Imagino entonces que quieres venir conmigo, ¿verdad?

Zubat asintió de nuevo, y James le ofreció su mano para que se montara antes de ponérsela en el hombro. Ella se agarró con las alas para mantenerse allí mientras James la colocaba en posición apropiada cuando casi se caía.

\- No pienso capturarte todavía. – le explicó. – Hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber sobre mí y lo que hago. Luego de que lo veas, entonces puedes decidir si quieres venir conmigo.

El Pokémon murciélago pudo sentir que iba realmente en serio y asintió de nuevo.

\- Bien. Por ahora, creo que es mejor que hinques los dientes en mi chaqueta. – recomendó James. – Tengo que correr.

Zubat hizo lo que le pidieron y aun así casi se cayó cuando James echó a correr. Tuvo que hincar más sus colmillos en la dura tela para evitar que la dejaran atrás.

* * *

Jessie sabía perfectamente que la estaban siguiendo. Incluso mientras abandonaba la arena con sus ganancias, tenía esa sensación de que la estaban observando, e incluso pudo escuchar unos pasos de alguien que claramente trataba de no ser visto.

La chica sonrió pues sabía quién podría ser, y deliberadamente se metió entre la red de callejones en vez de irse hacia las afueras de la ciudad. No quería guiarlo hasta donde estaba el globo, aunque fuera divertido ver su reacción al ver a Gyarados. Dio algunas vueltas al azar, sin tener idea de a dónde iba realmente, así que no pasó mucho antes de que llegara hasta un callejón sin salida.

\- Oh, cielos. – suspiró teátricamente. – Parece que me perdí.

Dándose la vuelta, Jessie vio a Cortez entrar en el callejón con una mano en su bolsillo. Al dar un paso al frente, la agente Rocket pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos oculta tras esa expresión de piedra, lo que captó su interés. Volvió a mirarle el atuendo, la camiseta y los tirantes que le sujetaban sus pantalones. Si su expresión fuese un poco más amigable, probablemente encajaría detrás de un mostrador en alguna parte.

\- "De verdad necesita el dinero, ¿no es así?" – dijo al darse cuenta, y luego sonrió. – "Puedo utilizar eso. No soy tan buena para negociar conversando como James, pero la desesperación tiene posibilidades ilimitadas."

Como lo esperaba, una vez que se acercó lo suficiente sacó un cuchillo Bowie de su bolsillo. Quitándole la funda alzó la hoja de manera amenazante mientras sacaba la otra mano.

\- Dame el dinero.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Jessie levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en la mano que sujetaba el arma blanca, enviándola a volar por encima de su hombro mientras gritaba de dolor por el impacto a su mano. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para tratar de recuperar el cuchillo, la agente femenina dio una pirueta para ponerse enfrente de él y le hundió su pie en el abdomen con una patada hacia atrás. Cortez se agarró el estómago, retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de golpear la espalda contra la pared, y Jessie bajó lentamente la pierna mientras se daba la vuelta girando sobre la punta de su otro pie hasta que el otro tocó el suelo.

\- Los cuchillos no son juguetes para estar apuntando. – lo regañó. – Son para la acción. O los utilizas o los mantienes ocultos para un ataque sorpresa.

El hombre se recuperó relativamente rápido, teniendo sus abdominales para que más o menos le absorbieran ese golpe, pero entendió que conseguir el dinero del premio de las manos de Jessie no iba a ser tan fácil como creyó. Y ella también lo sabía, viendo que se echó el maletín encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes, podría simplemente dejar que Arbok se encargara de ti, pero esto será mucho más divertido. – dijo sonriendo mientras lo invitaba a atacarla con sus dos dedos. – Ven aquí, si te atreves.

* * *

Dalton mantuvo al corredor de apuestas contra la pared mientras su Geodude le sujetaba los pies con un firme agarre, para evitar que saliera corriendo, y el escurridizo sujeto sudaba a chorros de los nervios. Estaban detrás del almacén abandonado encima del pasaje hacia el torneo subterráneo, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera entrar o salir. Brook los encontró fácilmente, citando el hecho de que era fácil de averiguar considerando que Dalton querría permanecer fuera de vista, pero fácil para que James pudiera encontrarlo a él o viceversa. El adolescente pelinegro veía desde una distancia de varios metros, pues poco le importaba el corredor.

\- Bien, Brook dice que Rachel logró ganarle a Cortez. – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, cerrando en puño su mano libre para resaltar sus nudillos de metal en sus guantes. – Significa que le debes a mi amigo mucho dinero.

\- Jeje, mira… – dijo el corredor tratando de razonar. – Ahora mismo iba a buscarlo.

\- Oh, qué bien. – dijo el adolescente en tono semi-meloso. – Puedes esperarlo aquí con el resto de nosotros.

\- Jeje, la cosa es… – Las gotas de sudor en su cara parecían multiplicarse. – Es que en realidad… no tengo esa cantidad de nueve mil dólares… – Su rostro se puso pálido cuando Dalton se le acercó peligrosamente. – No conmigo ahora, al menos…

\- ¿Tendré que sustraer la diferencia de tu pellejo? – dijo el castaño poniendo atrás su puño.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose lentamente mientras una mano lo agarraba suavemente pero con firmeza. Los ojos de Dalton se desviaron hacia un lado y estuvo a punto de agarrarse a pelear cuando vio el que lo sujetaba era James, y por la esquina del ojo vio como el agente ahora tenía un Zubat sujetándose de su hombro.

\- Por favor. – le pidió. – No hay necesidad de medidas tan drásticas.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste tan rápido? – dijo Brook con curiosidad.

\- Zubat aquí escuchó la intimidación de Dalton y también el corazón frenético del corredor. – explicó James. – Tú fuiste un bonus por haberte encontrado aquí también. – Todavía sujetando la muñeca de Dalton, el pelimorado miró a todos a su alrededor con una expresión de decepción. – Hm… si ya todos están aquí parece que me perdí la ronda final. Qué lástima.

\- Te puedo dar un recuento golpe por golpe, si quieres. – ofreció Brook, todavía tratando de encontrar maneras de ponerse en los favores del agente.

\- Voy a estar bien, gracias. – replicó James. – Primero, escuché que el corredor no tiene suficiente para pagarme mis ganancias. – Le ofreció una amigable mano al sujeto cautivo. – ¿Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que pagues tu deuda? ¿Me dirás dónde puedo encontrarte?

\- Por supuesto. – replicó el corredor con una sonrisa similar. – "Y me habré largado en el momento en que me des la espalda."

\- Oh, solo una cosa. – Algo pareció ocurrírsele al adolescente. – Te tengo un pequeño secreto.

James le pidió a Dalton que se alejara, pero le dijo a Geodude que se mantuviera en su lugar sujetando al cautivo. El agente se inclinó al frente y le susurró algunas cosas que solo él, Zubat y el corredor de apuestas podían escuchar. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más o menos medio minuto, el hombre se ponía cada vez más pálido con cada palabra. Sus ojos se ensancharon, sus pupilas se dilataron de miedo, y no podía ni mover la boca fuera de la sonrisa que tenía al principio. De hecho parecía estar estirándose por el terror hasta que finalmente no pudo más.

La expresión del corredor de apuestas se relajó de una sola vez mientras rodaba los ojos arriba de su cabeza antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y se dejara caer contra la pared desmayado. James se puso de pie nuevamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y Zubat parecía verlo más relajada que antes.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Dalton. Ya antes había intimidado a muchas personas, pero nunca había hecho que se desmayaran. James se agachó y desabrochó la bolsa del corredor.

\- Oh, solamente le informé para quién trabajo. Tengo la impresión de que sintió que se podría escurrir hacia el bajo mundo criminal, pero si el Equipo Rocket es dueño tanto del bajo mundo como parte de la superficie…

Claro, James dudaba que el jefe fuese a enviar agentes para perseguir a un hombre para que pagara una deuda que había hecho con uno de los suyos, pero el corredor no necesitaba saberlo. El agente abrió la bolsa y chequeó cuánto dinero tenía. Le habían enseñado bastante cómo manejar el dinero en el pasado, así que pudo dar una buena estimación apretando la bolsa para ver qué tan llena estaba, y manejando el contenido para ver qué tanto aparecían los diferentes billetes, y en efecto no era suficiente para pagar todas sus deudas.

\- Qué lástima. – dijo James, cogiendo el efectivo antes de enderezar los billetes para ponerse a contarlo. – Parece que no será el pago que esperaba, pero de todas maneras… – Cogió una pequeña pila de billetes de cien y de veinte y contándolos para entregárselos a Dalton. – Toma, tus mil ochocientos.

Los dos adolescentes parpadearon, Brook porque no tenía idea de que a Dalton le estaban pagando. El castaño se veía confundido.

\- Te prometí mil ochocientos, ¿verdad? – le explicó mientras agarraba la mano de Dalton y le ponía el dinero en ella. Luego se puso la mano en el pecho. – Puede que les mienta y engañe a mis enemigos, pero soy un hombre de palabra y prefiero no decir mentiras directas si puedo evitarlo. Mis compañeros, no tanto, así que los dejo a ellos que manejen las mentiras si es necesario. De esa manera, si necesito que alguien confíe en mí, puedo preservar esa… sensación de honestidad, ¿si me entienden?

\- Ya entendí. – Dalton asintió. – ¿Pero no eres un criminal?

\- Puede ser, pero no hay que dejar de lado tan rápido la empatía y el carisma. – replicó James. – Pueden abrirte muchas puertas.

Aunque Zubat no tenía ojos, James todavía le echó una mirada para darse cuenta que estaba pensando. James esperaba que su mensaje fuese claro. Aunque la había salvado junto con el resto de los Pokémon de Damian, seguía siendo un villano. La empatía a veces le hacía actuar de manera virtuosa, pero él utilizaba eso como cualquier otra herramienta a su disposición. No quería que Zubat lo colocara en un pedestal por una sola buena acción y luego desilusionarse de él. Aun así, James rápidamente dejó eso de lado y volvió a sonreír mientras sacaba el resto del dinero para contarlo.

\- Ahora, deberíamos ir a ver a Pearl y Hart. Ya llevan rato esperando.

\- Como digas, jefe. – sonrió también Dalton mientras agarraba al corredor inconsciente para arrastrarlo.

\- Ah-ah-ah. – lo corrigió el agente negando con el dedo. – El único jefe es el líder del Equipo Rocket. Ya conoces mi nombre.

\- Cierto, perdón. – asintió el castaño rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Brook se quedó viendo, sorprendido de que el agente ya tuviera a Dalton prácticamente comiendo de su mano. No solo eso, sino que recompensó la confianza y lealtad del castaño dándole una tajada de sus ganancias. Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que al parecer Dalton ya conocía el nombre del agente mientras Brook todavía seguía en la oscuridad con eso. Pero escondió la realización detrás de su expresión apática. El pelinegro no era estúpido: sabía que el trato preferencial era porque el agente estaba al tanto de lo poco que Brook planeaba quedarse con el Equipo Rocket. Lo que lo sorprendía era que se hubiera dado cuenta hablándole solo dos veces.

La pregunta era si lo habría aprendido en el Equipo Rocket o era algo propio de él. Si era lo primero, tendría que dar sus pasos con cuidado y evitar que lo manipularan a ir demasiado profundo. Fuese leal o no, no podría marcharse si sabía demasiado.

* * *

Jessie giró el cuchillo en su mano, examinando su calidad mientras se tronaba el cuello.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, me diste un buen entrenamiento. CASI logras ponerle una mano a mi cabello. De nuevo, ese fue tu tercer error. – Había perdido sus gafas durante la pelea, y su cabello ahora estaba suelto, de vuelta en su rizo típico. Pero no tenía heridas visibles, y se veía en mejor condición comparada con Cortez.

Su agresor yacía en el suelo, con moratones por todos lados, un ojo morado y un labio roto. Trató de moverse, pero ella le pisó la espalda para mantenerlo allí sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su nueva arma. Aunque no tenía sus tacones de acero, los pies de Jessie eran capaces de infligir bastante dolor, que solo empeoraba con todas las heridas que ya tenía por todo el cuerpo. La chica hundió su tacón entre los omoplatos y lo hizo gruñir de agonía.

\- El segundo fue buscarte una pelea conmigo incluso cuando te desarmé, y el primero fue creer por un momento que podrías asaltarme y quitarme este premio que me pertenece.

\- ¿C-cómo…? – masculló Cortez, sacudiéndose cuando Jessie levantó su pie para volver a pisarlo en la espalda. Jessie metió el cuchillo en la funda y se lo metió en un bolsillo de su abrigo, todavía sobresaliendo la empuñadura.

\- No es que eso te importe, pero he viajado bastante y he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas. He sido estudiante de ballet, hostelera, florista, modelo, ninja, estilista, diseñadora de modas…

\- E-espera, unas pocas atrás…

\- Ah, sí. – dijo fingiendo recordar. – Mis días en la academia ninja oculta. Mis habilidades de sigilo eran promedio, y mis artes ninja muy deficientes. Pero el combate, bueno, estoy segura que ya tienes una buena idea de qué tal me iba en eso. – Jessie se pasó la mano por su rizo magenta. – Mi maestro siempre dijo que el cabello largo era una desventaja en una pelea. Le probé que se equivocaba y hasta inventé mi propio estilo de combate antes de marcharme, y acabas de experimentarlo.

Dicho estilo usaba su conocimiento de ballet en conjunto con el estilo de taijutsu controlado que aprendió en la academia ninja. Combinando ambos, daba como resultado un arte marcial fluida y flexible que se enfocaba en evasión doblándose o girar para esquivar los golpes del contrario para aprovechar las aberturas para contraatacar. Se requería de mucho entendimiento y práctica de ballet para desarrollar el balance y flexibilidad, además de incorporar los movimientos precisos en la memoria muscular. Predeciblemente, utilizaba primordialmente patadas y rodillazos, pero también tenía algunos ataques con el codo y agarres utilizando brazos y piernas para atar y atrapar al oponente para someterlo, o manipular su cuerpo de una manera que evocaba a un dueto de ballet, golpeándolos mientras los sacudías y dirigías sus extremidades. Eso último era lo que más le gustaba a Jessie, y fue lo que le permitió derrotar a su sensei de taijutsu, todo sin que este lograra ponerle una mano en su pelo. De hecho, su estilo de combate tenía varios contraataques diseñados específicamente para agarres dirigidos hacia su cabello. El hecho de que su sensei seguía buscando agarrárselo para probar su punto solo le ayudó a encontrar la forma de vencerlo finalmente.

\- Bueno, eso fue divertido. – dijo Jessie girando el maletín en su dedo mientras se preparaba para irse. – ¡Ta-ta!

\- ¡E-espera! ¡Por favor, necesito ese dinero! ¡Lo perderé todo sin él! – suplicó Cortez estirando una mano. Jessie se detuvo, pretendiendo considerar lo que le acababan de decir, y mirando por encima del hombro.

\- Tienes un minuto para explicar. Me necesitan en otra parte. – le dijo. Cortez no titubeó más.

\- Dirijo un bar, aquí en Ciudad Gringy. Solía ser un sitio popular antes que las fábricas y plantas se expandieran. Se está hundiendo. Incluso con las oleadas ocasionales de clientes del bajo mundo, no es suficiente.

\- ¿Y por qué no mudas tu negocio? – preguntó Jessie.

\- Si pudiera lo haría. – respondió el barman. – La contaminación terminó por hacer que los que administraban el banco se fueran. Eso también terminó convirtiéndose en el complejo industrial. Por eso estaba compitiendo en primer lugar. El dinero del premio me habría permitido mudarme, y por lo menos dar un adelanto para un edificio pequeño. Así podría conseguir un préstamo y trabajar para pagar mi deuda.

\- Hmm, conque necesitas dinero desesperadamente. – dijo ella. – ¿Qué tal si te ofreciera un trabajo? El bono por registrarse es mucho más de lo que ese hombro ofrecía en su torneo.

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo? – preguntó Cortez con cautela.

\- Los bares tienden a atraer todo tipo de información. – explicó Jessie con una sonrisa. – Apuesto a que te enteraste del torneo por uno de tus clientes. Y tus habilidades de batalla ciertamente no hacen daño. – Se dirigió hacia la salida del callejón. – ¿Por qué no me acompañas para que negociemos con mi jefe?

Cortez miró suspicaz de lo que estaría planeando, pero ambos sabían que realmente no tenía ninguna opción si quería salvar su bar. Así que se levantó con cuidado y caminó como pudo detrás de Jessie.

* * *

James ajustó a Mitchell (encontró una billetera con una identificación adentro, pero sin dinero) cómodamente contra la pared y abrió el armario donde Dalton dijo que estaban Pearl y Hart. Espiando adentro y viendo a los dos adolescentes despiertos y sentados contra la pared, sonrió.

\- Hola. Perdón por hacerlos esperar, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Más secuestros? – preguntó el adolescente rubio con una mirada penetrante. James notó que sus ojos tenían iris de color amarillos, lo que le daba una mirada muy intimidatoria. O así sería, si no fuera porque tenía a Jessie como compañera. Aun así, gruñó con algo de fastidio al entrar seguido por Brook y Dalton.

\- Por favor no uses una palabra tan fea. Necesitaba hablar con ustedes, y solo le pedí a Dalton que los retuviera para poder verlos después. – Al ver que la mirada de Hart no cedió, el agente rodó sus ojos. – Mira, lamento mucho si te trataron con demasiada violencia, pero no creas que me harás asustarme con la mirada. Tus ojos intimidan, sí, pero comparados con lo aterradora que puede ser mi compañera, eso no es nada.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué nos trajiste, aquí? – preguntó Pearl, colocando una mano tranquilamente sobre su novio y mirando como Dalton retornaba a su Machop y Oddish. James se volteó hacia ella.

\- Para ofrecerles a los dos un lugar en el Equipo Rocket.

\- ¿Y para qué querríamos eso? – Hart puso los ojos en rendijas otra vez.

\- Porque puedo ver que los dos son un par de rechazados.

Los dos adolescentes fueron tomados desprevenidos por esta declaración, y James sonrió por dentro al ver que su corazonada resultó ser cierta. Era una apuesta segura, pero seguía siendo una apuesta. Manteniendo su exterior relajado, prosiguió.

\- Los dos parecen venir de mundos totalmente diferentes, y aun así permanecen juntos. – les dijo señalándolos a ambos. – Tú, Hart, permaneces ligeramente frente a ella, listo para protegerla. Pearl, tú te quedas atrás, pero tienes un fuego que demuestra que no quieres jugar a ser la damisela en apuros, y diriges a Hart para que mantenga la calma. Ese tipo de sinergia solo se logra en el campo de batalla, o entre enamorados. – Se puso la mano en el corazón. – Pero a veces duele mucho amar, y el hecho de que vienen de diferentes mundos los amenaza con gente que quiere mantenerlos separados o utilizarlos como palanca. Hart protege porque Pearl ha estado en peligro antes. Los dos viajan juntos porque sus padres nunca les dejarían estar juntos. ¿Tengo razón?

Hart no se molestó en ocultar su agresión. Se puso de pie y se tensó visiblemente, a pesar del hecho de que James permanecía relajado y no hizo ningún movimiento amenazador.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes? – exigió. Pearl se puso de pie junto a él y también miró desafiante a James.

\- Ya tomamos nuestra decisión, ¿y por qué querríamos ir contigo de todos modos?

\- El Equipo Rocket le ofrece un lugar a quienes no tienen a donde ir. – replicó James. – Les enseña las habilidades y les da los fondos para sobrevivir en el mundo como informantes o los recluta en las fuerzas que revolucionarán al mundo. Está en nuestro lema: "Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación". – El agente ladeó la cabeza. – Ustedes dos han viajado juntos, puedo verlo, incapaces de encontrar un sitio donde su amor sea aceptado. ¿Creen que son la primera pareja a la que les ofrecemos un lugar con nosotros? El Equipo Rocket cambiará al mundo para eliminar esa discriminación. ¿Por qué no ser parte de ese cambio?

Eso pareció darle a Pearl algo que pensar, pero Hart no pareció convencido.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos creer en nada de lo que digas?

\- Porque, lo crean o no, estoy de su lado. – empezó James. – Yo pasé por una situación similar a la de ustedes, y la única diferencia fue que tuve que dejar a alguien muy querido atrás.

Esto captó la atención no solo de la pareja, sino de Dalton y Brook.

\- De vuelta en casa, día tras día, recibía lección tras lección de mis tutores, y mis padres querían convertirme en el heredero de nuestra familia. – recordó. – Presiones diarias, altas expectativas, y me educaban en la casa, así que ni me dejaban elegir a mis amigos fuera de los pocos niños que tenían las otras familias que mis padres me dejaban ver. – James suspiró. – No sé si habría podido soportarlo de no ser por la única luz que había tenido en toda esa propiedad. Dejarme tenerlo a él en mi vida fue la única cosa buena que mis padres hicieron en toda mi vida.

\- "¿A él?" – pensaron los cuatro adolescentes en el cuarto incrédulos, recordando que había mencionado haber dejado atrás a alguien "muy querido".

\- Él era mi único amigo verdadero. – continuó James, ignorante de las ideas que se estaban haciendo sus escuchas. – Todos los demás, me di cuenta que solo querían conexiones con mi familia, pero él siempre estuvo allí, leal e incondicional. Aunque la presión se volvió demasiada cuando mis padres decidieron ponerme en un matrimonio arreglado.

Pearl y Hart se preguntaron su aquel "amigo" era la razón por la cual no quería a su prometida. Dalton trató de descifrar sus interacciones anteriores con James, por si el agente había estado tratando de coquetear con él y pensando en cómo rechazarlo amablemente si ese era el caso. Brook se imaginó que había más en la historia y decidió esperar más información antes de sacar conclusiones, pero también descartó cualquier información sobre el agente ya que seguía tratando de averiguar qué tanto cuidado tenía que tener con otros agentes del Equipo Rocket.

\- Quería llevármelo conmigo cuando me fui, en serio, pero no habría podido proveerle de nada. – lamentó James.

La pareja en la habitación se quedó incrédula de que hubiera considerado fugarse con esta persona. Sonaba extremadamente similar a su propia historia, excepto que él había dejado atrás a su amado. Por supuesto que tenía que huir, los adultos nunca lo entenderían, especialmente aquellos de esa clase alta y presumida.

\- Así que con un peso en el corazón, lo dejé atrás, sabiendo que mi familia lo cuidaría bien. – Sus facciones se endurecieron. – Aunque fuese solo para tenerlo como palanca para traerme de vuelta si es que me encontraban.

\- Y entonces… ¿ese sujeto era el hijo de una de las sirvientas o algo así? – preguntó Brook tentativamente, incapaz de seguir soportando esa imagen tan ambigua que el agente estaba pintando. James parpadeó confuso antes de voltear hacia él.

\- No, era mi Growlithe mascota. ¿Por qué?

Cuando recibió miradas de extrañeza y exasperación en respuesta, el agente se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Los adolescentes pudieron ver que finalmente lo descifró cuando los ojos se le ensancharon y un ligero rubor le tiñó la cara.

\- Oigan, eso no fue lo que quise decir. – aclaró, tratando de recuperar su compostura. – El amigo del que hablo era mi Growlithe mascota, y la única relación que había era una de la cual yo solo quería salir. Además, si realmente jugara para el equipo de afuera, no habría tenido que escapar. A mis padres se les habría hecho mucho más fácil desheredarme y tener otro hijo si ese fuera el caso.

James hizo una pausa, y una vez que se calmó, decidió proseguir.

\- Como sea, había muchas cosas que odiaba en mi vida, así que anduve deambulando por ahí antes de encontrarme con el Equipo Rocket. Si no les gusta cómo el mundo trata su relación, hay que cambiar el mundo. A nadie en la organización le importa quién está con quién ya que casi todos los agentes han tenido una vida dura, de un modo u otro. Cualquiera que se meta con otro recibe retribución de todos los demás en el mismo grupo de edad. Y la única regla que tienen los altos mandos con el romance es mantener el profesionalismo en las misiones.

\- ¿Y qué hay con los que están afuera de la organización? – preguntó Pearl. James se encogió de hombros.

\- Eventualmente, se darán cuenta que lo mejor para el mundo es que el Equipo Rocket lo gobierne. Y una vez que nuestros ideales sean esparcidos, la gente aprenderá a no discriminar a otros. Después de todo, la discriminación es uno de los mayores contribuyentes a nuestro reclutamiento, superado únicamente por la pobreza.

Habiendo terminado su discurso el agente ladeó su cabeza.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Se unirán o no? – Después de un rato sin respuesta, se volvió a poner de pie. – Tómense su tiempo para meditar su respuesta. – les ofreció, y les indicó con la mano a los otros que lo siguieran. – Vámonos, Dalton, Brook.

El trio salió del armario dejando a la pareja atrás. Ya una vez que salieron, notaron que Mitchell ya estaba despierto, pero sentado tranquilamente con Geodude todavía agarrándole los tobillos. En el instante que vio a James, se enderezó para llamar su atención.

\- Hey, escucha, tengo tu dinero. – le explicó rápidamente. James levantó una ceja.

\- Creí que habías dicho que no tenías suficiente.

\- Dije que no tenía suficiente conmigo. – replicó Mitchell. – Puedo llevarte a mi casa segura. Tengo más dinero guardado ahí.

\- Muy bien. ¿Dalton, si eres tan amable? – solicitó James. A la orden del castaño, Geodude soltó su agarre de los tobillos de Mitchell. El corredor se puso de pie y James le entregó un papel doblado de su bolsillo para entregárselo a Dalton. – Toma, en este papel hay un mapa para el punto de reunión. Se irán en… – Revisó su reloj. – Una hora más o menos. Si Pearl y Hart están de acuerdo, llévenlos con ustedes. Si no, o si tardan demasiado en decidirse, déjenlos.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Dalton. – ¿No quieres que les quitemos a sus Pokémon si se rehúsan?

\- No tenemos que hacerlo. – respondió James. – Ya planté las semillas en sus mentes. Ya sea esta noche, en una semana, o en varios meses, creo que se unirán al Equipo Rocket a su debido tiempo. Uno se derrumbará, y el otro se le unirá. Son inseparables. – Se volteó a ver a Mitchell. – Adelante, guíanos.

* * *

Pearl y Hart intercambiaron susurros acallados, preguntándose si alguien los estaría escuchando. El tema era, por supuesto, unirse o no al Equipo Rocket. Hart estaba empeñado en no hacerlo, diciendo que el pelimorado los estaba engañando para que se unieran. Pearl, por otra parte, no veía razón para NO unirse. La sociedad no les había hecho ningún favor, siempre actuando con malicia hacia Hart and, y por extensión, hacia Pearl.

Irónicamente, aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba el estigma social que recibía, a cada uno de los dos le enfurecía que EL OTRO lo recibiera. El rubio no quería que Pearl se metiera en problemas con la ley ya que había huido de su casa para estar con él, pero Pearl insistía en que eso no le importaba. Lo que quería era que Hart pudiese caminar por la calle sin tener que ocultar sus ojos y que lo rechazaran, y que otras parejas no tuvieran que soportar las mismas cosas que ellos.

\- Además, solo tendrás problemas si te atrapan.

Con su decisión tomada, y Hart decidiendo que se quedaría con ella pasara lo que pasara (ya por solo sus ojos lo habían marcado como un delincuente, ¿qué diferencia habría con unirse a una organización criminal?), la pareja salió del armario para encontrar que el pelimorado se había marchado, pero Brook y Dalton los estaban esperando.

En aquel momento, al cruzar ese pensamiento por su mente, parpadearon y se miraron uno al otro. El agente nunca les había dado su nombre. De haberse rehusado, no podrían haberlo reportado. De cualquier manera, Dalton llamó su atención para informarles del papel que recibieron junto con el mapa.

* * *

\- ¿Sí? ¿Oh, los cuatro van a unirse? Muy bien, vuelvan rápido entonces.

Colgando su teléfono, el líder del grupo de reclutamiento se permitió reírse. Después de destruir la evidencia, hizo que dos de los suyos rastrearan a Jessie y James para ver lo que hacían. James hizo notar que iba con un desconocido y no se dirigía al punto de reunión, pero no era su preocupación mientras consiguiera a los reclutas.

Había recibido una llamada de su otro hombre diciendo que Jessie también estaba trayendo a Cortez. Tuvieron suerte de que el hombretón la hubiera seguido por el dinero, y de hecho parecía saber que el hombre la seguía hasta que Cortez hizo ruido y le quitó la sospecha una vez que se expuso. Después de ver silenciosamente a Jessie darle una paliza al hombre para someterlo y reclutarlo, su propio hombre se fue para evitar que lo detectaran de nuevo.

Tras sonido de un golpe seco en la azotea, seguido de algunos pasos que se dirigían al tragaluz, el vidrio se movió hacia un lado antes que el que vigilaba a James apareciera, todavía en su uniforme de "guardaespaldas". Una vez que se puso de pie, inmediatamente se sacó el traje, revelando el uniforme estándar del Equipo Rocket debajo de él. El soldado arrojó las ropas a un lado para que su compañero temporal lo atrapara y sacó su gorra de entre los pantalones para ponérsela.

El líder sonrió al ver a los dos uno frente al otro, fornidos e intimidantes. La parte importante de disfrazar a los guardaespaldas era hacerlos verse similares al arquetipo, así que los sacaron del cuartel general específicamente para esta asignación.

\- Jessie y Cortez se aproximan, están a tres cuadras. – reportó el recién llegado.

\- Ya veo. – dijo el líder, tamborileando su dedo contra el bastón en su mano. – Más vale que me cambie, y bien puedo entregar mi reporte mientras estoy en ello. Jackie, Taylor, prepárense para recibir a nuestro primer recluta. Llamaré a la linda secretaria del jefe y me saldré de este viejo traje.

El adolescente, ahora en su uniforme Rocket, pero de color diferente en su cabello, levantó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio tenemos que seguir manteniendo la…?

\- Shh. – lo interrumpió el hombre antes de levantar su bastón hacia el chico. – Nunca se sabe quién podría estar escuchando. Si tienes que llamarme por un nombre, usa el nombre de mi papel.

\- Está bien… "Morton". – replicó el adolescente, que tenía el pelo más largo y de un color diferente que antes. – Vámonos, Jackie.

Los dos se marcharon mascullando algo de números ridículos de alias. Nadie sabía si el nombre de Giovanni tenía en el registro del especialista de disfraces era su verdadero nombre o un simple código.

Al llegar hasta atrás, más allá de una puerta que iba hacia otra habitación, Morton sacó su teléfono de nuevo y marcó un número muy especial, uno que solo unos pocos en toda la organización conocían de memoria, pues no estaba escrito en ninguna parte. Sosteniendo su bastón sobre el brazo, y doblándolo contra el pecho para sostenerlo, el hombre esperó a que el otro lado recibiera la llamada.

\- ¿Quién es? – exigió el familiar tono estoico.

\- Soy yo. – respondió Morton, cambiando su voz a su tono natural.

\- Nombre.

\- Vamos, Matori, ya lo sabes…

\- NOMBRE. – replicó la voz haciendo énfasis. Suspirando y rodando los ojos, el hombre se quejó:

\- ¿Un hombre no puede divertirse un poco? Muy bien. Petrel, reportándose para la evaluación del Escuadrón 13.

\- Reporte.

\- Meowth derrotó a cada uno de sus oponentes hasta las semifinales, aunque uno tenía un Pokémon extremadamente debilitado, y puso una pelea bastante respetable contra el oponente contra el que perdió considerando que lo superaba enormemente, logrando incluso vencer a un Rhydon usando bien su entorno. – reportó Petrel. – Jessie consiguió ganarle al mismo oponente, peleando sucio contra su primer Pokémon, y luego haciendo un pequeño teatro para poner a su Beedrill en posición usando los huecos legales que dejé en las reglas para derrotar al segundo Pokémon. Su Ekans aprendió Fuerza y evolucionó a Arbok, logrando derrotar al Kangaskhan de Cortez con facilidad.

\- Un progreso satisfactorio. – replicó Matori.

\- Matori. – empezó a decir el hombre con un suspiro por su tono y vocabulario que parecía de clínica. – En serio necesitas un hobby o un sórdido romance.

\- Continúa. – insistió la mujer. Rodando los ojos otra vez, el especialista de disfraces obedeció.

\- Uno de mis guardaespaldas desde la tarima mantuvo un ojo sobre James en la audiencia todo el tiempo. Aparte de hacer apuestas en los resultados de las peleas, persiguió a cada competidor al que yo hubiese seguido. Si fue para robarlos o reclutarlos, no tengo idea, pero al final es igual. Le prestó a sus Pokémon a Meowth bajo el alias… "Sr. Pokémon". – No pudo evitar ahogar la risa.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Petrel se rio ante el tono perplejo de la secretaria, y cuando finalmente pudo bajar la risa, continuó:

\- Hey, todo pareció resultar bien. La gente usa alias todo el tiempo, y ciertamente me hizo la noche. Me tomó todo mi esfuerzo no estallar en risas el momento en que fue anunciado en su pelea preliminar. – Después de recuperar el control, continuó con su reporte. – Como sea, Weezing y Mankey pudieron trabajar bien juntos para derrotar a sus oponentes. Weezing acabó con los voladores con ayuda ocasional de Mankey, y viceversa. Mi favorito fue cuando Weezing usaba su ataque de Residuos para echarle peso a los voladores antes de dejárselos a Mankey. Eso fue todo.

\- ¿Reclutas?

\- Cinco. El subcampeón del torneo, un semifinalista, y tres cuartofinalistas. Un equipo potencial para una pareja entre ellos.

\- Gracias, eso será todo. – dijo Matori. Decidiendo darle una última broma por obligarlo a usar su verdadero nombre, Petrel agregó:

\- Hey, hablaba en serio respecto a ese romance. – A pesar de que la comunicación no tenía video, le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa. – Ya sabes que puedo dar buenas propinas.

La única respuesta fue el sonido de la línea siendo colgada. Con una pequeña risa, dejó el comunicador en el suelo. No tenía sentido metérselo al bolsillo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Cogiendo el bastón con las manos, le sacó la parte superior antes de quitarle la punta de plata en el extremo inferior. Las varas de madera eran muy fáciles de tallar, laquear y barnizar para verse ornamentadas, así que solo puso los accesorios en un bolsillo cosido al interior de su abrigo antes de partir en dos la vara de madera para guardarlo junto con ellos y deshacerse de ellos más tarde. Luego se sacó su sombrero de copa y lo presionó entre sus manos, revelando que era solo una copia fácil de plegar que guardó del otro lado de su abrigo. Ya sin eso, se preparó para cambiarse su traje.

A Petrel le encantaban los disfraces abultados pues hacía mucho más fácil ponerse otros disfraces debajo de ellos. Primero se sacó la cara y la cabeza y luego el traje del cuerpo, pasando del afable y entrado en edad mediana anfitrión del torneo a un duro y musculoso pelirrojo humano, agente de recursos en el Equipo Rocket en su apogeo, con el uniforme apropiado.

Doblando la piel removida, se levantó la chaqueta y la camiseta para ocultarla entre una cicatriz junto con el frente de "Manfred", colocándola entre su verdadero cuerpo flacucho y el exterior del traje. Había diseñado ese material él mismo para que no se abultara hacia afuera, y para que se ajustara a lo que hubiera entre las dos capaz y, si era necesario, que se abultara hacia adentro por si necesitaba disimular el hecho de que ocultaba algo.

Recogió su comunicador miniatura y se lo enganchó al cinturón de su informe actual mientras salía de la habitación, listo para saludar a los agentes que el Escuadrón 13 había reclutado. A la hora planificada, llamaría al agente que estaba fuera de la ciudad para que trajera la camioneta que los llevaría al cuartel general. Colocando su expresión neutral favorita, y su actitud de "tú no vales mi tiempo" que siempre ponía en las oficinas de recursos humanos, Petrel salió para "supervisar a los reclutas".

* * *

James miró como Mitchell se trepaba una cerca de rejilla metálica apenas más alta que él y esperó hasta que descendió del otro lado antes de saltar para balancearse en la parte superior, ignorando las puntas de metal entrelazado. Manteniendo su balance, se dejó caer al suelo y esperó que el corredor de apuestas terminara su descenso.

El hombre lo llevó por un complejo camino de callejones e incluso por un corto trecho por las alcantarillas. Esta cerca fue solo el último de los obstáculos, y no parecía tener nada que hacer allí en un espacio tan remoto. Al ver a ambos extremos, James notó que se extendía por el espacio estrecho entre dos edificios, así que imaginó que era para custodiar alguna otra propiedad y esto solo era extra. Mitchell finalmente tocó el suelo con su pie y se dio la vuelta, continuando para guiar a James más adentro.

\- No me estás guiando hacia una trampa, ¿verdad? – preguntó el agente. Mitchell negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya no falta mucho.

Con toda certeza, después de unas cuantas vueltas, James se encontró de pie frente a una choza malamente construida. Parecía que solo se mantenía en pie por unas tablas extras clavadas en las paredes.

\- ¿Esta es tu "casa segura"? – le preguntó. – A mí se me hace que podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

\- Yo la construí. Una ubicación secreta es más importante que como luzca el edificio. Mientras no se caiga, está bien para mí. Espérame aquí.

\- Por supuesto.

Mitchell sacó un delgado trozo de metal y lo insertó entre la puerta, al parecer ya acostumbrado a navegarla. Una vez que movió el seguro, empujó la puerta para abrirla y se lo metió al bolsillo. James notó que había un pequeño bloque de madera bloqueando la puerta una vez que el corredor entró.

\- "Una cerradura automática, mientras evite que se le caiga con ese delgado pedazo de metal." – notó James. La puerta se quedó abierta, y James podía ver como Mitchell se movía en el interior.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero sacaste de las apuestas de esta noche? – le preguntó. Decidiendo ver si podría salirse con la suya, James le dio la cantidad que le quedó después de pagarle a Dalton. Mitchell salió un momento después con un ancho fajo de billetes en la mano. – Aquí los tienes. – le dijo, echándoselos en la mano. – Solo haz de cuenta que nunca nos conocimos.

James contó el dinero y se dio cuenta que era el monto exacto que le completaba sus ganancias a $9000. Tenía el presentimiento de que el codicioso sujeto ya sabía que le había sacado dinero de su bolsa, pero también sabía que Mitchell estaba aterrorizado de quien estaba detrás de él, así que aceptó el dinero que le ofrecían por guardar silencio.

\- Tranquilo, ya me olvidé de tu aspecto. – dijo el agente Rocket en tono inocente dándose la vuelta. – Adiós.

…

Una vez que el agente Rocket se fue hacia el callejón que llevaba hacia la cerca y la entrada de alcantarilla por la que salieron, Mitchell dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Esquivó esa bala por muy poco. Gracias al cielo tenía suficiente dinero en su casa segura, pues el Equipo Rocket no era el tipo de atención que buscaba atraer.

Al volver adentro, sacó todo lo que había de valor o importancia en la habitación, algo con lo que ya tenía años de experiencia haciendo rápido y eficiente mientras guardaba todo en la multitud de bolsillos que tenía en su abrigo.

\- "Hora de abandonar la ciudad." – decidió. – "Aunque guarde silencio, no quiero que piensen que me pueden encontrar en este lugar. Quizás sea mejor ocultarme en la superficie por un tiempo. El bajo mundo ya no es seguro si es que se le ocurren ideas. Celadon suena bien para esta época del año. El otoño se aproxima, y muchos parques estarán buscando trabajadores para limpiar los terrenos en esta época del año."

Pronto tuvo todo metido entre sus bolsillos, y se sacó un zapato antes de correr hacia la cama. Arrancando de un jalón la sábana, reveló el colchón de baja calidad que había debajo y registró con las manos hasta que encontró la rasgadura familiar. Metiendo su mano entre ella encontró lo que buscaba: una Pokébola. No la llevaba consigo porque siempre había la oportunidad de que lo robaran y no había un lugar seguro donde guardarla que se le ocurriera. Al mismo tiempo, le alegraba haber dejado atrás a su Pokémon en caso que las cosas se fueran a pique, porque de haberlo tenido, había la posibilidad de que el agente Rocket lo encontrara.

Mitchell expandió la Pokébola y la abrió mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación. La energía blanca perforó el suelo, haciendo tres agujeros cercanos uno al otro mientras los cuerpos tomaban forma. Una vez que la luz se desvaneció, tres cabezas de color marrón con forma cilíndrica lo miraron. Sus únicos rasgos eran una nariz rosada en cada cara y ojos de forma oval.

\- ¡Trio! – le saludaron. Mitchell sonrió al ver a su Pokémon y compañero de tantos años.

\- Hola, compañero. Estamos en serios problemas; ya limpié toda esta casa segura. Primero nos iremos a la base subterránea más cercana para cenar, y nos dirigiremos hacia Celadon. – Encogió la Pokébola vacía y se la metió entre su zapato vacío antes de volver a meter su pie en él, empujándola hasta donde no llegaban sus dedos.

\- ¡Dug-trio! – coreó el Pokémon topo en respuesta antes de enterrarse en el suelo. El agujero se hizo más amplio mientras movía más de la tierra y el concreto para hacerle camino a su entrenador. Una vez que Mitchell entró, se quitó el abrigo y se lo amarró alrededor de la cintura por las mangas, sabiendo que pronto iba a hacer calor, y se puso unas gafas de sol.

El agujero se cerró encima de él y escuchó el reconfortante sonido de la tierra siendo movida mientras Dugtrio avanzaba frente a él. Nada podía tocarlo aquí abajo, no con su Pokémon haciéndole guardia.

La cámara hueca pronto se iluminó y se puso más caliente mientras un orbe de energía se formaba encima de la cabeza de Dugtrio. No era Destello, pero con entrenamiento, Mitchell había podido enseñarle a su Dugtrio como acumular algo de energía de Día Soleado en una esfera, para hacer un poco de luz artificial para iluminarle el camino. Dugtrio le sonrió y Mitch asintió.

\- Gracias, Dugtrio. Ya veo que lograste bajarle un poco al calor esta vez, bien por ti. – Apuntó hacia adelante. – Vamos, adelante.

* * *

Jessie golpeó con su pie mientras aguardaba en el campamento a que apareciera James, todavía con el maletín que contenía el dinero del premio en su mano. Ya había dejado a Cortez en el punto de reunión antes de regresar y esperaba encontrarse con James aquí. Cuando se lo preguntó a Gyarados, este señaló a Meowth que seguía dormido en la cesta y movió sus bigotes haciendo un movimiento vago hacia la dirección donde James se había marchado.

El comunicador también estaba afuera cuando volvió, extrañamente. De nuevo, Gyarados lo confirmó cuando le preguntó si James ya había enviado a los Pokémon que se había llevado.

Al rato escuchó unos pasos y desvió su atención al borde del claro para ver como James venía de regreso con un Zubat en el hombro.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – exigió saber. James sacudió una mano tratando de calmarla.

\- Reuniendo potenciales reclutas para nuestra casa, sacudiendo a un corredor de apuestas escurridizo para que me entregara el dinero que me debía. Solo negocios usuales.

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó Jessie con una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Sacudiendo a alguien para que te pague?

\- No físicamente. – aclaró el agente masculino con un aire de confianza. – Esas tácticas tan barbáricas están por debajo de mí.

\- Un corredor de apuestas, ¿eh? – se rio Jessie. – ¿Ganaste mucho dinero?

\- Pero por supuesto, si te aposté a ti la mayor parte del tiempo. – replicó James. –Y ya que estamos en ello, tendrás que relatarme como fue la batalla final. Lamentablemente me la perdí.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese Zubat?

\- Ah, sí. – recordó el pelimorado. Ofreciéndole su mano, sostuvo a Zubat frente a él. – ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Te salvé, pero no soy un héroe. De hecho estoy muy lejos de serlo. Pero arreglé para que tus antiguos compañeros se fueran a los establos del Equipo Rocket porque simpatizo con ellos y probablemente podrán encajar bien en el Equipo Rocket si les ofrecemos amabilidad en vez de lo que hizo aquella escoria. Creo firmemente en lo que le dije a Pearl y Hart, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que los convertí a actividades criminales por esa creencia. La empatía por sí sola no hace a un héroe. – Ladeó su cabeza con expresión interrogante. – Ahora que evité que me tengas en un estándar poco realista de virtud, ¿todavía quieres unirte a mí?

Jessie se quedó viendo con fascinación mientras James hablaba. Ella no tenía oportunidad de ver el lado persuasivo de James a menudo, solo viéndolo una vez durante aquel instante con el Escuadrón Squirtle, y siempre se preguntó cómo lo hacía sin decir una sola mentira. En una ocasión, cuando salían del Cuartel General para encontrarse con Ash después de dejar a dicho escuadrón allí, finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle, y sus ojos habían adoptado una expresión lejana, pero algo desagradable.

 _\- "Lo aprendí."_ – Se rehusó a elaborar más después de esas dos palabras, y Jessie lo dejó pasar considerando que ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de compartir detalles de su propio pasado. Su mente volvió al presente cuando Zubat empezó a chirriar en algún tipo de lenguaje de sistema.

\- Zubat, sé que probablemente estás diciendo algo importante, pero en este momento Meowth no está disponible para traducir. – Levantó primero un dedo y luego dos. – Un chirrido para decir sí, y dos chirridos para decir no.

\- ¡Scree!

\- Muy bien. – James sonrió cálidamente. – Si puedes aceptarme, entonces yo te aceptaré. – Se metió la mano entre sus pantalones y sacó una Pokébola vacía del bolsillo de su uniforme debajo antes de expandirla. – Bienvenida al equipo.

Zubat tocó la esfera con su ala y se convirtió en energía antes de ser atrapada adentro. El botón brilló sin hacer sacudidas por unos momentos y se apagó. Jessie hinchó las mejillas.

\- Ahora tú tienes más Pokémon que yo.

\- Zubat no estará peleando hasta que haya podido recuperarse lo suficiente. – informó James, guardando la Pokébola junto con las demás. – Ahora, vamos a darle nuestro reporte a Matori, dividamos el dinero de nuestras ganancias respectivas y luego nos vamos a dormir.

\- Suena bien.

* * *

El sol matutino se alzó sobre Ciudad Gringy al día siguiente, haciéndola ver marginalmente mejor que por la noche. Para cuando se levantó sobre el horizonte, Jessie y James ya habían despertado, le informaron a Meowth de lo que sucedió, desayunaron (y James incluso dejó que Zubat le chupara algo más de sangre para recuperarse) y despegaron en su globo para volver a Porta Vista.

Por suerte para James especialmente, ya que la Oficial Jenny se vio inundada con reportes de quienes había robado. Todos le reportaron lo mismo, Pokémon robados. Algunos perdieron solo uno, otros unos pocos, y un adolescente particularmente temperamental perdió a todo su equipo. El último pudo darle una descripción del ladrón: pelo morado hasta la barbilla y ojos verdes.

La oficial brevemente pensó en el adolescente que conoció la noche anterior, pero no creía que un ciudadano con tal sentido de la justicia pudiese ser el ladrón. El pelo de ese tono no era tan poco común, y después de todo ella, el que le dio la descripción y su actual prisionero tenían pelo azul en distintas tonalidades, y el perpetrador fácilmente podría haber llevado lentes de contacto.

Jenny les aseguró que la policía haría todo lo posible para rastrear a sus Pokémon robados, y entretanto, se dirigió a ver a su prisionero.

Damian despertó ante el sonido de un metal golpeado, levantándose y tratando de agarrar una bolsa de Pokébolas que no estaba allí. Una mirada rápida reveló que estaba en una celda de prisión que parecía ocupar la mitad de la sala, y por suerte para él estaba solo adentro. Una Oficial Jenny estaba del otro lado, al parecer bastante furiosa mientras ponía su cachiporra de policía de vuelta en su cinturón. Al recordar los eventos de la noche pasada, corrió a agarrar los barrotes de la celda.

\- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! – exigió saber. – ¡Mis Pokémon fueron robados por un bastardo de pelo morado!

\- Sí claro, lo que digas, bribón. – replicó la Oficial Jenny. – Ese entrenador liberó a los Pokémon a los que abusabas. Una vez que llame a los inspectores de la liga, tu licencia quedará revocada. Nunca podrás volver a tener Pokémon a los cuales abusar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme eso! – protestó Damian.

\- Sí puedo y lo estoy haciendo. – Jenny se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. – Fin de la discusión.

\- Espera, espera, espera. – tartamudeó el entrenador, tratando de pensar en lo que había escuchado. – ¡Fue un sujeto del Equipo Rocket el que se los llevó! ¡Sí, ese sujeto dijo que trabajaba para el Equipo Rocket! ¡Si no recuperas a mis Pokémon, él…!

\- ¡Suficiente! – ordenó la oficial. – No puedo creer que te inventes una historia como esa para hacer parecer que eres la víctima.

La Oficial Jenny cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando a Damian en su celda. La sola idea de que intentaba achacarle la culpa a ese muchacho tan agradable la enfurecía. Viendo que no le creerían, Damian decidió usar su último recurso.

\- ¡Oye! ¿No tengo derecho a hacer una llamada?

* * *

El hombre a cargo de los establos del Equipo Rocket miró el paquete de Pokébolas que recibió esta mañana mientras veía una de las salas de dichos establos. Eran bastante espaciosas, dejándoles espacio a múltiples Pokémon para que residieran en el mismo lugar.

Si la mitad de lo que había escuchado de estos Pokémon en particular era verdad, entonces no se le haría fácil acercárseles. Por una vez lamentaba su apariencia corpulenta, ya que tal vez les vendría mejor un humano de aspecto más remilgado.

\- "Quizás no necesiten un humano después de todo…" – dijo chasqueando los dedos y sacando una Pokébola.

…

Los Pokémon de Damian fueron liberados uno por uno mientras veían sus nuevas condiciones de vida. Su nuevo entorno definitivamente no decepcionaba. Había tierra de verdad en el suelo con hierba que crecía en ella y algunos árboles y otras plantas como arbustos floridos. Había un estanque más o menos grande y profundo cerca de ello, en el cual Poliwhirl y varios otros Pokémon de Agua saltaron alegremente. El techo tenía varios tragaluces de vidrio para que la luz matutina natural les iluminara encima. El único indicio de que estaban confinados eran las imponentes paredes de metal en los cuatro extremos del espacioso cuarto, y las ventanas del techo.

Los Pokémon restantes, junto a aquellos que seguían siendo liberados, miraron alrededor, esperando y alertas ante cualquier humano, pero parpadearon al ver quién apareció liberándolos. En vez de ser un humano, era un Machoke que seguía removiendo sus Pokébolas y liberando un Pokémon tras otro. También traía un carrito lleno de bolsas y tarros de algo que algunos de los Pokémon presentes reconocieron como néctar.

A diferencia del típico Machoke, que llevaba solamente los shorts de lucha libre con su cinturón característico, el que estaba frente a ellos tenía ropa adicional. Unas tobilleras de cuero café le cubrían las piernas, y un chaleco de color ligeramente más claro le cubría el torso, aunque abierto para exponer su musculatura.

\- _¡Hola! –_ los saludó con una amigable sonrisa. – _Mi nombre es Cal, y estaré a cargo de cuidarlos a todos a partir de ahora. Mi entrenador creyó que estarían algo intranquilos con los humanos, así que me pidió que viniera por él para calmarlos un poco. –_ Cal notó que empezaban a ponerse ansiosos y levantó la mano con una sonrisa despreocupada. – _¡Oh, no se preocupen por nada! Mi entrenador es uno de los humanos más agradables que jamás conocerán. Él cuidará de ustedes junto conmigo y alguien más para que todos ustedes se recuperen. Cuando se mejoren, otros humanos vendrán a verlos._

 _\- Y… ¿los otros humanos también son agradables?_ – preguntó un Raticate.

\- _Ellos cuidarán bien de ustedes._ – replicó el Machoke, antes que su sonrisa se apagara un poco. – _Voy a ser directo: Este es un grupo criminal. Una gran cantidad de los entrenadores que verán han hecho cosas malas antes, pero siempre cuidan de sus propios Pokémon. Este establo es donde se quedan los que se portan bien. El resto de los lugares no son tan cómodos, pero un Pokémon nunca sufrirá por hambre ni será herido fuera de batalla con los humanos por aquí. –_ Sonriendo de nuevo, el Pokémon superpoderoso puso una mano encima del carrito. – _Hablando de eso, espero que todos tengan hambre. ¡Traje suficiente comida Pokémon para todos, frutas, bayas hojas frescas y néctar para causarle indigestión a un Snorlax! Los que necesiten tratamiento podrán hacerlo después que desayunen bien._

* * *

Una vez que el sol de la mañana llegó hasta Porta Vista, Ash despertó de nuevo y se estiró antes de voltearse hacia Pikachu, que se frotaba los ojos. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras susurraba:

\- Ayer fue un gran día. Sin ningún ataque del Equipo Rocket, me preocupaba que intentaran venir por nosotros mientras dormíamos, pero pudimos descansar toda la noche.

Pikachu asintió estando de acuerdo antes que su expresión y la de Ash se volvieran serias.

\- Pero ahora, volvamos al entrenamiento. No sabemos cuándo volverán a atacar.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, ahora sí oficialmente acaba el arco del torneo subterráneo, y regresamos de vuelta con Ash y compañía. Aunque tuvimos una buena vista de los pasados de Jessie y James, y de la visión general del Equipo Rocket. Siguen siendo villanos, pero… son villanos visionarios. Quizás sus fines hasta cierto punto podrían justificar los medios, ¿no les parece?

Bueno, no hay más que decir por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, leonix644, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama, LycanrocMoon** y **AlenDarkStar.** Ya en el próximo viene uno de mis capítulos favoritos, que representará un gran punto de divergencia tanto en la trama como en el desarrollo de los personajes. Aviso, puede que sea difícil de digerir para algunos (para mí lo fue) pero será necesario a largo plazo. Eso es todo, nos veremos en el siguiente.


	20. Cambios en la marea

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 20:** Cambios en la marea.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket flotaba en su globo de aire caliente mientras el sol se alzaba en alto en el horizonte, cada uno de ellos con un tazón de fideos instantáneos preparados en el mismo globo con una estufa conectada a una batería de auto para calentar el agua. Jessie ya les había dado el recuento de lo que pasó en el encuentro contra Cortez, impresionando a James y a Meowth con sus tácticas subrepticias y recibiendo felicitaciones por la evolución de Ekans en Arbok. Cuando les explicó lo que pasó después, el trío compartió una acalorada risa por la historia de la paliza que le dio a Cortez cuando trató de asaltarla. Ellos no conocían todos los detalles de sus viajes, pero sabían que Jessie no era alguien con quién nadie debería meterse. Honestamente no era una sorpresa que Cortez hubiese terminado mal, y el hecho de que ella le quitó su arma fue solo la cereza del pastel.

Después de eso, James relató su propia experiencia, ganándose unas buenas risas por la ironía de que un criminal como él entregara a alguien a la policía. Mientras hablaban de sus ganancias por haber hecho las apuestas, les entregó a sus compañeros su tajada, y cada uno de ellos recibió un fajo de tres mil dólares. Contando el dinero del premio de Jessie y dividiéndolo equitativamente, a cada uno le tocaba $4,666. Jessie y James se dividieron los dos últimos dólares entre ellos por haber sido los que se ganaron el dinero aquella noche. Meowth dejó su tazón y sacó una calculadora para sacar las cuentas.

\- Muy bien, con lo de anoche ya estamos de vuelta en números negros. Hasta pudimos hacer un buen beneficio de haber reemplazado nuestras provisiones perdidas.

\- ¿Tenemos nuestras deudas al Equipo Rocket cargadas con nuestras capturas exitosas? – preguntó James antes de tragarse de un sorbo sus fideos.

\- Sip. – replicó el Pokémon felino alegremente, echándose un trago mientras guardaba la calculadora y sacaba una libreta de notas donde llevaban el registro de misiones exitosas y estimaban el beneficio a la organización. Como las otras cosas, se había perdido cuando Squirtle arruinó sus provisiones, pero James le ayudó a recuperarla con la información de las cuentas que se sabía de memoria. El adolescente pelimorado tenía una mente para los números, así que Meowth confiaba en que la información era precisa.

Anotando las capturas de James, los nueve listos para utilizar, y sustrayendo las estimaciones de volver a curar a los Pokémon de Damian de añadir su valor como activos, Meowth asintió.

\- Fuera de las misiones fallidas, nuestros éxitos deberían servirnos por unos cuantos meses más.

\- Lo que significa que el dinero de anoche es todo para nosotros. – se rio Jessie felizmente dejando de lado su tazón para más tarde.

\- Aunque parece que no haremos una aparición en Porta Vista hasta más tarde. – dijo James mirando alrededor, viendo que solo había océano hasta donde alcanzaban sus ojos. – Nos tardamos casi todo el día para llegar a Ciudad Gringy desde la isla.

\- Bah. – Meowth le restó importancia. – En el peor de los casos solo rastreamos al bobo moviéndonos al gimnasio más cercano. Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde está ahora?

Jessie sacó un mapa de la región Kanto que compraron en Ciudad Vermillion y vieron una ciudad marcada de rojo ya que habían estado antes en ella.

\- Ciudad Saffron. – la identificó con una sonrisa. – Perfecto. Está prácticamente controlada por el Equipo Rocket.

\- ¿No está allí el edificio principal de la Compañía Silph? – preguntó James, sabiendo un poco de la compañía por sus tutores de la infancia. Meowth se rio y señaló a su amuleto.

\- Silph controla Saffron, y el jefe controla a Silph. Todo se trata del dinero a las personas correctas.

\- Por supuesto. – James rodó los ojos gruñendo con desdén. – ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?

* * *

Delia y el Profesor Oak habían vuelto a sus ropas de diario, el segundo con una bata de laboratorio, y ya se encontraban en un bote camino a Pueblo Paleta. Delia trataba de no preocuparse demasiado por Ash, pero el Profesor rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Delia, ¿todo está bien? – le preguntó, y la mujer suspiró antes de contestarle.

\- Estoy preocupada por mi Ash. Le di un PokéGear para que me llame, pero ahora tengo miedo de que un día no pueda hacerlo, de que algo terrible pueda sucederle.

\- Tranquila. Ash se ha convertido en un buen entrenador. – le aseguró Oak. – Sus Pokémon claramente se preocupan por él tanto como él por ellos y lo protegerán de cualquier cosa.

Delia pensó en la feroz batalla que vio entre los Pokémon de su hijo y los del Equipo Rocket y volvió a suspirar. Esperaba que el profesor tuviera razón. Hubo otro descanso de silencio hasta que sonó un timbre desde el lado del Profesor Oak. Con una expresión curiosa, el hombre se metió la mano entre su bata de laboratorio para sacar un PokéGear propio. Era un modelo más antiguo que el de Ash, se veía menos resistente y era de color plateado en vez de negro. El identificador indicó al único número que tenía en sus contactos, el de su laboratorio.

\- Si me disculpas, tengo que contestar esto. – le pidió. Alejándose unos pasos, presionó el botón verde para responder y sostuvo e dispositivo contra su oreja por la agarradera. – ¿Sí? ¿Hay algún problema en el laboratorio? … Sí, ya lo recuerdo. – De repente parpadeó. – ¿Discúlpame?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la persona del otro lado aparentemente explicaba algo y el Profesor Oak no reaccionó excepto diciendo lo siguiente.

\- Ya veo. Muy bien. Envíame a ese Seaking. Voy enseguida. – Colgó y colocó las dos manos en los bolsillos, guardando el PokéGear y sacando un Pokédex. Al abrirlo, se materializó una Pokébola con él. – Lamento tener que irme, pero surgió algo urgente. – le explicó a Delia, mientras volvía hacia la baranda del bote. Lanzando la Pokébola liberó su energía hacia el agua, que tomó la forma de un gran pez de color rojo, negro y blanco con un cuerno en la frente, aletas onduladas y dos grandes en la cola. Uno de sus Pokémon que conservaba de sus días de entrenador. Era mucho más grande que el Seaking promedio por la edad, y fácilmente podía cargar a un adulto como el Profesor Oak. – Hola, viejo amigo. – lo saludó atrapando la Pokébola que retornaba. – Siento no haberte traído para una visita. Necesito tu ayuda, te explicaré por el camino.

Dicho esto, se trepó sobre la baranda (con cuidado, pues no estaba tan en forma como cuando era joven) y se dejó caer, sin importarle mucho que se le mojara la ropa. Seaking alineó una de sus aletas y atrapó al profesor antes de ponerlo sobre su espalda, plantándolo entre su aleta dorsal y la trasera, permitiéndole sujetarse de sus costados antes de salir surfeando a toda velocidad.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Ash pasó su día libre con su mamá. Desde entonces, principalmente pasaba su tiempo entrenando u ocasionalmente desafiando a algún local o a otro turista a una batalla. En esos dos días, ya que se quedaban en un solo lugar en vez de viajar, Ash había estado rotando a sus Pokémon para asegurarse que todos recibieran algo de tiempo para entrenar con él personalmente.

Pikachu trabajaba en perfeccionar su ataque Portazo, y también le pedía consejos a Pidgeot para utilizar Doble Equipo, pues aún tenía problemas para hacer bien el movimiento ilusorio. El pájaro le reveló que la velocidad para dejar una imagen precisa era muy difícil de lograr. Pikachu seguía practicando, pero sus copias usualmente parpadeaban por ir demasiado rápido o no lo suficiente.

Rattata pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de desarrollar su Híper Colmillo en la versión más poderosa de Super Colmillo, pero no lograba hacer mucho progreso. A raíz de eso, cuando Charmander vino a preguntarle si podía ayudarle a aprender Excavar para atacar a sus oponentes por debajo, decidió ayudarlo por un rato mientras encontraba la forma de superar el bloqueo.

Butterfree no tenía mucho con qué trabajar, aunque al parecer podía aprender un movimiento llamado Confusión que involucraba poderes psíquicos. Pero tanto entrenador como Pokémon se miraron uno al otro, sin tener idea de cómo entrenar para aprender un movimiento como ese. Ash imaginó que debía haber algún talento natural para cosas como esas y decidió que lo dejaría para después antes de ver si Butterfree podría utilizarlo. Aun así, Butterfree trabajó en perfeccionar la precisión de sus otros movimientos, específicamente los Ciclones y Tifones de Polvo así como simplemente hacer caer los diferentes movimientos con esporas a un ritmo más rápido. También encontró la manera de utilizar su Disparo de Seda mientras utilizaba sus ataques de viento, así que Ash decidió llamar a esos nuevos movimientos Tifón de Seda y Ciclón de Seda respectivamente.

Pidgeot intentaba aprender Doble Filo, pero solo logró hacerlo una o dos veces desde que comenzó. Además de estar ayudando a Pikachu, también trabajaba en perfeccionar su propio Doble Equipo, para poder usarlo mientras estaba en movimiento en vez de quedarse inmóvil. Siendo así, trató de hacer el movimiento durante maniobras aéreas complicadas intentando integrarlo a su memoria muscular y hacer que generar las copias fuese tan fácil como lo era el solo hecho de volar.

Charmander dominó Excavar después de medio día de entrenamiento con Rattata y pasó a aprender otros movimientos. Notó como Pikachu usaba su cola para el ataque Portazo y decidió copiarlo, logrando hacerlo relativamente fácil con un giro rápido al dar el coletazo. No tenía mucha fuerza detrás del impacto, pero Ash notó que Charmander tenía un movimiento llamado Látigo de Cola en su arsenal en el Pokédex, así que le puso ese nombre. Todavía dolía, pero no tanto como un Portazo bien conectado.

Squirtle descubrió que podía disparar Rayo Burbuja por los agujeros de su caparazón al retraer sus extremidades y cabeza, así que empezó a trabajar en cómo utilizarlo para propulsarse bajo el agua o empezar a girar su caparazón ya fuese en tierra o en el agua para crear una ráfaga de burbujas que pudieran reducir la movilidad para esquivar o alentar a los enemigos que se aproximaran.

El primer proyecto de Bulbasaur, Aplastón, fue relativamente fácil de aprender, así que le preguntó a Ash qué sería bueno aprender después. El entrenador buscó su arsenal de movimientos y encontró uno interesante llamado Crecimiento. El Pokédex lo describió como que el usuario ganaba fuerza de "obligar su cuerpo a crecer", así que el Pokémon semilla experimentó con diferentes maneras de tratar de obtener energía para fortalecer su cuerpo. Aunque no parecía ser lo que estaba buscando, encontró una forma de curarse utilizando la luz del sol al tratar de absorberla, y su bulbo brillaba de blanco mientras dispersaba la energía a su cuerpo. De cualquier manera, siguió intentando a aprender a utilizar Crecimiento.

Kingler logró aprender Excavar con relativa facilidad, y con sus enormes tenazas e impresionante fuerza se le hacía muy fácil abrir huecos y túneles en la tierra. Fue una de las primeras cosas que Ash le hizo aprender para que Tentacool pudiese entrenar en la misma área que ellos una vez que se llenara con agua. Después de eso, Ash había estado algo atascado en qué podría enseñarle, ya que su estilo de batalla ya estaba bien cubierto, y no parecía estar listo para otros movimientos en su arsenal, como Híperrayo.

Tentacool ciertamente había sido el caso más interesante. Resultó ser que sí podía batallar en tierra, pero solo si absorbía algo de agua en el cuerpo antes de viajar. Y ya que tenía que reponerla periódicamente o se secaría quedando totalmente indefensa hasta que algo la enviara de vuelta a una fuente de agua. Encima de eso, aunque podía pararse y caminar con sus tentáculos razonablemente bien, no podía moverse más rápido que Ash al caminar normalmente. En resumen, sin un compañero que la empapara constantemente de agua, estaba operando en un límite de tiempo y ni siquiera podía pelear bien en tierra firme para comenzar.

Así, decidiendo enfocar su entrenamiento en el agua por ahora, Ash la puso a trabajar en cómo utilizar sus tentáculos en batalla. Poco después de empezar en el primer día, descubrieron que Tentacool podía extenderlos en relación a cuanta agua había absorbido. Con el nivel de agua drenado poco menos de medio metro, podía extender sus tentáculos a más o menos diez metros de distancia en el aire y moviéndolos libremente alrededor.

Pidgeot se ofreció de voluntario para poner a prueba su habilidad de atrapar a un oponente volador, y pronto averiguó que un par de tentáculos prensiles y capaces de estirarse a muy larga distancia eran difíciles de esquivar cuando tenías que evitar chocar con las partes que ya habías esquivado. Claro, simplemente podría haber podido volar fuera de rango hasta que se le agotara el agua para absorber, pero se suponía que le diera al Pokémon medusa una oportunidad junta de atraparlo. Y no tendría esa opción si estuviera peleando en un lugar como el océano. Antes de darse cuenta, se había visto totalmente encerrado y se encontró viendo de frente las púas venenosas en los extemos de los tentáculos de Tentacool una vez que apretó su jaula de tentáculos para atraparlo, y solo lo soltó cuando Ash la felicitó y ella se agarró de su entrenador jalándolo hacia el agua, y enrollándolo totalmente con sus tentáculos felizmente, para risas del resto de sus otros Pokémon. Mientras se secaba, Ash le dijo que los abrazos estaban bien, pero que no volviera a jalarlo al agua si no estaba en sus shorts de baño. El Pokémon medusa sintió mucha vergüenza de haberse dejado llevar así.

Luego de eso, durante el segundo día Tentacool estaría peleando casi exclusivamente contra Pokémon de Agua. Ash miró su lista de movimientos potenciales para ver si podía aprender alguno bueno para lidiar con ellos. Para su deleite, descubrió que podía aprender Mega Drenado y le pidió a Butterfree para que le ayudara a aprenderlo. Resultó que el suyo no era un aura verde, sino que lo activaba por medio del contacto con sus tentáculos, y un brillo amarillo aparecía en sus ojos y en sus tentáculos mientras absorbía la energía del oponente. Probando una teoría que Ash tenía con un par de arbustos, Tentacool descubrió que entre más contacto hacían sus tentáculos con el oponente, más energía podían drenar a la vez. Comparado con el de Butterfree, que era un drenado fijo, podía considerarse mejor mientras pudiese agarrarse de su objetivo.

Teniendo dos días para enfocarse en solo entrenar (excepto por los descansos para reposar o ir a comer) le vino de las mil maravillas para el crecimiento de sus Pokémon. Y haciéndoles que se enseñaran entre ellos los movimientos que ya conocían los ayudaba a acelerar las cosas. Ash estaba manteniendo a Tentacool en secreto de Misty ya que la pelirroja reaccionó muy mal la última vez que mencionó a los Pokémon de Agua. Claro, solo era entrenamiento la última vez, pero se imaginó que a ella no le gustaría saber que él había capturado otro Pokémon de Agua. Ash todavía seguía tratando de pensar en cómo darle la noticia.

Aun así, Brock le había dicho que tendrían que salir hacia Puerto Hutber mañana si querían alcanzar el bote para el Pico de la Doncella. Sabiendo que sería el último día de entrenamiento serio que Ash podría tener antes de proseguir con su viaje, decidió traer consigo a todos los Pokémon que intentaban superar sus bloqueos con algunos movimientos. Con eso en mente, cambió a sus Pokémon para incluir a Pikachu (por supuesto), Pidgeot, Squirtle, Kingler, Rattata y Bulbasaur. Tenía una idea para un nuevo movimiento para Kingler, y planeaba enseñárselo mientras lo ponía a prueba con uno de los árboles del bosque.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket miraba a su alrededor en el Puerto Hutber, habiendo buscado todo el día de ayer cualquier rastro de Ash mientras se paseaban en sus disfraces de turistas. Llegaron la noche antepasada, y depositaron el dinero que se ganaron ayer enlazadas a sus identidades falsas (inclusive Meowth tenía una, y simplemente enviaba "representantes" para hacer sus depósitos y retiros) pero no había pistas. Esta mañana, anduvieron por la entrada de la ciudad que iba de cara al interior de la isla y las dos que había en los límites de Porta Vista, pero no vieron señal de Ash en ninguna parte.

\- No lo entiendo. – gruñó Jessie. – Si quiere llegar hasta el otro lado de Kanto, tendrá que tomar un bote desde aquí.

James se encontraba revisando su nuevo juego de Tarjetas Flash Pokémon. Había comprado una baraja que tenía todos los Pokémon y una con un catálogo de todos los movimientos registrados en la región Kanto. Sin quitarle la vista a su baraja, le respondió:

\- Quizás quería tomarse un descanso y todavía sigue en Acapulco. – Encontró la tarjeta de Gyarados y se detuvo. – Ooh… creo que entrenaré a Gyarados esta noche para ver si puede aprender este movimiento llamado Hidrobomba. Suena muy poderoso. – Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el tipo de su monstruo marino y levantó una ceja. – Hola…

\- ¿Quieres decir que nos pasamos todo el día buscando en vano cuando podríamos estar espiando lo que estaba haciendo? – masculló Meowth mientras iba a cuatro patas, pretendiendo ser mascota.

\- No fue por nada. – señaló James. – Esta baraja de tarjetas resultó ser muy informativa. Ustedes vayan adelante, los veré en el campamento en un par de días. Y además, Ash tendrá que pasar por aquí tarde o temprano si quiere seguir adelante, así que solo manténganse por el área. Envíen a Fearow a buscarme si me necesitan, yo tengo que hacer entrenamiento. – Dicho eso, se fue para abandonar la ciudad hacia el centro de la isla.

\- Grandioso. – Jessie rodó los ojos cuando lo vio marcharse. – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Podríamos chequear a ver si podemos ganar algo de dinero en esta ciudad.

Meowth se puso a ver alrededor y vio un boletín en una cartelera de anuncios. La chica lo miró y después vio en la dirección donde estaba la cartelera de anuncios y decidió que eso no haría ningún daño. Pero en ese momento Meowth se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Espera, ¿quién va a cocinar en el campamento si James no está? – preguntó el agente felino.

\- Yo podría cocinar algo. – dijo Jessie mirándolo mientras se aproximaban a la cartelera. Decidiendo que un silencio respetuoso no le sacaría nada bueno esta vez, Meowth le replicó:

\- Gracias, pero la última vez que cocinaste me mataste ocho de mis nueve vidas… Mejor vamos a comer en algún restaurante. Nos acaban de pagar después de todo.

Frunciendo el cejo con el comentario, pero sin golpear a Meowth, Jessie decidió concentrarse en los anuncios que había en la cartelera. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia uno con un Tentacool marcado con un círculo rojo con línea de prohibición, y casi se le salen al ver la recompensa que ofrecían.

\- Olvídate del bobo. – dijo Jessie abruptamente arrancando el papel para verlo más de cerca. – Volvamos al campamento, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

* * *

\- Muy bien, ¿estás seguro de esto, Onix? – preguntó Brock. La serpiente de roca asintió seriamente y Brock miró al balde que llevaba en las manos, lleno de agua que sacó del río. – ¿No podemos empezar con algo más pequeño? No quiero hacerte daño.

Onix sacudió la cabeza y el criador suspiró. Había sido idea de Onix tratar de acondicionar su cuerpo para soportar el agua, y Brock no pudo negarse a querer intentarlo. Con James siempre con el Succionador Eléctrico a la mano, ambos sabían que Onix era la mejor opción para enfrentarse a Gyarados. No podría hacerlo si todo lo que hacía falta para derrotarlo era un salpicón de agua, especialmente si el Pokémon atroz aprendía un ataque como Hidrobomba.

\- ¿No puedes al menos utilizar Fortaleza al primer intento? – pidió Brock. Ese había sido el primer movimiento que les enseñó a sus dos Pokémon de Roca.

El enorme Pokémon suspiró e hizo lo que le dijeron, y un brillo plateado recubrió su cuerpo, dispersándose en un ligero recubrimiento, inmovilizándolo por un momento, pero incrementando sus defensas. Con un profundo respiro, Brock arrojó el agua y salpicó tan alto como pudo a Onix de frente. La serpiente de roca tembló visiblemente, pero se esforzó por aguantar el efecto del agua al recordarse que si no podía soportar un simple balde de agua, no tendría oportunidad contra Gyarados.

Brock estaba preocupado por Onix, pero se forzó a sí mismo a no sacar su medicina inmediatamente para tratar a su primer Pokémon. El criador estuvo pasando los últimos dos días entrenando a sus Pokémon uno a la vez después de la primera hora, ya que sintió que no había sacado lo suficiente luego de una hora de entrenarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo. Podría ser menos eficiente, pero con uno a la vez se aseguraba de que aprovechaba más el tiempo que utilizaba para entrenarlos. Además, para cuando pasaba al siguiente Pokémon, el primero usualmente estaba listo para otra hora de entrenamiento.

Ocasionalmente, hacía que sus Pokémon combatieran entre ellos, aunque Onix usualmente era el ganador gracias a su gran tamaño y fuerza bruta. Por lo general, la serpiente de roca solo dejaba que sus compañeros lo usaran para probar cualquier nuevo movimiento que se les ocurriera, Un beneficio, sin embargo, era que estaba aprendiendo más sobre sus Pokémon al verlos cómo combatían.

Zubat era un combatiente bastante ingenioso, usando su pequeño tamaño y velocidad para desplazarse alrededor y confundir al oponente aunque eso le ayudaba poco contra Geodude y Onix, que eran resistentes a la mayoría de sus ataques. Pero por extensión, también era difícil que los Pokémon de Roca lograran acertarle un golpe. Brock le había enseñado el Ataque de Ala para algo de poder ofensivo, y Rayo de Confusión ya que era más fácil de acertar que Supersónico. Cualquiera que viera a Zubat a los "ojos" (en realidad la parte interna de sus orejas) terminaría confundido. Para la sesión de hoy, Brock planeaba enseñarle a Zubat Chirrido ya que le ayudaría a desorientar a sus oponentes en masa y le permitiría a los otros Pokémon (fuesen los suyos o los de sus amigos) atacar mientras estaban en ese estado.

Geodude tomaba un enfoque más directo, pero tenía también sus momentos de estrategia. Después de usar Fortaleza, Brock había tratado de enseñarle a disparar rocas usando Lanzarrocas, potenciándolos con Mega Puño para aumentar la velocidad. Los primeros trozos terminaban rompiéndose, pero Geodude se concentró con su mano en el suelo por un momento antes de arrancar una roca más densa y logrando arrojarla tal como Brock le había instruido. El criador le llamó a este movimiento Disparo de Roca. También había empezado a tratar de aprender a usar un ataque de Rodada para compensar su falta de velocidad.

Onix ciertamente era el más fuerte, por virtud de sus altas defensas y su tamaño. Su sorprendente velocidad para ser un Pokémon tan grande tampoco hacía daño. Mayormente podía valerse de su gran peso, contando con la dureza natural de su cuerpo para resistir cualquier ataque mientras su impulso se hacía cargo de lo demás con sus embestidas y coletazos. Siendo así, su mayor orgullo era usar su fuerza para soportar los ataques con determinación, por lo cual estuvo feliz de aprender Fortaleza para ayudar a lidiar con el Mankey de James. Una vez hecho esto, sin embargo, el siguiente paso era desarrollar resistencia al agua.

Brock observó como Onix rápidamente recuperó su aplomo y movió la cola para sacarse el exceso de agua con un fuerte gruñido. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio antes de sacar una toalla y una poción para tratar las áreas donde lo había salpicado. El agua tuvo un efecto ligeramente erosivo en el Pokémon roca, así que lo mejor era secarlo y tratar las áreas afectadas con medicina para que la piel rocosa pudiera sanar más rápido.

\- De acuerdo, parece que puedes resistir el agua en cantidades pequeñas, pero todavía te debilita mucho. – dijo tomando nota. – Imagino que querrás intentar con un poco más, ¿verdad?

Onix asintió, queriendo aprovechar su tiempo de entrenamiento al máximo.

\- Muy bien, podemos ir a la orilla y podrías… sentarte en la arena y dejar que las olas te golpeen por abajo, supongo. – decidió Brock. – Pero te traeré de vuelta si las cosas empiezan a verse mal.

El Pokémon gigante volvió a asentir ante el compromiso, pues casi se esperaba otro balde de agua y estaba feliz de que su entrenador estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir por algo más duro. Un sonido de golpes en la distancia captó la atención de ambos. Al principio se preguntaron si solo se lo habían imaginado, pero al escucharlo de nuevo, Onix se irguió tan alto como era y vio que un árbol se sacudía con otro impacto.

\- Eso suena a que viene de más allá de la orilla. – se dio cuenta Brock. – Vamos a ver.

…

\- Hay algo que estamos haciendo mal. – murmuró Ash mientras Kingler daba otro golpe contra el árbol que tenían enfrente. Ya tenía varias grietas por los golpes que había recibido, pero seguía manteniéndose fuerte.

Hoy, Ash se encontraba instruyendo personalmente a Kingler ya que estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo y el resto seguían trabajando en los mismos movimientos que ayer. Ya le había dado la información que pudo conseguir a Rattata después de investigar del Super Colmillo anoche. Algunos lo llamaban "Colmillo de Furia" por su habilidad de penetrar incluso las defensas más fuertes, así que Ash imaginó que tendría algo que ver con la furia. Rattata había ido a entrenar con los otros mientras pensaba en ello, dejando a Ash para dirigir a Kingler en combinar Fuerza y Martillazo. Aun así, si bien era un ataque poderoso, no sacaba los resultados que Ash esperaba.

Cruzando los brazos, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pensó en lo que sabía sobre Fuerza. Supuestamente, era un movimiento que le daba a Kingler más poder para potenciar sus golpes y levantar objetos pesados, así que debería ser capaz de potenciar otros movimientos, pero inyectarla en el Martillazo no parecía estar funcionando.

\- Espera. Uno no levanta las cosas con las manos, sino con… – Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sonrió. – ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Kingler, usa Martillazo con Fuerza otra vez, pero esta vez, inyéctale fuerza a todo el brazo!

Los ojos de Kingler se iluminaron, y este asintió, chasqueando su tenaza grande preparándose para dar el Martillazo. Al hacerlo, el aura de Fuerza apareció a su alrededor antes de moverse por su cuerpo hacia su brazo, donde se intensificó. El Pokémon cangrejo preparó el ataque y golpeó.

Un poderoso estallido y el sonido de madera astillándose resonaron por todo el claro, desviando toda la atención hacia el árbol que ahora tenía un tremendo trozo arrancado hacia un lado. Con un gruñido y en una ruptura seca, el árbol se inclinó hacia un lado y se desplomó de un batacazo. Ash se quedó viendo el resultado hasta que empezó a saltar en el aire para celebrar.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo lograste, Kingler!

\- ¡Kuki! – El enorme cangrejo también celebró, y el resto de sus compañeros se reunieron a su alrededor para felicitarlo. Entretanto, Ash se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

\- Necesitamos un nombre para ese movimiento. "Martillazo combinado con Fuerza" suena demasiado largo para usar en batalla. Hmm… ¿Martillo de Fuerza? Nah, eso suena estúpido. – Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de ver la corona de espinas en la cabeza de Kingler, y la inspiración lo golpeó al instante. – ¡Ya lo tengo, Martillo del Rey! ¡Eso suena genial! – proclamó golpeándose la palma con el puño, y volvió a cruzar los brazos asintiendo con confianza. Kingler también pareció estar de acuerdo, chasqueando su tenaza más grande mientras Pikachu, Rattata y Squirtle se reían junto con él. Pidgeot y Bulbasaur solo se quedaron viendo a sus compañeros y entrenador con una sonrisa.

\- Nada mal. – dijo una voz familiar también riéndose. – Veo que los nombres para los ataques necesitan su consideración.

Ash se sobresaltó y casi se cae de la sorpresa, y todos sus Pokémon se voltearon al ver al intruso. Todos se relajaron al ver a Brock se aproximaba junto con Onix detrás de él. Extrañamente, el criador venía con un balde vacío en la mano. El entrenador suspiró de alivio.

\- Solo eras tú. Por un segundo creí que el Equipo Rocket estaría aquí. – En ese momento parpadeó. – Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, no es que no me alegre de verte, pero… – Ash simplemente señaló a Brock y a sus Pokémon, esperando una respuesta, y el criador simplemente le sonrió.

\- Solo venía para entrenar un poco. Como sea, cuando escuché los ruidos fuertes, decidí venir a ver. – le dijo. Ash se rio nerviosamente cuando el criador señaló el árbol caído.

\- Probábamos un nuevo movimiento. – explicó el entrenador. – Kingler por fin logró hacerlo bien, pero ya los habíamos golpeado bastante. La versión completa le arrancó un enorme trozo al tronco.

\- Eso puedo verlo. Martillazo y Fuerza, buena combinación.

Ash se quedó moviendo las manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras miraba alrededor, sintiéndose algo raro de hablar con Brock en estas circunstancias pues nunca lo había visto entrenar.

\- Y bien… ya que estás aquí, y los dos estamos entrenando, ¿quieres que entrenemos juntos? – le preguntó.

\- Suena bien. – sonrió Brock. – ¿Crees que podemos ir un poco más cerca de la orilla? Onix va a entrenar en la playa, y me gustaría vigilarlo.

\- Claro. – Ash les hizo señas a sus Pokémon y todos empezaron a caminar con él (excepto Pidgeot, que iba volando encima) y Brock lo siguió junto con Onix.

\- ¿Tu Kingler sabe utilizar Fortaleza? – preguntó Brock. Ash negó con la cabeza.

\- Todavía no, eso creo.

\- Geodude puede enseñarle, pero a cambio, ¿crees que pueda enseñarle Fuerza?

\- ¡Claro! – sonrió el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – Muchas gracias.

…

Misty vagaba por la ciudad, buscando a Ash ya que no había podido verlo mucho en los últimos dos días. Brock aparecía regularmente y le explicaba que estaba haciendo algo de entrenamiento cuando desaparecía. Ash no retornaba sino hasta la hora de la cena al hotel.

Al principio disfrutaba tener un descanso de ver a Ash, pero después del segundo día seguido le pareció sospechoso, así que le preguntó a Brock qué estaba haciendo él todo el día. Le explicó que también estaba entrenando, pero le pareció que estaba algo nervioso, como si ocultara algo, así que Misty decidió ir a buscarlo donde iba a entrenar para ver qué estaba escondiendo.

Ya había ido a ver la playa en Acapulco y la ciudad para ver si Ash estaba teniendo batallas con algún otro entrenador, pero no encontró nada. Y entonces recordó el bosque que había junto a la orilla en las afueras de la ciudad.

\- "Es el único otro buen lugar para entrenar que hay cerca de aquí, y no creo que haya ido tan lejos." – decidió. – "Hora de averiguar qué ha estado haciendo Ash últimamente."

…

Ash y Brock supervisaban a sus Pokémon mientras entrenaban juntos, y los tres Pokémon de Brock se encontraban afuera ahora. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta había logrado convencer a su amigo de que Zubat, Geodude y Onix le harían saber si estaban cansados, porque ya sabían que Brock no querría que ellos salieran demasiado heridos.

Brock todavía estaba algo ansioso, pero Ash le recordó que los humanos quedaban muy adoloridos de entrenar demasiado, y siendo los Pokémon mucho más resistentes, a veces dejar que se lastimaran un poco los haría más fuertes en tanto no fueran demasiado lejos. Con eso, Brock aceptó después de pensárselo un poco, pero mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre el entrenamiento que todos llevaban a cabo a su alrededor.

Onix se encontraba sentado en la orilla dejando que las olas le golpearan la parte inferior del cuerpo, temblando un poco, pero logrando resistir un poco más cada vez que Brock venía para secarlo y curarlo.

Rattata no había hecho mucho avance con su propio movimiento, más allá de tratar de ponerse furiosa con algunos árboles y rocas, pero el movimiento no se sentía muy diferente de su usual Híper Colmillo. Causaba grietas donde fuera que lo utilizaba, pero no veía nada mejor que eso. Aun así, de la práctica repetida, su movimiento actual se hizo más fuerte pues los músculos de sus mandíbulas y sus incisivos se volvieron más duros, así que no fue un desperdicio total.

Zubat se sintió emocionado de tener a otro Pokémon Volador con quien probar sus habilidades, aunque estaba muy por detrás de Pidgeot en términos de fuerza y velocidad. El Pokémon pájaro se iba con cuidado con su compañero, pero también puso resistencia a prueba, volando lo bastante rápido para que Zubat apenas lograra esquivar cada ataque de Ala.

Pikachu finalmente logró hacer un Doble Equipo, pero sus clones todavía parpadeaban de manera intermitente. Aun así era un progreso, y continuó trabajando para perfeccionarlo.

Squirtle logró al menos un éxito parcial en su Tormenta de Burbujas al pararse de manos antes de retraer sus otros miembros y empezar un Giro Rápido impulsándose con los brazos antes de retraerlos y girando sobre la espalda de su caparazón con el impulso. Desde allí, soltaba chorros de Rayo Burbuja y lograba cubrir un amplio radio. Tenía sus huecos, pero el movimiento era mayormente para utilizarse en el agua de todos modos.

Kingler y Geodude también se encontraban entrenando juntos, tomando turnos para enseñarle al otro su movimiento respectivo. Kingler había podido aprender Fortaleza con relativa facilidad una vez que Geodude se lo explicó. Era muy similar a Fuerza, excepto que era de imbuir su energía en su caparazón en lugar de sus músculos. Una vez que aprendió lo suficiente de Fortaleza para dominarla por su cuenta, se puso a enseñarle a Geodude cómo utilizar Fuerza.

\- _¿Cómo describirlo? –_ murmuró Kingler. – _¿Sabes lo que me dijiste de que Fortaleza es canalizar la energía hacia tu piel para incrementar tus defensas? Fuerza va más allá de eso. Como que, está ahí, pero tienes que… sacarla, usualmente sacudiéndote y gritando la primera vez. Creo que la aprendí por primera vez cuando evolucioné, por necesidad._

 _\- ¿Por necesidad?_

 _\- Sí, para salvar a los Pokémon, por su bien y por el de Ash._ – agregó el Pokémon cangrejo. – _¿Necesitas volverte más fuerte?_

\- _Sí._ – asintió Geodude.

 _\- Entonces también debe estar dentro de ti._ – replicó Kingler, tocando ligeramente a Geodude. – _Encuéntrala y úsala. Desde ahí, podrás dominarla._

Sin que los otros dos Pokémon lo supieran, Bulbasaur había estado oyendo toda su conversación, y caminó con una determinación e inspiración renovadas para aprender su propio movimiento.

 _\- "Poder desde adentro."_ – pensó el Pokémon semilla. Desde ahí, dejó de pensar en tratar de conseguir energía desde afuera y empezó a enfocarse en sí mismo con algo de meditación.

Desafortunadamente, no tendría mucha oportunidad de concentrarse, pues en ese preciso instante un grito interrumpió la sesión de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Hey!

Todos los Pokémon se detuvieron por curiosidad, y se voltearon para ver a Misty, que vino corriendo por la orilla hasta aproximarse a Brock.

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! – dijo apuntándole un dedo a la cara. – ¡Has estado entrenando a Ash a mis espaldas todo este tiempo! ¿De qué otra manera pudo haberse vuelto lo bastante fuerte para vencer a Surge?

\- Misty, eso no tiene ningún sentido. – replicó Brock, alejando suavemente el dedo de su cara. – Ash siempre entrenaba enfrente de nosotros, hasta que llegamos aquí, y en este caso, es ÉL quien me está ayudando a mí a entrenar.

La chica miró a Ash, que solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuese nada, y esto solo acrecentó su furia. No podía haberse vuelto tan fuerte que Brock, otro líder de gimnasio con experiencia, tuviera que pedirle consejo. Empujando a un lado al criador, caminó hacia Ash y tomó la decisión de probarle quién de los dos era el entrenador superior.

\- Ash, ten una batalla conmigo. – le dijo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta parpadeó sorprendido. – Dos a dos, con solo Pokémon de Agua.

\- Misty… – Brock levantó una mano, pero la líder de Cerulean se volteó para gritarle.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – Miró de nuevo a Ash. – Él va a pelear contra mí, a menos, claro, que tenga demasiado miedo.

Ash no reaccionó de manera visible al principio, pero Brock se agarró el puente de la nariz, sabiendo que la situación rápidamente se le estaba saliendo de control ahora. Debió habérselo anticipado antes y hacer algo para prevenirlo. Esto no podía terminar bien sin importar quién ganara. Y con toda certeza, un cejo fruncido se formó en la cara de Ash.

\- Está bien, vamos a pelear. – dijo sacando su Pokédex con una sonrisa poco amigable. – Pero mejor que sea de tres contra tres. Así podré mostrarte mi NUEVO Pokémon de Agua también.

Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon en el momento que Ash retornó a Rattata y presionó el botón para cambiar su Pokébola por otra. Ella no tenía idea de que Ash había capturado a otro Pokémon de Agua. El entrenador simplemente rodó los ojos al materializar una nueva Pokébola en la pantalla.

\- Ah, vamos, no fue tan difícil darme cuenta de que a ti no te gusta que yo atrape más Pokémon de Agua. Estaba intentando pensar en una forma de darte la noticia, pero ya que quieres una buena batalla, imaginé que no habría mejor momento que ahora.

La pelirroja lo miró con ferocidad, y Brock se dio cuenta que la situación estaba todavía peor si Ash estaba replicándole a Misty con sus propias provocaciones. Pero entonces se acordó que no era la primera vez, pues Ash ya lo había hecho antes en el Gimnasio Vermillion. Como fuera, sabía que tenía que intervenir o de lo contrario sería testigo del fin de cualquier nivel de amistad que pudiera haber entre Ash y Misty. Dio un paso al frente, listo para detener la pelea antes que empezara.

\- Muy bien, ya fue suficiente de…

\- No. – lo interrumpió Ash. – Si me echo para atrás ahora, me lo echará en la cara por el resto de mi vida. Además, no le tengo miedo a ella, EN ABSOLUTO. – Intencionalmente hizo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, haciendo enfadar a Misty todavía más.

Pikachu retrocedió, alejándose de ambos, y bajando la cola al sentir que la furia y la tensión aumentaban con cada segundo. Internamente, se alegró de que fuese una batalla de solo Pokémon de Agua, pues eso significaría que no tendría que pelear, ya que no podría mantenerse neutral. Habría peleado por Ash si tenía que hacerlo, eso sí. Ya su entrenador le había salvado la vida muchas veces, así que lo apoyaría aunque no le gustara la idea de pelear contra Misty. También decidió que guardaría silencio durante toda la batalla, pues cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser malinterpretada y no quería llamar la atención.

\- De acuerdo, será tres contra tres. – aceptó Misty. – Veamos si puedes ganar sin usar esos trucos sucios de la última vez.

\- ¡¿Trucos sucios?! – Ash se enfurruñó al oír esto. – ¡Yo peleo todas mis batallas Pokémon justa y limpiamente! ¿Cómo es que utilizar el viento a mi favor es diferente de como tú utilizas el agua?

\- ¡Son Pokémon de Agua, se supone que naden en ella! – dijo Misty cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡Bueno, en ese caso, los Voladores tienen derecho al aire y a usar ataques de viento! – contraatacó él inclinándose al frente, hasta que Misty extendió la mano para darle un golpe rápido con el dedo en la nariz. Ash quedó aturdido por un momento, pero al abrir los ojos estaba hirviendo y apretando los dientes. Misty le dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ¿Por qué no me demuestras qué tan rudo eres sin ellos?

\- Oigan, ¿qué tal si rentamos unos botes en la ciudad, para su batalla? – sugirió Brock retornando sus Pokémon, intentando un ángulo diferente para distraerlos. – "Y eso les dará oportunidad de relajarse un poco para que yo pueda detenerlos antes que digan algo de lo que se vayan a arrepentir después."

\- No hace falta. – replicó el entrenador, ignorando la molestia en su nariz. Señaló un par de árboles que había en el límite del bosque. – Bulbasaur, corta esos dos árboles con Hojas Navaja, más o menos hasta la mitad.

Bulbasaur hizo lo que le pidieron, talando las ramas a los lados antes de agarrar un tronco con cada uno de sus látigos antes de jalar la sección cortada, haciendo que las ramas cayeran al suelo. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ash, el Pokémon semilla terminó de quitar las ramas y talló el otro extremo, dejando un lado plano en cada tronco antes de dejar un hueco en el interior. El resultado final fue un par de balsas con forma de canoa, que no se veían muy cómodas, pero sí servirían para pararse en ellas sin problemas. Kingler abrió un agujero en cada uno cerca de la parte superior con su tenaza grande y amarró una cuerda alrededor. Ash lo retornó junto con Squirtle, que se había guardado sus gafas una vez que vio que la batalla ocurriría en el océano.

El criador dejó salir un suspiro intenso mientras Ash y Misty empujaban sus botes hacia el agua con Bulbasaur agarrándolos con una liana por los agujeros que hizo Kingler. Pidgeot iba justo al lado del Pokémon de tipo Hierba/Veneno en caso de que la corriente lo arrastrara hacia el agua.

…

Ash se quedó viendo fijamente el tramo del océano que los separaba a él y a Misty. Ya tenía la gorra volteada y estaba totalmente determinado a derrotarla. Siempre supo que ella no lo respetaba como entrenador, pero hoy se había pasado de la raya. No solo lo acusó de hacer trampa, e ignoró su argumento cuando él le señaló su dependencia en el agua, sino que prácticamente lo había llamado un cobarde. Una sola vez se vio obligado a huir en el Bosque Viridian por el bien de Pikachu, pero eso no lo convertía en un cobarde. Cada día, siempre permanecía en alerta por posibles ataques del Equipo Rocket, y en todos sus enfrentamientos, se esforzaba al máximo para pelear contra ellos ya fuera que estuvieran tras Pikachu o algún otro Pokémon.

¿Acaso ella creía que él tenía miedo de pelear en el campo donde ella tenía la ventaja? ¿Creía que él se echaría para atrás aunque tuviese todo en su contra? Siempre que el Equipo Rocket estaba involucrado, él peleaba aunque tuviera todo en su contra. Ellos siempre elegían el campo de batalla, y tenían un plan del cual él no sabía nada hasta que lo ponían en marcha, y siempre se sacaban de la manga cada truco que podían para mantenerlo alejado u ocupado mientras huían con sus objetivos.

El Pokémon Tech y el St. Anne le vinieron a la mente. Él se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban después de tomarse un tiempo para pensar que la jaula era solo una carnada, al igual que cuando Jessie y James estaban robando enfrente de él. Pero aun así, sintió que había sido lo correcto salvar a los Pokémon que podía. No había garantía de que Squirtle y (en ese momento) Pidgeotto, los únicos Pokémon que podrían haber podido nadar y volar lo bastante rápido para alcanzar los botes salvavidas podrían haber recuperado las Pokébolas de los agentes.

Incluso de cara contra un pequeño ejército de agentes del Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon, él no había retrocedido, y hasta convenció a los otros pasajeros de que no se dieran por vencidos. Ash Ketchum NO era ningún cobarde.

\- "No dejaré que se salga con la suya." – decidió mientras sacaba y expandía su primera Pokébola. – "La venceré en su propio juego y haré que me dé algo de respeto."

\- La última vez te di ventaja y envié a mi Pokémon primero. – dijo Misty. – ¡Pero ahora vamos a enviarlos al mismo tiempo!

\- "Cómo no, me diste ventaja." – Ash soltó un resoplido. – Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres.

\- A la una…

\- A las dos…

\- ¡A las tres! – gritaron los dos arrojando sus Pokébolas. Liberados al mismo tiempo, Squirtle emergió en el agua mientras Staryu flotó ligeramente encima de ella.

\- ¡H-yah! – dijo el Pokémon estrella girando en el mismo lugar. Squirtle permaneció en silencio, analizando a su oponente tal como Ash le había enseñado.

- _"Este puede volar."_ – pensó al notarlo. La tortuga entonces vio el punto rojo brillante que tenía en el centro. – _"¿Será un punto débil? Lo golpearé tan fuerte como pueda cuando se ponga a tiro, a ver si eso hace el trabajo."_

\- ¡Staryu, inicia con Rapidez! – ordenó Misty.

\- ¡Squirtle, contraataca con Rayo Burbuja! – replicó Ash.

Los dos Pokémon lanzaron sus proyectiles, estrellas y burbujas reforzadas que estallaban al encontrarse en el medio. Misty entonces se dio cuenta de que un chorro directo no serviría de nada.

\- ¡Dispersa el ataque y apúntalas todas hacia Squirtle!

Las estrellas se dispersaron a los lados, dejando que las burbujas golpearan a Staryu, pero este no se vio muy afectado, a pesar de retroceder un poco de los múltiples impactos pequeños. Entretanto, su ataque de Rapidez comenzó a orbitar alrededor y Squirtle tuvo que abandonar su ataque para poder defenderse. Ya estaba actuando sin que Ash le ordenara, retrayéndose dentro de su caparazón. Al ver a Squirtle poniéndose a la defensiva, Misty decidió presionar.

\- ¡Sigue así, Staryu!

\- ¡Tormenta de Burbujas! – ordenó Ash.

En el agua, Squirtle podía girar y dar piruetas con mucha más libertad, así que podía rotar rápidamente mientras dejaba salir Rayo Burbuja por los agujeros de sus extremidades y cabeza en todas direcciones al girar. La corriente de proyectiles de agua lo protegía de las estrellas veloces antes que ninguna pudiera alcanzarlo ya que el área cerca de Squirtle era la más densa, e incluso continuaba hacia Staryu. Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon ante esto.

\- ¡Staryu, elévate! – urgió la chica. Ash vio al Pokémon con forma de estrella volar hacia atrás hasta que las burbujas quedaban tan lejos que podía esquivarlas con facilidad. Le ordenó a Squirtle detenerse ya que solo estaba desperdiciando energía.

Dejó salir un "tch" al ver que Staryu empezó a disparar Rapidez de nuevo desde una distancia más larga, obligando a Squirtle a derribar las estrellas con ataques de Pistola de Agua muy precisos. Misty solo estaba disparando desde lejos hasta que Staryu consiguiera acertar, convenientemente ignorando sus anteriores declaraciones de que tenía la ventaja en el agua, como se dio cuenta Ash.

\- Vaya, para ser especialista en el agua, estás haciendo que tu Staryu se quede mucho en el aire. – dijo sarcásticamente. – ¿Tienes miedo que tu Pokémon no pueda contra el mío en tu propia arena?

\- No me harás caer en tu trampa, Ash. – replicó Misty, aunque visiblemente se esforzaba por mantener el control. Ash decidió proseguir al ver su mirada de furia.

\- Me llamaste tramposo por usar Pokémon Voladores contra los tuyos que son de Agua, ¿y ahora haces que Staryu se mantenga encima de Squirtle, sin meterse en el agua ni una sola vez?

\- ¡Se le llama estrategia! – se defendió Misty. – ¡Staryu puede volar, Squirtle no, así que lo más inteligente es mantenerse fuera de su alcance!

Ash y Squirtle intercambiaron miradas, y el entrenador se metió las manos entre sus bolsillos, indicándole con la cabeza que viniera hacia él. Siguiendo la señal, su Pokémon nadó en su dirección y saltó en el bote de Ash.

\- Ya terminé aquí. – dijo el pelinegro, volviéndose a poner la gorra al derecho. Misty se quedó viéndolo incrédula por un momento antes de lanzarle un grito.

\- ¡¿Y a dónde crees que vas?! ¡Esta batalla todavía no termina!

\- Esta batalla solo es un enorme desperdicio de mi tiempo. – le dijo inclinándose para jalar los látigos de Bulbasaur para que los jalara hacia la orilla. – Tiempo que podría aprovechar para entrenar.

Misty casi se cayó mientras los botes empezaban a ser arrastrados, pero recuperó el aplomo para replicarle:

\- Oh, ya entiendo. La batalla no está resultando como quieres, y prefieres renunciar antes de perder.

\- Es mejor renunciar que estar arreglándola para poder ganar, y después copiar las viejas estrategias de mi oponente, como ahora lo haces tú. – replicó Ash.

\- ¿Qué…? – La pelirroja se sintió furiosa. – ¡Yo no copié tu estrategia! ¡Ni siquiera es TU estrategia, es una muy común!

Ash levantó la mano para que Bulbasaur dejara de jalarlos, y se volteó a verla con una expresión muy seria.

\- Acepté esta batalla contigo porque pensé que podría conseguir algo de respeto, pero no veo que eso vaya a pasar, aún si gano. Vas a decir que hice trampa, que tuve suerte, que el sol te cegó en los ojos, o cualquier otra excusa. – Le dio la espalda, mirando hacia la orilla. – El punto es, que no necesito pelear contra ti para saber que soy más fuerte que tú, y no pienso perder solo para que puedas sentirte bien contigo misma, cuando no te mereces una victoria con esa actitud. He estado aguantándote todo desde Ciudad Viridian, pero esto ya es demasiado. Tú no vales mi tiempo.

…

Brock se atrevió a tener una esperanza cuando Squirtle regresó al bote de Ash y Bulbasaur recibió una señal con uno de sus látigos, y empezó a jalarlos hacia la orilla.

\- "Muy bien, aquí vienen." – dijo el criador tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras intentaba decidir mentalmente cómo iba a arreglar todo esto. – "Confío en que Ash podrá desahogarse después con una hora o dos de entrenamiento, y querrá estar a solas con sus Pokémon, suficiente tiempo para convencer a Misty de hablar con ella, y luego ver cómo hacer que Ash la perdone. Podremos salir de esto con todo intacto."

Toda esa esperanza se empezó a desvanecer cuando Ash le indicó a Bulbasaur que dejara de jalarlos mientras todavía seguían en el agua, pero cerca de la orilla. Y se derrumbó por completo cuando escuchó un grito agudo y penetrante.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO VALGO TU TIEMPO?!

…

\- Acabo de decírtelo. De verdad que eres mala para escuchar, ¿lo sabías? – espetó Ash. Misty gruñó y le señaló con el dedo desde su bote, con Staryu todavía volando encima de ella.

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mí! ¡Soy una líder del Gimnasio Cerulean! ¡He sido una entrenadora Pokémon durante dos años, y aprendí cómo pelear en el gimnasio!

\- Lo cual te hace menos efectiva en tierra firme ya que casi nunca peleabas en ella, podría apostarlo. – dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, asegurándose de que ella pudiese oírlo.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Vamos a terminar con esto aquí y ahora, aunque tenga que nadar hasta allá y amarrarte a ese estúpido bote! ¡No hay forma de que te hayas hecho más fuerte que yo en solo dos meses y medio! – le gritó. Ash le dio una mirada inexpresiva antes de suspirar con resignación.

\- Muy bien, me convenciste de probártelo. Vamos a reiniciar la batalla. – Levantó un dedo mientras todavía estaba de cara hacia la orilla. – Voy a vencerte con UN SOLO Pokémon.

\- ¿Un solo Pokémon? – repitió Misty incrédula. – Estás bromeando.

\- Estoy hablando en serio. – replicó él, dándole la vuelta al bote para encararla completamente. – Planeaba seguirte el juego con la batalla, pero si no va a cambiar nada, ¿para qué molestarme? Hasta dejaré que uses a tus tres Pokémon a la vez. Eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

Mientras la líder de Cerulean se quedaba pasmada con esa declaración, Ash volteó a ver a Squirtle, que seguía en el bote.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a ver esto o prefieres esperar en tu Pokébola? – le preguntó. Squirtle tenía una buena idea de lo que su entrenador iba a hacer y sabía que no sería algo lindo, pero se quedó afuera de todas maneras. Aunque ahora que su parte en la batalla había terminado, sacó sus gafas y se las volvió a poner.

\- ¡¿Los tres… a la vez?! – repitió Misty finalmente, sacando sus dos Pokébolas restantes. – ¡Te voy a ahorrar tiempo!

Ash sacó su propia Pokébola y la abrió primero. El Pokémon materializado se quedó en el agua antes de formarse en Tentacool. Había escuchado lo grave que era esta batalla desde adentro, y aunque estaba sorprendida de que la hubiera elegido en el momento en que agarró su Pokébola, el Pokémon medusa tenía toda la intención de no traicionar la fe que su entrenador tenía en ella.

Misty, entretanto, sintió que la envidia la hacía hervir todavía más por dentro al ver que Ash, no solo había capturado a otro Pokémon de Agua, sino a uno de sus favoritos. De cualquier manera, lanzó sus dos Pokébolas, liberando a Goldeen en el agua y a Starmie en el aire junto a Staryu. Tentacool inmediatamente supo lo que Ash quería hacer al ver la línea de Pokémon que estaba frente a ella y se puso a trabajar mientras Misty seguía hablando. Por supuesto, estando en el océano, sus acciones pasarían desapercibidas debido al volumen del agua ocultando lo que pasaba por debajo.

\- Bueno, Ash, parece que el exceso de confianza te costará caro hoy. – declaró Misty con tono arrogante. – Tentacool ciertamente es un excelente Pokémon, y muy lindo. Pero ni siquiera uno de ellos tiene oportunidad en una batalla de tres contra uno.

\- ¿Entonces estás lista para la batalla? – preguntó Ash arqueando una ceja. – Solo quiero estar seguro de que no hay ninguna duda al respecto.

\- ¡Estoy lista para ganar! – replicó la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

\- Entendido. – dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta asintiendo. – Atadura.

Goldeen fue inmediatamente sorprendida cuando un tentáculo apareció desde el agua y se enredó alrededor de su cola, jalándola debajo del agua.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – gritó Misty confundida. Pero la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada llegó en la forma de dos tentáculos extremadamente largos, de unos quince metros de largo cada uno, que salieron a la superficie chorreando agua. Goldeen se vio enredada desde la cabeza a la cola en la longitud de uno de ellos, y estos seguían creciendo mientras se enrollaban alrededor de Staryu y Starmie levitando en el aire.

\- ¡Staryu, Starmie, salgan de ahí ahora! – ordenó Misty frenéticamente.

\- Demasiado tarde. – dijo Ash mientras Tentacool apretaba la red que hizo con sus tentáculos y amarraba a sus tres oponentes a la vez, suspendidos a buena distancia del agua. – Los Pokémon de Agua siempre tienen ventaja en el agua, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste? Mega Drenado.

Misty solo pudo mirar sin poder hacer nada mientras una energía amarilla drenaba a los tres Pokémon amarrados y se iba por los tentáculos hacia Tentacool. Ya que el Pokémon medusa no tenía ninguna herida, la energía drenada solo se disipó desde su cuerpo hacia el aire.

\- ¡Staryu, Starmie! ¡Rapidez! ¡Giro Rápido! ¡Hagan lo que sea, pero salgan de ahí! – suplicó la pelirroja.

Tentacool pudo sentir el impacto en las partes de sus tentáculos enrolladas alrededor de los núcleos de cada uno de los Pokémon con forma de estrella, pero cualquier daño que le hicieran inmediatamente sanaba. Y mientras estuvieran así de enredados no podrían ganar impulso para hacer girar sus cuerpos. Pronto sintió que la energía que drenaba empezaba a agotarse, así que dejó de hacerlo y los jaló cerca para ver su estado. En el instante que lo hizo, una Pistola de Agua la golpeó en la cara, pero no tuvo efecto más que hacerle una pequeña hendidura en el cuerpo.

Al espiar entre sus tentáculos, vio que Goldeen y Staryu ya estaban fuera, y el núcleo de la otra parpadeaba, mientras que Starmie todavía seguía consciente. Moviendo la red que hizo, Tentacool separó a los dos Pokémon inconscientes y los dejó caer en el bote de Misty mientras reasumía su Mega Drenado en la estrella evolucionada.

Misty solo podía quedarse mirando a Goldeen y Staryu, incapaz de dar órdenes en su estado actual. Aun así, cuando Starmie se sintió menos cubierta que antes, disparó unas estrellas de Rapidez de su gema expuesta hacia Tentacool. Estas volaron lentamente por su estado agotado, pero esquivaron una Pistola de Agua, ya que incluso mientras era drenada podía controlarlas. Dieron en el blanco, pero el daño volvió a regenerarse de inmediato, haciendo que Ash levantara la ceja.

\- Tu Starmie es bastante resistente. Para ser un tipo Agua, tiene mucho fuego en el corazón. – dijo Ash notando que la gema de Starmie empezaba a parpadear antes de volverse intermitente, y los miembros del Pokémon se desplomaron flácidos.

Tentacool detuvo el drenado de energía y depositó a Starmie en el bote junto a sus compañeros. Para entonces, Misty había quedado de rodillas por el shock.

\- Ahí lo tienes. – dijo Ash con decisión, aunque no se veía feliz con su victoria. – ¿Suficiente prueba para ti? Bien.

Jaló de nuevo el látigo de Bulbasaur, y los dos botes regresaron a la orilla, con Tentacool siguiendo el de Ash. Mientras el entrenador se agachaba, Squirtle le puso la mano en el hombro y le asintió tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. En eso sintió otro tentáculo mojado en su otro hombro y vio que era Tentacool, todavía nadando hacia ellos. Le sonrió a Ash, y este trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

Como lo sospechaba, Ash no sintió ninguna satisfacción por vencer a Misty. Era simplemente algo que tenía que hacer, aunque no le gustara. Por lo que podía ver, ellos todavía lo aceptaban.

Su bote fue arrastrado hacia la arena y no se sorprendió de ver a Brock esperando en el lado donde llegó Misty. Tampoco le sorprendió mucho ver a Pikachu por allá. La pelirroja no respondió a nada de lo que le dijo Brock y simplemente se quedó allí parada antes de regresar a sus Pokémon y marcharse. Salió corriendo cuando el criador trató de seguirla, y Ash notó que Pikachu estaba tratando de resistirse a hacer lo mismo, apretando sus puños.

Bulbasaur, presintiendo la preocupación de Ash por Pikachu llamó su atención con un "Saur". Cuando el entrenador lo miró, Bulbasaur concentró su energía y se envolvió en un aura verde mientras crecía más o menos el doble de su tamaño. Le sonrió a Ash, que asintió también sonriéndole.

\- ¿Aprendiste a usar Crecimiento durante la batalla? Buen trabajo. – lo felicitó. En eso Brock volvió.

\- Ash, ¿no crees que fuiste demasiado duro con Misty? – le preguntó. Pikachu solo se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que Misty se había ido.

\- Ella se lo buscó. – espetó Ash. – Literalmente. Quería una batalla, y se la di. Y de cierta manera, se lo merecía. – Levantó una mano cuando Brock respiró para hablar. – Alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos. Ya que la primera vez en el Pokémon Tech no sirvió de nada, decidí ser yo esa persona. No es que me gustara, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, ya que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta. – Ash en ese momento cruzó los brazos. – Y más importante aún, no pienso disculparme con ella si es lo que me ibas a decir. Ella tenía que saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero estaba demasiado ciega para ver la diferencia de fuerza entre nosotros dos. Y ese es problema de ella, no mío.

Brock suspiró de ver que no iba a hacer ningún progreso con Ash y se dio la vuelta.

\- Iré a buscarla. – le dijo.

\- Conociéndola, seguramente llevó a sus Pokémon al Centro Pokémon. – le informó el entrenador.

El criador se alejó, regresando a Acapulco. Pikachu se dio la vuelta para volver con su equipo, pero no parecía tener el corazón en ello. Ash dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Pikachu, ve con Brock. Sé que quieres ir a consolar a Misty, pero no es seguro que andes por ahí tú solo. Ve. – La orden también era por su propio bien. Prácticamente podía sentir que Pikachu se sentía perplejo con lo que acababa de hacer y el entrenador ya no podía soportarlo más.

Casi podía oír las pisadas en la arena y no necesitó mirar para saber que Pikachu se habría ido a toda prisa a alcanzar a Brock. Pero para su sorpresa, sintió una pequeña mano contra su pierna.

\- Pi. – Ash miró abajo, para encontrarse con Pikachu mirándolo con decisión, demostrándole que estaba equivocado en su suposición.

Pikachu no se estaba conteniendo de irse para ir a consolar a Misty. Había escuchado todo desde la orilla, pues como Misty y Ash habían tenido que gritarse uno al otro para poder hacerse oír pudo registrarlo todo con su oído superior. Se había dado cuenta, sin lugar a dudas, que Misty no solo estaba insultando las habilidades de su entrenador, sino que estaba restándole importancia y trivializando todo lo que él y Ash habían pasado al llamarlo cobarde.

No la estaba viendo con preocupación. La estaba viendo con decepción e ira. Estaba tratando de contenerse de electrocutarla porque ya Ash había hecho pedazos completamente su orgullo y eso ya sería tanto como patear a alguien que estaba en el suelo. Ash jamás habría aprobado eso. Estaba tratando de hacerle notar que estaba de su lado, y su entrenador lo miró fijamente antes de asentirle.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Ash tomó otra Pokébola y dejó salir otra vez a Kingler. Sus Pokémon estaban alineados enfrente de él en un semicírculo, e incluso Tentacool había absorbido suficiente agua para venir a tierra firme y pararse en sus dos tentáculos.

\- De acuerdo, ¿alguien más necesita tiempo para descansar antes que volvamos al entrenamiento? – Los seis respondieron negando con la cabeza. – Muy bien, pero háganme saber si necesitan un descanso. – Miró la posición del sol, que ya se dirigía hacia el oeste, pero seguía lejos del horizonte. – Nos queda todavía bastante tiempo para hacer algo de entrenamiento de último minuto antes de volver al camino.

Se fue a dirigir a uno de ellos individualmente, empezando con Bulbasaur.

\- Bulbasaur, ya que aprendiste a usar Crecimiento, empezaré a trabajar en tu siguiente movimiento y después te cambiaré por Rattata. Todavía tiene problemas con su Super Colmillo hasta donde sabemos, así que trataré de ayudarla.

El Pokémon semilla dejó asintió en respuesta. Ash se volvió hacia Pidgeot.

\- Pidgeot, haz lo que estabas haciendo antes y trata de dominar Doble Filo. Tengo una idea para combinarlo con Doble Equipo.

Pidgeot graznó y asintió con confianza.

\- Pikachu, después de darles sus instrucciones a Bulbasaur y Tentacool, estaré trabajando personalmente contigo. Descansemos un poco del Doble Equipo ya que parece que casi lo has dominado completamente. Es hora de que aprendas el siguiente ataque eléctrico más fuerte. – indicó Ash.

\- ¡Pika-pika! – dijo Pikachu alzando sus puños con determinación.

\- Squirtle, Kingler. – empezó a decir el entrenador. – Ustedes dos trabajarán juntos al principio. Squirtle, quiero que ayudes a Kingler a empezar a aprender Rayo Burbuja para que tenga un ataque de proyectil más poderoso. Luego de eso, hay que perfeccionar tu versión en tierra de Tormenta de Burbujas.

\- ¡Squirt!/Kuki! – confirmaron ambos Pokémon.

\- Tentacool... – Levantó los brazos para sujetar al Pokémon medusa. – Estuviste increíble en batalla allá afuera. Te ganaste un abrazo apropiado antes de seguir entrenando. Ven acá.

Los ojos de Tentacool se ensancharon de sorpresa y el resto de los Pokémon reunidos sonrieron. A pesar de todo lo que pasó antes, y lo de hoy, su entrenador seguía siendo la misma persona amable de siempre. Pikachu se sentía especialmente feliz, pues le recordaba su propio lazo con Ash. Al ver que Tentacool no se le acercaba, Ash se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia ella.

\- Está bien, si no me abrazas tú, lo haré yo.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y rodeó al Pokémon medusa con sus brazos, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella enrolló sus tentáculos alrededor de su entrenador de manera similar, pero sin enredarlo del todo, y le gustó la sensación, especialmente cuando le tocó una de sus gemas superiores. Dejó salir un sonido de felicidad.

Ash se rio suavemente mientras volvía a darle palmaditas para hacer que ella (muy a su pesar) le soltara del abrazo. Hecho esto, se puso de pie, quitándose la arena de las rodillas.

\- Muy bien, ya todos tienen sus órdenes. – dijo levantando su puño. – Nos iremos a Puerto Hutber mañana, así que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda antes de volver al camino.

Sus Pokémon le respondieron con un breve grito de batalla y se lanzaron a su entrenamiento. Bulbasaur y Tentacool se quedaron con Ash al principio, con Pikachu esperando cerca, hasta que les dio las instrucciones de sus siguientes movimientos. El Pokémon semilla fue retornado después de recibir las suyas y fue sustituido por Rattata. Esta se percató de la ausencia de Brock y se preguntó qué había pasado hasta que sus compañeros le explicaron.

Ash se quedó viendo a sus Pokémon trabajando para volverse más fuertes y asintió. Le daba mucha alegría por dentro ver que sus Pokémon estuvieran a su lado, especialmente ya que un mal presentimiento en su corazón le atormentaba por la falta de ataques recientemente.

\- "El Equipo Rocket debe estar planeando algo grande si no se han aparecido para robarse a Pikachu todavía. Tengo que estar listo." – Se volteó para ver a Pikachu y dijo en voz alta. – ¡Vamos a trabajar, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pi!

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Muy bien, y por fin pasamos el punto de inflexión. Les dije que podría ser algo duro de digerir, pero créanme, Misty saldrá como una mejor persona y mejor entrenadora después de esto. Es que admítanlo, estaba siendo muy mala perdedora e hipócrita por no querer aceptar que Ash se estaba volviendo más fuerte que ella. Aquí el orgullo le jugó en contra, especialmente porque intentó pelear con todas las ventajas posibles (pelear sobre el mar, limitar a solo Pokémon tipo Agua y que los dos manden el Pokémon al mismo tiempo), y luego copia las tácticas que Ash usó para vencerla cuando las había llamado "hacer trampa".

Entre otras cosas, Misty todavía no comprende el estrés emocional que Ash pasa por en sus enfrentamientos con el Equipo Rocket, y eso es porque todavía no lo han tomado con ella directamente como lo hacen con Ash. Considerando que no la ven como una amenaza y tampoco creen que sus Pokémon valgan para robárselos, ella todavía no tiene idea de lo grave de la situación, y en su obsesión de probar que es mejor que Ash está cegándose a sí misma de sus propias limitaciones, mismas que Ash siempre busca superar para poder enfrentarse al Equipo Rocket. Ese será el punto que tendrá que superar, y saldrá a la luz dentro de un par de arcos más, ya lo verán.

En fin, ahora que este intermedio ya terminó, en el próximo regresamos a la acción principal. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, leonix644, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, soldado dragon** y **LycanrocMoon.** El próximo cubrirá el episodio de Tentacool y Tentacruel, creo que lo encontrarán bastante interesante por el desarrollo. También, pronto postearé el Especial de Navidad de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines junto con un pequeño oneshot personal. Nos vemos pronto.


	21. ¿Quién tiene razón y quién no?

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 21:** ¿Quién tiene razón y quién no?

* * *

Ash regresó de su entrenamiento a la hora usual de la cena, igual que los últimos dos días, con Pikachu descansando en su hombro. El Pokémon Eléctrico estaba tratando de dominar el ataque Trueno, y esperaba poder darse una buena cena antes de tomar una buena siesta toda la noche.

Al regresar a la habitación que el caballero le había reservado a Ash y sus amigos, el entrenador se encontró con Brock con una bolsa de hielo en un lado de la cara. Geodude también se encontraba cerca, levantando una de las sillas de la habitación usando Fuerza para entrenar. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta vio que su amigo tenía una marca de golpe en la cara mientras se quitaba los zapatos, pero decidió no hacer preguntas ya que los dos platos que había en la mesa con comida del servicio del hotel le respondieron su pregunta. Misty no iba a volver esta noche.

La atención de Pikachu se encontraba enfocada en los múltiples tazones de comida para Pokémon que había en el suelo. Se bajó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia uno de los tazones mientras Ash dejaba salir a sus otros Pokémon para que comieran. También llenó un vaso con agua del lavabo para dejárselo a Tentacool en caso de que necesitara rehidratarse, antes de sentarse para comer. Brock se sentó frente a él y empezó a comerse su propia comida, dejando el hielo a un lado en el minuto que se le quitó la hinchazón. Aunque Ash no dijo nada, el criador decidió responder a su pregunta no formulada.

\- Encontré a Misty en el Centro Pokémon, como habías dicho. No me dejó decir ni dos palabras antes de darme un puñetazo en la cara y gritarme que me largara.

\- No puedo decir que me sorprenda. – replicó Ash entre bocados. – Apuesto que si hay algo que odia más que perder es que le tengan lástima. No importa lo que quieras decir, ella solo verá lo que quiere ver, es demasiado orgullosa.

\- ¿No podrías al menos admitir que la forma en que la trataste al decirle que no valía tu tiempo fue un poco excesivo? – preguntó Brock.

\- Hey, yo fui el que trató de dejar esa batalla cuando me di cuenta de que no cambiaría nada. – se defendió Ash. – Pero ella insistió. Ponerme a prueba contra otros entrenadores de la ciudad, eso está bien, pero Misty no valía, y sigue sin valer para pelear contra ella. – Señaló a Tentacool. – Solo dos días de entrenar a Tentacool, junto con algo de estrategia básica para pelear contra otros Pokémon de tipo Agua fue suficiente para acabar con los tres Pokémon de Agua de Misty. Imagina si el Equipo Rocket se hiciera con un tipo Eléctrico, o algún otro Pokémon que pudiera tomar ventaja de su dependencia del agua.

Brock adoptó una expresión sombría, pues esa era una imagen bastante aterradora. Y a diferencia de Ash, que simplemente prefería ir rápido y sin piedad, el Equipo Rocket la habría destruido verbalmente después de eso. Ash terminó su plato y se bebió el agua que quedaba en su vaso.

\- Diablos, incluso si no creen que sus Pokémon valgan para robarlos, en esa situación podrían llevárselos solo por hacerle daño, diciéndole algo como "Los haremos más fuertes de lo que tú jamás podrías". Y como dije, necesitaba que le abrieran los ojos. Tal vez podría haber sido más amable, ¿pero eso habría enviado el mensaje?

Al concluir esto recogió a Pikachu, que ya había terminado de comer. Cuando Brock no tuvo ninguna respuesta para darle, el entrenador se dirigió al resto de sus Pokémon.

\- ¿Quién quiere dormir fuera de su Pokébola esta noche?

Todos excepto Kingler y Tentacool respondieron afirmativamente. Los dos Pokémon de Agua se rehusaron ya que estaban acostumbrados a dormir bajo el agua o (en el caso de Kingler) en la arena. Rattata se enrolló sobre la alfombra, mientras Pidgeot se posaba junto a la pared, tanto para descansar como para estar alerta ante cualquier intruso, y Squirtle simplemente se movió a un área apartada y se retrajo en su caparazón. Ash caminó con Pikachu, que ya estaba medio dormido, y se metió con él a la cama.

\- Voy a dormir. Dijiste que tenemos que salir temprano para alcanzar nuestro ferry en Porta Vista, y quiero asegurarme que mis Pokémon y yo estemos en forma y bien descansados.

\- ¿No estás al menos un poco preocupado por Misty? – preguntó Brock. El entrenador dejó su cinturón en la mesa de noche antes de responderle.

\- Ya sabía cuidarse bien por sí misma antes de conocernos. Estará bien.

\- Quiero decir emocionalmente.

\- Mira, seguro pensarás que fui muy cruel. – dijo Ash metiéndose a la cama. – Pero si no es capaz de volver a levantarse después de darse cuenta que no es la mejor como piensa, tal vez no sea apta para ser una entrenadora.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Jessie y Meowth se estaban tragando su desayuno de fideos instantáneos mientras veían un barril lleno de "Salsa Paralizadora" que habían preparado. Una vez que la vertieran en el agua, esta se esparciría y paralizaría a cada Tentacool, haciéndolos más fáciles de capturar.

\- Nos superamos en este nivel de genialidad. – comentó Jessie con una sonrisa. – Hmph, exterminar a los Tentacools, qué desperdicio de recursos. Con esta mezcla parecerán estar muertos cuando se los presentemos a la vieja bruja por nuestro dinero de recompensa, y luego se los daremos al jefe.

\- Ahora solo tenemos que robar un bote para verterla cuando averigüemos dónde viven. – dijo Meowth tragándose el último bocado de sus fideos.

\- Aww… ¿empezaron un plan malvado sin mi ayuda? – Los dos agentes se dieron la vuelta al ver a James entrando en el claro. Estaba empapado y con una banana a medio comer en la mano.

\- ¿En dónde andabas? – preguntó Jessie, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. – ¿Y por qué estás empapado?

\- Todo parte del entrenamiento. – se rio James echándole otro mordisco a su fruta. Meowth levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Entonces ya pudiste enseñarle Hidrobomba a Gyarados?

\- Por favor. – El agente masculino les echó una mirada de desdén antes de tragarse otro bocado. – Eso tardó más de medio día. Logré algo mucho más significativo con Gyarados.

Volteó la cabeza por encima del hombro y sopló un agudo silbido. No pasó nada por un momento, pero James solo se quedó viendo con confianza a sus compañeros con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara antes de seguir comiendo. Un fuerte viento de repente sopló por los árboles, sacudiendo las hojas en las ramas y haciendo que el globo se volteara por un momento antes de volver a su posición normal encima de la cesta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Meowth. En respuesta, James sacó una tarjeta Pokémon Flash y se la tiró a Meowth para que la atrapara.

\- Chequea su tipo. – le dijo. Jessie se agachó junto al agente felino con curiosidad, y los dos ensancharon los ojos cuando vieron que era la de Gyarados, identificándolo como un Pokémon tipo Agua/Volador. La chica se quedó viendo a James incrédula.

\- No es posible que hayas…

\- Al contrario. – James levantó su mano libre al aire con una sonrisa de victoria. – Claro que lo hice.

Aunque sus compañeros tenían una idea de lo que quería decir, todavía se quedaron en shock al ver a Gyarados volar por encima del campamento sobre los árboles detrás de James, rozando las ramas cercanas al ir pasando. Jessie y Meowth se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la serpiente marina hacer un círculo alrededor del claro y descender para aterrizar detrás de su entrenador. James se rio y arrojó la cáscara de su fruta lejos.

\- Jaja, voy a atesorar las miradas en sus rostros por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Jessie incrédula. El agente masculino le dio unas palmaditas a Gyarados en el costado.

\- Nunca dejé de creer en él. Nos caímos al río varias veces tratando de escalar una cascada para practicar. Eventualmente llegamos hasta la cima y seguimos subiendo. Le toma un poco de tiempo ganar suficiente velocidad para despegar desde tierra sin ayuda, pero encontramos una forma de trabajar con eso hasta que mejore. Ese fue el viento que sopló antes. – Ya terminando de jactarse de las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros, levantó una ceja. – Y bien, ¿de qué me perdí?

* * *

\- Ash, aunque no quiera vernos, ¿no crees que al menos deberíamos decirle a Misty que ya nos estamos marchando? – preguntó Brock detrás de un mapa plegable que había comprado.

\- Ya nos encontrará. – le aseguró el entrenador sin darse la vuelta, con su bastón firme en el suelo frente a él alerta ante cualquier trampa a cada paso. Pikachu, siguiendo sus instrucciones, se encontraba un paso detrás de él y preparado para saltar a su hombro en cualquier momento. El Equipo Rocket seguía sin atacarlos, y los dos se ponían algo ansiosos por estar anticipando una emboscada. – Aunque no alcance nuestro bote, nos rastreará. – continuó.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Brock levantando una ceja y bajando el mapa. Ash se detuvo y volteó a ver a su amigo.

\- Ella no se quedará tranquila después de una derrota como esa. – Se señaló a sí mismo. – Sé que yo no me quedaría tranquilo después de una derrota así. Me pondría a entrenar y desafiaría de nuevo al que me derrotó para vencerlo. Si me diera por vencido después de mi primera derrota importante, no habría pasado de Ciudad Pewter. – Volvió a voltear al frente y siguió su camino. – Como sea, nos encontrará o se irá por su cuenta hasta que sienta que puede enfrentarse a mí. Misty sabe que estoy reuniendo medallas para la Liga Pokémon, y también sabe de qué pueblo vengo. Apostaría mucho dinero a que volverá en algún momento.

Brock suspiró, al volverse aparente que no haría que Ash cambiara de parecer. Aunque el Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no estaba necesariamente equivocado sobre muchas de las cosas que dijo sobre Misty, Brock no se sentía con ganas de dejar las cosas de esta manera. El problema era que Misty se rehusaba a escuchar y Ash sentía que la experiencia le enseñaría una lección. No necesariamente estaba mal, pero en opinión del criador se le fue un poco la mano al hacerlo. Pero podía darle a ambos lados algo de tiempo para reconciliarse.

\- Ahí está el Puerto Hutber. – anunció Brock guardando su mapa mientras daban la vuelta en el camino. Ash revisó su PokéGear.

\- Y llegamos con… – Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la hora. – ¡Cinco minutos de retraso!

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta salió corriendo, manteniendo su bastón al frente hasta que llegó al camino de concreto, y vio que el ferry que iba a llevarlos hasta el Pico de la Doncella ya estaba zarpando. Él y Pikachu suspiraron y el entrenador soltó un gruñido.

\- Ah cielos, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – se quedó. Brock caminó detrás de él.

\- No te preocupes, Ash. Estuve averiguando un poco, y ese servicio de ferrys tiene varios botes que hacen viajes de ida y vuelta durante días específicos como hoy. El siguiente debería llegar y estar listo para partir como en tres horas. No será demasiado tiempo.

Ash simplemente se quedó viendo el océano por un momento al darse cuenta de que Brock fue el que los puso en esta situación para darle a Misty tiempo de alcanzarlos. Eso claro, asumiendo que se habría levantado y los habría seguido.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo. – replicó el entrenador colocando su bastón en el lugar usual entre su mochila y su espalda, caminando para encontrar un mejor lugar. – Usaré ese tiempo para entrenar. Dos horas, y una hora para descansar después.

Brock se sorprendió de que Ash no le reclamara por hacerlos llegar tarde, pero aun así lo siguió. En eso, Pikachu miró sobre las olas y vio algo, empezando a llamar la atención de Ash.

\- ¡Chu! ¡Chuu!

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver lo que Pikachu había encontrado. Un Pokémon azul claro con la panza de color claro se había aproximado al puerto. Tenía una pequeña cabeza redonda con tres puntas en cada lado, iris de color rojo, y una boca con forma de trompeta con un par de aletas con forma de ala en la espalda.

\- ¿Quién es ese Pokémon? – se preguntó Ash sacando su Pokédex.

\- **HORSEA, EL POKÉMON DRAGÓN. ESTA ESPECIE ÚNICA DE POKÉMON PONE MILES DE HUEVOS CADA PRIMAVERA, Y EL MACHO ES QUIÉN LOS CRÍA POR SÍ MISMO.**

Mientras Dexter relataba la entrada, Horsea se movió cerca, causando que Ash y Brock se sobresaltaran. El Pokémon de Agua parecía haber recibido una tremenda golpiza, tenía un ojo morado y varias marcas de golpes por todos lados.

\- Parece que está herido. – dijo Brock frunciendo el cejo. – Y no hay un Centro Pokémon cerca de aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Horsea? – preguntó Ash preocupado mientras guardaba a Dexter y se arrodillaba al borde del muelle.

\- _Se están acercando. –_ murmuró Horsea en su idioma. Dándose la vuelta, el Pokémon de agua dejó salir un chorro de tinta que formó un Tentacool y otro Pokémon con forma de medusa más grande y con más tentáculos. Las gemas similares en su cabeza le indicaron a Ash que probablemente fuese una forma evolucionada.

\- Eso no puede ser bueno. – dijo Ash viéndolo con algo de miedo. Al notar el patrón con forma de Tentacool sacó una de sus Pokébolas y se volteó hacia Horsea. – Voy a dejar salir a un Tentacool que atrapé hace poco. No te atacará, solo creo que tal vez podría saber algo de esto.

Horsea asintió algo reacio mientras Ash abría la esfera. Tentacool se materializó en tierra antes de saltar hacia Ash. Pero él la atrapó, haciendo que enredara sus tentáculos alrededor de sus brazos.

\- Ahora no. – le dijo el entrenador, dándole la vuelta en las manos para que viera el patrón. – ¿Sabes algo de este Horsea o de lo que intenta decirnos?

Una vez que los ojos de Tentacool se fijaron en la imagen y Horsea comenzó a hablar, tanto ella como Pikachu reaccionaron con horror. El Pokémon medusa soltó sus tentáculos de Ash y dejó caer en el suelo, poniéndose cabizbaja de vergüenza. Pikachu se dio cuenta de esto y le preguntó en un tono grave.

\- _Tentacool, ¿sabes de qué se trata todo esto?_

Antes de poder responderle, sonó una explosión, atrayendo la atención del grupo un poco más lejos en el agua. Un barco que se dirigía hacia un sitio de construcción en el océano acababa de explotar partido a la mitad, dejando solo una enorme columna de humo mientras sus dos mitades empezaban a hundirse. Ash reaccionó al instante para ver a tres hombres abandonando la nave saltando por la borda. Sacando dos de sus Pokébolas, Ash las arrojó simultáneamente.

\- ¡Squirtle, Kingler, Tentacool, salven a la tripulación!

Squirtle y Kingler emergieron en el agua y salieron disparados a toda velocidad, pero cuando trató de dejar caer a Tentacool, ella volvió a enredarse de sus brazos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ash viendo la expresión apenada de Tentacool. En ese punto, soltó uno de sus tentáculos y tocó su propia Pokébola para retornarse sola. Brock lo agarró del brazo.

\- No tenemos tiempo, ¡tenemos que conseguir un bote para ayudar a esas personas!

Al hacerlo, Squirtle y Kingler parecieron darse cuenta de que su compañera de equipo no venía con ellos, así que ajustaron su plan. La tortuga salió disparada al frente y agarró al tripulante más lejano mientras el cangrejo se subía a otro a la espalda, haciendo que se agarrara de las puntas de su cresta, y sujetaba al hombre restante por la ropa con su tenaza encima del agua. Esto lo alentaba por el peso extra, pero los mantuvo a salvo.

\- ¡Por aquí! – llamó Ash mientras Brock manejaba el bote a toda velocidad. – ¡Tráiganlos al bote, rápido!

Los dos Pokémon de agua obedecieron, con Squirtle sujetando al tripulante que llevaba para que Ash lo ayudara a subir, mientras Kingler subió a los dos que llevaba con sus tenazas. El entrenador los revisó, y uno de ellos se quedó rígido y empezó a murmurar:

\- ¡Es terrible! ¡Terrible! Terrible…

\- Parece que está paralizado. – dijo Brock, dejando el timón del bote por un momento. – ¿Qué les pasó allá?

\- ¡La jefa! – tartamudeó el marinero. – ¡Tengo que decirle a la jefa… lo que pasó!

\- Alto. – Ash le puso la mano en el hombro. – Escucha, primero te llevaremos a un hospital y podrás llamar a tu jefa dese allá, ¿de acuerdo? – Levantó sus Pokébolas mientras Brock volvía al asiento del conductor. – Squirtle, Kingler, regresen.

Mientras el entrenador volvía a poner las esferas en su cinturón, alcanzó a ver a Horsea dirigiéndose hacia el muelle donde consiguieron su bote.

\- Brock, luego que los dejemos en el hospital, quiero comprar algo de medicina para tratar a Horsea como debe ser. – dijo Ash. Brock asintió antes de arrancar el bote otra vez.

\- No hay Centro Pokémon, pero tiene que haber al menos una tienda de cuidados Pokémon en la ciudad.

* * *

Después de salir del hospital, se fueron a toda prisa a la tienda que Brock describió, que resultó estar un poco más allá de donde estaban antes en el puerto. Horsea estaba reposando en una pequeña piscina inflable, llena con agua medicada, que les prestó la tienda que les vendió la medicina. Ash sacó una de sus Pokébolas y la expandió.

\- Tentacool, si sabes algo de lo que sucede aquí, por favor dínoslo. – le susurró. Dicho eso, abrió la esfera para sacar al Pokémon medusa en el suelo. Todavía parecía estar deprimida, pero se volteó hacia Pikachu cuando se le aproximó.

Los dos Pokémon empezaron una larga conversación en su lengua nativa. Ash pasó los siguientes minutos chequeando la recuperación de Horsea. El Pokémon dragón estaba sanando rápidamente, y sus heridas anteriores ya habían desaparecido casi por completo. Ahora estaba nadando en la pequeña piscina. Ash se rio al ver como el Pokémon chapoteaba feliz sumergiéndose y volviendo a salir a la superficie. Su atención se desvió cuando Pikachu saltó a su mochila para sacar su bastón del sitio donde normalmente lo guardaba. Había unos cuantos objetos esparcidos alrededor de Tentacool, incluyendo una sartén y el mapa plegable que Brock consiguió de Porta Vista.

\- ¿Estás listo para explicarnos, Pikachu? – preguntó el entrenador, pasando la mirada de Horsea a su inicial.

\- ¡Pika! – respondió Pikachu, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantar la sartén mientras levantaba un dedo.

\- A ver, primera palabra. – dijo Ash. El Pokémon señaló su oreja mientras sonaba el instrumento de cocina. – Eso suena a "pan". – Ash se puso a pensar. – ¿Plan?

\- ¿Qué tal "clan"? – preguntó Brock levantando un dedo. Pikachu señaló a Brock y Ash, y estos asintieron al comprender. El Pokémon Eléctrico señaló a Tentacool, y Ash captó el mensaje.

\- ¿El clan de Tentacool? – preguntó el entrenador. Asintiendo otra vez, Pikachu bajó la sartén e hizo el patrón de una casa con sus dedos en el aire.

\- ¿Su hogar? – preguntó tentativamente Brock. Pikachu golpeó su palma con su puño en el lugar donde había dibujado la casa.

\- ¿Destruido? – preguntó Ash en shock. Pikachu caminó solemnemente hacia el extremo del puerto de concreto y señaló al sitio de construcción, un armazón de acero casi completamente terminado para un edificio. Al darse cuenta, Ash sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. – Eso lo está destruyendo.

\- Seguramente viven en algún arrecife donde se está construyendo eso. – propuso Brock como teoría después de pensarlo. Pikachu volvió a señalar a Brock, indicando lo que dijo el criador, hasta que Ash le asintió para que continuara.

\- El clan de Tentacool… – dijo el entrenador mientras Pikachu señalaba a su compañera y entonces juntó las manos antes de separarlas violentamente. – Se dividió. ¿Qué? – Se volvió hacia Tentacool, que asintió con tristeza. Ash volvió su atención a Pikachu, que se movió de lado a lado, pretendiendo como si hubiese tenido una discusión consigo mismo. – ¿Formaron dos grupos, discutiendo por…?

Pikachu desdobló el mapa en el suelo y cogió el bastón con la mano, caminando por la imagen de la isla desde Puerto Hutber hasta Acapulco.

\- ¿Viajaron al otro lado de la isla? – preguntó Brock. – Ese grupo debe haber decidido establecerse en un nuevo arrecife.

Pikachu asintió y se movió de vuelta a su posición a la derecha con el bastón representando el otro lado. Empezó a hablarle como si estuviera suplicándole a alguien que se fuera, y luego soltó el bastón y se volteó como si estuviera enfadado, representando el otro lado.

\- Un lado quería abandonar su viejo hogar y encontrar uno nuevo. – interpretó Ash. – Y el otro…

Pikachu apuntó con enojo hacia la ciudad detrás de ellos, todavía manteniéndose en el personaje, y volvió a golpear su palma con su puño.

\- El otro lado está furioso. – concluyó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – Quieren venganza porque su hogar fue destruido y lo harán destruyendo el Puerto Hutber.

Pikachu dejó el acto y asintió solemnemente. Tentacool no se atrevía a mirar a Ash de frente ahora, pues parecía estar triste y empezó a arrastrarse hacia el océano.

\- Hey. – la llamó Ash para detenerla. – ¿Qué te pasa? – Al darle la vuelta pudo ver que Tentacool estaba llorando. El entrenador se dio cuenta que tal vez creía que estaría enfadado por lo que había hecho su familia. – Escucha, nunca te culparía por lo que está sucediendo. – Ash se puso a consolarla con un abrazo. – Elegiste alejarte de este conflicto. Y todavía podemos detenerlo. Iré a advertirle a quien esté dirigiendo este proyecto sobre el ataque. Así, cuando paren la construcción, los otros Tentacools podrán tener su hogar y no tendrán ninguna razón para atacar. – Tentacool se agarró de él y Ash le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras ella seguía llorando en su pecho. – Shh… está bien.

Pikachu también saltó al brazo de Ash y se abrazó de Tentacool para reconfortarla también. Brock no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la interacción. Siempre era agradable ver a un entrenador tan cercano con sus Pokémon. Horsea también los observaba, intrigado por las interacciones de Ash con él, un Pokémon salvaje, y con los suyos propios. Ciertamente era uno de los entrenadores más amables que jamás había visto.

Ash, entretanto, pudo ver que Tentacool ya se había animado un poco al sentir algo deslizándosele entre la camisa. Alejando un poco al Pokémon medusa mientras levantaba una ceja, se dio cuenta que había dejado de llorar y se notaba sonriendo mientras estiraba su tentáculo, extendiéndolo para pasar por el cuello y acariciarle la cara. El entrenador rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió también.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Tentacool le dio un toquecito en la cara. – Muy bien. – Hecho eso, ella retrajo su tentáculo para y Ash la retornó a su Pokébola, mientras sacaba a Dexter para cambiar a uno de sus Pokémon antes de abrir la nueva Pokébola junto con una de su cinturón. – Bulbasaur, Squirtle, vigilen a Horsea mientras se recupera. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto todavía no termina, y no me siento bien dejando a Horsea solo.

Ambos Pokémon asintieron, y asumieron posiciones en extremos opuestos de la piscina inflable. Ash entonces se volvió hacia Brock.

\- De acuerdo, es hora de encontrar a esa "jefa" y advertirle sobre este ataque. – dijo Ash.

\- Claro. – asintió Brock.

* * *

Misty corrió desde Acapulco por el camino más rápido hasta Puerto Hutber. Tuvo que urgirse a sí misma a no tomar un atajo ya que podría terminar perdiéndose. En la mano llevaba un papel, una nota que Ash le había dejado en la entrada del hotel con la recepcionista.

 _ ***Hey, Misty:**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que no volviste al hotel anoche y seguramente nos estás buscando. Si recuerdas, Brock dijo que nos iríamos a Puerto Hutber hoy, así que allí es donde estaremos hasta que el ferry que nos llevará al Pico de la Doncella llegue.**_

 _ **Brock me dijo que fui demasiado duro contigo, pero no me arrepiento. Alguien tenía que hacerte despertar. Apostaría a que quieres una revancha si llegaste tan lejos como para leer esto en vez de irte a casa en Cerulean o viajar a alguna otra parte.**_

 _ **Como sea, considerando que me seguiste el rastro desde las afueras de Pueblo Paleta todo el camino hasta Ciudad Viridian antes, estoy seguro que encontrarás una manera de desafiarme otra vez. Todavía sigo sin creer que valga la pena pelear contra ti, pero me encantaría ver si puedes probar que me equivoco.**_

 _ **Ash***_

\- "No voy a perderle el rastro a Ash." – juró internamente. – "¡Voy a encontrarlo y lo mantendré vigilado mientras entreno para derrotarlo!"

Aquella mañana compró una libreta para tomar notas de los Pokémon de Ash y todos los movimientos que lo había visto utilizar. Una vez que tuviera suficiente información y entrenado lo suficiente para contrarrestar todos sus movimientos, volvería a desafiarlo y le ganaría. Pero no podía desafiarlo si no lo encontraba primero, y se rehusaba a dejar que él tuviese la última victoria entre los dos, especialmente después de que la humilló de esa manera.

La pelirroja siguió corriendo furiosamente por el camino, apretando la nota de Ash en su mano.

* * *

Ash y Brock habían recibido direcciones de uno de los marineros que se recuperaba en el hospital, y habían ido a un edificio específico, hasta el último piso. Al ir atravesando el lugar, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y bien, quién está a cargo aquí?

\- ¡Yo soy la jefa, Nastina! – dijo una voz rasposa casi directamente frente a él.

Casi saltó hacia atrás de la sorpresa al ver a una mujer anciana y arrugada frente a él. Tenía cabello escarlata amarrado en dos trenzas y suspendido en arcos en vez de caer sobre sus hombros. Su ropa consistía en un vestido púrpura con una falda amarilla y una boa de plumas rosa claro. Nastina era bastante baja de estatura, y tenía un bastón para caminar ornamentado con un pequeño globo terráqueo azul, y estaba rodeada de sirvientes todos solo llevando trajes de baño.

\- Entiendo que fueron ustedes los que salvaron a los hombres en mi barco. Muchas gracias. – Todos los hombres posaron con abanicos mientras ella se reía escandalosamente. Ash trató de borrar la memoria de esa imagen tan perturbadora antes de responderle.

\- No fue nada. Pero de hecho tengo algo de qué hablar con usted. Verá, ese edificio en la isla…

\- Ah, mi nuevo resort. – interrumpió la mujer. – No está terminado, pero será espectacular. ¡El mayor resort de lujo en el mundo, el hotel que acabará con todos los hoteles!

\- Bueno, eso suena bien, pero… – Ash no alcanzó a terminar, pues Nastina siguió demasiado enfocada en su visión para prestarle atención.

\- Tendrá cientos de suites de lujo, todas rodeadas por el arrecife de coral más bello del mundo. – Dicho eso, frunció el cejo. – ¡Si tan solo esos malditos Tentacools dejaran de interferir con la construcción! ¡Por culpa de ellos todos los turistas se están hospedando lejos de aquí! ¡No sé por qué esas criaturas tan despreciables siquiera deberían existir!

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Ash, finalmente llamando su atención. – ¡El lugar donde usted intenta construir su hotel es su hogar! ¿No se le ocurrió que tal vez a los Tentacools querrían, no lo sé, pelear para defenderlo?

\- ¡Están destruyendo mis beneficios! – dijo Nastina echándole una mirada asesina. – Por eso fue que puse una recompensa para quien extermine a esos Tentacools. ¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?

Brock se echó para atrás, pero Ash simplemente le devolvió la mirada a la magnate de hoteles y dio un paso al frente.

\- Estoy tratando de ayudar, pero esta no es la respuesta. Vine aquí porque mi propia Tentacool me advirtió de lo que iba a suceder. Todas esas veces que hayan atacado los barcos o hayan robado provisiones fueron advertencias. ¡Si no se detienen, todos ellos vendrán a atacar la ciudad!

\- ¿Y por qué debería detenerme? – preguntó Nastina. – ¡Compré los derechos de ese arrecife y puedo construir en él lo que me dé la gana!

\- ¿Acaso necesita un hotel gigante? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Por qué no se enfoca en los otros que tiene?

\- No necesito que un mocoso venga a meter las narices y a decirme cómo tengo que llevar mi negocio. – La mujer golpeó su bastón contra el piso. – ¡Échenlos de mi edificio!

Dos de sus sirvientes agarraron a Brock, pero Pikachu les dio una advertencia desde el hombro de su entrenador echando chispas cuando otros dos trataron de hacerle lo mismo a Ash. El entrenador le puso una mano enfrente para decirle que no era necesario.

\- No se molesten, ya nos íbamos de todas maneras. – replicó. – Pero sepa que lo que le pase a esta ciudad será su responsabilidad, Nastina. – Ash se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. – Vámonos, Brock.

Los dos hombres sujetando al criador lo soltaron, y este se movió para alcanzar a Ash. Una vez que los dos se fueron Nastina gruñó.

\- Grandioso, un niño al que no se puede comprar.

* * *

Ash y Brock caminaron hacia el puerto, con el criador detrás de su amigo que hervía de rabia. Habían vuelto para ver a Horsea, y Ash seguía furioso de cómo Nastina se había rehusado a parar la construcción, incluso a riesgo de toda la ciudad. Viendo que tal vez tendría una batalla en las manos, y recordando el Pokémon más grande que Horsea había dibujado en el agua, sacó su Pokédex y buscó en la sección de Pokémon de Agua la entrada apropiada.

Ash encontró un Pokémon que se veía similar a Tentacool, pero con aspecto más siniestro, con una especie de pico con forma de aguijón que sobresalía de su cara y detrás de la parte inferior de su cabeza. Alcanzó a contarle unos catorce tentáculos y era mucho más grande, pero con el cuerpo azul y gemas rojas en la parte superior de la cabeza, mientras que la inferior que contenía su cara era totalmente negra.

\- **TENTACRUEL, UN POKÉMON MEDUSA Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE TENTACOOL. SUS NUMEROSOS TENTÁCULOS SIRVEN COMO UNA PODEROSA ARMA. SE LE CONOCE COMO EL "GÁNGSTER DEL MAR". –** leyó la entrada, y Ash cerró a Dexter con un suspiro.

\- Solo por una vez…

\- ¿Ash? – preguntó Brock, moviéndose un poco más rápido para ponerse a su lado. El entrenador sacudió la cabeza.

\- Nada. – Pikachu le dio una palmada a su entrenador tratando de reconfortarlo desde el hombro, pero sus pensamientos eran otros. – "Ya que el Equipo Rocket no parece estar involucrado esta vez, solo por una vez quisiera que esto no resultara en una batalla. ¡Es que ni siquiera sé de qué lado debería estar!"

Antes de que Brock pudiera hacer hablar a Ash, el entrenador se apresuró en ir hacia adelante al ver la piscina donde dejó a Horsea y a sus Pokémon.

\- Squirtle, Bulbasaur, ¿todo está bien? – preguntó. Bulbasaur asintió mientras Squirtle le daba un estoico asentimiento mientras la luz solar brillaba en la esquina de sus gafas. Ash levantó una ceja al ver a la tortuga. – ¿Cómo haces para lograr eso? ¿Te pones a practicar para sacar el ángulo correcto?

Squirtle simplemente desvió la mirada, sin responderle. Ash sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a Horsea.

\- Y bien, ¿ya te recuperaste?

Horsea asintió con un alegre chillido y Ash se rio mientras acariciaba al Pokémon dragón en la cabeza. Pero entonces sonó una sirena por varios altoparlantes en la ciudad llamando la atención de todos, y la voz de Nastina empezó a resonar por todas partes.

\- ¡Atención, ciudadanos de Porta Vista!

\- ¡Nastina! – gruñó Ash.

\- Efectivo inmediatamente, estoy reclutando voluntarios para exterminar a los Tentacools que están aterrorizando a nuestra ciudad. – anunció. – ¡Premiaré con un millón de dólares a quién pueda exterminarlos! ¿Díganme si no es Nastina una mujer generosa?

\- Hará lo que sea para destruirlos. – dijo Brock. Pero se dio la vuelta para ver a Ash urgiendo a Horsea a meterse entre su chaqueta, cerrándola para mantener al Pokémon de agua adentro. Hecho esto, recuperó a Squirtle y Bulbasaur.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Brock. Nastina prosiguió su anuncio.

\- Cualquiera que quiera dinero y desee ayudar con el desarrollo de nuestra ciudad, venga al puerto de los yates ahora mismo.

Ash le agarró el brazo a Brock y empezó a jalarlo para ir por el amino principal hacia el puerto.

\- ¿Cuántas personas más crees que estén interesadas en un millón de dólares?

Los dos sintieron unos temblores, y Brock empezó a correr junto con Ash a un lado de la calle, escondiéndose debajo del toldo de la entrada de una tienda. Una estampida de personas pasó corriendo por la calle, rodeando la piscina pero ignorando totalmente todo lo demás mientras llenaban la calle en su carrera. Ash y Brock los siguieron después, viendo un tanque dirigiéndose hacia el punto de reunión con toda la gente anunciando que quería hacer el trabajo. La escotilla se abrió, y Nastina emergió en un uniforme de camuflaje gris y negro.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo con un megáfono. – ¿Cuál de ustedes será el ganador del millón de recompensa?

Un objeto voló por el aire antes de pegarse a un lado del cañón frontal del tanque. Todos miraron para ver una rosa roja con una copa de succión en el extremo. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon al ver hacia el agua y ver un bote de tamaño mediano acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡No, ahora no!

\- ¿Quién está allí? – se preguntó Nastina al ver el bote, y la voz de Jessie comenzó a sonar por un altavoz.

\- Prepárense para los problemas.

\- Y más vale que teman. – agregó James.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Y unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.

Jessie y James se hicieron más visible mientras el bote se detenía a poca distancia del puerto. Los dos saltaron sobre el bote y se pusieron espalda con espalda.

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James! – Los dos agentes hicieron una pose elaborada antes de decir las últimas dos líneas.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora, o prepárense a luchar! – concluyó James, y Meowth saltó frente a ellos aterrizando enfrente para completar la formación.

\- ¡Meowth, así es!

\- Hey, tienen mucha chispa. – sonrió Nastina.

Jessie y James notaron a la mujer en el tanque y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver su elaborado peinado. No habían visto a Nastina en persona hasta ahora.

\- Miren ese pelo. – comentó Jessie divertida.

\- Todo un desastre. – agregó James. Pero un disparo del tanque pasó entre los dos y los hizo caerse del susto.

\- ¡No necesito consejos de belleza de ustedes! – gritó Nastina mientras el cañón de su tanque humeaba. – ¡Tengo que deshacerme de esos Tentacools!

\- ¡Cálmese! ¡Es un estilo muy distintivo, solo no nos dispare! – dijo Jessie tratando de calmarla. Los dos agentes se pusieron de pie con las manos juntas mientras la chica continuaba. – De verdad lo sentimos.

\- Sí, lo sentimos. – agregó James. – Por favor, déjenos su exterminación de Tentacool a nosotros, el Equipo Rocket.

\- Quizás puedan hacerlo. – sonrió Nastina antes de responderles. – Suena bien. Si pueden exterminar por completo a los Tentacools, el millón será de ustedes. – Los sirvientes aparecieron a su alrededor con cascos del ejército y moviendo sus abanicos. – ¿No es generosa Nastina?

\- Sí, ya la escuchamos la primera vez. – dijo Jessie. Meowth saltó sobre la baranda.

\- Solo prepárenos el efectivo para cuando terminemos. – dijo el gato. El trío volvió a sus asientos y Jessie navegó el bote hacia el hotel todavía en construcción.

Ash gruñó ya que en esta situación no podía hacer mucho. Si trataba de ir y detenerlos montado en Pidgeot o Kingler, Nastina bien podría dispararle con su tanque para prevenir la exterminación. Y dejando eso de lado, tendría que preocuparse de que el Equipo Rocket querría tomar represalias contra él.

…

El Equipo Rocket se reía a medida que se acercaba a su destino, canturreando una melodía.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un millón! – dijo el gato.

\- ¡Todo por deshacernos de unas estúpidas medusas! – agregó Jessie.

\- Y será muy fácil con nuestra Salsa Paralizadora super secreta. – se carcajeó James. Jessie y Meowth ya le habían informado el plan a James de fingir que matarían a los Tentacools para quedarse con la recompensa, y después entregarles los Pokémon medusas a su jefe. Pero de repente, el motor de su bote empezó a ponerse intermitente y a retroceder por alguna razón. Meowth miró abajo.

\- ¿Oigan, por qué estamos retrocediendo? – Y entonces él y James se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la multitud masiva de Tentacools, todos con sus gemas brillando de rojo.

\- ¡Tentacools! – le gritó James a Jessie.

…

\- ¿Todos esos son Tentacools? – se preguntó Ash incrédulo. Sabía que la suya había mencionado a un clan, pero no imaginó que fuese uno tan grande. Sacó a Dexter y les apuntó. – ¿Qué son esas luces?

La pantalla se dividió mostrando una imagen de Tentacool de un lado y otra de Tentacruel en el otro, con ambos mostrando un brillo rojo intenso en sus gemas en la cabeza.

 **\- AL SENTIRSE AGITADOS O EN SITUACIONES DE ALTO ESTRÉS, TENTACOOL Y TENTACRUEL HACEN BRILLAR SUS GEMAS CON UN RADIANTE COLOR ROJO. SE RECOMIENDA EXTREMA PRECAUCIÓN EN CASO DE DIVISAR UNO EN DICHO ESTADO.**

\- Y tenemos toda una multitud de ellos allá afuera. – comentó Brock con miedo.

…

\- ¡Tiren la salsa, tiren la salsa! – les gritó Meowth a sus compañeros.

\- ¡No tenemos suficiente! – gritó Jessie mirando a los Pokémon que los rodeaban.

\- ¡Debe haber por lo menos diez mil de ellos! – dijo James al hacer la estimación.

Un Tentacool disparó un rayo láser desde la gema de su frente e hizo volar el bote, mandando al Equipo Rocket a volar junto con el barril de su veneno. La solución fue a caer encima del Tentacool que disparó, y rompió el sello que sujetaba la tapa, sumergiéndolo en el barril. Hubo un intenso destello de luz blanca entre las grietas, y el contenedor de madera explotó, mientras una enorme figura brillante y blanca se expandía más allá de sus límites, alzándose imponentemente sobre el océano. El Pokémon evolucionado finalmente completó su transformación en Tentacruel y atrapó al Equipo Rocket en el aire con uno de sus tentáculos izquierdos.

\- ¡Lo volvimos tamaño super gigante! – gritó Jessie. El gigantesco Tentacruel dio un furioso grito de guerra mientras sujetaba al trío.

…

Tentacruel enrolló cinco de sus tentáculos alrededor del armazón del hotel en el arrecife de coral, mirando con rabia la estructura mientras la apretaba. En poco tiempo, el crujido del metal doblándose resonó y las vigas colapsaron bajo el agarre del gigantesco Pokémon. Ya a estas alturas toda la gente estaba huyendo, a excepción de Ash y Brock, que se quedaron viendo incrédulos, y Nastina, que gruñó al ver como su resort a medio terminar era destruido.

\- ¡Esto es imposible! – exclamó Brock. – ¡Incluso siendo particularmente grande un Tentacruel no suele medir más de dos metros de altura!

Ash se quedó viendo la escena frente a él, y por dentro sentía un enorme conflicto al ver como Tentacruel arrancaba los restos de la construcción para hacerlos pedazos. Los Tentacools del arrecife tenían todo el derecho de estar furiosos, pues Nastina estaba destruyendo su hogar y trataba de matarlos porque no querían marcharse. Tenían razón, pero la forma en que querían arreglar el problema estaba totalmente equivocada. ¿Arreglar? Estaban tratando de ELIMINAR el problema. El chico cerró los ojos y decidió lo que tenía que hacer.

\- "Aunque esté equivocado, no puedo dejar que arrastren a la gente inocente de esta ciudad a esto." – pensó mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Brock al ver que Ash empezaba a alejarse.

\- A ver qué tantos caminos importantes hay cerca del agua. – dijo secamente el entrenador mientras sacaba una Pokébola y presionaba botones en Dexter. – Por ahí es donde van a entrar.

\- ¡Espera! – Brock rápidamente lo agarró de la muñeca. – ¿No me dirás que estás planeando pelear contra todos esos Tentacools?

\- Si es lo que hay que hacer para mantener a salvo a la gente de esta ciudad, entonces sí. – dijo Ash, mirándolo con seriedad por encima del hombro. – Vete a un lugar seguro. Si puedes, trata de interceptar a Misty; ella no tiene idea de lo que está pasando y si trata de "ayudar" seguro solo sería un estorbo. – Se soltó la mano del agarre de Brock y lanzó su Pokébola al aire. – ¡Pidgeot, vamos a volar!

El Pokémon pájaro se materializó en el suelo, y Ash presionó el último botón para cambiar a sus Pokémon, y atrapó las dos Pokébolas que se materializaron sobre la pantalla de Dexter. Echándoselas al cinturón, Ash miró al Horsea que todavía seguía en su chaqueta.

\- Horsea, tú también deberías ir a un lugar seguro.

\- Hor-sea. – respondió el Pokémon sacudiendo la cabeza antes de saltar fuera de su chaqueta hacia el océano. Ash se quedó viendo con preocupación al Pokémon que se alejaba antes de montarse en la espalda de Pidgeot y lanzarle su gorra a Brock,

\- Guárdame esto. – le dijo mientras Brock hacía malabares con la gorra antes de agarrarla bien.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No quiero perderla; voy a estar volando por todo el lugar. – explicó Ash antes de inclinarse al frente para luego poner los brazos alrededor del cuello de Pidgeot. – ¡Pidgeot, despega!

Con un solo aletazo, Pidgeot usó el impulso de Agilidad para compensar por el peso extra y despegó hacia el aire. Entretanto, Brock se quedó pasmado por un momento hasta que escuchó gritar a Nastina.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa cosa a destruir mi hotel?! ¡ABRAN FUEGO!

Y dicho esto disparó otra ronda desde su tanque mientras sus sirvientes disparaban con sus bazucas. Pero los proyectiles solo rebotaron en el cuerpo blando de Tentacruel y atrajeron su atención hacia la ciudad. Brock decidió evacuar también cuando Nastina le gritó otra vez al Pokémon gigante que dejara en paz su hotel. Los Tentacools comenzaron a inundar el puerto y arrollaron a los hombres de Nastina, paralizándolos mientras ella se retiraba al interior de su tanque hasta que le pasaron por encima.

Ash observó lo que pasaba desde la azotea de un edificio cercano en el centro de la ciudad, viendo una enorme ola que llegó desde el océano. Ya había desplegado a cinco de sus Pokémon en las tres carreteras principales para interceptar a los invasores desde la locación de Tentacruel y solo tenía ahora a Pikachu con él. El entrenador veía con sus binoculares cómo el agua inundaba las calles al instante, permitiendo que la oleada de Tentacools nadara por el lugar mientras la gente que seguía afuera trataba de llegar todavía a terrenos más elevados.

En una calle, Pidgeot alternaba entre soplar enormes tornados para succionar y enviar volando a los Pokémon medusas de vuelta al océano, y atrapar a la gente que se quedaba atrás para ayudarlos a llegar a lugares más altos.

Bulbasaur y Butterfree habían logrado poner una trampa: el Pokémon semilla había dejado varias minas de Drenadoras en el agua mientras Butterfree generaba ondas de viento para arrojárselas a los Pokémon que se aproximaban. El resultado creó una pared de enredaderas que se expandía por todo el lugar e incluso atrapó a los que intentaban llegar por debajo. Bulbasaur utilizó sus látigos mientras estaba parado sobre una señal de tráfico para ayudar a la gente que no podía nadar.

En la última calle se encontraba Kingler, usando libremente su Martillo del Rey para crear enormes salpicones de agua que mantenían a raya a los Tentacools a pura fuerza bruta. Siempre que lograba acertar un golpe directo a uno de los Pokémon del frente, todos los que iban atrás también salían despedidos. Se enfocaba solamente en combatirlos mientras Squirtle ayudaba a los ciudadanos a moverse a aguas poco profundas para poder escapar corriendo.

Pero Ash bajó sus binoculares, todavía viendo a Tentacruel a la distancia. Sus protecciones solo durarían hasta que el Pokémon medusa gigante viniera hacia la ciudad. Una vez que la gente fuese evacuada, volaría para confrontarlo directamente, a pesar de sus propias reservas. Incluso aunque pudiese ganarle (y no estaba seguro de que así fuera), no sería la manera correcta de terminar el conflicto. Solo estaría condenando a todos los Tentacools a que siguieran destruyendo su hogar. Pero no tenía alternativa. Por más justificados que estuvieran, tampoco podía permitir que Tentacruel destruyera la ciudad.

* * *

Jessie y James habían terminado arrastrados por la gran ola, y se agarraron del primer objeto sólido al que pudieron echarle las manos, sujetándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Una vez que el nivel del agua bajó lo suficiente, dejaron salir un suspiro y respiraron profundo después de haber contenido el aliento por tanto rato.

\- Oh, gracias a la maldad que salimos vivos. – gruñó Jessie. James miró hacia abajo, viendo que se agarraron de un asta bandera en la esquina de un edificio.

\- Estamos muy altos, y secos.

\- Qué bueno que nos agarramos de este poste. – dijo Jessie estando de acuerdo y sacudiéndose la cabeza. – Ya debe ser seguro para poder bajar.

\- No queremos atraer la atención de ese monstruo en este momento. – señaló el agente masculino. – Mejor usemos a Weezing y Fearow para bajar de aquí. – De pronto el agente masculino empezó a parpadear al darse cuenta que una tercera voz estaba ausente. – Espera… ¿por qué no escuché decir algo como "los gatos odiamos el agua"?

\- ¿O "vi mis nueve vidas pasar frente a mis ojos"? – agregó Jessie mientras los dos miraban alrededor, y entonces se vieron uno al otro con horror al darse cuenta.

\- ¡MEOWTH ESTÁ PERDIDO!

…

Misty y Brock observaban desde una alta torre en una colina a la cual habían evacuado los ciudadanos del Puerto Hutber. El criador había encontrado a Misty mientras iba por el camino y la agarró para arrastrarla antes de que pudiera protestar.

Cuando Brock vio la nota que Ash le había dejado, le hizo sentirse un poco mejor darse cuenta que Ash se preocupaba lo suficiente por Misty como para motivarla a mejorar, aunque esperaba que ella tuviese que encontrarlos por su propia cuenta. Casi se sintió mal por haberlos hecho llegar tarde. De nuevo, si no hubiera hecho eso, Puerto Hutber habría quedado hundido bajo las olas a estas alturas.

Tentacruel agarró un segmento arrancado de una torre de radio y la lanzó contra un parque de diversiones en la ciudad. Brock se imaginó que el lugar probablemente le pertenecería a Nastina igual que el hotel. Se aferró con fuerza a la gorra de Ash, al ver una mancha azul y beige volando sobre la ciudad. Con los ciudadanos evacuados, Ash se encontraba llevando la batalla directo hacia los Tentacools y Tentacruel. Misty frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Es decir que todos estos Tentacools están atacando el Puerto Hutber por culpa de una vieja bruja que quiere construir un hotel sobre un arrecife de coral, que también era su hogar?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué Ash está peleando contra ellos? – le preguntó ella. – Tienen todo el derecho de estar furiosos.

\- Porque están atacando la ciudad. – dijo Brock mirándola seriamente. – La culpable fue Nastina, y la gente de la ciudad no merece que les destruyan sus hogares por culpa de la codicia de una sola persona. Y tampoco los Tentacools. Trató de pedirle que parara la construcción, pero ella se rehusó a escuchar. Ahora Ash está tratando de detenerlos ya que esta tampoco es la forma de resolver el problema. Y parecía sentirse en conflicto con todo este asunto, pero al final decidió proteger a los inocentes. Hasta donde sé, no ha movido ni un dedo para ayudar a Nastina.

Abajo, varios Tentacools estaban abriendo agujeros en los edificios ahora vacíos, y Tentacruel derrumbó toda la azotea de un gran edificio con un solo golpe de su tentáculo mientras la oleada de Tentacools seguía avanzando. Misty asintió.

\- Entonces tenemos que explicárselo a la gente de aquí. Si podemos hacer que prometan que no van a destruir su hogar, tal vez Tentacruel deje de atacar.

Brock quiso estar de acuerdo con eso, pero entonces notó algo que tenía agarrado.

\- Espera, ¿qué es lo que tiene en el tentáculo?

…

A Ash y Pikachu casi se les van los ojos desde la espalda de Pidgeot al ver lo que Tentacruel sostenía, o más bien, A QUIÉN sostenía en su tentáculo.

\- ¡Ese es Meowth!

El Pokémon felino tenía los ojos en blanco mientras Tentacruel lo agarraba, y un Tentacool se trepó por él antes de ponerle sus dos tentáculos encima de la cabeza a Meowth. Los ojos del gato flashearon de rojo, y empezó a hablar en un tono monocorde que casi sonaba como un robot, y que parecía estar amplificado por el Pokémon medusa.

\- **Somos Tentacruel y Tentacool, escúchennos ahora. Ustedes humanos, han destruido nuestro hogar en el océano, y ahora tomaremos nuestra venganza.**

\- Tentacruel está usando a Meowth para hablar. – dijo Ash al darse cuenta. Más Tentacools dispararon sus rayos láser contra los edificios mientras Meowth continuaba hablando.

\- **Ahora nosotros destruiremos su mundo, su hogar, tal como ustedes han destruido tan cruelmente el nuestro. Y ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de quejarse al respecto.**

Ash frunció el cejo, pues sabía que Tentacruel tenía razón hasta cierto punto, pero todavía tenía que tratar de detenerlo. Más destrucción no sería la respuesta. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver un tentáculo extenderse desde el cuerpo del Pokémon gigante hacia la torre donde habían evacuado los ciudadanos. Estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Pidgeot que atacara cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Horsea-eaaa! ¡Horsea-eaaa! – Ash miró abajo para ver a Horsea en el agua, tratando de suplicarle a Tentacruel que se detuviera. El Pokémon gigante se dio la vuelta, retrayendo su tentáculo y miró abajo, poniendo a Meowth de cara al otro Pokémon de Agua.

\- **Es muy tarde, Horsea.** – replicó Tentacruel. – **No importa lo que pienses, no podemos dar vuelta atrás. Debemos mostrarles a los humanos el dolor de que destruyan tu hogar.**

Horsea negó con la cabeza y volvió a suplicarle, sin éxito.

\- **Una actitud tan cobarde como la tuya solo hará que los humanos sean todavía más crueles y desconsiderados en el futuro.** – El Pokémon dragón resopló e hinchó las mejillas respondiéndole con algo que hizo que Tentacruel pusiera los ojos en rendijas. – **¡** **¿Estás diciendo que NOSOTROS somos los cobardes?!** – Levantó uno de sus tentáculos. – **¡Solo por eso, tendrás que ser castigado!**

Ash reaccionó por instinto, viendo la cima de un edificio a pocos metros debajo de él a su lado. Con Pikachu todavía en su hombro, saltó hacia la azotea.

\- ¡Pidgeot, agarremos a Horsea!

Ya sin el peso de su entrenador, Pidgeot aceleró con Agilidad y agarró a Horsea antes que el tentáculo golpeara en el agua. El chico, entretanto, aterrizó en la dura piedra de la azotea y tuvo que ajustar el impacto que recibieron sus piernas a tiempo para que Pidgeot regresara.

\- "Parece que tanto caminar me sirvió de algo." – pensó antes de que una sombra eclipsara a los tres desde arriba, haciendo que sus ojos se salieran. Agarró a Horsea de las garras de Pidgeot e inmediatamente saltó hacia un lado justo antes que un tentáculo se estrellara en todo el lugar donde antes había estado parado, escudando a Horsea y Pikachu del duro aterrizaje con su cuerpo.

Haber salvado a Horsea también significó que Tentacruel había visto a Ash, pero a juzgar por la interacción entre Horsea y Tentacruel, se dio cuenta que tal vez no tendría que pelear después de todo. Ash se volteó hacia Tentacruel una vez que se levantó de su caída.

\- ¡Tienes que detenerte, esto no resolverá nada!

\- **Los humanos perdieron el derecho de decirnos lo que está bien o mal cuando empezaron a destruir nuestro hogar. –** respondió Tentacruel a través de Meowth levantando otro tentáculo para saltó sobre la espalda de Pidgeot y los dos despegaron antes que este aplastara la azotea del edificio. Mientras volaba, volvió a poner a Horsea en su chaqueta, y Pikachu se aferró de su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo van a responder los humanos a este ataque? ¡Incluso si tienes éxito en destruir esta ciudad, los humanos te volverán a atacar por venganza! – dijo el entrenador.

Tentacruel dio un golpe de su tentáculo a través de tres edificios seguidos mientras Pidgeot se veía forzado a esquivar los disparos de láser de los Tentacools abajo.

\- **¡Entonces los destruiremos también! ¡Los humanos empezaron este conflicto, no nosotros** **! ¡Les dimos suficiente tiempo para detenerse y tratamos de impedir que destruyeran nuestro hogar, pero siguieron persistiendo!**

\- ¡Eso fue culpa de Nastina! – replicó Ash bajándose de Pidgeot encima de otro edificio. – ¡Todos los demás en esta ciudad, incluso aquellos que trabajan para ella, no puedes culparlos de esto! ¡Esos marineros solo querían ganarse la vida, y tal vez hasta tienen familias!

\- **Eso no es excusa. –** replicó Tentacruel fríamente. – **Igualmente siguieron al humano detrás de todo esto cuando podrían haberse rehusado. Esos humanos que llamas inocentes también se quedaron parados sin hacer nada mientras los nuestros sufrían por su inacción.**

Pidgeot agarró a su entrenador de los hombros con sus garras esta vez, antes de huir por el sonido de más disparos de láser. Un ataque combinado de todos los Tentacools creó una explosión mucho más grande que hizo volar la azotea desde el interior. Ya no quedaban más edificios enteros para que Pidgeot pudiese dejar a Ash a salvo, así que el pájaro soltó a su entrenador por un momento antes de ejecutar un rizo aéreo con agilidad y atraparlo antes que cayera.

\- ¡Por favor, ya hiciste suficiente! – suplicó Ash con la cabeza gacha. – ¡Mira a las personas que hay allá! ¡¿No ves que están arrepentidas?!

Tentacruel giró la mirada hacia los civiles en la torre. Todos habían escuchado perfectamente la discusión entre el Pokémon gigante y Ash.

\- Los humanos ya no destruirán más tu hogar. Ninguno de ellos apoyará a Nastina o a ninguno de sus proyectos nunca más. – prometió el entrenador todavía con la cabeza gacha. – Ya aprendieron la lección. Lo sentimos de verdad. Por favor…

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados mientras rezaba porque este último esfuerzo diera resultado. Hubo una pausa muy larga mientras Tentacruel miraba a los aterrados y suplicantes ciudadanos de Puerto Hutber. Eventualmente, levantó otra vez a Meowth para hablarles.

\- **Si esto vuelve a suceder, no nos detendremos. Recuérdenlo bien.**

Diciendo esto, el gigantesco Pokémon arrojó a Meowth hacia la rueda del parque de diversiones de Nastina. Un Fearow atrapó al felino en el aire, y terminó de volar la atracción disparando un láser propio. La explosión redujo la mitad superior a un metal al rojo vivo, y Tentacruel se dio la vuelta para retornar al océano con todos sus Tentacools.

…

El Equipo Rocket viajaba por las calles inundadas, ahora que el agua les había bajado de nivel lo suficiente para que pudieran vadear. Arbok se movía detrás del dúo con su cola reforzada con Fuerza, permitiéndole levantar una enorme caja y mantenerla por encima del agua.

\- ¡Fear! ¡Fear! – Miraron hacia arriba y vieron al Fearow de Jessie retornando sujetando a Meowth con sus garras.

\- Creo que es seguro decir que nuestro millón de dólares ya se lo llevó el agua. – observó James mientras tomaba a su inconsciente compañero de las garras del Pokémon de gran pico. Jessie a su vez sonrió al ver como Tentacruel y los Tentacool se iban alejando.

\- Pero tal vez podamos conseguir otro pago. ¡Rápido, hay que robar otro bote!

…

Ash observó con alivio como los Pokémon medusas abandonaban la ciudad y se iban de regreso al océano tranquilamente. Desafortunadamente, Nastina se abrió paso entre una pila de escombros y pegó un grito, mientras sacaba una bazuca más pequeña que las que utilizaban sus hombres.

\- ¿Y crees que te vas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente? – dijo presionando el gatillo y disparando. El proyectil rebotó en el cuerpo de Tentacruel, pero este debió sentirlo, ya que se volteó a ver a Nastina por la esquina del ojo. – ¡Voy a capturarte, te meteré en un tanque y cobraré para que te vean!

Lanzó otros dos proyectiles con su bazuca, y al ver que no sirvió de nada la echó a un lado para sacar un par de ametralladoras, que resultaron igual de inefectivas.

\- ¡Come plomo, calamarito! – gritó la vieja, haciendo que Ash gruñera al verla.

\- No entendió el mensaje, ¿verdad? – Volteó a ver a Tentacruel que simplemente ignoraba el inefectivo asalto de Nastina, viéndolo de manera expectante. La magnate de hoteles después de todo era la responsable directa de la destrucción de su arrecife. El entrenador levantó las manos antes de agarrarse de Pidgeot y tomar su decisión. – Solo estaba ayudando a los inocentes, no a ella. Haz lo que quieras. Pidgeot, vámonos de aquí.

Y con eso, el Pokémon pájaro se dio la vuelta y Ash decidió dejar a Nastina a cualquier destino que ese Tentacruel le tuviera planeado.

\- ¡Vamos, medusa gigante! ¡Te voy a enseñar! – gritó la anciana sin dejar de disparar.

El Pokémon medusa gigante se acercó a Nastina mientras seguía disparando, poniéndosele encima para cuando sus armas se quedaron sin munición cuando su sombra comenzó a eclipsarla. Las armas vacías hicieron click al quedarse vacías, y Tentacruel se quedó viendo a la magnate fijamente.

\- Y bien, Tentacruel. – dijo Nastina, intentando ocultar el hecho de que estaba totalmente desarmada. – Me alegra que estés viendo las cosas desde mi punto de vista. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos tranquilamente a hablar de negocios tú y yo?

Entrecerrando los ojos con rabia por la oferta, Tentacruel retrajo uno de sus tentáculos y lo sacudió con fuerza, enviando a Nastina a volando por toda la ciudad y hasta el horizonte. Ash la vio salir despedida y perderse en la distancia y su único pensamiento fue "Se lo merece". Al ver a Tentacruel darse la vuelta y regresar al océano con el resto de su clan, sonrió junto con Pikachu.

\- Adiós, Tentacruel.

\- _Vive en paz en tu hogar. –_ agregó Pikachu.

* * *

Tentacruel nadó por las corrientes oceánicas, volviendo al arrecife de coral que él y su clan llamaban hogar. Pero sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir una corriente incómoda por el agua. Acelerando su nado, se encontró con que un Gyarados estaba atacando a sus congéneres.

Los Tentacools trataban de lanzarse encima del Pokémon atroz usando su superioridad numérica, pero su uso constante de Furia Dragón perturbaba el agua y los golpeaba antes de enviarlos por los aires, para luego batearlos con su cola. Con un grito de furia y sus gemas brillando, Tentacruel salió disparado hacia adelante.

 _\- ¡Pagarás por atacar a mi clan, serpiente marina!_ – le gritó. Gyarados se dio la vuelta y huyó en el momento en que lo vio, dejando corrientes tras su paso para dificultarle a Tentacruel perseguirlo.

Enfurecido, el Pokémon medusa empezó a golpear el agua, destruyendo las corrientes para quitar los obstáculos y permitirle nadar con facilidad, y extendiendo sus tentáculos del frente, trató de agarrar a Gyarados, pero la serpiente usó otra Furia Dragón para atraer el agua y hacer una corriente que lo cargara hacia adelante más rápido. Tentacruel no se amilanó y retrajo sus tentáculos para usarlos para impulsarse. De no haber estado tan furioso, tal vez se habría percatado de la banda de metal en la espina central de la cresta de Gyarados.

…

\- ¡Solo un poco más, Gyarados, ya te veo venir! – habló James en un auricular.

Se encontraba de pie en el asiento del conductor de un bote robado, ya con un Rifle de Retorno completado en mano y apuntándolo hacia el agua. En vez de estar cargado con un cartucho, la Pokébola dorada de Gyarados se encontraba en un agujero en la parte abierta de la recámara. Siendo así, también la mira estaba ligeramente levantada y angulada para apuntar bien mientras acomodaba la esfera.

El bote flotaba en medio de un círculo hecho de eslabones de metal, un invento que Giovanni les envió para atrapar a Pokémon gigantes. Varios metros enrollados de la cadena especial se encontraban en la cubierta de la pequeña lancha, pero sintieron que ya habían colocado un perímetro lo suficientemente grande. El trío había estado yendo a toda presión para adelantársele a la medusa gigante, y necesitaron tiempo para colocar la trampa, pero tuvieron suerte de que Nastina tuviera la brillante idea de molestarlo, manteniéndolo ocupado el tiempo suficiente. Aunque no les dio el millón de dólares, les resultó de utilidad. Jessie y James habían traído a Meowth para acelerar el plan, y terminó por aceptar el rol más importante de la operación. Jessie sostenía un dispositivo con el gatillo para activar la trampa.

\- Lista cuando digas, James. ¡Fearow, en posición! – le dijo. Fearow se encontraba al borde del bote, con las alas listas para despegar a la señal de su entrenadora.

\- ¿Estás listo, Meowth? – preguntó James con el ojo fijo en la mira.

\- ¡Cargado y listo! – confirmó Meowth, sujetando una bazuca más pequeña de lo normal encima del hombro y apuntando por un lado. Con su pequeño tamaño, tenía que sujetarla como una normal, lo que lo hacía el mejor candidato ya que podía sostenerla y apuntar mejor. James fijó la vista como un halcón antes de dar su orden:

\- ¡Gyarados, vuela!

El agua en el centro del círculo empezó a rotar y un ciclón emergió desde ella, disparando a Gyarados hacia el aire y permitiéndole volar por sus propios medios. Tentacruel emergió un momento después, alargando cuatro tentáculos para agarrar al leviatán volador.

\- ¡Gyarados, regresa! – ordenó el agente masculino mientras le apuntaba a su Pokémon.

Un rayo retractor rojo salió disparado y viajó hacia el Pokémon leviatán, cruzando toda la distancia. Gyarados permaneció inmóvil, confiando que su entrenador lo rescataría, aunque los tentáculos venían acercándose. James rezó en silencio para que conectara, sin mover un solo músculo por miedo a desviar la trayectoria. A través de la mira, vio que alcanzó a darle al blanco y Gyarados quedó convertido en energía roja frente a los ojos de Tentacruel. Los miembros del Pokémon gigante fallaron en agarrar más que el aire. James bajó el arma, sin sentir más preocupación. Con la conexión establecida, Gyarados regresaría sin problemas a su Pokébola, pero no pudo pensar en eso por más de un segundo, y de inmediato dio su señal.

\- ¡Jessie!

La chica asintió y presionó el botón del fatillo. La cadena de metal frente a ellos brilló de color azul pálido por un momento antes que el círculo se convirtiera en un campo de electricidad que echaba chispas por toda la superficie, electrocutando severamente a Tentacruel. Los tres miraron como el Pokémon gigante se iluminaba con la electricidad, y Jessie lo apagó antes de dañarlo más de la cuenta. Era su premio después de todo.

\- ¡Meowth!

\- ¡Bola-zuca, fuego! – gritó Meowth jalando el gatillo y haciendo que sonara un estallido. Un proyectil esférico salió disparado desde el extremo directo hacia Tentacruel.

\- ¡Fearow, prepárate para recuperarlo en cuanto lo capturemos! – le dijo señalando al frente.

El Pokémon de gran pico salió disparado desde el bote, usando Agilidad y siguiendo la esfera voladora mientras iba directo hacia Tentacruel. El enorme Pokémon abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir el impacto, y la Bola Pesada que el Equipo Rocket había recibido flotó en el aire mientras se abría. Sorprendentemente, toda la considerable masa de Tentacruel se convirtió en energía y fue succionada dentro de la esfera. Al cerrarse, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y Fearow la atrapó justo a tiempo en el aire. Al ver como la esfera se sacudía, se preparó para alejarse volando en caso de que la captura fallara.

De vuelta en el bote, el Equipo Rocket observaba con anticipación, y Meowth ya tenía cargada otra Bola Pesada en su invento. Estas tenían aspecto de color negro carbón en la parte superior con cuatro orbes azules pequeñas en la parte superior, pero las instrucciones decían que serían buenas para capturar Pokémon gigantes…

Después de un corto tiempo sin que pasara nada, Fearow echó a volar de regreso al bote, y el trío ensanchó los ojos.

\- ¿Lo hicimos? – preguntó Jessie asombrada.

\- Tal vez… – dijo James, haciéndose sombra en los ojos con la mano para ver mejor.

\- Fearow tenía sus órdenes… – dijo Meowth con algo de esperanza.

El Pokémon de Jessie llegó y soltó la bola en la mano estirada de su entrenadora antes de aterrizar. Al verla, se dieron cuenta que el botón se había apagado. Habían capturado a ese Tentacruel. El trío tomó un aliento colectivo.

\- ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Los agentes se dieron un abrazo grupal mientras se reían triunfantes. Hasta Fearow se unió, cuando Jessie la agarró. Se frotó contra el Pokémon mientras abrazaba a sus otros compañeros.

\- ¡Oh, sabía que este plan daría resultado, y tú hiciste tu parte maravillosamente, Fearow!

\- ¡Fearow! – graznó con orgullo el Pokémon.

\- ¡Atrapamos a un Pokémon gigante! – canturrearon James y Meowth mientras el humano saltaba de alegría con el gato rasguñador, sacudiendo el bote ligeramente, pero Jessie rápidamente se les unió con Fearow, mientras el pajarraco graznaba lo que parecía una risa. – ¡Atrapamos un Pokémon gigante, atrapamos un Pokémon gigante!

\- ¡Rápido, recojamos este metal y llevemos nuestro premio al globo antes que alguien nos vea! – dijo Jessie al recuperar el sentido.

James y Meowth dejaron de cantar por un momento, y se volvieron a poner serios. Habían colocado la trampa a buena distancia del Puerto Hutber específicamente para evitar eso, pero no querían arriesgarse si había un cierto entrenador por allí cerca.

…

Ash y Brock se encontraban abordando el ferry que los llevaría al Pico de la Doncella. El entrenador tenía de vuelta su gorra en la cabeza y sostenía una Pokébola en la mano. Un poco antes, cuando todo se calmó, Ash le ofreció a Horsea liberarlo, ya que las aguas alrededor de Puerto Hutber probablemente serían mucho más seguras. Pero el Pokémon de Agua pareció encariñarse con él y decidió que quería acompañar a Ash en su viaje Pokémon.

Decidiendo enviar a Pidgeot a que tomara un buen descanso con el Profesor Oak, ya que había estado volando mucho y salvó la vida de Ash en al menos dos ocasiones aquel día, el entrenador atrapó a Horsea en una Pokébola para pasar algo de tiempo con él durante su viaje por el mar.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – gritó la voz de Misty desde el puente de abordaje. Los dos voltearon a verla y Ash arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Así que vendrás después de todo?

\- Déjame poner una cosa en claro, chico. – gruñó la pelirroja acercándose violentamente. – ¡Tú y yo ahora somos rivales! ¡Tengo aquí tu estúpida nota, y pienso derrotarte!

\- No esperaba menos. – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros. – Si no lo intentaras, me estaría preguntando por qué eres entrenadora, y más todavía una líder de gimnasio.

\- Y además… – prosiguió Misty a regañadientes. – Tengo que admitir que… eso que hiciste ahí, para que el Tentacruel dejara de atacar… no estuvo nada mal.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta levantó las cejas sorprendido, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

\- Solo estaba haciendo lo que creí que era lo correcto. Una batalla no era la respuesta, para ningún bando. Pero si Tentacruel hubiera seguido atacando, habría hecho todo en mi poder para detenerlo. – Eso pareció ponerlo triste por un momento, aunque rápidamente se le pasó mientras levantaba su Pokébola. – Y por cierto, ya que esto solo te pondrá más furiosa si te enteras más tarde, te lo diré ahora. Atrapé a otro Pokémon de Agua.

Dejó salir a Horsea en sus brazos, y el Pokémon dragón chilló feliz, pareciendo bastante cómodo. Misty de pronto tuvo un tic en la ceja, pero pareció controlarse, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

\- No importa cuántos Pokémon de Agua tengas. – le dijo ella apretando los dientes. – Nuestra revancha final será en tierra firme.

\- *Silbido*, me impresionas. – dijo Ash mientras continuaba abordando el ferry. – ¿Intentas deshacerte de esa sobre especialización tuya?

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Misty mientras subía detrás de él.

Brock se agarró el puente de la nariz, presintiendo que todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante para que estos dos llegaran a ser algo remotamente cercano a amigos.

* * *

Todos los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket, excepto Meowth, se encontraban en guardia, vigilando en cada dirección fuera de su campamento, con Zubat en el centro y escuchando por cualquier intruso. El trío quería estar seguro de que su transferencia fuese llevada a cabo sin problemas. Matori ya había contestado la línea, pero ellos solicitaron transferir la llamada a Giovanni. Seguían esperando sentados de rodillas hasta que la pantalla cambió.

\- Saludos, jefe. – saludó el trío, manteniendo un tono profesional.

\- Para que me llamen directamente, más vale que sea algo especial. – dijo Giovanni acariciando a su Persian.

\- Oh, claro que lo es. – replicó Meowth con una sonrisa de confianza mientras le presentaba la Bola Pesada con la cabeza inclinada. – ¿Recuerda cuando le dijimos de esa corazonada de que tal vez nos encontraríamos otro Pokémon gigante y queríamos la tecnología para atraparlo?

\- Explíquense. – dijo el líder, sin dar ninguna reacción visible.

Jessie y Meowth procedieron a dar su reporte de cómo escucharon de una recompensa por exterminar a unos Tentacools y como planeaban usar la Salsa Paralizadora para fingir que los matarían cuando en realidad se los llevarían al Equipo Rocket. Luego describieron cómo, lamentablemente, subestimaron la cantidad que habría.

Después James describió cómo se mantuvieron ocultos hasta que pudieron recuperar a Meowth, y como pusieron la trampa. Giovanni aprobó su plan y les dijo que le enviaran la Bola Pesada, y una vez que lo hicieron, les dijo:

\- Los tres han mostrado un desempeño ejemplar en sus recientes operaciones, a pesar de los ocasionales fallos. Como recompensa, les pondré una prueba.

\- ¿Una prueba? – repitió el trío ligeramente confuso.

\- Recibirán un Pokémon específico para utilizar temporalmente. – les explicó Giovanni. – Su objetivo será tener éxito en una misión con este Pokémon. Sin embargo, noté que capturaron a este Tentacruel gigante solo cuando el chico estaba lejos. Para esta prueba, tendrán que completar la misión a pesar de su interferencia. – Dicho esto les sonrió. – Si tienen éxito, recibirán un ascenso.

\- ¿Seremos Oficiales? – preguntó Meowth, ensanchando los ojos igual que el resto.

\- De cierta manera. – les dijo el jefe. – Recibirán un mayor presupuesto para comida, mayores fondos para investigación y desarrollo y un aumento de salario general, un nuevo medio de transporte y cinco agentes subordinados. En adición, siendo oficiales, pueden llamar por ayuda a cualquier operativo que se encuentre estacionado cerca de su posición para que les ayuden en sus misiones.

\- Ya nos honra enormemente considerándonos para esa posición, jefe. – dijo Jessie inclinando la cabeza.

\- No lo decepcionaremos, señor. – agregó James inclinándose también.

\- ¡Por eso somos el equipo número uno! – completó Meowth con una sonrisa.

Giovanni se rio y los dejó celebrar un poco antes de concluir la llamada.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Día de Navidad, y aquí estamos otra vez. Les apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? Trasplante de un Pokémon del canon a otro entrenador, es Ash el que se queda con Horsea en vez de Misty. De nuevo, no es que eso hiciera mucha diferencia viendo que ella nunca lo usó realmente en batalla, y tal vez este Ash sí pueda aprovecharlo. Aparte, ya ven que Misty se levantó con la determinación de derrotar a Ash un día. Como yo lo veo, esa fue su intención, con esa nota para retarla y todo. Pasará rato antes de que las tensiones entre los dos se alivien un poco, pero créanme, valdrá la pena.

Fuera de eso, no hay muchos cambios respecto al episodio original, salvo que Ash es el que salva el día convenciendo a Tentacruel de que pare su ataque, y que el Equipo Rocket es el que logra quedarse con el gigantón. Ahora sí estaban preparados, a diferencia de con el Dragonite. Y ya ven que tampoco se han dormido en sus laureles con el entrenamiento, miren a James enseñándole a su Gyarados a volar. Van en camino para un ascenso muy pronto.

Gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369, AlenDarkStar, LordFalconX** y **LycanrocMoon** (sería bueno que te hicieras una cuenta para que recibas alertas y poder responderte a tus mensajes de manera más directa). Que todos pasen unas felices fiestas, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	22. DdlE: Sopesando a los nuevos reclutas

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Detrás de las Escenas 1:** Sopesando a los nuevos reclutas.

* * *

 **Nota preliminar:** Los eventos de este capítulo ocurren entre los capítulos 19 y 21

* * *

Giovanni se encontraba sentado en su silla, a bordo del helicóptero que se dirigía a la Academia del Equipo Rocket donde entrenaban a los agentes de campo, y a otras personas. Persian tomaba una siesta a pocos metros encima de una cómoda alfombra que el líder había hecho que un recluta del cuartel general le trajera desde su oficina. Había recibido una llamada de la jefa de Recursos Humanos del Equipo Rocket, Wendy, diciéndole que los nuevos reclutas para el Escuadrón 13 venían en camino para la academia, y que uno de ellos parecía querer un préstamo en lugar de unirse de lleno al Equipo Rocket, por lo que le habían dicho.

Esa única persona era la razón por la cual estaba visitando en persona, pero le había dicho a Viper que trajera a todo el grupo de cinco después de llegar a su oficina. Ocasionalmente, a Giovanni le gustaba quedarse en la academia por unos días para chequear el progreso, asegurarse que las cosas estuvieran corriendo bien, y (muy rara vez) inspeccionar a los nuevos reclutas. El que Cortez quisiera un trato especial le daba la excusa perfecta. Podía confiar en que Matori se haría cargo del papeleo y los reportes para dejarle las cosas interesantes a Domino. Su agente que prácticamente era su mano derecha podía tomar decisiones respecto a esas y contactarlos por cualquier negocio urgente.

Giovanni giró en su mano la copa de vino antes de tomar un sorbo. Aunque prefería whiskey añejado, y tenía alta tolerancia, tenía un viaje de tres horas por delante desde el cuartel general hasta la academia y no quería arriesgarse. Hacer su primera aparición frente a los nuevos reclutas estando ebrio daría una terrible impresión tanto de él como de su organización.

…

Viper, el sargento instructor en la Academia del Equipo Rocket, miró a la fila de los nuevos reclutas. El hombre medía casi dos metros de alto, en un uniforme totalmente negro sin guantes y una R roja emblasonada en el frente y su cabello totalmente cortado al rape excepto un copete Mohawk púrpura. Unos enormes músculos enmarcaban su constitución, y estaba de pie con los brazos detrás de su espalda mientras sus ojos entrecerrados observaban a los cuatro adolescentes y al adulto. Aunque Cortez era de hecho más alto que él, no tenía problemas en proyectarle su aura de autoridad. Habiendo recibido sus órdenes para tratar con ellos, y leyendo los análisis del agente James que Matori había copiado para enviárselos, tenía a sus dos asistentes detrás de él.

\- Saludos, reclutas. – comenzó de manera estoica. - Soy Viper, y empezando en este momento, seré su sargento de entrenamiento, oficial al mando, y su instructor principal, superado únicamente por el jefe en persona. Hagan lo que les digo, y su estadía aquí será breve. Fallen o desobedezcan mis órdenes, y me tomaré mi tiempo para asegurarme de que nunca lo vuelvan a hacer.

Luego de escanear a los cinco en busca de signos de debilidad, y encontrando muy poco ya que cada uno de ellos lo cubrió de manera diferente, miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

\- Equipo rojo, llévense a la pareja con el oficial de intendencia a que los midan para uniformes. – ordenó Viper.

Pearl y Hart parecieron sorprendidos de que se diera cuenta de ellos, aunque resultaba muy obvio viendo que estaban parados más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario. Su lenguaje corporal prácticamente gritaba que vinieron juntos. Lo único que lo haría más obvio sería si se tomaran de la mano para apoyarse.

\- Por aquí. – dijo el asistente, indicándoles que los siguiera con la cabeza. Hart se agarró de la mano de Pearl y la llevó, claramente sin querer que los separaran.

\- "Oh, hablando del diablo. Un protector, eso parece, por la mirada agresiva que me acaba de lanzar." – pensó el sargento de entrenamiento. Luego se enfocó en los otros dos adolescentes. – A ustedes dos los mediremos para uniformes después. Por ahora, tendrán que tomar un curso de tácticas. Se los advierto, los dos serán separados en equipos diferentes mientras evaluamos sus aptitudes y personalidades para asignarles compañeros. – Mirando encima del hombro, le dio una orden a su otro asistente. – Asegúrate de que lleguen a tiempo. Ya sabes lo que piensa Proton de los que llegan tarde.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien que entremos así? – preguntó Dalton, mirándose sus ropas.

\- A él no le importa. – replicó el asistente mientras los guiaba. – Solo no perturbes su clase y presta atención a todo lo que dijo.

Viper se quedó viendo a Cortez, que le devolvió la mirada.

\- Tú vas a venir conmigo. ¿Tus Pokémon ya están curados de su derrota en ese torneo?

\- Todos excepto Kangaskhan. – respondió el barman. – Tiene la muñeca y el tobillo rotos.

\- Entonces sígueme. Dejaremos a tus Pokémon con nuestro médico para que sane, y luego pelearás contra algunos de los Pokémon que tenemos aquí en la academia para probar sus habilidades.

Pudo escuchar como el hombre lo seguía, así que no se molestó en darse la vuelta para verificar.

* * *

Giovanni llegó hasta su oficina con Persian a su lado, mientras transferían la alfombra para el Pokémon felino a los cuarteles de la academia. Le agradó ver que su oficina seguía tan limpia y organizada como cuando se fue, dejando algo de papeleo en el escritorio.

\- "Conociendo a Viper, ya debe haber reunido a esos cinco." – pensó el líder mientras se sentaba en su silla. – "El curso de tácticas de Proton ya debe haber terminado a estas alturas, así que probablemente veré a esos dos primero."

Esperó pacientemente su tiempo mientras examinaba los papeles en su escritorio, viendo los perfiles de personalidad de Dalton y Brook, cada uno con una foto de ellos que después sería destruida por seguridad. Los ojos del líder se pusieron en rendijas al ver la foto del castaño. Su rostro se veía familiar, uno que había visto algunas veces, y la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos. Con eso en mente, leyó rápidamente los dos perfiles antes de meterlos en una gaveta de su escritorio. Quería confirmar algo una vez que Dalton entrara, y no serviría de nada si veía su propio perfil en el escritorio de Giovanni.

Habiendo hecho eso, y memorizado la información, comenzó a buscar los otros archivos en su escritorio, que contenían los escuadrones a medio formar y esperando nuevos compañeros. Algunos archivos eran más gruesos que otros, teniendo agentes con una larga historia que perdieron a sus compañeros por razones de disfunción o renuncias. Algunos tenían compañeros Pokémon que eran propiedad del recluta, aunque la mayoría no los tenían. En eso tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante. – Persian se levantó para mirar por el escritorio, con expresión curiosa, pero Giovanni no despegó la mirada de su trabajo.

La puerta se abrió, y Brook ingresó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Su expresión era neutral, casi apática mientras caminaba al frente y se detenía a un par de pasos del escritorio. Giovanni miró por encima de sus papeles y se preparó para hacerle su pequeña prueba al adolescente, la que le hacía a todos los reclutas que conocía personalmente.

\- Ah, tú debes ser Brook. – Le extendió la mano inclinándose ligeramente frente a su silla. – Un placer conocerte.

Brook miró la mano que le ofrecían, y aunque su expresión ni se inmutó, Giovanni podía ver que intentaba medir los factores y consecuencias de la acción. Estaba a punto de retraer la mano cuando el adolescente tentativamente dio un paso al frente para completar el gesto. El líder midió el agarre del adolescente. Podía juzgar mucho por la forma en como la gente daba un apretón de manos. El agarre de Brook se notaba a medias, igual que su afinidad por el Equipo Rocket. Pero parecía casi deliberado, el agarre casi suelto en sus dedos, y su muñeca algo flácida doblándose a la más ligera provocación de la de Giovanni. Se restringió de sonreír con arrogancia y retrajo su mano.

Brook parecía estar intentando parecer más débil de lo que era para evitar que lo asignaran a posiciones más altas. Una mala primera impresión era algo de lo que era difícil recuperarse, y quería que Giovanni lo viera como alguien débil. Eso coincidía con la descripción que James hizo de él de no querer ir demasiado lejos con el Equipo Rocket.

\- Ahora, una vez que tu perfil sea evaluado, serás colocado con otro prospecto en los agentes de campo, y serás asignado al equipo rojo o azul para iniciar entrenamiento físico junto con otras lecciones como el curso de tácticas al que acabas de asistir. – explicó Giovanni. Antes de continuar, notó que Brook se tensó casi imperceptiblemente. – En esa nota, sobre tus Pokémon, ¿quieres que sean transferidos a Pokébolas enmascaradas por el Equipo Rocket? Están enlazadas a nuestro servidor privado, y no pueden ser rastreadas a su portador. Adicionalmente, quienes están en el cuartel general pueden transportarlas de vuelta a nuestra posesión si se extravían, y todo lo que se necesita es una llamada o una visita para recogerlas.

\- Si es más de lo mismo, prefiero mantenerlos en sus Pokébolas actuales. – replicó Brock, con su expresión apática, pero en tono respetuoso.

\- Muy bien. – dijo el líder. – Aunque debo advertirte, con tus Pokémon en Pokébolas regulares, tu licencia estará en riesgo o tus Pokémon podrían ser capturados por la policía y no podríamos recuperarlos en el cuartel general para ti.

\- Entonces supongo que tendré que tener cuidado de que no me atrapen. – Brook no cambió su expresión o tono, pro mantuvo su respeto. Giovanni se rio.

\- Presiento que disfrutarás tu tiempo con nosotros, Brook. Bienvenido al Equipo Rocket.

El adolescente pelinegro inclinó su cabeza cortésmente y se marchó. El jefe musitó que mantendría a Brook a nivel de soldado para que no hubiese mucha pérdida si y cuando terminara de renunciar al equipo. Todo ejército necesitaba tropas que fuesen desechables, después de todo. Brook sería un agente de esos mientras su compañero pudiese ganar experiencia estratégica de un individuo con mentalidad similar que continuaría en su lugar cuando inevitablemente renunciara. Ni siquiera consideró que Brook fuese a ser capturado, pues el adolescente demostró que era cauteloso con su afiliación tentativa con la organización. Ese tipo de vigilancia no le dejaría ser capturado por nada excepto las medidas más expertas.

\- "Una lástima si no podemos ganarnos su lealtad." – decidió Giovanni. – "Podría llegar lejos aquí."

…

Brook dejó salir un aliento que no sabía que había estado aguantando una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de él. Podría haber sido más fácil si el líder fuese un sujeto aterrador y de aspecto maligno. El hombre parecía que podía encajar perfectamente con la clase de la alta sociedad y no daba ningún indicio de sus nefarios planes.

Al mismo tiempo, Brook sentía que cada palabra, movimiento y mínimo cambio de su expresión había sido monitoreado de cerca. Había sido la experiencia que más le puso de los nervios en toda su vida, y solo sus años de mantener una actitud apática le permitieron mantener el control sin perder la sangre fría. Si el pelimorado que lo reclutó era un adepto, el líder era un maestro con años de experiencia en leer y manipular a la gente.

Aun así, una parte de él le daba algo de emoción ante el peligro de entrar a un juego como este. Aunque rápidamente aplastó ese sentimiento y caminó hacia los cuarteles del equipo azul. Había sido asignado a un cuarto vacío y le sería asignado un compañero una vez que decidieran con quién trabajaría.

\- "Esto es solo un arreglo temporal. Hasta que encuentre la manera de salir de aquí manteniéndome a mí mismo y a mis Pokémon a salvo." – pensó.

De camino a su dormitorio, parpadeó de sorpresa al ver a un grupo de cuatro Pokémon pasando junto a él. Un grupo de Squirtles con bandas con la letra "R" en sus brazos le devolvió la mirada, viendo sus ropas de calle antes de volver a lo que hacían. El que estaba más a la derecha del grupo murmuró algo al resto antes de que asintieran estando de acuerdo.

Uno de ellos retrajo sus miembros y volvió a sacarlo con una libreta y un lápiz en mano. Luego de garabatear algo en la página, el Pokémon de Agua arrancó la página y se la entregó a Brook. Una vez que hizo esto, los cuatro Pokémon se movieron mientras el que lo escribió volvía a guardar la libreta en su caparazón. Sorprendido por esa acción organizada, Brook miró el papel en la mano y los ojos se le ensancharon al ver que había un mensaje en él: _**"Buena suerte, recluta."**_

Por el bien de su cordura, Brook arrugó el papel para arrojarlo lejos y pasó el resto del día convenciéndose a sí mismo de que los últimos minutos no habían ocurrido.

…

Giovanni escuchó otro golpe en la puerta y le dijo a su siguiente visitante que entrara. Dalton entró, luciendo bastante confiado, pero manteniéndose educado de cara al líder.

\- Un placer conocerte. – lo saludó Giovanni una vez que estuvo frente a su escritorio. – ¿Si eres tan amable de darme tu nombre para ponerlo en el registro?

En realidad, solo los nombres de pila eran guardados en los registros por cuestiones de secreto, y sin conservar fotos. Y el departamento de Recursos Humanos ya tenía esa información, pero él prefería dejarlo ambiguo con la esperanza de conseguir algo de información adicional.

\- Dalton Adams. – reportó el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros, confirmando la teoría del jefe. Giovanni dio un paso al frente y le dio la mano.

\- Ah, he escuchado cosas realmente buenas del agente James.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó él, extendiendo su mano para completar el gesto. – Creí que solo era un buscador de reclutas. ¿Acaso se reporta con algún líder de Recursos Humanos o algo?

\- Ordinariamente lo hacen, pero no era solo un buscador. – dijo el líder, midiendo el agarre del apretón del potencial agente. – James es uno de los dos miembros del Escuadrón 13, actualmente mi mejor equipo de operativos de campo.

Giovanni observó antes de soltar el apretón que el chico tenía un agarre firme, pero contenido cuidadosamente para no ser más firme que el de Giovanni. Eso le decía que ya había experimentado liderazgo, pero no como líder, sino como seguidor.

\- James estaba bajo evaluación junto con los otros miembros de su equipo participando en el torneo subterráneo para traer a tantos Pokémon y reclutas como fuese posible. – concluyó Giovanni.

\- Qué halagado me siento. – silbó Dalton. – Un agente de primera cree que soy lo bastante bueno para llegar aquí.

\- Tengo curiosidad de tus razones para unirte a nuestra organización. – dijo Giovanni, dejando en el aire la pregunta no formulada. El castaño se encogió de hombros.

\- Como yo lo veo, usted y sus fuerzas hacen correr en círculos a la policía al estar tan arraigados en Kanto. El mundo está cambiando, y me imaginé que bien puedo ayudar por un trozo de ese pastel.

Giovanni le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Esas motivaciones tan simples a menudo lograban formar a un agente fácilmente acomodable.

\- Una última pregunta. ¿Estás al tanto de que tu hermano menor se unió a nuestra organización hace algunos años? – preguntó el líder. Las cejas de Dalton se levantaron de sorpresa.

\- ¿El pequeño Burt? Vaya, ¿qué les parece? No creí que el consentido de papá lo tuviera en él. – se rio. – No lo veo desde que mi papi querido y yo tuvimos nuestro pequeño desacuerdo con el camino que quería seguir.

\- Sospecho que habrá una historia detrás de eso, pero no voy a inmiscuirme. – replicó el líder. – El punto principal es que tengo una pregunta sobre tu hermano.

\- Claro, dispare.

\- Trabajó para la policía por un tiempo antes de unirse al Equipo Rocket, y lo he mantenido vigilado muy de cerca en el cuartel general como agente de recados. De lo que sabes de él, ¿crees que pueda ser un espía? – preguntó Giovanni. Dalton arrugó la cara mientras pensaba antes de contestar.

\- Con todo respeto, jefe, pero no tendría sentido mantener una tapadera por más de… ¿cuánto?

\- Dos años.

\- Dos años. – terminó Dalton. – Si está en su cuartel general, hasta un niño de recados puede ver y escuchar lo suficiente para reportar y testificar. Si estuviese trabajando para la policía, a menos que le tenga puesto un rastreador o algo, yo le daría tres meses antes que encontrara una ruta de escape, noqueara a alguien para robar evidencia y volviera a casa de papá con su testimonio y la ubicación de la base. El Alto Mando ya habría venido a tocarle la puerta, y cualquiera que no hubiera escapado habría sido encerrado, y su identidad, o al menos su descripción física, ya habría sido revelada.

\- Ya veo… gracias por tu información, Dalton. Tomaré eso en consideración. Puedes regresar a tu cuarto asignado hasta que recibas un compañero y comiences tu entrenamiento para trabajo de campo. Oh, y puedes conservar tus guantes una vez que recibas tu uniforme. Servirán de más uso práctico que los del conjunto estándar. Eso es todo.

\- Como diga, jefe.

…

Dalton cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró alrededor para asegurarse de estar solo fuera de la oficina antes de alzar su puño en señal de victoria y murmurar un "¡Sí" discretamente. Hecha esta pequeña celebración, se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras tarareaba para sí mismo.

\- "La reunión salió bastante bien. Le di una buena impresión al líder de por aquí, ¿y quién habría pensado que James era de la elite? Sabía que había más en él, pero no me esperaba algo así." – Su sonrisa de pronto se tornó más macabra. – "Y mi hermanito también está aquí, incluso por más tiempo que yo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho nuestro papi querido para enfurecerlo? No puedo esperar para verlo y preguntarle. Y me la debe por no delatarlo como él lo hizo conmigo."

Tal vez ya era tiempo para una reunión familiar. Cinco años era demasiado tiempo para seguir enfadado con alguien.

…

El siguiente golpeteo de la puerta fue bastante fuerte y tal vez hasta grosero. Giovanni hizo pasar al siguiente después de una breve pausa.

\- Ah, tú debes ser Cortez. – saludó al ver al gran hombretón. Cortez de hecho era un poco más alto que Giovanni, pero este no le prestó atención a ello y no se molestó en pararse de su silla. Había otras maneras además de la fuerza para controlar una situación. Cortez estoicamente se movió hacia el escritorio y pasó directo al punto.

\- Escuché que usted puede ayudarme a mudar mi bar que se desploma fuera de Ciudad Gringy. ¿Eso es verdad?

\- Así es. – replicó Giovanni, sin molestarse en darle un apretón de manos. Sabía que el gesto se lo rechazaría de todos modos. Brook cuidadosamente medía qué tanta confianza podía darle, mientras el hombre frente a él activamente no confiaba en él. – Les damos préstamos a quienes necesitan más dinero aparte del bono por unirse al Equipo Rocket. Ya fui informado de tu situación, y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a todos los involucrados.

\- ¿Y eso sería…? – El cejo de Cortez se enfurruñó ligeramente.

\- Tu préstamo cubrirá todos los gastos de mudar tu negocio a Ciudad Vermillion, junto con un interés adicional con cualquier renovación u objetos que puedas necesitar. Una ciudad portuaria, especialmente una tan concurrida como Vermillion estará repleta de marineros y toda clase de viajeros, incluyendo entrenadores, que llevan información. El bar servirá como el lugar perfecto para conseguir información, y ahí es donde entrarás tú. Tu trabajo será proveernos de la información, rumores e historias de los clientes que visiten tu bar. Ninguna información es demasiado pequeña. Incluso las historias chifladas pueden tener un grano de verdad, y tenemos muchos agentes en el cuartel general con poco qué hacer mientras esperan algún nicho en nuestra organización. En adición, deberás estar a disposición para proveer refuerzos a distintos escuadrones con tus Pokémon para ciertas operaciones, y recibirás una porción del beneficio de dichas misiones.

\- Quiero llevar una máscara mientras esté en misiones, así no me reconocerán por si me meto en problemas con la ley. Y en cuanto tenga suficiente dinero de mis misiones y trabajo para pagar el préstamo, renunciaré. – declaró Cortez. – No quiero trabajar aquí más de lo necesario.

\- Hecho. – replicó Giovanni. – Pagaré tus deudas ya que eres un informante y tienes una carrera que pagará tus gastos de manutención. Una vez que tengas suficiente para pagar el préstamo, serás libre de marcharte luego de un borrado de memoria de tus acciones mientras trabajes para nosotros. No podemos dejar que se nos filtren secretos luego de que seas dado de baja, después de todo.

Al barman no le gustaba como sonaba eso, pero internamente concedió que no querría recordar trabajar para ellos de todas maneras.

\- ¿Cuál es la tasa de interés? – le preguntó.

\- No la hay. – dijo Giovanni. Al principio Cortez no reaccionó, pero finalmente preguntó.

\- ¿Discúlpeme?

\- No hay tasa de interés. – repitió el líder, y su expresión se endureció. – He tenido mis propios problemas con banqueros y prestamistas usureros, así que aborrezco sus medidas para sacar más dinero. Acumulan deudas bajo disfraces de recovecos legales sin consideración por los problemas que podrían causarles a los deudores mientras intentan pagarla. Al menos yo soy abierto respecto a mis medios aunque sean deshonestos. – Giovanni volvió a ponerse bajo control. – En cualquier caso, pagarnos tu préstamo será un asunto directo, considerando que ya tienes muchas cosas que atender con tu nuevo bar. – Al ver la mirada escéptica de Cortez, agregó. – Si tienes que creer que hay algún hilo atándote, piensa en tus servicios e información para el Equipo Rocket como la tasa de interés. Responde cuando te llamamos y no habrá problemas. Hasta te contrataré un asistente que pueda vigilar tu bar cuando estés en misiones y traerte aquí cuando te llamamos. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Giovanni extendió su mano, y Cortez se quedó viéndola. Parecía reacio aunque no hubiera en apariencia ningún intento de traicionarlo. Pero pronto aceptó la mano de Giovanni. Su agarre era fuerte, casi triturándole los dedos, pero el líder equilibraba la fuerza con una sonrisa afable.

\- Un placer hacer negocios contigo. Llamaré a tu asistente y haré que te lleve a la rama financiera de nuestro cuartel general. Así arreglaremos tu contrato. Por favor espera afuera de la oficina, y vendrá aquí dentro de poco.

Luego que Cortez se marchó, Giovanni tomó el teléfono de su escritorio. Sabía perfectamente a quién tenía que decirle a Matori que llamara.

…

Cortez se quedó detrás de la oficina del líder, pensando en el trato que acababa de hacer. Todo lo que quería del trato parecía darle un intercambio bastante justo para poder pagarlo. No había trucos en apariencia (aunque quería estar seguro de chequear el contrato con cuidado por si había "letra pequeña") y su bar se salvaría. El único lado negativo visible era que tendría que ayudarlos en actos criminales, pero no sería para siempre. Su actual benefactor parecía perfectamente dispuesto a dejarlo ir. La idea de que le borraran la memoria no le agradaba del todo, pero la idea de irse libre y saber que su bar salió adelante por medios criminales lo asqueaba todavía más.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que una figura hecha de luz apareció enfrente de la puerta por donde acababa de salir. La luz se desvaneció para revelar a un joven con un Abra aferrado a su espalda como un perezoso, aparentemente dormido. El joven tenía pelo rubio en una especie de masa de rizos cortos con ojos cafés y un oscuro bronceado en su piel expuesta. Su cuerpo tenía poco músculo sin nada de grasa, y su camisa amarilla de mangas cortas con diseños de girasoles tenía los botones abiertos para revelar una camiseta azul cielo sobre el pecho. Tenía unos jeans algo gastados y unos zapatos tenis excepcionalmente sucios.

Ladeando la cabeza como si escuchara algo, el rubio se dio la vuelta y vio a Cortez, iluminando la cara al verlo.

\- ¡Ah! – Se adelantó con la mano extendida. – ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Cortez. Me llamo Gregory, soy viajero, transportador y ahora asistente de barman. Mi parte en los negocios será teletransportarte a donde necesites ir, y me eligieron específicamente ya que puedo llevarte a donde quieras en Kanto y Johto con mi Abra aquí.

\- Ab…ra… – murmuró el Pokémon como si hablara dormido.

\- No es un sujeto muy activo como podrás ver. – se rio Gregory. – Pero el amigo aquí siempre es confiable cuando lo necesito. Puede percibir cosas con su telepatía, incluso mientras duerme, ¿no es genial eso? Cuando necesito ir a alguna parte, solo saca la memoria de la ubicación de mi mente para visualizarla, y ¡PUF! He estado en toda clase de lugares por aquí, y es mi trabajo mapear todo el continente en mi mente con mis viajes para llevar a los agentes a donde quieran y necesiten ir por docenas si necesitamos ir a una misión grande rápido, como con el St. Anne. También hay como una docena más de chicos y chicas como yo en la organización, pero yo soy el único de este lado del Monte Plateado que ha estado en esto el tiempo suficiente. Como sea, el jefe ya me informó de tu situación, así que te llevaré al cuartel general para llenar el papeleo de tu préstamo, así que dame la mano.

El ojo de Cortez tuvo un tic mientras veía al animado hombre frente a él. Cogió la mano de Gregory simplemente con la esperanza de que se callara. Y solo tuvo su deseo por medio segundo que tardó en aparecerse en una sala de espera que no resultaba familiar, pero el joven siguió hablándole, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas de sí mismo mientras esperaban en sus sillas. El hombre en el escritorio simplemente cogió un par de auriculares y se los puso mientras subía el volumen de un reproductor de CDs que sacó del bolsillo, para envidia de Cortez.

* * *

Pasó más o menos otra media hora antes de que la última cita del día para Giovanni apareciera. El toque de la puerta fue mucho más cortés, así que asumió que debía tratarse de Pearl, por lo que escuchó de los dos.

\- Adelante. – les dijo.

La puerta se abrió, y Hart entró primero, con Pearl a su lado mientras cerraba la puerta, y los dos adolescentes caminaron hacia el frente. Ya traían puestos sus uniformes de equipo rojo, con Hart habiéndole arrancado las mangas al suyo mientras conservaba los guantes. Ya una vez que se alinearon frente al escritorio, Giovanni decidió preguntarle:

\- ¿Te molestaría explicarme qué le pasó a tu uniforme, Hart?

\- El tatuaje se queda donde pueda verlo. – dijo el rubio con un tono que le dijo claramente que le arrancaría las mangas al siguiente uniforme si el líder tenía un problema con eso.

\- Si insistes. No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. ¿Qué tal encuentran las acomodaciones aquí?

. El entrenamiento es algo difícil para mí, pero me las arreglo. – dijo Pearl.

\- Discúlpenme. – dijo Giovanni. – Creo que debí ser más específico. Lo que quise decir fue si están disfrutando de su estadía aquí. – La declaración atrapó fuera de guardia a la pareja, y el líder mantuvo su rostro neutral antes de continuar. – Escuché un poco sobre sus problemas con el agente que los reclutó.

Eso era verdad a medias, pues James solo le había dicho de los problemas POTENCIALES que tenían los dos, pero no toda la historia. La gente podía ser cruel, y los ojos de Hart le presentaban como el objetivo perfecto para insultos de gente con la mente cerrada. Y se imaginó una buena lista de insultos dirigidos hacia Pearl por salir con Hart.

\- Tienen toda mi simpatía. Eliminar tal discriminación es una de mis metas para cambiar al mundo.

Después de todo, si su nuevo orden mundial permitía tal cosa, alguien podía levantar un ejército entero para combatirlo de la manera que él lo hacía ahora. Aunque podía ver que la historia de los adolescentes lo hacía desear que pudieran encontrar felicidad en ese mundo.

\- ¿Alguna vez pasó por eso? – preguntó Hart. Pearl lo regañó discretamente por hacer una pregunta tan personal, pero Giovanni levantó una mano para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

\- Algo así. – respondió. – El hombre que ven ahora inició como un simple niño con ideas. Trató de salir adelante en el mundo, primero como un entrenador para ganar notoriedad antes de entrar al mundo de los negocios. Pero terminó por hartarse de que lo explotaran, de que lo vieran por encima del hombro. – Persian frotó su cabeza contra el regazo de su amo y Giovanni lo acarició distraídamente. – Ese niño huyó al bajo mundo y reclutó a todos los que pudo, ofreciéndoles dinero y comida por participar en batallas arriba y debajo de la superficie a cambio de ayuda para ascender en el mundo. Lo que inició con un hombre sin hogar, dos adolescentes que vivían en las calles y yo eventualmente creció en el imperio que ven ante sus ojos.

Pensándolo ahora, en esos tiempos no era nada fácil. Solo unos cuantos agentes y los cuatro Administradores conocían el inicio del desarrollo del Equipo Rocket. Y solo él y Proton sabían toda la historia de ese tiempo antes de que el nombre del Equipo Rocket emergiera realmente. Aun así, no estaba mintiendo, y podía ver que les había llegado a los adolescentes contándoles su historia superficialmente. Pero Pearl y Hart se vieron sorprendidos de que confiara en ellos de esta manera. Aunque no se esperaba de que se le volvieran leales de la noche a la mañana, quería que al menos pudieran ver que les deseaba lo mejor genuinamente.

\- Aunque dudo que ese sea el caso, asegúrense de reportar cualquier comportamiento discriminatorio a Viper. – les dijo Giovanni. – Dichas acciones tan irrespetuosas no serán toleradas en el Equipo Rocket.

\- Uh… claro. – respondió finalmente Hart. El líder sonrió y extendió su mano.

\- Espero que disfruten de su tiempo aquí en el Equipo Rocket.

Hart fue el primero en darle la mano, con el agarre algo inseguro, pero lo bastante firme para darle un apretón como debía ser. Pearl mostró un poco de confianza, y Giovanni podía ver que lo que le dijo había resonado con ella. Si el rubio no se convencía por sí mismo con el tiempo, estaba seguro de que Pearl ayudaría a convencerlo.

Claro, él de verdad deseaba que la discriminación fuese eliminada, pero los métodos que empleaba para traer el cambio más rápido tendían a ser una píldora difícil de tragar para algunos. Con suerte, Hart vería que el fin justificaba los medios. Una vez que se estableciera su liderazgo, Giovanni trabajaría en eliminar el crimen. Ya tenía una orden circulante con sus agentes de rango de Oficiales y superiores, junto con el Escuadrón 13, de que los cazadores furtivos Pokémon fuesen capturados y reclutados, o dejados en las estaciones de policía. El hecho de que eliminaran la competencia también era un excelente bono.

\- "Hablando de eso, con mi reclutamiento yendo viento en popa, pronto podré enviar informantes para evaluar otras regiones." – pensó mientras los dos adolescentes se marchaban.

…

Pearl y Hart ya se dirigían de camino a su cuarto para descansar antes de ser llamados a su siguiente lección.

\- Ese hombre… no fue lo que me esperaba. – dijo Hart.

\- Pienso igual. – replicó Pearl. – Quiero decir, el sujeto allá en Ciudad Gringy nos dijo que el líder planeaba remover la discriminación, pero no me imaginé que realmente se preocupara por sus agentes. De nuevo, la lealtad que ese sujeto parecía tener no pudo venir de la nada, supongo.

\- … ¿Sabes de qué acabo de darme cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Que nadie nos ha echado una de… ESAS miradas. – dijo Hart. Los ojos de Pearl se ensancharon al pensar en las pocas horas que habían pasado en la Academia del Equipo Rocket.

\- Tienes razón. De nuevo, nadie aquí nos conoce, así que tal vez solo sean neutrales, pero incluso… tal vez podríamos tener amigos.

Aunque ambos adolescentes habían aceptado desde hacía tiempo que solo se necesitaban uno al otro, eso no quería decir que no quisieran interactuar con otras personas. La cara de Hart se transfiguró con la duda. Había pensado que más de unas cuantas veces en el pasado había querido que fuese así, pero nunca se volvió realidad.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Este podría ser un buen lugar para nosotros. – replicó Pearl. – Quiero decir, estoy segura de que habrá más gente aquí que le tiene más miedo a Viper que a ti.

El rubio le dio una mirada seca, y ella se rio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Oh, ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. – le dijo, y él le devolvió una media sonrisa.

* * *

Giovanni les dio su tiempo para que se alejaran del otro lado de su puerta antes de ponerse de pie. Pasó el rato mirando los perfiles de personalidad en su escritorio y ya había elegido los compañeros para Dalton y Brook.

\- "Hora de ir a ver el entrenamiento de los demás reclutas." – decidió. – "Mi papeleo ya está terminado por ahora, y ver al líder ayuda a subirles la moral. Les recuerda por qué están entrenando." – El líder se volteó a ver a Persian. – ¿Vienes? ¿O prefieres descansar un rato?

El Pokémon felino lo pensó por un momento antes de enrollarse de nuevo en su alfombra.

\- Como desees.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, creo que este capítulo amerita una explicación. Aparte de la historia principal, nuestro amigo **AeroJester203** tiene unos cuantos capítulos extras titulados "Behind the Scenes" subidos como una historia aparte. Algunos de estos aparentemente fueron hechos a petición o sugerencia de algunos lectores, por mostrar eventos que suceden "fuera de pantalla", o algunos escenarios hipotéticos. Creo que este no está del todo mal, para darle algo de tiempo de pantalla a los nuevos reclutas del Equipo Rocket, ¿no creen?

Con lo corto que fue no tengo mucho más que decir, ya que tengo que ir a terminar mi siguiente oneshot del Resetverso antes que acabe el año. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, UltronFatalis, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX, BRANDON369 y LycanrocMoon.** El lunes les traigo el siguiente con Ash y compañía y quizás sea mi última publicación del año. Nos veremos entonces, y otra vez, mis mejores deseos para todos en el 2018.


	23. Tratando de reconciliarse

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 22:** Tratando de reconciliarse.

* * *

Después que Giovanni cortó la llamada, revisó algunos reportes en su escritorio de otros escuadrones notorios. La mayoría ya habían sido leídos, archivados y organizados por Matori, pero unos pocos llegaban hasta su escritorio si ella sentía que valían para su consideración personal. Siendo un equipo importante, los reportes de las misiones del Escuadrón 13 usualmente llegaban hasta su escritorio si ellos no le pedían hablar directamente.

\- "Han tenido diferentes índices de éxito en operaciones pequeñas." – listó mientras acariciaba a su Persian. – "Otro reporte del Dr. Namba alucinando sobre un Lugia que vive en las Islas Naranja, un aviso de Matori sobre un escuadrón de agentes de campo, el número 42, capturados por la policía y sus Pokémon recuperados por nuestro sistema de manejo de Pokébolas privado." – El último aviso se fue directo a la trituradora de papel. – "Ese equipo ni siquiera era especial y no conocen nada importante. Les daré tres días para que escapen y se reporten antes de tachar sus identificadores del sistema y poner su número de escuadrón de nuevo en rotación."

Con el papeleo terminado, Giovanni decidió conseguir un reporte de progreso de parte de Matori respecto a algunos proyectos que tenía corriendo. Persian, en aquel momento, tenía su cabeza descansando en el regazo del líder, y le indicó que ya había recibido suficientes caricias. Presionando el botón en su intercomunicador, Giovanni llamó:

\- Matori, ¿cuál es el progreso del Escuadrón Squirtle?

\- El reporte más reciente de Viper dice que están a punto de tomar la prueba final. Su trabajo de equipo es impecable, pero ha solicitado entrenarlos en más movimientos incluso si pasan. – reportó la secretaria.

\- Aprobado. – replicó Giovanni. – ¿Hay progreso en los Pokémon… incapacitados que el agente James nos trajo? – Aunque no tenía aversión por los hechos, no quería arruinar el buen humor de su Persian.

\- Los malnutridos están empezando a mostrar mejores signos de salud, y los heridos están en terapia física bajo supervisión cercana. Pero el jefe del establo y el de los médicos que trabajan en ellos aconsejan al menos dos semanas más, para terminar la recuperación y que se acostumbren a los agentes que los tomarán bajo su cuidado.

\- Hmm, consígueme una lista de agentes que hayan bajado en éxito y envíalos a los establos para que recojan uno o dos por equipo. Asegúrate de advertirles que sean educados, o sino… – dijo mientras Persian se paseaba sobre su alfombra antes de volver a enrollarse junto a la pared.

\- Lo haré. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

\- ¿Hay reportes de progreso con los planos que te pedí que les enviaras a los ingenieros?

\- Ya casi terminaron de construir el proyecto especificado. – reportó ella. – Debería estar listo para un vuelo de prueba en breve. ¿Es tiempo de enviar el Activo 147 al Escuadrón 13?

\- En efecto así es. – Giovanni se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras Persian maullaba con orgullo por su amigo felino en el campo. – Empezaré a buscar en los archivos de nuestros soldados en el cuartel general para conseguir candidatos potenciales. Aunque esta será una prueba para su ingenio, tengo confianza de que pronto tendrán éxito.

* * *

En su primera noche desde que salieron de Puerto Hutber, Ash observaba el sol poniente, consciente de que Misty estaba al otro lado del bote. Tal vez estaba entrenando o escribiendo en esa libreta suya que le había visto en las últimas horas. De todos modos era asunto de ella.

Horsea, Squirtle, y Kingler estaban jugando en el agua, disfrutando de ella mientras llegaban al camino a Ciudad Saffron que había más adelante. Squirtle y Kingler habían intentado enseñarle al Pokémon dragón a usar Pistola de Agua para que pudiera unírseles en su pelea de salpicones, pero solo podía usar Burbujas o chorros de tinta en aquel punto. Bulbasaur, Pikachu y Butterfree veían el atardecer, disfrutando de la tranquila vista con su entrenador.

Ash dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción mientras el sol terminaba de desaparecerse en el horizonte. No había tenido tiempo de apreciarlo antes, al estar solo entrenando y/o viajando hasta que empezaba a oscurecer. Algo que recordaba era que habían pasado pocos días desde que su mamá volvió a Pueblo Paleta, así que levantó su PokéGear y marcó la información de contacto de su madre antes de presionar el botón verde. Una imagen pixeleada de un teléfono con ondas saliendo de él apareció en la pantalla, y Ash aguardó apoyándose en la baranda mientras la llamada se conectaba. Finalmente, la voz de Delia le contestó.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Eres tú, Ash?

\- Sí, soy yo, mamá. – respondió él. – Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con bien a casa. No creerás el día que he tenido.

\- De hecho, creo que sí, porque ese Tentacruel gigante apareció en todas las noticias. – replicó ella suavemente. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon y empezó a sudar por el tono relativamente calmado de su mamá.

\- ¿Entonces lo viste…?

\- Sí.

\- Y también me viste a mí…

\- Volando sobre la espalda de tu Pokémon y casi siendo aplastado o derribado al menos cuatro veces por separado mientras intentabas razonar con ese Pokémon gigante. – completó ella por él en ese mismo tono. Ash tembló un poco antes de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿El Profesor Oak también lo sabe?

\- No, creí que iría por delante de mí hace tres días, pero todavía no vuelve a Pueblo Paleta. – explicó Delia. – Uno de sus asistentes me dijo que estaba ausente por negocios. Y no me cambies la conversación, Ash, ¡casi me das un infarto cuando te vi en ese reportaje!

\- Lo siento, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. – se defendió Ash.

\- Lo sé. – suspiró ella. – Y sé que dijiste específicamente que no podías prometer quedarte lejos del peligro. Solo me alegra que estés bien.

\- Tengo a Pidgeot. – le recordó. – Una vez que llegue al Pico de la Doncella, ¿quieres que vuele a Pueblo Paleta para hacerte una visita rápida? Pidgeot tiene una buena memoria para la dirección.

Ash casi pudo ver que su mamá se ponía a pensarlo a juzgar por la pausa, pero finalmente respondió negativamente.

\- No, sería un viaje demasiado largo, y no quiero causarte problemas. Solo llámame de vez en cuando como lo prometiste.

\- Por supuesto. – replicó él con una sonrisa. – Te quiero, mamá.

\- Yo también, Ash. Asegúrate de acostarte temprano.

\- Lo haré, adiós.

* * *

Mientras el ferry navegaba por las aguas debajo de ellos, el Equipo Rocket los rastreaba detrás en el cielo, con su globo oscurecido por la distancia y manteniendo un ojo en su curso con los binoculares. Ya habían decidido dormir alternando guardias por la noche, para mantenerse en el camino.

Giovanni les había enviado su Pokémon con una explicación de sus talentos, y todavía intentaban averiguar una manera de usarlo. Tenían solo una oportunidad para su prueba para el ascenso, así que no podían utilizarlo en cualquier parte. Y si fuera para utilizarlo en una batalla directa, se los hubiese regalado en vez de prestárselos solo para usarlo una vez.

Jessie se había dejado caer en la cesta para su "necesario" descanso de belleza, y les dijo a James y Meowth que la despertaran a eso de la medianoche para hacer su turno.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó y pasó a bordo del ferry, y Brock podía contar con una sola mano las veces que Ash y Misty habían hablado entre ellos. Incluso las pocas veces que lograba hacerlos hablar, terminaba con los dos picándose uno al otro por cualquier cosa. Lo cual, admitiéndolo, no era tan diferente de antes, pero a veces parecía volverse demasiado personal.

…

 _\- ¡Más te vale no estar espiando mi entrenamiento, Ash!_

 _\- Uno, eso le quitaría la diversión a nuestra revancha, y dos, ¿para qué querría hacerlo?_

 _\- ¿No pueden al menos tratar de recordar buenos momentos y enterrar el hacha? – trató de intervenir Brock._

 _\- ¿Cuáles buenos momentos? – preguntaron los dos, sin siquiera mirarlo._

…

 _\- Solo espera, Ash. Ya estoy de camino a derrotarte._

 _\- ¿En serio? Bueno, me aseguraré de no subestimarte. Odiaría cometer el mismo error que tú._

 _\- Oh, como si tú nunca hubieras perdido una batalla. Has perdido con el Equipo Rocket, Brock y AJ._

 _\- Por favor a mí déjenme fuera de esta discusión… – suspiró Brock._

…

 _\- Enfréntalo, Misty. Si yo no estuviera aquí, y el Equipo Rocket lo quisiera, ya habrías perdido a tus Pokémon hace mucho. Estás mejorando, pero no eres más que una novata que tiene problemas con sus hermanas._

 _\- ¡Rrgh…! ¡Bueno… tú eres la razón de que el Equipo Rocket esté ganando tanto! ¡Andan tras tu Pikachu y te siguen es a ti!_

 _\- Ya lo sé. Pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para detenerlos, mientras tú te conformas con sentarte a mirar y vivir tu fantasía de ser la mejor._

 _\- ¡Eres un…!_

…

El criador puso la frente contra la pared, y dejó salir un gran suspiro. En esa última, tuvo literalmente que ponerse entre los dos para evitar que se agarraran a pelear. Habían estado en lados separados del bote desde entonces. Necesitaba algo para que se juntaran en medio de la hostilidad, pero el orgullo de Misty no le permitiría dar su brazo a torcer, y Ash había dejado claro que no se disculparía por decirle la verdad.

Desviando la cara hacia el lado del bote, se inclinó hacia la baranda mientras veía el agua. En la parte trasera de su mente, se estaba dando cuenta que el verano se aproximaba a su final, pero no tenía tiempo de lamentarse por estar sin novia. Sus amigos tenían prioridad sobre sus problemas amorosos. Al ver su destino en el horizonte, vio las decoraciones festivas colgadas sobre el Pico de la Doncella.

\- "¡Claro! ¡Ya casi se aproxima el Festival del Fin del Verano!" – recordó. – "Escuché que lo celebran en varias ciudades, esta debe ser una de ellas. Tengo tres días para arreglar las cosas entre los dos."

Si un festival no podía obligarlos a hacer una tregua, nada lo haría, y eso lo pondría en la incómoda posición de tener que elegir entre sus dos amigos. Y lamentablemente, ya sabía perfectamente que si Ash y Misty decidían separarse, él elegiría irse con el primero. Su conciencia no le permitiría abandonar al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, y menos cuando las palabras de Delia todavía hacían eco en su mente en ocasiones. Y por duro que hubiera sido, Ash tenía razón al decir que el Equipo Rocket no veía a los Pokémon de Misty como presas que valiera la pena perseguir. Diablos, tampoco veían al criador como una amenaza activa. Brock se sentía insultado por eso, pero la idea de que vinieran tras sus Pokémon lo aterraba, pues sabía que no sería rival para ellos, al menos no solo. Y en caso de que quisieran acabar con él, solo les bastaría esperar a que se separara de Ash.

Sacudiéndose el escalofrío que le dio por ese pensamiento (junto con la frustración hacia sí mismo de saber que Delia tenía razón al decir que él y Misty dependían de Ash para pelear contra el Equipo Rocket) Brock se enfocó en lo que podía arreglar ahora. Se dirigió hacia el extremo de babor en el bote, sabiendo que Ash y Misty estaban respectivamente en popa y estribor, para haberse ido a entrenar.

\- ¡Hey, Ash! ¡Misty! ¡Miren, el Pico de la Doncella está justo allí!

Su llamada atrajo la atención de ambos hacia su posición. Ash se acercó junto con sus Pokémon siguiéndolo desde el agua, del aire y cubierta. Misty, sin embargo, se mantuvo a dos pasos de distancia al otro lado del criador, con tres Pokébolas en las manos mientras recuperaba a los suyos.

\- ¡Grandioso! – comentó Ash con una sonrisa. – Pronto desembarcaremos.

\- ¡El Pico de la Doncella le da la bienvenida a los pasajeros que llegan desde Porta Vista! – sonó un anuncio desde el puerto, mientras el barco comenzaba a atracar. – ¡Los invitamos a todos a asistir a nuestro Festival del Fin del Verano Anual, que ahora está en progreso!

\- ¿Un festival? ¡Suena divertido! – comentó Ash. Miró a sus Pokémon en el agua. – ¿Qué les parece?

Squirtle estuvo de acuerdo, y se zambulló antes de salir disparado hacia arriba y agarrarse de las barandas del ferry. Balanceándose en el metal, aterrizó junto a Bulbasaur. Sus acrobacias habían mejorado desde que comenzó a entrenar para utilizar Tormenta de Burbujas en tierra. Había aprendido a balancear su peso desde adentro de su caparazón para hacer giros y volteretas. Comparado con eso, las volteretas hacia atrás o girarse en una baranda o en posición de pie eran pan comido.

Para Horsea y Bulbasaur, un festival era una experiencia nueva, así que decidieron asistir para ver de qué se trataba. El segundo fue recogido por Kingler y arrojado a los brazos de Ash. Una vez que el Pokémon dragón se sacudió el agua de la cola, el entrenador lo puso en su sitio usual dentro de su chaqueta. Kingler y Butterfree decidieron pasar, ya que no les gustaban mucho los ambientes urbanos llenos de gente o los ruidos fuertes, así que Ash los cambió por Charmander y Rattata, a quienes les hizo la misma pregunta, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Charmander, pero una negativa de Rattata. La ratona no quería arriesgarse a separarse donde había tantos olores que le harían difícil encontrar a su entrenador.

Estuvo a punto de cambiar a Rattata por Pidgeot cuando el barco soltó el ancla y bajó la rampa. Ash atrapó la Pokébola que emergió y dejó salir a Pidgeot para decirle que podía quedarse para el festival o volar por el lugar si quería. De cualquier manera, tenía el día libre. El pájaro asintió y se fue, y Brock notó que su ventana de oportunidad para mantenerlos a los tres juntos se estaba cerrando rápidamente.

Al descender por la rampa, de pronto tuvo la más extraña compulsión de mirar hacia su lado izquierdo en lugar de enfocarse en Ash y Misty. Lo que vio en uno de los muelles casi lo dejó sin aliento. Había una mujer en un vestido blanco, con su largo cabello lila ondeando con la brisa marina y una camelia roja adornándolo. Tenía una expresión triste, con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y su rostro era el más hermoso que Brock jamás había visto. Los ojos de Brock se ensancharon ante la visión, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose en el hecho de que Ash y Misty estaban a punto de separarse.

\- "No hay tiempo para eso." – se recordó a sí mismo. – "Primero debo arreglar lo de Ash y Misty, después las chicas." – Volteó hacia sus dos amigos y les habló con una sonrisa. – Hey, ¿no escucharon eso? ¡Hay un festival en la ciudad! ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? – Los dos arquearon una ceja y entonces él agregó. – Miren, ya sé que ustedes dos tienen su rivalidad y todo eso, pero eso puede ser para cualquier día. ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua por el festival?"

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta frunció el cejo mientras él y Misty se veían con ojos asesinos, y Brock supo que estaba a punto de decir algo que iba a incensar la rabia de la pelirroja. Preventivamente le puso la mano en el hombro y lo alejó de Misty.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo, y después mirando a Pikachu. – ¿En privado?

El Pokémon Eléctrico dudaba, pero Horsea intervino también.

 _\- Vamos, veamos si puede arreglar toda esta tensión entre los dos. Sé que soy nuevo y no sé por qué están así, ¿pero tienen que seguir de ese modo?_

 _\- … Está bien._ – suspiró Pikachu, ayudando al Pokémon de Agua a salir de su sitio y bajando para entregárselo a Squirtle. Brock se llevó a Ash a unos metros de distancia y le susurró:

\- Ash, tú y Misty nunca llegarán a ser amigos si siguen picándose uno al otro de ese modo.

\- Ella empezó. – replicó el entrenador. – Y yo me cansé de aguantárselo. Solo es combatir fuego con fuego.

\- ¿Y eso de qué sirve, más que para avivar las llamas y hacer que se salgan de control? – dijo Brock. Ash suspiró.

\- Mira, aprecio que estés tratando de que nos hagamos amigos, pero con Misty no creo que eso vaya a suceder. Ella declaró que somos rivales, y la verdad no creo que esté interesada en hacer amistades, o al menos no conmigo. Además, le ayudará a volverse más fuerte como entrenadora si yo estoy cerca para mantener su confianza bien controlada.

\- Quizás tengas razón, ¿pero has tratado de ser amigable con ella? – preguntó Brock. – ¿Has tratado de ofrecerle algún gesto de amabilidad en vez de responderle a sus ataques?

El entrenador abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada mientras consideraba la pregunta. En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta que había respondido todo el tiempo a la hostilidad de Misty con su propia furia. Lo más amable que hizo por ella fue prometerle que le pagaría su bicicleta, que según recordaba se la había dejado con la Enfermera Joy de Ciudad Viridian, quien le dijo que le gustaba arreglar cosas como pasatiempo. Pero fuera de la carta, que fue más un reto a que probara que podía ser mejor que una ofrenda de amistad o motivación, nunca había intentado acercarse a ella de manera pacífica. Sin más, suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, ahí sí me atrapaste. Ella no me lo pone fácil, pero nunca lo intenté. – Ash miró a su amigo a los ojos. – Le voy a dar hasta el final del festival. Me voy a abstener de insultarla, pero si de nuevo se pasa con su exceso de confianza no dudaré en darle un chequeo de realidad. Cuando esto haya terminado, dependerá de ella si somos amigos, rivales, o las dos cosas.

\- Hecho. – Brock agarró una de las manos de Ash y se dieron un apretón para sellar el trato, y entonces regresaron con Misty, que los esperaba con una ceja levantada. – Misty, Ash decidió pasar los próximos tres días disfrutando del Festival del Fin del Verano conmigo, y nos gustaría que te nos unieras.

\- No estoy ciega. – Misty cruzó los brazos. – Sé que acabas de convencerlo de hacerlo.

\- Vamos. – suplicó el criador. – El festival es solo una vez al año, ¿para qué arruinarlo con malos sentimientos?

\- Entonces lo disfrutaré yo sola, muchas gracias. – replicó Misty, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Ya ves, te lo dije, Brock. – comentó Ash, asegurándose que Misty lo oyera. – Misty es tan mala perdedora que no es capaz de aceptar una tregua.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – gruñó la pelirroja volteándose.

\- Ya me oíste. – replicó Ash. – Siempre te quejas cuando las cosas no van como quieres, ya sea la dirección en la que vamos, las discusiones o las batallas.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¡Demuéstralo!

\- ¡Bien! – gritó Misty. – ¡Te lo voy a demostrar, me quedaré con ustedes todo el festival, y luego volveré a entrenar para aplastarte!

Brock no estaba seguro de si esto mejoraba o empeoraba la situación, pero reconoció que Ash estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a su plan, y se aseguró de que pudiera hacerlo. El criador no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que rápidamente se colocó entre los dos.

\- Muy bien, entonces será una tregua. Eso significa que nada de batallas ni entrenamiento, y como me doy cuenta que pedirles que no discutan ya es mucho, solo manténganlo al mínimo.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro con ojos de pistola, pero finalmente asintieron, diciendo a regañadientes "De acuerdo".

\- Vamos, ahora dense la mano. – les dijo. Los dos aceptaron a regañadientes, pero sin hacer contacto visual ni manteniendo el agarre más de lo necesario.

\- _¿Lo ves? –_ dijo Horsea desde la espalda de Squirtle. – _Ya dieron su primer paso para reconciliarse._

Squirtle y Bulbasaur se miraron uno al otro, dudando que fuera a ser así de simple. Los dos estuvieron allí ese día, y no sentían que hubiera mucha esperanza de que las cosas fueran a resultar bien. No que les importara de una forma u otra, pues no era que tuviesen mucho apego por Misty, pero tampoco querían explotarle su burbuja a Horsea. Charmander se acercó a Pikachu.

\- _¿Me perdí de algo los últimos días? ¿Qué hay con esto de que Ash y la pelirroja tienen_ _problemas?_

Mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico empezaba a relatarle a Charmander, Ash recogió a Horsea de la espalda de Squirtle.

\- Y bien. – dijo Brock mirando a los dos entrenadores más jóvenes. – ¿Qué tal si empezamos el festival con un buen almuerzo?

* * *

El Equipo Rocket flotaba lejos y encima del puerto de la ciudad, para evitar ser vistos y ocultar su globo más tierra adentro.

\- Es un festival. – dijo James mirando hacia el Pico de la Doncella con sus binoculares.

Jessie miró desde donde estaba pintándose las uñas y se puso de pie agitando la mano para secárselas. Al ver abajo, cogió los binoculares de James con la otra mano, mientras Meowth pilotaba el globo con una venda alrededor de las fosas nasales para aguantar el olor de los cosméticos de Jessie. Una sonrisa recorrió la cara de la agente femenina al ver abajo.

\- En efecto lo es. Bueno, acabamos de llevar un magnífico premio para el Equipo Rocket con ese Tentacruel gigante. ¿Quién dice que no podemos tratarnos para algo de diversión?

Todavía estaban entre misiones y esperando una oportunidad de usar el nuevo Pokémon que recibieron de Giovanni. Solo tendrían una oportunidad, así que no sería tan simple como una batalla directa. Aun así, Meowth le había preguntado al miembro temporal de su escuadrón sobre sus habilidades, y el trío esperaba su oportunidad para utilizarlas. El agente felino agarró también los binoculares en busca de Ash y compañía antes de verlos deambulando por el festival en vez de seguir adelante, y habló con su voz nasal.

\- Bueno, parece que los bobos también van a quedarse, así que no hará daño.

* * *

Brock pronto encontró un pequeño parque para colocar su manta para picnic. Mientras colocaba los platos y tazones, le encargó a Ash ir a comprar comida y a Misty conseguir bebidas para su almuerzo. Ash decidió dejar a sus Pokémon con Brock, pero se llevó a Horsea con él. No sabía qué clase de comida le gustaría al Pokémon de Agua y quería averiguarlo mientras iba de compras.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta deambuló de puesto en puesto, eligiendo diferentes comidas para él y para sus Pokémon primero. Hamburguesas para Squirtle y Charmander, semillas con sabores y algo de carne seca para Pidgeot (no sabía si prefería comer semillas o carne específicamente), algo de fruta para Pikachu y Bulbasaur, brochetas de pollo picante para él y para cualquier otro que le gustaran, entre otras cosas. No encontró nada que le gustara a Horsea, aunque estaba seguro de que Brock tendría algo de comida Pokémon esperando. Aun así, decidió seguir buscando mientras trataba de conseguir algunas de sus comidas favoritas.

Estaba algo estancado en qué llevarles a Misty y Brock, aunque haciendo memoria de lo que les había visto comer antes, decidió comprar algunos panes dulces que tal vez le gustarían (o no) a Misty, e hizo su última parada en un puesto de sándwiches. Si bien no sabía cuál era la comida favorita de Brock, los sándwiches eran una apuesta segura para todo. Mientras lo hacía, el hombre a cargo del puesto notó a Horsea cuando le entregó a Ash su orden, y su cara se iluminó.

\- Espérame un momento. – Se fue para atrás un momento y regresó con una caja plástica llena de rollos verdes. – Este es uno de nuestros platillos vegetarianos, ogonori. Son básicamente algas marinas frías, una marca delicada, así que no es muy popular con la gente, pero a los Pokémon de Agua les encanta.

Ash miró a Horsea, que asintió, y sonrió al ver que sí quería probarlo.

\- Deme dos, por favor. Una… amiga de un amigo tiene una Goldeen, y estoy seguro de que le gustarán las algas marinas.

Por supuesto se estaba refiriendo a Goldeen, pero el hombre seguro asumiría que se refería a Misty. Aun así, Brock se alegraría si al menos hacía el intento de hacerse amigo de Misty, aunque no quisiera realmente. Si Misty trabajaba duro para hacerse más fuerte y derrotarlo en batalla, Ash sentía que podría llegar a ser mejor persona al final, pero eso no quería decir que querría soportarla mientras aprendiera. El que Brock los retrasara para darle tiempo de alcanzarlos le echó a perder los planes. Sabía que su amigo se estaba esforzando mucho por arreglar las cosas entre él y Misty, pero Ash personalmente creía que solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

El entrenador podía contar las veces que Misty había sido genuinamente amable con él con una sola mano y le sobrarían dedos. Eso no era amistad, y ella le había dejado claro más de una vez que solo lo estaba siguiendo hasta que le pagara su bicicleta. Ahora que estaba cerca para no perderlo de vista, seguramente tomaría notas de sus estrategias y los movimientos de sus Pokémon para poder derrotarlo en batalla. Podía respetar el hecho de que Brock tratara de ayudar, pero el entrenador esperaba que se diera por vencido después de este plan. No solo por el bien de Ash, sino por el suyo propio. Seguir tratando de arreglar una amistad que no existía solo lo estresaría.

…

Pikachu miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Ash entre las personas que pasaban por ahí. Aunque había aceptado algo reacio que era más seguro para él quedarse con el resto de los Pokémon de Ash y con Brock para tener apoyo en lugar de estar solo con Ash y Horsea, estaba preocupado. Misty había llegado hacía poco con algunas bebidas, pero el Pokémon Eléctrico estaba más preocupado por el paradero de su entrenador.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_ – le preguntó Bulbasaur, acercándosele.

 _\- Es Ash._ – respondió Pikachu mirando a la multitud. – _Me preocupa que el Equipo Rocket pueda atacarlo, y que lo capturen si no estamos nosotros_

La razón, no estaba seguro, pero la parte más racional de la mente de Pikachu había quedado de lado después de la primera media hora después que su entrenador se marchó.

 _\- Pidgeot también está allá fuera, lo sabes, ¿no?_ – le recordó Squirtle. – _Conociéndolo, tendrá los ojos puestos en Ash la mitad del tiempo mientras disfruta su vuelo._

 _\- Y no está totalmente solo._ – dijo Charmander. – _Horsea está con él. Aunque no sea exactamente un combatiente, puede al menos echarle tinta en la cara al Equipo Rocket y darle a Ash tiempo para escapar._

 _\- Je, pagaría dinero por ver eso._ – se rio Squirtle.

Charmander había tomado las noticias de los eventos de los últimos días bastante bien. Cuando Pikachu le contó de la revancha entre Ash y Misty, junto con la rivalidad que resultó de ello, su veredicto fue muy simple: Misty había sido demasiado arrogante y pagó el precio por ello. Para Charmander, eso no cambiaba el panorama general. Él no tenía ninguna conexión especial con Misty, así que dio su opinión honesta de la batalla, y Ash había salido victorioso tal como esperaba el Pokémon de Fuego.

Aunque su respeto por Misty había subido un poco al saber que había empezado a entrenar para otra revancha después de esa humillante derrota, él no creía que valiera la pena preocuparse de eso. Ash ganaría de nuevo o perdería contra una oponente que trabajó duro para lograrlo; de cualquier manera, eso no cambiaría la forma en como Charmander veía a su entrenador. Estaba algo molesto de haberse perdido la gran batalla en los eventos de Puerto Hutber, pero admitió a regañadientes que no había mucho que podría haber hecho con toda esa agua inundando las calles, y que una batalla no era la respuesta contra un Pokémon gigantesco. En eso Ash dobló la esquina, con los brazos llenos de bolsas con comida.

 _\- ¿Lo ven? Está bien._ – señaló Squirtle.

Eso no le impidió a Pikachu sentarse lo más cerca que pudo de Ash, quien se puso cerca de sus Pokémon para distribuir lo que había traído por toda la manta de picnic. También le dio a Misty una caja de rollos de alga marina para Goldeen, para aprobación silenciosa de Brock, pero la pelirroja le respondió que podría haberla conseguido ella misma mientras la aceptaba. Ash no comentó nada de esto, y le pidió a Charmander que cavara un pequeño agujero y que Squirtle lo llenara de agua para que Horsea tuviera donde flotar en vez de tener que descansar en el suelo. Pero Squirtle levantó la mano y demostró que también sabía utilizar Excavar. Cuando le preguntó cómo, el Pokémon de Agua pretendió que iba caminando inocentemente y se dejó caer en el hueco, fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Oh, tus agujeros trampa, eso tiene sentido. – comentó el entrenador. Una vez que el agujero estuvo lleno de agua, dejó a Horsea adentro. Pidgeot llegó poco después, aterrizando a corta distancia antes de caminar a su sitio para evitar echar tierra encima del picnic.

En poco tiempo, todos tuvieron su comida lista y empezaron a comer. La conversación cesó por un momento mientras el grupo se enfocaba más en su almuerzo. Todos a excepción de uno, que usó su tiempo para algunas observaciones. Charmander miró alrededor a sus compañeros de equipo, analizándolos y en privado haciendo un recuento de cada una de sus habilidades. Sus ojos se fijaron primero en Pikachu, que tenía curiosidad por el condimento rojo que Ash estaba untándole a su hamburguesa.

\- _"Está muy por encima de mí en habilidad. Si pudiera conectarle al menos un golpe, pero con su velocidad, eso nunca pasaría. Incluso ese movimiento que he practicado en secreto jamás lo golpearía, ya que solo necesitaría enterrarse para esquivarlo."_

Dicho movimiento era para impresionar a Ash con su iniciativa para aprenderlo, pero quería guardarlo para cuando fuese más efectivo, o si su entrenador se daba cuenta y quería empezar a entrenarlo en ese movimiento. Como fuera, si elegía un mal momento para su primera demostración eso dejaría una mala marca. Entretanto Pikachu había empezado a lamer algo del condimento que Ash identificó como "kétchup" y se volvió loco de gusto con su sabor. Cogiendo la botella, empezó a echárselo a su comida Pokémon. Charmander sudó un poco al ver a Ash tratando de quitarle la botella de kétchup a Pikachu antes que el Pokémon eléctrico se la acabara toda.

\- _"Si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que no podría ser tan fuerte por la forma en cómo actúa."_

Se puso a mirar al resto mientras cada uno de sus otros compañeros, tratando de no hacer muy obvios sus pensamientos al respecto.

 _\- "Squirtle tiene ventaja de tipo, y con su entrenamiento de agilidad quedo en desventaja de velocidad contra su maniobrabilidad. Bulbasaur, quizás podría vencerlo, pero con tantos trucos que tiene sería difícil pelear con él. Un solo respiro de esos polvos que tiene y estoy fuera. Lo mismo con Butterfree."_

Con la realización de esa debilidad, hizo una nota mental de averiguar cómo contrarrestar los movimientos de polvos en general. Después de eso, observó a Pidgeot.

\- " _Pidgeot y Kingler están evolucionados al máximo y tienen mucho poder, además que Pidgeot puede volar y Kingler tiene su tipo. Cualquiera de ellos podría vencerme sin mucho esfuerzo."_

Sus ojos se detuvieron momentáneamente en Horsea, pero no contó al Pokémon dragón ni a Tentacool ya que los dos eran estrictamente nadadores. Tratar de combatir contra Pokémon como esos, asumiendo que fuese en su elemento, sería de manera táctica (y potencialmente literal) un suicidio en este punto. No podía a menos que tuviera más poder de fuego y alas.

 _\- "Incluso Rattata, a lo mucho tendría cincuenta y cincuenta de oportunidad."_ – musitó de manera ausente el Pokémon de Fuego, agarrando una brocheta de pollo picante, sin darse cuenta que su mente estaba en otra parte. – _"Tendría o que no utilizar mi fuego en absoluto, o derrotarla de un solo golpe. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me pone en desventaja, y eso asumiendo que pudiese golpearla. Puede competir con Pikachu en una carrera, y con su tamaño no es fácil de golpear."_

Charmander accidentalmente mordió el palillo de su comida, y tuvo que escupir el trozo de madera sin pensarlo dos veces, pues estaba concentrado en lo que pasaría si activaba por accidente la habilidad de Rattata.

\- _"Con ese incremento de poder me vencería en un instante. Hm, esto está bueno."_ – Charmander olfateó el pollo picante que lo distrajo por un momento. Aunque el picante apenas le hacía cosquillas en la lengua al ser él un Pokémon de Fuego, le gustaba más el sabor de esto que de cualquier otra comida. Agarró otras dos brochetas antes de poner en marcha su tren de pensamiento otra vez.

El lagarto de fuego tenía confianza de que podría vencer a cualquier oponente contra el que Ash lo pusiera a pelear, pero estar rodeado de tantos combatientes más fuertes que él le daba razón para preocuparse. Le hacía sentirse como el eslabón débil, aunque fuese relativo a sus compañeros en vez de manera objetiva.

\- _"Soy un Pokémon de Fuego."_ – se recordó. – _"El anciano dijo que soy fuerte contra la Hierba, los Insectos y el Hielo. Pidgeot y Butterfree podrían ser buenos para los primeros dos, pero soy lo único que Ash tiene para los de tipo Hielo. En tanto no atrape a un tipo Luchador o Roca…"_

El pensamiento le hizo reprimir el deseo de temblar, y tuvo que poner su mente bajo control.

\- _"Cálmate."_ – Hizo un rápido conteo mental del equipo, incluyéndose. – _"Diez Pokémon. Eso es un conteo menor que los que… ÉL tenía. Todavía tengo mucho tiempo. Y cuando haya evolucionado, mi posición en el equipo estará asegurada."_

Charmander dejó la brocheta vacía y agarró una fresca, notando que los otros Pokémon habían empezado a conversar después de terminarse su comida, específicamente con Squirtle preguntándole a Horsea sobre sus algas. El Pokémon dragón le ofreció probar un poco, y Squirtle agarró una tira antes de llevársela a la boca. La tortuga dio un visible respingo y le dio varios mordiscos a su hamburguesa para quitarse el sabor. Horsea se rio.

 _\- Bueno, tal vez a ti no te guste, pero a mí me encanta._

 _\- Quizás como lo conocimos cerca de la ciudad su gusto sea diferente._ – intervino Bulbasaur.

\- _Eso debe ser._ – asintió Pidgeot. – _Es decir, he visto algunos Pikachus en el Bosque Viridian, y usualmente van por frutas o bayas, pero algunos entrenadores que he visto que los tienen de mascotas les dan caramelos u otros dulces._

 _\- Blech…_ – Squirtle sacó la lengua como si le dieran náuseas. – _Mi pandilla y yo una vez probamos unos caramelos que robamos. Sabían horrible, demasiado dulces. De hecho los dejamos donde los encontramos después de eso._

Charmander se rio para sus adentros. Esperaba poder quedarse con este equipo. Era mucho más interesante que el antiguo, incluso antes de sufrir su primera derrota.

…

Brock miraba una y otra vez a Ash y Misty. Aunque una buena comida les ayudó a que dejaran de pelear, tampoco querían hablarse. Había tenido una que otra discusión corta con Ash, pero siempre terminaban cuando intentaba traer a Misty a ellas. El criador se percató de que la mano libre de Ash se apretaba en un puño y supuso que sería su manera de contenerse de contraatacarle a Misty sus groseras réplicas y menosprecios a Brock. Aunque le agradaba que su amigo quisiera defenderlo, apreciaría más si mantuviese su promesa, pero sabía que Ash no podría contenerse mucho más. Internamente suspiró mientras ocultaba su cejo fruncido detrás de un sándwich de ensalada de atún. Ash lo estaba intentando al menos, pero Misty no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer con la rivalidad tan fácilmente. Tal vez era hora de un enfoque diferente…

\- ¡Hey tú, el de ahí! – lo llamó una voz rasposa desde atrás.

El trío de entrenadores miró por encima del hombro del entrenador y vio a una anciana de baja estatura parada frente a ellos. Se apoyaba con un bastón de madera y traía puesta una túnica púrpura que se extendía hasta el suelo. Su cabello blanco caía por toda la joroba de su espalda hasta su cintura.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Brock, arqueando una ceja.

Moviéndose con una sorprendente agilidad dada su edad aparente, la anciana se le acercó para examinarlo con una lupa. Brock se inclinó tratando de alejarse por la sorpresa mientras ella lo veía a los ojos a través de la lente, y entrecerrando su propio ojo como si reconociera algo.

\- Ten cuidado, no de una belleza anciana como yo, sino de una joven y hermosa mujer, o enfrentarás un cruel destino. – dijo la mujer en tono ominoso. El criador parpadeó confuso ante la profecía, pensando en qué podría indicar tal amenaza.

\- Espere, ¿se refiere a esa chica en el muelle? – preguntó él en voz baja.

\- Bueno, yo debo ser esa mujer hermosa de la que está hablando, pero nunca lastimaría a Brock. – dijo Misty con modestia. La anciana se volvió hacia ella, pero Ash se le adelantó con una risa.

\- Misty, mi mamá es una mujer. La Oficial Jenny y la Enfermera Joy son mujeres. – señaló. – Tú eres una niña.

Misty le gruñó, pero Brock se dio cuenta que Ash técnicamente no había insultado, y además hubo algo más que no había dicho y eso le dio una idea. El entrenador podía haber roto su silencio, pero podía aprovechar esto.

\- Espera, no mencionaste a las hermanas de Misty. – interrumpió antes que la pelirroja pudiera decir nada. Decidiendo que podía recibir el golpe solo por esa vez y compensárselo después, agregó. – También ellas son muy hermosas.

Con toda certeza, Misty se dio la vuelta para encararlo con rabia, pero eso le dio tiempo al entrenador para responder.

\- Ehh… tal vez, pero no se veían muy responsables. – murmuró Ash, pensando en su encuentro con las "Hermanas Sensacionales". – Parecían más interesadas en sus espectáculos que en el gimnasio.

Sabía muy bien lo que Brock estaba planeando. Misty todavía no lo miraba, pero parecía haber relajado su postura. Aun así, solo estaba diciendo la verdad sobre Misty, y eso no iba a cambiar. Además, Ash tuvo que admitir en privado que fue una buena jugada de parte de su amigo, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a darle halagos sin críticas necesarias.

\- Digo, las cuatro parecen algo vanidosas, pero al menos hay UNA que actúa como líder del gimnasio en vez de tratarlo como un pasatiempo. – concluyó.

Eso podía ser estirar la verdad un poco, pues no conocía la historia de Misty respecto a desafíos en el gimnasio, pero imaginó que como haberse marchado parecía ser un evento reciente, debía de tener unos cuantos de ellos. Su crítica mezclada dejó a Misty insegura de si sentirse insultada o halagada, mientras Brock tuvo que admitir que Ash había dado una evaluación bastante precisa como dijo que lo haría. No podía culparlo por eso.

\- "Es un progreso." – pensó mientras se ponía de pie. – Vamos, probemos algunos de los juegos que hay aquí ahora que ya terminamos de almorzar.

Misty arqueó una ceja por la actitud de "media vuelta y vámonos" del criador, pero Ash también insistió.

\- Vamos, Misty, veamos quién de los dos gana un premio primero.

…

\- "Algo salió mal con mi hechizo. No debería ser capaz de pensar en ninguna mujer excepto ella."

Parecía estar consciente de ella, pero por alguna razón no se veía cautivado.

\- "Tal vez debería buscar otro objetivo, solo por si las dudas."

* * *

Jessie y James caminaban por el festival, el segundo con Mankey colgándole de la espalda. Meowth se había separado de ellos desde el principio, diciendo que quería disfrutar del festival en vez de hacerse pasar por mascota, así que se puso su disfraz de "Sr. Pokémon" de nuevo (siendo él mismo quien eligió el alias, por insistencia propia) y se fue con una porción de su tajada del premio del torneo y las ganancias por apuesta s de James. Además, se había puesto unos guantes con un mecanismo especial. Habían sido un proyecto desde el Monte Luna, luego de que se le hicieron demasiado incómodos esos guantes con relleno. Seguía todavía en prototipo, pero unos cables en las palmas le permitían controlar los dedos usando sus garras. Ya que necesitaba más refinamiento, dos de ellos controlaban dos dedos a la vez, y el último lo hacía con el pulgar. En cualquier caso, con su disfraz usual y las manos falsas, nadie le impediría a Meowth disfrutar del festival por su cuenta. Lo último que oyeron del agente felino fue cuando murmuró felizmente: "¡Meowth quiere algodón de azúcar!"

Jessie llevaba una peluca rubia ondulada, y sus ojos naturalmente azules le ayudaban a pasar por extranjera. James, por otro lado, se fue con el ya probado y funcional método de teñirse el pelo negro y amarrárselo en coleta atrás, con un par de lentes de contacto grises para ocultar el color de sus ojos. Ambos llevaban ropas que los identificaban como turistas, y Mankey tenía un par de gafas con pinza para la nariz mientras bebía por una pajilla del vaso de su entrenador.

La agente femenina admitía sentir envidia de que su compañero podía tener a Mankey fuera de su Pokébola. Sus tres Pokémon eran considerados demasiado peligrosos para tenerlos afuera. En ese momento andaba apretando un muñeco Psyduck que había ganado en un juego de tumbar botellas, haciendo que chillara. No le serviría ni de regalo para alguno de sus Pokémon.

\- Sabes, los festivales siempre parecían más divertidos desde lejos cuando era más chico. – comentó James arrojando una pequeña pelota de goma. – Quizás sea la diferencia entre querer y tener.

\- Probablemente. – dijo Jessie estando de acuerdo. – Estuve en uno o dos durante mis viajes, pero usualmente era por festivales de comida barata o porque mis compañeros de trabajo me arrastraban.

\- ¿Nos reabastecemos y nos vamos esta noche? – le preguntó el agente masculino volteando a verla.

\- Supongo. – suspiró ella. – No tiene sentido quedarnos aquí, y aun necesitaremos encontrar una misión apropiada para usar a nuestro nuevo Pokémon. Quiero ese ascenso tan pronto como sea posible. En cuanto encontremos a "Lars", haremos lo que dijiste e iremos a explorar.

Infortunadamente, James no estaba prestándole mucha atención. Su mirada de aburrimiento se perdió en busca de algo interesante, y lo encontró en el puerto distante. Había una mujer de pie en uno de los botes, cabello lila totalmente suelto hasta su cintura con una flor de camelia roja adornándoselo en un lado de la cabeza. Su vestido blanco parecía irradiar pureza, y James estaba sorprendido de que nadie más pareciera notarla. Jessie no tardó en notarle la expresión de borrego a medio morir y le dio un zape por detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¡Deja de soñar despierto! ¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije?

Mientras James tartamudeaba al repetir los planes que Jessie acababa de hacer, reabastecerse e ir a explorar después de irse por la noche, Mankey miró hacia donde su entrenador había estado miranda. Una mujer que estaba ahí parada de repente desapareció en, en el lugar donde su entrenador había estado mirando, solo para ser reemplazada por una esfera gaseosa de color púrpura con una cara en el frente. Volteó en su dirección y sonrió con malevolencia, divertido ante el hecho de haber sido visto antes de desaparecer. El Pokémon Luchador se levantó sus gafas para echar un mejor vistazo, preguntándose si fue su imaginación.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

Jessie y James ensancharon los ojos, preocupados de que alguien tal vez los hubiera escuchado, pero decidieron actuar naturalmente intercambiando miradas rápidas y haciéndose los desentendidos para confirmar su plan.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Podemos ayudarla, señora? – preguntó Jessie, haciendo su mejor actuación de rubia tonta, dirigiéndose hacia la anciana detrás de ellos y sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Aunque la mujer no pareció tragárselo.

\- ¡Los he estado observando; y no traman nada bueno! – Sostuvo una lupa para observar a James. – ¡Y en tu caso, no veo nada bueno en tu futuro!

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? Solo somos turistas que vinieron a disfrutar del Festival del Fin del Verano. – dijo James, moviendo de manera descuidada la mano, y Mankey volvía a ponerse sus gafas para imitar el gesto desde su espalda.

\- Veo una mujer joven y hermosa que te llevará a un cruel destino. – persistió la anciana. El adolescente rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

\- No necesito que me lean el futuro para saber eso. Hay una mujer que siempre me causa problemas, es una maldición. – le dijo, y de repente sintió que lo agarraba Jessie, que seguía sonriendo para mantener su acto, pero tenía un aura palpable de furia detrás de su expresión alegre.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y quién se supone que es ella? – preguntó en un tono inocente y a la vez terrorífico.

\- ¡Ay! ¡No, no, no! – trató de explicar frenéticamente James moviendo las manos. – ¡No hablaba de ti, me refería a alguien de mi infancia, lo juro!

Mientras trataba de disuadir a Jessie de darle una paliza, Mankey volvió a ver en la dirección de la anciana, y luego alrededor, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

* * *

Brock de pronto se encontró masajeándose el puente de la nariz con frustración. Moverse por los juegos del carnaval solo provocó que se desatara una competencia entre Ash y Misty. En retrospectiva, debió verlo venir desde lejos. Al menos alguien más fue el que ganó el primer premio en vez de los dos entrenadores.

Horsea se mostraba bastante feliz de haber aprendido Pistola de Agua y ganó un pañuelo con diseño de flores de hibisco en la galería de tiro. Estaba hecho de tela resistente al agua, lo que le permitiría usarlo incluso mientras estaba sumergido.

Luego de que Ash y Misty mostraron una sorprendente falta de talento para los diversos juegos, Misty fue la segunda en ganar, sosteniendo un muñeco de peluche Poliwag, pero la victoria anterior del Pokémon dragón ayudó a calmarle cualquier intento de presumir cuando Ash señaló que ninguno de los dos ganó el primer lugar.

\- "Esto no está funcionando." – concluyó Brock arrastrándose la mano por la cara. – "Supongo que eso será todo. No quería tener que hacer esto, pero si el acercamiento directo no funciona, nada lo hará."

Recuperando la compostura, el criador señaló hacia una rueda de la fortuna de tamaño mediano. El lugar perfecto.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal si vamos para allá después?

\- Hmm, no lo sé. – Ash levantó una ceja. – No es una montaña rusa, pero he escuchado que la vista desde una rueda de la fortuna es genial…

Aunque trataba de disimularlo, Misty también parecía interesada.

\- Escuché que es mucho más mágica por la noche. – se rio Brock. – Como sea, estoy seguro que tú querrás sentarte con tus Pokémon, así que yo subiré con Misty.

…

Ash por dentro se sintió sorprendido por eso, pues casi esperaba que su amigo tratara de ponerlos a él y Misty juntos a solas para tratar de hacer que hablaran sus problemas. Aunque parte de él deseaba poder escuchar la conversación, se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el carro mientras Brock se llevaba a Misty aparte. El asistente que administraba el paseo le abrió la puerta, y se preparó para entrar cuando de repente vio a alguien adentro, que quizás se había sentado mientras él observaba a los otros.

\- Disculpe, señora. – Ash inclinó su cabeza.

Yéndose a sentar en el otro lado, sus Pokémon (excepto Pidgeot, que había vuelto a volar por allí) entraron detrás de él y también tomaron sus asientos. Charmander y Squirtle se sentaron en los bordes para tener buena vista de afuera, Bulbasaur se quedó junto a Ash, Pikachu en su regazo y Horsea en su chaqueta. Para cuando todos se sentaron, se percataron que la mujer se había marchado, pero no le prestaron atención. En vez de eso se dividieron entre los dos lados, y a petición de Horsea, Squirtle se lo montó en la espalda para ver afuera.

…

\- "Diablos, lo necesitaba solo, y terminé con el chico equivocado. Este es demasiado joven para pensar que un trance es enamoramiento sincero. Supongo que tendré que acercarme más directo después."

…

Brock pasó su tiempo esperando que el asistente cerrara la puerta y preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Nunca tuvo que usar algo así mientras criaba a sus hermanos, pero Ash y Misty eran considerablemente mayores que ellos y bastante tercos. Aunque siendo objetivo, tuvo que admitir que entre los dos Misty lo era más que Ash. Por eso se había subido al carro con ella. La pelirroja habló cuando el paseo arrancó:

\- Entonces, supongo que tendrás algo que decirme.

\- Creo que eso era obvio. – concedió el criador. – Voy a ser completamente honesto, Misty. Le estás poniendo muy difícil a Ash poder hacerse tu amigo.

\- Hey, él empezó. – se defendió Misty.

\- ¿Cómo? – Brock ladeó la cabeza.

\- Con esto. – dijo ella casi escupiendo, mientras sacaba de su mochila un trozo de papel arrugado.

\- Déjame ver eso, por favor. – Misty se lo entregó, sintiendo que le ayudaría a ver las cosas a su manera. El criador desarrugó la carta y la leyó de principio a fin, y después de un rato, asintió y se lo devolvió.

\- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó ella, y su colega líder de gimnasio asintió.

\- Ya veo. Ash se preocupa más por ti de lo que me dijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Misty, totalmente desconcertada por esa repentina y loca apreciación.

\- Esto de hecho me ayuda a entenderlo un poco mejor. – continuó Brock, ignorando su arrebato mientras cruzaba sus brazos, pensativo. – Creí que te había dejado atrás porque estaba furioso contigo, pero no. Lo hizo para que te esforzaras por tu revancha y crecieras como persona. Un método quizás algo duro, pero considerando sus propias experiencias, debe haber pensado que saldrías como mejor persona al final.

Misty se puso de pie cuando la rueda se detuvo para dejar que más gente allá abajo se subiera, pero no estaba enfocada en disfrutar de la vista.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?! – exigió Misty. Brock la miró fijamente.

\- Él no te hizo nada, más allá de ser más fuerte que tú. Perdóname, pero al final de cuentas nadie tiene la culpa de eso más que tú, aunque en mi opinión él se haya ido un poco de mano. Como sea, la razón por la que vine contigo aquí fue para hacerte saber que si sigues alejando a Ash de ti, él te dejará atrás.

\- No puede correr lo bastante rápido para perderme. – Misty se sentó de vuelta en su lugar, enfurruñada y cruzando los brazos. – Eso ya lo viste fuera de Ciudad Pewter.

\- ¿Puedes volar? – preguntó Brock, haciendo que la pelirroja parpadeara. – Pidgeot siempre está solo a una llamada de distancia. Si Ash decide irse volando en él, ¿podrás seguirlo? Será solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se dé cuenta de que puede escapar volando en Pidgeot, si es que no lo hizo ya. – El paseo se puso en marcha de nuevo y el criador continuó. – Pero aunque así fuera, dudo que lo hiciera, a menos que tuviera otro Pokémon Volador que me llevara a mí. Y si es que decidiera volver a dejarte, no podría detenerlo, y tampoco querría hacerlo.

\- Pero… ¿por qué él? – Misty pareció sentirse herida bajo su furia, y Brock tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su expresión firme. Sabía que la pelirroja tenía buen corazón por dentro, pero tenía que decírselo.

\- Porque aunque tú no lo sepas, Ash pasa muchos tormentos por culpa del Equipo Rocket, más allá de los sentimientos directos de pérdida como lo que pasó con el Escuadrón Squirtle. – señaló Brock con gravedad. – Se tomó un solo día libre en Acapulco, y tal vez solo fue porque su mamá estaba de visita, y pasó el resto de nuestro tiempo allá entrenando desde la mañana hasta la hora de la cena. Aunque nunca hace que sus Pokémon se sobre esfuercen, tampoco se permite bajar la guardia. Se siente intranquilo cuando el Equipo Rocket no ataca porque espera lo peor cuando aparezcan. Ash no demuestra miedo porque no puede permitírselo.

Haciendo una pausa, Brock se tomó el momento para preparar lo siguiente, la parte más importante.

\- Pero aunque no soy lo bastante cercano como para que me diga directamente esas cosas, confía en mí para que le cuide las espaldas. Y aunque tengamos desacuerdos, siempre está dispuesto a oír mi opinión. Se preocupa por mí como amigo y por lo que pienso de él. – le explicó. – Él necesita tener cerca a alguien en quien pueda confiar, o en poco tiempo la paranoia lo va a destrozar. – El criador miró por la ventana para darse cuenta que ya habían empezado a descender. – Y ya puse esa confianza al límite por haberlos mantenido a ustedes dos juntos cuando él quería dejarte atrás. – Dicho esto, se volteó hacia Misty. – Lo retrasé a propósito, y él tuvo la amabilidad de no guardarme rencor, probablemente porque eso nos permitió estar allí para ayudar en Puerto Hutber. Pero hasta él tiene sus límites, y tuve que convencerlo de que me hiciera este favor de enterrar el hacha por el festival. Si sigo presionándolo, nos dejará atrás a ambos, y eso no puedo permitirlo.

El paseo se detuvo, y Brock se puso de pie.

\- No quiero tener que elegir un lado, pero al final, Ash es quien me necesita más. Quiero que ustedes dos se lleven bien. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber dejado que nos alcanzaras.

…

Ash salió del carro con sus Pokémon y se estiró. La vista había sido bastante agradable, y Horsea en particular había disfrutado ver desde esa altura sin ninguna tensión como en Puerto Hutber. Vio a Pidgeot aterrizando cerca de ellos y se rio al recordar haber saludado al Pokémon pájaro cuando pasó junto a su carro.

Miró hacia donde recordaba haber visto a Misty y Brock cuando se subieron, y parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Misty abriéndose paso entre la multitud y a Brock de pie con una expresión triste en el rostro. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se le acercó.

\- Las cosas… ¿no resultaron bien?

\- Le dije todo lo que podía. Ahora dependerá de ella. – replicó su amigo en un tono vacío. Ash frunció el cejo ligeramente antes de recuperar su buen humor.

\- Hey, escuché que van a revelar una pintura muy especial en el templo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a verla? – le propuso. Brock suspiró, pero asintió ligeramente.

\- Eso suena bien.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo todos! Comienza el 2018 y aquí la primera publicación. Espero que sea un buen inicio, no solo para mí, sino para el resto de ustedes.

Ahora, aquí ya el grupo llegó hasta el Pico de la Doncella, y creo que ya todos sabrán en qué terminará eso. Sin embargo, el punto central de este capítulo fue como Brock está haciendo de mediador entre Ash y Misty tratando (sin mucho éxito) de que se lleven bien. No se puede negar, hay un poco de culpa de parte de ambos, pero Ash al menos tiene razones válidas para actuar como lo hace, a diferencia de Misty que simplemente sigue aferrándose a su orgullo por no querer aceptar que Ash la superó. Este será otro paso para su desarrollo en su arco como personaje.

Y bien, mejor aviso que el próximo capítulo será otro de "Detrás de las Escenas". No les diré de qué se trata, solo que será uno bastante interesante en más de un sentido, así que la conclusión de este arco será hasta la próxima semana. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama, Soul of Demon, BRANDON369, AlenDarkStar** y **leonix644.** De momento, me voy a traducir un capítulo de "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh" que publicaron apenas anoche, así que estaré ocupado por un buen rato. Nos vemos y mis mejores deseos para todos en este año que inicia.


	24. DdlE: Forjado por la presión

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Detrás de las escenas 2:** Forjado por la presión.

* * *

 **Nota preliminar:** Eventos de este capítulo no son canónicos a la historia, salvo quizás la primera parte. Quedaría ubicado entre los capítulos 21 y 22 si no fuese el caso.

* * *

Ash yacía recostado en la cama del camarote que él y Brock estaban compartiendo. El criador ya estaba dormido, y Pikachu estaba enrollado junto a su entrenador. Aun así, este no podía dormir pensando todavía en la llamada que le hizo a Delia.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sabía que no era el chico más brillante del mundo. Siempre se enfocaba más en las batallas que en los libros, aunque había recibido educación básica como cualquier otro aspirante a entrenador. Pero también sabía que su madre lo extrañaba enormemente.

\- "Dijo que no quería que volara a casa, pero sé que le encantaría que la visitara más." – pensó Ash. – "Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una forma más rápida de viajar entre Pueblo Paleta y donde sea que me encuentre, no habría problema."

Vio a Dexter sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta junto a su gorra y su cinturón de Pokébolas, pero no quería despertar a Pikachu y Brock. El Pokédex era increíblemente útil para conseguir información, pero hablaba demasiado alto para dar sus consejos.

\- "Mañana." – decidió Ash. – "Buscaré información de movimientos para viajar más rápido mañana."

Algo brillante atrapó su atención y miró por la ventana para ver que una espesa niebla plateada empezaba a reunirse afuera de la ventana. Ash levantó una ceja, pero se imaginó que sería solo la luna que coloreaba la sustancia.

\- "Debería dormir un poco."

Acercando más a Pikachu, para confort inconsciente del Pokémon, Ash se metió en su cama y en cuestión de un momento se quedó dormido. Pero sin que ninguno de los dormidos huéspedes lo notara, la niebla comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, reteniendo su brillo incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de golpe al sentir que golpeaba un duro suelo, como si se hubiese caído de la cama. Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, esperando ver al Equipo Rocket y despertando también a Pikachu con el repentino movimiento. El roedor eléctrico soltó un choque por instinto para defenderse, causando que Ash gritara de dolor. Una vez que Pikachu dejó de emitir electricidad y se disculpó nerviosamente, el entrenador pasó un rato tratando de sacudirse el dolor antes de volver a ver dónde se encontraba. Todo a su alrededor parecía cubierto por la misma niebla que había visto antes, formando vagamente un espacio rectangular y cubriendo el piso hasta cubrir el suelo hasta sus tobillos. Tanteó con una mano el suelo debajo mientras agarraba a Pikachu con la otra y sintió como hierba, y alcanzó a ver las siluetas de unos árboles más allá de la pared de niebla. Al mirar arriba vio el cielo nocturno iluminado por la luz de la luna y dos nubes hechas de la misma niebla, una encima de él, y la otra al otro lado del claro.

La nube encima de él empezó a sacudirse y expulsó unos objetos familiares. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ash se levantó y se apresuró a atrapar su cinturón de Pokébolas, dejando que su chaqueta, gorra y zapatos cayeran al suelo. Una vez que lo tuvo en la mano, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras Pikachu saltaba fuera de su brazo. El entrenador se ajustó su cinturón mientras cogía su chaqueta, y un llamado alegre sonó mientras se la ponía.

\- ¡Pika! – Ash miró abajo y vio a Pikachu ofreciéndole su gorra con una sonrisa, que él le devolvió de la misma manera.

\- Gracias, Pikachu. – Pikachu asintió, y los dos volvieron a ponerse serios mientras el chico seguía mirando. – Lo que sea que nos haya traído aquí, tengo el presentimiento que es algo mucho más grande que el Equipo Rocket.

\- Pi-kachu. – El Pokémon Eléctrico estuvo de acuerdo, hablando en voz baja mientras seguían observando el neblinoso claro.

Ash agarró sus zapatos cuando la nube del lado opuesto también comenzó a sacudirse. Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash y se mantuvo alerta echando chispas en las mejillas. El entrenador simplemente se puso la gorra y deslizó un pie en un zapato en el suelo, con sus ojos fijos en la nube para ver qué o a quién expulsaría.

Una forma enrollada en un saco de dormir azul cayó desde la neblinosa sustancia, gritando por el duro aterrizaje antes de retorcerse y gruñir de manera quejumbrosa. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon al verlo: ese saco se veía exactamente igual al que él guardaba en su mochila. Por si fuera poco, la nube procedió a expulsar a otro Pikachu en la superficie acolchonada del saco de dormir mientras su ocupante se erguía, causando que el recién llegado Pokémon rodara hacia su regazo y empezara a despertar.

Si Ash creía que no podía sorprenderse más, se equivocaba. Pikachu miró por encima del hombro a su entrenador y después al chico que estaba frente a ellos. Dicho chico se veía exactamente igual a Ash, hasta el último detalle. Pelo negro, una chaqueta azul y blanca, guantes sin dedos de color verde en sus manos que ahora se frotaban los ojos, y para completar la imagen, la nube escupió la misma gorra de la Expo de la Liga Pokémon, que voló por el aire hasta caer en la cabeza del doble. Este chico era Satoshi de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash solo podía ver con una cierta fascinación mórbida mientras deslizaba su pie dentro del otro zapato y caminaba hasta el otro chico. Sacándose su gorra y quitándole a su doble la otra, revisó el interior de cada una para compararlas lado a lado. Las gorras oficiales de la Liga Pokémon tenían un emblema especial bordado en el interior y con un número impreso, debido a su rareza.

Con toda certeza, ambas gorras tenían la forma de Pokébola con el símbolo verde encima y un número "07" impreso en un lado. Ash recordaba el día que pensó que esta gorra debía ser la más afortunada de todo el lote con ese número, y por eso la había atesorado tanto para su viaje. En retrospectiva, Ash pensó que ahora parecía ridículo creer en algo así. Seguía teniéndole aprecio, y le había ayudado a salir de problemas una o dos veces, pero no creía que fuese más afortunada que alguna otra. Se volvió a poner su gorra mientras seguía viendo la de su doble.

En ese momento, Satoshi salió de su estado medio dormido y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su gorra, viéndola en una mano frente a él. Como Ash no llevaba sus guantes, no notó la similitud entre ambos. Se irguió todavía metido dentro de su saco, haciendo caer a Pikachu al suelo sin querer.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi gorra, devuélvemela! – le gritó. Ash colocó la gorra de Satoshi de vuelta en su cabeza y levantó la visera de la suya.

\- Cálmate, solo quería comprobar algo.

Pikachu, entretanto, saltó fuera del hombro y ayudó a su doble a levantarse, para sorpresa del otro una vez que este vio al Pokémon Eléctrico y a su entrenador. Satoshi se sacó de encima su saco de dormir mientras murmuraba con confusión.

\- Espera… esa voz… – Enderezó su gorra para mirar arriba y se fue para atrás, casi cayéndose de espaldas sobre su saco al ver a Ash. – ¡Tú eres yo!

\- Bueno, algo así. – replicó Ash, tomando una expresión pensativa. – Algo raro está sucediendo. Nos vemos iguales, pero tú no actúas como yo.

\- Y tú actúas como si estuvieras acostumbrado a esto. – comentó Satoshi viendo sus alrededores, y entonces ambos Pikachus se subieron al hombro de su respectivo entrenador.

\- He tenido que lidiar con muchas sorpresas desde que empecé mi viaje, y ninguna de las buenas. – dijo Ash secamente. – Entrar en pánico no arregla nada, así que trato de ver qué sucede, pero esto no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

Los dos entrenadores se vieron fijamente por un minuto hasta que Satoshi chasqueó los dedos.

\- Si hemos hecho el mismo viaje, tal vez ver nuestras medallas nos ayude a saber quién viene de dónde y cuándo.

Ash arqueó una ceja, pero asintió. Los dos chicos abrieron un lado de su chaqueta, y los ojos de Ash se ensancharon al ver que Satoshi tenía ocho medallas.

\- ¿Entonces eres del pasado? – se preguntó Satoshi mirando las tres medallas de Ash. – ¿De cuándo?

\- Acabo de pasar por Puerto Hutber. Ya sabes, los Tentacools y el Tentacruel gigante. – replicó Ash volviendo a cerrar su chaqueta. Algo no encajaba. Si Satoshi era del futuro, ¿entonces por qué se veía tan…? Ni siquiera sabía la palabra correcta, pero algo se veía diferente. Satoshi asintió.

\- Ah, cierto. Qué bueno que Misty los detuvo de seguir causando destrucción. – le dijo. Los ojos de Ash casi se salieron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Misty?

\- Sí, envié a mis Pokémon a tratar de detener a Tentacruel, pero eso no sirvió de nada. Pikachu trató de razonar con él, pero de no ser por Misty habría seguido atacando. – le explicó. Ash entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

\- ¿Quién de los dos ganó en el Gimnasio Cerulean?

\- Bueno… Pidgeotto logró derrotar a Starmie, pero…

\- ¿Quién ganó? – insistió Ash, notando otra inconsistencia.

\- Bueno, nadie. – suspiró Satoshi. – El Equipo Rocket nos interrumpió antes de terminar nuestra batalla, y el gimnasio quedó hecho un desastre. Pikachu logró expulsarlos, y las hermanas de Misty me dieron la medalla como agradecimiento.

Ash sintió un respingo de ver que su doble había aceptado la medalla en vez de continuar la batalla, pues eso entraba en conflicto con su propio sentido del orgullo. Pero lo mantuvo controlado ya que necesitaba más información.

\- El Equipo Rocket. – comenzó a decir. – ¿Alguna vez tuviste que lidiar con ellos ya que vienes del futuro?

\- Tengo que lidiar con ellos prácticamente una o dos veces cada semana. – respondió Satoshi rodando los ojos. – Son inofensivos, aunque sean fastidiosos a veces y…

\- Ya basta. – interrumpió Ash. Satoshi parpadeó y vio que su doble se ponía pensativo, usando la visera de la gorra para cubrirse los ojos. Su Pikachu de pronto también vio con algo de desdén al entrenador alterno, más que antes. – Tú no eres mi futuro. No puedes serlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Satoshi. Ash levantó la mirada, con algo de enojo.

\- Apuesto a que has tenido un viaje muy fácil. Seguro, tienes al Equipo Rocket, pero ellos nunca te presionaron como a mí. Y aceptaste una medalla sin ganártela como debe ser. ¿No tienes orgullo como entrenador?

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Satoshi. – ¡Tal vez no me las haya ganado todas por batallas, pero trabajé duro para llegar hasta donde estoy! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- ¿Crees que sabes lo que es el trabajo duro? – preguntó Ash incrédulo. – Si yo fuera como tú, lo perdería todo. – Dicho esto se dio la vuelta. – Me voy de aquí, encontraré una forma de salir.

Empezando a caminar hacia la nube desde la cual (probablemente) había salido, Ash estaba considerando volar a través de ella usando a Pidgeot cuando Satoshi se le puso enfrente para bloquearle el camino, gruñendo.

\- ¡Te mostraré lo que es tener orgullo! ¡Te reto a una batalla Pokémon! – le dijo. Ash levantó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Acaso te hará sentir mejor meterte con un entrenador con solo tres medallas con tus ocho de experiencia? Me recuerdas a mi Misty.

\- ¿Qué pasa, es que no crees que puedas? – lo desafió Satoshi.

\- En serio, me recuerdas mucho a Misty. – replicó Ash con una ligera risa. – De acuerdo. Gane o pierda, eso no me importa. Creo que al menos tengo una oportunidad, pero si no, significa que necesito entrenar mucho más duro. – Se alejó de Satoshi hasta poner suficiente distancia entre ellos antes de darse la vuelta. – Seis contra seis, batalla libre con substituciones, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¡Como digas, vamos a pelear! – dijo Satoshi volteándose la gorra. Pero entonces su Pikachu le tocó la sien y señaló su cinturón mientras hablaba. Satoshi alzó una ceja, y entonces fue que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ash. Satoshi tuvo un pequeño tic antes de admitirlo.

\- Es que… no tengo seis Pokémon conmigo. Solo cinco.

\- ¿Y qué? Cambia uno con tu Pokédex.

\- ¿Mi Poké…? ¡Oh! – Satoshi sacó a Dexter. – ¡Claro! ¡El botón blanco!

\- Ahora que ya está arreglado eso, yo elegiré mi propio equipo. – dijo Ash sacando al suyo.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se puso a pensar con cuidado a cuáles Pokémon utilizar. Pikachu era obvio, por supuesto. La pantalla mostraba a su equipo actual, dividido en seis para mostrar a Pikachu, Squirtle, Kingler, Bulbasaur, Horsea y Butterfree. Cada uno tenía un número en la parte inferior de su partición, marcados del 1 al 6.

\- **POR FAVOR ELIGE A LOS POKÉMON QUE DESEAS RETIRAR DEL EQUIPO. –** dijo la voz mecánica de Dexter.

Ash miró a su equipo y decidió conservar a un solo Pokémon de agua. Ya había decidido enviar de vuelta a Horsea puesto que el Pokémon dragón no tenía mucha experiencia en combate todavía. Tratando de elegir entre Squirtle y Kingler, Ash eligió al primero ya que su reciente entrenamiento acrobático lo hacía más versátil. Pulsando los botone en el teclado numérico, las imágenes de Horsea y Kingler se iluminaron con un marco azul. Pensando un poco más mientras veía la pantalla, Ash decidió enviar también a Butterfree. No quería arriesgarse, así que eligió cambiarlo por Pidgeot ya que el Pokémon pájaro era un combatiente más directo. Era el segundo (físicamente) más fuerte después de Kingler, pero su velocidad y vuelo le daban una ventaja definitiva. Presionando el botón blanco para confirmar, las imágenes cambiaron a Tentacool, Rattata, Pidgeot y Charmander, numerados del 1 al 4.

 **\- POR FAVOR ELIGE A LOS POKÉMON QUE DESEAS RECIBIR.**

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – lo llamó Satoshi.

Ash levantó un dedo sin voltear hacia él, y presionó 2, 3, y 4 con el pulgar antes de presionar el botón blanco con el dedo levantado. Sintió que sus Pokébolas salían de su cinturón una por una, y atrapó las esferas encogidas mientras aparecían secuencialmente a pocos centímetros de la pantalla. Sujetándolas al cinturón y dándose la vuelta, Ash se volteó su propia gorra.

\- Muy bien, ya estoy listo.

La niebla se dispersó un poco del suelo y las paredes, revelando que el suelo era tierra expuesta con parches de hierba convenientemente marcando los puestos de los entrenadores. Había también un gran estanque en el centro y hacia un lado.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya tengo listo mi primer Pokémon! – dijo Satoshi, levantando una de sus Pokébolas y lanzándola. – ¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!

Ash le dio un momento de consideración a su elección en el momento que la esfera voló. Si elegía uno oponente con ventaja demasiado fuerte, su oponente simplemente lo cambiaría. Eligiendo una de sus Pokébolas, la expandió y la arrojó, justo cuando la de Satoshi se abrió para liberar a Bulbasaur.

\- ¡Squirtle, ve!

La bola liberó al Pokémon de Agua justo cuando Bulbasaur se materializó totalmente, y el Pokémon tortuga lo miró antes de levantar una ceja y levantar sus gafas para ver mejor. El Bulbasaur de Satoshi se veía igualmente confundido, y ambos voltearon a ver a sus entrenadores. Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros y Pikachu le hizo un gesto similar con sus manos.

\- Solo síguele el juego. – le dijo el entrenador. Satoshi pareció decirle algo similar a su Pokémon, aunque Ash no podía oírlo. Los dos Pokémon se enfocaron de vuelta en batalla.

\- ¡Látigo Cepa! – ordenó Satoshi. Ash sonrió.

\- ¡Refugio, y acércate para atacar!

Bulbasaur liberó sus látigos y Squirtle se retrajo en su caparazón. El Pokémon semilla golpeó con uno de sus látigos inútilmente contra el caparazón antes de decidir usar el otro para mandarlo a dar vueltas, pero Squirtle simplemente usó el giro para curvarse y acercarse a él. Satoshi frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Atrápalo! – le ordenó. El Pokémon Hierba/Veneno estiró sus látigos a ras del suelo por ambas direcciones, cortándole las vías de escape a Squirtle.

\- Espera mi señal… – dijo Ash. Justo cuando los látigos casi le daban, dio su orden. – ¡Voltereta al frente!

Para sorpresa de su oponente, Squirtle saltó del suelo sobre los látigos de Bulbasaur, girando antes de volver a sacar sus extremidades y tomar impulso para un Mega Puño. Conectó justo en medio de los ojos mientras el Pokémon semilla estaba todavía mirando, y el golpe hizo que Bulbasaur saliera despedido hacia atrás, retrayendo sus látigos por instinto, pero Satoshi siguió presionando.

\- ¡Semilla Drenadora!

Una semilla emergió del bulbo en su espalda y salió disparada. Sin embargo, Squirtle estaba más que familiarizado con el movimiento por entrenar con su propio compañero, así que no necesitaba que le dijeran que tenía que hacerse a un lado para evadir el proyectil y saltar fuera del camino para no enredar los pies con la yedra esparcida por el suelo.

\- ¡Mega Patada!

Lanzándose al frente de nuevo, Squirtle saltó y conectó una doble patada voladora en el costado de Bulbasaur, girando para enderezarse por el impacto mientras el Pokémon semilla caía de lado y aterrizaba sobre sus pies, viendo si volvería a levantarse. Bulbasaur rodó sobre su estómago, que admitiéndolo le dolía, y se levantó con un gruñido, rehusándose a darse por vencido. Satoshi, entretanto comenzó a buscar en su Pokédex por si algún movimiento se le había escapado.

\- ¡Ah, esto servirá! ¡Bulbasaur, usa Polvo Venenoso! – ordenó. Ash respondió con un "tsk".

\- ¡Pistola de Agua encima de ese bulbo!

Squirtle disparó el chorro de agua justo cuando el polvo púrpura empezaba a acumularse encima de su oponente, listo para disparar. El ataque dio en el blanco y Bulbasaur terminó empapado, con su bulbo obstruido por el agua. El ataque no hizo mucho daño, pero ahora su bulbo solo expulsaba agua en vez de polvo.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntó Satoshi.

\- Paralizador no sirve si lo lavas con agua. – explicó Ash. – Siguiendo esa lógica, los movimientos de polvos no deberían funcionar si la fuente se moja; el polvo se hace muy pesado para flotar. – Internamente, pensó. – "Gracias, Misty, si no fuera por nuestra batalla, no lo hubiese averiguado." – Luego ordenó en voz alta. – ¡Ahora, termínalo con Cabezazo!

\- ¡Bulbasaur, atrápalo con Látigo Cepa! – urgió su doble con prisa.

Squirtle cargó al frente más rápido que antes y Bulbasaur volvió a sacar sus látigos para agarrarlo, solo para que el Pokémon de Agua disparara otro chorro directo a su cara. Aunque difícilmente le hizo algún daño, forzó a Bulbasaur a cerrar los ojos cuanto el líquido empezó a irritárselos, y mientras estaba paralizado, la tortuga salió disparada como un torpedo y conectó un sólido golpe con la cabeza justo en medio de los ojos de su oponente.

Bulbasaur salió volando hacia atrás y Squirtle aterrizó sobre su panza antes de levantarse de nuevo y frotarse la coronilla. Un Cabezazo reforzaba su cabeza como Mega Puño y Mega Patada lo hacían con sus extremidades, pero seguía dejándolo algo aturdido con el impacto. El Pokémon de Hierba y Veneno cayó de espaldas, con la cabeza en el suelo y las patas traseras en el aire, ya que su bulbo le impidió caer de aplastón. Al ver que no se movía, Satoshi empezó a preocuparse.

\- ¡Bulbasaur! – gritó. Sorprendentemente, se volvió a mover, rodando de lado (en la dirección donde no había recibido la Mega Patada) y se esforzó por enderezarse. Bulbasaur tenía un gran moratón en la frente, pero trataba de ponerse de pie. Squirtle y Ash observaron, y admitiéndolo estaban impresionados. Lo que al otro entrenador le faltaba en conocimiento, él y sus Pokémon lo compensaban con determinación.

\- "Pero hasta eso tiene sus límites." – musitó Ash, recordando su primera derrota en el Bosque Viridian. Satoshi entretanto, tenía una línea de pensamiento diferente al ver a su Pokémon esforzarse por volver a pararse.

\- "¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes? Yo no estaba ni de cerca a este nivel cuando tenía solo tres medallas." – Estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ahora, pero no podía creer que hubiese una brecha tan grande entre los dos. – "Maldición, necesito usar un Rayo Solar, pero no hay forma de que Bulbasaur pueda soportar otro golpe. Tengo que ganar tiempo…"

Su mirada se paseó frente a la yedra marchita de la Semilla Drenadora, y se le ocurrió una idea mientras Bulbasaur finalmente volvía a incorporarse del todo.

\- ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Semilla Drenadora a todas partes! ¡Forma una red para que no se acerquen!

El Pokémon semilla obedeció, y Satoshi se alegró de que el agua no le impidiera disparar las semillas. Squirtle se vio forzado a saltar hacia atrás para evitar la expansiva telaraña de enredadores y se mordió la lengua por lo molesto de esta táctica que solo quería demorarlo.

\- ¡Ahora, prepara Rayo Solar!

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon, ya que nunca había escuchado de ese movimiento antes. Fragmentos de luz comenzaron a reunirse desde el cielo hacia el bulbo de Bulbasaur, así que sacó su Pokédex.

 **\- MOVIMIENTO IDENTIFICADO: RAYO SOLAR, UNO DE LOS ATAQUES TIPO HIERBA MÁS PODEROSOS. EL USUARIO ACUMULA LUZ EN SU INTERIOR Y LA DISPARA EN FORMA DE UN PODEROSO RAYO CON GRAN FUERZA DE IMPACTO.**

Squirtle, por otro lado, se dio cuenta que estaba en serios problemas ya que no había manera de que un ataque de tipo Agua de largo alcance acabara con Bulbasaur antes que estuviera listo para disparar, y el Pokémon semilla se veía determinado a ganar. Al ver el estanque, salió corriendo hacia él y se zambulló justo cuando Bulbasaur volteaba en su dirección, con su bulbo brillando en blanco desde el interior.

\- ¡Dispara el Rayo Solar! – ordenó Satoshi.

Con un rugido, el Pokémon semilla disparó un poderoso rayo que cavó una trinchera a ras del suelo por la proximidad, al dirigirse hacia el estanque. Perforó la orilla y golpeó directo al agua desde el ángulo bajo y una luz flasheó desde el agua, antes que una explosión la hiciera saltar como un geiser y caer de vuelta lloviendo sobre ellos. Todos esperaron el resultado mirando hacia el estanque, con Bulbasaur respirando a bocanadas. Ash y su Pikachu sabían que todavía seguía en el aire ya que no vieron a Squirtle salir disparado con el estallido de agua.

La primera señal que recibieron fue cuando la tierra bajo la barbilla de Bulbasaur empezó a temblar, pero fue demasiado tarde y ya estaba demasiado exhausto para esquivar. Squirtle salió disparado de un nuevo agujero y le dio un gancho directo a la quijada al Pokémon tipo Hierba/Veneno. Ya estaba inconsciente antes de tocar el suelo y el círculo de yedra a su alrededor se marchitó.

El Pokémon de tipo Agua dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Aun con el túnel que excavó desde el estanque, la explosión todavía forzó el agua hacia él, y de no haberse retraído hacia su caparazón en el último segundo, la presión podría haberlo lastimado. O peor, haberle roto sus gafas.

\- ¿Squirtle conoce Excavar? – comentó Ash confuso. No recordaba habérselo enseñado. Y entonces miró al agujero que había quedado y se dio cuenta. – Ah, conque así era como preparaban sus agujeros trampa…

\- ¡Bulbasaur, regresa! – dijo Satoshi después de un momento de ver a su Pokémon inconsciente, y luego murmuró para sí mismo. – Creo que lo subestimé. Pikachu, ¿estás listo?

El ratón eléctrico asintió con determinación y saltó hacia el frente. Squirtle observó a su nuevo oponente, sabiendo que no tendría mucha oportunidad. Su maniobrabilidad quedaba totalmente opacada por la velocidad superior de Pikachu. Tampoco podía tocarlo ya que podía electrocutarlo al contacto, e incluso los ataques de agua estaban a riesgo de conducir la electricidad hacia él.

\- ¡Squirtle, regresa! – La tortuga asintió, agradeciéndole a su entrenador mientras el rayo conectaba y lo regresaba a su Pokébola. El entrenador encogió la esfera y la reemplazó con una nueva. – ¡Ve, Charmander!

El Pokémon de tipo Fuego se materializó en el aire, feliz de tener una oportunidad de pelear. Aterrizó en el suelo y evaluó a su oponente. Parpadeó de sorpresa, y entonces se dio la vuelta para estar seguro de que no había terminado en posesión de alguien más. Al ver a Ash, se rascó un lado de la cabeza sorprendido, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió que una batalla era una batalla, sin importar las circunstancias.

\- _Es una especie de Ash alterno. –_ explicó Pikachu en tan pocas palabras como le permitía el tiempo.

Charmander asintió y se preparó para la batalla. Estaba algo nervioso, considerando que su compañero era mucho más rápido que él, pero si Ash creía que podía vencer a este Pikachu alterno, entonces tenía que probárselo y ganar.

 _\- "Solo necesito un golpe certero, y el resto de la batalla será fácil."_ – se aseguró a sí mismo.

Probando las aguas, disparó un Lanzallamas directo hacia su oponente, para ver cómo reaccionaba. Predeciblemente, Pikachu esquivó hacia un lado, y Satoshi ordenó un Atactrueno. Charmander empezó a correr, agradecido de haber tenido esas peleas de entrenamiento con el Pikachu y Pidgeot de Ash, que le enseñaron a reaccionar más rápido contra oponentes más veloces. Aún seguía sin poder seguirles el paso a ninguno de los dos, pero podía verlos aproximarse si no usaban Agilidad y tratar de medir sus ataques para mantenerse.

El primer rayo golpeó justo donde estaba, y se deslizó para detenerse logrando evitar el segundo rayo antes de irse para atrás para esquivar un tercero. Desde allí, disparó un Lanzallamas para poner a Pikachu a la defensiva y darse tiempo de volverse a levantar.

\- ¡Sigue así, Charmander! – lo motivó Ash. – ¡Lo estás haciendo grandioso!

\- _¡Un solo golpe y su velocidad quedará reducida!_ – agregó Pikachu. Satoshi se dio cuenta que solo estaba desperdiciando electricidad y decidió tomar un enfoque diferente.

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!

El Pokémon Eléctrico desapareció de vista, reapareciendo por breves instantes de lado a lado mientras se venía acercando. Charmander, sin embargo, reconoció la oportunidad que tenía aquí. Solo tenía que esperarla. Conociendo a Pikachu (o al menos a su compañero de equipo), supuso que atacaría directo por el frente, posiblemente directo al estómago. El Pokémon de Fuego lo vio reaparecer justo frente a él y ya se estaba moviendo antes del impacto. En cuanto el Pokémon de Satoshi lo embistió, Charmander atrapó con sus brazos a su oponente, incluso al ser empujado por el golpe. Pikachu miró arriba y vio a Charmander mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa a pesar de su dolor. El Pokémon de Fuego abrió la boca en cuanto cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡CHAAAAAAAAAR! –

Un Lanzallamas salió de su boca con un rugido a quemarropa, haciéndole mella a Pikachu junto con los brazos de Charmander. El lagarto de fuego podía resistirlo gracias a su tipo, pero Pikachu no tenía tanta suerte. Cuando terminó el ataque, Charmander arrojó a Pikachu lejos para evitar que lo fuese a electrocutar y se alejó. El ratón eléctrico se volvió a poner de pie a cuatro patas, pero estaba cubierto de quemaduras.

\- _Estás acabado. –_ dijo Charmander. – _Ahora no podrás moverte a máxima velocidad, y sin ella yo tengo la ventaja._

\- ¡Pikachu, llena toda esta área con electricidad! – ordenó Satoshi. – ¡Trueno!

Esta vez, en lugar de sorprenderse, Ash y su Pikachu observaron detenidamente para ver si podían descubrir lo que estaban haciendo mal al utilizar Trueno. Charmander miró despreocupadamente hacia arriba mientras su oponente cargaba cantidades masivas de electricidad y la disparaba al aire para formar un vórtice giratorio que continuaba expandiéndose incluso después que Pikachu dejó de enviarle energía.

\- Un círculo, no una esfera. – notó Ash. – Hemos estado gastando demasiada energía en Trueno, no me extraña que siempre quedas agotado después de usarlo. Para hacer nuestra versión siempre utilizas toda la energía que tienes.

Entretanto, la electricidad comenzó a caer por toda el área del claro donde Charmander se encontraba, pero él simplemente se enterró en el suelo, excavando fácilmente con sus garras. Uno de los rayos sí alcanzó a meterse en el agujero, pero para entonces ya se había movido fuera de la posición y no se vio afectado. Satoshi y su Pokémon vieron con desconcierto cómo el ataque falló por completo su objetivo y Charmander resurgía después de que pasó y se acercaba lentamente a su oponente que jadeaba.

\- _No te diste por vencido. –_ dijo antes de detenerse frente a él. – _Tienes mi respeto por eso_.

El Pokémon de Fuego se giró y le dio un coletazo en la quijada a Pikachu, enviándolo a rodar por el suelo y noqueándolo. Satoshi corrió para recogerlo.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Pi… – murmuró el Pokémon tratando de despertar. Mirando alrededor, el entrenador recogió su saco de dormir y la dobló para tender a Pikachu en ella sobre el material acojinado.

\- Toma un buen descanso, yo seguiré con la batalla.

Pikachu se quedó dormido para recuperarse, y Satoshi le dio una mirada seria a su contraparte.

\- Te lo estuve poniendo fácil, pero se acabó. – le advirtió. – Quería guardarlo a él para el final, pero ahora te mostraré lo fuerte que soy. – Levantando una Pokébola, Satoshi la arrojó. – ¡Yo te elijo, Charizard!

\- ¿Chari-QUÉ? – se preguntó Ash incrédulo. Una enorme silueta draconiana empezó a materializarse, así que sacó su Pokédex para apuntarlo al Pokémon. Este se paraba en dos piernas algo cortas pero gruesas, y sobre su enorme cuerpo sobresalía un largo cuello con una cabeza que terminaba en dos cuernos por detrás. Unas alas sobresalían de la espalda del Pokémon y sus brazos se veían delgados en comparación con el resto del cuerpo, pero Ash no dudaba que sus golpes todavía dolerían bastante. Pero el rasgo más familiar eran las escamas color naranja y la panza amarilla, junto con la gran flama que ardía en la punta de la cola. En ese momento, Dexter pitó y comenzó a hablar:

\- **CHARIZARD, EL POKÉMON EN LLAMAS. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA FINAL DE CHARMANDER. LAS LLAMAS DE CHARIZARD SON TAN PODEROSAS QUE PUEDEN DERRETIR CUALQUIER COSA. –** Apretando los dientes, Ash comenzó a buscar información de tipos. Necesitaba saber cuál sería el más efectivo. – **CHARIZARD POSEE CARACTERÍSTICAS DE POKÉMON TIPO FUEGO Y VOLADOR.**

\- "Entonces Pikachu o Pidgeot." – decidió. – "Necesito electricidad o a otro tipo Volador para combatir de igual a igual."

Levantó la Pokébola para recuperar a Charmander, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Charizard, no preparándose para la batalla, sino recostándose para tomar una siesta. Ash se quedó viendo fijamente por un momento, preguntándose si sería algún truco antes de bajar la Pokébola mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- ¿Qué rayos…?

\- ¡Charizard, vamos! ¡No puedes hacerme esto ahora! – gruñó Satoshi. El Pokémon de Fuego simplemente soltó un bostezo aburrido. Tratando un enfoque diferente, el entrenador le dijo. – ¡Es otro yo! ¿Qué otra batalla podría ser más interesante que esa? ¡Ya derrotó a Bulbasaur y a Pikachu! ¡Necesito que pelees!

El dragón de fuego no reaccionó salvo por abrir un ojo y mirar a Ash antes de resoplar sin darle importancia. Mientras Satoshi continuaba suplicándole a Charizard que peleara, Ash se quedó viendo en parte con fascinación y en parte con pena ajena. Pero tenía curiosidad de lo que estaba viendo, así que volvió a sacar su Pokédex.

\- Dexter, ¿Pokémon desobedientes? – preguntó. Con un pitido, la imagen de una Pokébola apareció.

\- **SI UN ENTRENADOR NO TIENE SUFICIENTE EXPERIENCIA RELATIVA AL PODER DE SUS POKÉMON, ESTOS NO LO RESPETARÁN Y SE VOLVERÁN DESOBEDIENTES.**

\- Así que es cuestión de respeto… – Ash no tenía duda alguna de que todos sus Pokémon lo respetaban, y hasta que lo querían. Se imaginó que el resto de los Pokémon de su doble seguirían queriéndolo, pero Charizard ya no lo respetaba por alguna razón. Entretanto, Pikachu saltó fuera del hombro de Ash al ver a Charmander mirándolo con total incredulidad.

 _\- Sí sabes que ese no eres tú, ¿verdad?_ – le preguntó. Charmander se salió de su trance y desvió la mirada con completa repulsión.

 _\- No puede creer que haya alguna versión de mí que sea tan ingrata. Ash salvó mi vida. Esa versión de él debe haber hecho lo mismo, pero ese otro yo es tan… tan…_

 _\- ¿Irrespetuoso? ¿Terrible? ¿Perezoso?_

\- _Las tres cosas. –_ " gruñó el Pokémon de Fuego. – _No sabes cómo quiero enseñarle una buena lección, pero… me destrozaría si decidiera pelear._

\- _Por eso es que somos un equipo, Charmander. –_ Pikachu le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Luego se dio la vuelta. – _¡Ash!_

Al escuchar a su compañero decir "¡Pikapi!", que Ash ya había averiguado era la manera que usaba Pikachu para referirse a él, miró a su inicial señalándose a sí mismo y luego hacia Charizard.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Pi! – El Pokémon Eléctrico asintió y Ash hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Vamos a mostrarle a ese Charizard de qué estás hecho! ¡Esto sigue siendo una batalla! – dicho esto alzó la voz para hablarle a su doble. – ¡Hey, ya me cansé de esperar! ¡Si ese Charizard no va a combatir, tendremos que empezar sin él! ¡Atactrueno!

\- ¡Charizard, tienes que moverte! – gritó Satoshi con los ojos ensanchados mientras Pikachu se preparaba para lanzar su ataque, pero no hubo respuesta. – ¡Maldición! ¡Charizard, regresa!

El Atactrueno golpeó inútilmente el suelo mientras el rayo retractor conectaba en la espalda de Charizard y volvía a regresarlo a su Pokébola. Ash levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Vas a pelear con él o no?

\- ¡Lo… lo guardaré para después! – razonó Satoshi. – ¡Yo elijo a… uh…!

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún Pokémon que pudiera contrarrestar al tipo Eléctrico de manera confiable. Bulbasaur y Pikachu ya estaban fuera, Pidgeotto y Squirtle estarían en desventaja, y su último Pokémon sería una opción arriesgada si el Pikachu de Ash era más fuerte que el suyo.

\- Pikachu, regresa. – dijo Ash sin usar una Pokébola. – También te guardaré para después.

Pikachu asintió y se colocó al lado de Ash y Charmander. Satoshi apretó los dientes ante el hecho de que su doble le estuviera tratando de manera condescendiente, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Moviéndose entre sus tres Pokémon restantes, eligió uno y lo lanzó.

\- ¡Yo elijo a Squirtle! – dijo Satoshi. Ash eligió al suyo.

\- ¡Entonces yo elijo a Rattata!

Los dos Pokémon emergieron, escuchando la conversación de sus entrenadores respectivos a través de sus Pokébolas, y sin saber qué esperar. Ash levantó una ceja al ver al otro Squirtle sin sus gafas, pero decidió que eso realmente no importaba mucho ahora.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido, Rattata!

La ratona Pokémon saltó al frente y Squirtle levantó la guardia solo para que ella lo rodeara en el último momento y lo golpeara por detrás de la cabeza. Con su pequeño tamaño, podía usar todo su peso (aunque fuese poco) para atacar en el área. Squirtle cayó de frente, pero logró aterrizar a cuatro patas mientras Rattata rodaban frente a él para volver a incorporarse. Squirtle disparó una Pistola de Agua, pero Rattata fácilmente se enterró en el suelo para esquivar. Los ojos de Squirtle se ensancharon y tuvo que saltar fuera de su posición justo a tiempo para evitar los dientes de Rattata antes que sus dientes le mordieran el estómago. Tenía su caparazón, pero este no era tan duro por el frente.

\- _Incluso sin acrobacias, parece que ese otro Squirtle sigue siendo bueno para esquivar. –_ comentó Charmander. – _Aunque hasta yo soy más rápido que él_.

\- _Conociendo a Ash, tal vez decida hacer que sea más fácil golpearlo. –_ replicó Pikachu.

\- ¡Rattata, Colmillo Rápido!

\- _¿Ya lo ves?_

\- ¡Squirtle, Refugio! – ordenó Satoshi a toda prisa, ya que ese movimiento no sonaba a que fuesen buenas noticias. La tortuga hizo lo que le dijeron, pero Rattata sonrió antes de desaparecer, reapareciendo junto al agujero de una de las piernas de Squirtle. Metió la cabeza en él, con sus dientes brillando con el Híper Colmillo. Un segundo después, Squirtle salió de su caparazón a toda prisa, gritando de dolor mientras saltaba tratando de sacudirse a Rattata mientras le mordía la pierna. Charmander se rio.

\- _Creo que ser pequeño tiene tantas ventajas como ser grande._ – comentó.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Squirtle, regresa! – gritó Satoshi. Rattata aterrizó en el suelo una vez que el cuerpo de su oponente se convirtió en energía y se mantuvo firme mientras esperaba a su siguiente oponente. – ¡Ve, Muk!

Ash levantó una ceja al ver a este Pokémon que no le era familiar: una masa de fluido tóxico púrpura con dos brazos cortos, una gran boca y dos ojos estrechos. Rattata por su parte retrocedió asqueada. Y él no podía culparla considerando que su método principal para atacar era mordiendo. Sacó su Pokédex.

 **\- MUK, EL POKÉMON LODO. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE GRIMER. APROXÍMATE CON PRECAUCIÓN, PUES TODO SU CUERPO FLUIDO CONTIENE VENENO.** – Ash tarareó algo pensativo mientras guardaba el dispositivo, sosteniendo la Pokébola de Rattata para recuperarla.

\- Rattata, no puedes hacer mucho contra un oponente como ese. Regresa. – dijo mientras la retornaba. Claro, quizás podría hacer algo de daño activando Agallas con el veneno de Muk, pero no iba a mandarla a pelear para que intencionalmente se dejara lastimar. – Charmander, ¿estás bien para otra ronda?

El lagarto de fuego asintió con confianza y dio un paso al frente. Muk levantó los brazos y dio un bramido tratando de intimidarlo, revelando que sus manos tenían tres dedos cada una. El Pokémon masa de lodo se deslizó hacia el frente, y Charmander le dio una mirada inexpresiva de lo lento que se aproximaba.

 _\- "Terminaré rápido con esto."_ – decidió. – _"Qué lástima, quería guardarlo para una batalla más dramática."_

Tomando un profundo respiro, Charmander lanzó una espiral de llamas que rodearon a Muk formando un anillo que luego se levantó en una gran columna ascendente.

\- ¡Muk! – gritó Satoshi con preocupación.

\- ¡Woah! – dijo Ash ensanchando los ojos mientras apuntaba a Dexter hacia adelante.

 **\- MOVIMIENTO IDENTIFICADO: GIRO FUEGO. FORMA UN ANILLO DE PODEROSAS LLAMAS QUE BLOQUEA LOS MOVIMIENTOS DEL OPONENTE PARA LUEGO INFLIGIR GRAN DAÑO.**

\- Bien hecho, Charmander. – le dijo, y el Pokémon de Fuego sonrió con orgullo.

Pero el intercambio se vio interrumpido cuando el fluido empezó a escurrirse, apagando las llamas en la base. Muk se extendió sobre la pared de fuego y su cuerpo echó vapor ligeramente antes de recuperar su forma básica. Charmander gruñó de ver que soportaba su movimiento tan fácilmente, y le lanzó un Lanzallamas directo, pero Muk se aplanó de nuevo y este pasó por encima de su cabeza mientras seguía avanzando. El Pokémon de Fuego siguió rodeando a Muk en círculos mientras saltaba para lanzar de manera periódica chorros de fuego.

\- Ese Charmander es demasiado rápido. – gruñó Satoshi. – ¡Muk! ¿Tienes movimientos que puedan atacar a distancia?

Muk detuvo su lenta persecución y se rascó un lado de la cabeza mientras otro Lanzallamas lo golpeaba en un lado, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Mirándose la mano que levantaba, de pronto tuvo una idea.

\- ¡Muk! ¡Muk! – gritó triunfante mientras sacudía su brazo.

Charmander levantó una ceja, pero terminó sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando el Pokémon de lodo disparó su puño, extendiendo más de su masa desde su cuerpo para estirar el brazo. El puño le conectó en el estómago, enviándolo a tambalearse hacia atrás, y haciendo que Muk se adelgazara ligeramente. Pero al retraer de nuevo el brazo, el Pokémon de Satoshi recuperó su masa y se veía bastante satisfecho de pensar en este nuevo movimiento. Aunque solo fue por un momento, ya que Charmander volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto. La flama de su cola empezó a agrandarse considerablemente ahora que estaba utilizando el ataque de Ira, lo cual no era tan difícil ahora que estaba furioso de que un oponente tan lento lo hubiese golpeado. La peor parte, le dolió bastante, y eso le hirió el orgullo por hacerlo ver mal frente a Ash.

\- _¡Ahora sí, ya estuvo! –_ gruñó el Pokémon de Fuego lanzándose hacia el frente.

Satoshi comenzó a preocuparse. Reconocía el ataque de Ira de la última vez que su propio Charmander lo había utilizado, y había derrotado a un Pokémon totalmente evolucionado de un solo golpe con él.

\- ¡Acaba con él, Muk! ¡Rápido!

Muk volvió a estirar otro brazo, pero esta vez Charmander lo vio venir y se hizo a un lado, mientras sus garras ganaban un ligero brillo blanco y empezaban a hacerse más largas. Con un solo movimiento de su brazo, cortó la mano de Muk por la muñeca.

\- ¡Mu-u-uk! – tartamudeó el Pokémon Venenoso sorprendido antes de que la pequeña pila de fluido regresara a él, pero Charmander estaba progresando mucho más rápido y ya tenía fuego ardiendo detrás de sus dientes apretados.

\- ¡Golpe de Cuerpo! ¡Pero déjale la cola libre! – ordenó Satoshi. Tampoco quería matar accidentalmente a Charmander apagándole la flama de la cola.

Muk se expandió encima del Pokémon de Fuego para caerle antes de que pudiera atacar. La cola de Charmander sobresalía desde abajo y empezaba a sacudirse. Aunque salían cortes a través de la espalda de Muk, estos se regeneraban mientras el forcejeo comenzaba a disminuir. El Pokémon de lodo esperó un momento antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras su mano cercenada volvía a él. Pero sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir que un calor intenso se acumulaba rápidamente y su cuerpo empezaba a hincharse. Al ver la cola se dio cuenta que su flama había aumentado a proporciones gigantes.

El cuerpo de Muk explotó, salpicándolo por todos lados en un área amplia y abriendo paso a un pilar de fuego que ascendió hasta el cielo sin detenerse. Charmander estaba en medio de un parche de tierra quemada una vez que las llamas amainaron, y estaba quemado con su propio ataque ya que el calor le había hecho daño hasta con su resistencia. Satoshi, por su parte, parecía devastado.

\- Muk… – Y entonces vio un poco del fluido cerca de sus pies empezando a agitarse antes de volver a deslizarse hacia el centro. – ¿Huh?

Los trozos de lodo comenzaron a volver a reunirse, arrastrándose por el suelo, y Satoshi sacó su Pokédex, apuntándolo hacia la pila que se formaba.

 **\- GRIMER Y MUK POSEEN CAPACIDADES REGENERADORAS INCONSCIENTES, Y PUEDEN SOBREVIVIR PRÁCTICAMENTE A TODO MIENTRAS LAS PIEZAS PUEDAN REAGRUPARSE. ESTA CONSTITUCIÓN POCO USUAL ES LO QUE LOS CONVIERTE EN LAS ÚNICAS ESPECIES DE POKÉMON CAPACES DE USAR EXPLOSIÓN A SU MÁXIMO PODER.**

Satoshi dejó salir un suspiro al ver la enorme masa de lodo recuperar sus características usuales. Incluso aunque Muk se notaba visiblemente exhausto, con su postura baja hacia el suelo en vez de a su estatura total y jadeando con fuerza, el entrenador se alegró de que siguiera vivo. Aunque no lo usara mucho en batalla, el pensamiento de que cualquiera de sus Pokémon se fuera para siempre le aterraba. Se prometió a sí mismo mostrarle más aprecio a Muk a partir de ahora.

\- _Eso dolió… mucho…_ – murmuró Muk para sí mismo.

El Pokémon de lodo no estaba muy acostumbrado al dolor ya que podía soportar mucho castigo antes de caer noqueado, e incluso cuando eso sucediera, era más por el cansancio que por estar herido. Charmander, entretanto, empezó a cargar de nuevo, sin su furia, pero con sus garras todavía alargadas y brillando de blanco. El Pokémon de Fuego había aprendido Cuchillada durante su furiosa carga anterior.

\- ¡Oh-oh! ¡Muk, regresa! – ordenó Satoshi. El Pokémon de lodo desapareció y Charmander se puso de pie nuevamente, recuperando su aliento.

\- Estuviste muy bien allá afuera, Charmander, ahora regresa. – dijo Ash levantando su propia Pokébola. El lagarto de fuego se sintió agradecido, porque estaba realmente agotado y quería descansar un poco después de eso. Satoshi, por su parte, sabía que se le estaban agotando los Pokémon que pudieran seguir combatiendo, pero se rehusó a darse por vencido.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, go! – ordenó lanzando su Pokébola.

\- ¡Pidgeot, tu turno! – exclamó a su vez Ash. Satoshi se quedó viendo con el ojo cuadrado al pájaro más grande que salió de la Pokébola de Ash, y volvió a sacar su Pokédex.

 **\- PIDGEOT, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE PIDGEOTTO. PUEDE VOLAR HASTA A DOS VECES LA VELOCIDAD DEL SONIDO Y A UNA ALTITUD MAYOR DE UN KILÓMETRO Y MEDIO.**

\- ¿Cómo…? – murmuró incrédulo.

\- ¡Pidgeot, Ala Rápida! – ordenó Ash. El Pokémon pájaro desapareció y golpeó a su contraparte en el cuello con su ala, mandándolo a dar vueltas y dificultándole respirar, mientras intentaba estabilizar su vuelo. – ¡Ahora, termina con esto, Ataque Rápido!

Pidgeot se lanzó en picada contra su oponente dándole en el pecho, revolcándolo en el suelo y cavando una trinchera que levantó una nube de polvo. Al disiparse, Pidgeotto estaba noqueado. Satoshi cayó de rodillas agarrando la hierba con una mano y sosteniendo la Pokébola de Pidgeotto con la otra para recuperarlo.

\- ¿S-Squirtle, tal vez…? – murmuró, sin sentir nada de esperanza detrás de sus palabras. – ¿Tal vez podría… tratar de convencer otra vez a Charizard…?

Sintió una pequeña mano ponerse frente a la suya y vio que Pikachu había despertado y se había puesto junto a él. El Pokémon seguía quemado, pero estaba otra vez a cuatro patas sin ninguna dificultad a aparente. Satoshi miró a los ojos a su Pokémon, encontrando que intentaba darle seguridad. Después de verlo con una mirada perdida por un momento, colocó su cara en una expresión de determinación y volvió a ponerse de pie, tomando a Pikachu de vuelta sobre su hombro. Miró a Pidgeot y a su contraparte al otro lado del campo.

\- Tienes razón, Pikachu. Quizás no ganemos hoy, ¡pero no caeremos sin pelear!

\- ¡Pika! – dijo el Pokémon Eléctrico estando de acuerdo. Sacando otra Pokébola, la lanzó.

\- ¡Squirtle, métete al agua! – ordenó. El Pokémon de Agua apareció y se zambulló directo en el estanque, emergiendo en el centro.

\- Pidgeot, regresa. – dijo Ash antes de cambiar la esfera por otra. – ¡Ve, Bulbasaur! ¡Semilla Drenadora!

Bulbasaur se movió hacia el borde del estanque justo después de salir para disparar varias semillas dentro del agua, las cuales Squirtle esquivó sumergiéndose. Un pequeño chorro de agua las sacó del estanque una por una, causando que explotaran sin hacer daño directo en el suelo.

\- Hrm… ¡sácalo del agua con Látigo Cepa!

El Pokémon semilla extendió sus látigos y comenzó a tantear el estanque antes de retroceder con un grito de dolor. Retiró sus látigos y se sopló el que tenía una marca visible de mordida en el extremo. Satoshi tomó la oportunidad.

\- ¡Cabezazo!

Squirtle salió disparado fuera del agua más rápido que el de Ash, ya que podía agarrar más impulso de velocidad bajo el agua. Conectó de manera sólida contra la cabeza de Bulbasaur, pero el Pokémon de tipo Hierba/Veneno atacó con sus látigos y logró agarrar a su oponente para arrastrarlo con él. Squirtle se retrajo en su caparazón para soportar cualquier ataque.

Al ponerse de pie de nuevo y gruñéndole a la tortuga, Bulbasaur disparó una Semilla Drenadora que atrapó todo el caparazón de Squirtle. Como era suya, el Pokémon semilla no tenía que preocuparse de que la yedra creciera sobre él. Las heridas de Bulbasaur comenzaron a sanar, y en poco tiempo, la energía comenzó a bajarle, así que deshizo la yedra y arrojó lejos a Squirtle. El Pokémon de Agua emergió de su caparazón inconsciente.

\- ¡Squirtle, regresa! – ordenó Satoshi sin perder un instante, sosteniendo dos Pokébolas, primero la de Squirtle extendida para recuperarlo, y luego lanzó la otra. – ¡Ve, Charizard!

El Pokémon de llamas emergió todavía reclinado, pero Satoshi decidió darle su ultimátum. Cruzando los brazos, le dijo en voz alta:

\- Eres mi último Pokémon. No te daré órdenes ya que no quieres escucharme, pero tampoco voy a recuperarte. O peleas, o tendrás que dejar que te golpeen.

Ash frunció el cejo al ver este repentino desarrollo de acontecimientos, mientras Charizard abría un ojo, todavía sin ponerse de pie. Regresando a Bulbasaur, sacó otra Pokébola. Charmander emergió sentado en el suelo, pero abrió los ojos para ver que estaba junto a su entrenador en vez de en el campo de batalla.

\- Creo que querrás ver esta parte de la batalla. – explicó Ash antes de mirar por encima del hombro. – Esta vez iremos en serio, Pikachu. Tu turno.

Pikachu asintió y se dejó caer, dándole una sonrisa de seguridad a Charmander antes de correr al campo de batalla mientras cargaba su electricidad. Dejando un suspiro de lo que creía que era un desperdicio de su tiempo, Charizard disparó un Lanzallamas más ancho de lo que Pikachu era alto parado a dos patas, todavía en posición reclinada. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Pikachu lo esquivó saltando a un lado y le lanzó un Atactrueno. Agitando sus alas y teniendo que saltar de manera poco dignificada, apenas logró evitarlo.

El dragón miró de vuelta hacia su propio entrenador antes de ver con los ojos en rendijas a Pikachu, decidiendo que no necesitaría la ayuda de Satoshi. Charizard levantó el vuelo y usando Lanzallamas para cubrir un área muy amplia se lanzó hacia Pikachu, que solo se concentró mientras pensaba:

 _\- "La velocidad correcta… la velocidad correcta…"_

Justo antes que el fuego lo golpeara, Pikachu desapareció en un destello de velocidad. Charizard miró los alrededores dejando de soplar fuego y vio a Pikachu inclinado a poca distancia, al parecer tratando de recuperar el aliento. Disparó otro Lanzallamas que eclipsó al Pokémon más pequeño, pero no quedó nada cuando las llamas desaparecieron.

Más y más imágenes de Pikachu aparecieron a su alrededor, algunas corriendo a cuatro patas, otras de pie con los brazos cruzados o de lado en una posición de ataque, y unas cuantas hasta haciéndole muecas para burlarse del Pokémon Volador.

 _\- "Doble Equipo."_ – gruñó internamente Charizard. – _"Esto tomará más de lo que creí."_

Escuchó el sonido de un rayo siendo disparado y se volvió hacia la fuente para ver un trozo de tierra quemada. El mismo sonido volvió a resonar y vio una cantidad masiva de rayos dirigiéndose hacia él mientras las imágenes comenzaban a desaparecer. El Pokémon de llamas esquivó el impacto directo, pero su cola se quedó atrás y recibió mella. Apretó los dientes al sentir una fuerte descarga recorriéndolo. No tanto como si hubiera recibido todo el ataque directamente, pero aun así le dolía.

Charizard mostró los dientes, justo cuando Pikachu detuvo su ataque, pero un traqueteo desde arriba llamó su atención y al voltear arriba vio un vórtice de electricidad girando sobre él. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, la masa eléctrica explotó e hizo caer varios rayos más pequeños que los que lo componían. Trató de esquivar, pero no había suficiente espacio para un Pokémon de su tamaño, y con un solo rayo que lo golpeó le siguieron dos más, y luego varios más, mientras el resto caían en el suelo.

Satoshi se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo que sucedía. Pese a todo, odiaba ver a Charizard recibiendo tanto daño. Se sentía mal por no haberle advertido del ataque de Trueno, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su Pikachu le convenció de no hacerlo. El Pokémon Eléctrico sentía que el de Fuego necesitaba aprender su lección, y una derrota sería el primer paso para lograrlo.

Cuando el ataque terminó, la forma de Charizard caía desde el cielo echando humo. Satoshi estaba preparado para recuperarlo cuando el dragón de pronto empezó a agitarse y a aletear para alentar su descenso. Logró enderezarse, pero aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe seco, y empezó a esforzarse para levantarse en cuanto se estrelló.

\- _No… ¡no voy a perder! ¡Yo JAMÁS pierdo!_

Charmander observó desde el lado de su entrenador con pena ajena. Aunque él tenía su propio orgullo, había perdido muchas peleas de entrenamiento con sus compañeros y se había hecho más fuerte gracias a ellas. Sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento.

\- _Esa es la única diferencia entre nosotros dos. –_ dijo Charmander al entenderlo. – _Él es el más fuerte de su equipo, y dejó que se le subiera a la cabeza, ¿verdad? –_ Su labio se curvó con disgusto ante el pensamiento de haber podido terminar como su contraparte en el futuro.

 _\- "Por eso es que somos un equipo, Charmander."_

\- _Un equipo. –_ murmuró el Pokémon tipo Fuego. – _Pikachu está peleando por mí, ¿es porque somos… amigos?_

Miró a Ash y recordó todas las veces que lo ayudó, junto con los otros, durante su entrenamiento. Pidgeotto le ofreció un ala para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando perdió un combate una vez. Rattata decidió darle algo de tiempo fuera de su entrenamiento para ayudarlo a aprender a usar Excavar. Squirtle siempre se mantenía estrictamente usando combate mano a mano cuando peleaba contra él, aunque sus ataques de agua pudieran darle ventaja. Butterfree, Bulbasaur y Kingler, a ellos no los conocía mucho, y menos a Tentacool y Horsea, pero siempre estaban allí con el resto del equipo, como si fueran una gran familia.

 _\- "Todos somos amigos."_ – dijo dándose cuenta. Sintió que se le había quitado un gran peso de encima mientras le sonreía a Ash.

Pero el momento se vio interrumpido por otro rugido de Charizard, que había logrado ponerse a cuatro patas con esfuerzo.

\- Charizard, estás muy malherido. – dijo Satoshi acercándosele. – Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarte a un Centro Pokémon.

\- _¡Lárgate!_ – rugió el Pokémon de Fuego disparándole un Lanzallamas cerca de los pies a su entrenador, haciendo que el chico retrocediera. Le habría apuntado a la cara como de costumbre, pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para levantar la cabeza. Logró levantarse con dolor, mirando con ojos asesinos al Pikachu de Ash. – _¡Esta batalla no ha terminado!_

\- _Como quieras._ – suspiró Pikachu. Pero en cuanto cargó la electricidad, Satoshi se colocó entre ellos, con los brazos extendidos.

\- Suficiente. Charizard claramente no está en condiciones de seguir peleando. Ustedes ganan. – Se dio la vuelta cuando el Pokémon en llamas volvió a gruñir y sostuvo su Pokébola. – Todavía soy tu entrenador. Tal vez a ti eso no te importe, pero a mí sí, y no pienso dejar que te lastimen más. Luego podrás echarme el Lanzallamas en la cara. Regresa.

El rayo conectó, incluso mientras Charizard continuaba viéndolo con rabia. Al recuperarlo, Satoshi dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Parece que todavía me falta mucho antes de estar listo para la Liga Pokémon. – masculló. Entretanto, Ash miró alrededor mientras se le acercaba con su Pikachu regresando con él.

\- ¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí?

\- No lo… – Satoshi de pronto se detuvo al mirar detrás de Ash. – Espera, ¿esa pared no estaba más lejos?

Los dos entrenadores miraron alrededor y vieron que las paredes de niebla comenzaban a cerrarse, oscureciendo de nuevo a los árboles distantes. La sustancia también comenzó a cubrir el suelo y a eclipsar el cielo, dejando solo una ligera luz plateada como fuente de iluminación.

\- ¡Charmander, regresa! ¡Pikachu, quédate cerca de mí! – ordenó Ash mientras Pikachu se trepaba al hombro de su entrenador. Satoshi tomó a su Pikachu para mantenerlo en sus manos.

\- ¡Pikachu!

* * *

Ash despertó sobresaltado, y a su vez Pikachu también se paró sorprendido. Mirando alrededor se dieron cuenta de que seguían en el camarote de su ferry. Brock todavía seguía dormido cerca y una mirada rápida a la ventana reveló que la niebla ya no estaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Ash supo que no había sido un sueño. Los objetos que se había quitado cuando se fue a dormir, la gorra, la chaqueta y los zapatos, todos los traía puestos otra vez.

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de quitárselos de nuevo, ajustándolos cuidadosamente para aparentar que no se habían movido de sus lugares anteriores. Una mirada a Pikachu confirmó su decisión.

En lo que a cualquiera concerniera, los eventos de ese "sueño" nunca sucedieron. ¿Conocer y combatir contra una versión alterna de ti mismo? ¡Ridículo! Y haciendo esa promesa, los dos volvieron a dormir.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí tenemos el segundo "Detrás de las escenas" de esta historia. El origen de este capítulo es bastante curioso: uno de los reviews en la versión en inglés sugirió que este Ash con solo tres medallas sería capaz de ganarle al Ash del canon con sus ocho, y nuestro amigo **Aerojester203** decidió tomar el desafío y ponerlos a pelear. Una lástima que estos eventos no son canónicos, pero creo que da una idea de la diferencia de habilidades. ¿Ustedes qué creen?

Bien, para el próximo lunes vendrá la conclusión del arco en el Pico de la Doncella. No habrá grandes cambios respecto al canon realmente, pero creo que les parecerá más interesante gracias a los más pequeños. Luego de ese, habrá otro detrás de las escenas (ese sí será canónico) y luego sí llegaremos al episodio de Butterfree. Intentaré terminar de traducir lo que pueda (me faltan cinco capítulos para terminar lo que va la versión original) antes de que comiencen las clases. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, UltronFatalis, AlenDarkStar** y **dragon titanico** que anda un poco atrás, pero espero que nos alcance pronto.


	25. Amor desde más allá de la tumba

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 23:** Amor desde más allá de la tumba.

* * *

Jessie y James deambulaban en busca de su compañero Pokémon, preguntándose dónde podría estar. James eventualmente llamó a su Zubat e hizo que se parara encima de la cabeza de Mankey para escuchar su voz mientras caminaban. Las orejas del Pokémon murciélago temblaban mientras intentaba filtrar los ruidos del festival para captar al agente felino. Finalmente, captó algo viniendo desde una masa excitada de murmullos y se rio para sí misma.

\- _Comelón ruidoso…_

Ante el comentario de Zubat, los dos soldados Rocket se voltearon para ver una gran multitud reuniéndose a la distancia alrededor de un templo. James le dio las gracias y le dio unos pocos tragos de sangre de su antebrazo para acelerar su recuperación antes de recuperarla y volver a estirarse la manga para esconder la marca de la mordida.

Jessie y James se abrieron paso para buscar a Meowth mientras conseguían una mejor vista de los eventos y lo encontraron cerca del frente. Se movieron cerca de él al mismo tiempo disimulando no verlo ya que había unas cuantas personas entre los tres. El Pokémon disfrazado tampoco volteó a verlos ya que estaba muy feliz masticando un taiyaki que tenía en una bolsa sostenida con una de sus manos falsas y una botella de Ramune saliéndole del bolsillo.

Hablando en tonos bajos que solo un ninja entrenado o un Pokémon con oído super agudo podría captar en medio del clamor de la multitud, Jessie le dio un resumen de su decisión actual y le hizo saber que se verían después en el globo aquella noche mientras ella y James se encargaban de reabastecerse. También le había dado un método para hacerle señales si había escuchado.

El Pokémon no respondió ni le dio indicio de que sus palabras le habían llegado, sino que simplemente dejó salir un pequeño tarareo de deleite mientras se terminaba otro bocadillo con forma de pez mientras se llevaba su mano enguantada para coger el Ramune de su bolsillo. Se echó un trago de la bebida carbonatada, tal como Jessie le había indicado, con eso le hizo saber que había recibido el mensaje.

Jessie tocó ligeramente a James en el brazo para hacerle ver que Meowth había recibido el plan. Pero no podían irse después de tanto esfuerzo de llegar al frente sin verse sospechosos.

…

Mientras un anciano en ropas ceremoniales se paraba sobre las escaleras del templo enfrente de un objeto cubierto en un velo y comenzaba a mover las manos pidiendo silencio, Ash miró a su todavía algo deprimido amigo. El guardián del templo llamó su atención. Como habían venido temprano, sus Pokémon estaban reunidos a sus pies, e incluso Pidgeot se había detenido a ver por qué había tanta gente.

\- Brock, ya va a comenzar. – le recordó quedamente. Al menos eso hizo que Brock mirara hacia arriba mientras el hombre se aclaraba la garganta.

\- Bienvenidos. Para celebrar el Festival del Fin del Verano, ahora mostraremos el mayor tesoro del Templo de la Doncella. – anunció. – Desde hace dos mil años, esta pintura ha sido resguardada dentro del templo. Una vez al año es retirada y mostrada al público durante este festival. – El hombre se agarró del velo con una mano. – Mientras revelo la pintura por favor véanla con gran reverencia.

Sacándola de un jalón muy dramático, la tela voló hacia un lado antes de quedar atrapada en el viento. Ash y sus Pokémon se maravillaron ante la imagen, e incluso Charmander se veía impresionado por el detalle en el arte, aunque normalmente no apreciaba ese tipo de cosas. Brock, sin embargo, se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Es ella… pero… no puede ser…

\- ¿"Ella" quién? – preguntó el entrenador con curiosidad, atrayendo la atención de Brock hacia él.

Ash le dio otra mirada a la pintura, viendo una mujer de ojos tristes en un vestido blanco con su cabello y vestido ondeando en el viento y las manos apretadas contra su pecho. Una flor adornaba su cabello, pero el estilo monocromático de la pintura impedía que se le viera el color. Aun así, parpadeó al mirar más de cerca.

\- Un momento, ¿no me pareció ver a alguien así en la rueda de la fortuna?

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera comentar, un adolescente de pelo negro con el pelo amarrado se abrió paso entre ellos, murmurando:

\- Es la mujer de mis sueños; por favor no me despierten. – dijo, pero el guardián lo empujó con una mano.

\- ¡Atrás! – Después señaló la pintura. – La mujer en esta pintura murió hace más de dos mil años. Estaba enamorada de un valiente y apuesto joven, pero él la dejó para pelear en una guerra. "Te esperaré por siempre," le dijo, "vuelve a mí, ¡adiós!"

Charmander frunció el cejo ante ese detalle. Pareció llegarle demasiado cerca, y retrocedió ligeramente cuando una mano lo agarró y vio a Pikachu mirándolo con una expresión interrogante, preguntándole silenciosamente si estaba bien. El Pokémon de Fuego asintió y quitó la mano, asegurándole que sí, estaba bien.

\- Y así fue, esperó por un largo, largo tiempo, esperando ver su barco en el horizonte. – continuó el guardián. – Pero su verdadero amor nunca regresó a ese lugar. Aun así ella esperó y esperó, sin moverse de ese lugar, hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en piedra, igual que el risco sobre el cual aguardaba. Hasta este día ella sigue esperando a que su amor vuelva.

\- Dígame, ¿dónde está esa roca? – preguntó Brock.

\- La Roca de la Doncella no está muy lejos de este templo. – El anciano señaló detrás del templo.

Ash siguió a Brock con sus Pokémon al otro lado del edificio y pasó por algunos árboles antes de llegar al extremo del risco, donde había algunas barandas de seguridad. Pasando de ella había una estatua sobre un gran pilar de piedra que sobresalía del agua y se extendía sobre el risco. La porción detallada era tan alta como una persona y se veía perfectamente como la doncella de la pintura, aparte de la flor que le faltaba. Mirándola fijamente, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta preguntó tentativamente:

\- Brock, ¿mencionaste a una chica antes?

\- Creerás que estoy loco. – descartó Brock. – Tal vez sí lo estoy.

\- Entonces yo también debo estar loco. – resopló Ash, cruzando los brazos. – Podría jurar que vi a la misma mujer en la pintura antes de subirme al carro de la rueda de la fortuna.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – replicó el criador en shock.

…

\- No me importa que esté hecha de piedra; ¡estoy enamorado de ella! – proclamó James estirando la mano hacia la efigie de piedra de la doncella al otro lado del templo. – ¡Nadie me alejaría de ella, ni siquiera el Equipo Rocket! ¡Pelearé por mantenerla a salvo!

\- James, estás demente. ¿Para qué querríamos robar una cosa como esa? – dijo secamente Jessie mientras mantenía la mano en su compañero usando su cuerpo como contrapeso para que no se fuera por el risco. Él insistió que vinieran a ver la roca de la Doncella, y Meowth los siguió una vez que se dispersó la multitud. Todavía le quedaban unos pocos bocadillos de taiyaki en la mano y habló con la boca llena:

\- Hm… podríamos… robarnos otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa? – preguntó Jessie mientras volteaba a ver al agente felino. El gato rasguñador terminó de tragar y levantó dos dedos de su guante libre con una sonrisa, con sus gafas brillando ante el sol poniente.

\- Los Pokémon son valiosos, pero también las obras de arte. ¡Vamos a robarnos la pintura! – Se echó todo el resto de su comida entre la boca, y Jessie levantó su puño emocionada.

\- ¡Podemos vender por mucho dinero esa pintura! – Con esto decidido, jaló a James de la baranda y lo depositó en el suelo bruscamente. Este miró desde su posición sentada para oírle las órdenes. – Cambio de planes. Vamos a reabastecernos y acamparemos junto al templo para robarnos la pintura a medianoche.

* * *

Ash y Brock terminaron de comparar sus historias, preguntándose lo que podría significar.

\- Ese anciano dijo que el fantasma de la doncella todavía espera a que su verdadero amor regrese. – especuló Brock. – ¿Crees que tal vez me confundiera a mí con él?

\- No lo sé, pero deberíamos encontrar a Misty e irnos de aquí. – decidió Ash. – Sin ofender, pero esa tregua ya estaba condenada a fracasar desde el principio, así que no hay caso en quedarnos aquí, menos si ella la rompió al haberse largado así.

\- No me ofendo, pero eso tal vez no sea tan fácil como crees. Intenté hablar con ella, y no tomó muy bien lo que tenía que decirle. – replicó el criador. Ash levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Y qué lo hizo peor que las otras veces conmigo?

\- Me gritó que no me necesitaba, y luego se fue furiosa. – respondió Brock, sintiendo que se le caía el humor de nuevo.

\- Ya volverá. – replicó el entrenador con confianza. – Tal vez no hasta que el festival haya terminado, diablos, quizás no hasta después. Pero puedes contar con que volverá. Quiero decir, conociéndote, solo estabas tratando de ayudarla.

\- Tienes una opinión muy alta de mí. – dijo su amigo, y Ash se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tratado de NO ayudar a alguien? Como sea, ya se calmará. Y si no es así, volverá para molestarme con nuestra rivalidad. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible si queremos evitar a ese fantasma. – Ash miró a Pidgeot. – Pidgeot, sobrevuela el área y ve si puedes encontrar a Misty. Revisa cerca del agua primero.

…

\- "No… eso no puede pasar. No puedo dejar que se vaya uno de mis objetivos. Necesito que los dos se queden al menos hasta esta noche. Pero esto es bueno, los dos creen que es real. Ahora lo que necesito es una historia que puedan contar… aunque, la chica todavía no ha visto a la doncella, cierto."

…

Misty estaba sentado en uno de los muelles mientras Goldeen se comía el ogonori flotando en el agua del mar. Staryu y Starmie también yacían sobre las rocas, re-energizándose mientras se bañaban en los rayos del sol. Aunque odiaba tener que usar un regalo de Ash, sus tres Pokémon necesitaban toda la fuerza que pudieran conseguir.

\- "He sido muy blanda con mi entrenamiento. Ya he pulido todos los movimientos que tenían, así que es hora de conseguir algunos nuevos."

Desde que comenzaron a entrenar en el ferry de camino a Pico de la Doncella, había logrado mejorar el Ataque de Cuerno de Goldeen a un Ataque Furia y también la Pistola de Agua a Rayo Burbuja. Pero jamás podría vencer a Ash con la misma estrategia, y al no tener a Brock de su lado, no podía contar con que su rival se quedara por aquí cerca mucho tiempo. Tenía razón al decir que Ash podía irse volando en cualquier momento. Tenía que preparar movimientos ofensivos si quería ganarle antes de perderle el rastro. Cierto, podría rastrearlo hasta Pueblo Paleta o al campeonato regional, pero eso tardaría muchos meses. ¿Y quién no le decía cuántos Pokémon podría conseguir durante ese tiempo?

\- ¡Goldeen, Goldeen!

Misty miró abajo y vio que su Pokémon había terminado su cena, y estaba mirando en su dirección. Staryu y Starmie también se encontraban de pie con sus respectivos llamados, y ella asintió.

\- ¡Muy bien, es hora de un entrenamiento muy serio!

Desde arriba, Pidgeot sobrevolaba sin que ella lo notara mientras les daba instrucciones a sus Pokémon. El Pokémon Volador confirmó su ubicación antes de volar de vuelta con su propio entrenador. La pelirroja volteó hacia Goldeen.

\- Tienes algunos buenos movimientos físicos, pero necesitamos ponerte a usar manipulación de agua. Surf parece demasiado para hacerlo ahora, así que empezaremos con Cascada. Una vez que lo logres, Surf será solo cuestión de incrementar el poder. – Pensando de nuevo en qué movimientos podía enseñarles a sus Pokémon de Agua, indicó. – Enfócate en canalizar el agua en una corriente para nadar en ella y hacer un ataque físico. Esa es la mecánica detrás del movimiento, pero tienes que aprender a controlar el agua tú misma. – Misty sonrió. – Sé que lo tienes en ti, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo.

\- _Claro. –_ dijo el pez dorado asintiendo antes de zambullirse en el agua y nadando hacia el mar para tener más espacio para practicar.

\- Staryu, en nuestra última batalla nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos contar todo el tiempo con el vuelo para evadir los ataques, así que tendremos que trabajar en hacer que te vuelvas un blanco más pequeño. – continuó la líder de gimnasio. – Minimizar debería servir, pero no sé del todo cómo funciona ese movimiento. Prueba concentrarte para encogerte y volverte más denso y veamos si resulta.

- _¡Entendido!_ – dijo el Pokémon estrella con entusiasmo antes de irse girando a una corta distancia en el aire. Misty se volteó hacia su Pokémon restante.

\- Starmie, muchos de los movimientos que Staryu aprenderá ya no están disponibles para ti ahora que estás evolucionada. Trabajaremos en volverte más versátil.

 _\- Muy bien._ – dijo la estrella púrpura. – _¿Qué haremos primero?_

\- Me gustaría enseñarte primero Atactrueno, pero no sé por dónde empezar, y no quisiera que la usaras estando tan cerca del agua donde Goldeen entrena. – explicó la pelirroja. – Rayo de Hielo debería ser más fácil ya que el agua y el hielo son muy similares, y será bueno para utilizar contra Pokémon tipo Hierba. Te ayudaré a descubrirlo, así que vamos a empezar.

\- Um, discúlpame…

Misty se sobresaltó un poco y se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer de cabello púrpura hasta la cintura con una flor de camelia roja en un lado de su cabeza. Llevaba un vestido simple blanco y sandalias del mismo color. A juzgar por el hecho de que no tenía bolsas, eso quería decir que probablemente fuese una local.

\- En esta ciudad no se permite que la gente entrene en el puerto. – le informó amablemente. – Solo hay uno y los barcos podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Misty mientras Starmie flotaba sobre su hombro. – ¿Y entonces dónde se supone que vaya a entrenar?

\- Hay una ensenada más al sur que puedo mostrarte. – dijo la mujer, indicándole a Misty que la siguiera. – Por aquí.

La líder de gimnasio levantó una ceja, pero se echó la mochila al hombro y recuperó a Goldeen del agua antes de seguir a la mujer.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que la viste por aquí, Pidgeot?

El pájaro se encontraba flotando en el aire aleteando suavemente, y asintió mientras miraba alrededor del puerto buscando a Misty. El entrenador había guardado al resto de sus Pokémon y llevaba a Pikachu en el hombro. Brock permanecía cerca de él ya que Ash se había rehusado a buscar por separado a Misty en caso de que el fantasma apareciera para llevarse a su amigo. El entrenador se rascó la cabeza.

\- Quizás te vio y se fue a otra parte. Seguro no quiere que la encontremos en este momento. – Ash miró hacia el sol que ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte. – Y ya se está haciendo tarde. Incluso si la encontramos, no pasará mucho antes de que oscurezca.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – preguntó Brock.

\- Hmm… bueno, podríamos irnos de todas maneras. – especuló el entrenador. – Pero el fantasma podría atraparla. Misty realmente no me cae bien, pero tampoco le desearía eso a nadie. "Excepto tal vez al Equipo Rocket". – añadió internamente. – Pidgeot, sigue buscando, pero si no la encuentras al anochecer, vuelve al Centro Pokémon que está junto al puerto. Te dejaremos la ventana abierta.

\- ¡Pidgeo! – replicó el Pokémon Volador antes de salir volando.

\- No queda más nada que hacer excepto esperar en nuestra habitación. – le dijo el entrenador a Brock. – No estoy seguro de lo que pasa aquí, pero si tenemos a nuestros Pokémon afuera, seguro será más difícil que el fantasma llegue a colarse sin que lo veamos.

El criador asintió, y los dos volvieron al edificio del hospital para conseguir una habitación por la noche. El dúo esperó en el recibidor después de que Pidgeot regresó hasta que anocheció, pero Misty no regresó, poniendo intranquilo a Brock. A pesar de todo, la Enfermera Joy insistió que los dos se fueran a la cama, sin dejar lugar para discusión.

Como Ash había dicho, dejó salir a todos sus Pokémon excepto a Horsea para que durmieran en la habitación con él y Brock para de ese modo tener pares de oídos extras. Pikachu y Pidgeot tenían buen sentido del oído y de vigilancia respectivamente, así que tenía confianza en que si el fantasma aparecía, ellos lo sabrían.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket dormía en los árboles, escondidos entre las ramas y suspendidos en unas bolsas de dormir que colgaban, descansando en preparación para su misión. Ya se habían reabastecido de provisiones para su globo antes de marcharse y solo esperaban a que llegara la medianoche. James había estado notablemente ausente, pero la misión lo había mantenido concentrado la mayor parte del tiempo. En eso, sonó el pitido de una alarma en la bolsa de dormir de Meowth, y este revolvió una de sus patas para sacar un pequeño reloj de baterías.

\- ¿Qué hora es…? – gruñó con somnolencia mientras revisaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Una vez que su visión se aclaró, sobresaltó toda su atención y llamó a sus compañeros. – ¡Despiértense ustedes dos! ¡Es hora de robarse la pintura! ¡Despiértense, sonsos!

Jessie empezó a sacudirse mientras James simplemente murmuraba.

\- Hermosa… quiero conocerte. Voy a ti…

El viento de repente empezó a soplar e hizo que la bolsa de Meowth se empezara a balancear y él gritando de sorpresa. Entretanto, el frío de la corriente despertó a Jessie totalmente y James permaneció dormido.

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – exigió la agente femenina en un tono bajo.

Unas nubes oscuras eclipsaron la luna, haciendo que la noche se volviera aún más oscura, y de pronto las puertas del templo se abrieron violentamente. Jessie y Meowth se quedaron mirando tranquilamente mientras el viento se paraba de pronto. En completo silencio, una figura emergió del templo, causando que el agente felino entrecerrara los ojos y tratara de ver más de cerca desde su bolsa de dormir.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Una mujer flotaba frente a la escalera de entrada del templo y no tenía pies visibles bajo el vestido. Su color era inexistente, dejando sus ropas, piel y cabello totalmente grises, y sus ojos eran solo unos puntos negros en la forma de las cuencas vacías. Lo más notable era que su cuerpo completo emitía un brillo etéreo, lo que hacía que fuese visible incluso en la oscuridad de la noche. Meowth se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que veía.

\- ¡F-f-fantasma! – tartamudeó mientras temblaba.

\- ¡Es el v-verdadero fantasma de la doncella! – gritó Jessie mirándola incrédula.

Desafortunadamente, su conversación fue escuchada y la mujer volteó a verlos con sus ojos negros en una expresión triste. Unas ondas emanaron fuera de ella y los dos criminales miraron por un momento antes de sentirse desorientados y volver a caer dormidos.

\- Debo estar soñando… – murmuró Meowth.

\- De vuelta a mi sueño de belleza. – replicó Jessie.

\- Meooowwth… - terminó de murmurar el gato antes de caer dormido, mientras el fantasma flotaba hacia el árbol.

\- Mi amor, te he estado esperando…

\- Ugh… ¿quién dijo eso? – James empezó a despertar lentamente. Al mirar abajo vio a la doncella sonriéndole. – ¡Eres tú! ¡De verdad eres tú!

* * *

 _Charmander miró alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar donde estaba parado. Todo estaba oscuro, y la única fuente de luz era su cola, que iluminaba un parche del camino de tierra bordeado por la hierba que había debajo de él. Al no saber dónde estaba, el Pokémon de Fuego se movió hacia el frente, preguntándose vagamente por qué estaría ahí. Después de un rato, se cansó de mover la cola para hacer sombras en la pared, así que agarró la punta para ponerla al frente y ver mejor por donde iba._

 _Después de caminar un poco, Charmander escuchó algunos sollozos. Levantando una ceja, apretó el paso ligeramente. Aunque seguramente estaría tan perdido como la persona a la que oyó, no podía ignorarla de buena conciencia. Los sollozos se volvieron más fuertes al irse acercando y vio unas Pokébolas en el suelo. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente vio una figura llorando amargamente de rodillas mientras sujetaba una Pokébola._

 _\- Charmander… yo… lo siento…_

 _Dio un respingo al oír la familiar voz y se acercó más, estirando la cola en su mano para iluminar más. Con toda certeza, era Damian, el Damian al que conoció antes. Él no recordaba una disculpa, pero aparentemente su mente sí. Este había sido el día. No de su primera derrota; ya habían tenido muchas batallas cercanas y habían estado del lado equivocado de la suerte, pero sí la primera vez que habían sido derrotados totalmente. Él había recibido una brutal paliza siendo el último Pokémon de Damian, pero siguió intentándolo, para derrotar a su oponente._

 _Con los ojos muy abiertos, Charmander se dio la vuelta y vio otra figura familiar. Una luz fría de color azul parecía brillar detrás de ellos, marcando una silueta pero oscureciendo los detalles. La flama de Charmander aumentó de tamaño ligeramente por la furia._

 _\- ¡Tú! – exclamó Charmander, y la figura pareció burlarse._

 _\- Patético. No pudiste ni derrotar a uno de los míos. Si ese es todo el poder que tienen tus Pokémon, deberías darte por vencido ahora mismo. Nunca llegarás a ninguna parte como entrenador._

 _Charmander volteó al oír el sonido de algo que se rompía. Damian había desaparecido, reemplazado por tres pedazos de un Pokédex roto, la cubierta, y las dos mitades del dispositivo principal. Todo a su alrededor empezó a ponerse borroso, incluso la luz emitida por su flama, y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo enrollado en un lugar extremadamente familiar. Una roca específica en el medio del bosque, todavía de noche._

 _Charmander trató de moverse, para irse de ahí y encontrar a Ash, pero su cuerpo apenas sí se sacudió ligeramente. No podía mover los brazos, piernas o cola de su posición enrollada. Mirando hacia abajo, sus ojos se ensancharon, y vio que la piedra empezaba a fundirse sobre él como una segunda piel. Sus miembros ya estaban inmovilizados y la flama de su cola se apagó al llegar a la punta. De algún modo seguía vivo mientras la petrificación continuaba esparciéndose y comenzó a gritar por ayuda._

 _\- ¡Ash! ¡Ash, ayúdame! – Y de repente subió hasta su boca, cerrándola e impidiéndole gritar más._

 **\- ¡Despierta!**

…

Los ojos de Charmander se abrieron de golpe y vio a Pikachu y Bulbasaur justo frente a él. Había un látigo enrollado alrededor de su boca, manteniéndola cerrada. Al ver alrededor de la habitación notó a Pidgeot con los ojos abiertos también, todavía de pie en la esquina del cuarto. Squirtle, Ash y Brock todavía estaban dormidos, con el Pokémon de Agua metido en su caparazón.

\- _Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y parecía que ibas a escupir fuego. ¿Ya te calmaste? –_ preguntó el Pokémon semilla.

El Pokémon de Fuego cerró los ojos y tomó varios respiros por la nariz, repitiéndose a sí mismo "Fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño…". Al abrirlos de nuevo, asintió y Bulbasaur retrajo su látigo de vuelta a su bulbo.

 _\- Gracias._ – replicó, después de incorporarse para agarrarse la mandíbula. El Pokémon de Fuego subconscientemente se frotó los brazos, sintiéndose aliviado de poder sentir la punta de sus garras. Pikachu lo miró con preocupación.

 _\- Estabas murmurando y llamando a Ash. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

 _\- Solo fue esa estúpida historia. No es la gran cosa._ – dijo Charmander sin darle importancia. Mejor no entrar en detalles, ellos no necesitaban saber sus miedos.

 _\- Para nosotros lo es._ – insistió Pikachu. – _Somos tus amigos._

Bulbasaur sospechaba cuál podría ser la raíz del problema de Charmander, pero guardó silencio. Ya había visto a Melanie manejar casos similares con Pokémon que vinieron y se fueron de la aldea, y Charmander tenía que llegar a confiar en ellos por su propia cuenta. Pero eso no le impedía darle un pequeño empujón en esa dirección.

 _\- Creo que sé qué estabas soñando. Recuerda, ya no estás esperando en esa roca. Estás con Ash y con el resto de nosotros, así que acostúmbrate._

Charmander sonrió ligeramente, tanto por los ánimos de Bulbasaur como por esa pequeña broma. Aunque había adivinado parte del sueño correctamente, al menos no fue la que al Pokémon de Fuego más le preocupaba.

 _\- Qué bueno. Odio esperar._

 _\- Considérame nada sorprendido._ – gruñó el Pokémon semilla.

Pikachu se enfurruñó ya que podía ver que sus compañeros trataban de desviar el tema. Charmander estaba ocultándoles algo sobre su sueño. Aunque el Pokémon Eléctrico se lo esperaba, le sorprendió que el Pokémon semilla le diera la vuelta al asunto con su usual costumbre de ser directo e ir sin rodeos al punto. Aun así, tuvo que admitir que el Pokémon de Hierba tenía mucha más experiencia en lidiar con otros Pokémon de su tiempo como guardián de la aldea así que confiaría en su juicio para manejar esto.

 _\- "Lo dejaré pasar, por ahora."_ – decidió.

Pidgeot, entretanto, había mantenido su guardia desde su posición, lo que le permitió mantener un ojo en la puerta y otro en la ventana, aunque estuvieran cerradas. Una luz ligera captó su atención, y miró hacia la ventana para encontrarse con una mujer fantasmal flotando a través de ella como si no estuviera ahí.

 _\- ¡INTRUSO EN LA VENTANA!_ – graznó a todo pulmón.

El resto de los Pokémon de Ash inmediatamente voltearon mientras Squirtle se despertaba de golpe y salía de su caparazón para ponerse de pie. Ash y Brock también empezaron a despertar por el ruido repentino. Desafortunadamente, al estar todos mirando a la mujer, vieron las ondas hipnóticas que estaba liberando. Algunos intentaron cerrar los ojos para evitar el movimiento, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Los Pokémon cayeron dormidos uno tras otro, siendo Pidgeot el que más aguantó antes de desplomarse inconsciente. Ash apenas había abierto sus ojos cuando la mujer flotó hasta él y se los cubrió como si intentara cerrarlos. Golpeado por una ola de sueño, el entrenador volvió a caer dormido sin esfuerzo. Para entonces, Brock ya estaba totalmente despierto y vio a la mujer junto a la cama de Ash con todos sus Pokémon inconscientes alrededor.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Despierta! ¡El fantasma de la doncella está aquí! – lo llamó Brock sin efecto alguno.

\- He estado esperándote, por un largo tiempo… – dijo una voz suave haciendo eco mientras la mujer se daba la vuelta hacia él. Brock retrocedió en su cama mientras el fantasma de la doncella se le acercaba más.

\- Espera, eso fue hace dos mil años. Yo no soy la persona que crees que soy.

\- He estado esperando… – La doncella sonrió, y de pronto, el criador se vio más y más atraído a ella entre más la miraba. Después de un rato, todo se tornó oscuridad.

…

Para cuando Ash y sus Pokémon despertaron en la mañana, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta inmediatamente se movió para encontrarse con que Brock había desaparecido. Recuperando a sus otros Pokémon y cambiando a Horsea por Rattata, hizo que la ratona rastreara el aroma de su amigo con el chaleco y la mochila que habían dejado atrás.

Una vez fuera de la ventana abierta, Rattata captó el rastro olfateando el aire y guio a Ash y Pikachu por el camino.

* * *

\- ¿James? ¡James! – llamó Jessie por el templo. – ¡Si no estás aquí al menos sal y dínoslo!

\- ¡Así es! – agregó Meowth.

Los dos agentes ya de por sí estaban decepcionados de haberse quedado dormidos durante su misión, pero que James desapareciera era solo la cereza sobre el pastel aparte del desastre de la noche. Si tuvieran a Zubat, probablemente podrían rastrearlo, pero la murciélaga estaba con James. Jessie ya tenía a Fearow buscando por el festival, y Arbok haciendo un túnel de regreso al lugar donde estaba escondido el globo para estar seguros de que James no había regresado allí.

\- ¡El templo! – habló otra voz. – ¡Por favor, que Brock esté aquí y no atrapado en esa pintura…!

El dúo Rocket dio la vuelta en la esquina del edificio justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Ash, Pikachu y Rattata. Ambas partes se pusieron furiosas al verse, con Jessie echándole ojos asesinos a Ash mientras Meowth y Rattata se siseaban uno a la otra.

\- ¡Ustedes otra vez! – gruñó Ash mientras Pikachu echaba chispas amenazadoramente desde su posición al lado de su entrenador. Jessie se inclinó hacia el frente agresivamente.

\- ¡Por fin te encontré! – dijo, pero luego se volteó cerrando los ojos con frustración. – ¡Oh, espera un minuto! ¡Tú no eres al que estoy buscando!

\- Espera, ¿también estás buscando a alguien? – preguntó Ash levantando una ceja, antes de percatarse de que James no estaba. – ¿Dónde está…?

\- Eh-he-hem. – interrumpió Jessie. – ¡Prepárate para los problemas! ¡Y más vale que temas!

Jessie agregó la segunda línea con una voz profunda, para consternación de Ash y sus Pokémon. Jessie rodó los ojos por el efecto de su lema arruinado.

\- ¡Oh, qué fastidio tener que hacer esto yo sola…! – De todas maneras, se giró dramáticamente, como si James estuviera detrás de ello haciendo lo mismo. – ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación! – Se movió hacia la posición opuesta y sostuvo una rosa roja mientras miraba a la izquierda. – ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! – Y otra vez cambió de posición, poniéndose en la dirección contraria. – ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas! – dijo una voz familiar desorientada. Jessie parpadeó sorprendida.

\- ¿Jessie?

\- ¡James! – respondió, y tanto Ash como Jessie empezaron a mirar alrededor, mientras la chica ahuecaba las manos en la boca y empezaba a llamarlo:

\- Uh, ¡el Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- Ríndase ahora o… – En eso James salió volando por las puertas del templo mientras se abrían de golpe. – … ¡o prepárense a luchaaaaaaaar!

Sus instintos solo lo llevaron hasta decir esa línea, ya que terminó estrellándose contra el suelo frente a las escaleras. Jessie miró abajo en ligero shock.

\- ¡Se ve terrible!

Brock entonces cayó al lado de James poco después, al dar unos pasos como si estuviera mareado y cayendo también por las escaleras, sin su chaleco encima de su atuendo usual. Los dos tenían sonrisas mareadas en sus rostros y balbuceaban incoherentemente.

\- ¡Brock! – exclamó Ash aliviado, ayudándolo a incorporarse. – ¡Vuelve en ti!

James sin darse cuenta se abrazó de la pierna de Jessie, haciendo que esta lo agarrara del cuello de la camisa y empezara a sacudirlo de arriba abajo violentamente.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre irte como lo hiciste anoche?!

\- Todo está sucediendo tal como lo predije. – habló una voz raposa. Ash, Jessie y los Pokémon del grupo miraron para ver que se trataba de la anciana que los visitó antes. – Obviamente estos dos han visto al fantasma de la doncella.

A la mención de dicho fantasma, los dos adolescentes empezaron a balbucear emocionados cuánto la amaban, y se abrazaron uno al otro, obviamente alucinando. Ash alejó a Brock de James con un jalón y lo puso frente a Pikachu.

\- Pikachu, ve si puedes electrocutarlo para que recupere el sentido.

Desafortunadamente, Ash olvidó soltarse de Brock y terminó siendo electrocutado por el Impactrueno de Pikachu. De todas maneras, evitó gritar y simplemente se las arregló para mantener su boca cerrada y apretó los dientes, limitándose a gruñir de manera ahogada, y se sacudió los efectos al poco tiempo.

\- _Perdón…_ – murmuró Pikachu nerviosamente.

\- Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a los choques. – musitó Ash. – Podría ser útil. Pero ahora lo importante es… – Le dio la vuelta a Brock y empezó a sacudirlo. – ¿Brock, estás bien?

\- Brock… yo soy Brock. – murmuró el criador antes de que sus ojos se aclararan. – ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Fuiste secuestrado por el fantasma. – explicó Ash. – Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Jessie se dio cuenta que la mejor oportunidad que tenían era romper el trance con dolor, para no tener que usar alguna clase de lavado de cerebro.

\- Meowth, ve qué puedes hacer. Lo haría yo, pero lo queremos despierto y sin amnesia. Demasiados golpes en la cabeza podrían hacer más daño que bien.

\- ¡Ya rugiste, Golpes Furia! – dijo Meowth sacando sus garras mientras James se abrazaba a sí mismo. James comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras Meowth le rajaba la cara y la parte superior del cuerpo. Entretanto, Jessie se puso los dedos en los labios y silbó agudamente. Momentos después, Fearow y Arbok retornaron desde el cielo y debajo de la tierra, respectivamente.

\- Traigan el kit de primeros auxilios que está en el globo. – les indicó. – Lo necesitaremos.

 **\- ARBOK, EL POKÉMON COBRA. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE EKANS. ENGAÑA A SUS PRESAS CON EL PATRÓN CON FORMA DE CARA DE SU PANZA, Y LUEGO INMOVILIZA Y ENVENENA A SU VÍCTIMA MIENTRAS ESTÁ ASUSTADA.**

Jessie le echó una mirada asesina a Ash, que se la devolvió de igual manera antes de meterse el Pokédex al bolsillo. Mientras sus Pokémon volvían a irse, Meowth cesó su ataque lo suficiente para ver si despertaba a James.

\- ¿Y bien, sabes quién eres?

\- ¡Soy James, miembro del Equipo Rocket! – replicó James irritado, antes de arrojar a Meowth para ponerse de pie y voltear hacia sus compañeros. – ¿Cuál es la gran idea? ¡Nos vamos a dormir temprano para una misión, y cuando despierto descubro que mi cara está llena de rajas y casi despellejada!

\- Si me siguen adentro, se los podré explicar. – dijo la anciana mientras atravesaba las puertas del templo. Jessie y Ash se miraron con ojos asesinos, pero la agente aceptó a regañadientes.

\- ¿Tregua temporal hasta que salgamos de este atolladero?

\- Más te vale que recuerdes que es temporal. – replicó Ash mientras le entregaba a Brock sus objetos perdidos y recuperando a Rattata. Los Pokémon de Jessie llegaron momentos después con Arbok sujetando el kit médico en sus mandíbulas y Fearow mirando con advertencia a Ash hasta que Jessie los recuperó. Una vez adentro, todos se sentaron, y James tenía toda la cara vendada con solo sus ojos expuestos. La anciana comenzó a relatar su historia encarando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

\- Todos los años durante este festival, algunos hombres caen presa de su hechizo. Siempre es la misma historia. Los encontramos aquí, actuando como zombis a los que les chuparon la vida, balbuceando como idiotas. – Se dio la vuelta para encararlo. – Es obra del fantasma de esa doncella, que sigue esperando a que su joven soldado regrese. Tal como se los advertí.

James tuvo un respingo, pues el pensamiento de que la doncella venía tras él le hizo desenterrar memorias muy desagradables. Al voltearse hacia Jessie y Meowth, habló con la voz ahogada por las vendas:

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Por qué no solo nos marchamos? – sugirió Jessie. – Si el fantasma de esa doncella ha esperado tanto tiempo, no creo que se vaya solo por nosotros. Y nadie nos pagó para jugar a cazafantasmas en festivales.

\- Gran sorpresa. – dijo Ash con irritación.

\- Di lo que quieras, bobo. – dijo Meowth. – El hecho es que ese fantasma es SU problema, no nuestro. Nosotros solo estábamos disfrutando del festival antes de que pasara todo esto. No hay ningún beneficio que podamos sacar de aquí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la pintura? – le murmuró James al oído a Jessie.

\- Si ese fantasma de verdad existe, probablemente esa pintura también esté maldita. – murmuró Jessie. – Vámonos.

\- Me temo que no es tan simple. – dijo la anciana. – Una vez que la doncella elige a su objetivo, lo perseguirá sin detenerse e impedirá que se marche.

\- Bueno, ahora tiene dos objetivos, así que tendrá que elegir a uno o al otro. – contraatacó Jessie, echándose a James al hombro, para su sorpresa, y agarró a Meowth con la mano libre. – ¡Se acabó la tregua! ¡Ta-ta!

La agente Rocket salió disparada con sus compañeros de equipo, abriendo la puerta de una patada durante su escape. Ash rodó los ojos.

\- Presiento que los veremos más tarde. – Luego se dirigió hacia la anciana. – Si usted ha lidiado con este fantasma desde hace tiempo, ¿tiene algo que pueda proteger a Brock contra ella? Por lo que dijo, solo tenemos que defenderlo una última noche y se irá por el resto del año.

\- Hay una manera. – confirmó sosteniendo una pila de tiras de papel, con símbolos intrincados. – Estos son amuletos anti-fantasmas, sin embargo…

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? – El entrenador levantó una ceja. La anciana sacó una registradora y la abrió.

\- No puedo dártelos gratis… – le dijo. Ash suspiró y se puso de pie para ver la gaveta de la registradora.

\- No parece que acepte créditos de Pokédex. De acuerdo, tenía que ir a comprar provisiones de todas maneras. Iré a sacar algo de efectivo y volveré para comprar algunos.

Los cinco otros Pokémon de Ash salieron de sus Pokébolas. Todo el equipo se quedó mirándolo.

\- Todos quédense en guardia. Aunque no creo que el fantasma venga durante el día, no podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos después de anoche. – les dijo. – Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, ustedes vigilen a Brock aquí adentro. Pidgeot, quédate en el techo para tener buena vista. Rattata, tú quédate a patrullar afuera y llama a Pidgeot antes de ir a investigar si hueles algo raro. – Mirando alrededor después que todos asintieron, agregó. – Quería evitar esto, pero ya que sucederá de todos modos, enfrentaremos al fantasma cara a cara.

Estirando el brazo para que Pikachu se subiera, Ash abandonó el templo mientras Pidgeot y Rattata salían para tomar sus puestos. Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur se formaron en triángulo alrededor de Brock, con los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier amenaza.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket flotaba alejándose en su globo, y James se sacó los vendajes para luego revisarse la cara con el espejo de Jessie mientras ella dirigía el globo. Miró con molestia las marcas rojas que le quedaron.

\- Más te vale que al anochecer estas hayan desaparecido, Meowth, o sino despídete de tu comida favorita en el futuro cercano.

\- ¡Ay vamos! – protestó Meowth. – ¡Esperaría eso de Jessie, no de ti!

James se dio la vuelta hacia Jessie, que se enojó por ese comentario, y el agente masculino tampoco se veía calmado.

\- Mi cara es uno de mis recursos más valiosos. Una voz encantadora no sirve de nada si no tienes la cara que vaya con ella. ¿Crees que con ESTA cara podría haber reclutado a todos esos en el torneo subterráneo?

\- Mmph, supongo que no. – masculló el Pokémon felino.

\- Ya veremos cómo resultan las cosas. – decidió James. – Por ahora, me voy a aplicar algo de desinfectante para ver si esto me sana más rápido. La próxima vez que esté en algún trance, háganme un favor y hagan que Gyarados me remoje con Hidro Bomba. Mismo resultado y con menos desorden.

\- ¿Quieres que te preste mi crema humectante? – preguntó Jessie después de un momento de silencio. Su compañero se veía sorprendido por esta oferta.

\- ¿Qué no nos dijiste a mí y a Meowth cuando nos asignaron como compañeros que "si los tocan considérense muertos" con respecto a tus cosméticos?

\- No es por ti. – dijo ella. – Es importante para el equipo que tus habilidades estén al 100%. Desinféctate, quítate el exceso con algo de gasa y luego aplícate el humectante. Así tu piel sanará mucho más rápido y quedará mejor.

\- Bueno, gracias igualmente. – replicó James. – Meowth, toma los controles mientras ella me ayuda a arreglarme.

* * *

Ash estaba sentado en el templo, con sus Pokémon de vuelta en sus Pokébolas, salvo Pikachu como era usual. Una vez que regresó, ya no tenía mucho sentido tenerlos afuera ya que estaban esperando a que el fantasma de la doncella apareciera de todos modos. Esto les daría oportunidad de descansar después del almuerzo.

Tras comprar tres juegos de amuletos, Ash los colocó sobre sobre las paredes y el techo del templo e hizo que Pikachu le pusiera otros encima a Brock. La noche cayó poco después, y Ash esperó escondido mientras la anciana movía una herramienta ceremonial alrededor para (según decía) mantener el mal a raya. Después de un rato, el viento comenzó a rugir afuera, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles cercanos empezaran a sacudirse, poniendo a Ash en alerta.

La única advertencia que recibió fue un grito de "¡Ya está aquí!", justo antes que las puertas del templo se abrieran con un rugido de viento, y la etérea mujer en el centro flotaba afuera de la entrada. Todos los amuletos salieron volando fuera de Brock, quedando totalmente inútiles, y entonces el fuego se apagó.

\- He estado esperándote. – dijo la doncella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno! – ordenó Ash saliendo de su escondite, estirando su brazo para que Pikachu saliera corriendo y se lanzara a la carga. El Pokémon cargó su electricidad y la lanzó desde el aire.

\- ¡Pikaaaa-CHUUUU!

Un agujero apareció en el cuerpo de la doncella, y el rayo de electricidad pasó a través de ella. La única señal de haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Ash fue el hecho de que su sonrisa cambió a una expresión neutral que hizo que sus ojos tristes se vieran más escalofriantes. Ash corrió hacia el frente y bloqueó el camino entre ella y Brock.

\- La última vez nos atrapaste con la guardia baja, ¡pero esta vez estamos listos para pelear!

La doncella levantó la mano, y Ash salió volando por culpa de una fuerza invisible junto con Pikachu, rodando violentamente en el suelo.

\- ¡Ash! – gritó Brock antes de que la misma fuerza se apoderara de él. Flotando en el aire mientras intentaba forcejear inútilmente, la doncella comenzó a moverse arrastrando a Brock con ella. Ash se enderezó la gorra y corrió a toda prisa levantándose, con sus Pokémon siguiéndolo detrás. Notó que la doncella se llevaba a Brock hacia su estatua, y se llevó la mano a su bolsillo trasero.

\- ¡No tan rápido! – exclamó sujetando algo con la mano izquierda mientras estiraba la derecha hacia adelante.

Los ojos de la doncella se ensancharon al darse cuenta de lo que venía hacia ella, y dejó caer a Brock para agitar su mano y volar los proyectiles con una ráfaga de viento. Un amuleto anti-fantasmas flotó hasta el suelo, y el fantasma lo miró antes de volver a voltear hacia Ash, que ayudó a Brock a levantarse con su mano libre para ponerse frente a él. En la mano izquierda llevaba un fajo de los amuletos.

\- Quedaron algunos de sobra después de poner todos esos en el templo. Y por lo que vi solo puedes hacer una cosa a la vez, soplar el viento o mover las cosas, pero no ambas.

\- He estado esperando. – dijo ella, y sus ojos se entrecerraron de rabia mientras hablaba. – No puedes interferir.

El viento volvió a soplar y el cabello de la doncella empezó a levantarse con él. Ash sujetó con fuerza sus amuletos y su gorra mientras se preparaba, y escuchó una risa malvada detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta, vio una especie de cráneos verdes flotando con cuellos largos emergiendo desde los árboles. Incrédulo, tomó su Pokédex para ver si conseguía información.

\- ¿Qué son esos? – preguntó. Dexter parpadeó con una luz roja.

 **\- ENERGÍA ESPECTRAL DETECTADA. NO SE ENCUENTRA INFORMACIÓN POKÉMON.**

Ash resopló de frustración y le pasó su Pokédex a Brock mientras sacaba más de los amuletos y los arrojaba hacia los fantasmas que se acercaban, apuntándoles a los que venían más cerca de ellos. Aquellos que lograban golpear chirriaban y desaparecían en un estallido de vapor verde, pero el entrenador no podía arrojarlos lo bastante rápido para lidiar con todos, así que colocó a Brock en el suelo mientras algunos volaban sobre sus cabezas. En ese punto al mover Brock su brazo involuntariamente y apuntando a Dexter en una dirección diferente, el dispositivo anunció:

 **\- SIGO BUSCANDO…**

Mientras Ash se ocupaba de los fantasmas, Brock apuntó a Dexter en diferentes direcciones y eventualmente empezó a pitar en cuando señaló al fantasma de la doncella, captando la atención de Ash. Una imagen de una esfera púrpura de vapor con ojos y boca rodeada por un aura de púrpura más claro apareció en pantalla.

 **\- ENTRADA POKÉMON ENCONTRADA. GASTLY, UN POKÉMON FANTASMA. NORMALMENTE ES INVISIBLE, Y SUS ESPECIALIDADES SON CREAR ILUSIONES Y LA HIPNOSIS.**

\- ¿Gastly? – preguntó Ash mientras los cráneos flotantes comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de la doncella y orbitaban a su alrededor. – ¿El fantasma de la doncella es un Pokémon?

\- Así que al fin lo descubriste. – dijo el fantasma. – A veces soy el fantasma de la doncella de hace dos mil años… – Su figura se tornó borrosa y se convirtió en la anciana que les había advertido, todavía flotando en el aire. – Y a veces soy la misteriosa anciana. Pero sin importar cuál sea el disfraz, siempre seré…

Su cuerpo se tornó en un vapor blanco y púrpura mientras los cráneos fantasmales se fusionaban con la masa. Un remolino púrpura se formó a medida que se combinaban y se disipó para revelar al susodicho Pokémon.

\- ¡El horrible Gastly! – terminó de decir en una voz profunda y masculina, que contrastaba totalmente con la de sus disfraces. Ash frunció el cejo por haber sido engañado.

\- Muy bien, Gastly, ¡es hora de pelear!

\- ¡Pika! – dijo Pikachu estando de acuerdo y avanzando. Gastly sonrió.

\- Mis ilusiones también funcionan en otros Pokémon, incluyendo a los pequeños roedores.

\- _¿A quién le dices pequeño roedor?_ – preguntó Pikachu con rabia. El Pokémon Fantasma flotó hacia él.

\- Para detener a un ratón… – En un estallido de humo púrpura, se transformó en una ratonera gigante con un trozo de queso en ella. – ¡… solo necesito una trampa para ratones!

Los ojos de Pikachu se ensancharon por un momento mientras el objeto gigante se activaba violentamente hacia él, pero se calmó y desapareció, dejando a su paso muchas copias de sí mismo para rodear el cuerpo transformado de Gastly.

\- ¿Imágenes? – preguntó la voz del fantasma desde adentro de la ratonera. – Una imitación barata comparada con mis poderes. ¡A ver si resistes mi encanto magnético!

En otro estallido de humo, el queso fue reemplazado con un electroimán, que causó que todas las copias ilusorias desaparecieran y jaló al verdadero Pikachu hacia la trampa. Ash corrió hacia adelante y se lanzó a atrapar a su Pokémon para mantenerlo lejos de la trampa, sosteniendo uno de los amuletos mientras lo hacía. Al arrojarlo, Gastly se vio forzado a deshacer su transformación.

\- Así que para esto es que sirven. Dispersan las ilusiones. – murmuró el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta mientras retrocedía con Pikachu en el brazo. Frunció el cejo al ver a Gastly. – ¿Por qué nos ibas a dar algo que puede lastimarte?

\- Oh, ¿qué hay de divertido en hacer el juego demasiado fácil? – preguntó el Pokémon. Ash gruñó de nuevo, y colocó a Pikachu en su hombro mientras tomaba otra Pokébola.

\- ¡Pidgeot, Remolino! – El Pokémon pájaro emergió y comenzó a aletear furiosamente.

-Deberías volar al sur, pajarraco. – dijo Gastly mientras volvía a transformarse, esta vez en un hombre anciano de cabellos blancos, con ropas azul claro y un cayado de pastor. – ¡El invierno se aproxima!

Succionando la mayor parte del viento de Pidgeot, la barriga del hombre se infló hasta estallar y dejar salir una fuerte corriente ártica. El Pokémon Volador tembló violentamente, y una capa de hielo se formó en sus alas antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Oh-oh! ¡Pidgeot, regresa! – exclamó Ash, retornándolo antes que golpeara el concreto. Brock también se adelantó.

\- ¡Es mi turno! ¡Ve, Zubat! – Imaginando que sería demasiado fácil superar en poder a sus Pokémon de tipo Roca con el agua, especialmente estando tan cerca del océano, prefirió ir con su tercer Pokémon. Gastly se rio al ver al murciélago materializarse.

\- ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Qué fácil! – Se transformó en un pizarrón con unas uñas de metal flotando frente a él. Ash inmediatamente agarró a Pikachu para taparle los oídos cuando las uñas empezaron a rasgar la superficie en un terrible chirrido. Aun con las manos de Ash ahogando el ruido, Pikachu todavía tembló porque al ser sus oídos mucho más agudos todavía podía oírlo, aunque Ash recibió la peor parte y tuvo que apretar toda la cara para soportar el dolor. Zubat entretanto de desplomó en el suelo, convulsionando y sin estar en condición para pelear. Brock tuvo que sacarse una mano del oído para poder sostener la Pokébola y retornarlo, mientras el Pokémon Fantasma reasumía su forma natural. – ¿Ahora a quién voy a derrotar?

Ash gruñó, entregándole a Pikachu los talismanes para liberar su otra mano y sosteniendo tres Pokébolas con ambas.

\- ¡Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur! ¡Ataquen juntos! – ordenó lanzando las esferas hacia el frente. El trío de iniciales emergió y encaró a su oponente.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Gastly levantando una ceja. – Supongo que lo justo es que equilibre el campo de batalla. – Dicho esto, voló alrededor dejando una nube masiva de niebla púrpura.

Tres masivos Pokémon aparecieron de ella: uno de ellos a cuatro patas y de color verde azulado con una gran flor rosa en su espalda, el otro era una tortuga gigantesca con cañones sobresaliéndole de dos compuertas del caparazón, y el último un gran dragón alado de color naranja y con una flama ardiéndole en la cola. Todos los Pokémon de Ash se quedaron viéndolos en shock.

\- Permítanme presentarles a sus formas evolucionadas: Venusaur, Blastoise y Charizard. – anunció Gastly. Los Pokémon se pusieron borrosos e intangibles mientras se deslizaban uno contra el otro. – Y solo por diversión, voy a combinarlos en un solo Super Pokémon.

En un destello blanco, la fusión fue completada. El resultado se parecía mayormente a Charizard, reteniendo su color de piel, pero con unos ojos rojos y cejo más amplio y un caparazón armado sobre su cuerpo delgado. Sus brazos eran más fornidos, y unas protuberancias con forma de verrugas en ellos. En una mano llevaba la flor de Venusaur como un escudo, y en la otra llevaba una bazuca parecida a uno de los cañones de Blastoise. Sus alas eran mucho más anchas y se habían cambiado a un marrón oscuro como el caparazón de Blastoise, indicando que eran mucho más duras. En el extremo de su cola, una llama multicolor de color naranja, verde y azul ardía con fuerza.

\- ¡Conozcan a Blastrisaur! – dijo Gastly con emoción, mientras los Pokémon de Ash gritaban de terror. Pero un talismán anti-fantasmas voló desde un lado y se pegó del brazo del Pokémon fusionado. Apenas hizo contacto, Gastly gritó mientras la ilusión se rompía y el papel flotaba hacia el suelo con él en su verdadera forma.

\- ¡Todos, ahora! – gritó Ash desde donde lo había lanzado.

Dándose cuenta que era su oportunidad, Charmander y Squirtle atacaron, asegurándose de no solapar los ataques para evitar debilitarlos. Bulbasaur sopló un potente viento para aumentar la fuerza del Lanzallamas de Charmander y la velocidad del Rayo Burbuja de Squirtle. Con los ojos ensanchados al darse cuenta que lo iban a golpear, las pupilas de Gastly se movieron hacia un lado antes de volar fuera del camino, dejando un rastro de vapor mientras perseguía a su nuevo objetivo.

Ash jadeó y lanzó a Pikachu hacia un lado, pero el Pokémon Fantasma se deslizó adentro de su pecho. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor en shock mientras de pronto el entrenador caía al suelo. Una risa macabra sonó con una voz que no era la suya.

\- Je, je, je…

\- ¿Ash? – preguntó Brock tentativamente.

\- Lo siento, él no está aquí ahora. – dijo Gastly a través de la boca de Ash. La cabeza del chico se levantó, revelando unos ojos vacíos que emitían humo púrpura como una máscara bajo la visera de su gorra. – ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

\- _¡Déjalo!_ – exigió Charmander. Gastly se rio, inclinando la cabeza de su huésped mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía macabramente otra vez.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Él tiene la culpa por ser tan molesto! – Sostuvo los talismanes anti-fantasmas. – ¡Y con él para protegerme, sí puedo tocar esto!

De inmediato el fantasma comenzó a romper en jirones los trozos de papel.

\- ¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? – los desafió. – ¡No se atreverán a atacar a su en…! – De repente Ash se encogió, y la voz de Gastly se tensó. – ¡¿…trenador?!

\- ¡Sal… de mi cabeza…! – dijo el entrenador, esforzándose por hacer resonar su voz real.

\- ¡No deberías ser capaz de…!

\- ¡Pikachu…! ¡ATACTRUENO!

El Pokémon Eléctrico solo dudó por una mínima fracción de segundo, pero cargó su electricidad y electrocutó a Ash y Gastly con su ataque. Ash mantuvo sus dientes tan apretados como pudo para soportar el dolor con un grito ahogado, pero Gastly gritó a los cuatro vientos y se expulsó del cuerpo de Ash cuando se volvió demasiado para él. Pikachu inmediatamente cesó la electricidad y corrió al lado de su entrenador cuando el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas, con Brock siguiéndolo de cerca. Gastly también quedó herido, pues se habían formado algunos parches de quemaduras eléctricas todavía echando chispas en él.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! – exigió el fantasma. – ¡¿Qué clase de humano soporta ese tipo de dolor?!

\- Prefiero soportar el dolor… ¡a que me utilicen contra mis Pokémon! – dijo Ash mirándolo furioso. Gastly gruñó, pero una campana distante empezó a sonar y lo hizo jadear. Su expresión se tornó sombría.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Brock.

\- En algo tenían razón: ¡odio la luz del sol! – maldijo el Pokémon Fantasma, y empezó a desvanecerse mientras el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse por el este. – ¡Me marcharé hasta el próximo festival! ¡No olviden al fantasma de la doncella! ¡Ella y la anciana regresarán el próximo año…!

El criador notó que el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte luego que Gastly desapareció completamente.

\- ¿Ash, te encuentras bien?

\- He soportado cosas peores. Debiste haberme visto el primer día de mi viaje. – dijo el entrenador, riéndose a pesar del dolor. Brock lo levantó por el hombro

\- Gracias por salvarme. Vamos, el Centro Pokémon ya debe estar abierto.

* * *

Misty volvió a la ciudad el último día del festival. Había vuelto temprano con la esperanza de atrapar a Ash antes que se despertara en el Centro Pokémon, pero no estaba preparada para encontrarse con él y con Brock fuera del edificio a su llegada.

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasó? – preguntó incrédula. Ash parecía haberse desmayado en el hombro del criador y tenía marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, con Pikachu vigilando desde la mochila de Brock.

\- Misty, ha sido una noche muy larga, para los dos. – dijo Brock. – Si honestamente viniste a buscar pelea, mejor vuelve más tarde. ¿Dónde estabas, de cualquier manera?

\- Entrenando.

\- Claro, por supuesto. Como sea, por haber roto la tregua, perdiste tu derecho de pelear contra él durante el festival. – replicó él.

\- ¿Qué? – Misty ensanchó los ojos. – Pero finalmente ya…

\- Ash se puso en la línea de fuego para mantenerme a salvo durante el festival cuando las cosas se salieron de control. – interrumpió Brock con una expresión de piedra. – No pienso dejar que pelees contra él hasta que se haya recuperado totalmente. Si quieres una batalla, la tendrás conmigo luego de que lo deje adentro. Con gusto lo aceptaré si lo dejas en paz hasta que termine el festival.

\- ¡Pika-pika! – dijo Pikachu estando de acuerdo desde la espalda de Brock. El criador lo miró.

\- Y Pikachu también. – agregó Brock. Misty frunció el cejo.

\- Bien, entonces vamos de una vez. Si no puedo vencerte, no tendré oportunidad contra Ash. – Ella esperaba que él se echara para atrás al tener tan mala desventaja de tipo, pero sorprendentemente, él asintió.

\- Hecho. Después de que deje a Ash. – dijo Brock. La pelirroja parpadeó.

\- Espera, no puedes ganar.

\- Creí que habías dicho que querías vencer a Ash en tierra. – la desafió Brock. – ¿Harás tu calentamiento en el agua entonces?

\- Estaba dándote una oportunidad de echarte para atrás antes de que tus Pokémon salieran lastimados. – aclaró Misty. – ¿O es que le vas a pedir a Pikachu que pelee tu batalla por ti?

\- Tendrás que pasar por Pikachu para pelear contra Ash, suponiendo que tus Pokémon sigan en condiciones para pelear. – dijo el líder de Pewter mientras atravesaba las puertas automáticas del Centro Pokémon. – Pero yo iré primero.

* * *

Jessie miraba desde el globo los alrededores con los binoculares, y el trío ya había aterrizado anoche para colocar su campamento.

\- Ya no veo ninguna doncella vengativa fantasma. Seguro ya le dimos el esquinazo a esa mujer tan patética.

\- ¿Patética? – preguntó James mientras preparaba algo de arroz con omelet sobre una fogata. Su cara había sanado de la noche a la mañana, y se veía sana y brillante como si fuera nueva, para alivio de Meowth. La agente femenina entretanto, resopló de molestia.

\- Las chicas como ella me dan asco. Siempre esperando a su hombre como si fuera su fiel mascota, y no soportan el pensamiento de perderlo. Que llore todo lo que quiera, yo le diría "¡Hasta nunca!". Hay muchos peces en el mar.

\- A mí me encantaría un buen pez. – sugirió Meowth, mirando con esperanza a la espalda de James.

\- Apenas te salvaste del castigo. – replicó este. – No presiones a tu suerte.

* * *

Brock y Misty se miraban uno al otro, en la orilla de la ensenada donde la chica había estado entrenando. Pikachu permanecía en el medio de los dos esperando para darles la señal para comenzar la batalla. La chica ya había elegido a su primer Pokémon.

\- "Probablemente intentará usar a Zubat primero. Será mejor acabarlo rápido con Rayo de Hielo antes que pueda utilizar Supersónico."

Ambos líderes de gimnasio le asintieron a Pikachu, dándole la señal al roedor eléctrico para que levantara sus manos. Ahora empezarían.

\- ¡Starmie!/ ¡Geodude! – Los dos arrojaron a sus Pokémon y al materializarse, Misty parpadeó.

\- ¿Geodude? – repitió la chica, viendo a su oponente levantando las manos y luego enterrándolas en el suelo. Fuera como fuera, decidió no arriesgarse. – ¡Starmie, Pistola de Agua!

Mientras la punta superior disparaba el chorro de agua, Geodude desenterró sus manos otra vez, sacando un montón de tierra con ellas para colocarla enfrente. La masa de tierra fue dispersada por el agua solo para revelar una dura e inamovible roca. Ni una sola gota de agua salpicó a Geodude.

\- Cuando descubrí que Geodude podía crear rocas más densas para su movimiento Disparo de Roca, seguimos experimentando y encontramos que también podía hacerlas de diferentes formas. Él no tiene la misma constitución que Onix para desarrollar inmunidad al agua, y tampoco tenemos tiempo para que se acostumbre de la manera antigua. – explicó Brock.

Geodude abrió sus brazos de nuevo para mirar hacia el frente y reveló unas agarraderas en la parte trasera de las rocas planas que había formado. El resultado eran dos escudos que lograron hacer un muro de contención contra el torrente de agua.

\- Por fortuna, aunque los Pokémon de Roca sean débiles al agua, las rocas ordinarias toman mucho tiempo más en desgastarse. Así que utilizamos nuestro Escudo de Placa.

Misty gruñó, pero Brock no tenía ni siquiera una sonrisa en el rostro. Su expresión estaba tan impasible como las rocas en las que se especializaba, y sus brazos se mantenían cruzados estoicamente.

\- Starmie, tiene que haber agua en las grietas de esos escudos. – indicó. – ¡Rayo de Hielo!

\- Oh, un nuevo movimiento. – dijo Brock. – Impresionante.

Geodude sostuvo uno de sus escudos, y este se vio cubierto con una capa de escarcha antes que el agua que había adentro lo agrietara por la expansión. El Pokémon de Roca lo soltó antes que el hielo se pudiera extender hasta él y se alejó rápidamente.

\- ¡Ahora, Rayo Burbuja! – ordenó Misty.

Geodude arrojó su escudo restante en respuesta, interceptando los proyectiles mientras volaban y forzando a Starmie a esquivar el protector balístico. Entretanto, Geodude voló hacia su escudo dañado con ambos puños y lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo pedazos más pequeños. Rápidamente los recogió en un puñado y los arrojó al aire antes de lanzar una ráfaga rápida de Mega Puños que los envió volando contra Starmie en un amplio rango.

\- También mejoré los reflejos de Geodude para convertir el Disparo de Roca en un Disparo de Roca Disperso si es necesario.

El Pokémon de Roca mantuvo el asalto, arrojando más munición si era necesario, y Starmie se veía con dificultades para evadir. Unos pocos empezaron a conectar y uno logró darle en la gema, causándole que su vuelo se volviera más inestable. Geodude vio su oportunidad y arrancó un escudo más pequeño antes de girarse para arrojarlo como un disco.

\- ¡Starmie, regresa! – ordenó Misty. Starmie se volvió energía justo antes de que el proyectil volara a través del espacio antes ocupado por su gema. Pikachu observaba desde su lugar, impresionado. No era fácil tratar de superar tus debilidades, y Brock parecía haberse sacado múltiples planes para lidiar con Pokémon de tipo Agua. Misty suspiró de alivio y luego le gruñó a Brock. – Me engañaste.

\- ¿Lo dices porque entrené para hacerme más fuerte? – preguntó el criador. – La gente no deja de entrenar para que otros los alcancen. Y para ser justos, he estado enfocándome en desarrollar defensas contra Pokémon de tipo Agua en particular.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamó Misty. Brock arqueó una ceja como si fuese obvia la respuesta.

\- Porque el Equipo Rocket tiene un Gyarados. – replicó él. Misty se quedó sin habla por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a enfocarse en su batalla.

\- ¡Todavía no he terminado! ¡Ve, Goldeen!

\- ¿Y eso no rompe tu condición de pelear en tierra? – preguntó Brock. Misty movió un dedo mientras su Pokémon se materializaba sacudiéndose en el suelo.

\- ¡Goldeen, usa tu Velo Acuático!

Los ojos del pez dorado brillaron de azul mientras seguía agitándose, y entonces agua de la ensenada se movió hacia ella para encapsularla, formando una esfera en la cual podía nadar, con sus ojos todavía brillando en azul.

\- ¿Manipulación de agua también? – preguntó Brock. – Bueno, eso técnicamente todavía cuenta como pelear en tierra. Aunque eso parece que requiere mucha concentración.

\- Es suficiente para deshacer la…

\- Geodude, regresa. – dijo el criador.

\- Acabas de sacar a tu propio Pokémon de la pelea. – señaló Misty. Él simplemente cambió la Pokébola de su mano por otra.

\- Geodude no podrá ganar contra un oponente que puede nadar. El agua solo desviaría cualquier roca y no quiero que salga lastimado. Ahora… ¡Onix, ve!

La serpiente de roca se materializó y se irguió con un gran rugido.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que eso te ayudará? – preguntó Misty. – Como te habrás dado cuenta, Goldeen puede flotar en esa esfera de agua a donde quiera.

\- Como dije, parece que requiere mucha concentración. – señaló Brock. Luego de esto se cubrió los oídos, dándole a Pikachu la señal para retroceder unos cuantos pasos. – Onix, Chirrido.

Con apenas un poco de aliento, Onix rugió soltando un túnel de viento de ondas sónicas desde su boca, con su grito haciendo eco mientras viajaba. Pikachu se agarró las orejas tratando de ahogar el ruido, feliz de que al menos estuviese controlado en vez de esparcirse por todo el lugar. El Velo Acuático de Goldeen se deshizo en un instante y volvió a quedarse indefensa salpicando en el suelo, incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para reformarlo a raíz de la sobrecarga sensorial que sufría. Onix dio un coletazo y envió al Pokémon varado hacia un árbol cercano, dejándola noqueada.

\- ¡Grr…! ¡Goldeen regresa! – dijo Misty.

\- Parece que les enseñaste a tus Pokémon nuevos movimientos sin cubrir primero sus debilidades basadas en sus estilos de combate. – señaló Brock.

\- ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar una debilidad cubierta! ¡Staryu, Minimizar! – dijo arrojando tercera Pokébola. El Pokémon estrella apareció y todavía mientras se materializaba su cuerpo inmediatamente se encogió hasta el tamaño de una moneda. Misty sonrió con satisfacción. – ¡A ver si puedes golpear a Staryu ahora!

\- ¡H-yah! – gritó el Pokémon en una voz diminutiva.

Brock estuvo a punto de regresar a Onix, pero este le gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza, y con sus ojos tratando de enfocarse en su diminuto oponente. Brock dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

\- Supongo que la única manera de desarrollar resistencia al agua es dejar que nos golpeen… – concedió.

Staryu se movía de lado a lado, y su pequeño tamaño le permitía escurrirse y atacar a Onix en sus puntos ciegos. El Pokémon de Agua tenía que regresar a su tamaño normal para que sus ataques valieran de algo, pero siempre volvía a encogerse después de un breve disparo de agua. Onix se movía tratando de fijar a Staryu, pero no lograba darle. Después de un buen rato, todo su cuerpo chorreaba de agua por todos lados y se notaba visiblemente cansado.

\- Onix… por favor. – suplicó Brock con su Pokébola en mano.

La serpiente de roca se veía decepcionada de no poder ganar, pero asintió y se dejó regresar. Aunque por lo menos, había demostrado su progreso al haber resistido tanto tiempo a los chorros de agua y burbujas densas. Brock cambió de Pokébola nuevamente.

\- Zubat, ve.

Misty observó a Zubat cuidadosamente, preguntándose cuál podría ser el plan de Brock. Si ya había estado a punto de retornar a Onix, seguro debía creer que Zubat podría ganar. Tenía que vencerlo rápidamente.

\- ¡Staryu, Rapidez!

\- ¡H-yah!

Desafortunadamente, incluso en su voz diminutiva, Zubat instantáneamente captó el sonido y se dio la vuelta, fijando la mirada en Staryu. Bueno, técnicamente el murciélago no tenía ojos, pero sus oídos internos comenzaron a brillar de rojo, causando que la gema de Staryu brillara de un color similar. Staryu disparó su ataque de Rapidez, pero las estrellas se desviaron lejos de su objetivo.

\- Rayo de Confusión. – explicó Brock. – Ahora, Zubat, Chupavidas.

El Pokémon de Brock voló cerca de Staryu quien, a pesar de los gritos de Misty, continuaba comportándose de manera errática y quedó atrapado entre los dientes de Zubat. El Pokémon de Agua brilló de amarillo mientras su energía era succionada dentro de los dientes de Zubat entre más mantenía el contacto. Staryu comenzó a retornar a su tamaño normal, obligando a Zubat a escupirlo. Su gema estaba parpadeando, mostrando que estaba fuera de combate.

\- Perdí… contra Brock… – murmuró Misty. – Dos de tipo Roca… y un murciélago… contra mis Pokémon de Agua… y perdí.

Pikachu se movió junto a Brock mientras recuperaba a Zubat.

\- Creo que nos estaremos viendo cuando nos vayamos. Ash quiere dejar este pueblo fantasma lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Pueblo fantasma? – preguntó Misty, confundida a pesar de su shock por perder. Era una ciudad portuaria en medio de un festival, después de todo. Difícilmente un lugar vacío de gente o de vida.

\- Broma interna. – dijo Brock sin darle importancia.

* * *

Pese a la insistencia de Ash, Brock a su vez le pidió que se quedaran el último día del festival para disfrutarlo, solo ellos dos. Quería que Ash tuviese al menos algunas memorias positivas de esta experiencia. Aunque solo era en parte la razón, pues la otra parte era que quería que Ash tomara las cosas con calma hasta el día siguiente, para que se recuperara totalmente. Terminaron quedándose hasta el anochecer, y Ash se divirtió jugando en las atracciones del carnaval con Brock. Incluso aunque el criador le ganó en el juego de probar la fuerza, felicitó a su amigo y hasta le gustó el llavero con forma de Machop que ahora colgaba de su mochila.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta también se las arregló para divertirse con algunas batallas con otros turistas, y sus Pokémon disfrutaban siempre de una batalla amistosa cuando no había cosas en riesgo. Incluso Rattata se las arregló para meterse en el espíritu del festival, asegurándose claro de siempre permanecer al lado de Ash. A la ratona no le gustaba la idea de perderse.

Los dos amigos asistieron a una ceremonia durante la noche, en la cual todos los visitantes enviaban linternas de papel en pequeños botes de madera. La Oficial Jenny local les explicó que era una tradición para guiar a los espíritus errantes hacia el otro mundo. Ash pareció algo pensativo respecto a eso, pero descartó esos pensamientos y se fue con Brock de regreso al Centro Pokémon Center, pues ya estaban algo cansados del festival.

…

Gastly flotaba invisiblemente sobre una de las linternas de papel, hablándole mentalmente a la estatua de la doncella mientras la miraba fijamente.

 _\- "Este verano llegó a su fin, pero tu leyenda seguirá viva." –_ Al decir estas palabras, el espíritu de la doncella emergió desde la roca _._

\- "Gracias, Gastly."

 _\- "Un placer." –_ replicó el fantasma. Ya estando seguro de que estaba lo bastante lejos para no ser visto, reapareció en su verdadera forma y empezó a hablar en voz alta. – Disfruto de mantener vivas las viejas leyendas que la gente podría haber olvidado con los años. Y si hago un buen trabajo, también gano algo de dinero.

La registradora con el dinero de Ash apareció frente a él en un destello de energía espectral. La doncella le sonrió.

\- Te veré el próximo festival. Estaré esperando el día que mi verdadero amor por fin vuelva a mí.

\- Bueno, yo soy un Pokémon Fantasma. – le recordó Gastly. – Tal vez un día conozca al joven al que amas. Y si lo hago, le recordaré que su doncella aún espera su regreso.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella mientras volvía a desvanecerse en su estatua. – ¡Y adiós!

Gastly sonrió felizmente y decidió marcharse, sin notar que un pequeño Horsea con una bufanda con diseño floral lo estaba viendo desde su escondite, detrás de otra de las linternas.

…

Ash esperó en el Centro Pokémon hasta que escuchó el llamado de su Pokémon. Pikachu ya estaba adentro, junto con Brock. Moviéndose hacia el agua, atrapó a Horsea cuando este saltó hacia él. Lo había enviado ya que era el menos probable que fuese a ver o a atacar en caso de ser visto.

\- ¿Viste a Gastly? – le preguntó, y el Pokémon dragón asintió. Ahora venía la pregunta más importante. – ¿Es peligroso?

Horsea sacudió la cabeza y roció un chorro de tinta en forma de una cara familiar, siendo la flor la parte más reconocible.

\- El fantasma de la doncella… ¿entonces realmente existe? – preguntó Ash, y Horsea asintió. – ¿Está haciendo esto por ella? ¿Por qué?

Horsea roció de nuevo la tinta formando una especie de multitud debajo de la doncella, con signos de interrogación rodeándola, y luego usó Pistola de Agua para deshacer la cara de la doncella hasta que desapareció.

\- Necesita ser recordada o desaparecerá. – dijo Ash al entender. – Se rehúsa a irse al otro mundo sin volver a ver a su amor.

Horsea asintió empáticamente.

\- Hablando de dedicación. ¿Dos mil años? – Se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir. – Bueno, supongo que solo quería darnos un buen susto, y creo que ya sabríamos si alguien hubiera muerto durante estos incidentes. Gastly tal vez dijo la verdad sobre que esto pasa todos los años. Quizás mintió sobre lo de que los persiguen porque quería meter un rumor mayor de que alguien peleó contra el fantasma de la doncella. – Ash se dio la vuelta para volver al Centro Pokémon. – No puedo decir con certeza de que Gastly sea un buen sujeto, pero no lo puedo reprochar por querer ayudar a la doncella. Además, parece que ya se fue.

Tomando su decisión, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta recuperó a Horsea y regresó adentro, dispuesto a volver a su habitación para dormir un poco.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, antes de comentar de la historia, dos cosas. La primera y primordial, explicar el motivo de mi ausencia y de no haber actualizado el día planeado. El viernes pasado me cortaron el internet de la casa por una deuda que no he podido pagar (la culpa la tiene el sistema de la página que no agarra las tarjetas, y la línea de soporte técnico que no me atiende). Hasta que lo arregle, mi acceso al internet estará muy limitado, y dependerá de tomar prestado de otros en gran medida, así que pido disculpas si no respondo con la rapidez usual. Ahora mismo ando en conexión prestada y entenderán que el acceso con ella es mucho más limitado.

La segunda, algo que no me gusta hacer: usar mis notas para responder a reviews por ser anónimos. Específicamente, a **carlos trujillo,** que dejó review aquí y en Reset Bloodlines. Aclaración de dos puntos: primero, allá me estás halagando como "escritor", siendo que esa historia no es mía (y tampoco esta lo es), solo la traducción, descontando un par de escenas donde ayudé al autor original, pero eso no viene al caso. El halago de escritor es para él, y me molesta que me lo den a mí porque yo no tomo crédito por trabajo que no he hecho. Segundo, respondiendo a tu pregunta: el fic de Buscando el Poder está parado de momento ya que decidí dejar que avance un poco más la saga de Sol y Luna en el anime para ver si tomaré el mismo rumbo, y estoy más enfocado en otros trabajos (Resetverso u otros) de momento. Cuándo lo retomaré, no puedo decirlo con certeza. Sin embargo, y para que quede advertido, podría borrar tu review por irrelevancia con esta historia. Si esa es la que te interesa habría sido menos molesto que lo dejaras en ella, aunque creo que está de más decir que a muchos nos incomoda que nos vengan a preguntar "¿cuándo actualizas tal historia?". Solo por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, pero quedas excluido de los agradecimientos por razones obvias, espero que entiendas.

Ahora, pasando al capítulo en sí, aquí llega a su fin el arco de Gastly en el Pico de la Doncella. En cuestión de trama no hubo muchos cambios, excepto que Ash y sus Pokémon mostraron un poco más de fuerza y voluntad al momento de hacerle frente al fantasma. Y bien, Misty decidió por fin ponerse a entrenar, pero ya ven que todavía está tan ciega que cree que puede vencer a Brock solo por ventaja de tipo, y cometió el error de creer que él también iba a dormirse en sus laureles con todo lo que han pasado. Y más todavía de creer que Brock se habría puesto a encontrar formas de contrarrestar a Pokémon de Agua por ella específicamente, olvidándose del Gyarados de James, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que no haber podido vencer a los de ella hubiese dejado en evidencia que necesitaba mejorar aún más.

Bien, para dar una buena noticia y tal vez compensar un poco el retraso, me complace decir que la traducción de este fic ya está prácticamente terminada (excepto el capítulo más reciente, que lo acabo de leer y comenzaré a traducir este mismo fin de semana). Gracias por los reviews **darkdan-sama, soldado dragon, AlenDarkStar, LordFalconX, BRANDON369** y **dragon titanico.** Avisados están, no puedo decir con certeza cuándo será la próxima actualización, pero de que vendrá, vendrá. Nos vemos en cuanto sea posible, y haya resuelto este problema de alguna manera.


	26. DdlE: Educando al Escuadrón Squirtle

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Detrás de las escenas 3:** Educando al Escuadrón Squirtle.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían sido separados de su viejo líder, y el Escuadrón Squirtle se había ajustado lo mejor posible. Después de solo unos pocos días de constante vigilancia durante sus primeras lecciones, de leer y escribir, recibieron nuevas bandas para los brazos que los atarían al Equipo Rocket: una banda de metal en cada hombro, lo bastante delgadas para no estorbarles si tenían que retraer ambos brazos. Cada una tenía una R roja emblasonada en un lado con un símbolo pequeño que mostraba sus designaciones oficiales: Alpha, Beta, Gamma y Delta. Les habían dicho al recibirlas que cada una contenía un chip de rastreo y que tenían la capacidad de transportarlos de regreso al cuartel general y poseían además una característica adicional. Si alguno de ellos trataba de romperla, y tenía éxito, los otros tres serían transportados inmediatamente. El que lograra liberarse podría escapar, pero los tres restantes serían separados y vendidos.

Desde aquí, luego de aprender a escribir y leer, habían estado estudiando rigurosamente. Incrementando su vocabulario, lectura de mapas, estrategia, ejercicios de entrenamiento, aprender nuevos movimientos bajo la tutela del sargento instructor, y todo lo demás excepto por disfrazarse, pues el instructor les echó un vistazo y decidió que sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de disfrazarlos de algo.

Por un lado positivo, ya que estaban en el mismo equipo, y los cuarteles usualmente tenían dos camas por cuarto, podían compartir todos la misma habitación, ocupando dos de ellos cada cama. Realmente les ayudó en las primeras noches cuando cualquiera tenía pesadillas sobre que los separaran. Los cuatro Squirtles se apilaban juntos en una cama y dormían juntos durante esa noche, pero hasta eso terminó después de un tiempo.

Los otros agentes los miraban raro al principio, pero simplemente se encogían de hombros y aceptaban que eran un escuadrón experimental. Luego de acostumbrarse a ellos, unos pocos hasta compartieron algunos hechos sobre sí mismos con los Pokémon luego que aprendieron a escribir para responderles. Una gran mayoría de los operativos del Equipo Rocket habían quedado sin hogares antes de ser acogidos por el líder. Y más de unos cuantos habían tratado de asaltarlo antes de detenerlos con su Persian y reclutarlos. Aquellos habían mencionado que trabajar para el Equipo Rocket no era tan malo. Cumplías con asignaciones, pagabas tus deudas con el beneficio de las misiones, y el jefe le prometía a todos y cada uno de quienes trabajaban para él un lugar en el sol cuando el Equipo Rocket gobernada. Eso era lo que la mayoría de los agentes deseaban.

El sargento de entrenamiento, Viper (un humano que juraron que tenía algo de sangre de Pokémon serpiente dentro de él por lo intimidante que era) pensaba que eran un experimento que no duraría al principio, pero los tomó con seriedad cuando vio sus casi perfectos movimientos sincronizados para atravesar los obstáculos que todavía eran difíciles para algunos de los reclutas humanos en entrenamiento.

Mientras entrenaban con Viper, aprendieron a usar Bofetón de Lodo, Protección y Golpe de Roca. La primera lección era aprender a usar Excavar, pero le demostraron que ya lo sabían. Cuando les preguntó cómo, Alpha escribió un mensaje en la libreta que guardaba en su caparazón y se lo entregó: _**"Así era como cavábamos los agujeros trampa para molestar a los locales."**_

La primera fue fácil de aprender ya que como conocían Pistola de Agua solo tenían que volver lodoso el suelo antes de agarrar un poco de la nueva sustancia para arrojarla. Y las otras dos no habrían sido tan malas si Viper no los hubiera "motivado" con sus métodos infernales.

Para Protección, les colocó unas máscaras a prueba de agua para impedir que usaran Pistola de Agua para desviar los ataques. Luego de eso, los dejó sujetos a una pared, amarrados por la cabeza y los miembros para evitar que pudieran retraerse en sus caparazones. Hecho esto, empezó a dispararles con una pistola de balas de pintura y diciéndoles que levantaran una barrera protectora si querían que se detuviera antes que el curso de tres horas terminara. Los proyectiles no dejaron heridas permanentes, pero aun así dolieron. Con todo, aunque detestaron cada segundo de ello, no podían negar que eso sacó resultados mucho más rápido. Luego de media hora de estar recibiendo disparos de todos los colores que se le ocurrieron a su instructor, los cuatro fueron capaces de levantar una barrera verde que detuvo los disparos antes de desaparecerse.

Hecho esto, Viper se los había llevado a una locación diferente (sin quitarles las máscaras ni tampoco limpiándolos) y les ató los pies a unos grilletes de metal sujetos a una plataforma, dejando sus manos libres. Entonces colocó unos en las manos que cerraban sus lamas y forzaban sus dedos a quedarse enrollados en puños. Hecho esto, trajo cuatro carritos llenos hasta el borde de rocas que cabían en la palma de su mano, lo que les indicó que pronto empezaría una brutal sesión.

Recogió la primera y la arrojó de arriba abajo mientras les informaba que Protección solo se podía mantener por un tiempo limitado, y Pistola de Agua no serviría para desviarlo todo. Así que les enseñaría Golpe de Roca mientras al mismo tiempo mejoraba sus habilidades de rastreo, reflejos y coordinación mano-ojo. Traducción: iba a arrojarles piedras con toda su fuerza a máxima velocidad hasta que se acabara el tiempo o pudieran desviarlas de manera confiable con Golpe de Roca; lo que ocurriera primero.

Lamentablemente, les tomó varios días de pasar por lo mismo: lastimarse, recuperarse y volver a intentarlo mañana. Eventualmente, sin embargo, lograron dominarlo al punto que podían desviarlas durante las tres horas completas. Era cruel y humillante recibir una comida rápida luego del entrenamiento y tener que arrastrarse a la cama luego de quitarse de encima usando Pistola de Agua los escombros que quedaban. Pero eso solo los hizo más fuertes.

Una vez que aprendieron Golpe de Roca, Viper los puso de nuevo a hacer ejercicios de entrenamiento físico. Al preguntarle por qué, dijo que quería que fuesen un poco más duros para aprender los otros movimientos que tenían en mente. Eso solo les hizo sentir terror, pero rápidamente lo superaron, imaginándose que no haría que se lastimaran al punto de no poder recuperarse. Desde allí, solo siguieron incrementando su capacidad atlética hasta que Viper los puso a hacer ejercicios para robos y asaltos.

* * *

En una torre de alta seguridad, donde había guardada una estatua de cerámica del Pokémon Legendario Articuno, cuatro pares de ojos miraban por una ventila de aire abierta por encima de ella. Luego de decidir su curso de acción, todos excepto uno se retiraron. Alpha saltó desde el agujero en el techo con una cuerda amarrada alrededor de su cuerpo múltiples veces antes de ser amarrada en un nudo firme en el frente.

Arriba de él, sus tres compañeros usaron la cuerda para detener su descenso poco antes de llegar hasta la estatua. A partir de allí, el descenso fue lento hasta colocarse al nivel del torso de su objetivo. Deshaciendo el nudo, Alpha tomó el exceso de cuerda y lo enrolló alrededor del cuerpo de la estatua y por debajo de las alas, cuidando de no tocar ni el piso ni las paredes. Los parámetros indicaban que solo debían tocar la estatua, y si se les caía, fallarían la prueba, así que no escatimó en asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeta.

Ya una vez que sintió que no iba a resbalarse de sus ataduras, Alpha volvió a subir por la cuerda y se unió a sus compañeros en la cuerda para comenzar a jalarla hacia arriba. La ventilla era lo bastante grande para acomodarla, ya que el Equipo Rocket había diseñado este edificio específicamente para esta prueba. La jalaron por el agujero y dos de ellos, Delta y Gamma, se afirmaron mientras Alpha y Beta se soltaban para sujetar la estatua por las alas. Lograron atraparla antes que se cayera, y los otros dos miembros del equipo soltaron la cuerda para ayudarles. Gamma saltó encima de los hombros de Delta y agarró la cabeza mientras Delta rodeaba con sus brazos tanto como podía del cuerpo, y los cuatro empezaron a jalar juntos para sacar la estatua totalmente y hacer que se inclinara hacia el frente. Gamma se bajó de su compañero para sujetar la cabeza él solo, mientras Alpha y Beta ayudaban a Delta.

\- _Parece que hicimos un trabajo bien helado. –_ bromeó mientras sonreí y Beta gruñeron, mientras que Delta ni se molestó en darle eso a su compañero.

\- _Saquemos esto de aquí y llevémoslo al punto de entrega para terminar esta prueba. –_ dijo Alpha.

El Escuadrón Squirtle había logrado cargar la estatua hasta la meta designada, y recibió una puntuación perfecta con otra tarea. Viper incluso les dio un poco de aprobación en relación a su trabajo en equipo. Luego de que les ordenaron marcharse, Alpha miró a sus compañeros mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

\- _Hemos recorrido un largo camino, ¿no creen?_ – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- _Sí._ – Gamma se rio con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. – _El hombre-serpiente finalmente nos dio algo de crédito._

\- _Pero… ¿está bien que vivamos así? –_ preguntó Beta. – _¿De verdad está bien que vivamos así? Claro, la peor parte ya parece haber pasado, pero…_

\- _¿Pero qué?_ – preguntó Alpha, y el grupo se detuvo para encarar a su compañero. El Squirtle inseguro suspiró.

 _\- Quiero decir, sé que los humanos nunca nos hicieron favores, ¿pero qué tal si terminamos teniendo que ayudarles a atrapar a otros Pokémon? No tendrán las mismas oportunidades que nosotros._

\- _Ya has visto cómo funciona este lugar._ – les aseguró Alpha. – _Ellos no lastiman a ningún Pokémon al que le echan el ojo. No mucho, al menos. El Equipo Rocket solo atrapa Pokémon para venderlos o usarlos. De cualquier manera, los necesitan en buenas condiciones._

Beta todavía no se veía convencido. El líder, por su parte, suspiró.

 _\- Miren, sé que no es perfecto, pero es nuestra situación ahora. Quizás debamos acostumbrarnos._

 _\- Sí. –_ agregó Delta. – _Lo que más importa es que nos mantengamos juntos._

 _\- Se me ocurren muchos destinos peores._ – Gamma se encogió de hombros. – _Al menos en este lugar nos alimentan sin que tengamos que robar._

\- _…Supongo que todos tienen razón. –_ dijo Beta después de un buen rato. – _Todos estuvimos de acuerdo aquel día que superaríamos esto sin importar lo que pasara mientras lo hiciéramos juntos._

\- _Así es._ – Gamma le puso la mano encima del hombro. – _¡Así que ánimo! ¡Hoy habrá pastel en la cafetería!_

 _\- ¿Acaso la comida es lo único en tu mente?_ – preguntó Delta.

 _\- No_. – le respondió sacando la lengua. – _A veces también pienso en bromas._

Beta se rio, al menos feliz de no tener que estar pasando por esto solo o con un humano.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los escuadrones en entrenamiento se reunieron enfrente de Viper y un mapa topográfico con un punto y una X marcados en él. Viper les contó que estarían haciendo su prueba final dentro de dos días, y que la primera etapa de ella era viajar hasta el edificio marcado en el mapa. Se esperaba que les tomase al menos un día de viaje, así que a cada agente se le dio un gran trozo de pan y una botella de agua como raciones. Dependiendo del desempeño, algunos equipos se convertirían en agentes de campo, mientras que otros se quedarían para más entrenamiento.

El Escuadrón Squirtle notó que un río corría cerca de la cantera donde estaba el edificio. Tendrían que nadar contra la corriente, pero eso sería juego de niños para ellos. Una vez que todos se marcharon, Viper se los llevó aparte para darles un mensaje extra.

\- Independientemente de cómo salgan en esta prueba, no pienso enviarlos al campo todavía. – les dijo. – Aun tengo unos cuantos movimientos más que quisiera enseñarles antes que empiecen con las verdaderas misiones. – Los cuatro iniciales de Agua saludaron al unísono, y el sargento de entrenamiento asintió. – Eso es todo. ¡Muévanse!

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, algo rapidito para compensar mi ausencia, y como de todas maneras es un capítulo corto, no habrá mucho daño en agregarlo ahora. Además, sin internet en mi casa no puedo abrir la página para subir temprano en la mañana, así que, ¿qué más da si lo subo ahora? Aquí vemos qué ha sido del Escuadrón Squirtle desde que se los llevaron. Aún sigue la interrogante de si los rescatarán o cómo será el encuentro con su líder, si llega a suceder, o mejor dicho, cuando eventualmente suceda.

Y bien, salido de este pequeño "Detrás de las Escenas", en el próximo llegaremos al risco donde Butterfree fue liberado en el canon. Ya que hace mucho que no lo hago, quizás sea un buen momento para poner un pequeño reto: si están dispuestos a jugársela con los escenarios de lo que puede suceder, habrá una pequeña sorpresa para el que logre acertar de pleno o se acerque más que el resto. ¿Le entran?

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX, BRANDON369** y **AlenDarkStar.** Gracias también a **0Pablo1** en el capítulo 21, que espero que nos alcance, si no lo hizo ya. El siguiente (espero) lo postearé el viernes, dependiendo de qué tan ocupado esté y si la conexión prestada me coopera.


	27. Di adiós, Butterfree

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 24:** Di adiós, Butterfree.

* * *

Ash y Brock dejaron el Pico de la Doncella al día siguiente, siguiendo el mapa que el criador tenía para ir a Ciudad Saffron por el camino hacia el sur, con Misty siguiéndolos de cerca. El primero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Te dije que volvería.

\- Lo dijiste. – replicó Brock amigablemente desde detrás de su papel. El entrenador miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Tuviste algún entrenamiento interesante? – le preguntó.

\- Qué te importa. – replicó ella gruñona. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que supiera que perdió contra Brock. Un especialista en tipo Roca, de todas las personas, y aun así la venció.

Ash se encogió de hombros, pues igualmente no se esperaba ninguna otra respuesta. Sacó su Pokédex y comenzó a investigar un poco los movimientos de sus Pokémon. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que les enseñó algo nuevo, y quería ver con qué podía trabajar.

\- "Veamos, Pidgeot ya tiene dominado Doble Filo, y ese movimiento combinado que se me ocurrió." – pensó. – "Oh, este movimiento suena muy poderoso, Viento Afilado… Ahora que lo pienso, Pidgeot no tiene ningún buen ataque de proyectiles, solo Ráfaga y Remolino." – Vio que también tenía Rapidez un poco más abajo en la lista, y sacudió su cabeza después de un momento de consideración. – "Eso requiere mucha atención para controlar las estrellas. Mejor tener un movimiento más directo."

Había pasado una buena parte de su caminata chequeando los movimientos de cada uno de sus Pokémon y decidiendo a quiénes entrenaría en qué movimientos después de cenar, cuando se detuvieran para hacer su campamento. Ash eventualmente decidió en poner a Pikachu a dominar Trueno, a, enseñarle a Pidgeot Viento Afilado, Rapidez a Rattata (también le faltaba un ataque de largo alcance), Giro Fuego a Charmander, Venganza a Squirtle (luego de leer sobre el movimiento, Ash sintió que le quedaría bien), y Surf a Kingler.

Ash sintió que Butterfree ya era lo bastante fuerte para permitirse un día sin entrenamiento, y quería que Bulbasaur aprendiera Mega Drenado de él en el campo del Profesor Oak. En cuanto a los otros, necesitaba una fuente de agua para entrenar a Tentacool y Horsea, y además no estaba seguro de si Horsea estaría interesado en las batallas. No que hubiera nada malo con eso, pero era algo que también tenía que considerar.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket flotaba en su globo, con Meowth mirando el mapa a la luz del atardecer mientras Jessie vigilaba y James dirigía el timón. Estaban volando en busca de algún lugar donde emboscar al trío de entrenadores, pero solo habían visto campo abierto desde el Pico de la Doncella. Había llegado al punto de que decidieron chequear el mapa que compraron para conseguir una locación apropiada.

\- Ah, justo aquí. – anunció el agente felino. – Debería haber un bosque justo antes de llegar a Ciudad Saffron. Está hacia el sur, así que el bobo y compañía deben estar atravesándolo ahora.

\- Si el viaje va a durar tanto, ¿por qué no simplemente los emboscamos en Ciudad Saffron? – preguntó Jessie. - ¿Acaso el Equipo Rocket no tiene edificios especiales allá para hacer caer a los entrenadores en una trampa?

\- Hmm, tal vez no sea mala idea. – Meowth se rascó un lado de la cabeza con su garra. – Después de todo, no hemos intentado atacarlos en una ciudad todavía. Tal vez eso los agarre con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Cambiamos de curso? – preguntó James, listo para jalar las cuerdas si era necesario.

\- Aguarda. – dijo Jessie de repente. - ¿Qué es eso?

El agente masculino se quitó un momento para dejar que Jessie compartiera los binoculares, y vio que había muchos entrenadores reunidos con tiendas de campaña, y una gran mayoría de ellos con un Butterfree cerca.

\- Ah, ¿ya es esa época del año? – dijo James, soltando las cuerdas y golpeándose la palma mientras se ponía de pie. – Claro, es el fin del verano. Eso quiere decir que los Butterfrees pronto emigrarán para su temporada de apareamiento.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Jessie bajando los binoculares y alzando una ceja.

\- Mi educación fue… costosa. – dijo James. – No en entrenamiento Pokémon, que fue por eso que fallé en el examen de admisión al Pokémon Tech, pero sí en muchos temas diferentes. *Ejem*, como sea, una gran cantidad de Butterfrees pasa por aquí este año en busca de parejas para su emigración, y hacen paradas en otras locaciones, incluyendo el Archipiélago Naranja, para poner sus huevos en la cima del Monte Quena en Johto. Muchos entrenadores también vienen a los puntos de recolección para liberar a sus Butterfrees para que se les unan.

\- ¿El qué Naranja dijiste? – preguntó Meowth.

\- Archipiélago, es un grupo de islas, una región tropical al sur. – respondió James. – Hay rumores de que se pueden encontrar Pokémon bastante únicos debido al clima diferente.

\- Párame la llamada. – interrumpió Jessie con un brillo en los ojos. – ¿Dijiste Pokémon "únicos"?

\- Yo no contaría con lograr éxito, Jessie. – replicó. – Estamos siguiéndole el rastro a Ash, y con nuestra suerte, sin duda aparecerá cuando estemos implementando…

El agente se detuvo al recordar que una de las condiciones para su promoción era lograrlo a pesar de su interferencia. Era posible, pero necesitaría tiempo para arreglar algunos detalles.

\- Nos llevaré abajo. – decidió. – Tenemos que acampar de todas maneras.

* * *

\- ¡Muy bien, es suficiente electricidad, ahora hazlo caer!

Pikachu cortó la electricidad que estaba usando para alimentar a la esfera condensada que estaba sobre él, y esta se expandió antes de estallar y caer al suelo en múltiples rayos. Algo de hierba se incendió, pero una ola de agua le cayó encima y apagó las llamas antes de que se expandieran. Ash dejó que Pikachu saltara hacia sus brazos mientras se reía en celebración.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Por fin lograste hacer un Trueno! – Luego se volteó hacia Kingler, que estaba junto a él. – Y gracias, Kingler. Qué bueno que te enseñamos a usar Surf primero. Sigue trabajando en la parte de manipulación, eso sí.

El Pokémon cangrejo sonrió felizmente mientras chasqueaba su tenaza gigante, que estaba chorreando de agua. Pidgeot, Charmander y Rattata solo habían detenido su entrenamiento por un momento para ver el gran despliegue de poder del primer Pokémon de Ash. Charmander en particular estaba sorprendido de la gran capacidad destructiva que tenía y se decidió a trabajar más duro para alcanzarlo y estar a la altura. Ash había estado impresionado de saber que ya conocía Giro Fuego, así que empezó a trabajar en enseñarle Cuchillada, para darle un movimiento más poderoso para combate cercano. El entrenador le explicó que no podía depender demasiado de sus ataques de fuego para todo.

Entretanto, Squirtle se había ido por su cuenta luego de saber cómo era la naturaleza de Venganza, ya que no quería utilizar ese ataque contra uno de sus compañeros. Les explicó que se iría a buscar Pokémon salvajes para aprender el movimiento y practicar, y Pikachu le pasó a su vez la información a Ash con su pantomima. Una explosión lejana seguida del sonido de un árbol cayéndose atrapó la atención de todo el grupo, y Ash levantó una ceja.

\- Parece que Squirtle ya logró aprender a utilizar Venganza. – dijo dirigiéndose a Pikachu. – Mejor vamos a asegurarnos de que esté bien, después de todo, Venganza requiere soportar golpes primero. – Luego se dirigió al resto de sus Pokémon. – Ustedes quédense entrenando, haré que Pikachu mande una señal si hay problemas.

Caminando en la dirección que escuchó el ruido, Ash podía ver todavía algo del polvo levantado por la explosión y apretó el paso para asegurarse que Squirtle estuviera bien. Al llegar frente al Pokémon de tipo Agua, lo encontró jadeando ligeramente, y sin sus gafas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue un Pokémon muy fuerte?

Squirtle retrocedió ligeramente y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, sacándose las gafas del caparazón para volver a ponérselas. Parecía algo avergonzado. Al disiparse el polvo, vieron una figura color rosa y redonda aplastada contra el tronco del árbol caído, antes de volver a inflarse en forma esférica, con brazos y pies pequeños y delgados, rodándose hacia un lado y claramente inconsciente. El Pokémon casi no tenía ningún rasgo, salvo una pequeña boca, ojos grandes, dos orejas puntiagudas y un rollito de pelo esponjoso que le caía sobre la frente. Ash levantó una ceja, mientras Pikachu veía incrédulo al adorable Pokémon.

\- _¿Ese fue el Pokémon que te obligó a usar Venganza, y te dañó lo suficiente para que el contraataque derribara ese árbol? –_ preguntó el Pokémon Eléctrico. – _¡Pero si se ve inofensivo!_

 _\- ¡Sí, eso fue lo que pensé cuando le dije que se largara antes de salir lastimada!_ – respondió Squirtle, ligeramente sonrojado. – _¡Y entonces esa loca se puso balística y me atacó sin piedad!_

Ash entretanto, se había bajado la mochila, sacando una poción para tratarle las heridas al Pokémon. Por fortuna su cuerpo maleable parecía haber absorbido mucho del impacto, dejándola solo con heridas menores. Al quitársele los moratones y quemaduras, sacó a Dexter mientras esperaba que despertara.

 **\- JIGGLYPUFF, EL POKÉMON GLOBO. TIENE OJOS GRANDES Y AMIGABLES Y CANTA UNA CANCIÓN MUY PLACENTERA.**

\- Hmm, tiene que haber más en un Pokémon que solo eso… Dexter, movimientos para Jigglypuff.

La imagen de Jigglypuff se movió hacia la esquina y la lista de movimientos apareció en el lado opuesto. Vio que "Canto" aparecía como uno de sus movimientos básicos y lo seleccionó.

 **\- CANTO. EL USUARIO ENTONA UNA MELODÍA RELAJANTE QUE PUEDE PONER A DORMIR A CASI CUALQUIER POKÉMON SALVO CONTADAS EXCEPCIONES.**

\- ¿Y por qué no lo utilizó? – se preguntó, guardando la medicina y cerrando su mochila, sin darse cuenta de que Jigglypuff abría un ojo ligeramente para mirarlo antes de volver a cerrarlo, cuando su atención volvió a ella. Cerrando su Pokédex se volvió a poner de pie echándose la mochila al hombro. – Bueno, parece que pronto estará bien.

Mientras Ash se daba la vuelta, indicándoles a sus Pokémon que lo siguieran, no se dio cuenta que Jigglypuff empezaba a sacudirse, con un tic en el ojo y una vena brotaba al lado de su rollito de pelo.

\- ¡Puff!

El trío se detuvo sorprendido y dio la vuelta para ver a Jigglypuff de pie, bien despierta e inflada mientras los miraba con enojo. Squirtle imaginó que estaría furiosa por la paliza que le dio y se preparó para pelear al ver que Jigglypuff se lanzaba a la carga. Ya había aprendido a usar Venganza, así que podía vencerla esta vez usando Tormenta de Burbujas. Le disparó un Rayo Burbuja normal tratando de distraer su atención de Ash para usar el movimiento de rango amplio, pero ella saltó hacia un lado y siguió corriendo. Cuando casi le llegaba cerca, Squirtle levantó los brazos para escudarse la cara ya que todavía tenía sus gafas puestas.

Pero para sorpresa de Squirtle, Jigglypuff saltó encima de él y usó la parte trasera de su cabeza como trampolín para llegar hasta Ash. Tanto él como Pikachu ensancharon los ojos antes de que ella alzara la mano y le diera una bofetada en la cara al entrenador con un ataque Porrazo. Aunque Jigglypuff era un Pokémon bastante ligero, y por muy lejos no era uno de los más fuertes, su bofetada todavía le dolió, y le volteó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- _¡Hey!_ – gritaron Pikachu y Squirtle. El Pokémon de Agua continuó. – _¡Déjalo en paz, el que te atacó fui yo!_ – El Pokémon globo flotó hacia el suelo y cruzó los brazos con la cara enfurruñada.

\- _¡¿Estaba totalmente indefensa y tu entrenador no quiso atraparme?! ¡¿No soy lo bastante buena para él?!_

Los otros dos Pokémon se quedaron pasmados con la respuesta, y eso le dio tiempo a Ash de recuperarse de la bofetada.

\- De acuerdo, creo que me lo merecía. – dijo Ash frotándose la mejilla. Jigglypuff se volteó sorprendida mientras continuaba. – Squirtle es mi Pokémon, así que asumiré la responsabilidad de que te haya atacado. Perdón por lastimarte.

Ella se infló furiosa de nuevo y se preparó para otro ataque de Porrazo, pero Pikachu le agarró la mano antes de que lo hiciera.

 _\- Él no puede entenderte. Solo está suponiendo que eso fue lo que te molestó. Pero si tienes un problema con él, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. –_ El Pokémon Eléctrico echó chispas por las mejillas para enfatizar su punto, pero Ash levantó la mano para calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo, Pikachu, estoy bien. De mis peleas con Gary en el pasado recibí golpes peores. _–_ le dijo. De nuevo eso hizo que Jigglypuff y Squirtle voltearan hacia Pikachu alzando una ceja.

 _\- ¿Quién es ese?_

 _\- Ni idea._ _Escuché mencionar su nombre hace tiempo, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido nunca. –_ replicó el inicial de Ash. Entretanto, Ash se agachó para hablarle a Jigglypuff con una sonrisa amigable.

\- Bien, ¿qué puedo hacer para enmendarlo?

Jigglypuff se desinfló y soltando su mano del agarre de Pikachu, se puso a considerar como enviarle el mensaje. De casualidad vio las Pokébolas en el cinturón y entonces las señaló. El entrenador miró con curiosidad y entendió lo que quería decir.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¿Estás segura? – El Pokémon globo asintió enfáticamente. – Te lo advierto, hay unos sujetos afuera que andan tras mi Pikachu, y estaremos peleando contra ellos regularmente. Además, planeo ir directo a la Liga Pokémon y no va a ser fácil. ¿Aun así quieres?

Los ojos de Jigglypuff empezaron a brillar ante la idea, y empezó a saltar de arriba abajo de alegría.

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es perfecto! –_ exclamó. Ash levantó una ceja, pero se rio.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí. Bienvenida al equipo.

Ash cogió la Pokébola vacía que siempre llevaba en el cinturón, haciendo una nota mental de reemplazarla después por otra y la dejó frente a Jigglypuff. Con un saltito ligero, Jigglypuff presionó el botón con su mano sin dedos, haciéndola abrirse y convirtiéndola en energía para que la succionara adentro. Recogiendo la esfera mientras el botón brillaba, Recogiendo la esfera mientras el botón todavía brillaba, Ash miró arriba y se dio cuenta que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse.

\- Ya casi anochece. Si nos damos prisa, podríamos cambiar a alguno de los otros para empezar a entrenar a Jigglypuff ahora mismo.

* * *

Entretanto, de vuelta en el campamento del Equipo Rocket, habían desinflado el globo para que ninguno de los otros entrenadores lo encontrara. Jessie y Meowth escuchaban con toda su atención mientras James terminaba de darles los detalles finales de su plan.

\- James… – dijo Jessie mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro. – Eso es diabólicamente astuto.

\- Lo intento. – sonrió James pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- ¡Pues vamos a trabajar! – se rio Meowth. – ¡James, ponte tu mejor cara amigable y consigue toda la información que puedas de los entrenadores que están acampando! ¡Quiero saber todo lo que haya que saber de la temporada de apareamiento de los Butterfrees!

James asintió y volvió a la cesta del globo para conseguir algunas provisiones y hacerse pasar por un entrenador viajero. Entretanto, el gato rasguñador se volvió hacia su otra compañera.

\- Jessie, ayuda a Meowth… digo ayúdame a construir algo para atrapar a los Butterfrees.

\- Toda la emoción te hace volver a tu viejo lenguaje, ¿verdad? – preguntó Jessie con malicia.

\- ¿Puedes culparme? – replicó el agente con una sonrisa. – Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, y con algo de suerte, ¡podremos conseguir nuestra promoción después de esta misión! Ahora, vamos a construir algo para atrapar a esos Butterfrees. No podemos permitirnos perder el globo de nuevo, así que construyamos algo más.

* * *

Ash había elegido a Kingler para enviar de regreso, y el Pokémon de Agua aceptó ya que sería más fácil practicar manipulación de agua con una fuente ya existente. Hecho esto, Jigglypuff apareció frente al entrenador, encarando al resto del equipo a excepción de Pikachu. Tenía una expresión llena de confianza en el rostro y deseaba poder hacer una buena primera impresión.

\- Todos conozcan a Jigglypuff. Se unió después de una batalla con Squirtle, así que trátenla como a todos los demás en el equipo, ¿me escucharon? – dijo Ash. Una vez que todos los the Pokémon ofrecieron sus respectivos saludos, se volvió hacia su nueva compañera de equipo. – Ahora, ya es un poco tarde, así que no tendré tiempo de enseñarte nada por el momento. Vamos a empezar con algunos combates de entrenamiento para ver qué puedes hacer. Pelearás con… Charmander, aprovechando que ahora está practicando su combate mano a mano.

\- Veo que conseguiste un nuevo Pokémon, ¿eh? – le habló una voz conocida. El entrenador suspiró con irritación antes de mirar por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Qué te importa, Misty?

\- Me importa que estés poniendo a un Pokémon como Jigglypuff contra Charmander. – replicó ella. – Es demasiado peligroso.

Jigglypuff se infló de rabia porque interrumpieron su batalla, y también por esa implicación de que no podía pelear. Ash se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando.

\- Si Jigglypuff no quisiera pelear, me lo podría haber dicho. Y Squirtle está muy cansado por aprender Venganza. ¿Estás diciéndome que tú podrías cuidar mejor de Jigglypuff? ¿No se supone que eres entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua?

\- Lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener a un Pokémon lindo aunque no lo sea. – se defendió ella. Y al hacerlo, recibió una doble patada en el estómago por parte del Pokémon en cuestión por su comentario. Jigglypuff siguió inflada mientras flotaba de vuelta al suelo.

- _¡NO SOY UNA MUÑECA, SOY UNA GUERRERA!_ – le gritó a Misty, que apenas sintió que le sacaron el aire con el ataque. La líder de Cerulean miró con rabia al diminutivo Pokémon y gruñó.

\- Solo Ash podría haber encontrado a la única Jigglypuff violenta en todo el mundo. – dijo. Las dos se miraron furiosamente una a la otra hasta que Ash decidió intervenir.

\- Vamos, Jigglypuff. Tenemos que empezar con tu entrenamiento.

Jigglypuff pareció considerarlo por un momento, dando un paso para volver con su entrenador y levantando la nariz con un resoplido chillón. Después de ese gesto, se dio la vuelta y saltó felizmente hasta donde estaba Ash. Charmander, que estaba esperando para empezar, sintió un nuevo respeto por su oponente. Todavía quería ganar, pero quería ver qué tan lejos podría llegar esa pequeña bola inflable.

Misty entretanto se les quedó viendo, siendo ignorada por Ash y su equipo mientras sacaba su libreta de notas. Después de todo, un nuevo Pokémon significaba que tenía que tomar nuevas estrategias en cuenta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, el grupo continuó en dirección norte hacia su destino. Brock había podido conocer a Jigglypuff la noche anterior, y el nuevo Pokémon actuaba con cortesía de cara a los saludos del criador.

Jigglypuff resultó tener un estilo de batalla bastante sólido que parecía autodidacta. Su Porrazo golpeaba con fuerza, y se podía inflar e inclinarse para absorber o esquivar la fuerza de los ataques, tal como Charmander pudo comprobarlo al intentar darle con su nueva Cuchillada. Después de un poco de práctica, Ash encontró una manera más efectiva de hacerla utilizar Golpe de Cuerpo (Dexter le dijo que podía aprenderlo a pesar de su falta de peso). Después de inflarse, podía disparar el aire fuera de su boca en un chorro presurizado para volar hacia atrás y golpear al oponente con la espalda en vez de con el estómago. Todavía no golpeaba muy fuerte, pero podía servir para desorientar al oponente, dejándole aberturas para otros ataques. El entrenador decidió llamar a este movimiento Aplastón de Globo.

Después de unas horas de viaje, llegaron a la costa de nuevo, donde unos escarpados riscos marcaban el final del camino que podían atravesar por tierra. Brock revisó dos veces en su mapa y asintió en confirmación mientras veía un sendero rocoso que iba hacia abajo alrededor del risco.

\- El mapa dice que ese sendero lleva hacia Ciudad Saffron. – les informó.

\- Y con eso nuestro siguiente desafío en el Gimnasio Saffron. – dijo Ash sonriéndole a Pikachu. Pero cuando volteó para ver en esa dirección, notó la enorme cantidad de diminutas figuras volando en la distancia. Sacó sus binoculares de su mochila. – ¿Qué son esos?

Mirando a través de los lentes, vio una enorme cantidad Butterfrees volando en su dirección.

\- ¿Por qué hay tantos Butterfrees? – le preguntó a Brock.

\- Ah, los Butterfrees deben estar celebrando su temporada de amor. – dijo el criador. Ash se volteó hacia él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- La temporada de amor es cuando los Butterfrees ponen sus huevos. – explicó Brock. – Los Butterfree van en busca de parejas y viajan por la región para criar a sus familias en lugares seguros.

\- ¿Familias? – preguntó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, sacando su Pokédex. – ¿Quieres decir que mi Butterfree también tiene que ir?

\- Puedes elegir si quieres o no liberar a Butterfree para la temporada de apareamiento. – replicó Brock. – Siempre está el próximo año.

Ash se quedó viendo de manera contemplativa el dispositivo en sus manos con Pikachu al parecer también pensativo. Pero no pasó mucho antes que Ash volviera a abrir a Dexter.

\- Será decisión de Butterfree.

Pikachu también asintió. Había conocido a Butterfree por más tiempo que sus otros compañeros, y le entristecería verlo marchar, pero quería que fuese feliz, sin importar lo que decidiera.

* * *

\- Está… ¿está diciendo que me dejará salir a campo abierto, señor? – preguntó el agente frente a Giovanni.

\- Sí, a su debido tiempo. – asintió el líder. – Has seguido cada una de las órdenes que te he dado durante tu período de prueba, así que supongo que debo recompensar esa lealtad. Tus talentos únicos también ayudarán al Escuadrón 13. Solo asegúrate de no entorpecerlos.

Podría haberle dicho también que su hermano había intercedido por él, pero sintió que eso era información innecesaria. Además, si su corazonada era correcta, no se habían separado en los mejores términos, y descubrir que se había unido después podría servirle después como anécdota graciosa a Giovanni. El antiguo soldado del cuartel general hizo un saludo con gran respeto.

\- Gracias, señor. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión.

\- Más te vale que no. Tu primera orden será recoger el registro de misiones de Jessie, James y Meowth de los archivos para que tú y tus nuevos futuros compañeros puedan estudiarlo. Espera en los cuarteles hasta que hayan llegado.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

* * *

Ash, Misty y Brock se encontraban observando un gran globo de aire caliente rojo y verde inflándose encima de ellos. Mientras entraban a la cesta, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta comentó:

\- ¿Quién habría imaginado que habría un lugar donde rentan globos de aire caliente en este lugar?

\- Probablemente porque es la temporada de apareamiento. – señaló Misty como si fuese obvio. Ash la ignoró, y Brock rápidamente decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Tal vez veamos muchos otros globos en el aire. Sujétense.

Jalando la cadena, el quemador de gas se encendió y empezó a calentar el aire, levantando el globo del suelo. Una vez que ganaron suficiente altura, Brock cogió las cuerdas de control y comenzó a maniobrar sobre el mar.

\- ¡Jaja, qué buena vista! – exclamó Ash alegremente.

Pikachu vio al grupo de Butterfrees acercándose y llamó la atención de su entrenador. Ash asintió y sacó la Pokébola de Butterfree, que había cambiado por la de Charmander luego de explicarle al Pokémon de Fuego las circunstancias.

\- Muy bien, Butterfree. – dijo expandiendo la esfera. – Será tu decisión si quieres irte o quedarte, y no quiero que te arrepientas de no buscarte una pareja. ¡Vamos!

Ash arrojó la esfera hacia adelante. Butterfree emergió mientras la Pokébola regresaba a las manos de Ash, y empezaba a volar hacia la bandada masiva.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Butterfree! – dijo Ash despidiéndose.

El trío de entrenadores observó cómo Butterfree se movía alrededor de la bandada, examinando a ciertos Butterfree antes de volar hacia el siguiente. Ash y Pikachu se quedaron mirando con atención, sin entender del todo.

\- Tal vez ninguno de esos Butterfrees sea su tipo. – comentó Brock.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "su tipo"? – preguntó Misty con curiosidad. – Para mí todos esos Butterfrees se ven exactamente iguales.

\- Algunos tal vez vuelan mejor que otros, o tienen diferentes patrones en las alas. – dijo Brock.

El sonido de Pokébolas abriéndose causó que Ash se diera la vuelta por reflejo, pero se relajó al ver que solo eran otros entrenadores liberando a sus Butterfrees para unirse a la bandada.

\- Todos esos entrenadores deben haber venido a liberar a sus Butterfrees. – comentó con alivio.

Un globo naranja con rayas rojas se elevó junto a ellos y una chica de cabello púrpura sostuvo una de sus Pokébolas, diciéndole a su Butterfree que encontrase una buena pareja. Brock se quedó viéndola sonrojado mientras ella se reía felizmente al ver a su Pokémon volando para unirse al resto. Ash sonrió y sacudió la cabeza al ver las costumbres de su amigo, pero volteó a ver a Butterfree cuando este apareció frente a él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ash. Butterfree solo sacudió la cabeza.

 _\- No encontré a nadie que me atrajera este año._ – le dijo a Pikachu.

\- _¿Estás seguro?_ – preguntó Pikachu. – _¿Ya buscaste por toda la bandada?_

 _\- Bueno, no toda, pero…_

 _\- Ash quiere estar seguro de que después no te arrepientas de quedarte con nosotros._ – lo interrumpió el Pokémon Eléctrico. – _Ve a ver una última vez, por favor._

Después de una pausa, Butterfree asintió y se dio la vuelta para volver a buscar entre la bandada.

\- Gracias, Pikachu. – le dijo Ash sonriéndole a su inicial. El Pokémon volvió a asentir con una sonrisa. Los dos volvieron a observar, y notaron que Butterfree de pronto empezó a agitarse felizmente al divisar a una Butterfree en particular, de color rosa.

\- Parece que Butterfree finalmente encontró a alguien que le gusta.

\- Sí. Amor a primera vista con esa rosa. – dijo Brock estando de acuerdo.

Aunque no lo admitiría de dientes para afuera, Misty encontró el evento bastante enternecedor también. Butterfree empezó a hacer una especie de danza flotante en el aire junto a la Butterfree rosa, haciendo que Ash levantara una ceja.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Butterfree? – preguntó.

\- Es la danza de cortejo de Butterfree. – dijo Brock. Ante la mirada confusa de su amigo, el criador continuó. – Es la manera que tienen para decirse "Yo quiero que tú seas mi Butterfree". Si tiene éxito, la otra Butterfree también hará la danza.

Ash miró de vuelta y se dio cuenta que la Butterfree rosa continuó su camino, sin inmutarse. Por lo visto no estaba funcionando. La Butterfree rosa cambió de curso y voló hacia arriba. Butterfree pausó su danza y empezó a seguirla. Ash comenzó a sentirse algo preocupado, pues su Pokémon continuaba con su danza de cortejo intentando impresionar a su pareja elegida. Sacando sus binoculares decidió ver más de cerca, y Pikachu saltó sobre su hombro, para compartirlos.

Lograron divisar a la pareja justo a tiempo para ver que la Butterfree rosa le dio un bofetón a su compañero con el ala. Brock y Misty jadearon mientras el Pokémon rosa salía volando, dejando atrás al Butterfree de Ash, mientras este último y Pikachu permanecían en silencio, viendo como Butterfree empezaba a romper en lágrimas.

\- Butterfree fue rechazado. – dijo desviando la mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué mala es! ¡Eso no es justo! – gritó Misty. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca y miró a Ash, pero este no le prestó atención. Estaba enfocado en Butterfree, que empezó a volar hacia un pequeño bosque cerca del risco por donde habían pasado antes.

Ash inmediatamente dejó caer sus binoculares y su gorra al suelo. Se paró en el borde de la cesta del globo y sacó una de sus Pokébolas antes de expandirla y lanzarla.

\- ¡Pidgeot! – El Pokémon pájaro se materializó y Ash rápidamente encogió la esfera para volver a engancharla de su cinturón, antes de saltar sobre la espalda de Pidgeot con Pikachu todavía en su hombro.

\- ¡Ash, espera! – gritó Brock extendiendo la mano.

\- Vamos tras Butterfree. – ordenó el entrenador mientras tomaba a Pikachu y lo ponía delante de él para que pudiera sujetarse de Pidgeot por sí solo.

Con Ash señalando hacia el Pokémon mariposa justo antes de que desapareciera entre las hojas de los árboles, Pidgeot descendió con ellos, haciendo que el viento soplara el pelo del muchacho con la velocidad, desapareciendo entre el bosque poco después.

\- De acuerdo, eso está bien. – Brock dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. – Por un momento creí que iría a decirle algunas cosas a esa Butterfree rosa. Eso seguramente habría empeorado las cosas.

Cogió las cuerdas de control y empezó a dirigir el globo hacia el bosque, buscando por algún claro lo bastante grande para que aterrizaran. Una vez que lo encontraron, él y Misty comenzaron a buscar a Ash y Butterfree. Brock los llamó varias veces antes de que finalmente le respondieran.

\- ¡Por aquí!

Los dos líderes de gimnasio siguieron la voz y encontraron a Ash parado cerca de un árbol, y Butterfree bajo el ala de Pidgeot mientras intentaba confortarlo y Pikachu hablaba con él.

 _\- Escucha, no te sientas mal. Eres un gran Butterfree._ – le aseguró Pikachu. – _Es solo que ella no lo ve todavía._

 _\- Tienes que impresionarla con tu fuerza._ – dijo Pidgeot estando de acuerdo, llamando la atención del Pokémon más joven dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con el ala. – _Muéstrale algunos de tus mejores movimientos, y toma la iniciativa mientras está deslumbrada con el espectáculo. Confía en mí; he cortejado a muchas hembras de mi especie de esa manera._

 _\- ¿"Muchas"?_ – Pikachu levantó una ceja.

- _Toda la parvada cuida de los niños. Los Pidgeottos como yo solía serlo, estaban a cargo de vigilarlos._ – les explicó. Y de pronto se puso ausente. – _Me pregunto cómo estarán._

\- Butterfree, tienes que tener confianza. – habló Ash. – Sé que puedes impresionar a esa Butterfree rosa.

\- Ten esto. – intervino Brock, sujetando un pequeño trozo de tela amarilla. – Tal vez un cambio de imagen también ayude.

Se agachó para amarrar el accesorio alrededor del cuello de Butterfree como una bufanda, dejando los dos extremos colgando hacia afuera por el lado derecho. Butterfree miró su nuevo accesorio, y de pronto sintió un subidón de nueva determinación gracias al apoyo de sus amigos. Brock asintió con aprobación.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te ves genial!

\- _¡Ahora vamos!_ – lo animó Pikachu mientras Pidgeot le ofrecía una sonrisa de apoyo desde atrás, retrayendo el ala una vez que vio que se sintió mejor. Los ojos de la mariposa brillaron de gratitud.

 _\- Gracias, a todos._

Misty se había dado la vuelta, esperando a que terminaran. Hasta ese momento había cerrado los ojos, rehusándose rotundamente a sentirse conmovida por ese despliegue de camaradería entre Ash, Brock y los Pokémon.

\- "Cuando esto haya terminado, volveré a enfocarme en cómo derrotar a Ash en batalla." – se recordó a sí misma.

* * *

\- ¿Trabajo de campo? ¿Para qué me llaman a mí? – preguntó la chica pelirrosa. – Yo solo conduzco el transporte para escapar.

Giovanni abrió unos planos en su computadora.

\- Tuve el presentimiento de que preguntarías eso. El Escuadrón 13 pronto debería estar listo para una promoción, y si te unes, podrás pilotar esto a tiempo completo, en adición a cualquier cosa que tus superiores decidan construir.

Le dio la vuelta a la pantalla para mostrársela a la curiosa agente. Una sonrisa lentamente se formó en su cara al ver la imagen.

\- ¡Cuente conmigo, jefazo!

* * *

Ash y compañía habían vuelto a su globo rentado, y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miraba detenidamente a la bandada. El Butterfree de Ash ya se encontraba volando de nuevo, buscando también.

\- Tenemos que encontrarla. ¿A dónde se fue ese Butterfree?

\- Pareces muy preocupado por esto. – dijo Misty. Ash bajó sus binoculares para mirarlo.

\- Yo mismo crie a Butterfree, y les demostraré a todos lo bueno que es. – le dijo. Brock sonrió al ver como su amigo reanudaba su búsqueda.

\- Parece que el entrenador es tan apasionado como el Butterfree.

\- ¡Allá está! – dijo Ash con una sonrisa al divisar al Pokémon rosa. Llamó la atención de Butterfree y la señaló. – Ahora, Butterfree, esta vez solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo. ¡Anda!

- _¡Tú puedes!_ – agregó Pikachu. El Pokémon mariposa salió volando, dirigiéndose hacia su pareja elegida, aunque en ese punto pareció titubear un poco.

\- ¡Butterfree, muéstrale tu Ciclón de Seda! – ordenó Ash.

Con un feroz grito, Butterfree lanzó chorros de Seda a la vez que levantaba un tornado, dando como resultado una masa enredada de hilos de seda que atraparían a un pequeño grupo de oponentes. La Butterfree rosa volteó la cabeza, ignorándolo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta gruñó, pero no iba a echarse para atrás.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Mega Drenado! ¡Eso seguro la impresionará!

Butterfree volvió a volar frente al Pokémon hembra y liberó un resplandor verde por el frente de sus alas, expandiendo el área en una forma cónica que se movía con él mientras planeaba en su camino. Pero nada, ella le dio la espalda de nuevo. La confianza de Butterfree comenzó a fallar de nuevo mientras miraba hacia abajo con desesperación.

\- Caray, sí que se hace la difícil. – comentó Misty con algo de simpatía. Había estado estudiando los movimientos de los Pokémon de Ash y sabía que esos dos eran de los mejores que tenía Butterfree. – ¿Cómo puede no estar impresionada?

Pero antes que Ash pudiese llamar a Butterfree para darle ánimos y ordenarle su siguiente movimiento, el ruido de unas aspas de helicóptero le hicieron desviar su atención en dicha dirección.

\- ¡No! – maldijo al ver acercarse un helicóptero negro con una "R" pintada en el frente, y patrones similares en un lado. Y un par de voces familiares comenzaron a hablar por un altavoz.

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

\- ¡Y más vale que teman!

\- ¡No esta vez! – gruñó Ash. – ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Pikachu terminó de cargar su electricidad y lanzó un gran rayo de electricidad contra el vehículo de los criminales. Pero una antena se extendió debajo de la cola, y la electricidad fue absorbida dentro del helicóptero. Jessie y James continuaron como si no los hubieran interrumpido.

\- ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

\- ¡Para extender nuestros reino hasta las estrellas! – La electricidad absorbida salió disparada hacia el cielo desde la antena con un fuerte traqueteo.

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James! – Una compuerta se abrió en la parte inferior del helicóptero, bajando una gran bola blanca y negra en el extremo de un tubo.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket, viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth, así es! – salió Meowth, sujetándose de una baranda sujeta al tubo que se extendía del helicóptero, con un walkie-talkie amarrado al cinturón.

Una gran red para mariposas de metal se expandió desde la bola en un estallido de humo, y el helicóptero viró hacia la bandada de Butterfrees.

\- ¡No! – gritó Ash furioso mientras esos dos empezaban a capturar a los Pokémon. – ¡No dejaré que se salgan con la suya! ¡Butterfree, enreda a ese helicóptero con…!

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – gritaron Brock y Misty, con la segunda poniéndole la mano en la boca a Ash.

\- ¡Si ese helicóptero se estrella en el mar con todos los Butterfrees en la red, se ahogarán! – le advirtió el criador. Butterfree también lo oyó y se detuvo justo antes de rociar su Disparo de Seda, pero al hacerlo le dio tiempo a que el helicóptero virara en la otra dirección, atrapando muchos más Pokémon.

 **…**

James se dio la vuelta para ver por la ventana y divisó el globo rojo y verde cuando el helicóptero dio la vuelta.

\- Son esos tres mocosos otra vez. Se los dije. No importa si planeamos con anticipación, siempre se meten en nuestro camino.

\- Pero esta vez no podrán hacer nada para detenernos. – dijo Jessie riéndose.

\- ¡Jessie! – sonó la voz de Meowth por un walkie-talkie en el asiento vacío entre los dos. – ¡Veo un Butterfree muy raro, de color rosa, a las dos en punto!

Los dos agentes voltearon los ojos a su lado derecho y Jessie viró el helicóptero siguiendo las indicaciones de Meowth, parándose para atrapar al Pokémon raro junto con los demás Butterfrees con los que viajaba.

\- ¡Nada excepto la red! – dijo James sarcásticamente.

 **…**

Ash gruñó con impotencia al ver como la Butterfree rosa quedaba atrapada también. Butterfree intentó usar Remolino para sacar a los otros Butterfrees fuera de la red para poder destruir el helicóptero, pero Meowth le disparaba estrellas con Rapidez que se veía forzado a desviar hacia el agua.

\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlos? – le preguntó a Brock.

\- Estoy siguiéndolos tan rápido como puedo. – dijo Brock, alternando entre jalar las cuerdas de control y la cadena del quemador. – Es solo que su helicóptero es demasiado rápido. Pero deben tener algún escondite en alguna parte, así que cuando aterricen no estaremos tan restringidos.

\- De acuerdo, cuando escapen, enviaré a Pidgeot para…

\- Espera. – lo interrumpió Misty. – ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Butterfree si haces eso? Él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Ash miró a su Pokémon. Tratando de seguirle el paso al Equipo Rocket, Butterfree estaba igual de furioso de no poder hacer nada sin poner en peligro a su amor y a docenas de varios otros Butterfrees. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirle el rastro. Gruñendo, Ash volvió a llamarlo:

\- ¡Butterfree! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no le pierdas el rastro al Equipo Rocket! ¡Salvaremos a los Butterfrees pase lo que pase!

 **…**

Meowth confirmó por su comunicador que atraparon hasta el último Butterfree, y que Ash todavía los estaba siguiendo.

\- Vamos a arreglar eso. – decidió Jessie antes de sacar una Pokébola, y empezando a murmurarle. – Ya sabes dónde dejamos el globo. Haz que se vea bien y nos reuniremos allí después.

Dicho esto se la pasó a James, que abrió la puerta y abrió la bola, dejando salir a Fearow hacia el cielo antes de volver a cerrarla. Entretanto, Jessie presionó un botón que se aseguraría de que los Butterfrees en su red no podrían escaparse.

 **…**

El helicóptero viró hacia un lado mientras una corriente de energía salía disparada y se materializaba en Fearow. El Pokémon de gran pico voló hacia Butterfree, lista para pelear contra él. Mientras eso sucedía, vio que el marco de la red gigante se apretaba, cerrando la abertura hasta que apenas quedó del ancho de una manzana, lo que significaría que ningún Butterfree podría salir de ella.

El Butterfree de Ash disparó furiosamente un Vendaval de Seda para enredar a Fearow y poder seguir persiguiendo al helicóptero, pero Fearow desapareció y reapareció al lado de Butterfree, golpeándolo con su pico a gran velocidad. En cuanto el Pokémon Insecto/Volador fue golpeado, Fearow vio algo de movimiento rápido acercándose por el lado izquierdo y se elevó justo antes de que Pidgeot apareciera, justo antes que su ala golpeara donde antes había estado el cuello de Fearow.

\- _¡Ve! ¡Yo la detendré!_ – urgió el Pokémon pájaro. Butterfree asintió y voló hacia el helicóptero del Equipo Rocket, que ya estaba sobre un área montañosa en la distancia.

\- _Tú…_ – dijo Fearow con veneno en la voz. – _No tienes idea de cuánto he estado esperando para vengarme por esa humillación en la isla._

\- _Solo te devolví uno de tus propios ataques._ – respondió Pidgeot con expresión de piedra. – _Ya supéralo._

\- _Me malinterpretas._ – Fearow abrió las alas y se alejó, pero Pidgeot descendió para evitar el ataque con su pico que iba dirigido hacia su hombro, apenas rozándole por encima la cabeza con el ala. Su oponente lo miró con odio por la esquina del ojo mientras hacía un giro cerrado. – _¡Cualquier humillación contra mi entrenadora también es un insulto hacia mí!_

 _\- En ese caso debes guardarme mucho rencor._ – replicó Pidgeot con una sonrisa.

Fearow dio un graznido de rabia ininteligible antes de lanzarse contra él con un Ataque de Jabalina, esta vez apuntando hacia su cuerpo, obligando a Pidgeot a alejarse usando Agilidad. El Pokémon de gran pico reapareció y tuvo que disminuir su velocidad para detenerse antes de salir volando de vuelta para otro ataque.

 **…**

Mientras Ash y sus compañías volaban hacia donde Butterfree había seguido al Equipo Rocket, vieron como Pidgeot y Fearow aparecían y desaparecían de la vista para cambiar de dirección y atacarse uno al otro.

\- Dios. – murmuró Brock mientras dirigía el globo. – Esto parece una pelea de aviones de combate, no puedo ni verlos moverse a menos que se detengan.

Misty se llevó la palma a la cara, arrastrando la mano hacia abajo. ¿En qué estaba pensando al enseñarle Rayo de Hielo a Starmie? No había manera de que pudiera disparar lo bastante rápido para golpear a Pidgeot. Bueno, al menos aun podía utilizarlo para Pokémon de tipo Hierba.

Ash no hizo ningún comentario, pues tenía los ojos enfocados en la batalla. Gracias a haber entrenado a varios de sus Pokémon en velocidad, había podido entrenar sus propios ojos para ver las manchas vagas de movimiento por el aire, aunque solo veía borrones de color marrón. Pero al menos podía apenas seguirle el paso a la pelea, ya que necesitaba ver dónde estaba Pidgeot cada vez que parpadeaba. No podía quitarle el ojo de encima a la mancha marrón claro y amarilla que era su Pokémon. Pikachu podía verlos sin problemas, pues su vista estaba mejor entrenada al poder moverse así de rápido, al menos en tierra. Al ver a los dos pájaros a punto de chocar, notó que las plumas en la punta de las alas de su compañero estaban brillando. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Pidgeot iba a ganar.

Ash vio las dos manchas a punto de chocar uno contra el otro. La mancha de Pidgeot parpadeó, aparentemente inclinándose un poco antes de desacelerar lo suficiente para quedar visible a los ojos de Ash, y un brillo rodeaba el borde de sus alas en las plumas. Fearow se lanzó a toda velocidad, y Pidgeot ejecutó medio rizo de tonel para ponérsele por detrás antes de agitar sus alas con un fuerte golpe, enviando una creciente de Viento Afilado directo a la espalda de Fearow mientras ella desaceleraba para darse la vuelta, todavía ignorante del proyectil que venía hacia ella.

Fearow miró hacia su oponente, y sus ojos se ensancharon en cuanto la cuchilla conectó sólidamente contra su espalda, dejándole un enorme corte mientras comenzaba a caer del cielo.

\- ¡Lo logró! – celebró Ash mientras llegaban hacia la región montañosa a la cual Butterfree había perseguido al Equipo Rocket.

 **…**

Pidgeot miró fijamente hacia su oponente mientras caía, debatiéndose entre si debería salvarla o no. Por un lado, probablemente se ahogaría si cayera en el océano. Por el otro… bueno, realmente no había otro lado si quería ser el héroe.

Pero mientras se preparaba para descender tras ella, Fearow se enderezó sola, a pesar de la sangre que salía de su espalda, y le sonrió de manera siniestra a Pidgeot.

 _\- Lo vi todo._ – dijo el Pokémon de gran pico riéndose débilmente. – _La forma en como cargaste el ataque, y cómo lo ejecutaste. Aunque no pude esquivarlo, lo vi._

Los ojos de Fearow brillaron mientras volvía a remontarse hacia el cielo, y una aparición de Pidgeot se materializaba, con las alas brillando igual que el original antes. Pidgeot se preparó para esquivar, seguro de que su oponente ya no tendría muchas más fuerzas para pelear. Pero entonces, los ojos de Fearow de pronto se enfocaron en algo detrás de él, y entonces se dio cuenta con horror de cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

Aun sonriendo, el Pokémon de gran pico hizo que su aparición diera la vuelta y disparara el Viento Afilado hacia el globo de aire caliente que llevaba a Ash, Misty y Brock a bordo. Pidgeot ya se había puesto en movimiento para entonces, viendo que a Ash se le ensanchaban los ojos, a Misty registrando su bolsa por alguna razón y a Brock jalando la cadena para tratar de elevar el globo, pero la cuchilla iba dirigida a todo el centro, y lo golpearía antes que pudiera apartarse a tiempo.

Lo último que vio antes de colocarse en el camino del ataque fue a Pikachu, que al parecer también pudo verlo, extendiendo la mano inútilmente hacia él desde el borde de la cesta. Solo una porción de la primera palabra que iba a decirle llegó hasta sus oídos en ese punto. En la última fracción de ese segundo, apenas alcanzó a enviarle una sonrisa de alivio al pequeño Pokémon Eléctrico.

Y entonces, su espalda explotó de dolor cuando el Viento Afilado conectó, pero se las arregló para mantenerse sonriendo todo el tiempo.

 **…**

 _\- ¡Pidgeooot!_ – gritó Pikachu en cuanto se volvió visible a los otros a bordo del globo, justo a tiempo para recibir un tajo devastador en la espalda. Aunque claramente sintió el dolor, el pájaro mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando que hizo lo que tenía que hacer para protegerlos.

Ash estiró la mano y atrapó a Pidgeot mientras caía, y con ayuda de Misty, logró jalar al pájaro dentro de la cesta. Brock trató de ayudar también, pero Ash lo detuvo con una mirada.

\- Mantente dirigiendo el globo, o Pidgeot nos habrá protegido por nada si el Equipo Rocket se nos escapa.

El criador obedeció aunque a regañadientes, mientras Ash sacaba una Super Poción y un rollo de vendas de su propia mochila. Los había comprado en el Pico de la Doncella precisamente en caso de que pasara algo como esto, por si uno de sus Pokémon salía herido de manera que no se pudiera arreglar de inmediato solo con medicinas.

\- "De acuerdo, solo hazlo como esas veces que mamá lo hizo contigo." – se dijo a sí mismo mientras rociaba la medicina, causando que la sangre comenzara a coagularse gracias a sus propiedades. – "Limpia la sangre que sobre, desinfecta y cúbrela con vendajes para mantenerla limpia. Asegúrate de cambiarlas cada día hasta que la herida haya sanado."

Pikachu desvió los ojos de la vista de su compañero herido para echarle una mirada asesina a Fearow, y se preparó para lanzarle un Atactrueno, pero el Pokémon de gran pico salió volando, dejando gotas de sangre salpicando el aire. Podía verla, pero no creía poder golpearla. Tomó un profundo respiro y bajó la carga.

 _\- "Mejor guardar mi energía. La necesitaré para pelear con el Equipo Rocket. Ellos no dejaran ir a esos Butterfrees tan fácilmente."_

 **…**

A Fearow le fallaron las fuerzas en el instante que sintió que estuvo lo bastante lejos para no ser vista. Se sentía mareada por la sangre que perdió tras ese golpe. Había cierto sentido de logro en que había conseguido dejar fuera de la pelea a su número opuesto el día de hoy. Y a raíz de eso, tenía que asegurarse de regresar.

\- _"Tengo que regresar."_ – pensó cansinamente mientras su vuelo ve volvía más y más débil, tratando de asegurarse de llegar a tierra. – _"No dejaré que él me gane una solo porque morí como una debilucha."_

Se dirigía directo a la costa, a un valle que lindaba con la orilla del mar, apenas por encima del nivel del mar. Se dirigió hacia el suelo que había al fondo, cayendo rápidamente mientras intentaba y fallaba en ganar altitud. La oscuridad estaba apoderándose de su visión, y puso un último esfuerzo en ganar altitud mientras casi llegaba al suelo.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, solo su mitad superior logró pasar del pequeño precipicio que marcaba el borde entre el agua y la tierra. Sus garras se hundieron débilmente en la piedra dura antes que la gravedad hiciera su efecto y empezara a jalarla hacia el agua. Justo antes de desmayarse, sintió una mano agarrándole el cuello, y jalándola de vuelta a tierra firme. Luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos y vio a Mankey con un kit médico en una mano y una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos de rendijas. Aun así, se las arregló para sonreír triunfante.

\- _Lo vencí…_ – dijo Fearow. Por un momento le pareció ver a Mankey asentir antes que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

\- ¿O sea que me uniré al nuevo equipo de estos dos agentes de campo, y les ayudaré con los robos de Pokémon?

\- En términos sencillos, sí. – respondió Giovanni. – También tienes la mayor experiencia en cuidado de Pokémon, así que te asegurarás de que cualquier objetivo capturado se mantenga sano durante el transporte. Tu Machoke y tu propio músculo también ayudarán a subyugar y evitar cualquier represalia.

\- ¿Esta reasignación viene con aumento de sueldo?

\- Pero por supuesto. El trabajo de campo demanda mucho esfuerzo, y dejaste muy claras tus razones para estar aquí. Ganarás el triple de tu salario actual por dirigir los establos de Pokémon.

\- Entonces considérelo un trato hecho. Solo siga enviando la mejor parte ya sabe a dónde, si le place.

* * *

El helicóptero del Equipo Rocket se encontraba en piloto automático, flotando sobre una meseta con un almacén construido sobre ella. El trío lo había encontrado luego de enviar a Fearow a explorar adelante y parecía el lugar perfecto para guardar la jaula para los Butterfrees luego de usar las ganzúas para forzar las puertas de entrada. Había varios contenedores en los niveles que había adentro, y al romper uno revelaron un globo de aire caliente empacado, así que asumieron que quienquiera que hubiese rentado sus aeronaves mantenía su mercancía bien guardada.

Con Arbok, Beedrill y Gyarados en guardia por cualquier ataque, el trío Rocket guio a todos los Butterfrees fuera de la red hacia una jaula de madera con las puntas dobladas y entrelazadas como una red para mariposas. Dos de las barras estaban abiertas en la parte inferior para que los agentes pudieran introducirlos.

En cuanto la Butterfree rosa salió, Jessie le hizo una señal a Arbok, que sacudió la cola y atrapó con ella al Pokémon rosa. Este empezó a entrar en pánico, pero James salió al paso.

\- Tranquila, solo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas. No te lastimaremos ni una antena de tu cuerpo. – le dijo. Jessie entonces le indicó a Arbok que la siguiera.

\- Meowth, ven conmigo para traducir. Veamos de qué reino viene nuestra linda princesa rosa.

Los dos Pokémon la siguieron alrededor y detrás del almacén, ignorantes de que el Butterfree de Ash los estaba observando. Quería atacarlos, pero se forzó a sí mismo a dar la vuelta.

 _\- "No tendré oportunidad yo solo. Si me atrapan, nadie podrá guiar a los demás hasta aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

* * *

Una vez que Ash consideró que Pidgeot ya estaba en buen camino a recuperarse, y que Brock le dio al tratamiento una evaluación apropiada, retornó a su Pokémon para que descansara. Los vendajes eran de un material especial, estándar para entrenadores viajeros. Podían absorber los rastros de sangre y sudor de los Pokémon a quienes se les aplicaban, replicando el ADN para poder continuar llevándolos incluso dentro de la Pokébola. Se mantendrían durante el proceso de conversión, reducción y expansión que involucraba retornar y liberar al Pokémon. Se sintió aliviado de haber comprado seis rollos de esa cosa. Poco después, el trío de entrenadores oyó los llamados de Butterfree y vieron que se aproximaba.

\- ¿Los encontraste? – preguntó Ash. Butterfree asintió con urgencia y dio la vuelta para llevarlos allá. Ash tomó otra de sus Pokébolas y empezó a hablarle. – Sé que quieres pelear, pero este es un asunto serio. Te juro que te traeré de vuelta para algo de entrenamiento después, pero ahora, necesito a alguien con más experiencia.

Explicado esto, cambió a Jigglypuff por Bulbasaur. Después de enganchar la Pokébola recién llegada a su cinturón, procedió a darle instrucciones a su compañero.

\- Brock, necesito que esperes afuera cuando lleguemos allá. Su helicóptero debe estar estacionado cerca. Destrúyelo para que no puedan atrapar a los Butterfrees de nuevo después de que mis Pokémon y yo los hayamos liberado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – dijo Misty en un tono ligeramente irritado. Ash la miró algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarnos? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada? – espetó la pelirroja con enojo.

\- Entonces vendrás conmigo y entraremos juntos para distraer al Equipo Rocket y a sus Pokémon mientras Butterfree va a liberar a los otros. – decidió Ash. – Ahora Brock, tienes que quedarte afuera luego de destruir el helicóptero del Equipo Rocket. Cuando las puertas se abran, el Equipo Rocket probablemente intentará enviar un Pokémon para bloquear la salida y mantenerlos adentro. Podría incluso ser Gyarados, así que ten a Onix listo y enviaré a Pikachu para que se encargue de él lo más rápido que pueda.

\- Entendido. – asintió el criador. Después de una breve pausa jugando con los controles, cogió una de sus Pokébolas y se la entregó a Ash. – Toma, llévate a Geodude para algo de apoyo adicional.

\- Gracias. – Ash sonrió, pese a lo serio de la situación.

* * *

\- 98, 99… ¡tenemos cien Butterfrees, incluyendo a la rosa! – se rio Meowth mientras el trío admiraba su captura en la jaula de madera. La Butterfree rosa había sido traída de vuelta poco antes de que cerraran la jaula, junto con los demás vigilados por Arbok.

\- Qué buen botín. – dijo James. – Y la joya de la corona es un Pokémon de la mítica Isla Pinkan.

Había escuchado de ella en sus estudios de cultura general, específicamente sus leyendas, pero nunca creyó que fuese real hasta que recibió confirmación de Meowth, de que existía la "Isla de los Pokémon rosas", como lo dijo la Butterfree. El agente masculino rápidamente le contó a sus compañeros como esta noticia podría ser invaluable para las metas del Equipo Rocket.

\- Estoy segura que el jefe puede jalar muchos hilos con pruebas de que esa isla realmente existe. – sonrió Jessie.

\- Sí. – dijo Meowth estando de acuerdo y con los ojos cerrados. – Cuando sepa de esta captura, esa promoción será totalmente nuestra.

El trío de tomó un momento para apreciar su inminente ascenso cuando un fuerte choque sonó desde afuera, seguido de una gran explosión.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó James, corriendo hacia la puerta frontal del almacén.

Una de las ventanas se rompió violentamente, y el sonido de dos pares de pies tocando el suelo alertó a Meowth de que alguien acababa de irrumpir. Jessie trató de mirar a través de las sombras y vio dos figuras agachadas por su aterrizaje.

\- Solo puede tratarse de una persona. – dijo la agente.

\- Así es. – replicó Ash mientras él y Misty se ponían de pie, con Butterfree detrás de él, Pikachu en su hombro listo y con dos Pokébolas en las manos. – ¿Creyeron en serio que se saldrían con la suya?

\- ¡Vamos a liberar a esos Butterfrees! – dijo Misty, ya con dos de las suyas en las manos también.

\- ¡Deténganlos, sonsos! – gritó Meowth. Jessie cogió dos de sus propias Pokébolas mientras James tomaba una, ya que el espacio era demasiado pequeño para poner a pelear a Gyarados. Los dos empezaron a hablar alternándose.

\- Hoy es el día…

\- ¡…en que ustedes van a perder!

Cuatro y tres Pokébolas respectivamente salieron volando desde cada lado hacia el centro del almacén, y los destellos de los Pokémon liberados iluminaron toda la sala. Pikachu y Butterfree se contuvieron al principio, el primero para ver cómo y por dónde podría ayudar más, y el segundo esperando una oportunidad para dirigirse hacia la jaula.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué yo? – fue la respuesta que recibió Giovanni a su propuesta, junto con un trago de saliva por parte de su interlocutor.

\- Tú eres el único con experiencia en el campo médico que se enfoca más en tratamiento que en la experimentación. En vez de enviar a un científico que preferiría hacerle pruebas a un Pokémon antes que curarlo, tú eres una alternativa mucho mejor y no harás tanta falta por aquí.

\- Por supuesto… – suspiró el médico. – ¿Dónde me reúno con el resto?

* * *

El almacén estaba totalmente en el caos. Los Pokémon de Ash y Misty junto con Geodude luchaban tratando de derrotar o al menos mantener ocupados a los del Equipo Rocket. Como eran siete contra cuatro, incluyendo a Meowth por el lado del Equipo Rocket, Jessie y James habían decidido intervenir en la pelea. El primero blandía el Succionador Eléctrico y arrojaba explosivos contra los Pokémon enemigos, lo cual no era nada nuevo, pero el que Jessie se sacara un enorme cuchillo de debajo de su chaqueta hizo que Ash y sus Pokémon vacilaran por un momento. Staryu trató de tirárselo de la mano usando Rapidez, pero las estrellas que lanzó Meowth con su propio ataque las cancelaron. Beedrill atacó al Pokémon estrella marina poco después, tratando de apuñalarlo con Doble Aguijón en la gema, pero Staryu se encogió mientras giraba fuera del camino, salpicando una de las alas de Beedrill con una Pistola de Agua miniaturizada, dificultándole el vuelo.

Pero en ese instante, Arbok agitó su cola y atrapó al Pokémon encogido, mientras la porción que lo enrollaba brillaba con Fuerza, apretando su agarre hasta que sonó un crujido y Staryu volvió a su tamaño normal cuando Arbok lo soltó. Su gema y su piel tenían grietas y la luz de la gema se había apagado, mostrando que había perdido la conciencia. Geodude embistió a la cobra poco después, tirándola contra una pila de contenedores, uno de los cuales recogió para estampárselo en toda la cara. Desafortunadamente, cuando lo levantó de nuevo para otro ataque, la caja se hizo pedazos y sus contenidos fueron disueltos por un ataque de Ácido que Arbok acababa de rociar. Misty de inmediato recuperó a Staryu y apenas pudo atrapar una botella de Super Poción que Ash le arrojó.

\- Cúralo. – le urgió. – Starmie puede manejarse bien contra Weezing hasta que hayas terminado de tratarlo.

La chica asintió algo temblorosa y liberó de nuevo a su Pokémon para comenzar a hacer lo que le dijo. Entretanto, Beedrill comenzó a moverse para ayudar a Arbok contra Geodude cuando un Látigo Cepa lo agarró por la pierna y lo jaló para que se estrellara contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y disparó un chorro de Tóxico para tratar de dificultarle las cosas a su nuevo oponente, pero golpeó solo a Bulbasaur, que fácilmente solo se sacudió de encima el salpicón gracias a ser mitad tipo Veneno.

Mientras James continuaba corriendo arrojando explosivos, vio a Rattata frente a él gruñéndole con ferocidad. Al mirar de reojo a un lado vio a Jessie similarmente ocupada con Squirtle, que estaba demostrando una remarcable mejora en agilidad para maniobrar en contra de su estilo de combate de danza. Aunque con su pequeño tamaño no era tan fácil. James volteó de nuevo hacia su oponente.

\- No dudo que puedas derrotarme en una pelea directa. Por suerte para mí… – Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer una rosa púrpura en ella. – Esto ya dejó de ser una pelea directa hace tiempo.

Starmie había podido remojar varias veces a Weezing, pero el Pokémon de gas venenoso seguía volviendo a levantarse, tratando de golpearla con varios ataques. Aunque no era que tuviera pulmones o piel convencionales, sus ataques venenosos todavía podían lastimarla si se metían por los poros de su superficie metálica. Para cuando Misty terminó de tratar a Staryu y lo regresó a la Pokébola, se dio cuenta de que Weezing estaba totalmente mojado.

\- ¡Starmie, Rayo de Hielo!

La estrella púrpura obedeció y disparó el rayo de energía congelante, golpeando a Weezing al mover la punta que disparaba en su dirección cuando intentó esquivarlo. El agua que tenía encima de su cuerpo se congeló, creando una delgada capa que le echó peso adicional y tapó sus poros, haciendo que cayera al suelo al no poder soltar el gas hacia abajo. Meowth corrió junto a él, deteniéndose por un momento para patear a Weezing hacia Starmie, con Pikachu pisándole los talones. El Pokémon venenoso vio lo que Meowth hacía y flasheó de blanco mientras se aproximaba hacia su oponente. Starmie se dio cuenta que Misty estaba justo detrás de ella y disparó una Pistola de Agua de espaldas para empujarla fuera del camino justo antes de que Weezing explotara usando Autodestrucción.

Misty volvió a ponerse de pie tras taparse la cara del calor residual de la explosión y corrió para encontrarse a Starmie con quemaduras visibles sobre su piel metálica, y a Weezing inconsciente cerca de ella. Mirando alrededor desesperada, vio a Geodude utilizando Fuerza para resistir el apretón de Arbok e incluso incorporando Fortaleza en todo su cuerpo excepto las articulaciones para incrementar su defensa sin perder el movimiento.

Bulbasaur evidentemente había noqueado a Beedrill y se movió para ayudar a Squirtle contra Jessie, que alternaba entre patadas giratorias, evadir con gracia y dar cuchilladas. Entre los dos, habían logrado mantenerla a distancia, y la agente femenina tenía moratones redondos que parecían impactos de Rayo Burbuja y cortes probablemente de Hojas Navaja.

Rattata mantuvo a James a distancia con su ágil trabajo de pies y lo atacó en las piernas con embestidas rápidas a cada oportunidad que tuvo. Pero James no se lo puso nada fácil, pues ahora tenía una nueva arma: un bastón con una rosa púrpura que rompió una baldosa en el suelo al fallar a Rattata. Evidentemente era pesado. A su vez, Butterfree había llegado hasta la jaula con menos Pokémon que se metieran en su camino y estaba usando Embestida para tratar de romperle los barrotes.

Ash se encontraba cerca, vigilando cualquier ataque a la vez que monitoreaba las batallas. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta era con mucho el que estaba más calmado en la sala, pues su expresión permanecía fija mientras sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de una pelea a la siguiente a la vez que monitoreaba a los Pokémon inconscientes para asegurarse que no se levantaran.

Misty, por otro lado, se había quedado sin Pokémon para pelear, así que ahora no era más que una carga. Aunque llamara a Goldeen y tratara de ponerla a utilizar su Velo de Agua con el líquido residual de las Pistolas de Agua, James seguro se daría cuenta y la electrocutaría con el Succionador Eléctrico.

\- "En serio, ¿realmente me he quedado tan atrás?" – se preguntó la líder de Cerulean. Pero entonces se percató de que Butterfree parecía estar debilitando lentamente las barras de madera de la jaula, y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera viendo. – "Pero tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer."

Recuperando a Starmie, se deslizó cautelosamente hacia la puerta frontal del almacén. Entretanto, Meowth se percató de que sus dos compañeros estaban contra las cuerdas y gruñó, dándose cuenta que tenía que sacudirse a Pikachu para poder ayudarlos. Al mirar alrededor, vio que el roedor estaba por lanzarle otro Impactrueno. Se la había pasado esquivando los rayos mientras corría, sabiendo que incluso si fuese solo uno que lo golpeara, quedaría demasiado aturdido para esquivar un ataque más poderoso. Y al escuchar el zumbido de alerta de un movimiento superveloz, saltaba en el aire hacia un lado. Hasta ahora tenía un índice de éxito de cincuenta y cincuenta, pues había recibido unos cuantos golpes fuertes en la espalda, pero seguía corriendo.

Meowth sabía que Pikachu era demasiado rápido para golpearlo con cualquiera de sus ataques. Había intentado usar Rapidez, pero su oponente utilizaba sus descargas de electricidad para destruir las estrellas, y no podía apuntarlas bien si se enfocaba en correr. El agente felino quería utilizar Destello para cegar a Pikachu, pero no podía acercarse a las ventanas sin alejarse de las otras batallas. Necesitaba una fuente de luz para hacer brillar su amuleto con su nivel de habilidad actual. Hasta lo intentó en la oscuridad, pero eso no funcionaba.

\- "Un segundo… ¡los rayos emiten luz!" – se dio cuenta con una sonrisa.

Pikachu se lanzó a la carga disparando el rayo, pero Meowth saltó hacia un lado y sonrió mientras ponía las patas en los lados del amuleto. La moneda brilló con el resplandor de la electricidad, y lo siguiente que supo el ratón eléctrico fue que un brillante destello hizo que le ardieran los ojos, haciendo que tuviera que restregárselos mientras se tambaleaba desorientado. Meowth rápidamente se movió para cerrar la distancia y aprovechar su ventaja con unos Golpes Furia.

\- ¡Squirtle! ¡Ve por Meowth! – gritó Ash.

El gato apenas pudo conectarle un par de arañazos antes de recibir una patada voladora en la cabeza. Rebotó en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie y mirar enojado a su atacante. Squirtle estaba de pie entre él y su compañero, que todavía se recuperaba, y la tortuga se tocó el las gafas por un lado con el dedo.

\- Muy bien. – gruñó Meowth poniéndose a cuatro patas. – Veamos si aprendiste nuevos trucos, gran líder.

Ash había recuperado a Pikachu del suelo y metió al Pokémon eléctrico entre su chaqueta mientras el ratón trataba de aclararse la visión parpadeando. Al mismo tiempo, Butterfree flotó casi todo el camino hasta el techo y se lanzó en picada con una Embestida super fuerte. Al hacer impacto, sonó la grieta y un gran agujero se abrió en la jaula, permitiendo que los Butterfrees empezaran a volar para escapar. Meowth se dio cuenta de esto mientras trataba de pelear con Squirtle.

\- ¡Los Butterfrees se están escapando! ¡Hagan algo, sonsos! – les gritó a los otros. Misty se había escurrido hacia la puerta y abrió las puertas después de un poco de esfuerzo.

\- ¡Deprisa! ¡Vuelen y váyanse de aquí!

\- ¡No tan rápido! – interrumpió James, arrojando su Pokébola dorada encima de la cabeza de Misty antes de que ninguna de las mariposas pudiera escapar.

Gyarados apareció con un rugido, bloqueando el camino y manteniendo a los Butterfrees adentro. Pero entonces, otro rugido sonó y el Pokémon atroz recibió un golpe por el costado por parte de una gran mancha gris. Misty miró de nuevo y vio a Onix tratando de atrapar a la serpiente marina con su Atadura.

\- ¡Gyarados, Hidro…!

\- ¡Atactrueno, Pikachu! – ordenó Ash al mismo tiempo que arrojaba a Pikachu por la brecha que unos pocos Butterfrees habían dejado. Aunque todavía estaba viendo puntos de luz, pudo ver la forma que se acercaba y retorcía frente a él. El Pokémon Eléctrico cargó sus sacos durante el vuelo, aterrizando entre las dos serpientes entrelazadas.

\- ¡Pikaaaa-CHU-UUUUU!

Gyarados rugió de dolor mientras Onix dejaba estoicamente que la electricidad pasara por su cuerpo sin hacerle daño, apretando su agarre mientras Gyarados se sacudía violentamente.

\- ¡Resiste, Onix! – gritó Brock desde afuera. – ¡Está funcionando!

El Pokémon atroz siguió rugiendo antes de disparar su Hidrobomba en la cara de Onix. La mantuvo por varios segundos, siendo este chorro de alta presión mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que Onix hubiera soportado. Para cuando Gyarados perdió la conciencia, Onix también se había desmayado junto a él.

\- ¡Onix! – gritó Brock corriendo hacia él con preocupación.

Pikachu jadeó con fuerza, al haber utilizado una gran parte de sus reservas eléctricas para noquear a Gyarados. Con la mayor amenaza en la puerta eliminada, los Butterfrees comenzaron a volar fuera del almacén a toda prisa.

\- ¡James! – gritó Jessie. – ¡Tenemos que volver al helicóptero!

El agente asintió y se enganchó su Succionador Eléctrico lo suficiente para sacar tres bombas de humo de su bolsillo. Las arrojó al suelo y en medio del humo sonaron ruidos de pisadas apresuradas y Pokémon siendo recuperados. Para cuando se dispersó por el viento que soplaba por la puerta abierta y la ventana rota, el Equipo Rocket se había ido con todos sus Pokémon. Pero en vez de perseguirlos, Ash simplemente se arrodilló junto a su Butterfree, que estaba jadeando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Butterfree? – le preguntó. En eso, la Butterfree rosa se le aproximó.

\- ¡Free! ¡Free!

\- ¡BOBOOOOOOOO!

Ash se rio al oír el grito de rabia y se movió hacia la puerta con sus Pokémon siguiéndolo, y vio al Equipo Rocket mirando su helicóptero, que estaba totalmente deshecho. Gyarados tampoco estaba, así que asumió que James debió retornarlo mientras huía.

\- Buen intento, pero sabíamos que intentarían atraparlos otra vez, así que Brock y Onix destruyeron su helicóptero. – explicó Ash con una sonrisa.

Jessie miró con rabia como la bandada escapaba, y luego a los seis Pokémon del grupo opositor, que todavía tenían para seguir peleando, aunque estaban cansados. A ella solo le quedaba Arbok, y Meowth estaba exhausto por haber tenido que correr tanto para escapar de los ataques de Pikachu. James tenía a Zubat, pero si creyera que ya estaba lista para la batalla, ya la habría utilizado. Volvió a ver el risco que había detrás de ella y sacó su Pokébola.

\- Parece que es hora que el Equipo Rocket emprenda la retirada otra vez.

Arrojando la Pokébola, agarró a Meowth y esperó que James se montara también el mismo en Arbok. Agarrándose de la capucha de la cobra, se aferró a la espalda de su Pokémon mientras Arbok enrollaba la punta de su cola alrededor de la cintura de James para arrastrarlo. Con un salto, Arbok se zambulló en el suelo y se llevó al trío con ella.

Ash mantuvo su expresión por un momento después de que desaparecieron antes de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio. Sus Pokémon hicieron lo mismo, visiblemente exhaustos por la dura batalla, pero felices de que al fin había terminado. Ash se volvió hacia Geodude y a sus Pokémon, excepto a Pikachu y Butterfree.

\- Todos estuvieron grandiosos. – les dijo sosteniendo las cinco Pokébolas en sus dos manos. – Ahora se ganaron un largo y merecido descanso. Regresen. – Una vez que los rayos retrajeron a los Pokémon a las esferas, le entregó la de Geodude a Brock. – Tu Geodude estuvo increíble contra Arbok. Utilizó Fuerza y hasta aprendió una forma de usar Fortaleza sin dejar de moverse.

Mientras enganchaba de nuevo sus propias Pokébolas a su cinturón, una mano le tocó el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención. Al darse la vuelta, vio que se trataba de Misty, entregándole la botella de Super Poción mientras miraba las montañas que los rodeaban.

\- Oye… gracias. – le dijo. Ash parpadeó, pero cogió la medicina y la guardó en su mochila.

\- Ni lo menciones. Gracias a ti por abrir la puerta.

\- Eso solo fue porque Staryu y Starmie quedaron fuera de combate. – replicó ella en un tono ligeramente enojado. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pareció deliberar mientras cerraba la cremallera de su mochila antes de responderle.

\- Podrías haberle ganado a Weezing si Meowth no hubiera… – estuvo a punto de decirle, pero Misty soltó un suspiro de molestia.

\- Ash, solo… déjalo. Perdí.

Brock miró hacia donde Butterfree estaba flotando, y casi se le va el aliento cuando vio que la Butterfree roza hacía suaves movimientos en el aire frente al de Ash.

\- ¡Ash, Misty, miren eso! – los llamó Brock, atrayendo su atención mientras veían al Butterfree de Ash unirse a la danza, y los dos Pokémon empezaban a moverse como si hicieran un vals en el aire. La cara del entrenador se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me alegro por ti, Butterfree.

* * *

Mankey se encontraba cerca del cuerpo vendado de Fearow, que descansaba sobre una bolsa de dormir doblada, preocupado por el Pokémon de gran pico. La había parchado como James le había enseñado cuando fue asignado a esperar en el globo. Meowth habría sido una mejor elección, pero habría sido muy sospechoso que el agente felino no estuviera con sus compañeros.

Cogió otra bola de arroz del almuerzo empacado que James le había hecho y empezó a masticarlo para quitarse un poco la ansiedad. El Pokémon Luchador no podía concentrarse en meditar con Fearow todavía inconsciente. Por su estado al llegar, se imaginó que debió perder mucha sangre durante el camino de regreso. Al escuchar el ruido de la tierra abriéndose, se dio la vuelta para ver a Arbok emerger de la pared del valle, deslizándose hacia abajo con Jessie aferrándose a su espalda, Meowth en el brazo de la chica y James enrollado en su cola.

\- _¡Por aquí!_ – gritó, sabiendo que al menos Meowth le entendería. – _¡Parché a Fearow lo mejor que pude, pero necesito a que alguien la revise!_

Meowth le pasó el mensaje a Jessie, que inmediatamente dejó caer al agente felino y saltó fuera de la espalda de Arbok al suelo que había debajo. Corriendo a toda prisa, examinó los vendajes que Mankey había aplicado y levantó la cabeza de Fearow para tocarle el cuello con dos dedos.

\- Vivirá. – anunció Jessie. – Pero no podrá volar por un buen tiempo.

\- _Dijo que logró acabar con "él"._ – informó Mankey. Luego que Meowth tradujo, James se llevó un dedo al mentón.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta, Pidgeot estuvo ausente durante la batalla en el almacén.

\- Buen trabajo, Fearow. – dijo Jessie antes de recuperarla, con vendajes y todo. Se puso de pie abruptamente y continuó. – Nuestro robo en masa falló, los bobos liberaron a todos los Butterfrees e incluso hicieron pedazos nuestro helicóptero, tal como dijiste que lo harían, James. – Se metió la mano por debajo del frente de su uniforme, dándoles la espalda a James y Meowth mientras se sacaba una Pokébola encogida que estaba metida entre su sostén. – Hora de que nuestra arma secreta haga su trabajo.

* * *

\- ¿Un equipo? Con todo respeto, jefe, creo que ya hemos pasado por esto.

\- Estoy consciente de tu opinión sobre los equipos. – concedió el líder mientras entrelazaba los dedos. – Pero en este caso, estos no serán una carga para ti, como lo has dicho con tanto tacto en el pasado. Eres el único aprendiz que Petrel jamás ha tomado directamente, y el Escuadrón 13 tiene la increíble habilidad de estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Su equipo ya es bastante decente, pero sería mejor si te les unieras. Además, sé cómo te sientes respecto a usar tus talentos solo para simple reconocimiento. Las misiones de infiltración son muy escasas y poco frecuentes, después de todo.

\- … Creo que lo pensaré mientras leo su archivo de misiones. ¿Escuadrón 13, fue el que dijo?

Giovanni sonrió internamente antes de responderle.

\- En este momento está siendo revisado, desafortunadamente. Creo que el que lo tiene en este momento se encuentra en sus cuarteles. El Ala B, sala número 9, me parece. – Al hacer arreglos al último con este agente en particular, podía forzarle una reunión con los otros potenciales agentes de campo. No era una garantía, pero ciertamente inclinaba más la balanza a su favor.

Podía ver que la persona frente a él sabía eso al leer esa mirada que le dio, pero el líder simplemente se la devolvió estoicamente, prácticamente retándolo a quejarse o a dar una excusa para una reasignación completa en vez de eso. El agente simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó, probablemente hacia los cuarteles.

Había escuchado por Matori que Jessie y James habían llamado por su misión más reciente, así que ordenó que le hicieran una copia de su reporte para enviarla al archivo de misiones que estaría en manos de los nuevos agentes mientras él recibía la noticia y confirmaba si el Escuadrón 13 se había ganado su promoción o no. Incluso si fallaban, todavía podía usar los recursos en otra parte. Había otros equipos que habían estado por más tiempo, y algunos ya eran de rango de Oficiales, así que una transferencia para Comandante de Campo no sería demasiado difícil.

* * *

Ash y compañía se encontraban sobre un risco mirando el océano, con el atardecer pintando de color naranja la vista. La bandada de Butterfrees ya estaba cruzando el mar hacia su próximo destino. Butterfree y su pareja se encontraban frente al trío, de pie sobre el suelo, y Ash ya había activado la función de liberación permanente de su Pokébola. Estaba planeando acomodar la esfera encogida en un collar más tarde para recordar siempre a su primer Pokémon capturado, pero por ahora, se encontraba fija a su viejo sitio en su cinturón. Tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que se marchen. – dijo Ash. Butterfree asintió con algo de tristeza.

\- Tienen que irse, para comenzar su nueva familia. – agregó Brock.

\- Te extrañaremos, Butterfree. – dijo Misty, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Ash dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló frente a los dos Pokémon, dirigiéndose hacia la Butterfree rosa.

\- Él es un gran Butterfree, cuida bien de él por mí. – le dijo. La Butterfree rosa asintió mientras Ash se volvía hacia su Pokémon. Butterfree parecía triste por marcharse, pero su entrenador le sonrió. – Siempre te recordaré, Butterfree. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que nos volvamos a ver algún día durante mi viaje. – Su expresión se tornó nostálgica mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. – Cuídate mucho, amigo.

\- Aww, ¿díganme si este no es un momento muy tierno? – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

El trío de entrenadores se sobresaltó, y al darse la vuelta vieron a Jessie, James and Meowth. Ash se puso de pie mostrando una expresión de aplomo mientras Butterfree flotaba frente a él de manera protectora. Jessie sonrió y empezó a hablar:

\- El Equipo Rocket…

\- … está de vuelta… – agregó James sosteniendo su rosa roja.

\- … para ponerle fin a esto. – completó el agente felino con una sonrisa.

\- Tienen que estar bromeando. – espetó Brock. – Su helicóptero está deshecho, y su globo no es ni de cerca lo bastante durable para luchar contra todos esos Butterfrees.

\- Poco nos podrían importar los Pokémon comunes. – se rio Jessie mientras veía a la Butterfree rosa todavía en el suelo detrás de Ash. – Solo vinimos a recuperar lo que es nuestro.

\- No hay forma de que vayan a salirse con la suya, si creen que podrán robarse a la pareja de Butterfree con nosotros tres aquí. – Misty cogió una Pokébola, pensando que tal vez podría hacer que Goldeen levantara una ola del océano lo bastante alto desde ese risco. James levantó una ceja al oír la palabra "pareja" y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

\- Saben, casi me siento mal por decirles que ya lo hicimos. – les dijo y levantó una mano haciéndole un gesto al Pokémon rosa. – Vamos, el show se terminó.

Para el shock de los entrenadores, la Butterfree rosa flotó y dócilmente se posó sobre el hombro de James. Pikachu y Butterfree la llamaron con confusión, pero el Pokémon empezó a brillar de blanco. Su cuerpo cambió de forma hasta que la luz se desvaneció y reveló una masa de fluido rosa con dos pequeños bultos por brazos y una cara simple compuesta con solo dos puntos por ojos y una línea curva por ojos.

\- ¡Ditto! – les dijo saludándolos, para conmoción de todos los entrenadores y Pokémon presentes. Ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada, mientras Meowth comenzó a reírse burlonamente.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Ya lo ven, los engañamos. Atrapamos a la verdadera Butterfree rosa en una Pokébola en el almacén, e hicimos que Ditto se transformara para verse igual que ella.

\- Una vez que ustedes creyeron que habían ganado, fue solo cuestión de llevar la Pokébola a donde guardábamos nuestro globo y transferírsela al jefe. – agregó Jessie, regodeándose de gusto por las expresiones desconcertadas de los entrenadores. James no se veía tan feliz, pero decidió sacar una bomba de humo.

\- Hasta que nos veamos la próxima… ¡¿ve-ez…?!

Su última palabra le salió con esfuerzo, y de repente el Equipo Rocket sintió un agarre invisible apretándolos en todo el cuerpo, y empezaron a contorsionarse en posiciones extrañas. Ditto tampoco se salvó, siendo comprimido contra el hombro de James mientras su cara se retorcía de incomodidad. La bomba en la mano de James salió disparada lejos, explotando inútilmente en una nube de humo al impactar contra el océano.

\- ¡¿Qué-qué-qué está pasando?! – tartamudeó el agente de sorpresa, forcejeando con su mandíbula comprimida. – ¡Estoy c-c-congelado!

\- ¡T-t-también yo! – agregó Jessie.

\- ¡¿C-c-cómo?! – Los ojos Meowth comenzaron a moverse a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente.

 **…**

No dejaría que se fueran limpios. Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Butterfree en aquel momento. Era todo en lo que podía enfocarse. Su mente se había convertido en una tormenta de emociones desde que lo que creía que era su futura pareja se fue hacia el lado del Equipo Rocket. Primero confusión, y después shock que lo dejó congelado al ver la transformación. Luego de eso, depresión y culpa pelearon por el dominio al darse cuenta de que había fallado en salvarla. Pero el verlos a punto de hacer su escape hizo que toda su mente se enfocara en una sola cosa. Pura rabia.

Y con dicho pensamiento apoderándose de su mente, algo dentro de él explotó. Butterfree deseó que se quedaran congelados, y lo hicieron. Presionó al impostor contra su percha en el hombro de James y comenzó a retorcer a los tres criminales para probar su nuevo poder. Imaginándose que este se mantenía teniéndolos a la vista, se deshizo de la bomba de humo para no detonarla accidentalmente.

Los tenía a su merced. Sabía que podía matarlos si quería, pero no podía sacar la voluntad para hacerlo realidad como al congelarlos. Eso no cambiaría nada. Eso no la traería de vuelta. Así que en lugar de eso, deseó levantarlos en el aire, con un brillo azul cubriéndolos mientras se concentraba con más fuerza. Deseando hacerlos caer de nuevo, los estampó contra el suelo rocoso. Después los volvió a levantar y los dejó caer con más fuerza, dejando marcas en la tierra antes de empezar a arrastrarlos por ella. Una vez que los puso otra vez al frente, los levantó y miró qué tan heridos estaban antes de darles la vuelta y arrojarlos hacia el océano tan fuerte como pudo.

Mientras los veía volar, notó que su entrenador y sus compañeros todavía no superaban el shock de la verdad de los eventos del día de hoy. Agregar la brutalidad que acababan de presenciar seguramente no ayudaría. Pero a Butterfree eso no le importaba. Sintió que su poder se iba tan rápido como llegó, mientras le daba la espalda al atardecer, viendo a los otros Butterfrees desapareciendo hacia el horizonte. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y se sintió temblar mientras terminaba de asimilar la realidad y su furia bajaba lentamente.

Aun con ese pequeño acto de venganza, la había perdido.

 **…**

Ash fue el primero en salir del shock cuando Butterfree comenzó a temblar en el suelo. Lentamente caminó hacia su primer Pokémon capturado. No había nada que pudiera decirle. Cualquier disculpa o palabra de consuelo que pudiera ofrecerle sonaría vacía para sus propios oídos. Todo lo que podía ofrecerle era la promesa de compartir el dolor, y el entrenador sentía que ni eso sería suficiente. Se arrodilló detrás de Butterfree.

La mariposa sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, con cuidado de no dañarle las alas. Vio los guantes sin dedos verdes y supo de quién se trataba. No hubo palabras, pero Butterfree sintió algo. Podía sentir que su entrenador estaba tan dolido como él. Ash estaba literalmente emanando simpatía por su sufrimiento, como una comunicación palpable. Si no se sintiera tan destrozado, Butterfree probablemente habría querido comprobarlo con sus nuevos poderes.

El Pokémon mariposa sintió que, con el tiempo, apreciaría el gesto, tanto el abrazo como esa oleada de emociones. Pero por ahora, solo quería estar a solas. Dándose la vuelta, cuando Ash soltó un poco el abrazo para permitírselo, Butterfree se movió bajo la chaqueta de su entrenador y cogió su propia Pokébola, expandiéndola para volver a capturarse a sí mismo.

Una vez que Butterfree desapareció y la nuevamente ocupada Pokébola chocó contra el suelo, sin sacudirse mientras la luz roja brillaba, el tiempo pareció moverse de nuevo. Pikachu comenzó a llorar al asimilar la pérdida, mientras Misty y Brock se quedaron cabizbajos, dejando salir sus propias lágrimas. Ash encogió la Pokébola de Butterfree para engancharla de vuelta a su cinturón antes de ajustarse la gorra y darse la vuelta para caminar hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico. El entrenador recogió a Pikachu y lo sostuvo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

\- Aquí estoy, Pikachu… – No se molestó en decirle que todo estaba bien, porque no era así, y tampoco se le ocurriría decirle a Pikachu que no llorara. El entrenador también quería llorar, y quería gritar. Había fallado. Le había fallado a Butterfree justo cuando era más importante. Incluso con todo lo que hizo para detener al trío Rocket, todavía estaban un paso por delante de él.

De hecho, decir que quería llorar y gritar era quedarse corto. Una vez que el shock había pasado, Ash sintió que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Quería dejarse caer, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía permitírselo. En el instante en que Ash había visto a Butterfree aterrizar en el suelo llorando, todos los pensamientos sobre su propio dolor lo abandonaron. Y ahora tenía que consolar a Pikachu. No podía hacerlo si él se dejaba llorar en ese momento.

\- "No puedo perder la cabeza ahora." – se dijo a sí mismo, forzándose a contener las lágrimas y tratar de respirar con cuidado, alegrándose de que la gorra le tapara los ojos de la vista de sus amigos. Ash meció a su primer Pokémon, que empezó a llorar contra su pecho. – "Tengo que estar allí para Butterfree cuando esté listo, y Pikachu me necesita ahora."

Al girar sobre sus talones y empezar a caminar, Brock se dio cuenta de lo rígido que se movía.

\- ¿Ash…? – dijo extendiendo la mano. El entrenador solo se detuvo por un momento para decir:

\- Sigamos adelante. Todavía falta un largo camino antes de que lleguemos a Ciudad Saffron. – Siguió adelante, tratando de aliviar a su Pokémon como su madre lo hacía con él. – Shh… Shh… solo déjalo salir todo…

Misty y Brock se limpiaron las de sus ojos antes de continuar.

* * *

\- Menuda suerte que tenemos. – gruñó Jessie cansinamente mientras ella y sus compañeros volaban sobre el océano. – Nuestra gran victoria hizo a nuestro oponente todavía más fuerte.

\- Esperemos que haya valido la pena. – James miró hacia arriba al cielo, que se hacía borroso con su vuelo.

Eso lo dijo por más de una razón. Aunque él habría seguido con el plan de haber sabido las ramificaciones, esperaba que eso significaría que se ganaran su promoción. Primero porque esa acción tan especialmente cruel sería algo más que solo otra misión, y segundo, que necesitarían la ayuda extra.

Después de hoy, Ash se derrumbaría por completo, o pelearía contra ellos sin piedad con todo el poder que pudiera reunir. Antes, ellos solo eran villanos recurrentes que él se sentía en la obligación de detener. Pero ahora, James podía ver que acababan de hacerse a sí mismos y posiblemente a la organización archienemigos a los ojos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Como fuera, sacó su Pokébola dorada y notó que estaban a punto de llegar al agua.

\- Respiren profundo todos. – Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la batalla, y el agua ayudaría a revitalizar más rápido a Gyarados, así que sintió que la serpiente marina no tendría problemas en llevarlos de regreso hasta donde habían movido el globo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, a que no se lo esperaban, ¿o sí? Creo que el título ayuda bastante a la ambigüedad; Butterfree técnicamente sí tuvo que decirle adiós a alguien, pero no fue a Ash. Es curioso, esta es la segunda historia que leo en la cual, para que Butterfree se quede con Ash, tienen que remover a la Butterfree Rosa de la ecuación. Me pregunto si será una tendencia.

En fin, aquí tenemos otro punto importante de desarrollo en esta historia, otro punto de inflexión, como me gusta llamarlo. En términos menores, Ash atrapa otro Pokémon original (por si preguntan, no, la Jigglypuff que atrapó Ash no es ya saben cuál) y creo que su personalidad es interesante. Será muy divertido verla combatir alguna vez. Pero pasando a lo que realmente importa, aquí podemos decir que Ash se anotó una victoria a nivel técnico contra el Equipo Rocket, pero estos le infligieron una derrota muy, MUY a nivel personal, por haberle roto el corazón a uno de sus Pokémon. Los dos próximos capítulos lidiarán con las secuelas de este suceso (apropiadamente, el siguiente se titula "Secuelas"), pero si algo bueno salió de esto, es que Butterfree no solo se queda, sino que despertó poderes psíquicos que en canon nunca llegó a usar.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, MasterAlex1201, BRANDON369, leonix644, dragon titanico,** **darkdan-sama** (que ganó el reto del capítulo anterior al ser quien se acercó más a los resultados de los sucesos, en seguida te comunico tu premio), **LordFalconX** (lo siento, pero para ti no hay premio porque te erraste en todo, mejor suerte para la próxima) y **AlenDarkStar**. El siguiente lo subiré el martes por la tarde, ya que el lunes tengo una salida programada todo el día, pero al menos este internet prestado me ayuda a no quedarme del todo incomunicado.


	28. Secuelas

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 25:** Secuelas.

* * *

Brock revisaba su mapa contra el sol poniente, notando un gran bosque que rodeaba el lado sur de Ciudad Saffron. Ya lo había confirmado varias veces, pero sentía que mirar el mapa era lo único que lo protegía de la atmósfera. Pikachu había dejado de llorar y estaba enrollado en silencio en los brazos de Ash, pero aun había un aura palpable de desesperanza alrededor del Pokémon Eléctrico. El entrenador no se veía mucho mejor, aunque ciertamente trataría de fingir que estaba bien si se lo preguntaban.

El líder de Pewter no se dejó engañar ni por un segundo. Sabía que Ash estaba hecho trizas por dentro, y también que lo negaría hasta la muerte enfrente de sus Pokémon. Después de todo, el propio Brock tenía experiencia en ese sentido. Uno no cuidaba a nueve hermanos menores mientras estaba dolido por la partida de sus padres sin aprender a ocultar el dolor y la ansiedad. Esas cosas solo crearían más preocupaciones en la familia. Era casi como verse en un espejo, excepto que era con un Pokémon en vez de niños.

Con ese paralelo, ya había decidido su siguiente curso de acción para cuando llegaron al borde del bosque en su mapa. Doblando el papel, agarró el brazo de Misty abruptamente haciendo que se detuviera, para luego hablarle a Ash.

\- Saben, creo que aquí es un buen lugar para detenernos y acampar. No queremos andar en círculos por este enorme bosque cuando anochezca.

\- Eso está bien para mí. Creo que tal vez iré a nadar un poco. – replicó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, alternando el brazo con el que sostenía a Pikachu mientras se sacaba la mochila una tira a la vez. Sacando de ella su respirador y una toalla, se la entregó a Brock. – ¿Podrías vigilar mi mochila?

\- Claro. – respondió el criador. Después de un momento de consideración, Ash también le pasó a Pikachu.

\- ¿También a Pikachu? No quiero que se quede solo mientras no estoy.

Brock se echó a los hombros la mochila de Ash encima de la suya por una sola tira, y aceptó a Pikachu en sus brazos con un asentimiento de la cabeza. El Pokémon Eléctrico no pareció darse cuenta de esto, simplemente se enrolló para ajustarse al pasar de un par de manos al otro.

\- Gracias. – replicó Ash antes de ponerse la máscara y echarse la toalla a los hombros. Después de esto, se fue por donde vinieron con las manos en los bolsillos. El criador se volteó hacia Misty para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Vamos, necesitamos madera para la fogata.

Sabía que Ash se iba para estar a solas y probablemente para ventilar sus emociones. Eso era alentador, pero no cambiaría sus planes.

…

Ash caminó por el sendero que rodeaba el risco mientras observaba las olas golpeando contra el lecho de rocas a docenas de metros debajo, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Había un pequeño afloramiento hacia el fondo con espacio suficiente para pararse en ella y moverse alrededor. Dándose la vuelta y bajando los pies para encontrar apoyo sobre las rocas que sobresalían mientras se sujetaba del risco, Ash comenzó a bajar. Pidgeot estaba demasiado herido para volar. Podría haber llamado a Bulbasaur para que lo bajara, pero prefería hacer el viaje él mismo. Eso le traía recuerdos de cuando él y Gary competían entre ellos trepándose a los árboles y escalando pequeñas salientes de rocas. Ambos se quedaron atascados la primera vez que subieron hasta la copa de los árboles, pero eventualmente aprendieron a bajarse solos.

No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar hasta abajo, pero no le importó. Una vez que sus pies tocaron una superficie razonablemente plana, el entrenador miró abajo para chequear que estaba bien apoyado y se soltó para pararse sobre su destino. Desatando la toalla, la colocó sobre la roca antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa innecesaria que no quería que se le mojara. Sacándose la chaqueta, los guantes, los guantes, calcetines, gorra y el cinturón de Pokébolas, los colocó encima de la toalla antes de tomar una de las esferas del susodicho cinturón. Abriéndola, Bulbasaur emergió en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Hey, iré a nadar un poco, ¿podrías vigilar mis cosas y a mis Pokémon? – preguntó Ash desde detrás de su respirador.

Bulbasaur asintió y observó cómo su entrenador saltaba al agua y nadaba una corta distancia. Aunque la cara del chico le dijera que todo estaba bien, sus movimientos no tenían la energía que usualmente demostraba. Sabía que su entrenador estaba mucho más lastimado de lo que demostraba. Luego de un evento como el de hoy, estaría más preocupado si no hubiera cambio alguno, pero si Ash quería fingir todo estaba normal por el bien de sus Pokémon, Bulbasaur mantendría el secreto.

Pero poco después que Ash desapareció bajo la superficie a poca distancia, una de sus Pokébolas se abrió sola. El Pokémon semilla pudo verlo, pero no hizo nada cuando Squirtle también se zambulló en el océano ya que pensó que sería lo mejor.

* * *

Misty se quedó viendo a Brock sentado en las ramas de un árbol cercano, aserrando las más pequeñas con su cuchillo de supervivencia y echándolas al suelo para que hicieran un buen montón. La chica llevaba a Pikachu en sus brazos ya que el criador necesitaba ambos brazos para trabajar. La mochila de Ash también se encontraba junto a la base del árbol donde los dos podían verla. Miró a Brock con expectativa, pero él simplemente continuó con su tarea. Eventualmente, Misty no aguantó más la espera y se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No había algo de lo que quisieras hablar? – preguntó la pelirroja. Brock se dejó caer para aterrizar en el suelo y empezó a sacar las ramitas más pequeñas en las que había cortado.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- Bueno, cuando dijiste que teníamos que conseguir madera para la fogata…

\- Quise decir que necesitaba que sostuvieras a Pikachu mientras yo la consigo. – le explicó. – ¿Por qué, querías intentarlo?

\- ¿Me vas a obligar a que lo diga? – preguntó Misty con algo de frustración. – Creí que íbamos a hablar de cómo lo de hoy ha afectado a Ash.

Brock miró arriba por un momento antes de volver a las ramas, cogiendo la siguiente para alisarla.

\- Me sorprende que te preocupes por cómo se siente. – le dijo. La pelirroja se sintió hervir, pero al ver a Pikachu en sus brazos, replicó en un tono más calmado del que normalmente usaba.

\- Tampoco soy una desalmada insensible.

\- Bueno, no hay mucho de qué hablar. – dijo el líder mayor sin darle importancia. – Ya tengo un plan.

\- Pues qué bien. – replicó Misty. – Este comportamiento de Ash me tiene muy perturbada. Está actuando como si no pasara nada, como si ni siquiera le importara… – De pronto sintió una chispa de dolor en los brazos que le hizo soltar a Pikachu. – ¡AH!

El ratón eléctrico se desplomó en el suelo, aparentemente sin preocuparse por orientarse bien para aterrizar. Se enderezó él mismo y le echó una mirada enojada a la pelirroja antes de irse en la misma dirección en la que Ash se había marchado.

\- Deberías tener cuidado de lo que dices sobre Ash con Pikachu cerca. – señaló Brock. – Es el Pokémon de Ash después de todo.

\- No quise decirlo en ese sentido. – se defendió Misty.

\- Lo sé. – El criador se encogió de hombros. – Pero tal vez sea mejor si Pikachu se va a buscar a Ash. No creo que él quiera que Pikachu oiga lo que yo ya sé. Y para que conste, a Ash le importa mucho todo esto. Quizás demasiado, por lo que he podido notar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Odio ver que mis Pokémon salgan lastimados, pero parece que Ash conecta su bienestar emocional al estado de sus Pokémon. – explicó Brock. – Él se siente feliz cuando ellos están felices, orgulloso cuando ellos están orgullosos por superar un desafío, enojado, triste y así sucesivamente… Y ahora, se siente destrozado porque Butterfree lo está.

* * *

Ash ni siquiera probó el agua poco profunda; solo se dejó hundir hasta que su propia flotabilidad entró en acción y no lo dejó bajar más. Respiró profundamente con su máscara, sin preocuparse de que podría haber o no Pokémon cerca de él. El chico de Pueblo Paleta se sentía un total fracasado. No se había sentido así desde el primer día de su viaje, cuando Pikachu fue hospitalizado después de protegerlo de esa parvada de Spearows que los atacó.

\- "¿Qué clase de entrenador soy si no puedo proteger lo que más importa?" – se preguntó con amargura.

Butterfree había contado con él para ayudarle a salvar a su pareja, y fue la única a la que no lograron rescatar. Su Pokémon estaba sufriendo por culpa suya. Pidgeot lo había protegido al recibir ese ataque dirigido a su globo, y esto era todo lo que podía demostrar a cambio. Podía sentir que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras los cerraba, pero el agua a su alrededor ocultaba que estaba llorando ya que inmediatamente se dispersaban en el océano. La única señal visible eran sus hombros temblorosos.

El agua a su alrededor de pronto se sacudió, haciendo que se sobresaltara, cuando algo chocó contra su costado. Al mirar abajo, vio a un Seel que lo veía con curiosidad. Más pequeño que el que vio en el Gimnasio Cerulean, así que se imaginó que este sería una cría, o al menos más joven. Seel nadó hasta ponerse al nivel de sus ojos, y Ash miró al joven Pokémon de cerca mientras arrastraba el agua con los movimientos de su cola.

La mirada duró por un momento, y el entrenador estaba tan curioso respecto a qué querría Seel que ni parpadeó. Y luego, sin romper el contacto visual, el Pokémon león marino se puso de cabeza a Ash sacándole la lengua. Sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, Ash resopló y se rio ligeramente por el ridículo gesto.

El Pokémon acuático se enderezó rápidamente y aplaudió con sus aletas felizmente. Había estado nadando por allí cuando vio a Ash, y percibiendo la tristeza del entrenador, se le ocurrió hacerle el truco que su padre usaba con él cuando estaba triste.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Ash estiró la mano para acariciar al Pokémon en la espalda. El león marino se frotó contra él hasta que sonó otro aplauso con un patrón muy particular. Tanto Ash como Seel voltearon a ver otro par de Pokémon, ambos de aspecto similar, pero mucho más grandes y con el pelaje totalmente blanco en vez de tener el hocico color piel. También se veían más elegantes con esas aletas con forma de pliegue. El entrenador supuso que serían los padres de Seel, en su forma evolucionada.

\- Ve con ellos. – dijo hablando a través de la máscara. – Y gracias.

Seel le sacó la lengua otra vez y se fue nadando felizmente. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta los observó mientras se marchaban, sintiendo que se le bajaba un peso del pecho al ver a la familia. Dejó salir un suspiro.

\- "Supongo que lo de hoy no fue totalmente una pérdida. Todos esos Butterfrees salvajes y los de los otros entrenadores podrán vivir y empezar sus propias familias. Aun así siento que decepcioné al mío."

Internamente, Ash reconoció que estaba siendo muy egoísta por implicar que su Butterfree importaba más que todos los demás. Pero el hecho era que para él, su Butterfree era el más importante. Cada uno de sus Pokémon significaba un mundo para él. Jamás cambiaría la felicidad de sus Pokémon por la de otros, claro. Lo que quería era haber podido salvarlos a todos.

\- "Ya me di cuenta que eso es imposible." – pensó, recordando todas esas veces que el Equipo Rocket lo había derrotado.

Y ni siquiera estaba dirigido a él en este punto; podía pelear contra ellos sin problemas en una batalla. Había intentado ser más listo que ellos hoy, y aunque pareció una derrota total para ellos, resultó que habían ocultado a un Pokémon extra de él. Y sin importar cuánto se esforzara, no podía salvar a todos. Sus pensamientos empezaron a tomar un rumbo más oscuro al recordar lo pequeño y destrozado que se veía Butterfree tras la paliza que le dio al Equipo Rocket. Ash se frotó los ojos, tomando un profundo respiro.

\- "Hacerme más fuerte no será suficiente, aún si tengo que mantenerme un paso adelante del Equipo Rocket en cuestión de habilidad de batalla. Pero no sé qué más puedo hacer…"

Brevemente, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta reflexionó en lo que tendría para utilizar contra el Equipo Rocket. No había mucho, aparte de sus Pokémon. ¿La respuesta sería capturar muchos más de ellos?

\- "Si fuera tan simple, no serían una amenaza tan grande." – se dijo mentalmente mientras se arrastraba la mano por la cara, cuidando de no sacarse la máscara. – "Además, solo puedo cargar seis a la vez."

Ash se salió de su tren de pensamiento cuando una pequeña mano le tocó el hombro. Al mirar atrás vio a un Squirtle, el suyo si no se equivocaba. La tortuga Pokémon apuntó hacia la superficie, y Ash miró hacia arriba para darse cuenta que la luz encima del agua empezaba a opacarse.

\- Ah, ya casi oscurece. – se dio cuenta. – Gracias, Squirtle.

* * *

\- Lo que Ash necesita ahora es apoyo. – explicó Brock mientras seguía cortando las ramas en pequeños leños de madera. – Él confía en mí, así que me aseguraré de que se recupere de esto.

\- Muy bien. – asintió Misty. – ¿Y qué haré yo?

\- ¿Tú? – dijo Brock levantando una ceja. – Nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nada"? – exigió ella. – Acabas de decir que necesita ayuda…

\- Que yo voy a darle. No será extraño que yo trate de reconfortarlo como amigo. – Luego miró de vuelta hacia ella. – interrumpió el criador. – Si viene de ti, parecerá que solo es por lástima. Y créeme, eso es lo último que necesita en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarlo? – La líder de Cerulean miró desafiante a Brock mientras este retornaba a su tarea. – Si soy…

\- Su rival.

Misty se detuvo ante ese recordatorio. El criador ni siquiera apartó la vista de la madera que había entre sus rodillas.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Después de Porta Vista, dijiste que ustedes dos serían rivales. – señaló él. – Y ante sus ojos, en realidad ustedes dos nunca fueron amigos. ¿En serio crees que Ash no vería que te estés acercando a él como otra cosa que lástima?

\- Bueno, ¿y qué más da si lo es? – preguntó la pelirroja. – Solo quiero ayudarlo como lo haría cualquier persona decente.

\- ¿Estarías tratando de ser amable con él si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes hoy? – preguntó Brock, dejando de cortar la madera por un momento.

Misty tomó un profundo respiro para responder, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de cuál era la respuesta. Todo el tiempo el día de hoy, se había rehusado a tratar a Ash más allá de la cortesía básica, y todo porque no quería verlo como un amigo a la luz de la derrota que él le había infligido. Si las cosas hubieran salido bien, ella habría continuado actuando de la misma manera, tal vez entrenando más duro, luego de su derrota en el almacén. Su colega líder pareció darse cuenta de ello mientras limpiaba su cuchillo con un trozo de tela y volvía a enfundarlo.

\- Podrías intentarlo, pero casi puedo asegurarte que será un tiro por la culata. – dijo sosteniendo la madera cortada con una mano y la mochila de Ash con la otra mientras se ponía de pie. Al caminar de vuelta a la pradera donde habían decidido levantar el campamento, se detuvo por un momento. – Intenta un acercamiento más sutil, y con el tiempo tal vez puedas convertirte en una rival amistosa para él. Por ahora, recomiendo que sigas con lo que estabas haciendo esta tarde y le des algo de espacio. Perdiste la oportunidad que te di en el Pico de la Doncella, pero no es tarde para cambiar.

Misty se mantuvo en su lugar por un momento, antes de seguirlo de vuelta.

* * *

Ash volvió a salir de la superficie del océano, viendo el risco en el crepúsculo. Nadó más cerca de la orilla con Squirtle a su lado y fue recogido por un par de látigos mientras Squirtle se zambullía en el agua y salía directo hacia las rocas de un salto. Al ser jalado de vuelta, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Pikachu sentado junto a los objetos que dejó atrás.

\- ¿Pikachu? ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó, apoyándose en una rodilla una vez que Bulbasaur lo soltó.

Era demasiado pronto para que el Equipo Rocket los atacara de nuevo, considerando las heridas que sufrieron cuando Butterfree se encargó de ellos. El Pokémon Eléctrico no le respondió, simplemente saltó sobre la rodilla de Ash y abrazó a su entrenador por la cintura.

\- Hey. – dijo Ash tratando de confortarlo mientras bajaba la otra rodilla al suelo. - ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Tranquilo, mírame, todo está bien. – Pikachu negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba con la voz ahogada contra la camiseta húmeda de Ash. – ¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

\- _No, claro que no estás bien… deja de mentir… –_ Su Pokémon lo abrazó con más fuerza, con las palabras se entristeció de ver que Pikachu se sintiera así, aunque no pudiera entender las palabras literalmente, pero se enfocó en reconfortarlo.

La escena se vio interrumpida cuando dos de sus Pokébolas se abrieron solas, y la energía se materializó en Rattata y Pidgeot, el segundo todavía cubierto de vendajes.

\- Pidgeot, deberías estar descansando. – dijo el entrenador, aunque más que una orden parecía más una petición. Luego sintió otro a mano en el brazo y vio que se trataba de Squirtle, de vuelta con sus gafas puestas. Luego de eso, el Pokémon de Agua se movió bajo su extremidad para abrazar a Ash también. – ¿Squirtle?

Rattata y Bulbasaur se movieron a cada lado de él mientras todavía estaba arrodillado y se inclinaron contra su entrenador. Pidgeot también hizo su camino a pie y cubrió al muchacho bajo su ala.

\- Amigos…

Ash miró a su alrededor, sin ver otra cosa que apoyo en los ojos de sus Pokémon, y el mensaje quedó claro. Sus Pokémon siempre estarían allí para él, igual que él lo estaría para ellos. Trató de esconder su dolor y ser fuerte para poder reconfortarlos, pero a ellos claramente no les importaba si él se mostraba débil. Todos iban a reconfortarse entre ellos.

El joven entrenador trató de contenerlas, pero las lágrimas finalmente empezaron a brotarle. Fue como si se reventara una presa, y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, la mitad por el conmovedor gesto de parte de todos, y la otra mitad por sentir todavía el dolor de lo que pasó el día de hoy. Sus Pokémon se apretujaron más cerca para compartir su dolor. Bulbasaur y Pidgeot se quedaron estoicos mientras sus expresiones se suavizaban de tristeza, Rattata se frotó contra Ash mientras unas ligeras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y Squirtle solo dejó que los ojos se le humedecieran un poco detrás de sus gafas. Pikachu lloró junto con su entrenador, con la camiseta ahogando sus sollozos y tragándose sus lágrimas.

Ash se sentía muy cansado. Cansado de tener que pelear con riesgos tan altos, de entrenar más por pura necesidad en vez de poder divertirse en su viaje como siempre había soñado, y temiendo que algún día se le acabara la suerte contra el Equipo Rocket y terminara perdiéndolo todo, incluyendo a sus Pokémon. En este punto, aunque quisiera abandonar su viaje, eso solo haría que el trío atacara Pueblo Paleta o cualquier otro lugar donde él pudiera estar. Ellos no se detendrían porque él quisiera. Sin mencionar a todos los Pokémon a los que había salvado sin darse cuenta, y el hecho de que su interés en él significaba que siempre estaría cerca para tratar de detener cualquier plan que tuvieran.

Pero más que eso, no podía detenerse. Si se detenía ahora, eso equivaldría a que ellos lo hubiesen vencido. Seguiría adelante, lograría su sueño a pesar de sus ataques, y los haría pagar. De un modo u otro, haría que se arrepintieran de haber elegido atacarlo a él. Los Pokémon que lo rodeaban no dijeron nada, pero podía sentir que también compartían su tristeza por lo de este día, amor por él y entre ellos y furia por aquellos responsables. Ellos siempre estarían allí para él, y ahora sabían que él lo sabía.

* * *

Mientras el sol se terminaba de poner, Brock había encendido una fogata y tenía una olla con un estofado ardiendo sobre ella. Misty también estaba cerca, apoyada contra un árbol mientras veía pensativa las estrellas. El criador movía el líquido con el cuenco mientras planeaba cómo se acercaría a Ash dependiendo de con qué humor regresara.

\- "Si sigue con esa fachada, debería abordarlo cuando esté solo, lejos de sus Pokémon, especialmente por los que intenta hacerse el fuerte, y confrontarlo. Puedo utilizar mis propias experiencias como ejemplo. Pero es mejor que tenga cuidado, tiene que saber que quiero ayudarlo y darle espacio si lo necesita. Si soy demasiado directo podría ponerse a la defensiva. Por otra parte, si empieza a dudar de su habilidad como entrenador, aunque Pikachu esté con él, tengo que ayudarle a recuperar su confianza, recordarle a aquellos que sí pudo salvar." – Brock asintió mientras continuaba atendiendo la comida frente a él y planeando diferentes acercamientos.

Entretanto, el tren de pensamiento de Misty era mucho más introspectivo. La líder de Cerulean siempre había pensado en sí misma en general como una buena persona. Algo temperamental, admitió en privado, pero al final más benevolente que malintencionada. Pero la pregunta que le hizo Brock antes la había hecho cuestionarse esa creencia. No podía escudarse detrás de su orgullo en este caso, porque ultimadamente siempre le daría la misma respuesta.

\- "Si todo hubiera resultado bien, y si Butterfree se hubiera ido por la temporada de apareamiento, habría vuelto a tratar a Ash como rival." – se repitió todo el tiempo que Brock había estado levantando el campamento y empezando a cocinar la cena. La chica sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. – "Ash es un buen entrenador. ¿De verdad lo odio por eso? Yo… sé que no debería, pero aun así lo hago. ¿Acaso siempre fui así…?"

El pensamiento la perturbó bastante. No podía atribuir la raíz de ese problema a nadie excepto a sí misma, o al menos a su estilo de vida. Y entonces, las palabras de sus hermanas mayores antes de su batalla de gimnasio contra Ash cruzaron por su mente:

\- _"Misty, te fuiste pretendiendo que querías ser entrenadora Pokémon porque no podías compararte con nosotras. ¡Porque somos mucho más bellas y talentosas que tú!"_

La pelirroja sintió instintivamente que la piel se le erizaba por esa memoria, pero logró controlar su ira. Tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a admitir la verdad. Se había ido del gimnasio para probarles algo a sus hermanas, que se quedaron allá, y con eso poder decir que había experimentado el mundo y triunfado como Maestra de Pokémon de Agua.

\- "Sí, y bien que me resultó." – gruñó por dentro. – "Estoy experimentando al mundo, y recibiendo palizas por mis esfuerzos."

Su mente temporalmente se desvió hacia Staryu y Starmie, que seguían recuperándose de sus heridas causadas por los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket. Suspirando por la nariz, la líder de Cerulean trató de consolarse a sí misma.

\- "Al menos nadie puede decir que soy mala con mis Pokémon… Necesito replantearme mi entrenamiento, eso sí… y supongo que también mi actitud." – agregó con algo de duda. – "Por lo menos no tengo que hablar demasiado con Ash mientras lo hago."

Como si sus pensamientos lo llamaran, el entrenador apareció por el camino, con el cabello empapado y su toalla sobre el hombro, con Pikachu caminando a su lado.

\- Ash y Pikachu ya regresaron. – le reportó a Brock, que echó una mirada para confirmarlo y asintió rápidamente para darle las gracias.

El chico menor no anunció su presencia sino que simplemente se sentó frente a Brock para calentarse frente al fuego. Pikachu se trepó al regazo de Ash y también se quedó en silencio.

\- Envié a Bulbasaur de vuelta con el Profesor Oak, para que les cuente a los demás lo que pasó. – anunció finalmente el entrenador en un tono sombrío.

\- Bien pensado. Es mejor que lo sepan ahora que más tarde. – asintió Brock.

El criador sintió alivio de ver que Ash ya no seguía ocultando su dolor. Mejor todavía ver que no había perdido su determinación, a pesar de estar de un humor tan decaído en ese momento.

\- "Algo debe haber pasado en ese risco." – pensó. – "Pero esto es bueno. Si tuvo oportunidad de ventilar sus emociones, se recuperará eventualmente."

Aun así, planeaba continuar con su intención original de quedarse con Ash. Su amigo necesitaba de él más que nunca después de lo de hoy. Con el Equipo Rocket habiéndole infligido un golpe tan personal, el criador se sentía sinceramente preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a Ash si lo dejaba por su cuenta. Tenía que estar seguro de que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tuviese cerca a alguien o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

Los indicios ya eran evidentes cuando casi derribó el helicóptero del Equipo Rocket con los Butterfrees atrapados en él. Las batallas estaban agotando a Ash al punto que se veía más dispuesto a recurrir a la violencia antes que al pensamiento, especialmente cuando estaba furioso, y la sola presencia del trío era suficiente para hacer enfurecer a Ash. Por alguna clase de milagro, Butterfree se había contenido, pero si las cosas seguían empeorando, el entrenador podría terminar cruzando la línea y tal vez incluso trataría de matar al Jessie, James y Meowth. Si Ash empezaba a recorrer ese camino oscuro (o que el cielo no lo permitiera, tuviera éxito), sería uno del cual jamás podría regresar. Y sin importar si sus Pokémon lo seguían, y Brock ciertamente estaba seguro de que al menos algunos lo harían, él perseguiría a cada agente y cómplice del Equipo Rocket o moriría en el intento.

Brock tenía que impedir que eso sucediera. Tenía que quedarse con Ash como su confidente y conciencia para evitar que cruzara la línea. No solo por el bien de Delia, sino por el suyo propio. El criador nunca podría vivir consigo mismo si dejaba que su amigo arrojara su vida por la borda en busca de venganza.

Guardándose sus pensamientos por ahora, notó que su estofado ya estaba casi listo y llamó a los otros dos para avisarles que la cena ya estaba lista. Los tres comieron en silencio, Ash por su humor, y Misty por seguir en sus pensamientos. Esta vez, Brock no intentó hacer ninguna conversación, sintiendo que el esfuerzo sería un desperdicio y contraproducente.

Luego de coger los platos, el trio sacó sus bolsas de dormir para descansar por esa noche. Pero mientras Ash preparaba la suya, Brock le tocó el hombro. El entrenador se dio la vuelta.

\- Ash, yo también estoy aquí. Sí lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le dijo. La comisura de los labios de Ash se levantó ligeramente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que serás mi roca? – replicó. Brock trató y falló en contenerse una carcajada, cubriéndose la cara con la mano.

\- Ash, estoy tratando de hablar en serio.

\- Ya lo sé, gracias. – El entrenador sonrió ligeramente antes de moverse para entrar en su bolsa, con Pikachu enrollándose dentro para que Ash lo abrazara. Brock asintió, sintiendo que había dejado claro el mensaje, y se fue a dormir también.

* * *

El sol matutino se alzaba sobre el campamento del Equipo Rocket, despertando al trío de su sueño. Los tres salieron de sus bolsas de dormir y se estiraron un poco de los dolores en el cuerpo. Aunque todavía podían moverse bien, Jessie tuvo que usar y prestarle a James su maquillaje para cubrir las cortadas y curar los moratones. Meowth ya se había recuperado durante la noche gracias a una poción administrada y a su mayor resistencia por ser un Pokémon. A pesar de todo, el trío se esforzó por lucir lo mejor posible. No podían dar una buena primera impresión si estaban llenos de heridas.

Tras esperar la llamada la noche anterior, Giovanni los llamó personalmente para informarles que habían pasado la prueba, y que sus nuevos uniformes y subordinados les serían enviados a su locación junto con su nuevo transporte. Desafortunadamente, tuvieron que regresar a Ditto, ya que los otros agentes usaban al Pokémon transformer y no podían monopolizar un recurso tan valioso. Pero nada podría quitarles a los agentes su buen humor. Iban a ser Oficiales, a poco de haberse unido al Equipo Rocket. ¡Y serían el primer equipo en probar un rango experimental con sus propios subordinados para asistirlos, además de poder llamar a otros escuadrones para misiones más grandes! Sin mencionar el aumento en la paga que recibieron.

\- Estamos subiendo escalones en el mundo, chicos. – dijo Jessie, después de revisarse la cara tres veces en el espejo.

\- Sí. El jefe puso su fe en nosotros y lo logramos. – replicó Meowth, soñando despierto con los ojos cerrados. Entretanto, James parecía más pensativo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Meowth levantó una ceja. – ¿Piensas en algo profundo?

\- Ash. – respondió el agente masculino, volteando hacia sus compañeros. – Querrá vengarse por lo que le hicimos a su Butterfree. Se volverá más determinado que nunca a detenernos a cada paso, puedo sentirlo.

\- Ese es el precio por el éxito. Ahora tendremos ayuda extra, y siempre atesoraré esa expresión devastada en su rostro. – dijo Jessie encogiéndose de hombros. Meowth pareció tomar el comentario de James con mucha más seriedad, pero al final replicó:

\- Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Cierto. – concedió el agente masculino. Honestamente, aun si hubiera sabido que el Butterfree de Ash le había echado el ojo a la rosa, probablemente habría seguido con el plan de todos modos. El Pokémon de Isla Pinkan era demasiado valioso para dejarlo pasar, incluso aunque fuera por evitar una vendetta personal de parte de su oponente. Suspiró con resignación. – Supongo que tienes razón. Si invertimos un centavo, echemos el dólar entero. Solo tenemos que prepararnos lo mejor posible con nuestros nuevos recursos.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – lo motivó Jessie. – Hablando de eso, deberíamos prepararnos para llevar a los bobos hacia el edificio trampa en Saffron. Deberíamos atacar mientras seguimos teniendo una buena racha y llevarnos a Pikachu también.

\- Con cautela. – le recordó James.

\- Sí, por supuesto. – admitió su compañera. Por mucho que Jessie odiara admitirlo, Ash se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia difícil de ignorar en combate directo. La peor parte, su amigo criador parecía estar entrenando a sus propios Pokémon si ese Geodude pudo resistir e incluso revertir la Atadura Rompehuesos de Arbok. – "Estarán encerrados mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro escape, y nadie vendrá a salvar a Pikachu esta vez." – se aseguró a sí misma.

Claro, el entrenador tal vez podría abrirse camino para escapar, pero eso le llevaría tiempo. Más del que les llevaría a ella y a sus compañeros salir de Ciudad Saffron y marcharse con Pikachu. James ya había hecho una bolsa especial de hule para contener al molesto Pokémon Eléctrico. De repente, Meowth se levantó de golpe, parando las orejas y abriendo los ojos.

\- Aquí vienen.

Unos momentos después, el oído entrenado de Jessie captó el ruido distante de turbinas de hélice en marcha, y parecía ser más de una.

\- Parece que vienen en nuestra nueva nave. – dijo la chica.

James se enfurruñó por ser el único del equipo sin tener oído por encima del promedio, pero se consoló en el hecho de que probablemente no estaría solo en eso. El sonido de los motores de hélice pronto llegó hasta sus oídos y vieron una aeronave sobrevolando el valle para aproximarse a un claro lo bastante grande para acomodarse y aterrizar.

Era el doble de alta que su globo de aire caliente y muchas veces más grande, recubierta de metal blindado gris, la aeronave tenía dos hélices girando en cada ala, una en el centro y una en la cola, ambas sostenidas en pivotes para rotar. Había otras dos más fijadas a cada lado de la parte inferior, anterior y posterior de las alas en la mitad de la nave. La nariz de la nave tenía ventanas tenía ventanas de vidrio tintado para permitirle a quien estuviese pilotando ver sin problemas. La parte inferior sobresalía ligeramente y estaba hecha de vidrio similar a las ventanas de la cabina con escotillas de metal en el centro. Una gran puerta de metal cerca del frente con escaleras colgando marcaba la entrada y quedó a su vista mientras la aeronave descendía. Cada una de las hélices giró más y más despacio para bajar la nave hasta el suelo mientras unas plataformas de metal extendidas en varillas operaban para actuar como tren de aterrizaje. Al tocar el suelo, los motores se pararon, permitiéndole al Equipo Rocket observar con asombro su nuevo transporte.

\- ¿Esta es para nosotros…? – preguntó James quedamente. Jessie recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Deja de mirar como idiota. Tenemos deberes que cumplir, ahora ponte derecho para saludar a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Los otros dos rápidamente recogieron sus mandíbulas y se pusieron erguidos mientras las compuertas en el fondo se abrían hacia abajo con un gran crujido de metal, revelando una viga metálica corta que sobresalía desde la parte trasera de la abertura en el interior de la nave. La viga se extendió, revelando una larga rampa que se desplazó hasta tocar el suelo mientras extendía en un ángulo estrecho. Al hacerlo, la puerta cerca del frente de la nave se abrió, revelando a una soldado con largo y lacio cabello rosa con el uniforme estándar, excepto porque llevaba pantalones en vez de la falda del uniforme femenino.

\- ¡Heeeeeey! – saludó alegremente con la mano a sus nuevos superiores mientras saltaba al suelo, ignorando la escalera.

Cuatro agentes más hicieron el camino por la rampa totalmente extendida, todos ellos hombres variando en tamaño y constitución. El que iba al frente llevaba una caja bajo el brazo izquierdo y caminó hacia el trío mientras los demás se formaban detrás de él, y de inmediato los saludó.

\- ¡Agentes de soporte del Escuadrón 13, reportándose al servicio! – les dijo entregándoles el paquete. – Sus nuevos uniformes están aquí, pueden cambiarse a su conveniencia.

Jessie aceptó la caja con una sonrisa, ansiosa de ver los nuevos colores para mostrar su rango. Los uniformes de soldado modificados eran una cosa, pero los uniformes de Oficial mostraban un nuevo sentido de superioridad respecto a los agentes normales. El subordinado que habló se unió a los otros poniéndose al lado derecho de la fila mientras la piloto llegaba y se colocaba a la izquierda. Jessie le hizo un gesto a James con la cabeza antes de decirle al gato:

\- Meowth, ponlos al tanto del procedimiento estándar aquí. Vamos a cambiarnos.

Rodando los ojos, el agente felino asintió y los dos adolescentes se dieron la vuelta en una esquina para tener algo de privacidad. Al echarles una mirada a sus nuevos ayudantes, notó que la mayoría de ellos se veían bastante jóvenes, y el más fornido de todos parecía estar a finales de sus veintitantos. Ya teniendo su atención, comenzó a explicarles cómo el Escuadrón 13 pasaba sus días. Comenzó por explicarles que irían de cacería en busca de pistas sobre Pokémon raros y/o poderosos o cualquier cosa que les sirviera para ganar dinero para la organización, usualmente persiguiendo a Ash, los horarios para la comida, entrenamiento de Pokémon, los turnos para dormir y varios otros protocolos generales.

…

Jessie y James miraron los uniformes que recibieron, notando que a diferencia de sus anteriores, los modelos masculino y femenino se veían totalmente diferentes uno del otro. El masculino tenía una camiseta sin mangas azul marino con un chaleco plateado, el segundo de los cuales tenía el emblema emblasonado en el frente, dividido a la mitad por la abertura. Incluía también un cinturón con sujetadoras para hasta seis Pokébolas. Los pantalones no tenían bolsillos prácticos y claramente estaban hechos para ajustarse al cuerpo, junto con un par de muñequeras elásticas. En general estaba hecho para mostrar músculos que James no tenía.

A su vez, el uniforme femenino era mucho más conservador, con una camiseta azul marino de manga larga y una blusa de mangas cortas plateada con la letra en el frente. Un par de medias largas del mismo color de la camiseta estaban dobladas encima de una falda plateada con forma de hakama con rojo en la parte inferior, para permitir libertad de movimiento. Muy bueno para resaltar su femineidad, pero no serviría de nada en su estilo de combate.

Con los pares de zapatos cada uno a su medida, quedó claro quién de los dos tenía que recibir cuál uniforme. Los agentes miraron sus respectivos atuendos con expresiones de insatisfacción y se miraron uno al otro levantando las cejas.

…

\- Ahora, este entrenador del que les hablé, ¿dijeron que ya leyeron sobre él en nuestro archivo de misiones? – Una serie de asentimientos fue la respuesta. – Muy bien. Entonces saben que si les dimos que huyan, tomen lo que sea que hayan capturado mientras nosotros lo contenemos. Y esto será después que sepa sobre ustedes. Tenemos que esforzarnos para mantenerlos a ustedes oculto de su vista tanto tiempo como sea posible. Entre más tiempo permanezca sin saberlo, más podremos salirnos con la nuestra en sus narices con nuestros planes.

Otro asentimiento unánime resonó en respuesta, y Meowth se sintió bastante bien de recibir respeto de los nuevos agentes. Evidentemente habrían escuchado que él era igual de importante para el equipo que Jessie y James. Eso, o ya sabían que era buen amigo del Persian del jefe, y por ende de cierta manera con el mismísimo líder. Como fuera, podía trabajar con ello.

\- Perdón por hacerlos esperar. – dijo James, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia el dúo que ya regresaba.

Jessie se encontraba de pie imponente con un top sin mangas y pantalones ajustados que mostraban sus esbeltos y poderosos miembros junto con unas muñequeras que realzaban su físico, y con su cintura expuesta igual que antes. Un cinturón colgaba de su cadera y sostenía tres Pokébolas al alcance de su mano junto con un cuchillo de combate.

James se veía más elegante con su uniforme de mangas largas y un hakama dividido que le daba una apariencia más formal. También se movía con un pequeño paso guiado, dando la ilusión de estar asistiendo a una ceremonia. Meowth se sorprendió un poco ya que nunca había visto al agente pelimorado moverse con tanta gracia antes.

\- Ahora, hagamos esto rápido. – comenzó a decir Jessie. – Necesitamos llegar a Ciudad Saffron antes que el bobo y compañía lleguen allá. Cada uno de ustedes nos dará sus nombres con cada Pokémon o talento especial que posean.

La piloto de pelo rosa fue la primera en dar un paso al frente, sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo un símbolo de amor y paz junto a su sien mientras guiñaba el ojo:

\- Soy Ella, la piloto, chofer, timonel, o lo que sea que necesiten que sea detrás del volante o controles de cualquier vehículo. No tengo Pokémon, pero ya que solo me dedico a conducir, prefiero no enredarme con las batallas.

\- Me parece justo. – asintió James. – ¿Siguiente?

Ella dio un paso atrás y miró al agente a su lado, un pelirrojo con gafas, dándole una palmada en la retaguardia para que se adelantara ya que se veía nervioso. Con un pequeño gemido, el soldado, caminó hacia el frente, agarrándose a la tira de su bolsa blanca que colgaba de su hombro.

\- H-Henry… – los saludó. – Soy un m-médico, más o menos. A decir verdad no me gradué de la escuela de m-m-medicina, pero, uh, he estado aprendiendo en el cuartel general, así que puedo hacer procedimientos básicos tanto en p-personas como Pokémon. Aunque… no tengo ningún Pokémon.

\- Eso está bien. – dijo Meowth sin darle importancia. – Lo último que queremos es que nuestro médico se ponga cerca de las batallas donde pueda salir herido.

El agente pelinegro grande y fornido se quitó su gorra desde donde estaba y dio un paso al frente.

\- Me llamo Frank. Mis especialidades son la cocina y el cuidado de Pokémon. Como pueden ver, también soy muy fuerte. Mi Machoke, Cal, y yo nos la pasamos compitiendo desde nuestros días en el rancho por quién es el más fuerte. Yo siempre pierdo, pero puedo darle buena batalla.

\- Eso suena bien. – lo halagó Jessie, y luego señaló por encima de su hombro. – Allá tenemos un globo de aire caliente full equipado. ¿Crees que podrías desinflarlo y llevarlo a la nave?

\- No hay problema, señorita. – Frank se estiró los hombros mientras se preparaba para ir detrás del trío. Mientras lo había, ellos fijaron su atención en el cuarto agente, con cabello azul marino peinado por encima de un ojo. James levantó una ceja.

\- Oye, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

\- Esta es mi cara actual. – replicó en voz baja, cuyo timbre sonaba ligeramente condescendiente. El agente respiró por la nariz, como si estuviese incómodo con algo mientras se sacaba la gorra. – Pero si voy a trabajar con ustedes, será mejor mostrarles mi verdadera cara para que nadie se vaya a colar y venga diciendo "perdí mi máscara".

Dicho esto se agarró la piel debajo del mentón y dio un jalón, arrastrando el cuello con ella para revelar más piel debajo, los ojos quedaron huecos y revelaron una delgada película con lentes de contacto de color. Una vez que la máscara salió, reveló a una agente femenina con cabello blanco muy corto. Sus ojos reales eran azules, y estos miraron fijamente a los recientemente promovidos oficiales mientras se quitaba el resto del uniforme como si fuese un traje de cuerpo completo, dejándolo caer para revelar un uniforme de soldado femenino debajo. Todos se quedaron viendo con fascinación, hasta Frank, que esperaba que se desinflara el globo. Recogiendo su gorra, la agente saludó con una voz más melodiosa, pero no menos profesional.

\- Soy Charlie, especialista en disfraces, reconocimiento y agente de infiltración, y aprendiz de Petrel. Tengo un Pokémon conocido como Natu que me ayuda a escanear las memorias de mis objetivos para asumir mejor sus identidades. Mientras trabajemos juntos, voy a asumir una nueva identidad para que nadie que me vea sepa quién soy en realidad.

\- Muy impresionante. – asintió Meowth. – El jefe debe creer que podemos ponerte a muy buen uso si te incluyó para este equipo.

\- Eso me dijo. – replicó Charlie. Luego se volteó hacia el último agente, de pelo castaño cortado casi al rape y con una pequeña bolsa atada a su cinturón, que los saludó antes de presentarse.

\- Mi nombre es Burton. Tengo experiencia con tecnología de radio y exploración, y también puedo correr extremadamente rápido, lo que me ayuda mucho con lo segundo.

\- Define "extremadamente rápido". – pidió Jessie. – Este es el Equipo Rocket, después de todo. Correr muy rápido es parte de lo normal.

Burton bajó la mano y asintiendo, se alejó una corta distancia del resto. Fijando la vista en el extremo del valle que lindaba con el borde del océano, dio unos saltos sobre la punta de los pies para calentar, y lo siguiente que supo el equipo, fue que se movió como una mancha que acababa de despegar a toda velocidad, antes de recorrer la tierra a alta velocidad dejando un rastro de polvo detrás. Se deslizó al frenar una vez que llegó a su destino en cuestión de momentos, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y corrió de vuelta a donde estaban los otros. Su repentino frenazo levantó una ligera ráfaga de viento que sacudió el cabello de los oficiales. James asintió, claramente impresionado.

\- Vaya, no estabas bromeando. Eso sí es EXTREMADAMENTE rápido.

\- Me la pasé de mandadero en el cuartel general por dos años. Mensajero, repartidor, cargas de provisiones, utilicé todo eso para entrenamiento. — explicó Burton.

\- Creativo. – dijo el pelimorado. Jessie entonces dio un par de aplausos para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Ahora, vamos a ver el interior de la nave, y hablemos sobre cómo dividiremos los dormitorios.

El grupo se aventuró dentro de la nave, incluyendo a Frank, que cargaba toda la cesta del globo sobre un hombro. Les dijo que la llevaría hasta el hangar al aire que había en la parte superior antes de separarse del equipo. Jessie y James miraron alrededor, viendo una enorme sala mientras las compuertas se cerraban detrás de ellos. Había jaulas contra las cuatro paredes excepto la del frente, donde había una computadora y una máquina transportadora, y con escaleras que llevaban a las cuatro direcciones. Una grúa colgaba sobre la puerta trampa, y una camioneta blindada con una R roja en los costados se encontraba más allá de la compuerta con unos ganchos sujetándola a la plataforma redonda de metal donde estaba estacionada. Una rápida prueba de la palanca junto a la plataforma reveló que le daba la vuelta a la plataforma. Una vez que se colocó el vehículo de cara hacia la rampa, los tres agentes asintieron con satisfacción.

\- Este es un buen lugar para las reuniones. – dijo James. – Traigan una mesa, fíjenla al suelo y tendremos nuestra sala de juntas.

\- Anotado. – dijo su compañera. – Todos ustedes esperen aquí mientras nos familiarizamos con el interior. Asumo que habrán tenido ya tiempo para conocer esta nave. – Dirigiéndose a sus colegas de nuevo, sugirió algo más. – Empecemos con la retaguardia de la nave y de ahí vamos hacia el frente y arriba.

…

Los tres líderes observaron el resto de la nave mientras sus subordinados aguardaban. Pasaron al lado de Frank mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras que llevaban arriba y le informaron de las nuevas órdenes. Este asintió y bajó hacia el área de carga/futura sala de juntas.

La escalera de la retaguardia era la única que no tenía una segunda que fuera hacia arriba, ya que llevaba hacia la sala de máquinas. Parecía tener un generador eléctrico y una computadora que monitoreaba los niveles de energía, gas y agua. Meowth también notó que era un espacio bastante grande y sería bueno para ponerse a trabajar en sus inventos sin ser molestado. Ya parecía tener un proyecto especial en mente, pero no dijo nada cuando le preguntaron.

Cerca de la sala de máquinas había algunos almacenes para provisiones llenos de materia prima, y un cuarto con dos camas al dar la vuelta de la esquina. La siguiente puerta después de eso tenía una ventana instalada y un vistazo adentro reveló una cocina con una puerta similar visible en la pared opuesta. James estuvo muy feliz de examinar estas instalaciones. El frigorífico estaba lleno de comida de la que, presumiblemente, los otros agentes habrían vivido durante su viaje, tenía lavabo y estufa, lo que lo hizo sentir extasiado por tener un verdadero lugar donde cocinar.

Una evaluación rápida al resto del piso intermedio reveló más dormitorios, y que el frente de la nave no tenía más armarios para provisiones, pero tenía dos baños con todas las comodidades necesarias y una pequeña ducha en cada uno. Jessie no hizo ningún comentario, pero tanto ella como sus compañeros masculinos apreciaban tener tan fácil acceso a un baño.

El pasillo más al frente se hacía más estrecho a medida que llevaba hacia la cabina de la nave, donde cerraron la puerta antes de seguir adelante, pero no sin que James cerrara la puerta desde adentro y agarrara el manual de la silla del copiloto para estudiarlo más tarde. Ella podría ser su piloto oficial, pero nunca haría daño tener un sustituto en caso de una emergencia.

Una vez que subieron las escaleras, vieron un hangar con otra compuerta instalada en el techo. Su globo de aire caliente descansaba en unos sujetadores diseñados específicamente para él y estaba siendo re-inflado. Un helicóptero también se encontraba al otro lado de su viejo transporte, sujetado también por sus propios seguros.

\- ¡Estamos ascendiendo! – se rio Meowth felizmente.

…

Una vez que el trío regresó con sus nuevos compañeros, hablaron sobre cómo dividirían los cuartos. Había seis en total, tres en cada lado de la parte exterior de la nave mientras que las porciones internas tenían los armarios para almacenamiento, la sala de máquinas, la cocina y los baños. Jessie inmediatamente declaró que tendría su propio cuarto y se quedó con uno de los más cercanos a los baños. Nadie discutió ya que había suficientes más para repartir. James y Meowth compartieron uno de los de la retaguardia cerca de la sala de máquinas y la cocina. Ayudaba mucho que los dos se llevaran tan bien.

Ella se quedó con el otro cuarto cerca del frente ya que era la piloto y quería compartir habitación con Charlie. Intentó mostrarle algo de afecto con un abrazo, pero lo único que recibió fue un manotón en la cara y una orden de que no volviera a tocarla. Después de eso, la especialista en disfraces dijo que quería su propio cuarto ya que nadie tenía permitido ver sus disfraces y los trajes de Petrel en desarrollo a menos que fueran sus aprendices. Así que le tocó uno de los cuartos centrales.

El trío estuvo de acuerdo en que Henry debería tener su propio cuarto ya que de ese modo podría operar como bahía médica no oficial, y usar la cama extra para los pacientes. Le tocó el otro cuarto central ya que estaba cerca de la escalera al área de carga, donde los agentes normalmente abordarían, así que eso facilitaría las cosas si cargaban a un herido mientras subían. Eso dejaba el otro cuarto de la retaguardia para Burton y Frank, pero a ninguno pareció incomodarle esto. Ambos eran hombres y no les importaba compartir el espacio.

Ya todo decidido, Ella se ofreció a llevarlos cerca de Ciudad Saffron para aterrizar en las afueras. Tendrían que volar muy alto para evitar ser vistos en la ciudad, así que les advirtió que les tomaría tiempo llegar. James les preguntó a todos si ya habían desayunado por si querían que les cocinara algo, pero todos respondieron negativamente.

Ya con todos retirados, el resto de los subordinados se fueron a atender sus asuntos mientras la nave comenzaba a despegar. El ascenso fue bastante suave, así que a pesar de la presión de la gravedad, aunque no tuvieron problemas para moverse.

Meowth se fue un momento para agarrar algo del globo para su proyecto, pero mirando hacia la parte superior de la nave, sintió una oleada de nostalgia al darse cuenta que ya no tendría mucha razón para utilizarlo ahora que contaban con la nave y el helicóptero.

\- "Aun así, tal vez no tengamos que deshacernos de él." – decidió mientras registraba la cesta. Sacando sus guantes especiales, Meowth decidió agregar renovaciones al globo a su lista de cosas por hacer. – "Hmm… tal vez, con todos estos proyectos que tengo en marcha, podría tomar el trabajo de ingeniero. Construí aquel helicóptero con ayuda de Jessie y fue divertido armar las cosas." – Mirando los guantes en sus patas, agregó. – "Pero primero, algo de asistencia de cinco dedos…"

Haciendo su camino hacia la escalera lateral, Meowth dio una vuelta hacia la retaguardia de la nave y se metió en la sala de máquinas luego de hacer una parada en el cuarto de provisiones luego de pararse para conseguir algo de metal y cintas de hierro, unas tenazas ajustables, pinzas y un soldador con máscara protectora para sus ojos.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Aquí ya vemos las secuelas del capítulo anterior, mayormente en el grupo de Ash. Ya queda en evidencia qué tan devastado se sintió por lo sucedido, y se habría derrumbado por completo al tratar de hacerse el fuerte por el bien de sus Pokémon si estos no estuvieran allí para alivianarle la carga y compartirlo con él. Momentos como ese son los que dejan en evidencia quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, ¿no es así?

Por otra parte, Misty por fin entiende por lo que Ash está pasando y se da cuenta de que su actitud está totalmente injustificada. Creo que ya todos hemos pasado por etapas así, que se nos quita un peso de encima cuando nos tragamos el orgullo y dejamos de insistir en que siempre tenemos la razón, aunque usualmente necesitamos un catalizador. En el caso de Misty, ya que una derrota infligida no bastó, le tocó ver con sus propios ojos a Ash sufriendo por la pena de su Pokémon, y si bien tal vez como Brock decía podía haber querido ayudarlo más por lástima, al menos eso hace ver que no le falta empatía por los demás. Ya con esto empezará a acercarse más a ser la Misty que todos conocemos (y amamos).

Por último, ya llegaron los agentes subordinados para el trío, y no hablemos de su nueva nave (muérete de envidia, Cazadora J). Ahora solo los vemos un poco por encimita, pero créanme, tendrán sus momentos y cuando los conozcan les agradarán bastante. Complementan todavía más la dinámica del grupo, así les hagan las cosas más difíciles todavía a Ash y sus amigos.

Bien, me complace anunciar que la traducción de este fic ya está terminada. Puede que acelere un poco el paso con la publicación para ponerla al día. El próximo capítulo será un "Detrás de las escenas" (hasta ahora el último de estos) que es más una extensión de este capítulo y el anterior, ya que tendrá lugar en el rancho del Profesor Oak, desde la perspectiva de los Pokémon de Ash durante y después de los eventos con Butterfree, y veremos su reacción a lo sucedido. Y luego de eso, agárrense porque llegaremos a Ciudad Saffron para comenzar el arco de Sabrina. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, 0Pablo1, AsuraCrying00, darkdan-sama** (hoy comenzaré a trabajar en tu premio), **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, leonix644, AlenDarkStar** y **LordFalconX.** Nos veremos luego.


	29. DdlE: En el corral

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Detrás de las escenas 4:** En el corral.

* * *

El corral del Profesor Oak se encontraba detrás de su laboratorio, y ocupaba una gran cantidad de acres en Pueblo Paleta con varios ambientes artificiales hechos para acomodar diferentes Pokémon.

Los campos regulares ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio, con un pequeño lago para los Pokémon de Agua y una cantera de rocas para los Pokémon menos adaptados para ambientes herbáceos. Árboles de frutas y arbustos de bayas abundaban en el área boscosa, permitiéndoles a los Pokémon recolectar su propia comida si lo decidían o también recibir diferentes tipos de comida para Pokémon de parte de los asistentes del Profesor Oak. Y aunque eran casos raros, cualquier Pokémon que fuese estrictamente carnívoro en vez de omnívoro, recibía un sustituto especial para la carne.

En la cantera, Bulbasaur se encontraba frente a frente con Charmander, ya que el segundo le había pedido al Pokémon semilla algo de ayuda para probar una contramedida a los movimientos de polvo. Ya que Butterfree había regresado con Ash recientemente, Bulbasaur era el único otro Pokémon de Ash que conocía uno de dichos movimientos. El Pokémon de Hierba/Veneno consideraba un progreso que Charmander le hubiera pedido ayuda con su entrenamiento sin que se la ofreciera.

\- _¡Ahora!_ – señaló Bulbasaur mientras rociaba Somnífero desde la abertura en su bulbo hacia su compañero.

En respuesta, el lagarto disparó un chorro de fuego cerca de sus propios pies, formando un anillo a su alrededor antes de comenzar a arder hacia arriba formando una gran columna, incinerando el polvo que se acercara. Bulbasaur cesó su ataque, ya que seguir de esa manera sería un desperdicio de energía, y esperó a que la pared de llamas se extinguiera. Pero cuando escuchó la tierra abriéndose por detrás de él, supo que el fuego solo era una distracción.

\- _¡Jaja!_ – Charmander se rio triunfante al emerger desde el suelo. – _Con eso podré tomar a la mayoría de los oponentes con la guardia baja._

 _\- Sin duda._ – dijo el Pokémon semilla, dándose la vuelta. – _Podrías haber utilizado otro Lanzallamas para cuando tu Giro Fuego se extinga._ – En ese punto, el muro de fuego se apagó por completo, revelando un agujero en medio del anillo de tierra quemada.

\- _Sí, he estado experimentando y creo que puedo controlarlo con suficiente práctica. Hasta ahora solo estoy trabajando en cuanto tiempo puedo mantenerlo._ – explicó emocionado el Pokémon de Fuego. Asintiendo, Bulbasaur sonrió ante su entusiasmo, y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo más cuando de repente sintió algo. Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada de curiosidad.

\- _Creo que me necesitan en otra parte._

Sin más preámbulo, el Pokémon Hierba/Veneno se convirtió en luz y desapareció. Charmander ya sabía por experiencia que había sido transportado a su Pokébola en el laboratorio para ser enviado junto a Ash.

 _\- "Me pregunto qué estará pasando."_

Imaginándose que podría descubrirlo preguntándole a quien fuera que venía en lugar de su compañero de entrenamiento, Charmander se salió de su agujero y se dirigió hacia el edificio que estaba frente al corral.

Al llegar al área boscosa, se trepó a un árbol y vio a Jigglypuff flotando fuera del laboratorio. Dejándose caer de nuevo, el lagarto de fuego salió corriendo antes de perder de vista a la más reciente adición al equipo de Ash.

\- _¡Hey! ¡Chica nueva!_ – la llamó. Jigglypuff miró abajo y se desinfló para dejarse caer en el suelo después de verlo. Parecía algo deprimida, y al verla Charmander levantó una ceja. – _¿Qué te pasa? No creí que fueras del tipo que se deprimiría. Eres demasiado ruda para ese comportamiento._

\- _No lo suficiente, aparentemente._ – gruñó el Pokémon globo, pateando un poco de tierra suelta. _– Nuestro entrenador dijo que había "problemas serios" y me envió para traer a un Pokémon "con más experiencia"._

- _"Esos tres."_ – pensó el Pokémon de Fuego al darse cuenta. También entendió por qué no lo llamaron a él ya que sabía sobre todos esos Butterfrees que estaban llegando. – _"El fuego y los bichos no se mezclan bien, y mi control no es muy bueno todavía. Alguien podría terminar quemado por accidente."_ – Sacudiéndose ese tren de pensamiento, Charmander retornó su atención hacia Jigglypuff. – _Escucha, estoy seguro que no lo dijo de esa manera. Ash solo quiere mantenernos a salvo._

El Pokémon globo no se veía convencido.

 _\- Como sea._ – empezó a decir, imaginando que lo siguiente que tenía que decir ayudaría a aliviar un poco la mente de Jigglypuff por que la sustituyeran. – _Mi compañero de entrenamiento se acaba de ir. Necesito un reemplazo, si crees que estás dispuesta._

Jigglypuff pareció un poco sorprendida antes de sonreírle con confianza.

\- _Si mal no recuerdo, yo gané en nuestro último encuentro._

- _Me estaba conteniendo con el fuego la última vez._ – le informó Charmander, dejando salir un pequeño chorro de fuego mientras hablaba para demostrarlo. Ella no pareció titubear.

\- _Yo no estaría tan confiada. El aire caliente flota, así que puedo remontar el viento para escapar de tus llamas._

\- _¿Aprendiste eso en lo salvaje?_ – preguntó el Pokémon de fuego arqueando una ceja.

\- _Nah, en realidad leí sobre…_ – Jigglypuff abruptamente se cubrió la boca.

\- _¿Sabes LEER_? – le preguntó mientras el Pokémon globo parecía querer darse ella misma una patada por revelar eso. – _Eso es impresionante. –_ Luego Charmander parpadeó al entender. – _Pero espera… ¿eso no quiere decir que alguien te enseñó…?_

\- _¿Enseñarme? No._ – gruñó ella, decidiendo que no serviría de nada negarlo. – _Me quedaba escuchando y aprendí yo sola para saber más sobre las batallas. Aunque, de acuerdo, sí tuve otra dueña antes de conocer a Ash. Y no, no quiero hablar de eso._

- _Me parece justo._ – El Pokémon de Fuego se encogió de hombros. – _A mí tampoco me gusta hablar de mi antiguo dueño. No le digas a nadie de eso y yo no le diré a nadie que sabes leer._

\- _¡Basta de hablar!_ – Jigglypuff saltó hacia atrás para ponerse a buena distancia antes de comenzar. – _¡Hora de la batalla!_

Charmander sonrió mientras su flama comenzaba a arder con más fuerza de la emoción. Una buena pelea sería una buena recompensa por animar a una buena luchadora.

 **…**

Luego del combate, que Charmander logró ganar atrapando a Jigglypuff con los brazos luego de forzarla a huir hacia el suelo con sus llamas, los dos Pokémon tomaron caminos separados para continuar con su entrenamiento.

El Pokémon de tipo Fuego continuó donde se había quedado en su rutina anterior, moviéndose a practicar combate mano a mano. Peleaba contra oponentes imaginarios, practicando golpes, evasión, rodadas y contraataques. Pelear ayer contra Jigglypuff ayer con las técnicas que usó despertó su interés en ataques sorpresa potenciales, así que continuó desarrollando sus artes marciales.

Una vez que hizo esto, Charmander trabajó en sus llamas, probando sus límites para ver qué tan calientes podía hacerlas y cuánto tiempo podía mantenerlas. Luego de ver que podía mantener su Giro Fuego por unos diez minutos (cerca de un minuto y medio más que su récord anterior) y su conteo de Lanzallamas fue de quince veces en sucesión rápida, el Pokémon lagarto se fue a enrollar en la cantera de piedra para tomar una siesta.

Al despertar, notó que el sol se estaba poniendo, así que se movió hacia la última etapa del entrenamiento que había planeado. Si no salía bien, siempre podría parar por el día y no perdería mucho tiempo. Esta decisión lo llevó hacia el estanque donde encontró a Horsea y trató de persuadirlo de golpearlo con un ataque de agua.

\- _Te lo estoy diciendo, estoy bien._ – le aseguró Charmander en un tono que esperaba sonara amable. – _Solo es un poco de agua._

Horsea todavía estaba dudando, desde el borde del agua donde el Pokémon de Fuego lo encontró. El lagarto había escuchado de Kingler, que le había dicho Butterfree, que le había dicho Pikachu, que había por ahí un Sandshrew que podía soportar el agua. Así, él también quería empezar a desarrollar su propia resistencia. No con su cola, claro, todavía no iba a arriesgarse con eso. Además, el Pokémon dragón siempre parecía ser demasiado amable. En opinión de Charmander, esa actitud podría hacer que le rompieran el corazón fácilmente a menos que se fortaleciera un poco. El Pokémon de Fuego aceptó a medias internamente que lo decía por experiencia, pero de momento lo ignoró en favor de tratar de volver a convencer a Horsea. Tentacool emergió del agua, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Levantando un tentáculo para saludarlos, les dijo:

 _\- ¿Por qué no mejor lo hago yo?_

 _\- Porque quiero un ataque menos poderoso para ver cómo reacciono a él._ – le explicó. – _Horsea es…_ – Charmander hizo una breve pausa al ver que el Pokémon medusa le echaba una mirada de enojo desde detrás del otro Pokémon de Agua. – _Más cauteloso. Solo una burbuja, vamos._

 _\- Hmm…_ – Horsea dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió. – _Está bien, solo una._

Levantando la cabeza para apuntar, una burbuja solitaria flotó hacia Charmander. El lagarto sacó el pecho y esta explotó sin hacer daño alguno. Charmander gruñó.

\- _Hm, quizás sí deberíamos empezar con Pistola de A…_

Un salpicón de agua lo interrumpió al caerle en todo el frente de la cara y el cuerpo, cortesía de uno de los tentáculos de Tentacool. Esta vez, se sacudió visiblemente antes de tomar un profundo respiro y dejarla salir por sus fosas nasales. La flama de su cola empezó a arder más grande y el líquido que le chorreaba empezó a hervir, desapareciendo de su piel en pequeñas nubes de vapor.

\- _Ja… ¡esta es una ventaja que tengo sobre los tipo Tierra!_ – dijo jadeando, un poco cansado para su sorpresa. – _El agua se evapora con suficiente calor._

Tentacool dejó un tentáculo sobre su hombro, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo.

\- _Con MUCHO calor. Eso apenas fue un salpicón, imagínate si fuese un chorro concentrado, empapándote más y más mientras tratas de hacerlo hervir._ – Le dio un par de toques antes de retraer su miembro. – _Tendrás mucho trabajo por delante._

\- _¡Tentacool!_ – protestó Horsea. – _No tenías por qué ser tan dura._

 _\- No, ella tiene razón._ – dijo Charmander, forzándose a ponerse de pie. – _Ya tengo una idea del camino que me espera, y este es el primer paso. La vida es un viaje difícil, Horsea._

 _\- Además._ – agregó Tentacool en voz baja para el Pokémon dragón. – _Imagina lo que haría si estuviera solo. Tal vez lo encontraríamos desmayado en la orilla del estanque._

 _\- Ya te oí_. – replicó el Pokémon de Fuego con una ligera irritación. – _Ahora voy a volver a hacer algo de calentamiento en la cante…_

Charmander se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Bulbasaur, Jigglypuff y Kingler regresando. Si el Pokémon semilla había vuelto tan pronto, probablemente era para explicar lo que había pasado, y por la mirada sombría en su rostro, probablemente no fueran buenas noticias.

* * *

 _\- Y descubrieron que solo fue un truco._ – terminó de decir Bulbasaur. – _No estoy seguro de qué pasó después de eso, pero escuché muchos ruidos de golpes desde mi Pokébola antes de que Ash decidiera seguir adelante._

Los Pokémon reunidos tuvieron varias reacciones Jigglypuff parecía en shock por lo que había pasado, Kingler lucía como que quería haber estado allí para Ash, Charmander guardó silencio y su expresión no decía nada, y Tentacool estaba más enfocada en consolar a Horsea, que había empezado a llorar.

 _\- ¿Ash se encuentra bien?_ – preguntó el Pokémon medusa. Pero antes que Bulbasaur pudiera responder, Charmander abruptamente se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del resto.

 _\- Ya escuché suficiente._ – anunció. – _Voy a volver a entrenar._

- _¡Charmander!_ – lo regañó Horsea. – _¿Es que solo te importa el entrenamiento? ¿Qué hay de Ash?_

Por un instante, Charmander hizo arder su flama haciéndola crecer enorme, hasta que dejó de caminar, logrando ponerla bajo control.

\- _Yo no conocía muy bien a Butterfree, pero es un Pokémon de Ash tanto como nosotros. Más que eso, fue el primer Pokémon que Ash atrapó. No necesito escuchar cómo habrá tomado Ash esto, porque ya lo sé. Y ahora, si no les importa, voy a hacer algo respecto a esto en vez de ponerme a llorar por ello._

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlos por encima del hombro, con su expresión fija mientras visiblemente trataba de controlar su temperamento antes de que explotara.

- _En otras palabras, necesito ir a QUEMAR algo, y si no llego rápido a esa cantera, serán los árboles en vez de rocas,_ _¿me escucharon?_

Y con esto dicho, se fue atravesando los árboles, con la flama ocasionalmente parpadeando y ardiendo más antes de volver a su tamaño normal.

Bulbasaur suspiró al ver a Charmander marchándose, preguntándose si eso ayudaría a que estableciera su lazo con el equipo que estaba desarrollando. Horsea parecía todavía estar pasmado por la respuesta del Pokémon de Fuego. A pesar de todo, Bulbasaur continuó:

- _Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Tentacool, no, Ash no se encuentra bien. Creo que lo estará eventualmente, pero en este momento no lo está tomando nada bien._ – Se dio la vuelta para marcharse también. – _Ahora si me disculpan, ha sido un día muy agotador para mí. Me iré a descansar un poco._

 _\- Tú_. – dijo Jigglypuff de repente, señalando a Kingler. El Pokémon de pinzas echó un ruido de sorpresa antes de que ella continuara. – _Necesito volverme más fuerte, y rápido._ – El Pokémon globo bajó su cabeza. – _Entréname, por favor. Cualquier movimiento que me puedas enseñar me ayudará._

Kingler asintió y se la llevó, mientras su mirada se ponía sombría al mirar hacia el suelo. Evidentemente las cosas eran mucho más serias de lo que creía con este equipo. No solo eran batallas y glorias. Habría pérdidas, y no solo por perder batallas. Había otros en riesgo también. Las palabras de Charmander hicieron eco en su mente.

 _\- "Ash solo quiere mantenernos a salvo."_

El Pokémon globo enrolló los extremos de sus manos como puños. No podía ser una carga para los demás.

 _\- ¡Ya estamos bastante lejos!_ – le dijo a Kingler. – _¡Vamos a pelear!_

\- _De acuerdo._ – dijo Kingler dándose la vuelta. – _¿Sabes si hay algún movimiento que puedas aprender de mí?_

- _Pistola de Agua parece un buen inicio._ – dijo recordando la información de investigaciones pasadas. Una vez se robó una tarjeta con sus movimientos de un entrenador para leerla y la había memorizado para saber los movimientos que podía aprender. Aunque la forma en que leyó que tenía que aprenderlo era bastante poco dignificada, haría lo que fuera para hacerse más fuerte.

 **…**

\- _Horsea._ – dijo Tentacool suavemente, logrando captar la atención del otro Pokémon. – _Escucha, me quedaré contigo por el resto de la noche si me necesitas, pero tengo que hacer mi propio entrenamiento para llegar a mañana. Si puedo evolucionar, podré pelear en tierra con más facilidad almacenando más agua en mi cuerpo._

 _\- ¿No hay otra forma?_ – preguntó el Pokémon dragón. – _Tal vez si habláramos con sus Pokémon…_

Tentacool suspiró ligeramente antes de responderle.

 _\- Mira, sé que no te gusta pelear, y esa es tu decisión, pero esta es la mía. Hay personas y Pokémon con las cuales no se puede razonar. En el fondo, eso lo sabes tan bien como yo. A veces no hay una tercera opción; es pelear o huir. En ese entonces, tuve que huir con el resto de mi clan que decidió abandonar nuestro viejo hogar. Y esta vez, me quedaré para pelear por nuestro entrenador._

Horsea se quedó mirándola por un momento antes de marcharse. Tentacool suspiró y se hundió bajo las olas para pensar en cómo entrenar. La mejor manera era con un oponente, especialmente si ese Pokémon conocía un movimiento que tú querías aprender, pero el único Pokémon de Agua que estaba listo para pelear en el corral era Kingler.

" _Podría entrenar con otros de los Pokémon de Agua que hay por aquí."_ – pensó. – _"Quizás puedan enseñarse algo nuevo."_

 **…**

Horsea nadó hacia el centro del lago, con la mente pesándole mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _\- "El Equipo Rocket… ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan desalmado? ¿Por qué cometen esas maldades? No lo entiendo…"_

Las palabras que Tentacool le dijo hacían eco en su mente, y bajó la cabeza de frustración. Sabía perfectamente que era con mucho el Pokémon más débil de Ash ya que no quería pelear. Aunque quisiera pelear con el Equipo Rocket, probablemente no haría ninguna diferencia.

 _\- "Voy a hacer algo respecto a esto en vez de ponerme a llorar por ello."_

Retrocediendo ante ese mensaje tan despectivo, el Pokémon de Agua miró hacia el cielo, viendo como las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer mientras el sol desaparecía bajo el horizonte. Sus ideales de no-violencia entraban en conflicto con su deseo de ayudar. Horsea deseaba haber nacido con el poder para curar para así poder ayudar sin lastimar a nadie.

- _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ – se preguntó. Contemplando el agua, notó el pañuelo floral que Ash le había regalado y lo frotó con el borde de su boca. – _"Como uno de los Pokémon de Ash, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?"_

 **…**

Sin que Charmander lo supiera, un par de ojos observaba su viaje desde el estanque hasta la cantera, manteniendo su distancia ya que no quería ser visto. Por como el Pokémon de Fuego había dejado sus marcas de pisadas en la hierba seca y la flama de su cola se agrandaba por momentos, lo último que querría era darle un objetivo al cuál dirigir esa rabia.

Una vez que llegó hasta la cantera, Charmander no perdió tiempo en disparar una ráfaga de fuego que empezó a circundar y a formar una enorme pared masiva de llamas alrededor del área donde se encontraba. El calor era tan intenso que el observador tuvo que retroceder mientras el despliegue encendía la noche. La luz también lo cegó, así que tuvo que ponerse sus gafas de sol para ver mejor. Por suerte para él, el Profesor Oak le había dejado conservarlas.

El suelo rocoso y las piedras empezaron a hervir mientras se secaban por el intenso calor, y el lagarto de fuego escupía Lanzallamas a cada superficie que hubiera a su alrededor, haciendo que los parches de roca quedaran al rojo vivo por un momento durante la exposición directa. Al detenerse, empezaban a volver a la normalidad, pero luego empezó a desquitar su rabia con las rocas, tratando de cortarlas con Cuchillada y luego golpearlas a puño limpio cuando no le resultó efectivo atacarlas a cuchillazos.

Durante todo su despliegue agresivo, Charmander rugía de furia, aparentemente descargando sus frustraciones. Aunque no pudiera entenderlo, el observador imaginó que no sería nada bueno. Se preguntaba si lo habrían mencionado a él o quizás si le habría pasado algo al entrenador actual de Charmander. Aun así, nunca había visto tanta rabia en el Pokémon de Fuego antes. Charmander siempre había tratado de mantenerse positivo antes.

\- Eso era antes… – masculló, confiado en que su Pokémon no lo escucharía entre sus gritos de rabia. En retrospectiva, siempre era Charmander el que le ayudaba a permanecer positivo después de una derrota. Solía tener fe, hasta que la perdió. – Charmander…

\- ¿Espiando a Charmander otra vez?

Casi yéndose para atrás violentamente de la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta, levantándose las gafas para ver al Profesor Oak mirando el infierno en la cantera. Las llamas iluminaron la cara del hombre mientras este se cubría los ojos con una mano para poder ver. Todavía tratando de mantener su voz baja, se agarró el pecho y gritó a medias.

\- ¡Por todos los demonios, anciano, casi me da un ataque cardíaco!

\- Lenguaje. – lo regañó quedamente el profesor sin quitarle de encima los ojos a las llamas. – Vine a ver por qué había tanto alboroto, pero parece que tendré que investigar por otra fuente. No hay forma de pasar por ese Giro Fuego. Charmander siempre ha sido muy violento durante su entrenamiento, pero esto va más allá de eso. Creo que es hora de que llame a Ash y tenga una charla con él respecto a su viaje. – Luego volteó hacia él con las manos detrás de la espalda. – Y tú vendrás conmigo mañana. Con una visita a Delia podré conseguir su número, pero es mejor que no haga esa mi única razón. Algo de té y una charla vendrían bien también. Mientras Charmander no esté haciéndole daño a ningún Pokémon, eventualmente se cansará.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que ir? Ya sabe que no le caigo bien exactamente.

\- Todavía no confío en ti para que te quedes a solas por mucho tiempo. – le recordó Oak. – Si quieres volver a tener mi confianza, tendrás que ganártela, Damian.

Dejando salir un suspiro, el adolescente se echó las manos a los bolsillos y lo siguió, pues no estaba realmente en posición para quejarse. El profesor había venido cuando lo llamó, abogó por él diciendo que lo haría mejorar para que le dieran otra oportunidad, y logró sacarlo solo con una suspensión en lugar de que le revocaran totalmente su licencia, decidiendo tomar responsabilidad por él durante su período de prueba.

Recordaba todavía ese duro sermón que le dieron (dos veces para que se lo grabara bien) sobre las acciones que lo llevaron a terminar encarcelado y casi perder su licencia. Aunque el Profesor Oak estaba dispuesto a creer que él CREÍA que un agente Rocket realmente le había robado sus Pokémon, le dijo también que eso no era excusa para tratarlos como lo hizo.

Damian no tendría permitido tener ningún Pokémon mientras durara su sentencia, y ni siquiera le permitían tampoco manejar a los Pokémon en el corral del Profesor Oak, solo supervisarlos y llevar un registro de las plantas y árboles de frutas. Aunque lo habían acogido y puesto a trabajar, le habían dicho que "pensara en lo que había hecho". Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que llegó a Pueblo Paleta, y seguía sin entender lo que el Profesor quería decir con eso. Lo único que sabía era que se suponía que significara algo, y Oak no quería decirle qué.

Una ligera sospecha le dijo que tal vez tendría algo mientras observaba a Charmander, así que decidió que continuaría haciéndolo más tarde. Como fuera, estaba suspendido de entrenar Pokémon durante diez años, así que tenía tiempo de descubrirlo. Y aunque no le gustara el trabajo, seguía haciéndolo. Damian le debía mucho a ese anciano, y su desaprobación le dolía más que la de sus padres.

* * *

Adentro de la barrera de fuego, Charmander siguió golpeando la roca, a pesar de que sus nudillos empezaban a amoratarse, e hizo acopio de fuerzas para un golpe más antes de que su mano se inundara con un nuevo poder y la roca se partiera en pedazos, reducida a pequeños peñascos. Mientras los fragmentos caían, el Pokémon de Fuego jadeaba y miró su mano sangrante, concentrándose de nuevo para ver como un brillo volvía a cubrirla. Probándola, destruyó uno de los pedazos más pequeños de la roca.

Se sintió muy bien, incluso mejor que soltando sus llamas. Se imaginó a sí mismo derrotando a todos y cada uno de los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket, junto con los mismos agentes mientras seguía destrozando más rocas y eventualmente se volvía hacia las principales para usar como objetos en los cuales descargar su furia.

Su furia no se enfrió en lo más mínimo, de hecho parecía arder más y más, hirviéndole desde el pecho. El Pokémon de Fuego sentía pena por lo que le pasó a Butterfree, pero como dijo, no conocía al Pokémon Insecto tan bien. Lo que lo tenía furioso era el efecto que tendría sobre Ash.

Charmander sabía que a Ash le importaban mucho todos y cada uno de sus Pokémon. Un corazón destrozado infligido a uno de ellos lo destrozaría a él, haría que ya nunca pudiera volver a ser el mismo.

\- "Igual que el último." – le susurró una voz cínica en su cabeza. Silenciándola de furia, Charmander continuó golpeando con sus puños las rocas que lo rodeaban.

\- _¡No! ¡Ash es diferente! ¡Él es más fuerte que… que Damian! ¡Sobrevivirá a esto! ¡Yo me aseguraré de ello!_ – Dándose cuenta que los otros Pokémon en el equipo probablemente estarían consolando a Ash en ese momento agregó. – _Todos nos aseguraremos de ello. ¡Y esos tres van a pagar por esto!_

Su furia se puso tan violenta que no se dio cuenta que el brillo de sus puños se había quedado opacado por el destello de luz blanca que rodeó su cuerpo. El Pokémon de Ash continuó haciendo pedazos todo el terreno a su alrededor y no se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se habían vuelto más largos y habían cambiado de naranja a rojo mientras hacía pedazos una roca con una nueva energía que lo recorría desde adentro.

Cuando finalmente se pudo ver a sí mismo, solo sintió más emoción al pensar en el nuevo poder que tenía a su disposición ahora para derrotar mejor al Equipo Rocket: más fuerza para combatir y más calor para sus llamas. El Giro Fuego que rodeaba el área de la cantera no se extinguiría por más de una hora después de eso.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y ahora sí, con esto concluye oficialmente este mini-arco posterior a los sucesos de Butterfree. Creo que es un interesante cambio de perspectiva, y además es distinto a los otros capítulos donde se enfocan más en el Equipo Rocket. Aquí mayormente lo vemos desde la perspectiva de los Pokémon de Ash, especialmente Charmander.

Como ven, aunque fue un capítulo relativamente ligero, incluso considerando las reacciones de algunos de los Pokémon a lo que ocurrió y cómo les afectó que su entrenador estuviese sufriendo por la pena de Butterfree, al final ocurre un suceso importante: otra evolución tempranera. Nuestro ahora Charmeleon por fin tiene su deseo, pero en este caso evolucionó porque quiere ser más fuerte por su entrenador, para ayudarlo y que no vuelvan a lastimarlo de esa manera, no por orgullo, así que no se pondrá desobediente con Ash. Y también, les dije que no veríamos lo último de Damian. ¿Díganme si no es justicia poética que termine haciendo servicio comunitario con el Profesor Oak? Tal vez eso le enseñe a comportarse y a dejar de ser un patán imbécil.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, AlenDarkStar, leonix644, BRANDON369, MasterAlex1201, LordFalconX, Soul Of Demon** y **darkdan-sama** **.** En el próximo capítulo iniciará el arco de Sabrina, que igual que en el anime serán tres capítulos completos. No spoilearé muchos detalles, solo diré que no habrá medalla regalada y que aunque haya referencias al canon, el desarrollo será muy, muy diferente. Y también, anuncio que ya se posteó el siguiente capítulo, pero ya que quedan varios hasta llegar a ese, iré traduciéndolo con calma. Hasta entonces.


	30. Más extraña que la ficción

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 26:** Más extraña que la ficción.

* * *

Ash, Brock y Misty seguían avanzando a través del bosque. Habían viajado por varias horas, deteniéndose solo una vez para almorzar y haciendo solo paradas breves para descansar. Las copas de los árboles eran muy densas, prácticamente bloqueando el suelo y dejando solo algunos parches de luz solar que apenas iluminaban el camino.

A pesar de todo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta continuó delante del grupo sin guiarse por otra cosa que su instinto y su bastón para chequear las trampas, esperando que eventualmente llegaran a su destino. Había traído a Jigglypuff y Bulbasaur de vuelta esa misma mañana, cambiando a Rattata por el segundo.

Habían encontrado algunos pocos Pokémon en el bosque, mayormente los típicos como Pidgey, Pidgeotto y Rattata, aunque también había uno que otro Oddish. Pero en una ocasión durante un descanso, Ash había salido a dar una caminata ya que no estaba realmente cansado. Mientras veía a los Pokémon usuales, vio a otro de tipo Hierba entre ellos. Tenía un cuerpo delgado como una ramita y una cabeza amarilla en forma de foco con unos pequeños ojos amarillos. Ash lo identificó desde detrás de un árbol que él y Pikachu usaron para cubrirse con su Pokédex.

 **\- BELLSPROUT, EL POKÉMON FLOR. ATRAPA PEQUEÑOS INSECTOS CON SUS LIANAS PARA SU DIETA Y ABSORBE LA HUMEDAD QUE NECESITA DEL SUELO CON LAS RAÍCES DE SUS PIES.**

Brevemente consideró la posibilidad de capturarlo, debatiéndose si necesitaría otro tipo Hierba con Bulbasaur en el equipo. De nuevo, su cuerpo delgado estaba hecho para un estilo de combate totalmente diferente al del Pokémon semilla.

\- "Mucho más delgado, bueno para esquivar, y está parado en vez de a cuatro patas." – analizó. – "Bulbasaur siempre ha sido bueno para mis necesidades de Pokémon tipo Hierba, pero tal vez debería tener alguno de reserva por si acaso. No quiero tener que depender de él solamente para esas cosas."

Con eso en mente, utilizó a Dexter para enviar a Squirtle y hacer espacio para un nuevo compañero. A Ash le gustaba hacerse algo de tiempo personal con sus nuevos Pokémon. Luego de eso, el entrenador se alejó del árbol, asustando a varios de los Oddishs y Pidgeys que andaban por ahí. Bellsprout se volteó a él con una expresión confusa.

\- Hola. – lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Era algo difícil con su humor después de lo de ayer, pero se esforzó de todos modos. – Soy Ash, un entrenador Pokémon. Te vi por aquí, y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme en mi viaje.

Bellsprout ladeó la cabeza, acción que causó que su cuerpo delgado se doblara ligeramente mientras veía al muchacho. Tras una breve pausa sin respuesta, Ash le preguntó:

\- ¿Por casualidad quieres pelear primero? – Otra vez, su única respuesta fue una mirada fija. – Tómate tu tiempo, supongo. – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros para ponerse más cómodo, dejando su bastón en el suelo y dejando que Pikachu se moviera desde su hombro a su regazo. Con una pequeña sonrisa por la acción, Ash le acarició la cabeza a su inicial, haciendo que se le alivianara el corazón, mientras Pikachu cerraba los ojos con una expresión similar de afecto.

El silencio continuó por unos diez minutos, con Ash mirando a Bellsprout a cada tanto para encontrárselo mirándolo de vuelta. Ya le había hecho su oferta, y si el Pokémon flor quería aceptar, se lo haría saber. Bellsprout claramente estaba considerándolo, de lo contrario, simplemente se iría.

Cerrando los ojos en ese punto, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pensó en lo que le podría enseñar a su equipo actual de momento. Pidgeot estaba fuera de comisión por haber recibido aquel Viento Afilado, y de no ser por eso lo habría enviado a buscar Ciudad Saffron y que los guiara hasta allá. Jigglypuff podría aprender Descanso, ese sería un buen movimiento para curación rápida. Mega Drenado seguía en proceso para Bulbasaur hasta donde sabía. ¿Qué seguiría después?

Sacando su Pokédex para encontrar un movimiento apropiado para enseñar, mientras seguía acariciando a Pikachu, vio uno de los siguientes movimientos de la lista, justo después de Mega Drenado.

\- "Rayo Solar… eso suena poderoso. ¿Estará Bulbasaur listo? Pikachu ya dominó Trueno. Si están a nivel de fuerza similar, debería poder empezar a aprenderlo… tendré que ver la descripción después para ver si me da alguna pista."

Con eso decidido, cerró su Pokédex y continuó esperando con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía bastante pacífico, los sonidos del bosque que lo rodeaban.

Un ligero rechinido interrumpió el silencio y Ash se dio la vuelta para ver un Zubat volando hacia él. Era el de Brock a menos que alguno salvaje hubiese volado todo el camino hasta acá, lejos de cualquier cueva o montaña.

\- ¿Oh, ya es hora de irnos? – le preguntó. El murciélago asintió y esperó para llevarlo de regreso.

Ash recogió su bastón, poniéndose de pie mientras Pikachu se montaba en su hombro, mirando a Bellsprout to para encontrar que el Pokémon ya no estaba más en el suelo. Una mirada rápida del entrenador y su Pokémon reveló que la planta ahora estaba subido en la mochila de Ash, justo detrás de su cabeza. El chico arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros después de todo? – le preguntó. Hubo una breve pausa antes que el Pokémon flor asintiera con la cabeza. Mientras el entrenador hacía lo mismo y empezaba a seguir a Zubat, Pikachu lo miró también.

\- _¿Qué fue toda esa espera?_ – le preguntó.

- _… Juzgando_. – fue la respuesta de Bellsprout con una sola palabra.

* * *

Una vez que Ash se reunió con sus compañeros, les presentó a Bellsprout. El Pokémon guardó silencio mientras veía a Brock y a Misty. Ahora iba caminando junto al trío y a Pikachu por petición suya, específicamente por haber negado con la cabeza cuando Ash sostuvo una Pokébola para atraparlo. A pesar de todo, todavía los estaba siguiendo.

Mientras los parches de luz comenzaban a moverse hacia el este indicando que el sol comenzaba a bajar hacia el oeste, un sonido de repique detuvo su caminata por la sorpresa. Al acordarse de su PokéGear, Ash lo miró para ver que desplegaba un teléfono y la palabra "Mamá" en la pantalla.

\- Uh, esperen un minuto, tengo que contestar. – se excusó con los otros, alejándose con Pikachu todavía sobre su hombro.

Bellsprout también lo siguió, pero Ash no hizo ningún comentario. No había podido tener oportunidad de hablarle de su situación, así que tal vez escucharía lo suficiente con la llamada. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, presionó el botón verde del PokéGear junto con el botón negro en el costado para ponerlo en altavoz y no tener que quitárselo de la muñeca.

\- Hola, mamá. – la saludó. – Justo a tiempo, ya tenía planeado llamarte pronto para hablar.

\- Hola, Ash. – replicó Delia. – Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que esperar. El Profesor Oak vino hoy para hablarme de una sesión de entrenamiento particularmente agresiva que tuvo Charmander anoche. Quería saber si pasó algo. Le dije que no era mi decisión, así que te estoy llamando.

Dejando de lado su preocupación por Charmander por un momento, Ash preguntó:

\- ¿Está allí entonces?

\- Sí, ¿quieres hablar con él? – preguntó Delia. El entrenador suspiró.

\- Supongo que no iba a poder ocultárselo para siempre. Pásamelo.

Hubo un ligero ruido de estática mientras el teléfono de la casa aparentemente pasaba a otra mano, y entonces la voz del Profesor Oak sonó por el PokéGear:

\- ¿Ash, eres tú?

\- Sí, Profesor.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos? – le preguntó. – Nada parecía estar fuera de lo ordinario hasta anoche. Atrapaste una buena variedad de Pokémon, aunque pocos en cantidad, así que creí que habías continuado tu viaje sin ningún incidente.

\- No tuve oportunidad de decírselo cuando estaba por ahí. – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sea como sea, ¿te importaría explicarme exactamente qué causó que Charmander destrozara una sección de la cantera del corral con fuego y redujera todas las rocas en el área a pedazos?

\- Cielos. – comentó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta mientras Pikachu se veía igualmente sorprendido y algo impresionado. – Está bien, quizás tuvo que ver con lo que pasó ayer, pero para que pueda entenderlo, tendré que explicárselo desde el principio.

Comenzó a relatar sus experiencias desde la llamada que le hizo al Profesor Oak en Ciudad Viridian, limitándose a los eventos más importantes por cuestión de tiempo. Le echó una mirada a Bellsprout para medir su reacción a las noticias. Parecía estar poniendo atención tras la mención del Equipo Rocket, pero el Pokémon flor no dio indicio de reacción alguna.

Mientras Ash comenzaba a llegar a sus experiencias más recientes, después del Tentacruel gigante, que sorprendió enormemente al Profesor Oak, pidió que le pusieran la llamada en altavoz para que su mamá pudiera oírlo también. Explicó de su encuentro con Gastly en el Pico de la Doncella, omitiendo la posesión y diciendo que logró demorar al fantasma hasta el amanecer, haciendo que desapareciera por otro año. Saltándose el entrenamiento después de ese pueblo, mencionó a Jigglypuff y llegó hasta lo de ayer.

\- Ayer fue… una pérdida personal. – le explicó. – Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, pero envié a Bulbasaur anoche para que le contara a los demás. Si hubo algún motivo, Charmander probablemente se puso furioso por eso. Nunca escuché que tuviera reacciones tan explosivas, quizás tendré que hablar con él al respecto. – Hubo silencio al otro lado del teléfono por un rato antes que Ash preguntara. – ¿Sigue ahí?

\- Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía en lugar de tomar asuntos en tus propias manos contra criminales peligrosos?

\- Si la policía pudiera hacer algo, ¿no cree que ya los habrían atrapado a estas alturas? – espetó el entrenador. – Dudo que yo sea el único al que hayan conocido o atacado. Para ser justos, pensé en hacerlo un par de veces, pero siempre salen huyendo cuando ven venir a las autoridades. Lo último que quiero es una reputación de hacer llamadas falsas a las estaciones de policía, además, la mayoría de sus ataques son lejos de ciudades o de lugares donde hay presencia policíaca. – Luego de esto suspiró. – No es que me guste más que a usted, Profesor, pero si no peleo, perderé a mi Pikachu. Y en este punto, probablemente no se detendrían ahí. Si se pudieran salir con la suya, me robarían hasta el último Pokémon que tengo, independientemente de si obedecieran a cualquier agente Rocket que los atrapara. Me odian, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Y antes de que me diga que podría haberlo evitado al no meterme en su camino en Ciudad Viridian, ¿en serio esperaba que me quedara a un lado sin hacer nada mientras robaban un Centro Pokémon?

Un suspiro volvió a sonar por el altavoz antes que Oak le respondiera.

\- Supongo que no. Aun así, el que te estés poniendo en constante peligro no es un estilo de vida muy saludable. En cuanto tengas tus ocho medallas, quiero que vuelvas a Pueblo Paleta mientras aguardamos el campeonato regional. Si tienes que entrenar, lo harás donde haya un ambiente seguro y lejos de todo esto.

\- Está bien, de todos modos planeaba volver a casa. – replicó Ash. – Quedarme en un solo lugar es mejor para el entrenamiento, ¿y dónde más podría quedarme?

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Ash, no puedo esperar. – intervino Delia. El chico sonrió al oír su voz emocionada.

\- Yo tampoco, mamá.

\- Está bien, no iba a decirte esto ya que creí que sería innecesario, pero hay una función más del Pokédex que la mayoría no conoce. – dijo el Profesor Oak. Ash parpadeó y sacando a Dexter, abrió el dispositivo para ver los botones.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Ves el botón amarillo en la esquina inferior derecha del lado derecho? – dijo Oak.

\- Sí. – El entrenador estuvo a punto de ponerle el dedo encima al susodicho botón al verlo.

\- No lo toques. – dijo Oak. Ash retiró el dedo preocupado de que activase algo malo. Oak se aclaró la garganta. – Ahora, esa es una función de llamada de emergencia que opera para anular el límite de seis Pokémon impuesto a los entrenadores. Una vez presionado, llama a todos los Pokémon que el entrenador tiene bajo su mando para lidiar con lo que se asume sea una emergencia. – Su tono se volvió más estricto. – Solo es temporal y no, repito, no se debe utilizar a la ligera. Fuera de las responsabilidades, solo se puede usar tres veces al mes. Y no, no se acumulan con el tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto dura? – preguntó Ash, ya pensando en cómo podría utilizarlo en situaciones críticas contra el Equipo Rocket, como un ataque masivo de agentes como el St. Anne si sus seis Pokémon no fuesen suficientes para lidiar con los otros entrenadores que estuvieran siendo atacados.

\- Treinta minutos. En la práctica, eso debería ser más que suficiente para lidiar con una emergencia, como un enjambre de Pokémon agresivos. Si quieres enviar de vuelta a tus Pokémon antes, vuelve a presionar el botón amarillo y serán transportados de vuelta a mi laboratorio, y los seis que tenías al hacer la llamada se quedarán contigo. Te lo advierto, retornarlos antes no te ahorra un uso.

\- Gracias, Profesor Oak. – dijo el entrenador. – Esto me ayudará mucho si me meto en problemas.

\- Preferiría que te quedes fuera de los problemas, pero ya que estás empeñado en hacer lo correcto antes que lo que es fácil solo puedo prepararte lo mejor posible. – replicó el profesor.

\- Como dije, no es que me guste más que a usted. – gruñó Ash. – Pero esto tengo que hacerlo. Ellos son una amenaza no solo para mí, y yo soy la razón de que se hayan vuelto tan fuertes.

\- No deberías culparte tanto. – lo regañó gentilmente Oak.

\- ¿Puede pasarme otra vez a mi mamá? – pidió Ash. Otra vez sonó estática mientras pasaban el teléfono, y Delia volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te iba a contar lo que pasó, pero esta discusión fue algo agotadora. ¿Puedo decírtelo mañana? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto. – Ash prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa de su madre. – Te quiero, Ash.

\- También te quiero, mamá. – replicó con una sonrisa. – Adiós.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta colgó después de eso con un suspiro. Al ver de nuevo a Bellsprout abajo, levantó una ceja.

\- Mira, no te culparé si decides marcharte. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para entrenarte y cuidarte, pero viajar conmigo no será exactamente muy seguro. – le dijo. Bellsprout negó con la cabeza y se quedó dónde estaba. Ash comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia donde estaban Misty y Brock, con su más reciente Pokémon muy cerca de él. – De acuerdo, si estás tan seguro.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que nos perdimos tanto si todo lo que hicimos fue caminar en línea recta? – se quejó Misty con incredulidad.

\- No hay marcas de tierra en este bosque. – explicó Brock. – Y es muy fácil dar vueltas en círculos cuando los árboles se ven tan similares unos a otros.

El cielo arriba de ellos ya estaba oscuro, pues la noche les había caído no hacía mucho. Bellsprout descansaba sobre la mochila de Ash con su cuerpo delgado apoyado contra la cabeza del entrenador mientras se sujetaba de su gorra con las hojas. Aunque el Pokémon flor era decentemente alto, casi el doble de lo que era Pikachu, era increíblemente ligero.

\- Ya está oscureciendo… – notó Ash. Sacando su Pokédex, decidió enviarle un Pokémon al Profesor Oak para traer a Charmander y que les ayudara a alumbrar el camino con su flama. Además, no se le había olvidado lo que le dijeron, y todavía quería hablar con el Pokémon de Fuego sobre lo que pasó. Ese tipo de rabia dirigida al objetivo equivocado podría terminar con alguien seriamente lastimado.

Pero al elegir a Bulbasaur para cambiarlo, los ojos se le ensancharon al ver que había un nuevo Pokémon al que no reconocía en la lista de los que estaban listos para ser enviados. Charmander tampoco aparecía por ninguna parte. El entrenador le mostró a Pikachu su Pokédex y señaló al nuevo.

\- Oye, Pikachu, ¿crees que él…? – Una sola mirada a la pantalla y Pikachu asintió confirmándolo. – Cielos, cómo me habría gustado verlo. – gruñó ligeramente antes de mover su hombro libre. – Oh bueno. Vamos a traerlo de todos modos.

Al hacer el intercambio, Ash atrapó la Pokébola recién llegada antes de lanzarla al aire con un movimiento despreocupado, y al abrirse, el Pokémon adentro se materializó frente a él.

Dicho Pokémon claramente se veía similar a Charmander, poseyendo también una flama ardiendo en la cola, solo que con escamas rojas en vez de naranjas y bastante más alto. Aunque el Pokémon de Fuego antes pasaba de un poco más allá de la rodilla de Ash, ahora le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Sus brazos y piernas se habían vuelto más largos con músculos delgados pero tonificados y unas garras más largas y filosas que las redondeadas de su pre-evolución. El mismo cambio era evidente en la cabeza, con la cara más esculpida y angular con un cuello más delgado y ligeramente más largo. Una especie de cuerno sobresalía de detrás de la coronilla y sus ojos se veían menos reptilianos, con esclerótica blanca visible rodeando unos iris azul oscuro en vez de ser azul y negro.

 **\- CHARMELEON, EL POKÉMON EN LLAMAS. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE CHARMANDER. POSEE GARRAS MUY AFILADAS Y SU COLA ES EXCEPCIONALMENTE FUERTE.**

Charmeleon levantó la mirada hacia Ash y le dio una ligera sonrisa emanando un sentido palpable de orgullo. El entrenador sintió a Bellsprout ponerse rígido contra su cabeza, y no pudo evitar mirar a pesar de que no podía ver al Pokémon flor por la visera de su gorra.

\- No te preocupes, Charmeleon es un amigo. No te lastimará. – le dijo el Pokémon en llamas mientras miraba al recién llegado con algo de interés, pero le prestó poca atención cuando el muchacho empezó a hablar, guardándose a Dexter en el bolsillo. – Ahora, como podrás ver, estamos algo perdidos en este bosque, así que necesito que nos ilumines el camino para que no nos confundamos más por no ver hacia dónde vamos.

Charmeleon miró a su alrededor, viendo que la flama de su cola ya había iluminado el área a su alrededor unos pocos metros. Al confirmarlo, miró a Ash y asintió. Aunque no se imaginaba que su primera tarea como Pokémon evolucionado iba a ser algo así, al menos le dio algo de satisfacción el saber que era algo que solo él podría hacer para el equipo. Dándose la vuelta, sostuvo su cola en la mano hacia el frente y los guio, con el trío de entrenadores siguiéndolo de cerca. Aparentemente, un momento después lo llamaron desde atrás cuando una ligera niebla empezó a aparecer.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir nosotros al frente con Charmeleon en el centro? – preguntó Misty.

\- No es que sepamos mejor qué él cuál es la dirección correcta. – dijo Ash descartando la idea rápidamente. – Al menos así no estamos vagando en la oscuridad o no vamos a tropezarnos.

Una risa alegre resonó por los árboles, causando que el grupo se parara en seco al ver a una niña pequeña con un vestido blanco con listones rosas y un sombrero de sol a juego, rebotando una pelota a poca distancia de ellas. Una cabellera verde oscuro le caía por la espalda, con dos mechones colgándole frente al pecho, y sus ojos estaban ocultos por el ala de su sombrero.

 _\- Una niña._ – dijo Charmeleon. – _Entonces no podemos estar muy lejos de la ciudad, o tal vez ella sepa dónde está. A menos que esté tan perdida como nosotros._

\- Como sea, deberíamos acercarnos. – dijo Pikachu. Ash dio un paso al frente para hablarle.

\- Uh, hola. ¿Vives por aquí? – le preguntó. La niña atrapó su pelota entre las manos con otra risita y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Deberíamos seguirla? – sugirió Brock. – Tal vez su familia sepa dónde estamos si son locales.

Charmeleon asintió estando de acuerdo y los encabezó en un ligero trote para no perder a la niña de vista, teniendo cuidado de la vegetación para evitar prenderla en llamas. Gracias a que sus piernas eran más largas podía dar pasos más largos e ir más rápido a pesar de su aumento de tamaño.

Riéndose de sus perseguidores, la niña continuó su huida antes de desaparecer entre la niebla y las sombreas del bosque. Charmeleon siguió corriendo, esperando encontrarla de nuevo, pero entonces la niebla se dispersó, revelando un barranco. Los ojos se le ensancharon y trató de detenerse, pero ese último paso lo llevó al borde, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Ash fue el siguiente en llegar al borde y empezó a hacer malabares con la Pokébola para recuperar a Charmeleon, pero entonces sintió que algo de peso ligero se le montaba y le apretaba del hombro. Al mirar a su lado, vio dos látigos verdes saliendo de las hojas de Bellsprout y estirándose hacia abajo para sujetar a Charmeleon, con cuidado de evitar la flama de su cola. Sintiendo el jalón en el hombro, se dio cuenta que las raíces de Bellsprout se habían extendido para agarrarse de toda la parte superior de su brazo para afianzarse menor. Doblando el cuerpo hacia atrás, retrajo al Pokémon en llamas, y lo colocó a salvo en el suelo junto a su entrenador. El Pokémon de Fuego respiró pesadamente al sentarse en el suelo con la cola en el regazo.

 _\- Gracias… –_ le dijo. Bellsprout simplemente asintió en respuesta mientras Ash revisaba a Charmeleon.

\- Eso estuvo cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasó con esa niña? – preguntó Misty.

\- Debe haberse ido a Ciudad Saffron. – dijo Brock señalando hacia el frente.

El resto del grupo miró y vieron que efectivamente habían llegado a su destino. Ciudad Saffron se alzaba masiva con varios edificios altos, todos con las luces encendidas e iluminando la noche, como haciéndole frente a la oscuridad del bosque. Tras asegurarse de que Charmeleon estaba bien, Ash lo retornó y se puso de pie.

\- El Gimnasio Saffron. Hoy ya es muy tarde para un desafío, pero mañana salgo para allá a primera hora.

* * *

Bellsprout se encontraba de vuelta en la mochila de Ash, esta vez de cara hacia atrás y sentado mientras se apoyaba contra la cabeza del muchacho mientras pensaba un poco. El grupo hacía su descenso por el risco que llevaba hacia Ciudad Saffron por un sendero sinuoso, lo que le daba bastante tiempo.

No parecía haber muchas desventajas de quedarse con este en particular. El muchacho era amable y paciente, al menos con sus Pokémon por lo que había podido ver. Sentía ira como todos los demás, pero siempre la dirigía hacia aquellos que lo lastimaban. Y lo esperó con calma todo el tiempo que Bellsprout lo estuvo observando hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

La mayoría hubiesen atacado. Varios de los que conoció lo hicieron, pero ninguno pudo capturarlo, y se dieron por vencidos al darse cuenta que no podían. Bellsprout se había prometido, después de todo, que no volvería a dejarse capturar nunca más. Se había llevado su Pokébola cuando los demás habían destruido las suyas y no quisieron mirar atrás.

Pero este muchacho… era interesante. Lo primero, le preguntó a Bellsprout si quería unirse a él. Eso lo dejó totalmente desorientado, aunque no lo demostró por fuera. Lo segundo, cuando no le respondió, lo esperó en vez de atacarlo o marcharse.

Bellsprout no estaba seguro del por qué, pero cuando el chico estuvo a punto de irse, sintió que se estaría perdiendo de una gran oportunidad. Aun así, no estaba listo para decir que sí sin reunir más información sobre el extraño entrenador. Averiguar sobre Charmeleon fue una sorpresa mayor y por poco le voló la tapadera. Nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver el Pokémon de Fuego. Podía ver que era el mismo. Charmeleon se llevaba a sí mismo como lo hacía antes, con admiración por el entrenador, pero con orgullo en sí mismo. El Pokémon flor de hecho se sentía feliz de ver que había encontrado a alguien nuevo. Él no creía que se mereciera el tratamiento que recibió de Damian luego del día que fueron derrotados.

 _\- "Supongo que sí puede haber buenos entrenadores…"_

Era diferente de aquel chico del "Equipo Rocket" que lo liberó de su antiguo entrenador. A pesar de su nueva libertad, estaba plenamente consciente de que el adolescente sonriente aquella noche había asaltado a Damian sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Aunque pudiera decirse que se lo merecía, eso no cambiaba los hechos, y Bellsprout no quería cometer semejantes fechorías, ni siquiera por gratitud. Algo de comida y una oportunidad de estirar sus raíces lo habían energizado lo suficiente para escapar.

Pero este nuevo entrenador… echándole una mirada a Ash por la cabeza, decidió que, si había acogido a Charmander, y Charmander confiaba en él, supuso que él también podría.

Discretamente para que nadie lo notara, Bellsprout cerró sus labios. La Pokébola encogida que llevaba en su cabeza para evitar volver a ser capturado comenzó a ser corroída mientras su ataque de Ácido comenzó a chorrear encima, reabsorbiéndolo por las paredes del interior hueco. Probablemente le daría indigestión tragarse una Pokébola, aunque estuviese disuelta, pero escupirla para destruirla manualmente solo traería preguntas que no quería responder. Hasta donde cualquiera supiera, él solo era un Pokémon salvaje.

* * *

Bajando por el camino, Bellsprout saltó fuera de la mochila de Ash para caminar por su cuenta, moviéndose ligeramente detrás del entrenador. Pronto, el grupo llegó a las puertas de Ciudad Saffron, con el nombre escrito en el letrero. Ash miró lo alto de las torres que tenían cerca y solo mirar hacia arriba le hizo marearse.

\- Wow, es incluso más grande que Vermillion…

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Ciudad Saffron!

Un par de chicas adolescentes de piel morena y con cabelleras largas de púrpura y verde amarradas en coletas saludaron al trío de entrenadores, ambas vestidas de trajes elegantes con faldas y medias largas. La de pelo púrpura les ofreció un panfleto.

\- Por favor tomen esto para cualquier pregunta que tengan.

\- Estamos seguras de que están muy cansados por todo lo que han viajado. – dijo la peliverde en tono de simpatía. – Aunque normalmente les arreglaríamos un tour por nuestra hermosa ciudad, ¿por qué no le hacen una visita al Centro Pokémon?

\- Eso estaría bien, gracias. – asintió Brock. La chica le guiñó el ojo, dejando al criador ligeramente sonrojado.

\- Dejen todo en las manos de la Oficina de Turismo de Saffron, queridos.

\- Por aquí, por favor. – agregó su compañera, guiándolos hacia un enorme edificio genérico con una gran señal con una letra P roja junto a la puerta.

Los tres atravesaron las puertas automáticas de vidrio, pero no vieron ningún mostrador o indicio de un recibidor tradicional. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon, pero antes de poder actuar, una bolsa pasó volando por el hombro donde Pikachu solía estar, hasta que una voz de barítono muy familiar habló:

\- ¡Gracias por tu Pikachu!

Apenas alcanzó a voltearse a tiempo para ver una pierna golpearlo en el estómago, empujándolo contra Misty y Brock, enviándolos a los tres al suelo. Bellsprout terminó lanzado encima de él mientras otra voz agregaba:

\- ¡Se acaban de ganar un viaje por el teletransportador!

De pronto todo se puso blanco por un momento, y al disiparse la luz, se encontró en un cuarto lleno de baldosas azules. El piso que había debajo de él era de color diferente, un púrpura pálido. Trató de golpearlo para activarlo de nuevo, pero no hubo resultados.

\- ¡Una trampa! – gruñó. El Equipo Rocket nunca los había atacado en una ciudad antes.

\- No hay puertas ni ventanas en este cuarto. – dijo Brock mirando a su alrededor. Una voz femenina resonó de un monitor que descendía frente a ellos.

\- Bingo. El teletransportador es la única forma de entrar o salir de ese cuarto. No hay forma de escapar.

\- Yo seré el juez de eso. – espetó a Ash, sacando su Pokédex, y trayendo a Kingler como su sexto Pokémon ya que nunca había capturado a Bellsprout. La pantalla se encendió, revelando a las dos adolescentes que vieron antes.

\- ¡Buenas noches! ¡Están viendo la premier del espectáculo Prepárense para los Problemas y Más Vale que Teman!

Mientras se agachaban por debajo de la cámara, un montón de ropa empezó a salir volando y un mensaje de "Por favor esperen" apareció en pantalla. Ash por su parte sacó a Kingler para darle órdenes:

\- ¡Kingler, usa Martillo del Rey con estas paredes! ¡Si encuentras tierra, cávanos un túnel para escapar!

El Pokémon dio un sonido rasposo de afirmación mientras potenciaba su brazo con Fuerza para hacer su trabajo. Jessie y James volvieron a surgir en sus uniformes de Oficiales, jadeando ligeramente por haber tenido que cambiarse muy rápido. De inmediato comenzaron a recitar su lema, con la cámara enfocándoles los cuerpos de pies a cabeza lentamente para presumir sus nuevas ropas. Una canción siniestra comenzó a tocar desde el monitor para agregar efecto.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Un impacto masivo de pronto los hizo temblar mientras la música se detenía y les hacía perder el ritmo. Ash maldijo por lo bajo al ver que no había ni una grieta en las baldosas.

\- ¡Sigue intentándolo, Kingler!

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Jessie. – ¡No interrumpas nuestro lema, y deja de ignorarnos!

En respuesta, Ash se dio la vuelta y agarró el monitor, mirándolos con ojos asesinos.

\- ¡Cuando salga de aquí, ustedes lo van a pagar!

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, bobo. – le dijo Jessie. – Ese cuarto está específicamente reforzado para prevenir cualquier escape.

\- ¡Y quita las manos del equipamiento! – agregó James.

\- ¡Voy a ponerle las manos encima a lo que me dé la gana! – replicó Ash dándole un puñetazo a la pantalla, tras lo cual la imagen se volvió en estática. Bellsprout se acercó a Kingler.

\- _Yo puedo ayudar._

El Pokémon de tenazas se echó a un lado, y la cabeza de Bellsprout se hinchó ligeramente mientras fruncía los labios antes de escupir una bola de Ácido púrpura contra la pared que Kingler estaba tratando de romper. Comenzó a emitir una especie de vapor mientras la baldosa se empezaba a disolver, y Kingler usó Fortaleza en su tenaza para protegérsela mientras preparaba otro Martillo del Rey.

…

Un temblor sacudió el piso, y Meowth miró abajo desde su posición al lado de Pikachu que se sacudía violentamente dentro de la bolsa de hule que lo apretaba con fuerza, y sus gritos indicaban que estaba repetidamente tratando de romper la bolsa con descargas. Entretanto Jessie y James trataban de arreglar la computadora que ahora estaba fallando por los golpes que le dio Ash.

\- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Olvídense del lema, y larguémonos de aquí! – les recordó Meowth. Jessie dejó salir un "tch" y apagó la máquina.

\- Reforzado o no, ese sótano no podrá contenerlo para siempre.

\- Pues hagamos una rápida retirada estratégica. – agregó James.

Se dieron la vuelta mientras Meowth agarraba la bolsa que contenía a Pikachu, pero se detuvieron al ver a una pequeña niña con un vestido y un sombrero blancos. Jessie frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Y tú cómo entraste en esta sala, niña? No perteneces aquí.

\- No puedes meterte aquí cuando quieras. – la regañó James mientras él y su compañera se le acercaban más. En eso, un brillo azul la rodeó, y los dos agentes de pronto fueron contorsionados en posiciones extrañas, encontrándose incapaces de moverse. – ¡¿Qu-qué diablos?! ¡¿Otra v-vez esto?!

\- ¡Nuestra s-suerte no puede ser a-así de mala! – gruñó Jessie. Meowth todavía seguía libre, así que se acercó a la mocosa sacando sus garras.

\- ¡Suéltalos ya, o sino tu linda carita estará a punto de verse mucho menos linda!

\- Jajajaja, eres gracioso. – se rio la niña. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, revelando que los suyos estaban tiesos y vacíos de vida, como si fueran los de una muñeca. – Voy a convertirte en mi amigo.

El agente felino apenas pudo dar un gruñido de confusión antes de empezar a gritar al ser alzado bruscamente en el aire.

\- ¡Yaah! ¡Bájame, bájame enseguida!

La niña solo se rio y sus ojos flashearon de blanco y el grito de Meowth se fue volviendo más pequeño mientras su cuerpo se veía envuelto en un brillo similar y se encogía. Su voz eventualmente desapareció y la luz se desvaneció para revelar un muñeco de Meowth que flotó hacia los brazos de la niña. Tenía dos grandes botones por ojos con una sola línea de hilo que atravesaba los agujeros simulando las pupilas rasgadas que tenía el Pokémon felino, y una sonrisa de puntadas reemplazaba su boca. La banda de metal que rodeaba su cola también había sido encogida y seguía sujeta de ella.

\- ¡M-Meowth! – exclamaron ambos agentes con horror.

La niña cogió la bolsa que contenía a Pikachu con el otro brazo y se teletransportó fuera de allí, dejando a los dos Oficiales Rocket congelados e incapaces de moverse.

…

Kingler ya había atravesado la primera línea de baldosas con su puño reforzado, descubriendo que agregar Fortaleza a su tenaza incrementaba el poder destructivo del movimiento todavía más. Había otra capa debajo de la primera, y Bellsprout diligentemente la roció de ácido, debilitándola en preparación para romperla.

Ash observaba mientras tamborileaba sus dedos contra la pierna con nerviosismo. Sabía que sus Pokémon estaban trabajando tan rápido como podían, pero cada segundo contaba. Urgirlos a que se dieran prisa no serviría de nada excepto para estresarlos.

Antes de que Kingler pudiese romper la segunda capa, una risita de niña resonó por la habitación seguida por un llamado de Pikachu. Inmediatamente dándose la vuelta, Ash vio a Pikachu corriendo hacia él, con la niña que vieron en el bosque sujetando la bolsa de hule ahora vacía y un muñeco de Meowth.

\- ¡Pikachu! – exclamó con alivio mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico saltaba a sus brazos. Ash miró a la niña, que dejó la bolsa en el suelo para sujetar el muñeco con ambas manos. – Eres tú otra vez. ¿Tú rescataste a Pikachu?

\- ¡Mm-hmm! – replicó la niña asintiendo. Ash inclinó la cabeza con gratitud.

\- Gracias, te debo una.

La niña volvió a reírse mientras un aura azul comenzaba a rodearla. Kingler inmediatamente se colocó entre el grupo que ahora estaba alarmado y la niña misteriosa.

\- Mejor tengamos cuidado; esa no es una niña ordinaria. – dijo Misty.

\- ¿Entonces quién es? – preguntó Ash, recogiendo a Bellsprout y sujetándolo de cerca con Pikachu.

La niña les apuntó con el dedo mientras seguía brillando, y el aura se transfirió para rodear a los humanos y Pokémon por igual. Brock se quedó viendo el resplandor alarmado.

\- ¿Qué está su…?

Todo el grupo se tornó en luz y desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro.

* * *

Jessie y James todavía seguían congelados en el cuarto de control del edificio, tratando de procesar en sus mentes el hecho de que Meowth había desaparecido. Los dedos del segundo estaban temblando especialmente por su deseo de cerrar sus manos en puños. Y de pronto, sin más, el hechizo se deshizo, y ambos agentes cayeron al suelo, con Jessie apenas manteniéndose de pie mientras James tuvo que agarrarse una rodilla y detener su caída contra el piso de baldosas con una mano.

 _\- Si quieren a su lindo gatito de vuelta, tendrán que ganarlo en el Gimnasio Saffron. –_ dijo la voz de una niña, aparentemente desde todos los lugares a la vez. James inmediatamente se puso de pie, pero Jessie le agarró el brazo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- ¿Dónde más? – replicó él, forcejeando para soltarse. – Voy al Gimnasio Saffron para recuperar a Meowth en el acto.

\- James, tenemos que pensar en… – Jessie no terminó de decirle, pues él se soltó el brazo de un jalón y siguió hablando.

\- ¡Es NUESTROMeowth! ¡Y esa… esa niña fenómeno se lo llevó! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así, no lo soportaré, aunque tú lo hagas!

Harta de los arranques de James, Jessie agarró a su compañero a bofetadas en toda la cara.

\- ¡James, estás histérico! ¡Por supuesto que quiero recuperar a Meowth! –le dijo. James se frotó la mejilla con una mirada de sorpresa.

\- O sea que sí te importa…

\- ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas? – le dijo ella. – Vamos a recuperar a Meowth, ¿pero cómo planeas pelear contra esa brujita psíquica?

\- ¡Con Gyarados, por supuesto! – La mirada del agente masculino se volvió a endurecer. – ¡Aun con telekinesis, no se le hará tan fácil restringirlo!

\- James, ¿cuál es uno de los movimientos más básicos de un Pokémon Psíquico, uno que esa niña acaba de utilizar justo ahora? – señaló la chica. James de pronto ensanchó los ojos y la cara se le vino abajo, con sus esperanzas extinguidas.

\- Teletransportación… – respondió, y Jessie asintió con una expresión grave.

\- Incluso con Gyarados, no haría ninguna diferencia si no puedes ni tocar a tu oponente.

\- ¿Y entonces qué se supone que hagamos? – imploró James, sintiendo que la furia se le iba haciendo lugar para la impotencia que empezaba a sentir. Su compañera parecía que quería vomitar, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir las palabras.

\- Vamos a retirarnos, haremos un plan y liberaremos a Meowth. Odio esto tanto como tú, y no puedo creer que lo diga, pero tenemos que mantener la cabeza clara. O de lo contrario terminaremos en el estante de juguetes de esa niña monstruo.

…

Saliéndose de Ciudad Saffron, Jessie y James se retiraron hacia su aeronave a lomos de Gyarados, pues la serpiente voladora pudo llevarlos en cuestión de minutos. De inmediato procedieron a llamar a una reunión con el resto de sus agentes, a la cual Ella convenientemente anunció desde la cabina con un intercomunicador. Ya con todos en el área de carga, los dos oficiales explicaron lo sucedido.

\- Nuestros Pokémon por sí solos no serán suficientes para derrotar a Pokémon tipo Psíquicos. – anunció Jessie. – Necesitaremos encontrar otro para hacer el trabajo.

\- ¡Ugh! – gruñó James mientras pasaba rápidamente sus tarjetas Pokémon Flash. – Estas solo hablan de la información específica de los Pokémon, no de sus fuerzas y debilidades. Esa información debe estar en otro juego.

\- Tipo Fantasma. – Los agentes se volvieron hacia Charlie, que empezó a elaborar. – Natu es un Pokémon mitad Psíquico, así que estoy familiarizada con sus debilidades. Los tipo Insecto técnicamente son buenos para ello, pero muchos de sus ataques requieren combate cercano o proyectiles que se pueden redirigir con telekinesis. Los Fantasmas, por otra parte, pueden hacerse invisibles y colarse en la arena lejos de su línea de visión para ataques sorpresivos.

\- ¿Dónde podríamos encontrar uno? – preguntó James en tono serio.

\- Usualmente les gustan los lugares oscuros, cementerios o edificios abandonados para espantar. – dijo la especialista en disfraces. – Lo más cercano desde aquí sería la Torre Pokémon en Pueblo Lavender.

\- Suena demasiado fácil. – dijo Burton. – Si fueran tan simples de encontrar, ¿por qué no tienen todos uno de esos?

\- Hay un movimiento llamado Visión que hace que esas pestes sean mucho más fáciles de capturar, y tenemos suerte. – explicó Charlie, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Frank. – El Machoke del musculoso aquí puede aprenderlo y yo puedo ayudarle a enseñárselo por el camino.

Frank asintió diligentemente a sus superiores cuando estos lo miraron.

\- Entonces, vamos a capturar a un Pokémon Fantasma, ¿pero quién peleará con la pequeña bruja? – preguntó Jessie. – Aunque lo tengamos, no hay garantía de…

\- Yo lo haré. – Burton inmediatamente levantó la mano. – Déjenmelo a mí.

\- Burton, si pierdes, podrías terminar igual que Meowth. – le advirtió James.

\- Aunque no tengo intenciones de perder, también soy el menos valioso. – razonó el agente de reconocimiento. – Todos ustedes tienen habilidades valiosas para el escuadrón. Yo solo soy bueno para correr.

Henry no hizo ningún comentario, pero se sentía bastante inútil a pesar de las palabras del agente. Hasta ahora nadie había salido herido así que no lo habían necesitado, y no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Pero sabía bien que acercarse al gimnasio estaba fuera de la cuestión para él. Ella, en un tono algo más apagado comparado con su entusiasmo usual, anunció:

\- Voy a despegar y trazaré un curso hacia Pueblo Lavender entonces.

\- Tú vienes conmigo, Músculos. – anunció Charlie. – Aquí hay bastante espacio, así que saca a tu Pokémon.

\- Yo… creo que mantendré un ojo en la sala de máquinas para asegurarme que nada salga mal. - ofreció Henry. No hacía falta decir que Meowth era el que normalmente lo hacía mientras estaba allí. James dejó salir un suspiro con pesadez.

\- Yo me iré a preparar la cena.

…

Burton yacía en su cama, alegre por la privacidad temporal mientras Frank entrenaba a Cal para usar Visión con las instrucciones de Charlie. Se quedó viendo el cielo nocturno y el escenario pasando a su alrededor mientras la aeronave volaba a través de la noche. Con la oscuridad y siendo tan tarde, no tenían que volar tan alto como normalmente lo hacían. Para ser honesto, estaba algo nervioso de enfrentar a alguien que aparentemente creía que las reglas de la realidad no eran más que sugerencias. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

\- "No voy a huir. No de nuevo." – se juró a sí mismo. Cerrando los ojos, pensó en su hermano mayor. – "¿Estaría él orgulloso de mí por enfrentar esto por el equipo? ¿O me llamaría estúpido por ponerme en la línea de fuego de esta manera?" – El agente de reconocimiento se rio por lo bajo. Probablemente haría ambas cosas. Luego cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar hasta la cena. – "Ya no tengo miedo, hermano. No tengo miedo de ser libre, ni tampoco de arriesgarme por mi compañero."

* * *

Mientras el sol matutino se alzaba sobre Ciudad Saffron, sus habitantes comenzaban sus rutinas mañaneras, comenzando un nuevo día en la viva metrópolis.

Sin embargo, enfrente de un edificio con diseño muy extraño, con arcos intersectados alrededor de toda su fachada exterior, un destello de luz apareció en el aire frente a la puerta de entrada antes de tomar la forma de tres personas. Pronto se solidificó en Ash, Misty y Brock, junto con los Pokémon del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Apenas tuvieron un momento para darse cuenta que estaban en el aire antes de caer sin gracia alguna sobre la dura calle debajo.

A pesar de haber sido transferidos de la noche al día, el trío y sus Pokémon no estaban tan cansados como lo habían estado a su llegada a Ciudad Saffron. Y aunque se dieron cuenta que ya era de día, no pensaron en cuestionar por qué era noche antes de ser teletransportados.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que llegamos afuera otra vez? – se preguntó Misty. Brock se frotó la espalda mientras se volvía a poner de pie con algo de dificultad.

\- Esa niña debe haber hecho algo para sacarnos de ese cuarto. – dijo. Entretanto, Ash revisó a sus Pokémon, regresando a Kingler y colocando a Bellsprout de vuelta en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué es este edificio? – se preguntó. En eso llegó un hombre con barba y con una gorra puesta trotando detrás de ellos, corriendo en el mismo lugar como si estuviera haciendo su carrera matutina.

\- ¿Vienes hasta Ciudad Saffron y ni siquiera conoces el Gimnasio de Sabrina? – les dijo tratando de mantener el aliento. Ash lo miró antes de volver la mirada de nuevo hacia el edificio, con una sonrisa.

\- Es decir que ese es el gimnasio de Sabrina.

\- Si estás tratando de entrar a la Liga Pokémon, jovencito, este es un gimnasio que te sugiero deberías evitar. – les advirtió.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el entrenador levantando una ceja. Pero parpadeó sorprendido al ver que el hombre ya se había ido continuando con su trote. De cualquier manera, Ash sacudió su cabeza mientras avanzaba con determinación.

\- Tengo que competir aquí. Este era el gimnasio más cercano, y necesito ocho medallas para competir en la Liga. – Luego se detuvo al recordar algo. – Oh, cierto. Bellsprout, gracias por ayudarnos a romper esa pared. Aunque de todas maneras salimos, sin la ayuda de esa niña podríamos habernos quedado atrapados si no hubieras estado ahí.

Bellsprout asintió algo dudoso antes de extender uno de sus látigos para agarrar la Pokébola que le había visto a Ash para atraparlo antes. Entregándosela al muchacho, asintió al recibir una mirada interrogante por su gesto.

\- Bienvenido al equipo, Bellsprout. – sonrió Ash.

Después de atrapar al Pokémon flor y transportarlo al lugar del Profesor Oak, Ash reasumió su camino hacia el frente y atravesó las puertas de vidrio con Misty y Brock detrás de él.

El interior tenía paredes doradas y techos con pilares cóncavos del mismo color que sujetaban luces esféricas y un piso púrpura con patrones ondulados de colores más pálidos. Ash miró a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie alrededor que pudiese guiarlo hacia la líder del gimnasio.

\- ¿Hola? – llamó mientras avanzaba con Pikachu. Brock lo seguía por detrás, y Misty caminaba de manera muy reacia detrás, con los hombros temblándole.

\- Hay algo muy tenebroso en este lugar…

Mientras continuaban por el pasillo enfrente de ellos, vieron una puerta verde con una ventana y miraron adentro. En la habitación podían ver a varias personas vestidas con guardapolvos y sentados en mesas. Algunos miraban fijamente unas cucharas, y había otros sentados en parejas, unos sosteniendo unas tarjetas y los otros aparentemente tratando de adivinarlas.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese? – se preguntó Ash. O al menos asumió que sería algún tipo de entrenamiento o práctica.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí unos niños? – habló una voz desde su lado izquierdo. El grupo volteó para ver un hombre de pelo largo y puntiagudo de color castaño, amarrado en una coleta con una porción colgándole frente a la cara. Estaba vestido similar a la gente de la habitación, pero tenía la cara cubierta parcialmente con un tapabocas.

\- Vine por una batalla, por una Medalla Pantano. – dijo Ash. El hombre se rio.

\- ¿Vienes a retar a la gran Sabrina?

\- Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? – lo desafió el entrenador por su tono condescendiente.

\- Y discúlpame por preguntar, ¿pero qué hacen todas esas personas en esa habitación? – intervino Misty, señalando la puerta detrás de ellos.

\- Hm, sabes tan poco, ¿y aun así deseas retar a la gran Sabrina? – preguntó el castaño. Y luego procedió a sacarse del bolsillo una cuchara y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos, mirándola fijamente. Gruñó mientras se concentraba, estresándose hasta que su cara se puso roja. Luego, sus ojos se ensancharon justo cuando su cuchara se dobló hacia adelante, sin dar indicio de haberla tocado con el dedo. El hombre jadeó por la aparente presión mientras el color rojo se desvanecía, y Ash lo miró con algo de fascinación.

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso?

\- Hm, tal vez haya esperanza para ti. – respondió, levantando la cuchara doblada. – Es telekinesis. No puedes controlar a un Pokémon Psíquico si no tienes poderes psíquicos.

Ash frunció ligeramente el cejo ante la mención de la palabra "controlar", pero replicó:

\- Bueno, supongo que eso ayudaría a conectarse con el Pokémon si el entrenador es como ellos. ¿Hay otros poderes?

\- Creo que esa pregunta es una pérdida de tiempo. Uno nace con el potencial psíquico, no se puede aprender con entrenamiento. – respondió el hombre metiéndose la cuchara doblada al bolsillo. – Pero sí, la telekinesis es solo una de las disciplinas básicas. Está la clarividencia, ver lo que los ojos no pueden ver, telepatía, comunicarse sin hablar, y la teletransportación, desplazarte hacia los lugares donde ya has estado. Las habilidades avanzadas están fuera del alcance de cualquier persona que no conozca esas cuatro.

\- Comunicarse sin hablar… – El entrenador se inclinó ligeramente mientras miraba el tapabocas del hombre. – ¿Estás moviendo la boca ahora?

Cerrando los ojos con un gruñido quedo, el hombre suavemente empujó a Ash fuera de su espacio personal colocando dos dedos sobre su hombro.

\- Nos estamos desviando del tema. Si insistes en desafiar a la gran Sabrina, te llevaré con ella. – Y dándose la vuelta los guio por el pasillo donde estaban caminando, pasando por una serie de bifurcaciones hasta llegar a una gran puerta doble que abrió de un jalón. – Aquí estamos.

Adentro había una gran sala con el mismo piso de patrones púrpuras y pilares del mismo color desde el suelo hasta el techo. Al otro lado, una pequeña escalera llevaba hacia una tarima en donde dos grandes llamas ardían sobre unos pebeteros de gran tamaño a cada lado de un gran velo. Había una arena, pero estaba hecha de una especie de piedra pulida en vez de la tierra usual.

\- Esto parece más una especie de templo que un gimnasio Pokémon… – dijo Brock sudando un poco.

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea, a mí no me gusta nada. – dijo Misty temblando. El hombre cruzó el cuarto y se arrodilló frente a la tarima, hablando con una figura cubierta por las sombras, sentada en un trono detrás del velo.

\- Oh, gran Sabrina, he traído ante ti a alguien que desea desafiarte. – le dijo, y luego agregó en tono más bajo. – Este niño no parece tener potencial, pero tiene una mente abierta a las artes psíquicas. Quizás pueda ser un desafío medianamente decente para ti.

Detrás del velo, las sombras parecieron dispersarse alrededor de una pequeña porción de la figura, revelando a la niña de vestido y sombrero blanco. El muñeco que habían visto antes ya no estaban ahora reemplazado por una Pokébola expandida. Ash jadeó al verla.

\- Esa niña… - jadeó al verla. Y tras una mirada silenciosa debajo del ala de su sombrero, el hombre que los guio inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente.

\- Entiendo. Me marcharé de inmediato. – dijo, y luego al pasar junto a Ash, el entrenador podría jurar que lo oyó decir. – Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.

\- Uh, gracias. – dijo Ash mientras parpadeaba, y luego volteó hacia la niña. – ¿De verdad eres Sabrina?

La niña solo se rio disimuladamente en respuesta.

\- Bueno, he venido por una batalla para ganarme una Medalla Pantano. – la desafió.

\- ¡Mm-hmm! – asintió la niña. – Claro que me encantaría aceptar tu desafío. Pero si pierdes… tendrán que ser mis amigos y dejarme jugar con ustedes.

Ash parpadeó ante la extraña apuesta, pero asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Está bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que salvaste a Pikachu.

Misty gruñó algo intranquila, pero guardó silencio. Había algo sobre esa niña que todavía la hacía temblar.

El trío entonces se quedó boquiabierto cuando el velo se levantó revelando otra figura a la luz de las antorchas. Se veía como una versión mayor de la niña que tenía en su regazo, con cabello verde oscuro que le caía por toda la espalda. Llevaba una blusa roja abotonada doble con broches dorados en ambos lados hasta abajo y unos pantalones blancos que apenas eran visibles sobre sus botas negras hasta el muslo.

\- Y ahora… es tiempo de empezar a jugar. – anunció en voz monocorde. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás del grupo de entrenadores. Brock se puso detrás de Ash.

\- No bajes la guardia, Ash. Tengo el presentimiento de que hay más en esta líder de gimnasio de lo que se ve a simple vista.

\- Lo sé. – susurró Ash en voz baja, y luego agregó en voz alta. – Entonces, si tú eres Sabrina, ¿quién es la niña pequeña?

Ella ignoró su pregunta y flotó fuera de su trono hacia la casilla del líder de gimnasio en la arena. Las luces del estadio se encendieron mientras Sabrina anunciaba:

\- Uno a uno, batalla a muerte súbita. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Ash frunció el cejo pero se colocó en su propia casilla volteándose su gorra.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Sal ahora, Abra. – ordenó en voz monótona, mientras la bola levitaba desde las manos de la niña pequeña y volaba al frente para liberar a su Pokémon. De ella salió un Pokémon predominantemente amarillo con orejas puntiagudas, una expresión de ojos en rendijas, torso marrón y una cola algo larga, quedando sentado en su lado de la arena. Tenía tres dedos en cada mano y pie, dos apuntando al frente y uno en dirección opuesta en ambas extremidades. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sacó su Pokédex y le apuntó con él, decidiendo analizarlo primero:

 **\- ABRA, EL POKÉMON PSÍQUICO. SUELE DORMIR HASTA DIECIOCHO HORAS AL DÍA, PERO EMPLEA SUS PODERES PSÍQUICOS INCLUSO MIENTRAS DUERME.**

Ash pensó en qué Pokémon enviar y decidió no tomar ningún riesgo contra un tipo del que sabía tan poco. Pidgeot sería su primera elección, pero el Pokémon Volador todavía no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Así que…

\- Pikachu, ¿listo para la batalla? – le preguntó a su primer Pokémon en su hombro.

\- ¡Pi! – El Pokémon Eléctrico asintió con confianza.

\- No bajes la guardia solo porque parece estar dormido.

Pikachu asintió con más seriedad y saltó al suelo antes de moverse hacia su posición inicial. Esperó a que alguien diera una señal para comenzar, pero viendo que no había réferi y Sabrina no se veía inclinada a darle la señal, Ash decidió tomar la iniciativa.

\- ¡Pikachu, inicia con un Ataque Rápido!

El roedor eléctrico desapareció de la vista, reapareciendo en un patrón confuso hacia su oponente a intervalos breves. Los ojos de Sabrina brillaron en rojo y un brillo similar apareció detrás de los párpados de Abra en resonancia. Pikachu reapareció con una carga directa por un lado de su oponente, pero el Pokémon Psíquico desapareció, volviéndose en luz y deshaciéndose de la vista. El Pokémon Eléctrico patinó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor antes de volverse hacia Sabrina. Abra reapareció detrás de él.

\- ¡Portazo hacia atrás, Pikachu!

Sin perder tiempo mirando hacia atrás, Pikachu se giró ligeramente y saltó hacia atrás, dando un coletazo mientras veía a su oponente por la esquina del ojo al dar el giro para atacar. Abra se teletransportó de nuevo y reapareció enfrente de Sabrina al borde de la arena. Pikachu aterrizó mientras Ash miraba con cautela.

\- Teletransportación, debí imaginarlo.

\- Ataques tan obvios como esos no te servirán. – dijo Sabrina antes de comenzar a brillar en azul. El aura rodeó a Abra y este comenzó a flashear de blanco en medio de la evolución.

Ash jadeó al ver como el Pokémon se transformaba instantáneamente en uno nuevo. El recién evolucionado tipo Psíquico ahora tenía garras en sus manos y pies, y sujetaba una cuchara en una mano. Ahora era más alto, tenía unas líneas onduladas en la pelvis y ahora se veía claramente despierto, con un físico más fornido y una cola más larga y gruesa, con dos aros marrones en ella. Su cara se veía más angular y de su prominente hocico colgaban un par de bigotes, además de tener una estrella roja sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Evolucionó! – exclamó Ash volviendo a sacar su Pokédex.

 **\- KADABRA, EL POKÉMON PSÍQUICO. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE ABRA. EMPLEA PODEROSAS TÉCNICAS PSÍQUICAS.**

Preocupado por cualquiera de las técnicas "avanzadas" de las que había escuchado antes, Ash se apresuró a dar una orden.

\- ¡Pikachu, acabemos con él rápido! ¡Es contra las reglas abandonar la arena, así sea con teletransportación! ¡Llena toda esta área de electricidad, usa Trueno!

Midiendo con cuidado cuánta electricidad necesitaría para esa tarea, Pikachu comenzó a cargar por un momento antes de liberar un estallido eléctrico masivo que se acumuló en el techo. No era ni de cerca tanto como usaba normalmente, así que estaría listo para moverse después. Kadabra simplemente se quedó viendo al techo mientras un vórtice de electricidad se formaba y empezaba a estallar, haciendo caer una lluvia de rayos por toda la arena con poco espacio para moverse y esquivar. Los ojos de Kadabra brillaron de rojo y la electricidad se fundió toda en un solo rayo gigantesco. Pikachu se quedó pálido al oír a Sabrina dar su orden.

\- ¡Confusión!

El Pokémon Psíquico apuntó hacia Pikachu con los ojos todavía en rojo, aparentemente dirigiendo la electricidad para que lo persiguiera, luego de transformarla en la forma de un dragón serpiente. Pikachu comenzó a correr, tratando de sacudírselo de encima, pero este lo siguió a dondequiera que iba. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre tratar de absorber esa electricidad; después de todo estaba bajo el control de Kadabra.

\- Esperen un minuto, la electricidad no tiene substancia. – murmuró Brock.

\- Eso no parece detener a Kadabra. – dijo Misty mirando con preocupación.

\- ¡Pikachu, despístalo con Doble Equipo! – ordenó Ash a toda prisa.

Su Pokémon desapareció en una mancha, reapareciendo en varias imágenes que rodeaban a Kadabra por toda la arena. Algunas incluso salían muy cerca del Pokémon psíquico. A pesar de todo, Kadabra miró a su alrededor con frustración mientras el dragón eléctrico se enrollaba encima de él, esperando para ser liberado.

\- "Quizás es que no puede sentir a Pikachu al estar conteniendo toda esa electricidad." – dijo Ash al darse cuenta. – "Solo espero que Pikachu pueda pensar en cómo usar eso a su favor, si lo digo, arruinará cualquier oportunidad de que funcione."

Rezando porque Pikachu pensara en el mismo plan, Kadabra convirtió el dragón en una esfera de electricidad, aparentemente a punto de hacerla explotar y golpear a todas las copias al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se ensancharon, sin embargo, cuando de pronto se inclinó hacia adelante revelando que Pikachu se estaba agarrando de su espalda en cuanto las imágenes desaparecieron. Evidentemente, el Pokémon Eléctrico se le había lanzado por detrás, y ya estaba echando chispas antes de lanzar un grito y soltarle un Atactrueno a quemarropa.

\- ¡CHUUUUUU!

\- ¡Kadaa-a-a-abraaa!

Eli Pokémon Psíquico gritó de dolor mientras la electricidad encima de él comenzaba a perder forma y caía en estallidos por todo el lugar. Los que cayeron cerca de Sabrina fueron redirigidos, pero Ash tuvo que agacharse para esquivar cualquiera que le pasara cerca de él. Pero Kadabra recuperó el sentido y liberó un pulso telekinético que voló a Pikachu fuera de su espalda. Estaba bastante quemado, pero seguía de pie. Entretanto, Pikachu aterrizó duramente, pero se rodó para volver a ponerse de pie en un instante.

\- Recuperación. – ordenó Sabrina en un tono monocorde. Las quemaduras desaparecieron en un brillo de energía dorada, dejando a Kadabra como si fuera nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – gruñó Ash mientras apuntaba a Dexter mientras Kadabra se curaba el cuerpo.

 **\- MOVIMIENTO IDENTIFICADO: RECUPERACIÓN, UNA TÉCNICA PSÍQUICA QUE PERMITE QUE EL USUARIO SANE LAS HERIDAS DE SU CUERPO. SOLO ES UTILIZABLE HASTA DIEZ VECES EN SUCESIÓN RÁPIDA.**

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta masculló una maldición entre dientes. Así que a eso se refería el hombre con lo de "técnicas avanzadas".

\- Un truco interesante, pero no funcionará dos veces. – declaró Sabrina. – Kadabra, Fuerza Psíquica.

\- ¡Doble Equipo otra vez! – ordenó Ash. Era la última esperanza que le quedaba.

Pikachu de nuevo hizo aparecer múltiples copias, pero las pupilas de Kadabra emitieron un resplandor y un pulso salió disparado hacia afuera, distorsionando el aire y disipando todas las copias hasta que el verdadero Pikachu fue revelado al ser sacado de balance, causando que desaparecieran. Sus ojos se fijaron en el Pokémon Eléctrico, y Pikachu se vio atrapado en un brillo azul antes de que este desapareciera.

El Pokémon de Ash trató de enviar electricidad hacia afuera, pero no podía controlarse, ni siquiera para hacer eso. Kadabra movió la cabeza hacia arriba y Pikachu salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el techo. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y lo hizo caer de vuelta al suelo.

El entrenador observó como Kadabra volvía a mandar Pikachu hacia arriba, incapaz de pensar en una forma de escapar de esto. Peleando consigo mismo por un momento, rápidamente gritó:

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Detén la pelea!

Kadabra dejó caer a Pikachu en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo y Ash corrió hacia él, dejándose caer de rodillas para recoger al Pokémon Eléctrico.

\- Me rindo. – dijo el entrenador poniéndose de pie con su Pokémon en sus brazos. Brock y Misty rápidamente llegaron detrás de él. Después de esto, miró hacia abajo. – Pikachu, ¿estás bien?

\- Kaa… – gruñó el ratón eléctrico.

\- Ahora serán mis nuevos amigos. – dijo la niña con una sonrisa. – Prometieron que podría jugar con ustedes.

Levantó su cabeza para hacer contacto visual, mostrando unos ojos rojos brillantes, y con ello el trío de entrenadores desapareció del lugar.

…

Cuando el trío reapareció sobre una carretera y cayó, Ash se dio la vuelta para aterrizar sobre su espalda y proteger a Pikachu para que no golpeara el suelo. Los dos líderes de gimnasio gruñeron de dolor al aterrizar sobre sus retaguardias y lentamente se volvieron a poner de pie mirando a su alrededor. Parecían estar en un área suburbana, llena de casas de un solo piso con céspedes bastante pintorescos, pero sin caminos que llevaran hacia las puertas.

\- Sabrina debe habernos teletransportado fuera del gimnasio. – propuso Misty.

\- Este lugar se ve vacío. – comentó Brock al no ver señales de vida.

\- Chicos… – dijo Ash, aparentemente tratando de mantener su tono de voz. Al voltearse, vieron su expresión de terror silencioso mientras él y Pikachu observaban hacia el cielo desde su posición en el suelo, y el entrenador preguntó. – ¿Qué le pasó al cielo?

Confusos, miraron arriba y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver un techo púrpura con estrellas y varias otras formas como círculos, triángulos y lunas crecientes hechas con líneas negras que decoraban una superficie claramente plana. Al mirar más de cerca, se dieron cuenta que el cielo azul solo llegaba hasta cierta distancia antes de cortarse con unas paredes púrpuras en su lugar. Tanto Misty como Brock comenzaron a sentir más pánico al considerar las ramificaciones de estar mirando un cuarto gigante.

\- Tenemos que escondernos. – decidió Ash, girando sobre sus pies todavía agarrando a Pikachu en sus brazos. – ¡Pero ya!

El trío corrió hacia la casa más cercana y abrió de un tirón la puerta, cerrándola detrás mientras intentaban respirar tan quedamente como fuese posible. Una mesa cercana estaba puesta para cuatro con unos pequeños platos con trozos de pastel en ellos, pero los ignoraron en favor de tratar de descifrar su actual situación.

\- Debe habernos encogido con sus poderes. – dijo Brock al darse cuenta. Cogió un pedazo de pastel y empezó a tocarlo con el dedo. – ¡Esto es plástico! ¿Pero cómo?

\- Poderes avanzados. – murmuró el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tratando de calmar a Pikachu y de pensar una forma de salir de este predicamento. Todavía tenía la gorra volteada pues estaba tan concentrado que no se le había ocurrido volver a enderezarla.

\- ¡Debemos estar adentro de una casa de muñecas! – gimoteó Misty quedamente. – ¡Sabía que había algo raro con esa niña, lo sabía!

\- Todo este pueblito debe ser una gran caja de juguetes. – continuó Ash en voz baja. – Si estuviéramos afuera, veríamos los otros edificios de Ciudad Saffron. Cuando dijo que quería "jugar con nosotros" lo decía muy en serio.

\- ¡¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?! – exigió la pelirroja, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y jalándolo. – ¡No quiero quedarme aquí encerrada para siempre!

\- ¡Estoy pensando! – gritó Ash, moviendo una de sus manos para empujar a Misty lejos de él. Sopesó algunas opciones en su cabeza antes de decir algo. – Es algo arriesgado, pero si nos quedamos ocultos hasta que Pidgeot haya sanado, tal vez él pueda sacarnos de esta caja y podremos salir del Gimnasio Saffron. Ese hombre que vimos afuera… seguramente sabía que esto pasaría. Tenemos que encontrarlo y tal vez sepa cómo arreglar nuestro, jeje, pequeño problema.

\- ¡Este no es momento de hacer bromas, Ash! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Así es como mantengo la calma! – le gritó el entrenador.

\- ¡Los dos, ahora no es momento de discutir! – dijo Brock alzando la voz. Los dos se detuvieron por la sorpresa y el moreno continuó. – Ash tiene razón, hay que mantenernos fuera de vista y seguir en movimiento mientras esperamos que Pidgeot esté mejor para volar.

El techo empezó a sacudirse, y rápidamente tuvieron que salir de la casa mientras una mano gigantesca se metía a tratar de agarrarlos. Al mirar arriba, vieron a Sabrina y a la niña. Desde ese ángulo bajo podían ver bajo su sombrero y notaron que sus ojos eran como los de una muñeca, como si fueran de plástico.

\- ¡Corran! – gritó Ash corriendo al frente, mientras Brock y Misty corrían detrás de él.

\- ¿Pero a dónde? – preguntó Brock.

\- ¡Donde sea, pero lejos de ella! – gritó Misty imprimiendo más velocidad.

El trío continuó corriendo mientras la risa de la niña muñeca hacía eco a su alrededor, pero rápidamente llegaron a un callejón sin salida al llegar al final de la caja. Había una foto de una niña peliverde con la ropa de la muñeca sonriendo junto con sus padres apoyada cerca de la pared, y una mirada rápida hacia ambos lados reveló que la pared de la caja de juguetes estaba un poco más baja, pero era un salto demasiado grande y Ash no estaba seguro de si traer a Bulbasaur serviría con su Pokédex encogido.

Un sonido retumbante rítmico comenzó a resonar, y Ash se dio la vuelta para ver a la muñeca caminando hacia ellos, rebotando su pelota a medida que se les aproximaba.

\- Quiero jugar pelota. – dijo atrapando la susodicha pelota y arrojándola hacia ellos, comenzando a rodar a gran velocidad. Ash rápidamente cogió una Pokébola con una mano mientras agarraba a Pikachu con la otra.

\- ¡No me daré por vencido todavía! ¡Kingler, Martillo del Rey!

El Pokémon de tenazas emergió y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación, antes de cargar con Fuerza y Fortaleza mientras tomaba impulso para hacer un Martillazo. Como si respondiera al desafío y acelerando, la pelota casi estaba encima de ellos cuando Kingler sacudió su garra gigante. Deteniéndose justo en la cara del Pokémon de Agua, cambió de dirección con un sonido de estiramiento mientras el material elástico se hundía hacia adentro por un momento. La pelota voló hacia atrás y rebotó hasta llegar a los pies de la muñeca, que la recogió con otra risita.

\- ¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

De nuevo lanzó la pelota, pero esta vez fue rebotando, haciendo mucho más difícil medir bien el golpe. Pero antes que Kingler pudiera actuar, una figura se teletransportó frente a ellos, materializándose en el hombre que habían conocido fuera del gimnasio. Una sensación como de una brisa cálida pareció envolver tanto a los humanos como a los Pokémon mientras el hombre les hablaba:

\- Dejen que sus mentes confíen en la mía. – El hombre miró con determinación al frente. – ¡Teletransportación!

Los cuatro, junto con Pikachu y Kingler desaparecieron, haciendo que la pelota rebotara contra la foto detrás de ellos.

* * *

Ash y compañía se materializaron de vuelta en el camino y aterrizaron con fuerza, aunque el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta logró aterrizar sobre sus pies gracias a la práctica, y usó una de sus rodillas para suavizar el golpe. Al mirar alrededor y ver los altos edificios de Ciudad Saffron, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

\- Estamos de vuelta afuera. – les dijo a sus amigos mientras se recuperaban. El trío notó al hombre con barba de pie frente a ellos y Brock se le acercó.

\- Gracias por su ayuda.

\- Sabrina es una entrenadora Pokémon peligrosa. – les explicó. – Por eso intento advertirle a cualquiera que se acerque que es mejor mantenerse lejos de ella. Esta vez tuve la oportunidad de salvarlos, pero a la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte. Todos quedarán atrapados en su caja de juguetes por toda la eternidad. – El hombre se volvió hacia Ash. – Desiste de esa loca idea de desafiar a Sabrina. Uno o dos golpes afortunados no servirán para vencerla. Vete de Ciudad Saffron y nunca regreses.

\- No puedo hacer eso. – replicó el entrenador. – Sabrina es demasiado peligrosa para dejarla suelta. Si puedo encontrar una forma de vencerla, tal vez deje de atrapar a la gente.

\- Nunca podrás derrotar a Sabrina y a sus Pokémon Psíquicos.

\- ¡Claro que puedo! – insistió Ash. – Nadie es invencible. Solo necesito encontrar una mejor forma de contrarrestar esos movimientos Psíquicos.

Con una simple risa, los ojos del hombre empezaron a brillar de rojo y el chico se vio envuelto en un resplandor azul antes de verse forzado a bailar contra su voluntad. Kingler se vio sorprendido mientras que Pikachu inmediatamente se volteó hacia el hombre.

\- _¡Deje de hacerle eso!_ – exigió el Pokémon Eléctrico echando chispas.

\- ¿Ash, qué estás haciendo? – exclamó Brock estirando una mano hacia su amigo.

\- ¡No soy yo! – Ash visiblemente luchaba contra sus movimientos. – ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve solo!

\- Si no puedes vencerme a mí, no tendrás oportunidad contra Sabrina. – declaró el hombre mientras soltaba su control sobre el muchacho. El entrenador gruñó.

\- Quizás no pueda pelear con ella de psíquico a psíquico, pero aún tengo las agallas para retarla de nuevo.

\- Abre los ojos, niño. – espetó el psíquico mayor. – Ni siquiera yo tengo el poder para vencer a Sabrina. Las agallas no valen de nada en esta batalla. Te lo digo por tu propio bien. Hay destinos peores que quedar encogido.

Ante estas palabras, Brock se acordó del muñeco de Meowth que la muñeca de Sabrina tenía consigo, junto con la oportuna llegada de la muñeca para salvar a Pikachu.

\- Ah… ¿se refiere a que también puede convertir a la gente en muñecos? – preguntó algo dudoso. Misty se volteó hacia él sorprendida y sus ojos se ensancharon.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket! ¡Ash, olvídate de esa medalla! ¡Larguémonos de aquí antes de que realmente nos convirtamos en parte de la colección de Sabrina!

\- Escucha a tus amigos. – le aconsejó el hombre. – Yo me ocuparé de proteger a la gente de Sabrina, tú olvídate de este lugar.

\- No voy a huir. – dijo Ash con determinación acercándose un paso hacia el psíquico. – No cuando hay otras personas en peligro. Esto ya no se trata de esa medalla. Tengo que detener a Sabrina ya que es una amenaza para cualquiera que vaya al Gimnasio Saffron. – Luego se acordó de los estudiantes que practicaban sus poderes psíquicos, junto con aquel telépata que parecía verla con reverencia. – Bueno, casi cualquiera, pero usted entiende.

El hombre miró a Ash por un momento, pensando que era un niño con mucha determinación. Aunque no estaba muy dispuesto a poner sus esperanzas en el entrenador que tenía frente a él todavía, presentía que tal vez con algo de suerte podría liberar a Sabrina.

\- Tal vez haya una forma en que puedas vencerla. – le dijo finalmente. – Solo hay un tipo de Pokémon capaz de pelear contra el tipo Psíquico. Si capturas a un Pokémon Fantasma de Pueblo Lavender, quizás tengas una oportunidad.

\- Un Pokémon Fantasma. – asintió Ash. – Gracias.

El hombre se teletransportó fuera de allí, y Ash volvió a voltear a ver a sus compañeros mientras se enderezaba la gorra.

\- Ya lo escucharon. Volvamos al camino y vámonos a Pueblo Lavender. – Entonces notó que Kingler todavía seguía allí y sonrió. – Ah, y gracias por ayudarnos con esa situación, Kingler. Regresa.

Misty consideró seriamente irse por su lado ya que Ash aparentemente tenía toda la intención de volver a pelear contra Sabrina. Pero no pudo más que suspirar y seguirlo cuando él y Brock se dirigieron hacia los límites de la ciudad. Brock tenía sus propias reservas, pero estaba determinado a quedarse con su amigo ya que el entrenador había peleado por protegerlo en el Pico de la Doncella. Se quedaría con Ash para ofrecerle protección si podía, aunque el criador se sentía muy fuera de su zona de comodidad, para ser honesto.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Ash de pronto, causando que ambos líderes de gimnasio se sobresaltaran.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – gritó Misty mirando a su alrededor. El entrenador miró por encima de su hombro.

\- Casi me olvido de llamar a mamá. Hagamos una parada en el Centro Pokémon antes de irnos. En el verdadero.

\- Vamos literalmente a un pueblo con fantasmas. – comentó Brock mientras trataba de poner su ritmo cardíaco bajo control. – Por favor no hagas una costumbre de gritar así de repente.

\- Perdón… – Ash parpadeó al darse cuenta que seguramente los había asustado, antes de rascarse la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, recién salido de actualizar Reset Bloodlines, aquí traigo este también. Comienza el arco de Sabrina y creo que ya pueden ver venir que las cosas van a ir muy diferentes que en el canon. Aunque el inicio fue similar para Ash, salvo por el hecho de que pese a haber perdido le dio un poco más de batalla a Sabrina (habrán notado que el encuentro combinó aspectos de las dos batallas separadas que tuvo contra ella en el canon), cuando el Equipo Rocket se involucre las cosas cambiarán totalmente, y es obvio que SE VAN a involucrar, ahora que uno de los suyos es prisionero de la chica psíquica.

Así que bueno, la próxima parada será Pueblo Lavender y la Torre de los Fantasmas. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, Soul Of Demon, leonix644, Rafa3451, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, MasterAlex1201, dragon titanico** y **AlenDarkStar.** No me suelto más con comentarios aquí ya que como dije, en la segunda y tercera parte de este arco es donde realmente se pondrá buena la cosa, y puedo garantizar que les gustará el desarrollo y el desenlace tanto como a mí. Hasta entonces.


	31. Espíritu de venganza

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 27:** Espíritu de venganza.

* * *

Jessie y James miraron arriba ante el lugar prohibido, la Torre Pokémon. Burton y Frank estaban detrás de ellos con Cal de pie junto a su entrenador. El chaleco de cuero y las muñequeras hicieron que los Oficiales alzaran las cejas, pero apenas sí le valieron una segunda mirada. Lo que importaba era que el Machoke ya podía utilizar Visión para rastrear a los Fantasmas que necesitaban capturar.

Pero el edificio frente a ellos hizo que el grupo de criminales se detuviera. A pesar de que el atardecer hacía caer sus tonos de luz naranja en Pueblo Lavender, la luz parecía no llegar hasta la torre, como si le tuviera miedo y quisiera resaltar su estatus de lugar embrujado. La torre estaba hecha de ladrillos enormes con pequeñas ventanas talladas en la piedra y un par de pequeñas torrecillas en el medio aparentemente para ayudar con la vigilancia.

El aspecto más espeluznante, sin embargo, eran los cuernos y la gran espina que había en la cima de la torre, lo cual le daba a toda la estructura una apariencia demoníaca, y no ayudaba que había un par de ventanas ornamentadas que parecían un par de ojos curvados sobre un balcón abierto. También notaron que había una estructura menor anexada a la torre como una casa por la parte trasera izquierda en la base, pero la torre era tan siniestra que distraía su atención. Las puertas dobles de la entrada estaban enmarcadas por un molde de piedra con forma de demonio con ojos malvados y cuernos.

James metió la mano en un agujero que cortó en su hakama y tocó con sus dedos las pequeñas bolsas con explosivos que había atado a su muslo izquierdo, encima de sus pantalones. Esta ropa ciertamente le dejaba bastante espacio para ocultar armas. Sus Pokémon estaban en sus Pokébolas, sujetadas a su muslo derecho y las rosas las tenía en sus mangas holgadas, y el Succionador Eléctrico 2.0 estaba asegurado con su cinturón con múltiples cartuchos listos para reemplazar cuando hiciera falta. Necesitó de algunos proyectos para distraerse de la ausencia de Meowth, y el trabajo de sastre con el uniforme no había sido suficiente, así que Jessie le dio otra tarea.

Viendo que sus antiguos tacones de acero no le quedaban con sus nuevas botas, James tuvo que remodelárselos un poco y quitarles las suelas a las botas para poder colocar las placas de metal, fijándolas directamente con un super pegamento. Tras volver a cubrirlos con el cuero (mayormente para contener el metal y reducir el ruido de sus pisadas), Jessie tenía unos tacones más estrechos en sus botas que parecían de cuero normal, pero golpearían mucho más duro.

\- Y bien… – decidió aventurarse James finalmente. – ¿Nos metemos a escondidas, o anunciamos nuestra presencia a los Pokémon Fantasmas?

Nadie parecía realmente con ganas de ir primero, así que Jessie resopló y dio un paso al frente.

\- Hagamos esto rápido. Si uno viene a investigar, lo atrapamos.

Dicho eso, la oficial femenina levantó una de sus piernas y dio una fuerte patada a las puertas dobles, abriéndolas de golpe. Como si quisiera resaltar el estado decrépito del lugar, la puerta que golpeó el tacón se salió de sus goznes y se cayó, produciendo un golpe seco y ominoso que hizo eco por todo el interior del edificio.

\- Pues vaya, ahí se fue lo de meterse a escondidas. – dijo Frank mientras Cal tomaba el liderazgo junto a Jessie, con sus ojos brillando ligeramente de azul mientras usaba Visión para mirar alrededor. Burton no hizo ningún comentario y solo se limitó a seguirlos y tener una Pokébola vacía lista. Una vez que los cuatro humanos estaban adentro detrás de Cal, Jessie gruñó.

\- No puedo ver nada más allá de la puerta.

\- Hm, y de todas las herramientas que trajimos no se nos ocurrió una linterna. – musitó James. – ¡Ah! Esperen…

Un click en la oscuridad y una luz emergió de las llamas de la rosa azul que James sostenía en su mano. Solo alumbraba unos pocos metros, pero era mejor que nada.

\- Una llama azul para resaltar el escenario. – murmuró Burton. – Qué bien…

\- Ah, aquí hay una vela. – dijo Frank caminando unos metros entre las sombras, y puso la mecha de la vela junto a la rosa llameante de James. Una llama roja se unió en el esfuerzo de iluminar el área y los dos quedaron lo bastante espaciados como para más o menos ver toda la habitación.

Aunque James estaba solo, sintió como que algo le respiraba en el cuello y se volteó a mirar, pero no encontró nada excepto a sus compañeros a poca distancia. Luego, sintió que algo le movía algunos mechones de su cabello y otra vez volvió a darse la vuelta para encontrarse con que no había nada.

Y luego, cuando sintió algo largo y húmedo rozar contra su hombro, James por acto reflejo golpeó con su rosa hacia atrás, y un grito sorprendido resonó:

\- ¡Ga!

Esto inmediatamente atrajo la atención de Cal y un destello de luz salió de los ojos del Pokémon superpoderoso, brillando como un par de luces de búsqueda alrededor de James. Un Gastly había quedado expuesto, al parecer algo desorientado y con su larga lengua colgando encima del hombro del oficial Rocket. Burton inmediatamente arrojó la Pokébola que tenía en mano, golpeando al Pokémon Fantasma expuesto. La bola se abrió y succionó al Pokémon adentro, pero esta se sacudió violentamente de lado a lado antes de volver a abrirse.

Aun así, Cal ya había cerrado la distancia y tenía un Mega Puño preparado para cuando el Gastly se había rematerializado, todavía sólido por la Visión. El Machoke golpeó al Pokémon gaseoso justo en medio de los ojos, mandándolo a volar haciendo que rebotara contra una pared. Antes de poder recuperarse, Cal metió los dedos en el suelo y arrancó una tabla del suelo, golpeando a Gastly contra el suelo. James ya había recogido la Pokébola caída y se la arrojó al Pokémon Fantasma de nuevo. Esta vez, la bola se sacudió menos, y pronto el botón se apagó.

\- Bueno, eso es todo. – dijo Jessie con satisfacción. – Ahora salgamos de…

Un portazo sonó de repente y la silenció. Los criminales se dieron la vuelta para ver que las puertas del frente se habían cerrado, incluso la puerta que habían sacado de los goznes había vuelto a su lugar, y de pronto comenzaron a sentir que se congelaban cuando el aire a su alrededor comenzó a enfriarse por segundos. Temblando ante el bajón de temperatura, las cosas empeoraron cuando una corriente de viento sopló de la nada y apagó la vela de Frank. Intentó apagar también la rosa, pero como esta tenía combustible, James solo volvió a prenderla sin problemas.

Un par de ojos rojos iluminaron la oscuridad, haciendo contacto visual directo con Cal y poniéndolo a dormir. Cuando el Pokémon Luchador cayó, una aparición sombría se movió rápidamente y atravesó su pecho, dibujando un hilillo de energía blanca antes de volver hasta los ojos rojos. Jessie tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para mantener la calma.

\- Escúchame bien, tú. No tienes idea de quienes somos. Atrévete a atacarnos y te…

De pronto sintió que el piso bajo sus pies comenzaba a sacudirse abruptamente, y tuvo que saltar cuando las tablas que había donde antes había estado parada se levantaron para golpearla en los tobillos. Los ojos se movieron hacia abajo y parecieron perder el brillo al irse aproximando al suelo antes de desaparecer completamente. Pero aunque habían desaparecido, toda la torre comenzó a gruñir como si cobrase vida.

Un reloj del abuelo comenzó a resonar, con las manecillas girando fuera de control antes de salir volando directo hacia James, que tenía la Pokébola. Con un movimiento de la mano, James sacó su rosa púrpura y atrapó las puntas afiladas en la flor pesada, mientras con la otra mano encogía la esfera que contenía a Gastly y la sujetaba junto con su rosa azul. Pero antes de poder metérsela al bolsillo, una presencia invisible pareció tomar ventaja de que tenía el agarre flojo y le sacó la esfera de entre los dedos. James dejó caer la rosa púrpura y sacó la rosada, rociando en el aire alrededor de la Pokébola flotante. La bola cayó al suelo mientras otro Pokémon se volvía visible, este con aspecto de una cabeza flotante púrpura con cola de fantasma y dos manos separadas, con tres espinas en cada lado de su cuerpo principal. Se veía más sólido que Gastly, pero no por mucho.

\- ¿Deberíamos atrapar a este también? – preguntó Burton. Frank ya tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Cal sobre sus hombros cargándolo como bombero.

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Jessie fue a darle otra patada a la puerta, pero la escarcha del frío se había vuelto tan gruesa que ni siquiera se agrietó. Entretanto, un cajón lleno de utensilios para comer se abrió, y los objetos salieron volando por todas partes haciéndoles cortes a los agentes Rocket. Burton atrapó los que pudo echarles mano, terminando con una docena de objetos en ambas manos antes de clavarlos en el suelo donde no podían ser arrancados para repetir el proceso. James roció pasta de su rosa blanca para pegar todos los que podía mientras los golpeaba contra el suelo y las paredes con su rosa púrpura para que se quedaran pegados. La rosa azul encendida ahora tenía que llevarla en los dientes, y se tuvo que amarrar el pelo a toda prisa para que no se le fuera a incendiar.

Jessie operaba de manera similar a Burton, fuera del hecho de que solo agarraba uno a la vez, arrojándolos con tanta fuerza mientras se movía que se quedaban clavados donde fuera que aterrizaran en las decrépitas paredes y techo del suelo. Ocasionalmente también los pateaba para que quedaran clavados por el agarradero. El resultado era una defensa continua de movimientos parecidos a la danza que le hizo recibir menos cortadas que el resto del grupo.

Frank simplemente retornó a Cal y se encogió para soportar la tormenta de metal ya que no podía actuar lo bastante rápido para detenerla. Los cortes le ardían, pero había sufrido cosas peores. Cuando solo quedaron unos pocos, abruptamente cayeron al suelo, como si el fantasma se estuviera retirando. Pero antes de poder respirar de alivio, oyeron unas cuerdas de piano ominosas. Con un tintineo constante, un enorme piano sobre ruedas bajó por una escalera en espiral cerca de la pared antes de aterrizar en el suelo y rodar directo hacia ellos. Se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, y la tapa se abrió para revelar una mandíbula de dientes afilados.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! – se quejó Jessie.

Frank corrió de frente y el piano se lanzó hacia él para morderlo, pero el granjero se deslizó por debajo cerrando las piernas mientras se movía sobre su espalda por las tablas en el piso. Dando una patada hacia arriba una vez que sus pies estuvieron bajo el borde, mandó el piano a volar dando vueltas, haciendo que se estrellara con el suelo y cayera al piso de abajo. El escritorio vacío entonces voló hacia ellos, pero James le lanzó una bomba, haciéndolo volar en pedazos, y sacó otras dos.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Todo mundo, aléjese de la puerta!

Una vez que las arrojó, ambas puertas volaron en pedazos y los cuatro humanos inmediatamente corrieron hacia el patio afuera, viendo que la Torre Pokémon parecía aún más siniestra, con sombras emergiendo a su alrededor.

La oscuridad entonces salió del edificio, condensándose en forma sólida. El Pokémon tenía unos ojos rojos y les estaba gruñendo, al parecer hecho de puras sombras él mismo. Era un poco bajo de estatura, pero flotaba en el aire. A diferencia de los otros, tenía brazos y piernas bien definidos, y unas orejas puntiagudas.

\- ¡Puede que tuvieras la ventaja adentro, pero aquí afuera hay luz! – dijo Jessie sacando dos Pokébolas de su cinturón. – ¡Arbok, Beedrill!

\- ¡Weezing, Gyarados! – ordenó James al mismo tiempo. Dudaba que Mankey pudiese hacer mucho contra un oponente al que no podía alcanzar. Zubat podría haber ayudado si fuese un oponente más débil, pero este claramente estaba muy lejos de ser eso.

El fantasma disparó un rayo de energía negra hacia Gyarados primero, aturdiendo a la serpiente marina por un momento. Weezing, Arbok y Beedrill dispararon sus propios ataques de proyectiles, pero los Residuos, Picotazos Venenosos y Misiles Agujas tuvieron poco efecto más allá de atraer su atención a ellos. Con todos sus ojos en él, los ojos del fantasma brillaron de rojo, poniendo a los Pokémon a dormir instantáneamente. Pero antes de poder hacer nada más, un potente torrente de agua lo golpeó, rompiendo varias de las ventanas. Esto lo hizo verse forzado a volar fuera del chorro y tratar de poner a Gyarados a dormir también, solo para encontrarse con que los ojos de la serpiente estaban cerrados. Y esto le dio el Pokémon atroz una idea.

El agua dejó de fluir y Gyarados pareció concentrarse por un momento, con la boca abierta mientras unos fragmentos de luz naranja comenzaban a formarse. Los ojos de Gengar se ensancharon mientras intentaba disparar otro rayo de energía negra, pero el ataque siguió cargándose, creciendo en una esfera de pura energía. Gyarados mantuvo los ojos cerrados, claramente apuntándole al edificio en lugar de al Pokémon. El ataque salió disparado como un rayo de destrucción, directo hacia la Torre Pokémon.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Gengar voló en su camino y solidificó su cuerpo para recibir el impacto. Volando contra él, fue empujado ligeramente hacia atrás poco a poco hasta que la energía detonó. Gyarados se quedó jadeando, pues siendo este su primer Híperrayo le había sacado muchísimo esfuerzo. Lo había logrado mayormente por instinto y claramente requería mucha práctica para utilizarlo a voluntad.

\- ¡Corran! ¡CORRAN! – ordenó James mientras él y Jessie retornaban a sus Pokémon, cogiendo una bomba de humo para ocultar sus movimientos aún más con el humo de la explosión.

Los agentes abandonaron el patio sin esperar a que el humo se disipara, sin importar si el Pokémon de sombras estaba noqueado o no. Aunque fuese claramente poderoso, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, y después de todo Meowth dependía de que ellos hubieran capturado con éxito a un Pokémon Fantasma.

* * *

Ash removió los vendajes de Pidgeot mientras sus otros Pokémon entrenaban, revisando su espalda para ver que su herida había cerrado completamente, dejando solo una cicatriz pálida como única evidencia de que había sido herido allí. El entrenador suavemente le tocó con el dedo.

\- ¿Todavía te duele? – le preguntó, pero Pidgeot trinó suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Deberías tomarlo con calma por hoy. Mañana podrás estirar tus alas. – decidió. El Pokémon pájaro asintió, y Ash sonrió ligeramente mientras lo acariciaba en la cresta.

Revisando el progreso de sus Pokémon, vio a Charmeleon en un combate físico con Bellsprout, en el cual el Pokémon flor fácilmente lograba esquivar los rasguños y golpes danzando o doblándose. Incluso logró atraparle el brazo al Pokémon de Fuego con un látigo y usar su propio impulso para lanzarlo a buena distancia, enterrando las raíces por un momento para darse agarre para el movimiento. Hecho esto, se acercó para darle algunos consejos al Pokémon evolucionado.

Jigglypuff estaba practicando un nuevo movimiento con Onix, después de haber aprendido Pistola de Agua en algún momento. De lo que Ash podía suponer, estaba intentando mejorarlo y volverlo Rayo Burbuja. Hasta ahora, solo lograba hacer unas bocas bolas de agua sueltas que salpicaban contra la piel rocosa sin hacer daño en lugar de burbujas densas. Pero seguía intentando, y la serpiente de roca parecía no importarle, pues al ayudarla con su entrenamiento también continuaba aumentando su propia resistencia al agua.

Mirando a Brock a cierta distancia, vio que su amigo entrenaba a su Zubat para usar Doble Equipo, luego que el Pokémon murciélago había aprendido a usar Chirrido con facilidad. Geodude estaba practicando en usar Fortaleza en sus puños combinando con Fuerza y Mega Puño. Brock había tomado inspiración del Martillo del Rey de Kingler al endurecerse, y decidió llamar a esta combinación Puño Diamante por su habilidad de partir rocas y reducirlas a escombros con facilidad.

Pikachu entrenaba solo, practicando su control eléctrico con Trueno para dirigirlo de diferentes formas. Hasta ahora, había tenido éxito en dirigirlo como un solo rayo masivo concentrado para golpear el camino de tierra. Ahora estaba tratando de controlar el estallido de electricidad para apuntar bien hacia dónde quería que golpeara entre los árboles. Ya había tenido varias ocasiones en las que había causado pequeños incendios en las ramas, pero por suerte Jigglypuff estaba lista para apagarlos con Chorro de Agua.

Ya que parecían estar manejando su entrenamiento por sí mismos de momento, Ash se tomó algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre las últimas pocas horas. Al haber abandonado Ciudad Saffron al atardecer habían podido llegar casi a medio camino hasta Pueblo Lavender, y el cielo mientras caía la noche hacía un paisaje perfecto y pacífico de los bosques al oeste de Saffron donde se veía ligeramente más abierto que la porción al sur.

Aunque antes de marcharse, llamó a su madre para decirle lo que iba a hacer, usando uno de los videoteléfonos del Centro Pokémon para poder verla. Su madre había estado muy tensa de preocupación al escuchar lo que había pasado dos días antes. Ash había insistido en que estaría bien, y que contaba con sus Pokémon y Brock para apoyarlo, pero eso no le impidió recordarle que siempre estaba disponible para hablar con ella.

Por un momento dudó en decirle sobre lo que había pasado en el Gimnasio Saffron, pero le había prometido que no iba a ocultarle la verdad jamás. Una vez que supo que había estado atrapado en una caja de juguetes, tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera por lo loco que sonaba. Cuando le aclaró que no estaba mintiendo, ella naturalmente trató de insistir en que él debería dejar que la policía lo manejara ya que era demasiado peligroso para él volver a acercarse a ese gimnasio. Dudando un poco, Ash le respondió que probablemente eso no serviría de nada y podría poner en peligro a los oficiales, y tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular de su oreja por el volumen cuando Delia exigió saber si eso hacía que estuviera bien para él acercarse a ese lugar.

Ash entonces admitió que eligió mal como dijo su respuesta y le explicó que tenía un plan para derrotar a Sabrina. También agregó que había un hombre que él creía podría ser el primer paso para curarla de cualquiera que fuese el problema que tenía. Sin estar muy convencida, Delia le hizo prometer que escaparía si las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta aceptó, pero le aseguró que estaría bien. Se guardó para sí mismo decirle que no creía que llegaría muy lejos si quisiera escapar. Pero ya que no lo sabía con certeza, mantendría su palabra y lo intentaría de todos modos. Después de eso, prometió llamarla después del gimnasio y se despidió de ella.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Ash deseó no tener que echarle tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza a su madre. Habría sido más fácil si ella no se hubiese enterado de lo del Equipo Rocket. Aun con ese resfriado, podría haber llegado a rescatar a Pikachu en Porta Vista si se empujaba así mismo. O tal vez podría haber enviado a (en aquel punto) Pidgeotto con Squirtle, que podrían haber llegado las otras Pokébolas de Ash mientras él los alcanzaba. Un trino interrogante de parte de Pidgeot llamó entonces su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Solo pensaba en mi mamá. Se preocupa mucho, y desearía que no tuviera que hacerlo.

Internamente, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta decidió que no tenía sentido pensar en las cosas que no podía cambiar. Eso solo lo haría volverse loco por las cosas que podría haber hecho de manera diferente, y ya de por sí lamentaba haber fallado en varias coas. No tenía por qué duplicarlo.

* * *

Jessie y James se encontraban jadeando mientras Frank ya se había movido del área de carga para encontrar a Henry y que este pudiera revisar a Cal. Burton era el único que no estaba tan agotado por la carrera que se dieron desde la Torre Pokémon hasta su aeronave estacionada a un kilómetro y medio de Pueblo Lavender.

Se encontraron con Charlie, que había estado vigilando cerca de la rampa en su nuevo disfraz estándar. Su cuerpo era ligeramente más alto con una cara más madura y algunas curvas más desarrolladas, con el busto solo ligeramente más pequeño que el de Jessie. El cabello del disfraz era púrpura oscuro y caía hasta sus omoplatos en una masa ondulada, y en sus ojos llevaba lentes de contacto negros.

Luego de darle la señal a Ella vía walkie-talkie para que hiciera despegar la nave y saliera hacia Ciudad Saffron, le explicaron lo sucedido a la especialista en disfraces. Esta echó un silbido y les habló con una voz algo más aguda que su tono usual.

\- Tienen suerte de haber podido salir de ese lugar. Ese fantasma debe haber estado FURIOSO para tomar control de la casa de ese modo. Aunque quizás le falte experiencia haciéndolo.

\- Lo que importa… es que tuvimos éxito en nuestra misión. – dijo James entre bocanadas de aire. Tenemos un Pokémon Fantasma, y con él podremos recuperar a Meowth.

\- Burton, tú eres el que peleará con esa bruja; tú entrena a este Pokémon. – dijo Jessie poniéndose de pie una vez que recuperó el aliento.

\- Ah, espera un momento. – dijo su compañero cogiendo sus Tarjetas Flash Pokémon de una bolsa de cuero que había hecho y se había amarrado al tobillo derecho. Buscó por ellas hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando, con el Pokémon gaseoso que habían atrapado. – Gastly. Ve a entrenar a Gastly. – aclaró mientras sacaba la Pokébola encogida de su hakama para dárselo al secuaz. Burton la aceptó, pero no la abrió.

\- ¿Qué impedirá que se vaya volando?

\- Dato curioso poco conocido: las Pokébolas solían limitar la distancia que sus ocupantes podían viajar alejándose de la esfera y evitaba que pudieran romperla. – explicó James. – Esas características fueron removidas cuando los grupos activistas de derechos de los Pokémon empezaron a formarse, pero el Equipo Rocket todavía las utiliza para que los Pokémon que están reacios a obedecer no puedan marcharse así como así. Analizaron algunas Pokébolas antiguas y descubrieron la manera de copiar las funciones en nuestras Pokébolas enmascaradas, haciéndolas ajustables. – Volvió a agarrar la bola y levantó un pequeño panel en la parte trasera para revelar unos diales. El oficial se puso a girar unos cuantos de ellos y volvió a cerrarla. – Ahí tienen, ahora Gastly no podrá aventurarse más allá de unos cinco metros de su Pokébola en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Cuál es la configuración? – preguntó Charlie. Había leído que a menudo mandaban a sus Pokémon lejos para ganar tiempo o hacer otras tareas. ¿Acaso planeaban todo tan meticulosamente? James se soltó a reír, así que Jessie respondió por él:

\- No usamos esa configuración. Nuestros Pokémon confían en nosotros, y nosotros en ellos.

\- Saben lo que hacemos, y aun así nos quieren. – agregó James una vez que se calmó.

\- Y ahora, vamos a descansar un poco. – dijo la Oficial femenina. Su compañero miró por encima del hombro mientras se marchaban.

\- Hay muchos bocadillos en la despensa, así que deberían estar bien por una noche.

* * *

Frank se sentó a los pies de la cama en la cual yacía su Machoke mientras Henry lo examinaba en su cuarto. El fornido agente estaba preocupado por la salud de su Pokémon. El médico revisaba los signos vitales de Cal y después de un rato asintió:

\- Solo son los síntomas estándar de haber sufrido drenado de energía. Y ya que estaba dormido cuando fue ejecutado… podría apostar a que fue un Come Sueños, uno muy poderoso para haberlo dejado en este coma. Aun así, Cal despertará para mañana en la mañana y estará de vuelta al ciento por ciento una vez que descanse lo suficiente, pero no podrá pelear por un buen tiempo. También, recomendaría una mayor ración durante sus comidas hasta que se recupere completamente para acelerarlo.

\- *Fiu*, qué bueno escuchar eso. – dijo Frank con alivio. – Gracias, hijo.

\- No-no es la gran cosa, para eso estoy aquí. – El médico se encogió de hombros. – Diagnosticar drenado de energía es una de las cosas más sencillas que hay.

\- Oye, no te infravalores. – Frank le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Yo no le veo ni cabeza ni cola a algo que sea peor que un Pokémon con un músculo desgarrado, un miembro roto o que queda exhausto.

\- Au… – murmuró Henry frotándose el hombro. – Como sea, Cal puede quedarse aquí de momento. Creo que… le daré un multivitamínico cuando despierte.

\- Gracias otra vez.

* * *

Charmeleon les guiaba por el camino mientras Ash, Misty y Brock caminaban a través de la niebla matutina hacia Pueblo Lavender. La luz no llegaba muy lejos, pero su cola servía como una especie de faro para evitar que se separaran.

El Pokémon de Fuego había tenido tiempo de pensar un poco en el consejo que le dio Bellsprout la otra noche. Sus habilidades evasivas no habían tenido muchos problemas, al rodarse y retorcerse lograba evitar los bofetones y patadas del Pokémon flor, pero sus ataques eran extremadamente agresivos y predecibles, dejándolo abierto a contraataques. Aunque probablemente podría haber podido vencer a Bellsprout en particular usando su fuego, a Charmeleon no le agradaba tener puntos débiles al momento de pelear. ¿Qué tal si se enfrentara a un oponente capaz de resistir o cancelar sus ataques de fuego?

 _\- "Ash me dijo no hace mucho que no debería depender tanto de mi fuego."_ – pensó. – _"Quizás sí necesito algo más de ayuda, pero Bellsprout y yo no tenemos cuerpos similares, así que no sé cómo arreglar mis ataques."_

Un ligero cejo fruncido cruzó por su cara mientras consideraba al tipo de Pokémon que podría ayudarle a arreglar sus deficiencias.

- _"Hmm… quizás tener un tipo Luchador en el equipo me podría ayudar."_ – decidió el Pokémon de Fuego. – _"Después de todo, ahora que evolucioné soy mucho más fuerte, así que no tendría que preocuparme tanto."_

Charmeleon no iba de ninguna manera a considerarse el más fuerte del equipo. Había ya escuchado el relato de la batalla donde Pidgeot obtuvo su cicatriz, y del poder que Pikachu era capaz de utilizar como si fuese nada. Innegablemente los dos eran los miembros más poderosos en el equipo. Kingler les seguía de cerca, capaz de usar un mayor poder destructivo, pero estrictamente en combate cercano. Su velocidad, relativamente alta para su gran tamaño pero ultimadamente menor que la de los otros dos, junto con su necesidad de caminar de lado con sus patas de cangrejo, eran lo únicos factores que lo hacían un combatiente menos efectivo. Unos cuantos otros estaban también por delante de Charmeleon por virtud de habilidad sobre su nueva fuerza, pero al menos podía decir confortablemente que no era un eslabón débil.

Ash se lo había llevado aparte ayer para hablar sobre su… desahogo en el corral del Profesor Oak. Le dijo que no había nada de malo con querer desahogar su rabia, pero que se asegurara de no descargarla encima de aquellos que no se lo merecían. Charmeleon entendía muy bien de eso, pensando en su antiguo entrenador. Todo se había ido cuesta abajo desde aquel día. Y con algo de culpa, se acordó de lo que le dijo a Horsea. Si bien en su mente era algo necesario, el Pokémon de Fuego concedió que podría haber sido un poco más gentil al momento de dar su mensaje.

 _\- "Quizás deba disculparme con él la próxima vez que lo vea."_ – decidió de manera reacia.

Despejando esos pensamientos de su mente, Charmeleon siguió avanzando, determinado a pedirle al primer Pokémon tipo Luchador que Ash atrapara lecciones.

\- Ah, creo que ya puedo ver Pueblo Lavender. – dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Entrecerrando los ojos para ver a través de la niebla, el Pokémon de Fuego comenzó a ver los edificios también, y la niebla comenzó a despejarse una vez que llegaron a un área más abierta. Ash se agachó ligeramente para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Gracias por guiarnos, Charmeleon. – le dijo. Sonriendo con una respuesta casual, el Pokémon de llamas dejó que lo retornaran. Brock entonces miró hacia la ciudad.

\- Qué bueno que llegamos antes que oscureciera. – dijo.

Sin embargo, al adentrarse, notaron que no había nadie caminando por las calles, y una atmósfera casi opresiva irradiaba por todo el pueblo, como si la tensión en el aire pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo. Frunciendo el cejo de preocupación, Ash avanzó hacia el Centro Pokémon, cuya puerta automática todavía funcionaba, mientras la Enfermera Joy residente trabajaba cansinamente detrás del mostrador. Brock y Misty se percataron de esto y se acercaron.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué todo mundo se está ocultando?

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – les aseguró. – Ya he hecho las llamadas necesarias para que se encarguen de este problema.

\- Aun así dínoslo. – insistió Ash. Joy lo miró y suspiró.

\- Los Pokémon Fantasmas de la Torre Pokémon comenzaron a atacar a la gente de aquí. Empezaron anoche, pero nadie sabe por qué.

\- "El Equipo Rocket." – maldijo el entrenador por dentro. Sonaba a que ya habían escapado sin ser vistos, o de lo contrario ya los habrían mencionados. No había nada que pudiese hacer respecto a eso, pero de todas maneras decidió preguntar. – ¿A quién llamaste? ¿A la policía?

\- La policía no puede hacer mucho contra un Pokémon Fantasma, especialmente cuando la torre está sellada. – replicó la enfermera. – Llamé a la Liga Pokémon, así que deberían estar enviando a Agatha aquí muy pronto.

\- ¿Agatha? – repitió Misty sorprendida. – ¿Te refieres a Agatha del Alto Mando? ¿ESA Agatha?

\- Debe ser un problema bastante serio… – musitó Brock.

Ash permaneció en silencio por un momento, pero asintió dándole un "gracias" rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Dándose cuenta que Ash probablemente se dirigía hacia la Torre Pokémon, Brock rápidamente lo persiguió, alcanzándolo justo afuera del Centro Pokémon.

\- Espera, Ash. – le dijo mientras lo seguía. – Si llamaron a un miembro del Alto Mando para encargarse de este asunto, tal vez sea mejor que nos quedemos por fuera.

\- Esto no se trata de que los Pokémon Fantasmas estén atacando. – replicó el entrenador, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de su amigo y de Pikachu. – Si esa torre está a punto de ser limpiada, ¿dónde más podría conseguir otro Pokémon Fantasma? Y entre más tarde en hacerlo, más tiempo Sabrina andará suelta.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no le decimos a Agatha sobre eso mientras está aquí? – sugirió Misty al bajar las escaleras y ponerse al lado de Brock. – Es una especialista en Pokémon Fantasmas, ¿sabes? Si alguien puede detener a Sabrina, es ella.

\- Hmm, esa no es una mala idea, Misty. – dijo Ash sin perder el paso. – Puedes ir y decírselo si quieres, pero esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de atrapar a un Pokémon Fantasma. – Luego bajó el tono para que solo Pikachu pudiera oírlo desde su hombro. – Y si encontramos el problema y lo arreglamos, tanto mejor.

Pikachu asintió, ahora entendiendo por qué su entrenador actuaba como si quisiera ser egoísta antes. Solo estaba usándolo como una excusa para investigar la Torre Pokémon.

El cielo parecía oscurecerse a medida que se aproximaban al borde de Pueblo Lavender. Misty y Brock temblaron con un escalofrío mientras Ash continuaba como si la ominosa atmósfera no estuviese allí. Al pasar entre dos edificios, la Torre Pokémon quedó a la vista, haciendo que ambos líderes de gimnasio se detuvieran por el shock.

Todo el patio que rodeaba el edificio estaba cubierto en una neblina sombría, y una serie de postes de luz tenían sus bombillas rotas. Todos los árboles estaban secos y sin hojas, como si la neblina los estrangulara. Las ventanas con forma de ojos eran totalmente negras, con sombras que parecían emanar del balcón de abajo y el pasaje sin puerta en la base de la torre.

Como si pudiese percibirlos, un par de luces rojas aparecieron detrás de las ventanas antes de mirar hacia abajo donde estaban ellos, y la neblina se tornó más espesa, haciendo que el cielo sobre ellos se volviera negro. Misty arrastró a Ash y Brock para alejarse, ocultándolos a todos tras uno de los edificios.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No vamos a entrar en ese lugar! ¡Ese edificio acaba de mirarnos feo, literalmente! Mejor esperemos a que Agatha se haga cargo de todo.

\- Ash, tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella. – trató de razonar el criador. – Si entramos allí, no hay garantía de que volvamos a salir. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un cementerio? Tal vez allí haya Pokémon Fantasmas para atrapar.

Una expresión de conflicto cruzó por el rostro del entrenador. Por un lado, él quería ayudar. Por el otro, no quería provocarle a su madre un ataque cardíaco cuando se enterara que se había metido en un lugar como ese cuando el problema estaba a punto de ser resuelto por alguien más. Aun así…

\- No puedo ignorar esto. – argumentó suavemente. Misty se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- Entonces sí es por los fantasmas que están atacando. Ash, no tienes por qué hacerte el héroe todo el tiempo. Este es un problema con el que puedes hacerte a un lado. Con suerte, Agatha podrá encargarse también de Sabrina. ¡Diablos, si estuviera en tu lugar, agradecería el descanso!

\- ¿Pero y si pelear con los Pokémon Fantasmas no es la respuesta? – preguntó Ash. – Deben estar sufriendo, y tal vez capturarlos no ayude en nada. Solo los pondrá furiosos y resentidos por siempre. – Sus dos compañeros se miraron uno a la otra algo intranquilos, así que el entrenador aprovechó su ventaja. – Si puedo encontrar una forma de hablar con los fantasmas, tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Brock. – Si encontramos una forma, entonces la tomaré, pero no parece que haya forma de pasar de este patio, mucho menos en dónde se escondieron esos fantasmas.

\- Estoy pen…

Ash se quedó congelado cuando sintió una mano fría como hielo atravesándole la espalda, a través de la mochila. Su bastón se le cayó de la mano por el shock, y de pronto todo se puso oscuro mientras experimentaba una sensación de ser arrastrado contra su voluntad.

…

\- ¡Ash!/¡Pika-pi!

Los ojos de Ash comenzaron a crujir mientras los abría, sintiéndose mareado. El cielo estaba arriba, así que se imaginó que estaría en el suelo y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos. Pero al no ver nada excepto las ventanas del edificio junto al que estaban parados, se sacudió la cabeza, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: estaba flotando en el aire, y al mirar abajo, vio a Misty, Brock y Pikachu reunidos alrededor de él. O al menos alrededor de otro él que estaba tirado en la calle.

\- No es posible… – Se miró a sí mismo y se vio translúcido y emitiendo un brillo azul. Todavía llevaba sus ropas, pero estas habían perdido su color. – ¡Me separaron de mi cuerpo!

 _\- ¿De verdad crees poder razonar con mi amigo?_

Sorprendido por oír la otra voz, y por el hecho de poder entender el lenguaje Pokémon, se volteó para ver a un Pokémon púrpura flotando detrás de él. Parecía una cabeza flotante con espinas siniestras y cola de fantasma, con dos manos separadas a cada lado del cuello. Su estado parcialmente transparente llevó a Ash a asumir que sus amigos tampoco podrían verlo. Instintivamente fue a sacar a Dexter, pero se dio cuenta que su Pokédex y todas sus Pokébolas estaban donde estaba su cuerpo.

\- "Mi cuerpo… me acostumbré a eso demasiado rápido. Más tarde me haré cargo de eso." – Enfocándose en el Pokémon que tenía enfrente de él, hizo la pregunta. – ¿Eres uno de los Pokémon Fantasmas que ha estado atacando?

\- _Yo soy el ÚNICO Pokémon Fantasma que está atacando._ – respondió sombríamente el fantasma púrpura.

\- ¿Por qué?

 _\- Porque si yo no lo hago, ÉL lo hará, y a diferencia de mí, no va a fallar._ – explicó Haunter temblando ligeramente. – _Ha estado así desde que ellos vinieron y se llevaron a nuestro amigo, Gastly. No puedo ayudarlo; ya lo intenté, pero no se detiene. Lo único que puedo hacer es evitar que se desquite con otros humanos pretendiendo que yo los estoy atacando._

Ash enderezó su gorra, más para intentar tranquilizarse que porque realmente lo necesitara.

\- Llévame con él.

…

Mientras la conversación inaudible e invisible ocurría encima de ellos, Brock y Misty intentaban sin éxito despertar a Ash. Pikachu incluso intentó administrarle un pequeño choque de electricidad, pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

\- Los fantasmas deben haberle hecho algo. – dijo Misty preocupada. Brock puso la oreja en el pecho del chico inconsciente antes de recogerlo y levantarlo en el hombro.

\- Su corazón todavía está latiendo, pero está muy débil. ¡Tenemos que llevarlo al Centro Pokémon, rápido! ¡Agarra su bastón!

Pikachu levantó la pierna flácida de su entrenador y se la puso encima de su propio hombro, mirando la cara de Ash con ansiedad.

…

Ash siguió a su guía por todo el patio, con la niebla aparentemente retorciéndose ante su presencia, pero manteniéndose lejos. Probablemente ayudaba no tener un cuerpo físico en aquel momento. No tardó mucho en agarrarle el hilo a como flotar, aunque tuvo que admitir que ser separado de su cuerpo había sido la experiencia más rara que jamás había tenido. Y considerando lo ocurrido en Saffron, eso era decir mucho.

Una vez que llegó al marco de la puerta, el fantasma le agarró la mano para que no se perdiera y lo jaló directo hacia arriba. El interior estaba totalmente oscuro, así que Ash entendió por qué lo estaban ayudando. Una vez que subieron lo suficiente, el fantasma jaló al entrenador en otra dirección hasta llegar a una sala poco iluminada. Era más brillante que el resto del edificio, pero la neblina sombría se veía más espesa en este cuarto, permitiendo que hubiera luz, pero creando una atmósfera deprimente y sombría.

Enfrente de Ash, había un cuarto de juegos con un carrusel en miniatura, una resbaladilla y una variedad de juguetes, grandes y pequeños, algunos de peluche, otros de plástico o madera, y algunas pelotas de hule decoradas. Si no fuera por la oscuridad, el cuarto sería bastante alegre.

Lo que captó más la atención de Ash, sin embargo, fue el juego de columpios, que apenas era lo bastante grande para un solo columpio hecho con una tabla de madera pintada y cuerda. Un Pokémon sombrío estaba sentado en él con la cara hacia la pared, a espaldas de él y del fantasma que lo había guiado adentro. La neblina parecía fluir desde su cuerpo, esparciéndose por el suelo y por todo el cuarto.

\- _¿Por qué, Haunter? –_ preguntó el Pokémon sombrío. – _¿Por qué trajiste a un humano aquí?_

\- Quiero ayudarlos. – respondió Ash. Las sombras se volvieron más oscuras.

\- _Lárgate._

 _\- Gengar, por favor_. – suplicó Haunter. – _Al menos escúchalo._

 _\- ¡¿Qué va a saber él de lo que hemos perdido?!_ – espetó Gengar, apretando las manos en las cuerdas del columpio.

Ash dejó salir un suspiro por la nariz y levitó hasta ponerse detrás de Gengar, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el aire a su nivel, también de espaldas al fantasma.

\- Tienes razón, no sé exactamente por lo que estás pasando. – confesó. – Yo jamás he perdido a un amigo, gracias al cielo. Pero sí he sufrido pérdidas. Uno de mis Pokémon, un Butterfree, perdió a alguien muy importante para él, alguien a quien amaba. Eso a mí también me duele, que él esté tan triste, y todavía está llorando esa pérdida dentro de su Pokébola allá junto a mi cuerpo.

Las espinas de Haunter se aflojaron ante el recordatorio de su propia situación, al tratar de animar a Gengar sin éxito alguno. Ash continuó.

\- Quizás no sea lo mismo que perder a alguien directamente, pero puedo asegurarte que sigue siendo muy doloroso. Pero desquitarte con todo mundo de esta manera no es la manera de arreglar nada. – dijo el entrenador girando la cabeza ligeramente, mientras Gengar seguía de cara a la pared. Volviendo a mirar adelante, agregó. – No estoy diciendo que debas olvidarte de tu amigo. Eso sería la última cosa que me atrevería a decir. Hay otros consejos que podría darte, "valora al amigo que todavía te queda", "siéntete feliz por tu amigo perdido", o cosas así. Pero a mí ninguno de esos me ha hecho ningún bien. Lo que tengo para ti es una pregunta: ¿Fueron una chica de pelo rojo y un chico de pelo morado con ropas plateadas los que vinieron aquí?

Ash sintió más que oír que Gengar se daba la vuelta y empezaba a levitar.

- _¿Cómo lo…? –_ Sin terminar la pregunta, el entrenador siguió sin mirarlo antes de añadir:

\- Los conozco, por mucho que desearía que no fuera así. ¿Qué tal si pudiera decirte a dónde se dirigen?

Hubo una pausa, y a Ash le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no darse la vuelta para ver la reacción de Gengar. Las sombras comenzaban a dispersarse.

- _Habla. –_ le dijo. Dejando que sus piernas flotaran en una posición de pie, el chico respondió:

\- Antes de eso, déjame hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Por qué estás aquí lamentándote en vez de buscándolos? – Hubo un gruñido algo escalofriante antes que Gengar le respondiera.

 _\- Estaba protegiendo nuestro hogar de un Gyarados. Haunter fue noqueado por el gas de una flor rosa, y a mí me golpeó un Híperrayo. Cuando se disipó el humo ya se habían ido, y yo estaba muy débil para ir a buscarlos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora dímelo. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?_

\- Ciudad Saffron. – respondió Ash mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Gengar flotando cara a cara con sus ojos rojos. – Está más o menos a medio día caminando al este de Pueblo Lavender, pero por aire podrías llegar en mucho menos tiempo.

El brillo desapareció y Gengar tomó una determinación sombría en su rostro antes de marcharse inmediatamente.

\- Gengar. – lo llamó el entrenador, haciendo que el Pokémon se detuviera un momento. – Hay una lección que puedo darte después de esto. No se te olvide qué es lo que realmente es importante. Al final del día, esta solo una habitación, y la Torre Pokémon es solo un edificio. Los amigos, los de verdad, son irremplazables. – La postura de Gengar pareció aflojarse por un momento, y el entrenador agregó. – Intenta vivir sin arrepentimientos desde ahora en adelante. El cielo sabe que yo ya he tenido mi ración de fracasos. Ahora ve a recuperar a tu amigo.

El Pokémon Fantasma volteó la cabeza, y asintió ligeramente antes de volar a toda velocidad a través de la pared. Ash exhaló de alivio por un momento, feliz de haber podido ayudar, aunque fuese solo redirigir la ira de Gengar hacia los verdaderos responsables. Lo que realmente importaba era que el fantasma ahora tenía la oportunidad de rescatar a su amigo.

\- _Gracias._ – dijo Haunter acercándose a él. – _Ahora hay que regresarte a tu cuerpo._

Los dos abandonaron el edificio, viendo que había vuelto a su apariencia normal durante el día, y se movieron junto a los edificios donde lo habían dejado. Pero no encontraron su cuerpo ni tampoco a Misty y Brock, haciendo que Haunter se empezara a morder el nudillo con preocupación mientras veía la multitud de edificios en Pueblo Lavender.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash.

 _\- Uh… sacarle el espíritu a alguien no es exactamente… del todo seguro._ – explicó el fantasma mientras desviaba la mirada del entrenador. – _El cuerpo sigue en marcha con el corazón latiendo a un menor ritmo como por unos veinte minutos, pero… si no te regresamos a tiempo, bueno…_

\- ¡¿Puedo MORIRME?! – La quijada de Ash casi se cayó.

 _\- ¡No me esperaba que fueran a llevarse tu cuerpo!_ – protestó Haunter. – _¿Qué el proceso usual no es dejar inmóvil un cuerpo que está herido?_

\- No para cosas como un coma. – espetó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta antes de empezar a flotar de aquí para allá en pánico. – Esto es malo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a buscar por la ciudad en el tiempo que me queda? ¡Tengo que regresar pero ya! ¿Pero a dónde podrían haberme llevado?

 _\- "Ash…"_

\- Estoy tratando de pensar, Haunter.

 _\- ¿Qué? Pero si yo no dije nada._

 _\- "Ash… cálmate…" –_ Dándose cuenta que se trataba de una voz diferente, Ash se enfocó en ella.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Al concentrarse, pudo sentir un débil susurro de desesperación desde el otro lado, como si la otra voz fuese de… Los ojos del entrenador se ensancharon.– ¿…Butterfree?

 _\- "Ese día… sentí algo… lo utilicé para conectarme contigo… apenas puedo llegar a esta distancia… estamos en el Centro Pokémon… ven rápido… no puedo perderte también…"_

\- ¡El Centro Pokémon, por supuesto! – exclamó Ash. Una vez que se calmó era obvio. Inmediatamente comenzó a volar a través de algunos edificios para tomar una ruta más directa.

Podía ver que se estaba acercando al percibir las emociones de Butterfree haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, dejando en evidencia lo deprimido que estaba su primer Pokémon capturado. Una vez que salió del otro lado de un edificio alto, pudo ver el hospital abajo y voló a través del techo. Flotando a través de los pasillos mientras se guiaba rastreando a Butterfree, encontró el cuarto donde lo tenían sin mucho esfuerzo. Metió la cabeza por entre la puerta para echar un vistazo, siendo un leve pitido el único ruido en la habitación.

Al entrar, vio a Pikachu tendido encima de su cuerpo inconsciente sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo. Un monitor cardíaco estaba encendido y conectado a unos cables que iban debajo de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Sus otros Pokémon estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama, salvo Butterfree. Jigglypuff y Bellsprout también estaban sobre la cama, pero sentados en el borde mientras esperaban, la primera preocupada mientras el segundo estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se sentaba erguido, como si meditara. Charmeleon estaba de pie junto a la cama con la cabeza con los brazos detrás de la cabeza apoyándose contra el borde del colchón, también mirando a su entrenador inconsciente. Pidgeot estaba de pie a la cabecera de la cama, con un ojo vigilando a Ash mientras hacía guardia.

Al mirar alrededor un poco más, el chico notó a Misty y Brock sentados una frente al otro frente a una pequeña mesa en la habitación. Su PokéGear se hallaba en la superficie de la mesa, entre ambos.

\- ¿El primero que pierda tres lo hará? – preguntó Misty.

\- Me parece justo. – asintió Brock.

Los dos extendieron un puño cerrado, y lo sacudieron en el aire dos veces. Brock extendió dos dedos y Misty abrió la suya totalmente.

\- Uno para mí. – dijo el líder de Pewter.

Ash levantó una ceja al darse cuenta que sus compañeros estaban jugando a piedra, papel y tijeras. Por curiosidad, decidió quedarse solo un momento para averiguar por qué. Misty gruñó y los dos volvieron a sacudir sus puños, con Brock sacando papel y ella piedra. Otro gruñido volvió a sonar y al hacerlo de nuevo, Brock ganó sacando piedra, ganándole a las tijeras de Misty.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que siempre me ganas?! – exigió ella.

\- Sabía que ibas a elegir papel primero, porque tú ibas a asumir que yo elegiría piedra. – le explicó él. – El resto fue por lo que sé de ti. Después de todo, cuando te motivabas para entrenar no era para hacerte más fuerte, sino para derrotar a Ash.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? – dijo Misty mientras se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos frotándose las sienes. – Claramente tú debes caerle mejor que yo.

\- Todo esto solo bajo la condición de que Ash no lo logre, y todavía sigue vivo. – le recordó Brock. Luego de eso sudó un poco. – Además, Delia no va a jugar a favoritos con ESTE tipo de noticias así que… mejor que seas tú y no yo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza algo divertido, Ash no perdió más el tiempo y de inmediato volvió a zambullirse en su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, alineando sus piernas hasta que pusieran al nivel antes de volver a recostarse. Experimentó una sensación de vértigo y el pitido en sus oídos comenzó a acelerar, lentamente al principio hasta que volvió rápidamente a su ritmo cardíaco normal.

Pudo sentir a Pikachu de pie sobre su pecho mientras reajustaba su cuerpo otra vez, con los ojos cerrándose mientras recuperaba la sensibilidad. Ver sin su cuerpo físico lo había dejado algo desorientado al volver en sí. Y todavía podía percibir a Butterfree en su Pokébola, con las señales incluso más fuertes ahora que estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo. Aunque a Ash le alegró sentirse ligeramente aliviado de las emociones negativas de su Pokémon. Butterfree probablemente lo había sentido cuando regresó. Aun así, el ligero gruñido que hizo atrajo la atención de todos, y de inmediato todos se reunieron a su alrededor antes que Pidgeot graznara algo.

\- Denle un poco de aire. – dijo Brock.

Pikachu se movió para ponerse a su lado, y Ash abrió los ojos ligeramente para encontrarse con la brillante luz que lo cegó antes de ajustarse bien y ver a sus Pokémon y a sus amigos reunirse a su alrededor a cierta distancia con preocupación.

\- Hola. – los saludó despreocupadamente, sin estar muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. – Ya regresé.

Pikachu inmediatamente se le lanzó al pecho para abrazarlo, y Ash levantó una mano fuera de las sábanas para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, notando un clip en su dedo que emitía una luz roja desde adentro.

\- ¿Regresaste de dónde? – preguntó Brock.

Incorporándose con algo de esfuerzo, Ash relató la historia sobre como Haunter le había sacado su espíritu del cuerpo para poder entrar a la Torre Pokémon para hablar con Gengar. Les reveló que el Equipo Rocket se había llevado a su amigo, y que Gengar se desquitaba su miseria con los pobladores locales.

\- Ya que Haunter se aseguró de no lastimar a nadie, y que Gengar se fue tras el Equipo Rocket, creo que ya podemos dejar esto de lado. – terminó de decir Ash removiéndose el clip del dedo y bajándose de la cama.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará con lo de atrapar a un Pokémon Fantasma para el Gimnasio Saffron? – preguntó Misty. – En serio no estarás pensando desafiar a Sabrina otra vez sin uno de ellos, ¿o sí?

\- Ya pensaré en algo. – replicó. – Pikachu habría podido ganar si Kadabra no lo hubiera atrapado con su Fuerza Psíquica. Solo necesito encontrar una forma de contrarrestarla. Tal vez usar a uno de mis otros Pokémon. Lo que necesito es encontrar una forma de anularle la vista a Kadabra si ilusiones como el Doble Equipo no son suficientes.

Como queriendo dar respuesta, Charmeleon dejó salir un puf de humo por sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Pantalla de Humo? – preguntó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. Pensándolo un poco, le replicó. – Lo siento, pero creo que Kadabra usaría un pulso psíquico para dispersarlo. Buen intento, eso sí.

El Pokémon de Fuego se deprimió un poco de no poder ayudar, pero Ash le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para consolarlo.

\- Hey, arriba ese ánimo. Somos un equipo, así que nos ayudamos a desarrollar nuestros puntos fuertes y a cubrir nuestras debilidades. Ganaremos juntos, ¿entendiste?

Charmeleon levantó la mirada algo sorprendido antes de recuperar la compostura y asentir firmemente.

\- Te has vuelto un gran entrenador, Ash. – sonrió Brock.

Misty, sin embargo, se había salido del cuarto con una expresión preocupada. Ya una vez afuera, salió corriendo, mirando alrededor del recibidor y dirigiéndose hacia la Torre Pokémon una vez que no encontró a la persona que estaba buscando.

* * *

La aeronave del Equipo Rocket ya estaba estacionada fuera de Ciudad Saffron, a un kilómetro y medio en el mismo lugar que antes. No habían hecho ningún movimiento para ir al Gimnasio Saffron ya que necesitaban primero entrenar a Gastly para la batalla. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con Burton, el Pokémon Fantasma estaba haciéndose extremadamente el difícil, rehusándose a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía el agente de reconocimiento. Ocasionalmente, hasta se volvía invisible y se quedaba así por horas.

Cuando James supo de esto, decidió que no lo iba a tolerar. Si había que hacer concesiones, que así fuera. Poniendo su mejor cara, entró al área de carga donde se encontraban Burton y Gastly. El Pokémon le estaba dando la espalda a su actual entrenador, rehusándose a siquiera reconocer su presencia.

\- Hola. – lo saludó cortésmente. Gastly le echó una mirada antes de proceder a ignorarlos a ambos. James se le acercó hasta ponérsele detrás. – Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de ser tan duro. Creo que te interesará lo que tengo que decirte.

El fantasma le echó una mirada brevemente.

\- Entendemos que no quieres estar separado de tus amigos. – dijo amablemente el oficial, jugándosela a que el Haunter y Gengar habrían sido sus compañeros por muchos años. – Nosotros también perdimos a un amigo y queremos recuperarlo. Y el Equipo Rocket siempre ayuda a quienes nos ayudan a nosotros.

Ahora tenía toda la atención de Gastly, pero de todas maneras mantuvo sus manos inmóviles. Aunque usualmente le daría unas palmaditas a un Pokémon o le pondría la mano en el hombro a un humano antes de continuar, para mostrar que estaba de su lado, sintió que el contacto no sería bien recibido por el Gastly. En vez de eso, levantó sus manos con las palmas hacia el frente, como si presentara un caso.

\- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarnos a salir de esta situación y te liberaremos para que vuelvas a la torre, y nunca más volveremos a molestarte ni a ti ni a tu trío fantasmal. – ofreció James poniendo una mano detrás de la espalda y haciendo un gesto con la otra hacia un lado con movimientos calculados, el gesto universal de dar pasaje o permiso a alguien.

Él sabía que Jessie no estaría nada feliz con esa decisión, pero no podía preocuparse de eso en aquel momento. Si ella creía que conservar a Gastly era más importante que recuperar a Meowth, entonces no la conocía tan bien como creía. Gastly por su parte miró a James a los ojos, y no vio ningún indicio de que le estuvieran mintiendo. El humano pelimorado genuinamente quería recuperar a Meowth, u el Pokémon Fantasma podía ver que estaría dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, incluyendo liberarlo a él.

Después de un largo rato, Gastly asintió y voló otra vez hacia Burton.

\- Gracias. – dijo James inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente. Volteándose hacia Burton, agregó. – Tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para ponerlo en condiciones. Con su invisibilidad, debería ser capaz de evitar la mayoría de los ataques psíquicos, pero necesita saber cómo atacar también, preferiblemente a distancia.

Burton le hizo el saludo a su oficial superior mientras se marchaba y comenzaba de nuevo a instruir a Gastly, con el Pokémon Fantasma ahora escuchando con toda su atención para que lo liberaran más rápido.

* * *

Ash, Misty y Brock ya estaban abandonando Pueblo Lavender mientras el sol descendía en el oeste, y el primero miraba su Pokédex para ver si había algún movimiento que pudiera ser útil contra Sabrina. Haunter había desaparecido, probablemente habría ido a buscar a Gengar y Gastly. Pero como había dicho Ash, podía encontrar otra forma de derrotar a Sabrina.

Sin embargo, en privado se preguntaba si derrotarla sería la respuesta. La forma en como Gengar se había comportado se sentía bastante similar a la líder del Gimnasio Saffron. Inclusive la parte de Haunter patrullando alrededor para asegurarse que todos se mantuvieran lejos, igual que aquel hombre. El paralelo solo incrementaba sus sospechas de que tal vez ese hombre tuviese una conexión cercana con ella de alguna manera.

Pero luego sacudió la cabeza de esa línea de pensamiento, mientras seguía verificando los movimientos que sus Pokémon podían aprender. Solo porque pelear contra ella tal vez no fuese la solución no querría decir que no iba a volver sin una forma de defenderse. Si al final tenía que decidirlo en una pelea, tenía que asegurarse de tener una oportunidad de ganar para poder irse y volver para tratar de ayudar a Sabrina de nuevo. Recordó la muñeca y cómo esta solo parecía querer tener amigos, aunque estuviese haciéndolo de la manera equivocada, atrapándolos para que no pudieran escapar.

\- "O abandonarla." – pensó, sintiendo de pronto algo de pena por la chica. Ash continuó revisando los movimientos hasta encontrar uno que se veía prometedor. Miró a Pikachu en su hombro. – ¿Qué opinas, Pikachu? ¿Estás de humor para algo de entrenamiento esta noche?

Pikachu asintió, con la seguridad de que su entrenador ya tenía un plan.

…

Misty observaba como Ash comenzaba a planear con Pikachu, y por dentro lamentaba mucho haber tenido que hacer algo así a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja había encontrado a Agatha examinando la Torre Pokémon, al parecer con curiosidad al ver que estaba totalmente vacía cuando la llamaron para que la limpiara. Le dijo entonces todo lo que sabía a la miembro del Alto Mando. Todo lo que Sabrina había hecho, sus poderes psíquicos, la caja de juguetes, su razón para venir a Pueblo Lavender, e incluso que Ash había ayudado a los Pokémon Fantasmas adentro de la torre a calmarse. Aunque la especialista de Pokémon Fantasmas pareció interesada en la última parte, le prometió que investigaría lo del Gimnasio Saffron inmediatamente, antes de marcharse con la ayuda de su propio Gengar. Con eso en mente, sin duda llegaría a Ciudad Saffron antes que ellos.

Misty sabía perfectamente que Ash intentaría ayudar a Sabrina de la misma manera como lo hizo con los fantasmas de la Torre Pokémon. No podía dejar que él se pusiera en peligro de manera innecesaria. Sabrina no parecía alguien con quien se pudiera razonar como con un Pokémon que estaba sufriendo.

\- "Perdóname, Ash. Esto es por tu propio bien. Tú no puedes detener a Sabrina, así que tengo que salvarte de ti mismo. No dejaré que arrojes tu vida por la borda solo por tus ideales."

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Primero, buenas noticias, logré que me restablecieran el internet de la casa, así que volveré a hacer las publicaciones regulares como antes. Lo que me queda ahora es cambiar el plan para que se asocie a la factura del teléfono y con eso pagarlo más fácil. No más complicaciones con esa página que se traga el saldo de las tarjetas que intento meterle.

Ahora sí, a la historia. Llegamos al intermedio del arco de Sabrina. Bueno, les dije que las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes, y ya ven que así lo fueron. Para empezar, igual que en el canon el Equipo Rocket le ganó de mano a Ash a llegar a la Torre de los Fantasmas, pero lograron llevarse a uno, y a comparación del episodio original que, fuera de la preocupación de Misty y Brock por Ash estando "muerto", fue bastante ligero y hasta divertido, aquí no, la tensión estuvo presente de principio a fin. Los Pokémon Fantasmas, por todo lo que les gusta divertirse, miren hasta donde pudieron llegar porque se llevaron a uno de sus amigos. Si Gengar fue tras el Equipo Rocket, creo que está de más decir que ellos desearán que no los encuentre, aunque está la esperanza de que al menos James prometió dejar ir a Gastly luego que rescaten a Meowth, y de eso no podrá escaquearse, él siempre mantiene su palabra.

En cuanto a Ash, ya lo pueden ver, nada de ganarle a Sabrina haciéndola reír, y creo que les gustará ver cómo él y Pikachu se prepararán para la revancha. Y miren esto, Charmeleon dice que le gustaría un compañero de entrenamiento de tipo Luchador para entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Están pensando en quién yo estoy pensando que puede ocupar ese sitio? Yo sé que sí. Por otra parte, Misty muestra otro gran avance en su desarrollo: fue a buscar directamente a Agatha para que ella se encargue de Sabrina personalmente y que Ash no tenga que ponerse en peligro. Eso ya dice mucho de que se preocupa por él, aunque todavía no haya dicho que son "amigos" o algo.

Y bien, en el próximo, la gran conclusión de este arco. Creo que les agradará el resultado tanto como a mí, especialmente, como ya les dije, porque no habrá medallas regaladas esta vez. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, leonix644, AlenDarkStar, BRANDON369, Soul Of Demon, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico** y **LordFalconX.** Dependiendo de mi humor, y de mis asignaciones académicas, el próximo lo estaré subiendo el domingo o el lunes. Nos veremos entonces.


	32. En busca de un amigo

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 28:** En busca de un amigo.

* * *

Agatha llegó hasta Ciudad Saffron temprano aquella tarde. No estaba segura si el gimnasio seguiría abierto a retadores, pero por lo que alcanzó a entender, sonaba a que también funcionaba como la casa de Sabrina por estos días. En emergencias, tales cortesías como anunciar tu presencia podían dejarse de lado.

\- "Si ya está dormida, será más fácil para que Gengar la mantenga de ese modo para que podamos transportarla."

Honestamente no estaba segura de lo que podrían hacer. Los psíquicos eran relativamente nuevos respecto a cómo lidiar con ellos. No podían evitar que la gente normal les tuviera miedo, y ni siquiera tenían una prisión ideal para contener a uno de ellos. La boca de Agatha se retorció de disgusto.

\- "Y si es tan poderosa como esa niña pelirroja me lo dijo, incluso aunque existiera una prisión a prueba de teletransportación, probablemente no podría contener la fuerza de sus poderes psíquicos. Quizás tengamos que mantenerla dormida y ejecutarla por la seguridad del público."

Con su Gengar flotando invisiblemente junto a ella en caso de ser atacada, la especialista en tipo Fantasma caminó hacia el Gimnasio Saffron. Pero al dar vuelta en una esquina, vio a un hombre con una chaqueta turquesa y una gorra naranja parado entre ella y el edificio blanco. Deteniéndose mientras tocaba con un dedo su bastón, levantó una ceja al mirarlo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle?

\- Nunca creí que vería a un miembro del Alto Mando visitando Ciudad Saffron. – comentó de manera casual. – ¿Puedo preguntarle qué emergencia le hizo venir a esta ciudad? Sé que los líderes de nuestra región no vienen porque sí, y no me parece que esté de turista.

\- Estaba en Pueblo Lavender investigando unos ataques de Pokémon Fantasmas solo para encontrar que la Torre Pokémon ya estaba limpia. – replicó Agatha, dejando su dedo inmóvil. – Pero recibí otro reporte de que la líder del Gimnasio Saffron está fuera de control.

\- Ya veo. – suspiró el hombre. – Nunca imaginé que llegaría a esto.

\- ¿Es usted alguien cercano a Sabrina? – preguntó la miembro del Alto Mando. – Por su reacción, una persona más paranoica lo vería como un cómplice.

\- Sí, y de hecho es todo lo contrario. – replicó él. – No es que importe ahora. Usted no lo recordará.

Los ojos de Agatha se ensancharon mientras veía el que el hombre arriba directo hacia donde se encontraba su Gengar, con los ojos brillando. El Pokémon sombra cayó al suelo, volviéndose visible mientras caía inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Qué acaba de hacerle?!

\- Hay una sola habilidad que he entrenado de la cual mi hija no tiene conocimiento. – dijo el hombre. – Sus iris brillaban de blanco, dejando las pupilas como simples puntos negros. – Entrenamiento que hice por arrepentirme de haber huido como lo hice de mi familia, ahora nada escapa de los ojos de mi mente, y ninguna resistencia es demasiado grande para que yo no pueda penetrarla.

\- ¡Usted…! ¡Esto es alta traición! – exclamó Agatha, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de escapar sin la ayuda de Gengar. La mirada del padre de Sabrina no titubeó ni por un instante.

\- Haré lo que sea por mantener a mi hija a salvo. – le dijo. Mientras todo comenzaba a volverse oscuridad, lo último que Agatha alcanzó a oír fue. – La enviaré de regreso a Pueblo Lavender para que pueda llenar su reporte de que no había nada en la torre.

* * *

\- Una vez más para estar seguros, Pikachu.

Pikachu cargó algo de electricidad y un destello de luz amarilla salió disparado en todas las direcciones. Ash tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano, aunque podía ver resquicios de luz a través de sus dedos. Una vez que cesó, bajó la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto. Puede que Meowth necesite luz, pero tú puedes hacer la tuya propia con electricidad y magnificarla. ¡Kadabra no sabrá qué lo golpeó!

El Pokémon Eléctrico asintió, pero se miró la mano, pensando en una manera de canalizar su electricidad como lo hizo mientras practicaba con Trueno. Necesitaba un ataque que golpeara más rápido si quería tener una oportunidad de atrapar a Kadabra desprevenido antes que pudiera teletransportarse.

\- _¡Ash!_ – Una vez que tuvo la atención de su entrenador, Pikachu se tocó con dos dedos un lado de la cabeza. – _¡Se me acaba de ocurrir un nuevo movimiento!_

\- ¿Tienes algo que mostrarme? – preguntó Ash.

Pikachu asintió ya que no estaba tan errado. Tomando una postura sólida con los pies bien separados, el ratón eléctrico trató de manipular la electricidad en su cuerpo y canalizarla hacia su mano, con pequeñas chispas viajando por su pelaje mientras lo hacía. Tuvo éxito parcialmente, pero no se sentía muy diferente de dispararla directamente desde sus mejillas, así que liberó el control y dejó que se volviera a dispersar de regreso a su cuerpo.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, Pikachu. – aseguró el entrenador, sentándose para ponerse cómodo. – Parece que tienes una idea, intenta pensarla un poco.

Pikachu suspiró y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, como había visto a Ash hacerlo cuando se ponía a pensar. Cerrando los ojos, trató de resolver el acertijo de cómo lograr que su electricidad hiciera lo que él quería.

\- _"Necesito hacerlo más rápido…"_ – El Pokémon Eléctrico trató de pensar en cómo hacerlo. La imagen de Kingler usando Surf cruzó su mente, una gran oleada de agua virtualmente incontrolable que no se podía detener, solo esquivar. – _"Tengo el poder, pero eso no sirve de nada si no puedo dar en el blanco."_

Squirtle usando Pistola de Agua apareció después, con una cantidad de agua menor que se podía controlar mejor, pero era menos poderosa.

 _\- "Hm, no estoy seguro de que menos poder incremente la velocidad. Sería bueno tener las tres cosas a la vez, poder, control y velocidad."_

Y ante ese pensamiento, una imagen de Squirtle con suficiente agua para hacer para hacer un ataque de Surf saliéndole de la boca apareció en su mente. El Pokémon tortuga parecía incómodo cuando el retroceso lo empujó contra una pared. Pikachu resopló antes de controlarse al ver la expresión intrigada de Ash. Trató de enfocarse, pero se detuvo y volvió a la imagen. Cambiando la pared por una postura firme a cuatro patas, Pikachu se imaginó que la boca de su compañero gradualmente se cerraba para crear una abertura más pequeña, y el chorro de agua se volvía más y más poderoso al ir rociando hacia el frente.

- _¡Eso es!_

Saltando para ponerse de pie, volvió a cargar electricidad en su mano, concentrándola en un solo dedo. Al ir acumulando más energía, se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo era demasiado para un solo dedo, así que extendió otro y la dividió entre ambos. Al culminar su carga, tenía lo que sentía era un Atactrueno entero concentrado en sus dos dedos, que pedía a gritos ser apuntado y disparado. Obedeciendo, el ratón eléctrico apuntó con sus dedos hacia un árbol distante y gritó:

- _¡FUEGO!_

El disparo resultante fue un rayo delgado de electricidad concentrada que partió hacia adelante con un pequeño estallido similar a un trueno, aunque de volumen más bajo. Pikachu también salió despedido hacia atrás por el retroceso ya que había olvidado ponerse bien en postura, pero el ataque conectó contra el árbol en menos de un segundo, haciéndole un agujero en la corteza, chamuscando el interior del tronco y dejando marcas de quemaduras en el exterior mientras la electricidad se dispersaba. Ash ayudó a Pikachu a levantarse mientras silbaba impresionado con el resultado.

\- Buen impacto, alto poder y gran velocidad. Arregla la postura de los pies y ese puede ser un movimiento estándar muy útil. ¡Buen trabajo, Pikachu! – El Pokémon Eléctrico sonrió ante los halagos de su entrenador y volvió a ponerse de pie mientras Ash seguía hablando. – Ahora lo que necesitamos es un nombre… hmm, vuela por el aire, golpea con fuerza y es muy veloz. – Luego chasqueó los dedos. – ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Flecha Relámpago, ya que está hecha de electricidad y golpea con la velocidad de un relámpago!

 _\- ¡Grandioso!_ – dijo Pikachu estando de acuerdo. Ash volvió a asentir.

\- De acuerdo, hagámoslo una vez más antes de ir a dormir. Si vamos a pelear contra Sabrina, no puedes dejarte salir despedido de esa manera.

* * *

Burton caminaba delante de sus oficiales superiores, los tres vestidos de ropas de calle para disfrazar su afiliación con el Equipo Rocket. La Pokébola de Gastly se encontraba en su bolsillo, y le había enseñado al fantasma el ataque Sombra Nocturna la noche anterior. Mientras permaneciera invisible, debería estar a salvo de cualquier contraataque. Una vez que llegaron frente al edificio, un hombre llegó trotando, deteniéndose para hablar con ellos.

\- Disculpen, no estarán pensando desafiar al Gimnasio Saffron, ¿o sí?

\- Si vino para advertirnos, ya lo sabemos. – espetó Jessie.

\- Esa chica tiene a un amigo nuestro. – agregó James con el cejo fruncido. – Y vamos a recuperarlo.

\- Vinimos preparados. – dijo Burton.

Enfurruñándose ligeramente, el hombre continuó su carrera matutina. Pero sin que el trío de agentes lo supiera, se dirigió hacia un callejón a poca distancia y luego se teletransportó hacia uno de los árboles cerca del gimnasio para extender sus sentidos hacia el interior mientras veía a los adolescentes mayores esperar afuera.

…

Ya una vez adentro, Burton pudo encontrar y persuadir a alguien de que lo guiara hacia la arena. El agente de reconocimiento abrió una de las puertas dobles y la cerró detrás de él, tras lo cual Burton inmediatamente se colocó sobre la caja del retador en la arena.

\- Sabrina, vengo a desafiarte en nombre de mis oficiales superior por la libertad de Meowth.

El velo se levantó, revelando a la líder del Gimnasio Saffron y su muñeca. La segunda se rio y respondió:

\- ¡Claro! Pero si pierdes, también tendrás que ser mi amigo.

Sabiendo que eso solo era un eufemismo para ser convertido en un muñeco, el agente de reconocimiento tomó aplomo y replicó:

\- En tanto mantengas tu parte del trato cuando te venza.

La líder del gimnasio levitó desde su trono hacia su propia caja mientras las luces del estadio se encendían. Su Pokébola levitó desde las manos de la muñeca y en tono monocorde dijo:

\- Ve, Kadabra.

Mientras el Pokémon psíquico aparecía, Burton metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y expandió la Pokébola sacándola. Ya había ajustado la distancia máxima para permitir libertad de movimiento para viajar por toda la arena. Sin más, el agente de reconocimiento la arrojó.

\- ¡Gastly, ocúltate!

La esfera se abrió y la energía blanca se dispersó mientras perdía su brillo, revelando en apariencia nada excepto aire. Burton sabía que el Pokémon Fantasma se había vuelto invisible y empezado a volar por los alrededores al emerger para despistarlo y evitar que lo detectara.

\- Así que capturaste un Pokémon Fantasma. – notó Sabrina.

\- Eso hice. Sombra Nocturna, Gastly. – ordenó Burton.

Por un breve instante, la forma de los ojos de Gastly se volvió visible mientras aparecían detrás de Kadabra, coloreados por energía negra. Un rayo de la substancia oscura salió disparado, alcanzando al Pokémon Psíquico en la espalda. Kadabra se fue de frente, pero se teletransportó antes de golpear el suelo. Reapareció detrás de Gastly, pero los ojos del fantasma habían desaparecido, dejando al Pokémon Psíquico buscándolo infructuosamente por la arena mientras usaba Recuperación con un brillo dorado para sanar. Burton observó el movimiento de curación, recordando lo que James le había dicho después de investigar con la tarjeta flash de Kadabra.

…

 _\- Definitivamente tiene cuatro movimientos de tipo Psíquico. Teletransportación hace exactamente lo que indica el nombre, Fuerza Psíquica es un poderoso ataque telekinético que puede ser un estallido o restringir al oponente, y Confusión también es telekinesis, pero se especializa en redirigir movimientos. De lo que tienes que cuidarte es con Recuperación. Esto cura cualquier daño mientras el usuario siga consciente, y puede usarlo hasta diez veces seguidas. Por supuesto, estos son solo los que conocemos, así que ten cuidado en caso de que tenga más sorpresas bajo la manga."_

…

\- "Hasta ahora todo bien." – musitó el agente de reconocimiento mientras veía a Gastly lanzarle otro ataque a Kadabra desde arriba. Luego de usar Recuperación de nuevo, Sabrina dio su siguiente orden:

\- Kadabra, usa Fuerza Psíquica para revelar al fantasma. – Si le había funcionado para dispersar el Doble Equipo, sería la mejor oportunidad que tenía para atrapar a Gastly.

\- Necro-Torpedo. – ordenó Burton, anticipándose a esa táctica en particular.

Mientras el pulso telekinético perturbaba el aire, Burton mantuvo sus manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente mientras la Fuerza Psíquica lo obligaba a cerrar sus ojos ligeramente. Kadabra estaba buscando cualquier señal de su oponente cuando sus ojos abruptamente se cerraron de incomodidad. Por la forma en como su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante y una sustancia babosa apareció sobre su rostro supieron cuál había sido el ataque, y Gastly reapareció mientras el Pokémon Psíquico caía de frente, temblando en el suelo en un estado de parálisis. La lengua del fantasma colgaba de su boca, revelando que había usado Lengüetazo.

Burton sonrió ligeramente. El Necro-Torpedo hacía que Gastly viajara a través del suelo para sorprender a su oponente para un ataque. No lo había entrenado para utilizar ningún ataque en particular, pero Lengüetazo parecía ser un gran éxito. Aun así, Gastly se mantuvo fuera de la línea de visión de Kadabra y preparó otra Sombra Nocturna desde atrás mientras todavía estaba aturdido.

\- Suficiente.

Burton y el fantasma se voltearon hacia Sabrina, viendo que la muñeca había desaparecido y la chica sostenía la Pokébola en sus manos para recuperar al Kadabra. De haber notado una mano que estaba detrás de su cuerpo volteado, habrían visto que la otra temblaba de miedo de su Pokémon.

La muñeca emergió desde una puerta a la derecha del trono en la parte separada de la habitación, todavía sujetando a Meowth convertido en muñeco. Este levitó hacia el medio de la arena y flasheó de blanco. El Pokémon felino creció y comenzó a temblar intentando liberarse del agarre psíquico. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Meowth inmediatamente echó a correr todo el resto de la distancia y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Burton todavía temblando de terror.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… – masculló rápidamente el Pokémon.

\- Llévate a tu Pokémon. Nunca regreses aquí. – le ordenó Sabrina. Burton asintió y recogió a Meowth, que se aferró al frente de su camiseta.

\- Vamos, Gastly, deberíamos mantenerte como seguro hasta que salgamos de Ciudad Saffron.

El Pokémon Fantasma frunció el cejo ligeramente ante el retraso de su libertad, pero lo siguió de todas maneras. Mientras siguieran teniendo esa Pokébola, no tenía más opción que viajar con ellos, aunque pudiera desobedecerlos.

…

El padre de Sabrina desactivó sus ojos, decepcionado de ver que su hija seguía igual. Un poco de sus emociones parecía haber regresado, pero no bastó. Aunque al menos no faltó a su palabra, al parecer con una derrota no sería suficiente.

Siempre creyó que eran sus esfuerzos por ser perfecta lo que la llevó a su estado actual, pero al parecer se equivocó. De ser ese el caso, se habría derrumbado después de una derrota, permitiéndole que sus emociones reprimidas volvieran a fluir de nuevo para que él pudiese volver y ayudarla, en lugar de mantener su distancia para evitar el mismo destino que su esposa.

Frotándose el puente de la nariz, lamentó el hecho aparente de que no conocía a su hija tan bien como había creído.

…

Una vez que Burton salió del Gimnasio Saffron, Meowth se soltó de su agarre para correr hacia sus colegas.

\- ¡Jessie! ¡James! ¡Par de sonsos y aun así volvieron por Meowth! – lloriqueó mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

\- Puede que seamos malos y crueles, pero nunca abandonaremos a un compañero. – replicó Jessie agitando la pierna ligeramente. – Ahora suelta, que me estás llorando encima de los jeans que diseñé personalmente.

\- Somos más que compañeros. Somos amigos, y siempre volveremos por ti. – se rio James. Luego volteó la mirada de vuelta hacia el Gimnasio Saffron. – Ahora, mejor larguémonos de aquí antes que Sabrina cambie de opinión.

 _\- ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!_

El pelaje de Meowth al instante se le puso totalmente en punta al oír esas dos palabras, y se escondió detrás de James, mientras los otros agentes se quedaron rígidos ante el frío que llenaba el área y la repentina oscuridad que los rodeaba, a pesar de ser la mañana.

\- No… no puede ser que nos haya seguido todo el camino hasta aquí. – negó Jessie en tono de incredulidad.

La oscuridad pareció empezar a concentrarse antes de adquirir unos ojos brillantes rojos y solidificarse en Gengar. El Pokémon de sombras estaba enseñando los dientes con rabia y lucía totalmente a que quería devorarse sus almas. Hasta Gastly se sorprendió, pues nunca había visto un lado tan feroz en su amigo.

\- ¡E-espera! – suplicó James estirando las manos al frente. – ¡Ya íbamos liberar a Gastly de todas maneras!

\- ¡¿íbamos a QUÉ?! – exigió Jessie de su compañero.

\- Solo lo queríamos para que nos ayudara a recuperar a Meowth. – le dijo, ignorando la queja de la Oficial femenina. James se volteó hacia el agente de reconocimiento. – Burton, dame la Pokébola de Gastly, ahora.

Burton le entregó la esfera, y el adolescente pelimorado activó el mecanismo de liberación, haciendo que un halo de luz azul envolviera temporalmente a Gastly, liberándolo del confinamiento de su Pokébola.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? No sufrió daño de ninguna forma o clase. – explicó James calmadamente mientras se metía al bolsillo la esfera ahora vacante. – Solo necesitábamos su ayuda.

El Pokémon gaseoso Pokémon voló de vuelta al lado de su amigo mientras Gengar cruzaba los brazos, poniendo los ojos en rendijas.

 _\- ¿Y creen que los voy a dejar que se marchen así nada más luego de que secuestraron a mi amigo?_

\- Hey, ya lo dejamos ir. – protestó débilmente Meowth desde su escondite.

\- _Silencio_. – ordenó el fantasma, mientras su mirada se fijaba en el Pokémon felino. Meowth gimoteó, todavía con mucho miedo tras su último encuentro con lo sobrenatural. – _¿Pero saben qué? Después de charlar con ese agradable muchacho, me siento un poco más piadoso ahora que Gastly regresó._ – musitó Gengar mientras se reclinaba en el aire para mirar al grupo. – _No los castigaré ahora, pero sepan algo: a la próxima vez que la necesiten, las fuerzas les fallarán. A ustedes y a todos sus Pokémon._

Como si quisiera enfatizar su punto, las pupilas adoptaron un color púrpura oscuro antes de volver a su color negro normal. El Equipo Rocket sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolos por un momento, pero desapareció en cuanto Gengar se volvió hacia Gastly con una sonrisa.

 _\- ¿Qué dices, Gastly? Ahora que otra vez estamos juntos, vamos a buscar a Haunter y ponernos al día. Conocimos a un niño muy interesante mientras no estabas._

Los dos fantasmas se volvieron invisibles, y después de un momento el calor regresó al aire. El trío de humanos y Meowth cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

\- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. – murmuró James.

\- Ese fantasma podría habernos matado. – dijo Burton con un respingo.

Meowth se aferró a la fuente de confort más cercana, específicamente James, murmurando con miedo.

\- Esta es… la peor ciudad que hayamos visitado. – declaró Jessie una vez que recuperó el aliento. – Vámonos de aquí. Podemos ir al siguiente gimnasio más cercano y encontrar a los bobos por el camino.

El acuerdo fue unánime, y los criminales huyeron tan rápido como podían llevarlos su miedo y sus pies.

* * *

Bajo el sol de la tarde, Ash miró Ciudad Saffron una vez que emergieron del bosque del oeste, con Misty y Brock detrás de él. Ya que Pikachu ya estaba listo para la batalla, pasó el resto del camino durante la mañana pensando en cómo ayudaría a Sabrina. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no sabía si funcionaría, pero en tanto pudiese ganar, siempre podría volver para intentarlo de nuevo.

\- "Quiero que Sabrina se dé cuenta de que no está sola." – pensó para sí mismo mientras se movía hacia la ciudad. – "Si eso quiere decir regresar una y otra vez para demostrárselo, entonces así tendrá que ser."

Sin que Ash lo viera, Misty se veía nerviosa mientras se aproximaban a su destino. Todavía seguía tratando de pensar cómo darle la noticia de que había enviado a Agatha para que se encargara de Sabrina. El trío pronto había llegado hasta el Gimnasio Saffron, pero antes que pudieran entrar, el hombre de barba se teletransportó frente a él.

\- Regresaste. – le dijo. Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Para mí, nunca hubo ninguna duda de eso.

\- ¿Tienes un Pokémon Fantasma, jovencito? – preguntó el psíquico. – Más que nunca, necesitarás uno para enfrentar a Sabrina.

Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon al oír las noticias de que Sabrina seguía en el gimnasio. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, no tuve la oportunidad de atrapar uno. Pero tengo la segunda mejor opción. De una forma u otra, voy a salvar a su hija. – le dijo. La última parte tomó al hombre desprevenido, y retrocedió.

\- ¿C-cómo lo descubriste?

\- Me lo acaba de decir… justo ahora. – respondió Ash. – Aunque sí me imaginaba que usted era alguien cercano a Sabrina, porque siempre la está vigilando muy de cerca.

\- No puedo creer que caí con ese truco tan viejo. – gruñó el hombre, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Luego la bajó para mirar al entrenador. – Está bien, me atrapaste. Sabrina es mi hija. He estado tratando de proteger a otros de ella mientras descubro la manera de salvarla. Un trío vino aquí poco antes que tú, y lograron derrotarla, pero sigue igual.

\- ¿Un trío? – preguntó Ash. – Pero si recuperaron a Meowth… – Luego sacudió la cabeza ante la mirada cuestionadora del psíquico mayor. – Solo pensaba en voz alta. Como sea, ya me imaginaba que derrotarla no sería suficiente. Pero igual, no planeo perder si termina en una batalla.

\- Espera, Ash. – dijo Misty. – Si derrotar a Sabrina no es suficiente para detenerla, tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos.

\- Ya sé que enviaste a Agatha aquí, Misty. – replicó él. Cuando ella retrocedió, el entrenador continuó. – No, no estoy enfadado. Yo fui el que te dijo que podías hacerlo después de todo. Solo imaginé que sería inútil ya que dudo mucho que hayamos sido los únicos que hayan tratado de llamar a la policía. – Mirando de nuevo al hombre de barba, le preguntó. – ¿Tengo razón, señor?

El hombre suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de responderle.

\- Todo lo que hice fue por proteger a mi hija. Para salvarla de condenarse a sí misma.

\- Lo sé. Me topé con una situación similar en Pueblo Lavender. – Ash respiró profundo, y se preparó. – Voy a entrar. Si logré convencer a un fantasma que estaba furioso y deprimido, veamos si puedo arreglármelas con una muñeca demente. – dijo riéndose un poco.

\- Posees una empatía muy rara. – comentó el padre de Sabrina. – La mayoría prefiere huir o atacar a las cosas que no entienden.

\- Conozco bien lo que no me gusta. – replicó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta de manera críptica. – Sabrina no es totalmente malvada, solo necesita a alguien. Y nadie tiene por qué sufrir por habilidades con las que nació o que obtuvo; lo que debería contar es lo que uno hace con ellas.

Hubo una breve pausa, y finalmente el hombre habló:

\- Estaré observando, listo para sacarte si las cosas salen mal. Buena suerte. – Y dicho esto, se teletransportó fuera de allí.

En cuanto Ash dio un paso al frente, Misty corrió frente a él y bloqueó su camino estirando los brazos. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta suspiró.

\- Misty, ¿en serio tienes que hacer esto ahora?

\- ¡No pienso dejar que arrojes tu vida por la borda! ¡Date la vuelta de inmediato o… se lo diré a tu mamá! – replicó ella. Ash levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Acaso tienes siquiera el número de mi casa? Y de todos modos planeaba decirle todo lo de hoy.

\- Asumiendo que salgas vivo de esto. – replicó Misty. – ¿Por qué no piensas en cuidarte a ti mismo por una vez en tu vida?

\- Por eso es que he entrenado para derrotar a Sabrina en batalla. – respondió el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – Esto es algo que debo hacer, Misty, ahora apártate de mi camino.

\- No pienso apoyarte en esto. – La pelirroja cruzó los brazos. – Si quieres arriesgar tu vida, yo no me meteré en el fuego cruzado.

Ash pareció pensárselo por un momento antes de asentir.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces espérame aquí. – le dijo. Misty parpadeó confundida ante su respuesta. – Si no quieres venir conmigo, no te voy a obligar. Y de hecho, me facilitará las cosas si te quedas aquí afuera. – dijo el chico simplemente, y luego volteó a ver a Pikachu en su hombro. – ¿Sigues aquí conmigo, Pikachu?

 _\- ¡Puedes apostarlo!_ – El Pokémon Eléctrico asintió con determinación y sin titubear.

\- Espera. – dijo Brock. – Yo también iré contigo.

\- No. Misty tiene razón en algo: si las cosas se ponen mal será peligroso. No quiero que termines en peligro de nuevo. – explicó Ash volteando de nuevo hacia el gimnasio. – Esta será mi batalla, ustedes quédense aquí donde es más seguro.

\- No dejaré que te enfrentes a esto solo. – insistió el criador. – Tú me cuidaste las espaldas en el Pico de la Doncella, y yo debería hacer lo mismo por ti aquí.

\- Eso era que te estaba protegiendo. – argumentó Ash. – Ahora es que estoy entrando de cabeza a un lugar muy peligroso. Aprecio tu preocupación, Brock, pero puedo concentrarme mejor si solo somos Pikachu y yo.

\- ¡Estás loco! – lo acusó Misty. El entrenador simplemente encogió su hombro libre y pasó al lado de ella.

\- Si tengo que estar loco para hacer lo correcto, pues bien. - le dijo. Las puertas de vidrio de deslizaron para que él y Pikachu entraran antes de volverse a cerrar. Misty observó como si la tumba de Ash acabara de cerrarse detrás de él, pero Brock le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Confía en que lo logrará.

\- ¿Por qué quiere arriesgar su vida por alguien que quiso atraparlo? – preguntó ella.

\- Como él dijo, Sabrina es una amenaza para todos los que se acerquen al Gimnasio Saffron. – respondió el criador. – Aunque creo que también una parte de él siente pena por ella. No sé por qué ya que no me dijo nada al respecto, ni tampoco si es que descubrió algo más sobre Sabrina.

 **…**

Ash recordaba bien el camino desde la última vez que visitó. Se movió directo por el pasillo central, pasando de largo el cuarto de entrenamiento para los psíquicos. Aunque ni él ni Pikachu notaron que alguien los vio y empezó a seguirlos mientras pasaba una de las intersecciones del gimnasio. Entrando por la puerta grande hacia la arena, se encontró con Sabrina sentada en su trono y el velo ya levantado, como si supiera que venía.

\- "Con sus poderes, quizás eso no esté tan lejos de la verdad." – pensó. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se detuvo justo afuera de su puesto mientras veía a Sabrina al otro lado de la arena.

\- Así que viniste por la revancha. – dijo ella. Su muñeca se rio.

\- ¿Y aun después que mi Kadabra hizo pedazos a tu Pikachu la última vez? No tienes oportunidad.

\- No vine por una batalla. – respondió Ash. Si no lo supiera mejor, podría haber jurado ver una pequeña mueca de confusión en los ojos de Sabrina. Pero estando tan lejos, supuso que no iba a ser tan fácil de romper. – Pikachu me defenderá si llega a ese punto, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. – le explicó mientras dejaba a Pikachu bajar al suelo. – Vine para hablar contigo, Sabrina.

Esta vez sí vio un cambio en su expresión, pues sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia.

\- Si vas a leer mi mente, lo diré de inmediato. – la interrumpió Ash. – Sí, sí pienso que eres una amenaza para quienes te rodean. ¿Quién no lo haría si te dedicas a atrapar a la gente que pierde contra ti? Pero no creo que realmente seas malvada. – Tomó un profundo respiro ya que sabía que las siguientes palabras serían un gran riesgo. – Solo crees que estás sola, y que tienes que permanecer así.

Tal como se lo esperaba, un estallido telekinético resonó por toda la arena y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, enviándolo a estrellarse contra la puerta. El chico jadeó por el impacto al sentir que le sacaban el aire de los pulmones a la fuerza antes de caer de cara, apenas amortiguando la caída con las manos.

 _\- ¡Ash!_ – exclamó Pikachu corriendo hacia él.

\- Basta de retrasos. – ordenó Sabrina. – Envía a tu Pokémon de una vez, o si no volverás a la caja de juguetes.

\- Pikachu. – murmuró Ash. – No importa lo que pase, mantente enfocado en la batalla. Si le das un solo respiro a Kadabra terminaremos igual que la última vez. – Con esta orden formulada, se puso de pie y gruñó al arquearse un poco la espalda. Dirigiéndose hacia la caja del entrenador con Pikachu detrás de él, respondió. – De acuerdo, si así es como lo quieres. Oficialmente, te desafío a una revancha.

Sabrina levitó hacia su propia caja, y la Pokébola flotó hacia las manos de la muñeca mientras la líder murmuraba.

\- Ve, Kadabra. – Kadabra apareció en el lado de Sabrina en la arena, igual que la última vez.

\- Pikachu. – le dijo Ash a su Pokémon junto a él. – Ya sabes qué hacer.

El Pokémon Eléctrico asintió y permaneció erguido mientras se dirigía a su propia posición inicial. Asumiendo que fuese igual que la última vez, sin un aviso oficial para iniciar, Pikachu disparó inmediatamente una Flecha Relámpago. Mantuvo sus pies plantados firmemente, con lo cual evitó que el retroceso lo afectara de la misma manera.

Los ojos de Kadabra se ensancharon ante la velocidad del movimiento, y no alcanzó a teletransportarse directamente para evitarlo, recibiendo el impacto directamente en el pecho, y siendo empujado hacia atrás con la electricidad concentrada dispersándose por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó con esfuerzo, y usó Recuperación para curarse las heridas y las quemaduras que empezaron a formarse. Mientras peleaban, Ash continuó hablando:

\- Mientras nuestros Pokémon están peleando, terminaré lo que estaba diciendo antes. Sabrina, puede que creas que no necesitas amigos, o que solo te harán débil, pero te equivocas. Solo mira lo que hace tu muñeca. Tiene que ser una extensión de tu mente o algo así, y por eso intenta encerrar a la gente. – Sintió una onda de fuerza invisible presionándolo hacia abajo, pero el entrenador la soportó sin hacer otra cosa que gruñir mientras caía de rodillas. – A cualquier "amigo" que se queda guardado en la caja de juguetes para que no pueda escapar. Y también los convierte en muñecos, para que tomen el lugar de amigos de verdad.

Ash apretó los dientes gruñendo con más fuerza mientras sentía que la presión se redoblaba. Pikachu se tuvo que esforzar para mantenerse enfocado y moverse a toda velocidad alrededor de Kadabra sin dejar de dispararle Flechas Relámpago cada vez que podía. El Pokémon Psíquico se había visto forzado ya a utilizar Recuperación dos veces más, teletransportándose fuera del camino para evadir los disparos al oír el estallido eléctrico que los delataba. Estaba guardándose el ataque Destello como un as bajo la manga ya que el mismo truco probablemente no funcionaría dos veces.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto, Sabrina. – dijo Ash, con la telekinesis presionando su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiendo su barbilla contra el pecho. – Yo puedo ser tu amigo. Aunque no pueda dejar mi viaje, puedo estar a solo una llamada de distancia y venir volando a visitarte.

Al otro lado de la arena, la muñeca en los brazos de Sabrina palideció de terror. Los ojos de la líder brillaron de rojo mientras continuaba usando telekinesis.

\- Saldrías huyendo. – murmuró la muñeca. – Todos huyeron…

\- Lo prometo, no lo haré. – dijo Ash con toda la honestidad que pudo bajo la fuerza aplastante que hizo que sus rodillas finalmente le fallaran y lo pusiera a gatas. – Volveré todas las veces que sea necesario para que me creas.

\- ¡Mentiroso! – lo acusó Sabrina mientras la presión se liberaba y Ash era alzado por el cuello, esforzándose por respirar. – Todos se fueron. Mis amigos, cuando descubrieron lo que yo era. Mi padre, cuando mis poderes superaron los suyos y trató de impedirme crecer. Mi madre fue la única que se quedó, y solo porque yo la obligué.

Su furia se le pasó a Kadabra, que dejó salir un estallido psíquico que hizo que Pikachu perdiera el equilibrio. El Pokémon Eléctrico dejó salir un Destello, causando que Kadabra lanzara un grito al cegarlo la luz.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta apenas podía ver el desarrollo mientras se agarraba la garganta. Pero la presión de pronto se aflojó, permitiéndole tomar algunas bocanadas de aire aunque seguía flotando. A juzgar por el shock de Sabrina, no era obra suya. La muñeca parecía haberse quedado por fuera de los eventos, pues estaba abrazándose a sí misma, como una niña sola y asustada.

Forcejeando todavía contra el apretado agarre, vio que el sujeto de pelo castaño al que conocieron en su primera visita estiraba su mano hacia él con una expresión tensa mientras emergía desde la puerta abierta.

Sabrina se quedó en shock de ver que uno de sus propios estudiantes de hubiera vuelto contra ella. Aunque claramente estaba temblando por el esfuerzo y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, su voz mental era fuerte y clara mientras le hablaba en privado.

 _\- "Perdóname, gran Sabrina, pero muchos nos han rechazado a nosotros los psíquicos. No puedo dejar que extingas esta luz de esperanza para el futuro."_

Con los ojos en rendijas ante la traición, la líder de Saffron redobló su esfuerzo, haciendo que su estudiante comenzara a sucumbir más y más a la presión, mientras Ash sentía la tenaza invisible alrededor de su cuello volviendo a apretarse. Un punto rojo comenzó a brotar en el tapabocas del hombre al mismo tiempo.

Pikachu, a pesar de las órdenes de Ash, no había estado ignorando el ataque a su entrenador, y se incorporó en la arena, cargando otra Jabalina Trueno mientras Kadabra lanzaba ráfagas psíquicas fuera de control por toda la arena mientras todavía seguía ciego. Disparó una Flecha Relámpago, sabiendo que estaría demasiado lejos para acertarle a la psíquica.

El estallido eléctrico alertó a Kadabra del ataque, permitiéndole teletransportarse fuera del camino mientras todavía estaba cegado, pero el ataque eléctrico siguió de largo, directo hacia Sabrina, cuyos ojos se ensancharon antes de que enfocara sus esfuerzos en redirigir la energía concentrada. Como resultado, tuvo que soltar su agarre en Ash, y su estudiante también cayó de rodillas con un gruñido, con la sangre chorreándole por la barbilla ahora.

\- Atacar al líder del gimnasio es contra las reglas. – dijo Sabrina mirando con rabia al Pokémon Eléctrico. Pikachu no le quitó los ojos de encima a Kadabra mientras continuaba maniobrando entre los ataques.

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Le apunté a Kadabra y fallé. –_ se defendió el roedor. Entretanto, el entrenador se arrodilló junto al hombre que acababa de salvarlo, con la voz algo quebrada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

 _\- "Solo me extendí demasiado…" –_ le respondió, sacando unos pañuelos de entre la bata y quitándose su tapabocas ensangrentado. Llevándose los pañuelos hacia la mancha de su cara, agregó. – _"Estaré bien."_

\- Hey, lograste la telepatía. – sonrió Ash.

Luego volteó otra vez hacia la batalla, viendo a Sabrina mirándolo con ojos asesinos desde su lugar. Inconscientemente, dio un paso al frente, oscureciendo al castaño de la vista parcialmente. La líder de Saffron pareció perpleja ante este movimiento de protección, y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta continuó con su intento de llegar a ella.

\- Sabrina, en realidad no estás sola. – le dijo todavía con la voz quebrada. – Solo crees estarlo. Tus estudiantes, ellos estarán allí para ti si se los permites.

\- Él tiene razón. – intervino el telépata, logrando ponerse de pie y todavía presionando los pañuelos contra su nariz. – Gran Sabrina, tú nos acogiste a todos cuando estábamos solos. Nos enseñaste a controlar nuestros poderes y como desarrollar las otras disciplinas.

\- Recuperación. – ordenó Sabrina mientras Kadabra volvía a caer ante otra Flecha Relámpago, y unas lágrimas salían de los ojos del Pokémon Psíquico a raíz del uso de Destello. Otra vez volvió a curarse el daño de las quemaduras eléctricas, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

\- Has sido nuestra maestra y cuidadora por años. – continuó el castaño. – ¡Déjanos que te ayudemos, te lo imploro!

Sabrina se mantuvo de piedra y en silencio. Pero la muñeca parecía insegura y tímidamente hizo una pregunta mientras todavía se abrazaba a sí misma.

\- … ¿Lo prometes, en serio?

\- Siempre cumplo mis promesas. – replicó Ash, sintiendo que ya empezaba a recuperar la voz. – Una llamada a mi PokéGear, y vendré tan pronto como pueda.

\- Y nosotros los estudiantes estaremos aquí para apoyarte. – prometió el telépata. – Te doy mi palabra, todos sentimos lo mismo.

Los brazos de Sabrina empezaron a temblar, mientras la muñeca sonreía y lentamente empezaba a desaparecer, dejando caer la Pokébola de Kadabra. La líder de gimnasio cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Kadabra se sentaba con los ojos todavía cerrados. Ambos habían comenzado a llorar.

Pikachu cesó su ataque, y el telépata castaño corrió hasta el otro lado de la arena. Ash lo siguió tan rápido como se lo permitió su cuerpo adolorido. El Pokémon Eléctrico estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero vio a Kadabra llorando y se enfocó en tratar de reconfortarlo.

\- Gran Sabrina. – murmuró el telépata, inseguro de si debería ponerle la mano en el hombro o no. Ash se arrodilló junto a ella, pero tampoco la tocó.

\- Estamos aquí contigo. Déjalo salir, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- Sabrina… – dijo de repente otra voz.

La líder se quedó tiesa mientras seguía llorando, y Ash se volteó para ver a una mujer aproximándose por un pasaje cerca del trono. Tenía cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos púrpuras, y llevaba un vestido rosa con una blusa blanca y un chaleco naranja.

\- Mamá… – murmuró Sabrina sin voltear. La mujer se arrodilló y abrazó a su hija.

\- Cariño, jamás me quedé porque me hubieras obligado. Me quedé porque nunca dejé de creer que mi hija aún seguía aquí. Aun siendo una muñeca, nunca perdí la fe en ti.

Ash sonrió al ver el reencuentro entre ambas, mientras Sabrina tímidamente le devolvía el abrazo a su madre. Todavía seguiría sintiendo el dolor en el cuerpo para el día siguiente, pero el entrenador sentía que definitivamente había hecho lo correcto. Al mirar hacia la arena, no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver a Pikachu siendo abrazado por Kadabra. El Pokémon Eléctrico se veía extremadamente incómodo, pero también parecía reacio a electrocutarlo.

Ash entonces recibió un toque en el hombro, y miró al telépata, cuya sangre ya se había secado mientras se comunicaba con él.

 _\- "Gracias por haber regresado para ayudar a la gran Sabrina. Estamos en deuda contigo." –_ Luego miró de nuevo a Sabrina y a su madre. – _"Sabes, viendo lo que hiciste por ella, no creo que le moleste entregarte la medalla por tus servicios al gimnasio."_

El entrenador recordó algo similar que había pasado con Brock antes. Y aun así…

\- Lo siento, eso no puedo aceptarlo. – replicó él. – Me retiro, pero regresaré por una revancha. Lo que quiero es una batalla con la verdadera Sabrina. Volveré después, cuando se haya recuperado.

 _\- "Muy bien… Sabes, si hay gente como tú que nos pueda aceptar en el mundo, tal vez hay esperanza para que los psíquicos sean aceptados por completo."_

Ash asintió, pero en eso se le ocurrió algo más.

\- Creo que nunca me dijiste como te llamabas. – le dijo. El castaño sonrió ligeramente.

\- _"Mi nombre es Jeryl, chico."_

\- Ash. – lo saludó el muchacho extendiéndole la mano. – Gusto en conocerte.

Jeryl miró la mano que le ofrecían, dudando un poco antes de aceptar el gesto y estrecharla. Hecho eso, Ash cogió su mochila para coger una libreta y un marcador negro, ya que no tenía otra cosa para escribir. Garabateó algo en él, arrancó la hoja y tímidamente caminó hacia Sabrina. Aclarándose la garganta, empezó una vez que tuvo su atención.

\- Sabrina, tengo que irme ahora, pero cumpliré la promesa que te hice. Este es mi número de PokéGear, y lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo. – Sostuvo el dispositivo en su muñequera y agregó. – Si quieres que te visite, o solo necesitas hablar, solo tienes que llamarme.

Ella cogió el papel y se quedó viéndolo por un momento, antes de asentir dudando un poco, causando que su madre sonriera. Ash le devolvió la sonrisa y también asintió.

\- Nos veremos pronto. Algún día, terminaremos la batalla de hoy en términos más amigables.

 **…**

El padre de Sabrina retrajo sus sentidos, pues ya había visto suficiente. Su hija se recuperaría ahora, con ayuda de su madre y aquellos quienes la rodeaban. Pero por mucho que quisiera, no podía entrar para reunirse con su familia. No solo por la vergüenza ante el hecho de que su hija veía su huida como haberla abandonado, sino lo que le dijo el muchacho sobre que las habilidades no importaban, sino lo que hacías con ellas.

Esperando poder volver algún día, el padre de Sabrina se teletransportó hacia la estación de policía de Ciudad Saffron. Ya había tenido más de un encuentro con ellos antes por las llamadas de entrenadores aterrados a los que había rescatado.

\- "Voy a enfrentar mi castigo con dignidad y esperaré que la Liga esté dispuesta a hacer un trato conmigo."

 **…**

Ash emergió con Pikachu del Gimnasio Saffron con Sabrina y su madre detrás de él, que ya se estaban despidiendo. Los estudiantes psíquicos ya le habían dado las gracias y le desearon suerte, y su repentino júbilo casi asustó a Sabrina ya que no se sentía cómoda en multitudes en su recién despertado estado. La líder del gimnasio también se veía reacia a salir, pero algo de motivación de su madre la llevó hasta las escaleras de la entrada.

\- ¡Ash!

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se dio la vuelta para ver a Misty y Brock corriendo a toda prisa. Sabrina retrocedió ligeramente, recordando que casi los había dejado encerrados a ellos dos también, y se hizo a un lado escondiéndose detrás de su madre.

\- ¿Todo salió bien? – preguntó el criador. Ash se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía en ellos por toda la acción.

\- Más o menos.

\- Este joven ayudó a salvar a mi hija. – dijo la mujer castaña, tratando de forzar a Sabrina a salir de su escondite.

Misty sabiamente se contuvo la lengua sobre el asunto de haber salvado a Sabrina ya que todavía sentía que Ash de manera innecesaria había puesto su vida en riesgo por una extraña hostil. Podía ver que la líder de Saffron estaba mejor, aunque se viera tímida, pero no había manera de que Ash pudiera saber que todo iba a resultar bien.

\- Como sea, me retiré una vez que Sabrina estaba bien. – explicó el entrenador. – Quiero pelear contra ella una vez que esté al cien por ciento.

\- Es una promesa. – murmuró la líder del gimnasio junto a su madre.

\- Me alegra ver que todo resultó. – asintió Brock. – Deberíamos ir a reabastecernos en el mercado antes de irnos; creo que el siguiente gimnasio más cercano es en Ciudad Celadon. Te deseo lo mejor, Sabrina.

Al ver que Misty no decía nada, le dio un ligero codazo en el costado. La pelirroja entendió el mensaje.

\- También yo. No hay resentimientos, supongo. – agregó Misty. Ash entretanto levantó la mano con su PokéGear mientras miraba al caminar hacia sus compañeros.

\- Ya sabes cómo contactarme.

Sabrina asintió y se despidió con la mano, sujetando el papel con el número de Ash con la otra mano.

 **…**

\- Sí sabes que las cosas podrían haber salido horriblemente mal, ¿verdad? – preguntó Misty.

\- Pero no fue así. – respondió Ash. Misty gruñó ligeramente, frustrada de que Ash fuese tan terco y cabeza dura respecto a Sabrina.

\- Por si no lo sabes, ya nos dimos cuenta que te estás moviendo como si te doliera el cuerpo, Ash.

\- No pude evitarlo. – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar del dolor. – Esta vez no fui un fantasma; sí había un cuerpo con el cual podía desquitarse. Lo que importa es que todos están a salvo, y que Sabrina podrá mejorarse a partir de ahora.

Aunque sí hizo una nota mental de no hacerle videollamadas a su mamá una vez que hubiera sanado totalmente. Si Misty se había dado cuenta, Delia definitivamente también lo haría, y demandaría respuestas.

\- Misty, Ash tiene razón en que todo salió bien, así que ya dejémoslo atrás. – intervino Brock. – Ash, aunque claramente tenías un plan para tu acercamiento, la próxima vez intenta asegurarte que hay una posibilidad definitiva de que funcione en vez de solo un tal vez… por el bien de quienes nos preocupamos por ti.

\- No puedo prometer nada, pero si puedo hacerlo seguro lo haré. – dijo el entrenador, dándose la vuelta para caminar de espaldas por un momento.

\- ¡¿La próxima vez?! – repitió Misty incrédula. Ash sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía moviéndose en reversa.

\- Si se te hace demasiado difícil, no tienes por qué quedarte. Dejé tu bicicleta en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Viridian. Para estas alturas ya debe estar reparada.

\- Me quedaré. – dijo la pelirroja apretando los dientes. – Aunque sea solo porque probablemente terminarás haciendo que te maten si yo no estoy para evitar que saltes de cabeza al peligro. Brock probablemente solo te seguiría y se pondría a tomar los mismos riesgos que tú.

\- Pues qué bueno que eso ya está resuelto. – replicó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta volviendo a caminar al frente. – Ah, parece que hay un centro comercial adelante.

 **…**

Mientras el trío se reabastecía, Ash se dio cuenta que su mochila no dejaba mucho espacio para las cosas. Considerando que era hora de una mejora, se puso a buscar pero no encontró una tienda que vendiera mochilas o algo similar. Brock le había informado que Ciudad Celadon tenía una tienda por departamentos donde un entrenador podía encontrar prácticamente todo lo que necesitara.

Como resultado, el entrenador solo se reabasteció en sus reservas de medicinas. Pero mientras estaba guardándolas, encontró la Concha Campana que había comprado allá en Acapulco. Se había enfocado tanto en entrenar todo lo posible mientras estaba en un solo lugar que se había olvidado de ella. Metiéndosela al bolsillo para decir qué hacer luego con ella, se puso a registrar un poco y encontró otros objetos que se le habían olvidado o ni sabía que tenía.

La guía que el Samurai le regaló volvió a la mochila ya que a estas alturas sabía casi todo lo que necesitaba para una batalla, pero la colocó en el bolsillo exterior para no perderla entre el desorden otra vez. No haría daño refrescarse la memoria de vez en cuando. Un objeto que captó su atención fue un megáfono en miniatura.

\- "¿Cómo y para qué mi mamá me empacaría esto?" – Pensando en sus usos potenciales, Ash llegó a la conclusión de que podría serle útil para comandar a sus Pokémon desde lejos. Encogiéndose de hombros, lo volvió a meter a la mochila con todas sus medicinas.

Cuando todos terminaron de hacer sus compras, partieron rumbo a Ciudad Celadon.

 **…**

El sol empezó a ponerse poco después que se aventuraron fuera de la ciudad, luego que Ash le hizo la llamada a Delia con su PokéGear, contándole de sus aventuras en Pueblo Lavender y Ciudad Saffron. Por su bien, omitió las partes más tenebrosas, como el hecho de que pudo haber muerto en ambas ocasiones. Su mamá le dijo que estaba orgullosa de sus buenas acciones, pero más feliz porque había salido de ambas situaciones sano y salvo.

Después de un rato, Ash se puso a pensar sobre cómo visitar a Sabrina. Aunque hablaba en serio al decirle que la visitaría si ella quería, Pidgeot no podía volar TAN rápido, y estaría el problema de tener que dejar a Brock y Misty esperando o teniendo que buscarlo si los dejaba seguir adelante sin él. Dejando rodar el pensamiento en su cabeza, se le ocurrió una idea y llamó a Pidgeot. Brock y Misty se sorprendieron por el repentino movimiento, y más todavía cuando se montó en su espalda.

\- Me voy a buscar un Pokémon para capturar, un tipo Psíquico. – explicó Ash.

\- Está bien. – asintió Brock. – ¿Cuándo podemos esperar que vuelvas?

\- Regresaré mañana así encuentre o no uno. Si quieres, se me hará más fácil encontrarlos si dejas salir a Onix.

\- Claro. – dijo el criador estando de acuerdo. – Con eso puedo hacer mi entrenamiento por la mañana.

\- Gracias. Nos veremos mañana. – se despidió y Pidgeot alzó el vuelo. Una vez que se fue, Misty se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejas irse solo a hacer cosas peligrosas? Honestamente no te entiendo.

\- Tengo que confiar en que estará bien. – respondió Brock. – Yo creo en él, y lo que importa es que él sepa que lo hago. Ahora, sigamos adelante, todavía tenemos un poco de luz.

 **…**

Pidgeot encontró una explanada de hierba alta al norte de Ciudad Saffron y Ash se desmontó de él con Pikachu sobre su hombro para evitar que se perdieran. El Pokémon pájaro cortó la hierba que le llegaba hasta la cintura para despejar el campo mientras Ash sacaba su Pokédex. Era una teoría algo suelta, pero esperaba que con una concentración de personas psíquicas como la había en Ciudad Saffron, eso atraería a los Pokémon Psíquicos a vivir cerca. Y la hierba alta usualmente era donde se encontraba la mayor variedad de Pokémon, así que era mejor oportunidad que en el bosque.

\- "Y menos oportunidad de perdernos." – agregó internamente. Presionó el botón para cambiar a sus Pokémon y miró a su equipo completo en pantalla. – "Veamos, Pikachu, Butterfree y Pidgeot deberían quedarse. Todavía necesito desarrollar un poco el estilo de combate de Bellsprout y lo que puedo enseñarle, así que él también se queda. Charmeleon o Jigglypuff…"

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo mientras pensaba, palpó la Concha Campana y la sacó. Mientras pensaba en ello, tal vez ya era tiempo de decidir qué hacer con ella. Sacudiéndola para probar, escuchó un pequeño tintineo melodioso. Ya con eso, Ash inmediatamente descartó a Pikachu y Pidgeot como candidatos. Al ser combatientes veloces, hacían muchas evasiones y movimientos rápidos desde múltiples ángulos, y un objeto que anunciara su presencia ante cualquier Pokémon con oído entrenado sería más un estorbo que una ayuda.

No podía imaginarse a Charmeleon o Jigglypuff dispuestos a llevar ese objeto, su orgullo de combatientes probablemente les haría fruncir el cejo ante usar objetos para ganar ventaja. Y Butterfree… bueno, Ash no se lo podía imaginar dispuesto a quitarse el pañuelo que llevaba en un futuro cercano, si alguna vez decidía hacerlo.

Decidiendo que se lo entregaría al que enviara de regreso al laboratorio, Ash volvió a su decisión sobre a quién elegir. Se le ocurrió una idea, y cogió la Pokébola de Jigglypuff, dejándola salir.

\- Estuviste entrenando con los otros Pokémon para aprender ataques de tipo Agua, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió y le dijo. – ¿Quieres volver para aprender más movimientos? Quizás se te haga más rápido si los aprendes de los otros Pokémon directamente.

Jigglypuff se puso a pensarlo y volvió a asentir de nuevo. Agachándose, le extendió la Concha Campana.

\- ¿Puedes llevar esto contigo al laboratorio del Profesor Oak? Es un objeto con una banda elástica llamado Concha Campana. Según me dijeron restaura algo de energía por cada golpe que el usuario logra acertar. Ve si alguien quiere utilizarla, o siéntete libre de quedártela para ti si gustas o nadie más la quiere, es tu decisión.

\- _Claro._ – respondió el Pokémon globo simplemente. Dejó que su entrenador le colocara la banda en la muñeca antes de retornarla a su Pokébola, con el objeto incluido.

Ash hizo el intercambio, enviando a Jigglypuff sin traerse a ningún Pokémon a cambio. Cogió la Pokébola vacía que siempre llevaba en lugar de la de Pikachu y sus binoculares de la mochila.

\- Muy bien, veamos qué podemos encontrar por aquí, Pikachu.

\- ¡Pi-kachu!

* * *

El padre de Sabrina se encontraba en una celda, esperando ser transferido a la Meseta Índigo donde el Alto Mando decidiría qué hacer con él. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, decidió meditar para pasar el tiempo.

Había sido un asunto bastante simple entregarse. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue compartir sus memorias de los encuentros que tuvo con la policía con la Oficial Jenny, que rápidamente le puso unas esposas en las muñecas en tiempo récord.

Los dos sabían perfectamente que él podría escapar cuando quisiera, pero a pesar de todo, los oficiales permanecían vigilantes, manteniendo un ojo cercano sobre su celda.

Había una ligera posibilidad de que algo bueno saliera de haberse entregado, así que igual que ese joven entrenador al que conoció, lo afrontaría con un corazón fuerte y una mente calmada.

* * *

Después de buscar hasta que casi oscureció, Ash no tuvo suerte de encontrar a un Pokémon Psíquico. Incluso se había topado con un Meowth salvaje. Aunque encontraba el prospecto de capturar uno algo divertido por la ironía y las miradas que seguro les provocaría en las caras al Equipo Rocket, teniendo ya a Jigglypuff no era estrictamente necesario.

Aun así, no tuvo suerte de encontrar al Pokémon que estaba buscando. Mientras comía algunas golosinas y alimentaba a su equipo con algo de la comida Pokémon de reserva que tenía en su mochila, se preguntó si era que los Pokémon Psíquicos percibían su presencia y se teletransportaban fuera de su alcance cada vez.

\- "Como sea, les dije que volvería mañana en la mañana, así que creo que eso será todo por ahora." – decidió mientras sacaba su bolsa de dormir. – "Tal vez me encuentre a un tipo Psíquico más adelante en mi viaje."

El pensamiento le trajo a la mente su memoria de Butterfree, y miró abajo hacia su cinturón. En la parte trasera de su mente, todavía podía sentir la depresión emanando de la bola si se concentraba. Mirando la taza abierta de picadillo en su mano, la dejó en el suelo cerca y colocó la bola del Pokémon mariposa cerca de ella.

\- No hace falta que hables con nadie. – dijo en voz alta. – Pero no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que saliste para comer, y eso me preocupa. No sé si estar dentro de la Pokébola reduce el hambre o algo, pero… por favor cómelo si tienes hambre.

Con eso hecho, retornó a sus otros Pokémon aparte de Pikachu y Pidgeot, dejando que el primero entrara en su bolsa de dormir mientras el pájaro se quedaba dormitando de pie para vigilar.

Con todo, Pidgeot incluso al oír el sonido de una Pokébola abriéndose mientras todos los demás dormían, fingió que también estaba dormido.

* * *

\- _¿Haunter? ¡Haunter!_ – llamaba Gengar, buscando por la Torre Pokémon. Gastly flotó atravesando el techo.

 _\- No está en el cuarto de juegos. ¿Crees que nos esté buscando en Ciudad Saffron?_

\- _¡Ugh! No lo sé._ – murmuró el Pokémon de sombras con confusión, rascándose las espinas entre sus orejas. – _Debí habérmelo llevado conmigo en vez de dejarlo atrás._

Un dedo le tocó el hombro, y al darse la vuelta un abanico de papel le pegó en la coronilla. Hizo que los ojos se le brotaran por efecto al tiempo que sacaba la lengua de manera exagerada y se reía junto con Haunter, todavía sujetando el objeto de comedia favorito de Gengar. Gastly también se les unió, feliz de haberse reunido de nuevo con sus amigos.

El fantasma menor se lamió su propia cara y se puso a hacer malabares con sus propios ojos mientras hacía un ruido con la lengua, con los otros dos riéndose mientras hacían sus propias caras. Haunter se volteó de cabeza, cerró la boca y la movió como si fuera una uniceja mientras Gengar se estiraba las mejillas tanto que sus ojos y boca quedaron como líneas cerradas. El trío se rio por los resultados, retornando sus caras a la normalidad.

 _\- ¡Jaja! Estaba en la torre pequeña de afuera._ – explicó Haunter con una sonrisa maliciosa. – _Sabía que volverían eventualmente. Puede que solo sea un edificio, ¡pero es nuestro edificio!_

 _\- No importa dónde esté, siempre será nuestro edificio mientras los tenga a ustedes dos, cabezas de chorlito._ – dijo Gengar con una sonrisa. – _Y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿qué les parecería un viajecito?_

Captando su interés, continuó:

 _\- Tengo que contarles, me perdí un poco en Ciudad Saffron. Era demasiado grande y brillante comparada con Pueblo Lavender. Nunca había visto nada así. Y mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrarlos… a ELLOS…_ – La cara del fantasma temporalmente se tornó en una mirada asesina antes de recuperar su sonrisa. – _También me di cuenta de que nunca antes había visto nada más allá de este pequeño pueblito._ – Luego extendió una mano. – _Pero nunca podría dejarlos a ustedes dos. El niño tenía razón, sin ustedes a mi lado, ningún lugar es un hogar para mí._

\- _Aww…_ – gimoteó Haunter, sujetando un pañuelo al que materializó y llevándoselo hacia los ojos. – _¡Me vas a hacer llorar!_ – Se sonó la nariz de manera muy cómica antes de hacer desaparece el pañuelo.

 _\- ¡Eso suena que será todo un grito!_ – sonrió Gastly. – _Tantos lugares que ver, gente a quien hacerle bromas._

 _\- ¡Exacto!_ – asintió Gengar. – _¡Vámonos entonces!_

* * *

Mientras Ash respiraba cómodamente en su bolsa de dormir con Pikachu, Pidgeot dormía con la cabeza oculta bajo el ala, pero siempre con el oído atento a cualquier posible ataque cerca.

En la hierba alta cercana, sin embargo, una figura los observaba. Podía sentir que lo buscaba a él, o al menos a uno como él, pero quiso esperar hasta poder examinarlo libremente mientras dormía. Aguzó sus sentidos para observar sus mentes con cuidado mientras olfateaba el aire de sus sueños. De la mente del Pidgeot, detectó un fuerte sentido de la lealtad y un feroz instinto protector, junto con un gran cariño por su entrenador y sus compañeros, como el jefe de una parvada. Pero no había sueños. El pájaro solo tenía un sueño ligero por estar vigilando si había intrusos.

El Pikachu era aún más cercano a su entrenador, casi rayando en codependencia. Decidiendo que este debía de ser su primer Pokémon, echó un vistazo a sus sueños para encontrarse con un conmovedor despliegue de amistad en las memorias que había en su mente. El chico se esforzaba por mantenerlo a salvo, y él hacía lo mismo.

Enfocando su atención en el entrenador, por poco se asfixia con el horrible olor del miedo que emanaba de sus sueños, manteniendo silencio solo por precaución de no despertar al Pidgeot. Decidiendo que ameritaba una mirada más de cerca y directa, el Pokémon Psíquico reaciamente abandonó su escondite.

En la luz de la luna, su forma se reveló. Era un Pokémon bípedo cuyas manos tenían tres dedos, y brazos algo regordetes. Una línea ondulada separaba los dos colores de su cuerpo en su barriga redonda, marrón abajo y amarillo arriba, siendo la única excepción los dos dedos de cada una de sus pies, que también eran amarillos. Su cabeza descansaba en un cuello corto, pareciendo estar casi directamente sujeta a sus hombros con dos orejas triangulares apuntando hacia los lados. Una pequeña nariz en forma de trompa se extendía sobre sus labios y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como si tuviera sueño.

Manteniendo un ojo sobre el Pidgeot, el Pokémon de aspecto soñoliento se acercó de puntas con sorprendente sigilo y gracia para su apariencia regordeta. Una vez que llegó junto al chico, colocó las manos encima de las sienes del entrenador y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba respiros profundos y quedos del aroma que emanaba de su subconsciente. Tras una breve examinación de los eventos recientes, encontró todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Este entrenador sin duda amaba a todos sus Pokémon. Los trataba como sus amigos más cercanos, o una familia, si se ponía generoso con la palabra. Pero ese amor venía con un paralizante miedo de perderlos. No de separarse; si querían marcharse él los dejaría, aunque lo entristeciera. Era un miedo muy específico a perderlos, a no poder protegerlos.

 _\- "Una pena que este humano tome encima tanta responsabilidad a tan corta edad."_ – pensó, haciéndole un servicio al aligerarle el sueño y manipulando las memorias para que las más felices salieran a la superficie. Una sonrisa cruzó por su cara al ver como el niño todavía tenía el amor de quienes le rodeaban, humanos y Pokémon por igual. – _"Pero quizás pueda aceptarme a pesar de mis limitaciones."_

 _\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

El Pokémon Psíquico se quedó rígido y cesó sus observaciones al oír la voz. Miró para encontrarse con un Pidgeot bien despierto y tenso, listo para ahuyentarlo.

 _\- Tienes cinco segundos para explicar qué haces parado tan cerca de mi entrenador._ – advirtió el pájaro.

 _\- ¡E-espera!_ – Moviendo las manos, trató de murmurar una explicación. – _¡No busco hacerle daño, en serio! De hecho estaba pensando en unirme a su equipo. Solo quería ver primero si este era un buen entrenador. Seguro sabrás que puede haber humanos malos, ¿verdad? Solo trataba de ser cauteloso._

Pidgeot se puso a pensar y asintió.

 _\- Eso es comprensible. Muy bien, si todavía estás interesado en la mañana, puedes volver entonces. Por ahora, apreciaría que te marcharas. No me inspiras mucha confianza estando tan cerca de él, y no quiero despertarlo. Ha pasado muchas cosas recientemente y necesita descansar y recuperarse._

 _\- Lo entiendo. Yo… cambié un poco sus sueños para darle un mejor descanso después de ver todo lo que ha pasado._ – le dijo. El pájaro puso los ojos en rendijas ligeramente, pero suspiró y asintió.

 _\- Gracias, supongo._

 _\- Volveré… en la mañana. –_ replicó el Pokémon Psíquico, alejándose algo dudoso.

* * *

Ash despertó al salir el sol y estiró los brazos mientras se incorporaba en su saco de dormir. Pikachu tardó un poco más en despertar sobre su regazo. El entrenador sonrió al ver la taza de comida Pokémon más vacía que antes, sabiendo que tuvo que haber sido Butterfree, o sino Pidgeot hubiera alejado al intruso. El Pokémon pájaro también estaba despierto, listo para partir en cualquier momento.

Pikachu bostezó y comenzó a moverse también mientras Ash empacaba su mochila, metiendo su saco de dormir al último, pero cuando se puso de pie al echarse la mochila a la espalda, oyó un ruido entre la hierba. Volteándose hacia la fuente, vio unos parches amarillos a través de la hierba.

\- ¿Hola? – llamó amablemente. – Está bien, puedes salir. No te lastimaré.

Pidgeot reconoció al Pokémon de la otra noche, y Ash sacó su Pokédex para identificarlo.

 **\- DROWZEE, EL POKÉMON HIPNÓTICO. SE DICE QUE ES UN DESCENDIENTE DEL TAPIR COMESUEÑOS Y ES HÁBIL EN HIPNOTISMO.**

 _\- "De hecho eso es una exageración; usualmente no comemos sueños. Solo nos gusta el olor de los sueños buenos. Aunque Comesueños es un ataque muy poderoso que podemos aprender."_

\- Ah, y telepatía también. – dijo Ash al darse cuenta. - Bien, Drowzee, me da la impresión de que viniste buscándonos a nosotros en particular. ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro equipo?

 _\- "He tenido tiempo para pensarlo, y sí, me gustaría." –_ le dijo algo inseguro. – _"Hay una cosa que necesitas saber. No puedo hacer mucha telekinesis fuera de resistirla. Lo he intentado, pero nunca he podido mover nada más grande que una pequeña roca, y no muy rápido."_

\- ¿Puedes teletransportarte? – preguntó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Drowzee ladeó la cabeza, pues acababa de decirle uno de sus mayores problemas y simplemente lo ignoró.

\- _"Eh, sí, ¿por qué?"_

\- ¿Por qué? Ese es un estilo de batalla totalmente diferente, aunque no puedas usar telekinesis. – señaló Ash. – Teletransportarte ya te hace un oponente muy difícil. Aparte de hacer movimientos para atacar por puntos ciegos, no pueden derrotarte si no pueden golpearte. – El Pokémon hipnótico se quedó viendo al entrenador, que se encogió de hombros. – Perdón, es que para mí se veía muy obvio. Mi estilo de vida requiere que piense mucho desde otra perspectiva, a menudo.

 _\- "Oh, eso está bien." –_ murmuró Drowzee telepáticamente. – _"Creo que nunca se me ocurrió. ¿Me entrenarás?"_

\- Me encantaría. – sonrió Ash. – Bienvenido al equipo, Drowzee.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, el arco de Sabrina, al menos en su modo psicótico, llega a su fin. Que conste, les dije que no iba a haber medallas regaladas en este gimnasio tampoco, pero no dije nada de que Ash iba a ganarse la medalla en este capítulo. Eso vendrá más adelante. ¿Cuándo? Ni yo mismo lo sé, a esperar. Y personalmente no me molesta que la haya declinado de momento, ya que de haber continuado, Pikachu tenía altas probabilidades de vencer a Kadabra, lo tenía bien descontrolado (especialmente esa parte cuando "falló" el disparo, sabiendo que iría a interponerse para evitar que le diera a Sabrina).

Como sea, aquí vino un buen desarrollo. El Equipo Rocket recupera a Meowth, pero ya ven que no se fueron limpios por haber secuestrado a Gastly, y ni el hecho de haberlo liberado como James prometió los salvará del castigo. Paradójicamente, ese encuentro con Ash hizo que Gengar se los suavizara un poco, pero aun así les tocará afrontar consecuencias por sus acciones. Estén atentos porque las palabras que dijo Gengar no fueron solo de advertencia, son un hecho.

Siguiente, Ash tomó un enorme riesgo con Sabrina, y ya ven como Misty trató de detenerlo. Decirle directamente que no quiere que tire su vida por la borda ya dice mucho que ha llegado a preocuparse por él. Si sus interacciones aquí son un indicio, ya definitivamente comienzan a parecer más unos buenos amigos. Y hablando de eso, era justo lo que Sabrina necesitaba. Aquí Ash pudo darse cuenta de ello, y vean lo que logró con solo decirle que podía ver que se sentía sola y no tenía por qué ser así. Personalmente, eso hizo este capítulo mucho más emotivo que en el canon, y pueden estar seguros de que no es lo último que veremos de la chica psíquica, y no solo porque Ash haya decidido no aceptar la medalla regalada y sepamos que tendrá que volver por ella. Respecto al trío fantasmal, me da cosa que Ash no atrapó a Haunter, pero quién sabe, tal vez tampoco hayamos visto lo último de ellos. En una de esas y deciden unírsele en el futuro, aunque por el momento, este Drowzee no se ve mal para el arsenal de Ash, falta que le hace un tipo Psíquico.

Próxima parada, Ciudad Celadon. De adelanto, Charmeleon pronto tendrá al compañero de tipo Luchador que necesita para aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya quienes hayan visto el anime saben quién es así que me lo ahorro (y quienes no, vayan a la Wikidex en vez de adivinar). Ya sé que muchos recordamos mayormente a Charizard como el Pokémon desobediente de Ash por excelencia durante su fase difícil, pero los veteranos sabemos que no fue el primero (ese fue Pikachu, y en el primer episodio nada menos), ni tampoco el segundo, y este último será el primero que le dará problemas a Ash después de ser capturado. Vamos a ver qué tal lo maneja. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, leonix644, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, dragon titanico** y **AlenDarkStar.** Estaré esta semana cargado de exámenes así que si no respondo, sabrán por qué. Nos vemos pronto.


	33. Una trampa en otra trampa

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 29:** Una trampa en otra trampa.

* * *

Brock supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus Pokémon de cerca mientras hacía bolas de arroz con ciruelas en vinagre para el desayuno. Staryu y Starmie se encontraban del otro lado del camino, con Misty tratando de enseñarles a cada uno un movimiento nuevo. El criador ya les había dado a cada uno de sus Pokémon instrucciones sobre cuáles movimientos practicar, y de ese modo él podía prepararles el almuerzo mientras observaba.

Geodude se encontraba practicando para ver qué tanto podía mantener su Fortaleza mientras peleaba contra Onix, colocando la capa protectora en cada parte expuesta de la superficie a excepción de las articulaciones de los codos, hombros y dedos para evidenciar el incremento en su defensa. Brock llamaba a esto "Cota de Malla", como la armadura medieval.

Onix mayormente jugaba a la defensiva, intentando activar Venganza por primera vez. Ya que no estaba recibiendo mucho daño sin que Geodude potenciara sus puños usando Fuerza, la serpiente de roca no estaba en peligro de sufrir heridas graves con su Fortaleza activada.

Zubat escuchaba atentamente la batalla de Misty, descansando sobre una roca e intentando descifrar cómo utilizar Mímica. Ya que el Pokémon murciélago no podía dar golpes muy fuertes y dependía más del factor sorpresa, Brock había elegido ponerlo a aprender el movimiento para copiar el uso de un ataque de sus compañeros, o incluso de un oponente, para atraparlos con la guardia baja. Pero era muy difícil imitar lo que no podías ver.

Cuando escuchó un traqueteo de electricidad, se concentró en eso ya que estaba más familiarizado con la sensación de recibir un choque eléctrico. Al sentir el cosquilleo por el cuerpo comenzó a flotar hacia arriba.

 _\- "¡Ajá! ¡Es la sensación, no la imagen!"_

Brock observó cómo la parte interior de las orejas de Zubat comenzaba a brillar de blanco con electricidad irradiando de su cuerpo, y lanzó una descarga hacia el suelo, logrando utilizar con éxito un Atactrueno.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Zubat! – lo felicitó. – Ahora, según lo que he leído, deberías ser capaz de mantener ese movimiento por unos cinco minutos antes que tengas que volver a copiarlo. Sigue practicando, y luego trata de copiar un movimiento diferente para ver si lo tienes dominado.

Con eso hecho, regresó hacia su cazuela y usaba un tubo de bambú para calentarla, haciendo más bolas de arroz para su plato junto al fuego. Dejando que la memoria muscular hiciera el resto para reunir el resto de los bocadillos, enfocó sus pensamientos en su colega líder de gimnasio detrás de él.

Hasta ahora las cosas iban progresando bien, a pesar de tropezarse con algunos baches por el camino, por así decirlo. Ash se había recuperado más rápido de lo esperado con la ayuda de sus Pokémon, el propio Brock y posiblemente su madre. Y convencer a Misty de mantener su distancia durante su recuperación había sido un movimiento sabio en lo que concernía al criador.

La pelirroja tenía buenas intenciones en ese momento, él estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero no podía confiar en que controlara su boca con su hábito de decir las cosas sin pensarlas bien en ocasiones. Al ver cómo ella miraba a Ash cuando este intentaba ocultar su dolor enfrente de sus Pokémon y admitir que eso la tenía "perturbada", y su implicación de que no le importaba realmente enfrente de Pikachu, Brock sintió que su preocupación de que pudiera empeorar las cosas estaba justificada.

Brock realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Ash a que Misty se preocupara por él, pero decidió que eso tendría más posibilidades de salir mal que bien. Así, citarle una posible reacción que la pelirroja pudiera entender, y también cuestionar si su recién descubierta amabilidad en verdad era genuina, había logrado evitar lo que habría sido una catástrofe. Solo tenía la más vaga esperanza de que Misty aceptara su consejo de volverse una "rival amistosa", ya que su historial con su orgullo y tratar de hacer amistad con Ash hablaba por sí misma. Pero había decidido darle una oportunidad ya que al menos había hecho una reflexión interna en la noche que tuvieron su discusión.

Los dos se estaban llevando mejor, considerándolo todo. Brock se atrevería incluso a decir que a Misty realmente le importaban él y Ash, aunque si le preguntaban, probablemente solo diría que no quería ser la que tuviera que decirle a Delia que su hijo había muerto. Su amiga parecía abierta a cambiar también su actitud, aunque no pareciera mucho. Al menos activamente no intentaba buscarle pleito, y Ash parecía contento con simplemente olvidarse de la mayoría de los problemas, probablemente porque ya no parecían importantes. Claro, todavía tenían sus desacuerdos, pero la mayoría quedaban de lado rápidamente fuera del asunto con Sabrina. Brock tenía sus propias reservas sobre el que Ash hubiese puesto su vida en la línea de fuego, pero decidió guardárselas ya que ahora todo estaba en el pasado.

\- "Diablos, nunca tuve que ser así de mañoso para hacer que mis hermanos se llevaran bien." – pensó el líder de Pewter. – "Pero el acercamiento directo no funcionó antes, y por lo que parece las cosas podrían resultar mejor de esta forma."

\- ¡Heeeeey!

Los dos líderes miraron arriba dejando sus labores y vieron que Ash se aproximaba volando sobre la espalda de Pidgeot con una mano sujetándose la gorra y con la otra agarrándose del cuello de su Pokémon.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Ash. – lo saludó Brock mientras Pidgeot aterrizaba a corta distancia. – Llegas justo a tiempo para el desayuno. ¿Encontraste un Pokémon Psíquico?

\- Sip. – respondió el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta mientras se bajaba, y Pikachu saltó al suelo también. – ¿Qué estás cocinando?

\- Bolas de arroz. Mi receta especial, sin ingredientes artificiales con un dulce sabor y un centro picante. – explicó el criador, volteándose para prepararlos. Una vez que el plato estuvo lleno con dos capas, cogió el arroz que quedaba y le echó varias ciruelas en el centro antes de moldearlas todas en una bola de arroz del tamaño de un balón de voleibol.

\- Onix, aquí está tu desayuno. – lo llamó, sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza.

El Pokémon serpiente rocosa se inclinó y aceptó el gran bocadillo, inclinándose hacia atrás para echárselo en la boca. Igual que con las serpientes regulares, la digestión le llevaría bastante tiempo. Pero a diferencia de otras serpientes, su estructura de piedra quería decir que su cuerpo inorgánico no requería de tanta nutrición para alimentarse y podía procesar prácticamente cualquier cosa, inclusive rocas para conseguir minerales. Así que una comida llena de nutrientes como uno de los almuerzos preparados por su entrenador, ya fuese para humanos o Pokémon, podía durarle por varias semanas. Una vez que su Pokémon más grande estaba listo, sostuvo el plato en alto con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Muy bien, vengan todos a comer! – les dijo. Les entregó las bolas de arroz a sus compañeros y Pokémon, sosteniendo la de Zubat para que pudiera comer. Cuando vio a Ash arrancar algunos trozos para su Pikachu y Pidgeot, Brock agregó. – Siéntete libre de sacar a todos tus Pokémon, Ash. Hay suficiente para todos. – Y dicho esto le entregó una bola de arroz solo para Pikachu.

\- ¡Oh, gracias! – replicó el entrenador con una sonrisa. Dejó salir al resto de los Pokémon en su equipo, salvo a Butterfree ya que podía sentir que no estaba interesado.

Charmeleon gustosamente saboreó las dos bolas de arroz que había conseguido para él, mientras Pidgeot balanceaba una en la punta del ala para comer sin necesidad de asistencia. Drowzee saludó con su mano a Misty y Brock al presentarse, y asintió en agradecimiento aceptando uno de los bocadillos. Por su parte, Bellsprout parecía inseguro de qué hacer con la suya, al ver a todos echando mordidas, pues observó que el bocadillo era más grande que su cabeza mientras lo sujetaba con sus hojas. Ash se dio cuenta del problema y desempolvándose las manos para limpiárselas se inclinó frente al Pokémon flor.

\- Ten. – le ofreció dividiendo la comida en tres trozos, cada uno con algunos pedazos de ciruelas adentro, y ofreciéndole el primero a Bellsprout.

Mirando la comida, y luego a Ash sin decir ni una palabra, y silenciosamente inclinó su cabeza y agarró el trozo con la boca. Podía sentir los nutrientes empacados en los ingredientes naturales, así que su cuerpo de planta se sintió llenándose de energía. Disolviéndolo casi inmediatamente, estiró sus látigos para agarrar los otros dos pedazos de la mano de su entrenador. Ash se rio.

\- Me alegra que te guste.

Brock sonrió al ver la interacción, echándole una mordida a su propia bola de arroz ya que Zubat se sentía satisfecho con una sola. Aunque las pruebas que habían pasado habían cambiado a su amigo de muchas maneras, su amabilidad con sus Pokémon siempre era constante.

Al ver alrededor del grupo, notó a otro Pokémon, un Mankey que estaba espiando cerca de algunos arbustos junto a una roca. Al principio se preguntó si sería el de James, pero lo descartó ya que probablemente Zubat lo habría reconocido con su oído si estuviera cerca. Le hizo un gesto al Pokémon salvaje para que se acercara.

\- Hey. Vamos, no seas tímido, hay comida más que suficiente, también para ti.

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de Ash y Misty, causando que notaran al Mankey cuando saltó fuera de su escondite, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras inclinaba su cabeza de manera inquisitiva. Pidgeot y Charmeleon se tensaron, pero Ash levantó la mano mientras todavía estaba agachado cerca de Bellsprout.

\- Esperen, creo que este es un Mankey diferente…

\- Muy observador, Ash. – le dijo Brock, feliz de que el entrenador no hubiera sacado conclusiones de buenas a primeras. Le extendió una bola de arroz a Mankey, que la olió. – Este solo parece un Pokémon salvaje algo curioso.

Tomando tímidamente la bola de arroz, Mankey saltó de alegría y se puso encima de una roca para tomar un asiento, probando el bocadillo antes de antes de empezar a chillar de alegría.

Entretanto, Ash pensaba en el prospecto de tener un Mankey en su equipo. Aunque tenía el mismo problema de usar los mismos Pokémon que el Equipo Rocket, no podía negar que el Pokémon mono cerdo era uno bueno. Ágil, capaz de maniobrar, con puños muy poderosos, y lo más importante, con talento para pelear. Si capturaba al Mankey, no solo tendría un buen aliado, sino que sus otros Pokémon podrían conseguir ayuda para desarrollar sus habilidades de combate mano a mano.

Con su decisión tomada, se puso de pie, desempolvándose las piernas antes de coger una Pokébola de su mochila, ya que aún no había reemplazado la vacía de su cinturón todavía. Al mirar a sus Pokémon, ellos tomaron la decisión por él cuando Pidgeot levantó el ala. Al ver que su entrenador levantaba una ceja, el Pokémon pájaro asintió para confirmarlo. Sabía que Ash querría acercarse a su nuevo Pokémon igual como lo había hecho con todos. También era claro que seguía queriendo hacerse amigo de Bellsprout y Drowzee. Pidgeot también pensaba que le vendría bien pasar algo de tiempo donde el Profesor Oak ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de socializar con el resto del equipo de Ash. Recuperando a Pidgeot, Ash lo envió de regreso al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, antes de aclararse la garganta justo cuando Mankey se terminó su bola de arroz.

\- Mankey, escuché que eres un muy buen Pokémon para tener en el equipo. – comenzó a hablarle. – Me vendría bien un Pokémon así de fuerte para ayudarme, y también que me pudiera dar algo de tutoría en combate mano a mano. ¿Quieres unirte a mi equipo?

Mankey pareció ponerse a pensar en la pregunta. Para ser honesto, nunca había estado realmente interesado en unirse a un humano. Ya era lo bastante fuerte en lo salvaje, podía encontrar su propia comida, y prefería ser un agente libre. Le hacía sentirse poderoso sobrevivir de un día al otro. Aun así, había escuchado que los Pokémon entrenados por humanos podían dar buenas peleas. Saltando para ponerse de pie, el Pokémon Luchador se golpeó sus puños mientras chillaba con excitación.

 _\- "Dice que se unirá a ti si uno de tus Pokémon puede vencerlo en batalla." –_ le comunicó Drowzee.

Ash parpadeó sorprendido. No había tenido problemas para descifrar eso del lenguaje corporal de Mankey, pero también se dio cuenta de que Drowzee no tendría problemas en entender directamente y traducírselo. Hizo una nota mental de recordar eso para más tarde.

\- ¿Así que quieres una batalla primero? – dijo volteándose hacia Mankey. – Me parece justo.

Brock y Misty retornaron a sus Pokémon y se alejaron para abrirles campo, y Ash se puso frente a frente con Mankey con la mayoría de sus Pokémon observando desde afuera, Drowzee en frente de él. El Pokémon hipnótico se había ofrecido de voluntario, ya que sería una buena oportunidad de probar algo de combate físico ya que la telekinesis parecía fuera de su alcance. Ash comenzó a darle instrucciones.

\- Mantente en movimiento, no bajes la guardia y usa Porrazo siempre que puedas. Teletranspórtate si necesitas distancia para tomar un respiro. Después trabajaremos en cómo incorporarlo en batalla.

El Pokémon Psíquico asintió, confiando en su consejo ya que el entrenador tenía más experiencia con batallas tradicionales que él. Tomando una postura de batalla algo dudosa con los puños levantados a los lados y una pierna ligeramente hacia atrás, Drowzee se sintió menos que motivado cuando su oponente pareció divertido al verlo.

\- _Puedo ver por qué el humano quiere que le ayude con su entrenamiento de pelea. –_ se rio Mankey mientras tomaba su propia postura de pelea, con las piernas tensadas y los brazos doblados con los puños semi cerrados hacia el frunció el cejo.

\- _Eso fue innecesario. No debes subestimar a un psíquico. Nuestro talento reside en la mente en lugar del cuerpo._

 _\- ¡La mente no sirve de nada si el cuerpo no le sigue el paso!_ – le respondió el Pokémon Luchador antes de saltar hacia el frente con gran velocidad, y los puños ya listos.

Con los ojos ensanchados, Drowzee se teletransportó fuera del camino, confundiendo a Mankey por un momento antes de reaparecer detrás de él a corta distancia.

\- _Después de cierto punto, la mente puede compensar. –_ replicó el Pokémon hipnótico, más que listo ahora que tenía una buena idea de la velocidad de su oponente.

Mankey se dio la vuelta, ahora en alerta de la habilidad supernatural que acababa de mostrar. Esto le dio una idea a Drowzee: usando su telepatía leyó la mente del Pokémon mono cerdo, pero puso un poco más de esfuerzo que solo ver la superficie. A distancia era algo difícil, pero logró profundizar lo suficiente para encontrar el nivel que quería. Después de sentirse satisfecho con los resultados, sonrió y levantó la mano, tratando de provocar a su oponente para que viniera hacia él, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo arqueado de "ven por mí".

Mankey resopló ante el desafío y volvió a correr hacia adelante. Drowzee no se movió y abrió las manos para tomar una postura más defensiva. Al empezar a dar puñetazos en una ráfaga de ataques, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que el Pokémon Psíquico los esquivaba o los desviaba uno tras otro.

\- _Con mi telepatía… –_ Drowzee atrapó el puño de Mankey, usando su tamaño más grande para su ventaja. – … _puedo leer sus movimientos…_ – Atrapó otro puño. – _…antes de que los hagas._

Ash sonrió, dándose cuenta de que su Pokémon había descubierto un nuevo uso para sus poderes. Con esto le dio una orden:

\- ¡Ahora, Drowzee, Cabezazo!

Tomando ventaja de tener bien sujeto a su oponente, Drowzee obedeció, dándole con la frente a su oponente en el medio de la cabeza. Mankey retrocedió, agarrándose la coronilla adolorida.

\- ¡Mochiiiiit!

\- ¡Ahora, ataque de Porrazo!

Agachándose, Drowzee le dio un puñetazo a su oponente, levantándolo ligeramente por el aire antes de que se tambaleara ligeramente con el aterrizaje. Ya que no se movía, el Pokémon hipnótico asintió y se movió para regresar con Ash.

Pero al ver los ojos de su entrenador ensanchándose, y al oír el ruido de pasos detrás de él, se dio cuenta que todavía no había terminado. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Mankey otra vez de pie, y volviendo a prepararse. Pero cuando Mankey se dio la vuelta, sus ojos empezaron a brillar en una luz blanca mirándolo amenazadoramente, bien abiertos y con una expresión de rabia. Pronto su cuerpo se envolvió en la misma luz, comenzando a cambiar y a crecer.

\- ¡Está evolucionado! – exclamó Ash, sacando su Pokédex.

Una vez que el cambio se completó, el Pokémon evolucionado ahora era tan alto como Drowzee, y tenía una especie de bandas de metal gruesas en las muñecas y los tobillos. Aparte de eso y una especie de vena que le brotaba por un lado de la frente, el único cambio visible en Mankey parecía ser que su cola había desaparecido.

 _ **-**_ **PRIMEAPE, EL POKÉMON MONO CERDO, LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE MANKEY. SI HACES CONTACTO VISUAL CON ESTE TEMPERAMENTAL POKÉMON, TE PERSEGUIRÁ SIN PARAR HASTA QUE TE ATRAPE.**

Primeape salió disparado hacia adelante, y Drowzee pudo ver lo que estaba planeando, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar prepararse. No pudo ni concentrarse lo suficiente para usar Teletransportación. El puñetazo en su estómago todavía le dolió inmensamente y lo hizo volar hacia atrás. Esperaba estrellarse contra el suelo o incluso contra una roca, pero un par de brazos lo envolvieron en cuanto chocó contra algo más blando que también voló junto con él con un gruñido de dolor. Ash sujetó con fuerza a Drowzee al caer de sentón en el suelo para amortiguarle la caída a su Pokémon, y Primeape todavía seguía pisoteando el suelo con furia.

\- _¡¿Te anticipaste a eso?!_

Pikachu corrió hacia el frente y se interpuso en el camino, desafiando a Primeape a pelear en lugar de Drowzee mientras Charmeleon se incorporaba ligeramente de tensión, y Bellsprout comenzaba a ver la batalla más cerca que antes. Una mirada rápida entre los dos les hizo asentir al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta que estaban en la misma página. El entrenador dijo que era uno a uno, pero si la situación se salía de control, se olvidarían de las reglas y atacarían juntos.

\- Drowzee, ¿estás bien? – dijo el entrenador, tratando de disimular el ligero dolor en su voz. Con algo de esfuerzo, Drowzee logró rodar fuera de su entrenador agarrándose su abdomen adolorido.

\- _"Estoy bien, solo me duelen algo el orgullo y el estómago. Gracias por atraparme."_

\- No hay problema. – Ash se volvió a incorporar y cogió una poción de su mochila. – Ahora, quédate quieto.

Todavía encarando al furioso Pokémon Luchador, Pikachu se lanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, y Primeape corrió de frente para enfrentarlo. Pero Pikachu desapareció en un borrón y se convirtió en dos copias de sí mismo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en diferentes posiciones de estar corriendo mientras continuaban moviéndose en una línea. Pronto, los dos se habían convertido en cuatro. Al ver que Pikachu usaba una técnica de imágenes ilusorias, Primeape se apoyó sobre sus manos y se giró para dar una patada barredora a las cuatro copias, en busca de su oponente. Pero su pierna los atravesó a todos sin hacer impacto, y se quedó tan sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de ver alrededor antes de sentir un ligero peso colgándose detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡CHUUUU!

Primeape gritó de dolor al sentir el Atactrueno recorriéndole todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, logrando sacudirse a Pikachu de encima mientras la electricidad residual todavía le zumbaba por todo el cuerpo. Enfurecido de cara al shock, Primeape cargó contra su oponente una vez más, saltando antes de descender para usar el ataque Arremeter. El furioso asalto levantó una nube de polvo alrededor de él y Pikachu. Y después de un rato, el Pokémon Eléctrico simplemente se escurrió fuera del conflicto totalmente ileso, y poniéndose de pie se giró para ver al Pokémon Luchador hacer su arranque de furia totalmente solo mientras él solo se desempolvaba el cuerpo.

Aunque solo duró por un momento, ya que Primeape dejó de darle golpes al suelo y despejó el polvo con algunos manotones. Pikachu lo saludó burlonamente cuando se percató de donde estaba. Otra vez resoplando furioso, Primeape se lanzó otra vez a la carga e intentó darle una patada barredora a Pikachu, que solamente saltó fuera de su alcance. El Pokémon mono cerdo trató de atraparlo en un agarre, pero el Pokémon Eléctrico le pasó rápido entre las piernas con un estallido rápido de Agilidad y se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una Flecha Relámpago con los dos dedos. Pero Primeape ya se estaba dando la vuelta y lo vio por la esquina del ojo mientras apuntaba. Prediciendo por dónde le dispararía por la posición de los dedos de Pikachu, dio un paso atrás, arqueando su cuerpo redondo para apenas esquivar la electricidad concentrada al salir disparada, apenas rozándole la cara.

En un acuerdo silencioso, los dos velocistas saltaron alejándose uno del otro para darse un breve respiro. Ninguno de los dos respiraba con dificultad, pero ambos se encontraban midiendo la fuerza de su contrincante.

 _\- "Esa es mucha electricidad en un cuerpo tan pequeño."_ – analizó Primeape, y la rabia que le nublaba el juicio se dispersó por un momento mientras sus instintos de pelea demandaban que pusiera atención ya que este no era un oponente al que pudiera golpear hasta vencerlo así nada más. – _"Y ese enano además es más rápido que yo, encima de todo. Aunque tal vez podría agotarlo con una batalla de resistencia."_

Pikachu a su vez, también había llegado a una conclusión similar.

 _\- "No puedo seguir así para siempre. Es más lento que yo, pero más rápido que mis ataques eléctricos. Seguro esperará que le salte encima de nuevo, y pudo incluso esquivar mi Flecha Relámpago a puro instinto. Y no tengo mucho peso detrás de mis embestidas para tomar ventaja de mi velocidad."_

\- ¡Pikachu, regresa!

Ambos Pokémon voltearon a ver a Ash, que estaba de pie, y el golpe que Drowzee había recibido ya no estaba. Pikachu le dio una última mirada a Primeape para asegurarse que no intentara nada antes de marcharse. Parecía que su entrenador se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que Pikachu. El Pokémon mono cerdo de pronto se interesó más en saber quién sería su siguiente oponente.

 _\- "Este al menos parece tener Pokémon muy fuertes."_ – pensó mientras se preparaba para pelear de nuevo.

Ash se quedó viendo a sus otros dos Pokémon restantes, y Bellsprout dio un paso al frente, mirando a Charmeleon de manera significativa. El Pokémon de llamas no parecía muy feliz al respecto. Aunque él era más apto para pelear de igual a igual contra Primeape físicamente, el arsenal de trucos de Bellsprout al ser un Pokémon tipo Hierba/Veneno tenía mayores posibilidades de someter rápidamente a Primeape.

El Pokémon mono cerdo miró a Bellsprout, que se le puso de cara a la nariz. Aunque quería resoplar ante la idea de que un Pokémon así de delgado y de aspecto tan frágil lo derrotara, ya había subestimado a uno de sus oponentes. Su cautela se vio bien justificada cuando Bellsprout frunció los labios y escupió un chorro de Ácido hacia él. Saltando hacia un lado para esquivar, vio que este disolvía un pequeño agujero en el suelo antes de perder la potencia y quedara hecho un pequeño charco de lodo en el fondo.

El Pokémon flor ya se le había acercado durante su observación, pero mantuvo cierta distancia mientras inflaba la cabeza antes de soltar una nube de esporas de Paralizador. Primeape saltó fuera del camino de la nube, tratando de encontrar una forma de sortearla. Se le ocurrió una idea: enterró los pies y tomó un profundo respiro antes de disparar un Chirrido. Las ondas sónicas dispersaron la nube y empujaron el Paralizador hacia arriba, abriéndole el camino hacia Bellsprout de nuevo.

Al ver su enfoque, Bellsprout apretó los labios mientras enraizaba sus propios pies. Corriendo hacia adelante, Primeape se lanzó a agarrarlo para evitar que le lanzara más ataques de polvo o Ácido, solo para que un látigo brotara de él y se enredara en una de sus muñecas antes de continuar hacia su brazo. Durante este momento de sorpresa, otro se le unió, y el Pokémon luchador se encontró suspendido y atado de pies a cabeza con Atadura, sin forma de forcejear para soltarse. También estaba de espaldas a Bellsprout, así que su Chirrido no tendría ningún efecto.

\- _Me engañaste haciéndome creer que eras un combatiente a distancia. –_ le gruñó mientras forcejeaba para ver al Pokémon flor de cabeza desde su posición colgado.

\- _Soy tipo Hierba/Veneno. –_ respondió Bellsprout secamente antes de soplarle otra nube de Paralizador a Primeape.

Una vez que el Pokémon mono cerdo quedó paralizado, Bellsprout lo colocó en el suelo y lo liberó. El Pokémon Luchador seguía visiblemente forcejando para superar la parálisis a pura fuerza de voluntad.

\- Buen trabajo, Bellsprout. – lo felicitó Ash. Cogió y agrandó la Pokébola vacía de su cinturón. – Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora. ¡Pokébola, ve!

La esfera lanzada voló por el aire, conectando contra la espalda de Primeape, convirtiéndolo en energía y conteniéndolo. La bola aterrizó, sacudiéndose de lado a lado por un tiempo más largo de lo normal antes de confirmar la captura. Ash recogió la esfera inmóvil antes de abrirla de nuevo y coger de su mochila un Anti-Parálisis. Primeape no parecía particularmente entusiasta, pero se quedó quieto mientras Ash le rociaba la medicina. Apretando su puño unas cuantas veces para confirmar que de nuevo tenía libertad de movimiento, el Pokémon Luchador se puso de pie de un salto, y empezó a caminar pisoteando hacia Bellsprout.

\- ¡Hey! – le gritó Ash colocándose entre ellos. – ¡Bellsprout es tu compañero de…!

Un puñetazo a la quijada lo noqueó hacia un lado y le cortó su regaño. Charmeleon gruñó ante eso y saltó al frente desde su posición fuera del campo de batalla para ponerse entre sus dos compañeros de equipo, de cara a Primeape. El enfurecido Pokémon detuvo la marcha, mirando a Charmeleon interponerse entre él y el receptor de su furia. Aunque el Pokémon en llamas era solo un poco más alto que él, el fuego podría ser difícil de enfrentar. Aun así, eso nunca lo detuvo de aceptar un desafío antes.

Mientras le gruñía furioso, Brock, Misty, Pikachu y Drowzee iban a asegurarse que Ash se encontraba bien. Bellsprout también caminaba despreocupadamente, confirmando la salud de su entrenador mientras Charmeleon le daba un gruñido furioso en respuesta a Primeape.

 _\- "Oh, esto probablemente terminará con otra pelea." –_ gruñóDrowzee telepáticamente. Esta vez se lo transmitió al resto en vez de hablarle en privado a Ash, causando que Brock y Misty miraran a su alrededor antes que las miradas se fijaran en el Pokémon Psíquico.

\- Ash, ¿tu Drowzee acaba de hablarnos? – preguntó Brock.

 _\- "Es telepatía." –_ les corrigió. – _"Como sea, Primeape está exigiendo una pelea directa contra Bellsprout sin usar trucos. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que Bellsprout está por aquí. Charmeleon dice que Ash es quien decide cuándo se hacen las peleas de entrenamiento y con quién, y que está furioso de que Primeape lo haya atacado así."_

Mientras Drowzee continuaba retransmitiéndoles, la discusión continuó. Charmeleon se inclinó al frente y empujó a Primeape con una garra en el pecho mientras comenzaba a hablarle.

 _\- Escúchame bien, a nadie le agrada un mal perdedor. Los Pokémon usan cada movimiento que tienen en una batalla, ¡así que ya supéralo y ponte a entrenar más duro si eso te molesta tanto!_

Con las venas volviendo a brotarle, Primeape le lanzó un puñetazo rápido a Charmeleon, solo para que el Pokémon de Fuego lo viera venir y lo atrapara con su mano, extendiendo sus garras sobre el puño con forma de guante de box, mientras los dos se miraban desafiantes uno al otro, con los brazos temblando mientras Primeape tratando de romper su resistencia.

\- _Oh, ¿conque quieres pelear conmigo?_ – gruñó el Pokémon de llamas. – _¿Quieres que contenga mi fuego para que no te sientas tan mal cuando pierdas?_

\- ¡Ya basta los dos, deténganse!

Los dos miraron a Ash, que tenía a Pikachu de vuelta en su hombro, y con Drowzee y Bellsprout detrás de él.

\- Así no es cómo actúan los compañeros de equipo. – continuó hablando con tono firme. – Primeape, si tienes un problema conmigo, entonces dejaré que te vayas, pero no te atrevas a tratar de lastimar a otros Pokémon en este equipo. Charmeleon, aunque tengas razón en defender la estrategia de Bellsprout, no tenías por qué usarlo como carnada para provocar a Primeape.

Charmeleon pareció sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, pero le echó una mirada a Primeape y gruñó antes de soltarle la mano.

 _\- Nadie que no sea capaz de aceptar una derrota con dignidad vale la pena para pelear de todos modos._

Primeape gruñó de nuevo, pero se contuvo y miró a Drowzee detrás de Ash antes de mirar de nuevo al entrenador.

\- _¿Ash, verdad?_ – gruñó. – _Quiero un… combate de entrenamiento con el lagarto. Soy un Pokémon Luchador; no me gustan los trucos que me impiden conectar mis golpes. El fuego… está bien para mí. Él dijo que tú decides quién pelea con quién y cuándo._

El Pokémon Luchador vio que Ash le echaba una mirada a Drowzee y asentía para sí mismo, confirmando que podía entenderlos con la ayuda del Pokémon Psíquico. El entrenador le echó una mirada a Charmeleon, recibiendo un asentimiento mientras el Pokémon de Fuego soplaba un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales.

\- Está bien, pero la pelea termina cuando yo lo diga. – replicó Ash dando un paso atrás para darles espacio y seguir de mediador. – ¿Está claro eso para los dos?

Los dos Pokémon asintieron y cada uno saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia mientras asumían sus posiciones iniciales.

\- A mi señal. – dijo el entrenador.

Primeape se puso de pie y dio un par de jabs rápidos al aire con su puño derecho antes de dar un golpe cruzado de izquierda mientras veía a su oponente al otro lado de la arena improvisada. Charmeleon dio un par de golpes con sus manos con garras en el aire antes de asumir una posición algo más agachada con una pierna adelante, y con el brazo opuesto tocando el suelo para hundir las garras en la tierra del camino.

\- ¿Listos? ¡Adelante!

Los dos se dispararon hacia el frente, con Primeape corriendo con los puños cerrados cerca del cuerpo para agarrar su cuerpo mientras Charmeleon daba pasos agigantados tras su salto inicial, con los brazos abiertos y hacia el frente, pero curvados hacia el frente.

El Pokémon de llamas dio el primer golpe, extendiendo las garras para un ataque de Cuchillada por el lado izquierdo de Primeape. El Pokémon Luchador se preparó para dar un golpe por el lado derecho al verlo expuesto, pero tuvo que abortarlo de cara a ver que Charmeleon agitaba su cola, pues su oponente acababa de usar el impulso de ese golpe tan agresivo para seguir girando. Pero Primeape pudo saltar hacia el frente antes de que Charmeleon terminara de girar y desviara su mano izquierda con la derecha para conectarle un puñetazo al estómago y luego seguirlo con un uppercut al mentón. Charmeleon cayó hacia atrás, pero sonrió al utilizar su cola para frenar su caída y volver a recuperar la postura, lo que le permitió tomar el Pokémon mono cerdo con la guardia abajo y darle con un Golpe de Cráneo a la frente en medio de su recuperación.

\- _¡Gah!_ – gruñó Primeape, apenas recuperando la compostura a tiempo para esquivar un frenesí de ataques estándar de Arañazo. Usar un movimiento más débil le permitió a Charmeleon hacer los ataques en sucesión más rápida sin el arrastre extra de sus garras extendidas.

\- _¡¿Por qué… siempre… en la… CABEZA?!_ – El Pokémon mono cerdo puntuó la última palabra lanzando un feroz contraataque, rompiendo el combo de Charmeleon con un puñetazo al hombro y forzándolo a ponerse a la defensiva ante la ventana de oportunidad.

Charmeleon guardó su distancia, usando su largo alcance para su ventaja para tratar de acertar golpes siempre que podía. Aunque recordaba bien el consejo de Bellsprout y no se concentraba tanto en un solo golpe para evitar que lo fueran a agarrar.

 _\- "Hora de mi carta de triunfo."_

Agachándose para evitar un golpe a la cara, el Pokémon de Fuego cerró su mano en un puño mientras acumulaba poder y golpeaba el suelo, enviando fragmentos de tierra y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Mientras Primeape ponía la guardia alta para proteger sus ojos, Charmeleon se lanzó al frente y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago mientras avanzaba rápido, empujando el brazo hacia el frente con toda su fuerza antes de hacer contacto para máximo impacto.

Mientras el Pokémon Luchador salía volando en un arco en por el aire, Charmeleon corrió rápidamente hacia el suelo donde estaba antes y saltó, girándose en el aire para golpearlo desde arriba con su cola. Su oponente rebotó en el suelo, y el Pokémon de Fuego aterrizó con una mano en la tierra para estar listo para moverse.

Primeape usó el segundo rebote para rodar y volver a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad. Respirando por las fosas nasales, apretó su puño y lo usó para golpear una roca cercana, reduciéndola a rocas más pequeñas. Charmeleon se dio cuenta de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento y preparó sus puños rompe rocas, con un brillo envolviéndolos.

 _\- ¡Ven por mí!_

Ash, entretanto, levantó a Dexter para identificar el movimiento ya que no lo reconocía, pero el dispositivo solo mostró la imagen de un signo de interrogación sobre una pantalla azul.

 **\- NO SE ENCUENTRA ENTRADA DE MOVIMIENTO.**

\- ¿No hay datos? – se preguntó mientras observaba la batalla de nuevo.

Charmeleon se siguió moviendo, esquivando los proyectiles y destruyendo los que no podía. Primeape pronto se quedó sin munición con el furioso ritmo al que lanzaba las rocas, y se lanzó a la carga contra su oponente otra vez. Preparó un puñetazo, pero dio una patada cuando el Pokémon de Fuego levantó la guardia.

Mientras todavía estaba desorientado, Primeape se apresuró para agarrar a Charmeleon por la cola, haciendo que gruñera de sorpresa. Empezando a darle vueltas, el Pokémon mono cerdo lo arrojó contra otra roca antes de correr tras él.

Mientras Charmeleon volaba de cabeza hacia la roca, volvió a cargar su puño y lo usó para golpearla, levantando una nube de polvo y amortiguando un poco la caída mientras la roca se deshacía en fragmentos. Primeape lo alcanzó y se preparó para darle otro puñetazo, pero solo golpeó en el aire e impactó contra el suelo. El polvo se aclaró para revelar un túnel excavado en la tierra a través de la porción inferior de la roca.

El Pokémon en llamas emergió a un par de metros de distancia, y se ayudó a salir con sus manos en el borde del nuevo agujero. Primeape lo miró con los ojos en rendijas, viendo como su oponente todavía seguía en relativamente buena condición comparado con él.

- _¿Por qué no usas ningún ataque de fuego?_ – exigió saber. Charmeleon le sonrió mientras empezaba a salir del agujero.

 _\- ¿Para qué? ¡No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo! Estamos igualados, no hay razón ni emergencia por la cual pelear, e incluso me has dado un nuevo poder. ¿Qué más podría pedir?_

Una vez que salió totalmente, reveló que la flama de su cola había cambiado de rojo a un azul pálido. Los ojos se ensancharon mientras Drowzee explicaba lo que dijo Charmeleon respecto a eso de un nuevo poder. Ash volvió a sacar a Dexter. La pantalla mostraba una imagen de un Charmeleon furioso con la llama de la cola en azul.

 **\- A DIFERENCIA DEL NORMALMENTE DÓCIL CHARMANDER, CHARMELEON PUEDE SER BASTANTE BARBÁRICO Y DIFÍCIL DE MANEJAR. SI ESTE POKÉMON SE ENFRENTA A UN OPONENTE MUY PODEROSO, SE VUELVE AGRESIVO Y SU FLAMA SE VUELVE DE UN AZUL BLANQUECINO.**

\- ¿Agresivo? – preguntó Ash. Miró la sonrisa de Charmeleon. – Más parece emocionado que otra cosa. – Aun así, mantuvo un ojo sobre él en caso de que hubiera cambios en su comportamiento.

Corriendo hacia adelante, el Pokémon de Fuego sintió la anticipación corriendo por sus venas por la pelea que tenía enfrente, que al parecer potenciaba sus movimientos. Los ojos de Primeape se ensancharon mientras su oponente corría hacia adelante más rápido que antes. Tomó una postura defensiva para ponerse en guardia contra los ataques de Cuchillada usando sus muñequeras de metal, logrando desviar los golpes antes que conectaran con los brazos o el cuerpo.

- _¡Vamos!_ – exclamaba Charmeleon mientras presionando su ataque. – _¡Sé que tienes mucho más que esto! ¡Clávalas profundo!_

Sintiéndose presionado cuando una de las garras le rozó el antebrazo, Primeape usó Chirrido e inmediatamente siguió usando Arrasar mientras Charmeleon estaba desorientado. Mientras todo volvía a ponerse en una nube de rabia, lo último que recordó fue una sensación de sorpresa ante que solo la mitad de sus golpes hubieran conectado. Luego que Charmeleon salió volando, se rodó para dar una voltereta hacia atrás para ponerse a cuatro patas con una sonrisa de motivación.

 _\- ¡Sí, de eso estoy hablando!_

\- ¿No deberías intervenir ya? – preguntó Misty mientras veía a un Pokémon haciendo arranques de furia y al otro claramente divirtiéndose demasiado con la batalla. Ash negó con la cabeza.

\- Pueden manejarlo, y todavía no terminan. Si los interrumpo ahora, eso no resolverá ningún problema que tengan con el otro. – le dijo. La pelirroja gruñó, y Brock tuvo que explicarle.

\- Algunos hombres resuelven las cosas peleando.

Los dos Pokémon cargaron de nuevo uno contra el otro, y Charmeleon se agachó y rodó alrededor de Primeape para evitar el ataque inicial, de vuelta de pie y en posición arrodillada. Mientras el Pokémon Luchador se daba la vuelta, el de tipo Fuego se le fue encima, echándose los dos encima en medio de una enredada bola de violencia. Primeape lo golpeó en la cara, a lo cual Charmeleon respondió mordiéndole el hombro. Gruñendo de dolor, el Pokémon mono cerdo le dio un rodillazo para que abriera la boca de sorpresa y luego lo pateó por detrás mientras estaba al debajo para lanzarlo lejos.

Luego de que Charmeleon aterrizó duramente, los dos se quedaron en el suelo por un momento antes de recuperar su aliento, ambos comenzando a sentir los efectos de una batalla tan dura. Aun así, se rodaron sobre sus estómagos y empezaron a moverse para levantarse, con cada uno mirando al otro a los ojos.

Ash miró a ambos Pokémon. Primeape parecía determinado todavía a no perder, pero ahora había respeto en sus ojos en lugar de solo furia. Charmeleon parecía haberse olvidado de la razón inicial para estar peleando y parecía que solo se estaba divirtiendo, igual que cuando entrenaba con sus otros compañeros, pero conteniéndose menos. Aplaudió dos veces para llamar su atención.

\- De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente.

Ambos Pokémon cayeron de rodillas, apenas evitando desplomarse. Primeape comenzó a jadear duramente mientras empezaba a salirle sangre por donde lo habían mordido. Charmeleon estaba respirando con menos dificultad mientras la flama de su cola retornaba a su color normal.

El entrenador caminó hacia Primeape con algo de gasa, una Super Poción y un rollo de vendas, limpiándole todo el exceso de sangre con la gasa antes de rociarle la herida con un poco de medicina, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a coagular. Después de cubrirla con una tira del rollo de vendas, cogió una botella de la poción y se la roció en el abdomen y en el antebrazo, aliviando el dolor por el puñetazo de Charmeleon y el ardor por los rasguños. Asintiendo con satisfacción, Ash se movió hacia Charmeleon, que esperó pacientemente ya que solo tenía unas cuantos moratones.

\- ¿No sientes que tienes nada roto? – preguntó el chico.

Charmeleon sacudió su cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia donde la poción pudiera hacer mejor efecto, específicamente en su mandíbula, estómago y brazo derecho, el que había usado para romper la roca cuando salió volando. Con refuerzo o no, ese miembro había absorbido la mayor parte del impacto al estrellar su puño de primero contra ella. Una vez que el Pokémon de Fuego recibió su tratamiento, Ash se puso de pie y los miró a ambos.

\- Y bien, ¿ya los dos terminaron de limar sus asperezas?

Los dos se miraron por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros en aparente indiferencia y asintiéndole a su entrenador. No era que se agradaran, pero habían ganado respeto cierto uno por el otro durante la batalla.

 _\- Una pregunta._ – dijo Primeape, volteando a ver a Charmeleon otra vez. – _¿Cómo hiciste para seguirme el paso?_

El Pokémon en llamas dejó salir un gruñido divertido y volteó su cabeza hacia Pikachu.

 _\- Ya estoy acostumbrado a pelear contra oponentes más rápidos que yo._

\- Me alegra que ya se hayan arreglado. – replicó Ash asintiendo. – Primeape, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros o te marcharás?

Mucho más calmado después de esa pelea que acababan de tener, el Pokémon Luchador cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Ser capturado no estaba en su agenda, pero después de una batalla tan satisfactoria, volver a pelear contra otros Pokémon salvajes parecía aburrido en comparación. Especialmente ya que su evolución lo haría probablemente uno de los Pokémon más poderosos en toda el área. Abriendo un ojo y encogiéndose de hombros, les dio su respuesta:

 _\- Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Me quedaré por una buena pelea._

\- Eso está bien para mí. – dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, sujetando las dos Pokébolas. – Ustedes dos vayan a descansar. Todavía tendremos entrenamiento esta tarde. Charmeleon, Primeape, regresen. – Los dos rayos retrajeron a los Pokémon, y se volvió hacia Drowzee y Bellsprout. – Bellsprout, lo hiciste bien contra Primeape. Y Drowzee, gracias por la ayuda traduciendo. Bellsprout, Drowzee, regresen.

Con todos sus Pokémon de vuelta en sus Pokébolas, y con Pikachu junto a él, se volvió hacia Brock y Misty.

\- Bueno, esto fue interesante, pero creo que es mejor que sigamos moviéndonos. – comentó Ash. – ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Ciudad Celadon, Brock?

\- Solo tenemos que seguir esta ruta. – El criador señaló unas montañas distantes. – Ciudad Celadon está a solo un día de camino, quizás un poco menos si aceleramos el paso.

Ash se quedó viendo las montañas, antes de coger su bastón y empezar a caminar junto con Pikachu a sus pies.

\- Bueno, acabamos de reabastecernos, así que no hay prisa. Vamos con calma para variar.

\- Supongo que incluso nosotros no podemos perdernos siguiendo el camino. – murmuró Misty mientras ella y Brock lo seguían.

\- Tú lo llamas perdernos. – dijo el entrenador mirándola por encima del hombro. – Yo lo llamo tener aventuras.

\- Pues si lo piensas bien, llegar a nuevos lugares en vez de solo buscarlos también puede ser una gran aventura. – dijo Brock riéndose.

Ash se rio, pero mantuvo los ojos en las montañas que había adelante. Había muchos lugares en los cuales esconderse allí. Si quisiera apostar, sin duda apostaría que el Equipo Rocket lo estaría esperando para tenderle una emboscada. Así que se tomaría el tiempo en llegar allá para planear su contraataque.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket esperó todo el día a que el trío de entrenadores apareciera, ocultándose en las montañas en las afueras de Ciudad Celadon. Para cuando cayó la noche, se retiraron de regreso a su nave y se fueron a sus cuarteles a descansar por la noche después de cenar.

Jessie se quedó viendo a su alrededor lo vacío que se sentía el cuarto en la oscuridad, por una vez lamentando haber elegido tener un cuarto para ella sola. Conociendo a sus dos compañeros principales, Meowth probablemente se habría recostado en la misma cama con James para dormir con más seguridad juntos. Jessie no había tenido tanta suerte, y la noche anterior tras huir de Ciudad Saffron había dormido terrible. Pero no era que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo que ellos. Tenía una imagen que mantener.

\- "De nuevo…" – pensó mientras miraba la cama vacía al otro lado. – "… hay dos camas en el cuarto."

Ese razonamiento la llevó a tocar la puerta de Ella por la noche con la cobija y la almohada dobladas bajo el brazo. La piloto abrió la puerta frotándose los ojos, con su normalmente impecable y bien arreglado cabello algo desordenado por el sueño. Aunque una vez que se despertó lo suficiente para ver las ropas de dormir de Jessie y su almohada, sonrió y respiró, al parecer a punto de gritar algo de alegría. Jessie levantó un dedo.

\- Una palabrita y me voy, independientemente de cómo duerma. Dile a quien sea de esto, y pondré una petición para un cambio de piloto para nuestra nave.

Ella cerró su boca, pero todavía con una gran sonrisa mientras asentía y dejaba entrar a Jessie. La Oficial Rocket se dejó caer en la cama al otro lado de la de Ella. El cuarto de la piloto ya demostraba su toque personal, con el póster de un avión volando por los cielos encima de su cama, y unas estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad pegadas a las paredes y al techo que la rodeaba.

Una vez que apagaron las luces, Jessie consiguió quedarse dormida con mayor facilidad con lo cansada que estaba. Tan exhausta, que no se dio cuenta que Ella se escurrió entre su cama y con un pequeño suspiro la piloto se abrazó de ella.

* * *

Mientras Bellsprout seguía practicando su recientemente aprendido ataque de Hojas Navaja e intentaba usar las hojas filosas para hacer Danza de Espadas, Ash observaba a Drowzee mientras Charmeleon y Primeape peleaban uno contra el otro algo más lejos. El Pokémon Luchador le ayudaba a corregir algunos de los errores de su estilo de combate, permitiéndole al Pokémon de Fuego moverse con más eficiencia al pelear.

Drowzee dio algunos puñetazos, y luego tomó un profundo respiro mientras se concentraba. Teletransportándose, reapareció y desapareció varias veces, cada vez dando un puñetazo, patada o cabezazo en una cadena aleatoria de ataques centrados en un oponente imaginario desde diferentes ángulos. Aunque con esa última patada, se fue para atrás y cayó de sentón al quedar desorientado por haberse teletransportado tantas veces en sucesión rápida.

\- De acuerdo. – notó Ash mientras ayudaba a su Pokémon a levantarse. – Teletransportación en sucesión rápida necesita trabajo. Puedes leer la mente de tu oponente para predecir sus ataques, pero solo puedes reaccionar así de rápido, y tu estilo de pelea se basa mayormente en ataques simples. No es que haya nada malo con eso, claro.

\- _"Lo siento."_ – Drowzee se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – _"No tengo mucha experiencia con peleas regulares. He pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo evitando a otros entrenadores y Pokémon."_

\- Eso está bien; el entrenamiento es para ayudar a ganar experiencia. – replicó el entrenador mientras sacaba a Dexter. – Por ahora, vamos a enfocarnos en enseñarte algún movimiento diferente. Gas Venenoso suena a que podría ser útil para agotar a oponentes muy fuertes hasta que hayas mejorado en combate directo.

Una vez que el entrenamiento de la tarde había concluido, Ash llamó a Primeape mientras el resto de los Pokémon se preparaba para la noche. El Pokémon Luchador aún seguía despierto por su adrenalina, y estaba más que feliz de tener algo por hacer.

* * *

Un reloj de alarma sonó en un apartamento de baja calidad en Ciudad Celadon, hasta que la mano de su dueño lo apagaba con un gruñido mientras se acercaba para ver la hora.

\- Ugh… hay que recoger las hojas, sacar la basura, y todo eso… – maldijo, preguntándose si este trabajo valía la pena. – Las horas empezaban muy tarde y la mayoría involucraban esperar afuera todo el día y asegurarse que el parque estuviera bien cuidado.

Mitchell siempre se había considerado que estaba en buena forma relativamente, pues su estilo de vida requería que pudiese correr y evadir mucho, pero nunca había tenido que hacer labores manuales constantes. Y la paga ni siquiera era tan buena. Era suficiente para pagar la renta del apartamento, pero eso podría haberlo hecho sin el trabajo. Diablos, con el dinero que tenía guardado en diferentes locaciones, podría haber podido permitirse un mejor apartamento por varios meses sin necesidad de un trabajo, pero eso lo haría sobresalir, y además prefería ahorrarse su dinero. Nunca podía estar seguro de cuándo lo necesitaría para algo importante.

\- "Como haber tenido que comprarme un boleto de salida de ese atasco en Ciudad Gringy."

Frotándose los ojos mientras miraba hacia el techo, el hombre se consoló con el hecho de que tal vez podría estar mucho peor. Podría ser verano. Trabajar todo el día al aire libre le daría un buen bronceado para disfrazarse mejor, ya que solía estar bastante pálido por trabajar durante la noche y en las sombras todo el tiempo. Y tampoco estaba solo en su deber de mantener limpio el parque. Eso ya sería un ultraje con lo grande que era.

Poniéndose de pie, tocó el lado de una enorme caja de madera llena de tierra, indicándole a su Dugtrio que saliera a la superficie con los ojos soñolientos mientras Mitchell salía a prepararles a ambos el desayuno.

* * *

James se quedó viendo a su compañera, notando que se veía extra gruñona mientras ellos y Meowth hacían su camino de regreso al punto de emboscada.

\- ¿Tuviste problemas para dormir de nuevo? – preguntó tentativamente. La expresión de Jessie se tornó todavía más sombría.

\- ¡Oh, no, dormí genial!

Viendo que el asunto la ponía sensible, James decidió no presionar más, alejándose medio paso de su colega Oficial mientras el trío continuaba.

Apretando sus dientes, Jessie recordó que al despertar se encontró a Ella descansando su cabeza cómodamente contra su hombro. Un arranque de furia y un puñetazo en la cabeza no fueron suficientes para desmotivar a la piloto, que simplemente le respondió que bien valió la pena tener una "amiguita para acurrucarse". La peor parte era que su presencia le había resultado reconfortante, pero no podía volver sin motivarla.

\- Solo ya salgamos de esta emboscada. – le dijo, poniendo fin a la discusión. – El bobo debe estar por llegar pronto.

* * *

Mientras el Equipo Rocket hacía su camino al lugar, Primeape observaba desde arriba, recordando la advertencia de Ash.

 **…**

 _\- Si ves a dos humanos vestidos en ropas que tienen este símbolo, junto con un Meowth que camina en dos patas, entonces están allí para robarse a Pikachu. –_ _le había dicho mientras señalaba una R dibujada en su libreta de notas. –_ _Deshazte de ellos para que podamos llegar hasta Celadon sin ningún problema. Y atácalos de inmediato. Si les das alguna oportunidad de llamar a sus Pokémon, te superarán en fuerza. No le prestarán atención a batallas uno a uno. Sé que eres fuerte, pero hablo en serio, Primeape: sin duda te atraparían._

 **…**

Si no había nada, solo tenía que ir a buscar Ciudad Celadon para luego encontrarse con Ash y guiar al grupo hasta allá. También era libre de entrenar por su cuenta hasta que tuviera ganas de dormir, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Pero el trío que su entrenador había descrito sí apareció después de todo.

Aunque su peleador interno quería ver qué clase de desafío podrían hacer estos sujetos, su instinto le advirtió que mejor no lo hiciera. Le gustara o no, Ash sabía de lo que estaba hablando respecto a los Pokémon y su fuerza. Y con un suspiro, agregó internamente:

 _\- "Y se preocupa por sus Pokémon, lo cual ahora me incluye a mí, así que no bromearía con algo como eso."_

Conteniendo su furia, Primeape comenzó a jadear mientras todo se ponía rojo en sus ojos, y su visión se hacía un túnel hacia el trío.

* * *

Una pequeña roca cayendo por el risco haciendo un pequeño traqueteo fue su única advertencia antes de oír un grito furioso desde arriba. Mirando arriba, divisaron a un Primeape furioso descendiendo sobre ellos. De inmediato los tiró al suelo y comenzó a apalearlos tan fuerte como pudo antes de que pudieran responderle. Para cuando terminó con ellos, les dio un gancho que los mandó a volar por los aires, desde el camino hasta Ciudad Celadon.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos le hicimos a ese Pokémon?! – se preguntó James mientras el trío volaba por encima de varias montañas.

\- ¡Hoy ni siquiera hicimos nada! – gruñó Meowth.

\- El bobo debe tener algo que ver con esto. – gruñó Jessie. – No sé cómo, pero esto tiene sus huellas digitales por todas partes. Ese Primeape debe ser uno de sus nuevos Pokémon.

Luego de que el trío se estrelló en el suelo concluyendo su relativamente corto viaje, se volvieron a levantar y se prepararon para irse cuando se dieron cuenta dónde había aterrizado. Cerca de una docena de Primeapes echándoles miradas por todas partes. Por lo visto, los agentes Rocket habían aterrizado en una especie de hábitat de los Pokémon Luchadores. James se rio nerviosamente.

\- Jeje… O tal vez es que se ofenden fácilmente. Por lo visto nos metimos muy cerca de su territorio.

\- Eligieron el PEOR DÍA para encontrarse con nosotros. – los amenazó Jessie, ya preparando sus Pokémon. James empezó a hacer lo mismo mientras Meowth se preparaba para escurrirse en medio de la confusión y atacarlos en las piernas para debilitarlos para sus compañeros.

Pero antes de poder actuar, el trío se vio afectado por un ataque de debilidad, y sus cuerpos empezaron a sentirse tan pesados que no pudieron evitar desplomarse en el suelo. Los Primeapes se quedaron perplejos por un momento, preguntándose si los intrusos de pronto se habían caído muertos así de repente. Pero los gruñidos que emanaban de sus cuerpos les decían lo contrario, y empezaron a amontonarse a su alrededor para castigarlos por meterse en su territorio.

Una Pokébola abriéndose sonó mientras la energía empezaba a salir de entre el hakama de James antes de materializarse en una serpiente gigante que causó que los Pokémon monos cerdos retrocedieran. Gyarados emergió en el suelo con una apariencia igual de débil, pero usó la fuerza que tenía para enrollarse alrededor del trío de manera protectora y apretar su cuerpo para sellar cualquier agujero mientras gruñía débilmente para alejar a los Pokémon atacantes.

\- Gyarados… – masculló James mientras miraba el cuerpo del Pokémon atroz desde adentro del enrollo, con la luz limitada y teñida de azul. Podía oír los sonidos de puños golpeando contra las escamas de Gyarados y sentir los ligeros temblores. Esta era la segunda vez que su Pokémon más grande venía para salvarlo. Y no solo a él, estaba protegiendo todo el equipo.

\- ¡Gyarados…! – dijo entre dientes el Oficial, moviendo la mano para sacar algo de su hakama.

\- ¿Qué estás… haciendo…? – preguntó Meowth, apenas logrando mover los ojos para mirar. Registrando su bolsillo, James logró encontrar lo que buscaba y sacó su puño de vuelta.

\- ¡Prendiéndome…! ¡EL ARRANQUE! – Abrió la mano para revelar un cartucho eléctrico antes de moverlo para exponerle las puntas.

Mientras Gyarados soportaba la paliza, escuchó una descarga de electricidad desde adentro de su defensa. Aunque no podía permitirse moverse, o de lo contrario los Primeapes lo atravesarían. Pero entonces sintió algo más delgado que un Primeape metiéndose entre la parte superior de su cuerpo enrollado desde adentro. Un Primeape salió corriendo hacia él, pero James le lanzó una bomba. Esta explotó y dejó al Pokémon quemado y dañado con la explosión, lo que también atrajo la atención de los otros.

James salió de entre el humo, ya acostumbrado a operar dentro de él, y le echó encima al Primeape dañado una descarga con el cartucho, dejando noqueado al Pokémon. Dándose la vuelta lentamente, reveló haber encendido una rosa azul con sus dientes mientras cogía dos bombas y las prendía con la flama. Sus ojos se veían medio muertos y su cuerpo temblaba de dolor, pero aun así seguía de pie.

\- Aléjense de mi Pokémon. – gruñó todavía con la flor artificial en la boca.

Los otros Pokémon gruñeron ante la amenaza y se lanzaron a la carga en masa, pero él arrojó los explosivos para tener un pequeño respiro y cogió un puñado de bombas de humo, bañando el área en una niebla negra luego que las arrojó al suelo. En medio de todo el caos, los Primeapes no pudieron encontrarlo y a veces terminaron por atacarse entre ellos. Explosiones sonaron, descargas eléctricas retumbaron por todo el lugar, pero solo revelaron a un Primeape inconsciente al investigar. La cacería por James continuó de la misma forma, y toda la banda de Pokémon Luchadores fue reduciéndose uno a uno. Para cuando sus números fueron reducidos a un solo dígito, decidieron que era hora de salir huyendo, evacuando la nube y escalando un risco para huir donde fuera difícil para un humano seguirlos.

El humo se aclaró después de un rato con la brisa natural, y solo James quedó de pie entre los cuatro Primeapes que quedaron inconscientes y uno que seguía despierto pero pegado contra el suelo con grandes cantidades de la pasta de su rosa blanca. Apagó la flama de su rosa azul para ahorrar combustible y se volvió hacia el Primeape que seguía consciente. Caminando con la seguridad de un verdugo a punto de ejecutar a su víctima, cogió otro cartucho eléctrico, causando que el Pokémon mono cerdo tuviera más dificultades para liberar un solo miembro de la masa pegajosa.

James despreocupadamente dejó al Pokémon Luchador inconsciente con el cartucho y luego se volvió hacia Gyarados, que observaba ligeramente divertido. Dándole unas palmaditas con una sonrisa cansada, se inclinó hacia la serpiente marina y se deslizó en el suelo sentándose. Agarrando un walkie-talkie de su hakama, llamó al otro que estaba con Ella.

\- Oficial llamando a la piloto, responde por favor.

\- Rrrrecibiéndolo fuerte y claro, señor, cambio. – respondió Ella con un falso acento masculino.

\- Nos atacaron por sorpresa, y volamos al oeste del punto de emboscada. – reportó James. – Envía a Burton, Frank y Henry para que nos encuentren, en el acto. Trae cinco Pokébolas vacías y algo de alcohol para disolver la pasta donde está atrapado el quinto Primeape.

\- ¿Quinto qué…? – preguntó la piloto, dejando la actitud bromista.

\- Aterrizamos en una guarida de Primeapes. – explicó James. – Logré ahuyentar a la mayoría de ellos, pero no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo se quedarán así. Necesito atención médica ya que tuve que pelear una debilidad misteriosa electrocutándome yo mismo. Y muy severamente.

\- Está bien, ya envié a… espere. – Después de una pausa la línea volvió. – Frank acaba de decirme que Burton colapsó después de correr tan rápido como pudo para encontrarlos.

\- Lo descubriremos más tarde, Frank y Henry serán suficientes. – la cortó el Oficial urgentemente.

\- Ya van en camino.

\- Bien. Cambio y fuera. – replicó James guardando el comunicador. Hecho eso, se enfocó en mantenerse despierto.

* * *

Ash y compañía empacaron su campamento, luego de terminar su desayuno, aunque el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta había guardado un poco del suyo por alguna razón.

\- ¡Pri! – Todos miraron adelante y vieron a Primeape trotando frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué hace Primeape allá adelante? – le preguntó Misty a Ash.

\- Lo mandé a explorar adelante anoche ya que estaba demasiado emocionado para dormir. – respondió Ash, dándole las sobras de su desayuno al Pokémon luchador cuando llegó. – ¿Ya encontraste Ciudad Celadon?

Primeape asintió mientras felizmente se empachaba con la comida y les indicaba que lo siguieren.

* * *

Frank llevaba a Jessie y James encima de los hombros, el segundo felizmente inconsciente después de haber retornado a Gyarados mientras la oficial femenina se quedaba desafiantemente consciente, aunque no estaba con muchas ganas de conversar en su actual estado. Henry cargaba a Meowth, habiéndole ya aplicado los primeros auxilios que pudo a James luego de que su compañero fornido lo cargó hasta su locación para permitirles correr más rápido. Las Pokébolas conteniendo a los cinco Primeapes se encontraban en su botiquín médico, pero le preocupaba más llevar a James de regreso a la nave lo más rápido posible. Pero de pronto, Frank se aplastó contra una de las rocas tanto como pudo con la carga que llevaba.

\- Shh… – le dijo a su colega.

El médico se dio cuenta de que su compañero quería decir que oyó que alguien se acercaba. Se quedaron callados y se quedaron en el área detrás de las rocas mientras veían a Ash y a sus compañeros pasando justo junto a ellos, apenas visibles por una grieta en la formación, con un Primeape delante de ellos. Luego de que se fueron, Jessie murmuró furiosa:

\- ¡Lo sabía…! – Uno de sus ojos se había levantado para ver por la forma en como Frank la estaba sujetando.

\- ¡Silencio! – le murmuró Henry con urgencia. – Como su médico, declaro que ustedes no están en condiciones para la batalla, así que los pasaremos a escondidas.

Los dos agentes capaces de moverse continuaron adelante, pasando de largo el camino hacia Celadon y hacia el oeste donde Ella había aterrizado la nave. Cuando llegaron, la piloto los estaba esperando afuera para recibirlos. Henry le entregó a Meowth, quitándole a Jessie del hombro a Frank para sujetarla antes de pasársela a Ella con un respiro de esfuerzo.

\- Llévalos a sus habitaciones. – les dijo. – Cualquiera que sea su debilidad, tendré que investigarla después. Frank, lleva a James a mi cuarto, tengo que administrarle una bolsa de suero intravenoso.

Mientras se iban, el médico comenzó a recapitular los síntomas de la electrocución. Casos ligeros se podían recuperar con descanso, pero uno tan severo como este podría acarrear contracciones y dolor muscular, y ocasionalmente espasmos. Tendría que agregarle algo de relajante muscular al fluido. También arritmia, así que tendría que ponerle un monitor cardíaco para verificar eso, y tener algo de lidocaína lista por si las dudas…

Una vez que el dúo llegó a su habitación, le indicó a Frank que colocara a James en la otra cama y cogió algo de equipo médico que mantenía en la esquina.

\- Gracias, ahora por favor márchate. Necesito espacio para trabajar.

* * *

Ash se quedó observando la vista desde el camino de las montañas, por fin divisando a Ciudad Celadon. Se veía mucho más expansiva que Saffron, aunque las torres no eran tan altas.

\- Gracias, Primeape. – le dijo al Pokémon mono cerdo con un asentimiento de aprobación. Primeape le devolvió el gesto y se dejó retornar a la Pokébola. El entrenador se enderezó la gorra con una sonrisa llena de confianza. – Ciudad Celadon… Hoy exploraremos un poco y planearemos nuestra estrategia antes de ir a la tienda por departamentos de la ciudad. Mañana, ganaremos nuestra cuarta medalla.

\- ¡Pi-ka! – dijo Pikachu estando de acuerdo desde su hombro.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, un capítulo de respiro tras ese intenso arco con Sabrina, aunque no se sintió para nada de relleno. Tanto Brock como Misty entrenan por su cuenta, Primeape se incorpora al equipo, y ya vemos la primera experiencia del nuevo Ash con un Pokémon problemático, pero supo lidiar con él. Creo que esa actitud justa aunque estricta fue lo que le faltó con Charizard en el canon, demostrarle que no iba a tolerar esa falta de disciplina ni mucho menos dejarse intimidar, y dio resultado, ya que se ganó su respeto y obediencia rápidamente. Y no hablemos de esa evidente rivalidad amistosa que se formó entre él y Charmeleon, esa fue quizás la mejor parte.

Las escenas con el Equipo Rocket tampoco estuvieron del todo mal. Me dio mucha risa la de Jessie y Ella, y se ve un poco más de la interacción con los otros miembros. Y Henry, pese a no ser combatiente, miren lo serio que se pone cuando le toca ejercer su papel como el médico del grupo. Nada mal para alguien que no terminó la escuela de medicina, ¿eh? Y aunque les falló la emboscada, se pudieron llevar unos pocos Primeapes para mandar al cuartel. Y qué les dije, las palabras de Gengar no fueron solo una advertencia o una amenaza, ya vieron que sí se cumplieron. Las fuerzas les fallaron cuando las necesitaban. En el próximo capítulo más explicación de qué pasó allí.

Bien, reportando el progreso, el último capítulo de esta traducción ya casi está terminado. Faltan solo cinco más para estar al día. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, leonix644, MasterAlex1201, 0Pablo1, AlenDarkStar, darkdan-sama** y **LordFalconX.** Se vienen los carnavales así que tendré tiempo libre para escribir más, aunque tengo algo preparado para San Valentín. Nos veremos pronto.


	34. Cambios en las estaciones

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 30:** Cambios en las estaciones.

* * *

Los subordinados restantes se habían reunido alrededor del cuarto de Henry en poco tiempo, siendo los únicos que faltaban Jessie y Meowth porque todavía estaban muy débiles. El médico emergió, con un constante pitido emergiendo de la habitación antes que la puerta se volviera a cerrar de nuevo.

\- ¿Alguien aquí sabe cómo administrar medicina a través de una bolsa intravenosa? – les preguntó abruptamente. – Les puedo enseñar relativamente rápido, pero cada segundo cuenta; necesito examinar al resto.

Frank y Ella se miraron extrañados uno a la otra, y luego a Charlie, que permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de levantar un dedo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es la arritmia? – preguntó el médico. La agente disfrazada asintió.

\- Me he hecho pasar por enfermera; tuve que estudiar para asegurarme de no delatarme con un mal procedimiento. Antes de tener a Natu, de todos modos.

\- Agrégale esto si demuestra un ritmo cardíaco irregular. – le indicó Henry mientras le entregaba una jeringa con la aguja cubierta. – Es lidocaína; debería ponerlo bajo control. Asegúrate de que no tenga burbujas antes de administrárselo.

\- Entendido.

Charlie entró a la habitación antes que Henry caminara rápidamente a la habitación de Jessie en el frente de la nave.

* * *

En cuanto Ash y compañía llegaron a Ciudad Celadon, lo primero que vieron fuero los altos edificios por todos lados.

\- ¿Por dónde se supone que empecemos a buscar? – se preguntó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Pikachu se encogió de hombros antes de olfatear en el aire, aparentemente captando un olor.

 _\- ¿Qué es eso? –_ preguntó. Brock y Misty también pudieron olerlo.

\- Hey, algo huele divino. – comentó el primero.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash justo antes que Brock se inclinara en dirección hacia la ciudad y saliera corriendo. – ¿Hey, para dónde vas?

Corriendo detrás de él, el Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se las arregló para no perder a Brock de vista mientras él y Misty lo seguían. Después de dar la vuelta en una esquina empezaron a mirar alrededor y lo encontraron apoyado contra una ventana, sonriendo con cara de soñador por algo adentro.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa al ver de nuevo las costumbres de su amigo, adivinando lo que estaría mirando. No entendía del todo por qué, pero ya sabía que el criador estaba muy interesado en las chicas. El chico de once años se había puesto a pensar en ello y supuso que lo entendería cuando fuese un poco mayor. O eso siempre le decía su mamá respecto a ciertas cosas.

\- ¿A quién le estás haciendo ojitos, Brock? – le preguntó Ash en un tono divertido.

\- Mi nariz me dije que este es mi tipo de ciudad. – respondió Brock, recuperando la compostura ligeramente para que su sonrisa se viera más casual.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y, para su falta de sorpresa, vio a un trío de chicas adolescentes vestidas con uniformes rosas y amarillos hablando entre ellas. Las repisas de vidrio de la tienda estaban llenas de botellas, fuesen simples u ornamentadas. Mirando arriba, Ash vio el letrero que identificaba el edificio como una perfumería.

\- Conque perfume, ¿eh? – murmuró. Luego se volvió hacia Misty. – Ya que siempre viajamos por lo salvaje, yo no…

Ash parpadeó al darse cuenta que la pelirroja ya no estaba. Brock le tocó el hombro y señaló a través de la ventana. La líder de Cerulean ya estaba sentada y probando una muestra gratis en su muñeca.

\- "Supongo que a Misty le gustan sus lujos." – pensó el entrenador rodando los ojos.

La verdad él no entendía el chiste de los perfumes. Su mamá nunca utilizaba y Ash era de la opinión de que un baño era suficiente para oler bien. El perfume no parecía esencial, especialmente para alguien que se la pasaba viajando.

\- "De nuevo, tal vez me venga bien un baño antes de ir a buscar el gimnasio e ir de compras." – concedió mientras se daba una olida a sí mismo.

Con todo el caos y estar viajando sin parar desde Ciudad Saffron hasta Pueblo Lavender de ida y vuelta, junto con haberse ido poco después de encargarse de Sabrina, no se habían quedado en un Centro Pokémon desde el Pico de la Doncella. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta empezaba a oler un poco fuerte debajo del brazo, y tal vez lavarse la ropa no haría daño tampoco; tenía una camiseta y un par de jeans extras en su mochila, y varios pares de calzoncillos en su mochila gracias a su mamá. Ash se volteó hacia Pikachu para compartir su plan para asearse, pero entonces notó que el Pokémon Eléctrico estaba olfateando más profundamente el aire mientras veía por la ventana.

\- Pikachu, ¿también quieres una botella de perfume? – le preguntó.

Pikachu se sobresaltó un poco porque lo atraparan mirando y empezó a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada. El entrenador le sonrió.

\- Vamos, solo porque a mí no me interesa no significa que a ti no te pueda gustar. Vamos a ver, pero solo una botella, ¿está bien?

Sonriendo, el Pokémon Eléctrico saltó fuera de su hombro y atravesó las puertas automáticas con Ash cerca de él. Brock también los siguió, moviéndose hacia una de las empleadas desocupadas para hablar con ella. Llamando a las otras, una chica de pelo verde amarrado en coletas altas se acercó a atender a Ash.

\- Hola, busco una botella de perfume para mi Pikachu.

\- Muy bien. – asintió ella. – ¿Qué clase de aromas le gustan?

\- Uhh… – Ash miró a Pikachu, que se encogió de hombros antes de volver a ver a la chica. – ¿De kétchup? – El Pokémon Eléctrico inclinó la cabeza pensativo, antes de asentir ya que era cierto.

\- Traeré algunas muestras para que tu Pokémon las pruebe. – replicó la empleada.

* * *

\- ¿Ya empezaste a recuperar tu rango de movimiento?

Meowth se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, todavía debilitado pero al menos capaz de permanecer derecho.

\- Sí. ¿James estará bien?

\- Ya hice todo lo que podía por él. – respondió Henry. – Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar que haya sanado. Pero esto es bueno; parece que esa debilidad ya está saliéndose de tu cuerpo. Ya tomé algunas muestras de sangre de Jessie y Burton para hacerles algunas pruebas, y sus glóbulos blancos parecen normales a pesar de la fatiga. Lo mismo se podría decir de ti y del resto de los Pokémon, pero no pienso asumir nada. – Sacando, para el horror de Meowth, una jeringa con la aguja cubierta y un frasco, junto con un trozo de vendajes, agregó. – Vamos, estira el brazo.

\- ¿No te puedo ordenar que no lo hagas?

\- Como médico, tu autoridad sobre mí queda anulada en situaciones médicas. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que todos en este equipo permanezcan sanos. Examinar tu sangre me dará oportunidad de verificar que los Pokémon también se encuentran bien físicamente. Ahora sopórtalo como hombre.

* * *

Después de llegar al Centro Pokémon con algo de asistencia adicional de la empleada de la tienda, Ash se dio un baño luego darles a todos sus Pokémon una buena ducha con la regadera y algo de jabón para quienes lo necesitaban. Bellsprout en particular pareció disfrutar del gentil rocío del agua. El entrenador planeaba saltarse en mojar a Charmeleon al principio, pero el Pokémon de Fuego insistió en que lo mojaran, luego que Drowzee tradujo el mensaje. El agua lo hizo temblar un poco, pero soportó todo el proceso de que lo limpiaran y asearan, evaporando el exceso de agua de su piel poco después concentrándose.

Una vez que terminó, Ash recuperó a sus Pokémon y metió su ropa sucia en su mochila, incluyendo la chaqueta, los guantes y la gorra una vez que vació los bolsillos de la chaqueta y metió las medallas y el Pokédex en la mochila. Con las ropas extra removidas, se encontró vestido solo con una camiseta negra sencilla y su par extra de jeans, con Pikachu en su hombro como siempre.

Dirigiéndose a la lavandería, puso su mochila cerca de una fila de sillas y dejó toda su ropa en una sola lavadora, poniendo el ciclo en frío antes de poner su número de identificación para cargarlo a sus créditos. Una vez que la máquina se cerró y arrancó, dispensando el detergente y llenando el interior de agua, se sentó en la silla mientras arrojaba la bolsa vacía sobre su mochila y cogía su guía sobre tipos de Pokémon para algo de lectura rápida. Se tocó el regazo para que Pikachu se recostara en él, y se puso a acariciar distraídamente a su inicial.

Chequeando la tabla de contenidos, se saltó los tipos que ya conocía bastante como los tres del principio, Eléctrico, Volador y Luchador, moviéndose hacia los más complicados.

\- "Huh, los movimientos de tipo Insecto también son buenos contra los de tipo Psíquico." – pensó al darse cuenta cuando llegó al tipo Psíquico. Pero había una nota garabateada (probablemente del Samurai) que los movimientos de tipo Insecto eran mayormente físicos y se podían detener con facilidad. Más todavía, como añadió Ash internamente, los Pokémon Insectos no tenían resistencia a la telekinesis; solo podían afectar a los Psíquicos si los golpeaban, y eso era más fácil de decir que hacer.

La página de los de tipo Fantasma decía que dichos Pokémon eran extremadamente difíciles de enfrentar ya que típicamente permanecían invisibles. Debajo de eso, también decía que el único Pokémon que podría tener oportunidad contra uno de ellos sería solo otro tipo Fantasma.

Pasando más páginas, descubrió que la mayor parte de los Pokémon de tipo Hielo también eran parcialmente de tipo Agua, los de tipo Dragón eran extremadamente duros de vencer una vez que se desarrollaban totalmente con pocas debilidades reales, fuera de una fuerza bruta excesiva de movimientos de tipo Normal o Luchador, movimientos de tipo Hielo o de otro Pokémon Dragón, y que había otra sección completa en la segunda mitad del libro dedicada a las resistencias.

Leyéndola, la mayoría parecían muy intuitivas. Casi todos los tipos se resistían a sí mismos con solo algunas excepciones, y la lógica llenaba la mayor parte de las relaciones en relación a las resistencias. Había unos cuantos trozos extras de información en relación a inmunidades, tales como la inmunidad de los Pokémon tipo Hierba a los movimientos de polvo y esporas, a los de tipo Veneno al envenenamiento y a los de tipo Eléctrico a la parálisis con sus movimientos eléctricos. Aunque no entendía por qué los Pokémon de Agua resistían los movimientos de tipo Hielo. Si el agua se congelaba con el frío, ¿eso no haría a los de tipo Agua vulnerables a ser congelados, especialmente mientras estaban dentro del agua?

\- "Las preguntas quedan para después." – decidió, continuando su revisión del libro. En poco tiempo, el zumbador de su lavadora sonó, y le dio unas caricias a su Pokémon relajado para hacer que se moviera antes de ir a poner su ropa en la secadora.

\- ¿Ash Ketchum?

Con un ligero gruñido interrogante, Ash miró arriba y vio a un chico de pelo largo y púrpura vestido con un uniforme escolar verde. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se mordió el labio pensativo ya que podría jurar que lo había visto en alguna parte.

\- Soy yo, Vincent. – le recordó el chico, moviéndose hacia una lavadora con su propia carga de ropa. – Del Pokémon Tech, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Ah! – Ash por fin se dio cuenta. – Tú eras uno de los seguidores de Giselle.

Vincent pareció un poco molesto de que solo lo recordaran de ese modo, pero aun así le extendió la mano.

\- Veo que sigues tan directo como siempre. – le dijo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta puso en marcha la secadora antes de estrechar la mano del estudiante.

\- Supongo. Como sea, ¿qué haces en este lugar? ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Pokémon Tech?

\- El Tech todavía está recuperándose, pero deberíamos estar listos para aceptar nuevos alumnos cuando llegue el semestre de primavera. – explicó Vincent. – No envidio a los estudiantes que tendrán que ponerse al día. En cuanto a Giselle, Joe, mis amigos y yo, decidimos irnos en nuestro propio viaje. – Dejó de lado sus propias ropas, muchas copias de su atuendo actual, y puso en marcha su propia lavadora mientras ponía su propia identificación de entrenador. – Te diré algo, fue una experiencia algo humillante durante las primeras semanas.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?

\- Mis amigos y yo hemos estado asistiendo a la Universidad de Celadon. – explicó Vincent. – Perseguir una carrera en algo aparte de entrenamiento Pokémon es un buen plan de respaldo.

\- ¿Crees que me podrías dar una batalla? – le preguntó Ash tomando asiento. – Me gustaría ver si tú y tus amigos aprendieron algo bueno desde la última vez.

\- Gracias, pero de todos modos, creo que preferiría conservar mi dinero. – El estudiante se rio. – Aunque tenga un buen presupuesto, no debería ser imprudente con mis fondos. Te vi en las noticias, de hecho, cuando estuviste en Porta Vista. Ese Pidgeot tuyo podría barrer con todo lo que tengo.

\- Podría ponértelo algo fácil.

\- ¿Pero te dejarías ganar una pelea voluntariamente?

\- Pft, no. – resopló Ash volviendo a abrir su libro. – A no ser que hubiera una buena razón, al menos.

Arrancando la máquina, Vincent se sentó cerca de Ash con una silla entre los dos para dejar algo de espacio, entrelazando los dedos frente a su boca con los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras se inclinaba al frente, aparentemente esperando con paciencia a que su lavandería saliera. Viendo que la conversación había terminado, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta regresó su atención a su libro, mirando las resistencias del tipo Roca.

\- De hecho esperábamos encontrarte en algún momento ya que hay un gimnasio aquí en Celadon. – Oyendo la voz susurrante de Vincent, estuvo a punto de moverse cuando el estudiante volvió a hablar de inmediato. – No me veas; sigue leyendo tu libro.

Ash frunció ligeramente el cejo, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, sosteniendo su libro más alto y fingiendo estar mirando algo más de cerca en la página.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? – susurró desde atrás de la cubierta mientras seguía acariciando a Pikachu, que seguía esforzándose en aparentar estar relajado.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero tienes ayuda. Has inspirado a la gente a plantarle cara al Equipo Rocket, y a resolver problemas donde pueden.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No mentí cuando dije que te vi en las noticias. – replicó Vincent. – Estás demostrando que hay mucho más en ser un entrenador que solo ser bueno en las batallas. También dirigiste a la gente a la gente a bordo del St. Anne durante la invasión del Equipo Rocket.

Ash le dio vuelta a una página mientras pensaba en ello. No sabía que se había ganado tanto seguimiento.

\- Hemos intentado conseguir ayuda en todos los lugares posibles de camino hasta aquí, reclutando a otras personas y pidiéndoles que viajen más lejos para encontrar a otros.

\- ¿Qué hay de Giselle y Joe? – preguntó Ash. – Los mencionaste aparte de tus otros amigos cuando estabas hablando antes.

\- Eres más perceptivo de lo que aparentas. – lo halagó el estudiante. – Se separaron de nosotros hace un tiempo para reclutar a otras personas, empezando en Ciudad Pewter y Cerulean ya que Joe recordó que tú tenías sus medallas. – explicó el pelimorado. – Aunque hemos tenido que actuar de manera discreta. No sabemos dónde podría estar escuchando el Equipo Rocket.

Cerrando los ojos como si decidiera tomar una siesta, continuó oscureciéndose la boca con la mano.

\- Mis amigos y yo decidimos quedarnos por aquí ya que una ciudad tan grande necesita de los cinco para poder monitorearla. ¿Sabías que la Esquina de Juegos de Celadon era un frente para enviar fondos al Equipo Rocket? Empezamos a vigilar el lugar luego de ver a gente extraña aparte del personal usual entrando y saliendo de la puerta para los empleados. Tenían uniformes, pero luego de ver al primer extraño, comenzamos a llevar un registro de los empleados que veíamos. Colamos un pequeño micrófono en la oficina del dueño luego de forzar la cerradura de la puerta trasera. En el dispositivo donde guardamos el audio, escuchamos al encargado hablando con alguien a quien llamaba "Jefe" en el teléfono. Le entregamos la grabación a la policía y ellos se encargaron del resto. Pero eso nos enseñó más que nunca a siempre mantener la guardia cuando hablamos de nuestros planes.

\- Qué bien. – dijo Ash pasando otra página. – Me alegra saber que hay una operación menos del Equipo Rocket en marcha.

\- También hubo un incidente en… – Vincent apretó los dientes suspirando de molestia. – Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop.

Cuando los ojos de Ash se ensancharon ligeramente, cubrió la reacción inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la página que había volteado, que era simplemente las resistencias de los Pokémon de tipo Insecto. El estudiante continuó:

\- Sí, así es como se llama el distrito, de verdad. Como sea, un par de nosotros fue a investigar sobre unos niños que andaban desapareciendo y descubrieron que había ondas hipnóticas errantes del Hypno del Club de los Amantes Pokémon que los hacían creer que eran unos Pokémon. Los miembros estaban usando la hipnosis para ayudar con su insomnio, y entonces pasó eso. Un jardinero reportó que estaban en el parque central luego de ver aún chico correr hacia un estanque mientras hablaba como un Pokémon. Les ayudamos a romper la hipnosis con el Drowzee del club. Más todavía, les recomendamos usar Pokémon de tipo Hierba o Insecto para arreglar su insomnio con polvo de Somnífero para que algo como esto no vuelva a pasar.

\- Han hecho buen trabajo para ayudar a esta ciudad. – El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sonrió desde detrás de su libro.

\- Sí, pero también necesitamos de tu ayuda. – replicó Vincent, causando que Ash escuchara con atención. – El Torneo Grand Prix P1 se llevará a cabo en dos días, pero ninguno de nosotros cinco tiene Pokémon de tipo Luchador para competir, y aquellos del grupo que sí los tienen están demasiado lejos y no llegarán a tiempo. Con una concentración de tantos Pokémon fuertes, podemos apostar que habrá al menos un agente que aparecerá, tal vez más. Si puedes competir, podrías descubrir cualquier plan que estén tramando.

\- Tendría que mover mi batalla en el Gimnasio Celadon para hoy, pero estaré allí. Tengo a mi Primeape para competir.

\- Muy bien. El torneo será en Ciudad Caesar, donde también se localiza la Calle Tijera. Toma la salida al este de Celadon atravesando… ese distrito y podrás llegar con un día de sobra. También puedes pedir direcciones, y el Gimnasio Fuchsia también se supone que está oculto en alguna parte de lo salvaje al este, por si estás interesado.

\- Entendido; atravesando… pfft, Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop. ¿Quién le puso ese nombre? – se preguntó el entrenador con una ligera risa, aunque la controló al escuchar su secadora zumbando. Dejó que Pikachu se subiera a su hombro guardándose el libro y sacando la libreta y el marcador. – Bueno, me dio gusto verte de nuevo, Vincent. – Ash escribió su número antes de entregarle el papel al estudiante. – Ten, si necesitas contactarme de nuevo, llámame a mi PokéGear.

\- Aunque no soy del tipo que hace llamadas sociales, lo tendré en mente. – replicó el chico pelimorado, aceptando el papel. Ambos sabían que solo era para pasárselo al resto de los miembros de la resistencia para que pudieran contactarlo en caso de toparse con una emergencia que no pudieran manejar.

Ash tomó sus ropas y las llevó en sus manos, echándose la mochila al hombro para guardarlas y volver a ponérselas. Ya adentro, se puso la chaqueta y volvió a poner sus medallas en el interior a la vez que sacaba su Pokédex de sus jeans para verificar a su equipo actual. Decidiendo posponer los cambios hasta llegar al gimnasio, cerró el dispositivo y lo guardó antes de volver a ponerse la gorra y los guantes.

\- Quería planear esto un poco más detenidamente, pero creo que tendré que improvisar un poco en el gimnasio una vez que vea en qué tipo se especializa.

* * *

James despertó con una sensación de entumecimiento en sus miembros, junto con un pitido constante sonándole en la oreja. Había voces ahogadas hablando también, aclarándose poco a poco a medida que recuperaba la conciencia totalmente.

\- …27 am, su ritmo cardíaco empezó a exhibir ligera arritmia, así que administré la lidocaína. El ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad aproximadamente a las 11:29 AM.

\- Qué bien, la droga está haciendo su trabajo entonces. Ah, parece que despertó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó James, volteando la cabeza. – Después del ataque de los Primeapes, todo está borroso.

\- Te electrocutaste con el equivalente de aproximadamente tres Atactruenos de electricidad. – le informó Henry clínicamente. – Tras lo cual, siendo el único que se quitó de encima esa misteriosa debilidad usando el dolor, aparentemente ahuyentaste a los Primeapes y sometiste a cinco de ellos para captura. Llamaste a Ella para que les enviara ayuda, y te desmayaste una vez que te encontramos sentado contra tu Gyarados debilitado.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

\- La debilidad ya se está filtrando fuera de sus cuerpos, y cuando revisé su sangre no encontré nada que estuviera mal físicamente con sus cuerpos. Ya que le hice pruebas a Meowth también, podría decirse lo mismo para el resto de tus Pokémon, y se recuperarán con el tiempo.

\- Por lo que nos dijeron, pareciera que les echaron una maldición. – musitó Charlie. – Las maldiciones son algo muy duro, te quitan la fuerza y es muy difícil sacudírtelas de encima. Los fantasmas más poderosos suelen echarlas, particularmente a quienes invaden su territorio o a otros que les hacen algún mal.

\- Ese Gengar. – dedujo James. La especialista en disfraz echó un resoplido.

\- Tienes suerte que solo fue un hechizo que te dejó sin fuerzas. Debe haber sido un Gengar relativamente joven. Los fantasmas que espantan y vigilan tumbas suelen ser mucho más despiadados con sus maldiciones.

\- Parece que tendré mucho trabajo por hacer con este equipo… – murmuró Henry. – Maldiciones, fantasmas, psíquicos. Nunca cubrimos nada de eso en la escuela de medicina.

* * *

Ash miró la decoración con aspecto de flor roja gigante en el techo del Gimnasio Celadon, junto con las enormes hojas de color naranja que sobresalían debajo de él.

\- Me podría equivocar, pero creo que es un gimnasio tipo Hierba. – le murmuró a Pikachu. El Pokémon Eléctrico rodó los ojos ante su sarcasmo.

El entrenador sacó su Pokédex de nuevo y presionó el botón blanco, mostrando su equipo actual. Aparte de Butterfree y Pikachu, tenía a Charmeleon, Primeape, Drowzee y Bellsprout. Por un momento consideró traer a Bulbasaur ya que era su Pokémon de tipo Hierba más experimentado, pero decidió que el Pokémon semilla tenía un estilo de batalla muy directo que podía ser fácilmente predecible para una especialista de tipo Hierba, especialmente ya que no podía ayudarse con movimientos de polvo. Tóxico podría ayudar, pero era un chorro simple y fácilmente podía evitarse. Y solo serviría si el Pokémon no era un tipo Hierba/Veneno como Bulbasaur. Incluso con su habilidad de soplar nubes de polvo no era tan útil en este caso siendo ya inmune a ellos.

\- Hmm… Primeape ya demostró tener muchos problemas con Pokémon tipo Hierba y es vulnerable a que lo enreden y lo golpeen con polvo. Lo cambiaré por Pidgeot para guardarlo como carta de triunfo. Primeape podrá ir al Grand Prix P1 de todos modos, y Pidgeot debería ser capaz de mandar a volar a cualquier oponente sin ningún problema. – Al hacer el intercambio y atrapar la Pokébola, siguió subiendo por las escaleras. – Charmeleon, Drowzee y Bellsprout serán buenos para ir primero; tú tienes tu Flecha Relámpago para hacer daño con el impacto aunque la electricidad no les afecte mucho, y Butterfree probablemente pueda terminar de limpiar el encuentro si quiere pelear. Pidgeot quedará para una emergencia; necesitamos ganar hoy para poder ir a Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop luego de visitar la Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon. Podemos pasar la noche en el Centro Pokémon de ese distrito.

Guardando a Dexter y encogiendo la Pokébola de Pidgeot para colocarla en su cinturón, Ash atravesó las puertas automáticas y se acercó a las dos guardias de seguridad que vigilaban la entrada dentro del edificio. Al llegar a la recepción, sonó la campana, y una adolescente pelirroja salió desde la puerta de atrás.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

\- Estoy aquí para desafiar al líder del gimnasio por una Medalla Arcoíris, por favor. – solicitó Ash mientras Pikachu asentía desde su hombro.

\- Ah, la llamaré enseguida. Por favor espera por allá. – le replicó señalándole un área con algunas revistas sobre una mesa rodeada por varios sillones. En cuanto se fue para allá, la oyó coger el teléfono y decir. – ¿Lady Erika? Tenemos un retador esperando en el gimnasio.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se sentó con los brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos para pensar en la estrategia con la cuál abriría el encuentro.

\- "Empezaré con Bellsprout ya que es inmune a los movimientos de polvos y también es mitad tipo Veneno, es decir que está a salvo de movimientos como Tóxico. También tiene Ácido y ya está agarrando el hilo con Danza de Espadas también, así que debería estar bien para los ataques. Por otro lado… Drowzee tiene su Teletransportación, pero se le agotarían los puntos para reaparecer entre más polvo arrojen. Quizás el Gas Venenoso podría limpiarlos, pero quisiera probarlo primero. Mejor usar después a Charmeleon; él puede quemar los polvos. Pero tal vez debería pedirle a Bulbasaur que le enseñe a Drowzee ese movimiento de soplar… Hmm, ahora que lo pienso nunca le di un nombre. Quizás deba llamarlo Gran Aliento."

Mientras pensaba en las distintas batallas de gimnasio que había tenido antes, Ash recordó que la cantidad de Pokémon usados en batalla también podía variar. Hasta donde había visto podría ser de uno o dos por cada lado, pero podría apostar que también tres contra tres podría ser común. Si era de uno a uno, iría directo con Pidgeot, si era dos a dos, iniciaría con Charmeleon.

Escuchó a alguien aproximándosele y al abrir un ojo, vio una mujer de pelo azul oscuro vestida con un kimono, con su cabello arreglado en un estilo muy elaborado.

\- ¿Tú eres Erika? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie, y ella asintió.

\- Lo soy, jovencito. Tú debes ser el retador del que me hablaron.

\- Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. – la saludó el entrenador.

\- Si eres tan amable de seguirme, te llevaré a la arena. – replicó Erika.

\- ¡Hey, Ash!

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Brock acercándose con Misty por detrás.

\- Brock, Misty. – los saludó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el criador. – Creí que habías dicho que ibas a averiguar del gimnasio hoy y entrenarías para retarlo mañana.

\- Bueno, es que me enteré de un torneo para Pokémon Luchadores que habrá en Ciudad Caesar en dos días, y no quisiera perdérmelo. – explicó Ash, haciendo una nota mental de contarles sobre los estudiantes del Tech más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos.

\- Ah, eso será al este de Ciudad Celadon. – le informó Erika a Brock.

\- Atravesando Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop. – sonrió Ash.

\- ¿Ciudad… Hop… Hop… Hop? – repitió Misty incrédula. Le dio una mirada a Erika, y la mujer simplemente asintió con los ojos cerrados y una expresión resignada.

\- De acuerdo. – asintió el líder de Pewter. – Muy bien, creo que podemos arreglarlo. Después de todo, también quería visitar Ciudad Caesar. La Vía de los Criadores se supone que está allí, y siempre he querido visitarla.

\- Como sea, me alegra verlos, ¿pero qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ash.

\- Oh, es que seguimos a Erika desde la perfumería. – explicó Misty. – Es la administradora.

\- Ah, qué bien. – replicó el chico, sin darle realmente mucha importancia. Luego se volteó a ver a Erika. – Ahora, ¿ya podemos ir a la arena?

La líder de Celadon asintió y se dio la vuelta para guiar al trío de entrenadores hacia el gimnasio, atravesando unos grandes jardines. Varias empleadas también los siguieron, aparentemente emocionadas de ver a Erika en una batalla.

Una vez que llegaron a la arena, Ash se dio cuenta que el techo estaba hecho mayormente de tragaluces, con objetos redondos en el medio que probablemente servirían de iluminación por la noche. La arena era un campo de tierra estándar con los bordes pintados y al igual que las cajas para el líder y el retador. Como decoración, había unas pequeñas praderas plantadas detrás de cada lado, con árboles y arbustos embelleciendo un poco la tierra algo desértica del campo de batalla. Brock, Misty y las empleadas se sentaron en unas gradas en el lado opuesto de la entrada mientras Ash y Erika se ponían de cada lado.

\- Esta batalla será de tres contra tres. – anunció la líder de Celadon. – ¿Aceptas?

\- Puedes apostarlo. – replicó Ash volteándose su gorra. Cogió su primera Pokébola, la expandió y la arrojó. – ¡Bellsprout, yo te elijo!

El Pokémon flor se materializó, colocándose firme y preparado para la batalla.

\- ¿Intentas usar las inmunidades de los Pokémon Hierba y Veneno en tu ventaja? – preguntó Erika sacándose su propia Pokébola de su larga manga. – ¡Tangela, te elijo a ti!

El Pokémon que se materializó con un chirrido parecía tener todo el cuerpo cubierto por una masa de enredaderas azules que lo obscurecían por completo, excepto por los ojos que eran visibles por un agujero en medio de las sombras. Su única parte expuesta eran sus pies, que eran de color rosa sin dedos divididos. Ash sacó su Pokédex, para analizarlo y ver cualquier pista de su estilo de combate.

 **\- TANGELA, EL POKÉMON ENREDADERA. SU CUERPO ESTÁ TOTALMENTE CUBIERTO DE LIANAS. EL RESTO DE SU FORMA ES DESCONOCIDO HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY.**

\- Eso no me dice mucho. Bueno, con todas esas lianas, seguro habrá muchos Látigos Cepa para contraatacar. – murmuró el Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – ¡Bellsprout, corta las enredaderas de ese Pokémon con Hojas Navaja!

El Pokémon de Ash agitó su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, arrojando una pequeña ráfaga de hojas gigantes, mandándolas a volar desde sus manos con forma de hojas. Tangela desenrolló cinco látigos de su cuerpo y golpeó cada de las hojas para repelerlas, teniendo cuidado de golpear en el plano para evitar los bordes filosos.

\- Hmm… Si la distancia no resulta, tendremos que acercarnos. ¡Danza de Espadas! – ordenó Ash.

Las hojas de Bellsprout se enderezaron y parecieron ponerse rígidas y afiladas antes de salir a la carga de frente. Tangela alargó sus látigos para atraparlo, pero su peso ligero y cuerpo delgado le permitieron maniobrar ágilmente a través de las enredaderas, cortándolas mientras giraba y saltaba a través de ellas. A medida que se acercaba, el Pokémon de enredaderas se veía forzado a retirarse hacia atrás, retrayendo sus lianas ya que se dañaban cada vez que trataba de atraparlo.

\- ¡Tangela, Derribo! – ordenó Erika.

Su Pokémon se lanzó de frente y logró tomar a Bellsprout por sorpresa, aunque alcanzó a darle un corte ligero antes de que lo embistiera. El Pokémon flor salió despedido hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre su cabeza antes de que sus raíces tocaran el suelo detrás de él, permitiéndole volver a levantarse. Estaba jadeando visiblemente. La defensa y soportar los golpes no eran sus puntos fuertes.

\- ¡De acuerdo, ya estamos lo bastante cerca! – dijo Ash. – ¡Bellsprout, Atadura!

Bellsprout estiró sus látigos hacia afuera y amarró a Tangela en un instante de lo cerca que estaba de ella para levantarla. El Pokémon enredadera pareció agitar todo su camuflaje intentando forcejear contra el agarre, pataleando en el aire.

\- ¡Ahora, dale la vuelta y usa Ácido!

Siguiendo sus órdenes, Bellsprout giró a Tangela para evitar que le cayera el líquido corrosivo en los ojos y escupió una bola de Ácido en la espalda, haciendo que el Pokémon de enredaderas gritara por el ardor del líquido, especialmente donde le habían dado el corte poco antes.

\- ¡Tangela, regresa! – exclamó Erika sosteniendo su Pokébola. Susurró algo consolador en la esfera antes de deslizársela entre la manga y sacar una diferente. – Un uso excepcional del arsenal de movimientos de Bellsprout. – le dijo halagándolo. – Pero este siguiente Pokémon no se verá afectado por el Ácido de su propia línea. ¡Weepinbell, ve!

Un Pokémon amarillo con forma de campana, con dos grandes hojas a sus lados y un pequeño brote de color marrón encima de la cabeza apareció. Toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo parecía ser su boca, con unos grandes labios rosas rodeando el rojo del interior.

\- Bell… – se anunció el nuevo Pokémon.

 **\- WEEPINBELL, EL POKÉMON ATRAPAMOSCAS. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE BELLSPROUT. ESCUPE POLVO VENENOSO PARA INMOVILIZAR A SU PRESA ANTES DE ENVOLVERLA Y DISOLVERLA CON UN PODEROSO ÁCIDO PRODUCIDO EN SU CUERPO HUECO.**

\- También debe ser tipo Hierba y Veneno. – dijo Ash.

\- ¡Weepinbell, Hojas Navaja! – ordenó Erika.

\- ¡Beee-b-b-b-b-b-b-b! – El Pokémon atrapamoscas giró, liberando múltiples hojas pequeñas desde sus dos grandes, haciéndolas volar en una tormenta masiva.

\- ¡Danza de Espadas y Ácido! – ordenó Ash. – ¡Intenta acercarte para atraparlo con Atadura!

Saltando y ondeando para esquivar, Bellsprout cortó o disolvió todas las hojas que pudo, pero recibió varios golpes. Aunque no tuvieran mucho efecto, todavía le causaron varias heridas pequeñas que se iban acumulando. Una vez que Ash se dio cuenta que Bellsprout se estaba agotando en el medio de la tormenta de hojas filosas, levantó su Pokébola.

\- ¡Bellsprout, regresa! – El Pokémon flor se quedó quieto lo suficiente para que el rayo lo conectara, y Weepinbell frenó su ataque mientras Ash cambiaba la Pokébola por otra. – ¡Charmeleon, ve!

El Pokémon en llamar emergió con una sonrisa entusiasta, dejando salir un puf de humo por las fosas nasales, mientras Weepinbell empezaba a sudar nervioso.

\- ¡Charmeleon, usa Giro de Fuego! – ordenó Ash.

Su Pokémon disparó una espiral de fuego que se concentró alrededor del suelo debajo de Weepinbell antes de que pudiera escapar, comenzando a arder hacia arriba una vez que se completó el círculo. Después de unos segundos, la columna desapareció y el Pokémon atrapamoscas había quedado en el suelo con varias quemaduras superficiales, todavía consciente, pero claramente ya no estaba en condición de seguir luchando, dejando un soplido exhausto.

\- ¡Weepinbell, regresa ahora! – exclamó Erika en un tono preocupado. Entretanto, Ash susurró:

\- Buen trabajo conteniéndote, Charmeleon. Si te vas con todo contra un Pokémon tipo Hierba, podría terminar muy mal.

El Pokémon en llamas asintió en respuesta, habiendo lanzado su ataque con solo la mitad de su fuerza precisamente por esa razón. Desde las gradas, Brock comentó:

\- Ash lo está haciendo bastante bien. La mayoría de la gente tiene problemas con los de tipo Hierba.

\- Nunca había visto a Lady Erika tan a la defensiva como ahora. – comentó una de sus empleadas. – Usualmente sus Pokémon mantienen a los retadores en dificultades, pero este los contrarresta muy fácilmente.

\- Bueno, todavía no ha utilizado a su mejor Pokémon. – agregó otra. Erika se puso de pie de nuevo, con la siguiente Pokébola en mano.

\- Eres un entrenador excepcional, Ash. Tus habilidades de batalla son grandiosas, y tus Pokémon claramente confían en ti. Pero no pienso caer sin pelear. Prepárate a conocer a mi primer Pokémon y a mi compañero más cercano. ¡Gloom, ve!

Un Pokémon azul oscuro con miembros cortos y ojos de rendija apareció, poseyendo una flor y hojas encima de la cabeza que coincidía con la decoración del techo del gimnasio. Una pequeña baba salía de sus labios púrpuras por la comisura de la boca, y parecía como si estuviera somnoliento. Como fuera, no sería el primer Pokémon dormido contra el cuál peleara, así que apuntó al frente con Dexter.

 **\- GLOOM, EL POKÉMON HIERBAJO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE ODDISH. GLOOM EMITE UN AROMA DESAGRADABLE CAPAZ DE NOQUEAR A LA MAYORÍA DE LOS POKÉMON DE UNA SOLA OLIDA.**

Charmeleon apretó los dientes al oír esto, pues no tenía ganas de caer derrotado de una manera tan humillante. En aquel momento, Gloom se inclinó hacia el frente, apuntando la flor en su cabeza hacia su oponente antes de rociar una nube de polvo amarillo. Gruñendo, el Pokémon de Fuego respiró y exhaló un chorro de fuego que formó un muro por toda la arena, evitando que el aroma lo alcanzara al ser incinerado por las llamas.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Charmeleon! – lo felicitó Ash. El Pokémon en llamas parecía intentar decidir cómo apuntar un ataque de fuego a través de la pared, lejos del aroma, pero finalmente decidió enterrarse bajo el suelo y preparar un ataque sorpresa.

Gloom había dejado de esparcir su aroma y estaba esperando a que el muro de fuego se extinguiera. Parecía que no sería tan simple como usar su habilidad natural. Aunque era potente, su aroma todavía era vulnerable a ser dispersado o vaporizado por el viento o las llamas, respectivamente. Erika se veía igualmente ansiosa, viendo que el Charmeleon de Ash era muy cauteloso contra los Pokémon tipo Hierba con la defensa que colocó instantáneamente. De pronto un brazo rojo rompió la superficie de la arena de su lado, y se agarró del borde del nuevo agujero, alertando a la líder de Celadon.

\- ¡Gloom, detrás de ti!

El Pokémon hierbajo se dio la vuelta justo cuando Charmeleon emergió un instante después para dispararle un Lanzallamas. Gloom se rodó hacia un lado, sintiendo el calor pero evitando las llamas. Le disparó más de su olor a Charmeleon, y el Pokémon en llamas ensanchó los ojos momentáneamente antes de disparar otro Giro de Fuego para hacer otro muro para bloquearlo.

Erika se ponía cada vez más nerviosa cuando le bloquearon la vista de Gloom y vio como Charmeleon volvía a enterrarse en su túnel. Cuando volvió a emerger en el hueco del lado de Ash en la arena, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta dio su siguiente orden:

\- Muy bien, Charmeleon, dale un Golpe de Cola y baja los muros de fuego. Siempre puedes conjurar otro.

El Pokémon de Fuego asintió, conteniendo su aliento y cubriéndose las fosas nasales con una mano antes de saltar a través del muro de fuego para girarse y darle un fuerte golpe con su poderosa cola. Después de eso, dejó que el fuego ardiera por un poco más antes de olfatear de manera tentativa en el aire y bajar los muros de fuego una vez que comprobó que era seguro. Gloom estaba tratando de volver a ponerse de pie al borde del círculo y con algunas quemaduras ligeras en el cuerpo por su viaje a través del fuego.

\- Una última oportunidad, Gloom. – declaró Erika. – ¡Danza de Pétalos!

La abertura en el centro de la flor de Gloom se amplió más, y comenzó a girar mientras dejaba salir una serie de pétalos de flor rosa y comenzaban a volar dando vueltas a su alrededor. Charmeleon suspiró y usó otro Lanzallamas a media potencia justo cuando los proyectiles florales se le venían acercando, logrando atrapar la mayoría de ellos y al todavía giratorio Pokémon de Hierba. Algunos de ellos llegaron hasta él, pero no le hicieron ni cosquillas pues se arrugaban con el calor de su cuerpo al aproximarse. Después de unos pocos segundos, detuvo el Lanzallamas y Gloom continuó girando en un pie con los pétalos quemados a su alrededor, y un segundo después fue a caer exhausto, las quemaduras de su cuerpo volviéndose todavía más pronunciadas.

Erika corrió hacia adelante tan rápido como su atuendo formal se lo permitió y se agachó para revisar a Gloom. Suspiró de alivio al ver que la mayor parte de las heridas eran menores y retornó a su Pokémon a su Pokébola para que se recuperara. Se puso de pie de nuevo y asintió. Acercándose para encontrarse con él en el medio, la líder de Celadon se metió la mano entre la manga opuesta donde guardaba a sus Pokémon. Ash dejó salir a Bellsprout de nuevo, para que estuviera de pie junto a Charmeleon y su entrenador.

\- Felicidades, jovencito. – Erika extendió su mano. – En reconocimiento a tu victoria, te has ganado la Medalla Arcoíris.

La medalla se veía similar a una flor con un centro gris angular y ocho pétalos de diferentes colores brillantes rodeándolo. Ash aceptó la medalla con una sonrisa y miró a sus dos Pokémon.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ya tenemos la Medalla Arcoíris!

Levantando su mano libre, Charmeleon la chocó con él. Ash luego se la extendió a Bellsprout, que se quedó viéndolo por un momento antes de desviar la mirada ligeramente y extender uno de sus látigos para chocar con la palma de Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta aun así le sonrió al estoico Pokémon, y Pikachu vitoreó por su equipo desde el hombro de Ash.

Erika sonrió. La felicidad en el aire se volvió algo contagiosa, mientras los compañeros de Ash también se acercaban. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tenía un buen nivel de empatía con sus Pokémon, cuidando bien de ellos, y a su vez ellos también lo querían mucho. No lamentaba haber perdido, pues hablaba en serio al decir que era un entrenador excepcional.

* * *

Los líderes del Escuadrón 13 se movían con mucha calma, dos por todavía estar con resquicios de la maldición de Gengar, y el último por la insistencia de Henry de moverse despacio para evitar hacer demasiado esfuerzo innecesario. Aunque normalmente era tímido, el médico podía ser sorprendentemente severo cuando se trataba de la salud de alguien. Si dependiera de él, el trío estaría descansando, pero tenían una llamada del jefe, así que bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al comunicador en la bahía de carga. De pie enfrente de la computadora tan derechos como era posible, Henry presionó el botón por ellos, moviéndose hacia un lado cuando la imagen de Giovanni apareció en pantalla.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, jefe? - preguntó Meowth, feliz de que su voz fuese una de las primeras cosas en volver a la normalidad.

\- Uno de nuestros frentes, la Esquina de Juegos de Celadon, fue expuesto y clausurado hace dos semanas. – explicó, con su voz más profunda por el dispositivo que la disfrazaba como siempre. – Había comprado un permiso hace poco para que se agregara un salón en la Calle Tijera de Ciudad Caesar, más comúnmente conocida como la vía de los criadores, por esa razón precisamente. Ya debe haber pasado suficiente tiempo para evitar sospechas de su apertura. Ya está totalmente equipado; solo tienen que aparecer con la documentación de propiedad y la llave, las cuales les voy a enviar. Quiero que los dos le pongan un tema para que destaque de los otros salones y lo abran para hacer negocios mañana. Díganme el tema y enviaré agentes aptos para las tareas y que se hagan cargo de administrarla.

Giovanni frunció el cejo antes de continuar.

\- También, sospecho que hubo una fuerza externa involucrada en alertar a la policía. Los agentes que se reúnan con los operativos adentro siempre deberían ir de uniforme, así incluso aunque los vean no debería haber problemas. Por suerte, los pocos agentes de campo que tenía trabajando allí pudieron salir de allí con el resto del personal. Ya han vuelto a estar activos, y tendremos a los trabajadores civiles en el cuartel general hasta que el calor haya pasado para que puedan salir bajo nuevas apariencias e identidades forjadas. Nuestros cirujanos cosméticos ya han alterado sus rostros lo suficiente para que nadie sospeche nada. La Esquina de Juegos solo era superada por la Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon como atracción turística. Es una pérdida enorme para nosotros. Mantengan los ojos abiertos en caso de que haya clientes que parezcan demasiado observadores, y tengan cuidado cuando hablen sobre el Equipo Rocket. – les advirtió Giovanni.

\- ¡Sí, jefecito! – replicó el trío.

Desde su posición fuera de vista, Henry asintió ligeramente. Una tarea fácil y agradable como la administración de un salón era justo lo que el doctor ordenaba mientras el trío se recuperaba.

\- Bien, diríjanse a Ciudad Caesar al este de Ciudad Celadon, y eso debería darles suficiente tiempo mañana antes de mañana para decidir el tema de la tienda.

\- Puede apostar que lo haremos un salón para recordar. – le prometió James.

* * *

Ash silbó mientras veía el edificio masivo que era la Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon. Tenía varios pisos de alto, y aunque no era el edificio más alto de Celadon, sí era con mucho el más espacioso. Su exterior se veía bastante simple, pero tenía los coloridos carteles que promocionaban los productos que vendían, junto con cuerdas de banderas coloridas colgando de las esquinas y con postes de luz rodeándolos.

\- Ya puedo ver por qué la gente gusta de comprar aquí. – comentó Ash. – Ciertamente se ve lo bastante grande para tener cualquier cosa que un entrenador puede necesitar.

\- Entre otras cosas. – asintió Brock. – Es más bien una tienda general que especializada en necesidades específicas, pero seguro podrás encontrar bastantes provisiones, incluyendo una mochila nueva.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a hacer mis propias compras. – dijo Misty dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. – Podemos encontrarnos después en el Centro Pokémon.

\- Espera un minuto. – dijo Ash, usando su Pokédex para cambiar a Charmeleon por Rattata. Dejando salir a la ratona Pokémon por un momento. – Rattata, ¿puedes registrar el olor de Misty por si necesitamos encontrarla?

Por un momento, Rattata pareció algo insegura mientras veía alrededor de la ciudad, pero asintió y olfateó a Misty.

 _\- "Aroma floral en sus muñecas y cuello, tierra en los zapatos, el aroma del océano en su cabello (tal vez se haya bañado recientemente) y un aroma desvanecido de furia. Antes solía oler así todo el tiempo." –_ Ya confiada de tener el olor particular de Misty bien registrado, Rattata le asintió de nuevo a Ash.

\- De acuerdo, diviértete, Misty. – dijo Ash despidiéndose. La pelirroja le dio una mirada de ligera molestia antes de irse. Luego de eso, Ash se volvió hacia Rattata. – ¿Quieres caminar con nosotros? No te había visto en un buen tiempo.

Rattata asintió, decidiendo de ponerse a hacer discretamente algo de entrenamiento para poder rastrear olores. La última vez, se había quedado cerca de Ash. Pero en este punto, su olor era mucho más familiar con ella que ningún otro para ella, así que sentía que podía rastrearlo sin problemas si se separaban. Pikachu saltó al suelo fuera del hombro de Ash para caminar junto con Rattata.

 _\- ¿Y cómo has estado?_

 _\- Por fin logré aprender Super Colmillo hace poco._ – replicó ella. – _Logré enfurecerme lo suficiente y partí una pequeña roca a la mitad en vez de solo agrietarla._

 _\- ¿Y los otros? –_ preguntó Pikachu. Rattata sonrió.

 _\- Horsea por fin ha comenzado a hacer algo de entrenamiento propio, mejorando su precisión de disparo. Hasta descubrió cómo hacer un ataque de tinta concentrada para golpear a sus oponentes y dejarlos cubiertos en ella. También decidimos que se quedara con la Concha Campana ya que fue uno de los pocos que no confía en su velocidad, o tiene un movimiento para curarse. Jigglypuff todavía sigue entrenando con Kingler, y ahora que ya ha aprendido Rayo Burbuja, está trabajando en Fuerza. Creo que el grandullón está disfrutando enseñarle sus movimientos. Bulbasaur ya terminó su entrenamiento de Mega Drenado no hace mucho, pues pudo tomar lo que Butterfree tuvo la oportunidad d enseñarle antes y descubrir el resto por su cuenta. Y hablando de eso… ¿cómo está?_

 _\- No mucho mejor, pero está progresando._ – Pikachu bajó las orejas ligeramente. – _Salió durante la noche hace un par de días para comer algo de la comida que Ash le dejó._

\- _Cada paso cuenta._ – dijo ella estando de acuerdo. – _Tentacool aprendió Rayo de Hielo de uno de los otros Pokémon en el corral y se lo está enseñando a cualquiera que quiera aprenderlo. Hasta ahora también lo ha aprendido Squirtle, pero Horsea está algo dudoso ya que es un movimiento que indiscutiblemente hace daño, a diferencia de Pistola de Agua y su ataque de tinta._ – Rattata sacudió la cabeza. – _La llegada de Primeape al corral fue una gran sorpresa. Atrapar a un Pokémon totalmente evolucionado es muy raro. Parecía bastante interesado en nuestro potencial de combate y Squirtle ha estado trabajando con él para ayudarle a pulir los detalles de su estilo de pelea. Como sea, ¿qué ha pasado desde la última vez que anduve por aquí? ¿Hay nuevos compañeros además de_ _Primeape?_

Pikachu parpadeó al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado desde que Rattata estuvo con ellos en el risco aquel día. Dejó salir una pequeña exhalación antes de responderle:

 _\- Espera a que oigas lo que nos pasó cuando llegamos a Ciudad Saffron._

 **…**

Mientras Pikachu y Rattata caminaban teniendo su conversación, Ash andaba por allí, mirando las diferentes secciones del primer piso en la tienda mientras Brock también andaba cerca. El área cerca de la entrada cubría sus necesidades básicas como las medicines, Pokébolas, bocadillos, bebidas y otras cosas que se podrían encontrar en un mercado Pokémon básico. Mientras se movía más lejos con Brock cerca, vieron unas ropas a su izquierda en tendederos y otros objetos caseros del lado derecho. Hasta atrás, vio un mapa junto a una escalera que llevaba hacia arriba. Ash se movió un poco más rápido hacia él mientras chequeaba los diferentes planos de los pisos para ver hacia dónde quería ir.

 _\- ¡¿Hizo QUÉ?!_ – El grito repentino deRattata hizo que se volteara a ver a sus Pokémon. – _¿No se supone que tu trabajo es cuidarlo? ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste volver allí si la persona que lo dirigía era tan peligrosa?!_

Brock, viendo que Ash agarraba otra Pokébola (probablemente la de Drowzee) decidió darle a su amigo algo de privacidad, murmurando que lo vería de nuevo en el Centro Pokémon de Celadon antes de dirigirse hacia el lado esto de la ciudad.

 _\- Él creía que podíamos ayudarla, y lo hicimos._ – replicó Pikachu con decisión. – _Hemos enfrentado desafíos imposibles una y otra vez, así que confié en que podría llegar hasta ella. Y para tu información, claro que ayudé a proteger a Ash, "fallando" a Kadabra cuando Sabrina lo tenía sujeto de la garganta con sus poderes. Y con eso protegimos a incontables entrenadores al arreglar la situación en vez de evitarla._

 _\- Eso… ¡eso es diferente de lo que hacemos con el Equipo Rocket!_ – protestó Rattata. – _Contra el Equipo Rocket podemos pelear ya que nunca disparan a matar. ¡¿Estás diciéndome que esta tal "Sabrina" por poco estrangula a Ash hasta matarlo?!_

\- Rattata.

La voz de Ash la hizo voltear, y vio que Drowzee también había salido, haciendo que volteara la cabeza ya que aún no había escuchado sobre el Pokémon Psíquico todavía. Pikachu ya sabía, sin embargo, que su sola presencia quería decir que Ash ya tenía conocimiento de lo que habían estado hablando. Ash se agachó sobre una de sus rodillas y acarició a la ratona Pokémon en la cabeza.

\- Escucha, aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero esa fue mi decisión. Si hubiera podido, habría arreglado la situación sin poner a nadie en peligro, pero a veces hacer lo correcto implica riesgos. Sabía que podría haber quedado atrapado para siempre, o incluso que me mataran, pero no fue así.

 _\- Pero… se supone que nosotros debemos protegerte._

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar peleando, Rattata. – le explicó retrayendo la mano. – Tienes razón, Sabrina era diferente del Equipo Rocket, pero no porque fuese tan peligrosa. Ella no era malvada, solo se sentía sola. Si de mí dependiera, habría ido solo a hablar con ella sin pelear, pero eso probablemente habría fallado. Pikachu era quien tenía la mejor oportunidad de vencer a Kadabra, así que vino conmigo y confié en que podría pelear por sí solo mientras yo intentaba razonar con Sabrina. Además, incluso aunque intentara dejarlo fuera del peligro, él me seguiría hasta que lo dejara venir conmigo.

- _Así mismo._ – resopló Pikachu, ofendido ante la idea de quedarse atrás mientras su entrenador arriesgaba su vida. Ash le sonrió por un instante a su primer Pokémon cuando Drowzee le tradujo, y luego volteó a ver de nuevo a Rattata.

\- El plan era ganar, y si Sabrina no quedaba convencida de que realmente quería ser su amigo, seguiría volviendo hasta que lo estuviera. Lo sé, era peligroso, estaba arriesgando mi vida y probablemente era estúpido, pero era lo correcto. Por eso lo hice, y por eso Pikachu me ayudó.

Rattata se quedó mirando por un momento antes de asentir en señal de aceptación, aunque todavía no parecía apoyar totalmente la idea. En su mente, los Pokémon peleaban y los entrenadores debían ser protegidos del peligro. La idea de que hubiera un peligro para él que ella o ninguno de los demás en el equipo no podían derrotar, o incluso enfrentarlo, eso la dejaba intranquila.

Mientras Ash continuaba mirando el mapa, su PokéGear comenzó a sonar. Movió la muñeca y vio que era un número desconocido.

\- Ah, probablemente sea ella. – dijo, quitándose el dispositivo de la muñeca deslizando la correa de nylon y presionando el botón verde. Decidió no ponerla en altavoz ya que la líder de Saffron parecía nerviosa hablando con otras personas todavía. – ¿Hola?

\- Hola, estoy llamando por Sabrina. – Una voz femenina gentil fue la que le respondió. Parecía ser familiar, y al cabo de unos segundos la reconoció.

\- Oh, usted debe ser su mamá. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Casi igual que cuando te fuiste. – respondió la madre de Sabrina. – Aceptó tomar algo de terapia mientras yo temporalmente me hago cargo del gimnasio en su lugar, pero dijo que quería hablar contigo primero. Y al mismo tiempo, creo que también tenía miedo de que el número que le diste fuese falso, así que me ofrecí a comprobarlo por ella.

\- Yo jamás haría eso. – protestó Ash. – ¿Se encuentra allá? Déjeme hablar con ella para que vea que soy yo del otro lado.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Sabrina? Sabrina, ya sabe que estás aquí, por favor habla con él.

Después de esperar un rato, Ash comenzó a caminar por las escaleras indicándoles con la mano a Pikachu y Rattata que se subieran a sus hombros mientras Drowzee lo seguía por el suelo. El departamento para entrenadores y campistas se encontraba en el tercer piso, arriba del piso de comestibles. Aunque también estaba interesado en que había un piso completo dedicado a Pokémon encima de ese, curioso de ver lo que tenían para ofrecer. Mientras subía por las escaleras, una nueva voz comenzó a hablar del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Sabrina. – saludó Ash con una sonrisa, aunque ella no podía verla. – Qué gusto escucharte.

\- … ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que quería ser tu amigo. – dijo él. Hubo algo de conversación que no entendió desde el otro lado de la línea, probablemente de la madre. Sabrina finalmente le preguntó:

\- ¿C-cómo te encuentras hoy?

\- Me encuentro bien, gracias. Estoy en Ciudad Celadon ahora, y acabo de ganarme una Medalla Arcoíris en el gimnasio. – replicó Ash. – Después de reabastecernos, nos quedaremos en el Centro Pokémon en el distrito del este antes de partir en la mañana.

Por un momento se le ocurrió hacer algún chiste con el nombre, pero decidió que mejor no, para no hacerla sentir incómoda si no lo entendía. Y en efecto, Sabrina se notaba algo confundida.

\- ¿Siempre estás viajando tanto? ¡Ah, lo siento! Tal vez no debería…

\- Sabrina, está bien. – le aseguró Ash mientras caminaba por el segundo juego de escaleras. – Sí, mayormente suelo ir de una ciudad a otra, y realmente nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en una de ellas. De eso se trata un viaje Pokémon, de los viajes y las aventuras que tienes. Hay pocos lugares donde me he quedado por más de un día, por un festival o mientras espero el barco hacia el siguiente pueblo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo es el camino abierto para mí.

\- Eso suena… interesante. – replicó ella con algo de duda.

\- Rara vez te aburres. – se rio Ash. – Eso puedo asegurártelo.

\- Jaja… Bueno, estoy segura de que estás ocupado; no quisiera interrumpir. – dijo Sabrina. – Adiós.

\- Siéntete libre de llamarme cuando quieras. – replicó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- G-gracias.

Hubo un pitido al terminar la llamada, y Ash volvió a colocar su PokéGear en su muñeca, subiendo los últimos escalones hasta el tercer piso.

\- ¿Lo ves? – le preguntó a Rattata. – Todo está bien entre Sabrina y yo ahora.

La ratona asintió, pero no iba a olvidar que la líder de Ciudad Saffron había tratado de asesinar a Ash en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Jessie y Meowth se encontraban sentados en el cuarto de Henry, habiéndose apoderado de la bahía médica para hacer tormentas de ideas con el tema para el salón de camino a Ciudad Caesar. James yacía en su cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared con almohadas, con el monitor cardíaco otra vez conectado a él, aunque ya sentía que estaba fuera de peligro. A pesar de todo Henry había insistido, y los vigilaba a los tres desde su posición contra la pared opuesta del cuarto.

James había recomendado una variedad de accesorios y artículos de ropa para vender junto con el tratamiento de spa y estilo que Jessie había contribuido a su pozo de ideas. Meowth, sin embargo, todavía pensaba en otras cosas para agregar ya que sus dos compañeros habían concedido que sus ideas ya eran parte del servicio normal, aunque estuvieran combinadas y ofrecieran tanto para Pokémon como para sus entrenadores.

\- Podríamos poner de publicidad que el tratamiento cura mientras que los accesorios dan energía. – sugirió.

\- Ah, sí. – asintió James desde su posición reclinada. – Un spa con tratamiento rejuvenecedor hará maravillas para relajar y revigorizar a un Pokémon.

\- Y sabemos muy bien que un poco de confianza puede llevarnos muy lejos en habilidades de combate. - agregó Jessie. El trío asintió antes de que la Oficial femenina volviera a echarle una mirada al médico. – Henry, prepara un reporte para enviarle a Matori con el plan que tenemos para el nuevo salón del Equipo Rocket. Lo llamaremos el Spa y Boutique Estelar. – Al decir esto, se volteó a ver a James. – Ya una vez que tú te sientas mejor, tendremos mucho trabajo preparando la fachada de la entrada.

\- Ooh, ya puedo verlo. – dijo con entusiasmo con los ojos cerrados. – El nombre hará referencia a la calidad y al tema. Y podemos empezar una nueva línea de accesorios con estrellas doradas: brazaletes, broches, incluso zarcillos de presión para Pokémon con una amplia variedad de objetos con estrellas plateadas para los entrenadores. – James volvió a abrir los ojos. – Brillante idea, Jessie.

\- Pero por supuesto. – Jessie levantó su cabeza en alto. – Estás viendo a una veterana de la industria de la moda, en el modelaje y en consejo de qué hace ver bien a otros.

\- Yo archivaré el reporte. – dijo Henry. – Tú y Meowth deberían volver a sus habitaciones y descansar un poco. Les llevaré la cena a ti y a Burton más tarde; hoy Frank será quien cocine.

\- Oh. – lo llamó James antes que pudiera marcharse. – ¿Podrías ir a buscarme algo? Es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo; está debajo de mi colchón. Si me voy a quedar aquí encerrado, bien debería tener algo que hacer.

Henry asintió, causando que Jessie y Meowth tomaran un profundo respiro antes de ponerse de pie para salir de la cama del médico. La primera se las arregló para mantener su equilibrio lo suficiente para caminar hacia la puerta, pero el agente felino perdió su equilibrio y se vio forzado a caminar a cuatro patas.

\- Hn, aun así es mejor que antes. – gruñó Meowth. Jessie asintió, abriendo la puerta para él.

\- Poco a poco estamos recuperando nuestra fuerza. Ya deberíamos estar a nivel de un civil para mañana.

\- Asegúrense de dormir bien esta noche. – les dijo James saludándolos con la mano.

* * *

Misty se encontraba enfrente de dos tanques de agua en el cuarto piso de la Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon. Aunque tenía muchos objetos que potenciaban las habilidades de pelea de los Pokémon, e incluso piedras evolutivas, una sección de la tienda en una de las esquinas tenía varios Pokémon para la venta. Ella se encontraba en la sección acuática.

En circunstancias ordinarias, Misty ni siquiera consideraría comprar a un Pokémon ya que eso le quitaría por completo el significado de conseguir uno. Pero tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. Ella necesitaba otro Pokémon que pudiese combatir en tierra y y agregar algo de variedad. Aunque Staryu y Starmie se estaban volviendo más fuertes, había un límite de lo que podía hacer con solo dos Pokémon de la misma línea evolutiva.

Uno de los tanques frente a ella tenía a un Pokémon regordete de color rosa que se encontraba tomando una siesta sobre una roca que sobresalía encima del agua y adentro de su hábitat. El Pokémon dormido tenía orejas redondas y el hocico color crema, y una larga cola enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo con la punta blanca moviéndose ligeramente mientras dormía. La tarjeta en el vidrio lo identificó como Slowpoke y lo tenían por un precio relativamente modesto considerando lo mucho que solían costar los Pokémon.

El otro tenía a un Pokémon azul que la había notado y la estaba viendo con curiosidad desde debajo del agua con sus ojos negros con un tinte azul. Tenía cuatro patas, que lo hacía ver más como un Pokémon terrestre, pero su facilidad para nadar demostraba su naturaleza anfibia. Tres aletas de color crema decoraban su cabeza, dos en las mejillas que se extendían hacia los lados y una en el medio de su cabeza hacia atrás, con espinas azules que bajaban por toda su espalda hasta la aleta bífida de su cola. Un tejido blanco con aspecto de collar decoraba su cuello, y Misty se imaginó que allí sería donde estarían las agallas del Pokémon acuático, probablemente que se cerrarían al estar en tierra.

Este Pokémon era un Vaporeon, y Misty instantáneamente se enamoró de él. Pero el precio que le colocaron era enorme, más del triple de lo que valía Slowpoke. Se imaginó que Vaporeon sería un Pokémon muy raro o popular, tal vez ambas cosas. Como líder de gimnasio, Misty recibía un salario de la Liga Pokémon, aunque era menor al de sus hermanas ahora mismo ya que no era una líder activa. Si su memoria no le fallaba, debería tener suficiente para pagar a Vaporeon en su cuenta. Pero comprar al Pokémon le dejaría apenas una pequeña cantidad en sus ahorros. No era que tuviese que preocuparse mucho estando en el camino ya que Brock se ocupaba de comprar y preparar la comida para el grupo. Aun así, quedarse con tan poco dinero querría decir que no podría comprarse nada para ella por un largo tiempo.

\- "Ugh…" – Misty se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. – "¡Esta no debería ser una decisión tan difícil! Ash arriesga su vida al menos una vez al mes, ¿y yo no puedo decidir si comprar o no un Pokémon que necesito?"

Comprar a Slowpoke no era una opción viable en su mente; a pesar de que se consideraba bastante paciente con los Pokémon, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse tanto con un Pokémon que se veía tan distraído y aparentemente holgazán.

\- "Quizás Ash lo haría." – musitó antes de suspirar y respirar profundamente el perfume de su muñeca. La pelirroja tendría que hacer durar ese último lujo todo lo que pudiera ya que no podría ponerse a gastar dinero de manera descuidada en el futuro cercano.

* * *

Brock se puso a probar el peso de la nueva herramienta en sus manos. Tenía todo el aspecto de una pala con agarradera en forma de D, aparte de su revestimiento de acero y una palanca extensible y retráctil, pero tenía una hoja mucho más plana con un borde mucho más afilado y que terminaba en punta. Era una herramienta para cavar trincheras, equipamiento para crear cortafuegos, y también para cortar madera, además que podía plegarse para utilizarse como pico. Y para almacenamiento fácil, podía colapsarse y doblarse sobre sí misma hasta hacerse lo bastante pequeña para que Brock pudiese llevarla con ambas manos. Pero lo más importante, era una excelente herramienta para defensa personal.

El criador no era nada tonto. Sabía que en el instante en que se atreviera a antagonizar con el Equipo Rocket, se soltarían con todo para derrotarlo. Ash podía permitírselo con lo mucho que entrenaba a sus Pokémon. Ellos lo habían protegido y tenía un equipo completo todo el tiempo, pero Brock solo tenía tres Pokémon, uno de los cuales era bastante pequeño. Si le daba al trío Rocket la oportunidad, podrían tomarlo como rehén en un santiamén. Además, aunque tenía su cuchillo de supervivencia, no se iba a hacer ilusiones falsas de que sería lo suficientemente bueno para evitar a un Pokémon como Mankey se le echara encima y se lo tirara de las manos. Por otra parte, con un objeto de dos manos no sería tan fácil desarmarlo.

Con el objeto ya elegido, se fue para pagarlo y luego se dirigió a reabastecerse en el piso de comestibles.

* * *

\- De acuerdo, ya tengo una nueva mochila, me reabastecí de comida Pokémon, y conseguí algunas provisiones extra que no pude guardar antes que podrían serme útiles. – listó Ash, sujetando tres bolsas en las manos, además de una mochila mucho más grande de color verde con múltiples compartimientos y con algunas tiras con ganchos para sujetarles objetos. – Y también un par de gafas protectoras para cuando esté volando con Pidgeot ya que el aire siempre se me mete en los ojos.

Se había desviado un poco durante su búsqueda por una nueva mochila y consiguió algunos ingredientes y provisiones para cocinar, entre otras cosas que se imaginó que podrían ser útiles. Aunque no fuese un chef experto, su mamá le había enseñado a hacer algunas de sus recetas caseras. Drowzee todavía seguía afuera, junto con Pikachu, por supuesto, pero Rattata había regresado a su Pokébola, diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

\- ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo? – le preguntó a sus dos Pokémon. Pikachu se puso a contar pensativo con los dedos antes de mirar la gorra de Ash y que se le ocurriera una idea. Mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico empezaba a hablar, Drowzee tradujo:

\- " _Dice que tal vez deberías conseguir una tira de hilo para tu gorra, ya que siempre tienes que agarrártela cuando te mueves muy rápido. Tiene razón; con eso solo colgará sobre tu espalda de tu cuello si tienes que salir corriendo."_

\- Hm, eso es verdad, Pikachu. – sonrió estando de acuerdo. – Gracias, Drowzee.

 _\- "Siempre me alegra ser de ayuda." –_ El Pokémon hipnótico le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a dejar esto en el Centro Pokémon Center y luego volvemos. – decidió. – Solo tengo dos manos después de todo.

En eso, la mochila vacía fue levantada de sus manos, y Ash parpadeó al ver como Drowzee se la deslizaba por los hombros y cogía una de las bolsas de plástico en sus manos.

 _\- "Ahí tienes, ahora podemos ahorrarnos el viaje extra."_

\- Gracias otra vez. – replicó Ash asintiendo. – Ahora deberíamos poder encontrar esa tira de hilo para mi gorra en la sección de ropa del primer piso. Esta vez tomemos el elevador.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí otro capítulo algo ligero, pero de nuevo no se siente de relleno. El Equipo Rocket poco a poco se va recuperando para dar su siguiente golpe, y personalmente se me hizo divertido como Henry literalmente les anula la autoridad al trío cuando de su salud se trata.

Por el lado de Ash, vemos más desarrollo. Sus acciones empiezan a tener influencia en la gente, y empieza a inspirar a otros a luchar contra el Equipo Rocket. A algunos les dije que Ash pronto empezaría a tener ayuda, y de fuentes inesperadas. Tachen otra medalla regalada, y vean que no le resultó nada difícil ganársela (y no tuvo ni que usar al Pokémon más fuerte para lograrlo). Brock y Misty también se esfuerzan por mejorar cada uno a su particular forma, el primero con su nueva herramienta/arma, y Misty con un nuevo Pokémon. No soy el único que le habría gustado verla con un Vaporeon, ¿verdad? Creo que a este lo encontrarán particularmente simpático, y le ayudará a crecer como entrenadora, ya verán por qué. Y por último, la conversación con Sabrina se me hizo divertida y adorable por parte de la chica. Pero ya es un inicio, se está abriendo con los demás y la influencia de Ash en ella ha sido positiva.

Ahora, de adelantos, este arco tranquilo continuará en el próximo capítulo, lo cual será apropiado considerando que después vendrá el siguiente evento importante en el viaje de Ash: el Grand Prix P1. Quienes vieron el episodio original les puedo asegurar que se sentirá muy diferente del canon, y eso será para bien (y no solo por el hecho de que Primeape no se irá esta vez). Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama** y **Soul of Demon.** Gracias también a **LycanrocMoon** en el capítulo 25 (o 23, tomando la numeración estándar sin contar los Detrás de las Escenas), que espero que nos alcance pronto. Nos veremos de nuevo el día 14, tengo algo preparado para San Valentín.


	35. Brinca, esquiva y salta lejos

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 31:** Brinca, esquiva y salta lejos.

* * *

Ash regresó hasta el Centro Pokémon de Celadon, con su nueva mochila a cuestas ya con sus provisiones antiguas y nuevas adentro, y llevando la vieja en sus manos. Aún le quedaba algo de espacio en la más grande, así que el entrenador sentía que el dinero sacado de sus ahorros había sido bien gastado. Sus binoculares y respirador también colgaban en los ganchos de las correas laterales de la mochila nueva para acceso rápido.

Solo había otros dos cambios visibles. Uno de ellos era un cordón de cuero sintético que atravesaba dos nuevos agujeros a los lados de su gorra y colgaba sobre su pecho, con una tira para apretarlo o aflojarlo según fuera necesario, y el otro el par de gafas protectoras que colgaban de su cuello en caso de necesitar emprender el vuelo deprisa. Todavía llevaba su bastón en la mano, presionando el suelo frente a él a cada paso, ya que se había acostumbrado a caminar con él a estas alturas.

Rattata había vuelto a salir y Drowzee todavía caminaba junto con Ash con Pikachu en el hombro del entrenador. La ratona Pokémon se estaba acostumbrando a la ciudad, tratando de reconocer los diferentes olores con su nariz. Podía oler el aroma familiar de Ash detrás de ella, junto con los de sus compañeros. El olor de Pikachu le recordaba a una tormenta eléctrica inminente, y tenía también el olor del chico de Pueblo Paleta impregnado por estar constantemente a su lado, mezclado con un toque de manzanas y naranjas enmascarándolo. El aroma de Drowzee era más ligero, y olía como niebla espesa, jabón y un toque de hierba, posiblemente por un baño reciente y su viejo hábitat; después de todo era una adición reciente al equipo. Y aunque ya sabía que se dirigían a ver a los compañeros de Ash, discretamente olfateó en el aire, tratando de detectar el olor de Misty entre la cantidad de fuentes que lo encubrían.

 _\- "Basura, comida de aquel edificio, persona desconocida, más basura."_ – Rattata arrugó la nariz ligeramente al tener que oler eso, pero siguió presionando. – _"Aroma de flores… esperen."_ – Aspiró más profundamente y encontró rastros del jabón con aroma al océano de Misty mezclado. – _"Ya la encontré. Estamos de vuelta siguiéndole el rastro."_

Pero lo pasaron de largo y eventualmente se volvieron hacia el Centro Pokémon. Rattata miró confuso hacia el edificio, y luego volvió a ver hacia donde captó el aroma de Misty. Ash entró y se encontró con Brock, pero no con Misty. De cualquier manera, se le acercó al criador para saludarlo.

\- Hey, Brock. ¿Encontraste algo interesante en la tienda por departamentos?

\- Una nueva herramienta, pero parece que tú la encontraste mucho más útil que yo. – replicó Brock, mirando los nuevos objetos que Ash tenía.

\- Sí, fue de gran ayuda. – se rio el entrenador. – Conseguí unas gafas protectoras, una lupa y un espejo.

\- ¿Espejo? Nunca me pareciste del tipo vanidoso. – dijo Brock levantando una ceja.

\- Nunca se sabe cuándo podrías necesitarlo. – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros. – Como sea, compré algo de arroz e ingredientes secos entre otras cosas para cocinar.

\- ¿Puedes cocinar?

\- Mi mamá me enseñó un poco de lo que sabe. – le respondió. – Ella dirige un restaurante, y es una cocinera increíble. Espero haber aprendido algo de todas las veces que le ayudé en casa.

\- Bueno, eso nos ayudará a mantenernos bien alimentados en nuestros viajes. – asintió Brock.

\- Como sea, ¿dónde está Misty? – preguntó Ash. – Me imaginé que sería el último ya que me tardé mucho dando vueltas en la tienda y nunca me topé con ella.

\- La verdad no lo sé. – confesó el criador.

\- Hmm… Rattata. – llamó Ash, captando la atención de la ratona. – ¿De casualidad captaste el aroma de Misty de camino aquí? Tenemos que encontrarla para poder marcharnos.

Rattata asintió y levantó una de sus patas traseras mientras señalaba la puerta con su nariz antes de mirar de vuelta hacia él. Ash asintió y se puso de pie.

\- Drowzee, probablemente sea mejor que esperes en tu Pokébola.

 _\- "Cierto, probablemente no podré moverme tan rápido como tú o Rattata." –_ concedió el Pokémon Psíquico antes de que su entrenador lo retornara. Luego de esto Ash se volvió hacia Brock.

\- ¿Me esperas aquí en caso de que Misty regrese?

\- Claro. – asintió Brock.

\- Tú nos guías, Rattata. – indicó Ash mientras seguía a su Pokémon hacia afuera con Pikachu todavía en su hombro.

* * *

Misty miró alrededor, tratando de ver al actual causante de su ira mientras sostenía una Pokébola ahora vacía. Todo lo que quería era dar una buena primera impresión dejándole a Vaporeon caminar con ella todo el camino hasta el Centro Pokémon, pero el Pokémon de Agua la miró por un momento y luego le sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo durante su momento de sorpresa.

Ahora lo estaba persiguiendo por las calles, siempre unos cuantos pasos por detrás antes de divisar a Vaporeon riéndose de ella, y a veces intencionalmente volteando botes de basura para distraer su atención haciéndole burla antes de volver a seguir corriendo. De pronto pisó un charco, y estuvo a punto de dejarlo atrás antes de detenerse.

\- ¿Un charco? ¿En un día soleado y claro como este? – La pelirroja se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Vaporeon emergiendo del charco, llevándose toda el agua haciendo que se reformara en la parte trasera de su cuerpo, dejando el hueco donde se había escondido apenas húmedo.

\- ¡Vaporeon, regresa!

El Pokémon de Agua esquivó el rayo saltando ágilmente y agitó su cola para salpicarla con el agua que le quedaba en ella antes de volver a salir corriendo.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí en el acto! – le ordenó Misty antes de salir corriendo tras él de nuevo.

Vaporeon miró atrás con una sonrisa burlona para enojar a la pelirroja que lo perseguía, y miró al frente para encontrarse con otro humano, un chico que apareció justo en su camino con un Rattata delante de él. Viendo la oportunidad perfecta para más travesuras, puso su mejor cara de estar asustado y se escondió detrás de las piernas del otro humano.

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¡Ash! – llamó Misty, deteniéndose a poca distancia para evitar que Vaporeon volviera a huir.

\- ¿Misty? – dijo este mirándola.

\- _¡Ayúdame! ¡Esa chica extraña quiere llevarme a la fuerza!_ – lloriqueó el Pokémon de Agua con miedo. Ash miró abajo, como si se tragara su tono asustado, y luego miró a Misty con su Pokébola, antes de mirar a Pikachu, que le devolvió la mirada, al parecer sacando la misma conclusión que él.

\- Onda Trueno. – ordenó el entrenador.

Vaporeon se rio por dentro ante el pensamiento de que Misty fuese electrocutada por alguien que conocía, pero lanzó un gritillo de miedo cuando cinco hilos delgados de electricidad lo golpearon en la espalda. Desplomándose por la sensación de la electricidad zumbándole en la piel y dejándolo entumido, el Pokémon de Agua levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Pikachu con la mano extendida y sus dedos apuntándole desde el hombro de Ash, y su cara estaba ligeramente enfurruñada.

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ – gritó Vaporeon con indignación, mientras el Pokémon de Ash volvía a desviar la mirada para ver hacia delante de nuevo. – _¡¿Por qué me electrocutas A MÍ?!_

\- Usualmente no me gusta disparar primero, pero tampoco que me engañen. – le informó Ash, sin darse cuenta respondiéndole la pregunta a Vaporeon, que se desplomó en el suelo, luchando por levantarse. Incluso disolverse en agua no le ayudaría de mucho, expuesto como estaba a la electricidad que lo recorría.

Misty, por su parte, se quedó estupefacta de que Ash no la hubiera atacado a ella primero, imaginándose que se pondría del lado de Vaporeon con su pequeño teatrito. El chico sacó su Pokédex mientras se alejaba del Pokémon de Agua para identificarla.

 **\- VAPOREON, EL POKÉMON CHORRO DE BURBUJAS. UNA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE EEVEE. VAPOREON ADORA EL AGUA FRESCA Y LIMPIA, Y PUEDE HACER QUE SU CUERPO SE DISUELVA EN EL AGUA PARA DESAPARECER.**

\- Hm, interesante. – Ash se volvió hacia Misty. – ¿Es tuyo, Misty?

\- Uh, sí. Acababa de comprarlo en la tienda por departamentos. – le explicó titubeando un poco. – Salió corriendo cuando lo dejé salir para caminar con él y he estado persiguiéndolo desde entonces. – El entrenador asintió y Misty pudo retornar al Pokémon chorro de burbujas. Después de una breve pausa, se sintió con ganas de hacerle una pregunta. – Ash, ¿por qué atacaste a Vaporeon en vez de a mí?

\- Porque lo creas o no, te conozco bien, Misty. – replicó. – Sé que no eres la persona más fácil de tratar, pero nunca atacarías a un Pokémon excepto por dos razones. – Ash levantó los dedos para contarlas. – Una, querrías atraparlo, y me habrías dicho que lo viste primero. O dos, que te hizo algo primero, lo que querría decir que sería salvaje o de otro entrenador, pero si lo persigues con una Pokébola, eso querría decir que era tuyo si no me habías dicho que no querías que yo lo atrapara. Si este Pokémon es tuyo y lo estás persiguiendo, entonces debió hacerte algo y trató de ponerme contra ti.

Misty se quedó brevemente paralizada al ver el cuidadoso análisis de sus hábitos y esa razonable deducción que Ash pudo hacer sobre ella antes de desviar la mirada ligeramente mientras guardaba la Pokébola en su mochila.

\- Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, pero tengo que mantener a mis propios Pokémon en la línea.

\- No hay problema. – respondió el entrenador mientras se daba la vuelta. – Ahora vamos, deberíamos reunirnos con Brock antes de marcharnos a Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que decir ese nombre? – gruñó la pelirroja mientras lo seguía.

\- Sí. – asintió él con una sonrisa divertida. – Sí tengo que decirlo.

Una vez que se reunieron con Brock, se dirigieron al distrito al oeste de Ciudad Celadon, planeando quedarse allí por la noche antes de viajar a Ciudad Caesar al día siguiente. Ash no parecía andar con mucha prisa, pues nunca podía estar seguro cuándo el trío Rocket podría estar escuchando, o que hubiese algún otro agente en algún trabajo inocente.

Decidió explicarles también sobre la resistencia que Vincent y sus otros amigos habían formado durante el almuerzo de mañana, ya que así todos sus Pokémon tendrían una excusa para estar afuera y el Zubat de Brock podría escuchar en caso de que hubiera alguien espiándolos.

* * *

Mitchell revisó su reloj, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio mientras cuidaba de uno de los muchos lechos de flores del Parque Central de Celadon. Ya casi era hora de renunciar. Todas las flores que él y sus colegas trabajadores habían estado a cargo de reemplazar ya habían echado raíz y estarían bien hasta que las cambiaran en primavera, con el cuidado apropiado. Las hojas también empezaban a cambiar de color con la temporada.

\- "Aunque eso será otra lata de Weedles, recoger todas esas hojas cuando hayan empezado a caer."

Ya que Dugtrio hacía más daño que bien al cavar sus agujeros en la hierba, Mitchell lo hizo enterrarse más para encargarse de cualquier parásito o plaga que pudiera atacar las raíces de los árboles o las flores. Tri-Ataque funcionaba bien para destruir cualquier raíz que ya no pudiera salvarse. Luego de cortarlas del cuerpo principal con Cuchillada y también incinerando o congelando a los bichitos que lo consumían para que decayeran, todo lo que quedaba era romper en pedazos las malas raíces con sus garras y golpearlas con otro Tri-Ataque antes de limpiar los fragmentos y llenar el nuevo espacio de tierra.

Como bono adicional, el estafador hizo que Dugtrio recorriera el parque en busca de objetos enterrados. Mucha gente enterraba objetos para ocultarlos o deshacerse de ellos, y un parque gigante como ese en el que trabajaba era perfecto para hacerlo. El propio Mitchell se había puesto a escarbar durante la noche en el depósito de chatarra de Ciudad Celadon para ver si podía encontrar algo sirviera para vender. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada que valiera la pena, pero ya sabía que la paciencia podía recompensarlo con muchas gemas ocultas. Era increíble lo que la gente desechaba en ocasiones.

Con todo el engorroso trabajo de arrancar las malas hierbas, se puso a pensar en los eventos recientes. Honestamente se había esperado que el Equipo Rocket se encontrara en una ciudad grande como Celadon, pero contaba con pasar desapercibido como uno de los muchos jardineros que cuidaban el lugar. Aunque enterarse de que dirigían un lugar de tan alto perfil como la Esquina de Juegos era mucho más inquietante. Se alegró de que cerraran el lugar ya que eso significaba menos posibilidades de ser encontrado con la policía en alerta alta por cualquier otra operación del Equipo Rocket. Quizás él hubiera participado en algunas operaciones menos que legítimas, pero tenía una licencia oficial Pokémon, y su registro estaba limpio. Después de todo, solo podían marcarte como criminal si te atrapaban. Sin pruebas, no había manchas negras. Su apariencia genérica también ayudaba en ese departamento.

Mientras recogía unas cuantas más de las plantas que hacían plaga, un bulto en la puerta empezó a formarse mientras una de las cabezas de Dugtrio empezaba a surgir.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Dugtrio? ¿Qué estás…?

El Pokémon miró alrededor y vio una enorme área limpia de flores. Las dos cabezas restantes aparecieron con una caja de zapatos sellada con cinta adhesiva entre ellas. Siempre era interesante ver a Dugtrio cooperando con sus tres cuerpos.

La mayoría creía que un Dugtrio eran simplemente tres Digletts, pero las cosas no eran así. Durante la evolución, los Digletts de hecho se multiplicaban y mantenían un enlace mental con sus nuevos cuerpos. Siempre podían ver a través de los ojos de los otros, constantemente compartían pensamientos y se movían en perfecta sincronización gracias a la conexión. El trío de Pokémon topos podía operar de manera separada entre ellos, pero odiaban separarse por largos períodos de tiempo. Mitchell no estaba seguro de si era un rasgo de todos los Dugtrios o solo este en particular.

\- Ah, ¿encontraste algo? – preguntó el hombre mientras aceptaba el paquete. Mirando la tapa, había un mensaje escrito encima de ella en marcador rojo: _**"Advertencia: no abrir"**_. – Sí claro, a mí eso me suena a invitación. – dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Dugtrio que tenía más cerca. – Ábrela con Cuchillada.

Por el más breve de los instantes, hubo una mancha de movimiento mientras cortaba el material adhesivo y el cartón con sus garras, retrayendo la pequeña mano poco después. Abriendo más todavía las rasgaduras Mitchell metió la mano en ella, decepcionado de darse cuenta que la caja estaba mayormente vacía. Pero su mano rozó algo, causando que lo agarrara, encontrando el objeto pequeño y redondo. Sintiendo un botón muy familiar, su entrecejo se frunció al presionarlo, sintiendo como el objeto se expandía en sus manos.

\- Aww… ¿un Pokémon? – murmuró, sacando la mano para encontrar la esfera expandida en ella. – Debí imaginarlo, la única cosa con la que no me gusta hacer tratos.

Las razones primordiales por las cuales no lo hacía eran, primero, el Equipo Rocket eran los principales en ese departamento y no quería atraer su atención, y segundo, sin importar lo mucho que le podría sacar un Pokémon raro con el comprador correcto, no se sentiría bien mirando a Dugtrio a los ojos si atrapara Pokémon para venderlos o incluso peor, le quitaba sus Pokémon a otro entrenador y rompía un lazo similar al de ellos.

\- "Claro, me lo podría quedar, pero Dugtrio es el único Pokémon que realmente necesito ya que no compito en batallas." – Al terminar su reflexión, parpadeó al voltear a ver la Pokébola en la mano. – ¿No debería haber salido ya si estaba contenido?

Frunciendo el cejo pensativo, miró la parte blanca inferior de la esfera y movió un panel en el fondo para apartarlo y revelar un interruptor con "BLOQUEO" grabado, que estaba deslizado en la posición de encendido.

\- "Bastardo." – maldijo el jardinero al antiguo dueño de la Pokébola. – "Bloquear la Pokébola y dejarla aquí en vez de ser un hombre y lidiar con el problema o liberar al Pokémon."

Deslizó el interruptor para desbloquear la bola y esperó a que el Pokémon se saliera por sí solo en cualquier momento. Cuando se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se ensancharon.

\- … Mierda.

Mitchell se echó a correr al Centro Pokémon más cercano. Dugtrio se volvió a enterrar en el suelo y cerró los agujeros en la tierra antes de seguir a su entrenador al percibir sus pasos vibrando en la tierra.

* * *

Ash y compañía llegaron al Centro Pokémon en Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop ya entrada la tarde. Una vez que llegaron, Misty dijo que había escuchado sobre un parque gigante con un gran estanque cerca, así que se fue allá a entrenar a sus Pokémon, aparte de Vaporeon. Luego de que se marchó, Brock se quedó viendo a la Enfermera Joy desde lejos con un ligero rubor en la cara.

\- Oye, Brock, incluso si te juntaras con la Enfermera Joy, ¿cómo podrías distinguirla del resto de su familia?

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Brock con genuina confusión. – ¿De qué estás hablando? Cada una de las Enfermeras Joy y Oficiales Jenny tiene sus propios rasgos únicos que la distinguen del resto.

Parpadeando con asombro, Ash y Pikachu miraron a la Enfermera Joy que trabajaba detrás del mostrador.

\- Pues… a mí me parece igual que el resto.

\- Ah, Ash, tal vez lo entiendas cuando seas mayor. – dijo el criador poniéndole una mano alrededor de los hombros a su amigo, con cuidado de no incomodar a Pikachu. – Un hombre aprende a apreciar los rasgos más sutiles de una mujer con el tiempo. Si miras de cerca, verás que las pestañas de esta Enfermera Joy son ligeramente más curvas que las otras. Entretanto, la Joy de Ciudad Pewter tiene sus flequillos dos centímetros más cortos que el promedio, a diferencia de la Joy de Vermillion que los tiene un centímetro y un cuarto más largos. Hay diferencias ligeras en su guardarropa también, y en el color de ojos para aquellos que conocen todos los tonos de azul, desde el celeste hasta el cobalto. – Brock le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. – Podría listarte también las diferencias de cada Oficial Jenny, pero no quiero extenderme más de la cuenta.

\- Psy… – habló de pronto una voz nasal enfrente de ellos.

El dúo miró hacia abajo y vio a un pato bípedo de gran cuerpo y pico que parecía llegar apenas un poco por encima de las rodillas de Ash en estatura. Tenía el plumaje liso y amarillo por todo el cuerpo a excepción de sus pies palmeados y pico de color beige. Tres pelos negros sobresalían de la parte superior de su cabeza, que se la sostenía entre las manos. Dichos miembros tenían tres dedos con puntas afiladas, muy parecidas a las de Pikachu a excepción de que no tenía un pulgar. Sus ojos redondos parecían mirar al frente en vez de arriba hacia ellos, incluso aunque el Pokémon se les había aproximado.

\- Hola. – saludó Ash mientras Brock lo soltaba, mientras sacaba su Pokédex. – ¿Y quién eres tú?

 **\- PSYDUCK, EL POKÉMON PATO. PSYDUCK SUFRE DE FRECUENTES JAQUECAS Y PUEDE EXHIBIR ATAQUES MISTERIOSOS CUANDO SE VUELVEN ESPECIALMENTE INTENSAS.**

\- Enfermera Joy. – llamó el líder de Pewter. – ¿Este Psyduck le pertenece a alguien?

La enfermera miró hacia ellos y vio al Pokémon antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No, lo encontré vagando por aquí durante el incidente con las ondas hipnóticas del Club de Amantes de los Pokémon. Ha estado experimentando una jaqueca constante en vez de recurrente, y pensé que volvería a la normalidad igual que los otros Pokémon una vez que cesaran las ondas. Pero no lo hizo, así que sigue por aquí. A veces se la pasa dando vueltas por allí.

Ash miró a la Enfermera Joy durante su explicación, y luego se agachó para ver a Psyduck a los ojos.

\- Hmm… – Levantó un dedo frente al Pokémon pato y lo movió hacia adelante y atrás, pero sus ojos no lo seguían. Con esa expresión tan distraída, no podía estar seguro de si el Pokémon de Agua estaba siguiera mirándolo o se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Psyyy… – respondió finalmente el Pokémon en un murmullo mareado.

Pikachu miró al Pokémon con algo de tristeza y llamó la atención de Ash antes de comunicar el mensaje. Le dio unos toques en la cabeza.

\- _Parece que está sufriendo por la jaqueca. –_ El Pokémon Eléctrico se agarró la cabeza e hizo algunos gruñidos de dolor para efecto. – _Ya sabes, ¡como auuuu…!_

El entrenador frunció el cejo con preocupación y decidió sacar a Drowzee.

\- Veamos si podemos hacer algo con esa jaqueca primero. – dijo. La Enfermera Joy levantó la mano.

\- Disculpa, tengo que pedirte que lleves a Psyduck fuera de la ciudad si estás planeando usar Hipnosis.

\- No lo voy a hacer. – respondió él, volteando hacia Drowzee. – Puedes leer mentes, ¿correcto? Ve si puedes encontrar algún problema con los poderes psíquicos de Psyduck.

 _\- "Puedo intentarlo." –_ respondióDrowzee cuando alargó la mano para tocar a Psyduck, el pato sacudió la cabeza mientras cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 _\- ¡No, no, no!_

El Pokémon de Ash retrajo la mano, aparentemente igual de preocupado ahora. Decidió hacer una lectura superficial en vez de un escaneo en profundidad, y se encontró con que la mente de Psyduck parecía estar muy cerrada, conteniendo sus propios poderes en su interior. Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al sentir la presión de todo el poder acumulado, pero lo que había más debajo de eso estaba sellado detrás de un muro de barreras mentales. Si eso era solo el poder que se filtraba por ese contenedor de hierro, Drowzee no estaba seguro de si quería ver qué clase de poderes Psyduck podría emplear si lo soltaba todo.

 _\- "Cielos." –_ pensó maravillándose, y comunicándoselo a Ash de nuevo. _– "Esa es la mayor defensa mental que haya visto, y me incluyo a mí mismo. No creo que pudiera hipnotizar a este Pokémon si lo intentara."_

\- ¿Crees que haya alguna forma de ayudarlo?

 _\- "Bueno… mi primera sugerencia sería liberar todo ese poder, pero no creo que debería haber nada ni nadie cerca cuando lo haga. De hecho eso podría ser por… ¡Oh cielos!"_

Psyduck todavía seguía de pie en la misma posición que antes con la misma expresión en blanco, pero ahora empezaban a aparecer lágrimas en ellos. Drowzee agitó las manos rápidamente.

\- _¡De verdad lo siento! No sabía que pudieras oír eso._

\- Hey. – susurró Ash tratando de reconfortarlo, agarrando la cabeza de Psyduck antes de hacer una pausa y poniendo su brazo alrededor del Pokémon de Agua para atraparlo en un abrazo. Psyduck todavía llevaba sus manos agarrándose la cabeza con las manos mientras Ash trataba de calmarlo. – Vamos, todo estará bien. Escucha, creo que ya sé lo que…

El pitido de las puertas abriéndose y unos pasos apresurados cortó lo que estaba a punto de decir mientras todavía sostenía a Psyduck mientras miraba para ver a un hombre de piel bronceada y pelo castaño corriendo hacia el mostrador, haciendo pisadas quedas con las suelas de sus zapatos de goma sobre las baldosas mientras sostenía una Pokébola.

\- Joy, aquí adentro hay un Pokémon, y creo que está en pésima forma. – le reportó, entregándole la bola. – Estaba enterrado en una caja.

La Enfermera Joy jadeó y llamó a su Chansey con una camilla para liberar al Pokémon sobre ella. Ash vio como aparecía un Pokémon azul oscuro bípedo con una especie de pluma roja sobresaliéndole de la oreja izquierda, con otras tres en la cola. Dos garras filosas adornaban sus manos y pies, y tenía una cara felina. Todavía seguía respirando, gracias al cielo, pero su aliento era muy débil, y se veía extremadamente delgado, como si no hubiera comido en meses. El Chansey se llevó al Pokémon desconocido de vuelta con Joy siguiéndolo. Ash se puso de pie, levantando a Psyduck con un brazo mientras caminaba hacia el jardinero.

\- Hey. Eso que hiciste fue algo muy bueno.

\- Las Pokébolas hacen que un poco de aire dure bastante, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo enterrado, o si se recuperaría si lo dejaba fuera de la caja donde lo encontré. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y eso es todo. Tengo suficientes bocas que alimentar con mi salario. – dijo sin darle importancia antes de darse la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano. – Si el Pokémon sobrevive, por mí puedes quedártelo; tienes aspecto de ser un entrenador bastante decente. Adiós.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta frunció ligeramente ante esa actitud tan apática, pero se dio la vuelta hacia Drowzee mientras dejaba a Psyduck otra vez en el suelo.

\- Como estaba diciendo, creo que te puedo llevar a un sitio donde puedes liberar todo ese poder acumulado. – le dijo Ash a Psyduck.

 _\- "Ah, sí…" –_ musitó Drowzee. – _"Mi antiguo hábitat debería ser suficientemente bueno ya que es mayormente campos de bierva. Tendré que enviar una señal telepática para que los habitantes despejen el área, pero podría funcionar. La hierba volverá a crecer eventualmente."_

El Pokémon pato cambió su expresión ligeramente, al parecer en conflicto. El entrenador volvió a arrodillarse.

\- Escucha, no sé lo que te haya pasado, pero no deberías someterte a esta clase de dolor solo por eso. Lo lamentas, y no creo que lo vuelvas a hacer. No te dejes asustar de tus propios poderes.

\- _Puedes aprender a controlarlos._ – agregó Pikachu. – _Creo que no se trata solo de que los estés conteniendo. Quieres que desaparezcan por no utilizarlos, ¿verdad?_

Psyduck retornó a su expresión estándar en blanco, y asintió después de unos segundos.

 _\- Aunque eso funcionara, ¿qué harías si necesitaras protegerte a ti mismo, o a alguien cercano?_ – preguntó el Pokémon Eléctrico. – _Tal vez no podamos cambiar el pasado, pero puedes aprender a manejar mejor tus poderes y asegurarte que eso no vuelva a pasar nunca más._

Drowzee había estado traduciéndole, y Ash asintió estando de acuerdo mientras Pikachu terminaba. Psyduck se quedó viéndolos fijamente por un momento, y la mirada ausente desapareció por un momento mientras miraba hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin mirar arriba, dio unos pasos al frente para acercarse a Ash.

\- Muy bien. – replicó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, colocando una mano en la espalda del Pokémon pato. – ¿Drowzee?

El Pokémon Psíquico agarró la mano libre de Ash y se imaginó el parche de hierba cortada donde se unió a su entrenador. Él y su equipo desaparecieron un momento después de ser envueltos por una luz. Brock había estado observando, sabiendo que realmente no tenía lugar en la conversación, tanto por no entender el lenguaje de los Pokémon y que era un asunto entre Ash y Psyduck. Una vez que se fueron, decidió buscar un lugar donde practicar combate con su nueva herramienta. Quedarse sentado le hacía sentirse poco productivo mientras sus dos compañeros se esforzaban por entrenar y ayudar a los Pokémon, respectivamente.

* * *

Para Ash, todo se le había puesto blanco como ocurría siempre durante una teletransportación, y reapareció en un lugar familiar, todavía arrodillado y con mano sujetando a Psyduck. La hierba apenas acababa de volver a empezar a crecer desde que Pidgeot la había cortado.

 _\- "Extenderé mis sentidos para ver si hay otros Pokémon cerca de aquí, y les advertiré para que se alejen si los hay." –_ les informó Drowzee a Ash y a Psyduck mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzabas para hacer meditación, cerrando sus notó que Psyduck estaba empezando a temblar y le murmuró:

\- Escucha, todo estará bien. Nadie saldrá lastimado, y nosotros estaremos vigilando desde lejos para asegurarnos que nada malo te pase. – La última parte la dijo señalando sus binoculares.

 _\- "Despejado." –_ anuncióDrowzee mientras se volvía a poner de pie. Se volvió hacia Psyduck, _\- "Si parece que hay problemas vendremos enseguida."_

Psyduck tomó un profundo respiro y asintió. Ash se puso de pie y Drowzee se colocó junto a su entrenador para agarrarle la mano.

\- Buena suerte, Psyduck.

Hubo otro destello de luz blanca y el chico de Pueblo Paleta reapareció entre unos árboles que reconoció del lado oeste de Saffron. Sin perder tiempo, se trepó a uno de ellos tan rápido como pudo, mientras Drowzee se teletransportaba para pararse en una de las ramas y señalaba en la dirección en la cual se encontraba Psyduck. Cogiendo sus binoculares, Ash miró y divisó una forma amarilla que se veía vagamente como Psyduck. Aun con los binoculares, era difícil ver al principio con lo lejos que se encontraba. El Pokémon pato parecía ir de un lado al otro mientras todavía temblaba y se inclinaba, emitiendo un brillo azul que rodeaba su cuerpo.

 _\- "Cielo santo…" –_ pensó Drowzee sorprendido. – _"¿Estaba conteniendo TODO ESO todo este tiempo? Quiero decir, a veces se me ha acumulado un poco de energía por la presión, pero eso fue como mirar directo en el sol."_

El aura de pronto se convirtió en una esfera de luz azul que eclipsó totalmente el cuerpo del Pokémon de Agua antes de empezar a inflarse. Ash bajó los binoculares cuando un destello de luz se hizo visible sin necesidad de ampliación. El destello parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomar el tamaño de una uva desde la perspectiva de Ash, antes de detonar hacia afuera en una semiesfera, vaporizando toda la hierba a su paso.

Drowzee sintió que el poder de Psyduck disminuía al liberar toda la energía acumulada, que ahora parecía más bien una simple vela en vez de ese poder cegador que antes tenía. En la privacidad de su propia mente, se preguntaba qué tan fuerte podría llegar a ser con entrenamiento si todo eso era natural. Sintió algo de envidia por el talento natural del Pokémon de Agua a la luz de estar teniendo dificultades con la telekinesis para haber llegado hasta donde estaba. Aun así, esos malos sentimientos eran templados ligeramente por el hecho de que Drowzee tenía un mayor entendimiento de las artes mentales no agresivas como la teletransportación y la telepatía.

La luz se desvaneció y Ash volvió a mirar por sus binoculares de nuevo para ver que Psyduck estaba jadeando, con las manos colgando flácidas frente a él mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Un círculo gigante de tierra quedó totalmente despojado de hierba, con solo ligeros brotes verdes.

\- ¿Drowzee? – le preguntó mientras volvía a enganchar los binoculares a su mochila. – ¿Puedes teletransportarnos de vuelta?

El Pokémon hipnótico asintió y colocó una mano en el brazo de Ash antes de teletransportarlos a ambos junto con Pikachu en el hombro de su entrenador. Otro destello de luz apareció frente al chico antes de reaparecer en el ahora desierto parche de tierra, teniendo que reorientar sus piernas para el aterrizaje ya que había estado colgando de la rama antes. Su mochila lo jaló hacia atrás, pero logró recuperar el balance luego de agitar los brazos por un buen rato.

* * *

Sabrina volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y el brillo desapareció mientras su poder se apagaba. Tanto ella como su madre habían sentido la acumulación de energía psíquica antes de que detonara. El resto de los habitantes del gimnasio también percibieron la explosión, pero solo ella tenía la habilidad de ver de manera remota la perturbación.

\- Es un Psyduck. – dijo al abrir los ojos de nuevo. – Y Ash también está allí.

- _"¿Tiene la situación bajo control?"_ – preguntó Jeryl levantando una ceja.

\- A juzgar por como la energía pareció disminuir tras la explosión, debe haber sido un caso de poder acumulado. – teorizó la actual líder del gimnasio.

\- ¿Eso crees, mamá? – preguntó Sabrina, pues jamás había escuchado de algo así.

\- Cuando eras bebé, aun no tenías control sobre tus poderes, pero necesitabas una manera segura de liberarlas, de lo contrario podrías soltarlos en arranques al azar si estabas bajo estrés. – le explicó. – Tu padre y yo te enseñamos cómo rebotar una pelota usando telekinesis, un ejercicio muy simple.

\- Oh… – La adolescente se aclaró la garganta. – Bueno, todo parece estar bajo control. Jeryl, ¿si fueras tan amable de avisarles a todos?

 _\- "Por supuesto, Sabrina._ " _–_ le dijo él.

* * *

Para cuando Ash logró reorientarse, se movió hacia Psyduck, y Pikachu saltó para ponerse a su lado.

\- ¿Eso ayudó? – preguntó el entrenador. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Psy-ay… – El Pokémon pato asintió cansinamente. Ash le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Volvamos al Centro Pokémon para que descanses. Allá podrás decidir dónde quieres ir luego de que duermas un poco. – Ya una vez que Pikachu volvió con Ash, Drowzee colocó su mano en el otro hombro de Psyduck y teletransportó a todo el grupo.

* * *

Misty caminaba por el parque con algunas tarjetas Pokémon Flash en sus manos. Sostuvo tres de ellas en una mano en abanico mientras guardaba el resto en una pequeña pila con la otra. Aunque había estudiado a los Pokémon de Agua de manera extensiva en el Gimnasio Cerulean antes de volverse líder, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que asistió a alguna lección. Ya que no podía recordar más de los movimientos que podían aprender, se vio en la necesidad de comprar algunas tarjetas.

La pelirroja podría tal vez haberle pedido a Ash la información de su Pokédex, pero su orgullo no iba a permitirlo. Además, incluso con su apretado presupuesto actual, comprar un juego de tarjetas de Pokémon de Agua parecía rentable ya que eran menos comparadas con la colección completa.

Decidiendo su siguiente curso de acción, Misty asintió y juntó las tarjetas con la información de Staryu, Starmie y Goldeen antes de colocarlas encima de la pila antes de marcarlas con una cinta para el pelo que tenía de reserva y colocó la pila en su mochila mientras sacaba su libreta y bolígrafo. Girándola para empezar desde atrás, la abrió para conseguir información sobre sus Pokémon. Haciendo referencias cruzadas de lo que recordaba vagamente de sus estudios, tachó los movimientos que Starmie no podía aprender sin haberlos aprendido como Staryu y escribió un nuevo plan de entrenamiento antes de llenarlos con más movimientos que Staryu y Goldeen podían aprender. Algo reacia, colocó también a Vaporeon en la página, aunque agregando una nota de que su presencia era solo tentativa.

Misty suspiró, pues nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con un Pokémon desobediente. Sus tres Pokémon actuales crecieron con ella en el Gimnasio Cerulean. Los padres de Misty habían abandonado el gimnasio y a su familia, y sus hermanas rara vez cuidaban de ella, ya fuera porque estuvieran ocupadas con el gimnasio, con sus shows acuáticos, o consigo mismas. Como resultado, se había vuelto realmente cercana con los Pokémon en el gimnasio, pero los tres suyos eran con quienes pasaba más tiempo.

Goldeen ayudó a enseñarle a nadar, asegurándose de recogerla y llevarla hasta la orilla de la piscina cuando se cansaba, y a menudo jugaban juntas en la piscina durante muchos años. El entusiasmo de Staryu por todas las cosas de la vida parecieron pasársele a ella ya que siempre se metían y salían de problemas por toda Ciudad Cerulean, solo para ser regañados por Starmie (que en aquel entonces era otra Staryu) que hacía las veces de su guardián. Aunque no podía entenderla, podía saber cuándo la estaban regañando por sus acciones. Y después de evolucionar en Starmie, el Pokémon estrella podía cambiar el color de su gema a uno de siete colores dependiendo del mensaje que quería enviarle, siendo el rojo el color por defecto.

Sus habilidades culinarias tampoco eran nada para presumir durante aquellos años. Las papilas gustativas de la pelirroja habían recibido mucho daño ya que siempre mezclaba las especias o agregaba demasiadas, pero pronto logró aprender lo suficiente como para preparar comida enlatada o congelada con facilidad. Eso le dio alta tolerancia para la comida por debajo del promedio, pero le hizo odiar cocinar.

Al llegar al estanque en el corazón del parque, sacó sus cuatro Pokébolas antes de liberar a Goldeen en el agua. Dejando las otras a un lado, le susurró algunas órdenes al Pokémon pez dorado. Luego de que se las confirmó, Misty abrió la Pokébola de Vaporeon otra vez. La parálisis era menos severa, pero el Pokémon chorro de burbujas parecía todavía algo torpe mientras miraba a Misty.

La pelirroja sacó un anti-parálisis. Como entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, siempre tenía algunas de esas a la mano en caso de sufrir ataques eléctricos, aunque el Paralizador fuese poco efectivo con el agua. Vaporeon miró el frasco de medicina y luego a su entrenadora.

\- Te voy a curar ahora. – dijo con calma. – Pero no quiero que repitas lo que pasó hoy más temprano. Las cosas pueden salir mucho mejor si cooperas, ¿entiendes?

Vaporeon asintió con la cabeza, y Misty le roció la medicina por todo el cuerpo. Sacudiéndose al recuperar el movimiento, el Pokémon de Agua miró a Misty por un momento antes de sonreír y salir corriendo. Misty simplemente puso las manos detrás de la espalda todavía sosteniendo la medicina.

\- ¿Goldeen? – dijo. Y al instante el Pokémon chorro de burbujas se detuvo bruscamente, siendo levantado y arrojado por el aire de vuelta al lado de la pelirroja, rodando en el suelo al caer. La chica suspiró. – Estoy decepcionada, pero no sorprendida.

Vaporeon miró a Goldeen, que se quedó viéndolo fríamente, y trató de volver a salir corriendo, solo para que lo levantaran más alto, todavía agitando las patas antes de volver a caer con fuerza delante de Misty, y esta vez en posición sentada. Al voltear la cabeza hacia Goldeen, apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar un ligero brillo desvaneciéndose de los ojos del pez.

\- Sí, ya lo ves. Me imaginé que ya que puedes disolverte en agua, debes tener propiedades similares. – explicó la líder de Cerulean. – Básicamente eres un cuerpo viviente y parlante hecho de agua. El movimiento Surf puede controlar el agua. ¿Puedes ver a donde quiero llegar con esto?

Vaporeon se quedó viéndola con incredulidad por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia el estanque que tenían a su lado. Saltando, se convirtió en un torrente de agua en medio de su vuelo y caía de un salpicón en medio del cuerpo más grande. Mientras maniobraba dentro del agua, sintió que volvían a jalarlo, solo a él en particular. Su silueta salpicó contra la tierra, y recuperó su forma normal con pocas opciones para hacer otra cosa.

\- Similares, pero no iguales. – continuó Misty. – No absorbes la tierra u otras cosas, así que tu cuerpo debe estar conectado de alguna manera para que no te disperses. Goldeen puede ver las diferencias. Ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿será que podemos hacer algo de entrenamiento?

El Pokémon chorro de burbujas puso los ojos en rendijas en respuesta, pero no dijo nada ya que de todas maneras no podrían entenderlo. Misty suspiró.

\- No sé si tienes un problema conmigo, con las chicas, las pelirrojas o los entrenadores en general, pero necesito que aprendas a pelear. Si vas a ponerme difícil cada sesión de entrenamiento, de acuerdo. Yo también puedo ser bastante terca, y gasté la mayor parte de mis ahorros en comprarte a ti. Te voy a sacar algo, así no sea amistad o respeto.

Vaporeon la miró con rabia y Misty le devolvió la mirada. Eventualmente, el Pokémon chorro de burbujas desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, resoplando con petulancia.

\- ¿Ahora vas a actuar como un mocoso malcriado? – preguntó Misty mientras sujetaba su Pokébola. – Como quieras. Regresa. – Volviendo a poner su Pokébola en su mochila, se puso a pensar. – "No esperaba llegarle el primer día, pero al menos ya sabe que tratar de huir de mí no será una opción. Ahora necesito ganármelo. Será muy difícil si me toca tenerlo sujeto como con una correa. Ash hace parecer tan fácil hacerse amigo de los Pokémon. El único que le ha dado problemas ha sido Primeape, y eso lo arregló poniéndolos a él y Charmeleon a repartirse golpes entre ellos."

Aunque había un lado positivo: las dificultades con Vaporeon le dio una nueva apreciación por los Pokémon que ya tenía, por estar siempre allí para ella.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, Goldeen. – le dijo Misty en respuesta a ese pensamiento. Recogió las Pokébolas de Staryu y Starmie junto con su libreta. – Ahora, ¡vamos a hacer algo de entrenamiento!

Una vez que los dejó salir, Misty encogió las Pokébolas y usó sus dedos libres para pasar las páginas en su libreta. Primero se volteó hacia Starmie.

\- Starmie, eres parte tipo Psíquico. Ya puedes volar gracias a eso. Y viendo las cosas de las que Sabrina era capaz de hacer, quizás eso era después de todo. Tú y Staryu la tienen como una especie de habilidad ya que ambos tienen potencial psíquico. Ya te enseñé a utilizar Rayo de Hielo y Atactrueno, intentemos desarrollar tus habilidades naturales ahora. Ya que es cosa mental, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo de meditación?

La líder de gimnasio se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo perdida ya que ni siquiera sabía sobre movimientos psíquicos hasta que conoció a Sabrina. E incluso aunque Starmie fuese parte tipo Psíquico, era difícil poner su mente en ello. Los libros y el Pokédex se referían a Starmie como "Pokémon Misterioso", así que se imaginó que Starmie tenía algún tipo de habilidad especial para utilizar ataques eléctricos y de hielo. Otra vez, Misty estaba sintiendo lo grande que era realmente el mundo, aunque nunca había abandonado la región, mucho menos el continente. ¿Quién habría imaginado que había tantos Pokémon más por descubrir?

Algo le frotó la mejilla, y vio como Starmie intentaba consolarla con un color cian en su gema, extendiendo una de sus puntas para tocarla. Misty sonrió y le asintió, sintiendo que su confianza regresaba, haciendo que la gema de Staryu se tornara temporalmente amarilla antes de volver al rojo y se preparaba para hacer su meditación.

\- Staryu, hay algunos movimientos que puedes aprender que Starmie ya no puede en este punto. – continuó la pelirroja, volviéndose hacia el Pokémon sin evolucionar. – Nos enfocaremos en esos. Uno de ellos era Minimizar, y estuviste practicando Pantalla de Luz para protegerte de los ataques de Starmie la última vez. Ahora intentaremos aprender Recuperación. Ya tienes capacidades regenerativas naturales con el agua; piensa en el movimiento como hacer eso sin usar el agua.

\- _¡Entendido! –_ replicó Staryu con entusiasmo.

\- Goldeen, quiero que practiques tu manipulación del agua. Ya puedes controlar agua que no puedes ver percibiéndola, así que intenta aumentar el volumen y la cantidad de burbujas que puedes manipular. Y también, trataremos de enseñarte Agilidad. Si puedes lograr buena manipulación y velocidad, deberías ser capaz de saltar de una burbuja de agua a otra. También puedes crear nuevas utilizando Pistola de Agua, así que eso te hace mucho mejor en tierra.

Goldeen asintió con una expresión serena y se volvió hacia el estanque, haciendo que la superficie a su alrededor empezara a moverse mientras formaba una burbuja y la hacía levitar para conseguir una mejor vista de todo el cuerpo de agua. Aunque ahora podía sentirla, ver al objetivo de su manipulación ciertamente ayudaba.

Entretanto, Misty se volvió a sentar, tomando sus tarjetas flash para estudiar a los otros Pokémon de Agua y hacer planes para posibles capturas y futuro entrenamiento. Viendo el estanque, se sentó, levantando una ceja algo pensativa y se encogía de hombros, mientras sacaba su caña de pescar compacta de su mochila. Llamando a Staryu por un momento para que perforara un agujero en la tierra con una de sus puntas, extendió la caña y desenrolló el carrete de hilo antes de meter la mano en la orilla del agua para coger algo de musgo y colocárselo al anzuelo. Echando el anzuelo, Misty colocó el agarradero de la caña en el agujero y acumuló algo de tierra junto al carrete para evitar que se lo fuesen a llevar.

\- Listo. Tal vez encuentre a otro Pokémon anfibio en este estanque. – musitó antes de volver a sus cartas y a su libreta, sentada de cara a la caña para mantener un ojo sobre ella. – Vale la pena intentarlo, al menos.

Misty miró alrededor, viendo a Staryu con sus puntas flexionadas, ya que aparentemente estaba concentrado en usar Recuperación, Starmie yacía sobre su espalda, tal vez contemplando su naturaleza psíquica, y Goldeen seguía flotando dentro de su burbuja mientras otra más pequeña se empezaba a formar junto a ella desde el agua del estanque.

\- "Solo espero que sea suficiente. Ya estoy cansada de ser inútil contra el Equipo Rocket."

* * *

Una vez que Ash colocó a Psyduck en una cama de hospital para que descansara y fue a chequear al Pokémon felino que el jardinero había traído, se puso a pensar en lo que podría hacer con las horas que le quedaban antes de que terminara el día. También había dejado atrás a Pikachu para que mantuviera un ojo sobre Psyduck y en caso de que despertara. Ya que el Equipo Rocket había sido derrotado más temprano aquel día, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta supuso que estarían más preocupados de curarse las heridas.

Al dirigirse de vuelta hacia el recibidor, pensó en a quiénes debería ponerse a entrenar. Dejando de lado a Pikachu y Butterfree, ya empezaba a hacerse muy tarde, así que pensó que debería aprovechar hacer lo más que pudiera mientras le quedara tiempo.

\- "Bulbasaur sigue en línea para aprender Rayo Solar, así que él queda dentro." – musitó. – "Drowzee todavía sigue aprendiendo su nuevo estilo de combate, y otro movimiento después de Gas Venenoso no haría daño. Podría incluso hacer que Bulbasaur le dé un tutorial rápido para cómo usar su Gran Aliento. ¿Quién será el último?"

Quitándose la gorra y dejándola colgada sobre sus hombros y mochila para rascarse el pelo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta trató de decidir entre todos los Pokémon que le quedaban. Los nadadores estrictos probablemente estarían mejor entrenando en el sitio del Profesor Oak, así que eso reducía la lista. Primeape ya sabía sobre el Grand Prix P1, y probablemente podría entrenar por su cuenta mejor que con Ash con su conocimiento básico de boxeo. Jigglypuff probablemente estaba mejor buscando ayuda con los otros Pokémon ella misma, viendo como haber aprendido Pistola de Agua y tratando de perfeccionar Rayo Burbuja. Ya estaba empezando a ver lo que Brock le había querido decir cuando le dijo lo de que más Pokémon le quitarían más tiempo, allá cuando solamente tenía seis Pokémon. Aun así, Ash estaba determinado a hacerlo funcionar.

\- "Quizás Drowzee pueda teletransportarme con el Profesor Oak alguna vez para verlos a todos y ayudarlos al mismo tiempo." – decidió.

Guardándose ese pensamiento por el momento, agarró su Pokédex para chequear los movimientos que sus Pokémon podían aprender para ver si alguno le llamaba la atención. Cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna inspiración, decidió llamar a Pidgeot para ver si podía venir con alguna adición a su combo de Ala de Ciclón. Con el movimiento correcto, la nueva combinación podía convertirse en un movimiento mortal.

* * *

Misty observó cómo una grieta en la piel semi-metálica de Staryu comenzaba a sanar con un brillo dorado por el miembro dañado. El Pokémon estrella marina había descubierto que necesitaba estar herido para poder usar un movimiento curativo, así que le había pedido a Goldeen que usara Ataque de Cuerno con él. Por suerte, lo había descubierto poco después, y su gema brilló con chispas doradas antes que la herida menor comenzara a sanar.

\- Buen trabajo, Staryu. – lo felicitó.

\- ¡H-yah! – El Pokémon de Agua rotó en el aire con entusiasmo.

\- Puedes ir a nadar un poco para alimentarte; ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que tú y Starmie tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Staryu saltó en el agua y se alejó nadando, con Misty observándolo con una sonrisa. La sonrisa se tornó en una expresión confusa al sentir algo como un piquete en su cabeza. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras miraba confusa a su alrededor.

 _\- "…oír…"_

La pelirroja miró hacia los árboles, preguntándose si había alguien cerca.

 _\- "¿…des oírme? Soy yo."_

Escuchando las últimas dos palabras en un tono maternal, el instinto de Misty la hizo voltear y vio que era Starmie frente a su cara ahora.

\- ¿…Starmie? ¿Eso fue…?

 _\- "Sí. Aprendí a percibirla hace poco, pero he estado trabajando en aprender a usarla para comunicarme." –_ explicó el Pokémon misterioso. – _"No quería presionar mucho o hacerte daño."_

\- Bueno, qué bueno que al fin puedo entenderte. – sonrió Misty y asintió. Una risa cálida resonó por su mente mientras la gema de Starmie brillaba de amarillo de nuevo.

 _\- "Siempre has podido entenderme, aunque no supieras lo que estaba diciendo." –_ Luego la gema se tornó roja de nuevo y se volvió hacia el agua. – _"_ _¿Hm? Tenemos compañía."_

El hilo de la caña de pescar de repente se tensó y el carrete empezó a desenrollarse haciendo ruido. Misty se apresuró a agarrarla y desenterrarla para ponerse de pie. Se sentía como un Pokémon ligero, pero era un nadador rápido a juzgar porque casi no jalaba la caña con fuerza a pesar de la dificultad de retraer el hilo. Goldeen seguía flotando sobre el estanque con su burbuja dividida en cuatro mientras saltaba de una a la otra, mientras observaba con interés a su entrenadora retrayendo el hilo para atrapar al que había pescado la carnada.

Al ver una figura redonda cerca de la superficie, el flotador del hilo de pescar salió del agua, Misty dio un último tirón y sacó a su presa del agua y la puso en la orilla. Un Pokémon azul y redondo con una cola plana dio un gritillo al ser arrastrado fuera del agua, pero logró darse la vuelta y aterrizar sobre sus pies cortos. Al volverse hacia Misty, la pelirroja notó que el Pokémon de Agua tenía grandes ojos redondos, no tenía brazos, tenía una pequeña boca con labios rosas hinchados y una espiral en el sentido de las agujas del reloj sobre su panza blanca.

Misty rápidamente abrió sus tarjetas flash mientras el Pokémon trataba de usar su cola para quitarse el anzuelo que tenía enredado en la boca. Sin manos, fue difícil sacárselo aunque no le hubiera perforado la piel.

\- Poliwag, el Pokémon renacuajo. – leyó después de sacar la correcta y volver a poner la baraja junta. – No tiene brazos, pero su cola lo hace un nadador muy fuerte. Esta línea de Pokémon es conocida por su piel constantemente húmeda y elástica que es difícil de perforar y sujetar.

Misty caminó hacia adelante y se agachó antes de quitarle el anzuelo con cuidado de la boca a Poliwag mientras Starmie flotaba cerca en caso de que el Pokémon los atacara.

\- Hola, perdón por eso. – se disculpó. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Poli. – asintió Poliwag.

\- Eso es bueno. Escucha, esperaba encontrar un Pokémon aquí ya que necesito más compañeros en mi equipo. – explicó Misty. – Alguien que conozco está luchando contra unas personas malas, y quiero ayudarle. También, quiero convertirme en una Maestra de Pokémon de Agua. Sé que tal vez no haya hecho la mejor primera impresión, ¿pero querrías unirte a mí?

Poliwag miró a Starmie, y después a Goldeen, que había dejado de saltar para ver el desarrollo mientras hacía flotar las tres burbujas de agua para que orbitaran la que usaba actualmente. No se esperaba ver una hazaña como esa. Todo lo que había conocido era el estanque, y eso le gustaba, pero esa clase de poder que exhibía le fascinaba. El Pokémon renacuajo se preguntaba cómo sería el resto del mundo si solo una pequeña parte de él visitaba su hogar.

\- _Muy bien. –_ le dijo asintiendo. – _Te seguiré. Ver el mundo suena interesante._

Luego de mirar a Starmie para que tradujera, el entrecejo de Misty se frunció ligeramente por la preocupación. Volteando de nuevo hacia Poliwag, agregó:

\- Mira, no todo será diversión y juegos. Cuando dije "personas malas", me refiero a que realmente son villanos. Gente que roba Pokémon, objetos raros, y son muy peligrosos. El chico tras el que van puede defenderse bien, pero yo también voy a estar allí. ¿Puedo contar contigo en batalla?

Ante la duda de Poliwag, Starmie agregó:

\- _"Está bien tener miedo. No puedo prometer que no saldrás lastimada, pero incluso en batalla, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para asegurarnos de que nada malo te suceda."_

La pelirroja asintió también, y Poliwag se sintió segura de que tendría compañeros bastante poderosos que la cuidarían mientras se volvía más fuerte. Sopesando el prospecto de esperar a un entrenador diferente cuando no muchos humanos venían al estanque en el centro del parque, tomó su decisión.

\- _De acuerdo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

\- Gracias.

* * *

Lentamente recuperó la conciencia sintiendo frío, con su propia temperatura corporal natural jugándole en contra mientras temblaba ligeramente. Había telas enrolladas a su alrededor y sentía algo suave bajo su espalda, así que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su Pokébola.

Pero al escuchar algo de ruido trató de saltar fuera de lo que lo tenía envuelto solo para que su cuerpo no cooperara. Volteándose de lado mientras todavía seguía en la superficie suave, abrió sus ojos para ver que había perdido una gran mayoría de su peso, con sus brazos delgados y débiles, y las garras vendadas y envueltas en unos moldes de plástico de algún tipo. Un chequeo rápido reveló que había unos iguales en sus pies.

Al ver a la persona que había escuchado, vio que se trataba de una mujer humana con el cabello del mismo color que sus plumas. Estaba de pie junto a un marco de metal que tenía colgada una bolsa de fluidos con un tubo conectado a su muñeca. La humana movía un pequeño cilindro donde se encontraban el tubo de la bolsa y el de su muñeca.

\- Vas a estar bien, pero ahora necesitas descansar. – le aseguró. – Luego de que te recuperes lo suficiente para ser transportado, irás a un lugar seguro para poder sanar

La mujer movió la boquilla que estaba sobre el tubo, y el líquido comenzó a fluir. Una sensación cálida comenzó a fluir dentro de él. Se sentía algo incómoda, pero era mejor que el frío. De pronto sintió sueño, y empezó a quedarse dormido de nuevo, apenas registrando que las manos de la mujer lo volvían a enderezar sobre la cama.

* * *

Jessie y Meowth aguardaban detrás del cuarto de Henry, esperando a que James volviera a salir. Ya le habían hecho una llamada a Matori sobre el tema de la boutique y los servicios que ofrecería, así que estaba trabajando en enviar algunos agentes del cuartel general y la academia del Equipo Rocket. La predicción de la oficial femenina resultó ser cierta, y los agentes afectados por la maldición pudieron volver a moverse con relativa facilidad aunque no podían hacerlo tan rápido como era normal. Para Meowth y los otros Pokémon, eso quería decir que podrían pelear un poco, pero no podrían enfrentarse a alguien como Ash. La puerta se abrió y James salió con las manos detrás de la espalda.

\- Meowth. – comenzó a hablar James mientras volteaba a ver al Pokémon. – Durante tu ausencia, estuve trabajando en algo. Una "profecía que se cumple sola", si lo deseas, para cuando volvieras. Verás, no creo que fuera muy justo que solo Jessie y yo recibimos un cambio de guardarropa y tú no, así que te hice esto para tu nuevo rol de ingeniero.

Sacando las manos al frente, le mostró a Meowth un juego de overoles en miniatura de color gris carbón con la cremallera por el frente, y un par de botas de trabajo negra con suelas delgadas color carbón hechas extra largas para acomodar sus pies felinos. El atuendo tenía el logo del Equipo Rocket emblasonado sobre una placa plateada con sobre el corazón, como un escudo de armas. Mientras Meowth aceptaba el atuendo y lo examinaba, James continuó:

\- Yo mismo lo cosí, y agregué un agujero para tu cola y sujetadores en la cintura para que puedas llevar un cinturón de utilidades, ya sea para tus herramientas o para las batallas. Las suelas de las botas son de goma, así que podrás moverte a cuatro patas con tus dedos de los pies una vez que las atravieses por adentro.

\- Aw, James, ¿para qué te molestaste? – murmuró felizmente el agente felino mientras metía sus pies por las piernas del overol. Una vez que sus brazos y cola atravesaron, cerró la cremallera en el frente y enrolló su cola alrededor de su cintura como lo hacía para sus disfraces de humano. Usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba trabajando para evitar que lo atraparan o algo.

\- La verdad luces bastante bien. – asintió Jessie con aprobación. Meowth se frotó detrás de la cabeza riéndose con algo de vergüenza, y se alegró que la atención que estaba recibiendo se desviara un momento después con el anuncio de parte de Ella.

\- ¡Aaaaatención, tripulación! Aterrizaremos a un kilómetro y medio de Ciudad Caesar dentro de unos diez minutos. ¡Aquellos que van a administrar el Spa y Boutique Estelar, vístanse! ¡Llevaremos los papeles al ayuntamiento para poder abrirlo mañana mismo!

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! – dijo James al darse cuenta y volteando a ver a Jessie. – Tú y yo tenemos que vernos presentables cuando aparezcamos como los dueños del edificio.

\- ¡Pues vamos de una vez! – asintió ella.

Los dos se separaron, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hacia sus cuartos, y James recogiendo a Meowth y a sus nuevos zapatos.

* * *

Ash regresó al Centro Pokémon ya cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, satisfecho con el progreso del día. Bulbasaur fue capaz de reunir suficiente luz solar con facilidad ya que lo hacía con su movimiento de curación, pero no podía dispararla con suficiente fuerza todavía. Aun así, era un buen progreso. Drowzee no tuvo dificultades en aprender su Gran Aliento con facilidad y pasó el resto de la sesión meditando, aparentemente tratando de hacer algún progreso para descubrir alguna energía interna.

La agilidad de Bellsprout seguía tan buena como siempre, pero sus ataques físicos todavía eran algo deficientes debido a su peso ligero, así que Ash decidió enfocarse en sus fortalezas como Pokémon tipo Hierba/Veneno y mantener Danza de Espadas como su único movimiento físico aparte de Hojas Navaja, Látigo Cepa y Atadura. Con algo de práctica, el Pokémon flor incluso había podido copiar esa ráfaga giratoria de hojas que hizo Weepinbell, y sus hojas grandes se dividían en otras más pequeñas lanzándolas en todas las direcciones. Ash había decidido llamar al movimiento Huracán de Hojas ya que era menos controlado que los movimientos de ciclones que había inventado y para diferenciarlo de las Hojas Navaja, que eran más precisas.

Pidgeot había practicado su Ala de Ciclón en un trozo de madera que había cortado usando su Viento Afilado, y Ash, en un destello de inspiración, le dijo que volara hacia arriba de él y empezara a girar para mantener el tornado mientras volaba en picada con Doble Filo. El Pokémon pájaro hizo lo que le dijeron y perforó la madera como un taladro, enterrándola en el suelo ayudado por la gravedad, dividiéndola en grandes trozos mientras el tornado se dispersaba hacia afuera por la fuerza.

Eso parecía incrementar el daño de retroceso por el Doble Filo, pero a juzgar por el daño infligido, Ash se imaginó que sería bueno para atrapar y terminar a oponentes particularmente duros de vencer. Decidió llamar a esta nueva combinación "Filo del Viento".

Otra combinación que le vino a la mente poco después involucraba Ataque Rápido y Doble Filo para ejecución más rápida, si no era necesario atrapar al oponente. También parecía incrementar el daño de retroceso por el incremento de velocidad al lanzarse de esa manera a embestir. Le puso por nombre "Desenfunde Rápido" por la acción en las películas del oeste donde en los duelos la meta era dispararle al oponente más rápido, y el arte de la espada de atacar al desenfundar la hoja. Ambos eran para terminar la pelea con el primer movimiento, lo cual Ash sentía que quedaba con un movimiento tan rápido y destructivo como el que acababa de crear.

Butterfree todavía no había vuelto a salir, y Ash planeaba asegurarse de dejarle algo de comida al Pokémon mariposa de nuevo. Aunque dejando esos pensamientos de lado, atravesó el recibidor y se fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Psyduck, encontrándose al Pokémon pato en una conversación con Pikachu. Psyduck tenía aspecto algo somnoliento mientras se apoyaba contra la almohada de su cama, pero aun así le respondía a Pikachu, lo cual era una notable mejora de su estado desvariado anterior. Llamando a Drowzee de nuevo, Ash saludó al Pokémon de Agua.

\- Hey, Psyduck. ¿Cómo te sientes?

 _\- Mejor, gracias._ – le respondió asintiendo cansinamente. – _Por fin siento que puedo pensar con claridad. Los últimos días son algo borrosos por esa jaqueca psíquica en su peor momento, pero creo que mañana voy a estar bien._

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – replicó el entrenador. – ¿Te irás a casa a aprender cómo controlarlos?

Psyduck desvió la mirada ligeramente, de pronto viendo las sabanas de la cama con mucho interés.

 _\- Yo… no tengo una casa a la cual volver._

Pikachu y Ash ensancharon los ojos mientras Drowzee suspiraba con simpatía ya que había descubierto lo sucedido. De cualquier manera, ninguno de ellos quiso presionar por los detalles.

\- Bien, en ese caso, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? – preguntó Ash. – Como te dijimos, puedes aprender a controlar tus poderes psíquicos, y si no tienes a nadie que te enseñe, con gusto haremos lo mejor que podamos para ayudarte.

 _\- …Eso me gustaría, gracias._ – asintió Psyduck, y Ash hizo lo mismo.

\- Muy bien, te recogeremos mañana en la mañana. Deberías descansar aquí por esta noche. Que duermas bien, Psyduck.

Psyduck se relajó y volvió a dormirse, mientras Ash dejaba el cuarto sin hacer ruido con sus Pokémon. Mientras se movía desde el ala de hospital hacia la de residencia por el recibidor, vio a Brock regresando con el chaleco sobre los hombros y sudando a chorros.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta incrédulo. – ¿Te echaste unos cuantos rounds con un Pokémon Luchador?

\- De hecho fue con Geodude. – se rio Brock. – Le pedí que usara sus Escudos de Placa y Cota de Malla, luego hice algunas rondas de flexiones y sentadillas, y después me fui a trotar un poco. Estoy entrenando yo también ya que tal vez necesite defenderme por mi cuenta, como solo tengo unos cuantos Pokémon.

\- Hmm, quizás tengas razón. – decidió Ash. – No creo que al Equipo Rocket le importe atacarte si intentaras interferir.

\- Mi punto exacto. – dijo el criador estando de acuerdo. – Conseguí una herramienta para acampar que también sirve muy bien como arma. Estaba practicando como usarla con Geodude.

El chico de once años continuó pensando en ello y luego se encontró con la mirada de Pikachu. Luego de que este inclinó la cabeza, al roedor no pareció gustarle mucho el punto implícito que acababan de presentarle, pero tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que tenía razón. A ningún Pokémon le gustaba la idea de no poder proteger a su entrenador, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que quizás era lo más seguro. Ash ya estaba haciendo planes de traer a Primeape durante el viaje a Ciudad Caesar mañana, cuando llegó Misty, haciendo notas en su libreta mientras caminaba.

\- Hey, Misty. – la llamó Brock. – ¿Tuviste un buen entrenamiento?

\- Mm-hmm. – dijo ella distraídamente mientras se movía hacia el pequeño restaurante que tenían la mayoría de los Centros Pokémon grandes. Ash se rio mientras se frotaba el estómago.

\- Creo que tuvo la idea correcta; me vendría bien algo de comer.

\- También yo. – dijo Brock estando de acuerdo y siguiendo a su amigo hacia el área del comedor mientras caminaban detrás de Misty.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, continúa el arco de descanso para nuestros héroes, y seguimos viendo algo de desarrollo interesante. Empezando con que tenemos a otros de los Pokémon de Misty trasplantado a Ash, aunque al menos aquí se tomaron el tiempo de averiguar el por qué Psyduck tiene esa condición tan extraña con su jaqueca. Y además, ya Drowzee se hace valer como traductor con su telepatía, y ahora también con la teletransportación. Después de todo, ya sabemos para lo que sirve en los juegos, ¿no?

Por su lado, Misty ya tiene su primera experiencia con un Pokémon problemático, aunque en vez de ser uno violento y temperamental, solo es un bromista empedernido. Quizás no se le dificulte tanto como a Ash, pero servirá para que aprenda (aunque si en el canon pudo manejar a Gyarados, seguro que aquí también podrá, eventualmente). Y al menos consigue otro con su nueva Poliwag. Aunque eso me lleva a preguntarme si en las Islas Naranja irá a atrapar al que consiguió en canon, pero pensándolo bien, con eso podría llegar a tener tanto a Politoed como a Poliwrath, ¿no? Y algo más, me agrada ver que aunque ella y Ash se están empezando a llevar mejor, él todavía está dispuesto a molestarla un poco sin atacarla directamente, como decir el nombre de ese distrito a cada oportunidad.

En fin, con eso acabo por hoy. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, MasterAlex1201, BRANDON369, LordFalconX, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama** y **AlenDarkStar.** El descanso concluirá en el próximo capítulo, y luego sí, al Grand Prix P1 y el siguiente enfrentamiento entre Ash y el Equipo Rocket. Nos veremos entonces.


	36. El camino a la recuperación

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 32:** El camino a la recuperación.

* * *

Una vez que el trío de entrenadores se metió a su cuarto para pasar la noche, se fueron a dormir poco después de la puesta del sol. Brock había mencionado que, aunque estaba relativamente cerca, Ciudad Caesar todavía estaba a un día de camino desde Ciudad Celadon. Ash quiso salir temprano, aunque el torneo fuese por la tarde pasado mañana. También se tomó su tiempo para explicar en voz baja sobre la resistencia que habían formado los estudiantes del Pokémon Tech. No tenía muchos detalles que dar al respecto aparte de lo que habían hecho recientemente, pero les explicó que fue así como se enteró sobre el torneo.

Luego de dejar salir a sus Pokémon para que durmieran, Ash dejó un tazón de comida Pokémon afuera y dejó su cinturón de Pokébolas en la mesita de noche para facilitarle las cosas a Butterfree cuando saliera por si no quería ser visto.

Más tarde por la noche, cuando todos estaban profundamente dormidos, la única Pokébola habitada en el cinturón de Ash liberó a su residente. El Pokémon materializado miró alrededor para asegurarse que todos siguieran dormidos. Los tres entrenadores estaban recostados en sus camas, así que verificó con sus compañeros. Pidgeot dormitaba cerca de la pared, al parecer o no lo había escuchado o pretendía estar dormido. Bulbasaur y Bellsprout dormían uno al lado del otro, el segundo apoyado contra el cuerpo mayor del Pokémon semilla, con sus hojas enrolladas a su alrededor como para hacerse un capullo en su cuerpo delgado con ellas. Los ojos de Drowzee permanecían cerrados mientras estaba sentado contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas. Pikachu dormía con Ash en su cama, y se había perdido cuando salió igual que la última vez.

Con la costa despejada, Butterfree flotó silenciosamente hacia el tazón y cogió un trozo de la comida Pokémon para comenzar a masticarlo. No era que tuviera muchas ganas de comer nada, pero sabía que su entrenador intentaba cuidar de él y no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

La decadente salud del Pokémon mariposa empezaba a mostrarse, pues sus alas habían perdido algo de su brillo, y sus ojos normalmente alertas estaban apagados por la falta de sueño. No había tenido una buena noche de sueño desde aquel día, siempre atormentado por las pesadillas de su posible pareja en las garras del Equipo Rocket. En algunas la veía siendo forzada a pelear contra oponentes muy superiores, y en otras que la torturaban con descargas eléctricas por desobedecer. La peor parte era que no estaba seguro de si era su imaginación o una habilidad latente de sus recién descubiertos poderes psíquicos que le permitía recibir visiones.

 _\- "Pareces estar perturbado, jovencito."_

Butterfree se congeló por un momento antes de mirar alrededor, viendo a Drowzee despierto y mirándolo con una expresión neutral. Dándose cuenta que era telepatía, y al no querer despertar al resto, le respondió internamente.

 _\- "Creí que estabas dormido."_

 _\- "No necesito dormir para refrescar mi mente si mi cuerpo está en buenas condiciones."_ – replicóDrowzee encogiéndose de hombros. – _"Solo medito para pasar el tiempo. Paso mis noches pensando en los eventos del día, celebrando las cosas buenas en mi vida, y tratando de descubrir nuevas energías en mi interior, ocasionalmente contemplando mi lugar en el universo._ _Hay tantas cosas en este plano, que una sola podría no hacer ninguna diferencia, o toda la diferencia en cualquier evento, sea instantáneo o distante. Siempre es una paradoja interesante en la cual pensar."_

La última parte la dijo mirando hacia el techo como si estuviese observando las estrellas. Pasó un rato antes de que el Pokémon hipnótico volviera a aterrizar de sus pensamientos.

\- _"Pero no hablemos de mí. Puedo oler que tus sueños han estado plagados de pesadillas. Y francamente, ese nauseabundo olor me llegó en cuanto saliste de tu Pokébola. ¿Quieres que te ayude a aliviar tus sueños?" –_ Butterfree se sintió algo confuso de que aparentemente pudiese oler sus malos sueños hasta que Drowzee empezó a elaborar. – _"Mi nariz puede percibir más que olores corporales jovencito. Puede oler los sueños, ya sean los que están en curso o rastros de los que ya se han ido, y los tuyos no han sido menos que terribles. Puedo acallar los malos pensamientos y traerte buenos sueños en su lugar. Pero solo puedo hacerlo al contacto. ¿Deseas mi ayuda?"_

El Pokémon mariposa volteó otra vez hacia su comida, al parecer pensando en ello. Tras terminarse algunos trozos más del alimento, decidió que necesitaba más dormir que comer, y si este nuevo Pokémon de Ash podía ayudarlo, tal vez pudiese tener un descanso tranquilo. Estaba un poco dudoso de dejar su subconsciente en las manos de un Pokémon que aparentemente podía analizar los sueños, pero decidió que su Ash confiaba en él, no había razón para no hacer lo mismo.

Sin que Butterfree lo supiera, Drowzee escuchaba quedamente a sus pensamientos para leer un poco el carácter del Pokémon Insecto ya que no lo había visto antes. Aunque podía sentir poderes psíquicos en su interior, el Pokémon hipnótico podría ver que estaba todavía revuelto y descontrolado, así que supo que había menos posibilidades de que el psíquico más joven pudiera percibir que estaba leyendo su mente.

Distraídamente, se dio cuenta de que aunque Butterfree no parecía tener tanto poder en bruto como Psyduck, el suyo parecía mucho más volátil al estar interconectado con sus emociones tanto como con su mente, a diferencia de él y del Pokémon pato, aunque el cerebro del segundo no fuera capaz de manejar el esfuerzo todavía. Drowzee habría apostado que aunque el Pokémon mariposa sería capaz de increíbles hazañas de telekinesis al enfurecerse, sería solo normal en otras circunstancias.

Cuando vio a Butterfree a punto de aproximársele, miró el sillón que había en la habitación, y se enfocó en el pequeño cojín que había encima del asiento. Tras un poco de esfuerzo, el cojín empezó a moverse antes de saltar fuera del sillón hasta caer sobre su lado plano y ser arrastrado por el suelo hacia el Pokémon Psíquico. Al llegar a su mano, se puso a ablandarlo y lo dejó a su lado, tocándolo dos veces.

 _\- "Puedes descansar aquí si lo deseas."_

Butterfree se recostó en él, con su cabeza mirando a Drowzee y ya sintiendo los ojos pesados cuando el Pokémon le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza. El Pokémon mariposa comenzó a escuchar una tonada relajante, y empezó a moverse con curiosidad.

 _\- "Shh…" –_ trató de calmarloDrowzee, sin perder ni una sola nota de la ilusión auditiva que estaba produciendo con su telepatía. Ash difícilmente era el primer entrenador al que había escaneado, y leer las mentes de otros mientras dormían era un pasatiempo muy raro para él mientras estaba en lo salvaje. La música era una canción de cuna de una caja de música que uno de esos entrenadores escuchaba durante sus días de juventud. – _"Duerme bien, jovencito. Sueña con visiones agradables, y déjame protegerte de las pesadillas."_

Butterfree sintió que sus ojos se cerraban ante la melodía y se quedó dormido en poco tiempo debido a su anterior insomnio. Drowzee observó por un momento antes de cerrar también sus ojos, reflexionando en lo que había visto en el subconsciente de Ash aquel día, pero era mejor verlo desde la perspectiva del sujeto en cuestión para ver cómo se sentía al respecto.

Al tener una imagen más clara de las pesadillas que con el olor, Drowzee las examinó tan objetivamente como pudo antes de moverse hacia las memorias desde el punto de vista de Butterfree. Drowzee suspiró por su trompa sintiendo pena por el joven Pokémon, asegurándose de reservarse sus pensamientos sobre el asunto para sí mismo. Aunque podría contarle al respecto a Pidgeot (que sabía que estaba al menos parcialmente despierto), no quería arriesgarse a que Butterfree escuchara como lo había hecho Psyduck antes.

 _\- "Mucho amor por alguien más, y ni una sola gota le fue correspondida. Tú, joven Pokémon, tienes tu corazón destrozado por alguien que ya probablemente se olvidó de ti luego de los eventos de aquel día."_

Probablemente sería mejor para todos los involucrados usar esta oportunidad para borrar las memorias de Butterfree sobre el Pokémon rosa, ya que todos los demás parecían haberlo superado a pesar de que Ash todavía llevaba un enorme peso de culpa por su fracaso percibido.

\- _"No, eso no funcionaría."_ – musitó suspirando de nuevo. – _"Para hacer eso, tendría que borrarles la memoria a todos los demás, incluyendo a todos los Pokémon de Ash. Podría hacerlo, pero nunca podría cubrir toda la evidencia relacionada al evento, especialmente si involucran al Equipo Rocket. Sin mencionar que eso violaría la confianza que todos en el equipo tienen en mí."_

Tal vez ya estaba al borde de romper la línea de confianza al estar examinando a su compañero mientras dormía, pero Drowzee lo veía como preocupación al punto donde el respeto a la privacidad quedaba en segundo plano. Sin embargo, manipular sin el consentimiento del sujeto en vez de solo examinarlas ya sería algo imperdonable, para el equipo y para sí mismo. En vez de eso, decidió mantenerse en su plan original y cambió su manipulación del sueño de suprimir los malos pensamientos y plantar algo de esperanza. Tal vez fuese falsa esperanza, ya que no tenía forma de saber cuál sería el destino de la Butterfree rosa, pero la esperanza nacía de cualquier posibilidad.

Tomando prestada la última viñeta de la Butterfree rosa siendo torturada por desobediencia, cambió el curso usual de eventos y la mostró despertando sus poderes psíquicos bajo un estrés emocional similar a como Butterfree lo había hecho. Luego de deshacerse de sus asaltantes, dobló las barras de su prisión y escapó, volando la puerta fuera de sus goznes antes de volar hacia el cielo nocturno.

Drowzee miró a su compañero empezando a respirar con mayor facilidad, y por dentro rezó estar ayudándolo. A veces tener esperanza podría ser difícil, pero cuando tus sueños y la realidad no se alineaban del todo, eso te hacía perder la motivación. Después de ver su mano libre por unos momentos durante sus pensamientos, recordando su propia dificultad para manifestar hasta la mínima cantidad de telekinesis, retornó su atención hacia Butterfree.

* * *

Bajo el cielo nocturno de Ciudad Caesar, el Escuadrón 13 estaba disfrazado con overoles y camisas de franela blancas mientras ponían los toques finales en el frente de la tienda. Los dos líderes humanos junto con Burton y Frank trabajaban en la pintura mientras Henry, Ella, Charlie y Meowth limpiaban y organizaban el interior. También se llevaron el inventario con las provisiones al interior mientras Jessie y James hacían planes para ir de compras al día siguiente para comprar y cubrir las necesidades básicas de sus reservas antes de la gran apertura por la tarde.

James terminó colocando otra estrella de tamaño mediano en pintura blanca en medio de las dos grandes en amarillo antes de deslizarse por la escalera y recogerla para moverla a otra ubicación.

\- Jessie, ¿no crees que ya pintamos suficientes?

\- Aguántate. – espetó ella pintando un planeta gigante gaseoso con anillos en la esquina superior izquierda con una compleja mezcla de colores. Todo el tema astral estaba colocado contra un fondo azul oscuro que colocaron en el frente. – ¡Tenemos que hacer que esto luzca lo mejor posible, y no dejaré que nuestra imagen quede mancillada por un esfuerzo a medias!

Burton y Frank decidieron no hacer comentarios mientras pintaban rastros de luz detrás de algunas de las estrellas y enmarcaban una de ellas con pintura amarilla respectivamente. El Oficial masculino suspiró y volvió a subir para pintar una estrella amarilla en un lugar que se veía un poco vacía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ash los guio a todos en el camino a Ciudad Caesar con su bastón en mano luego de que terminaron de desayunar y fue a recoger a Psyduck, enviando a Bellsprout con el Profesor Oak para dejarle espacio al Pokémon pato, así como también a Bulbasaur para que practicara Rayo Solar y traer a Primeape.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta fue el primero en despertar aquella mañana, un poco antes del amanecer ya que se acostó temprano. Encontrándose a Butterfree fuera de su Pokébola y durmiendo junto a Drowzee fue una verdadera sorpresa, pero no hubo mucha conmoción al respecto. Solo él, Drowzee, Pikachu y Pidgeot estaban despiertos para averiguarlo. El Pokémon mariposa simplemente siguió durmiendo, y Ash quedamente lo regresó a su Pokébola al confirmar de parte de Drowzee que el cambio que le hizo a sus malos sueños duraría después de haberlo establecido, al menos hasta que despertara.

Escuchar que Butterfree había estado teniendo pesadillas frecuentes hizo que Ash se preocupara considerablemente y le hizo preguntarse si debería haber tratado de acercarse a Butterfree en vez de esperar a que saliera. Solo había pasado más o menos una semana desde el incidente, pero dejar de lado la situación no pareció ayudar en nada. Decidió que después del almuerzo intentaría hablar con Butterfree, después de darle tiempo para descansar.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la siguiente ciudad, Drowzee y Psyduck se encontraban andando por el camino, el primero instruyendo al Pokémon psíquico no entrenado para controlar sus poderes y como liberarlos de maneras más benignas.

\- _Estás tratando de restringir demasiado tus habilidades. –_ le dijo Drowzee levantando un dedo y dejando la otra mano detrás de la espalda. – _No lastimarás a nadie si no quieres, pero si dejas que la energía se acumule, esta luchará para liberarse igual que la última vez. –_ Se tocó la sien con dos dedos. – _No te estreses. Deja que tus cadenas se relajen. Extiende tu mente, tu presencia, y percibe las mentes que hay a tu alrededor. Ayer lo estabas haciendo de manera subconsciente, e incluso escuchaste mi telepatía privada con nuestro entrenador, sé que lo tienes en ti._

Psyduck tomó un profundo respiro y unos respiros nerviosos, levantó su mano y Drowzee lo agarró para guiarlo por la ruta mientras el Pokémon de Agua cerraba sus ojos, estabilizando su respiración mientras intentaba enfocarse.

Misty se sintió bastante intrigada por Psyduck, pero no estaba muy interesada en criarlo después de oír su historia de voz de Ash. Aunque podía manejar problemas emocionales, los problemas con el cuerpo o los poderes del Pokémon no eran su especialidad. Un ejemplo de eso fue cuando casi todos a su alrededor se agarraron las cabezas cuando un sonido chillón resonó en sus oídos hasta que Drowzee le puso una mano en la cabeza a Psyduck, bloqueando la comunicación del pato con su propia mente.

\- _No tienes suficiente control para hacer telepatía. –_ le informó amablemente. – _Mira, pero no toques. Si quieres quemar más energía, intenta extender tu alcance en vez de hablar hasta que puedas dominar el escaneo de manera más sutil._

Psyduck inclinó su cabeza en gesto de disculpa ante el grupo de entrenadores y Pikachu mientras Drowzee lo soltaba antes de reasumir su entrenamiento de habilidad sensorial mientras caminaban. Seguía presionando para ver cuánto podría proyectar su mente, detectando a varios Pokémon salvajes lejos del camino que habían tomado hasta llegar a una colonia masiva de mentes.

 _\- Creo… que puedo sentir a los humanos y a los Pokémon en la ciudad que acabamos de dejar._ – dijo el Pokémon pato tímidamente cuando abrió los ojos.

\- _Impresionante. –_ dijo Drowzee mirando hacia las torres distantes de Ciudad Celadon, cuyas estructuras se veían muy pequeñas por el progreso que habían hecho. – _Es mucho más lejos de lo que yo puedo alcanzar. Parece ser que tienes mucho más poder natural, pero tienes más dificultades con las artes más delicadas. Probablemente me superarías en telekinesis y similares, sin embargo._

 _\- Entonces, ¿soy mejor para lastimar a otros?_ – Psyduck frunció el cejo ligeramente.

 _\- Debes entender que a veces pueden ocurrir accidentes._ – lo consoló Drowzee. – _Claramente lamentas mucho lo que sea que te haya pasado, y estás aprendiendo a asegurarte que no vuelva a suceder. Tus habilidades solo son una maldición si eliges verlas de esa manera. Con práctica, puede convertirse en un gran don para proteger a otros, aunque vivas una vida separada de nuestro equipo_. – El Pokémon hipnótico sospechaba que Psyduck no recordaba la última vez que habría escuchado esto, así que lo repitió. El Pokémon pato se quedó pensativo un instante, pero asintió.

 _\- De acuerdo… ¿qué sigue ahora?_

 _\- Bueno, parece que ya tienes el hilo para la percepción, así que cuando nos detengamos para el almuerzo, trabajaremos en la meditación mientras preparan la comida. Este ejercicio se enfoca en mirar hacia tu interior en lugar de hacia el exterior, para leer y, si tienes suficiente experiencia, manipular las energías de tu cuerpo, pero requiere concentración para aprender. Permanecer estático también ayuda a tomar el hilo del concepto, aunque algunos maestros pueden alcanzar el estado sereno incluso en el calor de la batalla._

\- _¿Tú puedes?_ – preguntó Psyduck, y Drowzee sonrió.

 _\- Hasta ahora, puedo mantener un cierto grado de calma para leer los movimientos de mi oponente y estar listo para teletransportarme, pero aún tengo mucho por aprender. Tuve que descubrir muchas cosas por mi propia cuenta después de todo._

El Pokémon de Agua lo vio con admiración, y Ash sonrió al ver a sus dos Pokémon interactuar entre ellos. Después de los problemas que Psyduck había pasado en relación a sus poderes, era bueno verlo conseguir un mentor en Drowzee.

Mientras continuaban, el Pokémon Psíquico le explicó más sobre la teoría para leer las mentes, teletransportación y, en menor medida, el lenguaje corporal para ayudar a predecir movimientos de los oponentes. No todos sus adversarios serían directos en sus acercamientos, y habría ocasiones en las cuales no le darían tiempo para concentrarse en hacer un escaneo mental. Drowzee explicó como en la ocasión que utilizó sus poderes para adivinar las intenciones de Primeape le costó caro pues la velocidad del Pokémon Luchador fue suficiente para cerrar la distancia antes de poder teletransportarse.

Brock eventualmente decidió colocar un campamento para almorzar, poniendo a buen uso su nueva herramienta para cavar un agujero para la fogata e ir a cortar algunas ramas para conseguir madera con el borde afilado de la pala.

Misty y Ash se fueron cada uno por su lado para entrenar. Independientemente de si ya estaban en mejores términos entre ellos, todavía planeaban tener una revancha algún día y querían guardar sus estrategias en secreto tanto como fuera posible para tener ventaja y hacer el encuentro más emocionante.

Drowzee y Psyduck siguieron un poco más en el camino para practicar meditación en paz.

…

Misty había dejado salir a Goldeen para formar una burbuja de agua y flotar junto a ella, mientras la pelirroja sostenía la Pokébola de Vaporeon frente a ella. Ya que el Pokémon chorro de burbujas no trató de huir durante la noche mientras ella estaba dormida, y no se molestó en bloquear su Pokébola, eso prácticamente confirmaba su teoría sobre él. Si se equivocaba, esto sería un gran retroceso, pero Misty nunca había podido llegar a ninguna parte esquivando los problemas. Tenía que confrontar esto cara a cara.

\- "Ya sabe que puedo detenerlo de escapar con Goldeen, así que por lo menos escuchará mi proposición."

Asintiéndole a Goldeen, que hizo lo mismo, Misty abrió su Pokébola para dejar salir a Vaporeon. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando por un momento a Goldeen antes de fijar una mirada de rabia en su entrenadora.

\- Oh, ya deja ese juego. – dijo la líder de Cerulean sin darle importancia. – Si realmente no me quisieras cerca, te habrías largado mientras duermo. Solo estás molesto porque arruiné tu diversión.

Vaporeon ensanchó los ojos momentáneamente antes de adoptar una expresión que era más de alerta que de hostilidad. Goldeen todavía seguía observándolo cuidadosamente, pero decidió esperar y ver a dónde querría ir Misty con su discusión. La pelirroja se arrodilló frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Escucha, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y quiero que las cosas mejoren. Tengo solo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿cuántos otros dueños tuviste antes de conocerme a mí? – La chica dibujó una pequeña línea en la tierra con uno de sus nudillos, como si fuese una pata. – Cuéntalos de esta manera.

El Pokémon de Agua miró la marca, algo sorprendido ante este medio de comunicación alterno. Luego escuchó a Goldeen hablarle:

\- _Es temperamental, pero es comprensiva si le das una oportunidad. Lo sé porque crecí con ella._

Mirando de nuevo al Pokémon pez dorado, miró hacia abajo y usó su pequeña pata para dibujar cuatro líneas en la tierra, una al lado de la otra.

\- ¿Cuatro entrenadores antes que yo? – preguntó Misty. Vaporeon asintió con algo de duda, y confuso ante esto. Misty se puso un dedo en un lado de la cara pensativa. – Es decir que cada uno de ellos te devolvió a la tienda por departamentos, ¿no es así? Parece que te gusta mucho hacer bromas pesadas, así que no puedo decir que me sorprenda mucho. – Ante la cara enfurruñada del Pokémon evolucionado, agregó. – No lo puedes negar. Y digo bromas pesadas en vez de maldades porque no me has atacado ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que llevo de tenerte.

La chica cruzó sus brazos, volviendo a ponerse pensativa.

\- Pero te gusta jugar con todos los que te rodean, y por eso fue que solo te quedaste un poco por delante de mí en Celadon en vez de perderme de vista. Y odias cuando te interrumpen el juego, como cuando Ash te paralizó y yo descubrí como tenerte bajo control. – continuó. El Pokémon de Agua se sintió algo intranquilo de que Misty hubiera visto a través de él, y ella rápidamente se dio cuenta. – Me agrada pensar que soy considerada con los sentimientos de los demás. Claro, a veces… puedo explotar con facilidad, pero lo intento. Ahora, ¿qué tal si hacemos un compromiso tú y yo?

Vaporeon paró la cabeza ligeramente con interés.

\- Puede que lo hayas oído desde tu Pokébola, pero hay criminales peligrosos que persiguen a alguien que conozco. – le explicó. – Primero, puedes hacerles todas las bromas que quieras a ellos si tienes la oportunidad; solo ten cuidado ya que son más inteligentes de lo que parecen a simple vista.

El Pokémon chorro de burbujas asintió.

\- Segundo… si estás dispuesto a ayudarme haciendo algo de entrenamiento y demostrarme lo que sabes hacer, estaré dispuesta a seguirte el juego con tus bromas, dentro de lo razonable. Pero, si estoy ocupada, tendrás que conformarte con jugar con los otros Pokémon.

La expresión de Vaporeon se tornó incrédula por un momento antes de asentir felizmente. Por lo visto le parecía justo.

\- Muy bien, me alegra que hayamos podido arreglar esto. – replicó Misty con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. – Muy bien, creo que ya es tiempo de entrenar. Trabajaré hoy con Poliwag, Goldeen y Starmie, así que tú podrás entrenar con Staryu. A él le encanta jugar, así que tu trabajo será tratar de atraparlo de cualquier forma que se te ocurra.

Liberó al Pokémon estrella marina, que empezó a girar en el aire antes de encogerse para convertirse en un blanco más pequeño. Vaporeon se tensó ligeramente mientras se agachaba, levantando sus hombros con una amplia sonrisa, moviendo la aleta de su cola de atrás hacia adelante en anticipación. Podía ver que esto también era un entrenamiento, pero era interesante en vez de ser solo dos Pokémon lanzándose ataques uno al otro, o golpear a un blanco repetidas veces. Se lanzó al frente, y Staryu se alejó de él.

 _\- ¡No puedes atraparme!_ – exclamó en su voz diminuta.

 _\- Chicos…_ – dijo Goldeen medio rodando los ojos, aunque algo divertida.

…

Ash había caminado una distancia menor que Misty ya que no le preocupaba tanto como a ella el ser observado. Él sabía que Misty probablemente podría encontrarlo si quisiera agregar más información a su libreta, pero presentía que estaría más enfocada en su propio entrenamiento en aquel momento. Además, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amigable con él, aunque estuviera entrenando para tener su revancha.

Aun así, decidió dejar esos pensamientos para otro día y puso a Pikachu y a Pidgeot a comenzar a entrenar. Su inicial estaba empezando a aprender Golpe de Cabeza para tener un movimiento que pudiese tomar ventaja de su velocidad. Prefería este antes que Doble Filo ya que Pikachu no podía permitirse soportar muchos golpes y el daño de retroceso solo lo agotaría más rápido, en tanto que Golpe de Cabeza reforzaba su cabeza para el impacto y evitaba que sufriera daños. Pidgeot estaba refinando su control de Viento Afilado ya que Ash no tenía ningún movimiento nuevo para enseñarle todavía.

Ya cuando estaban cada uno en sus rutinas, Ash sacó otra Pokébola luego de dejar su Pokébola en el suelo y quitarse la chaqueta para colgarla sobre la mochila.

\- Sal ahora, Primeape. – Cuando Primeape apareció, miró a su alrededor, y al no ver ningún oponente, se volteó hacia Ash, que se tomó el tiempo para hacer algunos estiramientos de piernas. – Primeape, quiero que me enseñes a pelear.

\- ¿Preeeh? – Primeape volteó su cabeza con una expresión confusa.

\- Ya lo sé. – replicó Ash rotando sus brazos uno a la vez para soltarse los hombros un poco. – Sé que no tengo tu fuerza o velocidad para dar golpes, pero puedes enseñarme al menos algunas bases para entrenar mi cuerpo y evitar tropezarme.

El Pokémon cruzó sus brazos mientras lo pensaba. Sería extremadamente raro esto de entrenar a su propio entrenador. Aun así, le interesaba ver qué tan lejos podía llevar su fuerza humana. Después de un rato asintió.

\- Gracias, Primeape. – sonrió Ash. – ¿Cómo vamos a empezar?

Primeape adoptó su postura de pelea usual, con los puños cerrados cerca de los lados de su cabeza y sus piernas plantadas firmemente con la delantera tensada y la trasera doblada. El entrenador tomó su propia postura, vagamente similar a la de un boxeador, y el Pokémon mono cerdo la inspeccionó antes de corregirle algunos errores en ella.

Una vez que Ash se colocó en una pose aceptable para los estándares de Primeape, el Pokémon retornó a su posición enfrente de él y le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que lo atacara. Así lo hizo, y el Pokémon Luchador se agachó para evitar el ataque antes de mandarle un puñetazo al estómago de Ash. El entrenador se arqueó para atrás Trainer, apartando su estómago, pero Primeape logró cambiar ese jab para convertirlo en un uppercut. Detuvo su puñetazo en el último segundo, apenas rozándole el mentón a Ash con el puño, pero levantándolo ligeramente para demostrar la abertura que había dejado antes que el chico volviera a enderezarse.

Primeape soltó un suspiro por su nariz. Ash había tratado de esquivar, pero era un poco torpe para ello en este punto. El Pokémon sabía que tendría mucho trabajo por delante. Pero de pronto, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la gorra en la cabeza de Ash. Las cejas se le levantaron con curiosidad. Tal vez el trabajo tuviera sus ventajas. Empezó a hablar mientras señalaba la gorra.

\- _Oye, ya que ahora yo soy el entrenador, y tú eres mi aprendiz, ¿puedo usar la gorra? Siempre me ha gustado mucho –_ le dijo _._ Ash miró hacia donde señalaba con sus puños.

\- ¿Qué, quieres llevar mi gorra mientras me entrenas? – Primeape asintió y Ash se encogió de hombros al entender. – Claro, no veo por qué no.

Primeape sonrió y cogió la gorra antes de colocarla sobre su cabeza, moviendo la cuerda para que colgara de su espalda en vez de enfrente a su cara. Ash volvió a tomar su distancia, retomando la postura corregida que Primeape le había enseñado. El Pokémon Luchador respetaba lo serio que Ash estaba tomando su sesión de entrenamiento, así que también se puso serio.

 _\- De acuerdo, tu ofensiva está llena de agujeros, así que empecemos arreglando tu defensa. Primero bloqueo y trabajo de pies._ – le explicó, haciendo algunos gestos de puñetazos antes de mover la cabeza y tomar una posición en guardia señalando a Ash.

\- … ¿Defensa primero? – preguntó el entrenador, tomándose un momento para descifrar el significado de lo que dijo sin tener a Drowzee para traducirle. Primeape asintió y preparó un puñetazo, aunque planeaba contenerse la fuerza y velocidad.

- _¡Defiéndete!_

Ash se alejó a toda prisa del alcance de Primeape para el primer golpe, asegurándose de no dejar su cabeza abierta al ataque mientras mantenía la guardia en alto. Su talento para seguirles el paso a sus Pokémon más rápidos resultaba muy útil, pues podía ver venir los golpes de Primeape.

Al ver que su entrenador se estaba adaptando, Primeape aumentó la velocidad ligeramente y empezó a forzar a Ash a bloquear en lugar de esquivar. Apretando sus dientes, Ash sintió que los brazos empezaban a pulsarle de dolor tras los primeros puñetazos. Aunque sabía que su Pokémon se estaba conteniendo, cada impacto todavía hacía que le dolieran los miembros.

Cuando Primeape arrojó una patada sorpresiva, Ash se vio atrapado con la guardia baja y por instinto usó ambas manos abiertas para bloquear el golpe, solo para que el Pokémon Luchador le diera un puñetazo ligero en el pecho al quedar expuesto y tirarlo al suelo.

El Pokémon cerdo le dio a Ash una oportunidad de recuperar el aliento. El chico había soportado más de lo que Primeape pensó que lo haría, y tenía buenos instintos de pelea. Posiblemente por tener tanta experiencia en entrenar Pokémon, junto con el hecho de guiarlos y ver batallas Pokémon.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ash con un suspiro. – Creo que me moví demasiado rápido. Si voy a aprender a defenderme, creo que primero tendré que entrenar mi cuerpo. El sparring queda fuera de discusión hasta que me haga más fuerte. – Levantó su cabeza y juntó las piernas antes de doblar las rodillas. – ¿Me haces el favor de sujetarme los pies?

Primeape ladeó la cabeza con confusión, pero hizo lo que le dijeron colocando un pie sobre los de Ash, ya que la fuerza de una sola de sus piernas era más que suficiente para sujetarlo contra el suelo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando su entrenador utilizó el apoyo para hacer abdominales hacia el frente. Con su cuerpo redondo, y su durabilidad natural, jamás había practicado un ejercicio como ese. Al ver la expresión del Pokémon Luchador, Ash explicó:

\- Esto ejercita los músculos de mi estómago, para hacerlos más duros. Si hago suficientes de estos, no me agotaré con tanta facilidad. Empiezo con esto ya que siento que los brazos me duelen un poco.

Primeape inclinó la cabeza al entender, sintiendo que bloquear sus puños, incluso aunque él se contuviera la fuerza, un humano podría salir lastimado. Mientras Ash continuaba con su ejercicio, le preguntó:

\- ¿Hiciste un buen entrenamiento para el torneo de mañana?

\- _¡Claro! –_ respondió Primeape asintiendo con satisfacción mientras se tocaba el pecho con un puño. – _Había diferentes Pokémon en el lugar de ese anciano, ¡y logré vencerlos a todos!_

\- Me alegra saber eso. – asintió Ash haciendo otro abdominal. – Solo esfuérzate lo mejor que puedas y prepárate por si aparece el Equipo Rocket.

…

Psyduck jadeaba mientras Drowzee mantenía una mano detrás de su cabeza, calmando la acumulación de energía que estaba a punto de soltarse.

\- _Parece que la meditación está fuera de tu alcance ahora. –_ observó. – _Mirar hacia el interior requiere que abras los ojos de tu mente. Si estás ocultando algo o permites que las emociones negativas nublen tu alma, tu energía estará desequilibrada, y no podrás controlarla muy bien. –_ Cuando Psyduck levantó la mirada, Drowzee amablemente procedió a explicar. – _Ponte en paz contigo mismo. Deja que tus sentimientos negativos se vayan, eso hice yo._

El Pokémon pato adoptó una expresión incrédula. Drowzee solo se rio.

\- _Todos tenemos problemas emocionales en algún momento, Psyduck. Nadie es perfecto. Yo me enfadaba con muchas cosas en mi juventud. Solo cuando dejé ir esa ira, pude continuar y desarrollar mis otros talentos en vez de enfocarme solamente en mi falta de telekinesis._

Psyduck asintió, tomando con mucha seriedad la lección que le daba su nuevo mentor. Drowzee miró a su alrededor.

\- _Por ahora… ah._ – Levantó una mano e hizo un esfuerzo mientras una roca del tamaño de su palma se levantaba, y volaba hasta sus dedos. Luego de soltar un suspiro de alivio, volvió a levitarla, logrando mantenerla en su lugar sobre su mano con más facilidad que al moverla. – _Tendremos que trabajar en tu telekinesis. –_ Lentamente giró la roca con su mente, y siguió dando instrucciones. – _Tu meta final será levitar esta roca y girarla tan suavemente como puedas. Será una buena forma de medir tu control. Pero primero…_

El Pokémon Psíquico dejó que la roca descendiera de vuelta a su agarre y movió la mano, dejándola caer al suelo entre ambos.

\- _Levanta la roca y mantenla allí. Empieza levitándola en el aire, ya que las manos tienden a ser un punto focal de la telekinesis tanto como los ojos._

Psyduck tragó saliva nerviosamente y miró la roca por un momento antes de levantar la mano hacia afuera y curvar los dedos como había visto a Drowzee hacerlo mientras intentaba usar solo una pequeña porción de su poder. La roca brilló por un momento, en lugar de ser aplastada en pedazos. El Pokémon de Agua liberó su agarre por un momento por la sorpresa y gruñó por su fracaso.

\- _Llegará con el tiempo. –_ le aseguró Drowzee mientras movía otra roca entre ellos. – _Solo imagínate el agarre si necesitas poder adicional o estás seguro de tu control. Si te ayuda, intenta visualizar tu telekinesis como un empuje centrado en la roca. Solo necesitas levantarla durante la primera parte._

Tomando un respiro profundo, Psyduck levantó una palma e hizo un movimiento lento para levantar. La roca salió disparada unos cuantos metros en el aire, pero trató de mantenerse enfocado y volvió a dirigir la palma hacia la roca, tratando de detenerla solo para enviarla a volar en una dirección diferente por la fuerza de su pulso telekinético. Mientras los dos psíquicos veían la roca salir volando hacia la distancia, pero no tan lejos como el horizonte, Drowzee comentó:

\- _Esta vez se quedó intacta. –_ Al ver a Psyduck cubriéndose los ojos con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza y frustración, continuó. – _No te desanimes Psyduck. Estás aprendiendo más control de lo que piensas, Psyduck. Esa roca se encontraba entre nosotros y solo estamos a una distancia muy corta uno del otro. Y aun así, no sentí ni un poco de tu poder psíquico llegar hasta mí. Solo sujetaste la roca._

Psyduck se destapó un ojo y miró a Drowzee, que le sonrió.

\- _Como dije, llegará con el tiempo._ – Se puso de pie y se desempolvó las piernas. – _Ahora, creo que el almuerzo estará listo pronto. Volvamos al campamento._

…

Después del almuerzo, Ash les hizo saber a Brock y Misty que saldría a correr un poco con Primeape para ejercitarse. Les dijo que no se adelantaría demasiado y prometió mantenerse en el camino cuando la pelirroja señaló que podría perderse si andaba sola. Empezó a registrar en sus bolsillos.

\- Pero… solo para que sepas compré una brújula mientras estábamos en la tienda por departamentos. – le dijo mostrándole la herramienta de navegación hacia el camino adelante. – Nos dirigimos hacia el este, así que solo tendré que esperar o ir hacia el oeste para encontrarme de nuevo con ustedes.

Ya con eso, metió la brújula en su bolsillo y recuperó a Psyduck y a Drowzee antes de salir corriendo a un lado del camino en un trote rápido, con su bastón sujeto debajo de su mochila de nuevo. Pikachu corrió junto a él y Primeape rápidamente les seguía el paso al otro lado del camino.

Siguiendo el paso del tiempo con su PokéGear, Ash siguió corriendo como por quince minutos antes de bajar el paso a una caminata ligera. Viajar por Kanto parecía haber hecho bien a su resistencia al menos. Siempre había estado muy activo cuando competía contra Gary allá en Pueblo Paleta, pero más en carreras cortas. Luego de recuperar el aliento y seguir corriendo por otros quince minutos, se detuvo y se sentó a descansar, dejando que Primeape se fuera por ahí a entrenar un poco. Mirando atrás y al no ver a Brock y Misty, asintió.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya es lo suficientemente lejos.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta permaneció sentado mientras abría la Pokébola de Drowzee, y tomaba también la de Butterfree, dudando un poco antes de expandirla y abrirla también. Butterfree apareció enfrente de Ash y sus dos compañeros, con los ojos un poco más brillantes tras dormir bien aquella noche, pero sus alas todavía seguían sin su lustre usual.

\- Butterfree… –comenzó Ash. – Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos sobre lo que pasó. Ya por lo que parece has estado solo el tiempo suficiente.

\- _Y luces como si no hubieras estado cuidando de ti mismo. –_ dijo Pikachu estando de acuerdo.

Butterfree permaneció en silencio sin mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos, y Ash esperó con una expresión de paciencia. Después de un rato, el entrenador suspiró.

\- Mira, si estás enojado conmigo, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de…

- _¡Jamás estuve enojado contigo!_ – El Pokémon mariposa lo miró incrédulo. – _Más bien, me culpé a mí mismo por no atacar al Equipo Rocket cuando tuve la oportunidad. Yo estuve ahí cuando estaban moviendo a los otros Butterfrees y se la llevaron aparte._

 _\- Butterfree, esto trataré de decirlo de la manera más amable, pero jamás habrías tenido oportunidad contra todos los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket tú solo._ – replicó Pikachu.

\- _¡Ya lo sé!_ – espetó Butterfree, bajando la mirada. – _Gyarados solo habría barrido el suelo conmigo. Por eso me fui, pero pude haberlo intentado._

Ash había estado escuchando la conversación gracias a la traducción de Drowzee y suspiró.

\- Butterfree, algo que he tenido que aprender durante de mi viaje es que no puedes lamentarte por lo que podrías haber hecho diferente. Eso te destrozará; créeme. Nunca lo olvides, pero tienes que seguir adelante.

\- _¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo?_ – le preguntó. – _¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?_

\- Pienso en aquellos a los que sí pudimos salvar. – respondió con calma el entrenador. – Pienso en cómo he mantenido a Pikachu a salvo, cómo rescaté al Sandshrew de AJ, a los del St. Anne, la gente de Puerto Hutber, el trío de fantasmas de la Torre Pokémon, Sabrina, y en el caso de aquel día, a todos los demás Butterfrees que podrán ir y tener familias sanos y salvos. Así es como logro dormir por la noche.

Butterfree no respondió, así que Ash lo abrazó.

\- Sé que te duele mucho, Butterfree, y aunque no me culpes, todavía lamento mucho no haber podido salvarla.

El Pokémon mariposa pudo sentir otro pulso de emoción emanando de su entrenador, un cálido manto de consuelo templado con simpatía. Drowzee también pudo sentirlo e hizo una nota de investigarlo después. No se sentía como comunicación psíquica; eso era algo nuevo para él.

\- Butterfree, como te dije, creo que ya has estado solo en tu Pokébola demasiado tiempo. – Ash acarició a su Pokémon por detrás de las alas. – Quiero enviarte con el Profesor Oak para que el resto del equipo pueda ofrecerte apoyo.

Butterfree asintió algo reacio, sabiendo que Ash intentaba cuidar de él. Estar solo no parecía haberle hecho ningún bien, así que estaba dispuesto a tratar de apoyarse en sus compañeros. Después de retornarlo y enviarlo con el Pokédex, Ash dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Con eso se quitó un gran peso de encima al haber podido ayudar a Butterfree, aunque fuese un poco, y por haberlo sacado de su Pokébola. Solo el tiempo diría si se recuperaría, pero el entrenador presentía que sus otros Pokémon ayudarían. Ash se volvió hacia Drowzee y asintió.

\- Gracias, Drowzee. Has sido de gran ayuda traduciendo lo que dicen los Pokémon.

 _\- "No fue nada." –_ replicó el Pokémon hipnótico con una sonrisa. – _"Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda."_

Pikachu estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario cuando sus orejas se pararon. Miró hacia los árboles y arbustos, y jaló la chaqueta de Ash, para llamar su atención. El Pokémon Eléctrico se señaló la oreja y hacia las plantas una vez que la tuvo.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo? – preguntó Ash.

Ahuecando en sus orejas, Ash pudo oír un trino simple y distante que persistía a medida que se aproximaba, aumentando de volumen, así que posiblemente la fuente se estaba acercando a gran velocidad. En la distancia pudo ver árboles siendo derribados, hasta que uno fue arrancado de raíz y cargado. Ash se puso de pie para prepararse para la batalla.

Un Pokémon alto y veloz salió corriendo de entre los árboles, trinando a todo pulmón de miedo. Los ojos de Ash alcanzaron a ver que su apariencia era predominantemente marrón, la única característica que pudo detectar a esa velocidad, y se preguntó qué estaría pasando hasta que un grito más familiar llegó hasta sus oídos, y venía cargando con un pequeño árbol arrancado de raíz.

\- …iii! ¡Priii! PRIIIII!

El Pokémon que escapaba aparentemente lo vio ya que corrió rodeándolo, e hizo que Ash quedara entre él y Primeape mientras el Pokémon Luchador salía de entre la maleza con el árbol que llevaba encima de la cabeza, como para usarlo como un enorme garrote.

\- ¡Primeape, alto! – gritó Ash levantando la mano.

Sus palabras, junto con registrar el hecho de que su entrenador estaba en el camino de su ataque, causó que Primeape se detuviera justo cuando el grupo estaba a tiro de ser golpeado por el árbol.

\- _Cobarde, usándolo como escudo. –_ gruñó.

\- Baja ese árbol. – le ordenó Ash. Cuando vio que Primeape veía con ojos de pistola al Pokémon detrás de él, cambió a un tono más firme. – BÁJALO, para que podamos hablar las cosas.

El Pokémon mono cerdo gruñó de huevo, pero clavó las raíces del árbol en el suelo, plantándolo a la fuerza cerca del camino.

\- Muy bien. – replicó Ash complacido. Se dio la vuelta para ver que el Pokémon que escapaba todavía seguía allí.

Era un poco más alto que Ash, y tenía el cuerpo redondo, cubierto con plumas marrones que se paraba sobre dos patas largas de pájaro. No tenía alas visibles, y dos cuellos de piel negra se extendían desde la parte superior del cuerpo para conectarse con dos cabezas idénticas. Ambas eran redondas con ojos negros y largos picos. La cabeza derecha todavía observaba con cautela a Primeape mientras la derecha veía a Ash. El Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sacó su Pokédex para escanear al Pokémon, y Dexter empezó a hablar un momento después.

 **\- DODUO, EL POKÉMON AVE GEMELA. LOS CEREBROS EN SUS DOS CABEZAS PARECEN COMUNICAR EMOCIONES ENTRE ELLAS. INCLUSO AL COMER O DORMIR, UNA DE LAS CABEZAS SIEMPRE PERMANECE VIGILANTE EN CASO DE PELIGRO. AL SER AMENAZADO, PUEDE CORRER A MÁS DE 80 KILÓMETROS POR HORA.**

\- Doduo, ¿eh? – musitó Ash mirando al Pokémon. – ¿Qué pasó?

- _¡Me pateó en la cara!_ – acusó Primeape sacudiendo su puño furioso hacia Doduo.

- _¡Tú nos atacaste de la nada!_ – gritó la cabeza izquierda, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Pokémon Luchador.

\- Déjame adivinar, encontraste a un Pokémon que nunca antes habías visto, y creíste que podría ser un desafío interesante. – especuló el entrenador al voltearse hacia Primeape. El Pokémon Luchador tuvo al menos la gracia de poner una expresión de vergüenza por haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

\- _Todos los demás Pokémon de por aquí se veían debiluchos. –_ se excusó.

\- El desafío viene primero, ya sea de ti o del otro, y luego sí se puede pelear. – le recordó Ash. – Y siempre respeta cuando te rechacen.

\- _De acuerdo. –_ gruñó entrenador se volvió hacia Doduo y se inclinó respetuosamente ante el Pokémon salvaje.

\- Lamento lo que pasó. Ya no te atacará de nuevo, eres libre de irte.

Las dos cabezas se quedaron viéndolo, la derecha con una expresión confusa, y la izquierda más neutral. Mientras la primera escuchaba usando su enlace, se preguntó qué estaría pensando su gemelo, y se le quedó viendo incrédulo.

\- _¡¿QUÉ DIJO?! –_ exclamó la cabeza derecha. La otra le dio un pequeño cabezazo para calmarle el arranque.

\- _Discúlpennos un momento._

El ave gemela trotó unos metros antes de empezar a tener una conversación en susurros entre sus dos cabezas. Por respeto a su privacidad, Drowzee se abstuvo de escuchar con su telepatía.

\- _¡No puedes en serio estar pensando en unirte a este chico y a su Pokémon psicótico!_ – siseó la cabeza derecha.

\- _Claro que sí. –_ asintió con calma la cabeza izquierda. – _Aunque ese Primeape hizo una mala primera impresión, aparentemente no representa la actitud de su entrenador._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de especial este niño?_

\- _Está dispuesto a escuchar a un Pokémon salvaje y no solo al suyo. Y tiene un Pokémon para que le traduzca, al parecer. Me imagino que debe ser el amarillo y marrón. Sé que estás enojado, pero trata de pensar en ello. Un día, salir huyendo no será suficiente para evitar que nos capturen; cualquier perseguidor que sea lo bastante fuerte o inteligente para superarnos nos derrotará, y seremos capturados. ¿No sería mejor unirnos a un entrenador que respete nuestros deseos?_

La cabeza derecha pareció pensar en ello, aunque no parecía convencido, consideraba la idea con algo de fastidio.

\- _…Está bien. Pero más le vale a ese Primeape psicópata recordar que no significa no._

Doduo retornó con Ash y sus Pokémon. La cabeza izquierda comenzó a hablar:

 _\- Queremos unirnos a ti en tu viaje, si estás dispuesto a tenernos. –_ le dijo. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon.

\- Bueno, eso me gustaría, pero tienen que entender que hay criminales con los que frecuentemente tengo que pelear.

 _\- Somos buenos corredores._ – insistió la cabeza derecha. – _No hay muchos Pokémon capaces de correr más rápido que nosotros._

\- _Correr no es una opción contra estos. –_ resopló Primeape.

 _\- Nos las arreglaremos. Tal vez hayas notado que corríamos rodeando los árboles, no atravesándolos, a diferencia de ti._

Una vena empezó a brotar en la cabeza de Primeape mientras Pikachu se reía por lo bajo. Una vez que recuperó la compostura, el Pokémon Eléctrico le ofreció a Primeape pelear con él para compensar por la que perdió con Doduo. El Pokémon Luchador aceptó, ya que Pikachu también era un peleador veloz y quería limar algunas asperezas.

\- De acuerdo, si estás tan seguro. – asintió Ash mientras Pikachu y Primeape se movían un poco más allá en el camino. – Solo una cosa. Llamarlos a ambos Doduo haría un poco confuso dependiendo de a qué cabeza le esté hablando. ¿Les molesta si les pongo un apodo a cada uno, y los llamo Doduo cuando les esté hablando a los dos?

Las dos cabezas se sorprendieron por la petición y se miraron entre ellas. Nunca había sido un problema para ellos ya que tenían su enlace mental, pero podían entender que podría ser problemático para los que solo tenían una cabeza. Luego de asentir dando su aprobación, Ash cruzó sus brazos pensativo.

\- De acuerdo, esta es mi primera vez que pongo un apodo, mucho menos dos… Mm… – Señaló a la cabeza derecha de Doduo. – ¿Rick te parece bien? – Después de asentir, el entrenador giró hacia la izquierda. – ¿Y Lee para ti? – Ambas cabezas estuvieron de acuerdo con sus nombres, y Ash cogió una de las Pokébolas de su cinturón con una sonrisa. – Muy bien, Doduo, bienvenido al equipo.

Después de atrapar al ave gemela, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se quedó observando a Primeape y Pikachu haciendo su sparring para asegurarse de que no se les fuera la mano, y dejó salir a Psyduck de nuevo para que reasumiera su entrenamiento con Drowzee.

Para cuando Brock y Misty lo alcanzaron, Ash ya había descansado completamente y continuó caminando con ellos. También les presentó a Doduo, señalándoles las dos cabezas individuales con sus nombres. El grupo siguió su viaje sin ningún incidente, hasta llegar a Ciudad Caesar para cuando se empezaba a poner el sol. Tras localizar el Centro Pokémon, Brock se movió para conseguirles un cuarto por esa noche cuando Ash lo detuvo.

\- Hay algo que quiero verificar primero. – Se volvió hacia Drowzee. – ¿Puedes teletransportarme a algún lugar donde ya he estado, incluso aunque tú no?

 _\- "Si tengo una imagen clara de tu memoria, sí." –_ replicó el Pokémon Psíquico luego de pensarlo un poco. Alargó una mano hacia la de Ash. – _"Si puedes visualizar la ubicación, entre más claro, mejor."_

El entrenador agarró la mano de su Pokémon y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en el jardín de enfrente de la residencia Ketchum. La cerca de las flores, el jardín de su mamá, la fachada frontal de la casa, e incluso algunos de los alrededores, como el laboratorio del Profesor Oak apenas visible en la distancia y algunas de las casas vecinas.

 _\- "Entendido". –_ confirmó volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

\- Pasaré la noche en mi casa, y entrenaré con mis Pokémon en el laboratorio del Profesor mañana por la mañana. Volveré a mediodía para reunirme con ustedes un par de horas antes del torneo. Rattata puede encontrarlos por el olor, así que no se preocupen por esperarme.

Brock brevemente contempló pedirle que le dejaran ir a su propia casa para ver a sus hermanos, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo ya que no volvería sino hasta mediodía y tenía planes para mañana por la mañana. Luego de despedirse, Drowzee agarró las manos de Ash y Psyduck, y Pikachu permaneció con Ash en su hombro.

Todo se puso blanco frente a la vista de Ash por un momento antes de encontrarse viendo el frente de su casa. Miró arriba y notó que el sol parecía estar un poco más alto en el cielo sobre Pallet Town. Pensando en ello, supuso que ya que viajó al oeste debió adelantársele un poco al atardecer. Mirando su PokéGear, notó que la hora comenzaba a parpadear antes de volver a ponerse sólida, mostrando una hora antes.

\- "Hm, eso quiere decir que tendré que irme a las 11:00 am para ver a Misty y Brock al mediodía." – pensó. – "Es bueno saberlo."

Ya con ese conocimiento registrado, Ash caminó hacia la puerta del frente con sus Pokémon siguiéndolo y tocó algunas veces antes de sonar el timbre. Poco después, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Sí? – Una vez que Delia abrió totalmente la puerta y vio a Ash, se quedó boquiabierta. Él le sonrió y abrió las manos.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – la saludó.

\- ¡Ash! – exclamó ella con alegría atrapándolo en un abrazo, inclinándose para poner su cara sobre su hombro desocupado. Ash le devolvió el abrazo, y ella finalmente lo soltó para examinarlo. – ¡Estás más alto! ¿Esa es una mochila nueva? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Le pedí a Drowzee que me teletransportara aquí. – Ash señaló al Pokémon. – Creí que ya era tiempo de hacerte una visita, aunque planeo irme mañana.

\- Oh, eso está bien. – replicó Delia sin dejar de sonreír. – ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! Pasa, prepararé algo de cenar.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – ofreció Ash. – Hace poco compré algunos utensilios de cocina, y será bueno para no oxidarme.

* * *

Meowth se encontraba rodeado de metal y alambres, usando su pequeño tamaño para colarse entre la maquinaria y asegurarse que todos estuviera en orden. Una pequeña lámpara LED iluminaba su camino, fijada a un par de gafas de soldadura sobre sus ojos. Su cuerpo Pokémon y overol a prueba de fuego servían bien para resistir cualquier chispazo.

Dentro de un túnel hueco de metal, se encontraba soldando placas de metal luego de fijarlas en un lugar. Una vez que terminó, plantó sus pies y en la superficie opuesta y se puso a acumular algo de escupitajo en la boca, hasta que reunió suficiente humedad para escupir una bola condensada de líquido que enfrió el trozo caliente de metal. Luego de eso, agarró la nueva extensión de metal con sus manos mecánicas de prototipo, todavía cubiertas en guantes para ocultar las partes expuestas, y empujó usando todo su cuerpo para encajarla en su lugar dentro del agujero.

Mientras Jessie y James habían estado trabajando en la boutique, a él le dieron las tarjetas flash Pokémon para entrenarlos a todos, incluyendo a sí mismo. La única excepción era Gyarados, que fue liberado temprano en la mañana para que James lo pusiera a hacer su propio entrenamiento y luego volver por la noche. La serpiente marina era demasiado grande para entrenar en el sótano que habían construido dentro de su negocio.

Arbok fue asignada a aprender Mega Drenado, y Meowth le aconsejó intentar cualquier cosa para activar el movimiento, fuese absorber la energía por los ojos, con los dientes o con el patrón de su panza. Se puso a practicar con una planta en una maceta, que estaba llena de marcas de mordidas, y la maceta estaba agrietada por sus intentos de amarrarla y usar sus manchas para absorber la energía. Hasta ahora, había podido marchitarle las hojas, pero el Pokémon felino pensaba que solo era por el veneno de su mordida.

Fearow buscaba un movimiento más táctico luego de recuperarse del Viento Afilado que había recibido, y Meowth le listó los movimientos que le quedaban por aprender. Eligió Substituto ya que recordaba haberlo copiado. Siendo así se encontraba entrenando para encontrar la manera correcta de ejecutarlo.

Beedrill decidió conseguir más poder destructivo, eligiendo Doble Filo para tener un golpe más fuerte. Perder contra Bulbasaur le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de su veneno para ponerle un hándicap a sus oponentes. Incluso su Danza de Espadas se había vuelto predecible cuando era su movimiento ofensivo preferido, y Ataque Furia ya se había vuelto obsoleto de cara a movimientos mucho más poderosos. Después de dominar la ejecución en el aire, se dedicó a utilizarlo en tierra para planear en caso de que sus alas resultaran dañadas.

En cuanto a los Pokémon de James, Weezing empezó a aprender Niebla, un movimiento que creaba una nube negra que supuestamente anulaba los incrementos de poder y deshacía las imágenes ilusorias en su interior. El Pokémon de gas venenoso se sintió muy emocionado de aprender un movimiento que le ayudase todavía más.

Mankey absorbía los movimientos de pelea como Movimientos Sísmico y Sumisión en un instante, así que Meowth terminó por decirle que dominase Atactrueno para quitárselo de encima por un momento. A pesar de ser un estudiante muy entusiasta, y James admitía no tener mucho tiempo de sobra para entrenarlo desde hacía bastante, Meowth tenía otros estudiantes con los cuales empezar y también su propio entrenamiento.

Zubat ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para ganarse la aprobación de James y empezar a hacer ejercicio, así que Meowth se lo puso fácil al principio con solo incrementar su poder de mordida. Lo logró dándole un pequeño brote en una maceta y diciéndole que practicara con él. Una vez que pudiera perforar pequeños huecos en el tronco, le diría que pasara al siguiente movimiento.

Con todos los Pokémon haciendo sus tareas asignadas, Meowth había decidido chequear su propia tarjeta. Le sorprendió bastante descubrir que podía aprender otros movimientos aparte de los de tipo Normal, Primero, decidió mejorar su Arañazo a Cuchillada para tener más poder cortante, aun cuando el movimiento original era más rápido y tenía menos arrastre con sus garras al extenderlas menos.

Por tentador que pareciera aprender Atactrueno, todavía estaba algo escéptico sobre poder hacerlo, así que empezó con algo un poco más plausible, como Pistola de Agua. Si podía aprender eso, entonces los ataques eléctricos no quedarían tan lejos.

Se sentía un poco estúpido tratando de regurgitar para disparar agua. Después de un rato, sintió que el escupitajo en su boca empezaba a responder, así que lo acumuló como si preparara una bola de saliva y se sorprendió de ver que fue amplificada y se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared cercana. Meowth no estaba cerca de ninguna manera al nivel de poder de un Pokémon de Agua, pero con práctica, logró aprender cómo escupir una bola de agua de la mitad de tamaño que su cabeza, aunque no lograba sacar el chorro de "manguera contra incendios" que le había visto usar a otros como Squirtle.

De todos modos, tras escuchar sobre un torneo de Pokémon Luchadores poderosos por uno de sus clientes, había sido reasignado de entrenador suplente a infiltración para plantar su as bajo la manga. Era un poco arriesgado, pero la mayoría de los buenos entrenadores se quedarían incluso después de perder para ver qué harían los otros competidores, o ver trucos especiales. Otros simplemente se quedarían porque disfrutaban ver las batallas. Pero de cualquier manera, habría un ring lleno de Pokémon de tipo Luchador cansados luego de que terminara el campeonato.

Tomando más placas de metal y comenzando a trabajar con la siguiente pieza, Meowth trató de consolarse recordando que ya estaba en la última etapa del trabajo. El alambrado eléctrico era la parte fácil, en especial para él, pero construir la máquina en un sistema ya existente, sin que se viera diferente desde afuera y todo en una sola noche y todo en una sola noche, eso quería decir que solo le quedaban doce horas para trabajar. Suficiente decir que Meowth tendría una larga noche por delante.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, gente, ahora sí se terminó el descanso. El período de relajación para nuestros héroes (y esta historia) ya llegó a su fin, pero de nuevo esto no se siente como relleno al haber progreso en áreas importantes. Ash sigue con su entrenamiento y ahora él mismo se suma a hacerlo con ayuda de Primeape para aprender a pelear mano a mano, Misty por fin logra entenderse con su Vaporeon, y más importante aún, Butterfree por fin ha dado el paso para salir de su depresión. Y en una nota menor pero no menos significativa, les dije que Drowzee se haría valer como miembro del equipo de Ash, ya ven que no solo es intérprete, sino que vean hasta donde puede llevarlo con su teletransportación. Tal vez eso ayude a que no se pierdan tanto.

El Equipo Rocket ya tiene preparado su salón, y Meowth a su vez le hace los ajustes al artilugio con el que darán su siguiente golpe. Solo podemos esperar que los enfrentamientos entre ellos y Ash se vuelvan todavía más intensos, viendo que ningún bando se duerme en sus laureles.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, LordFalconX** y **Soul Of Demon.** Próximo capítulo, el torneo del Grand Prix P1, y la Calle de los Criadores. Dos capítulos más y estaremos al día. Nos veremos entonces.


	37. Una batalla en dos frentes

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 33:** Una batalla en dos frentes.

* * *

Ash despertó con el amanecer de Pueblo Paleta, estirando la mano para chequear su PokéGear en la mesita de noche, y ver que ya eran las 7:30 en hora local.

\- "Eso me da unas tres horas para entrenar después del desayuno, entonces." – pensó mientras Pikachu también comenzaba a despertar con su movimiento. El resto de los Pokémon de Ash habían sido dejados fuera de sus Pokébolas para dormir en el lugar del Profesor Oak donde había más espacio.

Mirando su viejo cuarto, se rio para sí mismo al recordar mientras veía algunas de sus pertenencias y sus semejanzas a varios de los Pokémon que ya había podido ver en la vida real. Los únicos que no había podido ver todavía eran Poliwag, Voltorb (del cual su viejo reloj de alarma solía tener la forma antes de romperlo por accidente) y Snorlax. Cambiándose de las pijamas que había tomado prestadas por esa noche, Ash dejó subir a Pikachu a su hombro y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, planeando cocinar algo de omelet de arroz para él y Pikachu ya que no tenía demasiado tiempo.

Había hablado con su mamá sobre su viaje a Ciudad Celadon y los nuevos Pokémon que había conocido hasta ahora. A Delia le alegró escuchar que evitó de manera preventiva una pelea con el Equipo Rocket emboscándolos en su propia trampa con Primeape y lo felicitó por su cuarta medalla. Aunque le preocupó un poco que se estuviera enredando con la resistencia de entrenadores de la que le habló, decidió que era mejor tener ayuda en vez de tratar de pelear él solo contra el Equipo Rocket, especialmente cuando la resistencia podría crecer para manejar las cosas sin él con el tiempo. Pero esa parte se la guardó para sí misma.

Mientras Ash se aproximaba a la cocina, le sorprendió oler en el aire comida cocinándose y escuchar un alegre tarareo. De nuevo, quizás debería haberlo esperado; su mamá siempre se despertaba antes que él.

\- Buenos días, mamá. – la saludó mientras cruzaba la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Ash. – le sonrió ella desviando la mirada de la estufa. – Supuse que querrías empezar temprano, así que te haré el desayuno para llevar.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Ash, notando una caja de bento llena con fruta y pollo a la parrilla, y el compartimiento principal estaba abierto para el omelet de arroz que podía oler cocinándose. – Todavía puedo quedarme un poco más.

\- Ash, el que me visitaras ayer tan tarde ya me hizo feliz. – respondió ella con su sonrisa. – Podemos seguir en contacto, no tienes que preocuparte.

Usando la espátula para sacar la comida recién hecha y colocarla en el compartimiento vacío, selló la caja y la envolvió en una tela. Delia se dio la vuelta al oír a Ash aproximarse y aceptó el abrazo de su hijo.

\- Gracias, mamá. Me aseguraré de llamarte pronto. – Ash hizo una pausa por un momento durante el abrazo, pensando si debería o no revelarle otro poco de información. Eventualmente, decidió mantener la promesa que le hizo, y se alejó sonriéndole. – Voy a competir en el torneo del P1 Grand Prix esta tarde en Ciudad Caesar. No sé qué canal lo transmitirá, pero apuesto a que estará en televisión. Se supone que tiene los mejores Pokémon Luchadores de la región compitiendo, después de todo.

\- En ese caso, te estaré apoyando a ti y a Primeape. – sonrió Delia. – Te quiero, Ash.

\- Yo también, mamá. Te veré más tarde.

Y con esa promesa, abandonó la casa, con Pikachu siguiéndolo hasta que el Pokémon Eléctrico vio un árbol de fruta y decidió coger una para su propio desayuno. Ash empezó su caminata hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, comiéndose su desayuno con un tenedor desechable por el camino mientras Pikachu reanudaba su paso junto a él con una manzana en las manos.

Para cuando llegaron, los dos arrojaron los restos vacíos en el bote de la basura al pie de las escaleras, excepto la tela, que Ash se metió al bolsillo. Una vez que las subieron, Ash tocó la puerta del frente. Mientras esperaba, podría haber jurado que escuchó unos murmullos apresurados detrás de ella, y al poco tiempo se abrió revelando al Profesor Oak.

\- Ah, es decir que sí vendrías hoy después de todo.

\- ¿Llegué en mal momento? – preguntó el entrenador con curiosidad.

\- No, para nada. – replicó el hombre, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. – Mis asistentes notaron que tus Pokémon se estaban reuniendo en la entrada del corral esta mañana, así que me imaginé que pasarías para hacer algo de entrenamiento.

\- Sí, hoy habrá un torneo de Pokémon Luchadores, así que entrenaré un poco a Primeape, y con eso veré cómo están mis otros Pokémon mientras tanto.

\- Me parece bien, el corral está por allá. – le informó Oak mientras señalaba la parte trasera del edificio. – Ve por la izquierda al final del pasillo, y encontrarás un cuarto a la derecha con estantes para Pokébolas y una máquina; ese es el cuarto donde recibo los Pokémon en sus Pokébolas para que salgan una vez que llegan. Hay una puerta que te llevará afuera, solo empuja la madera y se abrirá.

\- Gracias. – dijo Ash asintiendo mientras se marchaba en la dirección indicada. Una vez que se fue, el Profesor Oak esperó un momento antes de hacer un comentario en la sala vacía.

\- Creo que te estás preocupando más de lo necesario. – dijo. Un armario cercano de limpieza abrió una rendija, revelando que Damian se escondía en él.

\- La última vez que vi a ese niño y a sus Pokémon, me quemaron y me electrocutaron. No me voy a arriesgar.

\- Dudo que él haga algo así si le doy mi palabra que estás tratando de reformarte. – le recordó Oak al adolescente. – Pero si no te sientes listo para hablar con él, supongo que eso no me concierne. Solo asegúrate de hacer tu trabajo, fuera de vista, si es necesario.

\- De acuerdo. – respondió Damian saliendo con su carpeta en mano para registrar la información en el corral.

…

Una vez afuera, Ash fue recibido por todo su equipo reunido para darle la bienvenida. Incluso Horsea y Tentacool estaban fuera del agua, el primero sobre la espalda de Squirtle. El Pokémon medusa vio la oportunidad de saludarlo con un abrazo, sintiéndose algo húmeda y más pesada de lo usual, lo que le hizo suponer que llevaba agua en su interior para saludarlo fuera del estanque.

El chico se rio devolviéndole el abrazo, y al explorar al grupo con sus ojos, notó que Butterfree estaba entre ellos. Aunque el Pokémon mariposa se veía algo más descansado que antes, había una mirada ligeramente deprimida en su rostro todavía, pero Ash no iba a darle la espalda si quería entrenar. Quizás algo de ejercicio le ayudara a distraer la mente de los eventos recientes. Ash le dio un par de palmadas a Tentacool para que lo soltara, y una vez que se reunió con el resto, junto con Pikachu que también se formó en la línea en un extremo, comenzó a hablarles.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos tres horas para entrenar, y podré ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite mientras trabajo con Primeape para un torneo. ¡Hagámoslas valer!

El chico recibió una respuesta afirmativa de sus dieciséis Pokémon frente a él, con sus llamados superponiéndose en un coro algo cacofónico.

\- De acuerdo, lo primero es agruparlos a todos. – comenzó Ash volteando a ver a Drowzee. –Drowzee, tú irás con Bulbasaur primero, para aprender su contraataque de soplido. Lo llamo Gran Aliento, ahora que será compartido entre los dos. Luego de eso, quiero que sigas entrenando a Psyduck para controlar sus poderes psíquicos y luego veas si le puedes ayudar a Butterfree dándole algunas indicaciones si las necesita. Psyduck, hasta que Drowzee venga contigo, trata de aprender otros movimientos, como Golpes Furia o Pistola de Agua. Butterfree, tú has estado fuera de la acción como por una semana, así que intenta hacer algo de calentamiento por si te has oxidado un poco.

 _\- "Lo haremos." –_ respondióDrowzee telepáticamente. Butterfree asintió con determinación, mientras que Psyduck se veía un poco más reacio a aprender otros movimientos sin aprender primero a controlar sus poderes psíquicos.

El Pokémon hipnótico se alegró de tener una asignación abierta que le dejaría tiempo para pensar. Había examinado a Ash mientras dormía anoche para ver si encontraba la fuente del fenómeno emocional que había sentido durante la charla de su entrenador con Butterfree. Desafortunadamente, examinar su mente, la fuente usual de poderes extraordinarios tanto en humanos y Pokémon más allá de la del cuerpo, solo le trajo más preguntas. Había una especie de poder emanando de ella, claro, pero solo en dos pequeños puntos específicos que se reflejaban uno al otro en cada lado del cerebro. Y si eso no fuera bastante desconcertante, no fluía dentro de la mente, dándole mayores procesos de pensamiento como lo harían los poderes psíquicos normales. Más bien, viajaba por la espina hacia los nervios del chico, interconectándose con sus músculos y esqueleto. Era solo una corriente ligera, lo que seguramente quería decir que el poder no estaba desarrollado, pero el extraño flujo de energía dejó a Drowzee pensando que no eran poderes psíquicos lo que sintió con el extraño pulso reconfortante que Ash había librado. Enseñar a un psíquico aspirante le daría la oportunidad de meditar en el misterio mientras al mismo tiempo mantenía un ojo sobre los progresos de Butterfree y Psyduck.

\- Jigglypuff, hoy harás algo de sparring con Squirtle para aprender Mega Puño y Mega Patada. – señaló Ash. – Quizás no tengas mucho peso, pero esos movimientos tal vez le agreguen un poco más de fuerza a tus golpes. Además, él es un experto en giros, volteretas y otras maniobras evasivas, así que ve qué puedes aprender de eso y tomar para ti. Aunque tu cuerpo blando y rebotador puede absorber mucho del impacto, todavía te mandan a volar con facilidad, y una de las mejores formas de ganar es no dejar que te golpeen. Además, si tu oponente falla eso lo dejará abierto para contraataques.

Los dos Pokémon asintieron y se miraron uno al otro.

\- _Espero que puedas seguirme el paso, tortuga. –_ dijo Jigglypuff desafiándolo.

\- _Lo mismo te iba a decir yo, peluchita. –_ respondió Squirtle sonriéndole. – _No te subestimaré por segunda vez, y que conste que no me da miedo pegarle a una chica que sabe pelear._

El entrenador se volvió entonces hacia su Pokémon Luchador.

\- Ahora, Primeape, tengo algo de entrenamiento especial para ti. Eres muy rápido sobre tus pies, y tu velocidad de reacción es buena ya que necesitas ver hacia dónde vas. – le dijo. Primeape asintió, pues era una conexión fácil de hacer. – Pero, como te lo demostró Charmeleon, la velocidad de movimiento y la velocidad de reacción pueden ser cosas diferentes. – señaló el entrenador, y el Pokémon en llamas sacó el pecho ligeramente con orgullo. – Puede que te muevas más rápido, o incluso que golpees más rápido que Charmeleon, claro, pero él puede reaccionar más rápido para esquivar o bloquear tus golpes ya que está acostumbrado a pelear contra oponentes más rápidos que él. Entrenar tus movimientos podría mejorar tus reflejos después con el tiempo, pero ahora no tenemos mucho para eso. En resumen: tienes que entrenar tus ojos para anticiparte a movimientos que son más rápidos que los tuyos.

Luego señaló a Pikachu, Pidgeot y Doduo, que dieron un paso al frente de la línea para ponerse junto a Ash.

\- Ya has tenido bastantes sesiones con Pikachu, pero hoy nos pondremos a entrenar de lleno tus ojos y tiempo de reacción peleando contra múltiples oponentes. Eso debería acelerar tu crecimiento ya que tu especialidad parece ser adaptarte a oponentes diversos. Aunque es probable que la mayoría de oponentes en el torneo no sean capaces de moverse más rápido que tú, puede que algunos sean capaces de tirar golpes más rápido de lo que puedes ver a tu nivel actual.

El Pokémon Luchador resopló enojado con ese pensamiento y golpeó con sus dos puños.

 _\- ¡Está bien! ¿Cuándo empezamos?_

\- Aguanta un minuto. – replicó Ash luego de oír la traducción de Drowzee. – Todavía tengo que dar instrucciones al resto del equipo. – Se volteó hacia el resto de los Pokémon. – Primero, ¿hay algún movimiento nuevo del que deba saber? Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vi a algunos de ustedes, y sé que Jigglypuff estaba pidiéndoles ayuda para aprender algunas cosas nuevas.

Algunos Pokémon le dieron demostraciones breves. Jigglypuff había dominado Rayo Burbuja y Onda Trueno. El segundo ataque lo logró frotando sus manos contra su pelaje para acumular electricidad estática antes de canalizarla a los extremos de sus pequeños miembros y dispararla en forma de rayos delgados como lo hacía Pikachu desde sus dedos. Luego movió la mano hacia los Pokémon de Agua para que pasaran al frente, y junto con Tentacool, Squirtle, Kingler y Horsea dispararon Rayos de Hielo hacia el cielo. Horsea también volteó la cabeza e hizo una pausa por un momento antes de disparar una bola concentrada de tinta. Ash la siguió con la mirada y vio que fue a darle a una veleta muy distante que empezó a girar rápidamente con la sustancia negra manchando el metal.

\- Qué buen tiro. – comentó Ash en tono impresionado. Charmeleon en tono de broma empezó a frotar con los nudillos la cabeza del Pokémon dragón.

 _\- Deberías verlo con blancos en movimiento. Doy fe de su puntería._

\- _¡Basta_! – se quejó Horsea ligeramente, aunque parecía disfrutar del cumplido. – _Eso es embarazoso…_

 _\- Yo he estado trabajando principalmente en controlar mi fuego._ – reportó el Pokémon en llamas para que Drowzee tradujera. – _Luego de hacer esos muros en mi batalla de gimnasio con Giro Fuego el otro día, he estado experimentando en hacer otras formas, o solo controlar el fuego para que siga moviéndose luego de dispararlo en vez de solo mantenerlo. Hasta ahora, puedo hacer un chorro de fuego que parezca que falló y luego se da la vuelta para golpear las rocas que uso para practicar por detrás. Espero poder sacarle algo más pronto._

\- Suena a que podría tener mucho potencial. – asintió Ash. – Sigue trabajando en ello. Quizás te pida que pelees con Primeape un poco más tarde. Bulbasaur, luego que termines de pasarle tu Gran Aliento a Drowzee, sigue practicando Rayo Solar. Tengo otro movimiento en línea para que aprendas en caso de que termines hoy mismo.

\- _Muy bien. –_ asintió el Pokémon semilla con confianza.

\- Tentacool, tú intenta aprender Ácido. – dijo a continuación el entrenador volteando hacia el Pokémon en cuestión. – De lo que he notado con Bellsprout y su forma evolucionada, el Ácido se encuentra de manera natural en el cuerpo; solo necesitas encontrarlo.

\- _En ese caso, lo haré en un santiamén. –_ aseguró Tentacool con una expresión sonriente.

\- Rattata, fuera de tu velocidad y excavar bajo tierra, no tienes mucho en términos de evasión, así que aprenderás Doble Equipo. Ya has visto a Pikachu y Pidgeot aprendiéndolo. Es más rápido que correr, pero no tanto como usar Agilidad; solo lo suficiente para dejar una imagen. ¿Crees que puedas descubrirlo tú misma?

\- _¡Puedes apostarlo!_ – replicó ella, y salió corriendo mientras el resto del equipo se quedaba. Ash volteó a ver a Bellsprout a continuación.

\- Bellsprout, tú aprenderás un movimiento evasivo diferente. Está este movimiento llamado Substituto, y suena perfecto para ti. Te costará algo de tu energía para crearlo, pero te permitirá hacer un señuelo que puede soportar un golpe muy fuerte, y eso te ayudará a evitar más daño por haber recibido el golpe directamente. También incrementa tu velocidad mientras lo formas para evitar que detecten tus movimientos. La copia no durará mucho, pero te dará tiempo para acercarte más a tu oponente. Con tus látigos y polvos, una oportunidad de usarlo puede hacer la diferencia.

Bellsprout asintió silenciosamente, al parecer pensando en cómo ejecutar ese movimiento. Ash se volteó a ver a Horsea, que se transfirió de la espalda de Squirtle al brazo de Kingler, sujeto con su tenaza más pequeña.

\- Horsea, tú también aprenderás algo de evasión. Aunque puedas aprender Pantalla de Humo, eso haría difícil ver a tu oponente. Así que nos saltaremos eso y te pondremos a aprender Agilidad. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero intenta ejercitar tu velocidad siempre que puedas.

\- _¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! –_ asintió el Pokémon dragón.

\- Kingler, tú vas a aprender un movimiento llamado Híperrayo. – le indicó el entrenador al Pokémon cangrejo. – Creo que ya estás listo. De lo que sé, es un rayo de energía pura concentrada y destructiva, así que ten cuidado donde apuntas durante la práctica. También, creo que te hará gastar mucha energía dispararlo ya que el Pokédex mencionó que tiende a drenar al usuario por un corto tiempo. También, Primeape hará algo de sparring contigo después de una hora, así que prepárate.

\- _De acuerdo. –_ dijo miró a los quince Pokémon restantes.

\- Bien, ya todos tienen sus instrucciones. Si tienen preguntas, o si necesitan aprender nuevos movimientos, estaré cerca de aquí entrenando a Primeape con Pikachu, Doduo y Pidgeot. Pikachu puede traducir a su manera, así que no se preocupen por buscar a Drowzee.

Luego de recibir una afirmación de todas las voces, todo el equipo se dividió, dejando solo a Primeape y a sus actuales compañeros de entrenamiento. Caminando a poca distancia del edificio, Ash señaló hacia el suelo detrás de él.

\- Pikachu, quiero que hagas algunas líneas en la tierra con Excavar y sígueme para hacer los límites de la arena.

El Pokémon Eléctrico hizo lo que Ash le indicó, mientras caminaba describiendo un cuadrado, explicándole cómo harían su entrenamiento.

\- A diferencia de las batallas en lo salvaje, Primeape, hay reglas especiales en un torneo. He visto algunos encuentros de boxeo, así que sé qué tan grande es la arena. Tal vez haya un tiempo límite para regresar adentro, pero tienes que permanecer dentro de la lona, ten eso en mente. Para este entrenamiento, tienes que mover tus pies por el suelo para mayor control en lugar de correr y saltar como lo harías en batallas en campo abierto. Ya que estaremos entrenando tu trabajo de pies y reacciones, eso quiere decir que no debes atacarme. – Una vez que el cuadrado estuvo completado, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta guio a Primeape hacia el centro y continuó. – Todavía puedes saltar, pero como dije, mira donde estás y dónde vas a caer. Y en este caso, a los otros no se les permite usar ataques que no sean de contacto. Solo pueden usar movimientos físicos o técnicas para aumentar su movimiento, como Agilidad o Doble Equipo.

\- Yo llevaré el tiempo. – dijo Ash desde fuera de la arena mientras señalaba su PokéGear mientras los otros tres Pokémon tomaron una formación triangular alrededor del Pokémon Luchador. – Estarás bajo ataque constantemente. Si puedes bloquear o esquivar todos los golpes durante tres minutos completos, un round de boxeo completo, el entrenamiento será un éxito y seguiremos hacia la siguiente luego de un descanso de media hora. O hasta que pase una hora, lo que pase primero. Como sea, esto te dará experiencia.

Primeape vio a cada uno de sus oponentes, se tensó para moverse y resopló con determinación antes de levantar sus puños, ya listo para empezar.

- _¡Adelante!_

\- ¿Listos? ¡Vamos!

* * *

Luego de que Misty y Brock se levantaron por la mañana, el criador inmediatamente salió del Centro Pokémon directo hacia la Calle Tijera, con Misty siguiéndolo de cerca ya que no tenía nada importante que hacer en aquel momento.

Varias personas caminaban por la calle con accesorios en sus Pokémon o maquillaje ligero en el caso de los Pokémon más lindos o más parecidos a los humanos. Otros tenían pequeños atuendos que acentuaban su apariencia sin que les estorbaran para pelear. Algo muy común entre esos Pokémon era una estrella dorada en alguna parte de sus cuerpos, ya fuese sujeta del pelaje con un clip o pegada a alguno de los accesorios, como la tela o la corona de un Paras. Los entrenadores llevaban con ellos un collar, anillo o broche con una estrella plateada para hacer juego.

\- Y bien… ¿te estás reabasteciendo de tus cosas como criador? – preguntó Misty mientras Brock miraba por varias boutiques, tiendas para cuidado de Pokémon y salones. – ¿Buscas las últimas novedades?

\- Esas "cosas" son más de conocimiento que provisiones. – dijo el líder de Pewter riéndose ligeramente, sin apartar los ojos de su búsqueda. – Ya conseguí suficiente para abastecernos por un buen tiempo en la Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon. No estoy aquí buscando cosas, sino a una persona.

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó Misty mientras pasaban frente a una tienda con estrellas en el frente con una pequeña multitud de gente reunida, y algunos posters de "clientes satisfechos " con Pokémon estilizados posando con sus entrenadores colgando en las ventanas.

\- Alguien a quien admiro, y la busco para que me guíe. – sonrió Brock. – Quiero por lo menos tomarme un día para aprender con ella, y con suerte ganarme su aprobación en lo que hago.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien a quien el criador admiraba, considerando que era la persona con más conocimiento que conocía cuando se trataba de crianza Pokémon.

Lo que los dos líderes de gimnasio no notaron mientras caminaban fue a un adolescente pelirrojo cargado con paquetes de varios tamaños en una mano, otros más balanceados sobre su cabeza., y ambos brazos sujetando bolsas plásticas colgando de ellos. Se quedó mirándolos, pero no pareció ponerles más atención después de eso.

* * *

\- Me pregunto dónde andará Meowth… – musitó James mientras él y Jessie se preparaban para abrir ese día, y junto con sus subordinados ya disfrazados para evitar que la boutique quedara implicada si los veían en el futuro. Mayormente solo llevaban pelucas o tenían el pelo teñido y arreglado para sus disfraces y usaban lentes de contacto de colores inusuales. Charlie había ido todo el camino usando un traje de cuerpo completo, disfrazada como una mujer de rasgos afilados con pelo castaño en un moño y busto pequeño con caderas estrechas, con gafas de medialuna a mitad de la nariz. Evidentemente había una agente de apariencia similar entre los que vendrían a relevarlos.

Henry barría el piso mientras Charlie y Ella organizaban los cosméticos para los cambios de imagen junto con los jabones y champús para los tratamientos en el spa. Burton estaba haciendo compras para conseguir provisiones para la tienda, ya que habían quedado abarrotados de clientes el día anterior. James había logrado hacer suficientes atuendos y accesorios para reemplazar los que usaron en su día de apertura, pero necesitaban más materia prima para continuar. Aun así no se esperaban conseguir tantos clientes hoy como el día anterior, así que todavía podían sacar ganancias de las ventas del día.

Una sección del piso estaba separada del resto por cortinas, llevando hacia un área de baño para los Pokémon, incluyendo sillas para tratamiento completo de spa que los agentes Rocket habían logrado construir al lado de las que hicieron para los entrenadores. Tres espejos también estaban cubiertos por cortinas junto a un podio para que se colocaran los Pokémon más pequeños con estantes llenos de accesorios y ropas de distintas tallas junto a ellos. Cerca del frente estaban los accesorios de estrellas doradas y plateadas que le daban su nombre a la tienda, que según daba la publicidad aumentaban las habilidades de pelea de un Pokémon y su apariencia artística, respectivamente.

\- Conociéndolo, ya debe haber terminado de preparar nuestra máquina para el torneo, pero estará muerto de cansancio. – teorizó Jessie. – Probablemente se quedó dormido en su silla de piloto después de terminar. No es que sea una gran pérdida, ya estaría esperando en la trastienda si volviera aquí. Lo que sí es una pena es que Frank haya querido tomarse tiempo libre para entrenar para el torneo Grand Prix. Burton y Henry son buenos, pero cuando se trata de manejar Pokémon son novatos comparados con él.

Cuando lo presionaron para que dijera la razón Frank confesó que quería el gran premio de todo un año de dotación de comida Pokémon para enviarlo a su rancho. Proveer de dinero para apoyarlos era toda su razón de haberse unido al Equipo Rocket, así que poder ganarle la comida sería un largo camino hacia ayudarlos a cumplir ese fin, ya que con eso no tendrían que comprarla con su dinero.

En privado, James podía ver que había algo que el hombre ocultaba respecto a en qué utilizaba el dinero de su paga, pero no quiso insistir ya que él mismo tenía cosas sobre su pasado que prefería mantener en privado. En cualquier caso, había sido suficiente razón para ellos, así que le dejaron que entrenara en la mañana para el torneo mientras volviera a su disfraz a la boutique después. También le prometieron esperar hasta el final para que Frank pudiese salir de ahí luego de ganar. Después de todo, querían llevarse a todos los Pokémon del torneo una vez que estuvieran cansados, así que esperar hasta que el campeón y el retador estuviesen cansados después de su encuentro era lo más prudente después de todo.

Un click de la cerradura extra en las puertas automáticas interrumpió las preparaciones mientras veían una silueta familiar y esperada cuando las puertas de vidrio se abrieron. Burton entró con una copia de la llave y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, balanceando todas las provisiones que cargaba. Aunque no tenía tanto músculo como Frank, el agente de reconocimiento tenía buena fuerza en sus miembros, apta para velocidad, pero no le faltaba fuerza tampoco. Una peluca roja operaba con sus lentes de contacto verde como su disfraz. Inmediatamente se acercó a sus superiores.

\- Reportando buenas y malas noticias. – les dijo. James cogió las cajas que llevaba en la cabeza mientras Ella y Charlie cogían las bolsas llenas de bajones extra, aceites aromáticos y perfumes. Entretanto, Jessie se le acercó.

\- De acuerdo, las malas noticias primero.

\- Vi a los compañeros de Ketchum mientras iba de compras. – les informó. – Si él está aquí en Ciudad Caesar, es seguro que estará compitiendo en el torneo del Grand Prix P1.

\- Difícilmente inesperado. – dijo el oficial masculino descartándolos mientras tomaba la pila más grande de cajas, dejando a Jessie libre para tomar las bolsas con maquillaje. A su vez, Ella se inclinó para atrás, dejando que su actual cabellera púrpura y rizada colgara hacia abajo mientras miraba a su compañera desde su perspectiva de cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué otra cosa si no fue que hicimos que Meowth construyera aquella máquina? – espetó antes de volver a enderezarse. – Tú, yo y Henry nos vamos a colar como apoyo y para pilotar la máquina. Una pregunta: ¿qué tan bueno eres en el juego de las tenazas?

Levantando una ceja perpleja ante ese aparente comentario sin sentido, Burton sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a Jessie.

\- Como sea, la buena noticia es que con el mocoso enfocado en eso, esta tienda debería estar a salvo de que vengan a averiguar, mientras no hagamos nada fuera de lo ordinario que atraiga la atención.

\- ¿Eso fue un "no muy bueno"? – preguntó Ella con curiosidad. – Bueno, supongo que puedes robar a la gente en la audiencia con tu velocidad durante la confusión…

\- Entendido. Gracias por tu trabajo, Burton. – replicó James. – Ahora, trabajaremos como siempre hasta que llegue el mediodía. El torneo será a la una de la tarde, así que tú estarás "de descanso" para poder asistir. Jessie y yo podemos cubrirlos a ustedes tres, aunque probablemente habrá que tomar menos clientes durante esas dos horas.

\- Qué bien. – Ella exhaló su aliento. – No puedo esperar a quitarme esta basura de mi pelo, lo prefiero suave y liso, y les juro que este spray me lo tiene todo rígido.

\- Todo está en tu cabeza, Ella. – dijo James restándole importancia mientras veía las nuevas provisiones y preparaba su material de sastrería. – Jessie no soportaría los cosméticos de baja calidad, ya sean para ella o para los disfraces, y tener disfraces incómodos es un tiro certero a quedar expuesto.

\- Sí, señor. – La piloto le sopló una trompetilla mientras seguía trabajando.

* * *

Drowzee había logrado agarrar el hilo de la técnica de Gran Aliento rápidamente, y gracias a su cuerpo más grande podía acumular el aire en sus pulmones en vez de inflar las mejillas como lo hacía Bulbasaur. Soplar de su trompa era una segunda naturaleza, ya que por ahí expulsaba su Gas Venenoso.

Percibiendo a sus estudiantes actuales entrenando cerca del agua, Drowzee los teletransportó hacia la cantera de piedra donde había hablado con un Pokémon más temprano en la mañana para preguntar si podía ayudarle a entrenar a Psyduck.

Encabezando el grupo con Psyduck y Butterfree detrás de él, se aproximó a una gran roca marrón oscuro que parecía estar agrietada en numerosos lugares. Se veía tres veces más alto que Drowzee por su diámetro, pero no parecía tener nada de especial. Psyduck se detuvo al caminar.

\- _Espera… eso de ahí no es una roca._

\- _Muy bien, Psyduck._ – lo halagó Drowzee mientras Butterfree parecía confuso. – _Me llevó un año entero lograr percepción pasiva, y aun así, no puedo hacerla sin al menos algo de esfuerzo consciente de mi parte._

El Pokémon hipnótico Pokémon colocó una mano sobre la roca masiva y cerró los ojos por un momento. Empezó a sacudirse ligeramente con un ruido retumbante.

\- Gooo-lem…

Cuatro piezas de la roca se movieron hacia adentro antes de deslizarse y permitir que cuatro extremidades salieran. Las manos tenían dos dedos y un pulgar con garras, mientras que los pies que levantaban a la gran coraza de piedra tenían cuatro dedos con garras al frente y una adicional en el talón cada una. Una vez que quedó de pie, otro panel se movió al frente y una cara como de reptil salió antes de inclinarse hacia un lado, mientras el Pokémon se rascaba su nariz cansinamente.

Una vez que abrió sus ojos, reveló en uno de ellos un iris rojo, y en el otro una gema de topacio finamente cortada, y habló con una voz tan dura como las montañas mismas.

\- _¿Eh…? ¿Ya es de mañana?_ – El Golem dejó salir un enorme bostezo. – _Bueno, creo que es mejor que dormir todo el día. ¿Qué era lo que querías, uh…?_

 _\- Drowzee._ – le recordó cortésmente el Pokémon hipnótico. – _Mi estudiante aquí intenta descubrir cuál es el límite de su telekinesis, y unas rocas normales serían insuficientes._

Butterfree y Psyduck no pudieron evitar mirar la gema que reemplazaba al ojo derecho de Golem. El Pokémon megatón levantó la ceja de su ojo orgánico antes de asentir al entender.

 _\- Ah._ – dijo tocándose la gema con la garra de su pulgar. – _Estaba rodando por una montaña en lo salvaje, y terminé en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado cuando era Geodude. Lo perdí en una pelea con una Beedrill reina. Tuve suerte que su aguijón se atascó en la cuenca, ya que me dio la oportunidad de darle un buen golpe en venganza. Así le demostré quién era el jefe, y nunca me afectó._

Butterfree entendió, pues conocía lo peligroso que era un Beedrill (especialmente una reina, la contraparte de un Butterfree monarca) ya que había crecido en el Bosque Viridian. Psyduck miró con algo de nauseas ante el hecho de que pudiese hablar de manera tan casual sobre perder un ojo con un aguijón enterrado en él.

\- _Como sea, ya recuerdo._ – asintió Golem antes de volverse hacia Psyduck expectante. Drowzee se volteó hacia el Pokémon pato, haciéndole un gesto al Pokémon con forma de piedra.

\- _Quiero que intentes levantar a Golem mientras yo monitoreo tu mente. No te preocupes si no puedes hacerlo._

Psyduck miró algo nervioso mientras su mentor caminaba detrás de él y le ponía un dedo detrás de la cabeza. Golem no se veía nada preocupado, así que habló:

\- _Vamos, yo estaré bien. ¿Sabes qué? Mira esto._ – Acto seguido retrajo sus miembros y cabeza otra vez, creando un pequeño terremoto mientras su enorme cuerpo golpeaba secamente el suelo. Con la voz algo ahogada desde adentro el Pokémon megatón agregó. – _Ahí lo tienes, ahora soy todavía más resistente. Adelante, con confianza._

Dudando un poco, Psyduck mantuvo sus lados firmemente en sus costados mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de azul. La roca de placas se vio envuelta en un aura azul pero ni siquiera se movió, o dio algún indicio o sacudida. El Pokémon pato se sintió honestamente sorprendido e imprimió un poco más de fuerza, inconscientemente moviendo uno de sus dedos.

- _"Qué interesante…"_ – musitó Drowzee observando como trabajaba la mente de Psyduck, asegurándose de escudar la suya propia para mantener ese pensamiento para sí mismo. Después de un rato de que su telekinesis no tuviera efecto, Psyduck cortó la energía.

\- _No creo poder moverlo…_

Después de sacar sus miembros y volverse a poner de pie, Golem puso las manos a los lados de su coraza y ladeó la cabeza mientras se reía fuertemente.

- _Hijo, poco me falta para pesar quinientos cuarenta kilos. Me comería mi gema si pudieras moverme, mucho menos levantarme._

\- _Gracias por tu ayuda, Golem._ – dijo Drowzee mientras quitaba el dedo de la cabeza de Psyduck. – _Puedes volver a tu rutina usual._

\- _Hazme un favor y déjame saber si tu entrenador consigue algún tipo Roca._ – pidió el Pokémon megatón mientras se alejaba, creando un pequeño temblor con cada paso. – _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, incluso con los estándares de los tipo Roca, que he tenido una buena batalla. Te echas a dormir una siesta y la generación joven ya te está alcanzando._

Los ojos de Drowzee se ensancharon de manera contemplativa ante ese comentario, preguntándose cómo percibirían el tiempo los Pokémon de tipo Roca. Pero se sacudió la tangente de su mente y volvió a enfocarse en sus estudiantes.

 _\- Y bien, ¿de qué iba todo eso?_ – preguntó tentativamente Psyduck. Drowzee miró a los jóvenes psíquicos.

\- _Quería confirmar una teoría que tenía sobre tus poderes. Parece ser que todos tenemos o hemos tenido problemas emocionales en algún momento._ – En este orden, se señaló a sí mismo, a Psyduck y a Butterfree. – _Ira, miedo, y dolor._

Butterfree no reaccionó externamente pues ya sabía a lo que Drowzee se refería, y había hablado con él y los demás al respecto. Psyduck también lo sabía, pero no le gustaba el curso que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- _Aunque la telekinesis ocasionalmente se considera ilimitada, esto categóricamente no es cierto._ – explicó el Pokémon hipnótico, al parecer cambiando el tema de la nada. – _La mente se coloca límites de qué tanto puede intentar antes de detenerse por la seguridad de su propia integridad. Aunque esos límites pueden extenderse con entrenamiento, tratar de forzarlos más allá puede causar fatiga, sangrado nasal, y eventualmente desmayos en un último esfuerzo de parte de la mente por protegerse a sí misma._

Psyduck y Butterfree asintieron al entender, y el segundo comentó al respecto.

\- _Me pareció escuchar algo desde mi Pokébola sobre un humano psíquico esforzándose por bloquear un ataque de la líder del Gimnasio Saffron._ – le dijo. Drowzee asintió reconociendo el punto antes de cruzar los brazos mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

 _\- Estaba intentando descubrir tu límite superior, Psyduck, para que podamos trabajar hacia atrás con tu control. Pero no terminaste desconectándote a ti mismo al no poder mover a Golem, ni tampoco demostraste ningún estrés; te diste por vencido sin siquiera llegar cerca de eso. Sospecho que todavía estás conteniendo tu verdadero potencial. Ahora que tu lucidez ha retornado, estás colocando toda clase de limitadores subconscientes en tus poderes, aunque ya no te bloqueas totalmente._

\- _Um, creí que me ibas a ayudar a controlar mis poderes, no a soltarlos._ – replicó Psyduck tímidamente. Drowzee movió el dedo.

 _\- Eso es cierto, pero para aprender a controlarlos, hay que conocer sus límites. Superar esos límites significa que debes dominar tu nuevo nivel de poder, pero no conocerlos es arriesgarse a usar el nivel de poder equivocado contra un oponente._ – Se puso la mano en el pecho. – _Yo soy bastante consciente de mis límites en relación a la telekinesis. Intento superarlos regularmente, pero nunca hago mucho progreso. Pero sí puedo, por ejemplo, hacer tropezar a un Pokémon pequeño, dar un golpe fuerte a uno de tamaño mediano por un instante de distracción, o incluso sacudir una rama para hacer ruido y crear una pista falsa si me encuentro en un área boscosa más densa._

Butterfree se quedó conmocionado de ver cuánto sabía su instructor sobre telekinesis cuando sus propios poderes eran tan pequeños. Dado que mencionó furia, el Pokémon mariposa se preguntó cuántas veces se habría esforzado al punto de quedar exhausto tratando de incrementar poderes que nunca crecerían.

\- _Pasé muchos meses enfurecido tratando de hacer crecer mis poderes, Butterfree, varios días llenos de horas que pasé inconsciente. –_ respondió el Pokémon hipnótico. Cuando el Pokémon Insecto/Volador retrocedió de sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza. – _No, no leí tu mente; simplemente adiviné lo que querrías saber y no tengo ninguna razón para ocultarlo._ – Volteándose hacia Psyduck, continuó. – _Así que ya lo ven, aunque la telekinesis no sea mi punto fuerte, ya que puedo definir claramente mis límites, conozco la cantidad exacta de poder para usar cada uno de esos movimientos. Por extensión, también puedo calcularlo de manera acorde y dependiendo de mi oponente, incluyendo movimientos que serían inefectivos, como en un campo abierto, o si el oponente es demasiado fuerte o pesado para hacerlo tropezar o desviarlo hacia otra dirección. Un día, espero dominar mi teletransportación al mismo nivel, tener la capacidad de transportarme tan fácilmente como respiro, para pelear de manera efectiva con ella._

Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Butterfree antes de proseguir.

 _\- El tiempo es la única medicina que Butterfree necesitará. Puedo sentir que tu sueño está aligerado ahora que ya no te aíslas del resto._ – Sus ojos se movieron hacia Psyduck. – _Tú, sin embargo, debes superar tus propias barreras mentales para asumir tu verdadero poder. Una vez que alcances ese estado, podrás controlar más hábilmente tus poderes psíquicos en vez de tenerlos en ataques irregulares que podrían o no ser demasiado para ti. Tu poder suprimido aun así es grande, eso es seguro, ya que enviaste a volar esa pequeña roca con él. Pero con tantas dudas y miedo, tu poder está poco balanceado y explota a intervalos en vez de fluir. Recomendaría un poco más de ayuda antes de que intentes descubrir qué tan grandes son tus poderes. –_ concluyó Drowzee. – _Una recaída en miedo a raíz de una situación tensa podría resultar en la pérdida de cualquier control que hayas ganado con resultados desastrosos. Le pediré a Ash que nos ponga juntos en un equipo para poder estar allí y escuchar cuando estés listo. Hasta entonces, sigue practicando tu meditación; ha hecho maravillas por mí._

Psyduck asintió con tristeza y se marchó algo deprimido para sentarse a intentar el ejercicio para calmarse.

 _\- Para ti, Butterfree, lo básico para cualquier psíquico es alterar primero la percepción del mundo y como interactuar con sus otros residentes. Psyduck ya ha comenzado a entender la telepatía, aunque esté fallando un poco en la ejecución, y parece ser un prodigio en la percepción con el poder bruto que puede poner en ello. Tú, sin embargo, trabajaste en reversa en ese aspecto, al aprender primero la telekinesis. Aprender a percibir debería ayudarte a refinarlo al permitirte percibir los ataques psíquicos, incluyendo los tuyos propios. –_ Drowzee de inmediato cambió a telepatía. – " _Comenzaremos de inmediato. Desde ahora, todas mis palabras hacia ti serán mentales para que no puedas rastrear mi voz, y mi olor te será difícil de seguir al estar saltando de un lugar a otro con la teletransportación. Tu objetivo será percibir dónde estoy con tu mente."_

 _\- De acuerdo. –_ asintió Butterfree.

* * *

Misty suspiró, sintiéndose realmente aburrida de esperar en el salón que Brock había encontrado. Ya había pasado la pasada media hora revisando las tarjetas flash de Pokémon de Agua para hacer planes sobre cuáles Pokémon estaría pendiente si encontraba y qué otros movimientos les podía enseñar a su equipo. Jugar a las escondidas con Vaporeon le había quitado otra hora, pues con su habilidad de volverse líquido, el Pokémon chorro de burbujas era capaz de tomar ventaja de escondites bastante impresionantes. Pero no podía entrenar a su equipo completo de manera efectiva ya que no había áreas a campo abierto sin salir de la ciudad. Y con su presupuesto todavía reducido por haber comprado a Vaporeon, las compras seguían quedando descartadas. La pelirroja se alegraba de haber llegado a un acuerdo con él, pero el Pokémon evolucionado todavía había sido muy caro de comprar, y no se podía permitir gastar su dinero de manera descuidada.

Sacó de su mochila un PokéGear rosa y blanco y revisó la hora, dándose cuenta que todavía faltaba media hora hasta que Ash regresara como dijo. No era que lo extrañara, pero su llegada aliviaría un poco el aburrimiento pues realmente no podía seguirle el paso a toda la jerga de criadores que Brock y la persona que admiraba estaban haciendo en aquel momento.

La dueña del salón, una joven mujer llamada Suzie que tenía una cabellera turquesa que le caía hasta la cintura, era una criadora de gran renombre. Brock le había explicado a Misty sobre sus varios logros luego que pudo controlarse, y su admiración por su heroína le hizo enredarse con las palabras. Había ganado el Trofeo a la Excelencia del Concurso Mundial de Criadores Pokémon por tres años seguidos, y también fue nombrada la Criadora Más Popular por la Revista Amigos Pokémon cuatro años consecutivos. Su sitio web personal sobre cuidado Pokémon también era increíblemente popular, recibiendo miles de visitas a diario.

Aunque todo eso era impresionante, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Misty no tenía nada que hacer, y Suzie tuvo que advertirle que se alejara de su Vulpix, diciéndole que no le gustaba que se le acercaran los extraños. Aunque el Pokémon zorro pareció abrirse rápidamente con Brock, al agradarle su comida Pokémon y dejándole a Brock acariciarla.

Sin embargo, Suzie había estado teniendo problemas recientemente, pues desde que el Spa y Boutique Estelar había abierto, los entrenadores querían hacerles cambio de imagen a sus Pokémon y aumentar sus habilidades, según se rumoraba que era lo que hacían sus estrellas, incrementar sus habilidades de batalla. Todavía tenían suficiente negocio para arreglárselas, pero el éxito del otro salón la hacía cuestionarse sus propios métodos. Brock no quiso soportar eso y le ayudó a recuperar algo de clientela con una pequeña conferencia Pokémon sobre masajes terapéuticos.

El líder de Pewter ofreció a su Zubat para la demostración, y el pequeño Pokémon murciélago chirrió de satisfacción bajo el tratamiento mientras Suzie explicaba los beneficios del tratamiento den los Pokémon heridos, señalando que especies diferentes tenían áreas sensibles diferentes que tenían que manejar con cuidado. Para Zubat, las alas y las orejas eran muy delicadas y tenían que ser frotadas con mucho cuidado, un rasgo que continuaba con su forma evolucionada, Golbat. Misty se quedó viendo con interés pasivo, preguntándose cómo tratar a sus propios Pokémon cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

\- Um, disculpen. Perdón, déjenme pasar. – Ash se encontraba abriéndose paso entre la multitud con Rattata frente a él, la ratona señalando con su pata delantera en cuanto vio a Misty. La mayoría de la gente simplemente se hizo a un lado mientras mantenían los ojos fijos en la conferencia.

\- Todavía quedan algunos asientos en la parte trasera de la habitación para nuestra conferencia de cuidado Pokémon, así que siéntanse libres de pasar. – habló Brock dirigiéndose a la gente que se encontraba fuera de la ventana con un micrófono conectado a unos altoparlantes, mientras el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ingresaba al local, hasta que finalmente llegó a la mesa de Misty.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – le preguntó.

\- Brock conoció a una famosa criadora Pokémon y pidió ser su estudiante por hoy, así que decidió ayudarla a sacar algo de negocio ya que un nuevo salón al otro lado de la calle ha estado atrayendo gente con sus accesorios y ropas para Pokémon junto con un tratamiento de spa en vez de su método de sacar la fuerza interna de un Pokémon. – explicó Misty. – Yo me he quedado esperando aquí casi todo el tiempo, ya que no hay mucho que hacer en este lugar.

\- ¿Ropas para Pokémon? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Para qué querría alguien algo así? Lo que cuenta es lo que hay adentro. ¿Verdad, Pikachu, Rattata?

Los dos Pokémon estuvieron de acuerdo, y Misty sonrió a medias ante la convicción de Ash.

\- Aunque el interior sea importante, a algunos Pokémon también les gusta verse bien por fuera igual que a la gente. – dijo ella. Mirando a sus dos Pokémon, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pudo ver que estaban tan confundidos como él con el asunto.

\- Bueno, yo de verdad no entiendo, pero supongo que cada quién tiene sus gustos. – concedió al fin.

\- ¡Ah, Ash! – lo llamó Brock al notar su presencia, aproximándoseles. – ¿Ya volviste del entrenamiento?

\- Sí, la inscripción del torneo empieza a mediodía. – explicó él. – Quise darle a Primeape algo de tiempo para descansar antes de ir a inscribirnos antes que el torneo comience a la una en punto.

\- ¿Te gustaría que le diéramos un masaje a Primeape para ayudar a que se recupere?

\- ¿Puede hacer eso? – Ash levantó una ceja. Brock lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló de la silla. – ¡Waah, hey, Brock! – protestó el joven entrenador mientras era arrastrado frente a la audiencia.

\- A continuación, demostraremos cómo un masaje terapéutico puede no solo energizar a un Pokémon, sino ayudarlo a recuperarse de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento. – anunció Brock mientras Zubat volaba hasta posarse sobre su hombro.

\- Esperen, ¿ese no es…? – dijo alguien. Un hombre de repente se adelantó.

\- ¡Lo es! Su ropa es algo diferente, pero lo reconozco del reporte especial desde Puerto Hutber. – Se acercó a darle la mano a Ash. – Tengo una hermana en ese lugar; tu Bulbasaur la ayudó a ella y a mi sobrino a ponerse a salvo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

\- Si Ash Ketchum le está dando su apoyo a este lugar, tiene que ser real… – murmuró otra voz entre la multitud.

\- Uh, pero… – tartamudeó Ash mientras la multitud continuaba hablando de él. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención. Por suerte, Brock logró ponerse entre él y la multitud.

\- Ya, ya, denle algo de espacio. Como les decía. El Primeape de Ash recibirá un masaje para aliviar la tensión por el entrenamiento de esta mañana.

\- ¡Oh, wow! ¿Va a competir en el Grand Prix P1? – dijo un pequeño niño, que luego murmuró para sí mismo. – Más vale que consiga un boleto después de esto.

Ash decidió seguir adelante con la demostración sacando a Primeape, que se quedó viendo a Suzie con algo de recelo ya que no le resultaba familiar. Ella se aseguró de acercarse con cuidado y mantener sus ojos abajo y hacia sus costados. Una vez que comenzó a aliviarle la tensión en su brazo derecho, se relajó ligeramente y puso la mirada al frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Vean cómo se aproxima a Primeape con calma para hacerle ver que no quiere hacerle daño. – señaló Brock. – Ciertos Pokémon tienen hábitos que hay que tener en mente. Primeape usualmente considera el contacto visual como un gran insulto, excepto de aquellos que les resultan más familiares. Si cierra los ojos quiere decir que está dispuesto a confiar en ti por un momento, pero un mal movimiento y podría dar una feroz represalia.

El Pokémon mono cerdo dejó que Suzie hiciera su trabajo, respirando con calma y dejando que lo sentaran sobre un banquillo.

\- Los masajes Pokémon ayudan a crear confianza entre entrenadores y sus Pokémon. – agregó Suzie, indicándole a Ash que se acercara. – Por favor, tu Primeape probablemente se sentirá más cómodo contigo. Solo observa su movimiento y haz lo mismo que yo.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta hizo lo que le dijeron, maravillándose con la sensación del brazo de su Pokémon, como si fuera acero flexible bajo la piel. Notó que Suzie puso una buena cantidad de fuerza para trabajar con la tensión e imitó los movimientos de su mano, dándose cuenta de que unos músculos tan duros necesitarían esfuerzo para aliviar cualquier dolor. Primeape suspiró relajado y Ash sonrió.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Primeape? – El Pokémon Luchador abrió un ojo para mirarlo antes de asentir y volver a cerrarlo de nuevo. Mientras la audiencia se maravillaba de ver que el entrenador miraba a Primeape a los ojos, Suzie continuó:

\- La comunicación entre Pokémon y sus entrenadores es esencial. Estas técnicas ayudan a crear confianza y a sacar sus verdaderas personalidades.

\- Creo que Suzie estará de acuerdo conmigo en que cualquier técnica solo es tan buena como el entrenador o criador que la utilice. - añadió Brock.

Unos cuantos en la audiencia que habían venido desde el Spa y Boutique miraron a sus Pokémon vestidos de manera contemplativa. Si los accesorios no eran hechos por ellos, ¿en serio era su trabajo el que hacía a sus Pokémon más fuertes? Después que Suzie y Ash masajearon las piernas hasta relajarlas, Primeape saltó fuera de su asiento. Se puso a saltar de arriba abajo moviendo los pies y dando algunos puñetazos rápidos al aire antes de volver a ver con confianza a su entrenador.

 _\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy listo para lo que venga!_

\- Muy bien. – El chico también asintió y levantó su Pokébola mientras revisaba su PokéGear para ver la hora. – Creo que llegaremos a tiempo para la inscripción.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó Misty acercándosele. – Ver algunas buenas peleas suena mucho más emocionante que quedarme esperando aquí. Sin ofender, Brock."

\- Claro. – respondió Ash, mientras Brock les daba paso libre para que se fueran.

Dejando que Rattata y Pikachu se montaran en sus hombros desde donde los dejó, Ash salió con la multitud abriéndose para dejarlos pasar a él y Misty antes de volver a su lugar. Unos cuantos incluso los siguieron fuera del salón ya que evidentemente querían ver a Ash competir en el torneo. Cuando el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miró a la gente que lo seguía, Misty comentó:

\- Salvaste a toda una ciudad; es normal que al menos algunas personas hayan oído de ti.

\- Creo que no lo pensé de esa forma… – replicó Ash con modestia.

\- Por cierto… – empezó a decir la pelirroja algo dudosa antes de bajar la voz hasta un murmullo. – ¿Hay posibilidad de que cubrieras mi boleto? Comprar a Vaporeon me dejó casi sin ahorros excepto para lo esencial…

\- Hmm… – Él levantó una ceja antes de pensárselo. – ¿Le podrías enseñar a uno de mis Pokémon algún movimiento?

\- Uh… – Misty se puso a barajear sus tarjetas, buscando movimientos que sus Pokémon conocieran que los de Ash todavía no hubiesen aprendido, y también entre las tarjetas de los Pokémon de Agua que tenía Ash. – ¡Ah! Vaporeon podría enseñarles a Tentacool o Horsea Rayo Aurora. Es un movimiento de tipo Hielo, un rayo multicolor que le baja la fuerza al objetivo con su frío entre más tiempo lo envuelve. Y a diferencia del Rayo de Hielo, es perfectamente utilizable bajo el agua ya que no la congela al contacto. Será excelente para usar contra otros oponentes.

Ash sabía que al decir "oponentes" quiso decir "el Equipo Rocket", y estuvo de acuerdo con ella, aunque el movimiento no hiciera mucho contra ella personalmente, con la resistencia de los de tipo Agua a los movimientos tipo Hielo. Tuvo el presentimiento de que lo hizo a propósito, pero no le dijo nada ya que también quería tenerla de apoyo si acaso y cuando el Equipo Rocket volviera a atacar.

\- Es un trato.

* * *

Burton, Ella y Henry se encontraban frente al Estadio Caesar, sin sus disfraces excepto por las ropas que ocultaban sus uniformes. La piloto mencionó que había podido colarse dentro de su máquina a través de las ventilas, pero sería mejor si los dos agentes masculinos que iban a competir tuviesen una vista del ring y estuvieran listos para moverse, entre la multitud para Burton y fuera de la línea de fuego para Henry.

Cuando Henry señaló que les faltaba un Pokémon Luchador con el cual competir, Burton simplemente señaló que le podrían robar a uno de los competidores y usarlo. Luego de ver a un sujeto enorme en gabardina, sombrero y con un cigarro en la boca y un Hitmonlee caminando junto a él, lo siguieron cuando iba a registrarse.

* * *

Una vez que Ash y Misty llegaron al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el Grand Prix P1, la gente que los seguía corrió a formarse en la línea para conseguir boletos. Ash miró el enorme edificio, preguntándose cómo haría el Equipo Rocket su movimiento. Llevaba consigo a Pidgeot y Kingler en caso de que las cosas fueran a salir horriblemente mal, junto con Charmeleon como refuerzo. Con Pikachu, Primeape y Rattata, sintió que el grupo podría manejar cualquier situación que el trío pudiese arrojarles.

Pero su tren de pensamiento se cortó cuando una chica adolescente de pelo castaño amarrado en una trenza sobre su hombro, con una blusa blanca y falda púrpura se les acercó, deteniéndoles el avance a él y a Misty.

\- Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. – le dijo.

\- ¿Con qué? – Ash levantó una ceja.

\- Esperaba que aparecieras aquí. ¿Tienes un Pokémon Luchador? – preguntó esperanzada la chica.

\- Probablemente no estaríamos aquí si al menos uno de nosotros no lo tuviera. – señaló Misty. La chica que se les acercó y asintió, antes de voltear a ver al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Eres Ash Ketchum, ¿verdad? – Cuando el chico asintió, la chica prosiguió. – Mi nombre es Rebecca. Verás, mi padre está compitiendo en este torneo con su Hitmonchan y está tan obsesionado con su sueño de ser el campeón de los Pokémon Luchadores de la región que ya ni siquiera viene a casa. Solo sé que está aquí porque considera que este torneo es su meta final y lo vi esta mañana por primera vez en meses.

\- ¿Está ignorando a su familia? – le preguntó Ash en voz baja.

\- Quiero que derrotes a su Hitmonchan, por favor. – suplicó Rebecca juntando las manos. Misty se puso a pensar antes de comentar.

\- Ah, si lo derrotan, tal vez recupere el sentido y vuelva a casa.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. – replicó el entrenador. – Una derrota no sirve para destrozar un sueño. Tiene que entender que su familia también es importante. – Luego negó con la cabeza. – Pero si no lo es, pues yo digo que allá él.

\- ¡Ash! – lo regañó Misty. – ¡No digas esas cosas sobre gente que no conoces! – En privado, ella estuvo de acuerdo con su punto en relación a sus propios padres, pero Rebecca claramente amaba a su padre y quería que volviera a casa.

\- Perdón. – se disculpó Ash, inclinando la cabeza brevemente. – Haré lo mejor que pueda para hacer entender a tu padre, Rebecca.

\- Gracias.

* * *

Gigante, un hombre que había viajado a medio camino por todo el este de la región Kanto para participar en el torneo Grand Prix P1, de pronto se encontró amarrado en un armario de limpieza que sus captores forzaron, con sus ropas y sombrero robado, quedándose solo en camiseta y bóxers.

El chico lo había registrado para robarle la Pokébola de Hitmonlee antes de darse cuenta, y cuando la chica le saltó a la espalda y empezó a estrangularlo, su compañero había regresado al Pokémon pateador antes de que pudiera hacer nada y bloqueó la esfera.

Después de perder la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno, despertó momentos después en su actual predicamento, con los brazos y piernas atados con sogas y un trozo de cinta adhesiva amarrada frente a su boca y detrás de la cabeza.

Gigante solo se había unido por la notoriedad y la oportunidad de presumir a su Pokémon. Ahora, lo único que quería era que lo liberaran de las cuerdas y la mordaza. Los dos adolescentes que lo habían emboscado sostuvieron la Pokébola enfrente de él.

\- Agradecemos mucho tu donación. – le dijo el chico castaño sarcásticamente.

\- Te enviaremos una canasta de regalo. – ofreció la chica pelirrosa como consolación antes de cerrar la puerta. Ya cuando lo hicieron, Burton empezó a jugar con dos agujas que había metido en la cerradura.

\- ¿Es decir que usas agujas de coser como ganzúas? – preguntó la piloto con curiosidad. Él sin mirarla sacó las agujas de la cerradura una vez que esta hizo click, antes de empezar a arremangar la y coserla con un rollo de hilo de su bolsillo.

\- Entre otras razones. – le dijo. En eso, Henry, que estaba vigilando, murmuró:

\- ¿Ya terminaron?

\- No entiendo por qué no podías ayudarnos. – dijo Ella hinchando las mejillas.

\- Dos razones. – replicó Henry frunciendo el cejo ligeramente, pero manteniendo la voz baja. – Una, yo soy muy débil y un hombretón de ese tamaño me noquearía de un golpe. Y dos, sigo siendo un médico. El Equipo Rocket tal vez tenga la meta de ayudar más que hacer daño a largo plazo, así que eso ya llega al borde de "abstenerse de cualquier mala acción deliberada", pero me rehúso a lastimar de manera intencional a cualquier otra persona o Pokémon.

\- Oh, claaaaaaro. – replicó Ella pensativa. – Algo de un juramento de los doctores, el Juramento Hipocrítico.

\- Hipocrático. – corrigió el médico secamente.

\- Sí, eso.

\- Henry. – llamó Burton arrojándole el sombrero a su compañera pelirrosa. – Ya terminé de ajustar la gabardina; súbete a mis hombros y ciérrala para poder movernos.

Henry miró a Burton para ver que la se había puesto las enormes botas del hombre en los pies y estaba esperando sujetando la parte superior de la gabardina en las manos. El médico se puso el sombrero con un suspiro y nerviosamente se montó en los hombros del agente de reconocimiento, sorprendido de que el adolescente ni se doblara o diera indicación de estar haciendo esfuerzo.

\- ¿No quedaste bajo esa maldición? – le preguntó mientras se ponía la parte superior de la gabardina para empezar a abotonarla. Burton se rio.

\- Ese es el tipo de fuerza que ganas con el entrenamiento de campo del Equipo Rocket, y yo lo he aplicado por años; siempre paso los cursos de obstáculos con honores. Sí estoy algo debilitado, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un debilucho. Lo mismo se podría decir de nuestros líderes si yo estoy en buenas condiciones como ahora.

\- Bueno, yo creo que mejor me voy. – dijo Ella divertida mientras veía a los otros dos disfrazándose como una persona muy alta con una gabardina, como había visto en algunas caricaturas. – Suerte averiguando cómo vas a ver por dónde vas, Burton.

Mientras los dos agentes discutían un sistema de señales con las piernas de Henry, el Pokémon en el bolsillo de la gabardina de Gigante había estado pensando en su predicamento. Claro, él probablemente podría superar en fuerza a un par de humanos incluso con unas patadas a medias con su nivel de fuerza. Pero si lo hacía, no podría probarse contra los otros Pokémon en el torneo para el que había estado entrenando tan duro. En cuanto a su entrenador… a Hitmonlee no era que le preocupara particularmente. Sabía que Gigante solo lo había atrapado para su propio beneficio, igual que el Pokémon pateador lo había usado para hacerse más fuerte. Si eran tan débil como para que lo asaltaran dos adolescentes, obviamente ya no le era de utilidad.

* * *

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Nuestro festival de los Pokémon Luchadores, el Grand Prix P1 está a punto de comenzar! – dijo un anunciador desde su cabina, resonando su voz por todo el lugar y haciendo eco por todo el salón. – ¡Los concursantes están a punto de entrar al ring!

Misty y Rebecca estaban sentadas en las tribunas, mirando una de las Pokébolas junto al ring con "Grand Prix Pokémon Número Uno" escrito en un círculo dorado abierto que la enmarcaba, abriéndose como las puertas de un elevador. Una plataforma emergió desde abajo, y un hombre musculoso y de pelo castaño con piel tostada y cargando una toalla roja sobre su camiseta blanca con las mangas enrolladas estaba de pie en ella. Un Hitmonchan se encontraba junto a él con expresión estoica, y con los guantes listos en una postura de pelea.

\- ¡Presentando al competidor número uno, la máquina golpeadora, Hitmonchan y su entrenador, Anthony!

La líder de Cerulean observó cómo Rebecca juntaba las manos esperanzada mientras miraba con tristeza a su padre. Una vez que el par se bajó de la plataforma y se acercó al ring, la plataforma se cerró mientras la del otro lado se alzaba. Un hombre muy alto con una gabardina, sombrero y gafas en el rostro apareció del otro lado con un Hitmonlee, y el Pokémon pateador saltó en el aire dando una patada giratoria como demostración antes de aterrizar en la lona y saludar a la audiencia con su entrenador.

\- ¡Y ahora, un nuevo retador que ha sido visto en varios torneos menores, el pateador feroz, Hitmonlee y su entrenador, Gigante!

…

Ash se encontraba apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados mientras Primeape hacía algo de estiramiento para calentar bajo la dirección de Pikachu, re-energizado a su máxima fuerza ahora. Aparentemente, siendo un nuevo peleador en escena con este tipo de torneos, él iría de último contra otro hombre.

El otro nuevo peleador era un ranchero fornido que llevaba una camiseta de franela roja, pantalones marrones y un sombrero de vaquero, con su Machoke vestido con un chaleco de cuero, y unas chaparreras a juego sobre sus shorts de luchador. Los otros concursantes se adelantaban con sus Pokémon Luchadores, con una plataforma elevadora bajando cada vez que otra subía.

Por cortesía, Ash se había abstenido de usar su Pokédex mientras él y los peleadores se encontraban en la misma habitación. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pensaba en qué hacer respecto a Anthony, de todos modos. Había conseguido el nombre del sujeto fácilmente gracias a la presentación que hizo el anunciador, e hizo la conexión al verlo a él junto con su Hitmonchan más temprano en la misma sala de espera.

\- "Ese sujeto abandonó a su familia en busca de gloria." – pensó algo enojado. – "Sé que ya no puedo ver a mamá tan a menudo como antes, pero aun así siempre me aseguro de llamarla siempre que puedo, y ahora tengo una manera de verla en persona."

Se apretó un poco el brazo con los dedos mientras pensaba en ello. Anthony era la imagen de en lo que él se podría convertir si dejaba que sus sueños se apoderaran de toda su vida. Igual que otro hombre del cual su madre aun hablaba con cariño, pero que no había estado presente en toda su vida.

\- "Jamás dejaré que eso pase." – juró internamente. – "Anthony es mi tipo menos favorito de persona, pero si vencerlo en su propio juego hace que vaya a casa, entonces lo destruiré totalmente."

\- Nuevos competidores. – llamó un miembro del personal. – Ahora es su turno.

Ash se movió hacia el frente mientras Pikachu se subía a su hombro, de pie sobre la plataforma mientras el ranchero caminaba junto a él, con sus respectivos Pokémon flanqueándolos de cada lado. La plataforma empezó a subir mientras el anunciador hablaba.

\- ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, dos nuevos entrenadores Pokémon que hacen su debut aquí en el Grand Prix P1! ¡Démosles una calurosa bienvenida a Ash Ketchum y Johnny Barton!

La plataforma se abrió y Ash sonrió a pesar de todo al oír el rugido de la multitud, saludándolos mientras Primeape flexionaba sus brazos ferozmente. El hombre junto a él y su Pokémon también saludaron a la audiencia con grandes sonrisas. Mientras los peleadores despejaban el ring, el anunciador prosiguió:

\- De acuerdo, aquí están las reglas para este torneo. Solo se permiten ataques físicos, nada de movimientos elementales. Tampoco se permiten movimientos para potenciarse o ataques que debiliten al oponente. Cualquier intento de romper un miembro del oponente resultará en descalificación. No se permite atacar al oponente en medio de un agarre: o lo fuerzan a someterse al agarre, lo lanzan o lo azotan contra el suelo. Cualquier interferencia externa descalificará al Pokémon que reciba ayuda. Si el entrenador arroja la toalla, el Pokémon queda inconsciente, cae sobre la lona o fuera de la arena a la cuenta de diez, será declarado derrotado.

Un tablero para un torneo de tres personas apareció en las cuatro pantallas del Jumbotron en las paredes, con todos los recuadros para retratos en negro con signos de interrogación. Los primeros dos en la esquina inferior derecha fueron los primeros en revelarse, y Ash vio que le tocaba en la primera ronda, moviéndose hacia una esquina mientras un chico de pelo castaño de camiseta azul con su Machop se aproximaba hacia la otra.

\- ¡Y ahora, nuestro primer encuentro! – continuó el anunciador. – ¡El Machop de Jackson está listo para la batalla! ¿Podrá el Primeape de Ash medirse contra su superfuerza?

Mientras el Pokémon mono cerdo saltaba sobre las cuerdas para aterrizar en el ring, Ash sacó su Pokédex para escanear a Machop.

 **\- MACHOP, EL POKÉMON SUPERPODEROSO. SU CUERPO ESTÁ HECHO DE PURO MÚSCULO QUE NUNCA SE CANSA SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ TANTO HAGA EJERCICIO. PUEDE ARROJAR A OPONENTES MÁS GRANDES USANDO SU MOVIMIENTO SÍSMICO.**

\- Un luchador, ¿eh? – musitó el entrenador. – Ten cuidado con los agarres que podrían ir con esos ataques, Primeape.

El Pokémon superpoderoso miró fijamente a los ojos de Primeape, causando que el Pokémon de Ash resoplara furioso, y golpeara sus puños. Sonó la campana, y ambos Pokémon corrieron hacia el frente, con las manos de Machop ya volviéndose borrosas al punto que para muchos en la audiencia ya parecía que estaba preparando un Golpe de Karate. Pero Primeape lo atrapó entre sus palmas abiertas, y le dio un jalón a su oponente antes que pudiera actuar y se dejó caer de espaldas mientras pateaba a Machop en el estómago, para lanzarlo de cabeza contra uno de los postes de las esquinas haciendo que resonara. Al mismo tiempo, usó el impulso para rodar y volver a incorporarse, usando su cuerpo redondo para su ventaja.

\- ¡Oh! ¡La ofensiva inicial de Machop fue neutralizada totalmente! ¿Qué hará contra un oponente tan hábil como Primeape?

\- _No intentes ese tipo de trucos contra mí. –_ le advirtió Primeape mientras Machop se colocaba a gatas para volver a ponerse de pie. – _Solo tienes dos manos._

El Pokémon superpoderoso gruñó y se lanzó a la carga de frente, a pesar de que su entrenador le gritaba que no fuese a dejarse llevar por su temperamento. Haciéndose a un lado del rápido pero predecible movimiento, Primeape golpeó a Machop detrás de la cabeza con un solo Mega Puño, noqueándolo después de que gruñó de sorpresa y dolor.

\- ¡Y este encuentro se acabó! ¡Machop ha caído y está fuera! ¡El Primeape de Ash gana la pelea!

Mientras el anunciador hablaba, el Pokémon mono cerdo resopló de satisfacción de que su entrenamiento, con lo apresurado que fue, dio frutos mientras alzaba su puño victorioso ante la audiencia que lo vitoreaba. Aunque no pudo ver las manos de Machop claramente, pudo identificarlas como dos manchas en vez de la ilusión de múltiples manos que estaba intentando.

\- _"Esa hora de entrenamiento duro valió la pena para que no me atraparan con la guardia baja."_ – decidió mientras saltaba fuera del ring una vez que lo declararon el ganador. – _"Y seguro que se pondrá más difícil a partir de ahora. Es un mundo mucho más grande de lo que creí. Tendré que seguir entrenando para que no me noqueen."_

…

\- Nuestro siguiente encuentro… – proclamó el anunciador dando una pausa dramática mientras el retrato de Jackson se oscurecía y el de Ash se iluminaba en su rama antes de moverse hacia el siguiente nivel, donde pelearía contra un oponente que avanzaría directo luego del cuarto encuentro. El siguiente par apareció en la rama inferior derecha, revelando a Gigante y a Johnny. – ¡Gigante y su Hitmonlee contra Johnny y su Machoke, Cal!

\- Maldita sea. – maldijo Burton desde abajo. – Nos tocó de una vez contra Frank.

Mientras Henry levantaba las cuerdas para dejar que Hitmonlee entrara en la lona mientras el ranchero hacía lo mismo por su propio Pokémon, se puso a susurrarle.

\- Bueno, nuestra meta no era ganar, solo hay que estar aquí cuando todos los Pokémon ya estén cansados. – Notó que Jackson todavía se había quedado cerca del ring, parchando un poco a su Pokémon para ver y aprender los movimientos de sus oponentes y sus estrategias.

Desde afuera, Ash tarareaba pensativo, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de analizar a Hitmonlee. El Pokémon marrón era obviamente un especialista en patadas, y sus largas piernas parecían poseer músculos elásticos, permitiéndole a los miembros estirarse para ataques de larga distancia. Sus brazos se veían comparativamente más débiles, con músculos delgados sujetos a un torso que tenía dos ojos, muy parecido a cómo la cara de Geodude era su cuerpo principal. Ash sacó su Pokédex y lo apuntó para comenzar a analizar.

 **\- HITMONLEE, EL POKÉMON PATEADOR. HITMONLEE PUEDE EXTENDER Y RETRAER SUS PIERNAS A VOLUNTAD PARA PATEAR A SUS OPONENTES A CASI CUALQUIER DISTANCIA.**

…

Hitmonlee miró fijamente a su oponente con atuendo extraño, tratando de percibir cómo se acercaría, pero no sintió nada en su postura relajada y abierta. Decidiendo hacer el primer movimiento, hizo pivote en un pie y liberó una lluvia de patadas veloces con la otra pierna, haciendo desaparecer el miembro al moverse por el aire y apareciendo múltiples imágenes de su pie. Cal puso guardia alta mientras preparaba la parte superior de su cuerpo para ataques a distancia, pero el Pokémon superpoderoso no cayó, retrocedió ni se movió bajo el asalto.

- _¿Te crees la gran cosa?_ – le dijo en tono burlón. – _¡Me he dedicado a arrear Tauros y Rhyhorns salvajes desde que era un Machop recién salido del huevo!_

El Machoke abruptamente cerró la distancia mientras una patada conectaba contra su hombro y la pierna se retraía para otro golpe. Metió el codo por debajo del miembro elástico antes de agarrar a Hitmonlee por su cintura delgada con la mano y deslizándole el otro pie por debajo. Los ojos del Pokémon pateador se ensancharon de shock cuando de pronto salió despedido por el aire y se plantó de cabeza sobre la lona.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Un devastador derribo con agarre! – gritó el anunciador. – ¡Este Machoke parece tener mucha más experiencia de lo que nos hizo pensar el inicio de la pelea!

Hitmonlee se fue sobre su estómago, pero logró ponerse a gatas en vez de caer por completo. Luchando contra el mareo mientras el conteo del anunciador hacía eco en su mente, le dio un empujón al suelo para ponerse de pie otra vez, antes de saltar hacia atrás para conseguir algo de distancia, aunque se tambaleaba ligeramente. Cal por su parte se desempolvó el chaleco, sin verse afectado a pesar de algunos moratones menores por los golpes que recibió.

\- _Ya te di suficientes golpes gratis. Si no tienes más que esas pataditas, me temo que tendré que terminar esto aquí y ahora. Esa comida se va para nuestro rancho._

Hitmonlee sacudió su cabeza para aclararse la mente y trató de enfocarse en su oponente. Las patadas eran su especialidad, tenía algunos otros trucos. Con un profundo respiro, flexionó sus músculos mientras extendía totalmente sus piernas, lo que lo hacía parecer mucho más alto, antes de volver a comprimirse mientras una ola de presión parecía distorsionar el aire a su alrededor.

\- Parece que está usando Foco de Energía; ¡Hitmonlee espera terminar esto con el próximo golpe!

\- _No estoy muy seguro de que debas hacer eso, compañero. –_ le advirtió Cal con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el chaleco con los dedos con un aire de no darle importancia. Tomó una postura para alistarse. – _Golpéame con eso, y créeme que no te gustará lo que pasará después._

Hitmonlee corrió hacia el frente, moviéndose de lado a lado durante su avance mientras analizaba a su oponente en busca de una abertura. Cal se volteaba para no perderlo de vista, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para escapar. Viendo una oportunidad, Hitmonlee hizo una finta hacia el lado derecho como si fuese a patear, causando que el Machoke se moviera para esquivar, solo para que sus dedos se deslizaran por debajo de las cuerdas al borde del ring, haciéndolo tropezar por un momento para no perder el equilibrio. Ese fue todo el tiempo que necesitó para soltarle una patada devastadora desde lejos al torso que lanzó a Cal contra las bandas elásticas. Quiso apuntar hacia la cabeza, pero no se arriesgó a fallar.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando el Pokémon superpoderoso sonrió y se vio cubierto con un aura naranja, y usando el impulso de las cuerdas se lanzó hacia el frente con un puñetazo. El mundo de Hitmonlee explotó en dolor dos veces mientras recibía el doble de la fuerza con la que atacó directo a la cabeza, un blanco significativamente más grande que el de su oponente. Sintió la lona debajo de su espalda, pero el mundo parecía seguir sacudiéndose, pues apenas pudo distinguir al réferi haciendo el conteo de diez por encima del ruido en su cráneo. El Pokémon pateador trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus miembros no cooperaban.

\- ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡DIEZ! – declaró el anunciador. – ¡Nocaut! ¡Un devastador Contraataque del Machoke de Johnny acaba de ganar el encuentro! ¡Futuros oponentes, tengan cuidado!

Entretanto, Cal se frotó el centro del pecho donde le conectó la patada, notando que se le había formado un moratón mucho más oscuro que el resto.

 _\- "Debo admitir que eso me dolió."_ – pensó. – _"Más vale usar algo de medicina en mi próxima pelea."_

…

Varias quijadas cayeron entre los concursantes al ver cómo la pelea dio la vuelta totalmente, mientras Gigante estoicamente retornaba a su Pokémon y se hacía a un lado dejando sitio para el siguiente encuentro. Mientras otro Machoke y un Poliwrath se enfrentaban en el ring, Ash se quedó viendo como Johnny felicitaba a su Pokémon, los dos de pie con sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro celebrando su victoria.

\- "Ese hombre debe haber tenido a su Pokémon por años. Por como soportó esas patadas, tiene una gran resistencia." – analizó. – "Probablemente también tenga mucha experiencia de batalla, viendo que no necesitó usar muchos movimientos Pokémon para dejar fuera de combate a Hitmonlee." – Luego le dijo en voz alta a Primeape. – Si queremos derrotarlo, tendremos que agotarlo con el tiempo.

Sin que Ash lo supiera, Anthony le estaba susurrando la misma cosa a Hitmonchan.

…

Luego de que el Machoke ganó contra el Poliwrath, las siguientes rondas pasaron relativamente rápido. Con las instrucciones de Ash, Primeape logró derrotar a Machamp acertándole Arañazo y Golpes Furia con unas pequeñas uñas que emergían de sus manos con forma de corte que le dio hizo el área sensible ya que sus rasguños lograron cortarle la piel, haciendo que los movimientos de Machamp se alentaran poco a poco al flexionar sus músculos con cada ataque, haciendo que sus heridas empeoraran. El Pokémon mono cerdo logró terminarlo con unos Golpes Furia a la cara, y el Pokémon superpoderoso quedó demasiado adolorido para volver a levantarse.

Cal peleó contra otro Machoke que recibió vía directa y sostuvo al otro Pokémon superpoderoso en un agarre de sumisión sobre sus hombros, forzando a su oponente y ejerciéndole presión sobre su espalda hasta que el entrenador contrario se dio por vencido.

Hitmonchan logró derrotar a otro Machamp que había sido emparejado con él en su primer encuentro usando su trabajo de pies superior que le permitía moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante para esquivar y contraatacar respectivamente, pareciendo ir en golpear y huir, pero sin usar ningún tipo de aumento que los oficiales pudieran ver. Incluso cuando el Pokémon superpoderoso se puso balístico y le soltó una ráfaga de puñetazos con sus cuatro brazos tan rápida como las patadas de Hitmonlee, el Pokémon golpeador simplemente los esquivó retrocediendo y conectó un Mega Puño que noqueó al oponente y lo dejó en la lona para el conteo.

En el séptimo encuentro, Primeape logró ganar contra el Machoke que ganó contra Poliwrath sin mucha dificultad, esquivando sus asaltos y conectándole contragolpes devastadores en represalia. El entrenador pronto se dio por vencido al ver que estaba peleando una batalla perdida, no queriendo que su Pokémon saliera lastimado de manera innecesaria. Una vez que Primeape fue declarado el ganador, el anunciador dijo que avanzaría a la ronda final. El Pokémon mono cerdo saltó de vuelta al lado de Ash y observó con gran atención la batalla entre Cal y Hitmonchan. Había pasado su tiempo antes pensando en nuevas maniobras para pelear ya que no se esperaba que utilizaran sus mejores movimientos contra oponentes que no valían la pena. Pero ambos eran muy fuertes y determinados, así que esperaba que la pelea fuese larga y difícil y poder planear contra cualquiera de los dos al ver sus estilos de combate en su totalidad.

\- ¡Y ahora, el encuentro para decidir al próximo finalista está a punto de comenzar! – declaró el anunciador. – ¡El Hitmonchan del Gimnasio Espíritu Guerrero se enfrentará al Machoke criado en un rancho!

\- ¡Siempre adelante, sigue luchando! – urgió Anthony a su Pokémon. – ¡Recuerda que eres un campeón!

\- ¡Monchan! – asintió el Pokémon golpeador.

Sonó la campana y Hitmonchan se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante, avanzaba saltando de un punto a otro mientras sus pies aparecían como una sola mancha sólida. Ash y Primeape observaban como Cal daba un paso al frente y apenas bloqueaba un puñetazo a su quijada con una mano abierta para luego cerrarla, solo para agarrar el aire cuando Hitmonchan retrocedió a la misma velocidad para moverse fuera de su rango, habiendo solo conectado con su puño por un instante. El Pokémon golpeador sabía que no podía dejarse atrapar en un agarre.

\- Está moviendo sus pies super rápido para desplazarse de un punto a otro. – dijo Ash dándose cuenta. – ¿Qué clase de fuerza en las piernas tiene ese Pokémon para hacer eso?

El encuentro continuó de la misma manera por un rato, con Hitmonchan moviéndose rápido para conectar uno o dos puñetazos y luego apartarse del rango del Machoke. Pero a pesar de no conectar ningún golpe, Cal se mantenía fuerte ya que había soportado golpes de los Pokémon en el rancho de su entrenador desde mucho antes.

\- _Serás más rápido que yo, ¡pero a ver si puedes seguirle el paso a esto! –_ dijo el Machoke antes de echarse atrás para dar un puñetazo directo al ring. Aunque la lona amortiguó la fuerza del golpe, la madera y el acero debajo temblaron, causando que Hitmonchan se se lanzó al frente e ignoró la mirada desorientada en el rostro de su oponente antes de agarrar al Pokémon golpeador y atraparlo en un abrazo de oso, inutilizándole también los brazos.

\- ¡Hitmonchan! – exclamó Anthony mientras el Pokémon de Johnny comenzaba a ejercer presión.

\- ¡Cal parece haber interrumpido el trabajo de pies de Hitmonchan con un golpe sísmico al ring! ¡Esto podría estar por terminar, amigos!

Hitmonchan comenzó a sacudir las piernas tratando inútilmente de soltarse del agarre del Pokémon superpoderoso. Al decidir que no tenía más opción, y aunque no le enorgullecía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, haría lo que fuera para ganar. Técnicamente no estaba violando ninguna regla. Echando atrás su pierna derecha, dio una patada, dando con la pantorrilla entre las piernas de Cal. El Pokémon más grande se quedó rígido un momento, y sus ojos se ensancharon de dolor antes que su agarre se aflojara y Hitmonchan escapara para ponerse en el centro del ring, antes que lo pusieran contra las cuerdas o las esquinas. En ese momento la audiencia comenzó a abuchear.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo el anunciador. – ¡Hitmonchan atacó a Cal en su área más vulnerable para mantenerse en el encuentro!

Tanto Anthony como su Pokémon apretaron los dientes por haber tenido que recurrir a eso, y el segundo lo compensó dejándole al Machoke recuperarse. Cal pasó unos momentos de rodillas y frotándose la entrepierna adolorida con una mano. Los hombros le temblaron de rabia mientras comenzaba a gruñir:

\- _¡Te vas a arrepentir por eso, compañero!_

Se dio la vuelta con una expresión furiosa, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras usaba Foco de Energía. Hitmonchan se preparó para esquivar mientras el Machoke saltaba en el aire, pero sus ojos se ensancharon al ver los brazos de su oponente convertirse en una mancha de movimiento. El Pokémon golpeador apenas pudo salirse del camino antes que las manos de Cal chocaran una contra la otra, mandando una onda cónica de fuerza por el aire hacia la mitad opuesta de la arena, haciendo que las cuerdas se doblaran antes de que se disipara.

\- ¡Whoa! – gritó el anunciador maravillándose. – ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Alguna clase de ataque sónico usado con superfuerza? ¿Está permitido? Esperen… Luego de recibir un mensaje del organizador del Grand Prix P1, me informan que este movimiento particular está permitido ya que solo usa la fuerza y no tiene ningún efecto debilitador más allá de golpear al oponente.

Hitmonchan se movió para esquivar el asalto de Cal una vez que aterrizó, sabiendo que ya no podía alejarse mucho, o de lo contrario el Machoke simplemente volvería a atacar el área cuando tratara de huir. Saltó para evadir una patada a sus piernas y tuvo que golpear con ambos puños las manos del Pokémon superpoderoso para lanzarse con la fuerza de la reacción mientras seguía en el aire, y así evitar el agarre de nuevo.

El Pokémon golpeador aterrizó e inmediatamente tuvo que mantenerse en movimiento ya que Cal trataba de conectarle puñetazos y patadas. Era un área con la que estaba familiarizado, permitiéndole esquivar y contraatacar manteniéndose cerca. Cuando Cal trató de darle un puñetazo a la arena otra vez, Hitmonchan saltó sobre las cuerdas, sujetándose de ellas mientras permanecía agachado, hasta que los temblores cesaron antes de volver a saltar y reanudar su asalto.

Mientras los minutos seguían pasando, los dos Pokémon comenzaron a respirar con dificultad. Cal por la paliza que estaba recibiendo y Hitmonchan por lo que se tardaba en agotar a su oponente. La mayoría no duraba tanto contra sus veloces y poderosos puñetazos, y había un mundo de diferencia entre entrenar una cosa a la vez y usarlo todo al mismo tiempo, a fuerza máxima, por un período extendido.

\- ¡Esto es sorprendente! ¡Ambos Pokémon todavía siguen después de quince minutos de una intensa batalla! ¡Puede que necesitemos un breve descanso para que la pelea final sea justa y darle tiempo al ganador para recuperarse!

\- _Ahh…_ – Cal empezó a jadear durante una pausa en la acción. – _No dejaré que me venzas… nuestro rancho necesita esa comida… cada centavo ahorrado cuenta…_

\- _Ahh… nuestros sueños están en la línea_ … – replicó Hitmonchan. – _Tengo que ganar, o todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en esto no habrá valido de nada…_

Los dos Pokémon se lanzaron a la carga una vez más. Cal movió los brazos para bloquear los golpes de Hitmonchan ya que con todo el castigo recibido ya no podía soportar más. Aunque el Pokémon golpeador también estaba cansado, lograba mantener su distancia cuando parecía que su oponente estaba listo para atraparlo en un agarre. Eventualmente, Cal se ralentizó lo suficiente por el daño recibido al punto que Hitmonchan le asestó un combo de tres puñetazos a la cara que lo aturdieron, y luego lanzó un uppercut que lo hizo caer de espaldas en la lona. Al comenzar el conteo, el Machoke yacía en el suelo, completamente exhausto.

 _\- Perdónenme, Johnny… Nelly…_

Antes que el conteo llegara a su fin, una mano se alargó hacia el ring y lo jaló, hasta que su entrenador lo levantó sujetándolo del hombro.

\- Todo está bien, Cal. – le aseguró. – Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. Ya vámonos de aquí.

El Pokémon superpoderoso todavía se sentía triste mientras sentía sus pies arrastrarse por el suelo, mientras el ranchero soportaba todo su peso. Estaba demasiado agotado para caminar por sí mismo.

\- ¡Por rendición de Johnny, Hitmonchan es el ganador y pasa a la ronda final! ¡Y ahora tomaremos un descanso de quince minutos para que el segundo finalista tenga tiempo de recuperarse!

Con ello, la rama superior del tablero del torneo se vio ocupada por los retratos de Ash y Anthony, y las porciones inferiores desaparecieron para hacer un acercamiento hacia la línea superior, apareciendo un fondo ardiendo en llamas con el cinturón del campeón encima de ambos.

* * *

Brock se despidió de otro cliente con la mano, el último después de la oleada que recibieron tras la charla Pokémon que dio Suzie.

\- Debo darte las gracias, Brock. – dijo Suzie. – De verdad ayudaste a mi salón, y también me hiciste recuperar mi confianza.

\- Fue un honor haberte ayudado, Suzie. – Brock inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

\- Pero verás… ya había decidido cerrar este salón por un tiempo para viajar y ver por mí misma lo que realmente significa ser una criadora Pokémon, incluso antes de que abriera el nuevo. – le explicó. – Pero en verdad aprecio lo que tú y Ash hicieron por mí. Me ha dado nuevas esperanzas para el camino que he elegido.

El líder de Pewter se quedó viéndola incrédulo por un momento, pero asintió, suspirando por la nariz.

\- Entiendo. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas. – le dijo.

\- Estoy segura que lo haré. – replicó Suzie con una sonrisa. – Tú has estado viajando, y eres un criador excepcional. Es por eso que quisiera pedirte algo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Brock. Suzie se volteó hacia Vulpix que estaba en el suelo junto a ella.

\- Verás, Vulpix nunca se ha abierto con nadie más que conmigo antes de conocerte a ti. Quisiera que creciera con el viaje, pero presiento que será un mejor Pokémon contigo que conmigo. Tú pareces ser capaz de sacar lo mejor en tus propios Pokémon, así que me gustaría que la cuidaras mientras estoy en mi viaje.

A Brock se le cayó la mandíbula, y se quedó viéndola a ella y a to Vulpix, antes de fijar de nuevo la mirada en Suzie. Pero la boca se cerró mientras consideraba algo.

\- Suzie, yo… me siento muy feliz de que quieras considerarme para que cuide de tu Vulpix, pero hay algo que deberías saber. – le explicó. – Asumo que habrás visto el reporte de noticias donde apareció Ash, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – asintió Suzie. El líder de Pewter tomó un profundo respiro y se quedó rígido mientras tomaba aplomo para lo que tenía que decir.

\- Verás, la gente que hizo aparecer a ese Tentacruel gigante, un trío del Equipo Rocket, ellos andan tras de él, y por extensión tras de mí, ya que también estoy ahí para pelear. Son muy peligrosos, y requeriremos mucha fuerza para detenerlos. Aunque estoy seguro que tu Vulpix es un excelente Pokémon, tenerla conmigo probablemente la convertiría en un blanco para ellos, como el Pikachu de Ash. Yo jamás podría poner a un Pokémon tuyo en semejante peligro. Si ellos no saben sobre Vulpix, prefiero dejarlo así.

\- ¿El Equipo Rocket? – La criadora mayor se quedó en shock ante su revelación. – ¿Andan tras tu amigo?

\- Por eso es que es un entrenador tan fuerte. – replicó Brock. – Necesita seguir entrenando, o de lo contrario lo superarán y le quitarán a sus Pokémon. Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta. Pero estoy seguro que Vulpix seguirá siendo un gran Pokémon bajo tu cuidado.

* * *

\- Así que, usted aspira a convertirse en el campeón de este torneo.

Anthony levantó la mirada para ver a Ash a pocos metros de distancia de él, con una mirada seria en el rostro. El hombre también notó que su aparentemente siempre presente Pikachu no estaba con él.

\- Yo no aspiro a nada. – espetó. – He entrenado Pokémon desde antes que tú nacieras, y mi Hitmonchan es mi peleador estrella.

\- Eso no me interesa. – replicó el chico de Pueblo Paleta encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo no vine por el título de todos modos. Entonces, usted quiere convertirse en el campeón del Grand Prix P1. ¿Y después qué?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Anthony levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando haya ganado este torneo? No estoy diciendo que sea seguro que eso pase hoy, pero cuando lo haga, ¿qué hará después? – preguntó Ash elaborando mientras caminaba hacia el ring y se apoyaba contra la lona elevada con las manos en los bolsillos.

El hombre se puso a pensar cuando su hija lo encontró durante su corrida de calentamiento a mitad de la mañana para prepararse para el torneo. Ella le había pedido volver a casa, y él le dijo que no podía hasta que se convirtiera en el campeón del P1.

\- Creo que iré a visitar mi casa. – respondió después de un rato. – Como habrás escuchado, esta es mi ciudad natal, y ha pasado un tiempo.

\- Me da gusto oír eso. Es decir que todavía sí le importa su familia. – replicó Ash, ganándose una mirada enojada de Anthony.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que quieres insinuar con eso?

\- Conocí a su hija, y me dijo sobre su situación. – respondió Ash mirando hacia el techo distante.

\- No fue que es que me haya ido de casa porque quería. – argumentó el hombre. – Teníamos que hacernos más fuertes, pelear contra otros Pokémon, competir en torneos pequeños para ir subiendo hasta llegar al regional.

\- ¿Y eso le impedía llamar desde algún teléfono público para ver cómo estaban en su casa? – preguntó Ash. Anthony se tensó, pero rápidamente le gruñó.

\- ¿Estás tratando de descontrolarme antes de la pelea?

\- Yo nunca conocí a mi padre. – dijo Ash ignorando su pregunta. Hubo una pausa mientras los ojos del hombre se ensanchaban, antes de que el entrenador decidiera continuar. – Según dice mi mamá, se fue de viaje para ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo. Siempre habla de él con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero jamás lo he visto ni escuchado de él, ninguna carta o llamada telefónica. Yo estoy haciendo el mismo viaje, porque creo que tal vez lo encontraré mientras escalo hacia la cima, para darle un buen golpe en la cara por abandonar a mi mamá, y llevarlo arrastrando hasta la casa, aunque tenga que pelear contra él por el puesto número uno para hacer que vuelva. No es porque ella me lo haya pedido; es porque quiero hacerlo. Y siempre me aseguro de llamarla cada vez que puedo. Hasta conseguí un Pokémon recientemente que puede teletransportarme para visitas rápidas aquí y allá.

Ash se dio la vuelta para encararlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, alejándose del ring para ponerse de pie totalmente derecho.

\- Solo quería asegurarme que usted no vaya a hacer que Rebecca sufra lo mismo. Pero Primeape y yo vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo pase lo que pase. Lo veremos en el ring.

Anthony y Hitmonchan se quedaron tiesos en silencio mientras Ash se marchaba. El dueño del gimnasio se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar y miró alrededor hacia la audiencia, a ver si podía encontrar entre toda la gente a su hija o a su esposa. Pero era difícil distinguir a alguien entre la enorme cantidad de público que había en las tribunas. ¿Acaso querrían venir siquiera? Escuchar las cosas desde su punto de vista hizo que Anthony se replanteara cuánto había sacrificado por ganar el Grand Prix P1. Pero finalmente se sacudió los pensamientos y aclaró su mente, mirando a su Pokémon.

\- Vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos para ganar el torneo. Pero sea que ganemos o perdamos, es hora de volver a ver a nuestra familia. El niño tiene razón, ya pasó demasiado tiempo.

Hitmonchan asintió estando de acuerdo.

…

\- "Listo, ahora no importará el resultado del encuentro." – pensó Ash mientras volvía para ver a Primeape haciendo flexiones mientras Pikachu llevaba la cuenta desde su espalda. – "Honestamente, no estoy seguro al cien por ciento que Primeape pueda vencer a Hitmonchan en pura habilidad de combate. Pero no le diré eso; parece que está entusiasmado por el reto de todos modos."

Al llegar, revisó su PokéGear para ver que ya estaban por terminar los quince minutos. Ya era hora.

\- Muy bien, Primeape, ¿ya calentaste?

Luego que Pikachu saltó fuera de su espalda, el Pokémon mono cerdo se levantó con fuerza para hacer una voltereta hacia atrás, encogiéndose sobre sus piernas para aterrizar en cuclillas antes de incorporarse con una expresión determinada.

\- Tomaré eso como un "puedes apostarlo". – se rio Ash, antes de ponerse serio. – Esta probablemente sea la pelea más difícil que hayas tenido jamás. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y sin arrepentimientos, ganes o pierdas.

Primeape asintió y colocó su puño al frente. Recordando que en los encuentros de boxeo ese gesto era un signo de respeto, Ash sonrió y lo chocó suavemente con su propio puño.

\- ¡Y ahora estamos listos para la confrontación final! – declaró el anunciador, y el Pokémon de Ash saltó hacia su esquina mientras Hitmonchan iba a la suya pasando por debajo de las cuerdas para ponerse de pie. – ¡Primeape, un novato que llegó hasta esta ronda con tremendos ataques, se enfrentará al competidor favorito número uno, Hitmonchan! ¡Este será un encuentro inolvidable, fanáticos Pokémon!

La campana sonó, pero los Pokémon no se lanzaron a la carga. En vez de eso, comenzaron a andar en círculos esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

\- ¿Contra quién nos enfrentamos? – preguntó Ash señalando a Hitmonchan con Dexter.

 **\- HITMONCHAN, EL POKÉMON GOLPEADOR. HITMONCHAN SE ESPECIALIZA EN ATAQUES DE PUÑETAZOS TAN VELOCES QUE SON DIFÍCILES DE VER A SIMPLE VISTA.**

Primeape se movió primero, dando pasos ligeramente más largos de lo normal para abrir con un combo de puñetazos que Hitmonchan empezó a esquivar antes de verse forzado a bloquear uno.

\- _Puedo verte. –_ le informó Primeape. – _Tus pies son rápidos, ¡pero he peleado contra oponentes más rápidos que tú!_

El Pokémon mono cerdo puntuó su declaración con una ráfaga de furiosos puñetazos que parecían invisibles para la audiencia mientras Hitmonchan veía múltiples imágenes de los puños. En vez de tratar de adivinar por dónde vendrían las verdaderas manos, saltó para salirse del rango de Primeape, teniendo que cerrar más su guardia para minimizar las heridas.

\- ¡Whoa! ¿De dónde salió ese incremento de poder de Primeape, Dexter? – preguntó Ash.

El dispositivo volvió a pitar mostrando una imagen dividida de Mankey y Primeape en la parte superior, y a un Pokémon bovino en la parte inferior, este último de pelaje marrón claro con una melena de marrón más oscuro desde la parte superior de la espalda hasta su cabeza cornuda, y tres colas delgadas. Los tres se veían excepcionalmente furiosos, y el dispositivo anunció:

 _ **-**_ **HABILIDAD: PUNTO DE FURIA. EL USUARIO SE INDUCE UN ESTADO DE FURIA TOTAL QUE AUMENTA LA CIRCULACIÓN DE LA SANGRE, HACIENDO SUS MÚSCULOS MÁS PODEROSOS A COSTA DE INTELIGENCIA.**

Primeape persiguió a su oponente, desplazándose más rápido que antes. Como no estaba peleando a ciegas, Ash se imaginó que solo estaba usando suficiente furia para potenciar sus músculos al máximo sin que eso le costara su inteligencia. Parecía practicado, así que Ash imaginó que tendría bastante experiencia luchando con Pokémon salvajes.

El Pokémon de Anthony retrocedió y trató de devolver los golpes tan rápido como pudo, logrando conectar algunos entre la guardia de Primeape, pero siguiendo su Mega Puño cuando el Pokémon mono cerdo quedó aturdido, quedó atrapado y se encontró siendo lanzado de cara al suelo. Rodó su cuerpo hacia un lado una vez que lo soltaron por las regulaciones del torneo para evitar el pisotón que seguiría después.

\- El encuentro está bastante igualado hasta ahora, ¡pero parece que Primeape le está dando la vuelta! – dijo el anunciador.

Primeape ahora estaba de pie con su postura más abierta, ahuecando las manos y levantándolas ligeramente a los lados, dobladas en un ángulo de noventa grados, y con su cara enfurruñada pero concentrada en vez de furiosa, claramente tratando un estilo de combate distinto. Hitmonchan trató de analizarlo mientras se ponía de pie, pero no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto. La línea evolutiva de Machop se enfocaba en agarres, no en lanzamientos, y Poliwrath prefería puñetazos fuertes, golpes con el cuerpo y ataques con agua, pero ninguno de esos estaba permitido aquí.

Volviendo a adelantarse, lanzó una ráfaga de puños con una sola mano, solo para que Primeape le atrapara la mano derecha con su izquierda, antes de darle un jalón con la otra y empezar a girarlo, forzándole a mover las piernas o ser arrastrado. Tras una vuelta completa lo lanzaron, pero logró rodar con el aterrizaje en vez de estampar la cara contra la lona de nuevo.

\- _¿Qué rayos fue eso?_ – exigió saber el Pokémon golpeador.

\- _He peleado contra más oponentes que solo Pokémon Luchadores._ – dijo Primeape sin perder el enfoque. – _Otros Pokémon tienen movimientos que funcionan muy bien una vez que te ajustas a un nuevo cuerpo._

Esta vez fue él quien avanzó, cambiando para usar algunos movimientos que le había visto a Charmeleon usar durante la sesión de sparring que tuvieron tras su entrenamiento de evasión y el entrenamiento de fuerza con Kingler. Aunque a él le faltaba una cola, solo tenía que compensar ligeramente con el centro de gravedad para asumir la postura inclinada del Pokémon de Fuego.

Hitmonchan bloqueó los puñetazos y retrocedió al recibir una carga con el hombro mientras Primeape pivoteaba su cuerpo. Pero al prepararse para contraatacar, recibió un codazo en el abdomen, sacándole el aire.

\- Está usando movimientos que usan los otros en el equipo. – dijo Ash al reconocer la maniobra exacta que Charmeleon había utilizado con Primeape más temprano. – Ese es el estilo de agarres que usa Bellsprout, y algunos de los movimientos de pelea más brutales de Charmeleon.

Agarrando a Hitmonchan antes que pudiera huir, Primeape lo levantó en el aire justo a tiempo para oír la orden de su entrenador.

\- ¡Ahora, Primeape, Movimiento Sísmico!

Saltando en el aire, Primeape se giró y arrojó a Hitmonchan brutalmente contra la lona sobre su cabeza y hombros una vez que alcanzó la cima del salto. Aterrizó de nuevo y miró a su oponente.

\- ¡Hitmonchan ha caído! Uno, dos, tres…

El Pokémon golpeador gradualmente comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras el anunciador seguía el conteo, sentándose primero antes de empujarse con una mano para incorporarse otra vez.

\- ¡Y el encuentro continúa!

Hitmonchan se tronó los hombros, tratando de quitarse el dolor muscular por haber soportado ese impacto. Levantó los puños de nuevo mirando a Primeape desafiante.

 _\- Parece que todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Si no fuera por esos extraños movimientos tuyos, habría ganado._ – informó el Pokémon golpeador. Primeape se encogió de hombros antes de reasumir su postura para agarres.

 _\- Yo no soy exigente con mis oponentes o cómo peleo contra ellos. Me enfrento a quien sea con lo que tenga, porque me encanta pelear._

 _\- No pienso perder de ninguna manera, a menos que me noqueen limpiamente._ – dijo Hitmonchan. Primeape se quedó viéndolo por un momento, antes de dejar la postura de Bellsprout y tomar la suya propia.

 _\- ¡Pues adelante!_

Los Pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro, ambos corriendo en vez de saltar despacio, y con sus brazos volviéndose manchas mientras pequeñas fuerzas de movimiento aparecían al conectar sus puños en el medio. En un borrón de movimiento, Primeape intencionalmente fintó con un puño que iba a fallar para deslizarlo bajo el brazo de Hitmonchan y saltar para conectarle un uppercut en el mentón. Cuando el Pokémon golpeador contraatacó, Primeape lo pateó en el pecho para lanzarse una corta distancia antes de volver a atacar. Hitmonchan lanzó un puñetazo que Primeape interceptó con el suyo, solo para abrir la mano en el último segundo y eclipsar la mano de Primeape con su guante de boxeo. Levantó a Primeape y lo azotó al suelo, pero el Pokémon mono cerdo también lo jaló al suelo con él.

 _\- ¡Grave error!_ – gritó Primeape antes que sus pupilas se encogieran mientras fruncía el cejo de manera más pronunciada, y las venas empezaban a brotar en su frente. Antes de que Hitmonchan pudiera ponerse de pie, el Pokémon mono cerdo le rodó encima y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad, arrastrándolo para ponerlo debajo de él cuando intentaba rodarse o ponerse de pie, convirtiéndose en una mancha beige y marrón que rodeó a Hitmonchan, ocultándolo de la vista.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Este tiene que ser el final, amigos! ¡Primeape acaba de activar su ataque de Arremeter! ¡No hay forma de que Hitmonchan pueda volver a levantarse después de eso! – comentó el anunciador.

\- ¡Primeape, detente! – gritó Ash después de unos segundos.

Su llamado hizo que Primeape hiciera una pausa por un breve instante, lo suficiente para notar que Hitmonchan ya estaba noqueado. Bajó los puños y se quitó de encima de su oponente. La campana sonó varias veces y la audiencia estalló en vítores.

\- ¡Y eso es todo! ¡Primeape ha vencido a Hitmonchan, ganando por nocaut! ¡Primeape es el ganador del Grand Prix P1 de este…!

Las luces del estadio de repente se apagaron y los vidrios de los focos se rompieron, revelando una especie de tentáculos brotando de ellos, sacando garras en los extremos donde todavía tenían las luces en la base. El evento desorientó a todos con el cambio repentino de iluminación.

Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ash rápidamente retornó a Primeape, sacándolo de la arena justo antes de que una de las garras se cerrara encima de él, haciendo que el miembro robótico solo atravesara su forma de energía. Sostuvo la bola y a Pikachu de cerca mientras dos garras robóticas más se dirigían hacia él, tratando de buscar la oportunidad de quitarle a cualquiera de los dos antes de coger al propio Ash, para su shock. Los Pokémon de los competidores que todavía estaban alrededor del ring, incluyendo el Hitmonchan de Anthony que seguía inconsciente en la lona, fueron atrapados. Intentaron liberarse, pero estaban demasiado cansados o no eran lo bastante fuertes.

Pronto, el mismo tema musical que Ash oyó en Ciudad Saffron empezó a sonar desde el techo mientras una explosión abría un agujero en él. Dos luces se encendieron mientras una estructura mecánica oblonga con cuatro patas en forma de garras extendiéndose desde abajo se enganchó al marco de las luces del estadio. El metal se dobló a su alrededor como armadura, haciendo que los miembros robóticos le dieran un aspecto de pulpo o medusa, con las cuatro patas centrales bajándose de nuevo para levantarlo del suelo. Una ventana desde el fondo parecía indicar la vista de la cabina, pero estaba oscura. Los Pokémon Luchadores forcejearon tratando de soltarse de las manos mecánicas gigantes, pero no pudieron.

\- ¡Prepárense para los problemas! – dijo una voz femenina desde la máquina.

\- ¡Y más vale que teman! – agregó una masculina.

Ash continuaba tratando de soltarse, pero tenía los brazos presionados contra el pecho. Sin embargo, escuchó un zumbido de alta velocidad y vio dos cuchillas de viento afilado dirigiéndose hacia los tentáculos que lo sujetaban, y con una mancha verde volando detrás de ellas con brazos brillantes.

\- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

\- ¡Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Hubo un sonido de metal chirriando mientras las cuchillas de viento abrían un corte en el metal flexible, y un Pokémon verde bípedo con aspecto de insecto, con tres puntas en la cabeza reptiliana y cuatro alas en la espalda, apareció para cortar los miembros de metal y los recién abiertos puntos débiles, usando sus largos brazos con forma de cuchilla que brillaban con el filo de una Danza de Espadas.

\- ¡Scyther! – gritó el Pokémon, rebanando en pedazos los miembros del robot, y haciendo que Ash cayera al suelo.

El interior de la ventana inferior se volvió visible al encenderse una luz, revelando a Meowth en la silla miniatura del piloto manejando los controles. El Pokémon felino parecía tener ojeras por falta de sueño, pero aun así gritó:

\- ¡Ya cállense, sonsos! ¡¿Qué no ven que el bobo se soltó?!

\- ¡Todo mundo, hay que pelear! – gritó alguien en la audiencia. – ¡Podemos ganarles todos juntos! ¡Sigue con la Danza de Espadas, Scyther; no dejes que te atrapen!

Viendo esto, más gente en las tribunas comenzó a soltar a sus Pokémon, solo aquellos lo bastante grandes para hacer una diferencia, con algunas excepciones como Rattata y Raticate, que empezaron a treparse por las patas del robot mientras los brazos que sujetaban a los Pokémon Luchadores se retraían para tratar de retenerlos, evitando que los cortaran. El propio Ash sacó a Rattata, Pidgeot y Kingler, haciendo que el Pokémon pájaro cargara al cangrejo.

\- ¡Kingler, corta esos brazos con tu Garra del Rey, y luego concéntrate en el cuerpo principal! ¡Rattata, trépate encima y trata de romper las garras que sujetan a los Pokémon!

\- ¡Staryu, Starmie! – oyó gritar a Misty. – ¡Empapen de agua los brazos y congélenlos con Rayo de Hielo para alentarlos!

Los brazos de la máquina iban a todas partes intentando golpear o capturar a los que trataran de plantar cara, pero eran demasiados. Los Rattatas se le trepaban encima y se ponían a roer las garras sujetando a los Pokémon cautivos, liberándolos rápidamente y unos cuantos Raticates lentamente se abrían camino a mordiscos a través del armazón de metal. Una mayoría de los brazos libres también fueron cortados por las Tenazas de Kingler potenciadas con Fuerza y el Viento Afilado con Danza de Espadas de Scyther. Otros fueron derretidos gracias a un Growlithe con Absorción de Fuego apoyado por otros Pokémon, o congelados por los Pokémon de Misty entre otros.

\- ¡Diablos! – gritó Meowth presionando un botón.

Una compuerta se abrió en la parte inferior revelando un propulsor de cohetes, pero docenas de látigos salieron disparados desde la audiencia mientras se calentaba, y se agarraron del marco metálico que cubría el robot. Meowth miró alrededor viendo varios Pokémon tipo Roca como Rhyhorn y Graveler que sujetaban a los Pokémon tipo Hierba más ligeros. Había varios Ivysaurs, Tangelas y Weepinbells en su mayoría, con uno o dos Venusaurs también en la mezcla, siendo que la mayoría de las lianas salían de los Pokémon ya totalmente evolucionados. Incluso aunque el cohete empezó a ir a toda potencia, el robot no logró elevarse mucho del suelo antes de volver a ser jalado de vuelta.

…

El agente felino maldijo y apagó el micrófono que tenía en la cabina para susurrar:

\- Qué fastidio. El bobo se convirtió en inspiración para los entrenadores comunes. Más vale que les avise a Jessie y a James.

Girando una palanca detrás del botón del propulsor, la jaló hacia afuera, causando que resonaran múltiples ruidos metálicos en sus oídos mientras presionaba otro botón. El centro del robot se deslizó fuera del resto hacia afuera, dejándolo como un cascarón vacío y bajando el peso para permitir un escape más rápido, aunque abandonando la carga de Pokémon Luchadores para evitar la captura.

\- Parece que es hora que el Equipo Rocket emprenda la retirada de nuevo. – habló la voz de Jessie con irritación desde los altoparlantes, haciéndose oír mientras la cápsula de escape se abría paso por lo que quedaba del techo hacia el cielo y más allá.

\- ¡Habrás ganado este asalto, pero volveremos! – agregó la voz de James.

…

Ash miró arriba, enfurruñado de que el Equipo Rocket se hubiera escapado, pero ya se había imaginado que tendrían algún plan para escapar. Pidgeot aterrizó con Kingler y lo dejó bajar al suelo, haciendo desaparecer su aura de Fuerza de la Garra, y Rattata regresó con Ash, tratando de recuperar el aliento ya que tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de calmarse. Con los reflectores destruidos, las luces regulares en la enorme sala volvieron a encenderse, dejando que todos pudieran volver a ver sin necesidad de usar el nuevo tragaluz.

De pronto hubo un flash de cámara que lo cegó, y al dar la vuelta se topó con un fotógrafo de color castaño con una camisa a rayas rojas y rosadas, moviéndose por toda la arena sacándole fotos de los Pokémon que intentaban descansar de la batalla, y del robot desechado mientras los últimos Pokémon eran liberados. Misty bajó de las tribunas con Staryu y Starmie flotando detrás de ella.

\- Bueno, eso de seguro saldrá en las noticias.

\- Al menos mamá ya lo sabe. – suspiró Ash.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste sobre esto? – preguntó la pelirroja incrédula. – ¿Incluso sabiendo que el Equipo Rocket probablemente aparecería?

\- Prometí que ya no le ocultaría la verdad. – le explicó. – Además, incluso sin un ataque, ella querría verme para animarme desde la casa. Este es un torneo regional; por supuesto que será transmitido en vivo.

\- ¿Todo mundo ya ha recuperado a sus Pokémon? – habló el anunciador. Después de una afirmación colectiva de todos los concursantes y los miembros de la audiencia continuó. – Bueno, el torneo de este año definitivamente pasará a la historia del Grand Prix P1 como uno de los más intrigantes. ¡Todos deberíamos agradecerles a Ash Ketchum y a nuestra querida audiencia de entrenadores por proteger a los concursantes agotados! ¡Todos démosle un fuerte aplauso!

Mientras la audiencia todavía en las tribunas le echaba porras y aplaudía, Ash miró alrededor y se encontró con el mismo hombre que le había hablado en el salón de Suzie, felicitando a su Scyther. Ash sacó su Pokédex.

 **\- SCYTHER, EL POKÉMON MANTIS. SUS GARRAS SON TAN FILOSAS COMO ESPADAS Y ES UN PODEROSO VOLADOR. ESTE POKÉMON RARA VEZ ES VISTO POR HUMANOS Y CASI NUNCA ES CAPTURADO.**

Luego de identificar el Pokémon, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se acercó y llamó la atención del hombre tocándole el hombro.

\- Gracias por salvarme. Si tu Scyther no me hubiera liberado no podría haber ayudado.

\- No hay problema. – replicó el hombre felizmente. – Estoy seguro que habrías hecho lo mismo en mi posición.

\- ¡Y ahora, antes que nos interrumpan de nuevo! – volvió a hablar el anunciador una vez que se calmaron los aplausos. – ¡Ash Ketchum y su Primeape ahora son los campeones de Grand Prix P1! ¡Si son tan amables de aproximarse al ring, el organizador del torneo les entregará su recompensa y el cinturón de campeón!

Ash vio a un hombre de edad avanzada subirse al ring sin problema alguno, con su cabello canoso cortado y la cara bien afeitada. Parecía tener un tono de musculatura que implicaba un régimen de entrenamiento a pesar de su edad avanzada. En sus manos estaba el cinturón del campeón y una Pokébola marcada con un "P1" emblasonado en la parte superior encima del botón. El entrenador subió al ring y dejó salir a Primeape para recibir una sonrisa llena de respeto del organizador.

\- Felicidades por tu victoria, Primeape. Y a ti también, joven Ketchum, por criar un excelente Pokémon. – Le entregó el cinturón a Primeape, que se lo ajustó en el centro de su abdomen, bajo su hocico. – Puedes quedártelo puesto o guardarlo; tiene un chip que lo enlaza al portador y permite que sea regresado a su Pokébola. – Dicho esto le entregó también la Pokébola. – Esta es una Pokébola personalizada para carga. Con tiene tu dotación para comida Pokémon de primera calidad en un casillero de múltiples compartimientos. A menos que tengas un Snorlax, debería durarte por un año entero. Es una de las pocas Pokébolas que se permite hacer por leyes muy complicadas, así que asegúrate de no perderla. Cuando se haya agotado la comida, será un excelente trofeo para que demuestres que eres el entrenador de un campeón.

\- Gracias. – sonrió Ash, levantando la Pokébola en alto mientras Primeape levantaba sus puños victorioso, con la multitud aclamándolo nuevamente.

…

Anthony se abrió paso entre la multitud, buscando a su hija y esperando que no hubiera resultado herida durante el caos. Si no la encontraba, en solo minutos saldría corriendo todo el camino hasta la casa para ver si se encontraba allá. Ya había retornado a Hitmonchan a su Pokébola, y el Pokémon golpeador apenas había recuperado la conciencia durante el ataque. Por suerte, la vio entre toda la gente dirigiéndose hacia la salida, así que sin perder tiempo la llamó:

\- ¡Rebecca!

\- ¿Papá? – respondió ella dándose la vuelta. Y apenas la alcanzó, el hombre la abrazó sin tardar.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo que estás a salvo! ¡No sabía si estarías aquí, te he estado buscando por todos lados!

\- Papá… por supuesto que vine. Aunque quiero que vuelvas a casa, quería verte dando lo mejor. – replicó ella devolviéndole el abrazo. El hombre se alejó, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

\- Perdóname por preocuparlas a ti y a tu madre. Volvamos a casa.

Mientras andaban por el pasillo, el conserje se dirigió al armario de limpieza a sacar sus herramientas, sabiendo que tendría mucho trabajo por delante limpiando todos los escombros antes que el estadio pudiese llamar a los contratistas para reparar el daño en el techo del estadio. Y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a un hombretón atado y amordazado adentro, dando gritos ahogados y sacudiéndose al ver a un potencial salvador.

* * *

\- ¡Se los estoy diciendo, todo el público se enfrentó a nosotros! – argumentó Meowth. – ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera una contramedida contra tanta gente en tan poco tiempo? – Hubo una breve pausa mientras esperaba la respuesta al otro lado de la línea. – Pues bueno, qué bien que lo ves a mi manera, Jess. Al menos el bobo creyó que ustedes dos venían con nosotros. Como sea, ya me voy a aplastar la oreja. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella escuchaba desde afuera del cuarto de Meowth, enfurruñada de que su debut en un gran golpe hubiera sido arruinada. Luego vio a Henry y Burton llegando desde el área de carga.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos dónde andaban?

\- Había demasiados entrenadores para que ninguno de nosotros fuera de ayuda. – respondió Burton a su pregunta no formulada sobre su falta de ayuda en el estadio. – Ya que todavía no nos habían descubierto, decidimos separarnos y escaparnos con Hitmonlee todavía en nuestra posesión. Cuando le dijimos que el Equipo Rocket podría hacerlo más fuerte, y viendo que estaba demasiado golpeado para pelear, dejó que Henry le diera algo de medicina para sus contusiones desde las barras de su jaula, y está esperando para ser transportado al cuartel general cuando Meowth esté listo para dar su reporte.

\- Ah, vaya. – suspiró la piloto. – Bueno, al menos el día de hoy no fue una pérdida total.

* * *

Jessie escondió su walkie-talkie en su blusa antes de ir a ver a James, susurrándole.

\- El robo fue una falla, pero este lugar está asegurado. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguen nuestros relevos?

\- Varios días más. – le informó James. – Tendremos que esperar antes de poder alcanzar a Ash. Escuché rumores de que el Gimnasio Fuchsia escondido se encuentra en algún lugar al este de aquí, así que probablemente se dirija hacia allá.

* * *

Con la nariz de Rattata, Ash y Misty encontraron a Brock de vuelta en el Centro Pokémon, mientras Primeape caminaba orgulloso mostrando su cinturón y con una expresión triunfante en el rostro. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ya había guardado su premio en el bolsillo, pero al ver al criador sentado en el recibidor con apariencia algo deprimida, Ash se le acercó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Brock?

\- Suzie ya había decidido irse de viaje Pokémon para aprender más sobre ser criadora. – le respondió. – Me pidió que cuidara de su Vulpix, pero tuve que rechazarlo.

\- Oh. – Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon momentáneamente al escucharlo. De inmediato le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. – Lamento escuchar eso.

\- Estaré bien. Eso era lo correcto después de todo. – dijo Brock sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego se alegró un poco más al ver a Primeape. – A juzgar por el cinturón diría que ganaste ese torneo. ¡Felicidades!

\- La audiencia también me ayudó a enfrentar al Equipo Rocket. – informó Ash. – Tenían esta extraña y enorme máquina, pero no lograron llevarse a ningún Pokémon de los competidores con todos atacándolos y evitando que huyeran con ellos. Aunque lograron escapar dejando atrás la mayor parte de la máquina, pero yo diría que esto fue una victoria para nosotros.

\- Y parece que todavía nos quedan algunas horas antes que termine el día. – agregó Misty. – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Tú y yo iremos a las afueras de la ciudad para que le enseñes a Tentacool Rayo Aurora. – le recordó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Oh, es verdad… – dijo ella retrocediendo un poco. – Ugh, de acuerdo. Un trato es un trato.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Un capítulo bien largo, pero viendo que cubrió dos episodios a la vez, eso tiene sentido. Incluso el montaje de entrenamiento adicional fue entretenido de ver aunque… creo que podría haber pasado de la historia de ese Golem, auch. Pero en fin, tanto Ash como sus Pokémon están progresando bien, y como pueden ver, a Primeape le valió la pena el entrenamiento.

El torneo estuvo bastante emocionante, y me alegra que exploren un poco lo que piensa Ash acerca de su padre, viendo que ya desde el segundo episodio ese tema no se vuelve a tocar. Eso da potencial para buenas futuras tramas, una de tantas que el anime dejó abandonadas en vez de aprovecharles el potencial (tengo ganas de algo para el Día del Padre con eso). En otra nota, me da cosa que Brock no se quede con Vulpix esta vez, pero quizás con eso le hace sitio a aquel Ninetales de Johto, que habría sido una buena adición si me lo preguntan. Ahora, quizás la nota más alta de este capítulo, les dije que Ash conseguiría apoyo inesperado, no solo de los estudiantes del Tech. No es de extrañarse que hacerse el héroe le gane favores con la gente que ayuda o sus personas cercanas, como ven aquí. Y en la escena final, si Misty está dispuesta a que sus Pokémon le enseñen un movimiento a uno de los de Ash, yo digo que ese es un gran paso para que se vuelvan los amigos que conocemos en el canon (y quizás algo más).

En fin, hasta aquí llego por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, leonix644, Soul Of Demon, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX** y **BRANDON369**. Con esto solo me falta un capítulo para terminar de estar al día con la versión original. Próximo episodio, la planta eléctrica, Magnemite, Magneton, Grimer y Muk. Ya saben lo que eso significa. Estaré subiéndolo el domingo, hasta entonces.


	38. Acero y desechos

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 34:** Acero y desechos.

* * *

Meowth despertó de su siesta cerca del atardecer, al ver el reloj cerca de su cama para darse cuenta que eran casi las seis en punto. El agente felino se sentó y se frotó los ojos, aunque seguía cansado.

\- Ya casi es hora de cerrar el salón. Más vale que le dé al jefe el reporte.

Estirándose un poco para revigorizarse temporalmente, saltó fuera de la cama hacia sus zapatos, deslizando sus patas en ellos para luego amarrarse los cordones con sus garras, dejando sus manos falsas atrás por ahora. Hecho esto, se dirigió hacia la zona de carga bostezando.

Al llegar al nivel inferior de la nave, vio que estaba donde lo había dejado cuando regresó con Ella. Hitmonlee, entretanto, hacía ejercicios en las barras superiores de su jaula, dándole solo una mirada al Pokémon gatuno antes de volver a su tarea. Aparentemente ya había sanado lo suficiente para hacer ejercicio, al menos en su mente. Meowth levantó una ceja con una sonrisa.

\- Qué bueno que estés motivado, Hitmonlee. Con el entrenador correcto, llegarás lejos en la organización.

\- _Solo me interesa una cosa: ser el mejor de los mejores. –_ replicó Hitmonlee sin mirarlo ni amilanar el paso de su ejercicio. – _Si me puedes dar ese poder, te prestaré mi fuerza en tanto nos beneficie a ambos._

La comisura de los labios de Meowth se bajó por un momento, pues no le gustaba del todo esa actitud del Pokémon pateador. Pero decidió dejarlo de lado ya que igual no sería su problema por mucho tiempo. Otro agente tal vez podría arreglárselas con él una vez que terminara de pasar por los domadores del Equipo Rocket para disciplinarlo.

\- Eso dependerá de quién se queda contigo. – le informó dándole la espalda a la jaula. – No te quedarás aquí, te vamos a enviar al cuartel general.

Mientras se acercaba a la pantalla, saltó sobre los controles, evitando los botones mientras veía su reflejo para asegurarse que su pelaje y bigotes estuvieran bien derechitos y las ojeras hubieran desaparecido. También se estiró unas arrugas en su overol que se le hicieron mientras dormía con él puesto. Lamiéndose uno de sus dedos, el gato rasguñador pulió ligeramente su amuleto antes de presionar el botón para llamar a Matori y saltar a la superficie para ponerse firme y derecho con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Momentos después, la secretaria pelinegra apareció en pantalla.

\- Sus órdenes no han cambiado.

\- Necesito hablar con el jefe. – solicitó Boss. – Algo pasó hoy, y es mejor que lo sepa ahora mismo en vez de que cuando le llegue el reporte, para que pueda hacer planes. Te lo entregaremos después, cuando todos vuelvan de trabajar en el salón.

Matori miró por un momento antes de asentir y presionar un botón que hizo que la pantalla se pusiera en modo de espera. Luego de un minuto, Giovanni apareció en su lugar, con Persian a su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el líder, como si ya supiera que eran noticias urgentes.

Meowth procedió a explicar los eventos de los pasados dos días, cómo abrieron el salón, como escucharon sobre el torneo del Grand Prix P1, y el plan que hicieron para capturar a los participantes.

\- Nos imaginamos que ese bobo iba a competir, y hasta logramos atraparlo con las manos del robot antes que pudiera liberar a ningún Pokémon, pero entonces alguien mandó a su Scyther para liberarlo y todo se fue a pique. La audiencia nos enfrentó, y no pudimos escapar porque los Pokémon se le echaron encima a la máquina y la alentaron con el peso. Si no hubiera usado la salida de emergencia, Ella y yo habríamos sido atrapados.

\- Hmm, así que el niño ha inspirado algo de valor en la gente para enfrentarse al Equipo Rocket. – musitó Giovanni. – Esto es mucho más notable que el hecho de que hayan expuesto la Esquina de Juegos. Si la gente común está dispuesta a pelear abiertamente, no me sorprendería si llegaran a descubrir alguna operación más encubierta.

\- Sí hay algunas buenas noticias, por suerte. – agregó el agente felino señalando la jaula detrás de él que contenía a Hitmonlee. – Cuando Burton y Henry vieron que las cosas se ponían demasiado candentes, se escaparon con Hitmonlee. Es un Pokémon fuerte, aunque necesita algunos ajustes de actitud.

Giovanni se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativo, mientras Meowth permanecía en silencio esperando su respuesta. Eventualmente, el jefe bajó la mano.

\- Creo que podemos usar esto a nuestro favor. Es una lástima que hayamos perdido a tan poderosos Pokémon, pero esta derrota nos llevará a más victorias en el futuro.

\- ¿Algún detallito que quiera compartir, jefe?

\- Nada por lo que tu escuadrón deba preocuparse. – se rio el líder. – Será solo un nuevo protocolo, un estándar si lo deseas, que introduciremos en la academia. Tal vez incluso tenga que llamar aquí a algunos agentes activos por ahora… aunque necesitaremos más Pokémon. Haré que algunos de los otros equipos se enfoquen en eso, y tal vez tenga que acudir a la División de Expansión de Beneficios para algo de mano de obra. Envíame a Hitmonlee; por ahora, tu escuadrón se quedará dónde está hasta que lleguen sus relevos. Más que nunca, no atraigan sospechas a su nuevo frente, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí, jefecito!

* * *

La mañana siguiente vio a Ash y compañía de vuelta en el camino. El trío se había ido el día anterior luego que Misty y Vaporeon le enseñaron a Tentacool Rayo Aurora. El Pokémon medusa logró tomarle el hilo relativamente rápido ya que conocía Rayo de Hielo, y el cono arcoíris de luz enfriadora que emitía desde la gema de su frente era igual que sus otros ataques con rayos. Ash la mantuvo en el equipo en lugar de Kingler ya que se suponía que se dirigirían a una ensenada cerca de un pueblo en el mapa de Brock y sería una buena oportunidad de algo de entrenamiento con ella y los otros nadadores en su equipo. Aparte, tuvo la sensación de que Tentacool lo extrañaba cuando se separaban, así que decidió que algo de tiempo con ella en el equipo tal vez le ayudaría. Pikachu sabía Excavar, y ella sabía Pistola de Agua, así que eso la haría una buena luchadora para cualquier cosa salvo un ataque del Equipo Rocket. Aun por sí sola, un ataque de Ácido podía crear un buen agujero en el suelo como había visto a Bellsprout hacerlo.

Brock estaba tratando de llevarlos al Gimnasio Fuchsia, pero el lugar no estaba en ningún mapa ya que el líder de dicho gimnasio se rumoraba que practicaba las artes ninja, y mantenía la locación exacta un secreto. Había tres caminos al este de Ciudad Caesar, y sin saber cuál tenían que tomar, Ash decidió ir por el del noreste y rodear el área dirigiéndose al sur si era necesario.

A pesar de todo, el viaje le había dado a Ash algo de tiempo para entrenar. Charmeleon tenía muchas ganas de entrenar con Primeape, que todavía llevaba su cinturón. El Pokémon de llamas ya no era capaz de seguirle el paso a Primeape, gracias al entrenamiento para mejorar su tiempo de reacción, pero eso solo lo emocionó todavía más. Con la llama de su cola en azul, Charmeleon se vio llevado al límite tratando de mantenerse un paso delante de los golpes de Primeape y sacar más movimientos únicos para añadir a su poco ortodoxo estilo de combate.

\- _Sabes, podría enseñarte cómo pelear apropiadamente. –_ le comentó Primeape.

\- _Pruebo todo en el entrenamiento, y me quedo con lo que me funciona en batallas reales. –_ replicó Charmeleon luego de usar un doble golpe martillo fallido contra el suelo usando sus garras, e impulsarse con sus manos para conectar una patada doble.

Pikachu había estado haciendo su propio entrenamiento, intentando afinar la Flecha Relámpago para aprender a usarla con un solo dedo e incrementar el poder de penetración en caso de emergencias. El que Ash hubiera sido atrapado durante el Grand Prix P1 solo reforzó la creencia del Pokémon Eléctrico de que tenía que proteger a su entrenador tanto como este lo protegía a él.

Cuando le dijo a Ash sobre esto mientras hacía sus ejercicios con Primeape, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le hizo prometer que solo lo usaría en situaciones críticas, ya que podría lastimar seriamente a un Pokémon al apuntarle, o incluso herir mortalmente a cualquier humano al que golpeara por accidente si alcanzaba la agudeza que Pikachu sentía que podía lograr. Hasta ahora, el ratón eléctrico no podía enfocar un Atactrueno completo en un solo dedo sin que la electricidad saliera disparada hacia afuera, o se le regresara al resto de su cuerpo por la presión al ser acumulada. Pero siguió perseverando e intentándolo hasta que ya era hora de dormir, y continuaría durante la mañana.

Ash había forzado a Pikachu a dejar de entrenar cuando lo notó que se estaba tambaleando sobre sus pies, y lo relocalizó hacia su hombro por el siguiente tramo del viaje antes del almuerzo. El Pokémon Eléctrico insistió en caminar por sí solo después de eso, aunque se veía algo inestable todavía.

Mirando arriba mientras continuaban su camino, los árboles parecían más marchitos a medida que avanzaban, y el cielo de la tarde de pronto se tornó nuboso, con una manta oscura tapando todo el sol. Ash se preguntó si sería un buen momento para usar el paraguas que compró en Ciudad Celadon, pero entonces un olor le llegó a la nariz a medida que avanzaban.

\- ¡Agh, qué asco! – se quejó mientras él, Pikachu y los dos líderes de gimnasio se tapaban las narices. Colocando su bastón bajo la axila, desenganchó su respirador de la mochila y se lo colocó activándolo. Los filtros lograban mantener fuera cualquier substancia nociva mientras los tanques se llenaban de oxígeno, y al mismo tiempo, sacó la tela que guardó del almuerzo empacado de su mamá y la amarró alrededor de la cara de Pikachu para filtrar el gas al menos un poco.

Brock compartió con Misty algunas máscaras de hospital para ayudarles a respirar más fácilmente, y pronto emergieron de entre los bosques para ver que llegaron a una bahía con las aguas oscuras y lodosas, y sin árboles ni hierba como a medio kilómetro entre la costa y la ciudad. Las nubes negras emergían de unas chimeneas que sobresalían del edificio que alcanzaban a ver.

\- Ugh, he escuchado de este lugar. – gruñó Misty en tono asqueado, con la voz ligeramente ahogada por la máscara. – Ciudad Gringy solía ser una ciudad portuaria próspera, la más rica de toda la región, por todas sus fábricas.

\- Creo que se les fue un poco la mano con las fábricas. – comentó Brock mirando hacia la distancia.

\- Todo mundo se fue luego de que la industrialización le quitó toda la vida al aire y al agua. – agregó con amargura la líder de Cerulean. – No hay ningún Pokémon en los alrededores porque todo está contaminado.

\- No estaría tan seguro. – dijo Ash a través del altavoz de su respirador, sacando su Pokédex, pero sin abrirlo. – Bill dijo que podría haber más Pokémon de los que cualquiera puede imaginar, y algunos de ellos podrían haberse adaptado o nacido con la habilidad para sobrevivir aquí. – agregó guardando el dispositivo. – Aun así, creo que es mejor seguir adelante y acampar lejos de aquí. Este aire no es bueno para respirar.

Pero entonces Pikachu empezó a jadear y a tambalearse, tratando de mantenerse de pie debajo de él, echando chispas a través del trozo de tela.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Pikachu! – exclamó Ash con preocupación, arrodillándose para agarrarlo antes que se desplomara, y entonces Pikachu accidentalmente soltó algo de electricidad electrocutándolo. A pesar de todo, sostuvo a Pikachu de cerca hasta que terminó y se quitó de encima el efecto residual. – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tenemos que conseguir ayuda. – dijo Brock con urgencia. El trío miró hacia Ciudad Gringy, y luego Ash gruñó antes de coger a Pikachu con un brazo, mientras ponía su bastón en su espalda.

\- Parece que no hay alternativa. Solo espero que este lugar tenga un Centro Pokémon. Yo iré adelante, ¡hora de poner a prueba esos ejercicios para correr!

Dicho eso, acunó a Pikachu en ambos brazos y se echó a correr a toda marcha. El suelo desecho por suerte estaba estable y no tenía que preocuparse por tropezar con algo, y su gorra quedó colgando detrás de él por el aire que le soplaba enfrente.

\- Más vale que nos movamos si queremos alcanzarlo. – dijo Brock antes que él y Misty salieran corriendo tras él, aunque a un paso más lento.

Ash había logrado recorrer el trecho de tierra desecha en pocos minutos y se puso a mirar alrededor, tratando de ver alguna señal de un Centro Pokémon. Pikachu echó un zumbido y volvió a liberar más electricidad, pero el entrenador la ignoró mientras apretaba los dientes para soportar el dolor, mientras continuaba recorriendo el puerto, y la electricidad se fue apagando mientras seguía en movimiento. Aunque podría haber sacado los guantes de hule que su mamá le empacó, no tenía tiempo para andar revisando su mochila en ese momento.

\- Solo aguanta, Pikachu. Te llevaré al Centro Pokémon en cuanto pueda. – le aseguró mientras seguía corriendo, todavía ignorante de la figura flotante que acababa de salir de uno de los callejones.

En cuanto vio un techo en forma de domo con tres picos, con la del centro con un diamante rojo con el símbolo de Centro Pokémon en blanco, se dio un impulso se velocidad y corrió hacia el patio de afuera, saltando por la pendiente de la rampa enfrente de la entrada y atravesando las puertas automáticas. Apenas llegó al mostrador desocupado, empezó a jadear tratando de recuperar el aliento y sonando la campana de la superficie.

\- ¡Enfermera! ¡Hey, Enfermera Joy!

Una Enfermera Joy salió del cuarto de atrás bostezando, y todavía algo somnolienta se le acercó.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Algo le pasa a mi Pikachu. – dijo Ash, hablando a través de su máscara.

Bostezando de nuevo, Joy tomó la temperatura de Pikachu colocando el dedo en su frente, y al darse cuenta que era normal, bajó la tela que cubría su cara para ver las chispas en sus mejillas.

\- Ligera acumulación eléctrica. – le diagnosticó. – Déjalo descansar por esta noche y eso debería liberar el voltaje de su sistema. Si tuviera fiebre, entonces sí tendrías algo de qué preocuparte, jovencito.

\- Qué bueno escuchar eso. – Ash dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, mirando a su Pokémon. – Estarás bien, Pikachu.

\- Hey, Ash.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se dio la vuelta para ver a Brock y Misty jadeando junto a la puerta antes de enderezarse y acercársele. La segunda se veía ligeramente más cansada, mostrando evidencias del entrenamiento de Brock.

\- Qué bueno que ya te alcanzamos. – dijo Brock.

\- ¿Cómo es que… nos dejas mordiendo el polvo así nada más? – dijo Misty mirándolo algo enojada.

\- Primeape tiene estándares muy altos. – explicó Ash. – Cada mañana y al atardecer, me pone a ejercitar el cuerpo y a correr por cualquier área donde estemos lo más rápido posible. Está tratando de que sea capaz de pelear contra él al menos usando parte de su fuerza.

\- … ¿Y cómo es que no sientes dolor todo el tiempo? – preguntó la pelirroja levantando una ceja. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Siempre me he repuesto rápido de cosas menores. Cansancio, resfriados, rasguños; Ciudad Saffron fue lo más que tardé en que se me quitara el dolor del cuerpo, pero eso no lo llamaría algo menor.

Brock y Misty se miraron uno a la otra, al no saber exactamente lo que pasó en el gimnasio, pero decidieron que era mejor dejarlo así ya que Ash se ponía muy a la defensiva con respecto a Sabrina. Sin embargo, sí recordaban que Ash se había recuperado de un resfriado, aunque uno menor, con un solo día de descanso y medicina. No era algo desconocido, pero tampoco muy normal.

Su discusión silenciosa quedó cortada cuando las luces de pronto se apagaron, y el zumbido presente en el edificio también se apagó, quedando totalmente en silencio.

\- ¿Un apagón? – preguntó la Enfermera Joy. Sus ojos se ensancharon y echó a correr al cuarto trasero. – ¡Oh no!

Ash levantó a Pikachu con un brazo y saltó por encima del mostrador con el otro para seguir a la Enfermera Joy mientras Brock y Misty rodeaban la estructura. Adentro, la encontraron en una habitación con varios Pokémon en máquinas con cápsulas de vidrio que tenían aberturas para que pasara el aire.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con urgencia. Ella se volteó hacia él.

\- Estos Pokémon están en cuidado intensivo. Si la energía no vuelve pronto… no quiero ni pensar lo que sucederá.

\- ¿Dónde está la fuente de energía de este edificio? Quizás podemos hacer algo al respecto. – ofreció Ash mientras Brock y Misty entraban.

\- La planta de energía de esta ciudad está más hacia el interior. – señaló Joy. – Vayan al puerto, den vuelta a la derecha, sigan el camino y encontrarán un complejo gigante con una chimenea roja.

\- Entendido. – dijo Ash mirando a su brazo. – Pikachu, tú vendrás con nosotros. Pero recuerda, ahora tienes que tomarlo con calma. Quédate cerca de mí.

Sospechaba que tal vez el Equipo Rocket estaría detrás de este incidente, pero aunque no lo estuvieran no podía dejar solo a Pikachu. El roedor asintió cansinamente.

* * *

Ash quería ir corriendo tan rápido como podía de nuevo, pero Brock lo convenció de ir a un paso que él y Misty fueran capaces de seguirle. Si era peligroso, lo mejor era quedarse juntos, o eso le había dicho.

El trío todavía tenía puestas sus máscaras, y Ash llevaba su bastón en la espalda ya que estaban sobre concreto. Eventualmente lograron llegar hasta el edificio que la Enfermera Joy había descrito, y notaron que las puertas estaban sin seguro. Una vez frente a ellas, las abrieron con un crujido ominoso y se encontraron ante un oscuro recibidor con un pasillo que llevaba más adentro, y miraron a su alrededor.

\- Todo está negro sin la energía, y no hay luz natural porque el cielo está lleno de smog. – notó Brock.

\- Yo me haré cargo de eso. – replicó Ash cerrando las puertas para bloquear el aire de afuera y arrojar una Pokébola. Charmeleon emergió un segundo después, y el destello de la Pokébola temporalmente iluminó el interior antes de apagarse, quedando solo la flama de la cola del Pokémon por una distancia más corta. – Charmeleon, tú ve al frente. Estamos buscando lo que sea que haya causado el apagón en esta planta de energía.

\- Char. – replicó este agarrando su cola y sosteniéndola hacia el frente, mientras el grupo comenzaba a andar por el pasillo. Brock miró alrededor y notó que Misty se había fijado en un mapa en la pared.

\- Sé que esta ciudad es muy desagradable, ¿pero no hay nadie trabajando aquí?

\- Parece que el cuarto de control central está más allá por este camino. – dijo Misty, señalando el pasillo que estaban atravesando. Charmeleon asintió y continuó guiándolos.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Misty de pronto tuvo un escalofrío al sentir un soplo de aire detrás de ella, a pesar de que no había ventilas que funcionaran con el aire acondicionado sin energía, y las puertas cerradas.

\- Algo nos está siguiendo. – les advirtió, mirando por encima del hombro, pero sin encontrar nada.

Ash y Charmeleon inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta, mirando en todas las direcciones antes de fijarse arriba y ver una figura que acechaba cerca del techo. Era una bola de metal esférica con dos imanes en forma de herradura en los lados, y dos tornillos debajo de un ojo solitario, que parecía ser un panel blanco con una pupila, y un tornillo más grande en la parte superior del cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó mientras mantenía a Pikachu en su brazo para sacar a Dexter.

 **\- MAGNEMITE, EL POKÉMON MAGNETO. PUEDE FLOTAR EN EL AIRE Y EMITE ONDAS ELÉCTRICAS DESDE LAS UNIDADES CON FORMA DE IMÁN QUE TIENE EN SUS COSTADOS.**

\- Suena a que es un Pokémon Eléctrico, y ese cuerpo metálico probablemente significa defensas altas. – dijo Ash. – Voy a atraparlo. ¿Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon sonrió y se preparó para lanzar un Giro de Fuego para atrapar a Magnemite, pero el Pokémon mecánico simplemente se acercó a Ash, por lo visto poco interesado en un combate.

\- _¡Hey! ¡Pon el ojo en la batalla! –_ gritó el Pokémon de llamas mientras Magnemite comenzaba a orbitar alrededor de Ash, bajando un párpado metálico y dando una mirada que parecía como de anhelo. Al no recibir respuesta, una vena apareció en su frente. – _¡¿Me estás ignorando?!_

\- Espera un poco. – dijo Ash, calmando a Charmeleon mientras cambiaba a Primeape y Rattata, trayendo a Drowzee y dejando un slot abierto por si tenía oportunidad de atrapar a Magnemite.

Al hacerlo, el Pokémon magneto dejó de circundar y se quedó flotando junto a Pikachu. Pareció sobrecalentarse, volviéndose rojo al verlo. Drowzee emergió un momento después y empezó a evaluar la situación, viendo al nuevo Pokémon.

 _\- "¿Me necesitas para una traducción?" –_ le preguntó.

\- Sí. – replicó Ash. – Este Magnemite vino a nosotros, y parece interesado en Pikachu.

Drowzee trató de leer la mente del Pokémon magnético, pero la encontró en blanco, ya que el Pokémon era mecánico y su mente era diferente de las que solía examinar. Aunque poseía un cerebro físico que le daba una lectura a sus sensores psíquicos, el interior le resultó totalmente desconocido. Decidió entonces optar por comunicación más tradicional.

\- _Discúlpame, ¿hay algo que desees decirle a mi entrenador?_

El ojo de Magnemite regresó a la normalidad, y pareció darse cuenta por primera vez desde que apareció que había otras personas. Pero antes que Drowzee pudiera decir otra cosa, el Pokémon magneto se alejó volando, desapareciendo del radio de la flama de Charmeleon.

\- ¿Sería algo que le dijiste? – preguntó Ash.

 _\- "No lo creo, yo…" –_ Los ojos de Drowzee se ensancharon y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que todos se tensaran. – _"Atentos. Algo se acerca." –_ Pareció murmurar por lo bajo una maldición antes de correr al frente un poco y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, mientras algo caía desde donde habían estado antes. – _"Y son muchos de ellos. ¡_ _Charmeleon, detrás de mí!"_

Sabiendo que la situación era urgente, Charmeleon rápidamente se colocó detrás del Pokémon hipnótico, con los hombros y la cabeza por encima para ver qué pasaba. No sabía exactamente lo que planeaba su compañero, pero confiaba en su juicio tanto como en el de Ash.

Pilas de lo que parecía ser fluido púrpura comenzaron a caer, cada una formando un Pokémon de aspecto de masilla con brazos cortos, y un par de ojos sobre una gran boca abierta. Cada uno de ellos empezó a gritar "¡Grimer!" Charmeleon gruñó con caso mientras sentía que el desagradable olor le asaltaba la nariz.

 _\- "Espera que todos hayan aparecido" –_ advirtió Drowzee.

Pikachu, Brock y Misty se taparon las narices, ya que sus respectivos tapabocas no ayudaban mucho a filtrar el olor a tan corta distancia. Ash, que estaba bien gracias a su respirador, sostuvo su Pokédex hacia el frente para analizar.

 **\- GRIMER, EL POKÉMON LODO. NACE A PARTIR DE RESIDUOS EN CORRIENTES SUCIAS EXPUESTOS A RAYOS LUNARES.**

\- Esa había debe haber sido un gran terreno para multiplicarse. – musitó Ash mientras los miraba. Luego notó una forma más grande que se levantó desde atrás y volvió a apuntarle con Dexter. La masa gigante se veía similar a Grimer, fuera de tener ojos más pequeños y cerrados, una boca más grande, y tres dedos rudimentarios en cada mano.

 **\- MUK, EL POKÉMON LODO, Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE GRIMER. APROXÍMATE CON EXTREMA PRECAUCIÓN YA QUE SU FORMA BABOSA CONTIENE VENENO.**

 _\- "¡Ahora!" –_ indicó Drowzee telepáticamente mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Charmeleon disparó su Lanzallamas más fuerte, controlándolo para evitar que llegara a las paredes o al techo, y Drowzee a su vez sopló un Gran Aliento mezclado con Gas Venenoso para amplificar las llamas y haciendo que se incendiara también. Desde la perspectiva del trío de entrenadores, parecía que Drowzee disparaba también un Lanzallamas propio desde su trompa, y los dos chorros de fuego se intersectaron para barrer con toda la horda de Pokémon lodosos.

\- Seguro significan problemas si Drowzee los atacó de inmediato. – supuso Ash. Drowzee le respondió telepáticamente.

\- " _Estos Pokémon están aquí para apoderarse de la ciudad, ya que está muy contaminada y parece vacía. Planean reducir el lugar a un pantano venenoso que sea inhabitable para cualquiera que no sean ellos. Por eso cortaron la energía; quieren que los humanos se confundan en la oscuridad mientras ellos navegan por el olfato."_

\- ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso cuando su propio olor ahoga cualquier otra cosa? – se quejó Misty, siendo que el olor de los residuos incendiados era debatiblemente peor que su olor natural.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece? – murmuró Ash. – Para variar esto no tiene nada que ver con el Equipo Rocket. – Aunque técnicamente tampoco estuvieron tras el ataque de los Tentacools y Tentacruel en Puerto Hutber, su interferencia hizo que el problema fuese mucho, mucho peor.

Desafortunadamente, tanto Charmeleon como Drowzee tuvieron que detenerse para respirar, y un chorro gigante de Residuos vino directo hacia ellos. El Pokémon hipnótico agarró a Charmeleon por el tobillo y los teletransportó a ambos atrás, lejos del ataque que salpicó en el suelo. Muk se había puesto encima de las filas traseras de Grimers, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo mientras toda la fila frontal estaba quemada e inconsciente. Estaba jadeando también, y su cuerpo echaba vapor del intenso calor que tuvo que soportar, pero aun así pudo señalar hacia el frente.

 _\- ¡Acábenlos!_

Los Grimers se lanzaron contra ellos, pero una Pokébola golpeó un lado de la cabeza de Muk antes que pudiera moverse y lo succionó tras convertirlo en energía roja, causando que la masa de Grimers hiciera una pausa momentánea por el shock para ver la bola caer al suelo golpeando el piso de metal. Uno de ellos trató de agarrarla mientras se sacudía, pero esta flotó fuera de su alcance. Drowzee estaba apuntando con su dedo hacia arriba mientras usaba su telekinesis para levantar la esfera mientras mantenía un ojo en el botón rojo brillante. Los Grimers se apilaron unos encima de otros en un esfuerzo por conseguirla, pero siguió elevándose hasta que la luz se apagó, indicativo de una captura completada. Drowzee retrajo el dedo y la bola flotó hasta su entrenador.

\- _"Ingenioso, derrotar al más fuerte de ellos de inmediato. Podremos manejar al resto. ¡Charmeleon, hagamos otro Lanzallamas doble!"_

Los Grimers entraron en pánico e intentaron lanzar un ataque de Residuos en grupo, pero Charmeleon les envió una serie de llamas pequeñas con Brasas que los hizo detonar prematuramente, causando una reacción en cadena que llegó hasta la horda de Pokémon lodosos y los aturdió lo suficiente para que los de Ash prepararan su ataque combinado nuevamente.

Una vez que el doble Lanzallamas se extinguió, los Pokémon lodosos quedaron todos inconscientes, con el olor de desechos quemados en el aire. Charmeleon puso sus brazos en jarras y levantó la barbilla con orgullo, volteando a ver a Drowzee con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _\- Eso fue inteligente, Drowzee._

 _\- "Solo hice mi trabajo, pero todavía sigue sin haber energía."_

\- Es cierto. – asintió Ash. – Tenemos que darnos prisa o esos Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon no sobrevivirán. Pero mantente alerta, Drowzee, podría haber más Grimers u otro Muk rondando por aquí.

\- ¿Hola? – resonó otra voz desde más allá del corredor, mientras una linterna alumbraba. – Escuchamos toda la conmoción. ¿Están todos bien?

\- Estamos bien, ¿qué sucede aquí? – respondió Ash. – ¿Qué causó el apagón?

Dos hombres de uniformes grises y azules, uno de pelo castaño y el otro de verde oscuro, entraron en el radio de iluminación de Charmeleon. El de pelo verde era quien cargaba la linterna, y procedió a explicar.

\- Los Grimers en la bahía están bloqueando la entrada de agua del generador.

\- ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto? – preguntó el castaño al ver a los Grimers inconscientes.

\- Sí. – dijo el entrenador secamente, sin entrar en detalles para ahorrar tiempo. – Llévenme a donde están los Grimers bloqueando el agua, y nos encargaremos de ellos.

\- Síganme; el cuarto del generador está por aquí. – dijo el peliverde, que luego se volvió hacia su compañero. – Tú ve a buscar a la Oficial Jenny para mover estos Grimers de vuelta a la bahía.

Luego de llevar al trío por un laberinto de corredores, señalaron una puerta de metal violentada por donde entraron los Grimers. Drowzee levantó la mano y se puso el dedo frente a los labios, y al entender el mensaje, el trío de entrenadores avanzó de puntillas, viendo la razón de la advertencia. El interior era una enorme sala con un enorme generador y un pequeño canal que era extremadamente estrecho. Más de dos docenas de Grimers y varios Muks rondaban por ahí, por ahora sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Ash lentamente se alejó de la puerta.

\- ¿De casualidad el equipamiento es a prueba de agua? – preguntó quedamente.

\- No todo. – respondió el trabajador. – Hay componentes sensibles que podrían dañarse si se mojan.

\- Entonces no podemos usar Surf, diablos. – maldijo Ash por lo bajo.

\- _Podríamos vencerlos a todos en un ataque todos juntos._ – dijo negó con la cabeza.

 _\- "Teníamos un corredor estrecho para atacarlos a todos de una sola vez antes. Esa ventaja no la tenemos aquí."_

\- ¿Por qué no destruyen el generador, si lo que quieren es que el lugar esté oscuro? – preguntó Misty.

\- Tal vez no tienen la fuerza. – dijo Brock encogiéndose de hombros. – Después de todo son mayormente masas de lodo.

\- Pero los necesitamos fuera de aquí. – dijo Ash, sacando su Pokédex, mirándolo de manera contemplativa. – "¿Debería usar una de mis llamadas de emergencia? Hay vidas en riesgo."

\- Magnemite.

El grupo se dio la vuelta sorprendido y notó a un Magnemite aproximándose por el pasillo, con varios otros Magnemites aparentemente conectados en grupos de tres detrás de ellos, para un total de dieciocho de ellos agrupados en seis grupos.

\- ¿Ese no es el mismo Magnemite que vimos antes? – preguntó Misty incrédula.

\- Y su forma evolucionada, Magneton. – asintió Brock. – Deben ser sus amigos.

\- ¿Magneton? – se preguntó Ash mientras apuntaba a Dexter a uno de los Pokémon unidos.

 **\- MAGNETON, EL POKÉMON MAGNETO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE MAGNEMITE. ESTE POKÉMON PUEDE EMITIR PODEROSOS CAMPOS MAGNÉTICOS Y ELÉCTRICOS.**

El Magnemite se acercó a hablarle a Drowzee, quien asintió y se volvió hacia los humanos.

 _\- "Magnemite dice que a ellos también les interesa sacar a esos Grimers de aquí, así que ellos se harán cargo de todo."_

Los Pokémon atravesaron la puerta en una sola fila detrás de Magnemite que iba al frente, y este quitó la barra de metal para hacerle espacio a sus compañeros evolucionados. Intrigado, Ash se acercó al marco de la puerta a observar, junto con Charmeleon, mientras los Pokémon magnetos se colocaban en una formación con Magnemite en el centro. Un campo de electricidad azul comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, antes que el voltaje saliera disparado a todas partes, electrocutando a todos los Grimers y Muks de una sola vez mientras la electricidad se curvaba para evitar golpear la maquinaria. También la desplazaron hacia el canal de entrada que estaba tapado, electrocutando a los Grimers hasta que se fueron, y los Pokémon lodosos en la sala huyeron atravesando las barras individualmente o en pares para escapar.

Con los Grimers en la compuerta fuera, el agua comenzó a fluir de nuevo, y el generador volvió a la vida, haciendo que las luces volvieran a encenderse. El trabajador miró adentro, y suspiró de alivio.

\- Qué bueno que no tocaron el hervidor; de lo contrario no habría vapor para encender la turbina.

Magnemite miró a Pikachu de nuevo y pareció ponerse de nuevo al rojo vivo. Los Magnetons se fueron, y empezaron a hacer comentarios.

 _\- Ser joven e inseguro de nuevo. Qué cambio para nuestro protegido. –_ comentó uno.

 _\- Si Magnemite se siente listo para abandonar la protección de nuestro creador, eso es perfectamente normal._ – dijo otro estando de acuerdo mientras entraban a las ventilas. – _Qué extraño que un Pokémon biológico se encuentre emitiendo una carga magnética, y más todavía una en sincronía con Magnemite._

 _-_ Gracias por traer ayuda, Magnemite. – dijo Ash acercándosele. – Les debemos una.

 _\- Sí, gracias._ – dijo Pikachu desde los brazos de su entrenador, todavía zumbando con electricidad. El Pokémon magneto pareció agitarse ligeramente en el aire antes de hablarle a Pikachu.

 _\- Perdóname si parezco muy directo, pero… ¿podríamos compartir electricidad?_

Una vez que Ash recibió la traducción, él y Pikachu se miraron uno al otro mientras el Pokémon mecánico parecía ponerse aún más rojo en el aire, aparentemente algo avergonzado.

\- _… ¿Claro?_ – respondió Pikachu algo dudoso y confundo ante el aparente significado, pero no iba a negarse a una petición después que Magnemite los había ayudado.

El Pokémon magneto pareció alegrarse, pues su pupila se tornó en forma creciente para expresar su felicidad. Ash dejó que Pikachu se pusiera de pie por sí solo y se echó para atrás mientras Magnemite flotaba al nivel de su Pokémon. Movió sus imanes hacia adelante para tocar las mejillas de Pikachu para su gran confusión, y entonces el Pokémon ratón sintió que algo empezaba a moverse dentro de él.

Para dar cierta perspectiva, los Magnemites normalmente se cortejaban entre ellos de manera asexual compartiendo energía en estallidos pequeños, creando un ciclo entre los dos a través de sus imanes, y controlando las cargas para mantenerse unidos. Esto también ayudaba a los dos Pokémon a desarrollar un lazo que les permitía analizarse uno al otro y reconocer sus emisiones de electricidad únicas. Al ser solo máquinas, y al no tener sexo biológico, no se perseguían por características físicas, sino que se atraían por señales magnéticas únicas al buscar compañía.

Pikachu se encontraba soltando señales magnéticas debido a tener tanta electricidad bloqueada en su cuerpo, y atrapó la atención de Magnemite. Sin embargo, debido a su estado de acumulación, se encontraba soltándola de manera incontrolada, incluso antes que Magnemite tratara de sacarla para compartir. Y había estado tratando de contenerse en las dos ocasiones que le dio un choque a Ash. Pero cuando empezó a salir, no hubo forma de pararlo, y Magnemite se iluminó con una carga masiva de su electricidad. Además de eso, el Pokémon mecánico era relativamente "joven", pues no se había ensamblado y adquirido conciencia a comparación de otros, lo que quería decir que el poder eléctrico de Pikachu, que ya de por sí era grande para su especie y gracias a su entrenamiento, superaba enormemente al suyo.

En términos tradicionales, el Pokémon magneto había intentado iniciar un beso inocente y lo que recibió fue una completa sesión con la lengua hasta el fondo. Todo fue accidental, pero eso no llegó a su abrumada mente.

Una vez que la electricidad cesó, Magnemite cayó tieso al suelo, y sus imanes se desplomaron flácidos hacia los lados mientras su ya de por sí pequeña pupila se encogía en un estado catatónico. Mientras Pikachu se sacudía la cabeza algo mareado porque le jalaran tanta electricidad, Ash, sus amigos y sus Pokémon, y el trabajador de la planta se reunieron alrededor del Pokémon magneto caído. El ratón eléctrico se les unió poco después, moviéndose con más soltura. Magnemite le había sacado todo el exceso de electricidad. Mientras tanto, con una mirada curiosa, Charmeleon extendió una mano y tocó a Magnemite por un lado, haciendo rodar ligeramente su cuerpo esférico antes de que volviera a enderezarse sin responder en absoluto.

\- _Creo que ya lo descompusiste…_ – comentó en un tono medio sorprendido y medio impresionado. Drowzee puso los ojos en rendijas mientras enfocaba sus sentidos en el Pokémon mecánico.

 _\- Bueno, todavía está vivo, pero no puedo decir más. Las mentes mecánicas siguen siendo un misterio para mí._

\- _¡Fue un accidente!_ – masculló Pikachu preocupado.

Magnemite empezó a chirriar y recuperó el sentido, moviendo su párpado metálico antes de volver a enfocarse de nuevo y volviendo a ponerse al rojo vivo. El grupo se echó para atrás para darle al Pokémon magneto algo de espacio, hasta que se enfrió de nuevo y rodó para enderezarse y mirar a Pikachu con una mirada entrecerrada de anhelo. Aunque ya no podía sentir el magnetismo que le atraía, ahora sí sabía el tipo de electricidad que Pikachu tenía, de manera MUY íntima. El ratón eléctrico abrió los ojos con alarma mientras Magnemite empezaba a flotar mientras lo miraba y se echaba para atrás, solo para que este empezara a aproximársele. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr a cuatro patas mientras Magnemite lo perseguía por todo el cuarto.

- _¡Atrápalo, atrápalo, atrápalo, atrápalo, atrápalo!_ – le dijo repetidas veces a Ash, que comenzó a registrar en su mochila, ya que había utilizado la de reserva en su cinturón para atrapar a Muk.

\- Parece que a Magnemite le gusta mucho Pikachu ahora. – comentó Misty con tono divertido.

\- Pero nunca antes había visto que un Pokémon mecánico se enamorara de uno orgánico. – dijo el trabajador sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Creo que Pikachu acaba de aparearse con él justo ahora. – añadió Brock algo dudoso. – Es mecánico y parece que le gusta la electricidad, así que no se me ocurre otra explicación.

Charmeleon estaba tratando de disimular sus risas por lo bajo.

 _\- ¿Soy el único que cree que esto es gracioso?_

 _\- "En efecto es bastante humorístico." –_ le comunicóDrowzee al Pokémon en llamas, en privado con telepatía para que los demás no pudieran oír.

En ese punto, Magnemite atrapó a Pikachu con la guardia baja al descender desde arriba cuando intentó huir alrededor de una maquinaria para perderlo. El Pokémon magneto lo abrazó con sus imanes y habló emocionado con su voz monótona y mecánica con una expresión alegre mientras sentía la estática residual en el pelaje de Pikachu. Una Pokébola la golpeó un momento después, encapsulándolo adentro, y quitándoselo de encima a Pikachu para su gran alivio una vez que se cerró ya cuando Magnemite estuvo adentro. Corrió hacia Ash y volvió a subirse a su hombro, observando a distancia segura la bola mientras se sacudía, y solo se relajó cuando la luz roja se apagó y la bola fue transportada al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

\- Sí sabes que tendré que entrenar a Magnemite eventualmente, ¿cierto? – señaló Ash.

- _Trataré de no pensar en ello hasta entonces._ – dijo Pikachu, con un respingo. Ash levantó una Pokébola y empezó a mirarla.

\- Muk probablemente sea más difícil de manejar, así que trabajaré con él primero. – El entrenador se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros. – Ustedes dos vayan a ver a la Enfermera Joy y asegúrense que todo haya resultado bien. Yo iré a las afueras de la ciudad para ver si puedo entenderme con Muk.

Ambos asintieron, y Ash se enganchó la Pokébola a su cinturón antes de coger otras dos y apuntarlas hacia Drowzee y Charmeleon.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, Charmeleon, Drowzee. Regresen.

Los dos Pokémon asintieron mientras los rayos conectaban en ellos y los regresaban a las esferas. Ash, Misty y Brock se separaron una vez afuera de la planta de energía, pasando junto a la Oficial Jenny, que les agradeció su ayuda. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miró alrededor mientras caminaba, habiendo ya revisado a Dexter y comprobado que Muk era macho. Múltiples Magnemites y Magnetons flotaban alrededor de la ciudad, como si estuviesen patrullando, especialmente alrededor de la bahía.

\- "Esta ciudad debe ser como un gran nido para ellos, y la protegen como los Beedrills lo hacen con el árbol de su colmena." – musitó. – "Al menos no tengo que preocuparme porque los Grimers vuelvan a lanzar otro ataque."

Ya una vez que salió de la ciudad, y en el anillo de tierra desecha que la rodeaba, se quitó de nuevo su respirador ya que no sería de buena educación llevarlo puesto enfrente de Muk, sin importar lo mal que oliera. Además, quería que el Pokémon lodoso evolucionado le viera la cara y se diera cuenta que su intento de hacerse su amigo era genuino. Independientemente de las circunstancias de su encuentro, Ash todavía se esforzaría al máximo por ganarse la amistad de Muk, o por lo menos su respeto. Aún no había capturado a un tipo Veneno puro, y el cuerpo hecho totalmente de masa de Muk le intrigaba por las posibilidades que presentaba para una batalla con algo de creatividad. Aunque podía oler a Muk desde adentro de la Pokébola, Ash la lanzó al aire.

\- Sal ahora, Muk.

En cuanto el Pokémon lodoso se materializó, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se vio asaltado por el fuerte hedor en su totalidad, y tuvo que forzarse la cara a permanecer derecha y a no cubrirse la nariz, a pesar del hecho de que todo su cuerpo temblaba de repulsión reprimida. Consiguió mantenerse bajo control a pesar de todo, y se quedó viendo a Muk con seriedad mientras la masa de fluido tóxico abría los ojos.

\- Hey. – lo saludó Ash. – Sé que comenzamos con el pie equivocado, pero no podía permitir que los Grimers se apoderaran de la ciudad. Dejando de lado la contaminación, había Pokémon siendo tratados en el Centro Pokémon, y habrían perdido sus vidas por esa baja de energía que ustedes provocaron.

Los ojos de Muk se ensancharon ligeramente de la sorpresa, ya que Ciudad Gringy siempre había permanecido mayormente inhabitada, pero volvió a entrecerrarlos cuando el entrenador levantó una ceja ante su reacción.

\- Magnemite y Magneton se encuentran vigilando la ciudad ahora, ya que ellos también viven ahí y se alimentan de la electricidad que corre por el lugar. – continuó Ash. Luego le sonrió ligeramente, mostrando que no tenía malas intenciones. – Si no quieres venir conmigo, Pikachu y el resto del equipo, te liberaré ahora mismo y podrás unirte al resto de los tuyos para volver a la bahía. O, si quieres ver más del mundo que este lugar desierto de plantas, gente y Pokémon, puedes unirte a nuestro equipo para iniciar de nuevo.

Muk se mostró sorprendido ante la oferta, ya que él y el resto de los de su clase normalmente eran tratados con repulsión, pero se puso a pensarlo un poco. Con el ataque fallido y una horda de Pokémon poderosos que él y el resto no conocían fuera de sus escondites para vigilar el lugar, no tenía razón para quedarse. Los otros Muks usualmente competían con él por más seguidores en el río para absorber más territorio, así que sus Grimers seguro serían adoptados gustosamente por los otros que querían tomar su territorio. En serio, volver en este punto le traería más problemas que beneficios, y además, una bahía contaminada se volvía aburrida al cabo de unos cuantos meses, y había vivido en ella desde sus años como un Grimer.

Miró con algo de cautela a Ash y asintió para dar su consentimiento. El Pokémon lodoso también notó que el chico estaba de pie con algo de rigidez, y que Pikachu se cubría su sensible nariz. Rodando los ojos, empezó a reformar su estructura corporal para colocarse una capa densa de fluido en la superficie para evitar chorrear la substancia más de lo necesario, y contener el hedor adentro. Era más como un mecanismo de defensa que otra cosa.

Ash notó que el hedor bajaba y al olfatear de nuevo solo estuvo el olor de la polución de Ciudad Gringy en el aire. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Bien, gracias por darme la oportunidad, Muk. Me alegra tenerte en el equipo. ¿Prefieres caminar con nosotros antes de que acampemos por la noche, o quieres volver a tu Pokébola?

Mirando hacia la ciudad y luego hacia el verdor que salía fuera del círculo de tierra desecha, Muk hizo un gesto sobre su hombro, apuntando con un dedo como pulgar.

\- Está bien, caminaremos. – asintió el entrenador. – Solo vamos a esperar a Misty y Brock.

* * *

Aquella noche, Ella alertó a los líderes del escuadrón por el intercomunicador que tenían una llamada de Giovanni. Luego de bajar frenéticamente las escaleras y ponerse bien derechitos, presionaron el botón para contestar. Meowth ya les había dicho a sus compañeros lo que le había dicho al líder, así que ahora presumían que vendría a darles el veredicto por su solo marginalmente exitosa misión. Giovanni apareció en pantalla, con Persian ausente.

\- Buenas noches, jefe. – lo saludó el trío con una reverencia.

\- A pesar de su fallido golpe, parece que he logrado utilizarlo en nuestro beneficio. – declaró Giovanni. – Un aumento en el desafío promedio requiere de un aumento en la eficiencia de los agentes. He estado buscando una excusa para subir los estándares del entrenamiento desde hace tiempo. Los soldados rasos han sido capturados con demasiada frecuencia para mi gusto así como estábamos, aun si podían escapar y no sabían nada. Y en cuanto a ustedes…

El trío permaneció en silencio, ocultando su nerviosismo detrás de caras estoicas, mientras el líder dejaba que la pausa durara un poco antes de inclinarse hacia adelante descansando un codo sobre la silla, y el otro brazo sobre su regazo.

\- A la luz de sus registros previos y las circunstancias extenuantes con la audiencia, estoy dispuesto a dejarlos ir por esta vez con una advertencia. Pero les voy a enviar dos Pokémon que deberían permitirles hacer algo de control de multitudes que sus equipos actuales no pueden proveerles. – informó Giovanni, cuyo tono les informó que era un beneficio raro y que no deberían depender de él, lo que quería decir que esperaba éxito con la ayuda adicional. Se apoyó de nuevo en el espaldar de su silla para continuar. – Están codificados por colores con insignias para indicar a quién serán asignados basándose en las composiciones de sus equipos. Están totalmente condicionados para obedecer a agentes Rocket, y el que es para ti Jessie, ya tiene sus molestas tendencias a ponerse violento con el color rojo controladas. Por qué el Pokémon Tech nunca hizo eso simplemente para enseñar a los estudiantes sobre esa predisposición, no tengo idea.

\- Gracias, jefe. – dijo Jessie, inclinándose para disimular su mirada de alivio.

\- Puede estar seguro que no volveremos a fallarle en algo tan importante. – dijo James colocándose la mano en el pecho mientras también se inclinaba.

\- Espero que no. – replicó el jefe. – Usen esta noche para familiarizarse con ellos. Mañana llegarán sus relevos y podrán volver a sus deberes como agentes de campo. Eso es todo.

Cuando la pantalla se apagó, el trío dejó salir una exhalación colectiva de puro alivio.

\- Nos salvamos por un pelo. – murmuró Meowth.

El transportador chirrió al ponerse en marcha, y dos Pokébolas aparecieron en la plataforma, una con una etiqueta color magenta y la otra morada. Jessie y James tomaron sus respectivas Pokébolas antes de asentirse uno al otro. Liberaron a sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo, y dos formas de energía se solidificaron en Pokémon moderadamente altos.

El de Jessie era bípedo, un Pokémon amarillo con cara de aspecto felino, y su pelaje estaba marcado de rayas negras, una de las cuales parecía un rayo en el frente del pecho que le bajaba por el estómago. Tenía brazos largos con cinco dedos, el pelaje se hacía picudo en los codos, y piernas comparativamente más cortas cuyos pies terminaban en dos dedos con garras al frente y una garra hacia atrás en el talón. Su cabeza era un poco oblonga con mejillas puntiagudas, y tenía una coronilla de pelo en dos puntas con un par de antenas cortas, una a cada lado de esta. Incluso con la boca cerrada, un par de colmillos sobresalían de los lados, y una cola anillada ondeaba detrás de él. La oficial femenina reconoció al Pokémon como un Electabuzz.

El nuevo Pokémon de James era casi tan alto como Electabuzz, y tenía una gruesa flor encima de la cabeza que lo hacía sobresalir un poco por debajo de las antenas del Pokémon eléctrico, a pesar de tener un cuerpo más bajito, de color azul oscuro. Tenía brazos pequeños y piernas que le permitían moverse y sujetar cosas, un par de ojos rojos de puntitos que se asomaban por debajo del flequillo de pétalos rojos con una gran mancha solitaria en cada uno y varias otras pequeñas esparcidas a su alrededor. Era un Vileplume. Se quedó rígido al principio, pero se relajó al ver que las manchas eran diferentes a otro al cual había conocido. Las pequeñas diferencias ayudaban a separarlos, igual que los ojos azules de Jessie ayudaban a distinguirla de esa mujer que se parecía a ella pero con ojos verdes.

Mientras cada uno de los Pokémon observaba a sus nuevos entrenadores, cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta. Electabuzz miró a Jessie de arriba abajo como si intentara familiarizarse con su apariencia. Entretanto, Vileplume comenzó a chillar de alegría sonriendo mientras corría a abrazar la pierna de James, doblando uno de sus pétalos al frotarse contra ella. Ambos oficiales miraron un poco sorprendidos el despliegue de afecto.

\- Bueno, creo que le gustas a esa florecita. – comentó Jessie.

\- ¡Vile-ile, plume! – dijo el Pokémon flor, soltándose y señalándose a sí misma. James se volvió hacia Meowth para que le tradujera.

\- Vileplume dice que tú la salvaste. – explicó el gato. James frunció los labios ligeramente hasta que lo golpeó la realización, así que se agachó para ver a Vileplume a los ojos.

\- Ah, es decir que tú eres uno de los Pokémon que eran de ese canalla. ¿Cómo están los demás?

\- _La mayoría ya están con otros humanos. –_ replicó el Pokémon de tipo Hierba/Veneno. – _Solamente yo y unos pocos de los demás nos visitan regularmente nuestros futuros entrenadores._

\- Parece ser que trabajaremos juntos. – dijo James con una sonrisa después de la traducción de Meowth. – ¿Puedo confiar en que nos ayudes a nuestra causa?

\- _¡Por supuesto!_ – asintió Vileplume con seguridad. – _¡Te debo mi vida!_

Entretanto, el Pokémon Eléctrico se preguntaba distraídamente qué historia habría entre ella y el compañero de su nueva entrenadora, pero fijó su atención en Jessie.

 _\- ¿Tienes un Pokémon con el que pueda luchar para demostrar mis habilidades? –_ preguntó. Cuando Meowth le tradujo, Jessie se quedó viéndolo.

\- Vaya, eres bastante educado a pesar de tu apariencia. ¿Viene de trabajar en una escuela?

 _\- Qué amable que lo notaras, y sí, así es._

\- Muy bien, hablar es más cosa de James; tendré una mejor idea de tus habilidades con algo de entrenamiento. – replicó ella. – Tu oponente será mi Pokémon con más experiencia, Arbok.

Electabuzz se preparó con sus largos brazos levantados, listo para golpear, mientras James se llevaba a Vileplume aparte.

* * *

Pikachu yacía en el saco de Ash mientras todos los demás se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Misty había reaccionado con shock al hecho de que Ash dejara que Muk anduviera suelto, requiriendo que Ash tuviera que interponerse entre los dos antes de que a Muk se le ocurriera tomar represalias de alguna manera. Luego de explicar que el Pokémon lodoso había decidido empezar una nueva vida, le pidió a Misty disculparse con Muk. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes, y el Pokémon de tipo Veneno simplemente decidió ignorarla, mientras se deslizaba al lado de Ash por el camino.

Debajo de ese cuerpo venenoso y ese exterior algo arisco, sin embargo, Muk se veía mayormente curioso respecto al mundo exterior y a viajar con Ash, así que Pikachu se mostró dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Además, podía controlar su cuerpo para no emitir veneno, lo que le permitía tocar y examinar cosas como arbustos y troncos de árboles por el camino.

Al terminar el día, Muk decidió descansar en su Pokébola, ya que estaba más acostumbrado a liberar el control consciente de su forma corporal mientras dormía, lo que podría resultar en dejar un charco dondequiera que se durmiera. La Pokébola de hecho se sentía bastante cómoda para él, después de ser encogido, así que simplemente llenó la parte inferior mientras dormía.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Pikachu abrió un ojo, asegurándose de que su entrenador estuviese realmente dormido, y agradeciendo su suerte de que Ash siguiera teniendo un sueño pesado. Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de no despertar a nadie en el campamento al marcharse, se escurrió discretamente. A pesar de que haber sobreentrenado causó que acumulara electricidad de más, sintió que sus reservas de energía estaban más potentes que antes, como cuando un músculo agotado y adolorido se volvía más fuerte después de sanar. Tenía la sensación de que podría aprender el movimiento en el que estaba trabajando ahora, ahora que su habilidad de canalizar electricidad se había incrementado. Y aunque no fuese así, Pidgeot se aseguraría de que no se fuera de más. Luego de la última vez que tuvo que llevarlo de regreso al campamento cuando intentó escurrirse sin ser detectado y cayó exhausto, supo que Pidgeot estaría escuchando con atención las veces que lo intentase, y cualquier pausa.

Una vez que creyó estar lo bastante lejos para asegurarse que nadie más en el campamento pudiese oírlo mientras entrenaba, Pikachu se trepó a la rama de un árbol y tomó un profundo respiro para enfocarse. Sintió que la electricidad fluía a través de él, ya sin necesidad de canalizarla por su pelaje, en vez de eso directo hacia la palma de su mano. Apuntando con un dedo, Pikachu concentró la energía en él, sintiendo la presión, pero más tolerable que antes.

Sintió que su dedo empezaba a calentarse, y pareció empezar a brillar de amarillo en la oscuridad por un momento, antes de liberar la energía. Un pequeño disparo de electricidad como una aguja, delgado como su dedo, apareció como una línea sólida por solo un momento por lo rápido que voló. Y aunque la Flecha Relámpago emitía un sonido como un estallido, el de este fue uno más pequeño, como un tronido en miniatura. Una vez que desapareció tan rápido como vino, Pikachu miró hacia abajo para ver que la pequeña aguja había atravesado limpiamente, dejando como rastro un pequeño agujero rodeado de ceniza, y los dos extremos de la rama estaban incendiados.

\- _"Me alegro de no haberlo intentado con un árbol."_ – pensó mientras miraba su dedo con asombro. _– "Odiaría tener que llamar a Ash para pedirle ayuda por un incendio que yo mismo provoqué."_

Aun así, se aseguró de apagar las llamas solo para estar seguro. Mientras lo hacía, trató de pensar en su propio nombre para el ataque. Pensando en la naturaleza del ataque, cómo aparecía ser una línea de luz mientras se dirigía de vuelta al campamento, se le ocurrió una idea.

- _"Rayo Aguijón." –_ decidió.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y bien, llegamos al final de la traducción (por ahora). Me siento igual que cuando completé por primera vez la de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines (hablando de eso, anoche postearon otro extra y tengo que traducirlo). Lo cual significa que las actualizaciones aquí ya no dependerán de mí sino del autor original. Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje tanto como yo, y que lo sigan disfrutando.

Aquí no hay mucho que decir, este capítulo resultó muy similar al del canon, salvo por expandirse un poco con algunas cosas, como darles a los Grimers y Muks un motivo más allá de solo obstruir la planta de energía por hacerlo, y tampoco está mal que Ash se haya llevado a ese Magnemite. Me da un poco de cosa que por tener a Pikachu para cubrir el departamento eléctrico Ash no capture más Pokémon de ese mismo tipo, mientras otros de sus compañeros de viaje sí lo hagan, como Dawn e Iris (no cuento a Clemont ya que él es líder de gimnasio especializado en ese tipo específico). Me dio mucha risa que hayan expandido la personalidad de Magnemite y el "enamoramiento" que le dio con Pikachu sobrecargado. A ver si le seguirá después que soltó toda la carga.

Por otra parte, ahora el propio Giovanni comienza a reconocer la amenaza en la que Ash se ha convertido al inspirar a la gente a que le plante cara al Equipo Rocket. Ahora Jessie y James tienen un poco más de artillería, y me intriga ver qué tan bien podrán usar a sus nuevos compañeros. Un poco irónico que a James le toque una Vileplume, pero al menos le vio las diferencias para distinguirla del de su prometida loca. Hablando de eso, me pregunto si se llevará a su Growlie cuando lleguen a ese punto. La verdad yo no creo que lo deje.

En fin, hasta aquí llegamos. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369, leonix644, LordFalconX** y **Soul OfDemon**. No habrá más actualizaciones aquí hasta que se publique el siguiente capítulo de la versión original, así que por ahora me dedicaré a mis propias historias, algunas del Resetverso y otras no. De hecho, tengo planes para algo en el Día del Padre, e iré preparándolo con anticipación para postearlo ese día. Hasta la próxima.


	39. Algo que proteger

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 35:** Algo que proteger.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ash y compañía despertaron con los primeros rayos del sol nuevamente, y Ash se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo más tarde ya que el otoño comenzaba a correr su curso. Aun así, continuó haciendo sus ejercicios bajo las instrucciones de Primeape, habiéndolo cambiado por Tentacool ya que pasaría un tiempo antes que volvieran a llegar cerca del agua. El Pokémon Luchador iba frente a él y Pikachu haciendo un trote mientras Ash llevaba la brújula que compró en la Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon para encontrar su camino de regreso luego recorrer una buena distancia en línea recta.

Yendo en dirección al este por la posibilidad de encontrar el Gimnasio Fuchsia mientras corría, Ash mantuvo su paso entre los árboles y arbustos agachándose y esquivando ramas que Primeape quitaba del camino para que se retrajeran mientras mantenía su velocidad. Su Pokémon hacía eso a propósito mientras corría directamente frente a él, para ponerlo a entrenar sus reflejos además de aumentar su resistencia. Pikachu lograba seguirle el paso a Ash fácilmente, y era demasiado pequeño para caer en las mismas trampas de Primeape.

Mientras seguían en marcha, Ash notó que los Pokémon parecían estar escaseando cada vez más, la mayoría de ellos abriéndole camino a Primeape cuando se hacían visibles. Pero no había muchos de ellos expuestos, como si estuvieran escondiéndose de algo.

\- "Algo no anda bien aquí." – pensó con sospecha. – "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que atravesé un parche boscoso sin ningún Pokémon?"

La respuesta llegó demasiado tarde cuando el trío llegó hasta un claro y vio a un Fearow y una parvada de una docena de Spearows posados en un árbol. Sus ojos se ensancharon al patinar un poco antes de frenar, con Primeape y Pikachu también sorprendidos de llegar ante un nido de Pokémon. De Pokémon hostiles, si la mirada furiosa en sus ojos era alguna indicación.

Pikachu trató de golpearlos con un Atactrueno disperso para derribarlos rápidamente, pero los pájaros inmediatamente se esparcieron y el árbol recibió el impacto, haciendo caer hojas incendiadas como resultado del ataque mientras la madera se tornaba totalmente negra.

\- _Bah, esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo. –_ murmuró Primeape mientras se golpeaba sus puños. Fuesen tipo Volador o no, él tenía una ventaja de poder sobre ellos y podía anticiparse a sus movimientos con sus ojos entrenados. Y Pikachu tenía su ventaja por tipo y era más rápido que él, así que podría acabarlos más rápido todavía.

Los pájaros se lanzaron a hacerle montón a los Pokémon y Pikachu ya empezaba a cargar electricidad en sus dedos, apuntando con dos en cada mano, ya que habían logrado esquivar su electricidad estándar, derribando a dos de ellos con disparos certeros. Primeape ignoró los rasguños y picotazos que le dieron tratando de acertar puñetazos en cada uno de ellos de un solo golpe, si el primer puñetazo que logró conectar era un indicio. Pero ambos terminaron por ignorar sus respectivas batallas al ver movimiento sobre sus cabezas y se voltearon a ver con expresiones de terror.

Mientras estaban ocupados con seis Spearows, el resto de la parvada y Fearow pasaron de largo a Pikachu y Primeape, con la evidente intención de rodear a Ash. Los ojos del entrenador se ensancharon antes de dejar caer su mochila y agacharse, rodándose hacia un lado para evitar sus garras mientras Pikachu se daba la vuelta para disparar Flechas Relámpago contra los pájaros con gran precisión, derribando a cuatro de ellos en secuencia rápida. Primeape saltó para embestir a los dos que quedaban tratando de hacerlos caer junto con el Fearow, pero el Pokémon evolucionado se alejó rápidamente, esquivando su asalto. Los tres Spearows restantes con los que habían estado peleando, sin estar ya ocupados, se movieron también para atacar a Ash de nuevo.

Mientras el entrenador trataba de proteger sus ojos desde su posición baja, vio a Fearow acercándose hacia él con un claro propósito luego de evadir a Primeape, un cono espiral rodeando su pico. Primeape había logrado noquear fácilmente a los dos Spearows que tenía al alcance y lo persiguió, acercándose lentamente. Sabía perfectamente que ese movimiento era peligroso y se dio cuenta que no podría esquivarlo de manera efectiva desde su postura actual a la velocidad con la cual Fearow se venía acercando.

\- ¡Pikachu, lánzanos un Atactrueno a ambos! – exclamó apresuradamente.

En vez de desacelerar, el Pokémon de gran pico intentó acelerar más con Agilidad, convirtiéndose en una mancha marrón ante sus ojos mientras Pikachu se echaba a correr dejando atrás a los cuatro que derribó y notó que el Pokémon de gran pico se le había escapado a Primeape. No se puso a perder tiempo cuestionando la orden y disparó una ráfaga masiva de electricidad hacia Ash y al área inmediata que lo rodeaba. Pero Fearow logró pasar de largo a la electricidad y Ash actuó por instinto, juntando sus manos justo donde pudo sentir que estaría la mancha. El pico afilado estuvo a pocos centímetros de perforarle el cuello justo antes de detenerse, causando que Fearow diera un graznido ahogado, mientras Ash apretaba sus dientes aguantando el dolor de la sensación de corte que en sus manos y el estrés en sus músculos por la fuerza que lo empujaba.

Un momento después, el Atactrueno cayó sobre el entrenador, Fearow, y los Spearows restantes. Pikachu siguió adelante, inseguro de si sería suficiente para terminar de derrotar al gran pajarraco, ya que demostraba alto poder e inteligencia para ser un Pokémon salvaje. Solo necesitaba unos pocos segundos más.

En el instante en que Primeape los alcanzó, alejó a Fearow jalándolo por las plumas de la cola mientras ignoraba el choque por el ataque, antes de agarrarlo por el pescuezo tan fuerte que empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Pikachu inmediatamente cortó la electricidad, y los Spearows rodeando a Ash cayeron inconscientes. El chico se inclinó hacia el frente, agarrándose el pecho con las manos ya que el choque fue poco efectivo contra él fuera de unas pocas quemaduras. Su inicial corrió hacia él, manteniéndose cerca de Ash para protegerlo mientras observaba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos los hostiles hubieran caído.

Entretanto, Primeape levantó a Fearow sobre su cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo, volviendo a levantarlo de nuevo para repetir el proceso hasta que se aseguró de que ya no podía moverse. Luego de eso, arrojó al Pokémon de gran pico al suelo y se acercó hacia él. Levantando su pie sobre el pájaro boca abajo, y gruñó.

\- _¡Vamos a ver si puedes atacar a alguien sin ESTO!_

De un pisotón, el Pokémon Luchador potenció su fuerza para aplastar sin esfuerzo los huesos de la articulación del ala de Fearow, reduciéndola a astillas. Con el pico abierto y los ojos ensanchados en un graznido de agonía, el Pokémon Volador perdió la conciencia por el dolor. Sin arrepentimientos, Primeape resopló antes de volver con su entrenador, que intentaba ocultarse las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Pikachu, son solo un par de rasguños. Lo que importa es que detuviste a ese Fearow antes de que pasara algo peor.

El Pokémon Luchador, sin embargo, sin permiso ni ceremonia sacó una de las manos de su escondite, revelando que las mantenía sueltas dentro de sus bolsillos. Evidentemente cerrarlas o abrirlas completamente le causaba dolor, y el Pokémon mono cerdo pudo ver por qué. Haber atrapado ese último ataque de Fearow' le había dejado una larga cortada en la palma por haber rasgado a tan alta velocidad, cortándole la tela del guante que había quedado reducido a poco más que jirones en el área afectada. Había cortes más pequeños e irritaciones por el viento que rodeaba al pico, algunos que se intersectaban con el corte principal y haciendo que las esquinas de piel rasgada comenzaran a salir peladas mientras la sangre fluía lentamente por las heridas. Primeape sospechó que la otra mano estaría en un estado similar.

Liberando su agarre y girándose furioso, el Pokémon Luchador se dirigió hacia Fearow una vez más, con la evidente intención de romperle la otra ala, pero el toque de una mano lo detuvo. Al mirar abajo, vio que Ash le había tocado el brazo con el dorso de la mano para que no se manchara de sangre. Eso no lo habría detenido en lo más mínimo, pero aun así hizo una pausa.

\- Primeape. – dijo Ash en un esfuerzo por calmarlo. – Se acabó. Aún sigo aquí, y esto sanará.

El Pokémon Luchador reaciamente relajó su postura, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados por la situación. Aunque estaba orgulloso de Ash por haber podido detener un movimiento que podría haber sido fatal lo suficiente en el último momento, también se mezclaba con furia y la intranquilizadora realización manchando la emoción positiva. Hasta ese momento, Primeape creía que enseñarle a Ash a pelear sería redundante ya que el chico siempre iba acompañado por su equipo de Pokémon para enfrentar mejor las hostilidades que él. El hecho de que había sido atacado sin tener la oportunidad de liberar a más Pokémon, y que todo el intercambio acabó en menos de un minuto, reveló que era una decisión claramente justificada.

Primeape estaba furioso consigo mismo por dejar que esa bandada de pajarracos se le hubiera escapado y aún más con el Fearow que se atrevió a tratar de matar a su estudiante. Quería hacer pedazos a ese Pokémon de pico largo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Ordinariamente, no se molestaría en seguir rematando a un oponente que ya estaba derrotado ya que no había ninguna batalla real involucrada, pero quiso hacer una excepción. Sin embargo, al ver a los ojos de Ash, suspiró y se conformó con patearle un poco de tierra antes de darse la vuelta. Ash asintió antes de mirar al Pokémon inconsciente.

\- Si estamos cerca de un territorio Spearow, especialmente tan hostiles, quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No queremos presionar nuestra suerte. Una vez que estemos a buena distancia, me pondré unas vendas en las manos antes que volvamos al campamento. – Miró sus guantes desgarrados y manchados con la sangre de sus manos. – Bueno, quedaron arruinados. Qué bueno que me compré otro par en Celadon.

* * *

Cinco minutos después que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se marchó con sus Pokémon, otra figura emergió desde la distancia entre los árboles del lado opuesto hacia donde se dirigía.

El uniforme negro y gris masculino de uno de los soldados de bajo rango del Equipo Rocket identificó su afiliación mientras se aproximaba a la escena. La única diferencia con otros agentes era que llevaba un cinturón distinto, con bolsillos más grandes para almacenar cosas. Su cabello era color turquesa y parecía estar peinado en forma creciente por los lados de su cabeza bajo su gorra, con la mitad curvada hacia adelante mientras la otra se curvaba hacia atrás. Sus ojos no denotaban ninguna emoción salvo por una vaga sensación de molestia.

Caminando hacia el Pokémon inconsciente, se aproximó hacia Fearow y se agachó para levantar su cabeza con un dedo enguantado. La acción hizo despertar al Pokémon de gran pico, que aun parecía estar intensamente adolorido. Una vez que hizo contacto visual con él, el pájaro bajó la mirada, inmediatamente arrepentido al ver la cara de su poco apasionado dueño.

\- Tal vez te haya conservado ya que criar a un Fearow más fuerte para reemplazarte en estas misiones llevaría tiempo. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que ninguna cirugía te podría ayudar a volver a volar a toda tu capacidad. – declaró. – Estás destrozado.

Fearow no lo miró a los ojos, aunque los suyos parecían entrecerrarse de rabia contra sí mismo en medio del dolor. El agente cogió una de las bolsas de su cinturón con su mano libre y sacó una píldora negra y redonda, sosteniéndola con su dedo pulgar e índice-

\- Aunque, por tu largo y excelente servicio con el Equipo Rocket, puedo ofrecerte aliviar tu dolor.

Mirando la medicina, el Pokémon de gran pico asintió con una expresión determinada, y dejó que la mano enguantada le levantara la cabeza un poco más antes de deslizarle la píldora entre su boca. Sintió que empezaba a disolverse con su lengua y la tragó, y todo, desde el dolor en su ala hasta sus golpes recibidos comenzó a adormecerse un momento después. Sus latidos comenzaron a disminuir, y la ansiedad hizo lugar a aceptación mientras Fearow cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como el efecto soporífero de la medicina actuaba. Una muerte rápida, sin dolor y con dignidad era mucho mejor que quedarse en lo salvaje incapacitado, para morir a manos de Pokémon inferiores o de hambre. El corazón de Fearow se detuvo y se quedó dormido, abandonando ese mundo sin esfuerzo.

Dejando caer la cabeza del Pokémon fallecido al suelo, el agente se puso de pie para sacar trece Pokébolas encogidas de uno de sus bolsillos en el cinturón. Presionó el mecanismo de liberación de las que pertenecían a los Pokémon que había usado. Tenía muchos más Spearows y Fearows, aunque haría una nota para conseguir reemplazos a la próxima oportunidad que tuviera.

Los Pokémon conectados a dichas Pokébolas se desligaron de ellas invisiblemente, y el proceso también borró sus memorias del tiempo con el Equipo Rocket en caso de un sondeo psíquico, aunque eso era un punto muerto para Fearow. Las Pokébolas particulares que utilizaba también estaban diseñadas para suprimir las reservaciones que tuviera un Pokémon para cometer actos violentos, si estas existían.

Solo unas pocas de esas eran entregadas para minimizar el riesgo de descubrimiento. Hasta donde él sabía, solo él y un Oficial de Élite las tenían, el segundo solo porque ascendió por los rangos al ser despiadado y porque quería que sus Pokémon fuesen armas que no cuestionaran sus órdenes. Había intentado presionar por una compulsión a la obediencia, pero Giovanni descartó la idea, diciendo que cualquier operativo que fuese incapaz de controlar a su Pokémon con el riesgo añadido de inhibiciones reducidas obviamente no tenía nada que hacer con esas Pokébolas especiales. Eso calló al hombre rápidamente, aunque no estuvo nada feliz con eso.

Guardando las Pokébolas vacías, comenzó a alejarse del área, dirigiéndose al sur en una sola carrera. El chico llegaría a la siguiente ciudad muy pronto, aunque se detuviera para atender sus heridas. El agente quería llegar antes para preparar otro intento.

* * *

Brock se sentía preocupado de ver los guantes sin dedos de su amigo reemplazados por una capa de vendas en cada mano, pero Ash le explicó que había sido un Pokémon salvaje que lo atacó más de la cuenta. El criador presintió que estaba infravalorando las cosas viendo como Pikachu se rehusaba a abandonar el hombro de su entrenador y se veía extremadamente cauteloso y vigilante. Como fuera, guardó silencio luego de que se aseguró que Ash hubiera limpiado apropiadamente las heridas. Evidentemente, había comprado un kit de primeros auxilios en Ciudad Celadon, pero el criador decidió no perder de vista a Ash en un futuro cercano.

Aunque los Spearows eran agresivos, usualmente solo atacaban si estaban de cacería, buscaban expandirse o adquirir nuevo territorio, o si los provocaban; de lo contrario simplemente graznaban para ahuyentar a los intrusos en vez de atacarlos con tanta ferocidad. Y los Fearows eran el pináculo de las parvadas y actuaban dicha parte; rara vez se movían para clavarle las garras a un intruso u oponente a menos que probara ser una amenaza mayor.

\- "Hay algo muy raro con ese ataque." – decidió mientras se movía ligeramente detrás y a un lado de Ash, posición perfecta para mantener un ojo vigilante. – "Eso no suena como algo que Jessie y James harían, pero ya están a un nivel de autoridad intermedio por lo menos."

La idea de que alguien de mayor rango en la cadena de mando por encima de ellos estuviera tras su amigo puso muy nervioso al criador. Decidió que se iba a guardar sus sospechas para sí mismo, sin embargo, ya que no tenía pruebas definitivas y no quería agregar más a la paranoia de Ash cuando parecía empezar a estabilizarse de nuevo.

Mientras llegaban a Ciudad Marché, un centro de comercio muy popular en el este de Kanto gracias a su posición central, resolvió quedarse cerca del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta para tener un par de ojos adicionales para vigilar. Ash había decidido intentar preguntar en busca de rumores sobre la locación del Gimnasio Fuchsia, o al menos el parea general ya que parecían estar vagando sin tener idea de si iban en la dirección correcta.

* * *

Una vez que vio a su objetivo acercándose, comenzó a moverse por las azoteas de los edificios, con una pistola de gancho y un arnés especial sobre su cuerpo que extendía unas alas entre sus brazos y cintura, permitiéndole escalar a azoteas más altas y planear después de dar saltos altos hacia edificios más bajos. Poca gente miraba arriba, y tenía su rostro cubierto junto con un traje holgado con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza para ocultar su cabello y forma corporal. E incluso si alguien por casualidad lo veía, nadie sabría su afiliación.

Habían llegado desde el norte por uno de los caminos principales pavimentados para permitir entrada y acceso rápido de vehículos en las ocho direcciones cardinales. Una vez adentro, tomaron una ruta serpenteante por las aceras solo para los peatones. Notando la ruta que estaban tomando, colocó una cámara portable apuntando hacia el sitio para un accidente potencial. No podía ser visto observando, pero este equipamiento conectado a un dispositivo visor en su cinturón le dejaría confirmar que eliminó al objetivo antes de irse sin dejar rastro.

Una vez que estuvo en línea, usó su pistola de gancho para subir hasta la azotea sobre la locación, donde había una plataforma para limpiadores de ventanas colgando de dos cadenas oxidadas sujetas por un sistema de poleas, y un trabajador que inocentemente hacía su tarea mientras los jóvenes entrenadores caminaban en su dirección.

El asesino cogió una de sus herramientas de trabajo, una pistola plástica con una jeringa de ácido en la cámara que debilitaría el metal en las uniones al punto de que se reventara, en vez de disolverlo al instante. Ya que era en esencia una pistola de agua de alta presión, tenía poco alcance de disparo antes que la gravedad o la resistencia del viento cambiaran la trayectoria. Pero de todas maneras estaba hecha para sabotaje a corta distancia en primer lugar. Solo tenía que medir bien el tiempo, para que los tres entrenadores pasaran debajo de la plataforma a punto de dirigirse al centro antes que cayera. Presionó el gatillo y apuntó hacia un punto particularmente oxidado.

Una vez que se soltó la primera cadena, la plataforma cayó dejando los pies del trabajador en el aire, salvándose de caer solo por su arnés, y colgando ahora precariamente de una sola cadena. Miró hacia arriba, pero el asesino ya había disparado una segunda ronda a la otra cadena y se alejó de la cornisa. Cogió su pequeña pantalla para confirmarlo. La segunda cadena se reventó y su objetivo apenas tuvo tiempo de ver hacia arriba mientras la plataforma se le venía encima, demasiado rápida para esquivarla.

\- "Muere. Por el futuro del Equipo Rocket."

…

El primer sonido de metal rompiéndose llamó la atención del grupo, haciéndolos mirar a su alrededor antes que el segundo le hiciera a Ash mirar hacia arriba para ver una masa de metal cayendo directo hacia ellos. Sin embargo, antes de tener tiempo de actuar, un brazo lo empujó en el pecho, él y Misty fueron empujados fuera del camino cayendo de espaldas. Brock perdió el balance por haberlos empujado con todas sus fuerzas, y los ojos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se ensancharon al verlo caer al suelo.

No había manera de que Brock pudiera salvarse a tiempo, y el criador pareció darse cuenta de esto y se preparó para lo inevitable.

\- ¡Brock! – gritó Ash desesperadamente justo antes que la plataforma lo aplastara.

La estructura de metal de repente se detuvo en el aire a menos de medio metro de la cabeza de Brock, y las cadenas también quedaron suspendidas. Mirando conmocionado la visión, Ash se dio la vuelta y vio una cara familiar al otro lado de la calle mientras la estructura de metal se enderezaba y bajaba hacia el suelo a buena distancia, con las dos cadenas enrolladas y colocadas sobre la plataforma.

Sabrina tenía la mirada enfocada en la plataforma mientras la dejaba a un lado, evidentemente la psíquica había podido atraparla sin mucho esfuerzo. Ya no llevaba la misma ropa que le había visto la última vez, en vez de eso llevaba un vestido azul claro de verano con mangas hasta los codos, calcetas grises y zapatos negros.

Brock cayó de rodillas, jadeando por haber evitado a la muerte por los pelos. Ash y Misty se pusieron de pie y corrieron para ayudarlo. Sabrina se les acercó mientras lo hacían y un campo de fuerza apareció alrededor del grupo mientras la gente comenzaba a reunirse por la conmoción del incidente. Ash la miró, pero de pronto sintió que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar al fijar sus ojos en los de Sabrina.

…

 _Los ojos de Sabrina se abrieron de golpe, y la líder del gimnasio tomó un profundo respiro por la nariz mientras la oscuridad de su habitación en el Gimnasio Saffron era lo único que tenía a la vista. Aunque una psíquica tan poderosa como ella no necesitaba dormir tanto como la gente normal, su terapeuta le había recomendado al menos intentarlo. Mayormente lo usaba como manera de pasar el tiempo, las horas de la noche sin tener que teletransportarse a través del tiempo. Ahora que era más consciente de ello, las noches parecían más largas y solitarias con todos los demás dormidos._

 _Lentamente se incorporó, con sus cobijas alejándose gracias a una aplicación menor de telekinesis. Aunque no era desconocido que los psíquicos fueran capaces de recibir sueños proféticos, este era el primero que tenía, y no le gustó para nada. Aun así, qué bueno que lo había tenido. Saliéndose de la cama vestida solo con su modesta ropa de dormir, un rastro de su antiguo semblante inexpresivo apareció mientras movía una mano distraídamente hacia las cobijas, retornando la cama a su estado ordenado perfecto._

 _Su visión se tornó borrosa momentáneamente hasta que se encontró frente a su closet para sacar algo de su ropa casual, junto con su ropa de líder que también estaba colgada allí._ _Se tomó el tiempo para garabatear una nota rápida a su madre y dejarla sobre el escritorio antes de darse la vuelta y recitar un cántico que había aprendido de sus padres para ayudarse con sus habilidades psíquicas. Aunque ahora le resultaba innecesario, le ayudaba a mantenerse anclada a su sentido de identidad._

 _Enfocando su mente, continuó recitando el cántico mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo, en busca de la locación que había visto recorriendo la región con su visión remota, empezando desde Ciudad Celadon y moviéndose desde allí. Su ventana de visión se movía rápidamente mientras buscaba el punto exacto. Una vez que encontró a Ash dormido en su campamento al noreste de Celadon, cerca de una ciudad extremadamente contaminada, se movió al sur desde su posición, la cual parecía ser el camino que estaba siguiendo._

 _\- "Debo tener mucho cuidado. Esa presencia malvada que percibí en mi sueño, sus acciones fueron deliberadas. La gente conoce mi rostro y mis poderes. Si lo hago demasiado pronto cambiará sus acciones, es decir que mi interferencia habrá sido inútil. Si lo hago demasiado tarde, entonces…"_

 _Se sacudió el pensamiento mientras encontraba el lugar donde ocurrió su visión. Podía recordar perfectamente su visión usando su memoria potenciada por sus poderes psíquicos. Sabrina vio el PokéGear en la muñeca de Ash de su sueño, revelando la hora y fecha exactas._

 _\- "Debo ser discreta hasta el momento en que ocurra."_

 _Adquiriendo un aura azul mientras sus ojos brillaban de poder, se tornó en luz antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro._

…

Ash salió de la visión jadeando, y desorientado por lo que había visto a través de los ojos de Sabrina, además de escuchar sus pensamientos y saber todo lo que ella sabía.

\- ¿Ash, qué pasó? – preguntó Misty preocupada. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la mente.

\- Sabrina acaba de responderme por qué estaba aquí. – le dijo él. La psíquica asintió con una mirada nada feliz, aunque la gente a su alrededor pareció hacerla sentirse algo incómoda, incluso con la barrera levantada.

\- Yo… me rehusé a permitir que sucediera. Tú… cambiaste por lo que hubiera sucedido.

Ash miró a Brock, que ya para entonces se había calmado, incapaz de imaginarse lo que habría sucedido si Sabrina no hubiera intervenido.

\- … ¿Cómo? – le preguntó.

\- Te volviste… cómo yo era antes. – le respondió, una vez que recuperó la compostura al decir eso, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia el suelo. – Te desconectaste de todos los que intentaron alejarte del camino que habías elegido: tu nueva búsqueda para acabar con los que sabías en tu corazón que eran los responsables.

Ash pensó en la presencia que Sabrina había percibido en su sueño, y entrecerró los ojos. El Equipo Rocket, ¿quién más si no?

…

El asesino frunció el cejo al ver lo que su pantalla le mostraba. Esa barrera no parecía penetrable por nada que llevara consigo, y la ventana para que pareciera un accidente ya se había cerrado por completo. Actuar ahora solo ayudaría a implicar al Equipo Rocket.

Su cámara abruptamente se desconectó, causando que sus ojos se ensancharan. El sonido de una teletransportación detrás de él le hizo coger su pistola estándar con silenciador y apuntarla hacia la fuente, solo para encontrarse con que era uno de los agentes teletransportadores del Equipo Rocket con un Venomoth sobre su hombro y su cámara en la mano. El profundo bronceado era un signo de que era una agente que viajaba mucho a campo abierto, a diferencia de los que hacían operaciones encubiertas típicas, y llevaba una tarjeta negra con el emblema del Equipo Rocket en la mano libre, que se guardó una vez que él bajó su arma.

\- El jefe quiere verte, Proton. Ahora mismo.

…

\- ¿Quieres decir que Ash se fue para pelear él solo contra el Equipo Rocket? – preguntó Misty incrédula. Sabrina se volteó a verla.

\- Tú fuiste la primera a quien él abandonó cuando creíste que la muerte de su amigo fue un simple accidente. – Miró de nuevo hacia abajo. – Él… tuvo ayuda en su nuevo camino, pues la mayoría de sus Pokémon se quedaron y hubo otras personas que lo siguieron. Pero vi sus ojos. Me despertaron por el shock anoche. – Ash la miró en silencio mientras la chica peliverde lo veía antes de continuar. – Tú eres… una luz de esperanza. No podía dejarte caer en el mismo pozo de odio donde yo estuve todo este tiempo.

Después de un largo rato, el chico asintió.

\- Gracias por salvar a Brock. No me puedo imaginar si lo perdiera.

\- Y gracias también por cuidar de Ash. – agregó el criador antes de ponerse de pie.

Sabrina asintió antes de notar las manos vendadas del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Mirándolo a los ojos, y después otra vez a sus manos, pareció dudar un momento antes de extender una de las suyas antes que Ash se diera cuenta, y estirara también una de sus manos, creyendo que quería darle un apretón. La psíquica agarró suavemente su mano con las dos suyas, y un brillo dorado rodeó la palma dañada, viajando a través de sus brazos y hombros hasta llegar a la otra. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon, y ella se soltó abruptamente antes de teletransportarse fuera de allí, y el campo de fuerza se deshizo en un instante sin ella para mantenerlo. Mientras él se miraba la mano y empezaba a quitarse las vendas, Misty caminó alrededor empezando a agitar las manos agresivamente para alejar a la pequeña multitud.

\- ¡Hey, que aquí no hay ningún espectáculo! ¡Vamos, ahuecando el ala!

La gente rápidamente se fue al oír su tono amenazador. Brock miró como su amigo se quitaba las vendas de una de sus manos y vio que la piel había sanado perfectamente, como si nunca hubiera sufrido heridas.

\- Asombroso. – se maravilló el líder de Pewter. – Así que los poderes psíquicos también pueden sanar.

Ash apretó la mano para probarla, y luego le dio un pequeño codazo a Brock en las costillas para llamar su atención.

\- Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así. – le dijo. – Sálvate tú y déjame que me cuide yo mismo. Para eso es que estoy entrenando.

\- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo en su posición. – señaló Misty al volver después de alejar a todos los curiosos del lugar. Ash le echó una mirada enojada.

\- Eso es diferente.

\- ¿Lo es? – lo desafió ella. – Tú arriesgas tu vida por otros muy a menudo; ¿por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo?

\- Porque… porque… – Ash intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Misty se le acercó más.

\- ¿Es porque eres un entrenador más fuerte?

\- No, no se trata de eso. – replicó en un tono algo conflictivo. Pikachu lo miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Es porque crees que la suerte te mantendrá con vida? – insistió ella. El chico bajó la mirada tapándose los ojos con la visera de la gorra mientras ella se le acercaba.

\- ¡No…!

\- Mira, ustedes dos tienen familias que los esperan en casa, así que esa no puede ser la razón. – dijo Misty, descartando ese punto antes que se le ocurriera decirlo. Pikachu estuvo a punto de echarle un chispazo de advertencia ya que claramente estaba haciendo sentir incómodo a su entrenador. Prácticamente estaba en su cara, pero no miraba bajo la gorra para hacer contacto visual. – Responde la pregunta.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡¿Está bien?! – replicó Ash mientras seguía mirando al suelo. La pelirroja le agarró la visera y la levantó ligeramente, para hablarle con un tono más amable.

\- Entonces no respondas, porque ahora ya sabes cómo se sintió Brock cuando trató de salvarnos. – La mirada de Ash se levantó; estaba sorprendido, y ella continuó de la misma forma. – Si vas a cuidarle las espaldas, él hará lo mismo contigo. Así es como funciona la amistad, especialmente una tan cercana como la de ustedes dos.

Brock se quedó mirando a su colega líder de gimnasio sorprendido. Aunque fue un poco más directo de lo que él habría dicho, se las arregló para derrumbar el muro que Ash le había puesto para atacar el problema de manera gentil. Pikachu a su vez bajó la mano algo titubeante, dispersando la energía de la Flecha Relámpago al resto de su cuerpo. Decidiendo intervenir, Brock también agregó:

\- Ella tiene razón, Ash. Estamos aquí para apoyarnos unos a otros.

Ash miró de uno al otro antes de asentir con un suspiro, al parecer resignado al hecho de que no iban a quedarse fuera del peligro aunque se los dijera.

\- Ahora vamos. – dijo Misty, volviendo a bajar la visera de la gorra de Ash sobre sus ojos antes de darse la vuelta. – Alguien por aquí tiene que haber escuchado del Gimnasio Fuchsia.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se enderezó la gorra con una mirada de algo de fastidio antes de seguirla junto con Brock.

* * *

Tres golpes simples en su puerta le hicieron saber a Giovanni que Proton había llegado. El adolescente de pelo turquesa era el único que tocaba en vez de que Matori lo mandara a pasar.

\- Adelante.

Los goznes bien aceitados de la puerta no hicieron ruido mientras el pomo se giraba y su asesino a suelo entraba antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Dando pasos bien medidos, se detuvo a una yarda de distancia del escritorio del líder. Traía de vuelta su uniforme regular, pues no necesitaba su camuflaje de ciudad en el cuartel general. Un largo silencio cayó por un momento antes que Giovanni suspirara y presionara un botón bajo su escritorio.

\- Proton, toma asiento.

Un cuadro formado por cuatro baldosas se deslizó en el piso entre ellos, permitiendo que un panel de metal ascendiera con una silla simple de madera sujeta a la superficie. Solo tenía una de estas ya que Proton era el único que la usaba. Todos los demás agentes lo veían como un venerable líder y estaban más que felices de estar de pie en su presencia, pero el agente frente a él era especial, y se le permitía sentarse, aunque ninguno de los otros lo supiera. El agente de pelo turquesa se movió hacia la silla y se sentó dejando las manos en su regazo, al parecer perdido en sus memorias por un momento antes de enfocarse otra vez en Giovanni.

\- Mi muchacho, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre este entrenador, Ash Ketchum? – preguntó el líder con una voz más gentil de la que usaba con los demás. – Ya descubrí dónde te habías desaparecido y por qué, aunque estoy seguro que no te atreverías a negarlo.

Proton desvió los ojos hacia el escritorio entre los dos, y los entrecerró haciendo una mueca de ligero disgusto.

\- Nuestros agentes están mejorando debido a la amenaza que representa y el incremento de la valentía en los entrenadores promedio. Yo ya siento que hemos conseguido mejorar todo lo que podíamos con él. Si lo dejamos en paz podría convertirse en un problema legítimo para nuestra organización, uno que prefiero resolver mientras siga pequeño.

\- ¿Y el hecho de que casi fue un líder de gimnasio quien sufrió un trágico fin?

\- Nadie podría haberlo conectado con nosotros. – dijo Proton. Giovanni sacudió la cabeza.

\- Proton, eres un buen agente, y has logrado mucho desde nuestro primer encuentro, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender sobre la naturaleza humana.

Los ojos del asesino se encontraron con los del líder, pidiendo silenciosamente algo de elaboración, ya que estaba seguro de que vendría una lección detrás de esto.

\- Aunque admiro tu iniciativa y tus intenciones de mantener los mejores intereses de la organización, así como los métodos encubiertos que intentaste emplear, fuiste demasiado imprudente al actuar. – lo regañó en un tono calmado. – Hasta donde el público sabe, el Equipo Rocket es principalmente una banda de ladrones que opera en el mercado negro, no revolucionarios. Es esa reputación la que mantiene a los líderes de gimnasio en las ciudades e incluso a las autoridades mayores lejos de nuestras espaldas. – El hombre se reclinó en su silla. – Entiendo que recuerdas bien esto, pero imaginemos por un momento que lograras matar al niño. Aún queda esa resistencia potencial para considerar. Su muerte causaría que el niño que los inspiró fuese elevado al punto de ser considerado un mártir, haciéndolos a todos mucho más peligrosos. No importaría que no hubiera pruebas; ellos siempre sospecharían del Equipo Rocket ya que se sabe públicamente que se opone a nosotros. Y no digamos de la amenaza en que se convertirían si el chico los lidera en una cruzada por venganza por la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Giovanni lo miró a los ojos antes de proseguir.

\- En este momento, solo somos una espina en el continente, y ocultamos una infección que es nuestra vasta red de inteligencia. Si la resistencia dejara de prestar atención a las consecuencias en nombre de su ídolo caído, estaríamos lidiando con un ejército potencial que no le temería a la muerte. Eso no solo nos obligaría posiblemente a usar fuerza letal y haría que la Liga se nos viniera encima todavía más, sino que tal vez nos forzarían a revelar algunas de nuestras metas finales o cartas de triunfo. El gobierno existente no se detendría ante nada para erradicarnos. Ya sabes que estamos caminando en una línea delgada para nuestra conquista eventual, ¿correcto?

Proton asintió, sabiendo que el plan final de Giovanni era apoderarse del mundo, igual que todos en la organización.

\- Sin embargo, tus acciones han causado que una de las cartas del lado contrario se les haya caído de la mano. – concedió el líder a modo de consuelo. – Aunque dudo que esté involucrada directamente con cualquier resistencia, tener a una psíquica tan poderosa en la esquina del muchacho es… problemático. – La mirada de Giovanni se endureció a modo de advertencia. – No puedes actuar contra ella. Aunque el hecho de que Sabrina sea una figura pública ya de por sí presenta problemas para un asesinato, sería virtualmente imposible. Si de alguna manera llegó a anticiparse al accidente que podría haber acabado con la vida de Ash o su amigo, cualquier atentado contra su vida sería anticipado y detenido. Peor todavía, podrías terminar siendo atrapado.

\- Y la mayoría de nuestros secretos, junto con los de mis antiguos objetivos serían revelados. – replicó Proton. El líder suavizó su mirada.

\- Y serías ejecutado por llevar a cabo esas misiones. Recuerda que eres más que solo un asesino; eres como un hijo para mí en todo menos la sangre.

\- Lo sé. – El agente de pelo turquesa asintió después de una breve pausa. – Jamás olvidaré eso. Quiero que su sueño sea una realidad.

\- Y yo quiero que tú estés a mi lado cuando así sea. – agregó Giovanni. Después de recibir otro asentimiento, presionó el botón bajo su escritorio de nuevo, para que Proton volviera a levantarse. – Desde luego, sigue todavía el asunto de que hayas actuado sin recibir órdenes. Se te descontará la mitad de tu paga de enseñanza durante tres meses.

\- Entendido, señor. – replicó Proton con respeto, pues no le importaban esas trivialidades. Él sabía que el líder utilizaría bien ese dinero extra.

\- Puedes irte.

* * *

Después de dos días de pasársela buscando información, el trío de entrenadores finalmente encontró una pista sobre el Gimnasio Fuchsia. Un anciano mencionó que se encontraba entre la pequeña cordillera montañosa al noreste de Ciudad Marché. No que Ash o Misty se quejaran de tener un lugar para quedarse mientras entrenaban a sus Pokémon. Mientras caminaban, Ash se había puesto sus guantes nuevos, de cuero negro con tela suave en la palma y la parte inferior de los dedos para manejar a los Pokémon. Le había cortado la mayor parte de las puntas de los dedos él mismo con las tijeras de sastre de Brock como punto de preferencia. Él creía que la tela suave no era sustituto para contacto directo con los Pokémon que manejabas; por eso sus primeros guantes también eran sin dedos.

Aunque el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no tenía idea de lo que haría Misty para su propio entrenamiento, había estado practicando con Muk en un pequeño estacionamiento detrás del Centro Pokémon. Enfocándose en desarrollar un estilo de batalla para su nuevo Pokémon, Ash había logrado empezar a entrenar a Muk para utilizar su cuerpo lodoso y otras habilidades para su ventaja. También había cambiado a Charmeleon por Magnemite, logrando mantener al Pokémon mecánico lejos de Pikachu lo suficiente para llamar su atención y establecer algunas reglas. La primera fue controlarse mientras anduviera alrededor de Pikachu ya que probablemente estarían peleando contra criminales peligrosos. Si se ponía a pegársele en medio de una batalla, él y cualquiera que fuese a ayudar estaría en peligro.

Eso logró sacar al Pokémon magnético de su enamoramiento por el momento. Como idea tardía, Ash le había explicado que cierto trío en particular del Equipo Rocket había intentado llevarse a Pikachu. Aparentemente, esto irritó a Magnemite ya que le hizo echar electricidad en sus imanes, aunque su ojo permaneció neutral. Aunque continuaba siguiendo a Pikachu muy a menudo y parecía disfrutar estar cerca de él durante sus ratos libres, el Pokémon mecánico tomó el entrenamiento con mucha seriedad a partir de entonces.

En dicha nota, Ash no estaba seguro de cómo llamar a Magnemite. El Pokédex explicó que los Pokémon magnetos no se diferenciaban físicamente entre sí, al ser mecánicos y por ende sin género. Él habría querido decir que era una chica ya que parecía estar, a falta de mejor palabra, atraído hacia Pikachu. De nuevo, si era solo por su electricidad, Magnemite fácilmente podría ser un chico mentalmente. Como un niño que habría descubierto su golosina favorita, ya que el Pokémon magneto se alimentaba de electricidad aunque pudiese elegir dispararla de regreso o absorberla.

Habría tratado de preguntarle a Magnemite si era chico o chica, pero Drowzee indicó que el Pokémon mecánico era completamente ignorante del concepto de dos géneros. Ya que su pregunta despertó su curiosidad, el chico no supo qué hacer al respecto, y tampoco quería decirle a Magnemite cómo debía vivir su vida. Decidió que le podría preguntar al resto del equipo la próxima vez que estuviera donde el Profesor Oak y elegir más tarde, mientras hacía una nota mental de llamar a su mamá para pedirle consejo en la noche.

ESA discusión resultó bastante embarazosa pues Delia insistió en explicarle todo en relación a la identidad de género en contraste a cómo la gente nacía. Le había dicho que si estaba afuera en el mundo, tal vez encontraría a alguien que se identifica de manera diferente a su género de nacimiento (o no-binario) y que debería saberlo para no juzgar o decir algo sin pensar.

Regresó al presente cuando Brock sacó su mapa topográfico para decirles:

\- Ese anciano no fue de mucha ayuda. Según este mapa, hay montañas esparcidas en todas las direcciones desde aquí. El Gimnasio Fuchsia podría estar en cualquier lugar entre ellas.

\- Ugh, no me digas que otra vez nos perdimos. – se quejó Misty.

\- De acuerdo. – asintió el criador sin quitar la vista del papel. – No te lo diré.

\- La buena noticia es que acabamos de salir de una ciudad. – comentó Ash. – Podemos regresar a descansar o reabastecernos mientras chequeamos las montañas.

\- Es cierto. – Brock enrolló su mapa y lo guardó. – Bueno, no hay mejor tiempo que el presente. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- Bueno. – suspiró Misty. – Si vamos a seguir nuestro instinto, sigamos adelante en dirección noreste hasta que lleguemos al centro de la cordillera y exploremos a partir de ahí.

\- Buena idea. – replicó el líder de Pewter. – Sí alcancé a ver una carretera en el mapa; quizás pasemos por ella en nuestro camino hacia allá.

\- Pues a buscar esa carretera y adelante, vamos. – dijo Ash riéndose mientras empezaba a avanzar. Misty suspiró ante la mala broma mientras los dos líderes lo seguían.

Pero antes que pudieran llegar muy lejos, una explosión sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies, causando que Ash saliera corriendo con Pikachu en los talones una vez que todo se aclaró, ahora totalmente serio ante la vista de problemas.

\- ¡Hey, espéranos! – gritó Brock mientras él y Misty trataban de seguirle el paso. La segunda casi se tropezó cuando otra explosión sonó, pero el líder de Pewter le agarró la mano para mantenerla sobre sus pies y seguir corriendo.

Adelante, Ash salió de entre las hojas para encontrarse un camino de tierra que rodeaba dos riscos estrechos, y estaba parado encima de uno de ellos. Abajo, enormes camiones cargados de objetos pesados bajo una lona negra recorrían el camino, pero el entrenador los ignoró, mirando en busca de cualquier ataque. Brock y Misty lo alcanzaron un momento después, no tan cansados pues la distancia fue relativamente corta comparada a la última vez que Ash salió corriendo dejándolos atrás.

Otra explosión hizo que el trío se diera la vuelta hacia unos riscos más altos en la distancia, donde había el sitio de construcción, pero no parecía haber ninguna señal del Equipo Rocket. Poco después, sin embargo, la carretera comenzó a colapsar debajo del camión que iba al frente, haciendo que se volcara de lado al hundirse en la tierra, y todos los demás camiones se amontonaron entre sí aunque permanecían casi intactos.

\- ¡Qué desastre! – dijo Misty. Brock miró cómo los conductores de los vehículos lograban ponerse a salvo saliendo por las ventanas, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a la experiencia.

\- ¿Qué pudo haber causado eso? – preguntó. Pikachu paró las orejas y Ash se dio cuenta antes de empezar a escuchar con cuidado.

\- Shh… ¿oyen eso?

De pronto un montón de voces cantarinas comenzó a hacerse más y más audible a medida que se acercaban al grupo.

\- ¡Diglett-Dig-Diglett-Dig-Diglett-Dig-Diglett-Dig!

Un pequeño parche de tierra se abrió enfrente de ellos y una pequeña cabeza cilíndrica salió de la tierra. Tenía pelo marrón con una nariz rosa y unos pequeños ojos negros, y el resto del cuerpo permanecía oculto bajo la tierra.

\- ¡Diglett! – los saludó. Pikachu y Ash se adelantaron, y el entrenador se arrodilló para ver de cerca al pequeño Pokémon.

\- Hola, pequeño amigo. – le dijo. – ¿Sabes qué está sucediendo aquí?

El Pokémon simplemente sonrió de una manera similar a Tentacool y Kingler y con otro "¡Diglett!" se volvió a hundir bajo tierra, dejando atrás un agujero. Mientras los conductores volvían al sitio de la construcción, un hombre barbado con overol de trabajo azul claro, botas y casco de seguridad salió del vehículo que iba antes al frente, cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con sus puños mientras gritaba con un pronunciado acento:

\- ¡Ya no lo _sopogto_ más!

Brock y Misty se deslizaron por el barranco para ir con él mientras Ash los seguía de cerca, sujetando a Pikachu en su hombro.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – preguntó Brock. El hombre pareció controlarse un poco, pero seguía gritando furioso al cielo.

\- ¡Son los Diiiigletts! ¡Lo están _destguyendo_ todoooooooo!

\- ¿Los… Diglett? – preguntó Misty perpleja. El hombre señaló hacia abajo.

\- ¡ _Miguen,_ están _pog_ allá!

A poca distancia, varios Digletts salían y volvían a meterse a la tierra, canturreando la misma tonada que antes.

\- ¡Aw, qué lindos! – dijo Misty. El constructor se levantó bruscamente junto a ella.

\- ¡¿ _Cguees_ que son lindos, _vegdad_?! – señaló hacia el sitio de construcción. – ¡Pog su culpa no podemos tegminag de _constgüig_ la _pguesa_! – Se mordió la camiseta antes de golpearse repetidas veces en su casco. – ¡Odio a los Digletts, LOS ODIO!

Frunciendo los labios, Ash sacó su Pokédex y decidió escanearlos.

 **\- DIGLETT, EL POKÉMON TOPO. A DIGLETT LE ENCANTA CREAR REDES DE TÚNELES SUBTERRÁNEOS Y PUEDE MOVERSE POR LA TIERRA CON LA MISMA FACILIDAD QUE UN PEZ EN EL AGUA.**

En eso ocurrió otra explosión y Brock echó una mirada para ver como las rocas caían por un lado del risco.

\- ¿Eso que acaba de explotar allí es parte de una presa?

\- ¡SÍ, LA EXPLOSIÓN ES _PAGTE_ DE UNA _PGUESA_! – gritó el hombre. – ¡ _Pego_ no podemos _tgaeg_ _pgovisiones pog_ culpa de los Digletts!

\- Los Pokémon usualmente tienen una razón detrás de lo que hacen. – replicó Ash. – ¿No han tratado de hablar con ellos?

\- ¡Son una amenaza _paga_ la _constgucción_ de la _Pguesa_ Giva! ¿Están _espegando_ negociaciones?

\- Sí. – dijo el entrenador sin inmutarse. – Si ellos viven aquí, y sea por las explosiones o algo más, es obvio que no quieren que se construya la presa. Yo hablaré con ellos; si no hay razón para que hagan esto, yo me encargaré de echar a esos Digletts de aquí. ¿Qué le parece?

\- Ya tenemos un plan paga _lidiag_ con los Digletts. – replicó el hombre. – Hemos llamado a todos los _entguenadogues_ que estén viajando pog el _águea_. Alguien con vegdadegos Pokémon tiene que _sabeg_ como deshacegse de esos Digletts.

\- No. Esa es una mala idea. – le advirtió Ash. – No sé si las noticias ya hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero la última vez que un grupo de Pokémon tuvo su hogar invadido, las cosas no salieron bien para el Puerto Hutber. Deme una oportunidad de hablar con ellos, seguro que hay un motivo perfectamente…

El sonido de unos frenos chirriando le hicieron cortarse en lo que decía, y el grupo se dio la vuelta para ver cuatro autobuses y un auto convertible al frente estacionado junto a la carretera. Un chico de cabello castaño parado con una camisa azul de manga larga y pantalones azul oscuro con un medallón verde y amarillo se paró del asiento del pasajero con un pie sobre el tablero. Una mujer con gafas de sol conducía el auto mientras otras seis chicas de ropas variadas se sentaban en dos filas alrededor de los asientos traseros. Ash reconoció a algunas de ellas como el club de fans de Gary, pero solo conocía a tres de ellas; su antiguo rival seguramente debió conseguirse más.

\- ¡Los entrenadores Pokémon ya han llegado! – anunció el chico.

\- Gary. – dijo Ash distraídamente.

\- _Así que ese es Gary. –_ dijo Pikachu volteando la cabeza. Se quedó viéndolo de arriba abajo antes de soltar un resoplido, pues no le impresionaba. – _Parece tener una alta opinión de sí mismo._

\- Huh, ¿quién…? – En eso Gary pareció notarlo al mismo tiempo. – Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño Ash de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Debe ser una coincidencia desafortunada; solo los mejores fueron invitados. – El castaño se puso la mano en el pecho. – ¡Como yo, Gary Oak, el entrenador número uno! – Luego apuntó su mano hacia Ash. – Tú eres el cuarto. Cuarto en salir del pueblo, pero en cuanto a entrenamiento Pokémon, eres el último.

Al inicio de su viaje, Ash seguro habría mordido el anzuelo para empezar un argumento o caído en una depresión por las provocaciones de Gary. Pero al escucharlo después de todas las cosas que había pasado durante su viaje Pokémon, sonaba tan infantil. Eso tampoco se le escapó a Ash, considerando además que los dos tenían casi la misma edad. Pero decidió no pensar en ello. En vez de eso sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

\- Gary, lo creas o no, tengo cosas más importantes que nuestra pequeña competencia. Tengo que hablar con unos Digletts.

Gary parpadeó sorprendido mientras Ash le daba la espalda para marcharse. No dio ni unos cuantos pasos antes que el castaño saltara fuera de su auto y se adelantara para agarrarle el hombro y darle la vuelta. Para ese momento, ya los otros entrenadores comenzaban a desembarcar de los autobuses y empezaron a notar la confrontación.

\- ¿Qué se supone que me quieres decir con eso? – lo desafió mientras sostenía una Pokébola. – ¡Podría hacerte pedazos cualquier día de la semana!

\- Quizás puedas, quizás no. – replicó Ash encogiéndose de hombros de manera apática. – Ya no me importa. Tal vez te sorprenda, pero el mundo no gira alrededor de Gary Oak.

El club de fans del castaño lanzó un grito de sorpresa ante la evidente falta de respeto a su ídolo, mientras algunos entre la multitud empezaban a murmurar entre ellos al reconocer a Ash. Gary por su parte agarró al otro entrenador de Pueblo Paleta por el frente de la camisa.

\- ¿Oh sí? ¡Vamos a ver si pones tu dinero donde está tu boca, Ashy-boy! ¡Te reto a una batalla Pokémon de tres a tres, aquí mismo y ahora!

\- ¿Qué no tienes un trabajo por hacer? – respondió Ash quedamente mientras levantaba una ceja. El entrenador ligeramente mayor resopló ligeramente y lo empujó después de soltarlo antes de darse la vuelta para tomar su propio lugar.

\- Eso puede esperar los pocos minutos que esto me tomará.

Saltó ligeramente cuando sintió un chispazo en la espalda, y se dio la vuelta para encontrar que Ash iba caminando hacia su propio sitio, y Pikachu lo veía con ojos asesinos desde el hombro de su entrenador. Provocaciones e insultos eran poca cosa viniendo de una persona tan arrogante, pero el Pokémon Eléctrico no iba a tolerar un ataque físico contra Ash. Gary le devolvió la mirada, pero siguió su curso mascullando algo de "los perdedores se juntan entre ellos".

Mientras su club de fans comenzaba a celebrar su victoria por adelantado, algunos en la multitud fruncieron el cejo ante la actitud tan irrespetuosa hacia una persona a la que reconocían como a un héroe. Por ahora guardaban silencio, ya que querían ver a Ash teniendo una batalla en persona. Entretanto, el trabajador de la construcción estaba tratando de conseguir la atención de la multitud para moverlos hacia el sitio y que hicieran su trabajo, pero nadie le prestó atención.

\- ¡¿No _podguíamos_ _enfocagnos_ en el asunto a la mano?! – les dijo mientras sujetaba unos volantes para un resort que se construiría dentro de la presa. – ¡Tenemos que _sacag_ a esos Digletts! ¡ _Guecuegden_ _nuestga ofegta_ : una semana de estadía en el _guesogt_ cuando esté _tegminado_!

Un brazo se alargó y lo jaló dentro del grupo antes de agarrarlo por los hombros. El trabajador gruñó de sorpresa antes de mirar por el tatuaje de unos intrincados rápidos de un río que recorrían todo el miembro.

\- Shh… – le susurró una voz emocionada al oído. – Esto va a ser bueno, y quiero ver si ese niño de verdad es capaz de defender su hype. No sea un aguafiestas.

El entrenador pelinegro se sacó el Pokédex y empezó a revisar a su equipo, mientras Gary solo se reía.

\- Debo decirlo, estoy impresionado. No creí que llegaras a capturar más de seis Pokémon.

Ash lo ignoró mientras hacía su elección de los tres Pokémon que quería utilizar en esta batalla, enviando a Magnemite y a Primeape para traer a los dos que quería. Aunque tenía confianza de que podría ganar con facilidad usando a Pidgeot, Pikachu, Primeape, Kingler, o posiblemente a Muk con la estrategia correcta, prefirió guardarse a la artillería pesada para que conservaran su fuerza. Un grupo de entrenadores tan grande seguramente habrían captado la atención del Equipo Rocket, y ya había pasado bastante desde su último ataque.

Tal vez podría guardarse a Muk, ya que con él podría permitirse algo más de entrenamiento antes de ponerlo contra el Equipo Rocket. Pero incluso con el corto tiempo que llevaba de enseñarle al Pokémon lodoso, sería un excelente as contra grandes grupos de Pokémon enemigos. Finalmente atrapó las esferas y preguntó:

\- ¿Se permiten las substituciones?

\- No. – replicó Gary. – Te quedas con lo que saques y peleas hasta que ganes o caigas.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Brock, puedes hacer de réferi? – pidió Ash. El criador asintió y se colocó entre ambos a un lado.

\- ¡Gary, Gary, nuestro héroe! – vitorearon las fanáticas detrás de Gary. – ¡Si él no puede, nadie puede!

Misty notó que Ash ni siquiera se volteó la gorra y supuso que no iba a ir con todo. Pero al ver a las fanáticas de Gary animándolo (con pompones inclusive), decidió que no valía la pena tomarlo con seriedad.

\- ¡Ahora todos aquí verán al entrenador número uno en acción! – presumió Gary sosteniendo una Pokébola. – ¡Esto debería ser suficiente para ti! ¡Ve!

El Pokémon emergió, adoptando una forma cuadrúpeda con piel púrpura y un cuerno afilado sobre su cabeza. Tenía garras en las patas para tracción y espinas por toda la espalda y en los bordes de las orejas, estas de color turquesa en el interior. Su piel también se veía algo áspera y tenía varios parches de color más oscuro.

\- Un Nidorino. – murmuró Ash, recordando haber visto uno en un encuentro de la Liga Pokémon que había visto la noche antes de conocer a Pikachu, donde vio que usaban uno contra un Gengar. Sacó su Pokédex y lo apuntó para conseguir más información sobre él. Tras un pitido, Dexter habló:

 **\- NIDORINO, EL POKÉMON DE AGUJAS VENENOSAS. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DEL NIDORAN MACHO. UN POKÉMON AGRESIVO QUE ATACA RÁPIDAMENTE, Y EL CUERNO DE SU CABEZA SEGREGA UN PODEROSO VENENO.**

Ash cerró el dispositivo, y supo exactamente cuál Pokémon elegiría. Cogió la Pokébola de su cinturón para agrandarla y la lanzó.

\- ¡Yo te elijo, Rattata!

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! – se rio Gary arrogantemente al ver cómo la ratona se materializaba ante su Pokémon. – ¡Un Pokémon patético que va contigo, Ash!

\- ¡Comiencen! – dijo Brock alzando ambas manos.

\- ¡Colmillo Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

Moviéndose más rápido de lo que Nidorino podría haberla seguido, Rattata se disparó evadiendo su guardia con sus dientes brillando, y se los clavó en un lado haciéndole un corte, antes de alejarse para esquivar la patada rápida que le dio el Pokémon Venenoso para contraatacar.

\- ¡¿Qué demo…?! – masculló Gary. – Deidra, Colmillo Rápido.

 **\- ENTRADA DE MOVIMIENTO NO ENCONTRADA.**

\- Mantén el ritmo, Rattata. – dijo Ash. – ¡Sigue en movimiento!

El entrenador castaño gruñó mientras su club de fans jadeaba al ver como Nidorino recibía otro golpe y era demasiado lento para apuñalar a Rattata con su cuerno. No ayudaba tampoco a su puntería su pequeño tamaño.

\- ¡Nidorino, ataque de Rapidez!

\- ¡Contraataca con tu propia Rapidez, Rattata!

Los dos Pokémon se encontraban en un punto muerto ya que Rattata se vio forzada a ir más lento para dirigir bien sus estrellas e interceptar las de Nidorino, pero estaba demasiado lejos para tomar ventaja. Aun así, le sirvió para ganar tiempo, y Gary pensó en los movimientos que le había enseñado al Pokémon Venenoso. Sonrió mientras formaba su plan de ataque.

\- ¡Picotazos Venenosos!

Nidorino se dio la vuelta mientras se inclinaba a un lado, disparando múltiples agujas blancas desde las espinas en su espalda hacia Rattata. Ahora que las estrellas no eran una amenaza, Rattata se vio libre para esquivar y acercarse a Nidorino de nuevo mientras se abría paso por la ráfaga de agujas.

\- "¡Perfecto!" – pensó Gary antes de volver a ordenar a su Pokémon. – ¡Pistola de Agua a tu alrededor!

Al ser un Pokémon muy leal, Nidorino no perdió tiempo en cuestionar por qué, reduciendo el camino de tierra bajo sus pies a una superficie lodosa que se esparció a medida que el agua la humedecía más. Rattata comenzó a resbalar en el lodo y se quedó inmovilizada por un momento intentando mantener sus pies por debajo de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ataque de Cuerno!

Nidorino fue capaz de navegar por el lodo con más facilidad ya que sus pies se hundían más fácilmente en medio del pequeño pantano. Eso lo alentó un poco, pero al menos podía moverse, a diferencia de Rattata que era demasiado ligera y seguía resbalándose. Bajando la cabeza, golpeó a Rattata con el cuerno, asegurándose de segregar algo de veneno desde la punta para hacer que el golpe contara antes que el impacto arrojara lejos al pequeño Pokémon.

\- ¡Ja! – se rio Gary triunfante mientras el Pokémon ratón se tambaleaba en el suelo con su caída, y sus fanáticas empezaban a celebrar de nuevo. – Parece que tu pequeña rata no puede soportar verdadera fuerza.

Rattata se puso de pie de nuevo con algo de dificultad, con un tinte púrpura en su piel antes que el aura roja de sus Agallas comenzara a arder. Pero antes de que Ash pudiera ordenarle otro ataque, pareció sonreír como si hubiera estado esperando que su habilidad se activara. Se concentró por un momento antes de brillar con la luz de la evolución, y esta se vio teñida de rojo por su aura encima de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el entrenador castaño incrédulo.

Ash observó con fascinación, preguntándose qué tanto estaría conteniéndose Rattata antes de evolucionar si pudo haberlo activado a voluntad. La ratona Pokémon aumentó de tamaño, su pelaje se volvió más denso y desordenado hacia afuera, cubriéndole los miembros al punto que sus brazos y piernas parecieron quedar más cortos en proporción. Sus orejas se tornaron más dentadas en sus extremos y su cola se desenrolló haciéndose más larga. El último rasgo que cambió fue que su boca quedó abierta y sus incisivos se alargaron dramáticamente, y le salió otro par en la mandíbula inferior. En ese punto, el aura de Agallas fue absorbida por su cuerpo, y el tinte se desvaneció hasta que la luz se volvió blanca de nuevo. Una vez que se apagó, completó su transformación en Raticate, de pie con un pelaje marrón claro con un tono más pálido en la panza y dos juegos de tres bigotes. Parecía bastante inquieta, y se puso de pie para apretar sus manos con tres dedos antes de levantar un pie para dar un pisotón, dejando una huella poco profunda pero definitiva en el camino de tierra. Ash hizo una nota de pedirle más tarde una explicación a su Pokémon, pues sus acciones parecían demasiado deliberadas para ser coincidencia, pero de todos modos señaló al frente.

\- Raticate, ve bajo tierra.

Así lo hizo, escarbando en la tierra más rápido mientras desaparecía por el túnel. Nidorino se quedó mirando alrededor sin saber qué hacer y Gary gruñó pues no tenía nada con qué contrarrestar eso. Su Pokémon todavía no tenía suficiente fuerza para aprender Terremoto.

\- ¡Ahora, Híper Colmillo! – ordenó Ash, en voz alta para hacerse oír bajo tierra.

El lodo bajo el Pokémon Venenoso se abrió de golpe y Raticate apareció con sus dientes brillándole para morderlo por abajo. La ratona emergió del agujero con su oponente bien sujeto entre sus colmillos antes de lanzarlo a un lado. Nidorino hizo un esfuerzo para volver a levantarse antes de caer otra vez por el dolor de su abdomen. Gary se quedó boquiabierto antes de levantar su Pokébola.

\- ¡Nidorino, regresa! – Cambió la Pokébola por otra de su cinturón bajo su camiseta. – Supongo que hasta un perdedor como tú ha de tener un Pokémon decente después de todo este tiempo. ¡Pero no tendrás oportunidad contra este! ¡Haunter, ve!

El Pokémon Fantasma apareció en el aire, mirando a Raticate, que le devolvió la mirada sin miedo.

\- Huh. – murmuró Ash sacando su Pokédex. – ¿De dónde sacaste a ese? – Sabía que el Gengar de Pueblo Lavender nunca toleraría que se llevaran a su otro amigo, así que tenía que ser otro Haunter.

\- ¿En serio te gustaría saberlo? – se mofó Gary.

 _ **\- HAUNTER, UN POKÉMON FANTASMA. DESPUÉS DE EVOLUCIONAR DE GASTLY, PUEDE APRENDER COMESUEÑOS Y OTROS ATAQUES PSÍQUICOS.**_

\- ¡Haunter, Hipnosis!

\- ¡Raticate, cierra los ojos!

Con sus ojos cerrados, la ratona Pokémon no se vio afectada por las ondas hipnóticas, causando que tanto Gary como su Pokémon gruñeran de frustración.

\- ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser? – preguntó el castaño. – Tener a tu Pokémon con los ojos cerrados lo deja indefenso.

- _No necesito verlo._ – murmuró Raticate para sí misma mientras olisqueaba el aire. Luego se lanzó hacia Haunter todavía con los ojos cerrados y contraatacó con un Super Colmillo apuntando a la cabeza. Haunter se cubrió con la mano para interceptarlo y gritó de dolor al sentir los dientes enterrarse en el miembro flotante. Alrededor de la mano atrapada, prosiguió a explicar. – _Puedo oler la putrefacción de tu cuerpo desde que saliste._

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – exigió saber Gary mientras apuntaba con su Pokédex. – ¡Los ataques de tipo Normal no deberían poder hacerle daño a Haunter!

 **\- EL SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO CARACTERÍSTICO DE LA LÍNEA DE RATTATA: SUPER COLMILLO. TAMBIÉN CONOCIDO COMO EL COLMILLO DEL ODIO, PUEDE PENETRAR CUALQUIER DEFENSA PARA CAUSAR DAÑO A SU OBJETIVO.**

Al escuchar eso, Ash pensó en los movimientos de tipo Fantasma que había leído mientras usaba a Dexter, recordando que eran efectivos contra otros fantasmas. La mayoría de ellos eran impulsados por el miedo y la oscuridad, así que tal vez también el odio servía para dañarlos.

\- ¡Haunter, Atactrueno! – ordenó Gary.

El Pokémon tipo Fantasma alzó su mano libre para lanzar rayos desde la punta del dedo, pero Raticate lo soltó y se dejó caer en el suelo para esquivar, usando el sonido para esquivar antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos y mantenerlos en el suelo para que Haunter no le diera con Hipnosis. Mientras seguía esquivando las descargas eléctricas, se puso a pensar en cómo contraatacar. Aunque podía detectar la posición del fantasma fuese o no invisible, este sabía que el Super Colmillo podía dañarlo, así que seguro estaría alerta contra él. Pero la ratona pronto tuvo una idea por estar manteniendo los ojos en el suelo.

 _\- "Puedo olerlo, pero él necesita verme para poder apuntar. Si Nidorino pudo usar el terreno, yo también."_

Rápidamente empezando a escarbar en la tierra, soltó un trozo del suelo que empezó a sacudir para hacer un agujero lleno de polvo que empezó a esparcirse por el suelo por el desorden de su actividad. Una vez que estuvo listo, Raticate saltó y pisoteó con ambos pies para enviar la sustancia al aire en una nube que cubrió casi toda el área entre Ash y Gary, envolviendo a ambos Pokémon. Por vivir tanto tiempo entre polvo y tierra toda su vida, no tenía que preocuparse de que le afectara la nariz. Gary intentó advertirle:

\- Haunter, mantén tus ojos…

\- ¡Haaaaunt! – El Pokémon Fantasma volvió a gritar desde adentro de la nube de polvo.

\- …abiertos… – terminó de decir Gary con un gruñido.

Para cuando el polvo se había disipado, Raticate cargaba al Pokémon Fantasma inconsciente entre los dientes, con múltiples marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo. Evidentemente se le había ido encima a morderlo con Super Colmillo hasta que lo hizo caer. La ratona lo dejó caer y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Gary recuperara a su Pokémon.

Una vez que lo hizo, el castaño se volvió hacia sus fanáticas. Algunas estaban murmurando ansiosamente mientras otras como que mascullaban fervientemente en respuesta. Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes puede ir a buscar mi mochila en el auto?

Saliendo de su discusión, una de ellas corrió hacia el convertible, y la chofer la cogió del asiento trasero y se la entregó. Después de dársela a Gary, que se lo agradeció con una encantadora sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír, se volteó a ver a Ash cogiendo una Pokébola del cinturón.

\- Nunca creí que tendría que usar esto en medio de una batalla, menos contra ti, Ash. – dijo mientras expandía su Pokébola. – Pero se acabó el juego. ¡Hora de que conozcas a uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes! ¡Ve, Growlithe!

Mientras el Pokémon se materializaba, Gary rápidamente abrió la mochila para registrarla. El Growlithe parecía ser un Pokémon canino de pelaje naranja con rayas negras por todo el cuerpo, y de color crema en el pecho, panza, cola, hocico y la parte superior de la cabeza. El pelaje del pecho y la cola era especialmente espeso y la parte superior parecía haber sido estilizada en un copete con forma de llama. Tenía ojos grises con pupilas negras y dos garras en las patas delanteras. Ash cogió el Pokédex para analizar a este Pokémon.

 _ **-**_ **GROWLITHE, UN POKÉMON CACHORRO DE TEMPERAMENTO AMABLE Y GRAN DILIGENCIA. ALEJA A SUS ENEMIGOS CON LADRIDOS Y MORDIDAS.** _ **–**_ Ash notó el color y revisó su tipo. – **GROWLITHE POSEE CARACTERÍSTICAS DE UN POKÉMON TIPO FUEGO.**

\- ¡Growlithe, es hora! – dijo Gary sacando una piedra brillante de color naranja con patrones de llamas iridiscentes en ella. Ash la reconoció del cuarto piso en la Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon y sus ojos se ensancharon al recordar lo que le dijo el dependiente sobre esas piedras.

El entrenador castaño arrojó la piedra hacia Growlithe, y el Pokémon se anticipó a esto, atrapándola con su hocico, comenzando a flashear poco después mientras la piedra permanecía en sus mandíbulas. Ash jadeó mientras Raticate entrecerraba los ojos en alerta, viendo como el perro se aumentaba de tamaño, haciéndose más alto y robusto y ganando musculatura en los miembros. El copete se convirtió en una melena de pelo color crema y su cola se volvió más larga al punto que el pelo caía doblado a la mitad dándole una apariencia dentada. Unos tajos de pelo con forma de llamas aparecieron en la parte trasera de sus cuatro patas. Al disiparse el brillo, su pelaje ahora liso tenía unos patrones más intimidantes en negro, siendo las rayas más dentadas y angulares en diferentes direcciones en su espalda y costados. La piedra usada se tornó de un color marrón muerto y cayó fuera de la boca del Pokémon evolucionado. Arcanine dejó salir un feroz gruñido que Raticate retornó con igual vigor, rehusándose a dejarse intimidar.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ash, volviendo a apuntarle con su Pokédex.

 **\- ARCANINE, EL POKÉMON LEGENDARIO Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE GROWLITHE CON EL USO DE UNA PIEDRA DE FUEGO. SE LE CONOCE POR SU VALOR Y FEROZ LEALTAD, JUNTO CON SU MAJESTUOSO LLAMADO.**

\- ¡Inicia con Derribo, Arcanine!

\- ¡Doble Equipo, Raticate!

Mientras el Pokémon legendario se lanzaba al frente y Raticate se dividía en múltiples copias de sí misma, las fanáticas de Gary comenzaron a gritar de nuevo "¡Vamos, Gary! ¡Vamos! ¡Sí, sí! Mirando alrededor de las imágenes, Arcanine le echó una mirada a Gary como para pedirle permiso. El entrenador asintió y afincó sus pies en el suelo mientras les indicaba a sus porristas que retrocedieran.

Levantando la cabeza, Arcanine aulló hacia el cielo, haciendo que el viento empezara a soplar a su alrededor, formando un ciclón de tamaño mediano utilizando Furia Dragón. Ash y Gary lograron mantenerse en su lugar con algo de dificultad, con el primero sujetando a Pikachu en el brazo, pero Raticate fue arrastrada y succionada por el remolino. El perro con rasgos de león dispersó el ataque de viento y disparó un Lanzallamas contra el caído Pokémon ratón. Al terminar, corrió hacia el frente y dio un pisotón, sosteniendo su pata sobre su cuerpo inconsciente.

\- Raticate, regresa. – dijo Ash, conectando el rayo un momento después y luego permitirle a Arcanine descansar su pata de vuelta en el suelo, sabiendo que el Pokémon tipo Normal estaba fuera de combate. Al cambiar su Pokébola por la siguiente, Ash habló. – No está mal, Gary. Ciertamente eres un buen entrenador, mejor de lo que pensé que serías con lo que presumes. – El otro entrenador guardó silencio, mientras aguardaba al siguiente Pokémon que Ash iba a sanar. Este sonrió, sintiéndose emocionado con la batalla por primera vez en mucho tiempo. – Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a darme por vencido. ¡Charmeleon, yo te elijo! ¡Muéstrales de qué estás hecho!

Cuando el Pokémon en llamas apareció, Pikachu levantó un puño, agregando un _"¡Tú puedes!"_. Charmeleon resopló humo de sus fosas nasales observando a su oponente. Arcanine era casi el doble de alto que él, incluso a cuatro patas, y seguramente sería más rápido también. Sabía que sería una batalla muy dura.

\- _"Podría perder."_ – agregó el Pokémon de Fuego internamente. Pero de inmediato sonrió y escupió una pequeña llama contra el Pokémon legendario en desafío antes de que su llama se tornara azul.

\- ¿Qué demo…? – Gary levantó su Pokédex y le apuntó al notar el cambio de color.

Charmeleon no le prestó atención mientras entrecerraba los ojos pensativo y preparaba sus estrategias. Memorias de su tiempo con Ash y el equipo pasaron rápidamente por su mente. Su entrenador siempre le cuidaba las espaldas desde que se conocieron y se preocupaba genuinamente por todos y cada uno de sus Pokémon. En retrospectiva, era ridículo el solo hecho de pensar que Ash lo iba a abandonar a menos que evolucionara.

- _"¿Qué importa si pierdo?"_ – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a arder en sus venas. Aunque logró frenar el impulso de lanzarse a ciegas que parecía acompañar al incremento de poder que le venía, se juró a sí mismo. – _"¡Con toda certeza no caeré fácilmente!"_

\- ¡Arcanine, Derribo! – ordenó Gary luego de ver la llama en la cola de Charmeleon.

El Pokémon legendario se lanzó a la carga a gran velocidad, pero Charmeleon se enterró en el suelo en el momento en que dijeron la orden. Arcanine se deslizó hasta detenerse y volteó a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de que el Pokémon en llamas fuera a emerger. Cuando vio salir algo delgado del suelo, Arcanine se le echó encima con una mordida, pero lo que sacó fue un trozo de raíz al que le habían cortado limpiamente el extremo grueso. El Pokémon de Gary apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse antes que Charmeleon emergiera y lo golpeara en el estómago, causando que el Pokémon legendario soltara de un soplido la raíz.

\- ¡Ruédate a un lado y escapa! – ordenó Gary a toda prisa. Arcanine lo hizo y volvió a levantarse antes que Charmeleon le fuera a acertar con Cuchillada.

\- ¡Gran idea usar un señuelo, Charmeleon! – asintió Ash.

Charmeleon gruñó, feliz por el cumplido, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima a su oponente mientras tomaba un profundo respiro y soltaba una gran nube de humo por la boca, similar a los estallidos cortos que soplaba por la nariz. Arcanine volvió a saltar para evitar quedar atrapado en ella mientras envolvía por completo a Charmeleon y el área entre ambos.

\- ¡No dejaré que tu Pokémon se vuelva a ocultar! – declaró el castaño. – ¡Arcanine, dispersa todo ese humo con un Rugido!

Tomando un profundo respiro, el Pokémon canino soltó un rugido tan potente que distorsionó el aire en un enorme cono que sopló totalmente el humo, revelando un agujero en el suelo.

\- ¡Arcanine, manda tu Lanzallamas más fuerte por ese agujero! – ordenó Gary.

A toda prisa en un estallido de velocidad para evitar que lo pillaran con la guardia baja de nuevo, Arcanine comenzó a acumular llamas en el hocico mientras patinaba para detenerse junto al agujero y disparaba un poderoso chorro de fuego adentro. Unos segundos después, una explosión voló la tierra a poca distancia mientras Charmeleon salía de allí con ligeras quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. El calor concentrado todavía podía lastimarlo, a pesar de su resistencia.

Arcanine no perdió ni un instante y golpeó al reptil de tipo Fuego, sujetándolo contra el suelo por los brazos. Charmeleon dobló el cuello y le mordió una de las patas, haciendo que Arcanine gruñera de dolor, pero no lo soltó.

Charmeleon se tomó un momento para decir algo que el entrenador supo que era _"¡Ni se te ocurra retirarme de esta batalla, Ash!"_ para luego morder en el mismo lugar.

Al escuchar eso, y viendo que el entrenador pelinegro no parecía tener intención de retirar a Charmeleon, Arcanine preparó otro Lanzallamas. Aunque no creía que hubiera honor en atacar a un Pokémon indefenso, este era particularmente terco. Y si no lo noqueaba rápido, las mordidas lo obligarían a soltarlo por el dolor. Soplando un chorro de fuego directamente sobre su oponente en el suelo, Arcanine lo mantuvo por varios segundos, al no sentir que soltaba los dientes, sino que intentaba hundírselos más en su pata. Escuchó a su entrenador murmurar algo, y luego gritar:

\- Pero qué… ¡Arcanine, alto!

Los ojos del Pokémon legendario se ensancharon de sorpresa antes de dejar de soplar el chorro de fuego para ver que el otro Pokémon de Fuego tenía quemaduras peores que antes y tenía una expresión furiosa. De haber podido ver bajo su estómago, habría visto que la flama azul de Charmeleon crecía rápidamente todo el tiempo bajo el ataque, y ahora era tan grande como su propio cuerpo. Charmeleon le soltó la pata y empezó a empujar con los brazos de nuevo.

\- _¡Ya me hiciste enfurecer!_ – rugió mientras usaba el incremento de fuerza para empujar lar patas de Arcanine y quitárselo de encima, levantándose de un salto para acertarle un certero Golpe de Roca directo a su caja torácica. Gary sacó su Pokédex y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Como lo imaginé, eso es Ira! ¡Nuestro ataque solo volvió más fuerte a ese Charmeleon!

Arcanine trató de alejarse mientras el Pokémon de Ash se le iba encima con su flama ardiendo al máximo, pero su pata lastimada protestó ante la acción, y el dolor de la mordida lo traicionó. Charmeleon lo atrapó y empezó a propinarle puñetazos salvajemente en todas las áreas que pudo alcanzarle, esquivando los zarpazos que su oponente utilizaba en su intento por contraatacar.

\- ¡Arcanine, Mordida! – ordenó Gary, sin ver mejor opción ya que sería más efectivo que un ataque de fuego, pero cuando el Pokémon legendario se lanzó al frente y hundió sus dientes en el hombro derecho de Charmeleon, siendo su boca lo bastante grande para llegar hasta la mitad del pecho y la espalda del otro Pokémon de Fuego, este tomó la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo en un lado de la cabeza con la mano izquierda antes de golpear a Arcanine en la garganta, como había visto hacerlo a Pidgeot con su Ala Rápida.

Cuando se soltó al ahogar a su oponente, Charmeleon ignoró la ligera sangre que corría por su cuerpo y preparó sus garras mientras su oponente estaba paralizado. Poniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, corrió y le dio una Cuchillada en el costado al Pokémon perro leonino, sacándole sangre y haciéndole gruñir de dolor. La flama de su cola se redujo cuando su Ira comenzó a bajar, pero todavía ardía en azul mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al Pokémon más grande. Arcanine hizo lo mismo. Gary no pudo más que soltar un gruñido de resignación antes de hablar.

\- Arcanine, vuelve aquí para que pueda tratarte esas heridas. – le dijo. Ash parpadeó confuso.

\- Um, estoy bastante seguro que usar medicinas durante una batalla va en contra de…

\- Cállate. – interrumpió el castaño con rabia mientras Arcanine cojeaba hacia su entrenador, sacando una bolsa de medicina que Ash no reconoció junto con un guante de hule que se puso de inmediato. – Aunque venza a tu estúpido Charmeleon, todavía te queda otro Pokémon para usar y Arcanine no está en forma para pelear contra un oponente intacto, no importa lo que uses.

Cogió una pizca que lo que parecía ser un polvo blanco de la bolsa en la mano cubierta y lo sopló para dispersarlo sobre la pierna herida de Arcanine antes de coger un puñado más grande y echárselo encima de cada uno de los tres cortes que tenía en los costados. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrar frente a los ojos de Ash mientras la medicina era absorbida por la piel de Arcanine sorprendiendo al entrenador. Gary amarró la bolsa y la guardó, sacando una poción.

\- Ten, esto aliviará un poco esos golpes.

\- ¿Gary… perdió? – Sus fanáticas se habían quedado en shock.

\- Ya, ya, señoritas. – les aseguró en tono arrogante. – Esto fue solo una prueba para asegurarme de que Ash estuviera al menos a mi nivel con sus Pokémon más fuerte. La próxima vez no seré suave con él. – El entrenador castaño recordaba todavía cómo gimieron desconsoladas cuando perdió contra aquel líder de gimnasio no oficial cerca de Ciudad Cerulean, y odiaba verlas llorar.

Por fortuna esto las animó, y Ash no tuvo el corazón para explicarle que había decidido contenerse significativamente mientras trataba con una Super Poción la herida por mordida de Charmeleon, haciendo que coagulara la sangre antes de vendarle el pecho y la espalda. No era que planeara decírselo desde el principio, pero ahora tenía una razón extra. ¿Quién era él para destrozar los sueños y esperanzas de esas chicas respecto a la invencibilidad de Gary?

Charmeleon, por otro lado, estaba riéndose por lo bajo cansinamente, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

 _\- ¿Cree que yo soy uno de los más fuertes? La sorpresa que se llevará si ese Arcanine es lo mejor que tiene. Kingler o Primeape podrían hacer pedazos a ese perro sobrealimentado fácilmente. Y al menos media docena de los otros tendrían más que una buena oportunidad._

Ash volvió su atención a su Pokémon con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de aplicar los vendajes.

\- Estuviste increíble, Charmeleon. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

\- _Viviré. –_ El Pokémon tipo Fuego asintió, feliz de hacer sentir orgulloso a su entrenador.

Mientras tanto, bajo toda la bravata que demostraba ante sus porristas mientras retornaba a Arcanine, la mente de Gary estaba en total estado de shock, furia y algo de respeto a regañadientes, todo a la vez dirigido hacia su colega entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- "En el nombre de Mew, ¿cómo fue que Ash se volvió tan fuerte? Sus calificaciones estaban entre las más bajas entre los que pasaron en la escuela de entrenadores, y no creo que realmente se haya sentado a leer y estudiar sobre los Pokémon o entrenarlos con seriedad. Tampoco tiene la capacidad de atención para eso, o al menos no era así antes. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"

Mientras seguían al trabajador que había podido salirse de entre la multitud y comenzaba a dirigirlos hacia el sitio de construcción ahora que la batalla había terminado, pensó en cómo había resultado la batalla.

\- "Perdí, aunque me haya retirado a tiempo para evitar la humillación. Diablos, su Raticate estaba dominando la pelea hasta que evolucioné a Growlithe para superarlo porque creí que no sería suficiente de otro modo. Si el resto de sus Pokémon, sin importar cuantos tenga, son como ese Raticate y Charmeleon, tendré que ponerme más serio en mi entrenamiento cuando tenga mis ocho medallas. Ya tengo seis, solo me faltan dos y podré volver a Pueblo Paleta a entrenar para la Liga. No puedo dejar que Ash me sobrepase sin pelear con todo lo que tengo. A la próxima no me dejaré humillar de este modo."

Ash había recuperado a Charmeleon para usar una Poción en las quemaduras de Raticate hasta que vio un par de piernas cubiertas con un par de pantalones blancos de pie frente a él. Mirando arriba, vio a un adolescente de aspecto algo brusco con pelo azul marino peinado hacia atrás, una camiseta negra de mangas semi largas que dejaban sus antebrazos expuestos para mostrar un tatuaje elaborado en uno de ellos. Una especie de timón de barco plateado brillaba en su cinturón con la luz solar mientras lo miraba con interés. El entrenador suspiró y se puso de pie.

\- Escucha, si lo que quieres es una batalla, tendrás que esperar hasta que…

\- No tengo interés en pelear contigo, ahora. – replicó el sujeto interrumpiéndolo. Luego sonrió de una manera que, combinado con el color y estilo de su cabello, le hizo pensar a Ash en un tiburón. – Me llamo Noah. Tú. Yo. En la Meseta Índigo. Puedo ver cuando alguien se está conteniendo. Si eres más fuerte de lo que demostraste justo ahora, y la mitad de bueno de lo que he escuchado, nos veremos allá.

Aunque Noah había planeado originalmente cruzar la frontera para ir a la Conferencia Plateada en Johto después de ver si podía encontrar ventajas o estrategias para desarrollar su propio estilo, le resultó más interesante quedarse en Kanto por el momento para pelear contra Ash.

Entretanto, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta vio la anticipación en sus ojos, algo que le recordaba a sí mismo en su revancha con Brock en el Gimnasio Pewter. Saber que el oponente era fuerte, pero con la determinación para ganar. El sentimiento era contagioso y Ash de pronto se encontró mirando a Pikachu con una sonrisa. El Pokémon Eléctrico echó chispas con emoción también.

\- Es una promesa. – dijo Ash, volviéndose hacia Noah. – Estaremos allí.

Después de retornar a Raticate, Ash se movió a donde estaban Brock y Misty para encontrarse con el constructor hablando por un megáfono mientras señalaba a una enorme pancarta mostrando a un Diglett con señal de prohibición colgando del andamio. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta rodó los ojos mientras gruñía y caminaba entre la multitud hasta llegar al frente.

\- Le dije que hablaría con los Digletts para averiguar por qué están haciendo esto. Tratar de pelear contra ellos con su habilidad de enterrarse tan rápido solo causará más problemas.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú _sobge_ Pokémon, jovencito? – le preguntó el hombre de barbas furioso con su megáfono, haciendo que los oídos de Ash zumbaran.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta dio unos pasos al frente y cogió el amplificador para que dejara de gritarle en la cara.

\- Más que usted. – le respondió en un tono calmado. – Soy un entrenador, y no veo que usted esté usando ningún Pokémon para intentar lidiar con este problema.

\- Él tiene razón. – agregó Gary mientras daba un paso al frente de entre la multitud. – ¿No nos llamó a los entrenadores porque usted no podía lidiar con este problema usted mismo? – Cuando el hombre gruñó y se quedó en silencio, el castaño se volvió hacia el pelinegro. – Lo haremos primero a tu manera, Ashy-boy, pero solo porque quiero salir de aquí rápido para desafiar mi próximo gimnasio lo más pronto posible. Si crees que puedes resolver esto, muéstranos.

Ash expandió una Pokébola de su cinturón sin decir una palabra y dejó salir a Drowzee. El Pokémon hipnótico miró hacia el suelo que había debajo de él con expresión sorprendida.

 _\- "Oh cielos. Qué cantidad de Pokémon hay allá abajo."_

\- ¿Puedes leerme la mente para ver la situación? – pidió el entrenador. – Será más rápido que explicarlo.

Drowzee no le respondió por un momento, antes de comunicárselo.

\- _"Entiendo. Es decir que estos_ _Digletts deben tener algún tipo de motivación y quieres escucharlos antes de decidir si quieres pelear o no contra ellos." –_ le dijo, y Ash asintió.

\- Si puedes llamar a uno de ellos, sería de gran ayuda.

\- Telepatía, ¿eh? – dijo Gary. Cuando Ash lo miró con curiosidad, le respondió. – Yo también tengo un tipo Psíquico.

Segundos después, un Diglett emergió desde la tierra bajo sus pies. El capataz parecía listo para dar otro grito, pero Pikachu lo fulminó con la mirada desde el hombro de Ash, quien se agachó para ponerse al nivel de Diglett.

\- Hey, escuché que están cortando las provisiones para que no lleguen al sitio de construcción. El último grupo de Pokémon que intentó parar un proyecto enorme tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo. Drowzee aquí puede traducirlo, ¿podrías al menos decírnoslo si no vas a mostrárnoslo?

El Pokémon topo miró de un lado al otro antes de volver a enterrarse en el suelo, mientras un coro de voces de Digletts hacía eco desde el agujero. Pronto, los Pokémon tipo Tierra reaparecieron en masa, y más de ellos salían a intervalos, marcando un camino por el risco y detrás del sitio de construcción.

\- ¡Diglett! – dijo el más cercano a Ash con urgencia mientras se daba la vuelta a un lado indicándole que lo siguiera. Asintiendo, el chico se volvió hacia el capataz.

\- Usted también venga. Si tienen una razón, usted tiene que verla.

\- Ustedes quédense en el auto, señoritas. – le dijo Gary a sus porristas. – Esto no tomará mucho.

\- También ustedes, Misty, Brock. – dijo Ash al volverse hacia la multitud. – De todos modos nos iremos después de esto.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos? – preguntó Misty en un tono irritado. – Yo también quiero verlo.

\- No me ATAQUES por esto, Misty. – gruñó el entrenador. – No es de buena educación ATRAER a la gente con tus quejas, especialmente entre ENTRENADORES maduros.

Aunque confusa por el énfasis de las palabras específicas, Misty siempre fue una gran fanática de los acertijos desde niña y rápidamente descifró el mensaje que Ash trataba de enviarle.

\- "Ataques, atraer, entrenadores." – repitió mentalmente. –"Este grupo podría atraer al Equipo Rocket."

La pelirroja le echó una mirada a Brock, que pareció llegar a la misma conclusión. Ash estaba confiando en ellos para que vigilaran mientras él estaba lejos.

\- De acuerdo, pero apresúrate. – replicó ella con amargura.

Ash asintió y siguió el rastro de los Digletts, con cada uno de ellos metiéndose bajo tierra cuando les pasaba al lado. Gary lo seguía de cerca con interés, y el capataz era prácticamente arrastrado por el entrenador pelinegro, sorprendido de que un niño de once años tuviera tan fuerte agarre.

Mientras el grupo avanzaba adentrándose más en un trote ligero, se internaron más en el bosque y comenzaron a ver a otros Diglett cargando ramas de árboles o pequeños brotes que no habían podido echar raíz. Los Pokémon topos estaban canturreando lo que parecía ser una tonada de trabajo/excavación, y una serie de voces más profundas también coreaban a medida que se acercaban más a la fuente.

\- Diglett-Dig-Diglett-Dig.

\- ¡Trio-Trio-Trio!

Cuando llegaron a un enorme claro, vieron un laberinto de tierra volcada con árboles delgados plantados por los Digletts en surcos cavados por lo que parecían grupos de tres Digletts con expresiones más estoicas en sus rostros. Al ver más de cerca, Ash notó que los árboles se hacían más grandes hacia la parte exterior del claro. Seguramente habían sido plantados antes que los que tenían enfrente. Varios pares de Digletts cargaban tazones de piedra llenos de fruta podrida antes meterse bajo la tierra y volver a la superficie con los tazones vacíos, usándolos como fertilizante. Ash sacó el Pokédex y escaneó a los Pokémon que estaban amontonados juntos.

 **\- DUGTRIO, EL POKÉMON TOPO. LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE DIGLETT. ESTE POKÉMON ES CAPAZ DE ENTERRARSE A GRANDES PROFUNDIDADES BAJO LA SUPERFICIE DE LA TIERRA.**

\- Vaya, tienen un hermoso hogar aquí. – dijo Ash, volteando a ver al último Diglett que los guio aquí.

\- ¡Diglett! – dijo el Pokémon topo sonriendo felizmente.

\- Este… este _lugag_ solía _seg_ una _tiega_ desecha. – comentó sorprendido el capataz. – Fue así como conseguimos el _pegmiso_ hace tantos años antes de _ig_ a _gueunig_ _mateguiales,_ _diseñag_ con los _agquitectos_ y todo lo que necesitábamos. Si _tegminamos_ la _pguesa_ , todo este bosque _quedagá cubiegto_ de agua…

\- Y nada ni nadie podría vivir aquí, no solo los Digletts y Dugtrios. - concluyó Ash. El hombre suspiró.

\- Bueno, hemos _espegado_ años paga _llegag_ así de _cegca_. Supongo que podemos _espegag_ unos cuantos más _paga encontgag otgo lugag_ donde _constgüig_ la Pgesa Giva. El _pgoyecto_ está cancelado.

Ash le sonrió al capataz, pero lamentablemente, una explosión rompió con toda la tranquilidad.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, de nuevo estamos al día con esta traducción. Después de lo tranquilo del anterior, este es mucho más interesante, y en más formas de lo que me esperaba. Ya me imaginaba que Sabrina se volvería una aliada valiosa para Ash, y tenía razón, aunque caray, no me esperaba que fuese primero a devolverle el favor salvándolo de un intento de asesinato. Menos mal que Giovanni frenó a Proton y le hizo ver que no es buena idea intentar algo así. Por otro lado, saber de Sabrina ahora lo hará andarse mucho más cauteloso. Y creo que ya aquí oficialmente acabamos de cruzar el punto sin retorno del canon, pues acabamos de tener la primera muerte explícita en pantalla, y un vistazo de lo que podría haber pasado si el atentado de Proton hubiese tenido éxito. Terrorífico.

En otra nota, el esperado primer encuentro de Ash y Gary también procedió igual como lo predije: Gary intenta provocar a Ash, Ash no muerde la carnada, Gary se irrita y lo reta a una batalla. Ya me esperaba también que Ash ganaría, aunque lo que no me anticipé fue que Gary eligiera rendirse para evitar quedar mal enfrente de sus fanáticas. A ver si la influencia del Equipo Rocket en Ash a su vez lo hace ponerse las pilas y tomar con más seriedad su propio entrenamiento, así en la Liga Índigo será un oponente mucho más valioso. Y hablando de la liga, si fama de Ash sigue creciendo, para cuando llegue a la liga tendrá toda una barra para apoyarlo en el torneo. Eso me encantaría verlo.

Bien, con eso termino por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, leonix644, darkdan-sama, Soul Of Demon, LordFalconX, BRANDON369** y **AlenDarkStar.** Saliendo de mis obligaciones académicas la próxima semana planeo enfocarme en la traducción de otro oneshot del Resetverso. El día 15 de Marzo estaré subiendo algo para celebrar un importante cumpleaños. ¿De quién? No les voy a decir, tendrán que esperar para verlo.


	40. Factores desconocidos

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 36:** Factores desconocidos.

* * *

Gary se dio la vuelta por la sorpresa ante la repentina explosión, mientras Ash agarraba la mano de Drowzee antes de echar una maldición. Los ojos del Pokémon Psíquico brillaron de sorpresa mientras este le transmitía algo, y de inmediato lo regresó a su Pokébola antes de intercambiarla por otra mientras sacaba su Pokédex. Doduo se materializó un momento después antes que la esfera regresara a la mano de Ash.

\- Escuche señor, creo que querrá quedarse aquí; ir sin un Pokémon será muy peligroso. – le advirtió al capataz. Mientras cambiaba de Pokémon tan rápido como podía mover sus dedos, se volvió hacia su colega de Pueblo Paleta. – ¡Gary!

Ante la urgente llamada, el castaño le echó una mirada y se encontró de pronto paralizado por la mirada autoritaria del moreno, a pesar de ser más bajo de estatura. Dicha mirada lo tomó por sorpresa, y no se atrevió a hablar mientras Ash continuaba.

\- Si esa medicina especial ya curó a tu Arcanine lo suficiente, llévatelo y rodea el sitio donde ocurrió la explosión. – dijo mientras atrapaba dos Pokébolas que se materializaban. – Doduo irá contigo y conseguirá ayuda; yo iré volando. Probablemente habrá alguien que trate de interceptarnos en el camino directo si esperaron hasta ahora para empezar su ataque; yo distraeré su atención.

\- ¿Ataque? – cuestionó Gary antes de ensanchar los ojos y sacar sus propia Pokébola. – ¡Mis chicas!

\- Y todos los demás; ¡regresa allá lo más rápido que puedas! – urgió Ash llamando a otro Pokémon que aterrizó antes de él. Squirtle miró arriba y aceptó una Pokébola de su entrenador junto con las instrucciones que este le dio. – Sácalo cuando llegues allá, será bueno para controlar a la multitud. Mal Aliento, Mega Puño y Lasso en Forma de Pulpo. Dile que use esos movimientos y que se cuide de cualquier contraataque. Si tienen esas mochilas succionadoras, captura tantas de ellas como puedas y dáselas a él para que las resguarde en su cuerpo.

Squirtle asintió y se guardó la bola encogida en su caparazón antes de saltar a la espalda de Doduo. El pájaro gemelo salió corriendo en una curva por el camino que atravesaba los árboles, y para entonces, Gary ya había sacado a Arcanine para montarse en él, justo cuando logró asimilar la otra porción del plan de Ash en su mente.

\- Espera, ¿acabas de decir que vas a ir volando…?

El entrenador pelinegro no le respondió, sino que interrumpió su pregunta sacando a otro Pokémon de su cinturón, y la quijada de Gary se abrió ligeramente cuando la energía se materializó en un Pidgeot. Ash montó en la espalda del pájaro con movimientos practicados y movió sus gafas protectoras del cuello a sus ojos con la banda elástica antes de meter a Pikachu en su chaqueta por seguridad.

El Pokémon pájaro abrió las alas y despegó con un estallido de Agilidad. Con el peso añadido de su entrenador, parecía un salto semi-rápido hacia el aire que le sirvió para despegar del suelo y poder elevarse batiendo las alas antes de empezar a planear, enfocándose en aumentar la velocidad todo el rato. Gary no pudo evitar quedarse viendo hasta que Arcanine le ladró con urgencia, haciendo que aterrizara de vuelta en la situación actual para que se preparara para el paseo.

\- ¡Vamos, Arcanine! ¡Sigue el rastro de olor de ese Doduo!

Aspirando profundamente en el aire para captar la esencia del pájaro gemelo y seguir su curso, echó a andar en un trote ligero, ya que necesitaba ir a la mitad de su velocidad para navegar entre los árboles al no estar todavía acostumbrado a su nueva forma.

 **...**

La explosión atrajo la atención de todos, pues había ocurrido a poca distancia de los autobuses. Una voz femenina muy familiar para Brock y Misty resonó con una risa arrogante mientras empezaba a descender una nube de Somnífero sobre el área flanqueada por los dos riscos. La líder del Gimnasio Cerulean liberó a uno de sus Pokémon a toda prisa.

\- ¡Goldeen, Aqua Barrera, rápido!

El Pokémon pez dorado no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato materializó su Velo de Agua para rociar un chorro a modo de fuente, haciendo que se dispersara por el cielo mientras sus ojos brillaban, creando un domo protector alrededor de los entrenadores y haciendo inútil el Somnífero. Aunque ahora podía controlar el agua con mayor facilidad sus ojos todavía ganaban ese resplandor cuando se esforzaba más al límite al manipularla.

Un estallido de electricidad llegó poco después, pero se dispersó en el agua, viajando por el camino de menor resistencia echando chispas y vapor hasta que llegó al fondo de la estructura redonda y se canalizó hacia la tierra.

Misty ensanchó los ojos al ver eso. Ella siempre había sabido que el agua conducía la electricidad, pero nunca creyó que fuese capaz de redirigirla al tomar esa forma. Rápidamente sacudió el pensamiento y se volvió hacia Goldeen, que se las arregló para tomarse su tiempo y hacer su burbuja personal de agua. Otros de los entrenadores ya estaban liberando a sus Pokémon, siendo los pocos que empezaron a motivar a otros a plantar cara y pelear también.

 **...**

Ash volaba por el aire, y tanto él como Pidgeot se mantenían con la guardia alta en caso de un ataque sorpresa. Su vigilancia probó estar justificada cuando un rayo de electricidad salió disparado a ellos desde el suelo. El Pokémon pájaro lo esquivó relativamente fácil, pero otra mancha llegó volando desde arriba mientras estaba distraído y le sacó a Ash de su espalda con un grito agudo, y la velocidad le ganó al agarre del entrenador sobre su montura.

Pidgeot se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una especie de pájaro de metal que llevaba a Ash sujeto en sus garras, llevándolo hacia el suelo. Trinando furioso, de lanzó en picada detrás de él, con la intención de resolver la situación rápido para poder continuar.

Entretanto, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se retorció de dolor mientras sentía hundirse las garras en sus hombros, pues el Pokémon no era nada sutil para sujetarlo. Decidiendo liberarse, ya que confiaba en Pidgeot para que lo atrapara, decidió dar una orden:

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu ya estaba listo para hacerlo, ya que su entrenador ni siquiera sentiría un voltaje tan comparativamente bajo, pero el pájaro de metal lo soltó y lo dejó caer hacia el suelo. No gritó, ya que Pidgeot usó un arranque de Agilidad antes de alinearse con él durante la caída. Una vez que el Pokémon Volador quedó debajo, agitó las alas para descender lenta y gradualmente antes de quedar flotando a unos pocos metros del suelo. El entrenador miró al camino enfrente, y vio a un par de agentes Rocket con los mismos uniformes plateados de Jessie y James.

Uno era un hombre musculoso y alto con pelo rubio de punta que formaba un ligero flequillo por un lado de la frente, y llevaba unas gafas oscuras. Su uniforme era del combo de chaleco y pantalones que Jessie favorecía, y traía un Succionador Eléctrico en una mano. El otro era mucho más delgado, casi rayando en lo afeminado con su cabello hasta los hombros y el hakama como parte de su traje. El peinado también le enmarcaba la cara con dos flequillos y cubría la mayor parte de su frente con un pico de viuda, con un par de mechones que se le levantaban por ambos lados de la coronilla como orejas vulpinas. Ash se desmontó de Pidgeot ya que sabía que no podría marcharse hasta que no los hubiera derrotado o al menos lograra distraerlos.

\- Esperaba a alguien más. – les dijo.

\- Quizás no nos conozcas, pero nosotros sí te conocemos a ti, Ash Ketchum. – dijo el agente fornido con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el pájaro de metal aterrizaba junto a él. – Te has vuelto bastante famoso entre las filas del Equipo Rocket, por ser una horma en nuestros zapatos.

\- Qué bien. – espetó el entrenador cogiendo la Pokébola ocupada que le quedaba en su cinturón y expandiéndola. – Ahora, tengo un lugar a donde debo ir, así que les daré una oportunidad para que se aparten de mi camino.

\- Te damos una igual para que te entregues. – declaró el criminal de aspecto afeminado. – No desperdicies nuestro tiempo con charlas inútiles.

\- "Aunque esté cubierto de metal, sigue siendo un pájaro. Debería ser vulnerable a la electricidad." – analizó Ash durante la conversación. Pasando a Pikachu hacia la espalda de Pidgeot, se encogió de hombros y anunció en voz alta. – Que no se diga que no lo intentamos. ¡Kingler!

* * *

Un pequeño ejército de Pokémon se había materializado mientras el domo de agua se disolvía en la tierra. Pero antes de que nadie pudiese atacar, una tonada siniestra comenzó a sonar a su alrededor.

\- ¡Mi teléfono, no logra entrar la llamada! – dijo una voz masculina en shock.

\- ¡Tampoco el mío!

\- ¡Algo debe estar bloqueando las líneas!

La nube de polvo de la explosión ya se había dispersado, revelando a Jessie y James de pie en los riscos opuestos que enmarcaban el claro donde estaban, con grupos de secuaces equipados con mochilas succionadoras detrás de ellos con su propia fuerza de Pokémon listos para la batalla. Un pequeño barranco había sido volado en toda la carretera, cortando la ruta de escape de los autobuses.

\- Así mismo. – replicó la Oficial Rocket femenina. – No habrá llamadas entrantes ni salientes. La policía no vendrá en un futuro cercano, menos con todas las explosiones que han hecho los del equipo de construcción todo el día.

\- Y no tuvimos ni que usar nuestros propios explosivos. – se rio James. – Bastó con robarles algo de la dinamita que tenían, y ellos le echaron la culpa a los Dig-

Un poderoso chorro de agua salió disparado desde alguna parte de la multitud, y James tuvo que hacerse a un lado mientras arqueaba una ceja. La gente y los Pokémon le abrieron paso a un gran Pokémon azul que venía pisoteando junto con su entrenador. Parecía de aspecto reptiiliano con una gran mandíbula, de color amarillo pálido y una marca con forma de V en la parte inferior de su estómago. Su piel, que ya de por sí tenía aspecto duro, estaba recubierta de escamas cuadradas en los brazos, costados rodillas y cola, con crestas triangulares de color rojo que le sobresalían de la cabeza, la espalda y la cola. Con unas enormes garras en sus manos y pies, unos feroces dientes en su enorme boca y ojos amarillos de aspecto feroz, sin duda era un Pokémon bastante intimidante.

Noah se puso de pie junto al Pokémon reptiliano desconocido y le echó una mirada gélida a James.

\- Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente qué arreglar, princesito. ¡Feraligatr, atrápalo!

\- ¡Todos los agentes, ataquen! – ordenó Jessie a su vez mientras el asalto que Noah había iniciado hacía que el resto de los entrenadores entraran en acción.

\- ¡Goldeen, Starmie, eliminen a cualquiera que use polvo! – ordenó Misty mientras sus dos Pokémon se echaban a volar, la primera ya con su burbuja de agua. Luego se dirigió hacia los otros dos detrás de ella. – ¡Vaporeon, Staryu, vayan por los operativos y quítenles tantas mochilas como puedan!

\- ¡Geodude, cubre a Goldeen y Starmie! – exclamó Brock enviando a sus propios Pokémon. – ¡Zubat, vigila a Misty y usa Mímica con cualquier ataque que vaya hacia ella para contraatacar! ¡Onix, acaba con cualquier Pokémon que puedas! – Y con esa última orden, sacó su herramienta para cavar trincheras del bolsillo de su mochila y la extendió totalmente.

James le había indicado a Gyarados para que se midiera con Feraligatr, esperando que la diferencia de tamaño le asegurara una victoria rápida y poder ayudar al resto de los agentes. Pero el Pokémon reptiliano atrapó en un agarre la cola que trató de azotarlo, y se iluminó con el aura de Fuerza para jalar violentamente al monstruo marino, y arrojarlo contra un montón de los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket, ya que todavía no se habían dispersado lo suficiente en la batalla. Dicho Pokémon se lanzó a la carga con un gruñido furioso, y saltó con fuerza suficiente para pasar por el aire encima de varias cabezas. El agente le ordenó a sus otros Pokémon que asistieran a la porción mayor del Equipo Rocket y se fue tras Gyarados para ayudarlo él mismo, ya que era demasiado fuerte para vencerlo por medios tradicionales.

Una figura en movimiento en su visión periférica le hizo detenerse y esquivar para evitar una cuchillada de un par de garras filosas, pertenecientes a un Pokémon con aspecto de musaraña gigante con espinas marrones en la espalda. Un Sandslash, como pudo identificar. Noah se encontraba detrás de él.

\- Vamos a dejar que los niños grandes jueguen mientras tú y yo tenemos una pequeña charla.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, James silbó para indicarles a sus Pokémon que regresaran con él. Gyarados todavía estaba siendo sujetado por Feraligatr, pero Mankey, Vileplume y Weezing se retiraron del tumulto de las batallas que se iba incrementando, y se reunieron con su entrenador. También decidió sacar a Zubat por las dudas ya que la batalla se había vuelto prácticamente de uno a uno y sus movimientos para confundir podrían hacer la diferencia, ya que por lo visto no le había robado a un entrenador cualquiera.

\- Eres un inmigrante ilegal. – dedujo el Oficial. – ¿De qué otro modo podrías tener un Pokémon como ese?

\- Hey, cazo, soy la sartén, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte? – replicó secamente Noah mientras sacaba dos Pokébolas más. – Como sea, puedo encargarme de ti. ¡Aipom, Girafarig!

* * *

En medio del caos en aumento, los Pokémon peleaban entre ellos, y solo se podían distinguir los gritos de varios entrenadores y agentes Rocket para saber de qué lado estaban. Una batalla particularmente feroz estaba teniendo lugar entre un enorme agente Rocket que llevaba una máscara de esquí con un Kangaskhan que tenía tres marcas de rasguño sobre el párpado y un pequeño trío de Pokémon que habían hecho equipo temporalmente, un Poliwhirl, Butterfree y Graveler. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía suficiente poder para hacer más que ralentizar al Pokémon padre. Los movimientos físicos no le hacían ni cosquillas, y las esporas y polvos salían repelidos por su Pistola de Agua. El Graveler en particular ya casi había quedado fuera de la pelea por ese movimiento, pero se las arreglaba para mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus chorros.

\- _¡Lánzale Pistola de Agua en toda la cara! –_ gritó una nueva voz.

Poliwhirl se dio cuenta de que era con él, así que eso fue lo que hizo justo cuando un Rayo de Hielo colisionó al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a Kangaskhan y cubriéndole toda la cara con una capa de escarcha. Dicha voz inmediatamente agregó:

 _\- ¡Ahora ustedes dos, denle un puñetazo y sáquenle el aire!_

Una mancha marrón pasó a toda velocidad mientras el Pokémon renacuajo y el de piedra se lanzaban con sus puños al mismo tiempo mientras dicha mancha saltaba para darle una patada a Kangaskhan en el cuello al mismo tiempo que sus golpes conectaban, revelando que se trataba de un Doduo con un Squirtle que llevaba gafas de sol triangulares encima de él. Los golpes combinados hicieron que Kangaskhan cayera hacia atrás, pero todavía no estaba fuera, pues ya se estaba moviendo para levantarse y romper el hielo que le cubría la cara.

- _¡Apártense!_ – ordenó la tortuga. – _¡Paralizador, rápido!_

El agente enmascarado trató de sacar a Kangaskhan del camino retirándola, pero una Pistola de Agua le sacó la Pokébola de la mano y una nube de polvo empezó a descender desde las alas de Butterfree una vez que los Pokémon aliados saltaron fuera del camino, dejando al Pokémon padre paralizado. El hombre soltó un "tsk" ya que el resto de sus Pokémon ya se habían dispersado, así que se retiró tras recuperar a Kangaskhan en su estado paralizado para encontrar a uno de ellos y ver qué podía hacer por su lado.

El grupo de Pokémon se volvió hacia el oportuno aliado, solo para ver que saltaba fuera del pájaro gemelo, permitiéndole echarse a la carga en la batalla también. Squirtle sacó una Pokébola de su caparazón y la expandió para materializar a un Muk frente a él.

- _Ash dijo que uses tu Forma de Pulpo y ataques a esos tipos de ropas negras con Mega Punch, Lasso y Mal Aliento._ – le indicó. – _A cualquier Pokémon que los apoye también. Quítales sus mochilas de metal y guárdalas en tu interior; las usarán para robar los Pokémon de otras personas._ – Luego se volvió abruptamente hacia el trío de los otros Pokémon. – _Ustedes tres; vengan conmigo. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para acabar con estos sujetos. Corran la voz y traten de coordinar a otros con sus ataques en vez de solo usarlos uno tras otro._

Mientras asentían y corrían tras él hacia el fragor de la batalla, Muk se concentró, retrayendo sus brazos mientras su cuerpo se hacía más estrecho, acumulando más fluido en su mitad inferior que ocho tentáculos brotaron desde su base. Comenzó a deslizarse, algo lento, pero sus miembros se extendieron y agarraron a un trío de soldados Rocket, rodeándolos antes de enlazarse de nuevo con el brazo principal para formar un anillo alrededor de cada uno. Dos de ellos formaron unos puños más grandes y de un golpe los volaron hacia los Pokémon que intentaban atacar sus tentáculos.

Los tres tentáculos se combinaron en uno más grueso, con dos delgados que se formaban en su base para reemplazar los miembros sacrificados, y Muk abrió su enorme boca como una caverna para dejar salir un aliento lento que les hizo marearse y les sacó lágrimas de los ojos por el hedor que emanaba. Un sonido eléctrico causó que uno de sus ojos se deslizara para tener mejor vista del ataque eléctrico que venía hacia él, y arrojó a uno de los secuaces Rocket hacia él, obligándolo a recibir el ataque mientras despojaba a los otros dos rufianes de sus mochilas succionadoras, para luego metérselas dentro de su cuerpo.

 _\- "Dos menos, quedan varias docenas."_ – pensó mientras arrojaba a los agentes desarmados contra los Pokémon que lo atacaban, y agarrando al que utilizó antes para mantenerlo como escudo. – "Tal vez deba absorber algo de lodo de estos ataques de agua para expandirme más durante esta batalla."

* * *

Más atrás en el bosque de los Digletts, los dos oficiales Rocket se encontraban arriba en el aire, lejos de un diluvio que no terminaba de dispersarse. Simplemente permanecía en el área alrededor de ellos, agitándose como si fuera un océano rompiendo en olas que iban por todas partes.

El agente rubio se sujetaba de su pájaro blindado. El Pokémon Volador vibraba sus alas de metal llenas de largas plumas rojas con tanta velocidad que parecían simples manchas rojas y grises tratando de mantenerse en el aire. Entretanto, el otro había llamado a uno de sus propios Pokémon, un Onix ya entrenado para resistirse al agua, y ahora se encontraba sobre su cabeza mirando desapasionadamente a las aguas furiosas de abajo.

\- Hijo de su Houndour, trató de arrastrarnos usando Surf. – gruñó el oficial fornido antes de coger el succionador eléctrico de su cinturón. – Vi que se ponía encima su máscara; si trata de escaparse de nosotros usando el agua, está muy equivocado si cree que lo logrará.

Al disparar hacia el agua, otro ataque de electricidad vino desde arriba. El pájaro de acero apenas lo evitó, sacudiendo a su entrenador para evitar un rayo eléctrico muy estrecho. Ambos ataques golpearon el agua y la electrificaron, haciendo que el agente de pelo plateado entrecerrara los ojos con suspicacia.

\- Un doble engaño, un movimiento más inteligente de lo que pensé. Onix, Terremoto.

La serpiente rocosa levantó su cola y la azotó contra el suelo, sacudiendo la tierra y agitando el agua a su alrededor todavía más. Un momento después cuando el agua se tornó en mayor calma, el agente rubio se dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Onix mientras el pájaro blindado se trababa activamente en combate contra Pidgeot y Pikachu.

\- ¿No crees que se te está yendo la mano, Hun? – preguntó. – El jefe dijo que nada de bajas, especialmente no con el mocoso.

\- El arsenal potencial de movimientos de Kingler incluye Fortaleza y Fuerza, dos movimientos esenciales para cualquier combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. Si la conexión de ese niño con sus Pokémon es así de fuerte…

El agua se partió contra un parche de tierra y el suelo estalló momentos después, mientras Kingler volaba por los aires con su caparazón resplandeciendo bajo la tierra y los escombros, con el aura de Fuerza alrededor de sus piernas mientras llevaba en brazos a su entrenador, y echando burbujas por la boca de rabia. Ash parecía inconsciente, como si hubiese recibido algunos golpes por la tierra al colapsar, y aún llevaba su respirador.

\- …entonces ese cangrejo debe haber recibido la peor parte del derrumbe, debilitándolo. – concluyó Hun.

A mitad de dejar a Ash en el suelo con su enorme y levantando su tenaza más grande, Kingler carraspeó furioso y cargó un Híperrayo con ella, apuntándole a la cabeza de Onix.

\- Hun… – dijo el rubio con tono de advertencia.

\- No traerá consecuencias, Attila. – dijo el agente de pelo plateado. – Onix, prepárate para esquivar.

Pero aunque su compañero (que admitiéndolo era el más estratega de los dos) se sujetaba de su Pokémon y encaraba la amenaza frente a él, los agudos ojos de Attila se entrecerraron al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Kingler estaba fija en ellos, pero parecía enfocada en otra cosa.

Los ojos de Attila se ensancharon una vez que Kingler disparó y Onix se movió hacia un lado para esquivar el veloz rayo de energía. Ya estaba girando la cabeza para confirmar su teoría una vez que estuvieron a salvo, pues el disparo había pasado de largo a la serpiente rocosa.

\- ¡Skarmory, Protección! – gritó frenéticamente llamando a su Pokémon que todavía estaba peleando con Pidgeot y Pikachu, que se le escapaban usando Doble Equipo ya que el Pokémon Volador había anticipado el ataque.

Para cuando el pájaro blindado vio venir el rayo por la esquina del ojo, fue demasiado tarde y este le impactó de lleno, arrastrándolo por el cielo antes de detonar la energía, y enviando su silueta humante cayendo directo hacia la tierra.

\- ¡Skarmory, regresa! – gritó Attila mientras el rayo de luz interceptaba a su Pokémon derribado en medio de la caída. Luego echó una mirada hacia abajo y agarró el Succionador Eléctrico de su cinturón. – ¡Cangrejo bastardo! ¡Ahora sí te voy a…!

Tuvo que callarse cuando Pidgeot pasó zumbando, dejando caer a Pikachu mientras las puntas de su ala empezaban a resplandecer. El pequeño Pokémon amarillo ya estaba echando electricidad y la soltó a quemarropa después de aterrizar entre los dos operativos. Estos gritaron al sentir los voltios caerles encima, y cuando Onix trató de hacer algo, Pidgeot volvió a pasar volando y le disparó un Viento Afilado hacia el ojo, forzándolo a cerrarlo o arriesgarse a perder la vista en él. La cuchilla de aire todavía le dejó un corte en el párpado y alrededor de la cuenca, pero aguantó el dolor con apenas un gruñido, y volvió a abrirlo para revelar que el ojo seguía intacto.

\- ¡Aléjense! – gritó Ash a través del altavoz de su máscara mientras abría los ojos. El entrenador no estaba tan herido como había aparentado.

Pikachu dejó de arrojar electricidad y saltó para montarse en Pidgeot nuevamente. Kingler, habiendo recuperado su energía, saltó al frente y canalizó Fuerza en su brazo al mismo tiempo que endurecía su enorme garra, apuntando hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Onix. La serpiente rocosa trató de esquivar de nuevo, mientras los Oficiales Rocket intentaban aferrarse a él en su estado electrificado, pero los ojos de Kingler brillaron en un tono color cian y una oleada de agua lo puso en el curso correcto antes de que saltara y golpeara a Onix en todo el centro con su Martillo del Rey.

El colosal Pokémon rugió de dolor mientras empezaban a aparecer grietas en su piel de roca y salía despedido hacia atrás por las olas antes de desplomarse con un gran salpicón, tirando al dúo de su cabeza.

\- ¡Pidgeot, mándalos a volar con Ráfaga, ahora! – ordenó Ash.

Pidgeot generó un tornado de tamaño mediano con sus alas, que atrapó a los dos agentes en el agua junto con una buena porción de los rápidos. Un rayo de recuperación salió desde el ciclón para recuperar a Onix, pero no hubo más resistencia ya que el dúo salió volando y el tornado se los llevó hacia el horizonte.

Ya cuando se fueron, Kingler liberó su control sobre las aguas, excepto para mantener a Ash seco, mientras se acercaba y carraspeaba en tono preocupado al ver a su entrenador todavía tendido en el suelo. Pikachu y Pidgeot también aterrizaron cerca, igual de preocupados. Ash gruñó y se colocó en posición sentada antes de aceptar la ayuda de Kingler para levantarse, con los brazos y piernas sacudiéndose ligeramente antes de quitarse el respirador.

\- No fue tan malo como con Sabrina, pero aun así dolió. – gruñó mientras respiraba el aire fresco y no reciclado para recuperarse. – Pero no hay tiempo para descansar; tenemos que movernos.

* * *

Gary había llegado a la escena de la batalla hacía poco, e instantáneamente le ordenó a Arcanine que cubriese su auto lleno de chicas. Por suerte, el Equipo Rocket estaba demasiado preocupado por las múltiples batallas como para enfocarse en los no-combatientes. Especialmente cuando los entrenadores dirigieron a sus Pokémon para contener a los de los Rocket.

En cuanto liberó al nuevo equipo de Pokémon que había reemplazado por los heridos, vio que había un Muk más grande de lo normal con una panza llena de bloques, rastros de lodo y ocho tentáculos que hacían estragos por las filas de los secuaces mientras varios grupos de Pokémon hacían equipo para lentamente hacerlos retroceder. El Squirtle de Ash también lideraba a un Vaporeon y Staryu para sabotear a los agentes Rocket y que no pudieran darles órdenes a sus Pokémon.

Pero lo que le hizo mirar de nuevo fue ver que el adolescente contra el que había peleado en el Gimnasio Pewter estaba blandiendo un instrumento con aspecto de pala de metal y se encontraba usándolo para golpear o tajar a Pokémon de varios tamaños al tiempo que esquivaba o bloqueaba los contraataques.

El castaño apretó los dientes, sintiéndose de pronto inferior a Ash y al líder al que había vencido con facilidad usando a su inicial, pero se concentró en dirigir a sus propios Pokémon.

* * *

Si James no fuese una persona tan calmada, ahora estaría maldiciendo de frustración. Ese Sandslash había logrado bloquear todos los movimientos de pelea de Mankey, y había dejado a Vileplume tirada con Golpes Furia para aturdirla antes de arrollarla haciéndose bola de picos para rodarle encima, enfocándose en el más resistente Pokémon Luchador luego de dejarla noqueada.

Mientras tanto Girafarig, un Pokémon cuadrúpedo de cuello largo con la mitad frontal del cuerpo amarillo, la trasera de marrón oscuro, dos antenas y una cabeza redonda y con dientes en el extremo de la cola, dejó noqueado a Weezing con un ataque de energía psíquica. Zubat tampoco duró mucho más, pues un pulso disperso de energía similar la dejó fuera de un solo golpe.

Gyarados seguía resistiendo, pero claramente estaba perdiendo la batalla con Feraligatr, y el Pokémon cocodrilo lo trataba como si fuese un juguete de gran tamaño. Había incluso redirigido su Híperrayo con un Puño de Hielo potenciado con Fuerza, haciendo que el rayo se curvara hacia la distancia y saliera despedido hacia un risco a lo lejos.

Y él no podía siquiera acercarse para ayudar ya que ese maldito mono púrpura con la mano en la cola seguía interfiriendo. Aipom ya le había robado su Succionador Eléctrico, y usó Rapidez para interceptar cualquier proyectil que le lanzara, y de paso se burlaba mientras lo hacía. Lo peor, liberó al resto de sus Pokémon, un Pokémon felino oscuro con dos manos con garras, y otro grande y marrón con aspecto de oso salieron para ayudar a los otros, junto con Girafarig, así que James tampoco podía decir que estuviera manteniendo ocupado a ese poderoso entrenador.

\- Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Noah. – Ahora sabrás a quién te echaste de enemigo. No soy un simple inmigrante ilegal: fui finalista de la Conferencia Plateada, y vine aquí a ver si conseguía alguna ventaja. Sé que ya no tienes a los Pokémon que me quitaste, así que haré que tú y los tuyos paguen por habérmelos arrebatado.

Un silbatazo agudo y fuerte cortó cualquier réplica que James pudiera haber hecho. El agente frunció el cejo, pero recuperó a todos sus Pokémon y corrió para escaparse de Noah.

* * *

Jessie se encontraba en el fragor de la batalla, tratando de recuperar las mochilas succionadoras de Muk con Electabuzz, pero el lodo hacía difícil conducir la electricidad por el Pokémon viscoso. Cuando escuchó el silbatazo, la señal de retirada, sus ojos se ensancharon rápidamente, y con toda certeza, vio la pequeña figura volando en la distancia acercándose rápidamente.

Ella, junto con todos los demás agentes, retornaron a sus Pokémon mientras se reunían en una masa de cuerpos con una brecha en el centro, agarrándose de las manos, brazos, o de lo que fuera que pudiesen alcanzar por hacer contacto. La confusión sirvió para comprarles unos preciados segundos para que otra figura apareciera entre ellos, obscurecida por todo el tumulto reunido de agentes.

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket se ve forzado a retirarse otra vez! – anunció burlonamente, y al instante todo el grupo se iluminó y desapareció.

 **...**

\- ¡No! – maldijo Ash para sí mismo, viendo como cada agente Rocket se teletransportaba fuera de allí en masa.

Haciendo descender a Pidgeot para aterrizar, rápidamente ocultó el dolor remanente, aunque sus movimientos no se veían tan entorpecidos mientras se desmontaba y caminaba hacia el frente.

\- ¡Squirtle, Doduo, Muk! – los llamó.

Los tres Pokémon reaccionaron al instante, con Muk tardándose un poco más con su mayor peso y ya de por sí baja velocidad. Ash los revisó a los tres, encontrándose con una ligera quemadura en el costado de Doduo mientras Squirtle se veía mayormente ileso, y Muk no parecía haber recibido daño en absoluto, aunque las propiedades únicas de su cuerpo seguramente ayudaron en ello.

\- Me alegra que los tres estén bien. – dijo Ash asintiendo. Luego se dirigió hacia la multitud. – Alcen la mano, ¿quiénes aquí perdieron Pokémon con las mochilas succionadoras?

Le dio un respingo cuando una buena porción de la multitud alzó la mano, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Siento decir que será cuestión de suerte, pero le pedí a Muk que capturara todas las que pudiera, así que si pueden venir y ayudar a liberar a los Pokémon que hay adentro, lo apreciaría. – anunció. – ¿Muk?

Muk hizo un sonido burbujeante desde sus entrañas y expulsó poco más de una docena de mochilas succionadoras por la boca, dejando la pila con residuo púrpura y haciendo que los entrenadores se echaran atrás con algo de asco. Ash se esforzó por ignorar el olor que quedaba de los desechos en los contenedores y prosiguió con lo que hacía.

\- ¿Squirtle?

El Pokémon de Agua roció las mochilas y logró quitar la mayor parte de la mugre, limpiándolas lo suficiente para empezar a inspeccionarlas. Misty y Brock también añadieron algunas mochilas que lograron liberar de varios agentes Rocket.

Pero antes de que Ash pudiese adelantarse para ayudar, una mano lo agarró del brazo, haciendo que el dolor inmediato del miembro le punzara, forzándolo a aguantarse. Sosteniendo a Pikachu con la otra mano para que no atacara, miró para encontrarse con que Gary era el culpable, y que tenía una mirada bastante enojada en el rostro.

\- Squirtle, Pikachu, vayan y ayuden a los otros, ¿quieren? – pidió Ash. – Creo que Gary quiere hablar conmigo, en privado.

Ninguno de los dos se vio muy feliz al respecto, pero hicieron lo que les pidió. Pidgeot mantuvo su distancia mientras Gary lo arrastraba, pero no les quitó los ojos de encima.

Ash tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ya que Gary lo jalaba con tanta fuerza que agravaba el dolor de los golpes que había recibido, pero lo soportó en silencio. Tenía que mantener una imagen enfrente de los otros entrenadores. Una esperanza en contra del Equipo Rocket, no podía mostrar debilidad. Aunque dio un suspiro interno de alivio cuando su rival en potencia lo soltó y lo miró con furia.

\- Acabas. De. Contenerte. ¿Durante nuestra batalla? – le preguntó Gary con rabia.

Ash frunció el cejo y suspiró antes de señalar con la cabeza a la gente que intentaba encontrar a sus Pokémon entre las Pokébolas de las mochilas succionadoras capturadas. La mayoría del tiempo era liberando a los contenidos en cuanto abrían los contenedores de plástico. Unos cuantos entrenadores se estaban abrazando aliviados de sus Pokémon mientras algunos empezaban a perder las esperanzas de recuperar los suyos. Unos cuántos todavía más raros eran los que recuperaron a uno, pero aparentemente perdieron a otro.

\- Tuve que hacerlo. Sabía que aparecerían, y ganar o perder una batalla no era tan importante para mí como para arriesgarme a perder a mis mejores combatientes antes de un ataque. Además, hasta donde todos lo saben, tú tampoco usaste a tu mejor equipo. – Luego negó con la cabeza. – No es asunto mío si decides mantener tu orgullo, pero si yo hubiera perdido, no me hubiese molestado en lo más mínimo. Como dije, ahora tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme"

Cuando Gary lo miró como si fuese un total desconocido, forzó una sonrisa.

\- Pero aun así, espero pelear contra ti en la Liga. Fue divertido, como en los viejos tiempos, los dos compitiendo para ver quién superaba al otro.

\- Por el amor de Mew, Ash. – murmuró el castaño, ahora bastante preocupado. – ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Hablas como si el último año hubiese sido hace toda una vida.

\- Una larga historia… – Ash dejó de sonreír y suspiró. – Mira, ya nos veremos después. De verdad espero poder pelear contra ti de nuevo. Fue divertido.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta caminó y se alejó de Gary, que estaba demasiado estupefacto por el cambio total de semblante de Ash que ocurrió frente a sus ojos. Por un breve instante, su antiguo amigo y ahora rival había tomado una apariencia y comportamiento de alguien varios años mayor que él, y se veía igual de cansado.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta y siguió a Ash con la mirada, dicho momento se fue, y el chico caminó de frente derecho con confianza y preocupación, mientras se movía para ayudar a todos a limpiar el desastre, con la misma fuerza y determinación que cuando le dio las instrucciones a Gary en el bosque de los Digletts.

El entrenador castaño no se había dado cuenta en el momento, pero Ash había exhibido una presencia de autoridad que le hizo obedecer rápidamente en vez de darle vueltas con cualquier distracción, como normalmente lo hubiese hecho.

Gary vio que sus chicas lo esperaban donde las había dejado, y decidió pensar un poco en qué hacer de camino a su siguiente gimnasio.

 **...**

El interruptor de una cámara parpadeaba rápidamente, mientras un fotógrafo oculto sacaba fotos con una lente telescópica a la distancia. Aunque las tomas dinámicas de Pokémon luchando entre ellos usualmente le habrían atraído, toda la gente y el caos terminaron por arruinarle la oportunidad de sacar buenas fotos. Además, logró obtener buenas capturas de los Pokémon de la estrella del momento, Ash Ketchum, en acción durante la batalla antes que llegara el Equipo Rocket.

Una cosa que sí pudo y que logró hacer, fue capturar en fotos los rostros de cualquier agente Rocket notable para enviárselas después anónimamente a la policía. El que llevaba la máscara solo tenía expuestos los ojos, pero a ese le sacó una foto de cuerpo completo para compensar.

Pero más importante para su propia carrera, había podido fotografiar Pokémon que nunca antes había visto, y se guardó unas cuantas tomas de dos de ellos en acción al estar separados de la mayor parte de la batalla, junto con algunas tomas de los cinco moviéndose por ahí antes que su entrenador los recuperara.

\- "Con estas fotos, me haré famoso como fotógrafo Pokémon. " – pensó para sí mismo. – "¡Haber seguir a Ash Ketchum fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado!"

Una pequeña parte de él se sintió culpable de no haber hecho nada para ayudar durante la pelea, pero logró quitársela sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Eso estaba más allá de mi alcance; no tengo ningún Pokémon para defenderme. – murmuró por lo bajo. – Solo estaría poniéndome en peligro.

* * *

Tras un quejido sordo, Jessie se volvió hacia un monitor que mostraba el Cuartel General Rocket y a Giovanni. Había uno de ellos en el garaje, en la cubierta aérea, y en los cuartos de recepción como donde estaba ahora, de modo que tanto Giovanni como Matori podrían recibir reportes de las misiones de emboscadas.

\- Todos los agentes ya están registrados, jefe. No hubo soldados capturados entre nuestras filas, aunque perdimos una buena cantidad de mochilas succionadoras, y un Succionador Eléctrico. – le dijo. Mientras, James se guardó un walkie-talkie y dio su reporte.

\- Meowth dice que la camioneta todo terreno con el bloqueador de señales regresó a salvo a nuestro puesto avanzado local al este de Kanto. Ya viene de camino con nuestra nave y subordinados al punto de reunión.

\- Buen trabajo. – replicó Giovanni. – Aunque no fue tanto como podría haber sido, fue mucho más exitoso que si el niño no se hubiera separado del resto. Brook probó su valía al planear esto solo con la información que le proveyeron; estos Pokémon garantizarán que los nuevos escuadrones tengan compañeros Pokémon una vez que los hayamos sometido.

El chico en cuestión se encontraba de pie con expresión apática, vestido en uniforme Rocket negro y con las manos en los bolsillos. Se había mantenido al margen de la batalla con un agente teletransportador separado por su propia seguridad.

\- Ash Ketchum es un blandengue cuando se trata de los Pokémon. – declaró. – Fue fácil predecir que se pondría del lado de ellos e iría a investigar sus razones para interferir con la construcción de la presa. Con eso fue la oportunidad perfecta para mover a todos a sus posiciones y atacar.

\- Excelente. – asintió el líder. – Y Cortez, contactaré a Gregory con la información de lo que esto quitará de tu deuda. Buen trabajo al hurgar en las noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando en esta presa, incluso antes que el Escuadrón 13 hubiera llegado.

\- Sí, señor… – replicó el agente enmascarado entre dientes mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Giovanni, ignorando el tono tóxico del barman. – Buen trabajo todos. Por favor lleven las mochilas succionadoras restantes con mis empleados y vayan por uno de los tres agentes de teletransportación detrás de ustedes. Cortez, tú por supuesto irás con Gregory en su último viaje.

\- ¡Si, jefe! – corearon los agentes mientras se ponían de pie, mientras el monitor se apagaba.

Luego que la multitud se dispersó y empezaron a ser llevados por los agentes teletransportadores en parejas, Jessie y James esperaron su turno. La primera se volvió hacia su compañero y murmuró:

\- Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido al Escuadrón 9. Sé que han estado en el negocio más que nosotros, pero no cualquiera puede enfrentarse a ese niño.

\- Seguro deben estar bien; quizás solo parchen un poco a sus Pokémon para que estén listos para volver a viajar pronto. – supuso James.

* * *

\- ¡Maldito mocoso, maldito mocoso, maldito mocoso…! – murmuró Attila con veneno en la voz mientras rociaba a su Skarmory con una Super Poción y le daba una fruta amarilla y curva con dos porciones redondas y asimétricas. El pájaro blindado la mordió para reducir su fatiga.

Hun hacía lo propio con su Onix, sin la baya, y con una botella de poción con un tinte rosa que hizo que las grietas empezaran a llenarse con un compuesto para cerrar la piel rocosa del Pokémon serpiente, como tejido coagulante.

\- Cálmate. – le dijo sin molestarse en voltear.

\- ¡¿Calmarme?! – ladró el rubio incrédulo. – ¡Ese mocoso nos hizo quedar en ridículo! ¡Nos iban a promover, pero le fallamos al jefe al no poder detenerlo!

\- Claramente lo subestimamos, un mal rasgo para tener entre oficiales superiores que se espera que puedan liderar a otros. – le recordó Hun. – Aun con la predicción del nuevo recluta de que dividiría sus fuerzas, calculamos mal su ingenio. Tengo el presentimiento que el jefe ya sabía, o al menos sospechaba, que fallaríamos en hacer poco más que retrasar al chico. Habrá otras oportunidades para un ascenso.

\- ¡Lo que sea! – gruñó Attila mientras recuperaba a sus Pokémon. – ¡Regresemos a Johto! ¡Quiero conseguir más Pokémon para nosotros para que esto no vuelva a pasar!

\- Bien pensado. Un uso más productivo para tu ira.

* * *

Después de verificar otra vez cada una de las mochilas succionadoras para asegurarse que no quedaran más Pokébolas adentro, Ash suspiró y se puso de pie después de permanecer agachado en medio de toda la multitud..

\- Ese fue el último Pokémon. – les informó. Muchos entre la gente se entristecieron por las noticias, pero se mantuvieron derechos cuando Ash continuó. – Haré que el Equipo Rocket pague por esto. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero sus días como organización están contados, se los prometo.

Un silbido atrapó su atención, antes de atrapar por reflejo un objeto que alguien le arrojó. Cuando pudo echarle un buen vistazo, el entrenador tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arrojarlo de inmediato por el asco al ver que se trataba de un Succionador Eléctrico.

\- Esta es una de esas armas que usa el Equipo Rocket para absorber la electricidad. – dijo al mirar arriba y ver a Noah, que se lo había arrojado. – ¿Por qué me das esto?

\- Hey, si alguien se merece un trofeo del Equipo Rocket, ese eres tú. – dijo el adolescente de pelo azul marino. – Solo tiene un cartucho adentro, pero nunca se sabe cuándo pueda resultar útil.

Ash arrugó la nariz de asco ante el pensamiento de usar cualquier cosa del Equipo Rocket, pero se tragó la repulsión con el pensamiento de poder usarlo en contra de ellos mientras se lo metía entre su mochila.

\- Gracias. – replicó. Dejando de lado la utilidad potencial, tampoco quería ser visto cargando tecnología del Equipo Rocket a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

\- Nos vemos en la liga, Ketchum. – dijo Noah despidiéndose con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta y subía por la pendiente del risco con una ligera carrera. En privado, el nativo de Johto se dejó pensar. – "Más vale darme prisa si quiero las ocho medallas de Kanto antes de que sea la Conferencia en la Meseta Índigo. Pero Skarmory atraería demasiado la atención volando, sin importar lo divertido que pueda ser. Mejor irme con la Teletransportación de Slowbro."

Ash se quedó observándolo un poco antes de volver a inclinarse respetuosamente ante la multitud.

\- Mis amigos y yo también tenemos que irnos. Todos ustedes también deberían marcharse, lo más pronto que puedan.

\- Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso, Ash. – ofreció Brock mientras daba un paso al frente con Geodude, que parecía haber recibido una buena paliza con unas pocas grietas en su piel rocosa, pero se mantenía fuerte. El criador también parecía tener algunas quemaduras menores y algunos moratones y cortes por fallar en esquivar, incluyendo un tajo por un costado de su chaleco.

\- Brock… – murmuró Ash frunciendo el cejo con preocupación.

\- Geodude, ¿crees que te quede la fuerza para hacer un puente por aquel agujero que hizo volar el Equipo Rocket? – preguntó el líder de gimnasio.

El Pokémon de Roca asintió con un gruñido y apretó las manos sobre su cabeza, lanzándose hacia el risco por un lado mientras preparaba un doble golpe de martillo. Golpeando contra el risco, provocó una pequeña avalancha de rocas que llenó la brecha por un lado antes de repetir el proceso por el lado contrario.

\- Parece que Geodude aprendió a usar Avalancha de Rocas en algún momento. – notó Brock.

Una vez que la grieta quedó llena hasta la mitad, Geodude descendió para sentarse sobre la pila y colocó sus manos encima de ella. Gruñendo con concentración, les dio forma a las rocas, comprimiéndolas y reorganizándolas, haciendo seis pilares antes de agarrar manojos entre sus brazos y fundirlas de la misma manera para formar placas para ponerlas encima y unirlas a los pilares y entre ellas. Para rematar, golpeó la tierra en cada lado para levantar dos soportes desde abajo para cada extremo, uniéndolos desde abajo. El resultado final tuvo un puente que parecía estar hecho de conglomerado, y aparte de las rocas que eran del mismo tipo, se veían aplastadas y comprimidas por presión en vez de ser una sola estructura sólida. Brock inspeccionó la arquitectura y dio su opinión:

\- Solo hay una forma de probar si es seguro para los autobuses. ¿Onix?

La serpiente de roca gruñó afirmativamente, y se deslizó por el puente que era más que suficientemente ancho para acomodarlo. La densa roca que Geodude había creado pudo soportar el peso sin mucho esfuerzo, y el Pokémon de roca cruzó sus brazos con orgullo.

\- Eso debería ser suficiente por ahora. – explicó Brock. – Pero probablemente se desgaste con el tiempo, aunque tarde un poco sin que le echen hielo encima.

Geodude asintió con seguridad, ya que era su mejor construcción de roca hasta la fecha. Pero su expresión cambió, convirtiéndose en una se sorpresa antes de empezar a flashear de blanco.

\- ¡Geodude! – exclamó el criador sorprendido. Ash y Misty también se maravillaron con la vista, y exclamaron al unísono:

\- ¡Está evolucionando!

El Pokémon Roca se hinchó hasta alcanzar más del doble de su tamaño en diámetro y se dejó caer en el suelo con un golpe seco y un pequeño anillo de polvo, con sus brazos haciéndose más gruesos mientras sus manos perdían definición. Sus cuatro dedos en cada mano se fusionaron entre ellos mientras sus pulgares se hacían más anchos, y un segundo par de brazos más cortos brotaron de su cuerpo principal mientras este se volvía más escarpado y con un par de piernas brotándole por debajo. Permitiéndole ponerse de pie ya que aparentemente se había vuelto demasiado pesado para flotar. La luz se desvaneció, y relevó una cara arrugada todavía en el centro del cuerpo, los ojos más angulares, y la boca proporcionalmente más pequeña.

\- ¡Graveler! – los saludó con una sonrisa feliz y una voz todavía más profunda de la que tenía antes. Luego miró su puente y caminó lentamente, extendiendo sus cuatro brazos hacia un extremo. Sus miembros con tres dedos acariciaron la superficie antes de tensarse y sonreír con entusiasmo. Todo el puente se sacudió y gruñó mientras las rocas que lo componían se fundieron entre sí todavía más, haciendo que la estructura pareciera una sola roca sólida, con apenas unas cuantas líneas muy tenues indicando que había estado formada por múltiples rocas.

Saltando hacia el aire, el recién evolucionado Pokémon Roca pisoteó el puente con ambos pies, riéndose al ver que fue detenido sólidamente por su creación sin hacer ni una sola grieta con su pisotón de más de cien kilos.

\- Creo que Geodude ha estado esperando para poder evolucionar desde hace tiempo. – notó Ash ante la exuberancia del Pokémon Roca. Misty resopló.

\- Ash, eso es como decir que Vaporeon es un poco travieso.

\- Bueno, pues odio ser el aguafiestas, pero creo que es hora de irnos. – le recordó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta a Brock mientras recuperaba a sus Pokémon, todavía vagando por allí. El criador hizo lo mismo, y Misty también asintió.

\- Creo que tienes razón. ¡Staryu, Goldeen, Vaporeon, Starmie!

Los Pokémon de Agua llegaron, y la líder de Cerulean arqueó una ceja al ver al Pokémon Chorro de burbujas, con una gorra negra en la cabeza que le cubría los ojos: específicamente, la que usaban los miembros del Equipo Rocket en sus uniformes.

\- Vaporeon, ya sabes que eso no irá contigo en tu Pokébola, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

\- _Sí, ya lo sé._ – asintió este con una sonrisa maquiavélica. La pelirroja dio un suspiro de exasperación cuando Starmie le tradujo, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué?

\- _Porque pude hacerlo. –_ respondió simplemente Vaporeon, y sin arrepentimiento alguno a juzgar por su sonrisa. – _Tú fuiste la que dijo que tengo camino libre para meterme con el Equipo Rocket. ¿Me la puedo quedar?_

Misty se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se esforzó por mantener la calma al responderle.

\- No, no podrías ni utilizarla en batalla ya que la mitad de tu estilo de combate es disolverte en el agua para esconderte.

\- _Qué lástima. –_ replicó él antes de sacársela con la cola, dejándola colgando de la punta de su aleta antes de arrojarla por la parte del barranco que no estaba cubierta por el puente.

\- Regresen todos. – ordenó Misty mientras enviaba los rayos de las esferas en sus manos. Después de guardarlas, murmuró para sí misma algo de Pokémon traviesos y se preguntó si habría hecho algún progreso en poner en línea a Vaporeon.

\- De acuerdo, ya vámonos. – dijo Ash, agitando la mano para que lo siguieran. – El Gimnasio Fuchsia no nos va a encontrar a nosotros.

Aunque por fuera mantenía la calma, estaba preocupado por el hecho de que el Equipo Rocket hubiera estado allí, y la fuerza para detenerlo había sido formaba bastante rápido, como si fuese solo un obstáculo extra que llegó por casualidad antes que los otros entrenadores. De no haber aparecido cuando lo hizo, seguro se habrían robado a todos los Pokémon.

\- "Si ya se pusieron por delante de nosotros, ya deben haber preparado algo más."

* * *

Luego de que los dejaran en el claro donde estacionaron su aeronave, Jessie y James se encontraron con Meowth, que estaba esperándolos con la rampa baja hacia la bahía de carga. El agente felino andaba jugando con un aparato de metal en su pata, con la tapa trasera abierta mientras metía las garras entre la cubierta y los alambres incompletos, y ajustando el interior con un juego de fórceps.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta. – los saludó distraídamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos felinos para concentrarse en los delicados componentes.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar. – replicó Jessie con un tono falso cariñoso. – ¿Burton lo encontró mientras estuvimos fuera?

\- Sipi. – sonrió Meowth mientras se enfocaba en su tarea. – Charlie ya salió para allá para hacer reconocimiento del lugar. Ella se fue a divertirse montando el cuadriciclo, pero Frank decidió quedarse a cocinar mientras James andaba fuera. Tienen que probar su cacerola de carne, por cierto; ahí les quedaron las sobras en la cocina.

\- Excelente. – dijo James con una sonrisa. – Pronto, los Pokémon del Gimnasio Fuchsia serán nuestros!

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, amigos, aquí lo tienen. Para que conste, el autor no había abandonado la historia, y de hecho había posteado un preview de este capítulo, pero no me dieron ganas de ponerlo y decidí esperar a que viniera el verdadero capítulo. Y a mi parecer, la espera bien que valió la pena.

Mucho pasó en este capítulo: ahora Gary sabe a lo que Ash se está enfrentando, y sin duda eso influirá en su futuro comportamiento con su amigo-convertido-en-rival. Que se ponga más serio y tal vez, que intente ayudarlo de alguna manera cuando vea toda la presión que tiene encima. Tenemos cameos tempraneros de algunos otros Pokémon de Johto, ¿qué les parece? Fuera de mi equipo usual, el pájaro de acero y el oso rabioso están entre mis favoritos personales. Y Ash se ganó otro posible aliado en Noah, ya ven que no se olvidó de lo que le hizo James en el torneo subterráneo y va por su cabeza. Por último, ¿a que no se esperaban la primera evolución que rompe el canon? Aunque fue con Geodude, un Pokémon de Brock, yo diría que no está mal, especialmente viendo que fue uno de los Pokémon menos utilizados por el líder de Pewter en el canon, pese a que se supone que debería ser de sus principales por su especialidad.

Bien, creo que ya es todo lo que tengo que decir. Salido de esta, me paso al siguiente shot del Resetverso. Aviso: debido a un ligero cambio de planes, el shot que postearé del Resetverso será otro diferente al que originalmente planeaba. Ese vendrá después. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, Soul of Demon, leonix644, 0Pablo1, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX, BRANDON369, dragon titanico, antifanboy** y **LycanrocMoon.** Hasta el próximo, y me permito recordarles a ciertas gentes que las actualizaciones de traducciones no dependen de mí, sino del autor original, ¿está bien?


	41. Maestro y alumna

**Sentido Común**

 **Escrito por AeroJester203, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. La historia original pertenece a **AeroJester203,** yo solo tomo crédito por la traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 37:** Maestro y alumna.

* * *

Ash observó como Brock hacía algunas ediciones en su mapa de la cordillera montañosa que habían estado explorando, tachando las rutas que ya habían atravesado tanto ellos como sus Pokémon en busca de su siguiente gimnasio. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor separarse para cubrir más terreno, ya que algunos de sus Pokémon podían irse por su cuenta y buscar en áreas más amplias. Así, en total se dividieron en diez grupos.

Butterfree, Drowzee y Starmie se fueron por su lado y extendieron sus sentidos psíquicos para detectar cualquier rastro de gente. Pidgeot y Staryu podían volar por sus propios medios y observar desde arriba en el cielo. Desafortunadamente, la falta de ojos de Zubat no le permitía hacer lo mismo, pero sí podía volar más cerca al nivel del suelo y usar su oído y ecolocalización para rastrear. Doduo había algo similar, corriendo entre los árboles y observando con ambas cabezas.

Brock se había llevado a Onix, y ahora iba montado encima de la serpiente de roca para tener un buen punto de vigilancia. Misty viajaba a pie con Vaporeon y Poliwag operando como ojos extras y protección, con Goldeen en reserva por si se topaba con algún conflicto. Ash hacía lo propio con Pikachu, y Muk se mantenía cerca por la misma razón, ya que el versátil estilo de combate del Pokémon de lodo y su hedor le daban confianza que al menos serviría para repeler al atacante un poco hasta que pudiese enviar el aviso a sus otros Pokémon para que volvieran con él.

Y también, por mucho que le revolviera el estómago, le pidió a Pikachu que le recargara el Succionador Eléctrico que habían confiscado para usarlo como defensa de último recurso. El cartucho también estaba cargado al máximo en su bolsillo, ya que Pikachu había mencionado que James lo había usado como paralizador para derrotar a Kingler en Porta Vista.

La pasada noche, mientras entrenaba con sus Pokémon y trataba de descubrir cómo funcionaba el arma, también encontró un trozo de papel doblado dentro del espacio para el cartucho, con un número de teléfono escrito en él. Sospechando que Noah había ido al sitio de construcción por una razón y lo había dejado allí para él, Ash lo agregó a los contactos de su PokéGear antes de pedirle a Pikachu que quemara el papel con una carga eléctrica. No tenían mucho de haber repelido al Equipo Rocket, así que tenía la certeza de que no se lo habrían visto, demasiado ocupados atendiendo a sus o tramando su siguiente plan como para estarlo vigilando.

El ruido de unas ramas siendo apartadas fuera del camino y unos murmullos enojados trajeron al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta de vuelta al presente al ver como Misty regresaba al claro, con Vaporeon trotando junto a ella y Poliwag un poco más nervioso por la frustración de su entrenadora.

\- ¿No hubo suerte? – preguntó Brock, marcando la ruta de Misty en el mapa con una X al final.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – gruñó ella mientras Poliwag se frotaba contra su tobillo. La pelirroja miró hacia abajo y suspiró tratando de calmarse, recogiendo al Pokémon renacuajo y dejándose caer de rodillas para descansar. Vaporeon se fue de su lado para hablar con Pikachu, y Misty se puso a acariciar a Poliwag mientras se preguntaba. – ¿Cómo rayos ese lugar permanece abierto si está oculto?

Ash se encogió de hombros. – Quizás encontrarlo sea parte del desafío. Eso hará que sea un mayor honor tener su medalla.

\- Bueno, yupi para ti entonces. – gruñó Misty.

Brock se puso de pie y dejó de trabajar con su mapa. – Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que nuestros otros Pokémon vuelvan y esperar que hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Drowzee regresó primero, habiendo ido un poco más adentro que el trío de entrenadores a pie ya que siempre podía teletransportarse de vuelta al inicio. Tampoco él pudo reportarles nada. Zubat, Staryu, Butterfree y Starmie regresaron poco después a tiempos separados con la misma respuesta. Luego de que los cuatro regresaron a sus Pokébolas, Pidgeot descendió sobre el claro, con una mirada de decepción en el rostro negando con la cabeza. Doduo apareció al poco rato, y la expresión alegre en sus dos cabezas hizo que el grupo lo mirara.

 _\- [¡Lo encontramos!]_ – dijeron las dos cabezas. – _[¡Por aquí!]_

El Pokémon ave gemela guio al trío de entrenadores y a Drowzee, con Pidgeot volando encima de ellos mientras avanzaban por el bosque. El Pokémon hipnótico se colocó al lado de su compañero y le preguntó. – _Y bien, ¿este gimnasio estaba oculto tras algún espejismo? Todavía sigo sin percibir nada._

 _\- [No, estaba a plena vista.]_ – dijo Rick. – _[Quiero decir, tan a plena vista como podría estarlo en medio de lo salvaje.]_

\- _[Tuvimos suerte de salir en la dirección correcta.] –_ agregó Lee. – _[Estoy seguro que tú también lo habrías visto fácilmente. Está justo al frente.]_

Drowzee arqueó una ceja ya que todavía no podía percibir nada en su rango telepático. En cuanto algo alertó su percepción, desaceleró el paso y miró hacia un lado, escaneando el área de nuevo para no encontrarse nada. Descartando la extraña sensación como un Pokémon psíquico que se teletransportaba rápidamente, continuó siguiendo al resto del grupo.

Al salir del bosque, Doduo levantó una pata y giró sobre sus talones, señalando con dicho miembro hacia un masivo complejo levantado sobre un risco, a un río de distancia por debajo de ellos al otro lado de un estrecho valle cuyo único puente era una sólida tabla de madera.

Ash silbó. – Ese sí que es un gimnasio. El más grande que haya visto hasta ahora.

\- Supongo que vivir en un lugar tan apartado significa que necesitan más espacio para ser autosuficiente. – musitó Brock.

Misty retornó a Poliwag a su Pokébola en cuanto el Pokémon renacuajo empezó a temblar al ver la caída debajo del puente improvisado. – Al menos ya podemos dejar atrás esta búsqueda sin sentido.

Una vez que retronaron a Doduo, Pidgeot y Drowzee, Vaporeon optó por permanecer fuera de su Pokébola bajo la promesa de portarse bien en el gimnasio. Los tres entrenadores cruzaron el puente hacia la enorme puerta de madera que estaba en las paredes del frente.

Mientras Brock tocaba a la puerta, Ash sacó su Pokédex y verificó su equipo actual. Aunque había cambiado a Kingler y Squirtle por Drowzee y Butterfree para ayudar con la búsqueda, no estaba seguro de a quién debería traer ahora ya que la apariencia tradicional del edificio no daba ninguna pista sobre cuál sería la especialidad del líder. Al ver su equipo actual dividido en seis cuadros sobre la pantalla, decidió optar por une quipo balanceado al no tener idea de a qué se enfrentaría.

Drowzee le había dicho que Butterfree ya había aprendido a usar percepción, pero el Pokémon hipnótico seguía siendo el único que podía usar Teletransportación, lo cual podría ser un buen as bajo la manga ya que gradualmente estaba aprendiendo a pelear mientras se desplazaba por el campo, junto con algunos otros trucos. Aun así, el Pokémon mariposa seguía siendo uno de sus Pokémon más versátiles con sus ataques de polvos, técnicas de viento, Disparo de Seda, Supersónico, Mega Drenado y telekinesis. Y eso era sin factorizar los movimientos combinados.

Decidiendo conservarlos a ambos, Ash observó a sus cuatro Pokémon restantes antes de enviar a Muk y Doduo de regreso. El primero podía provocar bastante daño, pero era muy lento y no tenía mucha defensa contra movimientos de estado como polvos u ondas sónicas. Doduo, por otra parte, era demasiado directo al no tener suficiente poder o variedad para respaldar sus habilidades actuales. Pidgeot podía quedarse ya que tenía vuelo, Agilidad, Doble Equipo y una gran variedad de golpes de alto poder junto con Viento Afilado y otros movimientos de viento.

\- "De acuerdo, tengo a Pikachu, Pidgeot, Drowzee y Butterfree." – dijo listando mentalmente mientras enviaba a los otros dos Pokémon de regreso. En cuanto apareció la lista de sus otros Pokémon, empezó a pensar a quién debería traer. – "Primeape tiene buena fuerza física, pero es fácil de vencer para los que no pelean como él. Tentacool y Horsea quedan por fuera ya que no parece que esto vaya involucrar agua. ¿Un tipo Hierba? Eso cubriría los tipos Tierra y Roca, pero sería débil al fuego junto con Butterfree. ¿Squirtle tal vez?"

Ash se detuvo por un momento. – "Esperen… sí, voy a traer a Jigglypuff. Le debo una buena batalla, y no creo que tenga muchas debilidades siendo tipo Normal. Además ha estado aprendiendo diferentes movimientos. Pistola de Agua y Rayo de Hielo deberían servir para manejar cualquier cosa junto con su estilo de batalla haciéndose flotar. El último… Charmeleon. Tiene buena mezcla de movimientos de fuego y físicos."

Entretanto, Brock había intentado tocar dos veces sin recibir respuesta, así que se atrevió a abrir la puerta ligeramente antes de llamar. – ¿Hola?

\- ¿Hm? – dijo Ash con curiosidad desviando la mirada de su dispositivo, saliendo de su planeación. – ¿Pasa algo?

El líder de Pewter empujó la enorme puerta de madera en su totalidad para abrirla. – Nadie responde. Pero si está abierto, supongo que podemos pasar y tratar de buscar al líder o a uno de los empleados, ¿no?

\- Suena mejor que quedarse esperando aquí afuera. – replicó Misty.

El trío atravesó el sendero hacia lo que parecía ser la casa principal a unos pocos metros frente a ellos. Ash cambió a sus Pokémon y atrapó las Pokébolas recién llegadas antes de colocárselas en el cinturón. Brock tanteó la puerta de entrada, y la encontró abierta también.

Entrando, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miró alrededor para encontrarse con unos pisos de madera muy bien pulidos a pocos metros por encima de la tierra donde estaban parados, y muchas decoraciones bastante tradicionales junto con algunas plantas.

Brock se agachó para frotar el pulgar contra las tablas, levantándolo para inspeccionarlo y encontrar que no había ni un solo rastro de polvo o tierra al frotar la sustancia que emanaba del suelo. – Este lugar parece muy bien mantenido, pero no hay signos de que nadie haya pasado por aquí.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Misty.

\- Tuve que cuidar una casa con diez personas mientras crecía. – replicó el criador. – Puedo saber mucho de una residencia al ver su nivel de limpieza. El pulimento sobre estas tablas sigue intacto; el brillo tendría que haberse reducido con la gente que camina por aquí.

Tarareando pensativa, Misty se apoyó contra una pared, pero lanzó un grito ahogado cuando esta se rotó hacia atrás, haciéndola que cayera por una abertura. Ash volteó la cabeza en su dirección al escucharla, y cogió su bastón de su espalda antes de atravesarlo en el panel antes que terminara de girar y se volviera a colocar en su lugar. Forzándolo a abrirse de nuevo, miró adentro y se encontró a Misty frotándose la retaguardia, aparentemente cayendo sobre ella. Vaporeon se deslizó por debajo de él y se movió para ver a su entrenadora.

\- ¿Estás bien, Misty? – preguntó Ash mientras observaba sus alrededores. Parecía una especie de cuarto de almacenamiento con cajas apiladas contra las paredes, y el umbral del pasaje daba espacio a otro piso de tierra donde Misty había caído.

La líder de Cerulean gruñó, pero asintió mientras se ponía de pie. – Estoy bien, ¿pero qué onda con las paredes que se mueven?

\- Algunas casas antiguas tenían toda clase de pasadizos secretos, e incluso algunas trampas antes de que se inventaran los sistemas de seguridad modernos. – explicó Brock mientras examinaba el panel. Parece que hay mucho más en este gimnasio que solo encontrarlo.

Pikachu escuchó unos pasos y se volvió hacia un pasaje que había en una esquina. – ¡Pi!

El grupo siguió su mirada y vio a un Pokémon diminuto entrando a la habitación. Tenía cuerpo redondo cubierto de pelaje púrpura, y ojos rojos con dos antenas blancas. Unos pies de color durazno don dedos redondos y dos pequeñas manos similares a las de Butterfree del mismo color parecían formar sus extremidades Butterfree. Su boca se asomaba bajo una pequeña nariz rosa y cubierta por su pelaje salvo por dos pequeños colmillos curvados.

Ash le apuntó con su Pokédex, y este de inmediato procedió a anunciar. – **Venonat, el Pokémon insecto. Sus ojos emiten ondas similares a un radar, lo que le permite ver en la oscuridad.**

\- Bueno, encontrar a un Pokémon ya es un inicio para un gimnasio. – comentó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Venonat comenzó a saltar por el suelo y se dirigió hacia el pasaje que llevaba al pasillo de entrada. El trío lo siguió antes de detenerse mientras el Pokémon insecto corría delante de ellos y se paraba en una esquina, dándose la vuelta y dando un gritillo de "Veno-nat."

\- Yo… creo que Venonat quiere que lo sigamos. – dijo Brock.

Ash frunció la boca, pero volvió a entrar al pasillo con el bastón en mano. – Quédense detrás de mí. Puede que haya más trampas.

Mientras perseguían a Venonat, el Pokémon simplemente continuó corriendo, mientras Ash sacudía el bastón tanteando de ida y vuelta caminando lo más rápido que podía. Tratando de mantener la mirada en el Pokémon Insecto, se detuvo cuando su bastón tocó un desnivel en el suelo y una descarga eléctrica surgió delante de él.

Echándose atrás y estirando los brazos para detener a Brock and Misty, miró abajo y vio un agujero en el suelo donde un Pokémon esférico con ojos furiosos en su parte superior de color rojo, y sin boca visible en su parte inferior blanca le estaba aguardando. El furioso Pokémon continuó zumbando mientras echaba electricidad mirando al trío con ojos asesinos.

Ash suspiró de alivio mientras observaba el extremo chamuscado, pero todavía intacto, de su bastón. – Gracias al cielo que la madera no conduce la electricidad. – Volvió a sacar su Pokédex de nuevo. – Dexter, analiza.

 **\- Voltorb, el Pokémon bola eléctrica. Tiene una semejanza extraña e inexplicable con una Pokébola. Ya que explota a la más ligera provocación, hasta los entrenadores más veteranos lo tratan con mucha cautela.**

\- ¡¿Explota?! – exclamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

El Pokémon bola eléctrica le echó una mirada más brutal mientras hablaba con una voz chillona y metálica. – ¡Voltorb!

Retrocediendo rápidamente, él trío de entrenadores se alejó de él con cautela, y el Pokémon Eléctrico pareció calmarse ligeramente aunque no dejaba de mirarlos.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que esquivemos a una bomba viviente? – preguntó Misty incrédula.

Brock respondió riéndose nerviosamente. – Con mucho cuidado, supongo.

\- Esperen… creo que tengo una idea. – intervino Ash cogiendo una Pokébola de su cinturón. – Drowzee.

Luego de llamar al Pokémon Psíquico, se tocó una sien para señalar comunicación mental, y luego señaló al Voltorb mientras pensaba. – "Usa Hipnosis en ese Voltorb para dormirlo y que podamos pasarlo de largo."

 _\- "[Entendido.]" –_ afirmóDrowzee antes de volverse hacia el Pokémon Eléctrico.

Fijando los ojos de Voltorb con los suyos, el Pokémon de Ash ondeó las manos de arriba abajo con los dedos entrecerrados, emanando ondas hipnóticas desde su cuerpo hacia su objetivo mientras emitía un cántico con una voz lenta.

\- _[Duerme…]_ – concluyó, haciendo que la orden hiciera eco en la percepción de Voltorb, y la bola eléctrica cayó dormida apenas un momento después.

Justo después, el grupo pasó de largo junto al Pokémon Eléctrico, Misty silenciosa pero vehementemente rehusándose a la petición de Vaporeon de usar un marcador para dibujarle una boca en el rostro. El Pokémon chorro de burbujas se enfurruñó mientras se dirigían hacia una escalera al final del pasillo, y Drowzee se quedó afuera para intentar percibir y encargarse de cualquier otra trampa que involucrara Pokémon.

Ash todavía iba adelante con su bastón mientras llegaban al siguiente piso. – Ahora, ¿a dónde se fue ese Venonat…?

Drowzee extendió sus sentidos y señaló hacia el final del pasaje. – _"[Ahí está.]" –_ El Pokémon insecto se encontraba de pie al otro extremo y saltó dando vuelta en la esquina en cuanto lo vieron.

El entrenador siguió adelante, todavía moviendo su bastón y se detuvo de nuevo cuando golpeó algo. Misty parpadeó ante esto y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Ash notó que su bastón no podía moverse más hacia adelante y empezó a golpear el espacio que tenía enfrente, encontrándose con una pared de vidrio perfectamente transparente bloqueándole el camino. Brock colocó una mano en ella por un momento y notó la marca que dejaba, al igual que la ausencia total de polvo.

\- Alguien tiene que estar manteniendo todas estas trampas… – comentó.

Drowzee percibió que alguien llegaba a la habitación detrás de la pared junto a ellos y se lo hizo saber a su entrenador. Ash se dio la vuelta y frunció el cejo contra la pared, tanteándola varias veces en diferentes lugares con su bastón hasta que un enorme panel se abrió y rotó ligeramente.

Miró con curiosidad antes de apartar la cabeza inmediatamente al oír sonidos de algo que rasgaba el aire y se clavaba contra la puerta giratoria. Gruñendo, Ash dejó que Drowzee entrara primero a insistencias del Pokémon Psíquico y lo siguió. Misty y Brock hicieron lo propio con curiosidad y palidecieron al ver varias shurikens clavadas en el borde de la puerta secreta y en la pared adyacente donde antes había estado la cabeza de Ash.

\- ¡¿Cuál es la gran idea?! – exigió saber el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – ¡Muéstrate!

Una voz femenina rio mientras una figura caía desde el techo. – Nacer en las sombras, vivir en las sombras, tal es el destino del ninja. – anunció mientras aterrizaba sobre su rodilla, una joven mujer de cabello verde largo en una coleta alta, vestida con un gi corto de color rosa con detalles rojos, una camiseta de malla gris debajo de este, muñequeras y medias rojas con un par de sandalias sencillas. – Soy Aya, guerrera ninja.

Misty arqueó una ceja al ver su atuendo. – ¿No es un color un poco brillante para una ninja?

\- Tal vez para los inexpertos. – replicó la ninja antes de volver su atención hacia Ash. – Tú, sin embargo, demuestras un grado pasable de precaución y reflejos.

\- ¡No puedes andar por ahí arrojándole estrellas a la gente! ¡Es peligroso! – reclamó el entrenador.

\- Esta es una sala de entrenamiento. – replicó Aya. – Si vas a andar por ahí, deberías estar preparado. – Venonat se dejó caer desde el techo para ponerse junto a ella. – En cualquier caso, Venonat me informó que había tres intrusos, uno de los cuales busca desafiar al líder de este gimnasio. Nadie puede verlo sin primero pasar por mí.

\- Bien, vamos a pelear. – replicó Ash mientras se volteaba la gorra. La mujer cruzó los brazos.

\- Un Pokémon cada uno. Elige el tuyo ahora.

\- Drowzee, tu turno. – le informó al Pokémon que tenía al lado. Asintiendo, el Pokémon Psíquico dio un paso al frente y se preparó.

\- Yo elijo… ¡a Venonat! – anunció Aya juntando las manos haciendo un sello con sus dedos índices y corazón levantados mientras su Pokémon saltaba al frente.

\- ¡Drowzee, Onda Trueno! – gritó Ash.

Chispas danzaron alrededor de los dedos del Pokémon Psíquico antes que este lanzara unos delgados hilos de electricidad hacia Venonat. Había aprendido el movimiento de Pikachu luego de descubrir cierto tipo de energía titilante durante su noche de búsqueda de sí mismo, e identificando su potencial para reformarla en electricidad. Fuera como fuese, el Pokémon insecto esquivó el ataque paralizador y empezó a saltar para acercarse.

\- Polvo Venenoso. – ordenó Aya.

Mientras el Pokémon Insecto saltaba en el aire y comenzaba a sacudirse para arrojar un polvo púrpura de su pelaje, Ash contraatacó rápidamente. – ¡Gran Aliento!

Inflándose mientras inhalaba profundamente, Drowzee sopló un viento huracanado de su trompa y dispersó el polvo antes que pudiera caerle encima. Venonat también retrocedió ligeramente desde su posición en el aire, pero se rodó sobre sus pies en cuanto aterrizó en el suelo. Luego saltó al frente para hacer su siguiente movimiento mientras su entrenadora le daba la orden.

\- ¡Chupavidas!

Drowzee no necesitó instrucciones y esperó hasta el último momento antes de teletransportarse fuera de allí, y los colmillos de Venonat solo mordieron el aire. Luego reapareció detrás de ella en posición gacha y le conectó a su oponente un uppercut con mega Puño antes de desaparecer de nuevo y reaparecer encima de ella en una posición diferente antes de dejarle caer la pierna encima con una Mega Patada por detrás de la cabeza. En cuanto Venonat rebotó, el Pokémon hipnótico volvió a teletransportarse una vez más para aparecer en el aire y se dejó caer encima de su oponente con un Golpe de Cuerpo desde arriba.

\- ¡Venonat! – exclamó la ninja preocupada.

Al terminar su combinación, Drowzee desapareció y reapareció en el lado de la arena de Ash para distanciarse antes que Venonat pudiera contraatacar. Venonat trató de levantarse, pero se desparramó en el suelo. Aya gruñó y levantó su Pokébola.

\- ¡Venonat, regresa!

\- Buen trabajo, Drowzee. – lo felicitó Ash mientras el Pokémon Insecto desaparecía dentro de la esfera.

La breve celebración se vio interrumpida por un sonido rodante causado por la aparición de un Voltorb, cuya voz mecánica rápidamente atrajo la atención de todos.

\- ¡Es otro Voltorb! – gritó Misty, preparando una Pokébola.

La bola eléctrica inmediatamente se detonó a sí misma justo en el momento en que ella abría Pokébola, emitiendo una enorme cantidad de humo, pero sin fuego ni ningún otro atributo de una explosión. La nube se mantuvo a raya gracias a la Aqua Barrera que Misty hizo que Goldeen levantara enfrente de su grupo del piso al techo, pero aun así se quedaron viendo con cautela.

\- Aun tienes mucho que aprender, Aya. – declaró una voz masculina desde el humo, antes de revelar a un hombre en un gi azul rey con detalles en azul marino, con las mangas, cintura y piernas sujetadas con vendas azul marino y una larga bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Tenía cabello picudo hacia arriba de color negro con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente con una prominente V.

Aya inmediatamente se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza. – Honorable hermano, he fallado.

\- La vida es una experiencia de aprendizaje. – le aseguró antes de dirigirse hacia Ash, mientras el muro de agua gradualmente se bajaba y fluía por el panel de la puerta para salir por unas ventanas enrejadas hacia el exterior. – Han pasado muchas lunas desde que un entrenador vino en busca del Gimnasio Fuchsia. ¿Crees estar a la altura para enfrentarte a mí?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – replicó Ash levantando un puño.

Drowzee se quedó mirando al hombre en total shock. Podía verlo, y escucharlo, pero sus sentidos psíquicos se quedaban totalmente en blanco. Podía percibir la presencia de Aya, al Voltorb que ahora estaba escondido debajo del piso, muchos más en el techo, pero no al hombre que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

 _\- "[Ash.]"_ – le comunicó telepáticamente. – _"[Este hombre… ¡es totalmente invisible a mis sentidos psíquicos, aunque está justo enfrente de mí!]"_

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no pudo evitar mirar a Drowzee sorprendido, y el líder del gimnasio sonrió.

\- Tu Drowzee seguramente es incapaz de percibirme. – le dijo. – Tal es el epítome de las habilidades del ninja, armonizar con el entorno a su máximo. ¿Todavía sientes confianza en tu victoria, joven?

\- Me he enfrentado a gente con poderes psíquicos, fantasmas y ejércitos completos de Pokémon, ¡no me voy a acobardar por unos cuantos ninjas! – espetó Ash.

\- Entonces las reglas serán dos contra dos, Ash Ketchum. Me enfrentarás a mí, Koga del Gimnasio Fuchsia, ¡demuéstrame tu espíritu!

Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa que el líder del gimnasio conociera su nombre, Ash tomó otra Pokébola a pesar de todo, y sostuvo la de Drowzee con su mano izquierdo.

\- Drowzee, regresa. – dijo para retirar al Pokémon hipnótico de vuelta a su Pokébola para que descansara en caso de que el entrenador lo necesitara eso. Hecho eso, arrojó la nueva. – ¡Jigglypuff, yo te elijo!

La Pokébola de Koga pareció aparecer de la nada en su mano antes de arrojarla. – ¡Entonces yo empezaré con Venomoth!

En cuanto los dos Pokémon aparecieron, Jigglypuff adoptó una postura de determinación mientras Ash apuntaba al frente con su Pokédex.

 **\- Venomoth, el Pokémon polilla venenosa y la forma evolucionada de Venonat. Diminutas escamas en sus alas dispersan varios polvos tóxicos al aletear.**

El Pokémon en cuestión volaba con dos pares de alas de color púrpura, con las superiores más grandes que las inferiores. Su tórax era ligeramente de un tono más oscuro con seis patas recogidas cerca del cuerpo, el abdomen era todavía más pálido que sus alas con líneas negras en un patrón en forma de zigzag. La cabeza del Pokémon evolucionado era más angular con sus mandíbulas en la parte inferior y con una cresta de tres puntas que se extendía desde la parte superior con pupilas negras en sus ojos redondos y saltones.

El entrenador de pueblo paleta se quedó pensativo mientras intentaba decidir una estrategia, pero Jigglypuff llamó su atención y le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza con un "¡Puff!" Sabía que ella había estado entrenándose sola para aprender algunos nuevos movimientos en el corral del Profesor Oak, así que decidió confiar en ella, aunque no era que pensara sacarla de pronto.

\- ¡Venomoth, Paralizador! – ordenó Koga.

El Pokémon polilla venenosa se elevó y liberó un brillante polvo de color dorado agitando sus alas, pero Jigglypuff sonrió y respiró profundamente. Y justo después un chorro de fuego salió de su boca abierta y se expandió en el aire mientras lanzaba un grito.

\- ¡Puuuuff!

\- ¡Whoa! – Ash dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa mientras el polvo en el aire recibía las llamas y se desintegraba como bengalas, Venomoth esquivó el ataque con facilidad al cortar el flujo del Paralizador antes que el calor lo alcanzara. Entonces el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se rascó un lado de la cabeza. – Muy bien, imagino que habrás aprendido eso de Charmeleon.

\- No sabía que Jigglypuff pudiera aprender Lanzallamas. – musitó Brock.

Misty sacudió la cabeza. – Por fin un movimiento que le va bien a su temperamento.

Jigglypuff decidió ignorar ese pequeño insulto hacia ella y enfocarse en golpear a su oponente con Rayo Burbuja mientras Venomoth flotaba y zigzagueaba por toda la sala. Había aprendido a usar Lanzallamas recientemente, y no quería tentar a su suerte de ver cuántas veces podía utilizarlo. Sin mencionar que estaban en una sala llena de madera y papel y no sabía si sería a prueba de fuego.

\- ¡Venomoth, Tóxico! – ordenó Koga.

El Pokémon polilla venenosa disparó una neblina venenosa de entre sus colmillos que empezó a deslizarse por el suelo, Jigglypuff rápidamente abrió la boca e inició un Lanzallamas antes de cerrarla alrededor de la bola de fuego que se formó, al tiempo que se inflaba. Gracias al calor en el centro y el aire que la rellenaba, se convirtió en un globo de aire caliente vivo y rápidamente flotó hacia el techo, esquivando el ataque. Escupiendo las llamas poco después, mantuvo su cuerpo inflado mientras flotaba de manera más estable.

\- ¡Onda Trueno! – ordenó Ash.

Jigglypuff zumbó echando electricidad, pudiendo canalizar el movimiento paralizador por su cuerpo sin necesidad de depender de la estática acumulada como ayuda. De inmediato liberó unos delgados rayos eléctricos por el aire hacia toda la arena. Venomoth comenzó a moverse para esquivar, pero uno de los rayos sueltos le dio en el ala. El Pokémon de Ash tomó la oportunidad y volvió a aterrizar en suelo seguro mientras la polilla empezaba a descender por el ala paralizada. Jigglypuff tomó un profundo respiro, pero Ash la detuvo.

\- No Lanzallamas, ¡usa Mega Puño!

Confundida, pero obedeciendo la orden, Jigglypuff fue sorprendida cuando Venomoth desapareció en un puf de humo justo cuando su puño le conectó.

\- ¡Pistola de Agua hacia arriba!

Ahora sí entrando en pánico, el Pokémon globo se dejó caer en su espalda y disparó una fuente de agua hacia el techo, haciendo que la curva de su cuerpo se aplanara ligeramente contra el piso de madera. Venomoth reapareció arriba, teniendo que abortar su camino de vuelo debido al ataque, dejando salir una pequeña nube de Tóxico de la boca ya que el agua lo disolvía al salpicar hacia afuera antes de volver a descender. Koga se rio ligeramente.

\- Buenos instintos, jovencito.

\- Mi Bellsprout está aprendiendo Substituto también, así que sé que el movimiento se trata de escabullirse sin ser detectado. – replicó Ash. – Todo este gimnasio está lleno de trucos y trampas, ¿así que por qué iba a ser diferente su líder? Y también sé que utilizar eso le costó a Venomoth una gran cantidad de su energía.

Mientras Jigglypuff volvía a ponerse de pie y se tomaba el tiempo de lavar todo el veneno del ataque Tóxico residual en el suelo del gimnasio, Koga pareció al mismo tiempo emocionado y más serio.

\- Debo admitirlo, nadie que ha podido derrotar a Aya ha visto a través del Substituto de mi Venomoth al primer intento, ni tampoco ha podido hacerle un contraataque tan efectivo para revelarlo y evitar su aterrizaje. – declaró. – Sin embargo, un ninja expuesto solo tiene que pelear con más fuerza y velocidad.

Jigglypuff y Venomoth se miraron una al otro, y la primera frunció el cejo ante el hecho de que casi la sacaran de la pelea mientras su oponente permanecía estoico.

\- ¡Psicorrayo!

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

El Pokémon de Koga disparó unos rayos multicolores brillantes desde sus ojos que se combinaron en uno solo, al tiempo que Jigglypuff abría su boca y disparaba una serie de hilos de color azulado para hacerle frente. Al colisionar los dos ataques, una neblina fría y unas chispas arcoíris salían despedidas desde ambos lados respectivos, ambos tratando de empujar al otro en el forcejeo. Agitando las alas mientras mantenía su Psicorrayo, Venomoth comenzó a liberar Polvo Venenoso que comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo hacia Jigglypuff.

\- Cuidado con los pies. – le advirtió Ash.

El Pokémon globo ya lo había notado, y reaciamente detuvo su ataque y saltó para esquivar el rayo multicolor antes de atacar con un Lanzallamas rápido para incinerar el polvo, y el retroceso le ayudo a volar un poco más alto y evitar a su oponente cuando este trató de seguirla con su Psicorrayo.

Esta vez, ya que Venomoth tenía su atención dividida, no fue lo bastante rápido para cancelar su polvo y el incendio resultante de las esporas prendiéndose en llamas logró quemarle un poco el frente. Trató entonces de golpear a Jigglypuff con Psicorrayo de nuevo mientras flotaba en el aire, pero Jigglypuff lanzó una Pistola de Agua para volver a impulsarse hacia el suelo con el retroceso y echó a correr, esquivando los disparos repetidos uno tras otro.

\- Venomoth, debes calmarte. – declaró Koga. – La frustración solo te perjudicará, y estás gastando tu energía en este punto.

La polilla reanudó su duelo de miradas con Jigglypuff, pero internamente se sentía indignado de que le contrarrestaran todos sus movimientos y le hicieran agotarse a cada segundo. Ya había sufrido de ser superado por estar en desventaja antes, sí, pero nunca le había superado un oponente en la primera batalla tan fácilmente. Jigglypuff apenas estaba empezando a respirar con algo de dificultad a través de sus fosas nasales, mientras Venomoth ponía todo lo que tenía en mantener su fachada de indiferencia, sin demostrar emociones o agotamiento externamente. Sus esfuerzos por mantener la compostura no le ayudaron de mucho cuando el Pokémon globo se jaló el párpado inferior mientras sacaba su lengua.

Aya observaba el encuentro con los ojos ligeramente ensanchados. Su hermano usualmente se aseguraba una victoria por lo menos la primera vez que los entrenadores lo desafiaban, pero sus engaños usuales no tuvieron casi efecto en Ash y, por extensión, en sus Pokémon. Cierto, Koga había mencionaba que esperaba que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le diera buena pelea, pero nunca se le ocurrió que inclusive una batalla larga terminase de otra manera que no fuese una victoria para el líder de Fuchsia durante la primera vez.

Jigglypuff disparó otro Rayo Burbuja, y Venomoth lo evadió volando, pero no fue tan rápido como antes. Mientras se estaba moviendo, Jigglypuff disparó una descarga de Onda Trueno desde su mano, imaginando que eso serviría para paralizar a su oponente o forzarlo a usar Substituto de nuevo. El delgado rayo le dio, haciendo que ella sospechara y se diera vuelta sobre la punta del pie, zumbando con electricidad mientras disparaba una masa espiral de Onda Trueno por toda el área a su alrededor. Otro Venomoth apareció encima de ella antes de ser golpeado por varios rayos ondulantes, lo que le paralizó sus alas. Ash tomó nota del movimiento y su parecido con la Tormenta de Burbujas de Squirtle.

\- "Tal vez podría experimentar para ver si hay otros movimientos que se puedan usar así. Aunque necesitaré darles un nombre general."

Cuando la verdadera polilla descendió hasta su nivel, Jigglypuff lo golpeó con el Mega Puño y entonces saltó hacia atrás cuando no se desvaneció como el último clon. Abriendo la boca de nuevo, reunió su fuego en él y disparó un Lanzallamas antes de que se le fuera a escapar. Manteniéndolo por unos segundos, finalmente se detuvo para ver que Venomoth intentaba levantarse en el suelo, hasta que finalmente cayó flácido y se desmayó. Koga gruñó y asintió.

\- Bien hecho, jovencito. Muy pocos entrenadores logran derrotar a Venomoth al primer intento, mucho menos usando a su primer Pokémon.

Aya se quedó observando incrédula, pero sus ojos discretamente se desviaron hacia un lado como si hubiera escuchado algo. Se quedó viendo sospechosamente solo por un momento, pero lo descartó y regresó su tención a la batalla.

El líder del Gimnasio Fuchsia había retornado a su Pokémon y cambiado las Pokébolas con un simple movimiento de su mano. – Sin embargo, Venomoth no es el más fuerte en cuestión de habilidad de batalla. ¡Dicho honor le corresponde a mi siguiente Pokémon, Golbat!

La esfera voló por los aires y un nuevo Pokémon se materializó. Este parecía un Zubat evolucionado, empezando por el hecho de que compartían el mismo color del cuerpo y alas. A diferencia del otro murciélago, este era varias veces más grande y tenía unos pequeños ojos con pupilas rasgadas en la parte superior de la cabeza, sus orejas eran más pequeñas y estaban más desviadas hacia los lados de la coronilla. El resto del cuerpo parecía ser eclipsado por una enorme boca con dos colmillos filosos en cada lado y una larga lengua que descansaba en la mandíbula inferior. Dos piernas colgaban debajo de esta, con lo que Ash supo que Golbat en efecto sí tenía un cuerpo y que la boca solo era eso, posiblemente elástica o de mandíbula desencajada como de una serpiente. La envergadura del Pokémon era mucho más larga, fácilmente dos veces mayor que la de su cuerpo al extenderse por completo. También llevaba una especie de tobillera ajustada en uno de sus piernas con una especie de piedra gris fijada a esta.

Ash cogió de nuevo su Pokédex y el dispositivo comenzó a hablar. – **Golbat, el Pokémon murciélago. La forma evolucionada de Zubat. Posee cuatro colmillos filosos capaces de drenar hasta 300 centímetros cúbicos de sangre de una sola mordida.**

\- Huy. – murmuró. – Cuidado con esos dientes, Jigglypuff.

El Pokémon globo asintió con un sonido de determinación.

\- Golbat, inicia con Doble Equipo. – ordenó Koga.

Sin ningún signo de movimiento, copias del Pokémon murciélago aparecieron por toda la sala en distintas elevaciones y poses de vuelo, desapareciendo y siendo reemplazadas a cada cierto número de movimientos. Pikachu tuvo que admitir que se sentía impresionado mientras observaba desde el hombro de Ash. La cantidad de imágenes hacía que su Doble Equipo y el de Pidgeot se vieran de nivel amateur en comparación.

\- ¡Gira y usa Onda Trueno! – exclamó Ash en respuesta.

Jigglypuff lo hizo, y los delgados rayos eléctricos se dispersaron por la habitación, pero sin encontrar a Golbat al tiempo que desaparecían las imágenes. El Pokémon Volador reapareció un momento después, acercándose mientras se lanzaba a la carga, esquivando entre las aberturas que había en el ataque con la boca cerrada.

\- ¡Tóxico!

La misma neblina venenosa que Venomoth usó antes salió desde las quijadas abiertas de Golbat. Jigglypuff se vio forzada a abandonar su ataque y huir, permitiéndole a su oponente cerrar la distancia detrás de ella en un santiamén con la boca bien abierta para morder la mitad de su cuerpo en un solo bocado.

\- ¡Jigglypuff! – gritó Ash preocupado.

Pero justo cuando Golbat cerró los dientes, Jigglypuff se desinfló, y su piel elástica impidió que los colmillos la atravesaran ya que no estaba estirada por el aire, lo que resultó en que la mordida fue totalmente inefectiva contra el Pokémon globo. Su cara aplastada todavía se veía irritada, eso sí, y empezó a zumbar echando electricidad, obligando a Golbat a escupirla y esquivar los rayos resultantes de Onda Trueno mientras volvía a retroceder.

El Pokémon de Ash volvió a inflarse un momento después y le echó una mirada por la indignación de que la hubiesen masticado. Pero sabía que no era la mejor oponente para Golbat si este podía esquivar su Onda Trueno giratoria, y era demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera acertarle un golpe, al menos si no lo cansaba primero. A menos que utilizara Canto, y aunque no tuviera una aversión a utilizarlo (no había gloria en una victoria ganada de manera sucia) pondría a todos los demás, excepto posiblemente a Koga, a dormir también.

Con eso en mente, Jigglypuff giró su cuerpo ligeramente y extendió una mano hacia Ash, haciendo una seña que el entrenador había enseñado a sus Pokémon con el significado de "relevo".

\- _[Patéale su trasero.] –_ añadió, aunque sabía que Ash no podría entenderle lo que acababa de decir.

\- De acuerdo. – replicó él, levantando su Pokébola. – Diste una gran pelea, Jigglypuff. Regresa.

Después que el rayo la regresó, se puso a pensar en quién sería el mejor para enviar ahora, hasta que una trampilla se abrió de golpe en el suelo.

\- ¡Hermano! – gritó Aya.

Ash instintivamente miró hacia donde ella estaba, pero parpadeó sorprendido al ver que la mujer de pelo verde estaba callada y mirando otra cosa con sorpresa. Al darse la vuelta, vio a otra Aya vestida con una blusa de rayas púrpuras y azules con shorts de tela de caqui, ninguno de los cuales parecía ser de su talla. Su pelo estaba suelto y algo desordenado, completando su apariencia demacrada en general.

Koga parecía igual de perplejo mientras todos en la habitación observaba a las dos mujeres de aspecto similar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la Aya más cercana a Koga. – ¡Habla, impostora!

\- ¡TÚ eres la impostora! – exclamó la recién llegada. – ¡Me dejaste tirada en el bosque por dos días!

\- ¡Ja! – se rio la primera, cruzando los brazos. – Como si alguien que no es una ninja pudiera sorprender a alguien como yo.

\- ¡Aun no sé cómo lo hizo, hermano, pero tienes que creerme! – insistió la segunda Aya.

Volviéndose hacia Koga, la otra dijo: – Hermano, tú serías capaz de ver si una impostora tomó mi lugar; ¡esta farsante debe haber manipulado su apariencia!

Observó a Golbat, pero el Pokémon murciélago dio una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados de consternación. Su oído no podía detectar ningún cambio de latido, lo que quería decir que, o ambas creían estar diciendo la verdad, o que la impostora era una excelente mentirosa.

\- El Equipo Rocket debe estar detrás de esto. – gruñó Ash dándose cuenta mientras sacaba una Pokébola. – Drowzee, escanea sus mentes y encuentra a la impostora.

En cuanto ambas mujeres se voltearon hacia él, Koga abruptamente le arrojó un kunai a cada una de ellas a velocidades diferentes tomando en cuenta sus posiciones. La segunda Aya se anticipó al movimiento y apenas se dobló hacia un lado para evitar el proyectil más rápido con algo de tensión en la cara, mientras que la que estaba más cerca hizo lo mismo pero recibió una punzada en el hombro.

\- ¡Hermano! – gritó en shock.

\- Mi hermana habría podido esquivar limpiamente a esa velocidad. – declaró Koga furiosamente mientras sacaba una tanto del bolsillo trasero de su gi. – Jamás encontrarán tu cuerpo.

En un parpadeo, la mirada en sus ojos cambió completamente y de inmediato salió corriendo mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios y soltaba un silbido agudo. El líder de Fuchsia la persiguió y estuvo a punto de rebasarla cuando una baldosa del techo se movió y una nueva figura se le atravesó. Dio un tajo con su espada mientras corría para cortarlo, pero su golpe fue interceptado por otra hoja.

Al verse forzado a detenerse y esquivar una cuchillada del nuevo asaltante antes de detener y trabar las espadas de ambos en un duelo, sus ojos se ensancharon al reconocer quién era.

Con su pelo magenta tan imprácticamente largo como lo recordaba con ese rizo al final, Jessie estaba de pie con un cuchillo de combate en mano, y la impostora de Aya escapó durante la confrontación. Más que eso, pudo ver el símbolo que tenía emblasonado en el chaleco.

\- Tú… – siseó, aun manteniendo la calma pese al tono de total desprecio.

La agente Rocket le sonrió. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, sensei?

\- ¡¿Sensei?! – repitió Ash incrédulo.

\- Tú ya no eres mi estudiante. – espetó Koga.

\- Aww, me rompes el corazón. – dijo Jessie, riéndose disimuladamente. – ¿Acaso vas a permitir que una sola derrota se interponga entre nosotros?

\- ¡No entiendes nada de la mentalidad de un maestro! – exclamó Koga, intensificando la mirada. – ¡Golbat, Chirrido!

El murciélago de inmediato comenzó a chillar lanzando ondas sónicas contra los dos. Koga no se vio afectado mientras que Jessie se vio forzada a interrumpir el duelo para salir fuera del área de efecto. El líder del gimnasio la persiguió, atacándola en conjunto con su Pokémon.

\- Él podrá manejar a Jessie. – decidió Ash. – Drowzee, ¿puedes sentir a alguien más por aquí?

Cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, le respondió: – " _[_ _Sí, descontando a Jessie, hay diez presencias en total. Eso incluye a un equipo de cuatro y dos dúos que se encuentran agrupados, lo que hace un total de cinco equipos. Ahora estoy viendo a muchas más personas; se encuentran dormidos en los espacios dentro de este edificio.]"_

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta maldijo entre dientes. – ¡Ese era su plan! ¡Reemplazaron a Aya para mantener un ojo en caso de que yo apareciera, esperaron a que Koga tuviera su atención en mí y pusieron al resto a dormir para robárselo todo!

\- Tenemos que encontrarlos. – urgió Misty. – Pero tendremos que separarnos, y si tenían una Aya falsa deben conocer todo el esquema y las trampas de este lugar.

 _\- "[Puedo teletransportar a cada grupo a sus locaciones, pero tendremos que darnos prisa.]" –_ ofrecióDrowzee.

Llamando a todos sus Pokémon, los entrenadores se dividieron en cinco grupos. Butterfree se fue solo ya que sus habilidades psíquicas eran más que suficientes para manejar a un pequeño grupo. Ash con Pikachu y Drowzee, Brock con Zubat y Pidgeot, y Misty con Starmie y Vaporeon cubrieron a tres más de los intrusos mientras un grupo de Pokémon compuesto por Graveler, Staryu y Charmeleon llenaban el último puesto. Jigglypuff y Goldeen se quedaron en reserva por parte de sus entrenadores para movilizarlas más rápidamente luego de teletransportarse.

Tomando sus manos uno por uno, Drowzee comenzó a teletransportar a los grupos.

* * *

Misty llegó para encontrarse una mancha de negro y verde corriendo junto a ella con el sonido de pasos muy rápidos, y solo el sujetarse fuertemente de su mochila evitó que se la arrebataran del hombro, y por poco la jalan junto con ella mientras intentaba mantenerla en su posesión.

\- ¡Gah! – gritó mientras le daban la vuelta forzosamente al ver que el veloz asaltante continuaba.

La gema de Starmie se tornó color naranja por la rabia del asalto a su entrenadora, y luego brilló de azul claro mientras utilizaba sus poderes psíquicos latentes para crear una especie de alambre de tropiezo telekinético. Aunque no tuviera tanta experiencia con un objetivo tan veloz, logró hacerlo tropezar mientras Vaporeon le disparaba un Rayo Aurora. La repentina parada le permitió a Misty ver que la cosa verde en su espalda era una bolsa elástica llena de bultos.

De espaldas a la pelirroja, el agente Rocket tembló visiblemente bajo los escalofriantes rayos de luz, pero se esforzó por hacerles frente y se abrió paso por el panel giratorio en la pared que tenía al lado para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

\- Mantén tus sentidos en alerta, Starmie. – urgió Misty mientras guiaba a sus dos Pokémon para seguir al ladrón. – Eso debe haberlo retrasado al menos un poco.

 _\- "[Misty, todavía se mueve muy rápido.]" –_ reportó Starmie al detectar que se seguía moviendo por el gimnasio. – _"[Aun estoy tratando de leer su mente, pero_ _… Ugh, es que está repitiendo esa molesta canción en su mente una y otra vez. Todavía soy nueva con la telepatía, así que no puedo acceder a sus pensamientos internos de este modo.]"_

\- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa antes que nos pierda! – dijo mientras sacaba la tercera Pokébola.

Luego de sacar a Goldeen, le ordenó al Pokémon pez dorado que inundara los corredores que tenían enfrente usando Surf, saltando para hacer que se le hiciera difícil avanzar al tiempo que les daba a ellos más velocidad al manipular el agua a su alrededor. Infortunadamente, Starmie reportó que el ladrón ahora iba hacia arriba, y al ver en el cuarto donde lo persiguieron por última vez en su mismo nivel no encontraron señal de lo que usó para escapar.

Misty gruñó. – ¡¿Por qué tiene que haber tantos pasadizos secretos en este gimnasio?!

* * *

Drowzee dejó a Brock en su siguiente parada y el criador vio a Meowth blandiendo uno de los brazos mecánicos que el Equipo Rocket había utilizado en un overol de color carbón con el símbolo Rocket en un parche más claro del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

El agente felino se encontraba drenando la electricidad de un Voltorb a través de dicho brazo antes de sacar un cartucho y colocar uno nuevo dentro de él, antes de soltar al ahora drenado Voltorb en una bolsa sostenida por Mankey mientras Arbok y Fearow observaban.

El Pokémon cobra notó primero a Brock y empezó a sisear, alertando a los otros tres de su presencia. La mirada de Fearow se tornó especialmente hostil al ver a Pidgeot, y Meowth le arrojó el control del brazo mecánico a Mankey.

\- Sigue recogiendo, nosotros nos ocupamos. – le ordenó el agente felino.

Mankey hizo un ademán de saludo con un "¡Mochit!" antes de salir corriendo, sin siquiera tambalearse por el saco de Pokémon que era mucho más grande que él.

Brock apretó los dientes ya que necesitaba pasar por los otros tres antes de recuperar a los Pokémon que habían capturado. Cogiendo su herramienta para cavar de su bolsillo, la extendió, haciendo que Meowth levantara una ceja.

\- Ah, sí, ya tenías esa paletita en el sitio de construcción. – dijo mientras sacaba sus garras. – ¿En serio crees que estás para pelear con los chicos grandes?

El líder de Pewter se mantuvo en silencio antes de lanzarse de frente con el resto de los Pokémon, dejando que Zubat volara en círculos alrededor de Arbok mientras Pidgeot iba tras Fearow y él se encargaba de Meowth. Aunque sería más engañoso, probablemente seguía habiendo una diferencia de fuerza entre el gato y el resto de los Pokémon.

Zubat abrió con Supersónico mientras Pidgeot hacía una finta de embestir a Fearow, solo para continuar hacia adelante donde Mankey había salido corriendo. El Pokémon de pico afilado salió tras él al darse cuenta del engaño, y eso los dejó en un dos contra dos.

Brock trató de darle un golpe por debajo a Meowth, solo para que el agente felino empezara a saltar para esquivar y se lanzara de frente para atacar. Por suerte, el criador había practicado para esa maniobra y rápidamente cambió de agarre para golpearlo con la agarradera.

Meowth esquivó el ataque y tuvo que volver a saltar de nuevo cuando Brock trató de atraparle una de sus patas con la agarradera en forma de D. Este le lanzó tres estrellas de Rapidez desde su mano izquierda como distracción, pero Brock las deshizo con el plano de la pala para reducirlas a chispitas inofensivas y siguió adelante, forzando a Meowth a cederle el terreno al criador. Gruñendo, el gato rasguñador supo que saltarle a la cara de Brock era una mala idea ya que lo dejaría expuesto e incapaz de evadir. Decidió que ya era tiempo de retirarse con lo que tenían.

Así que saltó de nuevo, enviando una ráfaga de estrellas contra Brock, forzándolo a defenderse de ellas mientras cogía la Pokébola de Jessie de su overol. Arbok tenía problemas en sujetar al pequeño murciélago aparte de estar desorientada por el Supersónico y el Rayo de Confusión cuando lograba tenerlo en su línea de visión cada vez que la mordía, le daba un tajo con el ala y gradualmente la iba agotando. Regresando apresuradamente a la cobra, se colocó las manos cerca de su amuleto y formó una estrella de Rapidez para formar una fuente de luz antes de magnificarla con Destello, forzando al criador a cerrar los ojos.

El agente Rocket felino echó a correr a cuatro patas, ya habiéndose ajustado desde hacía tiempo a hacerlo con los zapatos puestos. Al avanzar por el corredor, se encontró con Fearow y Pidgeot peleando entre ellos, sin que ninguno pudiera explotar todo su potencial en ese espacio cerrado. Tomando ventaja de la oportunidad de que el Pokémon de Ash estaba distraído, liberó una ráfaga de estrellas que flotaron en el aire antes de converger hacia él, sin lastimarlo pero tomándolo por sorpresa. Fearow aprovechó la oportunidad y salió disparada con Agilidad, golpeando a Pidgeot con su Ataque de Jabalina.

Pidgeot cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en el ala, pero Meowth pasó de largo y agarró a Fearow por la pata para alejarla cuando trató de seguir atacando.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – le urgió, escuchando como Brock venía corriendo por el corredor. – ¡Vamos por Mankey y larguémonos de aquí!

* * *

Butterfree necesitó poco tiempo para identificar ante quién lo habían traído. La rosa rosada de James casi se resbaló de sus dedos mientras metía a un inconsciente Voltorb en la bolsa que estaba en el suelo con una mano. Weezing estaba igual de sorprendido, y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos.

El Pokémon mariposa inmediatamente se movió para atraparlos con Fuerza Psíquica, pero la flor que James sujetaba voló hacia él con un movimiento de su muñeca y tuvo que desviarla con confusión antes que soltara un gas color de rosa que se disipó en el aire muy lejos de él. Weezing aprovechó ese breve instante para liberar una nube de Pantalla de Humo.

Volando de frente, Butterfree rápidamente dispersó la nube con sus alas y vio sus espaldas mientras se retiraban, pero le lanzaron una bomba en el camino y tuvo que desviarla también. En el último segundo, su entrenamiento hizo efecto y cerró los ojos para empezar a rastrearlos con su sentido psíquico, al ocurrírsele que el proyectil podría haber sido una granada cegadora. El estallido de luz demostró que estaba en lo correcto y voló entonces en persecución del oficial Rocket y su Pokémon.

Sus antenas pillaron el olor de un ataque de Smog, aunque rápidamente voló hacia atrás para evitar terminar envenenado o mareado. Al abrir los ojos, vio que una rosa azul se dirigía hacia la nube de gas inflamable con dos bombas sin activarse en el piso dentro de esta. El Smog se encendió antes de que pudiera dispersarlo y encadenó con las bombas, haciendo una explosión de tamaño mediano que hizo que volaran astillas de madera hacia él. Con tantos proyectiles pequeños, y su frustración acumulada por esas tácticas de demora, varios lo golpearon aun cuando intentó usar Confusión para detenerlos.

Dispersando el humo y polvo de astillas residual, James y Weezing ya no se veían por ninguna parte. El dúo había desaparecido dentro de los pasajes secretos esparcidos por el gimnasio por lo que podía detectar.

Gruñendo de rabia, Butterfree envió una oleada de telekinesis para sondear las paredes y techos en busca de puertas secretas, haciendo que las superficies traquetearan por la fuerza que ejercía. Uno de los pasajes en la pared se abrió a fuerza por la presión aplicada, dándole al Pokémon mariposa la más probable ruta de escape que habrían tomado. Al volar a través del pasaje destruido, Butterfree persiguió al agente Rocket y a sus Pokémon.

* * *

El trío de Pokémon llegó con Staryu parado sobre Graveler, y el Pokémon de Roca y Charmeleon sujetando la mano de Drowzee antes de soltarse para que pudiera volver a teletransportarse.

Su oposición se encontraba frente a ellos, un hombre musculoso en uniforme del Equipo Rocket con una máscara de esquiador agregada para anonimidad mientras sujetaba una Poké-Tenaza con un Succionador Eléctrico incorporado para drenar Voltorbs. Su Pokémon era un Machoke con sus característicos calzoncillos de luchador y cinturón de su especie, y ambos llevaban grandes bolsas llenas de Voltorbs.

\- No tenemos nada contra ustedes. – les advirtió el hombre. – Quédense tranquilos y no tendremos que pelear.

Charmeleon les respondió soplándoles un Lanzallamas a ambos, que el Machoke bloqueó clavando los dedos en el suelo para levantar las tablas y tierra que tenía debajo para hacer un escudo improvisado. La madera resultó ser resistente al fuego, pero Staryu y Graveler siguieron adelante.

Corriendo primero, el Pokémon de Roca encogió sus brazos sobre sí mismo y dio un salto para empezar a rodar, ganando velocidad con la Tacleada giratoria especial que Brock le había estado ayudando a aprender. Usando el piso levantado como rampa, se elevó por encima de sus enemigos y aterrizó del otro lado del pasillo, dándose la vuelta para acorralar al dúo dentro de él.

Gruñendo, el hombre pateó la pared que tenía al lado, revelando que se abría hacia el exterior. Saltando con Machoke muy de cerca detrás de él, el trío de Pokémon se movió hacia el borde para ver una larga caída que daba hacia un río, donde cayeron con un salpicón. Charmeleon maldijo por lo bajo de que él y Graveler no podían seguirlos, antes de volverse hacia Staryu.

 _\- [Trata de recuperar a esos Pokémon back.]_

\- _[¡Entendido!]_ – El Pokémon con forma de estrella asintió antes de zambullirse desde lo alto.

Cayendo al agua con un pequeño salpicón, pudo ver al ladrón y a su Machoke nadando corriente abajo con las bolsas que llevaban a la espalda sobre el agua (probablemente amarradas alrededor del cuello) así que aceleró para alcanzarlos. Saliendo a la superficie enfrente del dúo, disparó una ráfaga de Rapidez para molestarlos antes de zambullirse debajo del agua de nuevo y acercándoseles para tratar de coger una de las bolsas. Ellos trataron de golpearlo, pero el agua ralentizaba sus golpes y usaba Minimizar para hacerse un blanco todavía más pequeño.

Colocándose entre el cuello del humano y la bolsa que colgaba encima de su espalda primero, Staryu creció de nuevo, forzándolo a desatar la bolsa ya que el nudo empezó a asfixiarlo cuando lo jalaron. Agarrándola rápidamente en dos puntos la colocó en una de las rocas que sobresalían de la corriente río arriba para mantenerla a salvo antes de ir por su Machoke. Pero el humano cogió a uno de los Voltorbs de la otra bolsa y se dio la vuelta antes de arrojárselo al Pokémon con forma de estrella.

Sorprendido por la velocidad a la que volaba, golpeó a Staryu directamente y echó chispas antes de estallar en una pequeña explosión. Ambos Pokémon cayeron al agua, y el ladrón urgió a su compañero a que se diera prisa mientras intentaban nadar más rápido.

Bajo el agua, Staryu resplandeció con chispas doradas mientras usaba Recuperación, aprovechando el agua para recuperarse lo suficiente antes de perder la conciencia. Agarrando al Voltorb desmayado a la deriva en la superficie, voló dando tumbos por encima del agua y lo colocó encima del resto.

 _\- "[Ese es el peor daño que he tenido que curar. Si ese Pokémon no hubiera estado drenado de electricidad tal vez hasta me habría agrietado la gema.]"_ – pensó Staryu. Luego notó que el Machoke y su entrenador no le estaban poniendo atención y se estaban enfocando en escapar nadando.

Brillando con otro uso de Recuperación para poner su energía al máximo, el Pokémon de Agua volvió a zambullirse en el agua, pensando que seguramente se estarían dirigiendo a alguna parte…

* * *

\- Debí imaginarme que tú, de todos los que son problemáticos, serías el que me iba a encontrar.

Ash miró fulminante a la impostora Aya, que seguía hablando con la voz de su víctima. Una vez que llegaron, Drowzee se teletransportó al otro lado se la sala para cortarle el paso y Pikachu le apuntó con los dedos para lanzarle una Flecha Relámpago en el instante que hiciera un movimiento en falso.

\- Cualquier Pokémon que tengas contigo te delataría. – señaló el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – Quiero que me entregues a los Pokémon de Aya, y cualquier información que tengas sobre el Equipo Rocket.

\- Todos queremos cosas; no significa que las obtengamos. – espetó ella.

Ash se puso las manos en los bolsillos. – Drowzee podría leerte la mente, ¿sabes?

\- Claro, por supuesto. – dijo la ninja falsa, estando de acuerdo sarcásticamente.

El Pokémon hipnótico trató de hacer eso, pero encontró una barrera sólida bajo las memorias y pensamientos que formaban a "Aya." No era psíquica, simplemente era pura disciplina mental de guardar y reprimir memorias. Si no lo supiera mejor, Drowzee pensaría que las memorias de la vida de Aya eran genuinas, como si la impostora creyera de verdad que era la hermana de Koga. Había solo un débil eco que afirmaba lo contrario, uno que él apostaría podía suprimir igual de fácil.

 _\- "[Ash, quienquiera que sea esta persona, solo tiene abierto el conocimiento de Aya; todo lo demás está encerrado.]" –_ reportó en privado a su entrenador. Ash frunció el cejo.

\- "¿No puedes atravesar el bloqueo?"

 _\- "[Si tuviera, oh, una hora o dos para penetrar las defensas y encontrar un punto débil. Pero no tan rápido.]"_

\- A juzgar por tu mirada, imagino que tu mascota te acaba de decir lo que ya sabía. – intervino la falsa Aya con una sonrisa. – Mi mente está fuera de los límites de cualquiera excepto…

Un panel en el piso se abrió de golpe detrás de ella, y los ojos de todos se ensancharon cuando la verdadera Aya salió desde abajo poniéndose detrás de ella y sujetándola en una llave con un kunai directo a su garganta. – Devuélveme a Venonat ahora mismo, o empezaré a cortarte partes del cuerpo.

Ash sintió nauseas por la amenaza, pero trató de no mostrarlo en su rostro mientras se tragaba la bilis que le subió a la garganta. Además, se volvió muy obvio por qué la impostora no estaba preocupada; se había parado justo encima de una ruta de escape.

\- Estás fanfarroneando. – dijo la farsante.

Presionando la hoja lo bastante fuerte para cortarle la piel, pero sin sacarle, sangre, Aya dijo: – Me dejaste amarrada en el bosque durante dos días, y tienes a mi compañero en tu posesión. Además, si nadie más sabe quién eres más allá del Equipo Rocket, nadie fuera de él sabrá si desapareces. No me pongas a prueba.

La agente disfrazada entrecerró los ojos. – … Muy bien.

Metiéndose la mano entre su gi robado, sacó una Pokébola encogida y estuvo a punto de entregarla antes de arrojarla al aire. Los ojos de Aya instintivamente la siguieron, pero se dio cuenta de la trampa y empezó a enterrar la cuchilla antes de recibir un codazo en las costillas.

Habiendo alejado su cabeza de la cuchilla tras arrojar la esfera, únicamente un pequeño chorro de sangre salió de la cortada de su disfraz. La impostora empujó a Aya para apartarla y escapó rápidamente por la todavía abierta trampilla, colocándola en el camino de Ash para evitar la electricidad de Pikachu. El Pokémon Eléctrico aun así lo intentó, apuntando hacia la entrada del pasaje subterráneo, pero fallando al tratar de no darle a la hermana de Koga.

La Pokébola encogida de Venonat golpeó en el suelo y se rodó un poco cuando Ash comenzó a correr hacia la agente que escapaba, solo para ver a Aya frotándose las costillas y corriendo hacia la bola.

\- "¿Drowzee, puedes rastrear a esa espía?" – preguntó en su mente.

El Pokémon Psíquico replicó: – _"[Puedo sentir en dónde se encuentra, pero eso importa poco con lo enredado de los pasadizos en este gimnasio. Podríamos terminar en la dirección totalmente opuesta."_

Con eso en mente, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tomó su decisión y comenzó a acercarse a Aya. La ninja al principio lo ignoró mientras expandía la Pokébola y la abría, al parecer aliviada cuando Venonat apareció. El Pokémon insecto seguía exhausto por la batalla de antes, pero se acercó a su entrenadora para frotarse contra sus piernas.

\- _[Lo siento.]_ – se disculpó con la voz chillona. – _[Ella lucía, actuaba y hasta olía como tú, y cuando volviste, me di cuenta que la Pokébola estaba bloqueada.]_

Aya no pareció preocupada de lo que su Pokémon le decía y simplemente se agachó hasta ponerse en posición sentada. – Creí que ya no te volvería a ver…

Luego de escuchar lo que Venonat había dicho, Ash hizo una nota de tener mucho cuidado entonces ya que la impostora podría estar en cualquier parte, o incluso ser cualquier persona a su alrededor. Tuvo suerte de que Aya lograra liberarse de donde la habían dejado, pero a la próxima tal vez no sería tan sencillo. Con ese pensamiento guardado, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Hey, no conozco mucho sobre primeros auxilios, pero acabo de comprar un buen kit médico. Si necesitas usar algo, Siéntete libre.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuarto donde estaban Koga y Jessie, el dúo seguía peleando. Jessie había logrado desarmar al líder de su espada ligera con el cuchillo, solo para que este inmediatamente le agarrara la muñeca y se la doblara para forzarla a soltar su propia arma. Una patada algo apresurada logró alejarlo de ella, y los dos cambiaron a pelear con artes marciales, sabiendo que enfocarse en sus armas los dejaría vulnerables al desviar la atención de su oponente.

Golbat, entretanto, estaba atado y pegado al suelo con una sustancia pastosa con forma de telaraña que Jessie le había disparado de la banda que llevaba en la muñeca al comenzar la batalla. También tenía la boca cerrada ya que lo habría asfixiado de habérsele metido en la garganta, así que tampoco podía usar sus movimientos sonoros.

Habiendo comenzado a usar su estilo de ballet, Koga esquivó sus golpes, y ella le sonrió al convertir una patada en una voltereta, terminando en una pirueta que conectaría una patada cuando predeciblemente se hiciera a un lado para evadir su pie.

Sin embargo, cuando la pierna de la chica no golpeó nada excepto aire, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que se paraba de manos abriendo las piernas, demasiado bajo de donde le apuntó en el torso. Y en vez de quedar vulnerable, movió todo su peso y dio una patada doble que la obligó a saltar evadiendo la primera pierna y la atrapó con la segunda un poco más alto.

Aterrizando de lado, este volvió a enderezarse y ella se rodó para evadir la subsiguiente patada barredora. El líder de gimnasio se movía como una serpiente, dando golpes rápidos como latigazos y moviendo el torso y las caderas para apenas evadir los ataques de ella, tomando ventaja de las aberturas del momento. Ella quiso agarrarlo y atraparlo en un dueto de ballet para conectar algunos golpes y prevenir los de él, pero inmediatamente invirtió las posiciones y la jaló hacia una posición familiar, con el brazo que tenía más cerca del cuerpo forzado hacia la parte inferior de su espalda mientras el otro quedaba sujeto de lado mientras se veían cara a cara.

\- Tú. – dijo ella casi escupiendo. – Tomaste mi estilo y lo mejoraste.

\- Te dije que no entiendes nada de la mente de un maestro. – espetó Koga, mientras revivía los recuerdos.

Luego de superar el shock de perder contra ella, la mente se le volvió un torbellino con las posibilidades de incorporar esos movimientos con gracia al currículum de su escuela. Su familia siempre se apegaba a las katas rápidas, agudas y eficientes, pero ella le demostró que todavía tenía mucho por aprender. Nunca antes se había sentido Koga tan orgulloso de ninguno de sus estudiantes, que lo superara en al menos un aspecto.

Antes de poder encontrarla de nuevo y pedirle su asistencia en enseñarle su estilo de ballet híbrido, junto con el potencial de convertir otros estilos de danza en variantes, ella desapareció del gimnasio. A pesar de que sus habilidades de sigilo eran promedio, se las arregló para escabullirse de las patrullas de la escuela y de los otros estudiantes del complejo.

Con todo, el líder de Fuchsia tomó la lección muy a pecho y redobló su propio entrenamiento, tanto de sí mismo como de sus Pokémon, resultando en que Venonat evolucionara en Venomoth y en requerir una Piedra Eterna para Golbat solo para poder seguir usándolo en batallas de gimnasio. Él mismo había estudiado varios estilos de danza e incorporó movimientos de varios de ellos en su repertorio personal, siendo los más prevalentes rumba (arquear el torso y la cintura para evasiones cerradas), tango (agarres), flamenco (trabajo de pies) y breakdance (impredecibilidad). Con los cambios de su currículum, Koga mantuvo clases opcionales de danza y ofreció varios estilos diferentes de pelea basados en ellos en adición al obligatorio estilo estándar. Aprender un estilo complejo sin fundación solo complicaría el proceso, después de todo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba ella enfrente de él de nuevo, y con sus lealtades plegadas a una organización criminal. Su mayor orgullo ahora lo decepcionaba por usar sus habilidades para cometer crímenes en vez de para proteger a otros como su escuela proclamaba.

\- No tengo nada que decirle a mi estudiante renegada. – declaró liberando su mano mientras le enredaba el pie y la forzaba a hacer un giro de tango. – Mi intención es detenerte aquí y ahora.

Sacando una espada más pequeña de su gi, apuntó al cuello solo para que ella se soltara y pusiera la mayor distancia que pudo entre todo ellos. Koga aun así alcanzó a cortarle en la muñeca antes que ella lograra liberar la mano de su agarre. Jessie entonces comenzó a experimentar una sensación adormecedora esparciéndose desde la herida.

\- "Veneno." – maldijo. – "Paralizador. Probablemente tenga algunos minutos antes de que no pueda moverme por lo que dure. Si me hubiera llegado al cuello, habría sido más rápido."

Jessie sonrió, tratando de no dejar que se viera su preocupación de verse capturada. – Eso está bien, pero he hecho mi trabajo. Y no creíste que me metería en esto sin tener alguna palanca, ¿verdad?

Una baldosa del techo se movió a un lado, y Koga miró arriba antes de resoplar por la nariz en shock. Un Beedrill se encontraba en el espacio del techo y tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de una niña pequeña de cabello púrpura, vestida en un gi blanco y que seguía dormida mientras estaba atada en seda blanca. El otro aguijón apuntaba a su abdomen amenazadoramente bajo la mirada de la abeja venenosa.

\- ¡Esto es una deshonra, incluso entre ninjas a los que no haya entrenado! – gritó Koga mirando furiosamente a su antigua estudiante.

\- Por supuesto no me iba a olvidar de la pequeña Janine. – se burló Jessie. – Ella se unió poco después de mí y te idolatraba, así que es obvio que andaría acechando por aquí para ver la batalla de su papi querido. Aunque en el Equipo Rocket somos ladrones, no asesinos, un piquete de Beedrill le causaría MUCHO dolor. ¿De verdad dejarás que ella pase por eso solo por mí?

La mirada de desprecio del líder de gimnasio se mantuvo en ella, hasta que por fin respondió: –… Muy bien. Devuélveme a mi hija, y dejaré que te marches.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota? – preguntó Jessie. – Yo voy para arriba, tú te quedas bajo la baldosa abierta, y nuestro Vileplume te rocía con Somnífero. Entonces, Beedrill bajará a tu hija con Disparo de Seda.

Con un gruñido, Koga obedeció mientras un Vileplume aparecía encima para bajar una cuerda mientras la parálisis comenzaba a afectar a la agente Rocket todavía más. Observó cómo se sujetaba con un brazo y ambas piernas, antes de decirle: – Que lo sepas: si vuelvo a verte de nuevo, no me contendré para capturarte.

Jessie se metió entre el espacio del techo y replicó: – Anotado. ¿Vileplume?

Una oleada de Somnífero llovió desde arriba y Koga contuvo su aliento todo lo que pudo mientras pretendía ir cayendo.

\- Que no te engañe. – oyó decir a Jessie. – Mi viejo maestro ha desarrollado resistencia a toda clase de venenos, polvos, e incluso drogas hechas por el hombre, y es capaz de contener su aliento por un largo tiempo. Exponerlo no será suficiente; échale mucho más y espera hasta que respire.

\- "¡No te atrevas a llamarme tu maestro luego de usar a mi familia en mi contra!" – gruñó mentalmente el líder de gimnasio mientras el polvo soporífica ahora descendía en una lluvia mucho más esposa, haciendo que sus músculos faciales y manos expuestas se sintieran algo aletargados.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, eventualmente tuvo que respirar de nuevo y el polvo que subió por su nariz empezó a hacer efecto, especialmente al empezar a perder la pelea para conservar su conciencia y el rígido control de su aliento. Su único consuelo en los últimos segundos fue que vio como bajaban a Janine enfrente de él con un grueso hilo de seda antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Staryu siguió discretamente al agente Rocket y a su Machoke río abajo, usando Minimizar para permanecer fuera de vista una vez que salieron en la orilla abajo del gimnasio. Moviéndose de árbol en roca y evitando las ramas para permanecer en silencio, el Pokémon estrella siguió detrás de ellos, esperando encontrar algo útil que pudiese mostrar con su memoria a Starmie o Drowzee.

Luego de varios minutos, los árboles se separaron para mostrar un claro, y Staryu se dejó caer al suelo, ocultándose en la base de un árbol mientras espiaba, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que los sorprendiera. Había una aeronave de metal aparcada en el espacio vacío, con una rampa extendida desde el centro que llevaba al interior, y varios agentes incluyendo a James y Meowth vigilaban la entrada. Unos cuantos de los Pokémon de Jessie también estaban presentes, pero ella no. Staryu se tomó un momento para enfocarse en los nuevos rostros.

Un chico de pelo castaño con corte de cepillo hablaba con James, aparentemente dando su reporte de Vaporeon y diciendo que Misty debía haber estado entrenando ya que los pasillos por donde pasó estaban totalmente inundados antes de escapar al otro piso. Parecía un secuaz regular.

El agente enmascarado al que había seguido subió hacia la nave con su Machoke, sin decirle nada todavía, pero Staryu ya lo había visto.

La única chica presente era una de cabello rosa, que andaba rondando a un pelirrojo con gafas que atendía las heridas ligeras de Arbok y Fearow. El segundo quizás fuese el médico, pero no tenía idea de qué rol tendría la chica, aparte de ser otra secuaz más.

Bajando por la rampa, el agente corpulento todavía llevaba puesta su máscara, aparentemente sin querer arriesgarse a que lo vieran sin ella ni por casualidad fuera de la nave.

\- Ah, Frank. – saludó James. – Noté que solo trajiste una bolsa de Voltorbs. ¿Te topaste con alguna oposición?

\- El Staryu de la niña me siguió. – respondió el hombre mayor. – Se encogió y se metió entre la bolsa y mi espalda antes de crecer para quitármela. Logré echarle otro Voltorb y lo tiré al agua cuando se activó la Autodestrucción.

\- … ¿Al agua, dijiste? – preguntó James después de un momento.

Imaginando que ya estaban por volarle la tapadera, y ya que el agente y Meowth ya estaban volteando hacia la dirección por donde Frank había venido, Staryu echó a volar girando sin importarle que lo vieran, volviendo a crecer para cubrir más distancia a toda velocidad. Ya que no quería que lo alentaran los árboles, voló por encima de ellos.

\- ¡Gyarados, trae de vuelta a ese Pokémon! – escuchó ordenar a James. – ¡No debe volver con Ash!

Empujándose al límite al oír una Pokébola abrirse y una sacudida de viento, Staryu casi titubeó al ver a Gyarados volando en su visión periférica, pero hacerlo le costaría una preciada distancia. Aunque parecía superarlo en velocidad, el Pokémon atroz serpenteaba y manipulaba el viento para ganar algo de ventaja.

Staryu redobló el esfuerzo, tratando de salir de la vista de su perseguidor zumbando alrededor de su largo cuerpo para forzarlo a maniobrar y seguirle el paso. Una vez que casi forzó al Pokémon de tipo Agua/Volador a amarrarse en un nudo, estando a distancia de la longitud de cuerpo de Gyarados a su cara, el Pokémon de Misty volvió a encogerse y se dirigió hacia los árboles para cubrirse y tratar de escabullirse hacia el río. Escuchó a Gyarados rugir de frustración encima y se quedó escondido entre las hojas en su forma encogida, en el lado opuesto del tronco desde la posición del monstruo marino.

\- _"[Ahora, ve a buscarme y piérdete en el bosque.]"_ – urgió Staryu. – _"[Si vuelves al gimnasio, Misty y los otros te darán una paliza. Si no, estaré libre de ir yo mismo…]"_

Pero escuchó entonces la sacudida de las hojas, seguida de algo muy pesado mordiendo la hierba, y al parecer Gyarados descendió hacia el bosque. Tras un gruñido grave, el único sonido que se escuchó fue un ligero gemido que se hizo más agudo y alto.

 _\- "[¿Qué habrá sido eso…? ¡OH POR LA MADRE!]"_

Staryu inmediatamente se dejó caer y se presionó contra el suelo boca arriba mientras el ruido que se acumulaba se liberaba con un estallido. Un Híperrayo atravesó el tronco donde se estaba escondiendo cerca de la base y abrió un camino de destrucción con múltiples explosiones detonando en estallidos rápidos. Para esquivar el árbol que caía, inmediatamente volvió a lanzarse al agua al volver a crecer, viendo que una gran porción del bosque había quedado deshecho en un círculo.

Gyarados jadeó, pero se forzó a sí mismo a arrastrarse por el suelo en persecución aunque estuviera algo cansado. Entrenar con James había mitigado los efectos del Híperrayo ligeramente, pero todavía le faltaba mucho para usarlo con poca o ninguna desventaja.

Al ver que el monstruo marino se movía por el suelo en vez de volar, Staryu dio una vuelta cerrada hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia el cielo en ruta directa al gimnasio mientras se quedaba cerca del río. No tenía sentido en ir a donde Gyarados pudiera seguirlo y recuperarse con el agua.

Un rayo de electricidad que lo golpeó le echó a perder ese plan. La estrella se sacudió en el aire, pero se detuvo poco después de hacer contacto, permitiéndole usar Recuperación para curar el daño. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse quién le había disparado ya que el viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y Gyarados volvió a rugir detrás de él.

Staryu inmediatamente regresó al río en el valle, teniendo más opciones que salir a campo abierto. Gyarados probablemente no caería dos veces en el mismo truco, y algunos aliados potenciales seguían en la bolsa donde los había dejado.

* * *

Sin ser visto por el perímetro de árboles que rodeaba el bosque destruido, Electabuzz bajó el brazo tras disparar tanta electricidad como podía sin tener que canalizarla por su pelaje. Eso habría electrocutado a Jessie, que seguía colgada de su espalda incapaz de moverse.

\- _[¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?]_ – preguntó Vileplume detrás de él.

Bajo instrucciones de Jessie, había soltado al Pokémon Eléctrico de la Pokébola que llevaba en reserva de su cinturón, y habían hecho su escape. Beedrill flotaba vigilando encima del dúo, constantemente afilando sus aguijones uno contra el otro en espera de cualquier ataque.

Electabuzz ajustó a su entrenadora y replicó: – _[Lo que haya sido, tu entrenador no mandaría a Gyarados tras otro Pokémon sin razón. Solo hago mi parte para ayudar.]_

- _[Deberíamos seguir en marcha]_ – insistió Beedrill agitadamente. Tener a su "reina" incapacitada estaba volviendo loca a la abeja venenosa, y quería llevarla a que la curasen lo más pronto posible.

\- _[Tiene razón] –_ dijo el otro Pokémon de Jessie estando de acuerdo, moviéndose con cuidado para no perturbar a su pasajera. – _[Si las cosas se ponen peliagudas, tal vez tengamos que irnos rápido. Deprisa, volvamos a la nave.]_

* * *

Staryu seguía frenéticamente tratando de esquivar detrás de afloramientos, zambulléndose y volviendo a la superficie del agua mientras ocasionalmente miraba atrás para mantenerse por delante de Gyarados. La serpiente marina seguía volando, maniobrando más libremente que en el agua.

Una Hidrobomba casi lo estampó contra la pared, pero Staryu usó Pantalla de Luz para bloquear el salpicón residual al esquivarlo y trató de salir de la vista con Minimizar en la neblina que descendía desde los riscos. Desafortunadamente, el Pokémon atroz ya se había dado cuenta de ese truco y simplemente trató de atraparlo en su boca cuando lo intentaba ya que su tamaño encogido no le aumentaba su velocidad, haciéndolo más lento para escapar. Y la Pantalla de Luz solo lo protegía de ataques elementales, no físicos como los de los colmillos de la serpiente marina.

El único lado positivo era que Gyarados se abstenía de usar Furia Dragón ya que sería demasiado fácil para Staryu escurrirse fuera de vista durante un ciclón si lograba escaparse de su succión de alguna manera, especialmente si absorbía agua. El Pokémon de Misty se estaba quedando sin lugares donde ocultarse, y Gyarados gradualmente reducía la distancia entre ellos.

La serpiente marina, entretanto, tuvo un destello de inspiración y se inclinó hacia adelante un poco más antes de agacharse, encogiendo la cabeza contra su fruente antes de salir en espiral haciendo un giro, y el resto de su cuerpo hizo lo propio en un patrón en espiral.

Staryu se sorprendió de eso y no alcanzó a ver la cola hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mientras Gyarados extendía su mitad posterior en medio del giro, efectivamente se convirtió en un brazo gigante para aporrear al otro Pokémon de Agua con su aleta caudal. Apurándose para tomar ventaja antes que Staryu se reorientara, la serpiente marina usó el impulso para terminar la voltereta y salir hacia adelante para atrapar a su presa con sus dientes.

Con las mandíbulas a punto de eclipsar a Staryu, Minimizar y Pantalla de Luz no le servirían de ayuda, así que recurrió al único otro movimiento defensivo que conocía. Brillando brevemente de color naranja, la estrella marina adquirió una capa extra sobre su piel antes que los enormes colmillos se le cerraran sobre el cuerpo, y las puntas afiladas fueron detenidas con un ruido metálico.

Gimió internamente, ya que ser mordido por un Gyarados era doloroso incluso activando Fortaleza. Y solo era una medida temporal ya que el monstruo marino todavía podía traerlo de vuelta con el Equipo Rocket una vez que atravesara su resistencia. Con toda certeza, el Pokémon de James comenzó a morderlo repetidamente gruñendo de frustración.

Tratando de pensar una manera de escapar de ser masticado por esos colmillos, Staryu supo que solo tendría una oportunidad. Todavía no había practicado movimientos ofensivos en su entrenamiento, pero había visto a Starmie usar este varias veces mientras aprendía Pantalla de Luz.

Todavía tratando de romper la defensa de su oponente con sus dientes, Gyarados gruñó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la lengua, y lanzó un chirrido cuando se convirtió en una poderosa descarga de electricidad. Escupiendo al Pokémon estrella rápidamente, trató de sacudirse el daño mientras Staryu intentaba escapar con dificultad, enderezándose antes de brillar de color dorado por un momento. El ataque, aunque fue duro con sus entrañas, solo sirvió para enfurecerlo.

\- _"[No está mal para mi primer intento, pero dudo que sea tan poderoso como el Atactrueno de Starmie.]"_ – pensó el Pokémon de Misty mientras corría tan rápido como podía. Habiendo atraído a Gyarados río arriba todo el tiempo, por fin vio la bolsa de Voltorbs justo donde la había dejado, lo que probablemente querría decir que seguirían inconscientes.

Staryu se encogió y se arrojó dentro de la bolsa, liberando un ataque eléctrico entre los Pokémon esferas que estaban apretujados adentro. No fue ni de cerca lo suficiente para recargarlos totalmente, pero sirvió para despertarlos luego de que los drenaron antes.

\- Voltorb… – dijo uno.

\- ¡Voltorb! – exclamó otro en respuesta. Como si fueran uno solo, todos ellos se volvieron hacia Staryu cuando lo vieron dentro de la bolsa con ellos.

\- _[¿Quién eres tú?]_ – preguntaron mecánicamente como uno solo. – _[¿Dónde están los intrusos?]_

La parte superior de la bolsa abruptamente se cerró, y el contenedor se sacudió por un momento antes ser jalada junto con un gruñido por un lado.

\- [¡No!] – maldijo Staryu.

Afuera, Gyarados había agarrado la parte superior de la bolsa con los dientes, sellándola y empezando a llevarse a Staryu y a los Voltorbs de regreso a la aeronave. Pero antes de llegar lejos, la bolsa comenzó a jalarse y a estirarse de la nada, envolviéndose en un resplandor azul antes de rasgarse por toda la tensión, soltando a todos sus prisioneros. El Pokémon atroz miró alrededor y vio a un recién llegado flotando encima de él. Los ojos de Butterfree seguían resplandeciendo mientras usaba la telekinesis.

 _\- [Tal vez perdí de vista a tu entrenador, pero también tengo una cuenta que saldar contigo,]_ – gruñó la enfurecida mariposa al monstruo marino. – _[Especialmente con ellos aquí para ayudar.]_

Gyarados notó que los Voltorbs se movían en posición flotando por el aire, y los Pokémon bolas eléctricas eclipsaban el resplandor que emanaba de los ojos de Butterfree, con aspecto de estar igualmente furiosos.

 _\- [Le perteneces a un intruso.]_

 _\- [Tu amo y sus compatriotas se llevaron a muchos de nuestros hermanos.]_

 _\- [¡Vamos a DESTRUIRTE!]_

El Pokémon atroz rugió e intentó usar Furia Dragón, pero vio algo que se movía por la esquina del ojo, antes de que algo pequeño se diera contra él. Gyarados rugió de dolor otra vez, y rompió su concentración por el impacto a esa zona sensible de su cuerpo. Y lo siguiente que supo, se vio envuelto y cubierto por casi una docena de Voltorbs, uno que incluso se le metió entre la boca. No pudo más que lamentar su fracaso antes que todos brillaran de blanco.

Múltiples explosiones se desataron, produciendo un alboroto ensordecedor antes de envolver y eclipsar a la serpiente marina en una bola de fuego masiva de poder destructivo. Butterfree no pudo contener a los Voltorbs con la fuerza que liberaron, pero los agotados Pokémon habían hecho su trabajo y se dejaron caer o rodar fuera de su objetivo en el agua. Tras dispersarse el humo residual, el Pokémon atroz se reveló todavía estando erguido, aunque apenas.

Gyarados respiró a bocanadas soltando humo de la boca y la garganta, y con quemaduras por todo el resto del cuerpo. Hizo un doloroso esfuerzo por moverse antes de dejarse caer desmayado en el río con un gran salpicón de agua, siendo arrastrado río abajo por la corriente.

Pero entonces un rayo rojo apareció en el aire y tocó a la caída serpiente marina, convirtiéndolo en energía y sacándolo de allí. Butterfree siguió la línea de vuelta hasta la fuente y vio cómo se retiraba hacia su aeronave en la distancia. Aunque tenía una telekinesis moderadamente fuerte, Butterfree odió admitir que no podría hacerle daño a una construcción de metal gigante como esa. Podría seguirla, ¿pero de qué iba a servir?

Mirando furioso a la nave que huía por unos momentos, vio a los Voltorbs inconscientes abajo en el río, y los atrapó antes de cargarlos en una "taza" telekinética que Drowzee le había enseñado a hacer.

\- _[Hey.]_ – lo llamó Staryu al volver a su tamaño normal junto al Pokémon mariposa. – _[Gracias, de verdad me salvaste allá. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?]_

 _\- [Tuve que abrirme paso por el gimnasio luego que James escapó de mi rango telepático.]_ – explicó Butterfree sin voltear. – _[Vi el daño del bosque siendo destruido, y una vez que estaba en el área, fue solo cuestión de percibir dónde estaban ustedes dos.] –_ Aunque observaba a los Voltorbs dirigiéndolos para llevarlos de vuelta al Gimnasio Fuchsia, su voz se tornó más solemne. – _[Quisiera decir que vine por ti, pero la verdad ni sabía que estabas aquí; solo estuve en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto, y tú lograste evitar que me contraatacara golpeándole en el ojo.]_

- _[¡Hey, lo que importa es que estuviste allí, y me salvaste el pellejo! ¡Yo jamás podría haber hecho nada dentro de esa bolsa.]_ – dijo Staryu restándole importancia y dando un giro feliz en el aire. Luego se puso serio. – _[También seguí a uno de esos agentes y conseguí algo de información valiosa para que la vean Starmie o Drowzee. Caras para ponerles a los nuevos miembros que tiene el Equipo Rocket.]_

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, por fin estamos de vuelta con esta traducción. Quienes pregunten por qué de la tardanza, el autor dijo que tuvo un percance que le costó todo lo que llevaba adelantado, y le tocó volver a hacerlo desde cero. A todos los que nos ha pasado eso sabemos lo frustrante que es, perder todo ese trabajo.

En fin, es bueno ver que haya reanudado, y personalmente me gustó este capítulo bastante. Fue bastante ingenioso conectar el entrenamiento de ninja de Jessie con Koga, y también en como insertaron a la hijita de Koga, que esta no apareció en el anime. ¿Cómo concluirá esto?

En fin, no me extiendo más, salvo que en cuanto terminen las clases voy a aprovechar de reeditar algunos de mis fics, tanto antiguos como recientes, así que puede que pare un poco las actualizaciones. Gracias por los reviews a **Soul Of Demon, darkdan-sama, soldado dragon, leonix644, dragon titanico, BRANDON369, AlenDarkStar** e **Isaac LB.** Esperemos que el siguiente no tarde tanto, pero no vayamos a presionar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?


End file.
